


[NO] feichainiunai.lofter.com

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 342,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. Chapter 1

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter1

Độ thân lãng mạn

By củi mục sữa bò

Kim chủ đan X "Trước chim hoàng yến dữu "

Ngụy trang hôn nhân tại sau khi ly hôn thức tỉnh

Chỗ làm việc không trọng yếu, luyến ái trọng yếu nhất, ly hôn nhất thời sảng khoái, truy phu hỏa táng tràng.

1.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sắc mặt tái nhợt, biểu hiện ngưng trọng đứng ở bên cửa sổ, bên ngoài cùng bình thường cũng không không giống, đơn giản ngựa xe như nước, người đến người đi, dáng vẻ vội vã, tình cờ dưới lầu lưới đỏ trà sữa điếm bởi xếp hàng quá lâu, đưa tới cao ốc bảo an tiến hành trục xuất.

Phổ thông được không còn gì khác.

Ngoại trừ Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Tại sao "

Đây là Hàn Thịnh hôm nay nghe được thứ mười ba cái "Tại sao" .

Hàn Thịnh cực kỳ hợp với tình hình mà tiến hành lần thứ mười ba oán thầm —— ngươi hỏi ta, ta hỏi ai

Đương nhiên, đối với còn muốn từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay lĩnh tiền lương Hàn Thịnh, tự nhiên là không có đảm lượng kể ra câu này lời nói tự đáy lòng, chỉ có thể cười bồi: "Ung tiên sinh có ý nghĩ của mình, cũng là không thể tránh được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được Ung tiên sinh ba chữ thời điểm, trong đầu không hiểu hiện ra Ung Thánh Hựu cùng chính mình đối chất dáng dấp, cùng trong ấn tượng cái kia ngoan ngoãn nghe lời Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt nhiên ngược lại. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu cảm thấy miệng lưỡi khô khốc, yết hầu không tự chủ trên dưới giật giật, mất tự nhiên mở miệng: "Nhưng hắn không có nói cho ta, hắn muốn đi công ty là của ta người đối diện."

Tuy rằng hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu hiệp ước hôn nhân được rất nhiều người không hề để tâm, nhưng vạn nhất có ký ức người tốt nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu là của hắn chồng trước, lại tiến vào hắn người đối diện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ như thế nào đều cảm thấy có phần mất mặt.

Hàn Thịnh cũng không não, hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện cộng sự nhiều năm, tiến lên đưa cho hắn một chén nhiệt độ vừa vặn Bạch Thủy, nhắc nhở Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ tới một sự thật: "Các ngươi đã ly hôn, Ung tiên sinh dù cho hôm nay không phải tìm việc, mà là cùng người đối diện lão bản cầu hôn, cũng không liên can tới ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện im lặng không lên tiếng uống xong nửa chén nước.

Đúng, hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu đã không còn là hợp pháp phu phu.

Kỳ thực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng tự hỏi, hợp pháp thời kì, chính mình thật giống cũng không yêu Ung Thánh Hựu, về phần Ung Thánh Hựu có yêu hay không Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cân nhắc đến qua lại có phần mơ hồ hồi ức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một phương diện cảm thấy, hắn đối với mình có ái mộ chi tình, nguyên nhân ở trong hay là không thiếu chính mình giàu có của cải.

Bọn hắn kết hợp chính là một hồi giao dịch.

Tục xưng, bao nuôi.

Chỉ bất quá vì các loại nguyên nhân, bọn hắn lĩnh cái kia đỏ cuốn vở, lấy thân phận hợp pháp xuất hiện tại trước mặt mọi người.

Nhưng cái này bao nuôi cũng đầy đủ thanh tân thoát tục, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu càng như công nhân viên của mình, chỉ cần hắn dựa theo giữa bọn họ hợp đồng làm việc, mỗi tháng đều sẽ cho hắn nhất định tiền.

Bình an vô sự.

Loại quan hệ này thẳng đến kéo dài đến tháng trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định kết thúc đoạn này hôn nhân, hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu đưa ra ly hôn.

Bọn hắn hôn nhân bắt đầu cùng kết thúc đều có người thứ ba tồn tại.

Chính là đang "hot" người mẫu Lý Tể Trạch.

Hắn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái gọi là người trong lòng, lấy tư cách trang phục nhãn hiệu chủ tịch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện công khai ám không ít nâng hắn, một đường đem hắn nâng thành bây giờ hot nhất mẫu nam.

Đoạn này quan hệ, tại giới thời trang không phải bí mật, nhưng phàm là mọc ra mắt người bình thường làm việc đều sẽ chú ý chớ chọc vị thiếu gia này, người người đều cho rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuyên bố hôn nhân tin tức ngày ấy, đối phương nhất định là Lý Tể Trạch, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ là một tân nhân người mẫu, họ cực kỳ hiếm thấy, danh tự cũng không tiện niệm, tên gì Ung Thánh Hựu.

Có kẻ tò mò cho rằng Lý Tể Trạch không còn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt ở trên đầu trái tim người, thấy đĩa dưới món ăn quảng cáo thương muốn chụp Khương Nghĩa Kiện mông ngựa, chuẩn bị đổi Ung Thánh Hựu làm chính mình nhãn hiệu đại ngôn nhân, kết quả lại mở rộng tầm mắt, vỗ mông ngựa đến trên đùi ngựa.

Ung Thánh Hựu lui ra giới thời trang đồng thời, Lý Tể Trạch bắt năm đó người mẫu người mới đại thưởng, trở thành Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới cờ Kdan nhãn hiệu đại ngôn nhân.

Thời điểm này người khác mới rõ ràng, cái này Ung Thánh Hựu chính là một con pháo thí, là Lý Tể Trạch vật thay thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm người bên trong xưa nay đều chưa từng thay đổi.

Phỏng đoán thánh ý người tất cả mất hết, cũng may thời gian không muộn, cúi đầu khom lưng, thiên hô vạn hoán thanh Lý Tể Trạch nghênh tiến nhãn hiệu bên trong đến.

Đoạn này không thể tưởng tượng nổi nội dung vở kịch khó tránh khỏi làm người khác chú ý, cũng có người hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến cùng quan hệ gì, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn duy trì quan phương mỉm cười: "Lĩnh chứng quan hệ."

Mặc kệ thế nào nói bóng gió, Ung Thánh Hựu không có tức giận, từ đầu tới đuôi liền một câu nói như vậy.

Đến đây, ba người này quan hệ triệt để thành mê.

Bất quá, hứng thú với bát quái bạn trên mạng đa số dễ quên, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về đại chúng tuyên bố ly hôn ngày hôm nay, đám bạn trên mạng mới nhớ tới bực này Trần Niên nát kê chuyện.

Nha, hắn còn có một cái hợp pháp trượng phu, bất quá đối với hầu như tại màn ảnh trước thần ẩn Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, tên của hắn cùng tướng mạo hầu như đều bị quên lãng.

Không chê sự tình lớn phóng viên dồn dập đem Microphone nhắm ngay màn ảnh dưới Lý Tể Trạch: "Xin hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện ly hôn cùng ngươi có liên quan ư "

Đã coi như là siêu mẫu Lý Tể Trạch tao nhã lắc đầu: "Đương nhiên không có."

Phóng viên đuổi tận cùng không buông: "Vậy ngài cùng Khương tiên sinh rất nhiều hợp tác yếu giải thích như thế nào "

Trải qua bách chiến Lý Tể Trạch làm sao sẽ bởi vậy kinh hoảng: "Các ngươi con mắt kia nhìn thấy ta cùng hắn có thân mật động tác thân là hắn nhãn hiệu đại ngôn nhân, đồng thời lấy tư cách bạn tốt, chúng ta đồng thời ăn một bữa cơm cũng phải cùng các ngươi đánh báo cáo "

Vừa dứt lời, Lý Tể Trạch tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuê bảo tiêu đoàn thể bên trong vọt tới phóng viên đoàn người, đi đi ra bên ngoài, ngồi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện mua cho hắn siêu xe thượng, nghênh ngang rời đi.

Lý Tể Trạch câu nói này nói tới nửa thật nửa giả.

Ly hôn khẳng định cùng hắn có quan hệ, dù sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc đó cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngả bài lúc nói đúng lắm, hắn hiện tại có cơ hội cùng chân chính yêu người cùng nhau, cũng không cần thiết lại đổi Ung Thánh Hựu, lãng phí hai người thời gian.

Bao quát cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kết hôn thời gian ba năm ở bên trong, đừng nói lên giường, Lý Tể Trạch cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đúng là che kín chăn bông nói chuyện trời đất quan hệ.

Bởi vì Lý Tể Trạch không muốn, hắn nguyên văn là, hắn yêu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thế nhưng càng yêu người mẫu sự nghiệp, cũng không hi vọng quan hệ giữa bọn họ luân lạc vì tầng thấp nhất thân thể.

Giới thời trang là chưa kết hôn nhân sĩ Thiên đường, đã kết hôn chỉ có thể lui khỏi vị trí hậu trường, mặc dù có Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì hắn chỗ dựa, cũng không những người khác nguyện ý dẫn hắn chơi, Lý Tể Trạch càng yêu thích tại đèn pha dưới trở thành tiêu điểm cảm giác.

Thế là, càng yêu Lý Tể Trạch Khương Nghĩa Kiện thành toàn Lý Tể Trạch.

Nhưng người mẫu là thanh xuân cơm, Lý Tể Trạch cũng nhanh quá rồi đỉnh núi thời kì, gần nhất có ý định hướng về lão bản trên người chuyển, tìm Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỗ trợ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ hắn muốn nói lại thôi Trung phẩm ra hai tầng ý tứ.

Một là hắn muốn làm của mình nhãn hiệu, nhưng không có tiền không ai. Hai là chỉ cần trang phục nhãn hiệu sự nghiệp thành công, hắn là có thể kết hôn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ly hôn quyết định làm được làm cấp tốc, thật giống như mua một nhánh rượu như thế đơn giản.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được ly hôn tin tức, không nói khóc trời lấy đất, cũng phải trong mắt chứa nhiệt lệ hơi chút giữ lại, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là một sững sờ, hỏi hắn: "Chúng ta lúc đó ký hợp đồng hẳn là năm năm "

Cho dù nhìn như bình tĩnh, thế nhưng hắn Vi Vi rung chuyển đồng tử vẫn là bán rẻ nội tâm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm, quả thật vẫn còn không bỏ được đoạn này bệnh hình thức hôn nhân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho phép: "Xác thực. Nhưng kế hoạch không bằng biến hóa, đoạn này quan hệ từ hiện tại đến xem, cho ngươi ta khả năng cũng không đủ tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi chút suy nghĩ một cái, cảm giác quả thật bị khiếp sợ đến, cau mày, trong mắt đều là phiền muộn.

Tuy rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tại chung một mái nhà, nhưng cơ hồ là quen thuộc người xa lạ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phải bạc tình bạc nghĩa người, nể tình theo chính mình ba năm phân thượng: "Ta sẽ cho ngươi một khoản tiền, còn có thành nam một cái nhà trọ."

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm Thôn Thôn mà liếm liếm phát khô môi, cuối cùng đồng ý.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng không đành lòng, tại Hàn Thịnh chuẩn bị đem chi phiếu cho Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi lại hắn, lại nhiều cho hắn một tấm.

"Dù sao cũng không có cái gì nhất nghệ tinh, về sau lên núi kiếm ăn không dễ dàng."

Nhưng sau khi ly hôn Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Lý Tể Trạch phát triển cũng không thuận lợi, Lý Tể Trạch mượn cớ không muốn để cho ngoại giới đem chính mình chửi bới thành phá hoại bọn hắn hôn nhân người thứ ba, khắp nơi cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện giữ một khoảng cách, tình cờ thân thiện cũng là bởi vì mở cửa tiệm tài chính, yêu cầu hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện há miệng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuy rằng mệt mỏi, lại cũng nhất nhất đáp ứng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Lý Tể Trạch không hề tiến triển thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp ứng lời mời đến đối nhà công ty nhằm vào một cái hợp tác nhãn hiệu khai triển hội nghị, mới vừa vào thang máy liền thấy một người mặc quần áo thường nam sinh đeo túi xách hướng về này chạy, hô to: "Chờ một chút."

Cửa ra vào nữ sinh tay mắt lanh lẹ đè xuống mở cửa, nam sinh cuối cùng cũng coi như đuổi tới, hổn hà hổn hển nói cám ơn, nữ sinh thấy hắn dáng dấp thú vị, cười hỏi hắn đi lầu mấy.

Nam sinh hô hấp cuối cùng cũng coi như vững vàng: "Lầu ba."

"Phải đi phỏng vấn "

Nam sinh gật gật đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang cùng Lý Tể Trạch gởi nhắn tin, hỏi hắn buổi tối muốn ăn cái gì, không quá để ý bên trong không gian này chuyện xảy ra, Lý Tể Trạch nói chút có ý sự tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe miệng Vi Vi cong lên, rất là ôn nhu.

Điện thoại khép lại sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt về phía trước, thông suốt cửa thang máy chiếu ra một người đàn ông mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng xem càng nhìn quen mắt, chờ mình từ trong não điều ra người này tư liệu sau, ánh mắt chợt biến.

Cái này chuẩn bị nhận lời mời nam nhân, không phải là mới vừa cùng mình ly hôn Ung Thánh Hựu

Cái kia không có nhất nghệ tinh Ung Thánh Hựu

Còn tới của mình người đối diện đến nhận lời mời Ung Thánh Hựu

Cái hội này mở Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm viên ý mã.

Thiết kế loại công ty thường thường ở bên trong trang trí bên trong đồng dạng tiết lộ ra thời thượng lý niệm, mặt khác cũng không thể ngoại lệ, thông suốt mà rộng rãi phòng họp chọn dùng toàn bộ một hướng pha lê thiết kế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuyên thấu qua diễn giải hậu phương, tầm mắt thoáng rủ xuống, liền có thể nhìn thấy đang đợi phỏng vấn Ung Thánh Hựu, ôm bao ngồi ở phỏng vấn cửa vào, thỉnh thoảng mà biên độ nhỏ há miệng, tựa hồ tại lưng tự giới thiệu mình các loại đồ vật, thỉnh thoảng nghe đã có tiếng mở cửa, liền hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, mũi chân có quy luật gõ nhẹ sàn nhà, mơ hồ để lộ ra bất an của hắn.

Người phía trước đang tại giảng lần này hợp tác chủ hạng mục yếu đặc điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt nhưng vẫn không có thể ly khai Ung Thánh Hựu, nhân sự nữ sinh kêu tên của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng mà đứng lên, bởi động tác có phần đột nhiên, dưới chân thoáng được cái ghế vấp một cái, mắt thấy liền muốn nhào vào cái kia tên nữ sinh trên người, một người vừa vặn từ trong phòng làm việc đi ra đỡ lấy hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ là nhận thức người đàn ông này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng dạng nhận thức, mặt khác thủ tịch nhà thiết kế, Duẫn Vinh.

Hai người một trước một sau đi vào phỏng vấn sau phòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới chậm rãi đem tầm mắt quay lại đến trong phòng họp, vừa vặn mặt khác lão bản cười không ngớt hỏi: "Daniel ý nghĩ đây này "

Hàn Thịnh thay lão bản lau một vệt mồ hôi, hắn nhưng là nhìn đến rõ rõ ràng ràng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tư vẫn luôn không ở nơi này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hình dáng như vô ý mà lật qua lật lại trên mặt bàn hội nghị tư liệu, ung dung thong thả mở miệng: "Lần này chủ nhà thiết kế là vị nào "

Mặt khác quản lý lễ phép đáp lại: "Duẫn Vinh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày: "Nha. Ta nhớ được Duẫn Vinh từ trước đến giờ yêu thích tại thiết kế qua Trình Trung thay đổi sớm định ra phương án, cho nên ta tạm thời không đánh giá, hi vọng lần đầu hàng mẫu hiện ra sau, có thể khiến song phương thoả mãn."

Mặt khác lão bản mỉm cười gật đầu, đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, đưa tay: "Hợp tác vui vẻ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy hướng về hắn về nắm, mặt khác lão bản xuất phát từ buôn bán lễ nghi đề nghị ăn cái cơm trưa sẽ rời đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khéo lời từ chối.

Hàn Thịnh ngồi ở chỗ ngồi lái xe, ánh mắt nhi phập phù, nhìn xem một mực nhìn phía rìa đường Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắng giọng một cái: "Lão bản, khi nào thì đi "

"Chờ một chút." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy có mấy cái trước ngực không có bảng tên người từ trong cao ốc đi ra, hẳn là vừa vặn mấy cái kia phỏng vấn người, phía sau lưng không tự chủ được ngồi thẳng, quan sát những người kia, thẳng đến nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Duẫn Vinh lần lượt đi ra, trầm giọng nói, "Lái xe."

Hàn Thịnh không biết cái gọi là, ngây người hỏi ngược lại: "Hướng về chỗ ấy mở "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguýt hắn một cái: "Đối diện."

Rõ ràng mới từ mặt khác cao ốc đi ra, hiện tại lại muốn lái qua, Hàn Thịnh chân đạp cần ga, trong lòng nhổ nước bọt lão bản không hiểu ra sao.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa cùng Duẫn Vinh nói lời từ biệt, khóe miệng độ cong còn chưa kịp lui lại, đã bị một người kéo vào trong xe, ban ngày ban mặt, còn có người trước mặt mọi người cướp đoạt

Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ vì sao, thẳng đến trong mũi tràn vào nhất cổ quen thuộc trắng xạ hương cùng gỗ đàn hương hỗn hợp quen thuộc mùi vị, mới nhận rõ ràng trước mắt người đến.

Cái mùi này tại quá khứ hắn cư trú ba năm địa phương vờn quanh không rõ, là người đàn ông kia yêu nhất nước hoa.

Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ vì sao, nhưng mặt đối với mình pháp luật trên ý nghĩa chồng trước, cuối cùng cũng coi như thở phào nhẹ nhõm, dù sao lấy trước mắt thân phận của người địa vị, cũng làm không được ban ngày cướp bóc quỷ dị việc, không tới kịp hàn huyên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã mở miệng nói.

"Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này nhìn ngươi cùng Duẫn Vinh rất quen thuộc ta làm sao không biết các ngươi trước đó nhận thức "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được trong giọng nói của hắn không hề nhiệt độ, trái lại dẫn theo chút ở trên cao nhìn xuống ngữ khí, liền thu hồi hữu thiện gương mặt, mi tâm cau lại, dường như đối xử tàu điện ngầm bên trong cản đường ăn mày bình thường thờ ơ mà cười nói: "Ngài có chuyện gì sao "

Nuôi trong nhà chim hoàng yến được thả ra lao tù sau thường thường bởi mất đi sinh tồn năng lực mà sống được khá là khó khăn, tại từng thấy đi kim chủ, không nói cảm ân đái đức, cũng phải cúi đầu làm thấp.

Nhưng lần này lại phương pháp trái ngược, đụng tới một cái cánh trở thành cứng ngắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ cũng không để ý vị này kim chủ cảm thụ, ngắn ngủi trầm mặc sau: "Không có chuyện ta đi trước, lần này nhiều người nhiều miệng, Khương tiên sinh cũng không muốn cùng ta lại có những gì liên luỵ."

Không đợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp ứng hoặc từ chối, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp mở cửa xe, cũng không quay đầu lại đi tới đường sắt ngầm bên trong.

Bình thường uống nhiều đều có thể cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện kề vai sát cánh Hàn Thịnh giờ khắc này co lên cái cổ trang đà điểu, không nói tiếng nào.

Hàn Thịnh tuy rằng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp xúc không nhiều, nhưng mấy năm qua cũng đưa đón qua mấy lần, tuy rằng lời nói không nhiều lắm, nhưng cũng là cái hòa ái dễ gần chủ, nhưng lần này lại cùng một cái nổ mao nhím như thế.

Ly hôn trả mang đổi tính

Hàn Thịnh còn kém lên mạng tìm tòi sau khi ly hôn di chứng các loại sự tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt lại tựa ở mềm mại sô pha da chỗ ngồi: "Về công ty."

Hàn Thịnh như trút được gánh nặng.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại rõ ràng không có, trong đầu toàn bộ đều là Ung Thánh Hựu những này không tầm thường cử động.

"Tiên sinh, ngài bao không có nắm."

Tàu điện ngầm công nhân viên hảo ý nhắc nhở để Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần, Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng cười cười từ băng chuyền thượng nắm khởi túi của mình, tùy ý lưng tại trên vai, theo dòng người đi vào rộn ràng bài trừ tàu điện ngầm bên trong.

Nghĩ đến vừa vặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện giọng diệu, Ung Thánh Hựu xì cười một tiếng.

Lão tử năm đó cùng ngươi ngụy trang hôn nhân, ra vẻ đáng thương giả bộ nhiều năm như vậy, đủ hết chức trách rồi, hiệp ước đều giải trừ trả hi vọng việc của mình việc đều theo hắn

Làm hắn giữa ban ngày mộng!

============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Hơi sốt sắng.


	2. Chapter 2

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter2

2.

Kỳ thực, Ung Thánh Hựu năm đó cũng miễn cưỡng tính thanh niên đầy hứa hẹn, Moly xuất thân, cùng Lý Tể Trạch như thế, chuẩn bị thông qua giải thi đấu ngôi sao mới nổi giương ra kế hoạch lớn, về sau đi một chút Paris tuần lễ thời trang, sau đó công thành danh toại, được cả danh và lợi, đi tới nhân sinh đỉnh núi.

Cái gọi là nhân sinh đỉnh phong cảnh giới tối cao, chính là không làm mà hưởng.

Nhưng trời không cho người toại nguyện, đang phát sinh một ít không thể khống sự tình sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thành công chuyển hình, lướt qua hắn tưởng tượng leo tới Cao Phong trước tất cả bước đi, trực tiếp đi tới nhân sinh đỉnh núi một bước này.

Không cần công tác, chưa từng có trình, chỉ cần miệng kín như bưng, thực hiện khế ước, mỗi tháng đều có một bút kếch xù chuyển khoản đến đúng giờ hắn thẻ thượng.

Nếu như chỉ là nguyên nhân này, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không cam tâm tình nguyện khi hắn viết xuống chính mình danh tự một khắc đó, đem tự ái của mình đều bán cho đối phương.

Chỉ là bởi vì cái này đối phương không phải người bên ngoài, là hắn một mực coi là nghiệp giới Thần Chi Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn cho rằng trận này bao nuôi ít nhiều gì đều có một ít Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với mình khẳng định, một phần trăm, thậm chí một phần vạn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể cúi đầu thừa nhận, trong lòng còn có thể trấn an chính mình, này cũng bó tay.

Tại Lý Tể Trạch nhiều lần mà xuất hiện tại cuộc sống của hắn về sau, cái kia một chút xíu bọt nước đều bị đâm phá, loại kia máu chó kịch truyền hình trong thế thân ngạnh, chính mình cũng không xứng với.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với mình không có cảm giác gì, thi đấu lúc là bình ủy cùng tuyển thủ quan hệ, bao nuôi lúc là kim chủ cùng chim hoàng yến quan hệ, cuối cùng, chính là hai cái người xa lạ trời đất xui khiến gặp dịp thì chơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tới đây thời gian ba năm, đối với tiến vào đường hầm tàu điện ngầm đen nhánh cửa sổ hít sâu một hơi, đều qua rồi, hắn thật vất vả có bắt đầu sống lại lần nữa tư bản, hắn không có thời gian lại cùng không có chính mình phần diễn đi qua dây dưa.

Dây dưa là người có tiền mới có tư cách vui đùa trò chơi, sinh hoạt mới là Ung Thánh Hựu sở muốn đi suy tính vấn đề.

Cho nên, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đầu kia nai con mới vừa chuẩn bước lên tình yêu xa lộ lúc, cảm thấy phía trước sương mù sâu nặng, không thấy rõ đường, lập tức thu về, hướng về phương hướng ngược tiền tài con đường một đi không trở về.

Liền cũng không quay đầu.

"Thật không tiện, xin hỏi ngài là Moly ư" một người nữ sinh nhút nhát đi tới bên cạnh hắn, lại nhìn kỹ một chút hắn, "Ta thật giống ở đâu quyển tạp chí thượng gặp ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu vô tội chớp mắt, phủ nhận được thẳng thắn dứt khoát: "Không phải, ngươi nhận lầm."

Nữ sinh bĩu môi, có phần không cam lòng: "Được. Bất quá ngươi nếu như đi làm minh tinh, chỉ bằng mượn ngươi khuôn mặt này, nhất định sẽ hỏa."

Ung Thánh Hựu thiện ý mà Tiếu Tiếu, không lên tiếng nữa, vừa vặn tàu điện ngầm đến đứng, Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra trạm tàu điện ngầm, trực tiếp từ số hai khẩu đi vào một nhà bệnh viện.

Một cái thái dương xám trắng nữ nhân chính tựa tại đầu giường đọc sách, nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, có phần mừng rỡ nhìn tới, tầm mắt vừa vặn cùng mang theo một cái cái hộp nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu không hẹn mà gặp, hớn hở nói: "Phỏng vấn như thế nào "

"Rất tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên trong tay bánh gatô hộp, "Cho nên mua được một khối nhỏ bánh gatô cùng ngươi chúc mừng."

Bất luận Ung Thánh Hựu tuổi tác là hàng đơn vị, vẫn là thẳng đến ba mở đầu, ở trong mắt nàng đều là một đứa bé mà thôi: "Phỏng vấn kết quả còn không xuống đến đây, liền nóng lòng như thế."

Ung Thánh Hựu giả bộ tức giận nhìn xem người: "Ngươi cứ như vậy không tin được con trai của ngươi "

Nữ nhân vỗ nhẹ bờ vai của hắn: "Lại nói bậy, ta là cô ngươi, từ đâu tới tiện nghi nhi tử "

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý mà mở hộp ra, thanh bánh gatô lấy ra, dùng đao chia làm lớn nhỏ không đều hai khối, lớn cho nữ nhân, tiểu nhân lưu cho mình, đùa nghịch tiểu hài tử vô lại: "Đệ đệ ngươi, cũng chính là cha ta đều không quản qua ta, bất luận ngươi muốn làm sao phủi sạch quan hệ, dù sao ở trong lòng ta, ngươi chính là mẹ ta. Ăn."

Cô mụ miệng lưỡi công phu tự nhiên đấu không lại hắn, tiếp nhận trong tay hắn bánh gatô, miếng nhỏ miếng nhỏ mà đưa vào bên mép, trái lại Ung Thánh Hựu ăn như hùm như sói, hai ba lần liền đem mâm thu thập sạch sẽ, ngồi ở một bên lật qua lật lại đầu giường sổ ghi bệnh: "Tốt hơn rất nhiều."

"Mỗi lần ngươi đều nói như vậy." Bác không có gì khẩu vị, thanh còn dư lại bánh gatô để qua một bên, "Đều ba năm rồi, ta còn không xuất viện."

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lòng cười cười: "Ta cũng không phải bác sĩ, lại nói bệnh viện này hoàn cảnh cũng rất tốt, ngươi coi như liệu dưỡng."

Bác nhìn ngoài cửa sổ lớn như vậy nhân tạo suối phun: "Ngươi không phải là nói ngươi đọc sách cùng ta nằm viện tiền đều là một vị xã hội người hảo tâm sĩ quyên giúp đấy sao chờ ngươi công tác về sau, đừng quên mua chút lễ vật đưa cho người ta, không thể bạch bạch thừa ân."

Ung Thánh Hựu động tác trên tay Vi Vi cứng đờ, mất tự nhiên đáp lại, hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuyện xưa nay không cùng bác nói qua, mỗi khi người nhắc tới chuyện này nguyên cớ, không quá quen thuộc nói dối Ung Thánh Hựu đều là chậm hơn mấy nhịp, ngẩng đầu nhìn đồng hồ treo tường, vác lên bao cùng nàng cáo biệt: "Ta đi trước, có việc gọi điện thoại cho ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng thấy mẹ nó, đối cái kia du thủ du thực cha cũng không có cái gì ấn tượng, từ nhỏ đã là bị bác nuôi lớn, lúc đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với hắn đưa ra ngụy trang hôn nhân một chuyện thời điểm, vừa vặn bác tra ra hệ thống miễn dịch xảy ra vấn đề, bác sĩ kiến nghị dài hạn nằm viện quan sát trị liệu, yêu cầu một số lớn tiền chữa bệnh dùng, đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả có mang điểm này ước mơ cùng sùng kính tình Ung Thánh Hựu, tại hiện thực hoàn cảnh bức bách dưới, thẳng thắn từng cái đáp lại hiệp ước trong điều kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu trở về nhà trọ quần áo đều không đổi trực tiếp nằm nhoài tại mềm mại trên giường, hấp hấp mũi, tro bụi tràn vào mũi của hắn, không tự chủ được một cái hắt hơi, Ung Thánh Hựu vò đến mũi đỏ lên, nhìn xem trang Tu Tinh gây nên nhà trọ.

Thưởng thức cùng ăn mặc quần áo thường chính mình hoàn toàn không hợp.

Bất quá cũng bình thường, cái này nhà trọ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì "Bù đắp" tặng đưa cho mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho mình những cái kia tiền, một phần cho bác giao tiền nằm bệnh viện, một phần cung chính mình đọc sách, cơ bản cũng không còn lại bao nhiêu. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến giờ không là tiểu thuyết trong kia loại chỉ cần tình ái không cần tiền nhân vật chính, nếu trời sinh nam bốn mệnh, cũng không tranh giành làm Thánh Mẫu Bạch Liên hoa, đưa tới cửa bồi thường, kẻ ngu si mới không cần.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang xem ngân hàng trong tài khoản tiền, một cái điện thoại bàn bỗng nhiên gẩy đi vào, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn quen mắt, vội vã đè xuống, thân thể cũng rời khỏi giường, cho dù bên đầu điện thoại kia người không nhìn thấy, phía sau lưng không tự chủ được duỗi thẳng.

"Xin hỏi là Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu trí nhớ không sai, hắn nhớ rõ đây là mặt khác nhân sự thanh âm , cung kính nói: "Là ta."

"Ngài đã thông qua chúng ta phỏng vấn, xin hỏi một chút Chu không làm gì đến công việc vào chức thủ tục ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn rỗi tay trái trên không trung nắm chặt nắm đấm, nhưng âm thanh vẫn cứ trấn định: "Có thể, cảm tạ."

Cúp điện thoại Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa sổ thông khí, phòng ngủ vừa vặn đối với mặt khác cao ốc, sắc trời dần tối, cao ốc bầu trời trôi nổi xuất mặt khác hai chữ mẫu.

Bắt đầu từ hôm nay, hắn không còn là Moly Ung Thánh Hựu, càng không phải là thế thân Ung Thánh Hựu, mà là trợ lý nhà thiết kế Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có đợi đến cùng hắn ước hẹn Lý Tể Trạch.

Lý Tể Trạch giọng diệu mang theo làm nũng cùng lấy lòng: "Ta đêm nay tạm thời có việc, không thể cùng ngươi ăn cơm đi, xin lỗi á."

Người phục vụ lặng lẽ lại đây hỏi dò hay không còn muốn lên món ăn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện che dưới điện thoại di động phương Microphone, hướng người phục vụ lắc đầu một cái, hỏi: "Chuyện gì gấp gáp như vậy "

Từ Lý Tể Trạch nơi đó truyền tới thanh âm có phần ầm ĩ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thậm chí đưa điện thoại di động âm lượng điều đến lớn nhất mới miễn cưỡng nghe được thanh.

"Chuyện làm ăn, bằng hữu ta gọi ta, cúp đây."

Lý Tể Trạch vội vội vàng vàng cúp điện thoại, đi vào hộp đêm phòng khách ngồi vào một người đàn ông bên người, nam nhân không có mắt nhìn thẳng hắn, chỉ là dao động chén rượu trong tay, trêu chọc hắn: "Ngươi trả rất thông minh, biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầu không nổi ta, chính mình lại đây cầu ta, ngươi sẽ không sợ tổn thương trái tim hắn "

Lý Tể Trạch cười híp mắt hướng về trong rượu của hắn bỏ thêm hai khối băng: "Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng ta chỉ là bạn bè mà thôi, ngài đừng như những người kia lầm."

Nam nhân trong lúc vui vẻ nhiều hơn một chút cân nhắc, biết rõ Lý Tể Trạch tại nhìn thẳng nói mò, nhưng hắn cũng không để ý người đàn ông trước mắt này trong miệng nhất ngôn nhất ngữ, trái lại càng quan tâm hắn chậm rãi vuốt bắp đùi mình thủ.

"Ngài cái kia tràng thanh tú, vừa vặn là ta rời đi T đài một trận cuối cùng, đưa ta một cái then chốt làm lễ vật, được không "

Nam nhân không hề động đậy mà híp mắt xem Lý Tể Trạch thủ bộ động tác càng ngày càng không quy củ, một cái kéo qua Lý Tể Trạch giạng chân ở trên đùi của mình, trong tay thêm Băng Hậu lạnh hơn rượu từ ngực của hắn đổ vào: "Vậy phải xem biểu hiện của ngươi."

Hàn Thịnh đứng ở một bên xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt làm việc, thăm dò hỏi: "Cơm này trả ăn ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu đứng dậy: "Về nhà ăn, chính mình một người ở nơi này ăn nhiều lúng túng."

Hàn Thịnh thưởng thức câu nói này cảm thấy rất bình thường, nhưng thẳng đến ngồi trở lại trong xe mới phát hiện không đúng —— đã biết bao lớn một người, tại lão bản trong mắt là không khí

Cuối cùng cũng coi như Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải hắc tâm lão bản, trực tiếp lưu Hàn Thịnh ở nhà ăn xong cơm tối lại đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nếm thử một miếng lão vịt củ cải súp, Vi Vi nhíu nhíu mày, cầm lấy cái muôi lại uống một hớp: "Làm sao làm mùi vị cùng trước đây không giống nhau không đổi bảo mẫu "

Hàn Thịnh đi theo ăn một miếng súp, lại đậm đặc lại hương, ăn thật ngon.

Nghe thấy thanh âm bảo mẫu từ phòng bếp đi ra, giải thích: "Trước đây ngươi uống súp đều là Ung tiên sinh làm, xuất hiện tại các ngươi hai không phải cách ..."

"Khụ khụ." Hàn Thịnh nghĩ đến buổi sáng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong xe âm tình bất định sắc mặt, vội vã làm bộ súp sang cổ họng ho khan hai tiếng, bảo mẫu làm có nhãn lực Kiến nhi chính hiệu nhà bếp cho hắn rót nước, Hàn Thịnh vội vã giảng hòa: "Bảo mẫu làm được cũng ăn thật ngon, ngươi liền trước ăn chứ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện im lặng không lên tiếng thanh súp để qua một bên, chỉ nhặt món ăn ăn, súp một cái không nổi, Hàn Thịnh ngược lại là một bát tiếp một bát, uống đủ nước nước canh canh.

Hàn Thịnh sau khi rời đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới lầu hai phía đông căn phòng, đẩy cửa ra, sạch sành sanh, không có một chút xíu sinh hoạt khí tức, nhưng tại quá khứ trong ba năm, nơi này vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu nơi ở, tại trong ấn tượng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa bao giờ chủ động đặt chân tới đây.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới không đãng trước tủ sách, tiện tay mở ra ngăn kéo, một tờ giấy từ ngăn kéo dưới Phương Lạc trên đất, đoán chừng là thu thập thời điểm không chú ý, dẫn tới phía dưới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khom lưng nhặt lên, là một tấm bản thiết kế, bất quá rải rác vài nét bút mà thôi, hẳn là Ung Thánh Hựu luyện tập lúc tùy ý vẽ, liền dàn giáo đều chưa hoàn thành, lại sát hữu giới sự tại dưới góc phải viết của mình kí tên ——Ong.

Thú vị nhất chính là, bên cạnh trả điểm ba cái điểm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút, mơ hồ trong ấn tượng, má phải của hắn gò má quả thật có ba viên nốt ruồi.

Trong lúc hốt hoảng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới dần dần phát hiện chính mình tuy rằng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thực hiện một phần hôn nhân hiệp ước, đồng nhất dưới mái hiên sinh hoạt ba năm, nhưng đối với hắn hiểu rõ khả năng còn không bằng bảo mẫu nhiều.

Tỷ như tình cờ uống được súp canh, còn có trên tay mình tờ giấy này, cùng với hôm nay ban ngày chuyện đã xảy ra.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải tự yêu mình, hắn là thật sự từ sinh hoạt một chút ở trong cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình hẳn là có ái mộ chi tình.

Bởi công tác nguyên nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thường thường về đến nhà đã là sau nửa đêm, đen nhánh tối tăm trong phòng tổng là có thể nhìn thấy lầu hai truyền đến ý một chút ánh sáng nhạt, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu căn phòng vị trí.

Đợi hắn rửa mặt sau khi kết thúc, lại ra ngoài vừa nhìn, trên cửa kính mờ cái kia một khối như trước có ánh sáng, hay là đợi được ngủ rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tình cờ nội tâm ấm áp, nhưng lại nghĩ đến đối phương chỉ là bị bao nuôi bên B, điểm ấy ôn nhu thoáng qua liền qua.

Khi thì lâu chi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thành thói quen mỗi đêm từ lầu hai truyền tới bất tỉnh ngọn đèn vàng. Dù chưa từng thắp sáng ái tình, nhưng vẫn là ấm qua một ít ôn nhu.

Lại tăng thêm bảo mẫu kia phen lời nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện uống qua súp đều là Ung Thánh Hựu tự tay đốt.

Câu kia ngạn ngữ nói thế nào

Từ đó váy dài làm lư cười, vì quân rửa tay làm canh thang.

Tự nhiên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải bạc tình bạc nghĩa Tư Mã Tương Như, hắn là một cái so sánh xứng chức lão bản, chưa từng có ép buộc hoặc là bôi nhọ qua Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không xưng được Si nhi oán nữ Trác Văn Quân, chỉ là khả năng tại đây đoạn bao nuôi quan hệ bên trong động một chút cảm tình.

Đêm dài đằng đẵng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mình phân tích được mạch lạc rõ ràng, trong lòng nghi hoặc càng sâu.

Đã như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu buổi sáng lại là hát cái nào xuất nhi

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bút trong tay đã bị hắn đến gõ về đánh cho sắp biến hình, tại báo hỏng trước đó cuối cùng cũng coi như buông tha, cầm điện thoại di động lên cho Hàn Thịnh gọi điện thoại.

"Ngươi giúp ta điều tra thêm Ung Thánh Hựu mấy năm qua đều làm cái gì "

Đang tại rượu ôm muội Hàn Thịnh suýt chút nữa một ngụm rượu phun đến đối diện nữ sinh trên người, ba năm nay không phải là được ngươi bao nuôi đó sao còn có thể nhấc lên cái gì sóng lớn sóng lớn

Hàn Thịnh bị nghẹn cổ họng nuốt xuống trong miệng chiếc kia rượu, vì tháng sau tiền thưởng kiên trì đáp lại.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không biết, Ung Thánh Hựu làm những này chỉ là xuất phát từ nghề nghiệp Đạo Đức, hôm qua đối với hắn phỏng vấn Duẫn Vinh tràn đầy nhận thức.

Bây giờ phỏng vấn người đều là kẻ già đời, trả lời lời nói đơn giản đều là từ Internet download khuôn, Duẫn Vinh nghe xong mấy cái liền chán ngán được không xong, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện, khi hắn hỏi làm sao đối xử xoi mói bên A lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí ôn hòa, thái độ kiên định mà tự nói với mình: "Tiền lương sẽ làm cho ta san bằng góc cạnh, phàm là trả thù lao, đều là ba ba."

Duẫn Vinh nín cười, hỏi lại: "Ngươi cảm thấy ngươi cùng những người khác so với, có ưu thế gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm đứng đắn: "Trách nhiệm."

Duẫn Vinh hiếu kỳ: "Làm sao cái trách nhiệm pháp "

Ung Thánh Hựu hồi tưởng đi qua ba năm, tổng kết nói: "Ta có thể để mỗi một vị bên A đều cảm nhận được xem như ở nhà, làm về tổ tông cảm giác."

Duẫn Vinh không lại nhẫn, cười đến suýt chút nữa từ trên ghế té xuống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nếu là biết đi qua ba năm các loại, Ung Thánh Hựu chủ yếu xuất thân từ trách nhiệm đem mình làm tổ tông cung phụng, có thể sẽ bị tức được từ trên ghế té xuống.

Có việc làm mới Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở nhà diễn cái gì trinh thám độc màn hí, tinh thần sung mãn chính hiệu mặt khác công ty đưa tin, Duẫn Vinh nhìn thấy hắn nhiệt tình bắt chuyện: "Này, Ung Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu có phần thụ sủng nhược kinh, không tự chủ được hướng hắn khom lưng hành lý, Duẫn Vinh bị hắn chọc cho cười cười: "Không cần thiết câu nệ như vậy, về sau tất cả mọi người là đồng sự."

Duẫn Vinh người phương nào

Mặt khác một đường nhà thiết kế một trong, tuổi còn trẻ, sự nghiệp có vì, có thể cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chống lại.

Người như thế rõ ràng nhớ được tên của mình, nhớ năm đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ tên của mình còn dùng thời gian một tuần, liên tục kêu sáu Thiên Khổng Thánh Hựu về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc không thể nhịn được nữa, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà củ chánh.

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm tóc: "Không nghĩ tới ngươi nhớ rõ ta."

"Chúng ta đã gặp, ngươi đã quên ư" Duẫn Vinh nhận ra được Ung Thánh Hựu lông mày trong mắt nghi hoặc, cười đến thập phần ôn nhu, nhắc nhở hắn, "Trường học tổng hợp lầu lầu ba hành lang."

"Nghĩ tới!" Từ trước đến giờ nhận thức khó khăn Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng coi như nhớ tới đoạn kia khúc nhạc dạo ngắn, "Nguyên lai lúc đó người kia là ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho "Bao nuôi phí" đi học tập thiết kế thời trang, ngày nào tại tổng hợp lầu vội vã mà đi, có người trên đất sờ tới sờ lui, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận tiện tâm hỏi dò hắn là không cần cần giúp đỡ, mới biết được hắn USB rơi mất, kính mắt cũng không mang. Ung Thánh Hựu đem đồ vật tiện tay thả ở bên cạnh, ngồi xổm người xuống thay hắn khắp nơi tìm, thẳng đến tại cầu thang chỗ rẽ thùng rác mặt sau mới tìm thấy.

Duẫn Vinh thấy hắn nhớ tới, nói đùa: "Ta cho rằng ta tại các ngươi học sinh ở trong rất nổi danh."

"Ta là dùng tiền bàng thính." Duẫn Vinh tự nhiên xem qua của mình lý lịch sơ lược, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại không lộ e sợ, "Bất quá ngươi xác thực làm nổi danh, chỉ bất quá ta không quá nhớ rõ mặt người."

Không trách ngày đó Duẫn Vinh đối với mình cực kỳ thân thiện, Ung Thánh Hựu trả lấy vì thiết kế của mình vào vị này đại Phật mắt, há biết bất quá là bởi vì có duyên gặp mặt một lần.

Duẫn Vinh nhìn thấy hắn đã cầm được công bài, lĩnh hắn tiến vào văn phòng, ném cho hắn một cái cứng nhắc: "Công ty đoán chừng vẫn không có cho các ngươi đám này người mới phối tề đồ vật, trước tiên dùng của ta."

Rõ ràng còn không lượn quanh tới Ung Thánh Hựu chóng mặt theo sát sau lưng Duẫn Vinh: "Đi chỗ nào "

"Mở hội." Duẫn Vinh vừa đi vừa cùng hắn giải thích, "Công ty chúng ta cùng Kdan hợp tác tấm bảng, do ta phụ trách, ngươi phụ giúp vào với ta."

Người khác tiến công ty đều từ lúc tạp làm lên, Ung Thánh Hựu không nói một bước lên trời, cũng coi như một bước bước ba cái nấc thang, sợ hãi nói: "Là bởi vì ta giúp ngươi một lần "

"Đúng, ta người này đặc biệt hiểu được báo ân." Duẫn Vinh xem Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt nhỏ trở nên trắng bệch, có chừng có mực, liền không lại đùa cợt hắn, "Lừa gạt ngươi, tác phẩm của ngươi là nhóm người này bên trong tốt nhất một cái, công ty vừa vặn thành lập một cái thuộc hạ nhãn hiệu, rất nhiều nhà thiết kế được điều tới đó rồi, vừa vặn thiếu người, bất luận ngươi có nguyện ý hay không, đều phải vượt khó tiến lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe chính mình cũng tính bằng vào thực lực, sống lưng đi theo đứng thẳng lên, bước đi cũng không hư, theo Duẫn Vinh đi vào phòng họp, ngồi ở Duẫn Vinh sau nghiêng phương, Duẫn Vinh tính nhẫn nại vô cùng tốt, thanh hiện nay tiến triển kế hoạch cùng triễn lãm thử toàn bộ đều cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói một lần.

Thành thạo chính nhân viên dưới sự hướng dẫn, đi vào phòng họp Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vặn thấy của mình "Chồng trước" đang cùng Duẫn Vinh nóng bỏng mà kề tai nói nhỏ.

Mấy ngày trước trả đối với mình trừng mắt lạnh lùng nhìn người, bây giờ cười đến con mắt đều híp thành một cái tuyến.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy cổ họng khô chát chát, ngồi tại chỗ, con mắt không rời đi đối diện, nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm uống nước.

Duẫn Vinh cũng không trì độn, cảm nhận được có phần người tới ánh mắt bất thiện sau, lễ phép đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu, quyền đương chào hỏi, mà phía sau hắn Ung Thánh Hựu liền không để ý tí nào, ném cho hắn một cái dường như không cẩn thận nghiêng mắt nhìn qua ánh mắt liền tựu này coi như thôi.

Nếu không phải xuất hiện tại nhiều người ở đây khẩu tạp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ muốn đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt hỏi một chút hắn, hiệp ước giải trừ sau tổng cộng chỉ thấy hai lần, sắc mặt một lần so với một lần hắc, rốt cuộc là ý gì

Một hơi chặn ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngực, hậm hực dưới, hắn lại uống một chén nước.

Mặt khác lão bản bình chân như vại: "Xem ra Daniel rất yêu chúng ta công ty nước, uống xong của mình, còn muốn uống của ta."

Thực sự là miễn cưỡng xưng tuyệt, sống sờ sờ một cái đại lão bản để trước chim hoàng yến ánh mắt làm lỡ đến cử chỉ điên rồ rồi.

Mặc cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, hết thảy đều là Ung Thánh Hựu lỗi.

============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Khẩn trương hơn.


	3. Chapter 3

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter3

3.

Lần này Duẫn Vinh tự mình trình diện giảng giải, đối khắp nơi nói lên vấn đề có thể trực tiếp giải thích nghi hoặc, Duẫn Vinh tại trước đài vui cười hớn hở hỏi: "Trả có vấn đề gì sao "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay thon dài không đếm xỉa tới xẹt qua trong tay cứng nhắc, trong lòng hắn có vấn đề, là Duẫn Vinh giải đáp không được vấn đề, dư quang đảo qua Ung Thánh Hựu, thấy hắn chính hết sức chuyên chú mà lật xem vừa nãy Duẫn Vinh biểu diễn đích PPT, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giả vờ thanh tiếng nói, biết rõ còn hỏi: "Xin hỏi lần này hợp tác trợ lý nhà thiết kế là do người nào tạo thành."

Duẫn Vinh tốc độ nói không nhanh không chậm, tìm ra một cái khác file tiến hành biểu diễn: "Mấy vị này cũng sẽ cùng ta đồng thời cùng quý công ty nhà thiết kế triển khai hợp tác, do ở công ty chúng ta gần nhất cũng đang tăng cường quân bị mới nhãn hiệu, trợ lý nhà thiết kế hiện nay vẫn không có triệt để định ra, chỉ có nơi đó một vị đã xác định."

Ánh mắt của mọi người theo Duẫn Vinh thủ dồn dập rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên người , Ung Thánh Hựu không có hoang mang, đem cứng nhắc để ở một bên, đứng dậy cùng mọi người ra hiệu, Duẫn Vinh tiếp tục giới thiệu: "Hắn gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, đều sẽ lấy tư cách phụ tá của ta tham dự lần này hợp tác."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa mở lời, bên cạnh Kdan thị trường tổng giám đoạt hỏi trước: "Hắn có những gì tác phẩm không "

Ung Thánh Hựu duy nhất đem ra được tác phẩm khả năng chính là làm qua bên cạnh ngươi lão bản chồng trước, nhưng lời này không có cách nào nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lông mày không gặp may mà nhíu nhíu, nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu quẫn bách, muốn thay hắn giải vây, thượng môi dưới Vi Vi đóng mở, Duẫn Vinh đã mở miệng nói: "Nếu có tác phẩm, khả năng chính là hắn đứng ở chỗ này của ta rồi, mà không phải làm phụ tá của ta."

Duẫn Vinh liếc mắt ra hiệu, để Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xuống, nhẹ nhàng gõ bàn một cái: "Đang ngồi tất cả mọi người là từ trợ lý làm lên, bất luận trước đó hai nhà công ty từng có cái gì cạnh tranh, nhưng trong khoảng thời gian này hợp tác không thể tránh được, cho dù trong lòng thật sự có tích tụ, cũng không cần thiết khó xử chúng ta người mới."

Một trận lời nói thanh sĩ diện hảo thị trường tổng giám nói tới đỏ cả mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ điệu hòa hoãn: "Là chúng ta nơi này có chút nóng nảy, nhưng ta nhớ được Ung tiên sinh ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói hơi có chậm chạp, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng một cái lộp bộp, ngẩng đầu nhìn phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chỉ lo hắn tại trước mặt mọi người vạch trần hắn không muốn vì người biết ba năm. Khương Nghĩa Kiện khuôn mặt động tác ở trong mắt Ung Thánh Hựu thật giống như bị chậm lại, liền hắn khóe môi giữa độ cong biến hóa đều rõ rõ ràng ràng mà được Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu thủ Vi Vi chảy mồ hôi, vỏ kim loại bút bị hắn nắm được toả nhiệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là hòa khí mà giảng đạo: "Hắn trước kia là Moly, không biết từ lúc nào bắt đầu học thiết kế."

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ thở phào nhẹ nhõm, khôi phục bình tĩnh sau ngược lại không có mới vừa thất kinh.

Cùng chính mình so với, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới là càng sợ đem mặt nạ nát bấy công đám người vật, hắn là kiên quyết sẽ không ở trường hợp này chọc thủng cái này lúng túng thân phận.

Những kia giấu ở che lấp bên trong bí mật, chỉ thích hợp lẫn nhau đoán giấu, làm bộ không hề khúc mắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn ngay nói thật: "Ba năm trước bắt đầu học."

Đang ngồi những người khác đơn giản cảm khái tên này trước Moly ngược lại là rất có lòng cầu tiến, duy nhất Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng trong lòng, cái này Tiểu Kim tia tước cõng lấy mình làm không ít việc.

Đơn giản chính là ỷ vào chính mình chưa bao giờ hỏi đến qua hắn ban ngày thường xuyên không ở nhà nguyên nhân, bây giờ ngược lại là có đáp án.

Duẫn Vinh từ trước đến giờ tâm tư cẩn thận, đều là cảm thấy Kdan người đối với mình vị này mới trợ lý có phần đuổi tận cùng không buông ý vị, chú ý tới thời gian sau Duẫn Vinh cùng lão bản trao đổi một ánh mắt, giơ tay đóng hình chiếu: "Hôm nay hội nghị gần như liền kết thúc, có vấn đề gì chúng ta đúng lúc câu thông."

Trước khi, lệ quốc tế, lẫn nhau hàn huyên, hư tình giả ý.

Này một phòng không nói là giới thời trang nửa bên giang sơn, cũng là Cao Phong lăng tuyệt, Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn lại ra bất kỳ cái gì sự cố, nghe lời mà ở Duẫn Vinh mặt sau hết khả năng mà ẩn giấu ở chính mình. Đáng tiếc, lớn hơn nữa phòng họp trước sau đều là mười mấy người này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thăm hỏi một lần sau đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

"Hợp tác vui vẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu hai con mắt nhìn chăm chú lấy mặt đất, giọng nói vô cùng hắn thành khẩn: "Đâu có đâu có."

Bị vướng bởi nhiều người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cùng hắn tính toán trong này qua loa trình độ, tan họp các loại thang máy lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố ý về phía sau nhích lại gần, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng nói: "Xem ra sau này chúng ta còn muốn thường thường gặp mặt."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không biến sắc: "Sao dám sao dám."

Tiểu tử này liền ở nắm ABAB kiểu câu nghẹn chính mình đây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn nói cái gì, nhưng đối với một tấm liền không thèm nhìn chính mình, một lòng một dạ nhìn chằm chằm thang máy mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có thể lựa chọn im lặng không lên tiếng.

Thang máy chỉ một cái, tự nhiên là trước hết để cho Kdan khách nhân đi trước, Ung Thánh Hựu tại đám người cuối cùng nhất, cười đến rất không để ý đem lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm đầu người đưa đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt lướt qua người thẳng tắp hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu đến, Ung Thánh Hựu lý trực khí tráng cùng đồng sự đồng thời đưa cho bọn họ tư bản chủ nghĩa mỉm cười. Thẳng đến cửa thang máy khép lại, chiếu ra Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia sắp cười cương mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng cấp tốc đổ dưới, đầu lưỡi không an phận mà ở khoang miệng bên trong trượt hai lần.

Hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự coi chính mình là Long Vương đây này tùy tiện liền Hô Phong Hoán Vũ

Nằm mơ trước đó trong lòng tự hỏi một cái, hướng về chính mình thẻ ngân hàng thu tiền sao

Rồi lại nói, chính mình trước đây tại tiền tài trước mặt vỡ thành nhuận Vũ Thanh Phong, không có áp bức chuyện của chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là cuồng phong mưa rào, có thể dương cát cái loại này.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa lên xe liền để Hàn Thịnh giao tác nghiệp, Hàn Thịnh liền khí đều lười hít.

Thời đại này, thư ký không dễ làm, không chỉ có yếu nghiệp vụ hợp lệ, còn muốn phụ gia trinh thám kỹ năng, may Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhân phẩm nói còn nghe được, bằng không nói không chừng còn muốn nửa đêm thay lão bản làm ấm giường.

Hàn Thịnh đem hắn tra được liên quan với Ung Thánh Hựu ba năm nay sự tình từng cái cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói xong, không qua công phu mấy ngày, Hàn Thịnh liền thăm dò được rõ rõ ràng ràng, không phải là bởi vì Hàn Thịnh năng lực quá xuất chúng, chỉ là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu ba năm nay quá bình thường.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi tháng cho túi xách của hắn nuôi phí, một phần đưa đến bệnh viện cho bác xem bệnh, một phần giao cho trường học đi học. Mỗi ngày động tuyến đồ chính là gia, trường học, bệnh viện, gia.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi nghe xong, trầm mặc chốc lát, hỏi được thật chậm: "Ba năm nay ta không bạc đãi qua hắn "

Hàn Thịnh ăn ngay nói thật: "Dù sao tiền tài thượng ngươi không bạc đãi qua."

Cái khác khó nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với kính chiếu hậu đánh giá nửa ngày, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi: "Ta lớn lên hung thần ác sát ư khiến người ta tránh không kịp "

Lão bản cách cái hôn nhân, khả năng thật điên rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khi tiến vào phòng ăn sau liền đem cái vấn đề này đè xuống, bởi vì đáp ứng lời mời mà đến người là Lý Tể Trạch.

Lý Tể Trạch vừa vào phòng riêng liền thấy trên bàn bày quả quýt nước, khẩu khí hơi không kiên nhẫn: "Đã nói bao nhiêu lần rồi rồi, ta không thích cái này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn trước mắt biến thành màu đen, đoán chừng không có nghỉ ngơi tốt, thanh quả quýt nước chuyển đến trước mặt mình: "Nhớ rõ ngươi trước đây yêu thích."

Lý Tể Trạch không nhớ rõ, nhưng vẫn là đáp: "Khả năng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh Menu đẩy đi qua: "Nhìn xem muốn ăn cái gì."

Lý Tể Trạch không hề liếc mắt nhìn, tay phải bấm véo mi tâm: "Sinh nhật ta ngày đó thanh tú là ta then chốt, được khống chế thể trọng."

"Bao nhiêu ăn một điểm, cho ngươi gọi chút rau dưa cùng súp." Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng cái kia tràng thanh tú, người phụ trách yêu chuộng gầy yếu bệnh trạng Moly, cùng Lý Tể Trạch bên ngoài hoàn toàn không hợp, "Hắn làm sao đột nhiên đồng ý chuyện này "

Lý Tể Trạch chân được người phụ trách chơi đùa đau đớn không thể tả, cùng quần thoáng ma sát, gốc rễ liền thiêu đến xót ruột đau, thoáng biến hóa tư thế ngồi, để cho mình hơi chút thoải mái một ít: "Dù sao cũng là ta một trận cuối cùng thanh tú rồi, cho ta một cái then chốt còn có thể mang đến cho hắn tân văn độ, không phải vẹn toàn đôi bên "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không tin cái này lời giải thích, mặt khác Lý Tể Trạch đã tự nhiên nói sang chuyện khác: "Lần trước ta và ngươi nói việc làm được thế nào rồi "

Lý Tể Trạch vốn định tự lập môn hộ, làm sao khắp mọi mặt chuyên nghiệp trình độ không quá quan, hắn vừa ý nhà thiết kế vì tiền đồ cũng từ chối Khương Nghĩa Kiện mời, không thể làm gì khác hơn là tìm cách khác, chính là trực tiếp gia nhập Kdan, làm chuyên gia thiết kế thời trang.

Lúc đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được đề nghị này sau, trong đầu nhảy ra Ung Thánh Hựu, Moly đám đó nghĩ cái gì ngược lại là đặc biệt nhất trí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhanh không chậm thay hắn lấy xuất một chén canh, ngẩng đầu giấu dưới nghi hoặc, ngôn từ ôn hòa: "Không phải không được, nhưng gần nhất không có thích hợp hạng mục cho ngươi đi vào."

"Chớ gạt ta." Lý Tể Trạch cười đến giảo hoạt, "Công ty của các ngươi không phải mới vừa cùng mặt khác hợp tác nha, đem ta cũng thêm vào, lại không phải là cái gì việc khó."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười khổ: "Lần này hợp tác chủ đạo là mặt khác, chúng ta nơi này chỉ là phụ trách xuất sáng tạo, điều tra thị trường, loại này Tiền kỳ số liệu, nhà thiết kế nhân viên tham dự rất ít, ngươi cũng sẽ không, không tốt thêm."

"Ngươi hội." Lý Tể Trạch ân cần mà tiến đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía trước, "Giúp ta một chút, năm đó ta nhưng là đã giúp ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lớn nhất uy hiếp chính là mềm lòng, tại trên thương trường quyết đoán mãnh liệt người nghe xong câu nói này, cho dù lý trí còn tại tuyến, như cũ là đáp lại.

Trọng điểm ở chỗ Lý Tể Trạch nói nửa câu sau.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối Lý Tể Trạch rất nhiều bao dung cùng dẫn, đơn giản cũng là bởi vì năm đó ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện chán nản nhất thời điểm, một cái mang theo mũ lưỡi trai nam sinh lần lượt cho mình một chén quả quýt nước: "Bên ngoài rất nóng, trong cửa hàng mua một tặng một, yếu uống một chén ư "

Từ nhỏ đã biết không phải tiếp nhận chưa từng gặp mặt xa lạ đồ ăn của người Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại quỷ thần xui khiến tiếp nhận, gập ghềnh về phía hắn nói tạ. Hai người ngồi tại không có ánh đèn công viên dưới ghế dài, vừa cùng quả quýt nước một bên cho muỗi đốt.

Nam sinh thuận theo tự nhiên hỏi hắn gặp khó khăn gì, trong tuyệt vọng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về một cái người xa lạ tuần tự mà nói hết, ẩn dưới họ tên, toàn bộ khuynh đảo.

Bị mọi người xưng là thiên tài chuyên gia thiết kế thời trang, quyết định tự nghĩ ra nhãn hiệu độc lập, Tiền kỳ thuận buồm xuôi gió để người thanh niên tự cao tự đại, bị người lừa được mất hết vốn liếng, tùy theo lụi tàn theo lửa còn có hắn mới nhất bản thảo, bị người cướp đoạt trước một bước phát biểu, mà phía đầu tư yêu cầu sau ba ngày nhất định phải giao ra tuyên bố cần thiết thiết kế bản thảo.

Trong một đêm, không còn gì cả, không có đường lui.

Nam sinh yên lặng mà nghe xong lời của hắn nói, cũng uống xong một chén quả quýt nước có ga, gãi gãi lỗ tai: "Ta tuy rằng không phải làm chuyên nghiệp, nhưng đối với thiết kế thời trang cũng có chút hứng thú, ngươi cân nhắc qua danh họa ư "

Người đang tan vỡ thời gian, não bộ suy nghĩ cũng sẽ theo trở nên chậm, không đợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện hồi phục, nam sinh tháo cái nón xuống đưa cho hắn: "Cái này mũ là chính ta vẽ, ta không quá rõ ràng thiết kế cụ thể quá trình, nhưng phải cùng vẽ vời như thế, tổng yêu cầu linh cảm. Người nha, chỉ cần trả có hi vọng, làm gì nhanh như vậy từ bỏ."

Triển lãm tranh, danh họa, linh cảm xuất hiện thường thường liền ở trong chớp mắt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu muốn cùng nam sinh nói cám ơn, nam sinh đã đứng lên, khoát khoát tay trong cái chén không: "Quả quýt nước đừng quên uống, băng hóa sẽ không dễ uống rồi. Mũ liền đưa cho ngươi rồi, tổng cộng liền hai cái, một mình ngươi, ta một cái, hi vọng về sau có thể nhìn thấy tác phẩm của ngươi. Đi trước."

Màn đêm dưới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất khó nhìn rõ mặt của hắn, lại chú ý tới hắn hình thể thon dài, nghĩ đến hắn vừa vặn kia phen lời nói: "Ngươi là Moly ư "

Nam sinh hướng hắn xua tay: "Vẫn không tính, đang luyện tập, ta còn muốn đi làm công, đi trước á."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu xem trong tay mũ, phía trên là nam sinh vẽ phong cảnh đồ, hẳn là mượn ba đề Cherry xuân lấy tư cách phối màu trên cơ sở màu sắc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp mang lên mũ, chuẩn bị vội vàng mà chạy về phòng công tác, nghĩ đến rơi vào trên ghế dài quả quýt nước, bên trong khối băng đã sắp yếu tại dưới nhiệt độ tan rã, nghĩ đến vừa vặn nam sinh lời nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa chạy vừa uống cạn mát mẻ nước có ga.

Cái kia ba ngày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực sẽ không quên, người nam sinh kia lời nói cho hắn linh cảm, hắn vứt bỏ sớm định ra thanh xuân phong cách, ngược lại đem thời Trung cổ ấn tượng phái kết cấu dung nhập vào trang phục bên trong, trong đó chủ đánh hệ liệt chính là lấy mạc nại thủy tiên làm bản gốc tiến hành lại sáng tác trang phục.

Ba ngày chưa chợp mắt thời gian, thêm vào nam sinh kia phen lời nói, đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ tràn ngập nguy cơ vách núi nơi cứu vớt, làm phía đầu tư mà chống đỡ đánh cược hợp đồng lần nữa xuất cụ tài chính tiến hành mở rộng lúc, thủy tiên hệ liệt trở thành năm đó tuần lễ thời trang thu đông khoản thứ nhất.

Cho nên, làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang thử trong gương phát hiện một cái nam sinh mang theo cái kia mũ lưỡi trai xuất hiện lúc, thì biết rõ đây là hắn hồi báo cơ hội.

Từ nay về sau, Lý Tể Trạch trở thành hắn lực nâng Moly.

Dựa theo Hàn Thịnh lời nói tới nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mấy năm qua vì Lý Tể Trạch làm rất nhiều không phải làm "Chuyện sai", Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với cái này rõ ràng trong lòng, nhưng hắn không hối hận.

Với hắn mà nói, nếu như không có Lý Tể Trạch tại đêm hè lần đó khuyên bảo, liền không có hôm nay chính mình, lại càng không có Kdan tồn tại.

Đúng sai hắn không tính đến, giới thời trang bản thân sẽ không phân đúng sai, chỉ có lợi và hại cân nhắc.

Liền có hắn đối Lý Tể Trạch một mực nhượng bộ, liền lợi và hại cũng đã như không có gì.

Lý Tể Trạch cuối cùng ý tứ rất rõ ràng, Lý Tể Trạch chỉ là trên danh nghĩa tham dự hạng mục này, chuyên gia thiết kế thời trang chân chính người không phải người bên ngoài, cho dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản thân, bởi vì chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới có thể bảo đảm "Viết thay" một chuyện sẽ không bị truyền đi, Lý Tể Trạch yêu quý chính mình lông vũ trình độ làm người ta nhìn mà than thở.

Hàn Thịnh sau khi biết chế nhạo nói: "Cái môn này chuyện làm ăn ta bắt đầu trả cảm thấy là mặt khác thiệt thòi, bây giờ nhìn nhưng thật không phải, xuất hiện tại trên thị trường còn có có thể sính nổi người sao của ngươi "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhàn nhạt liếc nhìn hắn một cái: "Chỉ ngươi lời nói chặt chẽ."

Hàn Thịnh được hận được cảm thấy oan uổng, hắn không thích Lý Tể Trạch người này, quá hiểu đắc nhân tâm yếu đuối, lợi dụng được thuận buồm xuôi gió: "Là, ta lời nói chặt chẽ, nhưng ta nói không sai, ngươi vì hắn chế phó bài, ký phát ngôn, nha, còn vì hắn kết một lần hôn nhân, lại cách một lần hôn nhân, bây giờ còn yếu bởi vì hắn, không làm lão bản, trở lại làm nhà thiết kế."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sắc mặt chìm chìm, cuối cùng là không có nói Hàn Thịnh không phải.

Hàn Thịnh lập tức không phanh lại xe, bật thốt lên: "Ngươi trả không nghĩ ra Ung tiên sinh tại sao đối với ngươi thờ ơ. Mặc dù nói các ngươi chính là hiệp ước quan hệ, theo như nhu cầu mỗi bên, nhưng Ung tiên sinh trả lại cho ngươi làm canh gì gì đó, cho dù làm bằng hữu, thượng hạ cấp, ngươi cũng thật là có điểm lạnh lùng, ta tại ngươi gia mới chờ qua mấy lần, cũng nhìn ra được ngươi hết sức tránh hắn, cần thiết hay không Lý Tể Trạch nếu là thật lưu ý hắn và ngươi, lúc đó làm sao có thể xuất như thế cái tổn hại chiêu khiến hai ngươi kết hôn "

"Ung tiên sinh cho dù trang không quen biết ngươi đều không quá đáng."

Hàn Thịnh nói xong cũng hối hận rồi, lơ lơ lửng lửng ánh mắt sau này xem, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt không biểu cảm gì, Hàn Thịnh chậm Thôn Thôn mà giải thích: "Ta chính là cảm thấy Lý Tể Trạch quá mức, cho nên nói được hơi nhiều."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp ấn xuống cái nút, đem trước sau toà tấm ngăn đứng lên, lời ít mà ý nhiều: "Lái xe."

Hàn Thịnh cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiều năm như vậy, nghe khẩu khí liền biết hắn không có đến sinh khí mức độ, hít sâu một hơi, câm miệng lái xe.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhu nhu mi tâm, thu rồi tâm thần, suy nghĩ minh bạch.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình là vì ái sinh hận.

Dĩ nhiên đã đồng ý Lý Tể Trạch yêu cầu vô lý, hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu ngày sau gặp mặt chỉ nhiều không ít, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay trên điện thoại di động điểm đến điểm đi, chỉ đang sạch sẽ trên màn ảnh lưu lại không dễ nhìn vân tay, vẫn không có bấm mặt trên Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại.

Được rồi, về sau có cơ hội lại ám chỉ hắn, mình cùng hắn là không có khả năng, tốt đẹp thanh xuân không nên một lòng nhào tại trên người mình mới là thật.

Đang ở nhà bên trong nồi súp Ung Thánh Hựu một cái hắt hơi, điện thoại di động vang lên, là cô mụ điện thoại, hỏi hắn làm sao còn chưa tới, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ, nhà mới cái này nồi thực sự quá nhỏ, nồi súp so với trước đây chậm nhiều.

Cái này nồi tiểu tới trình độ nào đây, lấy chuẩn bị trước tốt cho bác mang súp về sau, còn có thể còn lại nửa nồi giữ lại cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm cơm tối, cũng coi như là hiệp ước lão công tình cờ cho điểm gia đình ấm áp.

"Vẫn có tiền tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu như thế cảm khái, đây là "Ly hôn" sau, duy nhất một lần Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động nhớ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm.

============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Như nào đây là căng thẳng.


	4. Chapter 4

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter4

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đi vào phòng thiết kế liền nghe đến bát quái đồng sự tụ lại cùng nhau nói giỡn, cầm đầu người nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về hắn ngoắc ngoắc tay: "Thánh Hựu, đến."

Cho dù không rõ vì sao, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là đi tới, cùng bọn họ đứng thành một vòng, xem trong ánh mắt của bọn họ tiết lộ bên trong thần thần thao thao cảm giác, không hiểu nói: "Chuyện gì xảy ra "

"Ngươi có biết hay không Lý Tể Trạch" một người nữ sinh có thể hạ thấp giọng, kỳ thực phòng thiết kế tựu bọn hắn đám người kia, lên tiếng cao nói chuyện cũng sẽ không có người để ý, nhưng tựa hồ cái này bát quái nói như vậy càng thêm thần bí.

Ung Thánh Hựu trở mặt kỹ thuật nhất tuyệt, rõ ràng danh tự này hắn so với ở đây bất luận người nào đều phải quen thuộc, nhưng như trước trừng mắt nhìn nỗ lực bày làm ra một bộ thập phần vẻ hiếu kỳ: "Nghe nói qua."

Nữ sinh thần bí mà có thâm ý khác mà cười cười: "Tân văn nhưng là đi ra, hắn gia nhập chúng ta hạng mục này."

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu là thật hôn mê rồi, Lý Tể Trạch là nghiêm chỉnh toàn chức người mẫu: "Đã kí xuống hắn làm người mẫu "

"Cái gì." Một cái đang tại thao túng móng tay nam sinh hướng về phía tu bổ sạch sẽ móng tay thượng thổi thổi khí, "Người ta là tới làm nhà thiết kế, có kim chủ chính là được, cái gì cũng sẽ không cũng có thể, không giống chúng ta, đầu đều nhanh ngốc rồi."

"Còn nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện ly hôn không phải là bởi vì hắn, quả thực không nên quá buồn cười." Tại đối địch giai cấp trước mặt, những này bình thường cũng không hợp nhau lắm đồng sự đều đến đứng chung một chiến tuyến, nữ sinh thấy duy nhất Ung Thánh Hựu không có phản ứng, động động cùi chỏ đụng vào hắn, "Ngươi nói có đúng hay không, hắn chồng trước đáng thương biết bao."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình ba năm nay trải qua còn có thể, đối với bọn họ trong miệng như vậy oán phụ. Trong lòng cùng Minh Kính vậy Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không giả bộ được ngốc, mượn cớ Duẫn Vinh tìm hắn có việc rời đi nơi thị phi.

Ra ngoài đại khí còn không thở như ý liền va vào Duẫn Vinh, Duẫn Vinh nhìn hắn kinh hồn không chừng dáng vẻ trêu chọc hắn: "Làm sao, bên trong có ăn ngươi yêu quái "

Duẫn Vinh không quá dài Ung Thánh Hựu vài tuổi, bình thường cùng thuộc hạ quan hệ đều rất tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên cãi lại: "Tiểu sinh một lòng hướng về Phật."

"Vậy được, ta liền thích ngươi loại này nguyện ý vì sự nghiệp vứt bỏ tình yêu người." Duẫn Vinh đưa cho hắn một tấm thư mời, "Còn muốn mời tiểu sư phụ cùng ta đến xem cái thời trang thanh tú, nơi đó càng là Yêu khí mười phần."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận thư mời, định thần nhìn lại, là Hicks nhãn hiệu thanh tú, từ trước đến giờ là nam trang kiểu mẫu nhãn hiệu, Hicks thanh tú tràng từng một lần từng xuất hiện một phiếu khó cầu hiện tượng, Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới chân tâm thật ý: "Yêu khí càng nặng càng tốt, tiểu tăng mới tốt đi độ."

Trong công ty vẫn là đầu một hồi xuất hiện có thể cùng Duẫn Vinh nói tướng thanh người, Duẫn Vinh ngươi tới ta đi: "Độ xong về sau trả phải suy nghĩ một chút phát biểu bản thảo, sau khi xem xong sẽ có truyền thông phỏng vấn, muốn làm đủ bài tập."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan ngoãn gật đầu, Duẫn Vinh còn có việc phải bận rộn, đi tới cửa thang máy lúc bỗng nhiên nhớ tới, quay đầu lại căn dặn chính cầm phiếu vé cười ngây ngô Ung Thánh Hựu căn dặn: "Đừng quên thuận tiện làm một chút Lý Tể Trạch bài tập, trận này là hắn một trận cuối cùng thanh tú, chúng ta hạng mục mới bên trong còn có hắn, truyền thông nhất định sẽ hỏi, bất kể là hỏi ngươi, hay là hỏi ta, đều đừng tẻ ngắt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời im lặng, hắn khả năng cùng Lý Tể Trạch số mệnh an bài, tam sinh duyên phận, mới đổi lấy hắn bám dai như đỉa.

Hicks thủ tú ngày đó chúng Tinh Vân tập, thảm đỏ bên ngoài truyền thông canh phòng nghiêm ngặt tử thủ, đèn pha nhắm ngay những cái này đỉnh vóc ngăn nắp diễm lệ minh tinh, hoặc là dùng tiền mua phiếu tiến vào ngụy danh viện, dồn dập nhắm ngay màn ảnh biểu hiện ra ở trong nhà đối với tấm gương diễn luyện hơn một nghìn lần động tác, mỉm cười góc độ liền bắp thịt đều đã có ký ức.

Hicks lão bản đứng ở phía trước cùng một chút từng có hợp tác minh tinh, hoặc là sức ảnh hưởng hơi cao người trong nghề chụp ảnh chung, thỉnh thoảng trả lời phóng viên vấn đề.

Mặt ngoài đến xem, bầu không khí hài hòa, vui vẻ hòa thuận.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Duẫn Vinh phía sau buông thõng mắt đi theo hắn đi, nơi này truyền thông quá nhiều, hắn không xác định sẽ có hay không có người nhận thức xuất thân phận của mình, tuy nói xuất hiện tại trên lưới sưu tên của mình, duy nhất một trương ngay mặt hình ảnh vẫn là tham gia thi đấu lúc công thức chiếu, đất được bản thân cũng không dám nhận thức, nhưng làm việc cẩn thận chung quy không sai.

Duẫn Vinh trước khi đến trả cười hắn, người khác xem thời trang thanh tú hận không thể trang điểm lộng lẫy, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu nước dùng quả nước được đã tới rồi, nhạt nhẽo đến như học sinh tử, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt dày nói mình là đi thanh thuần con đường, khinh thường cùng người khác tranh kỳ đấu diễm.

Mới vừa cùng Hicks lão bản chụp ảnh chung kết thúc, phía ngoài truyền thông rối loạn tưng bừng, nguyên lai là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến.

Hicks cùng Kdan lúc đầu trang phục phong cách tương tự, vô tình hay cố ý bên trong đều mang cạnh tranh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Hicks nhà thiết kế tựa hồ có một ít nguyên nhân, liên tràng trên mặt khách sáo đều bớt đi, nghiệp nội chỗ có liên quan với hai người bọn họ chụp ảnh chung hầu như đều là hai bên trái phải, cho dù Hậu kỳ từng có hợp tác, hai người xã giao tài khoản đều không có lẫn nhau quan tâm.

Lý Tể Trạch lần này lấy tư cách Hicks nhà thiết kế chỉ tên yêu cầu then chốt vị, truyền thông một cách tự nhiên mà hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt câu hỏi: "Lần này hợp tác là ngài cùng Hicks hợp tác thúc đẩy đấy sao "

"Không phải." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại thảm đỏ thượng không có dừng lại, vừa đi vừa trả lời vấn đề, "Lựa chọn Lý Tể Trạch cần phải có chính hắn lý do, cùng ta không có quan hệ."

Phóng viên sao dễ dàng buông tha cơ hội ngàn năm một thuở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Duẫn Vinh đều tại, cầm máy ghi âm đuổi theo chạy: "Cái kia Lý Tể Trạch gia nhập cùng mặt khác hợp tác nhãn hiệu cùng ngài có quan hệ ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chạy tới Duẫn Vinh cùng Hicks lão bản bên người, khẽ mỉm cười: "Cái vấn đề này, ta nghĩ do thủ tịch nhà thiết kế đến trả lời tốt hơn."

Một trái bóng da đá đến Duẫn Vinh nơi này.

Duẫn Vinh nổi lên ý cười, môi Vi Vi vung lên: "Làm một tuyến người mẫu, quanh năm cùng thời thượng liên hệ, tin tưởng sự gia nhập của hắn cũng nhưng lấy vì sự hợp tác của chúng ta mang đến mới linh cảm."

Duẫn Vinh đây là rõ ràng bao thầm chê, Lý Tể Trạch xuất đạo Sơ kỳ tư phục một mực được lên án, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỏ tiền vì hắn mời chuyên nghiệp đoàn thể thay hắn quản lý, mới miễn cưỡng sẽ không Nguyệt Nguyệt thượng mỗ dân gian thời thượng Hắc Bảng thứ nhất

Người ở chỗ này bị vướng bởi nghiệp nội bá chủ mặt mũi không ở trước mặt mọi người chọc thủng, nhưng trong ánh mắt đã đạt thành nhất trí, mặt khác cùng Kdan hợp tác Phong Vân gợn sóng, Lý Tể Trạch lấy tư cách "Họa thủy" khó từ tội lỗi.

Nhưng có thể đứng ở chỗ này tiếp thu phóng viên viếng thăm người, tự nhiên không phải là bởi vì một chút chuyện nhỏ liền muốn nháo đến khuôn mặt nhỏ đỏ bừng người bình thường, ba người nhìn như tùy ý đứng ở màn ảnh trước, tùy ý phóng viên quay chụp.

Lý Tể Trạch để Khương Nghĩa Kiện giúp hắn mang chút trang sức lại đây, sợ bỏ qua thời gian, liền cùng truyền thông cáo từ, xoay người lúc nhìn thấy vừa nãy một mực trốn sau lưng Duẫn Vinh Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trong chỗ tối tia sáng có chút tối, Ung Thánh Hựu tầm mắt hướng phía dưới, khóe môi hơi nhíu, nụ cười nhạt đến khiến người ta hoài nghi là không phải là của mình ánh mắt tại đèn pha bên trong mất tiêu cự.

Như là một cái được như ý Tiểu Hồ Ly.

Hắn đang cười Duẫn Vinh câu nói kia, cũng đang cười Lý Tể Trạch, hay là cũng đang cười Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính mình.

Đó là một cái thoáng qua liền qua biểu lộ, rất nhanh liền ngẩng đầu lên lại là một bộ nhẹ như mây gió, tựu như cùng lên lớp ăn vụng trong bàn sách giấu kỹ đồ ăn vặt tiểu hài như thế, động tác cẩn thận mà chú ý, vẫn như trước lo lắng bị người cười, mím môi, một đôi mắt hình dáng như vô ý mà hướng bốn phía nhìn một phen.

Vốn tưởng rằng không người phát hiện, lại cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện va cái xảo.

Xinh đẹp con ngươi bởi vì kinh sợ hướng vào phía trong co rút lại một ít, Phân Thần chẳng qua là nháy mắt chuyện, lập tức chuyển về tầm mắt, tiếp tục làm một cái mặt không thay đổi điêu khắc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem vẻ mặt của hắn thấy rõ ràng, rõ ràng phía sau lưng đều cương trực, trả làm bộ không chuyện phát sinh, khẽ cười một tiếng, cùng Hàn Thịnh đi vào hội trường.

Hàn Thịnh không rõ: "Ngươi cười gì vậy "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tùy ý mang qua: "Bắt được một cái ăn vụng cá mèo."

Hàn Thịnh ba bước vừa quay đầu lại, trong lòng thầm nói, lớn như vậy thanh tú tràng, từ đâu tới mèo, liền mèo mao đều không nhìn thấy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói cho Lý Tể Trạch mình đã ra trận, sợ quên người miệng lưỡi, Lý Tể Trạch khiến hắn đến bãi đậu xe dưới đất chờ một lát.

Trang phát đã hoàn thành Lý Tể Trạch tránh công nhân viên chạy đến phía dưới, nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm một cái túi đang chờ hắn.

Nhìn chung quanh sau phát hiện bãi đậu xe không có những người khác, dù bận vẫn ung dung Lý Tể Trạch khinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt: "Còn tưởng rằng không chờ được đến ngươi rồi."

Lời nói đến mức quá thẳng, cũng may Khương Nghĩa Kiện quen thuộc Lý Tể Trạch loại này phương thức nói chuyện, đem mấy thứ đưa cho hắn: "Những này không phải hẳn là Hicks chuẩn bị cho ngươi được không "

Lý Tể Trạch bất mãn tâm tình tất cả đều viết ở trên mặt: "Mở màn người mẫu cùng ta dùng trang sức giống nhau như đúc, đây chính là ta then chốt."

"Nhưng dù sao cũng là sắp xếp của bọn hắn, một mình làm chủ không tốt lắm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khuyên bảo từ nói xong có tâm, nghe cũng vô lực, Lý Tể Trạch thờ ơ nhún vai: "Đây là ta cái cuối cùng thanh tú, ta phải là đầu đề, bất luận người nào cũng không thể đoạt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biên độ nhỏ mà lắc đầu, khẽ thở dài một cái, nói ra: "Sớm một chút đi tới, lập tức lại bắt đầu."

"Ta đi lên trước, ngươi một lúc lại đi, đừng làm cho người nhìn thấy." Lý Tể Trạch thay hắn sửa lại một chút cổ áo: "Ta cho ngươi để lại một chỗ tốt nha."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trầm giọng: "Ân."

Thấy Lý Tể Trạch sau khi rời đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem Lý Tể Trạch cởi ra nút buộc một lần nữa buộc lên, sau đó hướng về nơi thang máy đi đến.

"Đùng —— "

Một cái thanh âm đột ngột xuất hiện tại không gian trống trải bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảnh giác mà dừng bước, quay đầu lại hướng bốn phía xem: "Ai "

Thời khắc mấu chốt tuột xích Ung Thánh Hựu nắm điện thoại di động không thể làm gì khác hơn là từ xe bên trong đi ra đến, trong lòng thầm mắng, lại không được Parkinson, liền cái điện thoại đều cầm không vững.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng không có hướng về nơi này đi ý nghĩ, nhìn trừng trừng hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình hiện tại liền là một khối nhận thức dao thớt khối thép, lại không tình nguyện cũng phải hướng về khối này nam châm thước khối đá hướng về đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không ngờ tới lại ở chỗ này nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng bây giờ, hắn càng lo lắng chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay điện thoại.

Lẽ nào hắn vừa nãy liền trốn ở chỗ này chụp ảnh

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa nghĩ ra ứng đối ra sao này lúng túng một mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã đưa tay ra: "Đem điện thoại di động cho ta."

"Cái gì" Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi mình tai điếc rồi.

"Đem điện thoại di động cho ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn không nổi, trực tiếp từ trong tay hắn lấy tới, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế lập tức yếu đi gấp qua: "Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi đừng ở chỗ này của ta nổi điên, không có rảnh chơi với ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ỷ vào thân cao, một cái cánh tay ngăn cản Ung Thánh Hựu, trực tiếp một chút tiến bức ảnh, vốn tưởng rằng sẽ thấy vừa vặn hắn cùng với Lý Tể Trạch một màn, nhưng bên trong mới nhất bức ảnh, chẳng qua là một tấm thiết kế sơ đồ phác thảo.

Thư giãn không qua chốc lát, Ung Thánh Hựu đã đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay bỏ qua, muốn bắt đến điện thoại di động của chính mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn định trả lại cho hắn, nhưng thân thể ứng kích phản ứng, khiến hắn theo bản năng mà trốn về sau một bước, trong lòng bàn tay lại trượt đi.

Bất quá năm phút đồng hồ, Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại lại bị ngã xuống đất, lần này không có may mắn như vậy, màn hình nát.

Nếu không phải Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ra thân thể của mình tố chất, chỉ cần Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất hiện tại không có cụt tay thiếu chân, mình tuyệt đối đánh không lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn hiện tại tùy tâm mà phát mà nghĩ thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo như thượng đánh một trận.

Đánh tới sưng mặt sưng mũi, thay hắn hủy đi cánh tay cởi chân.

==============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ta cảm thấy có một câu nói ta còn là sớm nói rồi tốt hơn.

Đây là một điển hình máu chó văn, dù sao ta đều viết ra kim chủ hai chữ rồi, ta không thể lãng phí vung máu chó cơ hội.

Nó không giống là thượng một phần như vậy khôi hài, chính là rất bình thường máu chó văn ~

Nói xong ta khẩn trương hơn. . .


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"Ngươi có bệnh" trừ hắn ra cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không có người thứ ba ở đây, Ung Thánh Hựu chung quy không banh ở, từ trên mặt đất cầm điện thoại di động lên, nhìn xem mặt trên chia năm xẻ bảy vết cắt, lên cơn giận dữ, "Ngươi cho rằng ta đang trộm chụp các ngươi "

Bị vạch trần Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến thối lưỡng nan, quá lâu không có thể nghiệm qua loại này mạnh mẽ đâm tới chất vấn.

Dựa theo bình thường ăn khớp cúi đầu nhận sai, nhưng tại loại này cục diện giằng co dưới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình như là bị người mang lấy bị ép xin lỗi, hắn không nói ra được, mở không nổi miệng.

Tại trong vòng địa vị lại cao hơn, cũng không có đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính cách bồi dưỡng thành không nhận thức trời cao đất rộng ngông cuồng, nội tâm gây ra hắn nên hướng về đã tức đến không muốn nói chuyện Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói xin lỗi.

Hai người đều rất khó dưới điều kiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lựa chọn cái thứ ba tuyển hạng —— lảng tránh.

"Ta sẽ bồi cho ngươi một cái điện thoại mới."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ điệu làm bình: "Không dám lao ngài khổ cực."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có lại nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cầm điện thoại di động lên đi về phía trước mấy bước, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo dài khoảng cách, cầm nát tan bình điện thoại các loại thang máy.

Chỉ có thang máy vận tác âm thanh.

Đại thanh tú sắp bắt đầu, một mực tại quá tải biên giới thử thang máy căn bản không có cho bãi đậu xe dưới đất cơ hội, trước sau đều tại một tầng liền đình chỉ mang người.

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng mà giơ tay cổ tay xem thời gian, chỉ lo bỏ qua, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn không an đắc lại bắt đầu dùng mũi chân gõ đất mặt, yết hầu ngạnh một hồi, đề nghị: "Ngồi thang máy chuyên vận chuyển hàng hoá, khách bậc thang một chốc xuống không được."

Ung Thánh Hựu thờ ơ không động lòng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mình phía bên trái đi đến: "Theo ngươi, mở màn sau lại ra trận, bởi vì ngươi, mặt khác sẽ bị truyền thông từ trên xuống dưới mắng một lần. Hoặc là, ngươi nếu như không chê mệt mỏi, leo lầu, không cao, cũng là chừng mười tầng."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại không tiếng động mà nhìn hắn một lúc, lần nữa xác nhận chính mình thật sự đánh không lại hắn sau, không tình nguyện đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người đẳng hóa bậc thang.

Chính như Khương Nghĩa Kiện sở liệu, trống không thang máy chuyên vận chuyển hàng hoá rất nhanh đến bãi đậu xe dưới đất.

"Đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước hắn một bước đi vào thang máy chuyên vận chuyển hàng hoá, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn câu nói này, cảm giác thật giống như xen lẫn một ít không đủ để xác định đắc ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới hắn, trực tiếp đi vào.

Lớn như vậy thang máy chuyên vận chuyển hàng hoá, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng tại cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn hắn nghiêng góc đối bên trong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đè xuống tầng trệt khóa sau, màu đỏ con số từ từ hướng lên trên nhảy, may mà sinh sống ở đèn pha dưới những người khác không có lựa chọn dùng tấm ván gỗ trang trí nội bộ thang máy chuyên vận chuyển hàng hoá, tạm thời mà nói, thông suốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoáng quay đầu lại xem Ung Thánh Hựu tùy ý dựa, chân phải đầu gối Vi Vi uốn lượn, nắm điện thoại di động không biết đang nhìn cái gì, rời đi không gần đều đã thấy hắn quần áo phía sau dính vào tro.

"Đừng dựa vào ..."

"Loảng xoảng —— "

Lời nói đều còn chưa nói hết, thang máy chuyên vận chuyển hàng hoá kịch liệt lay động mấy lần sau, màu đỏ con số dập tắt, hai người lấy đồng dạng bất nhã tư thế cung phía sau lưng, tay chống tại trên đầu gối, một mặt sợ hãi không thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lỗ tai căng đau, lấy tay một bên vò, một bên thử điểm ấn phím, không phản ứng chút nào: "Hỏng rồi."

Một lời hai ý nghĩa.

Thang máy hỏng rồi, trận này thanh tú cũng hỏng rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay tại không hề phòng bị dưới được đụng phải đau đớn, tư cái răng hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, không tin tà đi tới phía trước thanh có thể đè xuống đến mức cái nút đều điểm một lần.

Vừa nãy chuyện đã xảy ra một mạch tất cả đều xông tới, trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang bên dưới chính là thẹn quá thành giận, một cước đạp đến cửa thang máy thượng: "Thực sự là đổ huyết môi."

Thang máy chuyên vận chuyển hàng hoá tại đại lực đấm đá dưới, thập phần nhiệt tình dành cho đáp lại, đi theo đung đưa mấy lần, không có điểm chống đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời không đứng vững về phía trước ngược lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay hơi ngăn lại, mới tránh khỏi một Trương Anh tuấn mặt trực tiếp nhào trên đất.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ khí bất thiện: "Ngươi đạp nó có ích lợi gì ngoại lực ảnh hưởng, nó khả năng rơi xuống, vậy chúng ta hai thật xong."

Phong bế trong hoàn cảnh Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giận không chỗ phát tiết: "Đó là bởi vì ta đạp không được ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe xong câu nói này, không hiểu cảm thấy yếu eo ổ nơi có chút đau, dường như vừa nãy cái kia một cái là đá tại trên người mình, lông mày vừa nhíu: "Cùng ta có quan hệ gì ta không buộc ngươi tới, nếu không ngươi liền đi leo lầu, huống chi ta hiện tại cũng bị vây ở chỗ này."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được trợn mắt trừng một cái, trong lòng oán thầm đều là phí lời, đưa tay đè xuống cầu cứu cái nút, nhưng thẳng đến âm thanh kết thúc, đối diện đều không có người nghe.

"Đoán chừng đều đi làm thanh tú tràng bảo an rồi, hiện tại phòng trực sẽ không có người." Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ mó túi áo, lại không mò tới điện thoại di động, mới nhớ tới phóng tới Hàn Thịnh nơi đó, "Ngươi cho Duẫn Vinh gọi điện thoại."

Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận: "Không tín hiệu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến vừa nãy hắn đối điện thoại di động nhìn không chớp mắt dáng vẻ: "Vậy ngươi vừa nãy liền đầu cũng không nhấc."

Ung Thánh Hựu giả cười: "Bởi vì ta cùng với ngươi thực sự không biết trả có thể làm gì."

Bầu không khí lần thứ hai ngưng lại, không lời nào để nói hai người tất cả trang web một bên, một bức không nhìn thấy tường tại trong hai người giữa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem con số màn hình, Ung Thánh Hựu xoa vai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem phía sau hắn cọ đến tro, yên tĩnh giảm bớt vai đau đớn, trên đất trả để đó bị ném phá điện thoại, thon gầy hình thể khiến người ta không đành lòng, do dự qua sau, vẫn là mở miệng: "Chuyện vừa rồi, thật không tiện, ta cho rằng ngươi ..."

"Đang trộm chụp, có đúng không" Ung Thánh Hựu tầm mắt Vi Vi hướng lên trên, đối đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần khó chịu ánh mắt, cười đến mang chút tự giễu, "Ngươi là bận bịu ngất quên chúng ta hiệp ước, giấy trắng mực đen viết rõ rõ ràng ràng, ngươi và Lý Tể Trạch chuyện, ta một chữ cũng không thể nói. Ta nhưng không đền nổi giá trên trời phí bồi thường vi phạm hợp đồng."

"Huống chi, ta cũng không để ý các ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dần dần cảm giác được, hắn đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đối thái độ mình chuyển biến tựa hồ cũng không chính xác, hắn cũng muốn hỏi, nhưng vô cùng sống động câu hỏi kẹt ở gắn bó của hắn trong lúc đó, quả thực không nói ra được.

Mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ có phần nhũn dần, không có vừa bắt đầu như vậy động một cái liền bùng nổ lưỡi dao gặp nhau cảm giác, tại không có người bên ngoài quấy rầy dưới tình huống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hàn huyên: "Từ khi tại mặt khác nhìn thấy ngươi, ta có chuyện vẫn nghĩ không thông, ngươi tại sao không tới chỗ của ta "

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cái vấn đề này buồn cười, hỏi ngược lại hắn: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta tại sao phải đi Kdan "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn hỏi khó, chưa có trở về tin, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nói: "Ba năm nay, ta và ngươi nước giếng không phạm nước sông, ngươi đúng hạn giao tiền lương, ta cũng không cầu qua ngươi chuyện gì, hiệp ước giải trừ sau, ta tùy tiện đi công ty của ngươi nhận lời mời, ngươi hội có phản ứng gì "

Cảm thấy ngươi không bỏ xuống được ta.

Câu nói này Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tốt ý tứ nói, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đã từ trên mặt của hắn nhìn ra hắn đoán được rồi, nhún nhún vai: "Huống hồ Kdan thiết kế phong cách cùng ta không thích không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất, chỉ đơn giản như vậy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải ngu muội Dạ Lang, một chuyện liền khiến hắn nghe rõ Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ, hắn nhìn lầm con này chim hoàng yến, hắn đối với mình quy hoạch không hề giống được không hề chủ kiến hám giàu người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tránh hiềm nghi, trong đó một cái nguyên nhân chính là, hắn không thích dựa dẫm hắn người mới có thể sinh tồn người.

Hắn vốn là muốn Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn mặt khác, là bởi vì hắn cùng Duẫn Vinh quan hệ giao hảo, thậm chí cho rằng Duẫn Vinh là tiếp thay mình kim chủ, lại không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cho đáp án hợp tình hợp lý đến không thể tin tưởng.

Điều này cũng gián tiếp đổ Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trước tưởng tượng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải vì ái sinh hận, hắn đối với mình hẳn không có cái gì ái tình có thể nói, hắn hẳn là bản thân liền là một cái người như vậy, chỉ bất quá tại thời gian ba năm bên trong, che giấu của mình mặt khác.

Vốn hẳn nên thở ra một hơi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhìn về phía được Lưu Hải ngăn trở con mắt, chỉ lộ ra cao thẳng mũi Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, nhưng lại cảm thấy trong lòng không phải là cái gì tư vị, như là thất bại.

Nhưng hắn không phân rõ đây là đâu một loại thất bại, là đối suy đoán của mình, vẫn là thái độ đối với Ung Thánh Hựu.

Điểm chung chính là thất vọng.

Người nha, tại một loại giả tạo bên trong lõm xuống quá hạn, ngay cả mình tư sinh ra không nên có chờ mong, đều không cảm giác chút nào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả có rất nhiều nghi vấn, muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lại trò chuyện chút lúc, vai khôi phục sức mạnh Ung Thánh Hựu nhặt lên điện thoại đi tới, đè xuống cầu cứu cái nút: "Đoán chừng hiện tại ra trận kết thúc, nên có người về phòng trực rồi."

Liên quan với súp, còn có mỗi đêm đèn, cuối cùng còn là không có được thời cơ thích hợp ra đời.

"Nhất định là không dự được, trận này Shuichi tổng cộng mới 20 phút."

"Ân." Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân không phải tính khí thập phần táo bạo người, khôi phục được rất nhanh, chỉ cần Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nên một bộ ngạo nghễ bễ nghễ giọng điệu cùng chính mình nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngại cùng hắn tán gẫu một ít không quan hệ sự tình khẩn yếu, "Xem ra ngươi Lý Tể Trạch hội thất vọng rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần Phân Thần, cách rất lâu mới nói: "Hay là."

Duẫn Vinh thừa dịp truyền thông lực chú ý toàn bộ đặt ở T trên đài lúc, cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát vô số cái tin tức, cũng không đáp lại, không thể làm gì khác hơn là len lén đi ra hội trường, bấm điện thoại của hắn, không tình cảm chút nào điện tử âm bảo hắn biết, ngài gọi người sử dụng tạm thời không cách nào nghe.

Cùng hắn nóng lòng ngoại trừ tại trên chảo nóng khiêu vũ Hàn Thịnh bên ngoài, còn có Lý Tể Trạch.

Hicks nhà thiết kế ở phía sau đài nắm lấy Lý Tể Trạch, thủ hạ không chút lưu tình đưa hắn kéo tới một cái chật hẹp đưa vật giữa, âm vụ ánh mắt cao thấp đánh giá hắn, tàn nhẫn mà tóm chặt trên cổ hắn trang sức: "Tìm tới đường lui về sau lá gan rất lớn."

Lý Tể Trạch dép đã rơi trên mặt đất, đi chân trần được chất đầy vật lẫn lộn mặt đất hoa mở miệng tử, xót ruột mà đau, nhưng vẫn bồi khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Ta chỉ hi vọng là trận này tiêu điểm là ta."

Nhà thiết kế cảm thấy buồn cười, trên tay khí lực càng lớn: "Tiêu điểm tiêu điểm phải là của ta quần áo, mà không phải ban ngày đối với ta cúi đầu khom lưng, buổi tối tại ta dưới khố ngươi."

Nhà thiết kế thanh âm không nhỏ, cả kinh Lý Tể Trạch không để ý tới gáy cảm giác đau, tim đập cấp tốc tiến mạnh, không ngừng mà hướng ra phía ngoài điều tra, chỉ lo có người nghe thấy.

Nhà thiết kế thấy thế trào nói: "Như thế sợ người biết ngươi hình dáng ra sao không "

Lý Tể Trạch không dám nói thêm nữa, chỉ lo một chữ đều có thể kích thích đến vị này âm tình bất định nhà thiết kế.

Nhà thiết kế ánh mắt sắc bén: "Ngươi sợ nhất người hẳn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện "

Nhà thiết kế buông tay ra, Lý Tể Trạch thân thể về phía sau chồng chất khẽ dựa, nhà thiết kế ánh mắt ở trên người hắn qua lại mà quét: "Muốn trở thành tiêu điểm, ta giúp ngươi."

Không có bất kỳ ôn nhu có thể nói cắn vào Lý Tể Trạch cổ, đại lực mà hút, không quan hệ tình dục, chỉ có thống khổ, Lý Tể Trạch dùng sức muốn muốn mở ra hắn, nhưng nhiều ngày không dám vào thực hắn tự nhiên không phải nhà thiết kế đối thủ, Lý Tể Trạch thấp gọi một câu: "Ngươi điên rồi!"

Nhà thiết kế không để ý tới hắn, tại không có quần áo che đậy địa phương lưu lại rất nhiều dấu đỏ sau, hài lòng liếm môi một cái, như xem một con chó như thế, thương hại nhìn xem như rách nát vậy Lý Tể Trạch: "Bộ y phục này gọi tình dục, ta là giúp ngươi, trở thành tiêu điểm."

Nhà thiết kế bộ đàm bên trong truyền đến tràng khống giục, lập tức liền yếu đến phiên Lý Tể Trạch vào sân, nhà thiết kế đem hắn đẩy ra ngoài: "Hảo hảo đi, quà sinh nhật của ta tặng cho ngươi, tuyệt đối sẽ làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện suốt đời khó quên."

Lý Tể Trạch muốn tìm chuyên gia trang điểm che khuất trên da vết đỏ, nhưng thời gian đã tới không kịp, vội vàng mà đi giày vào sau liền đến hậu phương đợi lên sân khấu.

Hắn cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện lưu vị trí là đối diện sân khấu, hắn nhất định sẽ nhìn thấy tình cảnh này.

Lý Tể Trạch dùng sức mà cắn môi, không biết làm sao.

Thanh tú tràng lúc trước quá trình không phải do hắn lại đi bịa đặt ứng phó Khương Nghĩa Kiện mượn cớ, âm nhạc tiết tấu đồng thời, hắn từ phía sau đài đi ra, mỗi một bước đều giống như đi ở trên mũi đao.

Cách Khương Nghĩa Kiện vị trí càng ngày càng gần, Lý Tể Trạch cảm giác được tim đập của chính mình đã che lại tuyên truyền giác ngộ tiếng tim đập, mà khi hắn đi tới phía trước xác định địa điểm động tác bày ra lúc, nghênh tiếp hắn lại là không có một bóng người ghế dựa, một bên Hàn Thịnh nắm điện thoại di động thập phần vội vàng, sự chú ý cũng không tại chính mình nơi này.

Tránh được một kiếp.

Lý Tể Trạch xoay người trong nháy mắt mới thả tùng khẩn trương thần kinh, nhưng hắn càng muốn biết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi nơi nào.

Tín hiệu đến từ không dễ, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào ngắn ngủn mấy chục giây cùng Duẫn Vinh trò chuyện sau, Duẫn Vinh mang theo người phụ trách lại đây giải cứu bọn họ.

Thang máy chuyên vận chuyển hàng hoá kẹt tại tầng ba cùng bốn tầng chính giữa, cứu viện nhân viên không thể làm gì khác hơn là từ bên trên đem bọn hắn làm đi ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn nhau sau, Ung Thánh Hựu chịu không được: "Ngươi đi lên trước."

Xem ở ngươi là ta trước lão bản phân thượng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng thêm trực tiếp, thanh buông ra đai an toàn đưa cho hắn: "Ngươi vai còn chưa khỏe, ngươi đi lên trước, ta ở phía dưới có thể kéo ngươi một điểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới có thể từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong miệng nói ra lời nói như vậy, một mặt không thể tin tưởng, nhưng vẫn là nịt giây an toàn, chuẩn bị chụp lên lúc, quay đầu lại: "Lần này coi như ngươi làm hỏng điện thoại di động ta bồi thường, huề nhau, không ai nợ ai."

Sĩ biệt tam nhật mở mắt mà nhìn, cũng không cần ba ngày, 40 phút một chỗ thời gian mà thôi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối Ung Thánh Hựu đã là triệt để đổi mới: "Được, đi lên thời điểm tay phải đừng có dùng lực."

Hai người đều cứu tới sau, Duẫn Vinh mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm: "Hắn làm sao cùng với ngươi "

Hắn là chỉ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, đem ô uế áo khoác tróc xuống treo trên cánh tay: "Hắn cũng là đồ vật rơi vào bãi đậu xe, vừa vặn đụng phải."

Duẫn Vinh tin là thật, căn dặn Ung Thánh Hựu về sau nhất định phải làm chuyện nhỏ tâm.

Duẫn Vinh cùng người phụ trách sớm ra ngoài chuẩn bị xuống ghi chép, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị tất cả về các gia trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy về sau rất khó còn có cơ hội, vẫn là hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu đã mở miệng: "Thật giống mấy lần trước gặp mặt, ngươi đối với ta mặt đều rất đen."

Lại nữa rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải không thừa nhận người có tiền tựa hồ đều là quen thuộc lấy tự mình làm trung tâm, thật giống bất luận người nào không đem hắn cung phụng đến trên trời cũng không phải một cái hợp tình lý sự tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng mình cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau này cũng sẽ ở các đại trường hợp chạm mặt, cũng không thể mỗi một lần đều phải khoan dung hắn ở trên cao nhìn xuống, hắn quay đầu lại hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện so với thủ thế.

Ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ đan xen đặt ở cùng một chỗ.

"Bởi vì chúng ta trong lúc đó không có cái này rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mãnh kinh, này thủ thế chẳng lẽ không phải một cái tâm Ung Thánh Hựu năm đó đối với mình vẫn có ...

Nhưng không nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngón trỏ khẽ động.

"Tiền, chúng ta không còn là bên A bên B quan hệ." Ung Thánh Hựu một lời kinh Tỉnh Mộng người trong, cũng mặc kệ kiêm chức, người trong mộng cả người sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, "Đi trước."


	6. Chapter 6

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter6

6.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu đối xử hai người quan hệ bên trong lớn nhất điểm phân cách ở nơi nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem ba năm bao nuôi coi như hoàn toàn tiền tài phụ thuộc lao động hợp đồng, lẽ thẳng khí hùng hưởng thụ hắn cung cấp số lượng không nhiều phục vụ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, sai ý đem ba năm bao nuôi tưởng lầm là một đoạn cầu không được khổ tình cố sự.

Quấy nhiễu hắn đem gần nửa tháng nan đề, rốt cuộc giải quyết dễ dàng.

Nhưng đáp án này làm hắn hài lòng không

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không biết, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu chân trước vừa đi, Lý Tể Trạch cùng Hàn Thịnh hấp tấp chạy tới, nhìn thấy hắn không có chuyện gì mới thở ra một hơi.

Khốn trong thang máy không là chuyện nhỏ, chủ sự phương đã hết khả năng bảo đảm tin tức sẽ không ngoại truyền, nhưng không có nghĩa thanh tú tràng người bên trong không rõ ràng, Lý Tể Trạch không nhìn thấy những người khác ở đây: "Không phải nói hai người vây ở thang máy chuyên vận chuyển hàng hoá bên trong ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Duẫn Vinh xe đã xuất phát đi ra bên ngoài tiếp đi bọn hắn: "Đi rồi."

Hàn Thịnh miệng thiếu nợ: "Ai, ta biết ư "

"Nhận thức." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoáng sửa sang lại quần áo, bọn hắn yêu cầu từ một lầu ra ngoài, dựa theo chủ sự phương chuẩn bị trình tự lên xe, "Ung Thánh Hựu."

Hàn Thịnh trong lòng căng thẳng, liền vội vàng xoay người nhìn kỹ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tất cả bình thường, cái cổ, mặt, tay không nhìn thấy máu ứ đọng cùng vết thương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn nhìn đến tóc gáy đứng lên, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Nhìn cái gì chứ còn không đi."

"Hai người các ngươi." Hàn Thịnh cân nhắc một chút tìm từ, "Không đánh lên "

"Không đi nữa ta đánh ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng Hàn Thịnh lắc lư dưới nắm đấm, bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy Lý Tể Trạch ăn mặc một cái không hợp mùa cao cổ áo dệt len, "Ngươi không nóng ư "

"Tài trợ, chờ một lát về công ty liền đổi đi." Lý Tể Trạch như không có chuyện gì xảy ra mà lui về phía sau chút, chỉ lo Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến lên kéo ra cổ áo, khoảng cách gần như thế, thì không cách nào như đối truyền thông nói dối như thế, nói những kia chân thực vết tích là vì quần áo mà vẽ trang hiệu quả, "Đúng rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự này làm sao như thế quen tai "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chần chờ, không biết làm sao hướng về Lý Tể Trạch giới thiệu cái này lúng túng danh tự, Hàn Thịnh gần nhất xem Lý Tể Trạch liền không vừa mắt, gọn gàng dứt khoát: "Lão bản vì ngươi tìm hiệp ước lão công."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ho nhẹ một tiếng, Lý Tể Trạch cũng muốn khởi năm đó người kia, như thế nào đi nữa che giấu cũng có chút lúng túng, không thể làm gì khác hơn là tự tìm lối thoát: "Ta đi trước, buổi tối còn có party."

"Cái kia sinh nhật ..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi.

Lý Tể Trạch tiếc hận nói: "Hôm nay không được, các loại rảnh rỗi hai người chúng ta lén lút tụ."

Trên đường trở về, Khương Nghĩa Kiện để Hàn Thịnh dẫn hắn đi một cái điện thoại di động điếm, mua một cái kiểu mới nhất điện thoại, Hàn Thịnh nhìn không ra: "Ngươi không phải là mới vừa đổi quá điện thoại di động ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp nhận nhân viên mậu dịch đóng gói tốt túi: "Cho người khác."

Đi ra cửa hàng, Hàn Thịnh thay hắn mở cửa xe: "Cho Lý Tể Trạch không có phương tiện lời nói, ta thay ngươi cho hắn đưa tới."

"Không phải." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không muốn Hàn Thịnh tiếp tục hỏi, trực tiếp che miệng của hắn, "Mệt mỏi, ta nghỉ ngơi một lúc, đến công ty gọi ta."

Bởi vì là mua cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cho dù hắn nói giữa bọn họ đã huề nhau, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm một loại nào đó tâm tình quấy phá, nhất định phải có phần thua thiệt mới coi như thôi.

Có thể là đối một người hiếu kỳ, cũng có khả năng là Ung Thánh Hựu phủ quyết của mình suy đoán sau, mơ hồ bạo phát không cam lòng.

Bồi tội lễ mua xong rồi, nhưng không có cơ hội thích hợp chuyển giao, bận bịu công ty chuyện Khương Nghĩa Kiện dần dần thanh chuyện này ném ra đến sau đầu, trên đường Lý Tể Trạch ngược lại là thuận miệng hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu hiện trạng, nghe nói hắn tại mặt khác công ty đảm nhiệm trợ lý nhà thiết kế lúc, ngược lại là giật nảy cả mình.

Lý Tể Trạch oán giận vì sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đem những này việc giảng cho mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có giống dĩ vãng như thế động viên hắn lại làm ra bảo đảm, chỉ là qua loa: "Ta cảm thấy không có gì cần phải."

Ung Thánh Hựu ba chữ này, đi qua đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói, là một cái hắn cũng không chú ý danh tự, mà bây giờ khác nhau một trời một vực, như là một cái hắn không nguyện vì người biết, hắn một mình có bí mật.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng người bên ngoài là bất đồng.

Người bên ngoài chỉ biết là hắn làm người Ôn Nhã, người ngoài lễ phép, làm việc cẩn thận chặt chẽ, cũng không biết hắn lén lút giảo hoạt như Hồ Ly, thường xuyên tinh thần phấn chấn, càng sẽ không rõ ràng bị hắn mơ hồ bỏ qua ba năm, đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra.

Nhưng những này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn bộ biết được.

Ung Thánh Hựu như một khối hòn đá nhỏ, được ném mạnh đến tên là Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong biển rộng, nổ tung một tầng lại một tầng bọt nước.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói được trong này động cơ, muốn vạch trần hắn ngụy trang, vẫn là chỉ là hưởng thụ quá trình này, tạm thời mà nói, đều không trọng yếu.

Hắn trong tay cầm Ung Thánh Hựu trên người mấy khối biên giới mảnh ghép, nỗ lực khứ bính kiếm ra một cái hoàn chỉnh hình dạng.

Hắn muốn đi thuần phục một chỉ linh xảo mà kiêu ngạo mèo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa tới gia môn, chỉ thấy bảo mẫu vội vàng mà chạy tới: "Tiểu kha lại không thoải mái."

Tiểu kha là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nuôi chó, tên như chó, là đầu chân ngắn kha cơ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi theo bảo mẫu đi tới hậu phương: "Làm sao vậy "

"Một mực tại nôn, dẫn hắn đi bệnh viện liền cắn người, bác sĩ có ý tứ là để cùng nó người quen thuộc mang hắn tới, tốt hơn động viên tâm tình của nó."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xổm xuống nhìn xem không hề tinh thần tiểu kha, thử đi mò nó, lại bị nó tránh đi, bảo mẫu sợ lão bản cảm thấy không thoải mái, nhanh chóng giải thích: "Tiểu kha cùng mọi người không thân, đây là bệnh cũ, mỗi lần đều dẫn nó đi bệnh viện tiêm, đoán chừng không cao hứng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phải đặc biệt yêu thích chó, ầm ĩ, tinh lực quá mức dồi dào, hắn càng yêu thích mèo, yên tĩnh, đồng thời sạch sẽ. Tiểu kha vốn là Lý Tể Trạch nuôi, tại hiện trường đóng phim nhìn thấy một con kha cơ yêu được không xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỏ ra năm con số mua được một cái ba màu thuần chủng huyết thống kha cơ, nhưng Lý Tể Trạch bất quá nuôi mấy ngày, liền đưa về, thực sự không thể tiếp thu một con chó mang tới dơ dáy bẩn thỉu.

Kỳ thực từ danh tự thượng liền có thể nhìn ra Lý Tể Trạch bất quá là nhất thời hứng khởi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là theo thói quen thay hắn chùi đít mà thôi.

Tiểu kha cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên cũng không phải rất thân cận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy xoa xoa tay: "Trước đây ai dẫn hắn đi "

Bảo mẫu nói tới thôn thôn thổ thổ: "Ung, Ung tiên sinh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ một chút, để bảo mẫu thanh tiểu kha thả ở trong lồng, chính mình dẫn nó đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu.

Thuận tiện đem bồi tội lễ đưa tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì hợp tác án sự tình, vài đêm không có nghỉ ngơi, bảo mẫu khuyên hắn: "Tiên sinh, có thể để cho tài xế đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhướn mày: "Không cần, ta tự mình đi qua."

Hậu tri hậu giác Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên ý thức được, cái này hiệp ước chồng trước tại trong lúc lơ đãng đã tại cuộc sống của chính mình bên trong chiếm cứ rất nhiều không bị người coi trọng chi tiết nhỏ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho Ung Thánh Hựu đánh mấy điện thoại, vẫn luôn không người nghe, mặt khác cao ốc người đến người đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không dám đơn giản hiện thân, dù sao này đã qua thời gian làm việc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng xe ở cao ốc đối diện, ngón tay nhàm chán tại tay lái bên trong gõ lên, đầu đường người đến người đi, túm năm tụm ba đồng hành, tình cờ có trẻ tuổi người kết bè kết lũ mà đi vào sát vách trong ngõ hẻm, nơi đó là nổi danh hộp đêm một con đường, càng nhiều hơn nhưng là từ văn phòng bên trong đi ra ngoài thành phần tri thức, dáng vẻ vội vàng mà lao tới trong thành phố nghỉ lại địa phương.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho Ung Thánh Hựu để lại tin nhắn, nhưng vẫn không có nhận được hồi phục, không thể làm gì khác hơn là ở trong xe không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm người lui tới, chỉ lo bỏ qua Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh .

Đêm hè Vũ đều là đến đến làm nguời không ứng phó kịp, một tiếng vang ầm ầm sấm rền chấn động tới, liền thời gian phản ứng cũng không cho tản bộ mọi người, Bạo Vũ bỗng nhiên sắp tới.

Tăng ca sau khi kết thúc uể oải khôn kể Ung Thánh Hựu tại đại Hạ Môn khẩu ngáp một cái, miệng còn không khép lại đã bị mưa to chụp ẩm ướt mái tóc, dưới tình thế cấp bách thanh bao che tại đỉnh đầu, lui về cao ốc, cười hỏi bảo an phải chăng còn có dư thừa ô.

Bảo an mặt không thay đổi chỉ chỉ trống không ô giá.

Cái điểm này thuê xe cơ bản trên căn bản không thể, gần nhất tàu điện ngầm khẩu chạy tới bất quá năm phút đồng hồ, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở đại Hạ Môn trước nhìn không có gián đoạn Vũ tại cửa kính thượng lưu lại bất quy tắc vết tích, giật giật lỗ tai, đẩy cửa ra chuẩn bị hướng trạm tàu điện ngầm bắn vọt, một chiếc xe ngừng ở trước mặt hắn.

Xe cửa hạ xuống sau là ôm cây đợi thỏ Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói với hắn: "Lên xe."

Được mưa to xối được không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tay hơi chút che chắn mới miễn cưỡng nhận rõ người đến, mưa to giàn giụa bên dưới nghe không rõ trong xe thanh âm của người, chỉ là tại màn mưa bên trong nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy kinh ngạc, phía sau còn có đồng sự hướng về rìa đường đi tới, Ung Thánh Hựu không nói hai lời nhấc chân đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là bằng thấp tốc độ tại đường xe chạy thượng làm phiền, đề xi ben nâng lên: "Lên xe!"

Hạt mưa tí tách liên tục, Ung Thánh Hựu chật vật đến cực điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất hiện lẽ ra khiến lòng người sinh cảm kích, nhưng phối hợp Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiệu lệnh giọng diệu, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm giác mình như bị người hô tới quát lui sủng vật, mắt điếc tai ngơ mà tiếp tục đi, người khác dắt chó đi dạo, hắn trượt xe.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhanh không chậm đi theo hắn, có một người nữ sinh đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, tò mò hướng về phía sau hắn xem, nỗ lực thấy rõ chỗ tài xế ngồi người: "Chuyện gì xảy ra bên trong ai, một mực đuổi theo ngươi "

Nữ sinh không quan tâm mưa to, kéo lấy cái cổ muốn lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu thấy rõ hào người ở bên trong xe, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ lại sinh sự sự cố, dùng thân thể che khuất cửa sổ xe: "Ta gọi xe tốc hành."

Mắt thấy nữ sinh có lải nhà lải nhải tư thái, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng mà cùng nàng cáo biệt, trực tiếp kéo mở cửa xe, mặc kệ trên y phục nước mưa, đặt mông ngồi ở có giá trị không nhỏ đích thực da ghế ngồi, đem xe cửa sổ thăng, tức giận nhi: "Đã hài lòng "

Không hài lòng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy từ ghế da đến phía dưới thảm lông, đều bị Ung Thánh Hựu có chứa cố ý ý vị làm cho vô cùng chật vật.

Áo sơmi chặt chẽ mà kề sát ở trên người hắn, màu trắng chất liệu dính nước sau gần như trong suốt, thoáng vóc người gầy gò tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt bên trong hết đường không bỏ sót.

Quá gầy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguyên bản cau mày là vì bên trong xe tàn tạ, trách cứ lời nói hòa tan tại đầu lưỡi nơi sau, chỉ là đưa tay đem bên trong xe điều hòa nhiệt độ nâng cao.

Ghế sau xe truyền đến tiểu kha tiếng nghẹn ngào, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu đi mới phát hiện mệt mỏi tiểu kha, Ung Thánh Hựu đem bàn tay đi qua, tiểu kha cách trong suốt cái nắp liếm liếm, phát hiện là vô dụng công sau, lại phờ phạc mà nằm sấp ở bên trong.

Tiểu kha không đủ để giảm bớt Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu kiên nhẫn: "Ngươi lại có chuyện gì "

"Tại sao không trở về tin nhắn" Khương Nghĩa Kiện định vị bệnh viện: "Tiểu kha ngã bệnh, bảo mẫu nói dẫn hắn đi bác sĩ nơi đó cắn người đến lợi hại, muốn cho ngươi cùng hắn đi bệnh viện nhìn xem."

Chuyện đương nhiên giọng diệu, Ung Thánh Hựu lười cùng hắn biện bạch, quay đầu lại mắt nhìn tiểu kha cảm thấy không đành lòng, trên đầu môi vẫn như cũ không buông: "Đây là của ngươi chó, chính mình nuôi không tốt còn có lý. Điện thoại di động ta mất rồi, cái gì cũng không biết."

"Không phải ta mua." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở một cái đèn đỏ trước dừng lại, cảm thấy bồi tội lễ mua được vừa vặn là thời điểm, "Là Lý Tể Trạch."

Nói đến kỳ quái, hiệp ước trong lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ đề cập tới Lý Tể Trạch, từ nơi sâu xa đạt thành một cái không biết tên hiểu ngầm, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được danh tự này sau, chỉ là ân một câu, phát ra một đoạn đơn âm sau Ung Thánh Hựu liền không lên tiếng nữa.

Tại đến sủng vật bệnh viện trước đó, hai người dường như tài xế cùng hành khách như thế, chỉ chữ chưa nói chuyện.

Chính như bảo mẫu đã nói, tiểu kha tại Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi, thuận lợi đánh xong châm, nắm thầy thuốc tốt kê đơn thuốc sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ thu phí nơi đi ra lúc, nhìn thấy ngáp đánh một nửa Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở cửa vào cùng tiểu kha chơi, vốn muốn mời hắn cơm nước xong Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới bên cạnh: "Tiễn ngươi về nhà."

Mấy lần ở chung, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính thăm dò Ung Thánh Hựu một ít tính, khi hắn mở miệng từ chối trước ngăn cản: "Coi như ngươi hôm nay nguyện ý cùng tiểu kha cảm tạ, cũng không thể bạch bạch làm phiền ngươi."

Lời nói này rõ ràng để Ung Thánh Hựu hơi kinh ngạc, không thể tin nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Ngài còn có thể cảm tạ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có tiếp câu này trêu chọc, từ được tiểu kha lôi kéo chung quanh chạy Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay tiếp nhận dẫn dắt dây thừng, tinh xảo lên xe thanh tiểu kha dàn xếp được, đứng ở màu đen bên cạnh xe hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phất tay một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoái đầu lại nhìn xem dưới đèn đường Khương Nghĩa Kiện, luôn cảm giác mình tại hướng về bãi nhốt cừu bên trong sói, nhưng này cái sủng vật bệnh viện rừng núi hoang vắng, trừ phi mình té xỉu người qua đường báo động, đoán chừng bằng Ung Thánh Hựu năng lực, hắn đi không đi trở về.

Coi như là hố lửa, cũng phải lên xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trong xe không nói, tầm mắt hướng ra phía ngoài, xem hai bên đường đi từ từ xuất hiện cao lầu, không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dư quang liếc hắn nhiều lần, nhìn xem hắn thỉnh thoảng vò bên phải vai: "Vai còn chưa khỏe "

Ung Thánh Hựu được đột nhiên xuất hiện câu hỏi khiến cho sững sờ, thả xuống tay trái ngồi xong: "Bệnh cũ, ngày mưa dầm liền sẽ đau."

Từ không nghe hắn nói qua.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến ngày đó trong thang máy kịch liệt va chạm, vết thương cũ thêm thương, cần phải là càng làm khó dễ hơn được: "Vai thương là trong ba năm này làm "

"Làm sao, bao nuôi còn có năm hiểm một kim" Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình chế nhạo chính mình xưa nay cũng không lưu lại tình, "Yên tâm, nếu như trong ba năm này làm, ta đã sớm tìm phụ tá của ngươi tính sổ đi tong rồi, là trước đây tham gia thi đấu té."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mấp máy môi, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ đã tham gia một cuộc tranh tài, chính là Lý Tể Trạch đoạt giải quán quân Moly giải thi đấu, kỳ thực năm đó Ung Thánh Hựu nếu như không "Kết hôn" lùi thi đấu, năm đó quán quân có thể là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khôi phục tinh thần đầu tiểu kha thỉnh thoảng mà liền đem đầu đặt tại chỗ ngồi lái xe bên cạnh trên đệm, đầu hướng bên phải hơi méo, cọ Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu không cần cố ý mà làm động tác, tiểu kha một mình chơi được không còn biết trời đâu đất đâu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực dùng tay phải sờ tiểu kha, lại bị tiểu kha tránh thoát, Ung Thánh Hựu không lưu lại dấu vết làm nổi lên nụ cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy rõ ràng, chỉ là cảm khái: "Lần thứ nhất nhìn hắn như thế người thân."

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng mà trở mình lòng bàn tay mu bàn tay, xem tiểu kha đi theo từ trên xuống dưới, giật nhẹ khóe miệng: "Chỉ là các ngươi không đủ để bụng mà thôi, tại ngươi nhà thời điểm nhàm chán, ngoại trừ bảo mẫu chỉ có tiểu kha có thể hãy nghe ta nói nói chuyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trách cứ ý vị, rơi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tai lại khiến hắn nghĩ tới của mình chẳng quan tâm, cảm thấy cổ họng làm ngứa, khinh ho hai tiếng.

Nhìn thấy quen thuộc cửa tiểu khu, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị xuống xe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xe lại trực tiếp thông qua cửa lớn đi vào, Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng lại: "Đã quên, gian phòng này nhà trọ vốn là ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất lâu chưa có tới nơi này, xoay chuyển hai vòng mới tìm được chỗ trong xe, Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi xuống xe mắt ba ba nhìn chằm chằm hắn xe một hồi lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho là hắn đối chiếc xe này cảm thấy hứng thú: "Yêu thích chiếc xe này có thể lưu cho ngươi lái."

Thật giống tùy tiện cho người qua đường một bình nước như thế tầm thường.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu: "Nghĩ nhiều, ta chỉ là đột nhiên rõ ràng tại sao ta mỗi tháng cho vật nghiệp giao tiền láng giềng chiếm đa số, nguyên lai còn có một cái chỗ trong xe."

"Có thể cho thuê đi ư hiện tại chỗ trong xe so với phòng ở đáng giá."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không ngờ rằng câu trả lời này, một lát không lên tiếng, dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu ăn khớp, chiếc xe này vẫn còn so sánh chỗ trong xe đáng giá đây, làm sao lại không gặp hắn trông mà thèm đây này.

Không cưỡng được Khương Nghĩa Kiện Ung Thánh Hựu, quy quy củ củ mà đứng tại cửa nhà cùng mang theo tiểu kha đưa lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cáo biệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất mãn mà nhìn xem hắn nghiêm trang dáng vẻ.

Rõ ràng là tại đưa Ôn Thần.

Tiểu kha liều mạng mà hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà tháo chạy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chặt chẽ kéo dẫn dắt dây thừng không cho hắn chạy nữa, giằng co không xong mấy hiệp sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính thăm dò hỏi: "Nếu không thanh tiểu kha đặt ở ngươi nơi này nuôi trong nhà ngoại trừ bảo mẫu không ai chiếu cố hắn, hơn nữa chính ngươi ở cũng không tán gẫu."

"Không tẻ nhạt." Ung Thánh Hựu giả cười, "Ta mỗi ngày đặc bận bịu, đi thong thả không tiễn."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm tiểu kha tại Khương gia sành ăn cung phụng, một cái Nguyệt Hoa phí so với mình đều cao, chìa khoá Ngũ Nguyên một cái, mười nguyên ba thanh, muốn để cho mình cho không hắn nuôi chó, hắn xứng sao

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục đề nghị: "Mỗi tháng sẽ để cho Hàn Thịnh định kỳ cho ngươi thu tiền."

"Này không chỉ là vấn đề tiền." Ung Thánh Hựu không ưa Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng tiền bãi bình hết thảy thái độ, "Tiểu kha một mực nuôi dưỡng ở nhà ngươi hậu phương, ta chỗ này là một cái nhà trọ, xi măng trên đất ta còn có thể cho hắn tạc ra tới một cái hoa viên khiến hắn vung hoan mà chạy ngươi nguyện ý cho hắn bỏ tiền, không bằng mỗi ngày lấy ra mười phút cùng hắn chơi."

Ung Thánh Hựu khẩu khí có chứa thuyết giáo, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là cười cùng hắn nói chuyện: "Là ta cân nhắc không chu toàn, ngươi có chuyện gì có thể cùng ta giảng, ta sẽ tận lực thay ngươi giải quyết."

Dừng lại một lát sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu Vi Vi hai mắt nheo lại, giải thích: "Xem như là ba năm nay bồi thường."

"Được." Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ứng làm gọn gàng, "Cái kia hi vọng Khương tiên sinh về sau tận lực giảm bớt cùng ta vãng lai, thời gian ba năm, ta thay ngươi cản scandal, ngươi như thường lệ đưa cho ta tiền lương. Ngươi không có thua thiệt qua ta, tự nhiên không có bồi thường mà nói. Ta không hy vọng ngươi cùng ta thật vất vả dấu lại bí mật, cũng bởi vì Khương tiên sinh tự chủ trương được chọc thủng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi thay đổi sắc mặt: "Chúng ta vốn cũng không phải là người của một thế giới, ngươi có quyền thế, bất luận làm ra cái gì hoang đường chuyện, mọi người chỉ là cho rằng trò cười, không ai dám chỉ trích. Ta không giống nhau, ta với ngươi đi được quá gần, sẽ bị người mắng nịnh nọt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện yên lặng nhìn xem hắn, ngữ khí rõ ràng vững vàng: "Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem lời nói rõ ràng ra sau, đang muốn quan môn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem một cái túi đưa qua đến: "Bồi cho điện thoại di động của ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không tiếp, hai người ở nơi đó không nhúc nhích, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp thanh túi treo ở cầm trên tay, xoay người nắm tiểu kha rời đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về trên xe mỏi mệt nhéo nhéo mi tâm, vừa vặn Lý Tể Trạch tin nhắn phát tới, nói mình nhìn trúng một chiếc xe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có để ý, không ra năm phút đồng hồ, Lý Tể Trạch điện thoại đánh tới.

Tùy ý lạnh lẽo cứng rắn tiếng chuông reo đủ thời gian, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có nhận điện thoại.

Trong lòng hắn đều là Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn muốn thuần phục mèo, tựa hồ so với hắn tưởng tượng bên trong càng vướng tay chân. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiện tay mở ra xã giao phần mềm, nhìn thấy Duẫn Vinh điểm khen một cái động thái, phía trên là ngã nát điện thoại bình, thời gian vừa vặn là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mình bị bao vây thang máy ngày đó.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo điểm vào đi, mặc dù không có ảnh hình người bức ảnh, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem trong hình một ít quen thuộc góc, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng ở phòng ngủ.

Đánh mở máy điều hòa không khí hơi lạnh, hơi lạnh nhiệt độ để Khương Nghĩa Kiện không lại như đay rối, hắn đem tài khoản của chính mình cắt ra, một lần nữa xin một cái liền ảnh chân dung đều không có tiểu hào, tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu chủ trang.

Ấn vào, quan tâm.

Bên người nghe lời con mồi quá nhiều ngược lại làm cho dã thú cảm thấy uể oải, Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu như tức Nhược Ly kiệt ngạo.

Cái kia sau lưng là chưa tỉnh hồn ấu mèo, vẫn là giương nanh múa vuốt Hoa Báo.

Quá trình này đáng giá Khương Nghĩa Kiện hao tổn thời gian cùng tinh lực, bởi vì hắn từ từ yêu trận này truy đuổi trò chơi.

Trả có cái kia bị hắn đuổi bắt người, đầy đủ hấp dẫn.

=============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Vẫn sốt sắng như cũ ...


	7. Chapter 7

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter7

7.

Không cùng mình so tài Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là dùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện bồi cho điện thoại di động của chính mình, tự nhủ an ủi mình: "Hắn nên."

Kdan cùng mặt khác hợp tác đều đâu vào đấy đẩy mạnh, Lý Tể Trạch là treo nhà vẽ kiểu nổi tiếng một chuyện, tại hợp tác ở trong cũng không phải bí mật, Lý Tể Trạch tại bắt đầu từng xuất hiện mấy lần về sau không muốn trở lại, đứng ra người thường thường đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Không như dĩ vãng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt hứng thú với tập trung tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người , mấy lần từng người công ty gặp mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có hết sức nhằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn thấy hắn lông mày cũng lười nhấc, chỉ là phổ thông gật đầu chào hỏi, có lúc trực tiếp lơ là sau lưng Duẫn Vinh trang cúi đầu nhất tộc Ung Thánh Hựu.

Trên mặt khách sáo, hai người trên căn bản làm được không chê vào đâu được.

Không có người thứ ba sẽ biết, một cái nho nhỏ trợ lý nhà thiết kế, tại một buổi tối, không chút lưu tình từ chối Kdan gia chủ hảo ý.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng là không hề động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu càng là lo sợ bất an.

Ngoại trừ Lý Tể Trạch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất ít người có thể làm được đối nhân sự việc bao dung, Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ trong lòng liền đặc nắm chắc, biết mình bao nhiêu cân lượng.

Không theo lẽ thường xuất bài Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngược lại là khiến cho chính hắn có chút bất an tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tư cách trong sân số lượng không nhiều trợ lý nhà thiết kế, trên căn bản hết thảy việc vặt đều bị hắn ôm đồm, tìm vải vóc, lần lượt kéo, quét đồ bản thảo, gọi điện thoại vân vân, bao quát đổi thùng đựng nước.

U ám mưa rơi liên miên thời tiết để Ung Thánh Hựu vai phải càng đau đớn, thùng đựng nước liền ở cùng một cái tầng trệt phòng chứa, tay trái nhấc có phần vất vả, tay phải nhấc là xót ruột đau. Bên trong phòng thiết kế người vội vàng đối một bộ y phục vai chống đỡ chi tiết nhỏ nơi làm cho không thể tách rời ra, cũng không có rảnh đến giúp cái này việc nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp đem thùng nước để nằm ngang, chuẩn bị một đường lăn qua.

"Ta tới." Ăn mặc quần bò Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ phía sau vòng qua đến, đơn tay cầm lên trên đất được chà đạp một vòng thùng nước, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngốc đứng tại chỗ, "Thất thần làm gì đây chỉ là đồng sự giữa hỗ trợ, không có vượt biên."

Vượt biên hai chữ cơ hồ là hắn cắn răng nhọn nói ra được, Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng cười gượng, trong lòng thầm mắng, xấu như vậy ép đại nhân vật, làm sao tâm nhãn nhỏ như vậy.

Không phải là phật hắn tự cho là đúng hảo ý, cũng không phải hủy đi nhà của hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khiêng thùng nước tiến vào hình ảnh, thành công ngăn lại một vị nhà thiết kế bỏ rơi bản vẽ lớn tiếng ầm ỷ cục diện, tất cả mọi người tận mắt nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đổi mới toàn bộ quá trình, bên cạnh đi theo tay chân cũng không biết đặt ở nơi nào tiểu trợ lý.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm như vậy tuyệt đối là cố ý, người bình thường đổi mới đoán chừng sẽ không rất lớn tiếng mà mở cái của, dẫn tới ở đây người liếc mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thấp giọng nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Ngươi nhất định muốn cho ta trước mặt mọi người lúng túng "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu cũng không nhấc, thay xong nước, trực tiếp nắm bên cạnh chén giấy tiếp một chén nước đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu: "Mệt mỏi, uống ngụm nước."

Hàng trăm cặp mắt đổ dồn vào, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không tiếp, trả nhất định phải cười đến cùng ngày thu Cúc Hoa như thế xán lạn mà tiếp, cứng đờ ngửa đầu nhấp một ngụm nước, cùng uống Hạc Đỉnh Hồng có thể liều một trận, nội tâm tấu khởi quốc tế khúc hùng hồn chịu chết, mặt ngoài còn muốn thẹn thùng nói cám ơn lễ phép chu toàn.

Lúc này, rốt cuộc có người kịp phản ứng, vội vã vọt tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh, lại là lần lượt ẩm ướt khăn tay, lại là dùng mắt dao găm khoét Ung Thánh Hựu: "Chúng ta đồng nghiệp mới tới không hiểu chuyện, làm sao có thể để ngài đổi mới đây này."

"Không có gì." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉ mỉ mà đem ngón tay thon dài lau được sạch sành sanh, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ướt át môi cười nói, "Dễ như ăn cháo hảo ý, ngươi nói là "

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn tránh cũng không kịp, bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt sáng quắc mà nhìn mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu đặc muốn đem trong tay nước giội hắn ống quần thượng, tốt nhất là dưới khố vị trí, người này chính là dùng hai người mới hiểu được chuyện tình nghẹn chính mình.

Đồng sự thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trả xử tại nguyên chỗ không lên tiếng, đầu chén nước đờ ra, thanh đổi lại thùng không kín đáo đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu: "Vội vàng đem đồ vật lấy đi, một chút đều không có nhãn lực thấy."

Không để ý tới người khác thanh mình nghĩ có bao nhiêu ngu dốt, Ung Thánh Hựu thả xuống chén nước cầm lấy khoảng không thùng nước liền đi, tiến vào phòng chứa mặt trầm xuống.

Liền biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có gì hay tâm nhãn.

Mà kẻ cầm đầu nghĩ đến vừa vặn ánh mắt đặc sắc vô cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, khóe miệng chen ra một tia cười, buồn buồn cười một tiếng.

Cái gì Sở Hà Hán Giới, cái gì phân biệt rõ ràng, chỉ cần Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn nhảy tới, cũng không tin Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể tạo ra một cái Đại Vận Hà.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không trước mặt mọi người bày ra đêm đó quyết tuyệt quyết đoán, Ung Thánh Hựu sống được quá cẩn thận, bất luận nội tâm hắn tự mình tính mạnh đến mức nào, chỉ cần tại nơi công cộng, hắn liền sẽ mang lên tấm kia làm công tinh tế mặt nạ, đóng vai một cái nhận người ưa thích lệnh người không hề đề phòng nhân vật, nhưng cho dù tốt, mặt nạ cũng là hư tình giả ý.

Hắn giấu ở chính mình thay đổi trong nháy mắt tâm tư, không dám lộ ra sơ sót, sợ bị người bên ngoài giải thích, hiểu lầm, cũng sợ chân tâm sẽ bị nhìn thấu.

Nhưng hắn cặp kia sáng cực có chênh lệch chút ít tông màu nâu mắt đều là vi phạm tâm ý của hắn, không ngừng mà nói dối, thay thận trọng chủ nhân truyền đạt một điểm nhỏ của tảng băng chìm dưới chân tâm.

Tốt, xấu, dù cho chỉ là phù dung chớm nở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không một bỏ qua.

Đúng như dự đoán, Ung Thánh Hựu từ phòng chứa trở về sau đó, chính Đại Quang Minh mà đi đến trước mặt mình, thái độ đoan chính mà đối với mình nói lời xin lỗi, nói rồi một đống khán giả nghe tới rơi xuống tâm tư lời nói, cảm thấy tiểu trợ lý biết sai liền đổi, thiện mạc đại yên.

Duy nhất Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy hắn ngẩng đầu thời điểm, đầy mắt viết không tình nguyện.

Đây mới là hắn.

Nhìn lên co được dãn được, kỳ thực so với ai khác đều có chủ ý.

Tại trước mặt mọi người suýt chút nữa phá công Ung Thánh Hựu điều chỉnh tốt tâm tình, trở về nhà thiết kế tiếp tục cúi đầu nghe theo mà hầu hạ các vị tính khí không tốt đại gia, ròng rã cười một ngày, cũng chạy một ngày, tan tầm từ mặt đến chân đều là cương.

Những người khác tăng ca kết thúc sớm rút lui, lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập vệ sinh, trên đất toàn bộ đều là vụn giấy cùng hỏng hóc vải vóc, lại không thể làm gì, này đống rách nát cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình hông của đều nhanh bẻ đi mới miễn cưỡng đem phòng thiết kế khôi phục thành buổi sáng mới bắt đầu trạng thái bảy thành, nhưng hắn cũng không muốn ở chỗ này cúc cung tận tụy, đến chết mới thôi, đã mệt mỏi được ngón tay mái tóc nha, đại khái đảo qua đi có thể dưới đi chân, liền từ bỏ tiếp tục cố gắng.

Đi tới cửa thang máy gọi tới một cú điện thoại, hỏi mình còn ở đó hay không công ty.

"Còn chưa đi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy thang máy đến, do dự một hồi chưa tiến vào, "Có chuyện gì "

"Khương tổng thanh một cái tư liệu xách rơi ở chỗ này, bọn ngươi hắn lại đây lại đi, bằng không không ai mở cho hắn môn."

"Ngày mai không được sao" Ung Thánh Hựu lại đói bụng vừa mệt, muốn về nhà nằm làm thi thể, "Hiện tại cũng nhanh mười một giờ."

"Hết cách rồi, hắn nói cuộc họp ngày mai muốn dùng. Đoán chừng đã lái xe tới rồi, ngươi cực khổ nữa khổ cực, chờ một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được không đúng: "Hắn đều không xác nhận nơi này có hay không người, liền lái xe tới vạn nhất ta đã đi rồi đây này."

Đồng sự giọng diệu cũng có chút bất đắc dĩ: "Vậy chỉ có thể ngươi lại trở về một chuyến, mở cho hắn môn."

Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh mẽ thanh thô tục nghẹn trở lại, tự nói với mình yếu tâm bình khí hòa.

Tại cửa thang máy trước làm rất lâu trong lòng kiến thiết, không ngờ nền đất cũng không đánh xong, toàn bộ kiến thiết liền sụp, không có một bóng người trong tầng lầu, tâm thái băng Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận mắng lên tiếng.

"Ỷ vào mình là một tổng, thật coi chính mình là cái hành!"

"Vẫn rất áp vận, nói ta đây này" từ cửa thang máy sau đi ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm cánh tay đầy hứng thú mà nhìn hắn, nhưng là không có ban ngày nửa phần khiêm cung tư thái, "Ta nhưng là coi chính mình là người nhìn."

Đột nhiên xuất hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện quả thực thanh Ung Thánh Hựu doạ đi bảy hồn sáu phách, trợn mắt lên nhìn hắn đến nửa ngày nói không ra lời, cuối cùng cứng rắn bày ra một tấm mặt thối nghẹn ra một câu: "Làm đến thật nhanh."

"Ở ngay gần." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cùng hắn tính toán, một phái khí định thần nhàn, "Mắng cũng mắng, khí cũng nên giải trừ, đi, nắm xong cái gì ngươi liền nghỉ làm rồi."

Ngươi nếu như không đến, ta đã sớm nghỉ làm rồi.

Đuối lý im lặng Ung Thánh Hựu thâu mật mã khai môn, đứng ở cửa vào các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện tìm tới tư liệu xách, lại không nghĩ rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở một cái đài làm việc trạm kế tiếp ở, theo tay cầm lên bản vẽ nhìn lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa bắt đầu cũng không để ý, lại liếc một cái đài làm việc vị trí, bước chân gấp rút đi lên trước, đem bản vẽ đi gấp qua thả lại trên bàn: "Chớ lộn xộn đồ của người khác."

"Ngươi vẽ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận ra Ung Thánh Hựu bút pháp, thập phần chắc chắn, "Ngươi cái này thiết kế rất tốt, Bạch Thiên Vi cái gì không đề cập tới "

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý lắm: "Lời ta nói các ngươi hội nghe ư thiết kế thật xấu, có lúc cũng phải nhìn đưa ra người là của nó ai năng lực kết luận. Nếu như là Duẫn Vinh, hoặc là ngươi đưa ra cái này thiết kế, khẳng định không cho hoài nghi, nhưng nếu như là một trợ lý."

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay chỉ vào chính mình: "Cái kia đoán chừng hội bị phủ quyết đến để ta hoài nghi nhân sinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu lý trí tuân lệnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu hiện không thích, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nói cũng phải sự thực, giới thời trang xem thiên phú cũng xem từng trải, có phần thật vất vả bò đến người phía trên, chỉ lo người đến sau cư thượng, hận không thể đuổi tận giết tuyệt, bảo vệ vị trí của mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhấc bút tại chỗ cổ áo làm sơ sửa chữa, Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp có hành động cản hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã thả xuống bút chì: "Chỗ cổ áo hẳn là tinh tế đến đâu một ít, bằng không cùng ngươi thiết kế phần eo chi tiết nhỏ đáp không hơn."

Không phải không thừa nhận, vị này được khen là thiên tài nhà thiết kế người, vẫn là có chút tài năng, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn đối với này bản bản nháp không hài lòng, nhưng thật lâu tìm không ra nguyên nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là liếc mắt nhìn, liền thay hắn giải quyết nghi hoặc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu nói cám ơn, nhàn nhạt mở miệng: "Ngươi thế nào cũng phải thử một lần, không biết kết quả là từ bỏ, chẳng phải là quá đáng tiếc."

"Được rồi, thật giống ai chưa từng thử như thế, đều là tự đòi không thú vị." Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một lúc, trong giọng nói ảm đạm rõ ràng, nhưng sau khi lấy lại tinh thần lại là một bộ thiếu kiên nhẫn, "Đi nhanh lên có được hay không, không dư thừa thời gian cùng ngươi ở đây hao tổn, một lúc thang máy ngừng."

Mặt khác cao ốc vị trí đoạn gần nhất được phân chia đến nguồn năng lượng mới thí nghiệm khu, dù sao nguồn năng lượng mới có được hay không dùng khó nói, bọn hắn dùng lượng điện là nhất định xuống không được, không thể làm gì khác hơn là tại một ít có có không không thượng bỏ công sức, tỷ như thang máy mười một giờ rưỡi thang máy đình chỉ vận hành.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình khả năng có mỏ quạ đen tiềm chất, hai người đứng ở ngừng vận thang máy trước, phát triển im lặng là vàng tốt đẹp mỹ đức.

"Cũng còn tốt đây là lầu chín."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật là khó giải, hắn thừa nhận mình là cố ý đem đồ vật rơi vào cái này, chính là muốn thừa dịp ban ngày cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không quá hữu hảo dây dưa, thừa dịp lái xe đưa hắn về nhà làm chút câu thông, ngắt lấy mười một giờ hai mươi chín phần thời gian đi tới thang máy trước, lại đã quên thang máy dự cắt thời gian so với bình thường thời gian nhanh một phút.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả lời đều lười nói rồi, cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện khả năng chính là trời sinh khắc mạng của mình, quay đầu hướng về an toàn thông đạo đi, làm tại ta kiểm điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện phản ứng chậm nửa nhịp, lại thoáng nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bóng người cũng không thấy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước nhanh đi tới an toàn trong thông đạo, bắt đầu đèn đuốc sáng choang, đi tới lầu bảy lúc, ánh đèn chợt diệt, nguyên tưởng rằng là âm thanh khống, vỗ tay giậm chân đều không có cách nào sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phán đoán.

Bị cúp điện.

Lấy điện thoại di động ra, mở ra đèn pin, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục hướng xuống đi, tại lầu bốn cùng năm tầng ở giữa tầng trệt, bên tai truyền tới một âm thanh.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện "

Theo âm thanh khởi nguồn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa điện thoại di động chiếu qua đi, bỗng nhiên tia sáng khiến Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên ngăn cản, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy hắn tựa ở góc tường, không nhúc nhích, hỏi: "Làm sao không đi "

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt như là không tụ ánh sáng vậy tan rã, nháy một hồi mới khôi phục trạng thái bình thường.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn chậm chạp không nói lời nào, lông mày càng khóa càng sâu: "Ánh mắt ngươi làm sao vậy "

"Bệnh quáng gà chứng." Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới, "Điện thoại còn không điện, vừa nãy không nhìn thấy đường, chỉ có thể ở chỗ này chờ ngươi."

Điện thoại đèn pin quang cũng không phải làm được sáng trưng, Ung Thánh Hựu đi rất chậm, mỗi một bước đều rất cẩn thận, vẫn như trước tại cuối cùng hai mảnh bậc thang nơi vấp một cái. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa điện thoại di động đổi sang tay trái nắm, phải tay nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay: "Chỉ là sợ ngươi té ra cái tốt xấu trách ta."

Một lần có thể, hai lần cũng được, cũng không thể hết lần này đến lần khác mà từ chối Khương Nghĩa Kiện hảo ý.

Cho dù Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn vẫn là không an hảo tâm gì.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khó phát giác Ung Thánh Hựu mâu thuẫn, nhưng hắn hiện tại giống như là được rửa ráy xách khốn trụ được mèo con, giãy giụa thế nào đi nữa cũng không làm gì được.

Hai người vừa đi, ngược lại là rỗi rảnh trò chuyện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến cửa thang máy trước Ung Thánh Hựu trung khí mười phần nhổ nước bọt, gọn gàng dứt khoát: "Có phải hay không cảm giác cho ta vẫn luôn tại làm khó ngươi."

Cổ tay bị người ta tóm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không dám cùng hắn đối nghịch, nhưng trong lòng chính là có khẩu ác khí, không nhanh không chậm: "Sao có thể chứ. Ngài thả cái rắm, ta đều thoả đáng lời vàng ngọc nâng đây này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa câu đều không tin, khẽ cười một tiếng: "Ta xem là thanh lời ta nói cũng làm đánh rắm."

Cách rất lâu, nhanh đến lầu một lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu nói lầm bầm một câu.

"Ngài nói đúng lắm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặc muốn đưa cái này cho ăn không quen mèo tể vứt về lầu chín, nhìn hắn làm sao xuống.

==========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Tháng chín ngày cuối cùng, ta lại còn đang sốt sắng ...


	8. Chapter 8

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter8

8.

Đi đi ra bên ngoài, đèn đường sáng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ tay, ra hiệu hắn buông ra, thái độ ngược lại là vô biên bằng phẳng: "Cảm tạ."

Làm việc chú ý Trương Trì có độ, săn bắt cũng là như thế, cho dù là thiên Thiên Tống thịt muốn nhân gia cửa vào, đều phải sắp xếp ra một cái ngày nghỉ, để ngừa đối phương đề phòng tâm qua cường. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuân thủ quân tử thỏa thuận, tay vung đắc lợi rơi, chỉ là đầu ngón tay hình dáng như vô ý cào lòng bàn tay hắn một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên quần cọ xát.

Ban ngày mưa dầm cuối cùng cũng coi như tại buổi tối nghênh đón thiên tình, chính là không gặp nửa điểm Tinh Nguyệt bộ dáng, không có bóng đêm ánh sao lãng mạn, ngược lại có đen một chút mây\ áp sát cấp bách.

"Ta đi về trước, chúc ngài một đường Thuận Phong."

Đoán chừng Ung Thánh Hựu thực sự không nghĩ ra từ nhi rồi, lời nói ra để Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình không phải lái xe về nhà, mà là phải ngồi máy bay Viễn Tẩu Cao Phi.

Mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không hứng lắm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói thế nào cũng là người có mặt mũi, Bá Vương ngạnh thượng cung chuyện như vậy, hắn không làm được, lái xe đưa hắn về nhà ý nghĩ tạm thời gác lại một bên, ý cười thanh đạm, phẩm không ra có thật lòng không thực lòng, chỉ là gọi người tìm không ra sai mà thôi: "Kim Thiên Ma phiền ngươi rồi, trở lại chú ý dưới chân."

Bóng đêm dễ dàng cho người hoảng sợ, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói câu nói này quá đáng thân mật, đầu quả tim bị đâm được tê dại, hắn không hiểu Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì sao tại hiệp ước sau khi kết thúc đối với mình có lớn như vậy quan tâm độ.

Khả nghi hỏi loại chuyện này, thường là ai trước tiên hỏi ra lời, không chỉ cho phép dễ dàng không chiếm được đáp án, trả sẽ trở thành vì xương sườn mềm của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn cùng hắn nhiều thêm làm dây dưa, hơi hơi gật cái đầu liền đi.

Thưa thớt đèn đường dưới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng tại chỗ nhìn xem thân ảnh của hắn kéo đến cao gầy, thẳng đến xa được không nhìn thấy mới thu tầm mắt lại. Cầm điện thoại di động lên phát hiện mặt trên mấy cái tin nhắn, mới ý thức tới vừa vặn tại an toàn trong lối đi không có tín hiệu.

Mặt trên biểu hiện tên Lý Tể Trạch.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang chuẩn bị gọi lại, trên điện thoại di động lần nữa sáng lên tên của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đè xuống tiếp lên.

"Làm sao một mực không nghe điện thoại" Lý Tể Trạch thanh âm phục hưng phấn lớn hơn nghi hoặc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhàm chán đếm lấy được đèn đường cắt chém cao ốc cái bóng, hững hờ: "Tại cao ốc an toàn trong lối đi không có tín hiệu, mới nhìn rõ."

"Muộn như vậy còn tại tăng ca" Lý Tể Trạch câu nói này rõ ràng chỉ là quá độ, bởi vì hắn lập tức nối liền câu tiếp theo, "Ta và ngươi nói chiếc xe kia, ta mua nha."

"Cái nào chiếc" Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có một chút nào ấn tượng, "Không thêm tiểu đội, đồ vật rơi vào mặt khác lại đây lấy một cái."

"Chính là ngày đó ta cho ngươi phát tin nhắn." Lý Tể Trạch giọng điệu thả mềm, "Ta thế nào cảm giác ngươi gần nhất đặc biệt không quan tâm ta."

Có phi trùng đón quang chạy Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới mũi bay tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận thế dùng nhàn rỗi tay phải giơ giơ, ngửi được nhất cổ cho người thư thích mùi vị, cũng rất xa lạ, dừng lại vỗ động tác, tới gần chóp mũi ngửi một cái, tựa hồ là một loại nam hương.

Hẳn là Ung Thánh Hựu mùi trên người.

Điện thoại một bên khác Lý Tể Trạch nghe được tương tự với gió thanh âm dần dần truyền đến, lại chậm chạp không có được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả lời, trong lòng có phần hoảng hốt, dù sao cái kia một chiếc xe là hắn xoạt Khương Nghĩa Kiện phó thẻ, bắt bí tốt ngữ khí, có vẻ săn sóc lại ngoan ngoãn: "Nhớ ra rồi ư chỗ ngươi mặt có chuyện gì không "

"Nha, nghĩ tới, mua." Khương Nghĩa Kiện kỳ thực không nhớ ra được, nhưng trong lòng bỗng nhiên dâng lên nhất cổ khôn kể buồn bực, liền Lý Tể Trạch trong miệng vụn vặt đều cảm thấy đần độn vô vị, "Ta còn có việc, ngươi nếu như muốn mua gì đồ vật có thể tìm Hàn Thịnh."

Này là lần đầu tiên Lý Tể Trạch được Khương Nghĩa Kiện dẫn trước tiên cúp điện thoại, nhìn chằm chằm đã biến thành con số điện thoại quay số Logo, trong tay nắm trong tạp chí trang mặt trên đúng là mình, bị hắn xoa nát bét, hắn buồn bực mà cắn cắn móng tay, mở ra Hàn Thịnh đích số điện thoại.

"Các ngươi lão bản muộn lên rồi chỗ nào cùng ai cùng nhau "

Được đánh thức Hàn Thịnh tức giận nhi: "Đại thiếu gia, hiện tại sắp mười hai giờ rồi, không là tất cả mọi người giống như ngươi không cần dậy sớm đi làm."

Lý Tể Trạch chỉ là lặp lại: "Ta hỏi ngươi, hắn đi đâu vậy, cùng ai đồng thời!"

Hàn Thịnh táo bạo mà lấy tay xoa xoa đầu phát: "Đồ vật rơi vào mặt khác rồi, tự mình đi tới cầm, đoán chừng là đối phương trợ lý thay hắn lưu môn, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu."

Tại chợt có người đi đường đi ngang qua rìa đường, đi kèm quấy nhiễu người phi trùng cùng mờ nhạt ánh đèn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận nghe trên tay lưu lại mùi vị, trong lòng bí ẩn bí mật như là được thôi hóa như thế lần nữa lên men.

Có chứa chua ngọt quả mọng mùi vị, càng nhiều hơn giống như là bị sao ngũ cốc mùi vị, còn có tại rừng rậm bước chậm lúc phả vào mặt cây mộc hương.

Đây là một cái cho dù ở chật hẹp bên trong không gian, cũng sẽ không cho người sản sinh gánh nặng mùi thơm, giống như là Ung Thánh Hựu phần lớn thời gian chỗ biểu diễn xuất bộ dáng.

Liền mùi nước hoa , đều tựa hồ trải qua một phen xảo diệu thiết trí, chỉ sợ bị người chú ý, hoặc là chán ghét.

Thương trường đã quan môn, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiểu hương bằng hữu nhưng vẫn online, một phen hỏi dò sau, đối phương báo cho, đây là một khoản trung tính phòng khách nước hoa, rất nhiều người cảm thấy mùi vị quá mức thanh đạm, ngược lại lượng tiêu thụ một mực bình thường nhãn hiệu cực khả năng tại cuối năm đem một cái khoản nước hoa loại bỏ. Nếu như có cần, mấy ngày nữa hội gọi nhãn hiệu đưa một ít đến Kdan.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi nói cám ơn, đổi chủ ý: "Đưa đến mặt khác ."

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi về đến nhà nằm lỳ ở trên giường, kết nối với nạp điện tuyến, mở ra Twitter, xem một hồi chú ý sủng vật bác chủ, tích lũy uể oải cuối cùng cũng coi như ít một chút.

Ở trên giường đổi tư thế làm mình nằm thoải mái hơn, phát ra một cái mệt mỏi biểu lộ sau, đưa điện thoại di động ném qua một bên, mang tốt quần áo đi vào phòng tắm.

Nam sinh rửa mặt từ trước đến giờ cấp tốc, Ung Thánh Hựu đi chân trần từ phòng tắm đi ra, vừa lau mái tóc, một bên nắm quyển tạp chí ngồi ở bên cửa sổ, con mắt quét tới điện thoại di động thượng có một cái Twitter bình luận nhắc nhở.

Ung Thánh Hựu hảo hữu cũng không nhiều, hơn nữa phần lớn cũng sẽ không tiến hành chuyển động cùng nhau, Duẫn Vinh thỉnh thoảng sẽ điểm khen, sau đó mới biết là thói quen mà thôi, chỉ là một loại xã giao thủ đoạn, Duẫn Vinh thường thường đều không thế nào xem nội dung.

Càng không cần phải nói bình luận rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lực chú ý từ trong tạp chí dời đi, giải tỏa điện thoại sau, phát hiện là một cái chính mình chưa từng thấy qua tài khoản, ảnh chân dung là một con chó cái mông, tên là một đống chữ cái tạo thành loạn mã.

—— "Cực khổ rồi."

Chỉ là ba chữ bình luận.

Ung Thánh Hựu thả xuống nửa ẩm ướt khăn mặt, điểm vào đối phương trang chủ, chỉ có một cái Twitter. Là một giờ trước vừa vặn chuyển phát tin tức, là liên quan với bệnh quáng gà chứng chú ý hạng mục công việc.

Lại nhìn kỹ đối phương cá nhân giới thiệu tóm tắt —— thời thượng, sủng vật, bệnh quáng gà chứng.

Ngược lại là cùng mình rất giống, đoán chừng cũng là tìm thấy được của mình nhãn mác, nhìn thấy có cộng đồng ham muốn mới đến chú ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay đang chăm chú khóa thượng chần chờ nửa phút sau, cuối cùng còn là lấy ra.

Được rồi, vốn không quen biết người, nói không chừng quan tâm chính mình chỉ là nhất thời hưng khởi, một khi chính mình về quan, đối phương phát hiện chính mình thập phần không thú vị sau, muốn lấy quan đều thật không tiện.

Thiếu gây phiền toái cho đối phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu tóc còn chưa khô thấu, trực tiếp đưa điện thoại di động cùng khăn mặt phóng tới một bên, quay lưng lại ngủ được hỗn loạn.

Muốn nhà thiết kế tính khí được, khả năng yêu cầu tin phật, mỗi ngày tự nói với mình không thể Sát Sinh mới được.

Đáng tiếc giới thời trang tôn sùng Yêu khí, loại tín ngưỡng này còn chưa bắt đầu phổ biến, liền tựu mà tử vong.

Mấy phe nhân mã bởi vì một cái áo khoác tranh luận không ngớt, mỗi cái có mỗi cái lý, nếu như không phải Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tại bọn hắn cái mông đuổi theo thu thập, đoán chừng hiện tại chính là bản vẽ phần mộ khu, các vị nhà thiết kế hướng về nơi đó vừa đứng, chính là bản vẽ nhóm mộ bia.

Về phần văn bia, Ung Thánh Hựu đều thay bọn hắn nghĩ kỹ.

Kiếp sau thà rằng vệ sinh cuộn giấy, thề sống chết không làm thiết kế đồ chỉ.

Nhìn như cao quý, kì thực lãng phí.

Hai chọn một, thật tốt.

Duẫn Vinh được giá ở chính giữa xuống không được, tai trái là công gà gáy minh, tai phải là điếc tai Lôi Đình, cũng là vì thiết kế được, Duẫn Vinh cũng không tiện khuyên can, nhưng tiếp tục như thế, lỗ tai của chính mình có thể phải bởi vì công gây nên tàn.

Đúng dịp thấy đứng ở máy tính bên chỉ đạo điều chỉnh sắc hệ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lớn tiếng nói: "Khương tổng thấy thế nào "

Duẫn Vinh là không muốn đắc tội người.

Ung Thánh Hựu so với người ở chỗ này đều rõ ràng Duẫn Vinh ý tứ , hắn không có đối bất kỳ bên nào chạy ra cành ô-liu, liền đại biểu hắn đều không hài lòng, nhưng nhất thời lại không nghĩ ra thích hợp thiết kế phương án, không có cách nào mở miệng trực tiếp phản bác, cường độ quá yếu, không đẩy được này mấy cây càng ngày càng cứng rắn Thiết Trụ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Duẫn Vinh cho dù thiết kế phong cách không giống, nhưng thẩm mỹ độ cao cực kỳ tương tự, Duẫn Vinh chỉ là muốn tìm người thay hắn phản bác này vài loại ở trong mắt hắn cần phải ném vào giấy vụn cái sọt phương án.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là tốt nhất nhân tuyển, hắn từ trước đến giờ lấy xoi mói tại trong vòng nghe tên, trong miệng hắn phản đối không cần lý do, sự tồn tại của hắn tựu khiến người không cho hoài nghi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhanh không chậm đi tới phía trước, đem bọn hắn bản vẽ bắt được trong tay mình, tuy rằng không nói, chỉ là nhíu mày đầu xem, bầu không khí đều làm người áp lực tăng gấp bội, vừa vặn trả làm cho không thể tách rời ra người, dồn dập đóng chặt đôi môi, một đôi mắt nhanh đuổi sát Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ bộ động tác, muốn nhìn cuối cùng người may mắn sẽ là ai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật lâu không có động tác, Duẫn Vinh trong lòng ngược lại là âm thầm sốt ruột, nếu là Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong đó tuyển ra một cái, nói là có thể nắm xuất thủ phương án, Duẫn Vinh cũng không biết phải như thế nào phản bác.

Cũng may, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc làm ra quyết định.

Hết thảy bản vẽ đều bị hắn ném vào máy cắt giấy: "Không có bảo lưu cần phải."

Một cái bị thiết kế hành hạ đến mấy ngày không thể hảo hảo người ngủ, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện hành vi kích thích, không quan tâm mà lôi kéo khàn giọng cổ họng kháng nghị: "Cái kia cũng không đến nỗi thanh tâm huyết của chúng ta ném xuống!"

"Tâm huyết, chỉ là cố ý nghĩa kết quả, mà không phải không dùng được rác rưởi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề tức giận, chỉ là không nhanh không chậm giảng đạo lý, "Các ngươi sở dĩ mấy ngày không bỏ ra nổi đến phương án tốt hơn, cũng là bởi vì vây ở cái kia vài tờ nguyên cảo bên trong, không phá thì không xây được, tổng đắm chìm tại đi qua không dùng được nỗ lực, không chút nào giá trị."

Lời nói thô lý không thô.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cảm thấy như vậy. Người, đều là sa vào ở được chính mình nỗ lực cảm động bên trong, lại không chờ được đến một cái kết quả tốt, vậy không bằng thẳng thắn bỏ qua những kia, bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Nhưng rõ ràng những người khác không phục, có một người đứng ở phía sau, hỏi được trực tiếp: "Cái kia Khương tổng có gì cao kiến hiện tại hết thảy phương án đều bị ngươi phá huỷ, ngươi ngược lại là đưa ra một cái có giá trị."

"Ta từ đầu tới đuôi đều không tham dự nam khoản thiết kế, ta không nói ra được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có cố làm ra vẻ bí ẩn, nói tới trắng ra, đối phương mắt trở mình được cũng rất trắng.

Duẫn Vinh mắt thấy bầu không khí không đúng, vội vã đi ra giảng hòa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khi hắn mở miệng trước đó lên tiếng: "Nhưng ta vừa nãy tại trên một cái bàn, nhìn thấy một cái thiết kế bản thảo, ta cảm thấy cũng rất tốt mà ngươi giải quyết nhóm quấy nhiễu nhiều ngày vấn đề."

Ung Thánh Hựu mí mắt phải đột nhiên không bị khống chế kinh hoàng, hắn có linh cảm Khương Nghĩa Kiện phải làm gì, muốn tiến lên lấy đi trên bàn thiết kế bản thảo, nhưng quen thuộc đứng ở đoàn người sau hắn, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện giành được tiên cơ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sát hữu giới sự cầm lấy bản vẽ đi tới hình chiếu nghi bên cạnh, đè xuống khai quan, tuyết trắng trên vách tường biểu diễn xuất một cái thiết kế bản nháp, bút pháp không phải làm thành thục, nhưng thiết kế xác thực giải quyết bọn hắn tranh luận.

"Không biết là ai vẽ, nhưng ta cảm thấy so với cái kia giấy vụn thực sự tốt hơn nhiều."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện diễn được liền Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng cảm thấy, người đàn ông này ngày hôm qua chưa từng thấy tờ giấy này, cũng không có ở phía trên sửa chữa.

Duẫn Vinh cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trên việc này đạt thành nhất trí, quay đầu lại hỏi những kia hai mặt nhìn nhau người, tờ giấy này là ai vẽ, không một đáp lại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nóng lòng thay hắn chủ nhân con dấu ký tên, chỉ là hỏi dò mới vừa rồi còn hỏa giận đùng đùng thiết kế sư môn, tấm này thiết kế bản thảo làm sao, phải chăng tâm phục khẩu phục.

Mấy nhà vẽ kiểu nổi tiếng tại Duẫn Vinh cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chăm chú, yên tĩnh gật đầu.

"Không người nhận lãnh" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đạt được mục đích, từ hình chiếu nghi thượng cầm lấy tờ giấy này, tiến đến trước mặt mình, làm bộ nhìn một chút dưới góc phải, "Trong công ty hữu tính Ung nhà thiết kế ư "

Duẫn Vinh là phản ứng đầu tiên người, cười thay muốn từ cửa sau đi ra ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời: "Ta muốn phụ tá của ta, chẳng mấy chốc sẽ có tác phẩm tiêu biểu rồi."

Chạy trốn chưa toại Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt ở đây ánh mắt phức tạp thiết kế sư môn, cười đến ngoan ngoãn Xảo Xảo, nỗ lực giả vờ ngây ngốc, lừa dối qua ải, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không buông tha hắn.

"Trợ lý nhà thiết kế tốt chiêu, nhưng nhà thiết kế cũng rất khó, Doãn tổng giam làm sao như thế không yêu nhân tài đây này "

Một câu nói nhắc nhở Duẫn Vinh, suy nghĩ một chút: "Thánh Hựu thời gian thử việc thật giống cũng nhanh hơn rồi, dưới Chuley hội, ta cùng công ty viết cái nói rõ, trực tiếp lấy nhà thiết kế gia nhập vào trong hợp tác."

Ở đây nhà thiết kế khi ra cửa đều vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu vai, nói nghe được lỗ tai hắn khởi kén, nhưng có Nhân Mục quang nhưng không bằng trong miệng hắn chúc phúc như vậy nhu hòa, trái lại cùng mưa đá như thế, nện đến hắn tê cả da đầu, tứ chi lạnh lẽo.

Duẫn Vinh ngược lại là chân tâm thật ý mừng thay cho hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở lại cuối cùng, tự tiếu phi tiếu nhìn xem hắn: "Ta nói rồi chung quy phải thử một lần."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng không nói được thật xấu, tốt chính là hắn rốt cuộc không cần làm tiếp vụn vặt sự tình, chính thức vùi đầu vào thiết kế ở trong.

Xấu thì còn lại là, hắn cẩn thận làm người lâu như vậy, phá công dựa cả vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái miệng, những kia sơ cấp nhà thiết kế đều là sống quá hơn một năm trợ lý thời gian, chính mình lại bước qua thời kỳ này, lấy tư cách người mới trực tiếp cùng bọn họ sóng vai công tác, về sau nhất định sẽ cho mình tiểu hài xuyên.

"Nơi này là công ty, cũng là chiến trường. Người thắng làm vua, ngươi lùi sẽ không khiến làm bọn họ cảm kích, sẽ chỉ làm bọn hắn được voi đòi tiên." Xuyên thấu qua cặp mắt kia, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấu hắn miễn cưỡng giãy giụa, "Chỉ có thành quả đầy đủ được, mọi người mới sẽ quan tâm quá trình. Này cái kết quả tốt, ngươi không trộm không đoạt, chỉ có thể trách bọn hắn chính mình dừng lại không tiến."

Ung Thánh Hựu chân tâm thật ý muốn phụ họa Khương Nghĩa Kiện vài câu, nhưng cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện mấy lần ở chung, dường như đều là lấy hận người làm chủ yếu trao đổi phương pháp, miệng Barbie đầu óc đi đầu một bước: "Ngài lời nói này, đúng là bò cái hạ không được tể."

"Có ý gì "

"Trâu bò hỏng rồi."

. . .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình trước đây không chỉ là nhìn nhầm, có thể là nhìn lầm vật chủng, trước mắt người này, nói là chim hoàng yến đều khuất tài, quả thực chính là cái nói nhiều Bát ca.

Còn chưa kịp phản bác Ung Thánh Hựu câu này nghe không ra khoa trương vẫn là mắng câu lúc, một cái bóng người quen thuộc hướng bọn họ đi tới: "Daniel."

Nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy trước mắt người đến, thu hồi vừa vặn hài hước dáng dấp, tựa bình thường như thế bình tĩnh nói: "Sao ngươi lại tới đây "

"Làm việc." Lý Tể Trạch trả lời thuận theo tự nhiên, cái kia một đôi mắt dâm tà chuyển tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên này, thoải mái hào phóng mà chào hỏi, "Đã lâu không gặp, Ung Thánh Hựu."

================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Chúc khẩn trương chính mình lại thành thục một năm.


	9. Chapter 9

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter9

9.

Ung Thánh Hựu trì độn một hồi lâu, mới dám xác nhận người trước mắt là Lý Tể Trạch.

Lý Tể Trạch xuất hiện tại phòng thiết kế thời điểm, vừa vặn Ung Thánh Hựu đều bị Duẫn Vinh mang đi làm việc, hai người cũng không gặp mặt cơ hội, Nhược Nhược không phải Lý Tể Trạch gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân mật như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không dám nhận thức trước mắt người này là năm đó cùng hắn đồng thời tham gia Moly cuộc tranh tài Lý Tể Trạch.

Một bộ quần áo, từ trong ra ngoài, đều là cao định, không giống như là tới làm, tự hồ chỉ là đem mặt khác cao ốc coi như hắn tẩu tú T đài.

Liền tư thái đều cùng xã hội thượng lưu người cách biệt không hai, cao cao tại thượng.

Ung Thánh Hựu giọng diệu không quan hệ mới lạ: "Đã lâu không gặp."

Ba năm trước, hắn cùng với Lý Tể Trạch quan hệ chỉ là tại thi đấu trong lúc ấm lên đến bằng hữu, chỉ là bởi vì bọn hắn ký túc xá cùng nhau, mỗi ngày ngẩng đầu không gặp cúi đầu thấy. Lùi thi đấu về sau, bởi Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng mình hiệp ước, hai người cũng là dần dần mới lạ.

Lý Tể Trạch quen việc dễ làm chen tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chính giữa, nghiêng người cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu thức thời mà hướng về lùi lại mấy bước: "Ta nghĩ đến ta không mang giấy hành nghề, các ngươi đi trước."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mắt sắc, quét đến hắn túi quần nổi lên hình chữ nhật, Lý Tể Trạch cười híp mắt nhìn xem hắn, hiểu ý nói: "Có đúng không vậy ngươi nhanh đi nắm, chúng ta đi xuống trước."

Hai chúng ta chữ nói ra khỏi miệng, êm dịu ấm áp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu tiên là không nổi, Lý Tể Trạch kéo cánh tay của hắn mới cùng hắn đi vào thang máy. Bốn bề vắng lặng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài: "Nói thật với ta, đột nhiên tới nơi này làm gì "

"Không cũng là bởi vì ngươi gần nhất đều không để ý ta." Lý Tể Trạch giọng diệu có chứa oán giận, "Ta chỉ muốn tới nơi này, còn có thể mỗi ngày nhìn thêm nhìn ngươi, ta đều nhớ ngươi, ngươi cũng không tới tìm ta."

Vị này không chính thức tình nhân nói chuyện lên, từ trước đến giờ dẫn tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm tê dại, nhưng hắn lần này chẳng qua là cảm thấy Lý Tể Trạch cùng đi qua ám muội không để ý tới bộ dáng không giống, tuy rằng dính người trải nghiệm cũng không kém, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là nhẹ nhàng rút ra trong lồng ngực của hắn thủ: "Trong thang máy có quản chế."

Từ đâu lúc bắt đầu, những này thân mật cùng tin cậy, rõ ràng khiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy vô vị mà không thú vị.

Lý Tể Trạch nhìn xem động tác của hắn có phần ngạc nhiên, hơi hơi suy nghĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu lộ, mặc dù là đang cười, lại là ứng phó rồi việc mà thôi, liên tưởng đến Hàn Thịnh tối hôm qua lời nói, còn có vừa vặn hắn tận mắt nhìn thấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đối đầu nói chuyện phiếm, khóe miệng mặc dù bình, thậm chí sắc mặt hơi có không ngờ, nhưng trong mắt lại là ý cười.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phải Lý Tể Trạch lý tưởng loại, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu một tay nâng chính mình lúc, Lý Tể Trạch là sáng tỏ nội tâm của mình, đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có nửa phần ái tình có thể nói, viên đạn bọc đường Power cho người á khẩu không biết nói gì sau, Lý Tể Trạch bắt đầu hưởng thụ Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì chính mình mang tới tiện lợi.

Kết hôn một chuyện khẽ kéo lại kéo, cũng là bởi vì Lý Tể Trạch muốn tìm được thích hợp hơn. Hắn không tin chính mình trả không tìm được một cái lý tưởng loại. Đáng tiếc là, sự thực chứng minh, hắn tìm được lý tưởng loại không đủ có tiền, bắt đầu dưới đất tình yêu, Lý Tể Trạch cùng tiểu tử nghèo trong mật thêm dầu không tới một tuần, liền bởi vì đối phương liền vì chính mình mua song may giày, đều phải túng quẫn sau một hồi, Lý Tể Trạch không nói hai lời bỏ qua hắn, một lần nữa tập trung vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực.

Yêu, còn có thể lâu ngày sinh tình, nghèo, nhưng là cả đời đều không tránh thoát.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bao dung khiến Lý Tể Trạch không thẹn với lương tâm mà treo hắn, tình cờ gọi điện thoại, gặp mặt vung cái kiều, ngon ngọt lấy tư cách Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì hắn thanh toán tiền tài ngon ngọt.

Ba năm đều tại trên quỹ đạo an toàn tình thế đoàn tàu, bây giờ nhưng có yếu chệch đường ray dấu hiệu, Lý Tể Trạch không thể không nhấc lên đề phòng.

Lý Tể Trạch hô hấp có phần gấp gáp, tiếng nói có phần bất ổn: "Ngươi và Ung Thánh Hựu là chuyện gì xảy ra, hiệp ước không phải đều giải trừ ư "

"Công tác không thể tránh được." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trầm giọng, "Hắn làm sao vậy "

"Chúng ta đều sắp kết hôn rồi, mặc dù nói các ngươi là giả, nhưng hắn dù sao cũng là pháp luật thượng chồng trước." Lý Tể Trạch càng nói càng nhỏ thanh âm, lúc nói chuyện trên mặt có điểm oan ức, nhanh nhẹn một cái kiều sanh quán dưỡng thiếu gia, "Không biết có phải cảm giác của ta sai lầm hay không, luôn cảm thấy ngươi quan tâm hơn hắn."

"Không có." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cơ hồ là không chút do dự mà phủ nhận, thậm chí không có đi tâm, làm trong thang máy vang từ bản thân âm cuối lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy trong thang máy oi bức, mở ra áo sơmi cái thứ nhất nút buộc.

Lý Tể Trạch cười nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Vậy thì tốt. Các loại hạng mục này kết thúc, chúng ta liền đi kết hôn, yếu những người kia đều biết, ngươi tốt với ta, là chuyện đương nhiên."

Lý Tể Trạch cười rộ lên ánh mắt rất dễ nhìn, cong cong Như Nguyệt, như có mật đường ở trong đó, không giống Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn về phía mình thời điểm, đều là có chứa nhất cổ lành lạnh, tình cờ cười rộ lên, lại loá mắt đến làm mình cảm thấy hoảng hốt đến không chân thực, như là một vũng nước trong, liễm diễm qua xuân sắc.

Kết hôn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã đem chuyện này rơi ở sau gáy, có lẽ là cố ý không có suy nghĩ, cái này hắn đã từng nghĩ tới vô số lần sự tình, tại đây trong vòng hơn một tháng, hoàn toàn từ hàng đầu phải làm thoái hóa vì có cũng được mà không có cũng được.

Thậm chí, nếu như không chuyện phát sinh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chắc hẳn cũng sẽ không rất thương tâm.

Lý Tể Trạch nóng lòng muốn nghe đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp án, cho dù là một tiếng "Ân", cũng có thể làm cho hắn viên này thấp thỏm không chừng lòng có chỗ sắp đặt.

Thẳng đến bọn hắn đi ra cao ốc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều không có đối với chuyện này làm ra đáp lại.

Lý Tể Trạch xuất hiện tại phòng thiết kế gây nên sóng lớn mênh mông, bởi vì hắn tuyên bố sau này đều sẽ cùng các vị cùng phấn khởi chiến đấu đến hạng mục kết thúc, đừng nói còn lại nhà thiết kế trợn mắt líu lưỡi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bộ kia cau mày biểu lộ không lừa được người, liền hắn cũng không rõ.

Ở đây trong mọi người, tình thương cao nhất Duẫn Vinh trước tiên đứng ra: "Hoan nghênh."

Hi hi lạp lạp tiếng vỗ tay phối hợp vang lên, không chút nào chúc mừng cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy được các vị không đi tâm nhà thiết kế cố ý kéo dài tiếng vỗ tay tiết tấu, cùng tang vui cười như thế.

Lý Tể Trạch không để ý bọn hắn không nhìn, hoặc là căm thù, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân mật nói nhỏ vài câu sau, đi tới đã bị như rác xếp bàn công tác trước, không nhúc nhích: "Không có trợ lý hỗ trợ thu dọn ư "

"Ta để chỉnh lý."

Ở đây duy nhất trợ lý nhà thiết kế đứng dậy, tự nhiên là không có chuyển chính thức Ung Thánh Hựu.

Đống ở trên bàn giấy tối thượng tầng dính vào tro, Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên giấy vụn, tro bụi sang đến mũi, chồng chất hắt xì hơi một cái, mấy tờ giấy được thổi tới Lý Tể Trạch dưới chân của, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hắn thay mình nhặt lên, nhưng Lý Tể Trạch chỉ là cười nhìn xem hắn, không có bất kỳ vì vài tờ giấy vụn khom lưng ý đồ.

Bên cạnh một người nữ sinh thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hành động bất tiện, thay hắn nhặt lên phóng tới trong lồng ngực của hắn một xấp trên giấy, nhỏ giọng nói: "Khương tổng ở đây, nhịn một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với nàng cảm kích Tiếu Tiếu.

Cho dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện không ở bên vừa nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không làm được cái gì đặc cách chuyện, chẳng lẽ chính mình vì mấy tờ giấy liền muốn cùng Lý Tể Trạch làm cho không thể tách rời ra, nếu là loại này ăn khớp suy nghĩ, ba năm trước Moly giải thi đấu đi nhầm túc xá đêm đó, chính mình có thể sẽ thanh Lý Tể Trạch đánh vỡ đầu chảy máu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khoảng cách bất quá ba mét, ánh mắt từ vào cửa liền ngừng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt vừa vặn cùng hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau, muốn nói lại thôi sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức nhìn về phía bên cạnh, cầm lấy một quyển tạp chí, tùy ý mở ra, xem không vào được một chữ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không cho là đúng, giơ lên đầu gối phải thanh sắp rải rác giấy sửa lại một chút, ném vào phía ngoài trong thùng rác, tới tới lui lui nhiều lần, Lý Tể Trạch bàn cuối cùng cũng coi như có thể làm người.

Ung Thánh Hựu hổn hà hổn hển bưng lên một chén nước, môi khô khốc cũng không ướt át, Lý Tể Trạch làm nổi lên ngón trỏ, dùng khớp xương gõ gõ bàn một chút: "Có phần bẩn đây, làm sao bây giờ "

Mặt khác nơi này đã có nhà thiết kế không vui, cho dù Ung Thánh Hựu là trợ lý nhà thiết kế, cũng là nhà mình, tuy nói buổi sáng Duẫn Vinh lời nói khiến một số người lòng sinh đố kị, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu không vừa mắt, nhưng đóng cửa đối ngoại, thủy chung là người một nhà.

Lý Tể Trạch đây là rõ ràng bày mà khi dễ người, buổi sáng cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối kêu nhà thiết kế bạo tính khí không giấu được, một bên làm việc một bên nhổ nước bọt: "Kdan là được rồi không nổi, lấy về sau nhà thiết kế cũng phải xứng bốn người phụ tá đi theo, chúng ta mặt khác nhưng hầu hạ không nổi."

"Ngươi có ý gì" Kdan nhà thiết kế ngồi không yên, trực tiếp đứng dậy phản kích, "Lúc trước nhưng là các ngươi mặt khác nói không cần chúng ta mang trợ lý đến, hiện tại lại không muốn cho chúng ta dùng, một cái tiểu trợ lý nhiều Kim Quý, chúng ta trả không dùng được "

Một câu nói đều thật tốt Ung Thánh Hựu nằm cũng trúng đạn, được dán lên không đáng tiền nhãn mác, còn phải cười khuyên can xong, lại đi tìm khăn ướt.

Đặt ở trên giá khăn ướt không cánh mà bay, Ung Thánh Hựu qua lại quét mỗi cái bàn, chỉ thấy màu xanh lá khăn ướt bao xuất hiện tại tay của một người thượng, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng mà đi tới, muốn lấy muốn đi qua, định thần vừa nhìn, đã thấy người kia là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ nhếch cằm, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu không dùng qua đến, đi thẳng tới Lý Tể Trạch trước bàn, mở ra khăn ướt, thay hắn đem bàn lau khô ráo.

"Khương tổng đối Lý tiên sinh thực sự là để bụng." Gan lớn nhà thiết kế trong lòng oán khí vẫn không có tản ra, nói chuyện đều có chứa trêu tức.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có thời gian để ý, Lý Tể Trạch lại trực tiếp đưa tay khoá ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay, hơi có chút khoe khoang ý vị: "Đúng, hạng mục này kết thúc, chúng ta liền muốn đăng ký kết hôn."

Tất cả xôn xao.

Kdan nhà thiết kế đi đầu vỗ tay chúc mừng, mặt khác thì lại lấy xem cuộc vui thành phần chiếm đa số, không cam lòng rớt lại phía sau, lại là thét to lại là ồn ào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sửng sốt một chút, nhìn về phía chính đối với mình cười ngọt ngào Lý Tể Trạch, không nói một lời.

Lý Tể Trạch bị hắn cực kỳ gắng sức kiềm chế biểu hiện có phần hù đến, hắn không nghĩ tới, hội ở trong mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy lạnh lùng như vậy, dường như tay cầm đao nhọn, đâm hướng về trái tim của mình, có phần nói lắp: "Sao, làm sao vậy "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cật lực áp chế Vô Danh hỏa khí, nhìn thấy đứng ở đưa vật giá bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, cùng người khác như thế, không đi tâm địa vỗ tay.

Nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt sau, Ung Thánh Hựu há mồm làm một câu lời nói khẩu hình.

"Chúc mừng ngươi được toại nguyện."

Bọn hắn rời đi xa như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cảm thấy này bảy cái không tiếng động chữ, đập vào trong tai của mình, tuyên truyền giác ngộ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ dần dần thu lực, đau đớn khiến hắn khôi phục bình tĩnh, nói giọng khàn khàn: "Chuyện này vẫn không có định, mọi người coi như nghe trò cười."

"Ta còn có việc đi trước." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trước mặt mọi người từ chối Lý Tể Trạch hảo ý, xoay người nói chuyện với Duẫn Vinh, "Có việc gọi điện thoại cho ta."

Trước khi rời đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có nhìn thêm bởi vì xấu hổ mà mặt đỏ Lý Tể Trạch, mà là nhìn lướt qua đang tại thu dọn ngăn tủ Ung Thánh Hựu. Phía sau lưng của hắn hơi hơi cung, như là thủ thế chờ đợi mèo, con mắt tại danh sách trên tay cùng trong hộc tủ trữ vật qua lại xác nhận.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ thở dài một cái rời đi gian phòng này phòng thiết kế.

Hắn thở dài có thật nhiều, có vừa vặn ô Long một dạng tuyên bố hôn nhân tin tức, còn có Ung Thánh Hựu bất ngờ, cũng là trong dự liệu không lắm lưu ý.

Hàn Thịnh đã tại dưới lầu chờ hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lên xe sau, cảm khái tựa như vô ý: "Bọn hắn đều nói ta đối Lý Tể Trạch làm để bụng, ngươi nói xem "

"Muốn nghe lời nói thật "

"Ân."

Hàn Thịnh thủ tại tay lái hai bên có tiết tấu mà gõ hai lần: "Lão bản, ngươi đối với hắn cùng với hắn nói lên tâm, khả năng càng giống phải không để ý, chỉ là một vị bao dung mà thôi."

Không đi tâm cuối cùng là cái gì.

Là vì Lý Tể Trạch cần thiết sở cầu, bất luận cỡ nào quá đáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều không để ý.

Thẳng đến tình cảnh vừa nãy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan tâm tựa hồ có vật tham chiếu.

Đó là một cái hắn không hề nghĩ rằng người.

Cái hắn muốn được toại nguyện, tựa hồ không phải cái này hắn.

==========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Quên đi.

Mới một tuổi, mới căng thẳng.


	10. Chapter 10

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter 10

10.

Trở về công ty Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có lại chủ động liên lạc qua Lý Tể Trạch, trong lúc chỉ là thu được hắn mấy cái tin nhắn, còn có thẻ tín dụng tiêu phí ghi chép, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với cái này tập mãi thành quen, nhìn xem hắn không hạn mức mà tiêu xài, Liên Mi mao đều lười động.

Hôn nhân tin tức có ở đây không thích hợp thời cơ tuyên bố sau, Kdan cùng mặt khác hai nhà công ty yêu cầu ở đây nhà thiết kế cũng không được hướng về truyền thông tiết lộ tin tức này, nhưng ngoại giới vẫn là nghe đến gió thổi cỏ lay, đoạn không tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện, liền ngồi xổm ở mặt khác cửa vào chắn Lý Tể Trạch.

Lý Tể Trạch không còn nữa ngày xưa từ chối được quyết đoán, hết thảy trả lời nói tới lập lờ nước đôi, càng thêm lôi kéo người ta mơ tưởng viển vông, vì càng nhiều hơn lưu lượng, tân văn danh tự thức dậy nhưng là vui mừng Phi Phàm.

Hợp tác nhãn hiệu lấy tư cách lễ hỏi, Lý Tể Trạch cùng Kdan chào ông chủ việc sắp tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Hàn Thịnh cho hắn chuyển phát tân văn, không hề liếc mắt nhìn trực tiếp xẹt qua, dặn dò: "Đem những này bản thảo tìm người triệt tiêu."

"Ném đi thiên kim, chậc chậc chậc." Hàn Thịnh nắm điện thoại di động cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện niệm những này bát quái trên website đưa tin, mắt nhỏ thần thỉnh thoảng mà liếc Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chỉ lo dầu không đủ bỏng, sinh hỏa không đủ vượng, "Ai, nhà này lợi hại, thanh mấy năm qua Lý Tể Trạch phát ngôn cùng biệt thự xe sang trọng đều làm thống kê, ngươi biết ngươi ở đây mấy năm ở trên người hắn tập trung vào bao nhiêu tiền không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không buồn, thanh máy tính thoáng hướng về bên cạnh chuyển một chút, cười xem Hàn Thịnh: "Ta không tính qua cho hắn bao nhiêu tiền, nhưng ta chuẩn bị một lần nữa tính dưới cuối năm của ngươi thưởng."

Hàn Thịnh sắc mặt trắng nhợt, điện thoại lập tức nhét vào túi bên trong, từ mềm mại trên ghế xô pha cơ hồ là nhảy múa đứng lên, hai tay quy củ mà đặt ở ống quần một bên, hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu khom lưng: "Ta lập tức khiến người ta xử lý những này không thiết thực bản thảo."

Bên tai cuối cùng cũng coi như thanh tịnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra xã giao phần mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu trang đầu như trước biểu hiện mấy ngày trước mệt mỏi biểu lộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay trên dưới trượt, lại xoa bóp đổi mới khóa, xác nhận không phải Internet trục trặc, cảm thấy khá được đáng tiếc.

Bình thường xem trang đầu người phát mấy cái quảng cáo đều cảm thấy phiền chán người, lần thứ nhất chờ đợi một người có thể 24 giờ không ngừng xoạt bình.

Hoàn toàn không có cân nhắc chuyện này nhưng thao tác tính cùng với khả năng xác suất là cỡ nào hạ thấp, một người phán đoán được có bài có bản.

Thẳng đến gọi tới một cú điện thoại đánh gãy suy tư của hắn.

"Khương tổng, lần trước ngài hỏi nước hoa, hôm nay có thể đưa đến mặt khác, ngài nơi đó có được hay không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc mắt nhìn nhật trình bề ngoài, buổi chiều việc không quá quan trọng, có lưới có điện thoại liền có thể hoàn thành, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm một cây bút tùy ý dùng bút mũ nơi gây xích mích bên cạnh bàn cặp văn kiện, phát ra ma sát âm thanh: "Ba giờ chiều đến khoảng bốn giờ, lầu chín số ba phòng thiết kế."

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất tháng ngày cũng không dễ vượt qua, Lý Tể Trạch đều ở việc nhỏ không đáng kể địa phương làm khó hắn.

Hôn nhân tin tức tuyên bố sau, còn lại nhà thiết kế cho dù nội tâm muốn xem cuộc vui, cũng phải nhìn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt mũi, làm bộ việc này nhạn qua Vô Ngân, không muốn cùng Lý Tể Trạch lúng túng.

Ai biết Lý Tể Trạch có một lần nghe được bọn hắn sau lưng nghị luận, thái độ khác thường, chủ động cùng bọn họ nói về hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện tình duyên quy tụ, khó tránh khỏi liền muốn mang ra vị nào được đám người lãng quên "Chồng trước" .

Bát quái việc tốt người hướng về người trong cuộc trực tiếp lấy đáp án: "Vậy hắn chồng trước là chuyện gì xảy ra "

"Cái này sao, ta cũng không biết, ai cũng có của mình nan ngôn chi ẩn, ta cũng không có hỏi qua, bất quá khi đó biết tin tức vẫn là rất thương tâm." Trên cánh tay treo đầy sợi tổng hợp Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới, Lý Tể Trạch thái độ hữu hảo gọi lại hắn, "Ngươi nói là Thánh Hựu."

Là cái rắm.

Không có ngươi, lão tử cần phải với hắn giả kết hôn ư phải tại đây làm trâu ngựa cho ngươi ư

"Ta không rõ ràng." Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt cười hì hì, cố ý đưa tay cổ tay động tác phạm vi khoa trương bày lớn, Lý Tể Trạch lẩn đi nhanh hơn nữa, những kia tro bụi vô khổng bất nhập mà chui vào xoang mũi của hắn bên trong, miễn cưỡng sang ở cổ họng, Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến người hiền lành, "Ngươi nói sợi tổng hợp chủng loại đều ở đây rồi, lần này không sai "

Lý Tể Trạch bởi vì là một loại sợi tổng hợp, ròng rã giằng co hắn từ lầu chín chạy tầng mười vài chuyến, chỉ có một tầng trệt khoảng cách, Ung Thánh Hựu thật không tiện chiếm dụng thang máy tài nguyên, không thể làm gì khác hơn là trong gió trong mưa làm trâu làm ngựa chạy chín chạy mười, còn muốn chịu đựng Lý Tể Trạch xoi mói.

Lý Tể Trạch được tro chụp một mặt, muốn muốn nổi giận, đã thấy có người không vừa mắt, thay đã chảy mồ hôi Ung Thánh Hựu đưa cho nước, một mực không lên tiếng Duẫn Vinh mượn việc đem Ung Thánh Hựu gọi đi.

"Trong công việc tổng hội người như thế, dù sao bối cảnh khá lớn, ta có thì dã có thể không thể ra sức." Duẫn Vinh ném cho hắn một bao khăn tay, "Ngươi làm sao chọc được hắn, hai ngươi trước đây quen biết "

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm kích tiếp nhận khăn tay, tại trong đầu thanh trả lời nửa thật nửa giả qua một lần, trả lời chậm nửa nhịp: "Tính nhận thức, nhưng hắn trước đây không phải như vậy, khả năng có Ma Tước một khi biến Phượng Hoàng cũng dễ dàng tâm lý vặn vẹo, đối trước kia đồng loại hứng thú với trả đũa."

Duẫn Vinh được lời của hắn chọc cười: "Tâm thái không sai."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ, nếu là tâm thái không tốt, cùng nhau đi tới, không vỡ cũng điên.

Rửa cái tay công phu, Ung Thánh Hựu trở về phòng thiết kế thấy Lý Tể Trạch đang tại nắm một bình nước hoa thử phun, xuyên vào mũi bên trong mùi vị làm hắn khẽ cau mày.

Quá quen thuộc, là hắn một mực dùng nước hoa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy trong thùng rác đã bị tùy ý cắt bỏ nát giấy bọc, thức thời không nói gì, chuyện tốt người vây quanh ở Lý Tể Trạch bên người hỏi: "Xác định như vậy là đưa cho ngươi "

Lý Tể Trạch không rất ưa thích cây mộc hương làm trụ cột nước hoa, thử hương giấy tiện tay vứt tại lộn xộn trên mặt bàn: "Nhãn hiệu người nói là cho hắn, đóng gói lại tốt như vậy, nhất định là muốn đưa người, chẳng lẽ đưa cho ngươi "

Không có chứng cứ, lại rất có lực tin tưởng và nghe theo.

Duẫn Vinh dài ra cái mũi chó, sát vào một điểm, mặt đều chôn đến Ung Thánh Hựu cổ bên trong, nhiệt khí phun đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhạy cảm khu vực, nổi da gà lên một tầng, ứng kích phản ứng tựa như hướng mặt trước nhảy một cái, lấy tay che cái cổ: "Ngươi ngửi cái gì đây này cùng chó tựa như."

"Nước hoa này vị phải hay không cùng trên người ngươi như thế "

Rõ ràng tại Lý Tể Trạch trong tay nước hoa cùng mình không hề can hệ, nhưng một mực là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tới, tựa hồ mình cùng chai này nước hoa cũng có liên quan, như là có cặp mắt theo dõi nội tâm của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai toả nhiệt, không biết là được Duẫn Vinh náo động đến, vẫn bị ý nghĩ của mình đốt, không thể làm gì khác hơn là trang đần độn: "Không rõ ràng."

Duẫn Vinh thấy hắn dáng dấp như là đồng ruộng bị kinh sợ con thỏ, chơi tính nổi lên, đuổi theo hắn ở trên không rỗi rảnh trong phòng thiết kế chạy, được ra kết quả là giả, đem hắn xấu hổ đến mặt đỏ mới là thật.

Ung Thánh Hựu tránh trái tránh phải, phòng thiết kế không gian chỉ đến như thế, từ trước đến giờ không có vận động tế bào Ung Thánh Hựu, thấy thoát không nổi sau lưng thuốc cao, không thể làm gì khác hơn là hướng về ngoài cửa chạy, quay đầu lại cảnh cáo Duẫn Vinh: "Đường đường một cái thiết kế tổng giám, bị người nhìn thấy ở trong hành lang chơi đùa, cẩn thận một lúc quản lý tìm ngươi nói chuyện."

"Nhìn đường."

Ung Thánh Hựu năm xưa bất lợi, một đầu đụng vào trên thân người, may mắn không phải là ngay mặt, bằng không vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo mũi sợ là yếu va lệch ra.

Nhất cổ trắng xạ hương cùng cây mộc hương hỗn hợp mùi vị để Ung Thánh Hựu chưa ngẩng đầu thì biết rõ người đến, hướng về bên cạnh nhường nhường, tại Duẫn Vinh nhìn chăm chú đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói lời xin lỗi: "Thật không tiện."

Có người thứ ba ở đây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không dễ chịu nhiều hỏi thăm Ung Thánh Hựu phải chăng không việc gì, vừa vặn cái kia một cái xông tới, chân thật mà vọt tới bộ ngực mình, rõ ràng nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến nhe răng, xoay người lại một mặt mặt không hề cảm xúc cùng mình xin lỗi.

Bộ ngực mình đều banh thân thể đau, huống hồ Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp xử đến phía trên ngón tay. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt nắm đấm, đoán chừng chính nhẫn nhịn sức lực.

"Ngươi không thể bởi vì ngươi yêu thích cây mộc hương, sẽ đưa ta một cái cây mộc hương nước hoa, mùi vị cũng quá quái." Lý Tể Trạch nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhiệt tình chào đón, "Nếu như ngươi muốn đến, trả để nhãn hiệu người đưa làm gì "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe ra câu chữ bên trong không đúng, nhéo nhéo lông mày: "Ngươi hủy đi "

Câu này hỏi ngược lại khiến Lý Tể Trạch hoảng hồn, vốn tưởng rằng thuận theo tự nhiên sự tình, chưa muốn càng xảy ra sai sót, nhưng hắn hủy đi hộp lúc tự tin nhưng là rõ như ban ngày, không thể làm gì khác hơn là sự cố trang kiên cường, thanh vấn đề quăng trở lại: "Không phải cho ta, ngươi còn muốn cho ai "

Lý Tể Trạch ánh mắt vô tình hay cố ý hướng về phía sau hắn Ung Thánh Hựu trên người nghiêng mắt nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không chú ý nơi này thượng diễn trò, một lòng một dạ bỏ rơi xương đau đớn thủ, hút vào khí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có trả lời, nhanh hắn hai bước đi vào phòng thiết kế, nhìn thấy đã trở thành rác rưởi giấy bọc, thiển trên mặt không hiện ra, nhưng ánh mắt lại phệ nhân bình thường cầm lấy Lý Tể Trạch lái qua một bình, luôn mãi xác nhận: "Ngươi không thích cái mùi này "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuy là cười, Miên Miên bên trong lại cất giấu đao, Lý Tể Trạch không biết chính mình nên gật đầu vẫn lắc đầu, cuối cùng đi theo tâm, cứng rắn gật đầu.

"Vậy được, lễ vật này bản thân cũng không phải đưa cho ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem mặt khác hai hộp nước hoa bỏ vào trong túi, đưa cho Duẫn Vinh, "Vốn là muốn đưa cho ngươi, nhãn hiệu người không nói rõ ràng, đóng gói hỏng rồi, nhiều tha thứ."

"Không có chuyện gì." Duẫn Vinh để lên bàn, nụ cười có phần bất đắc dĩ, "Nhưng ta xịt nước hoa gặp qua mẫn, hi vọng ngươi không nên để bụng ta đưa người."

"Đương nhiên sẽ không chú ý." Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe mắt dần dần cong lên, có phần tình thế bắt buộc thoải mái, "Cái này nước hoa khả năng sắp ngừng sản xuất, trả hi vọng nhận được người có thể rõ ràng phần tâm này ý."

"Đúng dịp, chúng ta nơi này thật là có một cái yêu thích cái này nước hoa người." Duẫn Vinh không có chú ý Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tầm thường ý cười, "Thánh Hựu, về ngươi rồi, trong công ty thật giống chỉ có ngươi sát cái này nước hoa."

Ung Thánh Hựu chối từ thất bại, không thể không thu, cười đến giãy giụa, tựa như cái này hai hộp nước hoa là thuốc nổ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng quét qua mù mịt, không thấy chút nào vừa nãy đối Lý Tể Trạch hổ báo Sài Lang hình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã sớm kết luận, như lễ vật này trực tiếp cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn có thể tìm khắp ngàn vạn cái lý do đem chính mình đuổi. Nhưng nếu là Duẫn Vinh lên tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu chắc chắn sẽ nghe lời nhận lấy, thu hồi ở trước mặt mình miệng lưỡi bén nhọn tư thái.

Về phần vạn nhất Duẫn Vinh chính mình nhận lấy nước hoa làm sao bây giờ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng sớm có đối sách.

Hàn Thịnh đã sớm nói với hắn, Duẫn Vinh đối nước hoa dị ứng, trước đây nhãn hiệu đưa cho hắn nước hoa, đều bị hắn coi như lễ vật đưa cho đồng sự cùng thuộc hạ.

Nói đơn giản, ngoại trừ Lý Tể Trạch hủy đi đóng gói một cái chuyện đột xuất, mọi chuyện đều tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm trong bàn tay.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có tại nơi này qua dừng lại thêm, lấy ra chuyên nghiệp tố dưỡng cùng Duẫn Vinh thảo luận một phen kế tiếp kế hoạch, thuận tiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói nhỏ một câu, cái này nước hoa cùng hắn rất là muốn xứng, không ngạc nhiên chút nào mà bị hắn phụ tặng một cái liếc mắt, nhưng không có đưa tới hắn quen có châm chọc khiêu khích. Khóe miệng cũng không có như dĩ vãng như thế quăng, trong ánh mắt quật kính lùi tan không ít.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tình thật tốt, chí ít lần này đưa đồ ăn đến miệng một bên, không có bị mèo con cắn vào ngón tay.

Liền Lý Tể Trạch đuổi theo nhắc tới đạo xin lỗi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều khinh Phiêu Phiêu mà vừa kéo mà qua.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về trong xe mở ra xã giao phần mềm, lặp lại đổi mới động tác, tổng tính ra một tấm bản đồ mới, chính là mới vừa rồi nước hoa, liền cái văn tự đều không có.

Đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói, dù cho Ung Thánh Hựu phát một cái dấu chấm tròn, đều đã là đầy đủ lấy tư cách hắn vì đó xông pha chiến đấu chỗ đột phá.

Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng nhìn về phía bên cạnh bàn nước hoa, mùi thơm thoang thoảng vờn quanh ở xung quanh hắn. Hắn vẫn đối với chai này nước hoa ưa thích không rời, đứt quãng dùng rất lâu, vừa nãy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận miệng nhắc tới ngừng sản xuất lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút lấy điện thoại di động ra đi trang web chính thức đặt hàng mấy bình dự phòng, không nghĩ tới cái này hai hộp gây nên gió tanh huyết vũ nước hoa, cuối cùng rơi được trên đầu mình.

Tuy nói hiện tại hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan hệ cùng mình thiết tưởng quỹ tích, có phần không như mong muốn, nhưng tựa hồ Khương Nghĩa Kiện thái độ cũng không phải từ đầu đến đuôi ở trên cao nhìn xuống, mấy lần giải vây, toàn bộ đều là hắn.

Cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cắt xuống đường ranh giới, lơ đãng bên trong, cũng là hắn từ từ lau một ít, liên thông hai người khu vực không gian.

Bí ẩn mà lại nhu thuận, để ở dần đậm dưới bóng đêm hành tẩu Ung Thánh Hựu, chưa từng phát hiện qua xuất thân từ động tác của mình.

Đặt ở điện thoại di động trong túi bỗng nhiên chấn động vài tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vã lấy ra, là mấy cái bình luận tin tức.

Chính mình phát trạng thái lúc vẫn chưa đánh bất kỳ tag, hẳn là sẽ không bị người lục soát, Ung Thánh Hựu nghi ngờ mở ra tin tức khung, lại là cái kia không có ảnh chân dung người.

"Ngươi cũng yêu thích cái này nước hoa "

"Bất quá nghe nói yếu ngừng sản xuất rồi, ta hôm nay trả đi mua hai bình."

Ung Thánh Hựu không tới kịp hồi phục, thư riêng hòm vị trí vầng sáng khởi một cái màu đỏ nhắc nhở điểm, lòng hiếu kỳ quấy phá Ung Thánh Hựu điểm vào đi, là người này phát tới một tấm hình ảnh.

Hai bình đồng dạng nước hoa đặt ở màu đen chất da trên ghế, nhìn dáng dấp, hẳn là trong xe.

Nhiều trùng hợp, đã khiến Ung Thánh Hựu có phần vui mừng cảm thấy đây là không mưu mà hợp.

Trời xui đất khiến dưới, chưa bao giờ nguyện tại xã giao trên website cùng người xa lạ trao đổi Ung Thánh Hựu, đang tán gẫu khung bên trong đưa vào.

"Ngươi tốt."

Đang nhìn đến hình ảnh biểu hiện đã đọc sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện, theo như kim giây chuyển động tần suất, một cái, lại một dưới, lấy tay gõ lên đầu gối, tại bảy mươi chín giây sau, điện thoại di động kêu lên.

Ngươi tốt.

Đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói, đây là hắn lấy tư cách xa lạ bạn trên mạng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khởi đầu mới.

Một Đoạn Lương tốt bắt đầu, không cần cỡ nào say sưa ngon lành, kinh tâm động phách mới có thể làm người khắc sâu ấn tượng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ hy vọng lần này, có thể đến phiên bàn tay mình bánh lái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem mới vừa Gaunt ý từ thương trường mua nước hoa đẩy qua một bên, lấy tư thế thoải mái trả lời.

"Xin chào, xưng hô ngươi như thế nào "

==============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Loại này không có cỏ cây bản thảo, mỗi ngày mang theo viết xong liền phát càng pháp, không khẩn trương mới là lạ ...


	11. Chapter 11

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter11

11.

Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay không có suy nghĩ qua nick name vật này, có hắn cái này xã giao tài khoản đa số người đều là trong công tác kết bạn người, so với những người khác xã giao phần mềm, của mình xem như là tương đối tư mật một vật.

Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không nghĩ ra thích hợp nick name, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là ngay tại chỗ lấy tài liệu, đang tán gẫu khung bên trong đưa vào hữu, nhưng một mực cảm thấy một chữ độc nhất bị người đọc lên có phần ám muội, nhíu nhíu mày xóa bỏ về sau, một lần nữa viết.

"Có thể gọi ta Ong, ngươi đâu "

Liền nick name đều như thế trung quy trung củ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là tại chính mình cảm thấy rất hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, đối phán đoán của mình sản sinh hoài nghi, nhìn lên làm việc rất phản nghịch độc hành người, tại chi tiết nhỏ bên trong lại đem mình vây ở một tấc vuông.

Mảnh đến ngẫm lại lại có thể cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngại Ung Thánh Hựu đặt tên hào không có mới mẻ một giây sau, liền rơi vào chính mình gọi là khó xử, tựa hồ thanh cuộc đời trí tưởng tượng toàn bộ đặt tại quần áo thiết kế ở trong, chưa cho trong cuộc sống lưu lại một phân một hào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi lái xe Hàn Thịnh: "Ngươi nick name tên gì "

"Nick name" Hàn Thịnh bị hỏi đến có chút mơ hồ bức, mí mắt giật giật, "Soái đến không bằng hữu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài: "Cần ngươi làm gì."

Lưu lại Hàn Thịnh một người thầm nói, công ty khi nào trả quản công nhân thế giới internet tự do lướt sóng chính mình không tại trên lưới công khai chửi bới qua lão bản

Trí nhớ không tốt Hàn Thịnh được chính mình doạ ý nghĩ của mình kinh xuất một tay mồ hôi, thừa dịp đèn đỏ thời điểm xoa xoa tay mới coi như xong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt quăng hướng ngoài xe, vừa vặn có một nhà mèo nhỏ quán cà phê cùng một nhà lưới đỏ trà sữa điếm xếp hàng hàng dài, Khương Nghĩa Kiện như là gặp Ma như thế, viết xuống.

"Mèo nhỏ trà sữa."

Chính đang làm việc Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy cái tin tức này, phốc bật cười một tiếng, luôn mãi xác nhận người này giới tính là nam, trả lời: "Thật đáng yêu."

Muốn rút về đã tới không kịp Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cứ như vậy nửa đem nửa ngay tại chỗ tiếp thu Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn lần thứ nhất khen ngợi.

Đáng yêu, chí ít không phải mắng người.

Mèo nhỏ trà sữa rất là biết điều, thông thường đều tại Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian nghỉ ngơi cùng hắn rỗi rảnh trò chuyện vài câu, tuy rằng không nhiều lời, nhưng đều là cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có cộng đồng đề tài.

Mèo nhỏ trà sữa nói mình là học tập thiết kế thời trang học sinh, nhắc tới ưa thích thiết kế nhãn hiệu lúc, hai người lạ thường thay hợp phách, thậm chí ngay cả trong vòng nhân sĩ có rất nhiều tranh cãi chi tiết nhỏ chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng này vị mèo nhỏ trà sữa đều có thể ăn nhịp với nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên giường xuất phát từ nội tâm cười đến ung dung, cũng không biết mèo nhỏ trà sữa bản thân chính cầm máy tính liên tục tìm tòi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắc tới vị này nhà thiết kế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là hơi có nghe thấy, không có người thấy hắn đích xác, thần bí cho người hiếu kỳ. Mỗi một lần chính hắn đại thanh tú đều là gọn gàng nhanh chóng kết thúc, không có truyền thông phỏng vấn, không có Moly party, thậm chí chính mình cũng sẽ không ở phần cuối đi ra chào cảm ơn.

Như thế không lễ phép hành vi, tự nhiên chọc người chê trách, nhưng bất luận những lễ nghi này tính đồ vật, hắn thiết kế cho người kinh thán đáo không lời nào để nói.

Nhưng người này đã rất nhiều năm chưa hề đi ra rồi, như là biến mất khỏi thế gian như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cơ hồ là một bên tán gẫu một bên đối với trong máy vi tính tư liệu bù lại, cũng may chính mình cũng là chuyên nghiệp xuất thân, có lúc đề ra bản thân cái nhìn lúc, kiến giải so với Ung Thánh Hựu cái này nhiều năm thiết phấn còn muốn thấu triệt.

"Xuất thân chính quy chính là không giống nhau, ngươi cùng ta nhất giảng liền rõ ràng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem trên màn ảnh một hàng chữ, ngón tay ở trên bàn chỉ trỏ đi, đầu tiên là đánh "Cùng xuất thân chính quy so với, ngươi cảm giác đến tự ti ư", nhìn xem lại cảm thấy ngữ khí đông cứng, không thể làm gì khác hơn là xóa bỏ, nắm chén nước uống một hớp nước, một lần nữa hồi phục: "Thiết kế không phải xem xuất thân chính quy, mà là xem trí tưởng tượng có thể hay không chống lên đến linh cảm, kiến thức cơ bản Hậu Thiên luyện một chút là tốt rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không có hồi phục, một mực biểu hiện không có cái mới tin tức inbox khiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần hoảng hốt, tới tới lui lui mà xem mới vừa tán gẫu ghi chép, luôn mãi xác nhận chính mình không có nói sai lời nói, vội vã lại thêm một câu: "Ngươi không phải là nói mình tại một nhà trang phục công ty đi làm ư khẳng định vẫn có thực lực."

Tại không có hồi phục thời gian trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện triệt để lĩnh hội độ giây như năm tư vị, điện thoại bị hắn khóa lại mở, dường như tin tức không có truyền đến là điện thoại di động nguyên nhân, lượng điện thẳng tắp hạ thấp, thẳng đến truyền ra thấp lượng điện tiếng nhắc nhở.

Liền ngay cả đi thư phòng tìm nạp điện tuyến khoảng cách, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều nắm điện thoại di động, chỉ lo bỏ qua Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức.

Đầu cắm cùng điện thoại liên tiếp nháy mắt, chấn động hai lần, Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức rồi.

"Ngươi nói đúng, anh hùng không hỏi ra nơi, tuy rằng ta cũng không tính anh hùng." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn đi tắm vội, "Luôn cảm thấy ngươi nói chuyện so với tuổi của ngươi thành thục."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới nhớ tới, mèo nhỏ trà sữa là một vị mới vừa 20 tuổi nam sinh viên đại học. Khương Nghĩa Kiện gửi đi một cái mèo nhỏ biểu lộ bao: "Khả năng ta tương đối sớm quen thuộc."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn liền như đệ đệ của mình, đánh chữ nói: "Làm ra vẻ thành thục. Đi ngủ sớm một chút, buổi tối đừng quên lưu đèn đêm, đỡ khỏi giống ta trước đây như thế, nửa đêm bỗng nhiên rời giường đi toa-lét, ngã cái ngã nhào."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem ngã nhào cùng đèn đêm hai cái từ hơi hơi ngây người: "Ngươi trước đây ngã qua "

Ung Thánh Hựu đóng phòng ngủ đèn, mở ra đèn đêm, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục tán gẫu: "Ta là Hậu Thiên được bệnh quáng gà chứng, vừa mới bắt đầu không biết, buổi tối có ánh sáng không ngủ được, kết quả có một lần rơi đặc biệt tàn nhẫn, chân phải đều thanh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình cũng không cảm tình, nhưng bởi vì cái kia mỗi một muộn sáng lên đèn đêm, trong lòng dĩ nhiên tuôn ra úc tang, vậy cũng vọng không thể thành ánh sáng, đã từng linh tinh mà rơi vào trong mắt của chính mình, giống như Ung Thánh Hựu đã nói, giữa bọn họ lẫn nhau không thiếu nợ nhau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại là cảm thấy, hắn thật giống tại một loại nào đó phương diện vẫn là phụ lòng qua Ung Thánh Hựu.

Không là tất cả phụ lòng đều phải chỉ về ở ái tình, có lúc, còn có tín nhiệm cùng trách nhiệm.

Có thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, một chữ đều nói không ra miệng, một mình ngồi trên ghế dựa trong lòng nhăn nhó nửa ngày sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mênh mông hồi phục: "Vạn sự cẩn thận."

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ đã ngủ, tức không có đã đọc, cũng không có hồi phục.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy đứng ở cửa sổ sát đất trước, nhìn xem linh tinh lấp lánh, con đường trăng sáng giấu ở mây\ dưới không chịu lộ diện. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ấn xuống cái nút, bên trong căn phòng quang trong nháy mắt biến mất, trong bóng tối, hắn nhìn thấy trên cửa sổ ánh xuất bóng người của chính mình, chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại.

Thế giới của hắn, nguyên lai đều là chìm vào bóng tối vô tận, mới có thể làm cho phiêu miểu quang không chỗ nào che dấu.

Nhưng chính mình nhưng lại chưa bao giờ, dù cho một lần, đi cảm giác cùng người bị của hắn.

Phát hiện mình ở trong bóng tối tìm không được đường lúc hắn, sản xảy ra cái gì dạng ý nghĩ, sợ hãi, kinh hoảng, luống cuống, lảo đảo mà đè xuống đèn nguyên khai quan.

Nhưng mặc dù có quang thì đã có sao

Đến từ chính chính hắn trong mắt quang, ở trong màn đêm được ma quỷ lấy đi được không còn một mống, hắc ám sát cho hắn không còn manh giáp.

Hắn tại hạ rơi thời điểm, nhất định muốn muốn phải liều mạng mà nắm lấy cái gì.

Tại ngay từ đầu thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nỗ lực cùng mình tiếp lời, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là không có kiên nhẫn qua loa, dần dần, từ muốn nói lại thôi đến không lời nào để nói, bất quá là thời gian mấy tháng.

Bọn hắn triệt để biến thành khách trọ cùng chủ thuê nhà quan hệ, ngoại trừ tại trên bàn ăn thời gian, chỉ cần mình ở nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu liền trốn tại trong phòng của chính mình, dù cho đi ra đi nhà vệ sinh, hoặc là đến dưới lầu tìm ăn, đều yên lặng.

Khi đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện tình nguyện hắn ngậm miệng, làm một người câm, cũng không nguyện cùng chỉ vì cái trước mắt đẹp đẽ Moly có quá nhiều liên luỵ. Nếu không phải tại thi đấu lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu xông vào gian phòng của mình, chính mình cũng bởi vì say rồi rượu quan hệ, không hề phát hiện, hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ là vĩnh viễn Viễn Bình làm được hai cái tuyến.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hậu tri hậu giác, cho rằng này không có gì lạ trong ba năm, tại tay của mình trong khe bỏ qua, bất quá đều là bình thường vô lực vụn vặt, mà hắn bỏ qua một món trong đó, hay là chính là Ung Thánh Hựu đi tìm quang phải qua nơi.

Hắn rốt cuộc bắt đầu may mắn, đêm hôm đó liều lĩnh xông vào người là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mèo nhỏ trà sữa coi là có thể bạn của Giao Tâm, tại cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện kết hôn cái kia ba năm, ngẩng cao phí bồi thường vi phạm hợp đồng làm mình hầu như cùng chung quanh bằng hữu mất đi liên hệ, không thể nói, cũng không dám nói, cô mụ tiền thuốc thang yêu cầu hắn một mình trầm mặc.

Mèo nhỏ trà sữa không giống nhau, hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không biết, bọn hắn có đồng dạng ham muốn, đối mặt đồng dạng bệnh tật, mèo nhỏ trà sữa đều là giàu có kiên nhẫn nghe chính mình giảng trong cuộc sống không quá quan trọng việc nhỏ.

Rõ ràng là tiểu chính mình gần mười tuổi đệ đệ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy hắn dường như bạn cùng lứa tuổi, thậm chí so với mình số tuổi yếu lớn một chút.

Mỗi lần nghĩ đến chỗ này, Ung Thánh Hựu cười thầm chính mình lại còn có như thế ấu trĩ một mặt.

Mèo nhỏ trà sữa tin tức bình thường là tại khoảng tám giờ đêm truyền đến, hôm nay cũng hào không ngoại lệ, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được quen thuộc tiếng nhắc nhở, đối phương hỏi mình đang làm gì.

Bận tối mày tối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu dời đi sắp hoa mắt ánh mắt, hồi phục: "Tăng ca, ngươi chú ý ta phát ngữ âm ư có phần bận bịu, đánh chữ khá là phiền toái."

"Không ngại." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng ngồi ở văn phòng bận bịu ngày mai hội nghị, "Nhưng cổ họng của ta không thoải mái, chỉ có thể cho ngươi phát văn tự."

Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh mà phát tới một câu ngữ âm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem bên ngoài bận rộn thư ký, tuy rằng rõ ràng ngăn cách bằng cánh cửa, người một chữ cũng nghe không rõ, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hãy tìm xuất tai nghe sau mới đè xuống dài mảnh.

"Vậy thì tốt, ta ở nơi này thanh cúc áo phân loại, chọn ta hoa cả mắt."

Một cái làm nhàm chán sự tình, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu có phần giương lên ngữ điệu nói tới thập phần êm tai, Ung Thánh Hựu âm sắc làm mềm mại, không phải Miên Miên cảm giác vô lực, là vừa đúng ôn hòa, cũng không để cho người gánh nặng, cũng sẽ làm cho người ta sản sinh xa cách.

Tiếng nói của hắn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lỗ tai quay về, nghĩ đến thỉnh thoảng liền nâng lên âm lượng cùng mình xù lông cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại là cảm thấy từng cái đều thú vị thập phần.

Trước mắt văn kiện có vẻ vướng bận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem màn ảnh tiện tay đóng lại, hết sức chuyên chú cùng hắn tán gẫu: "Chỉ chừa một mình ngươi ở nơi đó "

Ung Thánh Hựu giọng diệu không thể làm gì: "Chỉ có ta một trợ lý có thể làm sao "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ rõ những này cúc áo tại mua được lúc, hẳn là liền làm cho đối phương phân loại được, giảm bớt nhà thiết kế gánh nặng, mặt khác cũng hẳn như thế, đuổi theo hỏi hắn: "Những này vận tới thời điểm, không nên chuẩn bị cho tốt ư "

Muốn đến xế chiều Lý Tể Trạch cố ý cử động, Ung Thánh Hựu giận không chỗ phát tiết, lại sợ hù đến còn tại Ivory Tower tiểu hài tử, đè nén hỏa khí cùng hắn giảng: "Một cái không chọc nổi người đổ hộp, tán đầy đất, những người khác đều bận bịu, chỉ có thể ta một người ở đây làm cu li."

Không có chỉ mặt gọi tên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng đoán ra là Lý Tể Trạch.

Mình ở bắt đầu nhận thức Lý Tể Trạch lúc, hắn cũng không phải như thế hung hăng bá đạo, nhưng thời gian mấy năm, chính mình đối với hắn một mực dung túng, khiến hắn không lại như trong trí nhớ mình dáng dấp.

Nhưng chung quy đối với mình có ân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đành lòng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tay chống cằm, ngón cái tại trên môi cọ xát, viết: "Có cần hay không ta đi giúp ngươi "

Ung Thánh Hựu hết sức vui mừng: "Ta cũng không dám thuê công nhân, lại nói ngươi một người ngoài, cũng không vào được công ty chúng ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuy rằng trong lòng nghĩ pháp như thế, nhưng thủy chung là một câu nói đùa, như chính mình chờ một lúc thật sự xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, hòa ái dễ gần mà tỏ vẻ phải giúp hắn thu dọn tàn tạ, có thể hay không bị Ung Thánh Hựu đánh ra ngoài trước tiên hai chuyện, mèo nhỏ trà sữa tại Ong xã giao phần mềm bên trong triệt để mát thấu.

Một thân một mình ban đêm làm thích hợp bố trí tâm phòng nói hết muốn phát tiết, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm có phần buồn bực: "Quá thảm, trả không ăn cơm."

Cái thanh âm này quả thực đáng thương đến cho người cảm thấy lòng chua xót, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra giao hàng phần mềm, nhìn xem rực rỡ muôn màu thái phẩm không có chỗ xuống tay.

Hắn hoàn toàn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu khẩu vị, ngọt, cay, mặn, hoặc là thanh đạm.

Nỗ lực hồi ức trong ba năm bọn hắn cộng đồng ngồi ở trên bàn ăn thời gian, chưa từng nghe qua Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động đề cập tới cái nào món ăn hợp khẩu vị của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chẳng có mục tiêu nhìn xem chủ quán lấy ý nghĩ sáng tạo danh tự, không nhấc lên được chút nào hứng thú.

Cuối cùng chỉ là điểm chính mình trong ngày thường thường thường ăn cháo cùng bánh ngọt, tựa hồ Ung Thánh Hựu không có đối với này biểu thị căm ghét. Viết xuống mặt khác cao ốc địa chỉ, điện thoại không, danh tự cũng viết Ong, Khương trong nội đan cho chú ý cẩn thận, chỉ lo lòi đuôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ rất bận, hồi phục Khương Nghĩa Kiện tin tức so với dĩ vãng yếu chậm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là một người ở chỗ này chờ đến phát chán, một chữ chưa thúc.

Cùng đối thủ đàm phán đều chưa từng có chờ đợi trải qua người, cũng tại Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này cẩn thận mà cân nhắc phát ra ngoài mỗi một chữ nặng nhẹ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại hết sức mà đón ý nói hùa Ung Thánh Hựu, tại này cái qua Trình Trung, ẩn dưới chính mình một phần yêu thích cùng quen thuộc, tận lực dọc theo mèo con cột sống chậm rãi nhào nặn lệnh hắn phát ra thư thích tiếng ngáy. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tính không thu hoạch được gì, lấy tư cách mèo nhỏ trà sữa hắn, đã so với Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản thân hiểu rõ hơn Ung Thánh Hựu mấy phần.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai thân phận ở chung đều có lưu lại chỗ trống, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện AB hai mặt từ từ đem những kia lưu bạch bù đắp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại quá nhiều tính không chắc chắn trong, cảm nhận được an ổn cùng nhìn như không thiết thực kỳ vọng.

Giao hàng biểu hiện đã đưa đến mặt khác cao ốc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuyển thời cơ tốt, săn sóc hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu: "Giao hàng ăn ngon không "

Chính nâng giao hàng túi giấy đầu óc mơ hồ Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy tin tức, không thể tin hấp háy mắt, sau đó viết: "Ngươi mua cho ta "

"Không phải vậy đây này "

Ung Thánh Hựu không có không biết mèo nhỏ trà sữa chân nhân làm sao, nhìn trên màn ảnh có phần đẹp đẽ ba chữ, hắn bắt đầu trong đầu ý tưởng một cái hư cấu nam sinh.

20 tuổi ra mặt tuổi, quen sống trong nhung lụa gia đình, yêu thích động vật nhỏ, hay là trên trán trả cột ban ngày đánh bóng rổ không có lấy xuống dây cột tóc, mái tóc mềm mại mà nằm nhoài tại cái trán, ăn mặc một thân quần áo thể thao uốn tại trong sô pha cùng mình lười biếng tán gẫu.

Tuổi từ lúc sinh ra đã mang theo xúc động không có ngăn cản hắn tri kỷ nhập vi, lời nói trong lúc đó lại bại lộ thuộc về hắn tuổi bên trong thiếu niên cảm giác, hắn đang lấy le, cũng đang các loại một câu khích lệ cùng cảm tạ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thương mặn cháo, nhưng là ăn qua ba năm, tựa hồ loại này vi phạm tâm ý sinh hoạt, nội tâm của mình từ lâu thông hiểu đạo lí, bắt tay vào làm thuận buồm xuôi gió.

Cho dù thiếu niên không ở trước mặt hắn, hắn cũng không đành lòng khiến phần hảo ý này thất bại, hắn đem cháo ăn tươi một nửa sau, đập xuống bức ảnh phân phát mèo nhỏ trà sữa.

"Cảm tạ, ăn thật ngon."

Không có lọc kính, không có hết sức tìm kiếm góc độ bức ảnh, từ trước đến giờ xoi mói Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại phản phản phục phục nhìn nhiều lần, liền cái muôi biên giới dính lên thịt nạc hạt đều không có buông tha.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cực lực khó nhịn ở trong lòng mừng rỡ, phần kia ở giữa không trung lảo đà lảo đảo lo lắng rốt cuộc biến thành chắc chắn: "Rất ít thấy ngươi chia sẻ sinh hoạt hằng ngày."

Đối thoại lan bên trong xuất hiện một cái Website kết nối, Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích: "Cái này tài khoản trên có đồng sự, làm không tiện, đây là ta mặt khác tài khoản."

Chớp mắt thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu lại phát tới một câu nói: "Ngươi là ngoại trừ ta ra, cái thứ nhất biết nó tồn tại người."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác được miệng mình đều phải nhếch đến lỗ tai căn, dĩ nhiên cười ra tiếng âm, nhìn thấy thư ký đứng dậy mới thu liễm lên không bị khống chế khuôn mặt biểu lộ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện điểm vào cái kia tư mật như Vườn Địa Đàng kết nối, rất nhanh cho thấy đối phương tài khoản trang chủ.

Danh tự cùng mèo nhỏ trà sữa có phần tương tự, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi mà nhìn kỹ một chút.

Quả quýt nước có ga.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu trang chủ danh tự.

Ánh trăng bôi khắp nóc nhà, một giọt nước mưa thản nhiên từ dưới mái hiên lướt xuống, run tản đi trong đêm yên tĩnh.

===================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Dự định 20 ngàn chữ, đã viết đến 50 ngàn chữ, để cho ta lần nữa căng thẳng đến hoài nghi tự mình ...


	12. Chapter 12

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter 12

12.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện như là được va tiếng chuông gõ tỉnh, không khỏi ngạc nhiên, ấn vào màn hình máy vi tính lật xem Ung Thánh Hựu trước đây phát qua động thái, dùng di động cùng hắn tiếp tục tán gẫu: "Ngươi cũng thích uống quả quýt nước có ga "

"Cái gì gọi là cũng" Ung Thánh Hựu đối cái chữ này vừa kéo mà qua, cũng không có cẩn thận truy cứu, "Trước đây thích uống, sau đó uống nhiều có phần thương tổn được, hiện tại ngoại trừ Hạ Thiên tình cờ mua một chén, bình thường rất uống ít rồi."

"Khẩu vị cùng ta một người bạn rất giống." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem con trỏ chuyển qua một người bạn nơi, trên màn ảnh chỉ thị lóe lên lóe lên mà nhảy lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trầm tư chốc lát, đem bằng hữu đổi thành người quen biết, phát đưa tới.

Quả quýt nước có ga cùng Ong chủ trang cũng không giống nhau.

Ong xã giao phần mềm cho người ngoài hiện ra hình tượng là sạch sẽ cùng gọn gàng, tìm không ra sơ hở thanh niên, nhưng quả quýt nước có ga không giống, làm việc hội có sai lầm, khí trời không tốt tình cờ cũng sẽ oán giận, hội nhổ nước bọt chán ghét đồng sự.

Quả quýt nước có ga đăng kí thời gian rất sớm, sớm qua hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện ký hiệp ước thời gian, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực tại trong số tài khoản tìm được có quan hệ của mình manh mối, nhìn xem gần ba năm động thái, hầu như không một câu đề cập.

Duy nhất bọn hắn nơi đó ngày tại mặt khác trước cửa gặp được tháng ngày, quả quýt nước có ga vỗ một mặt khác cao ốc, phối đồ văn tự là —— cũng không phải hắn nhà công ty, quản thật rộng.

Tám chín phần mười, cái này hắn chính là mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lỗ tai có phần tao đỏ, nếu là ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cho mình chấm điểm, max điểm một trăm, sáu mươi đều tràn ngập nguy cơ.

Đang làm việc thời gian bận bịu lục Ung Thánh Hựu không có đợi đến mèo nhỏ trà sữa hồi phục, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới quả quýt nước có ga cái kia trong số tài khoản có thật nhiều còn trẻ vô tri phát biểu, trung nhị thì thôi, có phần ngôn luận, quay đầu lại xem quả thực vô cùng thê thảm, liền vội vàng hỏi hắn: "Ngươi có phải hay không tại nhìn cái kia tài khoản lịch sử phát biểu "

Mèo nhỏ trà sữa lần nữa không tin tức, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút nóng nảy, liền tốc độ nói đều so sánh nói chuyện bình thường nhanh hơn một chút: "Ai, ngươi đừng xem, quái mất mặt."

Như trước không người trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ phát ra một cái nước mắt chảy thành sông oan ức mèo con biểu lộ bao.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính chuyên tâm "Lôi chuyện cũ", không có chú ý tới điện thoại di động động tĩnh, làm sao Ung Thánh Hựu tại lúc đầu quá mức câu chuyện, ăn một bữa cơm đều có thể phát bốn cái cảm tưởng, thời gian dài xem màn hình Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cảm thấy con mắt cảm thấy chát, đóng Logo, cúi đầu nhìn thấy trên điện thoại di động một loạt Ong tin tức nhắc nhở.

Kéo đến cuối cùng nhìn thấy mèo con biểu lộ bao, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại muốn xem Ung Thánh Hựu khóc bộ dáng, cảm giác rất dễ bắt nạt.

Ý nghĩ này nhô ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự đáy lòng bội phục can đảm của chính mình, hiện tại cách dây mạng lưới cùng hắn trao đổi đều cần liên tục tìm từ người, lại vẫn muốn đem hắn chọc khóc đùa.

Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên là sốt ruột rồi, đầu tiên là khuyên can hắn không nên nhìn, sau đó như uy hiếp ba tuổi tiểu hài "Nếu không ngoan liền không cho đường kẹo ăn" các loại lời nói, không hề lực uy hiếp có thể nói, nếu là Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước đó không có tự mình cảm thụ qua Ung Thánh Hựu sức chiến đấu, đối mặt Ong, hắn tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới người này là có thể đem tự mình nói đến á khẩu không biết nói gì người.

"Không mất mặt, rất tốt." Câu này nửa thật nửa giả, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn cảm thấy có thể viết ra "Mi Ninh hà cao ngạo tai 蕟 hỏng, xi không đốc ti 霺 tai luyến ái のō be" loại lời này, vẫn còn có chút không đành lòng nhìn thẳng, nhưng sau một câu là thật sự, "Ta còn rất muốn biết ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy câu nói này có phần hoảng thần, trực giác câu nói này có phần ám muội, nghĩ lại, đối phương bất quá là một vị xa lạ bạn trên mạng, chỉ là tiểu hài tử lòng hiếu kỳ tương đối dồi dào, nói chuyện quá mức trắng ra mới khiến cho người sản sinh không nên có ảo giác.

Vì chính mình, hoặc đối phương tìm lối thoát dưới sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu thao túng như thường: "Hiểu thêm một ít, thuận tiện ngươi về sau vào nghề là."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có hi vọng qua vẻn vẹn dựa vào đơn thuần Internet tán gẫu để Ung Thánh Hựu có thể triệt để mà thả xuống cảnh giác, hoặc là nói, biểu diễn xuất chân chính chính mình, nhìn thấy cái này phù hợp Ung Thánh Hựu bị người trạng thái đáp án, nhẹ giọng cười.

Quá mức tự ti, vẫn là quá mức tự ái

Mang lên mặt nạ Ung Thánh Hựu là một cái điển hình lấy lòng hình nhân cách, không nhường nhịn bất luận người nào vì quan với mình việc nhỏ khó xử, rất nhiều thời điểm, có thể nhịn được thì nhịn, tỷ như Lý Tể Trạch nhiều lần gây sự khiêu khích, sợ kẹp ở giữa Duẫn Vinh khó xử, chí ít trước mặt mọi người, Ung Thánh Hựu Liên Mi đầu đều không nhăn qua một lần.

Hiểu chuyện lại mẫn cảm, nghe lời lại độc lập.

Những này từ được mạnh mẽ ràng buộc ở trên người hắn, khiến hắn cho dù ngày nào muốn tháo mặt nạ xuống, làm về chân chính chính mình cũng trở nên khó càng thêm khó.

Khi thì lâu chi, dẫn đến chính hắn cũng không tin, sẽ có người càng mê muội với hắn chân thật một mặt, quen thuộc ở loại ngày này qua loa cho xong chuyện. Hắn sợ của mình chân thực hội doạ chạy người bên cạnh hắn, cho dù ở trong mắt bọn họ, cùng quan hệ của mình bất quá là quen biết hời hợt, có lúc, cô độc lâu mèo, cũng sẽ cảm thấy có người ấm áp, là làm không dễ có sự tình.

Hắn cũng nghĩ tới trong lòng tự hỏi, chính mình thật sự yêu thích kiểu sinh hoạt này ư

Nhưng hắn cố ý quên, cũng không dám bức hỏi mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thông suốt vì sao Ung Thánh Hựu ở trước mặt mình sáng móng vuốt, bởi vì hắn ở cùng với chính mình thời gian ba năm, chính mình cũng không có biểu hiện ra hứng thú với hắn, khiến hắn lý trực khí tráng cho rằng, chính mình đối với hắn không hề có cảm giác gì, tự nhiên không cần cụp đuôi trang dịu ngoan.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu ăn khớp trong, liền hắn mang theo mặt nạ dáng dấp đều chán ghét người, làm sao sẽ đối quái đản bản tính cảm thấy hứng thú. Tại người của hắn tế giải toán trong, đây đại khái là hỏa tinh đụng Địa Cầu xác suất.

Đáng tiếc, liền trí tuệ nhân tạo cũng có thể làm lỗi niên đại, nơi nào sẽ có trăm phần trăm sự kiện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không lại canh cánh trong lòng, đổi cái góc độ suy nghĩ, tại Ung Thánh Hựu xác định khu vực an toàn trong, mình mới là đặc biệt nhất cái kia một cái.

Hắn bắt đầu cao hứng, cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ở trước mặt mình có thể thoải mái loã lồ tâm tình, không cần ủy khúc cầu toàn, không cần chiếu cố chính mình tâm tình, làm cái nơi trút giận tựa hồ trở thành một không quá quan trọng chuyện.

Nhưng chuyện này cũng không hề gây trở ngại Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế mà cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo làm quen, dù sao được mèo con móng vuốt gãi nhiều về sau, thường thường hội càng muốn biết đệm thịt sờ tới sờ lui có phải không thật sự như theo như đồn đãi như vậy mềm mại.

"Không có, chính là đối ngươi rất tốt kỳ, cùng ngươi ở ngành nghề, cùng chúng ta ham muốn cũng không có quan."

"Chỉ là ngươi mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cuối cùng năm chữ, bản năng, không hề che giấu cười cười.

Đã rất lâu không người nào nguyện ý đem mình nhìn đến nặng như vậy, cho dù chỉ là một cái nhận thức không lâu bạn trên mạng, đều làm Ung Thánh Hựu lòng sinh cảm kích.

Khả năng chỉ là mèo nhỏ trà sữa tùy ý phát một câu nói, cũng cho Ung Thánh Hựu huyết mạch bên trong rót vào tươi sống.

Hắn cùng với mèo nhỏ trà sữa cho tới đêm khuya, mèo nhỏ trà sữa mượn cớ buồn ngủ mới lẫn nhau nói ngủ ngon, Ung Thánh Hựu tại ngọt trong mộng ngủ say, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì để điện thoại di động xuống, chính thức bắt đầu hắn tăng ca.

Hàn Thịnh ngày thứ hai đến công ty nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện phòng làm việc sáng sớm còn mở đèn, nghi hoặc mà hỏi ngoài cửa thư ký: "Chuyện gì xảy ra "

"Khương tổng tối hôm qua tăng ca chưa có chạy, đoán chừng đang tại rửa mặt."

Hàn Thịnh cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tản mạn đã quen, trực tiếp đẩy cửa đi vào, vừa vặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ phòng riêng đi ra, thay đổi một thân chính trang, Hàn Thịnh liếc một mắt trên ghế xô pha thảm lông nhiều nếp nhăn mà chất thành một đống, còn có trên bàn chưa kịp thanh tẩy chén cà phê, chế nhạo nói: "Lão bản gần nhất công tác hiệu quả tỉ lệ rất thấp, lại vì những tài liệu này tăng ca đến suốt đêm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tối hôm qua xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu an toàn về đến nhà sau mới khởi công, đã là tiếp cận 0 giờ, dựa cả vào cafe đen treo mới làm xong sống, đầu óc vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, chỉ chỉ bàn, để Hàn Thịnh giúp hắn khắc phục hậu quả.

Hàn Thịnh nhìn ra hắn uể oải, không có tiếp tục cùng hắn đấu võ mồm, một bên thu dọn đồ đạc, một bên hướng về hắn báo cáo hôm nay đi Trình An sắp xếp, xuất trước khi đi hỏi: "Đúng rồi, mặt khác mặt này yếu tháng sau công tác kế hoạch, chúng ta nơi này có cái gì biến động ư "

"Dự toán chiếu tháng này cùng thời tăng cường ba mươi điểm, cái khác tất cả như cũ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy tính một cái bút, "Tái phối mấy người phụ tá đi qua."

Hàn Thịnh không náo rõ ràng: " trên hợp đồng lúc đó viết, công ty chúng ta chỉ cần xuất mấy vị nhà thiết kế là được, không đề cập trợ lý này mảnh vụn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mệt đến không muốn cùng hắn giải thích, đơn giản sáng tỏ: "Trực tiếp bán phân phối Lý Tể Trạch là được, những người khác không sao cả."

Nghe thế cái tên người, Hàn Thịnh sẽ hiểu, được, chính mình lão bản lại trong đầu nhóm lửa, liên tiếp cho người mở tiêu chuẩn cao nhất đây này.

Ung Thánh Hựu gần nhất tháng ngày tự giác sinh sống tốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho tiểu tình nhân của hắn trang bị cơ hồ là một thể cơ trợ lý, ngoại trừ ăn uống ngủ nghỉ không thể tự mình làm hắn ra sức, liền bút đều không khiến hắn động tới, Lý Tể Trạch da mặt dù dày cũng không tiện mọi chuyện sai khiến chính mình.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu tháng ngày cũng không thanh nhàn, Duẫn Vinh có tâm bồi dưỡng hắn, tình huống như thế cơ hồ là mặt khác xưa nay chưa từng có, một vị còn chờ chuyển chính thức trợ lý nhà thiết kế thay Duẫn Vinh phụ trách một cái module thiết kế công tác.

Lời đàm tiếu tự nhiên không ít, may mà chỉ muốn không ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt nói huyên thuyên, trải qua ngày ấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện huấn đạo Ung Thánh Hựu một mực làm bộ không nghe thấy, Duẫn Vinh tình cờ cũng sẽ thay hắn gõ vài câu, đỏ mắt người chỉ có thể trốn ở không thấy ánh sáng sau lưng, gặp mặt vẫn là hữu hảo giả cười đồng sự.

Điểm này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tràn đầy nhận thức, một lần nào đó công tác lệ hội hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu đánh đối mặt, tại không người chú ý dưới tình huống, rõ ràng chủ động cùng mình để hỏi tốt.

Chỉ là một chuyện nhỏ, đụng phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi vào phòng họp, trái tim lùi lại mà ầm ầm vang vọng.

"Ngươi rất lâu không đến rồi." Bác nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo đóng gói hộp đi vào, "Ở nơi nào mua súp "

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng nàng chớp chớp mắt: "Ai nha, công tác quá bận rộn, cũng không có thời gian nồi súp, liền đi ngươi nhất yêu nhất uống rượu điếm cố ý để Đại sư phó làm cho ngươi."

Bác tự nhiên không phải xoi mói, đánh giá Ung Thánh Hựu dưới cằm tuyến rõ ràng gò má: "Lại gầy, công tác mệt mỏi như vậy ư "

"Cũng thích." Ung Thánh Hựu tránh nặng tìm nhẹ, hắn đã rất nhiều ngày ngủ không được ngon giấc, "Hôm nay vừa mới chuyển chính, chung quy phải ở trên ty trước mặt nhiều biểu hiện biểu hiện."

Bác không tin bộ này lời giải thích, như trước lo âu buồn phiền mới tốt sinh căn dặn, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức toàn thân thế võ khoe khoang chọc cười, cuối cùng cũng coi như để bác nói sang chuyện khác.

Bệnh viện có quy định làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thời gian, vì bệnh thân thể của con người, gia thuộc được lễ phép mời ra ngoài, y tá đưa Ung Thánh Hựu ra ngoài lúc, hảo tâm nhắc nhở: "Ca, tháng sau liền muốn Quý Độ nộp phí rồi, đừng quên."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về nàng nói tạ, xoay người nghĩ đến thẻ ngân hàng không tính rộng rãi con số, không khỏi mà nhéo nhéo lông mày. May mà Duẫn Vinh khiến hắn phụ trách module là muốn trước tiên ở còn lại ra thị trường, nghe Duẫn Vinh ý tứ trong lời nói, sẽ có một bút không ít tiền thưởng.

Hẳn là trước tiên có thể bỏ thêm vào cái này Quý Độ chi phí.

Hẳn là.

Bản muốn về nhà Ung Thánh Hựu lên xe sau để tài xế đưa hắn mang tới mặt khác cao ốc, kiếm tiền tương đối trọng yếu, mất ăn mất ngủ tính là gì.

Gần nhất có chút lơ mơ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, sớm định ra kế hoạch là các loại Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động tìm mèo nhỏ trà sữa nói chuyện phiếm, nhưng không nghĩ trong vòng một ngày, xã giao phần mềm như được tuyệt dục động vật, uể oải, thoi thóp.

Cầm cự đến nửa đêm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tước vũ khí đầu hàng, chủ động hỏi hắn tại bận rộn cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu rất mau trở lại phục.

"Mới vừa từ bệnh viện trở về, đang chuẩn bị đi công ty tăng ca."

Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nhảy cấp ba đãi ngộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi có nghe thấy, khuyên hắn nghỉ ngơi nhiều đối một cái đang đứng ở thời kỳ phát triển nhà thiết kế mà nói, không phải là cái gì chuyện tốt, nghĩ tới đây mấy ngày thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt xanh đen, vẫn là không nhẫn tâm: "Phải chú ý làm việc và nghỉ ngơi hợp lý."

"Các loại khoảng thời gian này quá rồi là tốt rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu xem điện thoại di động phía trên nhảy ra ngày nhắc nhở, ngón tay do dự lập trên không trung, viết tốt, đánh lại xóa, mấy lần nhiều lần, vẫn là muốn tìm người chia sẻ.

"Hôm nay đối với ta mà nói rất trọng yếu, công tác chính thức chuyển chính thức."

Mèo nhỏ cà phê hồi phục đến mức rất nhanh: "Chúc mừng ngươi! ! ! !"

Là do tâm mà phát mà chúc mừng, cùng các đồng nghiệp lạnh nhạt qua loa cũng khác nhau, không nhìn thấy người của hắn, bốn cái dấu chấm than cũng có thể cảm nhận được đối phương vui sướng lộ rõ trên mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục cùng hắn giảng tâm sự: "Tối xảo chính là, hôn nay vẫn là sinh nhật của ta, như thế đến xem, đúng là ngày may mắn của ta."

Sinh nhật

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu hai cái xã giao trang chủ, sinh nhật viết đều là ngày mùng 1 tháng 1, mới ý thức tới nơi này hắn chỉ là tùy ý điền.

"Tuy rằng không có ai biết, ngay cả ta bác cũng quên mất."

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngại người khác phải chăng nhớ rõ sinh nhật của hắn, thậm chí có chút sợ sệt người khác biết sinh nhật sau, không người đối với hắn chúc mừng, hoặc là để cho bọn họ sản sinh gánh nặng, thẳng thắn ngậm miệng không nói.

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ." Mèo nhỏ trà sữa phát ra mấy cái bánh sinh nhật hình ảnh, sau đó nói xin lỗi, "Buổi tối còn có một ít chuyện, chúng ta ngày mai trò chuyện tiếp."

Ung Thánh Hựu thủ cấp tốc từ gửi đi khóa thượng rút lui mở, thanh thật dài một đoạn văn xóa bỏ, tận lực nhẹ nhõm cảm giác gửi đi: "Hay lắm."

May là, không có phát đưa đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem sinh nhật nhắc nhở cắt bỏ, để điện thoại di động xuống, không có một bóng người cao ốc chỉ có điều hòa vận chuyển âm thanh, vắng ngắt được không có một tia một hào sinh nhật bộ dáng, lầu bên ngoài khổng lồ màn hình chính phát ra mỗi cái quảng cáo thương số tiền lớn mua xuống quảng cáo thời đoạn, nếu là chậm đần độn một chút, cũng có thể đem không dứt bên tai tiếng nhạc coi như ăn mừng một loại.

Ung Thánh Hựu hít sâu một hơi, bỏ xuống những này nói chuyện không đâu ý nghĩ, tiếp tục sửa chữa trang phục màu sắc.

Không là cuộc sống của mọi người đều phải giăng đèn kết hoa, muôn màu muôn vẻ, trong tòa thành này tổng có người ở nhà bên trong dài ngắn bên trong cũng phải cấu kiến một cái nho nhỏ pháo đài, nhìn như nhỏ bé, nhưng cũng là một số người đế quốc, lầm bầm lầu bầu sinh hoạt chư nhiều không tốt, bóng đêm khép lại sau, trời tối người vắng lúc, chung quy phải chờ đợi một cái ngày mai.

Chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý đi tin tưởng chính mình không để ý không có ai biết sinh nhật của hắn, thanh tâm tình tiêu cực nhét vào sinh hoạt nhăn nheo trong, người khác chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hắn mặc lên người hoa phục, cho dù cắt ra của mình da thịt, hắn cũng có thể miễn cưỡng sung sướng.

Thời gian trôi qua đối với một cái chuyên tâm chuyên chú người mà nói, khó mà phát hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy chân nhỏ tê dại, đổi một cái tư thế ngồi mới chú ý tới thời gian, đã tiếp cận mười một giờ.

Từ lần trước cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện bò qua một lần cầu thang sau, ăn chắc kinh nghiệm giáo huấn, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu tùy thân mang đèn pin, đồng thời tăng ca đến mười một giờ đúng giờ rời đi, hắn không tin được cái này âm tình bất định thang máy.

Đem đồ vật toàn bộ dành trước đến phần cứng trong, sửa sang xong lộn xộn bàn, lười biếng duỗi người, ngáp một cái, chuẩn bị về nhà.

"Quả thực vẫn còn ở nơi này."

Đột nhiên xuất hiện xông vào thanh âm sợ đến Ung Thánh Hựu suýt chút nữa thanh eo bẻ đi, ngáp miệng vẫn không có khép lại, nhếch miệng nhìn về phía cửa vào, mặc một thân quần áo thường Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa cửa phòng thiết kế, giơ lên trong tay bánh gatô đối với đã ngây người như phỗng người lung lay.

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ."

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay nghe được câu thứ nhất chúc phúc, đến từ chính từng cùng mình như nước với lửa tiền nhiệm kim chủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy chí ít lần này đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỉm cười, không phải bị vướng bởi lễ phép, không phải sợ giữa bọn họ bí mật truyền tin, không phải tránh một chút Winky không có kết quả sau bị bức ép bất đắc dĩ.

Tạm thời bỏ xuống nhăn nheo bên trong nan ngôn chi ẩn cùng vì người bên ngoài suy nghĩ chu đáo.

Được tâm tình buộc chặt không thể động đậy Ung Thánh Hựu mới hiểu được, nguyên lai phát ra từ nội tâm sung sướng, cũng có thể là bất ngờ.

=============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ta đây chương khả năng căng thẳng số một ...


	13. Chapter 13

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter 13

13.

"Thấy choáng váng" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngập ngừng lấy môi, nửa ngày không có phản ứng, mắt nhìn điện thoại, "Thang máy một lúc ngừng, trước cùng ta đi."

Thẳng lông mày lăng mắt Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang, rất nhiều lời ở tình huống như vậy lẽ ra nên nói ra, lại xương mắc tại cổ họng bên trong mấy làn sóng cuồn cuộn, đối mặt cái này từ trên trời giáng xuống "Kinh hỉ" trong lòng vô số. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vọng hướng về ánh mắt của mình, để cho mình mắt nhân tầm mắt đều chậm mấy nhịp.

Không phải thi đấu lúc say rượu mà tỉnh tức giận nghi vấn, không phải trong vòng ba năm tại trong nhà hắn tránh hiềm nghi lạnh lùng, không phải gặp nhau lần nữa xem kỹ đánh giá.

Trong mắt của hắn hình như có ôn nhu, sâu sắc nhợt nhạt lúc ẩn lúc hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu không dám đi nghiên cứu kỹ xác nhận, trong lòng kém chút khô khốc tình cảm bởi vì trong mắt hắn ướt át yên lặng hồi sinh, không có dưới đất chui lên đau đớn cùng thanh thế to lớn trận thế, cùng trong tưởng tượng hùng vĩ thơ, quả thực quá mức lặng lẽ, cũng không mất ôn nhu sức mạnh. Đã từng cho rằng những kia thâm căn cố đế chết lặng, nhìn thấy nhưng không với được thích ý, toàn bộ được trong đó dắt mà đến ngóng trông mỹ hảo mà đánh tan, không có đắn đo suy nghĩ, cũng không có tình thế khó xử.

Thuận theo tự nhiên địa, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện rời đi phía sau đen nhánh cao ốc, ngồi ở bên trong xe của hắn. Thẳng đến động cơ thanh âm chân thật như vậy mà tại vang lên bên tai, Ung Thánh Hựu ngắn ngủi rút ra hồn mới thuộc về vị.

"Sao ngươi lại tới đây" cái vấn đề này hỏi được thực sự quá mức lạc hậu, liền Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình hỏi tới đều chột dạ không ngớt.

Đem người "Lừa gạt" đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuộc về đột phát hành vi, không có mục đích rõ ràng mà hắn dọc theo rìa đường chầm chậm chạy: "Cho ngươi sinh nhật, thuận tiện chúc mừng ngươi chuyển chính thức."

Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được vấn đề mới vừa rồi không đủ sáng tỏ, hẳn là là suy nghĩ của mình còn có chút tan rã: "Làm sao ngươi biết hôm nay là sinh nhật của ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút khó coi, mèo nhỏ trà sữa là lỗi thời bị phơi bày ra bí mật, không thể làm gì khác hơn là mặt dày nói dối, cũng may đây không phải một cái đáng giá người e lệ sự tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt không biến sắc: "Dù sao chúng ta cùng nhau ba năm."

"Dám thành cái kia ba năm ngươi đều giả vờ không biết đây này." Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ cười một tiếng, ngữ khí không phải trách cứ, ngược lại như ở giữa bạn bè trêu chọc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vắt hết óc muốn tròn qua chuyện này, Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng nói: "Bất quá cám ơn ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất động thanh sắc nhíu nhíu mày: "Muốn đi chỗ nào "

"Không biết." Ung Thánh Hựu hãy còn cân nhắc hồi lâu, được không ra một cái thích hợp kết luận, "Vốn là chỉ muốn về nhà."

Một câu nói mà thôi, là Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa bao giờ có ngữ khí, là Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng không có ý thức đến oan ức cùng không cam lòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến quả quýt nước có ga chủ trang bên trong rất nhiều liên quan với tinh không bức ảnh, dừng xe ở ven đường, uốn éo qua thân thể nhìn xem hắn: "Ngươi nghĩ xem tinh tinh ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu theo thói quen ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời đêm, đầy sao được chặt chẽ sương mù che chắn, không thấy được một chút ánh sáng, bật cười nói: "Nơi nào có tinh tinh, ngươi nếu như nói cái gì trong mắt có tinh tinh tục nát ngạnh, còn không bằng để cho ta về nhà nghỉ ngơi."

"Vậy ta bánh gatô không phải công toi mua vào sẽ không để cho ngươi thất vọng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết được sinh nhật một chuyện sau, liền vội vàng chạy tới phụ cận tiệm bánh gato, tới gần quan môn, không có hẹn trước, khó càng thêm khó, đứng ở ven đường Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm hy vọng cuối cùng cho mấy nhà hợp tác qua tiệm đồ ngọt gọi điện thoại, may mà có một nhà dư khối tiếp theo bánh gatô, tuy nói hình thức phổ thông, nhưng cũng may nghi thức cảm giác là có.

Chín giờ rưỡi tối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vượt qua nửa tòa thành thị đi lấy một cái không dễ có bánh gatô, ngắt lấy thời gian, mười một giờ đúng giờ xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng xe ở Kdan cửa vào lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đầy mắt nghi hoặc mà cùng hắn xuống xe, chính đang ngủ gà ngủ gật bảo an nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau, không thể tin dụi dụi con mắt, chờ hai người đã đi vào thang máy, bảo an mới ý thức tới vừa vặn cái kia nhấc theo bánh gatô người đúng là chính mình lão bản.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trong thang máy con số là Khương Nghĩa Kiện văn phòng vị trí tầng trệt, không rõ càng sâu: "Ngươi không phải là muốn cho ta xem ngươi tăng ca "

"Ta như vậy không có tình người" Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi ngược lại hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên không đáp, đáng tiếc hơi hơi nhếch nhếch khóe môi bán đi nội tâm của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đuôi mắt quét qua, tự biết làm hắn đối với mình đổi mới cũng không phải một sớm một chiều chuyện, cửa thang máy vừa vặn mở ra, "Đã đến."

Hồ lý hồ đồ Ung Thánh Hựu khó được nghe lời theo sát sau lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện người cao, bước đi bước tiến cũng lớn, nhưng lần này lại đi được so sánh bình thường chậm hơn một ít, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy tay phải hắn xách bánh gatô hộp, hầu như tránh khỏi cánh tay đong đưa độ cong, chỉ lo đem bánh gatô va hoa.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn làm hắn tùy ý một chút, có thể thấy được hắn khó được thận trọng dáng vẻ, từ đầu đến cuối không có mở miệng, ngược lại chính mình cũng chậm xuống bước chân, phối hợp Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiết tấu.

Suy bụng ta ra bụng người, nếu là hảo tâm một lời, tội gì muốn dùng lời lẽ vô tình đến phụ lòng.

"Ngươi là trừ ta, cái thứ nhất xem qua người nơi này." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy ra cuối hành lang nơi môn, "Nơi này có ngươi nghĩ xem Tinh Không."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ coi hắn đang nói đùa, như trước phối hợp hắn đi vào dường như bí mật không gian căn phòng, nguyên tưởng rằng là mấy phiến cửa sổ sát đất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở đèn sau, Ung Thánh Hựu ngạc nhiên đến yên lặng.

Hình ảnh trước mắt là Tinh Không, là một bọn người tạo Tinh Không.

Nửa hình hình cầu Thiên Mục giường trên cắt gần nghìn cái mô phỏng nguồn sáng, tại dày công tính toán góc độ đặt phản xạ kính, trên mặt đất ảnh trong gương ngược lại Ảnh An nhưng lũng ở một Phương Tĩnh mật, đem một cái thu nhỏ lại Bắc bán cầu Tinh Không phân bố hiện ra tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

"Đây là một lần thí nghiệm, do ta thiết kế mới một mùa độ trang phục cùng Tinh Không có quan hệ, liền muốn làm một cái nhân tạo Tinh Không thanh tú tràng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện để tốt bánh gatô, đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, "Có người nói có vượt qua lục thành người chưa từng thấy dải Ngân Hà, bọn hắn đối vũ trụ ảo tưởng vẻn vẹn dừng lại tại sách cùng hình ảnh thượng, cho nên nói, chúng ta làm may mắn, tuy rằng nơi này rất nhỏ, nhưng ngươi có thể cho rằng là dải Ngân Hà một góc."

"Đồng thời." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem điều khiển từ xa trang bị đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, "Nó đêm nay thuộc về ngươi, là Ung Thánh Hựu Tinh Không."

Không biết là rải rác ánh đèn có phần chói mắt, vẫn là mùa mưa cho người như dính nước như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy khóe mắt chua xót đến ẩm ướt, sợ Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phát giác, theo bản năng mà cúi đầu, giả bộ như không có chuyện gì xảy ra hình dáng: "Cảm tạ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang chờ bảo an đem cái bật lửa đưa ra, không có chú ý Ung Thánh Hựu chen tại âm thanh như có như không do dự cùng cảm động: "Bên trong chưa hề hoàn toàn trùng tu xong, nhưng qua loa mà nhìn một chút trả là có ý."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy con mắt sắp không nhịn được, dịch ra bước chân hướng bên trong đi.

Cùng còn lại nhà thiết kế không giống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có nghệ thuật gia "Tự yêu mình", bên trong treo tác phẩm phần lớn đều là danh họa hàng nhái, cực nhỏ có chính hắn bản thiết kế.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hẳn là cực yêu châu Âu thời Trung cổ họa tác, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy một bộ nhìn quen mắt tác phẩm, dừng bước lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem điểm tốt ngọn nến bánh gatô lấy ra: "Đây là ba. . ."

"Ba đề Cherry xuân, ta biết." Ung Thánh Hựu giành trước thay hắn nói xong, "Ta làm yêu thích."

"Có đúng không đáng tiếc chỉ có thể ở Florence ô phỉ Tề viện bảo tàng nhìn thấy nguyên vẽ, cái này cũng là một cái đối với ta mà nói, rất trọng yếu họa." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoáng nhìn đồng hồ kim phút sắp chỉ về 12, vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu vai, "Sắp mười hai giờ rồi, nhanh ước nguyện."

Vội vàng chuẩn bị bánh gatô liền ngọn nến đều chỉ có một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý những này rõ ràng đơn giản, như là trở về hồ đồ khi còn bé, thành kính chắp tay trước ngực, ở trong lòng đọc thầm quý giá mà lại không biết nguyện vọng, đi hướng chưa từng hiện thân Thần Minh, chánh chánh Đương Đương mà ước nguyện.

Tinh Quang rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên người , Khương Nghĩa Kiện kém chút cảm thấy hắn giống như họa tác bên trong đối Thượng Đế cầu nguyện Thiên sứ, đỉnh đầu đầy trời Tinh Quang, sáng quắc ánh nến khi hắn thẳng tắp mũi nơi cong lượn quanh lệnh một bên yên lặng không tiếng động quan trắc chính mình cũng cảm thụ trong lòng một mảnh mềm mại.

Không nói gì không nói gì bên trong, hắn tại nhìn kỹ, tại quý trọng, trả có như vậy một ít không muốn người biết tim đập thình thịch.

Trận này vừa bắt đầu định nghĩa săn bắt trò chơi dần dần lệch khỏi sớm định ra kịch bản gốc, Ung Thánh Hựu thổi tắt ngọn nến sau giương mắt nhìn hắn lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi thu hồi tâm tư, che giấu chính mình thoáng qua liền qua hoảng loạn: "Ngươi hứa nguyện vọng gì "

"Bí mật." Ung Thánh Hựu cắt gọn bánh gatô, đưa cho hắn một khối, "Rạng sáng 0 giờ bánh gatô, rất có ý nghĩa."

"Khả năng mùi vị so sánh bình thường." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nếm thử một miếng, xoi mói nhũ đầu đúng như dự đoán đối loại này còn dư lại hàng nhái dỏm sản sinh chống cự, "Được, không phải khả năng."

Bánh gatô mùi vị cũng không phải thượng thừa, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái nuốt lấy, thay nó biện giải: "Rõ ràng ăn thật ngon."

Tiếng nói của hắn cho người không hiểu cảm thấy có thể tin, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khi hắn nhìn chăm chú lại nếm một cái, nồng nặc mùi sữa cùng hoa quả chua ngọt nồng đậm đan xen vào nhau, bạo phát tại gắn bó của hắn trong lúc đó.

Rõ ràng mùi vị đậm đặc chán lệnh người không thích, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu trong nụ cười hòa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tự chủ được nói một đằng làm một nẻo: "Ân, ăn thật ngon."

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì cử động của hắn nghiêng đầu đi trộm cười ra tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm bộ làm như không thấy, chỉ là cảm khái: "Đây là ta lần thứ nhất cùng người đơn độc sinh nhật."

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi giật mình, hắn muốn hỏi lẽ nào Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có cùng qua Lý Tể Trạch nội tâm bỗng nhiên bốc lên một thanh âm, để cho mình im lặng, không nên đề cập Lý Tể Trạch ba chữ này.

Hãm sâu đầm lầy vậy giãy giụa, không khỏi để ánh mắt của mình dừng lại ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, đến nghĩ lại ý nghĩ này phải chăng quá mức hoang đường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận ra được tầm mắt của hắn, không có ý trách cứ, lẳng lặng mà nhìn lại hắn, mơ hồ cho người tê dại.

Hai người tựa hồ cũng có lời muốn nói, rồi lại ăn ý hưởng thụ dưới trời sao yên tĩnh, không hề nguồn gốc ánh mắt tụ hợp thời khắc, không có đổi lấy vốn tưởng rằng né tránh, như nghiêm chỉnh cuốn phim nhựa camera, giây phút không ngừng mà ghi chép đối phương biểu lộ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi khẽ nhúc nhích, không muốn lại đang nhìn nhau bên trong thăm dò mà lướt qua liền thôi, còn chưa chờ hắn mở miệng, để ở trên bàn điện thoại không thông thời nghi mà vang lên, hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu tầm mắt không hẹn mà cùng hướng phía dưới, mặt trên biểu hiện sáng loáng ba chữ.

Lý Tể Trạch.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cực nhỏ chần chờ, hắn muốn theo như đoạn này cú điện thoại, nhưng cũng rõ ràng, hành động này không cách nào nữa làm bọn họ một lần nữa tình cờ gặp gỡ vừa vặn vò nát ở trong không khí trong lòng biết dâng trào. Nhưng một khi tiếp lên, tựa hồ quan hệ của bọn họ lại lần nữa khôi phục đến mênh mông biển mây mù.

"Xem tới tìm ngươi có việc đây này."

Mở miệng trước vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn yên tĩnh đi tới một bên ăn đã biến dạng bánh gatô, dĩa ăn đem mềm mại bánh gatô đâm được thủng trăm ngàn lỗ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là trượt điện thoại nghe.

"Ngươi không ở gia ư "

"Ân." Biết rõ trừ phi thì thầm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định sẽ nghe thế thông đối thoại, nhưng như trước hạ thấp giọng, "Chuyện gì "

"Ngươi ở chỗ nào vậy "

"Công ty." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới góc, ngay trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu nói dối, "Phải thêm tiểu đội, cúp đây."

Không đợi Lý Tể Trạch truy hỏi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kết thúc đối thoại, đưa điện thoại di động điều vì chớ quấy rầy hình thức, muốn tiếp tục kéo dài sắp tràn ra lồng ngực bầu không khí, mà Ung Thánh Hựu đã thả xuống bánh gatô, trong mắt khôi phục dĩ vãng trong trẻo: "Thời gian không sai biệt lắm, cũng nên về rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trước đến giờ không am hiểu giữ lại, Lý Tể Trạch điện thoại càng là một gậy Trọng Chùy, chấn động đến mức hắn không nghĩ ra những kia nghe tới khách quan chủ quan mượn cớ, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đưa hắn về nhà.

Chạy tốc độ chậm nữa, cũng đang Ung Thánh Hựu nhà trọ dưới viết xuống điểm cuối hai chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đặt ở trên cửa xe lúc, quay đầu lại: "Ta phát hiện từ trình độ nào đó mà nói, ngươi là một cái làm đáng tin bằng hữu."

Không đợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu đã xuống xe, tại ngoài cửa xe cùng hắn phất tay một cái cùng hắn nói lời từ biệt.

Bằng hữu.

Hai chữ này tại nhân loại giao tiếp học bên trong có vẻ thập phần không rõ, trên bàn rượu vung quyền ăn thịt người có thể gọi bằng hữu, mấy lần ngẫu nhiên gặp mặt ngoài đã từng quen biết người có thể gọi bằng hữu, buổi tối thôi tâm trí phúc người cũng có thể gọi bằng hữu, bằng hữu có nhiều loại, Ung Thánh Hựu không có tiếp tục giải thích, liền im bặt đi đoạn đối thoại này.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở trong xe, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi qua vị trí.

Rõ ràng trong lòng, hắn mong muốn, cũng không phải bằng hữu hai chữ là có thể khái quát quan hệ.

Về đến nhà Ung Thánh Hựu đánh gục ở trên ghế sa lon, hắn chạy trốn quá nhanh rồi, không, là thoát được quá nhanh rồi, nhanh đến tim đập của hắn tần suất cũng bắt đầu không quy luật.

Trốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt, vẫn là trốn nội tâm của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở phân nhánh khẩu, biết rõ chính xác tuyển hạng, như trước do dự không quyết định.

Từng tại trong nháy mắt, hắn có qua khát vọng, có quá chờ mong, dù cho sắp mất hứng mà về, hắn đều có hướng về chi lao tới tuyệt không quay đầu lại dũng khí, không lại tính toán tỉ mỉ tâm tình của chính mình.

Đáng tiếc, cũng chỉ là trong nháy mắt mà thôi.

Cái kia cú điện thoại khiến Ung Thánh Hựu tại lạc lối ở trong tìm về thật cẩn thận chính mình, hắn không có tư cách tham dự trong đó, từ vừa mới bắt đầu, hắn chính là lấy cục ngoại thân phận của người, tạm thời tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Lý Tể Trạch hí bên trong đóng vai miệng đầy lời nói dối nhân vật.

Hắn hổ thẹn ở đi làm bên trong dân cư hiểu rõ người thứ ba, hắn cùng bọn họ liên quan cần phải tại hiệp ước sau khi kết thúc liền một đao cắt đứt, muốn từ từ triển khai nội tâm, không nên lại thản lộ cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Cảm tình bất luận sáng tối, tại nội tâm sinh sôi lúc đều ứng với được tưới nước, được che chở, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu mịt mờ không rõ cảm tình lại cắm rễ trong lòng phòng nơi sâu xa nhất, mỗi lần nảy sinh, liền đau đến hắn tan nát tâm can.

Đem đầu chôn ở sô pha bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu muốn gầm lên giận dữ đến bình tức nội tâm hỏa diễm, nhưng hắn hé miệng, lại ngậm miệng không tiếng động.

Có tư cách gì đây này

Một cái bị bao nuôi qua chim hoàng yến, có tư cách gì quang minh chánh đại mà hướng về nó quăng thực người tỏ tình.

Vận mệnh trong bóng tối sắp xếp, đều là nước chảy thành sông phục bút, nếu vừa bắt đầu đã bị đặt tên là cố sự người bên ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu tại sao sức lực đến cướp đoạt Thượng Đế bút trong tay, bóp méo định kết cục tốt đẹp.

Một câu kia bằng hữu, hắn chắc chắn giọng diệu, toàn bộ cũng là vì tê liệt sắp tước vũ khí đầu hàng chính mình.

Thở dài một hơi Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra xã giao phần mềm, hữu khí vô lực gửi đi một cái động thái —— "Nhân Loại loại động vật này không thích hợp đồng thời xem tinh tinh."

Mèo nhỏ trà sữa hồi phục đến mức rất nhanh: "Tại sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ: "Bởi vì quá dễ dàng đối người ở bên cạnh động tâm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cước phanh lại đi xuống, suýt chút nữa va chính mình cửa nhà để xe thượng.

==============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Thật khẩn trương, ông trời của ta T T


	14. Chapter 14

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter14

Chapter14

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong xe trố mắt hồi lâu, tổng là muốn dò xét Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm người, tựa hồ thật sự đã cạy ra hắn mềm mại bí cảnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mừng rỡ như điên, nhưng chuyện này tự chỉ là tồn tại nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu nói "Bằng hữu" lúc nói chắc như đinh đóng cột, không hề giống là một cái muốn cự tuyệt lại ra vẻ mời chào đùa giỡn.

Còn nữa mà nói, nhất thời hướng lên đỉnh đầu phấn khởi chậm rãi bình tức sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem gần nhất tất cả mọi chuyện lần lượt chỉnh lý, lòng bàn tay tại trên tay lái, cũng rơi vào của mình trước sau trong mâu thuẫn .

Ba năm bao nuôi thời gian, là hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu hết sức lẩn tránh, mà tại đây về sau mấy tháng, hắn nhất định phải thẳng thắn thừa nhận, ngay từ đầu hắn cũng không phải ôm một trăm phần trăm hảo ý để tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu, là lòng hiếu kỳ cùng không cam lòng cộng đồng quấy phá dưới sinh ra phản ứng hóa học, khiến hắn cố ý đến gần con này không dễ dàng thuần phục mèo.

Thuần phục.

Loại này tại người cùng động vật trong lúc đó mang có giai cấp tính chất từ, tại xã hội loài người đồng dạng khó mà tránh khỏi, thuần phục quá trình có rất nhiều loại, nhưng kết cục chỉ có hai cái —— thành công, để dã thú nanh vuốt phá nát, mất đi hắn vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo sắc bén, quỳ gối nằm sấp tại người bên người. Hoặc là thất bại, dã thú rời xa những kia ở trên cao nhìn xuống đoàn người, kéo đuôi trở về rừng rậm sau, hay là mới phát hiện, thân thể của mình đã là vết thương chồng chất, tìm được chỗ không người tự sinh tự diệt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện áp dụng tối ôn hòa phương thức đi thuần hóa, thậm chí đang không ngừng đón ý nói hùa, nhưng cũng đã quên thuần Thú Nhân cho dù cầm trên tay dụ dỗ đường kẹo, sau lưng cũng đừng một cái sắc bén đao.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại tại chính mình đều không có ý thức được qua Trình Trung khôi giáp toàn bộ cởi, hắn lấy trần trụi thân thể cùng từ tâm ý thức hướng về hắn muốn muốn thuần phục mèo tới gần, người khác ấm áp là mượn dùng trong lò lửa đốt đốt Hỏa chủng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng tại dùng lồng ngực của chính mình.

Rõ ràng sáng tỏ nội tâm, lại không đổi được hắn yêu cầu che giấu nội dung vở kịch.

Hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu hiếu kỳ từ từ diễn biến, hắn cầm mảnh ghép từng điểm từng điểm về phía trước tìm tòi, mới phát hiện thuần phục chỉ là một cái đường hoàng mượn cớ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn sức hấp dẫn, từ lâu siêu ra bản thân ước nguyện ban đầu.

Hắn không muốn lại đi lưu ý cái gọi là chân thật Ung Thánh Hựu là cái dạng gì, càng không muốn truy cứu Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ đối với chính mình chuyển biến, chí ít tại vừa vặn một khắc, trái tim của hắn dường như phải nhanh xuất lồng ngực.

Này có lẽ chính là Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua động tâm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức chờ có tiểu tâm mà hồi phục: "Vậy tại sao không nói cho người kia "

Được không nên bắt đầu sinh thầm mến hành hạ đến sức cùng lực kiệt Ung Thánh Hựu vô lực đánh chữ: "Bởi vì hắn là vị hôn phu của người khác."

—— "Nói không chắc, hắn cũng đang chờ ngươi mở miệng trước."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy quả quýt nước có ga hồi phục, liền cắt bỏ hắn từ lâu chuẩn bị xong bản nháp.

Cái gọi là người khác, Lý Tể Trạch mà thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn cho là mình thích Lý Tể Trạch, cho nên mới nguyện ý vì hắn làm ra rất nhiều Hàn Thịnh trong miệng "Chuyện sai", năm đó bao nuôi Ung Thánh Hựu lý do, không chỉ là bởi vì hắn đường đột xông vào gian phòng của mình ngủ lại một đêm, còn có là Lý Tể Trạch hết lần này tới lần khác nhắc tới, bình ủy càng yêu thích Ung Thánh Hựu, hơn nữa đại chúng cảm giác được mình là bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan hệ, năng lực tại trong trận đấu nhiều lần thăng cấp.

Ma xui quỷ khiến, vì thành toàn Lý Tể Trạch Moly mộng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết thời biết thế cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ký hiệp ước.

Bây giờ nghĩ đến, hắn chưa bao giờ tại Lý Tể Trạch trên người cảm nhận được qua động tâm trong nháy mắt, cái kia tốc độ ánh sáng, lóe lên một cái rồi biến mất hiểu rõ giây phút, bởi vì cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chung đụng khó được mà kéo dài, hắn muốn toàn lực ứng phó mà đi cảm thụ, đi nắm giữ những kia liền camera đều khó mà ghi chép thời khắc.

Hắn bây giờ, nghĩ đến cái kia ba năm ở giữa chẳng quan tâm, muốn phải hối hận, cũng không dám hối hận.

Bởi vì hắn biết, nếu như trong vòng ba năm hắn như hiện tại lần này, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở chung, đừng nói năm năm hiệp ước, dù cho 50 năm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều nguyện ý không bội ước.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuộc đời cực kỳ chán ghét người vong ân phụ nghĩa, là vì năm đó đem trả hại vào tuyệt cảnh người, mỗi khi nghĩ đến đêm hôm đó nam sinh đưa cho hắn mũ cùng nước có ga, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Lý Tể Trạch thẳng thắn ý nghĩ liền ép ở trong lòng bên dưới.

Người không thể trở thành chính mình hận nhất dáng dấp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không biết làm sao tiếp tục lừa mình dối người.

Một đêm qua đi, hai người chưa chợp mắt.

Không biết chút nào Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì vượt qua mà khiển trách nội tâm, Thiên Lý Nhãn toàn bộ Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì lưỡng nan mà oan ức yêu thương.

Vực sâu hai bên lơ lửng hai người, liền biểu đạt nội tâm ý nghĩ đều trở nên khó mà mở miệng.

Duẫn Vinh mấy ngày thấy Ung Thánh Hựu phờ phạc, chỉ cho là công tác đa dạng, hảo ngôn khuyên bảo: "Ta rõ ràng ngươi lần thứ nhất xuất tác phẩm tâm tình, nhưng là yếu chú ý thân thể."

Duẫn Vinh chỉ vào trước mắt của chính mình: "Ngươi nơi này đều nhanh thành Hùng Miêu rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chột dạ, hắn tăng ca chưa bao giờ vượt qua mười một giờ, nhưng về nhà cũng không cách nào ngủ, úc tang ý nghĩ tràn ngập đầu óc của hắn, loại kia mong mà không được, như nghẹn ở cổ họng, tiến thối lưỡng nan, vụng về không thể tả, toàn bộ tại ban đêm bị hắn tự mình tiêu hóa, ban ngày lại trở thành hắn thiết kế linh cảm.

Tốt vào lần này sản phẩm phong cách ngược lại là đón ý nói hùa người hiện đại thường đeo tại bên mép tang, Duẫn Vinh nói hắn lý niệm vận dụng thành thạo, cũng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực tang Vương bản tang.

Bình thường vì hắn giải quyết mèo nhỏ trà sữa, mấy lần đối thoại đều lấy đối phương vô tật mà chấm dứt tìm tới chấm hết, nhìn hắn động thái, hẳn là bận bịu cuộc thi, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù không có chính thức cảm thụ qua cuộc sống đại học, nhưng là rõ ràng tạm thời nước tới chân mới nhảy Tu La kỳ, liền không lại chủ động tán gẫu.

Huống chi, mèo nhỏ trà sữa tựa hồ cũng cùng chính mình như thế, đắm chìm tại một đoạn yêu cầu lý trí đến khắc chế cảm tình, trong lòng thống khổ khôn kể, Ung Thánh Hựu suy bụng ta ra bụng người, khuyên hắn đã gặp nhau thì cũng có lúc chia tay, mèo nhỏ trà sữa lại cố chấp: "Nhưng ta không muốn buông tay đây, lẽ nào ngươi cứ như vậy cam tâm ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến đêm đó Tinh Không, cùng hoa quả bánh gatô, dĩ nhiên cảm thấy trong ngực ép buồn bực được khó chịu, thở hổn hển mấy cái mới bình phục.

"Ta cũng không muốn, nhưng lại không có tư cách."

Yêu thích làm sao động tâm thì lại làm sao

Trong tình yêu tới trước tới sau chính là như vậy cố tình gây sự. Nếu yêu thích là tự phát tính tình cảm, động tâm chỉ cần không để ý tới nó, tổng hội theo thời gian tự lành.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía từng người bận rộn phòng thiết kế, tầm mắt dừng lại ở Duẫn Vinh bên cạnh rỗng tuếch bàn, từ khi sinh nhật sau, Ung Thánh Hựu lại chưa từng gặp Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Nghe nói hắn đến lái qua mấy lần hội, không còn như xưa kia, đến phòng thiết kế nhìn một chút, tình cờ nghiệm công cũng là ủy thác Kdan một vị khác nhà thiết kế đến.

Không thấy đến người ngược lại là cũng tốt, véo vừa bấm của mình vọng niệm.

Về phần chấp nhất mèo nhỏ trà sữa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tự giận mình một câu nói, rất muốn dùng thân phận của Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói cho hắn có tư cách, nhưng sau đó thì sao

Sự phát hiện kia tại có thể trước mặt mọi người nói ra hôn ước một chuyện Lý Tể Trạch làm sao bây giờ trả tiếp tục đem Ung Thánh Hựu coi như chim hoàng yến nuôi nhốt

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, phát hiện không có tư cách nhất mở miệng người là mình.

Hắn đã tận lực giảm bớt đi gặp Ung Thánh Hựu số lần, không lại đi phòng thiết kế, thậm chí sẽ không lại đi hắn chỗ ở tầng trệt, bởi vậy đưa tới hậu quả đơn giản chính là mở hội lúc mất tập trung, tầm mắt nhiều lần hướng phía dưới, xuyên thấu qua mặt khác đặc biệt trong phòng thiết kế, đi bắt giữ Ung Thánh Hựu bận rộn bóng người, mà hắn mở ra mèo nhỏ trà sữa tần suất cũng thuận theo tăng cường, cũng không dám sẽ cùng hắn nói nhiều, chỉ sợ bại lộ thân phận của mình, chỉ phải không ngừng mà nhìn hắn trang đầu, nỗ lực nhiều tham dự một ít chính mình vắng mặt đi qua.

"Đang bận ư "

Không gõ môn liền người tiến vào chỉ có một —— Lý Tể Trạch.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất động thanh sắc đưa điện thoại di động móc ngược ở trên bàn: "Có chuyện gì "

Lý Tể Trạch âm thầm cắn dưới răng hàm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện gần nhất khoảng thời gian này thái độ đối với hắn hầu như rơi xuống Băng Điểm, nhưng Lý Tể Trạch chung quy có ý nghĩ của mình, nỗ lực khống chế lại vẻ mặt của mình, tận lực cười đến đẹp đẽ: "Muốn cùng ngươi tâm sự."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ vào sô pha: "Ngồi."

"Ra ngoài nói, phòng làm việc của ngươi quá bị đè nén." Lý Tể Trạch mắt thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn cự tuyệt, nỗ lực đoạn tuyệt hai người một chỗ cơ hội, vội vã nối liền, "Liên quan với chuyện kết hôn, ta nghĩ cùng ngươi nói một chút, nơi này không tiện."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giương mắt nhìn một chút hắn, trong ánh mắt có chứa hỏi thăm, Lý Tể Trạch chỉ là khẽ mỉm cười: "Ta không muốn cùng ngươi kết hôn, nhưng vẫn còn cần trợ giúp của ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bút trong tay ở trên bàn tìm một cái, phát ra thoáng thanh âm chói tai, đứng dậy: "Đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dẫn hắn đã đến trước đây hai người thường thường đi quán trà, tiến vào lão bản đặc biệt vì bọn hắn chuẩn bị phòng riêng, xác nhận người phục vụ đi xa sau, Lý Tể Trạch chậm rãi mở miệng: "Ta gần nhất suy tư quan hệ giữa chúng ta, khả năng cũng không thích hợp kết hôn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có tiếp lời, bởi vì hắn biết còn có đoạn sau.

Lý Tể Trạch đem nước trà từ từ ngã vào trên đài, ung dung thong thả: "Nhưng ta cùng với quan hệ của ngươi tuy rằng truyền thông không có chút phá, nhưng cũng tính mọi người đều biết. Trong chớp mắt độc lập ra ngoài cũng không có khả năng lắm, ta là muốn dùng Kdan danh hào, cùng một cái khác tấm bảng hợp tác, đẩy ra dùng mệnh ta tên quần áo, các loại thoáng thành thục, ta liền từ Kdan thoát ly."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối hắn kế hoạch cũng không biết rõ, mi tâm nhíu lên: "Cái nào tấm bảng "

"Hicks."

Là Lý Tể Trạch kết thúc thanh tú nhãn hiệu, nhà thiết kế từ trước đến giờ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đúng lắm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tiện nhúng tay, không thể làm gì khác hơn là luôn mãi xác nhận: "Những khác tấm bảng không được "

Lý Tể Trạch có chút khó khăn: "Đã nói chuyện được không sai biệt lắm, hiện tại đổi ý cũng không tiện, lần trước hợp làm so sánh vui vẻ, cùng nhà thiết kế cũng quen thuộc, hợp tác lên tốt câu thông."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến Lý Tể Trạch từ trước đến giờ tùy tâm sở dục, tựa hồ đã quên những chuyện khác: "Cái kia cùng mặt khác hợp tác đây này "

"Mọi người đều biết ta là trên danh nghĩa." Lý Tể Trạch nhún nhún vai, "Muốn tiếp tục trên danh nghĩa lăng xê liền mang theo, ta trên danh nghĩa vẫn là Kdan người, cảm thấy nhiều mặt hợp tác không tốt, đem ta xoá tên cũng có thể."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sâu sắc cảm thấy bất đắc dĩ, trong lòng tính toán trở lại làm sao cùng Duẫn Vinh giải thích, trong lòng lại sinh một chuyện: "Nhưng ngươi làm sao thiết kế "

"Cái này ngươi liền chớ để ý." Lý Tể Trạch hững hờ, "Không phải là để Kdan thua thiệt tác phẩm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không để ý lắm, Lý Tể Trạch mèo quào trình độ, hắn là lại rõ ràng hết mức, đơn giản là Hicks nhà thiết kế thêm ra lực.

Lý Tể Trạch thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ đầu tới đuôi đều không nhắc lại nữa hôn nhân một chuyện, liền một câu vì không có thứ gì, Lý Tể Trạch cầm nóng bỏng nước trà đều không có chút cảm giác nào: "Ngươi thích hoan Ung Thánh Hựu."

Lý Tể Trạch lúc nói những lời này âm cuối rất nhẹ, nhẹ nghe không hiểu đây là một câu câu hỏi vẫn là câu trần thuật.

"Không có." Nếu như hỏi câu này người là Hàn Thịnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hay là còn có thể thừa nhận một câu khả năng, nhưng đối mặt Lý Tể Trạch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không dám cũng không nguyện, nghĩ đến Lý Tể Trạch đổi phương pháp dằn vặt Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết câu này lời nói dối là sợ sệt Lý Tể Trạch khổ sở chiếm đa số, vẫn là lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu tại Lý Tể Trạch nơi đó không chiếm được chỗ tốt nơi càng nhiều.

Lý Tể Trạch không ngừng mà thao túng điện thoại: "Cảm giác ngươi đối với hắn rất để ý, nghe nói trả mang hắn đi Kdan bên trong không trang người tốt tạo Tinh Không, còn tưởng rằng ngươi thích hắn, dù sao ta và ngươi cũng không có kết hôn một chuyện rồi, ngươi có thể cùng ta giảng lời nói thật."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có một tia dao động, tiếp tục ăn nói ba hoa: "Không có, cái kia Tinh Không ai cũng có thể đi. Chẳng qua là cảm thấy hắn chơi vui mà thôi, quan tâm kỹ càng chút mà thôi."

Lý Tể Trạch đưa điện thoại di động thu được trong bao, nhấc lên lông mày, không lắm lưu ý nói: "Có đúng không vậy xem ra ta nghĩ nhiều rồi, ta đi trước, không cần tiễn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có chủ động đi lấy lòng, bình tĩnh mà ngồi tại chỗ uống trà, đầu tiên là dao động, nữa là nghe thấy, cuối cùng phẩm, thẳng đến chén trà chống đỡ tại trên môi lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện yên lặng làm nổi lên khóe miệng.

Đỡ ngang khi hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa cản trở, từng tưởng rằng cứng rắn không thể phá vỡ Tháp Babel, lại ở một cái buổi chiều giải quyết dễ dàng.

Sẽ không có người so với Ung Thánh Hựu càng có đến cùng mình tổng cộng có còn sống tư cách.

Duẫn Vinh cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phụ trách tấm bảng sắp online, toàn bộ phòng thiết kế người đều vì thế bận trước bận sau, liền Kdan trợ lý đều bị gọi đến nơi này hỗ trợ. Duẫn Vinh đồng thời phụ trách nhiều hạng mục, rất nhiều chuyện để cho Ung Thánh Hựu một người xử lý, loay hoay chân trước đánh chân sau, tuy rằng cùng Duẫn Vinh luôn mãi xác nhận qua trang phục, Ung Thánh Hựu quả tim này như trước thình thịch được liên tục, liền cơm đều ăn không vô. Duẫn Vinh từng khuyên mấy lần không có kết quả sau, không thể làm gì khác hơn là tùy ý hắn tiếp tục, cười hắn trải qua một lần sau, về sau liền không hội sốt sắng như vậy.

Sản phẩm login thời gian định tại Hậu Thiên, bởi Moly thay thế, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không thức đêm sửa chữa một cái bài mục áp trục quần áo, Duẫn Vinh bỏ ra vốn lớn, mời đều là một đường Moly, tự nhiên không có công phu phối hợp Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian, đáng thương Ung Thánh Hựu liền cái tham chiếu đối tượng đều không có, không thể làm gì khác hơn là dựa theo công ty kinh doanh phát tới kích cỡ thử nghiệm.

"Mặt khác phải cho ngươi phát bao nhiêu tiền lương, mới xứng được với ngươi cố gắng như vậy công nhân "

Sửa chữa dạng y Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy nhiều ngày không gặp Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không tin giống như mà nháy mắt một cái: "Sao ngươi lại tới đây "

"Có thể thay cái lời dạo đầu ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới bên cạnh hắn cầm lấy Moly số đo bề ngoài, tùy ý lật qua lật lại, "Yêu cầu Moly sớm thử một chút ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ý của hắn, mê man mà nhìn hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẳng thắn thoát áo khoác, cười nói: "Ngoại trừ thân cao kém một chút, ta cùng cái này Moly ba vòng đều không khác mấy, không cần lời nói, ta liền đi."

Vừa dứt lời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giả bộ phải đi, áo khoác cánh tay trái vẫn không có luồn vào đi, liền nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng ngăn lại thanh âm : "Ai, đừng đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay lưng Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ tiểu tâm tư được như ý biểu lộ, xoay người sau lại một mặt nghiêm túc: "Lần sau cần sớm cùng Moly công ty kinh doanh thương lượng xong thời gian, tuy rằng có thể ở phía sau đài sửa chữa, nhưng dù sao luống cuống tay chân."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm thước đo thay Khương Nghĩa Kiện số lượng vai rộng, ngữ khí oan ức: "Cái kia Moly bỗng nhiên trong lúc đó đau chân, tạm thời đổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cách Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất quá gang tấc, mở miệng lúc ấm áp khí tức từng cái không rơi xuống đất được Khương Nghĩa Kiện lỗ tai tiếp thu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt ngoài kiên quyết không rời, nội tâm lại là sóng lớn mãnh liệt, cố nén tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt Bất Động Như Sơn, nhưng khóe mắt đuôi lông mày cùng lỗ tai thanh lòng dạ nhỏ mọn của hắn lộ rõ.

"Ngươi không có chuyện gì" nhớ kỹ con số Ung Thánh Hựu vừa liếc mắt đã nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện lỗ tai đỏ chót, "Phải hay không là rỗng chuyển đi quá lớn, ta cảm thấy có chút lạnh ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu yếu hướng về trung ương máy điều hòa không khí điều khiển từ xa khu đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vuốt không hăng hái vành tai không ngớt lời ngăn lại: "Không có chuyện gì, nắm chặt đổi quần áo, một lúc dẫn ngươi đi thanh tú tràng nhìn xem."

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt sáng lên, mấy lần trước diễn tập đều là Duẫn Vinh đi, đến nay hắn cũng không biết thanh tú tràng thiết kế thành hình dáng gì, có thể tưởng tượng đến thanh tú tràng trước bảo an, hấp hấp mũi có phần thất vọng: "Nhưng đã phong tràng, không đi vào."

"Đó là bọn họ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi lên trước không chút nào khiêm tốn có thể nói, "Thanh tú tràng là Kdan phụ trách, ta nghĩ mang ngươi đi vào, liền có thể vào, ta đi thay y phục thượng, ngươi nắm chặt điều một cái lớn nhỏ, lưu ra đến dự lưu kích cỡ."

Có vật tham chiếu Ung Thánh Hựu công tác rất nhanh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sớm gọi điện thoại xác nhận qua thanh tú sau tràng, liền lái xe cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở T trên đài, không có mở lớn đèn thanh tú tràng ánh đèn có chút ảm đạm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra điện thoại di động đèn pin cầm tay thay hắn rọi sáng, sợ hắn không thấy rõ ngã sấp xuống.

"Ngươi không cần cười ta." Ung Thánh Hựu có phần rục rà rục rịch, "Ta nghĩ đi một lần điệu bộ đi khi diễn tuồng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu, khiến hắn tùy ý. Ung Thánh Hựu hít sâu một hơi, đối mặt lâu không gặp địa phương, dù cho dưới đài khán giả chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người, Ung Thánh Hựu đều khẩn trương đến tay chân cuộn tròn.

Không có âm nhạc, không có quần áo, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng đếm lấy nhịp bước ra bước thứ nhất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay ánh đèn theo đuôi hắn, một khắc liên tục.

Cuối cùng xác định địa điểm sau khi kết thúc, trên đài dưới đài lẫn nhau nhìn nhau hai người không hẹn mà hợp mà nở nụ cười.

Cùng thầm mến người thân mật khiến Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm mừng rỡ, nhưng hắn rõ ràng muốn về sau muốn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện giữ một khoảng cách, tại chính chủ trước mặt, loại này không đủ thành tâm Thệ ngôn rõ ràng một đòn tức phá.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi một cái —— sẽ thấy lòng tham một lần cuối cùng, loại này tràng thanh tú sau khi kết thúc, hắn liền sẽ thương lượng với Duẫn Vinh đổi được những công trình khác tổ.

Hắn đem số lượng không nhiều lòng tham số lần dùng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, coi như là vận mệnh biếu tặng, khát vọng này từng giây từng phút cũng có thể tại có hạn trong buổi tối Vô Hạn Duyên Thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ đài bên trên xuống tới, ngồi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh, dường như lão hữu tán gẫu giống như tùy ý: "Ngươi hiểu rõ ta ngày đó hứa nguyện vọng là cái gì không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái lo phải nghĩ, sàng lọc chọn lựa một cái khả năng đáp án: "Trận này thanh tú thuận lợi tiến hành "

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu: "Là hy vọng trong tương lai một ngày nào đó, cũng có thể có một bó quang năng đủ vì ta sáng lên."

Đối với phần kia có đầu không có đuôi Moly sự nghiệp, Ung Thánh Hựu chung quy có phần ý khó bằng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tốt lại mở miệng nói thêm cái gì, chỉ thật yên tĩnh mà bồi tiếp hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu so với trước đây cũng nhìn thoáng được: "Bất quá có thể trở thành nhà thiết kế, cũng sẽ trải nghiệm đến một lần dưới ánh đèn cảm giác."

"Đúng, tại chào cảm ơn lúc, ngươi sẽ bị Moly vây quanh đi ra." Khương Nghĩa Kiện an ủi hắn, "Chí ít lúc ấy, ánh đèn là vì ngươi sáng lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy bên cạnh nước uống một hớp, nhớ tới trước kia cố sự: "Nhắc tới cũng là đúng dịp, ta trước kia còn là học sinh thời điểm, gặp một cái tự xưng nhà thiết kế người, bất quá khi đó nhìn hắn cảm giác muốn tự sát như thế, ta đưa cho hắn một chén quả quýt nước có ga cùng một cái mũ, cũng không biết hắn hiện tại thế nào rồi "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dây cung như là vỡ đồng dạng, không thể tin nhìn xem vẫn còn tiếp tục giảng đi qua Ung Thánh Hựu, vừa vặn mang theo mũ lưỡi trai gò má, cùng đêm hôm đó hắn trong ấn tượng bóng người từ từ trùng điệp cùng nhau.

Những ký ức ấy tiết điểm sai lệch, đột nhiên trở nên để lại dấu vết.

=========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ta rõ ràng khẩn trương, đã quên phát cái này ...


	15. Chapter 15

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter 15

15.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có chú ý tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện khác thường cử chỉ, tư thái dễ dàng tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói chuyện: "Sau đó ta có chút hối hận, cảm thấy lưu một mình hắn ở nơi đó không an toàn, phụ cận nhưng là có một bọn người công hồ, vạn nhất hắn nghĩ không ra làm sao bây giờ. Ta lại bẻ đi trở lại, kết quả không nhìn thấy hắn người."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ họng được đè ép được có phần khàn giọng: "Ngươi không nhớ rõ người kia tướng mạo ư "

"Ta không quá phải nhớ rõ mặt người." Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ khổ não hình dáng, "Như Duẫn Vinh ta đều không nhớ rõ ở trường học gặp hắn, trừ phi là thường thường gặp mặt người, bằng không ta đều không có quá nhiều ấn tượng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn nói lại thôi, những kia tại trong miệng vô cùng sống động lời nói tại cái lưỡi nơi nẩy mầm, nhưng còn có quá đa nghi hoặc làm hắn không cách nào giải thích mấy năm qua hắn đã làm chuyện hoang đường.

Tỷ như Lý Tể Trạch đỉnh đầu mũ.

"Lúc đó tuổi trẻ, luôn cảm thấy cõi đời này không có việc gì có thể làm khó được người, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, lúc đó cùng lời của hắn nói, chính ta đều không tin." Ung Thánh Hựu không đếm xỉa tới lấy tay bụng ma sát lồi lõm nắp bình, "Cũng không biết hắn hiện tại như thế nào, nếu như ta bây giờ còn là Moly lời nói, có thể hay không mặc vào hắn thiết kế quần áo."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cực nhỏ hoảng loạn, lại bởi vì cái này hoành đường sinh ra, chuyện không tưởng tượng được thực nện đến choáng váng hoa mắt, là một cái trời giáng kinh hỉ, lại kèm theo nhiều năm sai lầm, một cái giá lớn trọng đắc Khương Nghĩa Kiện suýt nữa đem trong tay dây cương buông ra, vọt vào vách núi bên dưới.

Miễn cưỡng tại một mảnh hỗn loạn dòng sông bên trong nắm lấy gỗ nổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, bắt đầu từ từ hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi dò những hắn đó không biết được sự tình: "Ngươi và Lý Tể Trạch thi đấu trước liền nhận thức "

"Không quen biết." Ung Thánh Hựu hơi mệt chút, đưa tay ra mời bắp thịt căng thẳng cánh tay, "Chỉ là thi đấu sau vào ở một cái ký túc xá."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần do dự, nhưng không thể không hỏi: "Hắn so tài thỉnh thoảng thường thường mang cái mũ ư vẽ tay, ngươi biết không "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong câu nói này, vỗ xuống bắp đùi, xoay người nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói ra: "Ta nhớ ra rồi, bác chữa bệnh thiếu tiền, cái kia mũ là ta lúc đó thả tại trên lưới bán, bị hắn mua đi rồi, thế giới thật là tiểu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu vù được một tiếng nổ tung, giống như trung tâm quảng trường cuối năm pháo hoa đại hội, nhanh chóng cho hắn gần như không mở mắt nổi. Vận mệnh dường như nguyện ý cùng phàm nhân mở ra ở trong mắt nó không quá quan trọng chuyện cười, đem hết thảy nội dung vở kịch viết thoải mái phập phồng, thậm chí đem chân tướng dù bận vẫn ung dung mà thu xếp ở trước mặt mình, tùy ý mình ở sai lầm danh sách bên trong một lần lại một lần mà làm không cố gắng.

Lần thứ nhất gặp phải Lý Tể Trạch cùng hắn lúc nói chuyện phản ứng chầm chậm, không thích quả quýt nước có ga sở thích, liền giải thích đều là dùng "Không nhớ rõ", "Không thích" đến ứng phó rồi việc, tại biết mình thân phận sau, Lý Tể Trạch ở trước mặt mình uống qua mấy lần quả quýt nước có ga, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ chủ động nhắc tới mũ sự tình, có thể là bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự cho là tìm đúng người rồi, căn bản sẽ không có hỏi qua cái kia mũ. Từ một người đứng xem góc độ đến xem, không có một việc có thể tự bào chữa, lại bởi vì chính mình trong biển người cùng người kia gặp lại tâm tư ngứa khó nhịn, thuyết phục chính mình tin tưởng trận này làm ẩu âm mưu.

Tại trong khi nói dối sinh hoạt lâu người, dần dần liền chất vấn khí lực đều mất đi.

Tại trong thành phố tùy ý hoành hành dòng nước lạnh, cũng xâm chiếm Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm thế giới, hắn tự cho là đúng, cảm giác mình đối Ung Thánh Hựu trả giá, để giữa hai người Thiên Bình hướng về phương hướng của mình nghiêng, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu rải rác mấy câu nói mới làm hắn hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ.

Như là thật sự tồn tại thua thiệt, toàn bộ đều là hắn thiếu nợ Ung Thánh Hựu, giấc mộng của hắn, hắn quý báu ba năm, tại chính mình đối Lý Tể Trạch trầm mặc cùng bao dung trong, sớm đã trở thành một vùng phế tích.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi hầu như đều đang run rẩy, nuốt xuống ba lần mới nói ra khẩu: "Vậy các ngươi hai quan hệ làm sao thành như vậy "

Buổi tối hôm nay, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng được định nghĩa vì, hắn đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng lòng tham, đã từng bị hắn miệng kín như bưng chuyện cũ, lên men lâu, cũng cảm thấy nghẹn người, dứt khoát cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng cái nói ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu tháo cái nón xuống tùy ý thuận như ý mái tóc: "Còn nhớ chúng ta lần thứ nhất thấy mặt ư "

Đương nhiên nhớ rõ, là cái kia khoác cứu mình ban đêm. Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là gật đầu, bởi vì hắn rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng lần thứ nhất, là càng thêm chật vật điểm thời gian.

Say rượu sáng sớm ngày thứ hai nhìn thấy trên giường một người khác, là tham gia Moly cuộc tranh tài tuyển thủ, đã nhỏ nhặt nhi Khương Nghĩa Kiện suýt chút nữa đem người đạp đến trên mặt đất.

"Là Lý Tể Trạch cho chìa khoá, chúng ta đều uống đến say như chết, đi vào gian phòng liền đèn đều không mở liền đi vào, cho rằng người ở bên trong là hắn, kết quả ngươi cũng biết." Ung Thánh Hựu khẩu khí có phần khinh bỉ, "Ta trở lại tìm hắn đánh một trận, hắn bắt đầu không thừa nhận, miệng miễn cưỡng nói chính mình cho sai rồi, sau đó thẹn quá thành giận, nói mình là cố ý. Ngươi biết tại sao không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu, hắn có lúc thật sự không hiểu Lý Tể Trạch làm việc phương pháp.

"Hắn muốn buộc ta lùi thi đấu. Lúc đó hắn cùng với một cái chủ sự phương cao tầng rất thân cận, nói bình ủy đại Dobby so sánh xem trọng ta, dù cho có ngươi tại, cũng chỉ là một phiếu mà thôi, cái kia cao tầng hướng về hắn hứa hẹn, chỉ cần ta rời đi, quán quân nhất định là hắn, vì để cho ta đi, thậm chí nguyện ý đem ngươi cũng làm đi vào, bởi vì hắn chỉ có thể bắt được phòng của ngươi chìa khoá, cho nên hắn trăm phương ngàn kế mà thiết kế ta." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ vào vai phải của chính mình bàng, "Thi đấu hợp tác quay chụp mặt bằng, là đứng ở giá thép thượng, ta từ phía trên rơi xuống, rớt bể vai, cũng may nhiếp ảnh sư nguyện ý để vai phải không nổi, mới miễn cưỡng quay xong, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, lúc đó có thể ở giá thép thượng gian lận, chỉ có của ta cộng sự có thể làm được, chính là Lý Tể Trạch."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng nghe càng cảm giác mình quả thực là cái Thiên Thượng Thiên Hạ tuyệt vô cận hữu kẻ ngu si: "Những chuyện này ngươi tại sao không nói "

"Hữu dụng không" được hiện thực giẫm trên đất Ung Thánh Hựu không có kích động, ngữ khí bình thản, "Hắn ước gì ta nói như vậy, bởi vì không ai sẽ tin một cái được ngươi nâng đến bầu trời người, sẽ cùng ta đây sao một cái không tên không họ người dây dưa không rõ, ta lung tung đi nói, khiến cho ta thật giống bởi vì đố kị thất tâm phong. Bất quá ta không hiểu, ngươi làm sao sẽ cùng ta ký hiệp nghị muốn tìm người làm yên vụ của các ngươi bắn ra, hẳn là làm dễ dàng."

Sự thực từng tầng từng tầng mà lột ra che đậy bề ngoài, sinh cay mùi vị đâm nhói người ngũ giác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm rất thấp: "Cầu mong gì khác ta, để ta và ngươi ký cái hiệp ước, ngụy trang hôn nhân, có thể là muốn triệt để đứt đoạn mất đường lui của ngươi."

"Cùng tính cách của hắn như thế." Ung Thánh Hựu xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện sắc mặt tái xanh, mới nhớ tới Lý Tể Trạch là vị hôn phu của hắn, thoáng lúng túng mím môi, lại không chịu dễ dàng cúi đầu, vì giảng hòa, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đi nhầm đường, chế nhạo nói, "Ta lúc đó nhìn ngươi đều cảm thấy đầu ngươi đỉnh hiện ra lục."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất muốn làm bộ rất buồn cười, hồi báo một cái không ngại mỉm cười, nhưng buộc chính mình cũng không có cách nào tác động khóe miệng của mình: "Xin lỗi."

Hắn lần thứ nhất tâm cam tình nguyện xin lỗi, càng là đối mặt hắn đi qua khổ sở tìm kiếm người, hắn âm thầm người trong lòng, cũng là bị hắn quấy rầy nhân sinh kế hoạch người.

"Không có quan hệ gì với ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu tình cờ cảm giác mình như Duẫn Vinh nói như vậy phật tính, cho dù những kia gông xiềng đưa tới sau tại trên thân thể của chính mình dưới vết dây hằn, sau đó cũng có thể học được đối với cuộc sống không như ý thương xót, "Lại nói đoạn này quan hệ đối với ta mà nói, cũng không phải hoàn toàn chỗ hỏng, ta tham gia thi đấu lúc như vậy liều, chính là vì dùng tiền thưởng cho ta bác chữa bệnh, cùng ngươi ký kết chí ít để cho nàng đi tốt nhất bệnh viện."

Không biết từ đâu bắt đầu, mọi người bắt đầu chỉ chú ý ở kết cục, qua Trình tổng là bị sơ lược. Chỉ cần tại dự định lúc điểm bên trong là một cái nhìn như đều đều vui vẻ kết cục, đánh giá thấp qua Trình Trung thống khổ trở thành một kiện nói được thông đạo lý. Nhìn trước mắt phồn hoa thịnh cảnh, nghe bên trong dân cư chuyện đương nhiên lệnh bôn ba trước người tới cũng bắt đầu nghi vấn bọn hắn trải qua cực khổ có đáng giá hay không, nói ra khỏi miệng chỉ biết dán lên lập dị nhãn mác.

Thế là, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu quen thuộc trầm mặc, cũng nhận lấy mất đi.

Cho dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cử chỉ vô tâm, nhưng tại đẩy ngã Ung Thánh Hựu trong sức mạnh, cũng có một cái là thuộc về mình.

Cái kia nói với hắn từ bỏ quá đáng tiếc người đã không còn tồn tại nữa, được vấp phải trắc trở hiện thực đẩy lên cùng đường mạt lộ Ung Thánh Hựu, không lại khàn cả giọng, không lại tin tưởng bách chuyển thiên hồi sau sẽ có một cái thuộc về hắn đường lui.

Hắn tự tay đem đi qua chính mình đẩy xuống dưới vực sâu, để cho mình biến thành một cái không cho người khác thêm phiền phức, dùng thấp nhất tâm lý mức độ học được "Nhận mệnh" người.

"Ta thật giống nói rất nhiều không nên nói." Ung Thánh Hựu lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn đồng hồ, "Sau này trở về liền đã quên, Lý Tể Trạch thái độ đối với ta thật xấu, cùng ngươi cùng hắn trong lúc đó không giống nhau."

Móng tay đã bị nắm tiến trong lòng bàn tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn chặt răng hàm, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, mới thở dài ra trong lồng ngực ứ khí: "Ta cùng hắn. . . Không có quan hệ gì rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiêu hóa cái tin tức này tốc độ rõ ràng chậm chạp, hướng về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi hơi ngẩng đầu lên: "Có ý gì "

"Ta cùng hắn chuyện kết hôn không làm đếm."

Tại sao bởi vì ai

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hỏi cũng không dám, Lý Tể Trạch lui ra chỉ có thể khiến hắn yêu thích không lại đau đến không muốn sống, nhưng không cách nào tặng cho hắn cùng với chi thẳng thắn dũng khí, càng không có tại tất cả đánh nát làm hư sau sức lực.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình bây giờ tựa như ban đêm xuất hành động vật, cái kia một điểm tại bình thản tình cảm bên trong nói bóng gió, cũng có thể coi như là một hồi ôn nhu khốn cùng.

Hắn âm thầm yêu thích, là một hồi nội tâm nhìn trộm, cũng là một hồi chấp nhất tráng cử.

Hắn sợ đánh vỡ sự cân bằng này, cho dù hắn phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện vọng hướng về ánh mắt của mình có chứa hỏi thăm, hướng ra phía ngoài kéo dài ra lời nói chỉ là —— cần phải đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được ba chữ này sau trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang, hắn đại khái có thể vào thời khắc này hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu bộc bạch năm đó người là mình, nhưng mấy năm qua hắn cùng với Lý Tể Trạch lỗi vị không thể sống chết mặc bay.

Hắn có quá nhiều chuyện yêu cầu từng cái báo cho Ung Thánh Hựu, chính mình không chỉ có là thích hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vẫn là trong đêm ấy thu được quả quýt nước có ga nhà thiết kế, cũng là cùng hắn trắng đêm nói chuyện trời đất mèo nhỏ trà sữa.

Bất luận cái nào thân phận, đều phải đối Ung Thánh Hựu có chỗ bàn giao.

Chí ít vào thời khắc này, hắn vẫn không có chuẩn bị kỹ càng.

Ngồi vào trong xe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem ở bên cạnh thỉnh thoảng ngáp Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng thì thầm: "Đợi thêm một chút, những kia thua thiệt đều sẽ tận lực trả lại."

Đem Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi về nhà trọ sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc xuống xe nhìn thấy tay lái phụ thượng có một cái màu bạc USB, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhớ rõ đây là người nào, trở về thư phòng xen vào máy tính, phát hiện bên trong đều là thiết kế bản thảo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại khái nhìn vài tờ, xác nhận là Ung Thánh Hựu rơi mất.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghề nghiệp Đạo Đức làm hắn thu tay lại, đóng Logo, nhưng đối với Ung Thánh Hựu quan tâm làm hắn nhịn không được, phục chế một tấm bản thiết kế sau, tiến hành rồi một chút sửa chữa, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, vẫn là quyết định thành thực, bỏ vào hắn USB bên trong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn đồng hồ, đã hai giờ sáng, đoán chừng Ung Thánh Hựu đã nằm ngủ, đem USB để vào chuẩn bị xong túi công văn trong, chuẩn bị ngày mai cho hắn đưa tới. Không hề nghĩ rằng, chính mình mới vừa tắm xong đi ra liền nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại, thập phần khó xử hỏi USB sự tình, nghe được ở trong tay chính mình sau, đầu bên kia điện thoại truyền đến một tiếng yên tâm thở dài.

Ung Thánh Hựu được trận này thanh tú có thể là yếu bức ra thần kinh suy nhược, đều đã ngủ rồi, trong đầu vẫn là các loại bản thiết kế ở trong đầu đèn kéo quân, cư nhiên nghĩ đến một cái trang sức phẩm sửa chữa phương án, từ trên giường bỗng nhiên ngồi dậy vọt tới trước máy vi tính mới phát hiện USB không cánh mà bay: "Ta hiện tại đi lấy có được hay không "

"Không tiện." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc nói chuyện đã đem nút áo ngủ mở ra, kéo ra tủ quần áo, nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ đến mức không thể nghe thấy thất vọng, cười nói, "Ngươi lại không xe, ta đưa qua cho ngươi mới thuận tiện."

"Ai, tạm biệt." Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực thật không tiện, "Ta thuê xe đi nhà ngươi, đỡ khỏi ngươi chạy nữa."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với hắn cố chấp không có biện pháp chút nào, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đồng ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu trở về ở ba năm địa phương như trước không quen, cũng có khả năng là bởi vì hắn lần thứ nhất tiến vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện thư phòng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh USB đưa cho hắn, ăn ngay nói thật: "Không cẩn thận nhìn thấy, tay thiếu nợ trả sửa lại một cái thiết kế."

"Không có chuyện gì." Ung Thánh Hựu không ngại Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy bản thiết kế, lại có chút ngượng ngùng, "Sửa lại cái nào "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn nắm một bình nước: "Một cái châm cài ngực mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt sáng ngời: "Cái kia tinh không ư "

"Đúng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh phía trên Tinh Không Đồ làm một chút tế vi sửa chữa, "Ngươi cũng là muốn đổi cái này "

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu: "Nghĩ đến nhân tạo của ngươi Tinh Không, đã nghĩ sửa đổi một chút."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái ghế kéo ra: "Ngươi có thể bây giờ nhìn một cái."

"Không cần, ngươi khẳng định đổi giỏi hơn ta." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy dưới lầu truyền đến tiểu kha tiếng kêu, "Ta đi xuống xem một chút tiểu kha, sau đó liền đi trở về."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy áo khoác: "Ta đưa ngươi."

Đêm khuya tới chơi đã không yên lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu từ chối nói: "Không cần ..."

"Ta chỗ này không tốt thuê xe." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không do hắn tiếp tục, lo lắng cho mình ở đây, hắn thật không tiện nhìn thêm tiểu kha, "Ta trước tiên thu thập một chút, ngươi đi xuống xem một chút tiểu kha, từ khi ngươi đi vào liền réo lên không ngừng."

Thư phòng không nhìn thấy dưới lầu cảnh tượng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố ý đi sát vách phòng ngủ đứng ở bên cửa sổ, xem tiểu kha vung hoan mà vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra mèo nhỏ trà sữa tài khoản, nhìn thấy quả quýt nước có ga tại một phút trước phát ra tiểu kha bức ảnh, biết rõ còn hỏi mà bình luận: "Còn chưa ngủ "

Quả thực, nghe được tiếng nhắc nhở Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại động tác, lập tức trả lời: "Có chút việc, ngươi làm sao cũng không ngủ "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh cấm đoán cửa sổ mở ra, gió đêm kéo tới cho người tỉnh táo, ngón tay ở trên màn ảnh chậm rãi gõ lên: "Bởi vì muốn cùng người trong lòng thuyết minh, khẩn trương đến không ngủ được."

Bị xem nhẹ tiểu kha liên tục nhảy lên nỗ lực cắn xuống Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là quay lưng lại nâng lên điện thoại cho hắn phát ngữ âm: "Có đúng không cái kia trước tiên chúc ngươi thành công."

"Ta nghĩ nên."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ một lúc, trịnh trọng đưa ra thỉnh cầu: "Chúng ta có thể gặp mặt ư "

Một mực ở bên trong phòng quan sát Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện hắn nhận được tin tức rõ ràng sững sờ, gọi tiểu kha cũng không đoái hoài tới, nắm điện thoại di động bất động đứng nguyên tại chỗ.

Đại khái kéo dài sau ba phút, quả quýt nước có ga phát tới tin tức: "Hay lắm, Hậu Thiên. Cuối tuần các ngươi nghỉ, vừa vặn ta cũng không có chuyện rồi."

Hậu Thiên, là của hắn thanh tú kết thúc tháng ngày.

"Không gặp không về."

Thu hồi điện thoại sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp đối với dưới lầu gọi: "Đi rồi, ngươi trước đi gara chờ ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm tiểu kha đi tới gara lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu trợn to hai mắt: "Nhà ta thật sự không có cách nào nuôi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được phản ứng của hắn vui vẻ nói: "Không cần ngươi nuôi, liền ở trong xe cùng ngươi một lúc."

Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai ửng đỏ, không thể làm gì khác hơn là xuyên vào tay lái phụ, làm bộ không chuyện phát sinh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh tiểu kha đưa đến chỗ ngồi phía sau, ngồi ở trong xe không phải không buông tha Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ngươi nếu như muốn nuôi cũng được, ta đem đồ vật gửi đến chỗ ngươi bên trong."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt hướng ra ngoài, ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ.

Tiểu kha không có phát huy tác dụng của hắn, là vì quá mức mệt mỏi Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào lưng ghế dựa ngủ rồi.

Đã đến nhà trọ cửa vào, ánh trăng cùng Tinh Quang rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát thệ, đây là một cái không kiềm hãm được động tác, hắn cởi đai an toàn, trên người khuynh hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, chỗ ngồi phía sau tiểu kha không an phận mà muốn gọi lên tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về hắn làm một cái im lặng động tác, ngón trỏ đứng ở trên môi, tiểu kha phờ phạc mà kinh sợ dưới đầu, nghẹn ngào vài câu sau chung quy không có kêu lên tiếng.

Khi này cái khinh không thể xem xét hôn vào Ung Thánh Hựu chóp mũi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm muốn phản bác Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói kia.

Xưa nay cũng không phải Tinh Không động lòng người, mà là người trước mắt động lòng người.

==========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ta còn đang sốt sắng ... . . .


	16. Chapter 16

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter 16

16.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi tỉnh lại nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính ngồi ở bên cạnh xem điện thoại, trong xe gió mát đưa đến mức rất đủ, ngoại giới lạnh gió tựa hồ không gì khác nhóm không hề liên quan. Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng nhìn trên màn ảnh thời gian, nhìn xem phía trước con số đã biến thành bốn, có phần lúng túng giật giật môi khô khốc: "Tại sao không gọi tỉnh ta "

"Dù sao cũng không có chuyện." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm một bình nước đưa cho hắn, "Uống nước, lên lầu ngủ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu nói này nói tới quá là khéo, phần lớn người rạng sáng thời gian đều thuộc về không việc để làm, chỉ mong ý hi sinh giấc ngủ cùng một người ở trong xe sống uổng thời gian, đã không còn là hời hợt nhàm chán cử chỉ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lòng sinh xấu hổ, tự nhận không đủ hào hiệp, đưa tay tiếp nước mới phát hiện trên người đắp một cái không thuộc về mình quần áo, phía trên mùi vị nước hoa đến từ chính người ở bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi thấp đầu, loại này ở trong mắt hắn càng ngày càng khó thu hồi thân mật cử chỉ, khiến hắn liền giương mắt thăm viếng dũng khí đều không có, cầm quần áo lần lượt trả Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhẹ giọng nói cám ơn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoán được tâm tư của hắn, bởi vì hắn cũng là như thế, chỉ bất quá bởi vì hắn đứng cách chân tướng càng gần hơn địa phương, đối Ung Thánh Hựu biết thật tình sau phản ứng mà không cách nào phỏng đoán, mình mới miễn cưỡng khắc chế nội tâm cùng hắn quen biết nhau rục rà rục rịch.

Nhưng một mực đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, những kia che giấu cùng khắc chế toàn bộ đều phải suy giảm, liền thường ngày tự cho mình gặp chuyện không sợ hãi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không thừa nhận cũng không được, đang đối mặt dù cho trả không biết gì cả Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cũng sẽ không biết làm sao, mang theo tràn đầy tiếc nuối cùng xấu hổ, nhưng chí ít hắn đối tâm ý của hắn là một phần kiên định.

Không có xử lý tốt Lý Tể Trạch tại tự mình đi tới trong cuộc sống trọng lượng cùng vết tích, lo lắng hơn Ung Thánh Hựu biết được tất cả hối hận thất kinh, ảnh hưởng hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm thủ tú, Khương Nghĩa Kiện so sánh được mất sau, bị ép, cũng có thể coi là chủ động lựa chọn tại ngày sau cùng hắn giảng giải, lấy mèo nhỏ trà sữa thân phận cùng gặp mặt hắn, lấy chán nản nhà thiết kế danh nghĩa cùng hắn nói cám ơn, lại lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tồn tại hướng về hắn báo cho tâm ý.

San San đến muộn cố sự khúc chiết đã muộn ba năm, lại có làm sao đợi thêm một cái có thể nghênh đón càng tốt hơn kết cục một ngày.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuống xe nhìn theo Ung Thánh Hựu tiến vào thang máy mới rời khỏi, trở về trong xe chuẩn bị đem áo khoác phóng tới chỗ ngồi phía sau, được Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn lúc ngủ nắm lấy góc áo nơi tản ra cây mộc hương mùi vị.

Người trong lòng dùng chính mình phí hết tâm tư đưa ra nước hoa, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện đây là một kiện làm có cảm giác thành công sự tình, hắn mặc vào chuẩn bị thả xuống áo khoác.

Rất tốt, mặc dù là điều hòa gió mát tác dụng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều cảm thấy đây là Ung Thánh Hựu trên người hơi ấm.

Trở về tất cả từ trong nhà hai người, một cái vì tương lai gặp mặt mà trằn trọc trở mình, một cái quyết định làm tiếp một lần người không thành thật, thu hồi hắn đối lòng tham định nghĩa, đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn tiến thêm một bước nữa, lại lòng tham một ít.

Đợi được cùng mèo nhỏ trà sữa gặp mặt sau, liền cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật thà.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện buổi sáng là bị điện thoại đánh thức, ngủ không tới ba tiếng người khó tránh khỏi tinh thần tan rã, cầm điện thoại di động lên nhìn thấy tên Hàn Thịnh, không nhịn được cắt ra điện thoại: "Ta nhớ được hôm nay ngày Trình An sắp xếp là từ xế chiều bắt đầu."

Hàn Thịnh cơ hồ là lâu không gặp cấp thiết cùng bất an, tốc độ nói dường như pháo máy như thế: "Ngươi xem không thấy tân văn ngươi có biết hay không Lý Tể Trạch dùng công ty chúng ta danh nghĩa cùng Hicks hợp tác tại sao nhanh như vậy phát biểu còn có tối hôm qua ngươi và chồng trước ngươi điên rồi sao tân văn đều viết thành dạng gì mặt khác lão bản đã tự mình tới cửa chất vấn!"

Nhắc tới Lý Tể Trạch lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện như trước phờ phạc mà lấy tay chống đầu không trả lời lòng như lửa đốt Hàn Thịnh, thẳng đến Hàn Thịnh nhắc tới Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận tay mở ra cứng nhắc, nhìn thấy nhiệt điểm tân văn đều cùng mình có quan hệ.

Từ dưới đi lên xem, phân biệt lấy Lý Tể Trạch dẫn đầu tịch nhà thiết kế thúc đẩy Kdan cùng Hicks lần đầu hợp tác nhãn hiệu, lên trên nữa là Lý Tể Trạch tuyên bố lần này hợp tác sau khi kết thúc sắp hết dừng cùng Kdan ký kết, đồng thời lần nữa cho thấy cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện những kia scandal là giả dối không có thật, trên cùng thì còn lại là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bức ảnh.

Lại chuẩn xác một ít, là một tấm trộm chụp hình, là rạng sáng khi hắn gia hạ xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt bức ảnh.

Hình ảnh tuy rằng pixel không cao, nhưng kết cấu không sai, nếu như không là xuất hiện ở tân văn trên trang bìa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy tấm hình này vẫn rất có kỷ niệm ý nghĩa.

Đáng tiếc viết tin tức không có phát hiện trong này vẻ đẹp, chỉ là tinh tế truy cứu hai người bọn họ kiếp trước kiếp này. Tiêu đề cũng thập phần thú vị —— "Kdan gia chủ đỏ trắng Hoa Hồng chi tranh" .

Ba cái tân văn trước sau xâu chuỗi, nhìn như ăn khớp thông suốt, uể oải xuất hiện tại tuyên bố hiện trường Lý Tể Trạch trạng thái có giải thích, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn ước sống chết mặc bay một chuyện cũng có giải thích, làm vì người đến sau Hồng Mân hồn —— Ung Thánh Hựu, thắng được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái tim.

Tốt vừa ra hào môn cuộc tình tay ba.

Bình luận nhiệt độ nước lên thì thuyền lên, xem cuộc vui ăn dưa người nói chuyện say sưa, đáng tiếc tất cả đều là chó má.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cau mày xem bừa bộn tân văn: "Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ta đã kết hôn việc không phải đã sớm đè xuống tại sao lại được tra ra được "

Hàn Thịnh nơi đó âm thanh ầm ĩ, cơ hồ là dùng gọi thanh âm hồi phục: "Lý Tể Trạch bạo phát!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trên giường đứng dậy: "Hắn hiện tại người ở đâu nhi "

"Bây giờ không phải là hắn người ở đâu nhi chuyện!" Điện thoại truyền đến từng trận tranh chấp thanh âm , "Là mặt khác lão bản ..."

Hàn Thịnh lời còn chưa nói hết, đối diện đã thay đổi người cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trò chuyện: "Khương lão bản, ngươi nuôi mấy cái tình nhân cho ngươi sưởi chăn là cuộc sống riêng của ngươi, nhưng chỉ thị tiểu tình nhân của ngươi trộm công ty chúng ta thiết kế phải hay không hơi quá đáng "

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trượt tới trang kế tiếp tân văn, nhìn thấy Lý Tể Trạch tuyên bố thượng Moly đồ.

Mỗi một tấm đồ biết rõ hơn tất đến hắn không dám nhận thức.

Toàn bộ đều là Ung Thánh Hựu bản thiết kế, còn bao gồm Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình ở trên người hắn sửa chữa qua quần áo kiểu dáng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vàng cùng mặt khác lão bản thỉnh cầu cho hắn thời gian tra một chút chuyện này, cúp điện thoại cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, lấy được nhưng là đối phương máy đã đóng.

Buổi sáng Ung Thánh Hựu thức dậy hơi có chút trễ, thuê xe đi công ty lúc phát hiện tài xế thỉnh thoảng mà xuyên qua kính chiếu hậu xem chính mình, cố ý lấy điện thoại di động ra soi rọi, xác nhận khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới tất cả bình thường sau, đối tài xế hữu hảo báo dĩ mỉm cười, tài xế ngược lại biểu hiện lúng túng tránh đi tầm mắt.

Đi vào công ty sau Ung Thánh Hựu càng là không thể tưởng tượng nổi, từ một lầu liền bắt đầu đối với hắn chỉ chỉ chỏ chỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không hiểu ra sao, nhưng lại không tiện vọt tới trước mặt đối phương đi hỏi một câu tại sao, không thể làm gì khác hơn là tăng nhanh bước chân tiến vào thang máy đến thẳng phòng thiết kế, hắn nóng lòng cùng Duẫn Vinh xác nhận có thể không cuối cùng sửa chữa Tinh Không trang sức.

Hắn nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồ, xác thực muốn so xuất bản lần đầu mạnh hơn rất nhiều.

Mới vừa vào phòng thiết kế, tiếng bàn luận xôn xao gian phòng nhất thời yên lặng như tờ, tầm mắt mọi người toàn bộ quăng hướng tại cửa ra vào Ung Thánh Hựu, hữu chất nghi, có phẫn nộ, có lạnh nhạt, có thất vọng.

Một cái gai nhọn thanh âm phá vỡ cục diện bế tắc: "A, còn dám tới đi làm đây này. Mỗi ngày cùng Kdan người trang không quen biết, quay đầu liền đem thiết kế trộm cho người ta lão bản. Đáng tiếc người ta lão bản chim hoàng yến quá nhiều, trả là làm không được chính chủ, vọng cho người khác làm áo cưới."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc mơ hồ: "Ngươi đang nói cái gì "

Đi đầu người nói chuyện tính cách cảnh trực, thống hận Ung Thánh Hựu không biết cái gọi là dáng dấp, trực tiếp đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt lấy điện thoại di động ra cùng hắn đối chất: "Ta nói cái gì trong lòng ngươi không phải rõ ràng "

Hầu như muốn đem màn hình ấn tới Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, đốt âm thanh ép hỏi: "Chúng ta vì trận này thanh tú giao ra bao nhiêu tâm huyết uổng phí tổng giám như vậy cất nhắc ngươi, để ngươi một tân nhân phụ trách một cái module, ngươi liền đối với chúng ta như vậy, như thế đối công ty, như thế đối Duẫn Vinh thật sự cho rằng Kdan cùng mặt khác hợp tác là để cho các ngươi công khoản nói yêu thương, sau đó lại xoay người thanh tâm huyết của chúng ta đều bán "

Ung Thánh Hựu xem điện thoại di động thượng xuất hiện một tấm lại một tấm hình ảnh, mỗi một kiện Moly y phục trên người đều hẳn là ngày mai tại mặt khác thanh tú tràng biểu diễn ra, bây giờ lại bị mang theo Hicks cùng Kdan hợp tác khoản.

Trong nháy mắt, thất kinh cùng không thể tin tưởng khiến Ung Thánh Hựu hoang mang lo sợ, lắc đầu phủ nhận: "Không phải ta, ta xưa nay chưa có tiếp xúc qua Lý Tể Trạch."

"Không phải ngươi vẫn là ai" những người khác cũng dồn dập gia nhập thảo phạt xếp hàng, "Toàn bộ thiết kế cuối cùng bản tại ngươi USB bên trong phim âm bản, ai cũng biết lẽ nào nó còn có thể chính mình mọc cánh bay đến Lý Tể Trạch trong nhà "

USB.

Ký ức như điện ảnh nhanh chóng về như thế bắt đầu liều mạng rút lui, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu hiện ra một người bóng người, theo bản năng mà bật thốt lên: "Không thể."

Người bên ngoài chỉ cho là hắn trả đang nói sạo, cười gằn: "Ngươi còn biết không thể đây, cái kia còn ở lại chỗ này tranh luận cái gì "

Không thể nhiều lần lặp lại hơn nhiều, ngay cả mình đều không thể tin được, tất cả mọi chuyện bị vây ở chật hẹp bên trong không gian, đụng vào lẫn nhau, lẫn nhau chất vấn, lẫn nhau nỗ lực rũ sạch của mình can hệ.

Lối ra duy nhất chỉ có cái kia hắn liều mạng đều không muốn thừa nhận người.

Những kia ở trên người hắn một lần nữa sinh trưởng lấy được sức mạnh, yếu ớt không cách nào cho người đi đụng vào, một cái lơ đãng hô hấp, liền có thể để sai cho rằng cứng rắn không thể phá vỡ sức mạnh sụp đổ phá nát.

Trong năm tháng tất nhiên nản lòng cùng thất vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm lịch, thậm chí cảm thấy được tập mãi thành quen.

Nhưng nhưng không nghĩ lần này hắn đem mình đều bồi sau khi tiến vào, trả phải nhịn xanh tím đan xen thương, cười nói một tiếng có chơi có chịu, tại chật hẹp bên trong không gian kéo dài ra đi mạch lạc, đều chỉ về thanh trái tim của hắn bóp nát ném xuống đất người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Ồn ào cái gì."

Duẫn Vinh đi tới một tiếng quát lớn kết thúc trận này vĩnh viễn thảo phạt, ngoại trừ Ung Thánh Hựu bên ngoài tất cả mọi người tức giận bất bình mà trở về vị trí của mình tiếp tục công việc, Ung Thánh Hựu đem cuối cùng cầu cứu hi vọng đưa lên ở bên cạnh Duẫn Vinh trên người. Duẫn Vinh nhưng không có nhìn hắn, chỉ là nhẹ giọng nói ra: "Đi theo ta."

Thấy Duẫn Vinh cũng đang tránh né chính mình tầm mắt Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy nguyên lai kinh hoảng có được khiến người sợ hãi sức mạnh, hắn muốn mở miệng vì chính mình giải thích. Duẫn Vinh nhận ra được dụng ý của hắn, dừng bước lại, chậm rãi xoay người, ôn hòa như trước, lại thiếu hụt nhiệt độ: "Thánh Hựu, chuyện này là không phải ngươi làm đã không trọng yếu. Hiện tại việc trọng yếu là như thế nào khắc phục hậu quả, ta cùng cao tầng câu thông sau kết quả tốt nhất chính là ngươi từ chức, còn lại trách nhiệm không cần ngươi gánh chịu, bởi vì ngươi cũng không gánh vác được. Lão bản đã đi Kdan công ty, có thể có bao nhiêu bồi thường chỉ có thể tận lực."

Ung Thánh Hựu môi run rẩy, hầu như đem tất cả khí lực đều tụ tập tại yết hầu nơi, mới để cho mình có thể nói ra câu nói kia: "Vậy ngày mai thanh tú đây này "

Duẫn Vinh nụ cười xa cách: "Ngoại trừ thủ tiêu, không có bất kỳ biện pháp nào, Lý Tể Trạch dùng chúng ta hết thảy thiết kế, thậm chí không có sửa chữa, ai sẽ vừa thấy tràng giống nhau như đúc thanh tú Thánh Hựu, ngươi nói cho ta, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm ah."

...

"Ta không biết."

Đi ra mặt khác cao ốc Ung Thánh Hựu, làm mất đi trước ngực giấy hành nghề, làm mất đi hắn chờ đợi đã lâu thủ tú, trả làm mất đi chính hắn.

Đặt ở trong túi tiền điện thoại vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy mặt trên biểu hiện chính là bệnh viện điện thoại, nhận điện thoại.

"Ngài khỏe chứ, nên vì Ung nữ sĩ giao Quý Độ phí dụng."

Ung Thánh Hựu hầu như thả xuống tự tôn mà cầu xin: "Có thể dàn xếp mấy ngày ư "

Đối phương khổ sở nói: "Giường bệnh căng thẳng, nếu như ngày mai ngài không có đúng hạn nộp phí, chúng ta chỉ có thể sắp xếp chờ đợi bệnh nhân vào ở."

Ung Thánh Hựu mỏi mệt nhắm mắt lại: "Được, ta ngày mai đi giao tiền."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy phụ cận một nhà bất động sản công ty người mẫu, không do dự, đi vào bên trong: "Ta có một bộ có xe vị nhà trọ, muốn bán đi."

Một vị người đại diện trách nhiệm mà đi đến phía trước tiếp đãi hắn: "Xin hỏi ngài có yêu cầu gì không "

"Tiền đặt cọc." Ung Thánh Hựu nóng ruột, "Ở nơi nào ký hợp đồng "

Kiến thức rộng rãi người đại diện lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy loại này khách nhân, thái độ thân thiết: "Phương diện giá tiền, ngài có yêu cầu gì không "

"Không sao cả." Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý giá cả, hắn chỉ để ý chỉ kém một ngày cũng sẽ bị bức xuất viện bác, "Chỉ cần có thể ngày mai để ta bắt được tiền, giá cả thấp hơn cũng không sao cả."

Ung Thánh Hựu ký tên hợp đồng đi ra cửa liền nhận được một cái truyền thông điện thoại, hỏi hắn có hay không tiếp nhận phỏng vấn, ngủm về sau, rất nhanh sẽ có cái thứ hai phóng viên tìm tới cửa, không ngại phiền phức Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn tắt máy, thuê xe đi bác chỗ ở bệnh viện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liên lạc không được Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng không tìm được Lý Tể Trạch. Mặt khác lão bản ngồi tại phòng làm việc của mình một bộ thề không bỏ qua bộ dáng, tân văn càng truyền càng hung, hết thảy tình thế đều tại hướng không thể khống phương hướng phát triển. Nhi nữ tình trường tại xí nghiệp trên lợi ích tựa hồ không đáng giá được nhắc tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cần để Hàn Thịnh hỗ trợ lưu ý Ung Thánh Hựu động thái, tận lực động viên mặt khác lão bản tâm thái.

Dư luận giao tiếp, thay Lý Tể Trạch vi ước bồi thường, hao phí suốt một ngày mới xử lý kết thúc.

Cung kính đưa đi mặt khác lão bản sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi Hàn Thịnh có hay không Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức, Hàn Thịnh hàm hồ suy đoán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy không quen, khiến hắn có chuyện nói thẳng.

"Điện thoại vẫn là tắt máy, nhưng vật nghiệp gọi điện thoại cho ta nói hắn đem nhà trọ bán, vẫn là bán tháo."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại nhà trọ cửa vào ôm thử một chút xem tâm thái đợi rất lâu rồi, rốt cuộc nhìn thấy một cái bóng người quen thuộc xuất hiện tại cửa tiểu khu, cùng vật nghiệp hiệp thương để công ty dọn nhà xe vận tải đi vào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không để ý tới làm bất kỳ tâm lý kiến thiết, vội vàng chạy tới cửa ngăn chặn Ung Thánh Hựu: "Tại sao phải bán cái này nhà trọ "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, động tác không chần chờ chút nào mà tiếp tục hướng phía trước đi, trong khẩu khí trào phúng không chút lưu tình: "Ngài như vậy thần thông quảng đại, chính mình đi thăm dò. Đây là của ta phòng ở, xử lý như thế nào cùng ngài có quan hệ ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết hắn đang vì Lý Tể Trạch sự tình đưa khí, nhưng chính mình cũng không biết tình, bị che lừa gạt người một trong, sốt ruột mà muốn báo cho Ung Thánh Hựu, mình cùng hắn là cùng một cái chiến tuyến người, hắn tóm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay: "Ngươi nghe ta giải thích ..."

"Có người nghe qua giải thích của ta ư" Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ qua hắn, hô lên bị đè nén một ngày lời nói, "Giải thích hữu dụng không Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi nói cho ta, nếu như giải thích hữu dụng, ta nguyện ý nói lên ngàn lần vạn lần."

"Ngươi hiểu rõ ta hối hận nhất một chuyện là cái gì không "

"Ngươi lần thứ nhất đưa ta về thời điểm, ta nên triệt để từ chối ngươi, cho ngươi rời đi cuộc sống của ta."

"Ta thì sẽ không như một chó mất chủ đứng ở chỗ này, trả phải nghe ngươi cái gọi là giải thích. Ngươi có thể giải thích cái gì lời của ngươi nói ta có thể tin sao "

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta chơi bất quá ngươi, ta chịu thua, ngươi có thể hay không đừng lại xuất hiện ta phải trước mặt."

"Coi như ta cầu ngươi, chơi ta đều có thể chơi được như thế dụng tâm."

"Ngươi không buồn nôn ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay chỉ vào trái tim của mình: "Ta buồn nôn, ngươi coi ta là trò chơi chơi được nói chuyện say sưa, ta lại coi ngươi là làm có thể thả người ở chỗ này."

"Ngươi và Lý Tể Trạch, đúng là tuyệt phối, một đôi trời sinh."

Một con chim hoàng yến, tội gì vì ở trong mắt người khác một chút xíu được, cùng tự do so với không đáng nhắc tới tốt, đang chạy trốn lồng sắt sau lại bay trở lại.

Người làm sao có thể sẽ quý trọng dễ như trở bàn tay sự vật

Thời gian ba năm, để Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc thất vọng, ngăn ngắn mấy tháng, để Ung Thánh Hựu tích góp đầy tuyệt vọng.

Tiêu hao hết hắn hết thảy ngây thơ cùng dũng khí, lãng phí hắn còn sót lại lòng tham cùng động tâm, hắn không muốn trách tội ở người khác.

Duy nhất chỉ có thể dằn vặt chính mình, từ còn trẻ đối người khác yêu khát vọng để cho mình biến thành trong sa mạc hạt giống, không cần cẩn thận tưới nước, giàn giụa mưa to, chỉ cần một giọt nước là được, hắn liền nguyện ý hướng tới người nở hoa lấy lòng.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại hái được hắn cuối cùng hoa, đứt đoạn mất hắn khả năng duy nhất một lần tỏa ra.

Một hồi truy đuổi trò chơi, thuần thú người cùng dã thú, không có người thắng cuối cùng, bọn họ đều là thất bại thảm hại người chơi.

========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Căng thẳng ...


	17. Chapter 17

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter 17

17.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẳng đến hắn đi vào nhà trọ đều không có thu tầm mắt lại, trong nội tâm không có một tia một hào cảm động, chỉ có hay không phần cuối buồn nôn.

Là Khương Nghĩa Kiện hành động lô hỏa thuần thanh, vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu được mê hoặc đến thức nhân không rõ. Những này nhìn như có thể trốn tránh trách nhiệm tranh luận tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng không có chút ý nghĩa nào, suốt một ngày, từ công ty đến bệnh viện, lại tới về nhà, từ Duẫn Vinh đến bác, lại tới chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ người qua đường, đưa hắn coi như vì thu được Khương Nghĩa Kiện niềm vui mà ra bán người của công ty, vì tiền tham mộ hư vinh người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện để cho mình nghe lời giải thích của hắn, nhưng suốt một ngày, không có phạm sai lầm chính mình cũng không từ giải thích, không người nào nguyện ý đi nghe, thậm chí đều không có người hỏi hắn một câu có khó không qua.

Rõ ràng sai không ở hắn, người người đều sẽ hắn coi là chỗ có sai lầm căn nguyên. Hắn muốn nói hết, muốn cao giọng nói phá, hắn không biết gì cả, dù cho chỉ còn một người nguyện ý dừng bước lại nghe một chút lời giải thích của hắn, chí ít đều sẽ khiến Ung Thánh Hựu vết thương hiển lộ hết tâm tư hội ủi thiếp một ít.

Không chỗ nào có thể đi Ung Thánh Hựu đã đến bệnh viện, đẩy ra cửa phòng bệnh liền thấy bác một thân một mình lau nước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa kịp há miệng đã bị bác trách cứ, khiến hắn ra ngoài.

Bệnh viện đều đang đồn mình là được Khương Nghĩa Kiện bao nuôi, những kia trước kia chuyện xưa được phóng viên dùng khó coi ngôn ngữ viết thành cho người nói chuyện say sưa bát quái, tại dưới ngòi bút của bọn họ, Ung Thánh Hựu được miêu tả thành một cái cùng Lý Tể Trạch tranh cướp vị trí, tâm tư dùng hết người thứ ba, tại cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi ly hôn, như trước chưa từ bỏ ý định cùng Lý Tể Trạch phân cao thấp, rốt cuộc đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng ánh trăng sáng bức đi, thành công Thượng vị.

Ái mộ hư vinh, không chừa thủ đoạn nào, xảo ngôn lệnh sắc.

Các loại không xứng đôi từ ngữ xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu mặt sau, tất cả mọi người đang chờ mong một cái bộ dường như cung đấu hí tiếp theo tập nội dung vở kịch, bọn hắn nhìn đến có tư vị khác, thậm chí lẫn nhau thảo luận ánh trăng sáng cùng chu sa nốt ruồi, đến cùng người nào phân lượng quá nặng.

Làm Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc khiến nội dung vở kịch đần độn vô vị, bọn hắn bắt đầu bởi vì không chỗ sắp đặt lòng hiếu kỳ mà oán giận, bằng hữu của hắn cùng người thân bởi vì phản bội mà oán giận, không có một người nỗ lực đến giải cứu mình tứ cố vô thân.

Liền bác cũng bắt đầu hướng về hắn câu hỏi: "Ngươi có phải không thật sự đi làm người thứ ba "

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt hàm răng nói không ra lời, chỉ là liều mạng mà lắc đầu, hắn sợ vừa mở miệng cặp kia đã nghẹn đến hai mắt đỏ bừng sẽ không nhịn được.

Được bệnh viện bệnh nhân chỉ điểm cho tới trưa bác không tin: "Vậy bọn họ nói bao nuôi đây này ngươi tại sao xưa nay không cùng ta nói rồi chuyện kết hôn bọn hắn nói ta ở nơi này tiêu tốn đều là ngươi bán ..."

Dù như thế nào, bác đối với mình nuôi lớn Ung Thánh Hựu không nói ra được cái từ kia —— bán mình tiền.

"Ta cùng hắn chỉ là ký hiệp ước, chúng ta quan hệ gì đều không có, ta không hề làm gì cả qua." Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn xuống mũi đau xót, ăn nói khép nép về phía bác giải thích, "Lúc đó trong nhà không có tiền, hắn và ta làm bộ kết hôn, gặp dịp thì chơi, mỗi tháng đều sẽ cho ta tiền, nhưng chúng ta không hề làm gì cả qua, bọn hắn nói sự tình, ta một cái đều chưa từng làm."

"Chưa từng làm." Cô mụ mắt trong đều là thất vọng, "Chưa từng làm các ngươi vì sao lại được phóng viên vỗ đồ Thánh Hựu, ngươi là ta nuôi lớn, ta gặp người liền khen ngươi an tâm thành thực, nhưng ngươi làm sao có thể càng dài Đại Càn không đi đường ngay."

Bác mỏi mệt nhắm mắt lại, rút ra được Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt thủ, làm mấy cái hít sâu mới đứng vững: "Ngươi và bệnh viện thương lượng xuất viện việc."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới vội la lên: "Không được. Chuyện tiền bạc ngươi không cần lo lắng, xuất viện lời nói, thân thể của ngươi không ..."

"Ngươi còn phải lại đi đem mình bán rồi, cho ta đổi tiền ư" cô mụ tay phải nắm thành quyền, tàn nhẫn mà nện lồng ngực của mình, "Ta muốn là biết số tiền này là như thế tới, ta tình nguyện năm đó liền ở nhà chờ chết!"

Hệ thống miễn dịch có vấn đề bệnh nhân không thích hợp tâm tình quá mức kích động, máy móc vang lên cảnh báo đồng thời, y tá từ ngoài cửa đi vào, một vị cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quen biết người, nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ mà khuyên hắn rời đi trước, bằng không đối với bệnh nhân thân thể không tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy để bác đừng đưa khí, chiếu cố tốt chính mình thân thể mới chịu nhanh, bác chỉ là hơi hơi mở to mắt nhìn lên trần nhà, khóe mắt nước mắt căn bản thu lại không được, không thèm nhìn hắn, khi ra cửa, y tá lại hỏi tiền chữa bệnh sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là hứa hẹn ngày mai khẳng định có thể đưa đến.

Trở về chuẩn bị chuẩn bị dọn nhà Ung Thánh Hựu trải qua vật nghiệp lúc, bảo an đưa cho hắn một cái chuyển phát nhanh, thu kiện người viết là tên của mình, gửi kiện người lại là trống không, liền số điện thoại đều không có.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm nghi ngờ trong lòng mở ra bao vây, cùng bên trong vật phẩm lớn nhỏ không xứng đôi trong rương nằm một cái túi trang tinh xảo máy ghi âm, Ung Thánh Hựu do dự đè xuống phát ra khóa, bên trong đối thoại rất ngắn, tuy rằng âm thanh đều trải qua xử lý, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể đoán ra một người trong đó thân phận.

"Ngươi thích hoan Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Không có."

"Cảm giác ngươi đối với hắn rất để ý, nghe nói trả mang hắn đi Kdan bên trong không trang người tốt tạo Tinh Không, còn tưởng rằng ngươi thích hắn."

"Không có, cái kia Tinh Không ai cũng có thể đi. Chẳng qua là cảm thấy hắn chơi vui mà thôi, quan tâm kỹ càng chút mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đầu váng mắt hoa, dạ dày bắt đầu bất quy tắc nhúc nhích, hắn vọt vào phòng vệ sinh, đối với bồn cầu cúi người xuống, một cái miệng chợt bắt đầu nôn mửa, thẳng đến thanh nước chua đều phun ra mới coi như thôi.

Hắn xông tới nhiều lần bồn cầu, mở ra để thở đều cảm thấy phòng vệ sinh như trước lưu lại nôn mửa sau hôi chua mùi vị, Ung Thánh Hựu tại bồn rửa tay trước súc miệng, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy mình trong gương cứng tại nguyên chỗ.

Tân văn thượng đồ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn môi cái mũi của mình, hắn từng chờ đợi qua lãng mạn cử chỉ, vào thời khắc này trở nên buồn nôn đến cực điểm, thả xuống chén nước, không ngừng mà nước trôi chóp mũi của mình nơi, mỏng thấu da thịt được tỏa đến vừa đỏ lại bỏng mới thu tay lại.

Hai tay chống bồn rửa tay hai bên, chậm rãi nhìn về phía vô cùng chật vật chính mình, đỏ bừng mũi làm mình như là một cái lấy lòng mọi người thằng hề.

Ung Thánh Hựu dĩ nhiên nhìn xem cái này khôi hài buồn cười hình ảnh bật cười, hắn đang cười của mình đáng thương, cũng đang cười của mình đáng thương.

Hắn lại còn mơ hão, tại thanh tú sau khi kết thúc có thể cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuyết minh, hay là hành động này liền nghênh hợp tâm ý của hắn, hắn tỉ mỉ bày xuống cục, nhìn mình từng chân một mà đi vào, thẳng đến chính mình giẫm vào trung gian bẫy thú.

Hắn đau đến máu thịt be bét, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan sát được vừa lòng thoải mái.

Nguyên tưởng rằng đây là một tràng lực lượng ngang nhau quan hệ, khi hắn người đối diện nhưng là nghĩ phải đem hắn đẩy vào chỗ chết Vương.

Phí hết tâm tư mà tiếp cận chính mình, một lần lại một lần mà trợ giúp chính mình, thậm chí có thể gặp dịp thì chơi đến đưa cho mình một cái hôn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân ở trận cục này trong, đồng thời điều khiển chỉ huy cái, lại tới thời khắc cuối cùng, ấn xuống cái nút, kết thúc trận này trò chơi.

Tại bất bình đẳng quan hệ bên trong khát vọng một phần được yêu cảm giác, là vẫn lấy làm hổ thẹn tội ư

Hay là, đúng là.

Còn muốn giải thích cái gì

Giải thích chính mình không có chơi chán, có thể hay không bố trí lại trò chơi trở lại một ván

Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự sợ, hắn chỉ có một cái mạng, một viên trái tim, không kéo dài được hưng sư động chúng như vậy cái bẫy.

Hồi tưởng lại ban ngày các loại, tiêu cực, bi phẫn, oán hận tâm tình tràn vào Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm ở đã dọn sạch phòng khách, đầu tựa vào hai đầu gối trong, con mắt chỉ bất quá nhẹ nhàng nháy mắt, nước mắt giọt lớn giọt lớn mà nện ở trên quần, trên sàn nhà.

Trong không khí mang theo không nhìn thấy gai đem Ung Thánh Hựu bao ở trong đó, xuyên thấu qua hắn da thịt tàn nhẫn mà đâm vào trong máu thịt, trùy tâm thứ cốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu dưới lầu nhà trọ đợi được rất muộn, thử nghiệm đánh điện thoại di động của hắn như trước tắt máy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải làm việc chỉ bằng cái gọi là một giọng nhiệt huyết người, trở về trong xe cẩn thận vuốt thuận sau chuyện này, dặn dò Hàn Thịnh đem Lý Tể Trạch thanh tú tràng cao thanh đồ toàn bộ phát đến của mình hòm thư.

Lý Tể Trạch dường như trống không tan biến mất như thế, thủ tú sau khi kết thúc liền từ chối truyền thông phỏng vấn, số điện thoại di động gạch bỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn trong chung cư đã không có một bóng người. Cho dù không tìm được người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng phải biết rõ thiết kế bản thảo là như thế nào chảy ra.

Lý Tể Trạch gia nhập cái này hợp tác sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cực nhỏ xuất hiện tại mặt khác trong công ty, hắn yêu cầu một cái người ở chỗ này tiến hành hỏi dò, người này nhất định phải không nghiêng lệch, hắn gọi điện thoại cho Duẫn Vinh, câu nói đầu tiên là: "Ngươi có tin hay không Ung Thánh Hựu "

Duẫn Vinh tại đối diện châm chước rất lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không vội, ngồi ở trong xe chờ hắn trả lời, Duẫn Vinh khẽ thở dài một cái: "Ta tin hắn, nhưng ta không tin ngươi. Ta biết hắn không lâu, nhưng hắn tuyệt đối không là loại kia vì tư tình làm lỡ chính sự người, về phần ngươi và Lý Tể Trạch, ta không tiện giảng."

Mặc dù mình liên quan được Lý Tể Trạch giội cho một chậu nước bẩn, chí ít cuối cùng cũng coi như tìm tới một cái có thể nói lên lời nói người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tính đến Duẫn Vinh trắng ra, quyết đoán đặt câu hỏi: "Bản thảo không phải ta trộm, ta xác thực gặp cái kia USB, nhưng ta không cần thiết cho Lý Tể Trạch. Huống hồ hắn cũng bẫy ta, tự ý giải ước, thêm vào thiết kế bản thảo chuyện, ta ngày hôm qua suýt chút nữa cho các ngươi lão bản bồi ra ngoài một cái phó bài mới khiến cho hắn thoả mãn, tại thương nói thương, ta không có ngốc đến cái này phân thượng."

Duẫn Vinh đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói bán tín bán nghi, thiết kế toàn bộ bản thảo một phần tại Duẫn Vinh trong tay, một phần tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay, đánh liên tục dạng đều là từng nhóm giao cho bất đồng bộ ngành. Nếu là tiết lộ cho người khác, Duẫn Vinh cũng có hiềm nghi, một mực là Lý Tể Trạch, hết thảy đầu mâu đều nhắm ngay Ung Thánh Hựu: "Nhưng xác thực không có những người khác có thể lấy được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tin vật này có thể bỗng dưng bay đi: "Các ngươi thiết kế bộ môn sẽ không có người gần nhất từ chức đấy sao "

"Không có." Duẫn Vinh là tổng giám, đối người viên lưu động rõ ràng vu tâm, đang chuẩn bị kết thúc đối thoại, đột nhiên nhớ tới, "Ta nhớ ra rồi, có người từ chức, nhưng không phải chúng ta công ty, là công ty của các ngươi, Lý Tể Trạch trợ lý, nửa tháng trước khoảng chừng rời đi."

Lúc trước vì Lý Tể Trạch mời trợ lý đều là lao vụ công, theo như trời tính tiền lương, lúc trước từ chức lý do là tìm tới công tác chính thức, Kdan nhân sự không nhớ bao nhiêu, đăng báo Hàn Thịnh sau kết toán tiền lương trực tiếp ý kiến phúc đáp. Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trong nhà đánh thức Hàn Thịnh mặc đồ ngủ, bao bọc áo khoác tại trong máy vi tính tìm trợ lý tư liệu, mắt thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại gọi điện thoại không có kết quả sau, yếu rạng sáng đi cửa nhà chắn người, nhanh chóng ngăn lại: "Lão bản, người ta cũng phải ngủ. Đã trễ thế như vậy, ngươi ngoại trừ quấy rầy ta sẽ không bị cảnh sát bắt đi bên ngoài, những người khác sẽ không bởi vì ngươi lớn lên anh tuấn liền từ chối báo cảnh sát."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc dù không tình nguyện, vẫn là thả xuống chìa khóa xe, thoát lực mà ngồi trên ghế dựa: "Ta chỉ là nóng ruột."

"Vậy ngươi cũng phải chờ, nóng ruột có ích lợi gì" Hàn Thịnh rút ra một tờ giấy lau mũi, "Sớm làm cái gì đi, cùng Lý Tể Trạch móc tim móc phổi thời điểm, chính chủ tại trong nhà của ngươi theo chắc lãnh cung tựa như."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguýt hắn một cái, Hàn Thịnh lẽ thẳng khí hùng: "Ngươi xem ta cũng vô dụng, đây chính là sự thực, không sửa đổi được. Thật vất vả chân tướng rõ ràng, còn có thể được nuôi không quen Bạch Nhãn Lang về cắn một cái, chính chủ cũng không muốn phản ứng ngươi rồi, ngươi này chính là mình làm. Lão bản, ngươi biết ngươi ngày xưa cùng ngươi bây giờ liền là một bộ bài ư "

"Bài gì "

"Đối hai."

Hàn Thịnh không biết ngày này sang năm là không phải là của mình ngày giỗ, chỉ biết là tháng này được Khương Nghĩa Kiện uy hiếp vô số lần tiền thưởng, là thật sự bị nhỡ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hay là tìm được Lý Tể Trạch trợ lý, cái gọi là công tác chính thức dĩ nhiên là Hicks sơ cấp nhà thiết kế, trợ lý đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện tránh một chút Winky, tại cưỡng bức bên dưới vẫn là nói lời nói thật: "Lý Tể Trạch cùng ta nói là ngươi muốn bên trong thiết kế bản thảo, hắn và ngươi không phải là người yêu ư hơn nữa còn đáp ứng ta, được chuyện về sau cho ta một phần công tác chính thức, ta nghĩ đến đám các ngươi chính là muốn nhìn một chút, tham khảo một chút, nghiệp nội không đều là lẫn nhau sao ư lúc đó bọn hắn nơi đó cái module bận không qua nổi, để cho ta cũng hỗ trợ, có một lần Duẫn Vinh thanh bao rơi ở nơi đó, mặt khác người lười đi tới nắm, liền khiến cho gọi ta lấy một cái, ta liền thuận tiện đem đồ vật bên trong đều khảo rồi. Ta cũng không biết hắn trực tiếp dùng ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh gãy hắn: "Vậy ngươi tại sao không vạch trần "

Trợ lý kinh sợ dưới vai khúm núm: "Ta cũng được nuôi sống gia đình, có cái công tác ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh ghi âm phân phát Duẫn Vinh sau, Duẫn Vinh so với hắn bình tĩnh: "Không dùng. Lý Tể Trạch hoàn toàn có thể một mực chắc chắn đây là chúng ta tìm người nói xấu hắn, huống chi chúng ta tại xảy ra chuyện lúc đó không có đứng ra nghi vấn hắn, bây giờ làm gì đều là mã hậu pháo."

"Cho nên tựu tùy ý Ung Thánh Hựu cõng lấy cái tội danh này đến chết" Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất mãn Duẫn Vinh thái độ, "Huống hồ bị còng bối tư liệu là từ chỗ ngươi bên trong lưu truyền tới."

Duẫn Vinh tính khí được, không cùng hắn sinh khí: "Không phải là không có biện pháp, chính là dường như khó."

"Phương pháp gì "

"Để Hicks thừa nhận bộ này thiết kế là sao chép." Duẫn Vinh nhận ra được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ muốn mắng người, nối liền câu tiếp theo, "Hoặc là các ngươi Kdan thừa nhận, dù sao Lý Tể Trạch đánh chính là danh hào là Kdan cùng Hicks lần đầu hợp tác, không có vấn đề. Bất quá các ngươi Kdan giá cổ phiếu, ta đoán chừng một chốc không lành được, công ty của các ngươi cổ đông cũng sẽ không đồng ý."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúp điện thoại nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, tro thình thịch cành cây ở giữa không trung hãy còn tiêu điều, dưới cây lá rụng lạnh run chồng chất đồng thời, sầu bi chờ đợi thanh khiết xe đến.

Cái này mùa đông, làm đến tựa hồ không khỏi quá sớm một chút. Mùa thu ngắn ngủi nở rộ hoa dành dành tán phát hương vị, cứ như vậy vĩnh viễn mất đi.

Để lên bàn điện thoại di động vang lên một tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn lướt qua, là quả quýt nước có ga dùng máy tính Khách Hộ Đoan phát tới tin tức.

"Hai giờ chiều, tại Central Park tiệm cà phê, điện thoại di động của ta hỏng rồi, ta ăn mặc màu xám tro áo khoác, rất tốt nhận thức."

"Không gặp không về."

Ung Thánh Hựu khi tiến vào phòng bệnh trước đó liền biết bác nhất định sẽ sinh khí, y tá đã tự nói với mình, từ tối hôm qua bắt đầu, bác liền rùm beng phải ra khỏi viện, cũng không có Ung Thánh Hựu ký tên, không ai có thể làm được chủ.

Ăn mặc quần áo bệnh nhân bác ngồi ở bên giường trên ghế, thái dương hiện ra hoa râm, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu vào cửa âm thanh cũng không quay đầu lại, quật cường nhìn ra phía ngoài.

"Ta thanh tiền thuốc thang đều nộp, ngài không muốn gặp ta không sao, đừng thanh thân thể mình chọc tức." Ung Thánh Hựu cả đêm không ngủ, cổ họng khàn khàn, "Có chuyện gì liền nói cho y tá."

Từ đầu tới đuôi, bác không có nói một câu, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa ra ngoài, cô mụ con mắt tức khắc liền đỏ lên, nước mắt lã chã đi xuống đất mất. Từ nhỏ đều không có trách cứ qua Ung Thánh Hựu người, trong lòng quanh co khúc khuỷu tại ngày hôm qua đều biến thành lời nói nặng cho mình nuôi lớn tiểu hài.

Người oán giận Ung Thánh Hựu hành động, đau hơn hận chính mình không hăng hái thân thể, cõi đời này song toàn chuyện, thật sự là khó đến không chỗ có thể tìm ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu sớm mười phút đến cùng mèo nhỏ trà sữa ước hẹn địa điểm, cố ý lựa chọn tại bên cửa sổ vị trí, nhìn xem lui tới đám người, nỗ lực tìm tới một cái thân đơn bóng chiếc thanh niên.

Nhưng hắn đợi được ba điểm, đều không có nhìn thấy mèo nhỏ trà sữa xuất hiện. Cho người thất vọng sự tình đến quá mức dày đặc, dẫn đến Ung Thánh Hựu không làm rõ được chính mình hơi thở ở giữa thở dài, là thở dài vẫn là ở trong khe hẹp hô hấp, uống cạn trong chén cuối cùng một cái cà phê, đứng dậy rời đi.

Lỡ hẹn Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đứng ở đối diện cửa hàng, một cách toàn tâm toàn ý xem Ung Thánh Hựu động tác, mỗi khi cửa ra vào Phong Linh vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ mong đợi duỗi cái cổ hướng về cửa vào cố gắng nhìn xung quanh, sau đó nhếch miệng môi tiếp tục cúi đầu uống cà phê, vòng đi vòng lại động tác, một mực kéo dài đến hắn rời đi đến.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến trước mặt hắn an ủi thất hồn lạc phách hắn, hắn chưa từng gặp dáng dấp như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu, phờ phạc, ủ rũ ủ dột, từ tối hôm qua tới hôm nay, hắn chắp vá xuất Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy mặt trái mảnh ghép, hắn cũng không phải nhìn lên như vậy không chê vào đâu được.

Đem mảnh ghép sau khi hoàn thành Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không có một chút nào vui sướng có thể nói, hắn rất còn muốn chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, ôm lấy hắn, động viên hắn, nhưng sự thực làm hắn tỉnh táo, Ung Thánh Hựu nếu như tại vào giờ phút này biết mình chính là mèo nhỏ trà sữa, hay là thật sự hội điên.

Mèo nhỏ trà sữa này người chưa từng gặp mặt bạn trên mạng, trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu tại cô biển phiêu bạt cuối cùng gỗ nổi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người tại Central Park đợi rất lâu, trên trời sắc dần hợp thời thu được quả quýt nước có ga tin tức, là hồi phục chính mình hai giờ rưỡi phát ra lời nói dối —— "Trường học tạm thời có việc, yếu lỡ hẹn rồi! Xin lỗi! !"

"Không có chuyện gì, dù sao cà phê cũng uống rất ngon ~ "

Tên lừa đảo.

Cái gì không có chuyện gì, thất lạc cảm xúc cách một cả con đường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều có thể cảm thụ được, hắn đi tới bọn hắn ước hẹn tiệm cà phê, gọi một chén Ung Thánh Hựu buổi chiều uống cà phê, ngồi ở hắn buổi chiều chỗ ngồi thượng, uống một hớp nhỏ.

Vừa đắng vừa chát, không có chút nào dễ uống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khổ nỗi không biết dùng loại phương thức nào để Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện này chân tướng rõ ràng, khổ sở cầm cự đến sau nửa đêm, đều không có tìm được có thể được phương pháp, tiếp cận 0 giờ chuẩn bị lúc nghỉ ngơi, điện thoại không đúng lúc mà vang lên. Đã đi vào phòng tắm Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhịn được cầm lấy áo tắm khoác lên người, đi tới phòng khách cầm điện thoại di động lên, vừa ý mặt điện báo biểu hiện, giữa lông mày nôn nóng thoáng qua biến thành cấp bách.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi ở chỗ nào có chuyện gì không "

Điện thoại truyền tới âm thanh làm ầm ĩ, một cái thanh âm xa lạ truyền đến: "Xin hỏi ngài là người này, ặc, trượng phu ư hắn tại chúng ta nơi này uống nhiều quá, ngài thuận tiện đem hắn mang đi ư "

Trượng phu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ tới hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu ký kết hiệp ước, vừa bắt đầu sợ hiệp ước một chuyện lòi đuôi, số điện thoại di động của chính mình tại Ung Thánh Hựu nơi đó ghi chú là trượng phu, không nghĩ tới một mực không có đổi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến battender báo cho địa chỉ sau, mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đã uống đến say như chết, tóm lại ai cũng nói mình chưa từng làm, khiến cho battender uể oải không thể tả, nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống như ân nhân như thế, vội vàng đem người đưa đi, thuận tiện để Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỗ trợ tính tiền.

Mùi rượu xung thiên Ung Thánh Hựu bới ra môn không chịu lên xe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cương quyết đem hắn đưa đi vào, mở ra không tới hai mét liền gọi ngất, yếu nôn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có kết quả, không thể làm gì khác hơn là xuống xe, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu há miệng run rẩy ngồi xổm ở ven đường, cho hắn khoác quần áo liền ném qua một bên, làm việc không chút nào giảng kết cấu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẫn nại tính tình ngồi xổm xuống nhìn xem hắn: "Ngươi trả biết ta là ai không "

"Nấc ~" Ung Thánh Hựu đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện ợ một hơi rượu, cười hì hì nói, "Biết, ta chồng trước."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy hắn khả năng còn có chút lý trí, quyết định cùng hắn giảng đạo lý, đem hắn hống tiến trong xe, Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói tiếp theo liền đánh nát hắn cái này hi vọng: "Bất quá ngươi không phải là hắn, ngươi chính là hình dáng giống hắn, hắn mới sẽ không đến đây, hắn ước gì ta chết đi."

Say thành như vậy còn có thể trả đũa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sợ hắn cảm lạnh, dự báo thời tiết nói đêm nay sau đó Sơ Tuyết, không thể làm gì khác hơn là quay lưng lại hống hắn: "Ta cõng lấy ngươi đi có được hay không "

Vốn tưởng rằng còn muốn tốn nhiều sức lực, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là rất nghe lời bò lên, hai tay khoác lên trên cổ của hắn, còn gọi đi mau.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phần eo dùng sức, hai tay khoá ở Ung Thánh Hựu cong lên chỗ đầu gối, đứng lên từ từ tại ven đường đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vô lực buông xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện giữa cổ, đứt quãng nói chuyện: "Ta thật sự chưa từng làm, bọn hắn đều không nghe ta giải thích."

Ven đường mọi người tại lấy tất cả loại phương thức nhìn về phía nơi này, chính Đại Quang Minh, tránh một chút lòe lòe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có để ý, chỉ là cõng lấy hắn đi về phía trước: "Ta nghe."

"Ngươi người thật tốt, tuy rằng cùng hắn hình dáng giống, nhưng hoàn toàn khác nhau." Ung Thánh Hựu uống đến thần trí không rõ, vừa khóc vừa cười, "Lần trước lưng người là của ta cha ta, hắn liền quay lưng một lần, những đứa trẻ khác kỵ ngựa lớn thời điểm, cha ta đều không để ý ta."

"Ân." Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên sinh gia đình không tốt lắm, cha của hắn rất sớm đã qua đời.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy một cái sáng lên vòng đu quay, trở nên trở nên hưng phấn, tay chân không thành thật thả, đạp đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện eo ổ, đau đến hắn hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn bất giác, chỉ lo chính mình cao hứng: "Ai, công viên giải trí, ngươi đi qua không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay dùng sức cố định lại còn kém tại trên lưng hắn nhảy disco người: "Đi qua."

"Hắc hắc, ta cũng đi qua." Ung Thánh Hựu tại rượu cồn ảnh hưởng lại ỉu xìu, mồm miệng không rõ, "Mẹ ta mang ta đi, ta dùng năm trước niên đều nhao nhao lấy muốn đi, nàng đều không mang ta đi, nói không có tiền, sau đó sinh nhật ta ngày ấy, người mang ta đi rồi, sau đó ngươi đoán thế nào "

"Đoán không được."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cái này tọa giá làm thoải mái, nằm nhoài tại trên lưng của hắn càng ngày càng khốn, nhưng lời nói cũng không dừng lại qua, thật giống muốn đem hai mươi năm qua oan ức đều yếu nói cho người khác biết: "Sau đó mẹ ta liền đi, lưu ta một người tại công viên giải trí, ta lúc ấy liền biết, người không thể tham lam, bằng không nhất định sẽ mất đi chút gì."

"Ta thật sự đặc biệt an phận thủ thường, cái gì cũng không cầu, chỉ cần ta cùng ta bác có thể sinh hoạt là được rồi. Chúng ta chuyện xấu gì đều chưa từng làm, nàng liền ngã bệnh, ta không có tiền, không thể làm gì khác hơn là từ bỏ ta thích sự nghiệp, lựa chọn bị bao nuôi. Nhưng ta cảm thấy đây không phải có thể giải quyết vấn đề phương pháp, ta liền liều mạng học tập, thật vất vả có thể thiết kế cái quần áo, con mắt ở buổi tối lại không thấy rõ rồi. Ngươi xem, ta liền nói người không thể tham lam, ta liền đối người kia, liền lớn lên đặc như ngươi người xấu kia, động một chút không nên có tâm tư, ta liền được dùng toàn bộ của ta đi bồi."

"Cuộc đời của ta lại như cái phép trừ, bất kể như thế nào nỗ lực muốn thu hoạch, chung quy phải bắt ta thật vất vả để dành được đồ vật đi đổi thành. Bọn hắn mắng ta tham mộ hư vinh, nhưng ta tham cái gì, mộ cái gì hắn là hư vẫn là quang vinh "

"Dựa vào cái gì người khác yêu thích là ưa thích, của ta yêu thích lại không thể có tự tôn" Ung Thánh Hựu khóc bù lu bù loa, nước mắt nước mũi cọ xát Khương Nghĩa Kiện đắt giá áo khoác một thân, "Không phải nói vận mệnh rất là công bình ư vậy ta cũng không tiếp tục yêu thích hắn, có thể hay không đem ta tất cả trả lại cho ta."

"Có được hay không ..."

Không tốt.

Những Ung Thánh Hựu đó thất lạc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn từng cái từng cái mà thay hắn tìm trở về, tại sao có thể không lại thích

Dù sao, ta vẫn như thế thích ngươi.

Dự báo thời tiết chỗ nói Sơ Tuyết rốt cuộc tại bước vào 0 giờ trước đúng hẹn mà tới, tại đầu đường chờ đợi đám người vô cùng phấn khởi lấy điện thoại di động ra, cùng người ở bên cạnh chụp ảnh chung.

Loại này Tự Nhiên Giới Tạo Hóa sẽ không bởi vì mọi người yêu thích mà bị giữ lại, khi chúng nó rơi vào nghỉ lại chỗ, liền tiêu tan không còn hình bóng, hội càng thêm cho người trân trọng loại này đến từ không dễ thời khắc.

Mọi người không giữ được đem dung Sơ Tuyết, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu.

Chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt trả có lưu lại quang tro tàn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguyện ý dùng hết hết thảy đi đổi trong mắt hắn xứng đáng xán lạn Ngân Hà, làm sao có thể khiến hắn hết thảy bất công mất đi, đều quy về có lẽ có hư vô.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đạp ở tuyết thượng, nghĩ đến lúc trước hắn muốn chọc khóc Ung Thánh Hựu xấu tâm nhãn, hắn làm được, cũng hối hận rồi.

Hắn chỉ thích hắn cười bộ dáng, dù cho như vừa bắt đầu hận được bản thân không đất dung thân cũng tốt hơn hiện tại.

Rốt cuộc được chăn nuôi mèo con nguyện ý lộ ra cái bụng cho ngươi xem, không phải cho ngươi mở ngực bể bụng.

=================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ta thật sự cự căng thẳng ...


	18. Chapter 18

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter18

18.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi tỉnh lại cả người là choáng váng, tối hôm qua tại trong rượu không ngừng nghỉ càn rỡ kết cục chính là uống được nhỏ nhặt, vốn tưởng rằng mở mắt sẽ là đường phố, không nghĩ tới là ở mềm mại trên giường.

Đơn giản gia cụ bố trí đối với Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói là xa lạ, nhưng trang sức lại không thể quen thuộc hơn được —— nơi này là Ung Thánh Hựu đã chuyển bán đi nhà trọ.

Chính lúc Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt kinh ngạc hồi ức tối hôm qua căn bản không nhớ nổi sự tình lúc, cửa phòng mở ra, bị kinh sợ Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức nắm chặt chăn, nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới liền chăn cũng không bắt được, không để ý tới trên đất có hay không giày, mặc trên người vẫn là quần áo ở nhà, trực tiếp muốn đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy thế ngăn cản: "Ngươi đi đâu vậy "

Say rượu sau Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện uể oải, nhưng không có chen lẫn một chút do dự, thái độ cùng cái này sớm bắt đầu mùa đông thời tiết như thế quyết tuyệt: "Không có quan hệ gì với ngươi, còn ngươi nữa tại sao ở nơi này "

"Tối hôm qua rượu người gọi điện thoại cho ta, để cho ta qua đi đón ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn thấy chính mình, mềm dưới ngữ khí: "Ngươi lưu lại, ta đi, có được hay không "

Ung Thánh Hựu không để lối thoát: "Cái này nhà trọ ta đã bán, ta ở lại cái nào "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chiếc chìa khóa đưa cho hắn: "Ta mua về rồi, ngươi có thể tiếp tục tại nơi này ở, chứng nhận thượng tên chữ vẫn là ngươi."

"Ngươi có phải hay không tại trong khi nói dối sinh hoạt lâu, cảm thấy sự thực cũng có thể được che đậy" Ung Thánh Hựu không những không giận mà còn cười, đem trong tay hắn chìa khoá ném xuống đất, "Này không có màn ảnh, ngươi cùng ta giả ra chân thành tình thâm bộ dáng có ý tứ ư hay là nói ngươi trả có mục đích gì không đạt đến "

Ung Thánh Hựu cổ họng đã khàn giọng, mỗi một câu nói làm cho dùng sức đến để Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy sắp đem tim phổi đều phun ra, hắn không dám ngôn ngữ, hắn mỗi một cái động tác, từng cái biểu lộ, ở trong mắt Ung Thánh Hựu chính là nguyên tội, chỉ là yên lặng mà khom lưng đem chìa khoá nhặt lên, thả ở bên cạnh trên bàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy hắn buồn cười, lạnh nhạt nói: "Ngài khúm núm mà đều làm đến cái này phân thượng rồi, xem ra là ta thường cho ngươi còn chưa đủ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cường chống để miệng hơi cười: "Ta biết ngươi mới tìm phòng ở, nơi đó trị an không tốt, ngươi trước ở nơi này, có gì cần có thể ..."

"Ngươi lại muốn bao nuôi thật là ta" Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp đánh gãy hắn, càng nói càng kích động, trực tiếp gỡ bỏ quần áo nút buộc hùng hổ doạ người, "Có tiền thật tốt, có thể để người ta không có bí mật sống ở ngươi ngay dưới mắt, đùa bỡn trong lòng bàn tay, chơi đến ta thân bại danh liệt không đủ, nghèo rớt mùng tơi cũng không đủ, lần này ngươi muốn chơi cái gì nghĩ lên ta ta có thể đem ngươi làm người chết, chỉ cần ngươi làm xong về sau buông tha ta!"

"Đủ rồi!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu động tác, hối hận tuôn ra trên cơ hồ ngập đầu, hắn tóm lấy không ngừng cùng mình lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu, đè lại động tác của hắn, trong mắt có chứa khẩn cầu, "Ta không nghĩ bao nuôi ngươi, cũng không muốn ép buộc ngươi, ta biết ta bây giờ nói lời nói ngươi đều sẽ không tin tưởng, nhưng ta nhất định phải nói, ta không có trộm ngươi thiết kế bản thảo đi cho Lý Tể Trạch, nhưng chuyện này cuối cùng cùng ta cũng có quan hệ, ngươi không cần bởi vì ta dằn vặt chính mình được không "

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu đứng tại chỗ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy hắn chân trần đứng trên mặt đất, ra ngoài cho hắn cầm một đôi dép lê, vào cửa sau phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đã nằm ở trên giường, dùng chăn che lại đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh dép hướng ra ngoài đặt ở bên giường của nó, Ung Thánh Hựu như trước không nhúc nhích. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là thanh máy ghi âm cùng chìa khoá đều để lên bàn, nói cho hắn nhà bếp trong nồi có đốt tốt cháo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuyển động chốt cửa lúc, sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng: "Ngươi chiếc chìa khóa lấy đi, ta lập tức đi, ta ở nơi này nằm chỉ là bởi vì không muốn xem ngươi, ta không tiện đến cái này phân thượng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dự liệu qua hắn sẽ không cảm kích, lại chưa hề nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu có thể đem lời nói đến mức ác như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lực đạo trên tay không tự chủ tăng thêm, môi dưới bị cắn được trắng bệch, cuối cùng vẫn là im lặng không lên tiếng ra ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu khi hắn sau khi rời đi đứng dậy, liền hắn lấy tới dép cũng không muốn chạm, nhìn trên bàn máy ghi âm, nhiều lần sau khi tự hỏi vẫn là cầm lấy, bên trong là Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể tự chứng nhận đối thoại.

Nhưng chỉ là tự chứng nhận, một đoạn không có bất kỳ công chính cường độ lời nói, ngoại trừ có thể lén lút chứng minh trong sạch của bọn hắn, có ích lợi gì Ung Thánh Hựu thế giới đã đổ nát cắt đứt.

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy điện thoại di động ra, gần nhất trò chuyện bên trong tại một mảnh xa lạ màu đỏ điện thoại chưa nhận bên trên là kí tên "Trượng phu" người, Ung Thánh Hựu tự giễu ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, truyền tin của hắn lục bên trong duy nhị nhìn như có thân thuộc quan hệ ghi chú, một cái là bác, một cái chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cô mụ điện thoại mỗi 9h tối sau liền sẽ tắt máy, rượu tại do vận may run rủi cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi điện thoại. Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra người liên lạc phương thức, kéo đến dưới thấp nhất, cắt bỏ người liên lạc.

Lòng đang của hắn trên mũi đao từng khiêu vũ, máu me đầm đìa, không học được tự lành, hiện thực lại tại từng bước ép sát, hắn không thể làm gì khác hơn là nhân tạo mà cắt bỏ hết thảy không nên có liên luỵ.

Hắn không muốn lòng tham, lại không dám lòng tham.

Cho dù kết cục tráng liệt đến như thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng muốn chấm dứt ở đây, chí ít hắn còn có thể ôm tự tôn, không lại canh cánh trong lòng.

Tại đường phố đối diện chờ đợi một mực không hề rời đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi ra cửa, mới trở về nhà trọ, bên trong phòng bếp trong nồi cháo bởi thiêu đến quá từ lâu kinh dính tại đáy nồi, bên cạnh thừa tốt ăn sáng cùng cháo, toàn bộ tại báo cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình bài xích đã đến mức độ như vậy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất hiện tại Hicks trước cửa công ty lúc, liền quầy lễ tân đều kinh ngạc một phen, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Hicks thủ tịch nhà thiết kế trở mặt là trong vòng mọi người đều biết bí mật, cùng quầy lễ tân nói rõ ý đồ đến sau, cằm đều sắp rơi rồi.

Giữa ban ngày, hai người bọn họ lại có lén lút gặp mặt thời khắc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào cửa lúc nhìn thấy hà trấn vểnh lên cái hai chân, nhìn thấy chính mình vào cửa không có đứng dậy ý hoan nghênh, tuy nói là chào hỏi, càng giống là đột nhiên xuất hiện khiêu khích: "Đã lâu không gặp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đóng cửa một cái, lạnh lùng quét hắn một mắt, không có nể mặt: "Ta là không sao cả, sợ là ngươi không dám thấy, dù sao cho ngươi một lần là nổi tiếng tác phẩm, là trộm người khác thành quả."

Sông trấn sớm đã không có dây thần kinh xấu hổ có thể nói, không sao cả địa lý lý dưới quần áo bày: "Ta chỉ là thiếu cơ hội mà thôi, chí ít Hicks xuất hiện đang đắt khách tác phẩm vẫn là xuất từ tay của ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhanh không chậm ngồi vào đối diện hắn, không nhìn ra chủ khách phân chia: "Ngươi thật đúng là trước sau như một vô liêm sỉ."

Sông trấn liền là năm đó trộm Khương Nghĩa Kiện thiết kế người, từ đó về sau, tại Hicks ăn sung mặc sướng. Sông trấn đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh giá cảm thấy không đến nơi đến chốn, cười đáp lại: "Cái này cũng là bản lĩnh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không rảnh cùng hắn đánh Thái Cực, mở miệng âm thanh vắng ngắt: "Ngươi có thể định giá, chỉ cần Hicks có thể thừa nhận Lý Tể Trạch tác phẩm là sao chép."

Sông trấn như có điều suy nghĩ, dường như suy nghĩ một đạo không giải được đề, châm chước mở miệng: "Ta nghe nói ngươi cho mặt khác lão bản gần như thường nửa cái phó bài giá cả, ta chỉ yếu còn lại nửa dưới tiền như thế nào "

Đây là một kiện làm ăn lỗ vốn, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn gật đầu một cái, sông trấn nhìn thấy động tác của hắn, khóe miệng bĩu một cái, cất tiếng cười to, khoa trương được khóe mắt đều nhanh rơi lệ, một bên dụi mắt vừa nói: "Xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện chung quanh cầu người, có thể so với điểm này tiền sảng khoái hơn, vẫn là ngươi thật cảm thấy ta thiếu tiền "

Sông trấn từ từ đem sau dựa lưng ở trên ghế sa lon: "Ngươi cho rằng ta không biết Lý Tể Trạch mang tới tác phẩm là sao chép hắn bao nhiêu cân lượng ta so với ngươi còn rõ ràng. Ngươi có biết hay không tình nhân của ngươi vì đi của ta thanh tú, quỳ trên mặt đất cho ta khẩu, ở trên giường mặc ta đùa bỡn, hắn nói ngươi đều không chạm qua hắn, ta cơ hồ đem hắn từ trong ra ngoài chơi toàn bộ. Ngươi nói, người cả đời có thể có mấy lần nhìn thấy ngươi ăn quả đắng biểu lộ ta có thể dễ dàng như vậy mà buông tay "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu hiện xa cách: "Xem ra tốt nhất đàm phán điều kiện cho ngươi đàm phán không thành rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy, mỉm cười cùng sông trấn cáo biệt: "Không sao, còn có phương pháp khác."

Sông trấn từ hắn nhận thức Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời khắc, liền căm ghét Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là tất cả tại chưởng khống thành thạo điêu luyện, cho dù nhiều năm qua đi, nhìn như đã bình tĩnh tỉnh táo tự mình đối mặt loại cục diện này, như trước hội mất khống chế, hắn cọ đứng lên, đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện bóng lưng gọi: "Ngươi nghĩ thừa nhận ư ngươi không dám. Bởi vì ngươi so với bất luận người nào đều sợ hãi danh dự của mình bị hao tổn, ngươi trả nhớ rõ lúc ấy tại sao ngươi không dám báo cáo ta lấy tác phẩm của ngươi ư "

"Bởi vì ngươi lần đó tác phẩm cũng không phải nguyên bản, tham khảo năm đó ngươi tại đầu đường nhìn đến nghệ nhân sáng tác, ngươi không dám đem sự tình làm lớn, là sợ chính ngươi cũng bị liên lụy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tỏ rõ ý kiến, quay đầu lại lạnh lùng nhìn xem hắn: "Cho nên "

Trong phòng điều hòa đã điều đến 26 độ, sông trấn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chăm chú như trước cảm thấy ở vào cực lạnh bên ngoài, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng bước từng bước đi hướng hắn, sông trấn rõ ràng run chân lay động mà ngồi trở lại trên ghế xô pha, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn từ trên cao xuống mà nhìn qua hắn: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ thả qua ngươi lần thứ hai ư làm sao ngươi biết ngươi chết thời điểm ra huyết, nhất định sẽ chạm đến trên người ta "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến lạnh lẽo cứng rắn: "Sông trấn, ngươi và Lý Tể Trạch, ai cũng đừng nghĩ trốn."

Loay hoay sứt đầu mẻ trán Hàn Thịnh thu được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tin tức: "Tìm người nhìn chằm chằm điểm hà trấn."

Hàn Thịnh lấy sạch thở dốc: "Hắn cuộc sống riêng loạn thành chuồng lợn còn có cái gì nhưng canh chừng "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khép lại cửa xe, mắt lạnh đảo qua Hicks nhà lớn: "Nói không chừng hội có niềm vui bất ngờ."

Bác như trước đối Ung Thánh Hựu làm như không thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu kiên trì tại trước mặt nàng thanh mỗi ngày đều lời giải thích giảng một lần, thay người gọt xong hoa quả sẽ rời đi, y tá Liên đều không nhìn nổi, tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi rời đi, thay hắn tại bác trước mặt nói vài lời lời hay. Tại ngày nào dưới bạo tuyết thời tiết, Ung Thánh Hựu vào cửa lúc đã quên phản ứng nơi bả vai khinh bạc tuyết đọng, bác nhìn thấy hắn cóng đến đỏ lên khớp xương, yên tĩnh do dự sau, rốt cuộc đối với hắn mở miệng nói ra mấy ngày tới câu nói đầu tiên.

—— "Người lớn như thế, trời lạnh cũng không biết mang cái tay bộ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cởi quần áo động tác hơi có trì độn, bình thường bất quá mười mấy giây liền có thể để tốt quần áo, ròng rã trì hoãn hai phút, Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt xuống những ngày qua oan ức, xoay người lại như bình thường như thế, phải tiếp tục giải thích được truyền thông báo cáo sự tình.

"Ta tin ngươi." Bác lắc đầu một cái ra hiệu hắn không lại làm nói, đưa tay khoác lên trên đầu gối của hắn, "Thánh Hựu, chuyện trước kia chúng ta đều không nhắc rồi, bác cùng lời của ngươi nói ngươi cũng chớ để ở trong lòng, nếu ngươi đã cùng những người kia không có quan hệ gì rồi, liền lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu."

Lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, nói nghe thì dễ, nhưng chí ít hắn người thân cận nhất rốt cuộc nguyện ý đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, mà không phải hắn phía đối lập.

Cô mụ tin tưởng có chứa thỏa hiệp ý vị, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm giác bác chỉ là muốn những việc này giải quyết, trong lòng lại là ngầm thừa nhận là sự thực, nhưng hắn không muốn đâm phá.

Ung Thánh Hựu quá dễ dàng thỏa mãn, cảm thụ qua tứ cố vô thân sau càng hiểu được thấy đủ cảm ơn, hắn trung thành với nội tâm, không làm hướng ngoại giới liên tục đòi lấy thợ săn, hắn nhếch miệng lên, cười đến ôn ôn hòa hòa, mặt mày cong lên, một cái đáp lại bác hứa, với hắn mà nói tựa như nói mơ giữa ban ngày nguyện vọng.

Hắn quá sợ cô độc đem người ngâm ở nước đọng bên trong hít thở không thông cảm giác, dù như thế nào giãy giụa đều không có người duỗi ra cứu viện đau đớn, không muốn lại lĩnh hội lần thứ hai. Cho dù hắn muốn vì câu này đáp lại trả giá bể đầu chảy máu một cái giá lớn, chỉ cần có người nguyện ý dắt Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, hắn vẫn là nguyện ý đi thử một lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu trở về thuê phòng lúc, đúng như dự đoán lại nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Gần nhất khoảng thời gian này, tại trong siêu thị, trong tiểu khu, thậm chí ngay cả chợ bán thức ăn phụ cận, đều có thân ảnh của hắn. Mỗi một lần đều cách không gần không xa khoảng cách, Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực tránh thoát, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại như một cái thuốc cao bôi trên da chó, dính đến làm nguời vung không được. Ngày qua ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn sẽ cùng hắn liên luỵ không rõ, dứt khoát kính sợ tránh xa, chỉ cần hắn chưa từng xuất hiện ở trước mặt mình, Ung Thánh Hựu khi tất cả mắt không thấy tâm không phiền.

Từ siêu thị đi ra ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo túi đi vào tiểu khu, nhìn thấy một chiếc quen thuộc xe ngừng ở cửa vào. Tiểu khu Công Nghiệp Hỗn Loạn, xe cộ tắc không thể tả, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi lần đều đem xe ngừng ở bên ngoài, cùng cái cột điện như thế xử tại một nơi nào đó, vừa mới bắt đầu Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể đảo qua hắn vài lần, dần dần, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp coi hắn là không khí, ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ mà tiếp tục đi con đường của chính mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được ngày đó không kìm chế được nỗi nòng Ung Thánh Hựu hù đến bó tay bó chân, hắn bắt đầu rõ ràng, có một số việc nhất định sẽ không dựa theo tâm ý của hắn đến kéo dài, hắn chỉ có thể chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu hầu như không thể nào chủ động.

Hắn có thể mạnh mẽ lấy cướp đoạt, thậm chí không chừa thủ đoạn nào, hắn tại trên thương trường dùng hết thủ đoạn, nhưng đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, liền nghĩ đến Tuyết Dạ bên trong rót vào cổ hắn bên trong nhiệt lệ cùng gió lạnh, hắn cầu xin cùng oán hận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tư liền triệt để mềm dưới.

Hắn chỉ có thể như ước nguyện của hắn, yên tĩnh chờ đợi, không đi quấy rầy, không còn cách nào khác.

Ung Thánh Hựu cách đến rất xa nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn mặc màu đen lớn lên y đứng ở cửa hàng dưới mái hiên, cúi đầu đi vào cũ nát bài mục môn, rỉ sắt cửa sắt đẩy ra lúc phát ra kẹt kẹt thanh âm thập phần chói tai, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày lại đi vào sau, đã lên lầu một bậc thang, xoay người tiếp tục đi, đem thiết cửa mở ra lưu lại một đạo vá.

Toàn bộ người trên đường phố ăn mặc vũ nhung phục đều cảm thấy lạnh, không biết người này là vì cái gì, xuyên cái áo khoác tại dưới 0 thời tiết bên trong xử bị đông.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ khi được mặt khác sa thải sau, tìm việc làm trở nên càng vì nhốt hơn khó, giới thời trang nói lớn không lớn, nói nhỏ không nhỏ, truyền đến truyền đi sự tình chậm rãi liền biến thành mọi người đều biết, tình cờ có chủ động liên hệ, bất quá cũng là muốn mượn hắn lần này bê bối xào thôi. Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình điều chỉnh mấy ngày tâm thái sau, ngược lại cũng nhìn thoáng được, có tay có chân, cũng không thể chết đói, cuối tuần nếu như quăng đi ra lý lịch sơ lược lần nữa đá chìm biển lớn, dù cho đi siêu thị làm cái nhân viên bán hàng cũng nhận.

Thời gian ở không đột nhiên tăng cường cũng không có gợi ra Ung Thánh Hựu hưởng thụ sinh hoạt tư vị, mở ra siêu thị túi, bên trong ngoại trừ cho bác nồi súp dùng nguyên liệu nấu ăn bên ngoài, toàn bộ đều là thức ăn nhanh, ngoại trừ chắc bụng cùng mau lẹ, không hề còn lại ưu điểm có thể nói, cúi đầu vừa nhìn, chưa kịp ngược lại trong thùng rác là đủ loại đủ kiểu bánh mì đóng gói xách.

Ung Thánh Hựu xé ra chén mặt rót vào nước nóng, tiện tay tìm một quyển tạp chí ngăn chặn, thất thần mà nhìn chằm chằm nước nóng nấu mở bánh mì lúc bay lên khí lưu, thả ở bên cạnh điện thoại nhắc nhở đêm nay chịu đến hơi lạnh lưu ảnh hưởng, sẽ kéo dài hạ nhiệt độ, Ung Thánh Hựu hấp hấp mũi, màng dính tiếp xúc được không khí lạnh lẽo thúc đẩy hắn hắt xì hơi một cái.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu có phần phiền muộn, con mắt đều là hướng về cửa sổ vị trí nghiêng mắt nhìn, không yên lòng xé ra chén mặt đóng gói sau, mới phát hiện gói gia vị đều không có hủy đi, được nước nóng bỏng đến phát trướng, lẻ loi mà nằm ở tại trên cao nhất. Nhất thời, Ung Thánh Hựu không còn khẩu vị, trực tiếp đem nó rót vào thùng rác.

Ung Thánh Hựu rửa tay lúc, điện thoại đẩy đưa vốn là tương nghênh đến màu xanh lam báo động trước, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc nhịn không được, đi tới bên cạnh cửa sổ, kéo màn cửa sổ ra trước, lòng hắn muốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện hẳn là như thế nào đi nữa trang cũng sẽ không trách nhiệm đến đem mình tải đi vào.

Kết quả, hắn nhìn thấy sáng tối chập chờn đèn đường dưới, thêm ra một cái người tuyết.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc vào thâm hậu vũ nhung phục cầm một cái ô xuống lầu, đi tới trên bả vai đã chất thành tuyết Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người, một cái dù đưa cho hắn: "Ngươi tại cùng ta chơi khổ nhục kế ư ta không để mình bị đẩy vòng vòng, nhưng ta sợ ngươi chết tại nhà ta dưới lầu, phóng viên lại sẽ thêm mắm dặm muối mà viết linh tinh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay đã đông cứng, đưa tay trảo ô lúc dĩ nhiên không có nắm chặt, ô rơi xuống đất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi người nhặt lên, không có để ý đã đau đớn khớp xương, nhìn thẳng vào Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt: "Ta chỉ là muốn cùng ngươi tâm bình khí hòa nói một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới tay trái của hắn đầu ngón tay tại khẽ run, tầm mắt thoáng thượng dời: "Phải hay không nếu như ta không đồng ý, ngươi liền một mực chờ đợi đi xuống."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hầu như thanh thái độ của mình phóng tới thấp nhất: "Là, đợi được ngươi nguyện ý vì dừng."

Ung Thánh Hựu thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm: "Được. Nhưng ngươi muốn ở chỗ này nói chuyện ư "

"Ngươi ăn cơm chưa" Khương Nghĩa Kiện sợ Ung Thánh Hựu từ chối, đoạt tại trước hắn đưa ra thỉnh cầu, "Dù cho ăn qua, coi như theo ta lại ăn bữa cơm tối."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhảy vào sau xe lập tức đánh mở máy điều hòa không khí, đưa tay đặt ở xuất đầu gió nơi chậm rãi xoa nắn, hắn nhìn chăm chú vào Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới tay lái phụ trước cửa, dừng lại bất quá vài giây, liền đi tới phía sau vị trí, Khương Nghĩa Kiện yết hầu trên dưới chuyển động mấy lần sau, vẫn là ngầm cho phép hành vi của hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi dò Ung Thánh Hựu có hay không muốn đi phòng ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu thờ ơ mà đáp lại tùy tiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi rồi một nhà bọn hắn tại kết hôn trong lúc, số lượng không nhiều cùng xuất đi ăn cơm đi phòng ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phối hợp Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố tình làm đón ý nói hùa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào ký ức gọi món ăn, hầu như rập khuôn ngay lúc đó đơn đặt hàng, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lần này động đũa lần không nhiều, nhìn lên không hứng lắm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuy rằng đói bụng đến phải choáng váng đầu, lại cũng chỉ là mỗi một dạng món ăn đều nếm thử một chút. Sau khi ăn cơm xong bàn ăn, cùng một giờ trước bày đi lên dáng dấp xê xích không nhiều.

"Liên quan với ngươi bản thiết kế ..."

"Ta biết không phải là ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu không nhúc nhích Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố ý cho hắn điểm quả quýt nước có ga, lúc đó mang món ăn nhìn thấy nó, mi tâm lơ đãng nhíu một cái, rất nhanh lại khôi phục trạng thái bình thường, chỉ là uống một bên đưa tặng Bạch Thủy, "Nếu như ngươi chỉ là muốn giải thích chuyện này, ta có thể minh xác nói, chân tướng chúng ta đều rõ ràng, cũng chỉ có thể đến đây chấm dứt rồi."

"Còn có chuyện khác." Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nóng lòng, hắn thật sự lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu hội đi thẳng một mạch, cũng không quay đầu, "Ngươi có phải hay không nhận được một phần ghi âm "

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đến cái kia máy ghi âm đều sẽ sinh lý tính buồn nôn, vẫn là thành thực gật đầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sốt ruột biện giải: "Lúc đó Lý Tể Trạch hỏi ta thời điểm, ta là lo lắng hắn sẽ cho ngươi gây phiền phức, mới có thể nói xuất những câu nói kia, ngươi không thể có thật không ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói những lời này khóe miệng ngậm lấy cười, mặt mày buông xuống, không nhìn ra chân tâm thật ý: "Cho nên ý của ngươi là, ngươi yêu thích ta "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn trắng ra hỏi được sững sờ, trì hoãn một hồi, nói một câu là.

"Ngươi tin không" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía hắn, khôi phục lại yên lặng trong đôi mắt không có tiết lộ nửa phần tâm tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể phát giác được, qua đi cái kia biết dùng con mắt đạo thật lòng mèo con đã biến mất không còn tăm hơi, chỉ có sắc mặt tỉnh táo Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn đối thoại, "Ta không tin."

"Nếu như ngươi thật sự yêu thích ta, chí ít sẽ không điểm những thức ăn này." Ung Thánh Hựu rút ra một tờ giấy, xoa xoa trên bàn vết bẩn, "Không có một đạo món ăn là ta thích, đều là ngươi ưa thích. Ngươi đều là cảm thấy ngươi hướng về ta chủ động đi ra một bước, cũng đã là thiên đại ban ân, đủ để khiến người cảm động đến rơi nước mắt, đều là ngươi tự mình cảm động mà thôi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn phản bác, muốn biện giải, lại chỉ có không có gì để nói, bởi vì hắn xưa nay đều không rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu yêu thích là cái gì. Hắn nghĩ tới lấy mèo nhỏ trà sữa danh nghĩa cho Ung Thánh Hựu điểm giao hàng, trả có kia Thiên Công ngụ bên trong một cái không nhúc nhích cơm.

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn noi theo những kia chém giết chính mình đường lui đao phủ nhóm, tại chân tướng rõ ràng trải qua sau khi tự hỏi, hắn không lại đem chuyện này trách tội ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng quyết định thu hồi chính mình đối với hắn lòng tham. Hắn từng chữ từng câu là ở vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân tích, cũng là đang ép mình hoàn toàn đoạn, nửa phần chỗ trống cũng không thể lưu.

Hắn tuy rằng tự mình năng lực hồi phục mạnh, nhưng hắn cũng là thân thể phàm thai, sợ đau sợ đau nhức, không thể không nhớ đánh.

"Ngươi luôn miệng nói yêu thích ta, nhưng rốt cuộc là ưa thích ta, vẫn là hiếu kỳ ta, ngươi thật sự nghĩ tới ư "

Đương nhiên là ưa thích.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói ra được, Ung Thánh Hựu hóa thân làm một cái cầm tinh vi chữa bệnh máy móc bác sĩ, từng điểm từng điểm thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện không muốn tự mình đối mặt nội tâm phân giải được không còn một mống. Giống như là Ung Thánh Hựu từng nói, hắn ngay từ đầu tiếp cận, là có mục đích rõ ràng tính —— hắn là đối Ung Thánh Hựu sản sinh tò mò mãnh liệt.

Chỉ bất quá hắn tại con đường bên trong dần dần lệch hàng, cố ý đem phần này ước nguyện ban đầu khép hờ khi hắn ngày càng động tâm dưới, lâu dần, ngay cả mình đều quên hắn vốn không có trăm phần một trăm yêu thương, cho dù là mèo nhỏ trà sữa, tại vừa bắt đầu đều chưa hề hoàn toàn mở ra qua chân tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu mong muốn là rất rõ ràng cùng toàn tâm toàn ý, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại bởi vì ngay từ đầu lời nói dối không thể không quà đáp lễ cho hắn hàm hồ suy đoán cùng che che giấu giấu.

"Ta thừa nhận ta đối với ngươi từng có nháy mắt động tâm, nhưng chỉ đến thế mà thôi rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện." Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ hờ hững đến trong mắt đã hào không hào quang, "Bởi vì ta không muốn đi làm bọn hắn trong miệng Hồng Mân hồn, ta chỉ muốn làm chính ta, điểm này cũng không khó, chỉ cần ngươi buông tay."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuẩn bị xong lời giải thích toàn bộ làm hỏng, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ bất quá rải rác vài câu, liền đem trái tim của hắn hoàn toàn tóm lên, hắn cho là hắn sợ nhất là cái kia đem mình dằn vặt đến không thành hình người Ung Thánh Hựu, nguyên lai hắn càng sợ trước mặt cái này nhẫn nhịn xuyên cốt đau đớn còn có thể duy trì lý trí Ung Thánh Hựu.

Làm những người khác thanh yếu thế coi như lấy muốn chỗ tốt công cụ lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu tại học tập làm sao tự mình chữa thương, tại khổ sở bên trong giãy giụa có thêm người, thật giống trực tiếp quá độ đến tại trong thống khổ sinh tồn trạng thái.

Chớp mắt này lấy lòng cơm, đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt tại hai người quan hệ bên trong tối bại lộ, nguy hiểm nhất vị trí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem Ung Thánh Hựu đuổi về nơi ở lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lâu không gặp mà không có vội vã rời đi, hắn tiếp được Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ kính chiếu hậu truyền đến thận trọng ánh mắt.

" Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta cảm tạ ngươi lúc đó vì làm tất cả, liên quan với chuyện này vừa bắt đầu đối ngươi nói không biết lựa lời, ta cũng xin lỗi ngươi. Để báo đáp lại, ta tha thứ ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được câu này trong lòng hơi động, lung lay thần, kích động đến không thể chính mình, nhưng tùy theo mà đến một câu nói lại trực tiếp đưa hắn từ phía trên đường đám mây ném hướng Địa Ngục Liệt Diễm bên trong.

"Nhưng ta không có cách nào lại tin tưởng ngươi rồi."

"Ngươi về sau không nên tới nơi này nữa chờ ta, ta không muốn lại dọn nhà."

"Ta rất tốt mệt mỏi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nói láo, làm rõ lộn xộn sinh hoạt mệt chết đi, phế tích bên trong bước ra tân sinh bước thứ nhất mệt chết đi. Biết rõ tiếp tục lún xuống là uống rượu độc giải khát, đối phương yêu có chứa còn lại mục đích, Ung Thánh Hựu tại mở miệng trước đó trả không bỏ được thoát thân tâm tư lệnh hắn cả người đều mệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc xuống xe tâm tình cũng không có giống hắn mặt ngoài như vậy hào hiệp, hắn rốt cuộc đi ra cái này liên tục nhiều lần dây dưa chết đi cục, như bác chỗ hy vọng như thế, có khởi đầu mới, lại không như trong tưởng tượng như trút được gánh nặng.

Hắn khổ sở, hắn tuyệt vọng, nổi thống khổ của hắn, hắn từ bỏ, đều là thiên chân vạn xác.

Nhưng hắn động tâm, hắn không bỏ, cũng là không cho hoài nghi.

Sau khi về nhà Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian qua đi rất lâu mở ra xã giao tài khoản, công tác tài khoản đã bị các loại người xem náo nhiệt xâm chiếm, dời đi trận địa đến quả quýt nước có ga, thu hộp thư được mèo nhỏ trà sữa chiếm đầy, mỗi một ngày đều tại hỏi mình đang bận cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy chu vi sốt ruột tới mức như thế, chí ít còn có một cái bạn trên mạng nguyện ý quan tâm chính mình, không khỏi là việc tốt. Hắn mượn cớ mấy ngày gần đây công tác bận rộn, không có thời gian lên mạng, theo lễ phép, càng xuất phát từ quan tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi mèo nhỏ trà sữa gần nhất đang làm gì.

Đã tiếp cận đêm khuya, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn tưởng rằng ngày thứ hai mới sẽ thu được hắn hồi phục, không nghĩ tới mèo nhỏ trà sữa hồi phục đến mức rất nhanh, lại không có trả lời vấn đề của hắn.

"Cảm giác ngươi làm không vui."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy câu nói này lúc, dùng ngón tay chọc chọc khóe miệng của mình, đối với tấm gương giật cái so với khóc còn khó coi hơn cười, hỏi hắn: "Phải hay không hết thảy người ngoài thật lòng kết cục cũng sẽ không như hài lòng ý "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định: "Không phải, nhưng có lúc ngươi muốn cho chân tâm một chút thời gian, nó khả năng đi được có phần chậm, cũng có khả năng đối phương phản xạ cung có chút dài."

"Ngươi muốn chờ một chút hắn."

Mời ngươi chờ một chút ta, chờ một chút sắp sửa giao phó chân tâm.

=========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ta thu hồi trước kia lời nói, chương này là căng thẳng số một ...


	19. Chapter 19

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter 19

19.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ coi đây là mèo nhỏ trà sữa không rành thế sự vẻ đẹp ảo tưởng, cho dù hắn không làm được một trăm phần trăm tin tưởng, cũng không có đi đâm phá tầng này cách giấy gói kẹo sự thực, chỉ là lựa chọn đổi đề tài: "Ta nhớ được ngươi chuẩn bị biểu lộ, kết quả đây "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem xe tựa ở ven đường, thư thích ấm gió thổi qua cóng đến đỏ lên ngón tay, hành động chậm chạp mà ở trên màn ảnh gõ lên chữ: "Thất bại, hơn nữa bị cự tuyệt đến mức rất thảm."

Tay cứng ngắc chỉ cũng không trở ngại Khương Nghĩa Kiện phụ tặng một cái thút thít biểu lộ.

Mèo nhỏ trà sữa ảnh chân dung một cái ấu mèo bóng lưng, nhìn lên điềm đạm đáng yêu, phối hợp vẻ mặt khóc không ra nước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng hơi động, liền làm an ủi: "Chỉ có thể nói rõ người kia không thích hợp ngươi, ngươi tốt như vậy, khẳng định có thể gặp gỡ người càng tốt hơn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy câu nói này chỉ cảm thấy hư vô phiêu miểu, được Ung Thánh Hựu tán dương mèo nhỏ trà sữa, cùng vừa rồi từ chối được không nể mặt mũi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, rõ ràng là cùng một người, cũng tại trong miệng hắn đến đáp án hoàn toàn ngược nhau, bất đắc dĩ trải qua song diện nhân sinh Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trao đổi lúc năng lực đạt thành thống nhất.

Tại trải qua một hồi lưỡng nan qua đi không một may mắn còn sống sót đánh giằng co sau Ung Thánh Hựu, càng có thể lĩnh hội mèo nhỏ trà sữa tâm tình. Hắn hiểu được từ bỏ hai chữ xa còn lâu mới có được mặt chữ thượng nhìn lên nhẹ như mây gió, yếu sống qua tan nát cõi lòng cùng lúng túng, còn muốn chính mình dùng lẫn vào huyết nhựa cao su dính vào, ngụy trang nơi thương thép bất nhập thân thể.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại làm sao không phải là như thế, nhưng hắn phủi xuống một thân tro bụi, tiếp tục vì đó đi tới, hắn biết đi về Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đường không lại bằng phẳng, hay là trong gió lay động dây kéo.

"Nhưng ta không hội ngộ đến so với hắn tốt hơn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát ra câu nói này lúc, phát hiện tay phải hổ khẩu nơi đau đớn, nhấc gần vừa nhìn, ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ chính giữa càng đông xuất một cái vết thương, vừa ngứa vừa đau, trảo không được, gãi không được, cách điều hòa gần một ít đã nghĩ đưa tay cào nát.

Ung Thánh Hựu bật thốt lên một câu ngốc, nắm trong tay điện thoại lại không phát ra được cái chữ này, tại cảm tình bên trong lạc lối đa số người ngu dốt, chính mình cũng là như vậy, tuy rằng không biết mèo nhỏ trà sữa gặp phải tình hình làm sao, có thể tùy ý phủ nhận người khác yêu thương người càng thêm sự ngu dại, bởi vì bọn họ cả đời đều không có nhận thức quá, vì một người không tính đến được mất, không cân nhắc hơn thiệt là tư vị gì, cái gọi là sống được thông suốt, đơn giản chính là còn không gặp đến cái kia để cho mình lại nhiều lần va nam tường người.

Đạo lý mặc dù hiểu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không đành lòng lại nhìn một người vì không có có giống như kết quả khiến cho vỡ đầu chảy máu, uyển chuyển khuyên hắn: "Lẽ nào ngươi liền không có ý định từ bỏ ư "

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện liên tục chơi đùa vết thương, từ dọc theo da thịt hoa văn trong khe hở chui ra màu đỏ huyết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mút ở đâu, nhàn nhạt rỉ sắt vị xuyên vào đầu lưỡi, dùng tay trái từ từ đánh chữ: "Ta không bỏ được, càng không muốn."

Có thể cảm giác được bị yêu cùng được yêu là hoàn toàn hai chuyện khác nhau, nhìn như là hai cái gần như đồng nghĩa chữ, cuối cùng, không cách nào được cảm giác bị yêu tổng hội làm đối phương cảm giác mình không xứng nắm giữ yêu, không đủ lý giải, không đủ để xứng đôi tổng cộng tình, giấu ở thần kinh bên trong mẫn cảm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao có thể từ bỏ

Hắn đang lật quả quýt nước có ga chủ trang lúc, nhìn thấy mấy năm trước Ung Thánh Hựu cảm khái được yêu chuyện này là hắn có thể gặp không thể cầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ rõ hắn nhìn thấy câu nói này lúc tâm tình, càng nghĩ càng cho người khó mà tiêu tan, được yêu là Nhân Loại sinh ra đã có cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu lại bị sinh hoạt mài đến đối với nó nhượng bộ lui binh.

Dù cho phương pháp vụng về, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng muốn tại một ngày nào đó, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể mười phần phấn khích mà thừa nhận hắn là được yêu, cái kia trong đó có một người nhất định là chính mình.

Hắn muốn cho hắn không chỉ là chân thành tình thâm yêu thương, càng là không chút do dự yêu chuộng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mèo nhỏ trà sữa ôn nhu "Chí khí hào ngôn", không hiểu nghĩ đến mấy năm trước chính mình, vội vàng mà vì lý tưởng tại vũng bùn bên trong lăn lộn, khi đó cảm thấy tất cả trở ngại đều là tạm thời, chỉ cần lướt qua cái kia nhìn như đạp bất bình núi, con đường trước mắt liền sẽ trở thành bình nguyên.

Nhưng hiện thực cho hắn một cái cảnh tỉnh, thở hồng hộc, quần áo lam lũ người càng qua cao cao không thể với tới phía sau núi, mới phát hiện sinh hoạt đem hắn lừa xoay quanh chuyển, đập vào mắt trước chính là cao hơn núi.

Những câu nói này đều không thích hợp cùng mèo nhỏ trà sữa giảng, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể đưa lên lời chúc phúc của mình: "Chờ ngươi thành công ngày ấy, đừng quên nói cho ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến khinh đến chính mình cũng không có cảm nhận được, nếu quả như thật có một ngày như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mình, đều là trước tiên người biết chuyện.

Nhưng ngày hôm nay phải bao lâu mới có thể đến đến, là một cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hết toàn lực giải đáp đề. Hắn không biết đáp án được tàng ở nơi nào, chỉ có thể ở vách núi cheo leo dưới mặt đá từng cái từng cái mà tìm kiếm.

So với Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình mâu thuẫn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kỳ thực lo lắng hơn công việc của hắn, mặt khác trở mặt không quen biết tốc độ khi hắn nằm trong dự liệu, vốn muốn mượn do đem Ung Thánh Hựu mời đến Kdan, nhưng biến đổi bất ngờ sau, chuyện này đã trở thành không thể, giả bộ vô ý hỏi hắn: "Ngươi từ chức về sau định đi nơi đâu công tác "

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn không thu hoạch được gì hòm thư, chỉ có mấy phong thư rác quật cường trả đang cho hắn đẩy đưa tin tức, ném vào thùng rác sau hồi phục: "Còn không biết, thực sự không được liền đổi con đường lạc ~ "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu phát tới cuộn sóng số thở dài, hắn có lúc đúng là hận thấu Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ không cho người ta thêm phiền toái dáng dấp, mèo nhỏ trà sữa với hắn mà nói, bất quá là một cái buông tha hắn bồ câu bạn trên mạng, hắn đều không muốn để cuộc sống mình bên trong khổ sở ảnh hưởng đến người khác.

Tại trải qua chuyện gần nhất sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sợ cực Ung Thánh Hựu thanh phát tiết con đường triệt để biến thành tự mình dằn vặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh cùng mình giao hảo công ty tại đầu óc trải qua một lần, không phải phong cách không hợp, chính là bình đài quá nhỏ, làm sao đều cảm thấy Kdan thích hợp nhất, nhưng trở ngại với mình, đoán chừng Ung Thánh Hựu thà rằng ở nhà thất nghiệp cũng sẽ không tới đây. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhàm chán hoa xem cùng quả quýt nước có ga tán gẫu ghi chép, nhìn thấy phía trước Ung Thánh Hựu từng nhiều lần đề cập nhà thiết kế, đến rồi tinh thần, vội vã bấm Hàn Thịnh điện thoại.

Nửa đêm được nhiều lần đánh thức Hàn Thịnh đã tự giận mình, nhìn thấy điện báo biểu hiện phản ứng đầu tiên không phải nghe điện thoại, mà là tìm được chính mình viết xong thư từ chức, nhận điện thoại liền gọi: "Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta cho ngươi biết, thư từ chức liền ở trong tay ta, ngươi nếu như lại nửa đêm tìm ta, ngày mai nó sẽ xuất hiện tại trên bàn của ngươi!"

Kéo dài vài giây yên tĩnh sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lạnh nhạt nói: "Ta cảm thấy nhân sự hẳn là muốn tăng lương cho ngươi, nếu chuẩn bị từ chức, không cần đặt ở trên bàn của ta, trực tiếp giao cho nhân sự là được, đồ vật của ngươi ta sẽ để thư ký sớm thu thập xong ..."

Hàn Thịnh một đời chỉ vì tiền cúi đầu: "Lão bản, có việc ngài giảng."

"Giúp ta hỏi một người phương thức liên lạc, ta một lúc phát đến điện thoại di động ngươi thượng."

Hàn Thịnh nhìn xem nhận được tin nhắn, cảm thấy không thể tin tưởng, hắn bắt đầu hoài nghi mình rốt cuộc là Khương Nghĩa Kiện phụ tá riêng, hay là hắn thám tử tư.

Đá chìm biển lớn lý lịch sơ lược để Ung Thánh Hựu nhận rõ hiện thực, chính hết sức chuyên chú mà xem phụ cận kiêm chức quảng cáo, chuông điện thoại di động vang lên, là một cái xa lạ điện thoại, vốn tưởng rằng là phỏng vấn kiêm chức công ty yếu hắn đi công tác, sau khi tiếp lại là ý tưởng ra kinh hỉ.

"Ngài khỏe chứ, ta là tự một phòng làm việc nhân sự, mời ngài ngày mai mang theo tương quan giấy chứng nhận tới công ty."

Ung Thánh Hựu khiếp sợ đến nói không ra lời, gập ghềnh vài câu mới đem lại nói như ý: "Là phỏng vấn ư "

"Đúng, không bị muộn rồi, cụ thể tin tức ta sẽ phát đến trên điện thoại di động của ngươi."

Nhân sự tựa hồ rất bận, căn dặn vài câu sau liền cúp điện thoại, lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu một người cứng tại nguyên chỗ.

Tự một phòng công tác là hắn yêu nhất nhà thiết kế Te, tại mấy tháng trước sáng lập độc lập phòng công tác, chỉ là ôm thử một chút xem tâm thái tùy ý quăng lý lịch sơ lược, rõ ràng tại trong biển người mênh mông được tuyển chọn.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi về đến nhà đều là đầu óc choáng váng, không dám đưa tin chính mình dĩ nhiên nhận được tự một trước mặt thử, một người tại hưng phấn cùng nhanh Trương Đồng lúc đan dệt trạng thái, bắt đầu suy nghĩ lung tung. Mặc dù mình nhận lời mời là sơ cấp nhà thiết kế, có thể hay không tự một thiếu công nhân làm vệ sinh, liền đem mình chiêu tiến vào, vẫn là tự một nhân sự đánh sai điện thoại, một lúc có thể hay không gọi điện thoại xin lỗi thông báo chính mình nhưng thật ra là được xoạt xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy tâm kinh đảm chiến ôm điện thoại di động đợi đến nửa ngày, không có đón thêm đến dường như có thể đánh vỡ mộng đẹp điện thoại, mới thở phào một hơi. Ung Thánh Hựu có phần mê tín, tại sự tình bụi bậm lắng xuống trước đó không thích đồng nhân chia sẻ, chỉ lo chuyện tốt được nói không, vừa ý tình kích động đến rối tinh rối mù không có cách nào tàng, không muốn lôi kéo bác cảm thụ phập phồng thoải mái cảm xúc, cho mèo nhỏ trà sữa phát ra tin tức: "Ta nhận được một nhà ngưỡng mộ trong lòng công ty phỏng vấn thông báo! ! !"

Đang cùng người nói chuyện Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi có áy náy đồng nhân ra hiệu, trải qua sau khi cho phép lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn thấy trên màn ảnh lời nói, khóe miệng hơi hơi làm nổi lên, nụ cười không chút nào keo kiệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất dùng một phần nhỏ nhiều như vậy dấu chấm than, cho dù người không tại trước mắt mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều có thể đoán được dáng dấp của hắn, hẳn là khôi phục dĩ vãng sức sống bộ dáng, đáng tiếc sẽ không lại ở trước mặt mình khoe khoang.

"Ai có thể cho ngươi vui vẻ như vậy" ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện người đối diện mở miệng, "Ngươi đều hướng về ta chỗ này chạy một tuần, ta đều chưa từng thấy ngươi cười thành như vậy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu hồi điện thoại: "Ta nhưng là cùng với một tuần cười, Te, ngươi không thể trở mặt không quen biết."

Ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối diện nam đầu tóc đã xám trắng, xem da thịt trạng thái có thể suy đoán ra tuổi của hắn bất quá khoảng bốn mươi niên kỉ, nâng chung trà lên có phẩm một cái nhiệt độ vừa đúng trà: "Ngươi cùng ta cười là có chuyện muốn nhờ, hết cách rồi, ta lấy nhân thủ mềm, chỉ phải đáp ứng ngươi. Bất quá, ngươi vì quăng ta chỗ được, cũng bỏ ra quá nhiều thành phẩm, liền vì cho ta xem một chút tác phẩm của hắn "

Te ngừng dừng một cái, thay đổi nói: "Là xem cùng Hicks tân tú làm tương tự tác phẩm."

"Chuyện này ta sẽ xử lý tốt." Khương Nghĩa Kiện giương mắt cười nói, "Hơn nữa ngươi đã sắp xếp hắn tiến hành phỏng vấn, ta tin tưởng ngươi cũng tin tưởng hắn sẽ không làm sao chép sự tình."

Te nhíu mày nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng họa: "Xem ra nghe đồn là thật sự, ngươi và chồng trước thực sự là dẫu lìa ngó ý còn vương tơ lòng, không chỉ có công tác, liền cục diện rối rắm đều thay hắn xử lý rồi. Hắn có biết hay không ngươi quăng ta chỗ được, tiêu tốn số tiền lớn từ tư người trong tay mua lại danh họa "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu lại liếc mắt nhìn bộ kia họa, hơi hơi cụp mắt, tựa hồ cũng không để ý vì thế trả giá cao: "Không biết, cũng không cần thiết biết, có thể đổi lấy hắn một cơ hội duy nhất là tốt rồi."

Te thừa hành độc thân chủ nghĩa, đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa gút mắc cũng không hứng thú, hắn tiếp thu Khương Nghĩa Kiện lễ, không có nghĩa hắn nhất định phải tiếp thu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tới người: "Ta chỉ là cho phép hắn tiến hành phỏng vấn, về phần kết quả ta không bảo đảm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nhật đêm đó, hắn nằm sấp ở trên bàn một bên sửa chữa thiết kế bản thảo vừa cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thảo luận, trong mắt của hắn bắn ra bỏng người ánh sáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhợt nhạt mà cười nói: "Hắn sẽ không cho ngươi thất vọng."

Giống nhau hắn chưa bao giờ làm ta thất vọng như thế.

Te không để ý lắm, chỉ coi làm đây là tình trong mắt người xuất Tây Thi khen ngợi, sau đó nghĩ đến một chuyện: "Cần ta hỗ trợ thay các ngươi hòa hoãn Hạ Quan hệ ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chần chờ một lát sau, chậm rãi lắc đầu: "Được rồi, ta không muốn ép hắn."

Te nhen nhóm một điếu thuốc, phun ra một vòng khói, thấy cảnh sinh tình, cảm khái nói: "Người ..."

Người, chỉ đến như thế, nên có uy hiếp về sau, liền lấy lòng đều trở nên sợ đầu sợ đuôi, không đành lòng bởi vì của mình mất đúng mực, chọc được đối phương tâm phiền ý loạn.

Đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thành một cái mâu thuẫn thể, tại Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn thấy địa phương có xông pha chiến đấu cô dũng, mà ở ánh mắt của hắn đi tới chỗ, chỉ có thỏa hiệp lễ nhượng khoảng cách.

Ung Thánh Hựu một đêm không ngủ, như trước tinh thần phấn khởi mà xuất hiện tại tự một phòng công tác trước cửa, so với lúc trước mặt khác trước mặt thử càng thêm bất an, áo khoác tay áo có chút dài, bị hắn nắm trong lòng bàn tay, kéo tới biến hình hình. Cùng mặt khác người đến người đi phỏng vấn không giống, hôm nay phỏng vấn người chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người.

Vốn tưởng rằng phỏng vấn quan chỉ là tự một phổ thông nhà thiết kế, không nghĩ tới là Te bản thân, Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương đến liền tự giới thiệu mình đều chặn xác, cũng may Te cũng không để ý, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hàn huyên không vài câu, khiến hắn ngồi ở bên cạnh nghỉ ngơi, tự xem hắn mang tới thiết kế bản thảo.

Te vốn tưởng rằng sẽ thấy được Lý Tể Trạch cầm dùng tác phẩm, không nghĩ tới đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có lấy ra qua, Te liếc mắt nhìn dưới góc phải ngày, toàn bộ là mấy ngày nay sáng tác.

"Rời đi mặt khác công ty về sau vẽ" Te nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia thiết kế phong cách, gọn gàng nhanh chóng, lệch trung tính phong, nhưng này vài tờ lại rõ ràng cho thấy lấy màu đen làm chủ hiện đại gió, lấy không đối xứng giải cấu chủ nghĩa tiến hành cắt quần áo, chú trọng hơn trang phục tầng thứ cảm giác, "Cùng lúc trước phong cách không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất."

Ung Thánh Hựu co quắp giải thích: "Khả năng bởi vì tâm tình không giống."

Te nghe vậy khẽ cười một tiếng, khép lại cặp văn kiện, hai tay khoanh đặt ở trên đầu gối, đầy hứng thú hỏi hắn: "Sau khi hoàn thành mặt vài tờ thiết kế bản thảo lúc là tâm tình gì "

"Tiến thối lưỡng nan giãy giụa." Ung Thánh Hựu giọng diệu cũng không chắc chắn, "Khả năng còn có tự mình chán ghét."

"Rất tốt, ta thích." Te vê diệt không có hút xong khói, "Xem ra hắn không có nói láo, ngươi xác thực thật có ý tứ."

Ung Thánh Hựu thần kinh căng thẳng đến căn bản không nghe rõ Te mặt sau nói: "Cái gì "

"Không có chuyện gì." Te đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, "Ngày mai tới làm, đừng quá sớm, chúng ta đều không lên nổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt lên, không dám tin nhìn xem hắn, Te chịu không được loại này vô tội biểu hiện, trực tiếp cho hắn oanh ra văn phòng: "Trở về nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, đừng mang theo mắt quầng thâm đi làm, nhìn đến ta buồn bực."

Ung Thánh Hựu đều không nhớ rõ mình là làm sao đi ra tự một, thẳng đến nghe được đường phố truyền đến ô tô thổi còi thanh âm , nhìn xem mới vừa từ nhân sự trong tay nhận được offer, mới vững tin đây không phải một giấc mộng.

—— hắn thật sự có cơ hội có thể cùng Te cùng công tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật không tiện thành thạo mặt người trước cười to lên, cúi đầu hé miệng nghẹn đến gò má hiện ra đỏ ửng mới bỏ qua, bước đi đều so với bình thường nhẹ nhàng rất nhiều.

Đi tới một nhà trà sữa điếm, Ung Thánh Hựu kêu một chén ngày đông không người hỏi thăm quả quýt nước có ga, tại tiến tàu điện ngầm trước đó uống đến sạch sẽ, hay là bởi vì uống đến quá mau, ở tàu điện ngầm bên trong đánh một cái nấc, đều là quả quýt chua ngọt mùi vị. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa liếc nhìn túi giấy bên trong offer etter, rốt cuộc tin tưởng nguyên lai sinh hoạt thật sự có hết cơn bĩ cực đến hồi thái lai.

Ở trong nhà đối diện vào chức thư thông báo cười khúc khích Ung Thánh Hựu thu được mèo nhỏ trà sữa phát tới tin tức —— "Hôm nay uống ngươi", phía dưới phụ một tấm tay cầm quả quýt nước có ga bức ảnh, mảnh quản bị cắn được loang loang lổ lổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được cười, vừa cẩn thận vừa ý mặt tấm bảng: "Thật là đúng dịp, ta hôm nay cũng uống nhà này quả quýt nước có ga, không qua mùa đông thiên uống rất tốt băng."

Mèo nhỏ trà sữa phát tới một cái mèo con nâng bình sữa bú sữa mẹ biểu lộ bao.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đáng yêu, liền tại trong điện thoại di động tồn hạ bức tranh này, nhìn thấy một bên thư thông báo, vội vã cùng hắn chia sẻ: "Ta ngày mai sẽ đi tự một công tác! Ta yêu nhất nhà thiết kế! Ngươi là trừ ta bác cái thứ hai người biết!"

Là cái thứ nhất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong lòng yên lặng mà sửa lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại tự một mặt thử thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở phía đối diện chờ, lần này không giống tại mặt khác trong cao ốc, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu nhất cử nhất động nhìn đến rõ rõ ràng ràng, hắn chỉ biết kết quả. Hắn đoán không được Te đặc lập độc hành tính cách, tuy rằng thanh Ung Thánh Hựu thực lực nói tới lời thề son sắt, nhưng vạn nhất vẫn chưa như ước nguyện của hắn, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ thất vọng, hắn có thể làm sao

Vọt tới trước mặt hắn an ủi vẫn là cho hắn một cái ôm ấp, nói cho chính hắn là đường lui của hắn

Đều không thích hợp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có thể cầu nguyện Te có thể thưởng thức Ung Thánh Hựu.

Làm hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt không ức chế được vui sướng, nội tâm cũng lòng sinh vui mừng, dâng lên kích động muốn ôm chặt hắn, nói cho hắn cuộc đời của hắn cũng có thể được toại nguyện, có thể vạn sự như ý ý, nhưng hắn không thể.

Hắn lấy lòng là cẩn thận, là thận trọng, là không dám bày ra bí mật của người.

Tại hết thảy hiểu lầm mở ra trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ đối với hắn là đối địch, là trốn tránh, là giương cung bạt kiếm. Hắn sợ phần hảo ý này được xuyên tạc vì đối người thất bại bố thí, hoặc là địa vị cao người ban ân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang chầm chậm học tập làm sao đến gần một cái nhạy cảm mèo nhỏ, cũng đang học tập làm sao dùng tối ôn hòa phương thức ôm ấp ở vết thương chồng chất Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có thể cùng ở sau người hắn, không dám quá gần, sợ hắn phát hiện, không dám quá xa, sợ người triều rộn ràng bài trừ bên trong khiến hắn biến mất ở trong tầm mắt của mình. Khi hắn tiến vào một nhà trà sữa điếm sau đi vào tàu điện ngầm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới bước nhanh đi vào bên trong, điểm hôm nay bán đi phần thứ hai quả quýt nước có ga.

Mùa đông quả quýt nước có ga xuyên vào trong cổ họng, mát được muốn dùng chăn bao lấy, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở rìa đường trên ghế dài, từng miếng từng miếng mà uống xong.

Mô phỏng theo cũng là yêu một loại, không phải sao

Ngồi trong phòng làm việc Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy rơi ngoài cửa sổ dương dương sái sái bay lên hoa tuyết, tay phải vết thương phản phục chảy mủ, vẫn không có khôi phục được, quả quýt nước có ga truyền đến tin tức: "Có tuyết rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ ngăn kéo Lý Đào xuất thuốc mỡ nhợt nhạt mà thoa một tầng trên, sau đó đánh chữ trả lời: "Qua mấy ngày trả phải hạ nhiệt, phải chú ý giữ ấm."

"Tiểu hài tử phải chú ý hơn giữ ấm, đừng vì đùa nghịch soái không mặc thu y."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết rõ phần này quan tâm không thuộc về mình, mà là thuộc về tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng tên là mèo nhỏ trà sữa sinh viên đại học, nhưng cũng không ảnh hưởng hắn vì vậy mà nắm giữ vừa lúc hợp thời ấm áp.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang nhìn đến tuyết rơi tin tức sau, không tự chủ đi tới bên cửa sổ, cúi đầu nhìn về phía cửa hàng dưới mái hiên, trống rỗng, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình là đến xem tuyết, vẫn là vì liếc mắt nhìn được chính mình đánh đuổi người.

Từ khi hắn lần trước cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem lời nói rõ ràng ra sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không còn xuất hiện ở đây cái cũ nát tiểu khu, trong lòng hắn dĩ nhiên vắng vẻ, mà không phải trong dự tính cảm thấy mỹ mãn. Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên rèm cửa sổ, không suy nghĩ thêm không nên xuất hiện người, liếc mắt nhìn mèo nhỏ trà sữa phát tới tin tức.

"Ta vốn là không thích tuyết thiên, nhưng ta hiện tại bắt đầu thích."

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu: "Tại sao "

Mèo nhỏ trà sữa hồi phục đến mức rất nhanh: "Bởi vì hôm nay ta giúp người trong lòng thực hiện một cái tâm nguyện, tuy rằng hắn không biết, nhưng như trước đáng giá kỷ niệm."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu hiện lên một cái tay, đông đến đỏ bừng, khẽ run, cắn chặt môi, ép buộc chính mình dùng cảm giác đau quên màn này, hắn như là cử chỉ điên rồ bình thường hỏi trong mắt hắn tiểu hài tử một vấn đề: "Hắn cũng không biết, ngươi lại là khổ như thế chứ ngươi đối với hắn thích đến đáy ngọn nguồn là cái gì "

Mèo nhỏ trà sữa lần này rất lâu cũng không có trở lại phục, đã đến thời gian ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có thu được đáp án của vấn đề này, thẳng đến hơn hai giờ sáng thời điểm, để lên bàn điện thoại sáng lên, phía trên cửa sổ chat cho thấy mèo nhỏ trà sữa trả lời.

"Ta đối với hắn yêu thích, là biết rõ không thể làm mà thôi yêu thích."

Một mực cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tăng ca đến rạng sáng Hàn Thịnh, bưng hai ly cà phê đi vào văn phòng, nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay chồng chất phương án sách, một lần cuối cùng khuyên hắn: "Lão bản, ngươi thật sự muốn làm như thế ư Kdan là tâm huyết của ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra hiệu hắn đem cà phê để qua một bên, Hàn Thịnh thấy hắn không nói lời nào, vội la lên: "Ngươi đã giúp hắn tìm tới công tác, cần phải làm được cái này phân thượng mới coi như xong ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trên bàn phím đánh chữ thủ dừng lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Hàn Thịnh: "Kdan là tâm huyết của ta không sai, nhưng nếu như không có hắn, thì sẽ không có Kdan, không phải sao "

=============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

......... Căng thẳng, mỉm cười ...


	20. Chapter 20

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter 20

20.

Ung Thánh Hựu vào chức tự một tại trong vòng gây nên sóng lớn mênh mông, người người đều biết Te quái lạ cá tính, dĩ nhiên thu nhận giúp đỡ một cái được mặt khác công ty đuổi ra khỏi cửa người, liên tưởng đến Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện cũ tình lịch sử, phần lớn người phản ứng đầu tiên chính là Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tới cái thứ hai che bóng cây.

Te thập phần dưỡng sinh mà nâng một chén cẩu kỷ táo đỏ nước, hứng thú khá cao mà nhìn phóng viên thêm mắm thêm muối tân văn, đã sắp viết đến Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mình là như thế nào gặp gỡ, tổng kết chính là một kẻ có tiền, một cái có nhan. Te cà lơ phất phơ mà đánh giá, không quan tâm đối diện Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt đã hắc một nửa: "Tuy rằng ta là độc thân chủ nghĩa, nhưng không có nghĩa ta không thể nói chuyện luyến ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc nhìn hắn một cái, đứng dậy đi tới sau lưng họa trước, lấy ra một cây bút cách không khoa tay: "Ta cảm thấy tỳ vết cũng không ảnh hưởng nghệ thuật, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào "

Te không ngớt lời ngăn cản hắn: "Ta liền chỉ đùa một chút, về phần ngươi sao "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu khẽ mỉm cười: "Ta cũng chỉ là chỉ đùa một chút."

Te rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm một người trong băng trùy, không thể động vào, nói không chừng, đụng vào hắn đau, rút càng đau, liền ở trong lòng của hắn không trên không dưới mà đậu ở chỗ này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có thể dùng của mình nhiệt độ từ từ đưa nó hòa tan thành nước, cùng mình giao hòa. Te nghĩ đến gần nhất nghe đồn, nghiêm mặt nói: "Nghe nói ngươi gần nhất tại thu mua Kdan cổ đông trên tay cổ phần ta nhớ được bản thân ngươi nắm cỗ tỉ lệ cũng là cao nhất, làm sao, có người muốn cùng ngươi tranh quyền "

"Không có, chỉ là lấy tư cách sớm bồi thường mà thôi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự mình hướng về trong ly thêm chút nước nóng, "Dù sao qua một thời gian ngắn giá cổ phiếu liền chưa chắc có tốt như vậy."

Te mặc dù đối với buôn bán từ trước đến giờ không chú ý, nhưng vẫn là nghe ra ý tại ngôn ngoại: "Ngươi muốn làm gì "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giọng diệu có phần Trọc Trọng: "Lý Tể Trạch sự kiện kia không có chứng cớ rõ ràng, cũng may hắn thanh tú còn đánh Kdan cờ hiệu, chỉ có thể do chúng ta đứng ra tới làm kẻ ác, tuy nhiên đã làm tốt nguyên vẹn dư luận giao tiếp chuẩn bị, nhưng đoạn thời gian đó giá cổ phiếu vẫn sẽ có rung chuyển. Mặc dù có người nguyện ý chờ giá cổ phiếu trở lại ngày đó, cũng có người nhưng hi vọng có thể lấy hiện nay thành phố giá trị tiền mặt, ta chỉ là tôn trọng mỗi người lựa chọn mà thôi."

Te không nói, hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn là hai loại người. Te lớn tuổi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất tại tuần lễ thời trang phát biểu tác phẩm lúc, có một phần truyền thông thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện xưng là cái thứ hai Te, kỳ thực bọn hắn ngoại trừ thành danh tuổi sớm bên ngoài, từ thiết kế phong cách đến cá nhân tính cách, thiên soa vạn biệt.

Te đối thương trường vô tâm, đối nghệ thuật thái độ là tùy tâm sở dục, hắn không để ý thương phẩm hóa vì chính mình mang tới giá trị, càng yêu thích tác phẩm thành tựu nghệ thuật quá trình. Mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì nắm chắc cơ hội, nhanh chóng đem tác phẩm của mình đưa lên vào trong chợ, vì chính mình mang đến to lớn kinh tế hiệu quả và lợi ích cùng danh vọng.

Tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện để van cầu chính mình trước đó, Te đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện ấn tượng cũng không tốt, hắn trong tiềm thức từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy tại thương trường chìm nổi người bạc tình bạc nghĩa, hắn cho rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi ngày tới cửa bái phỏng chỉ là vì hống một cái tiểu tình nhân quan tâm. Thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự mình mang theo hắn thích nhất họa tác tới cửa, Te đem hắn nghênh vào cửa câu thứ nhất chính là hỏi, hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ đến cùng là cái gì.

Vốn tưởng rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hội tránh nặng tìm nhẹ, hắn lại chính chính kinh kinh mà nói một câu —— "Chính đang đeo đuổi người." Các loại nhiều thêm trò chuyện vài câu sau, Te cảm giác mình đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhãn mác định nghĩa sai rồi.

Ở đâu là cái gì phiến lá không dính vào người lãng tử, rõ ràng chỉ là một cây gân đến chết kẻ ngu si. Te một cái ai thán thán được biến đổi bất ngờ, chung quy không nói gì.

Tự một phòng làm việc người tựa hồ cũng lo liệu Te tác phong, không câu nệ tiểu tiết, đối Ung Thánh Hựu trên người bát quái cũng không quan tâm, buổi sáng nhìn thấy tin tức Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy đồng sự giẫm lấy dép, quán triệt ở nhà họa phong từng người bận rộn, nhìn thấy hắn chỉ là thuận tay chào hỏi, nhìn về phía chính mình ánh mắt đại khái cùng xem sợi tổng hợp ánh mắt không khác, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng coi như thở phào một hơi. Hắn thực sự không muốn lại bởi vì truyền thông không chịu trách nhiệm, để cho mình lần nữa chờ xắp xếp việc làm trong nhà.

"Đừng ngây ngốc, lại đây làm việc." Te lười biếng ngồi ở gió mát dưới đối với Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiệu lệnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Te gương mặt đó liền nghĩ đến mấy ngày nay tân văn, dĩ nhiên tay chân không được sắp đặt, Te thấy hắn không nổi, thanh nhanh dính ở trên bàn thân thể thẳng tắp, chém xéo mắt ngậm điếu thuốc xem Ung Thánh Hựu: "Cứ như vậy vài bước đường đều nhanh thuận quải rồi, trả về vị hai chúng ta scandal đây này "

Được đâm trúng tâm sự Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai thẹn đỏ mặt đỏ, Te đem hắn tâm tình khẩn trương đều nhìn ở trong mắt, hay là xem ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt mũi, Te hiếm thấy khai đạo vài câu: "Ta không tin loại kia không hề căn cứ đưa tin, nếu ta đem ngươi chiêu đi vào, liền sẽ tín nhiệm ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu được Te mấy câu nói khiến cho mũi cay cay, Te nhận không ra người ở trước mặt hắn động tình, cùng tính cách của chính mình không hợp, Te trước ở Ung Thánh Hựu nói cám ơn trước đó trở về đến phòng làm việc của mình, triệt để ngăn cách cảm động đến rối tinh rối mù Ung Thánh Hựu.

Không có vì duy trì mặt ngoài quan hệ mà giả bộ nhiệt tình đồng sự, không có bởi vì truyền thông bộ phong tróc ảnh liền dò xét việc riêng tư công tác hoàn cảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu được Te mang được tình cờ đi theo đồng sự đồng thời trêu chọc của mình scandal, mấy ngày liền cái đơn độc chụp ảnh chung đều chụp hình không tới truyền thông, một cách tự nhiên mà liền quên bọn hắn viết qua bát quái văn chương.

Ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu tại một lần trong báo cáo nhìn thấy bên trong nhắc tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhìn xem tên quen thuộc, chợt bắt đầu suy nghĩ lung tung, không có trật tự cấu cắt bên trong đêm hôm đó nhân tạo Tinh Không, có Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầu khẩn vẻ mặt, còn có trước sau tại trong đầu của chính mình lái đi không được ngón tay.

Hắn liều mạng sưu tập có thể quên Khương Nghĩa Kiện căn cứ chính xác theo, toàn bộ lấy thất bại cáo chung.

Mèo nhỏ trà sữa tại rạng sáng phát tới trả lời, tựa hồ cũng cho mình đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm tình tìm tới lối ra.

Nhưng có lúc so với một mình khôi phục vảy vết thương, tiếp tục yêu thích một người yêu cầu càng lớn dũng khí, hắn không có cách nào như mèo nhỏ trà sữa như thế, có thể liều lĩnh mà đi về phía trước.

Ung Thánh Hựu rất ít nói dối, nhiều nhất lời nói dối đều là liên quan với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn không cách nào đưa hắn từ trong lòng vị trí remove, lại chỉ có thể lừa mình dối người báo cho chính mình, hắn có thể quên, tại sinh thời, hay là xa xa khó vời.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối tình cảm của mình, có lẽ chín mươi chín phần trăm là ưa thích, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu trải qua quá nhiều lần được nhỏ bé xác suất đánh ngã xuống đất cục diện, cho dù là một phần trăm, cho dù là một phần vạn loại này vi bất túc đạo con số, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn đi mạo hiểm nữa.

Hắn không cùng vận mệnh làm hồ giảo man triền trò chơi, nếu như quy định hắn pháp tắc sinh tồn là phép trừ nhân sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định nhận mệnh dựa theo sớm định ra kế hoạch làm từng bước mà sinh hoạt.

Chỉ bất quá, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải là tại bên cạnh hắn thường trú, mà là thả trong lòng hắn bí mật nhất địa phương, trải qua cưỡi ngựa xem hoa tháng ngày mà thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là của hắn thương gân động cốt, cũng là hắn giữ bí mật không nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu như thường lệ đi bệnh viện vấn an bác, vào cửa nhìn thấy người đang gõ lý một bó mềm mại ướt át màu tím Phong Tín Tử, trong phòng khí ấm rất đủ, Ung Thánh Hựu cởi áo khoác xuống tiến đến trước mặt ngửi một cái: "Bệnh viện khi nào trả đưa hoa "

Bác hơi kinh ngạc: "Đây không phải ngươi đưa ư mỗi ngày buổi sáng đều sẽ đưa tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi che tại nguyên chỗ: "Ta không có dự định qua hoa tươi."

Cũng không phải sợ những này hoa hoa thảo thảo bên trong cất giấu không đồ tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng là tiệm bán hoa đưa sai người, chân chính thu hoa người cảm thụ ngày qua ngày thất bại. Hắn bắt có chứa hương phân Tạp phiến, phía trên tên tiệm là một nhà đặt riêng tiệm bán hoa tươi, điện thoại đẩy tới sau, đối phương biểu thị mỗi ngày đều là do người chuyên biệt tới lấy đi hoa, không có đưa sai hiềm nghi, nhưng xuất phát từ tôn trọng việc riêng tư, bất tiện báo cho khách hàng cụ thể tin tức.

Ung Thánh Hựu lòng sinh nghi hoặc, lại cũng không thể tránh được, nhìn xem bác bởi vì cái này một nắm hoa tươi tâm tình thật tốt, bắt đầu nghĩ lại chính mình khoảng thời gian này một mực đắm chìm tại vào chức tự một trong vui sướng, đều không tại sao tới đây cùng nàng.

"Đúng rồi." Bác nghĩ đến một chuyện, ngữ trọng tâm trường mở miệng, "Ngươi lớn như vậy cũng nên cân nhắc thành gia sự rồi, thường xuyên cùng ta đồng thời nói chuyện trời đất Trương a di trong nhà tiểu hài, cùng ngươi số tuổi gần như, tại bệnh viện đi làm, rảnh rỗi đi gặp."

Từ khi Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn nhân một chuyện được truyền thông lộ ra ánh sáng, bác đối Ung Thánh Hựu hôn nhân đại sự thân thiết điểm đạt đến cao độ trước đó chưa từng có, thỉnh thoảng mà nói bóng gió một phen, Ung Thánh Hựu tránh không kịp, chỉ có thể duy trì khóe miệng nụ cười nhạt nhòa, giải thích sự nghiệp của mình đều không có ổn định, thành gia là đối với đối phương không chịu trách nhiệm.

Trong miệng đạo lý lớn nói được mạch lạc rõ ràng, trong lòng lại là thiên đầu vạn tự. Không chịu trách nhiệm là một phần nguyên nhân, càng nhiều hơn nguyên nhân chỉ sợ là trong nội tâm không có người thứ hai chỗ dung thân.

Mắt thấy bác yếu bắt đầu tận tình tràng giang đại hải, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng mượn cớ hỏi y tá sự tình bỏ của chạy lấy người. Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tới phụ trách bác phòng bệnh y tá, hỏi có biết hay không tặng hoa người dung mạo ra sao, sau giờ ngọ có phần hỗn loạn tiểu cô nương nghe được câu này lập tức đến rồi tinh thần.

"Nhớ rõ. Một người đàn ông mỗi ngày buổi sáng đúng giờ đến tặng hoa, lớn lên còn cao hơn ngươi, da thịt cực kỳ tốt, nhìn quen mắt, nhưng ta không nhớ ra được ở nơi nào từng thấy, mỗi lần đều không vào được, chỉ là để cho chúng ta thanh hoa đưa đi vào."

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, chỉ cảm thấy tim đập rò vẫn chậm một nhịp, như điện giật như thế, thậm chí kém chút quên thở. Tại bên cạnh mình duy nhất phù hợp cái này miêu tả người chỉ có một, là một cái hắn cảm thấy không thể xuất hiện ở nơi này người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là nhiều kiêu ngạo người, Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn được chính mình đẩy ra sau hội dễ dàng mà từ bỏ, đi tới đỉnh kim tự tháp thượng hắn, muốn cái gì loại hình người chẳng phải là dễ như trở bàn tay

Một cái bị hắn người ngưỡng vọng người, tại Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này học xong thông cảm.

Ung Thánh Hựu lẩm bẩm nói: "Hắn bình thường vài điểm lại đây "

Y tá cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút: "Đại khái tại khoảng tám giờ, nói là sợ hoa đưa tới quá muộn không dễ nhìn."

Đêm đông vào đen tốc độ càng ngày càng sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón trong tiểu khu, dùng sức mà giẫm hai lần chân, vùng vẫy giãy chết dây tóc sáng tắt hai lần sau, triệt để tuyên cáo thọ về chánh tẩm.

Điện thoại di động quang không đầy đủ Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn thấy rõ đường dưới chân, chỉ có thể cẩn thận từng li từng tí đi, bỗng nhiên sau lưng một chiếc xe sáng lên đèn lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt quay đầu lại nhìn thấy một chiếc màu đen xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ ràng xe nhãn hiệu, nhưng hắn nhớ rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng có một chiếc màu đen xe. Có phần chói mắt quang để Ung Thánh Hựu phân biệt không nhìn rõ người ở bên trong, hắn phải thừa nhận, hắn giờ phút này chờ mong vượt qua chống cự, hắn tại hướng về chiếc xe kia đi vào lúc, liền hô hấp đều rất nhẹ, hắn đang vì làm sao mở màn mà căng thẳng, muốn nói cảm tạ vẫn là không yêu cầu hắn vì chính mình làm những này

Những này có lý có chứng cứ, hợp tình hợp lý lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nói được rất đẹp, nhưng không có một câu là hắn chân chính muốn nói, hắn tựa hồ thanh nói thật giấu tại ngăn trở răng sữa dưới, cần trải qua rèn luyện thống khổ năng lực trương được mở miệng.

Cách chiếc xe kia càng ngày càng gần, chủ điều khiển cửa sổ xe cũng chậm rãi quay xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu sốt sắng mà ngón tay đều cuộn tròn lên, thẳng đến nghe thấy một cái xa lạ giọng của nữ nhân.

"Con đường này tương đối đen, cho ngươi đánh đèn, không cần sốt sắng, ta không phải người xấu."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại thở phào nhẹ nhõm đồng thời, thất vọng cũng theo nữ nhân nhu hòa âm cuối dâng lên, hắn cười hướng về nữ nhân nói tạ, xoay người từ từ đi tới bài mục trước cửa, xa xa thấp hướng nữ nhân phất tay một cái, nữ nhân đem đèn lớn đóng lại, tiếp tục chạy.

Không có phòng bị, không có diễn thử chuyển tràng tâm tình là sẽ không gạt người, tại cửa sổ xe quay xuống trước trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên khiếp đảm tại báo trước, hắn có chút nhớ nhung Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi, có thể nói đi lời nói đều là thu không trở lại.

Hắn đi tới bên giường xem trên bầu trời đêm tinh, màu lam đậm mực nước đánh đổ tại màu đen màn sân khấu thượng, gió đêm ôn nhu, tinh quang lóng lánh, nhưng có chút giống thật mà là giả tiếc nuối, không giống đêm đó động lòng người.

Chiếc kia hộ tống Ung Thánh Hựu thành công về nhà xe chính ngừng ở tiểu khu phía ngoài trên đường phố, nữ nhân nói cho chờ ở bên ngoài đợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đã nhìn theo hắn về đến nhà, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới an tâm, cái kia mấy lần ngã va luôn có thể để hắn nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mèo nhỏ trà sữa nói trong bóng tối ở trong nhà ngã sấp xuống. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn tinh tinh được bầu trời đêm điệp được chỉnh tề vây quanh ở huyền nguyệt bên, rì rào gió thổi khô quắt cành cây. Không biết từ đâu bắt đầu, liền có thể nhìn về phía cùng một mảnh dầy đặc Tinh Không, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm trong đều có chút không cần nói cũng biết tư vị.

Tay phải vết thương đã bắt đầu chậm rãi vảy kết, chờ nó khôi phục như lúc ban đầu thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hay không trở về bên cạnh mình Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười thầm ý nghĩ của mình ấu trĩ, đem quanh co tình cảm cùng sinh lý bệnh trạng móc nối.

Nhưng này mong mà không được, không chỗ sắp đặt yêu thương cũng là một loại đau nhức chứng, chỉ bất quá nó đau rất có làn điệu, người ta tấp nập bên trong, tổng có một cái vạn người chọn một cho người bị mê hoặc, đau đến tuyệt vọng, cũng có thể sinh ra hi vọng, tranh đấu mấy cái hiệp, đều không có cho người muốn muốn từ bỏ ý nghĩ.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện tại bệnh viện lúc, liền nhai khẩu bữa sáng tiểu phiến đều không có thu quán, nâng một chén nóng hổi sữa đậu nành đứng ở bãi đậu xe phụ cận.

Tối hôm qua sắp sửa trước nắm điện thoại di động làm hồi lâu tâm lý kiến thiết, dựa theo y tá lời nói, hắn chỉ cần đem đồng hồ báo thức về phía trước điều nửa giờ, hắn nhất định có thể tại bệnh viện nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mà khi sơ sinh cứng rắn cự tuyệt người là mình, sao có thể như thế không có cốt khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu khổ não sau một hồi, vẫn là lựa chọn từ bỏ, kết quả đang nháo chuông không vang lên thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu mở mắt ra, thời gian không nhiều không ít vừa vặn, rửa mặt sau liền xuất hiện tại bệnh viện ôm cây đợi thỏ.

Kim đồng hồ đi tới 8, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt cơ hồ đã chất dính tại bãi đậu xe nơi, lui tới xe cộ nhưng không có một chiếc là mình quen thuộc, thẳng đến một người mặc màu vàng áo khoác xứng đưa người viên nâng màu tím Phong Tín Tử xuất hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu đi ngược dòng người đẩy ra bên cạnh hắn, hỏi đính tiêu người tại sao không có tới.

Thật thà tiểu tử Tiếu Tiếu, thuyết khách hộ hôm nay có việc, liền nhờ bên ngoài đưa người viên mang đến, dặn đi dặn lại không bị muộn rồi.

"Có đúng không cực khổ rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình nghe thấy trong lòng chờ mong tan vỡ thanh âm , có phần thất vọng mà trầm mặc, hắn vốn tưởng rằng sẽ là hắn, có thể thuận theo tự nhiên địa, không đếm xỉa tới hỏi hắn làm như vậy tại sao, nghe tới có thể thông cảm được.

Cần tính độ bốn mùa lúc tự gió thổi qua bên tai, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem sổ truyền tin bên trong biến mất danh tự, hắn hết thảy muốn nói lại thôi đều ở trong lòng xì xào bàn tán.

—— lại một lần nữa, một lần là tốt rồi, tùy ý tìm một lý do, khiến hắn có thể cùng hắn giảng thượng mấy câu nói là đủ rồi, lần này hắn không tham lam, hắn chỉ muốn hỏi một chút mỗi một ngày đúng hẹn mà tới hoa tươi, không hỏi giữa bọn họ Phong Hoa Tuyết Nguyệt, có được hay không

Làm phế tích dần dần bắt đầu trùng kiến, bụi bặm được mới tuế nguyệt xóa đi, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm qua lại trong ký ức, thật vất vả tìm kiếm ra điểm nhấp nháy, dĩ nhiên đều có Khương Nghĩa Kiện tồn tại.

Hồn vía lên mây Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào công ty đã bị Te gọi đến phòng họp, liền bình thường mở hội đều có người từ chối tham gia phòng họp càng nhưng đã ngồi đầy, hình chiếu thượng phát hình buổi họp báo tin tức.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu đợi trời vừa sáng Thần Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ăn mặc vừa vặn chính trang, ngồi ở màn ảnh trước tiếp thu truyền thông phỏng vấn, hắn vừa vặn tuyên bố do Kdan cùng Hicks liên thủ chế tạo tác phẩm kẻ khả nghi sao chép, lấy tư cách công đám người vật, lấy tư cách Kdan người phụ trách, đối với lần này sự kiện tạo thành ác liệt ảnh hưởng độ đại chúng tiến hành xin lỗi.

Te vỗ vỗ đã sững sờ ở nguyên chỗ Ung Thánh Hựu: "Có người vì ngươi không cần giang sơn nữa, ngươi nói ngươi là mỹ nhân ư ta làm sao không nhìn ra."

Trong màn ảnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy cung kính mà nhìn gương đầu cúc một cái chín mươi độ cung, phía dưới nhấp nhô tân văn biểu hiện mới vừa khai trương thị trường chứng khoán tình huống, Kdan giá cổ phiếu một đường phiêu lục.

"Có bệnh ..." Ung Thánh Hựu trong mũi cay cay, mắng được uể oải, "Rõ ràng chuyện này đợi mọi người quên là được, hắn nhất định phải, nhất định phải ..."

Nhanh mồm nhanh miệng Ung Thánh Hựu nửa chữ cũng không nói ra được, yếu nói thế nào nói nhất định phải đem hắn cũng bồi đi vào trả chính mình một người công chính ư

Tàn nhẫn đến hắn căn bản không há miệng nổi, xưa nay không có một người nguyện ý vì mình làm tới mức này, như là tại sườn đồi một bên Huyền Không thân thể vì chính mình bỏ xuống dây thừng, tại hoang tàn vắng vẻ nơi mạnh mẽ mà dấy lên một chỗ hơi hỏa, liều lĩnh va phải đá ngầm nguy hiểm cũng phải chuyển biến đường biển tại sóng chỗ cao cứu mình.

Vụng về được lo sợ bất an, ngu xuẩn được mơ hồ làm đau.

Hắn hi vọng nhiều Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể lại thông tuệ một ít, Vô Tình một ít, không chút lưu tình rời đi, để cho mình yên tâm thoải mái mà vượt qua ý hưng lan san còn sống. Nhưng hắn lại may mắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra ngoài bất ngờ cố chấp, chí ít lưu cho mình một cái quay đầu lại bờ.

Hắn đều là muốn quay đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cặp kia đều là mặt mày ẩn tình cặp mắt, rõ ràng rõ ràng hắn bất quá là xem máy thu hình mà thôi, lại cảm thấy xuyên thấu qua cặp kia cho người chắc chắn mắt, những kia đã từng mất đi, đang tại từng điểm từng điểm được tìm về.

Được chính mình tìm về, cũng đang được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tìm về.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới, nếu như một người nhân sinh là phép trừ, hai người kia đây này

Xoay ngang dựng đứng, có lẽ là toán cộng.

===========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Căng thẳng ... Trước sau như một ...


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Kdan tự bạo thức hành vi đem tự thân giá cổ phiếu kéo vào đáy vực về sau, còn có một công ty theo sát chôn cùng, chính là Lý Tể Trạch hiện nay đang thuộc công ty ——Hicks, trầm mặc thật lâu mặt khác công ty đồng thời đứng ra cho thấy lập trường —— tác phẩm xác thực bị tịch thu tập kích, nhưng bởi chứng cứ không đủ, trước sau chưa hướng về đại chúng công bố, đối với cái này cũng thâm biểu áy náy, đối với Kdan thẳng thắn một chuyện, mặt khác phát ngôn nhân hết sức cẩn thận, nói mình không biết chút nào, trên mặt công phu làm được mười phần.

Truyền thông vây chặt tại Hicks trước cửa hi vọng biến mất tầm mắt mọi người thật lâu Lý Tể Trạch có thể đứng ra đáp lại việc này, lại chưa có thể tìm tới người, làm sông trấn xe xuất hiện tại phóng viên máy thu hình bên trong, truyền thông dồn dập như săn bắt dã thú như thế phá tan bảo an phòng tuyến, muốn sông trấn đòi hỏi kết quả. Sông trấn mang theo che khuất nửa tấm mặt kính râm không làm đáp lại, được đuổi sát không buông phóng viên ép hỏi đến góc, không nhịn được gầm nhẹ một câu: "Ta không biết."

Truyền thông mượn gió bẻ măng công lực từ lâu xuất thần nhập hóa, bốn chữ đáp lại được viết thành rất có hướng dẫn tính đưa tin — "Hicks nhà thiết kế sông trấn mặt đen hô ứng, hư hư thực thực thẹn quá thành giận" .

Hicks nội bộ làm cho long trời lở đất, vốn tưởng rằng là cùng một cái châu chấu thượng Kdan so với tưởng tượng yếu yên tĩnh rất nhiều, truyền thông đại trương kỳ cổ tụ tại cửa công ty hỏi chuyện này là không là thật, từ trên xuống dưới ý tứ đều là —— đúng, không sai, chép lại. Nhưng chuyện cụ thể không quá rõ ràng, bởi vì cái này hạng mục chủ yếu là Hicks chủ đạo, nếu như muốn càng tin tức xác thực, mời dời bước Hicks.

Từ buổi họp báo tin tức hiện trường trở về công ty Khương Nghĩa Kiện bình tĩnh mà ngồi ở trong phòng họp giữa, Hàn Thịnh một bên xem giá cổ phiếu một bên điểm vào tân văn trực tiếp, quan sát truyền thông hướng đi. Đối với so với trái tim của bọn họ bình khí hòa, được giá cao mời mọc công Quan Công ty có phần ngồi không yên, cẩn thận mà hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện thăm dò ý tứ: "Cứ như vậy một mực án binh bất động "

Hàn Thịnh cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được câu này, hiểu ngầm mười phần địa tương coi cười cười: "Đúng, các loại."

Hicks cao tầng cảm thấy chuyện này rất đơn giản, thanh cùng công ty mình can hệ nhỏ nhất Lý Tể Trạch đẩy ra, tất cả vạn sự đại cát, nhiều nhất truyền thông chỉ có thể nói Hicks công ty tại hợp tác phương diện không tử tế, chỉ là trên danh nghĩa, không có thực tế sản xuất mà thôi, dù sao cũng hơn chụp lên sao chép mũ tốt.

Nhưng sông trấn lại thái độ khác thường, kiên quyết không chịu nhả ra, mượn cớ Lý Tể Trạch liên lạc không được, không có quan hệ gì với hắn. Hicks coi trọng sông trấn, nhưng không có nghĩa công ty không phải sông trấn không thể, dưới cơn nóng giận khiến hắn tự mình giải quyết, không nên bởi vì nhỏ mất lớn, liên lụy công ty.

Sông trấn thần kinh căng thẳng, sắc mặt tái nhợt, trong đôi mắt tựa có một vệt vẩn đục thật lâu tiêu tan không ra, hắn thừa dịp người không chú ý đi vào phòng vệ sinh, ngón tay không bị khống mà run cầm cập, khóa trái ở môn, mấy lần xác nhận không người sau mới cẩn thận mà lấy điện thoại di động ra. Căng thẳng cùng luống cuống làm hắn mật mã đều thua sai mấy lần, mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng thủ tại quần bên cọ xát, bấm Lý Tể Trạch điện thoại, đối diện rất nhanh theo như đoạn, chỉ là phát tới một tấm hình.

Sông trấn cắn răng nghiến lợi nhìn xem bức ảnh, cho Lý Tể Trạch phát tin tức, khiến hắn không nên khinh người quá đáng, Lý Tể Trạch không có đối với này hồi phục, chỉ là lại vứt cho hắn một tấm hình.

Mặt trên toàn bộ đều là hắn hút ma tuý lúc được chụp ảnh bức ảnh.

"Ngươi xử lý như thế nào là chuyện của ngươi sao chép chuyện nhỏ, chỉ là nhất thời chỗ bẩn, nhưng chuyện này một khi bạo phát, ngươi cả người sẽ phá hủy."

Đánh giá thấp Lý Tể Trạch sông trấn cho rằng hắn là được chính mình từ đầu đến đuôi đùa bỡn bình hoa Moly, dẫn hắn tham gia rất nhiều tư nhân party, tại trước mặt mọi người huyền diệu, lấy cười nhạo Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô năng, lại không nghĩ tới hắn dĩ nhiên bị cắn ngược lại một cái, dùng này uy hiếp chính mình.

Hicks ở trong tay hắn phá huỷ không có quan hệ, nhưng hắn không có khả năng hủy diệt vì thế hủy diệt chính mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước người khác một bước muốn ép mình thừa nhận sao chép, cái kia mình nhất định yếu lôi kéo hắn đồng thời hạ thuỷ.

Hciks chính thức hồi phục so với tưởng tượng chậm rất nhiều, nhưng thập phần đơn giản rõ ràng ý cai, tại quan phương xuất cụ một tấm quan phương bố cáo, thừa nhận sao chép, đã sa thải sông trấn, từ đầu tới đuôi không có nói qua lấy chính mình danh tự vì nhãn hiệu Lý Tể Trạch.

Tuy nói điểm đáng ngờ chồng chất, nhưng hai nhà công ty song song thừa nhận sao chép, không hề dây dưa dài dòng chi ngại, người người đều cho rằng tuồng vui này hẳn là hạ màn, lại có một kiện mấy năm trước chuyện xưa được lục lọi ra —— có người biết chuyện tuôn ra sông trấn thành danh làm là lấy làm gương Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc đó chưa hoàn thành tác phẩm, đám bạn trên mạng đang định căn phẫn sục sôi mà tiếp tục thảo phạt sông trấn, không ngờ liên tiếp đưa tin cho người ngoác mồm kinh ngạc.

—— toàn bộ hệ liệt quần áo phối màu, bao quát chi tiết nhỏ chỗ, đều cùng một vị không biết tên nghệ thuật gia mấy năm trước họa tác như thế.

Náo thành như vậy, lúc này liền mắng ai cũng không biết, chưa từng thấy người nào có thể làm được xử lý sự việc công bằng mà mắng.

Bởi tên Ung Thánh Hựu không có tại trong báo cáo đề cập, tự một tạm thời ở vào phong ba ở ngoài, một mảnh gió êm sóng lặng. Te thỉnh thoảng mà xem nắm điện thoại di động thất thần Ung Thánh Hựu, cố ý tằng hắng một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu liền vội vàng đem điện thoại móc ngược ở trên bàn, tiếp tục bắt đầu công tác. Te ở phía sau ngồi nhẹ như mây gió, giơ cổ tay lên tính toán thời gian một chút, cảm thấy gần như nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu đài làm việc, đúng như dự đoán, không ra 3 phút, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cầm điện thoại di động lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tin Khương Nghĩa Kiện hội sao chép, nhưng hắn tin tưởng Hicks thủ đoạn. Ung Thánh Hựu một mực tự xưng là tâm tư cẩn thận, có thể thăm dò người bên cạnh tàng đang mỉm cười bên dưới cảm xúc, nhưng hôm nay đến xem, bởi vì chính mình nhạy cảm thần kinh, đối không biết sợ hãi, cùng với một mực muốn duy trì tự tôn, quên Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại giữa hai người trả giá. Tại trong đầu của hắn quanh quẩn không đi Tuyết Dạ, thấy không rõ lắm mà mơ hồ ánh trăng, đến xương nhiệt độ đều bị ghi vào hắn da thịt cùng trong xương, cảm giác thiêu đến đỏ bỏng, sờ tới sờ lui lúc rồi lại lạnh lẽo.

Khi đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện chắc hẳn yếu so với mình nghĩ còn khó hơn chống cự, mỗi người đối cảm tình bên trong đẫy đà lý giải cũng không giống nhau, ở Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, là hắn nguyện ý thả xuống đi qua chờ đợi một người chủ động tiến vào thế giới của mình, mà lại đã quên, đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới nói, là hắn nguyện ý vì mình quăng mũ cởi giáp về phía nơi này lao tới đến đây.

Người người đều chỉ yêu ánh trăng, cũng sẽ không có nhân ái mặt trăng mặt trái. Bởi vì sau lưng của nó lồi lõm, xấu xí không thể tả.

Một câu nói này từng là Ung Thánh Hựu vì mình nhấp nhô đi qua chỗ tìm mượn cớ, nhưng hắn vẫn dùng hành động thay mình trả lời —— chân thành lại xấu xí thì lại làm sao chí ít ở trước mặt của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy tâm tình đều là thuần túy.

Hay là, tại theo một ý nghĩa nào đó mà nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã đem trăm phần trăm đẫy đà từ Apolllo Nguyệt Quế Thụ thượng lấy xuống tặng cho chính mình.

"Một mực tại thất thần." Te đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người nói nhỏ, "Liền lo lắng như vậy hắn "

Đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Te có giao tình một chuyện không biết gì cả Ung Thánh Hựu bật thốt lên: "Không có."

"Ách." Te trực tiếp cái ghế kéo qua đến ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, túm lấy điện thoại di động của hắn, mặt trên trả ngừng ở xôn xao giới truyền thông mặt, "Hắn tuyệt đối là có hậu thủ, nếu hắn không là sẽ không ở thứ sáu mở tuyên bố."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được đầu óc mơ hồ: "Cùng thứ sáu có quan hệ "

Te để điện thoại di động xuống cầm một cái quả táo ở trong tay trên dưới vứt chơi: "Bởi vì cuối tuần nghỉ thành phố. Hôm nay Hicks giá cổ phiếu ngã được so với Kdan nghiêm trọng hơn, sông trấn nhất định sẽ phản công, buổi họp báo tin tức thượng hắn chỉ nói một phần, trả có thật nhiều chuyện tình đều không công bố, việc đã đến nước này, chẳng lẽ hắn còn dự định thanh còn lại chân tướng mang vào trong quan tài "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thế nhịn không được hộ cái ngắn: "Ngươi đừng chú hắn."

Te kéo cái khóe miệng tiết lộ ra cùng mình số tuổi không hợp bất cần đời: "Ta chú hắn hắn cũng không chết được, ngươi yên tâm, hắn tuyệt đối không phải nhất thời đầu óc nóng lên làm chuyện này, sông trấn vì đem hắn kéo xuống đi đều liều mạng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền có thể khiến hắn bị té nhào ngã chổng vó bại liệt."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa bắt đầu nghe trả cảm thấy nói có lý, nghe được cuối cùng chỉ còn dùng ánh mắt nghi hoặc nhìn xem Te: "Các ngươi lúc nào biết "

Còn tại cái kia hoa chi loạn chiến Te nghe vậy sửng sốt, không có tiếp được quả táo miễn cưỡng mà đập xuống đất.

Tiếp cận bốn mươi tuổi người, mới rõ ràng Bạch Ngôn nhiều tất mất đạo lý.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Te trong miệng biết mình phỏng vấn cơ hội là Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay mình cầu tới về sau, không có kinh ngạc cùng trách cứ, hoặc nghĩ phải như thế nào phản hồi, hắn chỉ là thản nhiên tiếp thu phần hảo ý này, không muốn vì chính mình tìm bất kỳ biện giải mượn cớ.

Yêu thích liền là ưa thích, hối hận chính là hối hận, này là không có bất kỳ pha hai phần tâm tình. Hồi tưởng lại khi đó trốn tránh, dĩ nhiên cảm thấy như là một cái nhu nhược lại lúng túng.

Làm giao tiếp nhìn thấy tin tức tuôn ra trình tự đều cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy đoán không hai, mới hiểu được hắn ung dung không vội từ đâu mà tới. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa bắt đầu không có cầm trong tay toàn bộ thẻ đánh bạc thả ra, chính là bức sông trấn chính mình trước tiên giơ chân.

Hàn Thịnh trong email có thật nhiều chờ phân phó bưu kiện, dựa theo lời của hắn tới nói chính là binh tới tướng đỡ nước đến đất ngăn, nhưng Hàn Thịnh như trước lo lắng: "Công ty đến cùng vẫn là rơi một cái túi tí sao chép danh tiếng."

"Dù sao cũng hơn có người trắng Bạch Mông được sao chép tội danh tốt." Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc mắt nhìn căm giận bất bình Hàn Thịnh, "Lại không làm lỡ tiền thưởng của ngươi, ngươi làm sao so với ta trả buồn "

Hàn Thịnh không nói bĩu môi: "Ta còn không phải lo lắng ngươi và công ty ngươi xem có cổ đông ngày đó lúc đi mặt đều là lục, cùng rau chân vịt biến dị như thế."

"Ba cái đầu Quý Độ công trạng đã đạt đến năm ngoái dự tính, cho dù thứ tư Quý Độ chỉ đẩy ra Tinh Không hệ liệt, bọn hắn cũng sẽ không lỗ vốn, chỉ bất quá kiếm được không có bọn hắn dự đoán nhiều như vậy mà thôi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về chỗ ngồi, chuẩn bị mở hội tài liệu, "Các loại sông trấn nhiều bạo một ít sẽ đem tin tức thả ra ngoài, thuận tiện đem dưới lầu truyền thông mời đi, vây xem lâu như vậy cũng đủ bọn hắn viết rồi."

Trận tranh đấu này ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện cá nhân cùng Kdan công ty mà nói, có cũng được mà không có cũng được, thậm chí nếu như không có chuyện này, bọn hắn sẽ không thụ bất luận ảnh hưởng gì. Mặt khác công ty bởi vì đan xen phức tạp nguyên nhân, không có công bố ra bên ngoài Ung Thánh Hựu nghỉ việc nguyên nhân, nhưng trong vòng truyền lưu nói bóng nói gió toàn bộ chỉ về hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến khi còn bé chơi game lựa chọn nhân vật, hắn yêu thích cũng am hiểu tay phải cầm kiếm tay trái nâng lá chắn Đồ Long dũng sĩ, đợi được nó tuổi tác phát triển, không có thủ hộ bảo tàng Ác Long, cũng không có số tiền lớn treo giải thưởng công chúa, hắn tự nhiên không có làm cùng Ác Long vật lộn dũng sĩ. Mà khi Ung Thánh Hựu rơi vào không thể giải cảnh khốn khó sau, hắn không tìm được bao bọc tại cái rương phía dưới áo choàng, hoặc là vách núi, hoặc là bụi gai, đã không đang suy nghĩ hàng ngũ, cho dù hắn một thân hoa phục, cũng không trở ngại hắn vượt mọi chông gai.

Hắn đã từng vì Lý Tể Trạch làm tất cả, đều là đối với phương đưa ra yêu cầu sau mà làm, mà lần này, lại là hắn chủ động đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước.

Yêu có chỗ có thể, cũng không đủ sức, nhưng hắn muốn vì hắn dùng hết khả năng.

Kdan công ty cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện gia môn trước vây đầy theo vị mà đến phóng viên, thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện phương thức liên lạc cắt bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu không tiện lộ diện, không chỗ nào có thể đi Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong rương hành lý tìm tới lúc đó quên trả nhà trọ dự phòng chìa khoá, ôm hy vọng cuối cùng đi đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa cho mình nhà trọ.

Đi tới cửa lúc liền mơ hồ nghe được bên trong truyền đến tiếng chó sủa, Ung Thánh Hựu khai môn mới phát hiện tay của mình cổ tay đang run lên, có đã lâu không gặp lúc trước căng thẳng, còn có đối phần này tâm hữu linh tê kinh hỉ.

Khai môn đã nhìn thấy tiểu kha hướng chính mình nhào tới, phía sau là ăn mặc quần áo ở nhà Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tựa hồ còn tại bận bịu lục, thẳng tắp mũi nơi mang theo một cái kính mắt, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là ngạc nhiên nháy mắt, lấy kính mắt xuống, sau đó chỉ là cười nhạt: "Đến rồi."

Bình tĩnh được liền giống như cái gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra như thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu đóng cửa lại, tiểu kha nhú hắn đến phòng khách, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ném cho hắn một bình nước, Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng sau khi nhận được, không biết nói cái gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khắc chế mình muốn đem người trước mắt vò tiến trong ngực mình kích động, ở bên cạnh đơn độc sô pha bên trong ngồi xuống, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay luống cuống mà nắm bắt bình nước, lái chậm chậm khẩu: "Ta không có lấy làm gương, cho nên không cần như thế mặt mày ủ rũ."

"Ta biết." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được tâm lý của chính mình tố chất tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt dường như học sinh tiểu học, vốn là dự định thẳng thắn, đã đến trước mặt hắn lại trở nên gập ghềnh, không thể làm gì khác hơn là trước tiên giảng chút việc khác lấy tư cách không quá quan trọng làm nền, "Bất quá, ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này "

"Câu nói này không phải hẳn là ta hỏi ngươi" Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện mình vẫn là đến chết không đổi, dù cho chiếm thượng phong thời khắc cũng không nhiều, hắn cũng phải đem nắm thời cơ đùa hắn, nhìn xem lỗ tai hắn đỏ lên nhanh chóng đúng lúc thu tay lại, tuyệt đối không thể sẽ đem thật vất vả rời nhà ra đi mèo con làm mất, "Không muốn bị phóng viên vây công, chỉ có này một địa phương có thể ở, liền mang theo tiểu kha đến rồi, nếu người cũng tới rồi, vừa vặn đồng thời ăn một bữa cơm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cho Ung Thánh Hựu qua tự hỏi nhiều thời gian, bởi vì hắn nói rồi một cái lời nói dối có thiện ý, chính mình danh hạ bất động sản làm sao có khả năng liền hai cái, đơn giản là chỉ có cái này nhà trọ có thể làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên sẽ không tự mình xuống bếp, hắn có tâm ý này, nhưng không thực lực này, trực tiếp tại tửu lâu đính thức ăn ngon để cho bọn họ đưa tới. Cùng lần trước không giống, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trước mắt thái phẩm, lại ngẩng đầu liếc mắt nhìn bận trước bận sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vừa vặn va vào tầm mắt của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh trả ấm áp súp đặt ở bàn chính giữa: "Những thứ này đều là ngươi ưa thích."

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẩu vị có một chút không giống, trước đây tại hiệp ước trong lúc, bảo mẫu đều theo chiếu Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẩu vị tới làm, Ung Thánh Hựu không phải xoi mói chí cực người, dĩ nhiên là theo hắn cùng ăn. Nhìn xem dùng hết tâm tư bàn ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến đưa đến bác bệnh viện hoa, còn có Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì hắn làm tất cả, hắn để đũa xuống: "Tại sao làm đến nước này ta rõ ràng đều cự tuyệt qua ngươi một lần rồi."

Vì không biết sự tình bí quá hóa liều, đây là Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ nhưng không dám làm, hắn biết rõ cảm tình chưa bao giờ là một hồi trắng cùng đen đánh cờ, không nên tính toán cái gọi là phiêu lưu, hắn lại thường thường bởi vì không dám gánh nổi tương lai tính toán chi li.

Hắn hưởng qua Nhân Gian góc viền đều là khổ, liền về cam cơ hội đều không có, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại dốc hết sức đẩy lên những kia sắp sụp đổ thành vách tường, yếu cùng mình đồng thời đối kháng những khổ này khó thế giới.

"Bởi vì ngươi đã từng nói cho ta biết, chỉ cần trả có hi vọng, không thể nhanh như vậy từ bỏ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác được trái tim của mình đều nhanh yếu nhảy ra lồng ngực, hắn thừa nhận hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu theo đuổi có chứa đánh cuộc ý vị, hắn đang đánh cuộc Ung Thánh Hựu có thể không tiếp thu những này phương thức, còn có những hắn đó không biết sự tình, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tìm được càng thời cơ tốt tới nói mặc, càng muốn đối yêu người thành thực, "Thánh Hựu, là ngươi cầm quả quýt nước có ga nói cho ta, không thể từ bỏ, ta làm sao có thể từ bỏ ngươi "

Những kia hầu như trí nhớ mơ hồ chen chúc mà đến, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đến cái kia thất ý nam nhân, từ không được câu, hồn bay phách lạc, bờ môi của hắn mấy lần run rẩy đều không thể kể ra một lời phiến ngữ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết rõ loại này được vận mệnh trêu chọc cảm giác là như thế nào, chỉ là yên tĩnh chờ đợi trận này cuối cùng một đánh cuộc tuyên án.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng nói lúc âm thanh còn có chút run rẩy: "Ngươi chừng nào thì biết chuyện này "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn ngay nói thật: "Sinh nhật ngươi ngày đó."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được đầu óc của chính mình sắp nổ tung, quá nhiều chưa từng nghĩ tới tin tức chen vào hắn không có bất kỳ chuẩn bị tâm lý phòng tuyến, không quan hệ thật xấu cùng đúng sai, liền giống bị bức nuốt vào vô số bánh mì như thế, vô hại nhưng cũng nghẹn biết dùng người không kịp thở khí.

"Cho ta một chút thời gian." Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng cầm điện thoại di động lên cùng áo khoác, mắt thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy nỗ lực đưa cho mình ra ngoài, hoặc là ngăn cản chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu xông tới mà chạy đến cửa trước nơi, còn không nhỏ tâm dập đầu đụng phải tiểu kha, "Chính ta trở về thì đi, không cần phải để ý đến ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn tông cửa xông ra bóng lưng, quay đầu lại chính là một bàn không nhúc nhích bàn ăn, cúi đầu cười khổ.

So với mình nghĩ khá một chút, chí ít có lưu lại chỗ trống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đơn giản ăn vài miếng sau liền khẩu vị hoàn toàn không có, muốn gọi điện thoại gọi tăng ca Hàn Thịnh tới dùng cơm, cầm điện thoại di động lên trực tiếp sửng sốt.

Về đến nhà Ung Thánh Hựu trằn trọc trở mình, năm đó ma xui quỷ khiến bán cho Lý Tể Trạch mũ dĩ nhiên gợi ra đến tiếp sau ba năm ô Long, nếu như năm đó là mình đội mũ xuất hiện tại thi đấu hiện trường, hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôm nay lại sẽ là cái dạng gì so với những này, hắn càng lưu ý Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì sao chậm chạp không tự nói với mình chân tướng, bị che lừa gạt cảm giác cũng không tốt, hay là không có ác ý, nhưng sau đó xem chính mình, như là một cái bị người thao túng kẻ ngu si.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến duy nhất có thể nói hết người chính là quả quýt nước có ga, uốn tại trong sô pha, ỉu xìu ỉu xìu mà lấy điện thoại di động ra, màn hình sáng lên lúc ý thức được không đúng —— hắn sai cầm Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện thoại.

Ngắn gọn mặt bàn phần lớn đều là làm công phần mềm, duy nhất một cái xã giao phần mềm tại trong này nhìn lên khác với tất cả mọi người, Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay ở phía trên dừng lại qua đi dời đi, không mất bao lâu công phu, lại trở về vị trí kia.

Xem một cái mà thôi, hắn đều ẩn giấu đã biết bao lâu, chính mình chỉ là liếc mắt nhìn xã giao danh nhân trang chủ cùng mình có khác biệt gì mà thôi.

Lòng hiếu kỳ quấy phá dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu điểm vào xã giao phần mềm, vốn tưởng rằng cửa sổ chat sẽ là được màu đỏ thông báo nắp đầy, trang đầu phải không gián đoạn tin tức, nhưng mà rỗng tuếch, số lượng không nhiều đổi mới trả dừng lại tại mấy ngày trước, cái kia nick name không có ai so với Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc hơn.

Quả quýt nước có ga.

Ung Thánh Hựu điểm vào cửa sổ chat, bên trong chỉ có hắn cùng mình đối thoại, chính hắn trang chủ hầu như hết thảy động thái đều là mình có thể thấy được, mỗi một đầu đều là quả quýt nước có ga tài khoản thượng Screenshots.

—— thích ăn. Phía dưới xứng ba tấm hình ảnh, ngay cả mình mấy năm trước thuận miệng cảm khái đều có.

—— ưa thích âm nhạc.

—— ưa thích điện ảnh.

—— bệnh quáng gà chứng chú ý hạng mục công việc.

—— ưa thích thiết kế.

...

Rất nhiều liền Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng quên sự tình, tại mèo nhỏ trà sữa chính mình có thể thấy được trong động thái bên trong toàn bộ có thể thấy rõ ràng, phân loại, một hạng một hạng.

"Là biết rõ không thể làm mà thôi yêu thích."

"Ngươi muốn vân... vân hắn."

...

Những này tại đang nói chuyện phiếm bỏ mất chủ ngữ, từ từ có xứng đáng họ tên, tại trong màn ảnh giữa những hàng chữ vụn vặt, có hiện thực nhưng tìm kiếm vết tích, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ tự xưng là không ăn khói lửa nhân gian, càng không thể ngoại lệ, được biết tuốt toàn bộ cảm giác mà đánh động.

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hành động đều là thanh thế to lớn, nhưng không nghĩ ở đằng kia rải rác nhăn nheo bên trong là hắn chưa từng dành cho người bên ngoài mẫn cảm cùng tinh tế, hắn mặt mày sắc bén, cũng tha cho chỉ tình nhu.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn đánh cho liên tục bại lui, cũng không hề lời oán hận.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem đến trên màn hình điện thoại di động cho thấy điện thoại của mình trước, đã đoán được Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ phát hiện mèo nhỏ trà sữa tài khoản, hắn kinh hoảng cùng bất an ở buổi tối hôm ấy đạt đến sử dụng tốt nhất, nghe điện thoại sau thăm hỏi đều có vẻ sức lực không đủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu giọng diệu không có dị thường: "Ngày mai ngươi có rảnh không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất an đáp lại: "Ừm."

"Ngày mai ta sẽ đi phòng công tác dự ước hẹn thanh tú tràng, ngươi có rãnh rỗi, có thể lại đây." Ung Thánh Hựu có phần vẽ rắn thêm chân mà bổ sung, "Ngươi không cần xem điện thoại di động của ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bật cười: "Được, không nhìn."

Rõ ràng là muốn nhìn cũng xem không được, Ung Thánh Hựu thiết trí giải tỏa mật mã.

So với Ung Thánh Hựu một đêm tốt ngủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hầu như cách mỗi một giờ liền muốn thức tỉnh một lần, trong mộng hầu như diễn ra hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa các loại tình cảnh, duy nhất không có một cái tốt kết cục. Rời giường về sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự mình an ủi, mộng đều là ngược lại, nhưng ngực trái giọng vị trí chậm chạp đều không có đáp lại câu nói này, như trước phập phồng đến lợi hại.

Đã đến thời gian ước định, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố ý mua có mèo nhỏ kẹo đường trà sữa cùng quả quýt nước có ga, đẩy cửa tiến vào sau chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở trên đài chờ đợi mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy nhìn chung quanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Bây giờ là thời gian nghỉ ngơi, bọn hắn đều đi nghỉ ngơi rồi, nơi này chỉ có ta và ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi lên trước thanh quả quýt nước có ga đưa lên, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không tiếp, càng làm trà sữa giao cho hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra về sau nhìn thấy một viên đang tại trà sữa thượng mặc sức dạo chơi mèo nhỏ kẹo đường: "Để cho ta uống ngươi sao "

Đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc trước lấy mèo nhỏ trà sữa thân phận cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói, đang nói câu nói này thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có cảm giác được câu nói này chính mồm nói đến rõ ràng có vẻ như vậy rất cảm động, như dùng một con lông vũ khinh Phiêu Phiêu mà quét vào đầu quả tim nơi, dẫn tới Nhân trận trận ngứa. Một ngày chờ đợi khiến lo lắng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trước đó đã uống rất nhiều nước, khi hắn nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói sau, như trước không tự chủ liếm môi một cái, há miệng lúc động tác cũng không đủ nối liền: "Ta có thể giải thích."

Giải thích hai chữ này tựa hồ thành vì giữa bọn họ cấm kỵ ngữ, mỗi một lần đều huyên náo tan rã trong không vui, uống một hớp trà sữa Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp ngồi ở trên đài, đem trà sữa để ở một bên: "Hay là ta hỏi ngươi, nước hoa là ngươi cố ý mua cho ta ư "

"Là." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở phía dưới chính dễ dàng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thẳng, "Nhưng lúc ấy, ta chỉ là muốn ..."

"Chỉ là không hiểu tại sao thái độ của ta như vậy không tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu thay khó xử Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói xong phía dưới, "Xin mèo nhỏ trà sữa tài khoản cũng là xuất phát từ đồng dạng nguyên nhân "

"Ân."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu thoáng hướng về bên phải nghiêng, hai tay chống tại người tử sau: "Ngươi làm nhiều chuyện như vậy, có không hề có một chút muốn đùa bỡn tâm tư của ta "

Ung Thánh Hựu yên tĩnh nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chờ đợi một cái có thể làm cho giữa bọn họ bụi bậm lắng xuống trả lời, là tốt là xấu, đều nên đến đó có một cái kết quả.

Thật thà thường thường yêu cầu Nhân Loại không thể biết cũng không thể trắc thành phẩm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình lấy tư cách dân cờ bạc đánh cờ cục diện, tại đây tràng tuy rằng không phải là mình chỗ thiết tưởng chân tướng rõ ràng sau, thắng thua cũng phải có một cái không thẹn với lương tâm đáp án.

"Ta thừa nhận, vừa bắt đầu tiếp cận ngươi, xác thực có chứa cảm thấy ngươi thật vui ý nghĩ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện một khi mở miệng câu nói đầu tiên sau, phía sau câu chữ bắt đầu thuận lý thành chương giảng giải xuất, đáng tiếc, hắn thong dong chỉ là mặt ngoài, trong lòng như trước đường đột được không thể nói, "Chỉ bất quá tại về sau tiếp xúc trong, chậm rãi biến thành không chỉ là đối với ngươi cảm thấy hứng thú, loại kia cảm tình làm phức tạp, có đối Lý Tể Trạch hổ thẹn, có đối phần này tình cảm hoang mang. Nhưng từ đầu tới cuối, ta đều không có muốn đùa bỡn ý nghĩ của ngươi."

"Ta không hề kinh nghiệm, cũng ôi chao có chút chuẩn bị, coi như là ta ôm bản thân tư dục tiếp cận ngươi, nhưng nguyên nhân cũng là ngươi, kết quả càng là ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có mở miệng, càng thêm thất thố, liền khuôn sáo cũ tuyên thề thủ đoạn đều dùng tới: "Là thật sự, ta có thể thề với trời, nếu như ta vừa nãy có nói dối, liền trời giáng ..."

Lôi không đánh, trời tối.

Không, nói chính xác, là bị cúp điện.

Rất nhanh thích ứng bóng tối Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu bệnh quáng gà: "Ngươi ở nơi này đừng nhúc nhích, ta đi tìm vật nghiệp nhìn xem công tắc nguồn điện có vấn đề hay không."

"Đừng đi." Ung Thánh Hựu gọi lại hắn, "Ngươi có thể nhìn thấy ta sao "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tòi mà đứng dậy, từ từ đi về phía trước, trong lòng cả kinh, vội vã chạy đến bên cạnh, chỉ lo hắn đạp hụt ngã xuống đài: "Có thể nhìn thấy ngươi, chân ngươi dưới cẩn thận chút."

"Ta không nhìn thấy ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu không có dừng lại bước chân, "Nhưng ta hiện tại rất nghĩ đến bên cạnh ngươi, cho nên làm phiền ngươi nói cho ta nơi nào nên ngừng, ta không muốn té xuống."

Tại đoạn chuyện xưa này mở đầu, hắn có thể phấn đấu quên mình, cũng có thể dũng cảm tiến tới, nhưng hắn không có, hắn bắt đầu sợ sệt hi sinh, sợ sệt không kết quả, một người đem thật vất vả đẩy ngã tường phí sức mà xây. Đã gặp mỹ cảnh không dám quý trọng, đã gặp người yêu không dám ôm ấp, muốn bằng sức một người chung kết hắn không nhìn thấy kết cục cố sự.

Nhưng hắn vẫn là quên một tuồng kịch không tiếp tục thú, phổ thông hơn nữa, cũng cuối cùng là hai người tiết mục, hắn không dám sự tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn bộ giúp hắn hoàn thành, hắn kiên quyết không rời, hắn cam tâm tình nguyện, thay Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn thành vốn nên chính mình viết xuống giải bài thi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã bôn ba qua khoảng cách rất xa, quãng đường còn lại, hắn muốn chính mình chủ động đi tới bên cạnh hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắc nhở hắn an toàn phương thức rất khéo léo, ỷ vào thân cao chân dài ưu thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp lật đến trên đài, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu từng bước từng bước, không chậm trễ chút nào mà đi hướng mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến đụng vào từng cái từng cái người trong lòng, hắn không thấy rõ, lại dựa vào nước hoa đưa hắn phân biệt, không phải có tính công kích xạ hương, mà là chính hắn sử dụng mộc điều hương, khẽ cười nói: "Ta vẫn tương đối quen thuộc ngươi trước kia nước hoa, dù sao nghe thấy nhiều năm như vậy."

"Có đúng không ta còn cố ý thay đổi ngươi ưa thích, ngày mai sẽ đổi lại." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh Ung Thánh Hựu ôm rất chặt, một cái cái đến muộn nhiều năm ôm ấp, thực sự quá mức phiêu miểu, khiến hắn không thể không nắm chặt cánh tay đến xác nhận phần này nhiệt độ chân thực, "Ngươi có còn hay không những khác muốn nói."

"Có, đoạn thời gian trước sự tình, xin lỗi." Ung Thánh Hựu đây là được rồi bệnh quáng gà chứng về sau, lần thứ nhất yêu thích trong bóng tối cảm giác, được có thể dẫn dắt người của hắn ôm ấp ở đồng thời, cũng đầy đủ có dũng khí nói xuất chân tâm, "Còn có, ta thật giống so với trong tưởng tượng càng yêu thích ngươi một ít, cho nên yêu thích cái từ này khả năng không quá thỏa đáng."

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Nếu như yêu nhau, cái kia không nên có thua thiệt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu duy nhất hổ thẹn ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là —— hắn yêu hắn, cũng không dám thừa nhận.

Hắn từng khoảng chừng chi kém cỏi qua, im bặt không nói gì qua, cho đến ngày nay, rốt cuộc có can đảm kể ra.

Tinh chìm đáy biển, Vũ qua sông nguyên, hắn cùng với hắn không còn là đêm đó gặp gỡ chán nản nhà thiết kế cùng thanh niên xa lạ, bất quá bèo nước gặp nhau, rồi lại nhớ mãi không quên, nhưng một mực quá trình khúc chiết, may mà túi chuyển qua sau, bọn hắn chỗ bày ra phương hướng như cũ là lẫn nhau ở địa phương. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thường xuyên không dám nhìn lại, là bởi vì trời đất xui khiến tuế nguyệt không chịu về, Ung Thánh Hựu là bởi vì mọi chuyện không trôi chảy chỉ lo lại trải qua mấy lần khúc chiết.

Nhưng bọn họ rốt cuộc dám quay đầu lại, là vì có đường lui, cũng có chỗ dựa vào.

Đêm dài lại nổi lên thì lại làm sao, đều sẽ có Ngân hà vờn quanh thời khắc.


	22. Chapter 22

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter 22

22.

Trong bóng tối vành tai và tóc mai chạm vào nhau thường thường càng làm cho người ta động tình, chính lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện sắp dán lên Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại đôi môi lúc, ánh đèn đột sáng, hai người đều bị đột nhiên xuất hiện quang nhanh mắt, càng lúc càng gần thân thể từng người sau này nhường nhường. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận ra được như có người đang ngó chừng nơi này xem, quay đầu nhìn thấy Te một bức ăn cứt bị đè nén biểu lộ nhìn về phía nơi này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện động viên mà vỗ vỗ được giật mình Ung Thánh Hựu, tay từ cái hông của hắn dời đi nắm chặt tay của hắn. Cau mày hí mắt Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần thích ứng trước mắt hoàn cảnh, nhìn thấy chạy tới trước mặt bọn họ Te, phản xạ có điều kiện mà nghĩ yếu buông ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng không nghĩ, càng giãy dụa, nắm được càng là dùng sức, nhưng hắn cũng nắm giữ đúng mực, nơi nào chịu để Ung Thánh Hựu đau nữa hơn nửa phần, hắn nhìn xem lẽ thẳng khí hùng, chỉ có một đơn để Ung Thánh Hựu một người mặt đỏ lên.

Te ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nhìn bọn họ, một đôi mắt từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người chuyển đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, cuối cùng rơi tại bọn hắn chăm chú giao ác trên tay, đặc khinh bỉ lấy điện thoại di động ra, cao giọng niệm tân văn: "Kdan phát ngôn nhân phủ nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ thân mật, hiện nay Khương Nghĩa Kiện như trước độc thân."

Te bắt điện thoại, dùng tay chỉ vào con mắt của mình: "Ta mù là các ngươi ở trước mắt đóng phim đây, hay là ta không biết chữ "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong về sau quay đầu xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thấy hắn thần sắc bất định, chỉ là hỏi dò: "Chuyện gì xảy ra "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài một hơi, khẩu khí thật là bất đắc dĩ: "Hàn Thịnh, thành sự thì ít bại sự thì nhiều."

Bất quá câu nói này đặt ở Hàn Thịnh trên đầu cũng là đỉnh đầu trời giáng nồi rồi, dù sao Hàn Thịnh chỉ là dựa theo sớm định ra kế hoạch cho truyền thông gửi đi sớm viết xong tân văn bản thảo, không có thần thông quảng đại bản lĩnh, làm sao sẽ biết được mấy ngày trước đây sầu não uất ức lão bản có thể thành công mà đem ý trung nhân ôm vào trong ngực.

Ở công ty cùng giao tiếp nói khoác chính mình cùng với lão bản dự đoán làm sao tinh chuẩn Hàn Thịnh, thật đúng là hàm oan oan.

Nguyên lai Khương Nghĩa Kiện năm đó "Lấy làm gương" một chuyện tại trên lưới lên men được gần như lúc, đoán chừng sông trấn trả lấy vì của mình kế hoạch thực hiện được, tiếp tục tại party thượng tùy ý hoành hành, không thấy chút nào giữa ban ngày thất ý thái độ, ai biết cách suốt một ngày thời gian, Kdan trực tiếp mời tới tự hồ chỉ xuất hiện tại báo cáo tin tức bên trong năm đó đầu đường nghệ thuật gia.

Bây giờ đã đổi nghề làm một tên lão sư hắn tại màn ảnh trước có phần eo hẹp, có thể nói lời nói lại là ngay ngắn rõ ràng, đầu tiên giới thiệu mình thân phận, cũng lấy ra năm đó nguyên cảo chứng thực, sau đó chính là giảng cái gọi là "Lấy làm gương" nhưng thật ra là ô Long sự kiện.

"Không phải hắn lấy làm gương tác phẩm của ta, nhưng thật ra là năm ấy tại đầu đường, này tấm tác phẩm là chúng ta hợp tác hoàn thành, ta lúc đó bởi vì phối màu trước sau đối tác phẩm không hài lòng, trùng hợp là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho đề nghị mới hoàn thành. Hắn tại thiết kế tác phẩm trước đó cùng ta nói rồi chuyện này, ta tự nhiên là tri tình."

Có phóng viên như trước còn nghi vấn, đặt câu hỏi vì sao không sớm một ít đứng ra làm sáng tỏ chuyện này, đàng hoàng nam nhân liếc mắt nhìn đứng ở phóng viên sau lưng Hàn Thịnh, Hàn Thịnh hướng hắn gật gật đầu sau, hắn mới đáp lại: "Bởi vì Khương tiên sinh nói, sông trấn cùng hắn cộng sự qua, nói thế nào cũng là bằng hữu một hồi, hắn không muốn đem hắn bức tử."

Lời này vừa nói ra, tất cả xôn xao.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hảo tâm cho sông trấn để lại đường sống, nhiều năm sau lắc mình biến hóa trở thành biết nhà vẽ kiểu nổi tiếng, lại cắn ngược lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện, so sánh lập tức phân cao thấp, bản tính là cỏ đầu tường bạn trên mạng tập trung hỏa lực lại đi mắng sông trấn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong về sau như trước không rõ: "Cho nên chuyện này không thì xong rồi cùng quan hệ giữa chúng ta có liên hệ gì "

"Bởi vì sông trấn đang tiếp thu phỏng vấn lúc tuôn ra thi đấu lúc chúng ta cũng đã ..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút chần chờ, dù sao loại lời này từ trong miệng mình nói ra, như thế nào đi nữa tân trang đều có vẻ kỳ quái, không hiểu chột dạ sờ sờ cằm, do dự nói, "Ta không phải muốn rũ sạch quan hệ của ta và ngươi, tại viết tân văn bản thảo trước đó, ta xác thực nghĩ đến ngươi nhất thời sẽ không ..."

"Ta biết băn khoăn của ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng cười cười, tuy rằng hắn không quá rõ ràng Khương Nghĩa Kiện xử lý những chuyện này dòng suy nghĩ, nhưng hắn tin tưởng bất luận Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng phương thức gì, cuối cùng, đều là không muốn để cho người bên ngoài xúc phạm tới chính mình, "Hiện tại, ta sẽ không bởi vì loại chuyện này liền suy nghĩ lung tung, không cần giải thích nhiều như vậy."

Loại này bầu không khí bên dưới cực thích hợp trùng tu ở tốt hai người ẩn ý đưa tình mà nhìn nhau, điều kiện tiên quyết là không có Te cái này người thứ ba ở đây, không nhìn nổi hắn không đạt thích hợp mà hắng giọng một cái: "Cho nên, việc đã đến nước này thu hồi đưa tin đã không thể nào, các ngươi định làm như thế nào "

Báo cáo xác thực không thể rút về, một là chuyện này đã bị đẩy lên nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió, một khi Kdan nơi này phủ nhận lúc trước đưa tin, sông trấn nhất định sẽ tóm chặt cái này chỗ trống chuyện bé xé ra to, mọi việc đều là ba người thành hổ, Kdan trước đó cùng với sau đó phải phát tân văn, đại chúng đều sẽ đối với cái này còn nghi vấn. Hai là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mục đích cuối cùng cũng không phải sông trấn, hắn nhọc lòng, chỉ là muốn bức Lý Tể Trạch xuất hiện mà thôi.

Thi đấu lúc chuyện đã xảy ra, chỉ có ba người là người biết chuyện, sông trấn có thể nói ra chuyện này, đại biểu Lý Tể Trạch cùng hắn là có liên hệ, đồng thời tham dự vào cả sự kiện ở trong.

Tuy nói sông trấn đã không ngóc đầu lên được, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hưng sư động chúng tới mức như thế, tuyệt đối không phải muốn ở chỗ này dừng lại. Ngàn tư vạn lo qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng tự nhiên có đáp án, do dự là vì cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vì thế ủy khúc cầu toàn cũng không phải ước nguyện của hắn, một người làm khó giải quyết yêu cầu hai người cộng đồng lựa chọn nan đề.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định đem ý nghĩ trong lòng thành thực nói ra: "Không công khai. Chí ít tại công chúng trường hợp, chúng ta khả năng cần phải tiếp tục duy trì trước kia quan hệ, tại chuyện này hoàn toàn giải quyết trước, khả năng đều không có cách nào công bố đoạn này quan hệ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện những lời này là trả lời Te câu hỏi, lúc nói lại nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu, đi bắt giữ bộ mặt hắn biểu lộ biến hóa rất nhỏ. Một đoạn quan hệ không nên được ẩn giấu tại dưới con mắt mọi người, thậm chí càng gặp dịp thì chơi, tuy là có chút bất đắc dĩ, đều là nhiều hơn một phần vô duyên vô cớ oan ức cùng bị đè nén.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước tiên là đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô tội nháy mắt một cái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với hắn động tác này không tìm được manh mối, nghĩ thầm chẳng qua liền công khai quan hệ, về phần Lý Tể Trạch, chứng cứ liền ở trong tay, còn sợ hắn chạy không được không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên mặt mày khóe miệng cong cong mà hướng chính mình cười cười: "Ngươi có phải hay không đang sốt sắng "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ, trong miệng nói không có, lại phản xạ có điều kiện mà gật đầu.

Te cười đến không nể mặt mũi, Ung Thánh Hựu chính cúi đầu liều mạng nín cười, chờ hắn ngẩng đầu lên lúc nói chuyện, mặt đều có chút ửng đỏ: "Loại chuyện này chỉ cần ngươi cùng ta nói rõ, ngươi trả lo lắng ta không tin ngươi sao. Khương tiên sinh, ngươi không thể đem ta nghĩ đến ngây thơ như vậy."

Dáng dấp này Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ngay từ đầu giảo hoạt có trùng điệp, chỉ bất quá ánh mắt bên trong chống cự được hân du thay thế. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng vừa vui lại yêu, hắn vắt hết óc, đại phí chu chương làm những này, đơn giản liền là hy vọng Ung Thánh Hựu có thể một lần nữa làm về cái kia hấp dẫn hình dạng của mình, nếu không phải bị vướng bởi Te ở đây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất muốn đem hắn ôm vào trong lòng, theo như tại trước ngực của mình, làm nũng khóc lóc om sòm cũng có thể, chỉ cần có thể xoa đến hắn đồ tế nhuyễn xoã tung tóc.

Thân là kỳ đà cản mũi Te không hề tự giác, trực tiếp lấy tay khoác lên Ung Thánh Hựu vai: "Vừa vặn hai ngươi trang không quen thời gian, đem hắn cho ta mượn, gần nhất có cái hạng mục mới thiếu người."

Kỳ thực suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, Te người như thế đến nay không bị đánh chết, khả năng chính là ỷ vào chính mình tài hoa hơn người không ai thay thế rồi, bằng không Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem tay của hắn, con mắt đều nhanh bốc lên hỏa, Te cũng không hề nhúc nhích nửa phần, cuối cùng vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu bất động thanh sắc hướng về bên cạnh nhường nhường mới coi như xong việc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay đổi một chiếc điệu thấp xe đưa Ung Thánh Hựu trở về tiểu khu lúc, hỏi hắn có muốn hay không chuyển về thành nam nhà trọ: "Không phải nói nhất định phải tiễn ngươi đồ vật, chẳng qua là cảm thấy cái tiểu khu này đèn đường thường thường gặp sự cố, có lúc ta khá bận, không có cách nào mỗi lần đều tiễn ngươi trở về, sợ ngươi ném tới."

"Qua mấy ngày, các loại ngươi giải quyết những chuyện này." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay kéo hắn, lấy tay đặt ở lòng bàn tay của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ so với tay của hắn ròng rã lớn hơn một vòng, so sánh dưới, ra vẻ mình đôi tay này tinh rất nhỏ mọn, "Ta dùng trước suy nghĩ vấn đề có chút để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt, ta sẽ từ từ đổi, ngươi cũng đừng có làm bất cứ chuyện gì trước đó đều căng thẳng Hề Hề cùng ta giải thích, như vậy sẽ để cho ta làm hổ thẹn."

"Ta chỉ là sợ ngươi hiểu lầm, xem ra là ta quá cẩn thận rồi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện về nắm chặt tay của hắn, ngón tay của bọn họ, vân tay bắt đầu thân mật vô gian mà cùng tồn tại, một cái trong nháy mắt từ da thịt đường vân trong đưa tới kỳ lạ cảm giác lệnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy thập phần không chân thực, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu bàn tay nhiệt độ dần dần cùng mình tiến hành tiến hành đổi thành.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh giao ác thủ thả tại trên đùi của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn kéo hướng về bên cạnh mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười lung lay tay: "Ngươi có biết hay không cái tư thế này tên gì "

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khó hiểu mà lắc đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xấu tâm nhãn mà tiến đến bên tai của hắn, nhẹ nói: "Vật trong lòng bàn tay."

Cố ý thả nhẹ giọng diệu để Khương Nghĩa Kiện giữa răng môi mập mờ khí lưu đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị mà chui vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai, Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng mà hơi co lại vai, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính hướng về phía chính mình cười đến đắc ý. Ung Thánh Hựu trở tay đưa tay rút ra, trực tiếp đặt tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía dưới địa phương, cười đến thuần lương: "Vậy ngươi biết cái tư thế này ư "

Bị người ta tóm lấy "Nhược điểm" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi nào còn dám động, liền cái cổ đều cứng ngắc lại ba phần, Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí người hiền lành, không nhẹ không nặng ngắt hai lần, không có tí xíu đùa nghịch lưu manh e lệ: "Bắt ba ba trong rọ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay nắm thành quyền chống đỡ tại dưới mũi, cười ra tiếng âm —— đây mới là đem hắn vẩy tới lòng ngứa ngáy khó nhịn mèo hoang nhỏ, người ngoài trước mặt ngoan ngoãn, liền cái Meow đều không gọi, sau khi về đến nhà hiện ra nguyên hình, lộ ra hai cái tiểu răng nanh áo liệm hổ.

Một mực chính mình yêu thảm hắn ỷ thế hiếp người, trận chiến thế đơn giản chính là mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cây thương này được sai khiến được dễ bảo, nhu nhu tóc của hắn: "Có chuyện nhất định muốn nói với ta, có việc đồng thời giải quyết, chính mình cậy mạnh cũng không tốt, biết không "

Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt hiện ra nóng, đầu gật thẳng thắn dứt khoát.

Hắn còn nhớ chính mình trước đây cùng bác thảo luận tình yêu thời điểm, mới vừa lên đại học tự mình nói được nói năng hùng hồn.

—— "Nếu như ta nguyện ý tại một đoạn cảm tình bên trong cúi đầu, tuyệt đối không phải là bởi vì hắn yêu ta, mà là bởi vì ta yêu hắn."

Hắn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, đầu thấp đến mức nhẹ nhàng vừa đẹp.

Te mượn người nói được là làm được, không chút hàm hồ, bình thường biếng nhác đoàn thể đã đến thời khắc mấu chốt, đều bị Te khốn tại trong phòng làm việc, ngoại trừ cần thiết rửa mặt thay y phục, căn bản sẽ không có dư thừa thời gian tùy vào hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói yêu thương, liền về lưới luyến đều trở nên chậm Thôn Thôn.

Mỗi khi cả người đều mệt Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả tìm tới thời gian ở không, cầm điện thoại di động lên muốn hồi phục một giờ trước đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát tới tin tức, dường như như ma trơi Te không biết từ chỗ nào khoan ra, sâu kín nói: "Nói yêu thương đây này thiết kế bức hoạ xong chưa tài liệu đã tìm xong ư cùng những nghành khác xác nhận ư "

Nhiều lần thanh Ung Thánh Hựu sợ đến đem điện thoại di động ném đi, tại Te trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu không dám lắm miệng, mỗi lần chỉ là ngượng ngùng tại Te nhìn kỹ bên dưới thu hồi điện thoại, tiếp tục phơi không biết gì cả Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Buổi tối sau khi về đến nhà Ung Thánh Hựu vô lực nằm lỳ ở trên giường đánh liên tục chữ khí lực đều không có, mở ra hands-free rảnh tay cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tán gẫu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được hắn phát câm thanh âm có phần đau lòng: "Cho ngươi đến Kdan ngươi trả không muốn, chí ít không mệt mỏi như vậy."

"Nhưng là có thể cùng Te công tác xác thực thật vui vẻ, tuy rằng hắn có lúc khá kỳ quái." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện hô hấp bỗng nhiên biến trọng, đoán ra hắn có chút ghen ghét, đúng lúc bổ cứu nói: "Đương nhiên, cùng ngươi công tác khẳng định càng vui vẻ hơn, nhưng Kdan mấy năm qua phong cách xác thực không quá thích hợp ta, ngươi cũng rõ ràng, ta không quá am hiểu nhanh thời thượng khối này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng cho thấy không có bị hống đủ: "Rõ ràng cũng có cao cấp tuyến."

"Nhưng nào có mới vừa đi vào nhà thiết kế trực tiếp được điều đến cao cấp tuyến thượng ta nhưng không muốn bị người chỉ chỉ chỏ chỏ." Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lý phục người, trả mang theo một điểm oan ức, hắn lật ra một người, "Đúng rồi, ta một mực không hiểu ngươi tiểu hào tại sao gọi mèo nhỏ trà sữa, ta lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy còn tưởng rằng là cái tiểu cô nương, lại nói ngươi nuôi là tiểu kha, thế nào cũng nên gọi Cẩu Cẩu cà phê."

"Bởi vì ta càng yêu thích mèo."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giải thích được hào không có mới mẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu không hài lòng lắm mà ừ một tiếng, bất quá trong chốc lát, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đã mở miệng: "Bất quá tốt như bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, rõ ràng là dung mạo ngươi như mèo, cho nên ta mới thích nhất mèo."

Tinh thần không phấn chấn Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được câu này được mắc cỡ gò má nóng lên, âm thầm may mắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện không ở trước mặt mình, ai biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật giống có bản lĩnh thông thiên đưa hắn nói trắng ra: "Phải hay không đỏ mặt "

"Mới không có, ngươi rõ ràng chính là tại ăn nói linh tinh, ngươi vốn là yêu thích mèo, sau đó mới ..."

Sau đó mới yêu thích ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu không tốt ý tứ kể ra khẩu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt bí đúng mực, không trêu chọc hắn nữa, liếc nhìn nhật trình bề ngoài: "Ngày mai có thể gặp mặt."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng thẳng kéo mí mắt đến rồi tinh thần, nghĩ lại hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính đang bí mật luyến ái, lại không hứng thú: "Vậy cũng chỉ có thể lén lút nhìn ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vui lên: "Ta nhiều hướng về các ngươi bên kia đi vòng một chút, cho ngươi nhìn thêm vài lần, nhớ kỹ ta đây Trương Anh tuấn mặt."

"Không biết xấu hổ." Ung Thánh Hựu ngáp một cái, "Ta thật sự muốn ngủ, bằng không ngày mai ngươi nhìn thấy ta liền yếu đỉnh cái mắt quầng thâm rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không bỏ được cúp điện thoại, trả lo lắng hắn nghỉ ngơi, lùi lại mà cầu việc khác: "Ngươi ngủ ngươi, không được sẽ sống, không nói với ngươi. Coi như theo ta một lúc, chờ ngươi ngủ ta đây mặt liền ngoẻo rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu uể oải không phấn chấn mà đáp ứng với sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi này chỉ nghe thấy thanh âm huyên náo, không siêu năm phút đồng hồ, điện thoại một đầu khác truyền đến vững vàng tiếng hít thở, thỉnh thoảng mà nương theo vươn mình thanh âm .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ gặp một lần Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ dáng dấp, chính là lần kia say rượu về sau, nghiêng người cung cùng nhau, phòng bị tâm rất nặng, khóc xong về sau mắt vừa sưng vừa đỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng khăn lông ướt thay hắn sát con mắt lúc, đều không có ý thức ẩn núp, không khiến người ta chạm hắn.

Một khắc đó hắn cả trái tim đều mềm nhũn.

Hắn bây giờ hẳn là sẽ không sẽ đem vùi đầu tại cánh tay bên trong giấc ngủ, cái này dỡ xuống phòng bị cùng cố chấp Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất muốn ôm ấp, cũng rốt cuộc ôm ấp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn tại tăng ca, tuy nói là không tiếng động bàn phím, cũng sợ này đinh chút động tĩnh đưa hắn đánh thức, nhẹ giọng nói một câu Ung Thánh Hựu không nghe thấy ngủ ngon sau, lưu luyến không rời mà cúp điện thoại.

Hàng năm đều sẽ tổ chức từ thiện dạ yến như cũ Tinh Quang tập hợp, nửa đầu trận đấu chủ yếu tập trung ở làng giải trí các minh tinh, nửa sau trận đấu tiêu điểm nhắm ngay giới thời trang.

Thật vừa đúng lúc, tự một phòng làm việc vị trí vừa vặn cùng Kdan sát bên, tuy nói Kdan đã xuất có thanh minh, nghĩa chính ngôn từ mà tỏ vẻ chuyện này cùng tư tình nhi nữ không liên quan, nhưng phóng viên không chịu buông tha bực này thời cơ tốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khoảng cách không ra hai mét, nếu là thật có ẩn tình, ai có thể nhịn được không đầu mày cuối mắt hai cái hiệp

Làm bọn họ thất vọng là, từ đầu tới cuối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều mắt nhìn thẳng mà trên khán đài biểu diễn, ngoại trừ tình cờ cùng phụ tá riêng thì thầm bên ngoài, liền đầu cũng không quay lại qua. Cùng Te vấn an sau, trực tiếp mà đi hướng về dưới một công ty, lễ phép đưa tay, không có đem sự chú ý đặt ở Te sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu trên người.

Thật giống thật sự như hắn nói tới —— "Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh giải trừ hôn nhân quan hệ sau, ngoại trừ trong công tác tiếp xúc, lén lút cũng không càng nhiều liên hệ, lần kia hôn môi đồ chỉ là sai chỗ mà thôi."

Mất hứng mà về phóng viên tương tướng cơ một lần nữa chuyển đến sân khấu, ít nhất phải chụp một ít bức ảnh ứng phó dưới đưa tin.

Kdan công ty tại quyên tiền sau sớm rời đi hội trường, Hàn Thịnh lái xe mang theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện rời đi, mà tự một công tác là toàn bộ viên lưu đến cuối cùng, càng thêm tọa thật ngày đó đưa tin.

Te tại bỏ qua phóng viên sau dừng xe ở một cái góc đường, nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện lái một chiếc chưa bao giờ tại truyền thông trước mặt ra mặt xe các loại Ung Thánh Hựu, quay xuống cửa sổ: "Xuống xe."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi vào tay lái phụ bên trong không ngớt lời gọi lạnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh gió mát hướng về hắn bên kia điều chỉnh sau, thấy hắn còn tại phản phục xoa tay, trực tiếp dùng hai tay nắm chặt, lực đạo rất nhẹ mà thay hắn ấm tay: "Đêm nay xin lỗi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe trong xe cam quýt mùi vị, ngẩng đầu nhìn đang chuyên tâm xoa nắn tay mình Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Nào có xin lỗi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ túi áo Lý Đào đi ra một mảnh ấm Bảo Bảo, xé ra đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay. Từ khi hắn phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu thập phần sợ lạnh về sau, tùy thân đều dự sẵn một ít, lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất: "Không thể làm chúng cùng ngươi nói chuyện thì thôi, trả huyên náo những phóng viên kia không ngừng mà đánh tới vỗ tới, ngươi khẳng định làm không dễ chịu."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ từ rút về tay, chỉ vào cái mũi của mình, nói thẳng khởi chuyện khác: "Buổi tối ngày hôm ấy ngươi lén lút hôn chỗ của ta là nơi này ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được cái này đột nhiên động tác khiến cho không biết làm sao, đối với phóng viên nói dối không nháy mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện như một trẻ con miệng còn hôi sữa như thế gật gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu che thân về phía trước lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa ý thức được sắp sửa phát sinh cái gì, đợi được một cái hơi lạnh môi rơi tại trên môi của chính mình lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới hiểu được Ung Thánh Hựu động tác.

"Khương tiên sinh, ngươi cái gì cũng tốt, chính là quá kinh sợ." Ngồi trở lại chỗ ngồi kế bên tài xế Ung Thánh Hựu cười tủm tỉm nhìn xem hắn, "Nếu như ngươi đối với ta dùng hơn nửa phần ngươi tại trên thương trường quả cảm, chúng ta khả năng đã sớm con cháu cả sảnh đường rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cái này thành ngữ dùng không đúng lắm, hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật giống ai cũng không sinh được đến, nhưng cũng may trọng điểm không ở nơi này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ sờ môi, trực tiếp đưa tay ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Một cái có chứa cướp đoạt tính chất hôn tiến công đến Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn không có giãy giụa, không có phản kháng, chỉ là yên tĩnh nhắm mắt lại, tùy ý Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trong cổ họng của hắn đòi lấy càng thêm mỏng manh không khí.

Không có tiếc nuối, không có áy náy, đây là một cái triền miên mà lại say mê hôn, được ánh trăng cùng tuyết sắc tầng tầng vây quanh, cực điểm động viên cùng yêu thương.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu sắp hô hấp không tới trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông ra được chính mình lấy tay trói lại đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp có phần thở, môi đỏ chót, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu cười cười: "Ta làm sao cam lòng. Bất quá, hôn môi loại chuyện này, ta hẳn là càng thêm am hiểu."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt vẩn đục tản đi, như là đầy trời sương hoa rơi tại người sau lưng thanh minh, hắn muốn lấy Sơn Hà vẻ đến phác hoạ lúc này Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lại cảm thấy Sơn Nam nước bắc ngàn vạn đều không đủ lấy so với hắn giờ khắc này trong mắt nhu tình.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng tựa ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên vai, nói ra: "Ta xưa nay đều không có cảm thấy oan ức, chúng ta người yêu quan hệ là bí mật không có sai."

"Nhưng là, ta thích ngươi chưa bao giờ là một kiện bí mật."

Từ ngươi biết ta biết thầm mến bắt đầu, lại đến bây giờ cõng lấy biển người hôn môi, ta thích ngươi, từ đầu tới đuôi, đều là chuyện ngươi biết.

Vậy là đủ rồi.

========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Căng thẳng (


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Ôn thuần mèo chính yên tĩnh tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người tìm được nghỉ lại giác, bên tai hô hấp lại khinh vừa ngứa. Cái kia ba năm hiệp ước quan hệ bọn hắn có dường như một dưới mái hiên người xa lạ, lúc này thân mật trình độ lại dường như bọn hắn đã yêu nhau nhiều năm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trước đó cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt đoạn này tình yêu hội gò bó, hội tay chân bị gò bó, làm được mình làm việc nói chuyện trước cũng bắt đầu học tập trông trước trông sau, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngoài ý liệu thoải mái, bất kể là tỏ tình vẫn là khuyên giải, bằng phẳng được không kiêng dè gì.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ đến đến đây, muốn đến những kia không giải quyết được sự tình, trong lòng càng là dày vò, nghiêng người hôn một cái tóc của hắn: "Ngươi ngược lại là xua đuổi khỏi ý nghĩ, nổi bật lên ta gấp đến độ không có kết cấu."

Ung Thánh Hựu xì cười một tiếng: "Làm sao sẽ, chẳng qua là bởi vì vì chuyện ta lo lắng không có ngươi nhiều như vậy mà thôi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không tin bộ này lời giải thích, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nhau đi tới trải qua rất nhiều không phải bình thường quỹ tích, chỉ bất quá hắn không muốn tố khổ mà thôi, luôn làm không biết người của hắn cảm thấy người này thực sự hào hiệp, lại tại nội tâm chồng chất đếm cái ngày thu lá rụng, tổng sẽ không bởi vì hắn ít quét sạch, liền chủ động tiêu tan, chẳng qua là hắn giấu ở đâm chồi sau dưới tán cây, khiến người ta không nhìn thấy mà thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng Bạch Hữu chút chuyện chỉ cần trong lòng rõ ràng là được, tiếp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu xin hỏi nói: "Ngươi có những gì lo lắng sự tình "

Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi: "Bác."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ Hàn Thịnh tra được trong tin tức biết thân thể của nàng tình huống, cũng căn dặn bên người bằng hữu hỗ trợ lưu ý phương diện này chuyên gia: "Ta hướng về bệnh viện tháo ra a di tình huống thân thể, tuy rằng trị tận gốc có độ khó nhất định, nhưng chỉ cần không gián đoạn trị liệu, sẽ không có trở ngại, ngươi không cần quá nhiều lo lắng."

"Cũng không phải bởi vì chuyện này." Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, châm chước tìm từ, "Bác hẳn là sẽ không quá xem trọng ta và ngươi đoạn này quan hệ, ta cũng không biết làm sao cùng nàng nói."

Bác là tại quá khứ bù đắp Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên sinh gia đình tiếc nuối duy nhất một người, hắn không thể không phụ trách mà thuận miệng nói —— "Không sao, không cần để ý người, chỉ cần chúng ta cùng nhau là được rồi."

Này không chỉ là phủ nhận bác tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong cuộc sống địa vị, còn có thể ép vỡ Ung Thánh Hựu từng tại thân tình bên trong duy trì rơm rạ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu nhìn xem có chút thất thần Ung Thánh Hựu, tại lơ đãng trong lúc đó toát ra nội tâm phập phồng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện dĩ nhiên đối sự thành thật của hắn sản sinh không đành lòng, mỗi một lần thực không dám giấu giếm đều phải khoét một chút liền mang tới gân cốt. Ung Thánh Hựu nói hắn không đau, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem những kia tuế nguyệt dấu vết lưu lại cảm thấy đau.

Ung Thánh Hựu quy luật tiếng hít thở dường như như gió, từ từ ở bên tai bỏ qua, thích hợp trưởng Dạ Thần du, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không muốn đánh thức hắn, tại ẩn núp góc đường, nhiều lần cân nhắc cùng với bình thường thời gian lãng mạn cùng quý giá.

Có thể cùng người yêu cùng thời gian, đầy đủ hai người một mình chung đụng bí mật, để phần này ung dung không vội sống uổng, đang bị truy đuổi trong cuộc sống đều có vẻ yên tâm thoải mái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem người bên cạnh ôm càng chặt hơn một ít —— coi như một hồi không hỏi rõ thiên việc người, trước tiên hưởng thụ thời khắc này là tốt rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại khó khăn bí mật luyến ái lúc, liên quan với Lý Tể Trạch đưa tin cũng dần dần nổi lên mặt nước, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mỗi ngày buổi sáng xem tân văn đều là tại mở ra Tân thế giới. Có hắn ra vào ở sông trấn danh nghĩa biệt thự bức ảnh, hai người đồng tiến đồng xuất party video, mọi người chỉ là bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Lý Tể Trạch vì sao giải trừ hôn ước. Nhưng theo đưa tin càng ngày càng nhiều, sự tình đi hướng không còn là Phong Hoa Tuyết Nguyệt, mọi người bắt đầu một lần nữa xem kỹ một cái vị đỏ cực nhất thời mẫu nam.

Cuộc sống riêng cực loạn, hầu như nam nữ không nể, trả miễn cưỡng có thể dùng thiên tính mở ra để giải thích, làm một ít chuyện xưa được một lần nữa đặt tại trước đài cung người coi như trà dư tửu hậu bát quái, đã bay lên đến nhân tính độ cao.

Không thể ngoại lệ Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy trợn mắt ngoác mồm, gọi điện thoại cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Những bức hình kia là ngươi tìm người PS "

Mới vừa rời giường Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiếm thấy không có rời giường khí, quyền đương này cú điện thoại biến tướng chào buổi sáng hôn, tựa tại đầu giường cười đến lại khinh lại ôn nhu: "Làm sao có khả năng bức ảnh đều là thật, ngươi thật sự coi ta một tay che trời, có thể làm cho nhiều như vậy truyền thông thay ta nói dối "

Nguyên bản ôm có ý nghĩ này Ung Thánh Hựu vì mình ý nghĩ kỳ lạ mà mặt đỏ, không thể làm gì khác hơn là vòng qua cái đề tài này: "Cái kia thi đấu thời điểm những sự tình kia đây này "

Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này hỏi được nửa tin nửa ngờ, lấy tư cách người trong cuộc chính mình, nhìn thấy đưa tin sau cả kinh cằm suýt nữa doạ mất, trừ mình ra vai thương, rõ ràng đều không rõ ràng Lý Tể Trạch từng làm qua những chuyện này —— có lúc đó so tài công nhân viên nói ra một ít ẩn tình, Lý Tể Trạch từng cố ý hủy hoại những tuyển thủ khác quay chụp đạo cụ.

Trong báo cáo không có chút xuất danh tự của người đó, nhưng có nhàm chán, hoặc là có thể coi là nhiệt tâm bạn trên mạng tìm tới năm đó thi đấu video, phát hiện người kia chính là xui xẻo Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Cũng là thật sự." Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản ý chỉ là muốn dùng tiền đập ra đến vai thương một việc, không nghĩ tới vị kia công nhân viên giũ được không còn một mống, không có cho Lý Tể Trạch lưu một tấc cung hắn che giấu chỗ kín.

Kỳ thực Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là để oan ức tràn ngập trong lòng hắn, lý trực khí tráng phát tiết bất công, lên án những năm kia không dám ngôn ngữ phẫn uất, mà khi những này tâm tình tiêu cực gặp phải điện thoại phía kia người, thật giống được nhét vào bông vải bên trong, nhét vào mật đường bên trong, nhét vào Tinh Thần bên trong, không phải những này dính tro bụi chuyện cũ không đáng giá được nhắc tới, mà là có người cùng hắn lĩnh hội trận này cộng hưởng sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy lộn xộn trong chuyện xưa vẫn có Thiểm Quang trong nháy mắt, khiến hắn một mũi tên xuyên tim lệnh hắn nhìn thoáng qua.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra tủ quần áo chọn quần áo, bên trong chỉnh tề mà đặt một loạt Khương Nghĩa Kiện mấy ngày trước đây nhờ người đưa tới quần áo mới, liền tại trong ngày mùa đông huyết dịch tuần hoàn không khoái ngón tay, ấm áp cũng dần dần tràn lan lên đến, Ung Thánh Hựu tùy tiện từ đó chọn một bộ: "Khổ cực ngươi rồi."

"Này có những gì cực khổ." Tuy rằng những chuyện này phí một chút công phu, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cảm thấy đây là một kiện đáng giá tranh công sự tình, cũng không có vừa bắt đầu ôm hổ thẹn trong lòng, hắn làm được chuyện đương nhiên, "Vốn là còn lo lắng cho ngươi cảm thấy ta làm được quá tuyệt, xem ra là ta nghĩ nhiều rồi."

"Sách, ngươi cho ta khổ tình hí nhân vật chính đây này Lý Tể Trạch bị mắng thành cái sàng ta cũng sẽ không cho hắn mộ." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được đối diện truyền đến tiểu kha thanh âm , "Tiểu kha đãi ngộ có thể, đều có thể thượng giường của ngươi."

"Nghe thấy ngươi âm thanh nhi liền chạy tới, căn bản không cản được, đoán chừng nhớ ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu được câu không mà lấy tay đùa tiểu kha, "Ta cũng nhớ ngươi rồi."

Người này nói chút lời ngon tiếng ngọt còn muốn làm nền, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được cười quát: "Khương tiên sinh, ngươi có phải hay không hồ ly tinh tàng quỹ tử, nín nhịn được muốn chết."

"Xem ra ngươi đối với hiểu lầm của ta vẫn là rất nhiều." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm mang theo dậy sớm sau khàn khàn, hết sức đè thấp thanh tuyến ở cái này buồn ngủ buổi sáng có vẻ hơi sắc khí, "Ta còn có một cái địa phương muốn nhớ ngươi giống y như thật."

Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn muốn nói những kia đất bỏ đi tiết mục ngắn lời tâm tình, mở ra hands-free rảnh tay thuận tiện chính mình chụp áo sơmi nút buộc: "Ngươi đừng nói trái tim là tốt rồi."

"Không phải, lại hướng xuống một ít." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếng hít thở trở nên vẩn đục, làm đắc nhân tâm ngứa, "Thánh Hựu, làm sao bây giờ, muốn ngươi muốn đến cương lên rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu luống cuống tay chân nhấn tắt hands-free rảnh tay, hướng điện thoại di động quát: "Giữa ban ngày thiếu đùa nghịch lưu manh!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, trực tiếp đưa tay đưa đến bên trong, nặng nề tiếng thở dốc chui vào Ung Thánh Hựu càng ngày càng đỏ lỗ tai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa điểm cũng chưa từng có hắn: "Muốn hiện tại liền đem ngươi ép dưới thân thể, cởi y phục của ngươi, thân ngươi, hôn ngươi, làm ngươi, yếu ngươi khóc lóc gọi ta ..."

"Tít, tít, tít ..."

Đúng như dự đoán, phát triển khác loại sáng sớm đánh thức phục vụ Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được truyền tới âm thanh bận, vén chăn lên, đến phòng tắm tự mình giải quyết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xác thực sẽ không photoshop, nhưng không chịu nổi hắn sẽ phone sex.

Cái cổ đều đỏ thấu Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem mình trong gương cùng mới vừa tôm luộc tử giống nhau như đúc, cúi đầu vừa nhìn, luống cuống tay chân đến nỗi ngay cả nút buộc đều sai rồi vị, buồn nản Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra nút buộc lúc, bên tai không khỏi vang lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu kia "Cởi y phục của ngươi", trên người vừa vặn là hắn đưa tới quần áo, Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ rơi tay của mình, thẹn quá thành giận: "Cần ngươi làm gì!"

Hàn Thịnh thanh bày ra án ném tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bàn, xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm điện thoại di động không buông tay, cắn chặt răng nói ra: "Ngươi đây là bởi vì công làm việc thiên tư."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lơ đễnh giương mắt liếc hắn một cái, rút ra bút máy tại bày ra trên sách kí xuống tên của mình, giao cho chính nghĩa lẫm nhiên Hàn Thịnh: "Ngươi đương nhiên cũng được, điều kiện tiên quyết là ngươi có thể làm được vị trí của ta."

Nói yêu thương người không chỉ có hôi chua cực kỳ, hơn nữa thập phần muốn ăn đòn.

Lưới luyến tình thú chỉ là nhất thời, được vẩy tới lòng như lửa đốt lại không thấy đến người lúc, năng lực lĩnh hội khoảng cách sản sinh đẹp cũng không thích dùng ở tình yêu cuồng nhiệt kỳ tình nhân. Khương Nghĩa Kiện dứt khoát mượn từ hạng mục danh nghĩa, cùng tự một đạt thành hợp tác.

Te tại phóng viên trước mặt cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện để lại mặt mũi, toàn bộ hành trình giảng công không nói tư, quay đầu đóng cửa lại liền một mặt khinh bỉ mà nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chất vấn việc này có không có tư tâm. Vốn tưởng rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ tìm cái mũ miện mượn cớ, ai biết người kia bình tĩnh gật đầu, dường như việc này vốn nên như thế nước chảy thành sông, tức giận đến Te kém chút đuổi đi ra ngăn cản phóng viên vạch trần người này nhi nữ tình trường.

Nhưng Te đồng ý hợp tác càng lớn trình độ thượng nguyên nhân là, Kdan tìm cách mới hệ liệt cùng tự một thiết kế lý niệm không mưu mà hợp, so với Kdan mấy năm qua phong cách, lần này càng giống Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc đầu thiết kế phong cách.

Te một người tại trong vòng kiêu ngạo quen rồi, nhưng theo giới thời trang từ từ hàng tầng, mọi người mặc dù đối với cao cấp tuyến có hứng thú, nhưng bởi nó khó mà cách thu hoạch, nhãn quang từ từ đặt ở một ít cùng nhanh thời thượng hợp tác thương phẩm. Tự một không muốn đánh vỡ Te nguyên tắc, Kdan có ý định tung ra cành ô-liu, cớ sao mà không làm

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu chính Đại Quang Minh mà ra vào tự một phòng công tác, nhàn rỗi không chuyện gì liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phòng làm việc chạy, tuy rằng thấy thế nào đều là công việc bình thường trao đổi, nhưng chẳng biết vì sao, Te xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất định phải được biểu lộ trong lòng có chút tức giận bất bình. Vừa lúc được lắm giao lưu hội tại bản địa tổ chức, vốn là có thể tham gia cũng có thể không tham gia, nhưng Te xuất phát từ buồn nôn Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng, trực tiếp khiến người ta thanh không có chuẩn bị Ung Thánh Hựu đưa đến hiện trường, nói cho hắn "Học tập cho giỏi" .

Vốn tưởng rằng hội nhìn thấy không biết chuyện Khương Nghĩa Kiện buồn bực dáng dấp, vậy mà ngày ngày đều đến tự một báo cáo Khương Nghĩa Kiện căn bản sẽ không đến, chỉ có Hàn Thịnh mím môi một tấm thật giống như bị nhựa cao su dính thượng miệng xuất hiện tại tự một phòng công tác. Te nhìn chung quanh chưa thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân ảnh , hiếu kỳ nói: "Người đâu "

Hàn Thịnh cười đến đông cứng: "Đi giao lưu hội rồi."

Duyên phận loại chuyện này, xem ra thật không phải là nhân tạo có thể bóp méo.

Đầu óc mơ hồ Ung Thánh Hựu tại giao lưu hội thượng không biết làm sao, bình thường đều là đi theo Te phía sau trang đà điểu Ung Thánh Hựu, tại một đám chuyện trò vui vẻ nhìn như nghiệp nội tinh anh, kì thực một cái quen mặt đều không có đại lão trong, cầm một chén bọt khí rượu trốn ở góc, chỉ muốn nhanh lên một chút đến thời gian rời sân.

"Ha, thật là đúng dịp."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy Duẫn Vinh hướng chính mình hữu thiện vẫy tay, tâm tình khẩn trương cuối cùng cũng coi như có chỗ hòa hoãn, bước nhanh hướng hắn đi tới: "Cuối cùng cũng coi như nhìn thấy một cái người quen biết rồi."

Duẫn Vinh ngày gần đây rời đi mặt khác tự lập môn hộ, nhìn lên so sánh đi qua sắc mặt càng thêm mệt nhọc một ít, nhưng thân hòa độ lại không chút nào giảm, cười híp mắt mở miệng: "Vừa vặn ta cũng không quen biết mấy người, đồng thời giết thời gian."

Rời đi mặt khác công ty về sau, Duẫn Vinh cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trao đổi cũng không nhiều, nhưng mỗi lần biết được của mình trọng yếu tin tức sau đều sẽ gởi nhắn tin chúc mừng, đứt quãng, liên hệ đúng là không có từng đứt đoạn. Duẫn Vinh nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu không dễ chịu, lựa chút không quá trọng yếu đề tài cùng hắn nói về, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi bắt đầu thích ứng với hắn mà nói quá mức hoàn cảnh xa lạ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trên đường gặp phải kẹt xe, tiến vào hội trường liền thấy đang tại góc cùng Duẫn Vinh trò chuyện với nhau thật vui Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại thay hắn kẹp đồ ngọt đặt ở trong cái mâm, biết rõ Duẫn Vinh đối Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có ái tài trong lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu làm những này cũng chỉ là theo lễ phép, nhưng nhưng không cách nào ngăn cản của mình ghen ghét.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố ý đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, ngăn trở ánh mắt của hai người, nhìn như lễ phép đưa tay ra: "Đã lâu không gặp."

Đang cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện trời đất Duẫn Vinh hiển nhiên được Khương Nghĩa Kiện sợ hết hồn, động tác cứng đờ sau mới cùng hắn vấn an: "Xem ra Khương tổng cũng không thích xã giao trường hợp, nhất định phải cùng chúng ta đứng ở không lôi kéo người ta chú mục nơi mới thoải mái."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hành động này có phần mất mặt, sau này đứng một chút, sờ sờ mũi, làm bộ đánh giá treo trên tường họa.

Duẫn Vinh từ trước đến giờ đều là Tiếu Diện Hổ, tiếu lý tàng đao công lực Khương Nghĩa Kiện không sánh bằng, may mà giả vờ ngây ngốc coi như nghe không hiểu, quay đầu lại đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cách mình có đoạn khoảng cách, duỗi cái cổ đờ ra, bất mãn mà nhíu nhíu mày, cất giọng nói: "Ngươi không phải là muốn nói với ta việc ư cách xa như vậy làm cái gì "

Hồ lý hồ đồ Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng không có bắt được kịch bản, cũng may hắn ngã một lần, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện huấn luyện thành ảnh đế ngay trong tầm tay, đặc biệt là thấy sắc mặt hắn không ngờ, không ngớt lời phối hợp nói: ", đúng."

Duẫn Vinh nhai ngon miệng đồ ngọt cười không nói, hai người vụng về hành động ngoại trừ có thể đã lừa gạt chính bọn hắn, người ngoài cuộc không cười tràng đều xem như là phụ tặng niềm vui bất ngờ.

Chủ hội trường hậu trường là cung khách nhân nghỉ ngơi gian phòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quẹt thẻ tiến vào chủ sự phương vì chính mình chuẩn bị gian phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu có tật giật mình, cơ hồ là dán chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng đi vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đóng cửa trực tiếp đem người kéo vào trong lồng ngực: "Mới vừa rồi còn ẩn núp, hiện tại ngược lại là học được ra vẻ rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nguỵ trang đến mức hồ đồ: "Không phải sợ được người khác nhìn ra được sao "

Đầu lớn lên mặc dù nhỏ, chủ ý cũng không ít, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nheo mắt lại nhìn xem lẽ thẳng khí hùng nói dối mèo: "Cho nên thà rằng cùng với Duẫn Vinh "

Chỉ thấy vừa vặn trả ủ rũ cúi đầu mèo lệch ra cái đầu, trong con ngươi có một tia giảo hoạt xẹt qua: "Ngươi hưng sư động chúng như vậy cũng bởi vì ghen tị, có đúng không "

Cùng mèo chung đụng hàng đầu pháp tắc, thời khắc không thể làm mất đề phòng tâm, nếu không sẽ bị hắn dễ dàng mà nắm lấy nhược điểm, dùng này dùng để trao đổi hắn thích ăn tiểu ngư làm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chịu nhả ra thừa nhận, chỉ là tầm mắt hơi hơi hướng phía dưới mà nhìn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu yếu thế, hướng hắn một mặt dáng vô tội nháy mắt. Nửa điểm đều không thối lui bộ dáng, ngược lại là trêu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu nghĩ lại hành động của mình phải chăng quá là hấp tấp, bái phục chịu thua nhiều lần về sau, liền chịu thua đều trở nên chuyện đương nhiên, không thể làm gì khác hơn là thay hắn đem cổ thấp quần áo không tác dụng về phía thượng kéo: "Ở trước mặt ta càng ngày càng tứ vô kỵ đạn rồi."

"Có ư muốn trả hàng cũng không kịp, ta chỗ này một mực bán xuất tuyệt không đổi." Ung Thánh Hựu lười xương đều mềm nhũn, chống đỡ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện hõm vai, nói lầm bầm: "Ai cũng không nhận ra, đứng được mệt mỏi, cười đến mệt mỏi hơn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tốt tính khí mà thay hắn xoa eo: "Cái kia ở này nghỉ một lát lại đi nữa, ta giúp ngươi xoa bóp."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ chui vào bụng của mình trước đó đều không có ý thức được, người này cái gọi là xoa bóp bí mật mang theo tràn đầy tư tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên chăn chui vào đều chạy không thoát, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào khí lực của mình trực tiếp liền người mang được đều ôm vào trong ngực, vừa vặn trả cảm thấy chướng mắt cổ thấp quần áo, bây giờ thật ra khiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở mang tầm mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trêu chọc phải nói đều rung động: "Một lúc trả muốn đi ra ngoài đây, ngươi chớ làm loạn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã tiến quân đến trước ngực của hắn, nắm bắt nổi lên địa phương, môi kề sát tới hắn hơi lạnh vành tai: "Đây chỉ là tình thú, nơi nào gọi xằng bậy, có cần hay không ta tự mình làm mẫu cho ngươi xem "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khí lực không nhẹ không nặng, một tay đặt tại cái mông của hắn thượng, một tay chống đỡ tại trước ngực của hắn, được giở trò Ung Thánh Hựu thanh môi cắn được trắng bệch mới há miệng run rẩy hỏi: "Ngươi mang mặc lên ư này không có."

Vốn chỉ muốn đùa Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước tiên được câu nói này hỏi mông, chờ hắn phản ứng lại sau cuối cùng cũng coi như từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong quần áo rút đi, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến không thể tách rời ra.

Dứt bỏ trong mắt người tình biến thành Tây Thi lọc kính, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thỉnh thoảng đều hội cảm giác mình thật sự là lượm cái kẻ dở hơi về nhà.

Thượng một giây còn tại lo lắng sợ hãi, một giây sau liền có thể căng thẳng Hề Hề hỏi tình ái công cụ phải chăng đầy đủ hết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tay rút ra, dùng chân đem người vòng vào trong ngực, cúi đầu ngậm bờ môi của hắn: "Không mang, không ở nơi này làm ngươi, trước tiên lấy điểm lợi tức."

Ung Thánh Hựu được hôn đến thất thần, nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện không ở nơi này "Xằng bậy" liền an toàn tâm, hàm hàm hồ hồ phụ họa: "Không thể tại đây làm, một điểm nghi thức cảm giác đều không có."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe xong, vừa tàn nhẫn hôn Ung Thánh Hựu hai lần, này tấm lừa được tìm không thấy nam bắc dáng dấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ hận con mắt của mình không thể biến thành camera, bằng không định muốn hảo hảo đập xuống qua lại đi chậm rãi thưởng thức.

Cái gì Duẫn Vinh, trương quang vinh, Vương Vinh các loại, làm sao có thể nhìn thấy hắn một cái mặt

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa xuất hiện tại hội trường lúc, hai người trạng thái có thể nói là khác biệt một trời một vực, một cái tinh thần chấn hưng tựa như ăn Ngàn năm nhân sâm, một cái uể oải không phấn chấn như là được hồ ly tinh hút khô tinh khí. Nguyên bản đứng tại những người khác bên người có thể sẽ không rõ ràng như vậy, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới chỗ nào phía sau đều có như hình với bóng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ở đây có số lượng không nhiều truyền thông chú ý tới bọn hắn cùng rời đi hội trường, lòng hiếu kỳ dâng lên, trực tiếp hỏi bọn hắn vừa nãy đi làm cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu ấp úng đáp không được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện về phía trước thay hắn giải vây: "Chúng ta chỉ là đến mặt sau bàn công việc, mọi người đều biết, Kdan cùng tự một hợp tác đã khai triển."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu như bằm tỏi, bội phục Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở mắt nói mò năng lực, trả nguỵ trang đến mức đàng hoàng trịnh trọng, đặc biệt là người ngoài xem giống như Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng sau lưng tự mình mà thôi, tay của hắn đã thả tại bên hông của mình, bị vướng bởi nhiều người, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể mặc cho hắn chính Đại Quang Minh mà ăn bớt.

Phóng viên không bản lãnh khác, duy nhất nói tiếp trên năng lực thừa, phỏng vấn há mồm liền ra: "Cái kia thảo luận được như thế nào đây "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ ấn lại Ung Thánh Hựu hông của ổ nơi, lạnh nhạt nói: "Lần này dù sao nơi có hạn, chỉ là tán gẫu một chút da lông, hi vọng lần sau tìm một có nghi thức cảm giác địa phương, có thể cùng đối phương tiến hành thâm nhập hiểu rõ."

Phóng viên đến cuối cùng cũng không hiểu, tại sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại lúc nói những lời này, bên cạnh hắn Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được, để đỏ ửng bò lên trên mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu không nói, trong lòng thầm mắng, nguyên cho rằng hắn là cái đội nón xanh nhiều năm nghiệp dư đồng thau, kết quả lại là văn minh giảng huân đoạn tử tuyển thủ chuyên nghiệp.

Ngày đó tân văn đồ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liền chưa từng xuất hiện một người hình ảnh, bởi vì bất luận phóng viên làm sao trảo góc độ, hai người đều duy trì "Công tác trao đổi" khoảng cách, như có như không như keo như sơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất cảm thấy đi công tác so sánh với tiểu đội còn mệt, giao lưu hội sau khi kết thúc cơ hồ là ẩn núp Khương Nghĩa Kiện chạy trối chết, vừa vặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng có việc, cũng không đuổi kịp trong nhà mình. Ung Thánh Hựu tắm xong sau nặng nề mà ngủ, không biết bao lâu sau, được mơ hồ không rõ tiếng gõ cửa thức tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng rằng nằm mơ, che đậy chăn ngủ tiếp, ai biết tiếng gõ cửa một mực liên tục, ngay cả điện thoại cũng vang lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem phía trên số xa lạ, còn có trên bàn biểu hiện thời gian.

Ba giờ sáng, sẽ là ai

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa tin nửa ngờ mà cắt ra điện thoại sau thả ở bên tai, không nói gì, người đối diện nghe được tiếng hít thở của hắn, nói ra: "Khai môn."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ rõ cái thanh âm này —— là biến mất đã lâu Lý Tể Trạch.


	24. Chapter 24

Đan Ung độ thân lãng mạn (tiền nhiều kim chủ X trước chim hoàng yến ) cắm vàopter 24 xong xuôi 

24.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, chỉ là yên tĩnh đi tới cửa, xuyên thấu qua mèo mắt thấy người bên ngoài, Lý Tể Trạch thật giống rõ ràng động tác của hắn, nhìn chằm chằm môn người bên trong tỉnh táo mở miệng: "Xem đủ chưa "

Nói thật, không có.

Không giống với hoặc cười hoặc kiêu ngạo Lý Tể Trạch, ngăn cách bằng cánh cửa đứng ở đối diện Lý Tể Trạch chán nản được như hai người khác nhau, hắn nguyên là cực yêu người cười, hắn hết sức rõ ràng cặp mắt kia vì chính mình mang tới tiện lợi, bất luận chân tâm hoặc giả ý, mọi người đối với hắn ấn tượng đầu tiên chính là cái kia song xinh đẹp cặp mắt đào hoa.

Nhưng hôm nay cặp mắt kia bên trong lại tơ máu dày đặc, có nhất cổ cùng lớp không hợp tiều tụy biết rõ hắn không có cách nào cứng rắn nói xông tới, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là cẩn thận mà lấy tay đặt ở cửa chống trộm thượng, xác nhận khóa trái sau đáp lại hắn: "Ngươi có chuyện gì "

So với Ung Thánh Hựu rón rén, Lý Tể Trạch thả lỏng rất nhiều, đi về phía trước mấy bước, gần như sắp dùng con mắt ngăn chặn mắt mèo: "Rất nhiều chuyện. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì ngươi ra nhiều như vậy tân văn, ngươi liền không muốn biết đến cùng phát sinh qua cái gì sao "

Lý Tể Trạch cho người một cảm giác bất an cảm giác ngột ngạt, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát không nhìn nữa bên ngoài: "Ta không muốn biết, cũng không có hứng thú, hiện tại chỉ muốn cho ngươi đi nhanh lên."

Mình không phải là ba tuổi tiểu hài, vấn đề Bảo Bảo, phát sinh qua cái gì có lúc đều không quan trọng, kết quả nếu đã thành sự thực, biết thì lại làm sao, không có cách nào thay đổi trả thường thường làm mình bực bội.

Hiển nhiên đáp án này không vì Lý Tể Trạch suy nghĩ, mới vừa rồi còn nhất định muốn lấy được người sững sờ một hồi mới lấy lại tinh thần: "Hiện tại truyền thông đều đang tìm ta, ta hiện tại là có thể gọi điện thoại nói cho bọn họ biết vị trí của ta, ngươi cửa nhà. Ta ở trong mắt bọn họ đã là một cái nát thấu người, chỉ cần ta nguyện ý, chỉ lo thân mình chuyện như vậy, ngươi đừng có mơ."

"Người điên." Ung Thánh Hựu không nể mặt mũi mà mắng, hắn rõ ràng Lý Tể Trạch câu nói này không phải là không có căn cứ uy hiếp, chó cuống lên trả nhảy tường, huống hồ hắn cuộc đời ham mê chính là cho người cho ăn phân.

Ung Thánh Hựu đảo qua thời gian, một bên đi về phòng ngủ, vừa nói: "Cho ta mấy phút, ta nghĩ chúng ta vẫn không có quen thuộc đến để cho ta mặc đồ ngủ thấy ngươi."

Không đợi Lý Tể Trạch có phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp cúp điện thoại. Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện thoại chậm chạp không người nghe, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là cho hắn gởi nhắn tin, thuận tiện quấy rầy 24 giờ chờ thời Hàn Thịnh, bất chấp tất cả liền để hắn hỗ trợ tìm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đi nhà hắn đem người đánh thức cũng được, vẫn là liên hoàn điện thoại oanh tạc cũng được, Ung Thánh Hựu không có tự tin có thể một người ứng phó được rồi ngoài cửa Lý Tể Trạch.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa nhìn thấy Lý Tể Trạch cầm trong tay một cái khói, lục lọi túi áo hẳn là đang tìm hỏa, cuối cùng hai tay trống trơn, liền giày cũng không đổi trực tiếp vào cửa, cầm lấy trên khay trà cái bật lửa nhen nhóm. Mùi thuốc lá mùi vị từ lượn lờ khói khí bên trong vờn quanh, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe không giống bình thường mùi vị, nghĩ đến Hàn Thịnh mới vừa nhắc nhở: "Ma túy "

Lý Tể Trạch nuốt mây nhả khói, thập phần say sưa, nghiêng híp mắt không có phủ nhận: "Có muốn không vật này làm sảng khoái, sông trấn cho ta rất nhiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến lên trực tiếp đoạt lấy, cùng cái bật lửa cùng ném vào trong thùng rác, không mang theo bất kỳ hiệp thương giọng diệu: "Chính ngươi đi bên ngoài làm sao chà đạp chính mình, dù cho chết ở cửa nhà ta, ta cũng sẽ không quản. Nhưng chỉ cần ngươi còn tại trong nhà của ta, liền đàng hoàng đợi."

"A, có người cho chỗ dựa chính là không giống nhau, ta đều nhanh đã quên ngươi nguyên bản là cái dạng gì rồi." Lý Tể Trạch không để ý lắm, "Ta nhớ được thời điểm đó ngươi, ở trước mặt ta liền cái rắm cũng không dám thả, nói đến buồn cười, ta ngược lại thật ra bắt đầu hoài niệm đi lên tháng ngày."

Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng mặt mày lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem hắn, để Lý Tể Trạch có một loại mình bị tỏ ra cảm giác, dưới cơn nóng giận đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, gương mặt trở nên cuồng loạn: "Không có Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi tính toán thơm bơ vậy sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu không hề động đậy mà nhìn xem hắn: "Không có hắn, ta vẫn là ta. Nhưng rời đi hắn ngươi, đã trở nên người không người, quỷ không ra quỷ."

Danh lợi mất hết Lý Tể Trạch không cần thiết chút nào mà tư nhe răng, nguyên bản được bảo dưỡng làm miệng, bởi vì khô ráo mà nứt ra, nơi khóe miệng có lắng đọng vết máu: "Nếu như không phải ngươi, ta sẽ không đến nước này, ngươi cho rằng những việc này đều là ta muốn đấy sao "

"Chẳng lẽ còn có người buộc ngươi ư" đối với Lý Tể Trạch da mặt dày, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực mặc cảm không bằng, cật lực khống chế tâm tình của chính mình, "Giả mạo thân phận, đánh lén tác phẩm, hãm hại đối thủ, thứ nào việc là người khác buộc ngươi làm "

Dài hạn được vi phạm lệnh cấm dược phẩm chưởng khống người rất khó nắm chắc tâm tình của chính mình, Lý Tể Trạch cơ hồ là vừa khóc vừa cười: "Trả không phải là bởi vì ngươi sao ta đi tới con đường này, tất cả đều là bởi vì ngươi!"

Lý Tể Trạch cảm giác được máu của mình tại chảy ngược nhằm phía đầu óc, trướng đến huyệt Thái dương đau đớn, nhìn trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu như là trong điện ảnh quái vật: "Năm đó thi đấu nếu như không có ngươi, ta hẳn là thứ nhất, ta nếu có thể chánh chánh Đương Đương mà đạt được người thứ nhất, ta làm sao sẽ giả mạo người khác, ngươi cho rằng những năm này cuộc sống của ta rất dễ chịu "

Ung Thánh Hựu giận quá mà cười: "Thực lực mình không đủ, còn muốn trách tội ở người khác "

"Thực lực Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi sống tại thế giới của mình bên trong, không cảm thấy buồn cười" Lý Tể Trạch nghiêng miệng cười đến không có nửa phần thể diện, "Nếu như chỗ ngươi năm được quán quân, không phải là bởi vì thực lực, mà là bởi vì ngươi gia thế. Đạo diễn tổ muốn một cái có thể bán ra marketing người cắt, bọn hắn chỉ thích thân thế bi thảm, cha mẹ ta khoẻ mạnh chẳng lẽ là sai ư cũng bởi vì ba mẹ ngươi chết sớm, liền muốn vô duyên vô cớ ép ta dựa vào cái gì "

"Ngươi nói chuyện hãy tôn trọng một chút."

Hai người bọn họ tầm mắt ở giữa không trung giao phong, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt sâu thẳm, như là dấu lại ngàn vạn tâm sự. Lý Tể Trạch cùng tự mình nói sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực không biết gì cả, cuối cùng, đây là một tràng tư bản đánh cờ, chỉ bất quá cái bất hạnh của mình trở thành tư bản trong mắt thẻ đánh bạc.

—— nhưng là, cái này cũng không đại biểu chính mình thua thiệt Lý Tể Trạch.

"Cho nên" Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện thẳng thắn, căn bản không lưu ý Lý Tể Trạch cảm xúc, mặt như Trầm Thủy mà đứng dậy, "Những này liền trở thành ngươi hãm hại ta mượn cớ có thể yên tâm thoải mái mà hưởng thụ giả mạo ta mang đến chỗ tốt ngươi cho rằng nói những này ta sẽ cảm thấy hổ thẹn ư "

"Không có." Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng vung lên, "Ta chỉ biết vì ngươi cảm thấy đáng thương, vì một cái không thể khống kết quả, để cho mình đi tới một con đường không có lối về."

"Ngươi đáng thương tuân lệnh ta cảm thấy tỉnh táo buồn nôn."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói chuyện một bên nắm điện thoại di động hướng về Lý Tể Trạch phương hướng đi, mắt thấy cách hắn càng ngày càng gần, Lý Tể Trạch tiếng hít thở âm càng ngày càng gấp rút, ồ ồ, lồng ngực của hắn phập phồng trở nên giận không nhịn nổi, tay thật giống không nghe sai khiến như thế, run rẩy tại trong túi tiền lục lọi, phát ra kim loại va chạm thanh âm .

—— "Ta tại cửa vào, mở cửa ra cho ta, nếu như hắn phạm vào nghiện, cái gì đều làm ra được."

Đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nãy cho hắn tin nhắn, Ung Thánh Hựu thật cũng không muốn nói ra những câu nói này kích thích hắn, trái lại cảm giác mình không phát tiết đi ra, quả thực có lỗi với chính mình những năm này đãi ngộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu sính nhất thời sảng khoái, nhìn trước mắt Lý Tể Trạch như là một đầu điên cuồng dã thú, dưới chân bước chân tăng nhanh, tay vừa mới đụng tới môn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hậu phương đi kèm gầm nhẹ người liền xông lại.

Hắn không kịp quay đầu lại, chỉ có thể đè xuống lấy tay đi ra ngoài.

Một cái bất quá đợi hai phút, trên mặt lo lắng cùng lo lắng đã che kín người, đưa tay đem người kéo đến trong lồng ngực. Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt trong nháy mắt, cảm thấy hàn ý từ chỗ đầu ngón tay ngấm vào đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác nhanh chóng đem người kéo đến phía sau mình, trong tay cầm đao Lý Tể Trạch lý trí hoàn toàn không có mà nhào tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cước đem người đá trên đất.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến lên lấy đi bị quăng tại bên cạnh hắn đao, cúi người xuống Lý Tể Trạch giương mắt nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không để ý tới đã xanh tím bụng, chật vật một phát bắt được hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đầu đều không có thấp, trực tiếp bỏ qua trở về Ung Thánh Hựu bên người.

Cùng một không gian ba người, mỗi người một ý, đều có lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn xem trên đất co giật Lý Tể Trạch, trực tiếp cài cửa lại, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở cửa vào.

Mới vừa mới chưa tỉnh hồn thời điểm không cảm thấy có gì không ổn, an tâm các loại cảnh sát tới quá trình, Ung Thánh Hựu mới hậu tri hậu giác thân thể lạnh cả người, liền cái áo khoác cũng không mặc. Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết náo động tĩnh lớn như vậy, khẳng định có hàng xóm tại mắt mèo nơi nhìn lén, nhưng hắn vẫn là mở rộng áo khoác, thanh người tới trong ngực của mình, cánh tay trùng điệp ôm hông của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn như bình tĩnh, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm nhận được thân thể hắn trả có chút run rẩy, nằm sấp tại trên vai của chính mình, đè nén trong cổ họng thanh âm , lấy tay nhẹ nhàng theo phía sau lưng của hắn: "Kết thúc, không sao rồi."

Cách rất lâu, hơi hơi nhắm mắt lại Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng đáp lại: "Ân."

Hắn là sợ.

Vạn nhất Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có đúng lúc chạy tới, vạn nhất Lý Tể Trạch sớm phạm vào nghiện, vạn nhất vừa vặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác chậm một nhịp.

Hắn trải qua nhiều như vậy vạn nhất, mũi tên không có một lần phát sinh qua độ lệch, toàn bộ hướng về không kết quả tốt một đi không trở lại. Nhưng lúc này đây rốt cuộc, có người cùng hắn đồng thời, giải quyết hết thảy không như ý.

Những kia vạn nhất rốt cuộc không lại trở thành quấn quanh hắn buổi tối Mộng Yểm, hóa thành hắc ngọt mộng cảnh cùng hắn yên giấc.

Lý Tể Trạch bị cảnh sát mang đi sau bất quá một tuần, sông trấn đồng dạng được mời đi điều tra, bởi vì bọn họ không chỉ có kẻ khả nghi hút là đồ cấm, đồng thời còn tiến hành buôn bán, hướng về tòa án đề khởi tố tụng, tuy rằng kết quả vẫn chưa biết được, nhưng hình phạt đã không thể tránh được.

Mọi người đối hai người bọn họ cuối cùng ấn tượng, toàn bộ dừng lại ở từ trong xe cảnh sát đi ra, trên cổ tay có chứa còng tay một màn. Cho dù là bọn họ lại bị đề cập, sẽ không có người nhớ rõ những kia huy hoàng, chỉ sẽ nghĩ tới hết thảy mặt trái nhãn mác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy tân văn lúc đang dùng cơm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn gắp món ăn: "Hài lòng không "

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn gật gật đầu, trực tiếp liền Khương Nghĩa Kiện đôi đũa, thanh món ăn ăn vào đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối động tác này rất được lợi, thẳng thắn chính mình không ăn, từng miếng từng miếng đút cho hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu khó được ngoan ngoãn, nghe lời mà khiến hắn cho ăn xong nửa bữa cơm, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại muốn thịnh cho mình chén thứ hai súp sau mới không thể nhịn được nữa: "Đủ rồi đủ rồi, chăn heo đây này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có ép buộc, chính mình bắt đầu ăn canh, Ung Thánh Hựu tứ ngưỡng bát xoa không có hình tượng chút nào ngồi phịch ở trên ghế, hỏi hắn kế tiếp có tính toán gì.

"Tìm thời cơ thích hợp công khai." Khương Nghĩa Kiện rút ra một tờ giấy, dứt khoát chồng chất sau lau miệng, "Cũng không thể một mực như vậy che che giấu giấu."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe phía sau lưng ngồi thẳng, có chút khó khăn: "Chờ một chút, bác nơi đó ta trả không biết làm sao mở miệng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vứt giấy động tác hơi dừng lại một chút, vẫn là đáp lại: "Được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện Tinh Thần hệ liệt mở thanh tú sắp tới, bận rộn được không thấy được bóng người. Te lấy tiêu mất nỗi khổ tương tư, cho Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sắp xếp hôn thiên ám địa công tác, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình sắp ngất đi thời điểm, Te rốt cuộc lòng từ bi, khiến hắn nghỉ ngơi một ngày.

Mang theo giao hàng về đến nhà Ung Thánh Hựu nhận được cô mụ điện thoại, một trận hằng ngày thăm hỏi sau, bác nói đến một cái người cực nhỏ nhắc tới danh tự: "Khương Nghĩa Kiện gần nhất liên lạc với ngươi qua ư "

Đang tại thao túng Sushi Ung Thánh Hựu động tác ổn định, nuốt nuốt bởi vì căng thẳng mà phân bố nướt bọt, hết khả năng mà duy trì trong giọng nói ổn định: "Ngươi cũng biết, chính là chuyện làm ăn."

Bác nhàn nhạt ân một tiếng, nhìn xem bên cạnh đang tại thay mình gọt hoa quả nam nhân, động tác rất không thành thạo, rõ ràng cho thấy hiện học hiện bán, nhưng cũng chăm chú cực kì, Liên Mi mao đều hơi hơi nhíu lên. Bác quay đầu lại, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra: "Ngày mai lại đây một chuyến, rất lâu không thấy ngươi, có chút nhớ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được bác không tại cái đề tài này thượng lại làm văn, thở phào nhẹ nhõm, hướng về trong miệng nhét một cái Bắc Cực bối, mơ hồ không rõ mà đáp lại bác.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh cắt được hình thù kỳ quái quả táo đặt tới bác trước mặt, bác không nhúc nhích, nhìn xem hắn trên ngón cái băng dán cá nhân, là ngày hôm trước không cẩn thận đụng phải, cảm thấy không đành lòng, lại thật không tiện mở miệng quan tâm, không thể làm gì khác hơn là dời đi tầm mắt: "Hắn nói các ngươi hai không liên quan."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng khăn ướt sát ngón tay khe hở: "Bởi vì hắn sợ ngài không thể tiếp thu, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nói lời nói dối có thiện ý."

Bác dựa vào đầu giường như có điều suy nghĩ nói: "Ta vì cái gì phải tiếp nhận ngươi một cái túi nuôi qua người của hắn, ta làm sao có thể tiếp thu."

"Ngài xưa nay sẽ không từng tin tưởng hắn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thành khẩn nhìn xem bác, "Hắn hẳn là cùng ngài từng giải thích cái kia ba năm, chúng ta liền tương kính như tân cũng không đáng xưng là, chỉ là lão bản cùng công nhân quan hệ, khoác một tầng lừa dối đại chúng áo khoác mà thôi. Ta không dùng tiền hoặc là quyền đi làm nhục qua hắn tôn nghiêm, hoặc là thân thể của hắn. Hắn là ngài tự tay nuôi lớn, cũng là hắn thân nhân duy nhất, nhưng là ngay cả ta đều nguyện ý vô điều kiện đi tin tưởng hắn, ngài mỗi lần đều dùng những bộ phong tróc ảnh đó đưa tin đi thương tổn hắn."

"Ta ..." Bác sốt ruột mà nghĩ yếu phản bác, lại kẹt ở cuống họng nhi bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói đều là sự thực, người không phải không thừa nhận.

Từ chuyện này bị lộ ra bắt đầu từ giờ khắc đó, người thái độ đối với Ung Thánh Hựu là tha thứ, mà không phải tin tưởng.

Tha thứ ý tại ngôn ngoại là —— ta biết ngươi làm sai, nhưng ta sẽ dùng khoan dung độ lượng lòng dạ bao dung quá khứ của ngươi.

Nếu như nàng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện bác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hội thẳng thắn, nhưng nàng là Ung Thánh Hựu người thân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tận lực để cho mình tìm từ nghe tới uyển chuyển một ít: "Ta thừa nhận ta cùng Thánh Hựu trong lúc đó xác thực tồn tại một ít để lại vấn đề, nhưng chúng ta nguyện ý đi thử nghiệm, cũng đang chầm chậm giải quyết. Một kiện sự tình phát triển kết quả có vô số cái, ngài không thể bởi vì sợ một cái một phần vạn xấu kết quả, liền từ chối một cái lương khởi đầu tốt."

Y tá gõ cửa nhắc nhở đã đến bệnh nhân thời gian nghỉ ngơi, yêu cầu người thăm mau chóng rút đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thần sắc không có kinh hoảng: "Cái kia ta hôm nay đi trước, ngài đừng quên thanh hoa quả ăn, ăn không xong liền đúng lúc ném xuống, những thứ đồ này cách đêm đối thân thể không tốt."

Bác không để ý đến hắn, chỉ là nhìn chằm chằm trên bệ cửa sổ màu tím Phong Tín Tử. Người nhớ rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất nâng Phong Tín Tử tiến vào phòng bệnh lúc nói.

—— "Nó đại biểu áy náy của ta cùng hối hận, hi vọng ngài có thể tiếp thu xin lỗi của ta, mà không phải đem áp lực áp đặt cho Thánh Hựu."

Bác lần đầu tiên là hô để y tá đưa hắn đánh đuổi, hắn liền kiên nhẫn mà ngày nhật xuất hiện tại phòng bệnh, không quản mình phải chăng nghe vào lời của hắn, từng điểm từng điểm giảng hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện, không rõ chi tiết mà giảng thuật rất nhiều liền chính mình cũng không biết cố sự.

Bác tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất trước khi đi gọi lại hắn: "Sáng sớm ngày mai điểm tới, Thánh Hựu cũng trở lại. Còn có, đừng tiễn loại hoa này rồi, xem chán rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến ôn hòa: "Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý dẫn theo bác thường ngày yêu nhất uống xương sườn quả bí đao súp, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem bác chậm rãi thưởng thức mời lên công: "Phải hay không đặc biệt tưởng niệm ta nồi súp "

Bác không phối hợp hắn: "Có người cho ta đưa, ai còn ghi nhớ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cho là bác đang nói đùa, không có làm thật, trầm thấp mà cười nói: "Giao hàng nhân viên có thể không tính."

"Ta làm sao không biết ta còn kiêm chức đưa giao hàng rồi."

Nghe được thanh âm quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu biểu tình ngưng trọng, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy hai cái tay đều không rảnh rỗi Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất hiện tại cửa vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe môi vung lên một cái xinh đẹp cười: "Qua tới giúp ta nắm."

Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng mà đứng lên, lại nghĩ đến bên cạnh bác, một lúc nhìn về phía cửa vào, một lúc nhìn về phía bên giường, trong mắt kinh hoảng cùng mê man tầng tầng lớp lớp, nhanh nhẹn một con lạc đường mèo con, bác không chịu nổi nhà mình tiểu hài bị đùa nghịch, nhắc nhở hắn: "Nhanh đi."

Đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu đều là đầu óc mơ hồ, sững sờ được ngay cả chân tay cũng không biết thả ở nơi nào, ngược lại là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem mang tới đồ vật từng cái dọn xong, động tác quen tay làm nhanh. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần này không có mang nâng hoa, trái lại là một bồn nhỏ hoa, trả nắm tới một cái bình phun, nói cho bác bình thường dội chút nước là tốt rồi.

Nhìn xem bác thành thói quen dáng dấp, thêm vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tùy tính nói chuyện trời đất tư thái, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình lại như một cái người ngoài cuộc. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc ánh mắt, nhìn mình lúc khuôn mặt nghi hoặc, biết thời biết thế nói: "Để bác nghỉ ngơi một lúc, chúng ta ra ngoài chuyển Nhất chuyển."

Bác cũng đi theo tán thành: "Hôm nay khí trời được, đi dưới lầu nhìn xem, thật nhiều Hoa Đô mở ra."

Tại cô mụ dưới sự cho phép, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ hồ hồ mà được Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang đến phía dưới trong vườn hoa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi hắn hơi chút chờ một chút, chờ một lúc cầm hai cái kem đi tới. Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt sáng ngời, tiếp nhận hắn đưa tới kem: "Nghĩ như thế nào đến ăn cái này."

"Vào xuân rồi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa cho hắn giấy lau khiến hắn sát tay, "Nuôi trong nhà mèo con mấy năm trước nhưng là một mực nhắc tới, vào xuân làm sao không ăn kem."

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu trước đây dùng quả quýt nước có ga nhổ nước bọt lời nói, trước đây bác sợ thân thể hắn không tốt, mùa đông không cho hắn chạm đồ uống lạnh, dẫn đến hắn vừa vào xuân liền phải chạy đến dưới lầu phố hàng rong mua lấy một con kem. Khi thì lâu chi, ăn kem như là một hồi thuộc về mùa xuân nghi thức.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu cắn một cái màu trắng kem đầy, bơ cùng sữa bò hòa tan tại đầu lưỡi, Ung Thánh Hựu từ từ nuốt xuống: "Làm cô mụ công tác rất khó."

"Không có truy ngươi khó." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa nói đùa, "A di cũng không để cho ta không cho ta xuất hiện ở trước mặt của nàng."

Ung Thánh Hựu được xấu hổ đến sắc mặt đỏ lên, giả vờ tức giận nguýt hắn một cái, không chỉ có không có uy hiếp ý vị, trả ở trong mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn ra có chút manh mối đưa tình cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên tay có băng dán cá nhân, còn có bị phỏng, nghĩ đến bác nói có người cho mình đưa súp, nắm lên tay của hắn nhìn kỹ, tràn đầy đau lòng: "Nhiều xinh đẹp tay làm thành bộ dáng này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem ngón tay của hắn thu vào lòng bàn tay: "Cũng còn tốt có bảo mẫu hỗ trợ, bằng không sợ là a di hưởng qua ta làm súp sau, cũng không tiếp tục chịu gặp ta rồi."

Nguyên bản còn có chút khổ sở Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn chọc cho cười ra tiếng, nhìn thấy trong tay hắn vẫn không có ăn bôi trà kem, la hét yếu ăn một miếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa đến bên mép của hắn cho ăn một cái. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn hàm vào trong miệng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi người thân ở hắn, linh xảo lưỡi trộm đi một phần kem, sau đó hài lòng buông hắn ra, liếm môi một cái: "Ăn thật ngon."

Không biết là khoa trương kem, vẫn là khoa trương Ung Thánh Hựu môi, hoặc là hai người đều có.

Ung Thánh Hựu được não được giơ tay muốn đánh hắn, một mực trong tay có còn hay không ăn xong kem, úng thanh úng khí quở trách vài câu sau, quay lưng lại không chịu phản ứng đến hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là ngay tại chỗ cầu xin tha thứ, không ngớt lời lừa.

Cùng những kia thanh tiểu nhao nhao tiểu nháo coi như tình thú tình nhân như thế, ngay cả ngón tay kéo vai động tác cũng không nguyện thu lại yêu thương, giấu ở chi tiết nhỏ chỗ yêu thích, gió thổi không tan, dầm mưa không đi, trải qua Xuân Hạ Thu Đông sau, vẫn là đã rơi vào người yêu trong mắt, trong tai, trong thân thể.

Như là một hồi Triều Tịch lực hút, dẫn dắt lẫn nhau tới gần.

Bác xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ có thể nhìn thấy hai cái đã không thể xưng là nam hài đùa giỡn, tùy tâm mà phát mà bật cười. Người còn nhớ mười mấy năm trước hỏi đáng thương này bé trai, có muốn hay không cùng mình về nhà lúc, hắn do dự lắc đầu.

Bác vội la lên: "Ta sẽ đối ngươi rất tốt."

Bé trai vẫn là cố chấp lắc đầu: "Ta biết bác hội tốt với ta, cho nên ta mới không muốn, bác về sau cũng phải cần có kết hôn, ta sợ cô phụ bởi vì ta không thích bác rồi."

Liền bởi vì một câu nói như vậy, bác cả đời không có kết hôn, coi Thánh Hựu là làm của mình tiểu hài. Người có lẽ không phải một cái làm xứng chức gia trưởng, nhưng là dốc hết hết thảy yêu thương, lại không để ý đến lúc đó có thể nói ra những lời này bé trai, nội tâm hay là cũng khát vọng có một lần có thể gật đầu cơ hội, có thể tứ vô kỵ đạn nói xuất nội tâm ý nghĩ, mà không phải kiêng kỵ người khác.

Bác không có vì hắn làm được việc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay mình làm được.

Bác nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang đến màu vàng hoa, là báo Xuân Hoa, đại diện cho hi vọng cùng tân sinh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tình yêu công khai sau, Hàn Thịnh cơ hồ là lo lắng đề phòng mà các loại tại trước máy vi tính đã thấy ra thành phố giá cổ phiếu, vốn tưởng rằng hội lần nữa xuống dốc không phanh, không hề nghĩ rằng rõ ràng một đường phiêu hồng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối mặt truyền thông một phen chân thành biểu lộ, liền vì sao phải vừa bắt đầu nói dối đều nói được rõ rõ ràng ràng, ngược lại là thu được rất nhiều người khoan dung cùng thông cảm.

Dù sao cũng là vì yêu hi sinh, cũng không phải lừa bịp.

Vốn tưởng rằng công khai luyến ái sau hai người có thể chính Đại Quang Minh mà đi chung với nhau, lại bởi vì từng người bận rộn công tác lại bắt đầu lưới luyến tháng ngày. Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày đều tại bới ra bắt tay chỉ tính cách Tinh Thần hệ liệt còn bao lâu, rốt cuộc đợi được thủ tú trước một ngày, Te đang tại thương lượng với Ung Thánh Hựu ngày mai trang phục, không nghĩ tới Hàn Thịnh hấp tấp xông vào tự một, ngay cả chào hỏi cũng không đánh, trực tiếp đem người mang đi.

Ở trên xe Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi Hàn Thịnh nhiều lần xảy ra chuyện gì, Hàn Thịnh môi cắn chặt, chỉ nói việc gấp. Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi điện thoại, một mực không người nghe. Gần nhất nhìn mấy bộ kịch truyền hình Ung Thánh Hựu, trong đầu bắt đầu hiện lên các loại tình cảnh, đợi được lúc xuống xe, gương mặt đã trắng rồi.

May mà Hàn Thịnh đỗ xe vị trí không phải bệnh viện, chỉ là thanh tú tràng. Hàn Thịnh đi ở trước cho Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn đường, trực tiếp mang tới hậu trường, chỉ thấy công nhân viên thủ thế chờ đợi, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu người lập tức xông lên, làm tóc, hoá trang, đạo cụ, trang phục, thanh Ung Thánh Hựu vây lại đến mức nước chảy không lọt.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết vì sao, liền vội vàng hỏi đến cùng phát sinh cái gì.

Một người cắm về tay không đáp hắn: "Mở màn Moly có việc tới không được, cần phải có cái nhân sĩ chuyên nghiệp hỗ trợ nghiên cứu địa hình, âm nhạc biên tập sư chờ ở bên ngoài lắm."

Chỉ chút chuyện như vậy khiến cho hưng sư động chúng, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần hận hận cắn răng: "Các ngươi lão bản người đâu "

Tất cả mọi người trăm miệng một lời: "Có việc đi ra!"

Ung Thánh Hựu rất lâu không có chính thức đi qua thanh tú, lâm lên đài trước không ngừng mà cùng công nhân viên nói, chính mình có phần mới lạ, khả năng yêu cầu nhiều đi mấy lần mới được.

Công nhân viên so với cái OK thủ thế để cho hắn yên tâm tâm, sau đó bắt đầu đếm ngược, Ung Thánh Hựu thở một hơi thật dài, điều chỉnh tốt tư thế, tiếng nhạc khởi lúc, bước ra bước thứ nhất.

Hắn đi vào phía trước T đài lúc, mới phát hiện chờ đợi không phải là hắn lòng như lửa đốt âm nhạc biên tập sư, mà là nâng một bó hoa đứng ở phía trước mỉm cười Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn ăn mặc thẳng tắp màu xám đậm âu phục, thanh cao ngất thân hình nổi bật lên hết sức tốt xem, đồng thời cùng trên người mình một cái thân màu trắng âu phục kiểu dáng tương đồng. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy dưới đài ngồi của mình bác, còn có vừa vặn trả một mặt ngạc nhiên, bây giờ đối với mình nháy mắt ra hiệu Te.

Bị gạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu lại đi, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy nhân tạo Tinh Không liều xuất một loạt tiếng Anh ——Ong nie, bên cạnh trả liều xuất hai con Hoa Hồng, một đỏ một trắng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã đến trước mặt chính mình, trong tay hoa cùng phía trên phóng nhất trí, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ yếu đoán ra hắn muốn làm gì, cảm động sau khi không quên nhổ nước bọt hắn thẩm mỹ: "Hoa Hồng thật sự quá tục."

"Bởi vì ta trắng Hoa Hồng cùng Hồng Mân hồn đều là ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại hoa bên trong lấy ra đóng gói tinh mỹ hộp, mở ra, "Chúng ta kết hôn."

Te là trước hết ồn ào người, Hàn Thịnh đến mặt sau giựt giây hết thảy công nhân viên hô: "Kết hôn, kết hôn."

Ai biết Ung Thánh Hựu lại rung đầu, liền chuẩn bị kỹ càng đổi âm nhạc biên tập sư cũng không biết như thế nào cho phải, dưới đài một mảnh im lặng lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cổ tay có chút run rẩy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chính mình cầm lấy nhẫn mang tại tay trái trên ngón giữa.

"Khương tiên sinh, rõ ràng là chúng ta phục hôn."

Hoa Hồng được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ném ra đến dưới đài, nện ở nhất định phải tiến đến phía trước Te trên mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu cầu nhàn rỗi thủ đến ôm chặt người trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu lẩm bẩm nói: "Ta cảm thấy người khác sẽ rất ước ao ta, chồng trước, tình nhân bí mật, vị hôn phu đều ưu tú được trước sau như một."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn bổ sung: "Còn có về sau trượng phu, lúc nào dọn nhà "

"Xem ngươi chừng nào thì có thời gian." Ung Thánh Hựu cau mũi một cái, "Đồ vật của ta thật nhiều."

"Nhà trọ sớm liền thu thập xong rồi, bất cứ lúc nào ... Hí."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được Ung Thánh Hựu không nhẹ không nặng cắn một cái, hắn không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ, cũng có thể nghe được hắn có chút oán trách khẩu khí: "Ta nói là chuyển tới nhà ngươi, ta cũng không nên ở trước kia phòng trọ, ánh mặt trời quá không tốt rồi."

"Lại đây ở phòng của ta là tốt rồi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm thả rất thấp, bảo đảm chỉ có hai người bọn họ có thể nghe thấy, "Đêm nay cũng có thể, trái tim của ta cùng thân thể của ta bất cứ lúc nào hoan nghênh ngươi đến."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng nở nụ cười: "Khương tiên sinh, tuy rằng ngươi đã không thể con cháu cả sảnh đường rồi, nhưng ngươi rốt cuộc mèo chó song toàn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong ve vãn, biết rõ còn hỏi: "Nơi nào có mèo "

"Meow." Một tiếng nhỏ bé không thể nhận ra thanh âm rơi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tai.

Tinh Quang rạng rỡ dưới, mềm mại gió mát qua, đám người chúc phúc trong, hắn rốt cuộc có thể quang minh chánh đại mà ôm hôn hắn mất mà lại được người yêu.

Những kia hối lỗi đêm dài, kết băng dòng sông, đem rơi mặt trăng, trùng điệp đường xá, hoang vu cảnh sắc cùng ly tán tiêu vong chứng kiến qua bọn hắn quỹ tích vỡ tan quá trình, nhưng những này tảng sáng sáng sớm, đem dung Đông Tuyết, ôn nhu Tinh Thần, bồng bềnh Vân Lam, phong quang Tễ Nguyệt cùng ngày tốt cảnh thanh tú làm bạn bọn hắn lại một lần nữa gặp lại gặp gỡ.

Đêm dài yếu chống nổi thời gian chờ đến sáng sớm, ngày đông yếu chuyển qua Kinh Vĩ chờ đến mùa xuân, mặt trăng yếu chờ mong trời quang mới có Tinh Thần, gồ ghề yếu mài hỏng huyết nhục mới bước lên bình nguyên.

Bọn hắn chờ thêm ngàn vạn, đi qua ngàn vạn, mới có hôm nay.

Giữa hai người từ không có trời sinh xứng ái tình, nhưng là sẽ có vì người yêu độ thân may lãng mạn.

"Tại sao chiếc nhẫn của ta bên trong khắc là tên của ngươi cùng sinh nhật "

"Bởi vì muốn phải bắt được ngươi mỗi một lần mạch đập nhảy lên, muốn mỗi giờ mỗi khắc mà làm bạn ngươi thân mật nơi, là ta yêu ngươi tốt nhất bằng chứng."

Độ thân lãng mạn

By củi mục sữa bò

Xong

==============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Một lần cuối cùng căng thẳng! ! ! ! ! !

Cảm tưởng chờ ta thả Weibo, không ở nơi này ảnh hưởng các vị xem á! ! !

Cảm tạ Chương 24 chống đỡ!


	25. Chapter 25

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter1

Lâm ám sắp tới

By củi mục sữa bò

Văn án:

Lâm ám sắp tới,

Chỉ là ngươi ta tâm chi sở hướng,

Ngươi tức là thân ta vị trí hướng về.

"Nếu như ngươi muốn một phương diện cáo biệt, mời dùng (thương) súng của ngươi nhắm ngay trái tim của ta."

"Lại phá hủy mất của ta tinh thần lĩnh vực, khiến nó trở thành một mảnh không thể trùng kiến phế tích."

Trở lên đều là giả dối.

Đây là một cái mưa tầm tã máu chó luyến ái trưởng thành cố sự.

Then chốt từ: Tinh tế bối cảnh, tồn tại tự mình thiết lập, Warden hướng đạo

Danh từ giải thích

Warden: Cảm quan so với người bình thường nhạy cảm rất nhiều người, có thể nói là về mặt quân sự một loại vũ khí, có thể dùng ở dỡ bỏ bom các loại công tác. Warden ở tại một loại gọi là tháp vật kiến trúc trong, cũng do tháp quản lý. Ngũ giác cực độ nhạy cảm, sức chiến đấu cao hơn nhiều người bình thường đám người, Warden năng lực càng mạnh, cảm giác quá tải khả năng lại càng lớn, tinh thần lực càng không ổn định càng dễ dàng tiến vào táo bạo trạng thái.

Hướng đạo: Có thể lý giải vì cùng Warden ghép thành đôi một loại người. Hướng đạo nắm giữ bình phục Warden tâm tình năng lực. Tổng cộng cảm giác lực khá mạnh, có thể cảm thụ hắn nhân tình tự, cũng động viên Warden táo bạo tâm tình người, có thể đem Warden mang rời khỏi thần du trạng thái.

Tinh thần thể: Warden hướng đạo tinh thần có giống như hóa, hẳn là một loại nào đó càng cao hơn vĩ độ sinh vật, chỉ có Warden cùng hướng đạo có thể nhìn thấy cùng chạm tới, đối với người bình thường không có bất kỳ ảnh hưởng, trên lý thuyết nói có thể công kích được Warden hướng đạo.

Lá Chắn: Tinh thần lực hình thành một loại bảo vệ tính chất cách ngăn, có thể đem Warden ngũ giác cùng hướng đạo tinh thần cách ly đi ra, để tránh bị ngày Thường Sinh sống bên trong khổng lồ tin tức tạo thành tinh thần gánh nặng.

Kết hợp: Đem Warden cùng hướng đạo buộc chặt phương thức, chia làm tinh thần kết hợp cùng thân thể kết hợp, sẽ sinh ra kết hợp nóng.

Hướng đạo chay: Tương tự với ABO bên trong tin tức chay, Warden tinh thần bất ổn một châm hướng đạo chay, bảo vệ cho ngươi bình an.

=========================

Chapter1

"Về khoảng cách một lần chiến tranh bạo phát đã qua tám năm rồi." Cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện sóng vai từ phòng họp đi ra ngoài xuất hiện nhận chức thủ tịch Warden Aude cảm khái, "Ngươi độc thân cũng đã có tám năm rồi."

"Tiên sinh, xin chú ý lời nói của ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện mắt nhìn thẳng mà tăng nhanh bước chân, nỗ lực thoát khỏi người này ngày qua ngày nói đâu đâu, "Ngươi nói như vậy người khác sẽ cảm thấy ngươi làm hoài niệm chiến tranh, nếu như mọi người biết bọn hắn tin cậy thủ tịch Warden là một vị phần tử hiếu chiến, nhất định sẽ gây nên bạo động."

Aude nhún vai một bộ bình chân như vại dáng vẻ: "Nếu như bọn hắn đối địa vị của ta sản sinh nghi hoặc, ta thập phần nguyện ý giải nhiệm, điều kiện tiên quyết là tình trạng của ngươi khôi phục lại trước khi chiến đấu."

"Daniel, đây đã là ngươi lần thứ bảy tinh thần Lá Chắn mất khống chế."

"Ngươi yêu cầu một vị hướng đạo, mà không phải hướng đạo chay."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm bộ không có nghe thấy, đi vào chỗ rẽ phòng y tế, Aude bất đắc dĩ thở dài, không biết hắn còn dự định quật cường tới khi nào mới nguyện ý tiếp thu một vị hướng đạo chỉ dẫn.

Phòng y tế nữ sinh nhìn thấy hắn, đưa ngón trỏ ra nâng đỡ một cái kính mắt: "Tuy rằng ta đã nói qua vô số lần, nhưng ta nghĩ ta như trước cần thiết nhắc nhở ngươi, đánh số 1514 07 hướng đạo chay rất sớm đã quá hạn."

"Biết rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về phòng, xem trong tay hướng đạo chay, nhãn mác đã ố vàng, mặt trên in ấn tên chữ vẫn là tại chiến trước hình thức. Khi đó hướng đạo không có nhân quyền có thể nói, không tên không họ, toàn bộ dùng đánh số thay thế, theo chiến tranh bình tức sau, đế quốc ban bố pháp điển dành cho hướng đạo cùng người bình thường ute bình đẳng quyền lợi, hướng đạo tình cảnh mới có chuyển biến tốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trải qua lần đó chiến tranh, lại hào Vô Ấn giống như. Hắn tại lần kia trong chiến tranh mất đi ký ức, có người nói, cũng mất đi hắn hướng đạo.

Bọn hắn vị trí biên chế tháp tại chiến bên trong phá hủy, không có ai hội nhớ rõ một chuỗi đánh số, hết thảy tư liệu lụi tàn theo lửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang tiếp thu cắt rời tay thuật trước đó hỏi qua Aude, của mình hướng đạo là hạng người gì.

"Hắn là đế quốc thành lập tới nay mạnh nhất hướng đạo, từ đẳng cấp nhìn lên, cùng ngươi cái này thủ tịch Warden có thể xưng tuyệt phối." Aude nhắc tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị lãng quên chuyện cũ, lời nói đến mức mịt mờ, "Nhưng ..."

"Nhưng" Khương Nghĩa Kiện bén nhạy bắt giữ hắn chần chờ.

"Nhưng các ngươi chung đụng được thật không tốt." Aude nghĩ đến một lần nào đó tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện cửa gian phòng nhìn thấy bị đuổi ra ngoài hướng đạo, trong giọng nói nổi lên đáng tiếc, "Các ngươi thậm chí chỉ là tinh thần kết hợp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có được tin tức hữu dụng, bác sĩ không tình cảm chút nào mà đem hắn đẩy vào phòng giải phẫu, tại ánh đèn chói mắt dưới tỉnh táo nói: "Cắt rời tay thuật có chút đau, thế nhưng rất nhanh sẽ có thể hoàn thành, xin tận lực nhịn xuống."

Warden ngũ giác nguyên bản là mạnh hơn so với người thường, làm gây tê châm đâm vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay phải lúc, hắn tinh thần Lá Chắn xuất hiện lần thứ nhất mất đi hiệu lực, trong nháy mắt cắn chặt hàm răng, liền bên cạnh y tá cọ rửa đạo cụ tiếng nước chảy như là trong rừng rậm dã thú nhào hướng mình bình thường nguy hiểm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất cảm nhận được Warden đặc hữu tự do chứng, gây tê dần dần ở bên trong thân thể sản sinh tác dụng, trong đầu của hắn nhưng dần dần hiện lên một bức mơ hồ hình ảnh, một người quay lưng chính mình dọc theo bờ sông đi đến, bên cạnh đi theo một đầu tùy thời chờ phân phó Hoa Báo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mấy lần muốn muốn đuổi tới trước, mỗi lần mắt thấy có thể đưa tay đụng tới bả vai của đối phương, người kia chợt gia tốc, tựa hồ cật lực muốn thoát khỏi chính mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy yết hầu nơi có một cái tên vô cùng sống động, khi hắn sắp sửa hô lên lúc, gây tê triệt để có tác dụng, rơi vào mê man.

Mà hắn tỉnh lại lần nữa sau, bức tranh này trở thành hắn tinh thần tranh cảnh, càng giống là một cái mê.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo bí ẩn này sống tám năm, tám năm đầy đủ khiến hắn biến hóa rất lớn. Từ thủ tịch Warden biến thành phổ thông sĩ quan, mất đi hướng đạo sau Warden có lúc rất khó khống chế của mình tinh thần, trong tháp những người khác cũng không phải là không có nghĩ tới biện pháp, nhưng bất luận môi giới người cố gắng như thế nào, đến nay không có tìm được cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện xứng đôi hướng đạo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có thể lợi dụng hướng đạo chay duy trì của mình tinh thần cùng ngũ giác cân bằng.

Nhưng cho dù tốt dược vật ăn nhiều cũng sẽ sinh ra kháng thể, rất nhiều hướng đạo chay đều rất khó động viên vị này trước nhận chức thủ tịch Warden tinh thần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại một lần nào đó tinh thần Lá Chắn mất khống chế sau xông vào phòng cứu thương, trong hỗn loạn nắm lấy một bình hướng đạo chay, ngoài ý liệu khiến cho chính mình khôi phục trạng thái bình thường, theo sát phía sau chạy tới người nhìn xem trong tay hắn bình thuốc, báo cho đây là nội chiến bạo phát trước để lại hướng đạo chay.

"Cái này hướng đạo bây giờ đang ở đâu "

Bác sĩ mở tài liệu ra kho tuần tra hậu lễ mạo báo cho: "Chết vào trong nội chiến."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem chiếc lọ thượng đánh số —— 1514 07.

"Daniel, ngươi buổi chiều có chuyện gì sao" chữa bệnh bộ bộ trưởng gõ cửa đi tới, đánh gãy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hồi ức, "Có thể hay không thay ta đi bệnh viện lấy một nhóm thuốc."

"Được." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy đem chai không thu được trong ngăn kéo, "Bệnh viện nào "

"Dực tháp bệnh viện."

Bởi tám năm trước nội chiến, trong nhân loại người nổi bật —— Warden cùng hướng đạo thương vong nặng nề, đế quốc vì nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức, ngoại trừ tăng cường đối Warden cùng hướng đạo huấn luyện cùng giáo dục bên ngoài, gia tăng đối với người bình thường giáo dục thành phẩm, để cho bọn họ từ từ tiến vào bệnh viện, trường học, nhóm chính phủ bộ ngành, do đó khiến càng nhiều hơn Warden cùng hướng đạo có thể gia nhập quân đội biên chế, do đế quốc thống nhất điều phối.

Dực tháp bệnh viện là đệ nhất gia chọn dùng mời mọc người bình thường lấy tư cách thầy thuốc bệnh viện, bây giờ đến xem, hiệu quả cực tốt, so với có phần dễ dàng làm nổi lên Warden kết hợp nóng hướng đạo, người bình thường đang đối mặt thân thể bị thương Warden càng có ưu thế. Mở ra quân xa Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ cửa chính tiến vào bệnh viện, viện trưởng đã tại cửa hiên nơi chờ đợi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện màu đen ủng chiến bước vào lúc, viện trưởng nịnh nọt âm thanh đã truyền đến: "Xin mời đến bên này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo viện trưởng đi vào chuẩn bị tốt chữa bệnh thiết bị thương khố, điểm số số lượng sự tình tự nhiên rơi không tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên đầu, đi theo hắn tới tiểu hộ sĩ cầm trong tay danh sách cùng bút tỉ mỉ mà đối chiếu con số, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thích thương khố tỏa ra cọc gỗ mùi vị, thẳng thắn né tránh đến trong hành lang ngắm phong cảnh.

Bệnh viện hành lang mạch điện xảy ra vấn đề đang tại tu sửa, đóng cửa lại sau chính là một vùng tăm tối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa tại trên tường, nghe được mặt trên một tầng truyền đến bác sĩ cùng bệnh hoạn đối thoại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phải một cái yêu thích người nghe trộm, nhưng cũng được thầy thuốc âm thanh hấp dẫn lấy, bác sĩ là một người đàn ông, âm điệu hơi cao cũng không chói tai, là một loại vừa vặn chỗ tốt đầy đủ an ủi lòng người âm thanh, người bệnh tựa hồ là chiến hậu hội chứng người, bác sĩ một mực tại nhẹ giọng an ủi với hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề động đậy mà nghe xong đầy đủ có năm phút đồng hồ, đoán chừng kiểm kê sắp kết thúc, lấy xuống trên tay màu trắng găng tay, đang chuẩn bị đẩy cửa lúc rời đi, bên tai bỗng nhiên truyền đến chói tai kêu to, bên trong bệnh viện tiếng cười, gào khóc, xì xào bàn tán không có khác biệt ong đất ủng mà tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay nỗ lực tay nắm cửa, muốn yêu cầu cứu, nhưng mất đi găng tay bảo vệ ngón tay tiếp xúc được bằng sắt lấy tay đều giống như rơi vào kẽ băng nứt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hô hấp cực kỳ gấp gáp, hắn đã từng tinh thần Lá Chắn mất khống chế, nhưng đó là tại trong tháp, trong tháp có Warden có thể mạnh mẽ đưa hắn khống chế lại, bằng tốc độ nhanh nhất đưa vào phòng y tế.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác được của mình ngũ tạng lục phủ đều nhận được ngoại giới đè ép, hắn tinh thần thể cũng bắt đầu từ từ Hỗn Loạn, đau đớn kịch liệt cùng vô tự trạng thái khiến hắn quỳ rạp xuống bệnh viện toả ra nước khử trùng mùi trên sàn nhà, một cái màu trắng sinh vật bắt đầu không có phương hướng mà đi loạn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thậm chí không có khí lực ngăn lại hành động của nó.

"Dừng lại ..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm cực kỳ yếu ớt, khúc thân quỳ trên mặt đất, đầu gối cùng mặt đất tiếp xúc như kim đâm đau đớn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại ngất trước đó nghe được có một cái rất gần thanh âm hỏi hắn: "Ngươi có khỏe không "

Nhưng con mắt của hắn đã mơ hồ không cách nào thấy rõ vật thể, nhưng trong đầu lại rõ ràng xuất hiện một cái không thuộc về hắn tinh thần tuyến vì hắn tiến hành khai thông, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mạnh mẽ muốn mở mắt ra, nhưng đối phương rõ ràng có thể áp chế lại thuộc về mất khống chế chính mình, khi hắn đem vật lẫn lộn bài trừ sạch sẽ sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần Lá Chắn lần nữa lại một lần nữa.

"Chó của ngươi làm đáng yêu." Cái thanh âm kia không có ác ý mà cười nói: "Trở về chú ý nghỉ ngơi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô lực nằm trên đất, thẳng đến tiểu hộ sĩ rít lên một tiếng đưa tới chú ý của những người khác.

Aude đã nghe nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại bệnh viện mất khống chế sự tình, khí cấp bại phôi nhảy vào văn phòng quát: "Daniel, bất luận ngươi đồng ý hay không, ngươi nhất định muốn cùng một tên hướng đạo tiến hành kết hợp!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố gắng nghĩ lại bệnh viện gặp phải người, lại hào Vô Ấn giống như, hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo mà nói ra: "Dực tháp bệnh viện hiện có hướng đạo bác sĩ còn có bao nhiêu "

Aude không thể tưởng tượng nổi, cho dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ lâu không phải hắn thủ trưởng, Aude như trước lo liệu đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu hỏi từng cái tác đáp quen thuộc: "Không đủ mười người, cơ bản đều là nhân viên cao tầng."

"Tư liệu của bọn họ ở nơi nào có thể nhìn thấy "

Aude hiếu kỳ: "Ngươi làm sao bỗng nhiên đối với bọn họ cảm thấy hứng thú "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thực chất báo cho hôm nay tại bệnh viện chuyện đã xảy ra, Aude rơi vào trầm tư: "Không có khả năng lắm, này vài tên nhân viên đều là thành thạo chính trong lầu, đồng thời trong đó có bảy tên hướng đạo là nữ tính."

"Nhưng người kia đã cứu ta, hơn nữa hắn ..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, hắn tinh thần thể —— một đầu Bạch Lang mệt mỏi mà nằm trên mặt đất, không có tinh thần, "Thậm chí có thể áp chế lại cáu kỉnh tinh thần thể, tuy rằng hắn đem sói xem thành chó."

Bạch Lang phối hợp gào lên một tiếng, biểu đạt ra chính mình đối bị ép thay đổi vật chủng một chuyện bất mãn hết sức.

Aude đưa hắn máy tính quay tới, đưa vào của mình mật mã, điều ra dực tháp bệnh viện hướng đạo tư liệu, đem màn ảnh chuyển hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Tự xem, từ ngươi hình dung nhìn lên, ta cảm thấy hai vị này đã có tuổi sắp về hưu hướng đạo, cũng không phù hợp sự miêu tả của ngươi."

"Vậy là ai đã cứu ta "

"Có thể là đi người xem bệnh ở trong có hướng đạo."Aude không muốn đối với chuyện này lãng phí thời gian, mạnh mẽ đem câu chuyện xoay chuyển trở về, "Thân ái Daniel, không nên nỗ lực nói sang chuyện khác, mời ngươi tiếp thu quân đội vì ngươi an bài hướng đạo."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang định mở miệng phản bác, Aude đem một tấm mệnh lệnh thư lấy ra: "Đây là mệnh lệnh, ngươi là quân nhân."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem mệnh lệnh thư ném vào trong thùng rác, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên mà lấy tay chỉ về môn, hạ lệnh trục khách.

Mấy ngày sau.

Môi giới người trắng xanh gương mặt từ trong phòng đi ra, đối Aude lắc đầu.

"Không có hướng đạo có thể cùng hắn kết hợp, thậm chí sẽ bị hắn tinh thần thể công kích." Môi giới người xua tay, "Rõ ràng từng làm cắt rời tay thuật, nhưng hắn giống như là đã kết hợp qua Warden như thế, không ngừng mà đối còn lại hướng đạo sản sinh bài dị phản ứng."

Aude vào cửa nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có việc gì mà tập chống đẩy - hít đất, thật giống ghép thành đôi thất bại người không có hắn, cùng vừa rồi một mặt thất vọng nặng nề đám dẫn đường hình thành so sánh rõ ràng. Aude đi tới bên cửa sổ ngồi xuống, nhìn thấy ăn mặc ngắn tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên cánh tay phải còn có chiến tranh lưu lại vết tích, mím môi một cái.

"Daniel, lấy tư cách bằng hữu của ngươi, ta hi vọng ngươi có thể đi nhìn xem thầy thuốc tâm lý."

"Tuy rằng từ khi ngươi trở thành thủ tịch Warden sau, tướng quân hạ lệnh không chuẩn tướng tình huống của ngươi hướng ra phía ngoài tiết lộ, dẫn đến rất nhiều người quên vấn đề của ngươi, nhưng ta còn nhớ."

"Ngươi hoạn có a Sibogetaruisi hội chứng, tại nội chiến bạo phát trước, ngươi hướng đạo có thể giúp ngươi tiêu giảm nó mang đến mầm họa, nhưng bây giờ đến xem, cái này bệnh trạng đã để ngươi không cách nào cùng còn lại hướng đạo kết hợp."

"Daniel, cũng không phải ta muốn bức bách ngươi. Matt tinh bên trong trả lưu lại lúc đó bốc lên nội chiến dư nghiệt, trong không gian chuyển trạm tin tức truyền đến là bọn hắn lúc nào cũng có thể công lại đây."

"Ta chỉ là tạm thời thay thế ngươi ngồi vị trí này người." Aude tướng quân huy để lên bàn, "Đế quốc yêu cầu ngươi khôi phục lại thủ tịch Warden trạng thái, chúng ta chiến tranh mới có phần thắng mà nói."

Aude sau khi ra cửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy quơ lấy khăn mặt tùy tiện lau mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng mặt, sau đó treo ở nơi cổ, nắm lên Aude lưu lại quân hiệu.

Nói đến buồn cười, hắn thậm chí không nhớ rõ chính mình đã từng là Đế quốc thủ tịch Warden, một cuộc chiến tranh cướp đoạt hắn gần hai năm hồi ức, hắn hồi ức từ hắn tiến vào tháp sau bắt đầu biến mất.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem quân hiệu không có quá lớn phản ứng, hắn thậm chí hoài nghi chiến tranh cướp đi hắn đối Đế quốc trung thành, rất nhiều thời điểm những gì hắn làm cũng không phải xuất từ quân nhân bản năng, mà là hắn không biết hẳn là đi làm cái gì, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nghe theo mệnh lệnh, để cho mình nhìn lên cũng không hề nhàm chán như vậy cực độ.

A Sibogetaruisi hội chứng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ rõ chuyện này, hắn tại học viện quân sự lúc, bởi cùng người trao đổi khó khăn, tại ước định bên trong được nhận định vì a Sibogetaruisi hội chứng, đây là tại Warden bên trong xuất hiện đầu lệ bệnh hoạn. Warden so với những người khác, bản Ứng Ngũ rung động đạt, thể năng hơn người, nhưng a Sibogetaruisi người bệnh tại có chút trình độ thượng có vẻ trì độn.

Bao quát học viện quân sự lão sư ở bên trong, đều cho rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem tại kỳ cuối cùng khảo hạch bị loại bỏ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng nếu như chính mình từ học viện quân sự bị khu trục, đều sẽ không có chỗ để đi, căn bản là không ngừng mà vượt qua một cái học kỳ sau, tại trong khảo hạch bắt được toàn bộ A thành tích. Nguyên tưởng rằng đây chỉ là một lần ngoại lệ, nhưng hắn vẫn đem đệ nhất thành tích duy trì đến tốt nghiệp, bị phân phối đến Đế quốc bộ đội tinh anh —— bạch cốt quân đoàn lúc, đầu tiên muốn tiến hành đẳng cấp cuộc thi, đến từ còn lại địa khu Warden đối cái này hoạn có a Sibogetaruisi hội chứng Warden hơi có nghe thấy, dồn dập lựa chọn hắn lấy tư cách khiêu chiến đối tượng.

Không một thất bại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ đây tại bạch cốt quân đoàn nhất chiến thành danh, thậm chí kinh động Đế quốc nội các, tại một lần trọng yếu trong chiến dịch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện được quân địch hoàn toàn vây quanh, dẫn dắt mấy chục người đột phá trùng vây, chuyển bại thành thắng, Đế quốc tướng quân giao cho hắn thủ tịch Warden vinh hạnh đặc biệt.

Thủ tịch Warden đã chỗ trống gần hơn mười năm.

Đồng thời, quân đội hạ lệnh, đối với thủ tịch Warden hoạn có a Sibogetaruisi hội chứng sự tình yếu miệng kín như bưng, bất luận người nào không cho phép truyền ra.

Lúc đó, vừa vặn tỉnh lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Aude cảm xúc mãnh liệt mênh mông thuyết minh bên trong không cảm giác được một lần vì đó phấn chấn hưng phấn, hắn chỉ là hỏi dò: "Cái kia hướng đạo của ta thi thể đây này "

Aude cúi đầu: "Bạch cốt quân đoàn chỗ ở tháp bị kẻ địch oanh tạc đến nỗi ngay cả bột phấn đều không thừa, chỉ còn phế tích."

"Ngươi nhớ rõ hắn tướng mạo ư "

"Daniel, khi đó hướng đạo liền quần áo cùng kiểu tóc đều là giống nhau, chỉ có thể lấy tay cổ tay đánh số để chứng minh đối phương là ai. Ta làm sao sẽ rõ ràng ngươi hướng đạo bộ dáng "

Không biết họ tên, không biết hình dạng, chỉ biết là là một vị nam tính hướng đạo, từng dùng tinh thần lực đối kháng phe địch quân đoàn, quấy rầy đối phương tinh thần Lá Chắn, Đế quốc tướng quân tại hậu chiến vì đó đọc diễn văn, gọi hắn là mạnh nhất hướng đạo, là Đế quốc anh hùng.

Cũng là bởi vì sự tồn tại của hắn, thay đổi Đế quốc hướng đạo pháp điển.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tướng quân huy ném vào trong ngăn kéo, nhìn thấy hướng đạo chay bình không.

Rất tốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại người tò mò có hai cái rồi, một cái là hắn tiền nhiệm hướng đạo, còn có một cái hôm nay người cứu hắn.

Mới vừa mới đối còn lại hướng đạo tinh thần thể trả lực công kích mười phần Bạch Lang ngáp một cái, trốn vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực.

"Ngươi còn nhớ hắn sao "

Bạch Lang nửa meo mắt lắc đầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoán chừng Bạch Lang đều nghe không hiểu chính mình hỏi đến cùng là ai, bất quá bất luận người trước vẫn là người sau, của mình tinh thần thể cũng không cách nào đưa ra câu trả lời chính xác.

===============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Hôm nay là năm tháng ư

Không phải, tốt, ta biết rồi.

Tại sao đổi ý đổi mới

Bởi vì ta mới biết Ngũ Nhất kỳ nghỉ là bắt đầu từ ngày mai thả.

Xin hỏi đầu óc của ngươi vẫn còn chứ

Khả năng rời nhà đi ra ngoài.

Không nên bị văn án lừa dối, nó thật sự chính là một cái nói yêu thương cố sự, kỳ thực biệt hiệu là —— giáo phản xạ cung thật dài Warden nói yêu thương một trăm loại phương pháp.

Hơi dài, bản nháp Chương 8: Rồi, Warden hướng đạo hai người trả ngượng ngùng đây này. Dù sao ta đều mù cấu tứ một cái tinh hệ cùng đế quốc rồi, nó có thể không trưởng ư _(:з )∠ )_


	26. Chapter 26

Đan Ung â á sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắ vàopter2

Chapter2

Ung Thánh Hựu từ cửa bệnh viện đi tới văn phòng, ột đường đều có tiểu cô nương cùng hắn c mỉa mai hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu ỉ c chen đẩy từng cái đáp ại, đến văn phòng thay xong áo khoác trắng bắt đầu ột ngày ới.

Lấy tư cách thầy thuốc tâ ý, Ung Thánh Hựu có cực tốt trong òng tố chất, hắn uốn so bệnh nhân đối ặt áp ực nhiều hơn đồng thời duy t ngày nghề nghiệp tố chất. Tá nă trước nội chiến dẫn đến rất nhiều ng chen đẩy hoạn có chiến hậu hội chứng, Ung Thánh Hựu vì bảo đả hiệu quả trị iệu, ỗi ngày chỉ định ngày hẹn ba vị bệnh nhân khoảng chừng, cơ bản ỗi ngày đều có ột vị chiến hậu hội chứng ng chen đẩy đến đây trưng cầu ý kiến.

Có úc bệnh nhân trước khi đi sẽ hỏi ột cái vị vĩnh viễn duy t ngày đoan trang ỉ c chen đẩy na nhân: "Bác sĩ, ngài trải qua trận này nội chiến ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu c chen đẩy gật đầu: "Cùng ngài như thế, ta ở trong chiến tr anh ất đi ng chen đẩy rất trọng yếu, nhưng ta đã đi ra mỏngng ờ, cho nên, cũng vọng ngài sớ ngày tỉnh ại."

Ở ột bên hỗ trợ ghi chép nội dung y tá tại bệnh nhân đi rồi c chen đẩy trộ: "Ung bác sĩ ại tại ừa ng chen đẩy, ngươi rõ ràng à chiến hậu từ DotA tinh cầu di dân tới ng chen đẩy b tínhh thường."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ à tại trước ôi giơ ngón trỏ ên, hướng ng chen đẩy ôn nhu ắc đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại căng tin ăn cơ trưa úc, viện trưởng tự tínhh đến tì hắn: "Ung bác sĩ, có ột tên ng chen đẩy bệnh yêu cầu ngươi tới xe ột chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu ễ phép từ chối: "Hô nay của ta hẹn trước đã đầy."

Viện trưởng nhỏ giọng nói: "Hắn à quân đội ng chen đẩy."

Đế quốc à quân thống chế độ, tướng quân ệnh ệnh tại nội các bên trong hữu hiệu nhất, hết thảy cơ cấu đều phải phục vụ ở quân đội, nghe xong ời ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể à gì khác hơn à thả xuống trong tay không ăn cơ ban ăn, theo viện trưởng đi tới hắn chưa bao giờ đặt chân hành chính ầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại sắp đến nơi cần đến úc dừng bước ại, viện trưởng quay đầu ại giục hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu ượn cớ uốn đi phòng vệ sinh, nhân chi thường tình, viện trưởng không tình nguyện đáp ứng hắn, ại tại cửa vào đợi vài phút, ới cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào văn phòng.

"Đây à chồng ta nơi này tốt nhất tâ ý trị iệu sư, Ung Thánh Hựu." Viện trưởng đẩy cửa ra ân cần về ph mêa ngồi ở trên ghế sa on nghiê túc thận trọng na nhân giới thiệu, "Vị này chính à bạch cốt quân đoàn Cao cấp sĩ quan, Khương Nghĩa Kiện."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ sô pha bên trong đứng ên, đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước ặt, ặt không thay đổi đưa tay phải ra: "Ngươi tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hắn nghe được ba chữ này không phản ứng chút nào, ngẩn ng chen đẩy ới hướng về hắn đưa tay: "Xin c mỉa mai, ần đầu gặp gỡ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe tiếng nói của hắn quen tai, nghĩ đến ngày hô qua ở trong hành ang nghe được â th anh, Bạch lãng phí cũng từ tinh thần ĩnh vực đi ra, chậ Du Du à vòng qu anh Ung Thánh Hựu hành tẩu.

"Ngày hô qua chồng ta từng thấy chưa" Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu uốn đến cái kia cứu khởi ng chen đẩy của tínhh.

Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ cau ày, tựa hồ tại cố gắng nghĩ ại ời của hắn nói, cuối cùng chỉ à ắc đầu: "Thượng tá, tr mê nhớ của ta rất tốt, chồng ta cũng chưa từng gặp ặt."

"Ngày hô qua ta tại ầu bốn hành ang bên trong té xỉu, ở trước đó, ta nghe đến ngươi cùng ng chen đẩy bệnh trao đổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu như trước ột bộ không nhớ được dáng dấp, viện trưởng thấy thế thay hắn giải vây: "Sẽ không, Ung bác sĩ à ng chen đẩy b tínhh thường, cho dù hắn gặp phải ngài hô qua tình huống, cũng không có biện pháp giúp trợ ngài giải quyết khó khăn."

"Hắn à ute" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận iệng nói ra cái từ này, nh tính thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khóe iệng h tínhh như không có thể thấy được à ấp áy, ý thức được cái từ này có chứa khinh bỉ, "Xin ỗi, ý của ta à ng chen đẩy b tínhh thường."

Ung Thánh Hựu rũ ắt chốc át, ại ngẩng đầu ại khôi phục ại dĩ vãng thần thái: "Không sao, dù sao ngài à thượng tá, đối với đế quốc đã từng thủ tịch Warden à nói, chồng ta đúng à b tínhh thường ute."

"Ung bác sĩ!" Viện trưởng vội vã đ tínhh chỉ nghe tới tràn ngập ùi thuốc súng ời nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không quá để ý, chỉ à với trước ắt ng chen đẩy à ute sản sinh hoài nghi, tuy rằng hoàn toàn ngửi không thấy tin tức cắm vàoy, nhưng uôn cả thấy hắn cũng không hề đơn giản như vậy, hắn tại tinh thần ĩnh vực bên trong ra hiệu Bạch lãng phí, tiếp thu t mên hiệu Bạch lãng phí cúi thấp cong ng chen đẩy ên, tiến vào công kích trạng thái, à Bạch lãng phí nhảy ên đánh về ph mêa Ung Thánh Hựu úc, iền viện trưởng ké ột chút đều nhọn kêu thành tiếng, à Ung Thánh Hựu ại ngo ảnh ặt à ngơ, chỉ à nhẹ giọng hỏi dò: "Viện trưởng, ngài à sao vậy "

Ng chen đẩy b tínhh thường à không nh tính thấy tinh thần thể.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện triệu hồi Bạch lãng phí, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu: "Chuyện của ta iền nhờ ngươi rồi, đây à của ta bảng giờ giấc, quân đoàn còn có việc, ta đi trước."

Trước sau như ột tự đại.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ viện trưởng trong tay tiếp nhận cuốn vở, viện trưởng thay qua ại vội vã Khương Nghĩa Kiện giải th mêch: "Hắn yêu cầu tâ ý khai đạo, quân đoàn thao tầng tin tức truyền đến à hắn không thể nào tiếp thu được cùng hướng đạo kết hợp."

Ung Thánh Hựu ật qua ật ại thời gian của hắn bề ngoài, ạn bất kinh tâ nói: "Hắn ạnh như vậy còn cần hướng đạo ư "

Viện trưởng giáo dục nói: "Ngươi đây sẽ không hiểu chồng ta Warden rồi. Dù cho hắn ấy tư cách thủ tịch Warden trong úc, bên cạnh hắn đều có hướng đạo, huống hồ chiến hậu hắn khắp nơi t ngàynh độ có chỗ hạ thấp, ột cự tuyệt nữa hướng đạo sẽ đối với hắn tạo thành sự đả kích tr mê ạng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong, khóe iệng không ộ vẻ gì à giật giật.

Viện trưởng tiếp tục căn dặn hắn: "Quân đoàn thời gian rất bận, cho nên yêu cầu ngươi uốn đi địa phương của hắn cùng hắn tiến hành trị iệu."

Đây à quân đội chỉ ệnh, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không tiếp nhận.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn ôi dưới, hối hận ngày đó trong hành ang tại sao phải cứu ng chen đẩy, cứu đến rồi ột cái trói buộc.

Nhưng khi đó ở trong mỏngng tối căn bản không thấy rõ ngã trên ặt đất ng chen đẩy à ai, thần kinh ba ấy tốc độ cực nh anh phản hồi nơi này có ột cái tinh thần Lá Chắn ất inh Warden.

Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định thật nh anh vì đó tiến hành tinh thần th anh ý, Warden trên ng chen đẩy tin tức cắm vàoy ùi vị hết sức quen thuộc, nhưng ng chen đẩy kia tại trong ấn tượng của hắn úc sẽ không đ mêch thân khi đến thuộc bệnh viện ng chen đẩy tới, đồng thời ng chen đẩy kia năng ực tuyệt đối sẽ không xuất hiện ất khống chế tình huống.

Thẳng đến vừa nãy ngửi được trên ng chen đẩy của hắn tin tức cắm vàoy , quá khứ tá nă ký ức n mỉa mai núi Đảo Hải à đến, hắn ới ý thức tới, cứu ên ng chen đẩy à trước ắt trước nhận chức thủ tịch Warden.

Thời gian tá nă, tại trên ng chen đẩy hắn đến cùng phát sinh cái gì, dẫn đến ột vị từng ở trong đế quốc xưng bá Warden có thể nhược hóa đến không cách nào khống chế của tínhh tinh thần Lá Chắn

Tan tầ sau khi về đến nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu áo khoác còn không thoát, ột cái tay eo tới bờ vai của hắn, tiện Hề Hề th anh â truyền đến: "Thểểu Hữu hữu, có uốn hay không cùng đi ra ngoài uống ột chén "

Ng chen đẩy này chính à toà này phòng ở chủ nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu chủ thuê nhà, cũng à bạn của Ung Thánh Hựu —— Duy Nặc.

"Ngươi à không có tiền uống rượu ới nhớ tới ta" Ung Thánh Hựu ặt không đổi sắc tránh đi Duy Nặc tứ chi tiếp xúc.

"Nha, ta thân ái thểểu Hữu hữu, ngươi tại sao có thể nói như vậy yêu nhất bằng hữu của ngươi" Duy Nặc à vô cùng đau đớn h tínhh dáng, "Là ai tại ngươi ưu ạc đầu đường chứa chấp ngươi à ai tại ngươi cả ạo nóng sốt úc ạo vũ vì ngươi ua thuốc à ai thay ngươi bảo thủ bí ật . . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nhịn được nữa: "Là ngươi à ngươi đều à ngươi! Trả thất thần à gì đi."

Ngồi ở trong rượu Duy Nặc nh tính xe đe rượu Cocktai quấy được Hỗn Loạn không thể tả Ung Thánh Hựu, ảnh quan sát kỹ sau ột úc, cắn ột cái ù-tạc vị nổ khoai chiên: "Ngươi hô nay cả xúc à không đúng."

"Có ư "

"Ta hiểu ắ ngươi, thân ái." Duy Nặc hướng về tách ra ba ban na nhân quăng cái ị nhãn, "Là công tác không hài òng ư "

"iễn cưỡng tính." Ung Thánh Hựu h ít ột hơi àu x anh da trời rượu Cocktai, "Ta qua ấy ngày phải cho trong quân đoàn Warden à tâ ý trị iệu."

Duy Nặc ột ngụ rượu sang tại cuống họng nhi bên trong, ho khan nửa ngày, ặt hồng phác phác, vội vàng thấp giọng hỏi: "Vậy ngươi "

"Ngươi cả thấy có ng chen đẩy có thể cãi ời quân đội chỉ ệnh ư" Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, "Sẽ không có ột ngày sống yên ổn tháng ngày."

Vừa vặn tiếp thụ ấy Duy Nặc ị nhãn na nhân để battender đưa cho Duy Nặc ột chén ãng ạn hôn nhau, vốn định đến rượu câu na nhân Duy Nặc đã không có tâ tình quản chén rượu này sóng không ãng ạn, nh anh tr mê: "Nếu không ngươi từ chức "

"Từ chức" Ung Thánh Hựu thật à bất đắc dĩ, "Duy Nặc, ta không giống ngươi, có thể ngọn núi ăn hết, ta từ chức iền không còn có cái gì nữa, ta còn uốn sinh tồn."

"Nhưng . . ." Duy Nặc nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu tình c ảnh có chút bận tâ.

"Yên tâ, ta không có việc gì, ta chỉ à cả khái thế giới này nhỏ."

"Thân ái thểểu Hữu hữu, bất uận ngươi à cái gì, ta đều hội ủng hộ ngươi."

"Cái kia tháng sau tiền thuê nhà có thể hay không trước mọi người nhiều hơn điểm kích chậ rãi "

"Chuyện tiền bạc không ban nữa."

"T tínhh cả của chồng ta vẫn đúng à không đáng tiền."

Ung Thánh Hựu à ột buổi tối ộng, trong ộng à ột ng chen đẩy thiếu niên tại cùng hắn giảng vị kia truyền kỳ vậy Warden, thiếu niên dùng hâ ộ ngữ kh mê nói ra: "Nếu như có thể trở thành Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng đạo, à vĩ đại dường nào vinh hạnh đặc biệt."

Ung Thánh Hựu vò đầu: "Hắn ợi hại như vậy, đế quốc nhất định cho hắn tră ng chen đẩy chọn ột ựa chọn hướng đạo, ngươi còn không tốt nghiệp đây này."

"Ng chen đẩy hay à phải có ơ ước, vạn nhất đây!"

Sau đến cái này vạn nhất thành sự thật, ại sau đó thì sao

Ung Thánh Hựu thở hổn hển từ trong ộng thức tỉnh, trên trán ột tầng dày đặc ồ hôi, vừa vặn Duy Nặc đến gõ hắn ôn: "Honey, khởi tới dùng cơ, ta à ngươi yêu thịt gà tháp nhưng."

"Lập tức tới n gay." Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt ột ngụ nước bọt, ồng ngực không có quy tắc à phập phồng, đi tới phòng rửa tay, dùng nước ạnh vỗ vỗ ặt ới trở ại b tínhh thường.

"Sắc ặt của ngươi so với tối hô qua trả gay go." Duy Nặc dùng đao ổ ở tháp nhưng, đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu ột nửa.

"Là ộng à thôi, không có trở ngại."

"ộng đến đó cái ngươi chết đi bằng hữu" Duy Nặc biết đại khái Ung Thánh Hựu sự tình, nhưng chỉ à phiến diện à thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu không uốn nhắc tới quá khứ của hắn, Duy Nặc tuy rằng nh tính như đại điều, nhưng tâ tư cẩn thận, hết khả năng à để Ung Thánh Hựu thoải ái sinh hoạt, vẫn à bọn hắn ở xuâng chi đạo.

"Ân." Ung Thánh Hựu ăn tươi sau bữa sáng, nh tính ột chút đồng hồ, đứng dậy, "Ta đê nay khả năng chậ chút trở về, không cần chờ ta ăn cơ."

"Trở về nhớ rõ ua chút rau x anh." Duy Nặc hướng hắn phất tay, "Chúc ngươi nhiều ay ắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu buổi sáng đơn giản chuẩn bị ột ít tài iệu sau, buổi chiều đã bị bạch cốt quân đoàn ng chen đẩy tiếp đi. Quân xa bố cục thập phần ngột ngạt, trước sau à dùng đáng tin cách y, ột ng chen đẩy ngồi ở ph mêa sau Ung Thánh Hựu, cả giác tínhh như sắp được áp giải ngục gia phạ nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhà chán ngáp ột cái, quân xa dần dần ái vào tháp chỗ tập hợp, tài xế đưa tới ột cái ắt điện tử tráo, thờ ơ à nói ra: "Xin ời ang ên."

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng, từ khi nội chiến bạo phát sau, quân đội đối bộ đội tinh anh vị tr mê đều hết sức cẩn thận, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi cũng không hỏi, trực tiếp ang ên trù ắt, trù ắt nội bộ àn h tínhh bao trù ên hắn hết thảy thị giác cả quan, Ung Thánh Hựu b tínhh tĩnh ại t hưởng thức trên àn ảnh à ại giả ại hoa ý hồ tiếu phong c ảnh V IDeo, trong òng thầ ắng ãnh đạo ng chen đẩy thống trị.

Cho dù o được cũng sẽ không có ngu ngốc ựa chọn đến chiến hậu tinh cầu du ịch.

Aude tại biết được đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến hành tâ ý trị iệu ng chen đẩy à ột vị ng chen đẩy b tínhh thường sau, cũng đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở khá và chữa bệnh trong phòng. Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy cửa sau khi đi vào, nh tính thấy bên trong căn phòng hai ng chen đẩy, nghề nghiệp hóa ỉ c chen đẩy hiện ra ở trên ặt: "Xin hỏi à vị nào yêu cầu khá và chữa bệnh "

"Hắn." Aude chỉ vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Bởi vì Warden so sánh đặc thù, cho nên ta ở nơi này cùng đi."

"Nhưng như vậy sẽ ảnh hưởng hiệu quả trị iệu, mọi người nhiều hơn điểm kích sinh." Ung Thánh Hựu ột ắt iếc về Aude vai trái huy chương, ông ày chớp chớp, "Thủ tịch Warden "

"Ta sẽ yên tĩnh ngồi ở ph mêa sau, bảo đả sẽ không quấy rầy đến các ngươi." Aude căn bản không quan tâ Ung Thánh Hựu ý nghĩ, tự nhiên đi tới ặt sau, Aude o ắng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chứng bệnh sẽ bị truyền đi, hắn nhất định phải ở nơi này giá thị.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ cùng quân đội ng chen đẩy nói điều kiện chính à tự tínhh chuốc ấy cực khổ, hắn đi ên trước ngoài c chen đẩy nhưng trong không c chen đẩy à hướng Aude c chen đẩy c chen đẩy, kéo căng ành, ngăn cách Aude tầ ắt, xoay ng chen đẩy từ túi tài iệu Lý Đào xuất ột xấp giấy đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Xin ời ngài trước mọi người nhiều hơn điểm kích à ấy cái kiể tra, thuận tiện ta đối với ngài tâ ý trạng thái à ột cái dự tính ước định."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa đến ột cái ghế ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước ặt, thấy hắn hơi kinh ngạc à nh tính tínhh, c chen đẩy giảng nói: "Vậy b tínhh thường trị iệu, ta đều sẽ đối ặt ng chen đẩy bệnh, có thể kéo gần giữa chồng ta khoảng cách, nếu để cho ngươi cả giác được áp ực, ta có thể ngồi xa hơn chút nữa."

"Không cần." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chẳng qua à cả thấy này gã bác sĩ ùi trên ng chen đẩy rất dễ chịu, ột bên cúi đầu trên giấy ngoắc ngoắc vẽ vời, vừa nói, "ùi trên ng chen đẩy ngươi rất dễ chịu, ngươi dùng nước hoa ư "

Sau ành ặt Aude suýt chút nữa ột cái nước p hồn ra ngoài, đây à cái gì quỷ dị vấn đề

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửi ột cái quần áo: "Ta không cần nước hoa, bệnh nhân của ta ở trong có Warden, bọn hắn không thể tiếp xúc nhân công tinh dầu ùi vị."

"Nha." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nh tính ột chút hắn, "Warden khứu giác so sánh nhạy bén, có thể à cái khác ùi vị."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy bất động th anh sắc cái ghế về ph mêa sau hơi di chuyển, so với bắt đầu, giữa hai ng chen đẩy khoảng cách càng xa ột chút.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đe đáp đề giấy đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu ột bên ật xe vừa nói ra: "Gần nhất có những gì uốn chia xẻ sự tình ư "

"Không có." Trả ời gọn gàng nh anh chóng.

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi nghiêng đầu đi: "Cái kia có hay không so sánh chuyện khó khăn giấu ở trong òng, uốn yếu nói ra được "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện uống ột hớp nước, trầ giọng nói: "Không có."

Đừng nói Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng thấy oại này ng chen đẩy bệnh, iền Aude đều không thể khoan dung, thay hắn ở iệng: "Hắn có! Hắn không cách nào cùng hướng đạo kết hợp, toàn bộ quân đoàn hướng đạo đều thử qua."

"Aude!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngăn ại bằng hữu khẩu không ngăn cản, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được câu này chỉ à c chen đẩy khẽ: "Quân đoàn đối với ngươi thật đúng à để bụng."

Ung Thánh Hựu đơn giản tháo ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong òng trạng thái sau, tay khoác ên trên đầu gối, nh tính chằ chằ Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi: "Ngươi trước kia hướng đạo đây này "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thành thật trả ời: "Có ng chen đẩy nói đã bị chết."

"Có ng chen đẩy nói" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thế cái từ cả thấy thập phần chói tai.

"Ta tại hậu chiến ất tr mê nhớ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có ẩn giấu, "Ta th anh hướng đạo của ta à ất rồi. Thế nhưng cũng không hề sưu tầ đến thi thể của hắn, đồng thời của ta tinh thần iên tiếp không có biến ất, à thông qua chữa bệnh thủ đoạn bị động cắt cách."

Ung Thánh Hựu cả thấy iệng phát khô, nắ ên cái chén uống ột hớp nước: "Cho nên, ngươi bây giờ yêu cầu ột tên hướng đạo, nhưng à ngươi tinh thần ĩnh hội ngược hướng đạo tinh thần thể tiến hành không khác biệt công kích, đúng không "

"Ân."

"Vậy à ngươi không đối Warden sản sinh qua kết hợp nóng "

"Không có."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tin, đối với hắn dụ dỗ từng bước: "Thượng tá, ta không được không đối với ngươi ời nói sản sinh hoài nghi, căn cứ ngài iêu tả, ngài hướng đạo đã tạ thế tá nă, ột tên b tínhh thường Warden trong vòng tá nă chưa bao giờ sản sinh qua kết hợp nóng chuyện như vậy quả thực chưa từng nghe thấy, tuy rằng ta à ng chen đẩy b tínhh thường, nhưng à ta cũng à đã học Warden cùng hướng đạo kiến thức. Nếu như ngài không thể nói với ta ời nói thật, chồng ta hô nay dù cho ở nơi này ngồi ột buổi tối đều không có bất kỳ ý nghĩa."

"Ta dùng hướng đạo cắm vàoy." Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trong ngăn kéo ấy ra cắm vàoi không, "Tá nă giữa ột ực dùng hướng đạo xưa nay khống chế chính tínhh, nhưng gần nhất có phần thất thường."

Ung Thánh Hựu nh tính xe cổ xưa chiếc ọ, trái ti nhảy đến có phần nh anh, ngăn chặn chính tínhh sơ ược hơi run rẩy hầu kết: "Ta có thể nh tính ột chút ư "

"Có thể."

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên ban cầ ấy chiếc ọ, vừa ý ặt con số hơi hơi ngẩn ra.

"Bác sĩ" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nh tính hắn thất thần, kêu tên của hắn.

"Ta chẳng qua à cả thấy có rất ít Warden có thể à được như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu tự bạo chữa, "Vậy ta . . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu ời còn chưa nói hết, c ảnh báo th anh â ăng bầu trời vang ên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng sau ành Aude đồng thời đứng ên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầ ấy trên ghế dựa áo khoác, nh anh chóng nói với Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng tình huống: "Xin ỗi, hô nay trị iệu tạ thời chấ dứt ở đây, chồng ta nơi này có chút vấn đề, ột úc sẽ có ng chen đẩy sắp xếp ngươi rời đi."

Hai dài ột ngắn c ảnh báo.

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng đây à đặt ở ph mêa ngoài trong không gian chuyển trạ sản sinh vấn đề, rất có thể à có ngoại bộ xâ ấn dấu hiệu, hắn chỉ à ý giải gật đầu, nh tính theo bọn hắn rời đi.

Về đến nhà Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi đang tại nhà bếp gọt khoai tây Duy Nặc: "Trên ng chen đẩy ta có ùi vị ư "

Duy Nặc thả xuống khoai tây tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên ng chen đẩy ngửi ột cái: "Có."

Ung Thánh Hựu như gặp đại địch: "Thiệt hay giả "

"Thật sự." Duy Nặc tiến đến tai của hắn sau, "Là ùi sữa, thân ái thểểu Hữu hữu, ngươi gần nhất càng ngày càng bập bẹ."

"Duy Nặc, ta không có nói đùa với ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra Duy Nặc, nghiê ặt nói, "Ta nói à, trên ng chen đẩy ta có hay không tin tức cắm vàoy ùi vị."

Duy Nặc thu hồi chơi đùa dáng dấp, từ trong phòng tì ra ột cái tha trắc nghi, tỉ ỉ địa trên dưới đảo qua Ung Thánh Hựu: "Liền áy óc đều không thể đo ường xuất tin tức của ngươi cắm vàoy, nó so với Warden cả quan còn uốn nhạy bén, Thánh Hựu, ngươi à an toàn."

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi trở ại phòng, trong đầu như à bo nổ.

"ùi trên ng chen đẩy ngươi rất dễ chịu."

"Ta tại hậu chiến ất tr mê nhớ."

"Chỉ có cái này hướng đạo cắm vàoy đối với ta có hiệu quả."

. . .

Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra gầ ên giận dữ, "Đây đều à ộn xộn cái gì!"

Xử ý xong trạ không gian náo oạn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi xuống thuyền, đe áy truyền tin trả đến quản ý nơi, thuận iệng hỏi Aude: "Hô nay thầy thuốc kia, ngươi cả thấy hắn như không giống hướng đạo "

Aude c chen đẩy đến tùy ý: "Da nie, ngươi à điên rồi sao trên ng chen đẩy hắn ột chút tin tức cắm vàoy ùi vị đều không có, của ta Hắc Ưng ấy ần bay ra ngoài cùng ngươi Bạch lãng phí chơi đùa, ngươi xe hắn đều không nh tính thấy, tại sao có thể à hướng đạo! Lại nói hướng đạo đều tại nơi inh thiêng bên trong đăng ký qua, hắn chẳng qua chỉ à ột gã dáng dấp không tệ ng chen đẩy b tínhh thường à thôi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện iế ôi ột cái, nghĩ đến hắn hô nay ngửi được như có như không ùi vị.

Là tới từ ở không nên thuộc về trong ký ức cả giác quen thuộc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắ ắt ại nỗ ực trở về uốn trong ký ức trống không ột àn, nhưng hắn đe hết toàn ực sau cũng à chuyện vô bổ, vứt thời điể thường thường dễ như ăn trào, ại nhặt ên úc ại khó như ên trời.

==================================

Tác giả có ời uốn nói:

Cả giác ễ ao động còn tại ban chuyên, ngoại trừ thi công đội, chính à ta.

Da nie Bạch lãng phí nói cho đúng à Bắc Cực Tuyết lãng phí, Hậu kỳ hội nói tường tận. Cái này văn áu chó, nhưng áu chó rồi, quá áu chó rồi, áu chó cho ta vừa viết ột bên chất vấn nă ngoái chính tínhh nghĩ gì thế.

Chỉ có thể bảo chứng Ngũ Nhất kỳ nghỉ chương ngày, Hậu kỳ không nhất định T T


	27. Chapter 27

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter3

Chapter3

Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại thu dọn ca bệnh nhận được quân đoàn điện thoại, buổi tối hội đón hắn đi quân đoàn đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến hành lần thứ hai tâm lý trưng cầu ý kiến.

Lần này chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người ở trong phòng chờ hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý vén rèm lên kiểm tra: "Bằng hữu của ngươi lần này không chuẩn bị trành sao "

"Hắn rất bận." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói dối rồi, nhưng thật ra là hắn từ chối Aude cùng đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hắn nói chuyện lúc, tay phải không tự chủ sờ sờ cổ, đây là người nói dối theo bản năng động tác, hắn không có chọc thủng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lấy ra một cái âm hưởng, điều tốt âm nhạc: "Cho nên, lần này ngươi có những gì muốn đối ta nói "

Ung Thánh Hựu tại làm một hệ liệt động tác lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể bén nhạy ngửi được một tia mùi vị, như là tin tức chay, lại muốn so với tin tức mộc mạc hóa rất nhiều, Bạch Lang biến thành thu nhỏ lại thể, một cái màu trắng Lang Khuyển vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới đi lui.

Quá mức mâu thuẫn, không có tinh thần thể, không nhìn thấy tinh thần thể, nơi linh thiêng bên trong không có ghi chép, lại như có tin tức chay.

Thư giãn khúc dương cầm từ âm hưởng bên trong truyền ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không quen tựa ở lưng ghế dựa nơi, phía sau lưng căng thẳng vô cùng, là quân nhân thói quen, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hắn sống lưng thẳng tắp, thanh bên cạnh thảm lông tùy tiện điệp một cái thả ở sau người hắn: "Nếu như một lúc cảm thấy mệt mỏi, có thể dựa vào ở cái này mặt trên."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận mà đem sức mạnh của thân thể rơi vào bên hông, về phía sau nhích lại gần, xác thực muốn so hắn ngồi quân tư thoải mái rất nhiều.

"Bình thường tới nói, chúng ta đối thoại hẳn là bảo mật." Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí bất đắc dĩ, lấy ra vào cửa lúc thủ vệ cho máy ghi âm, "Nhưng khả năng bởi vì thân phận của ngươi đặc thù, yêu cầu ghi âm, vạn nhất các ngươi quân đoàn có tin tức gì để lộ, bọn hắn hội trước tiên đối chiếu ghi âm, bảo đảm bán đi tin tức người không phải ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa ý mặt đèn xanh sáng lên, xem Ung Thánh Hựu trong ánh mắt xem thường, hiếu kỳ nói: "Ngươi thật giống như không phải làm yêu thích quân đoàn "

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt có phần mệt mỏi: "Ngoại trừ quân nhân, có thể sẽ không có người yêu thích quân đoàn. Ta từ cửa ải đi tới cái cửa này, cần kinh nghiệm chồng chất kiểm tra, thật giống như ta là một cái hội bất cứ lúc nào nổ tung nhân tính bom."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn tỉ dụ chọc cười, Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình nhìn về phía hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận ra được tầm mắt của hắn: "Làm sao vậy "

"Rất lâu chưa từng thấy ngươi cười qua." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu thu dọn mang tới tư liệu.

"Chúng ta mới thấy qua hai mặt mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay nhu nhu mũi, cúi đầu chán nản nói: "Là, bất quá hai mặt mà thôi."

Lần này trưng cầu ý kiến để Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái rõ ràng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tình cảnh trước mắt, cùng hắn dự phán nhất trí.

Trước mắt Warden thiếu hụt tổng cộng tình năng lực, hắn không cách nào phân chia hướng đạo làm ra cử động là hữu thiện vẫn là có tính công kích, cho nên tinh thần thể sẽ làm ra không khác biệt công kích, cho dù hắn có ý thức mà khống chế, tinh thần thể thường thường sẽ ưu tiên ở lý trí làm ra phán đoán.

Kỳ thực điều này cũng cùng hướng đạo năng lực có quan hệ, lần này hướng đạo trình độ quá kém.

Ung Thánh Hựu mò sờ cái cằm, không dám nói xuất lời nói tự đáy lòng, xem ngoài cửa thủ vệ không có nhìn về phía nơi này, nhanh chóng đem máy ghi âm đóng lại: "Ngươi có phải hay không hoạn có a ..."

"A Sibogetaruisi hội chứng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn bổ sung.

Ung Thánh Hựu há miệng, đem máy ghi âm đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Ta sẽ thay ngươi bảo mật."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp nhận máy ghi âm, nhìn thấy chỗ cổ tay của hắn có vết cắt, như là đã từng được lợi khí cắt qua vết tích: "Ngươi đã từng là quân nhân "

"Không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng đáp, hắn nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt rơi tại chỗ cổ tay của chính mình, kéo ống tay áo che khuất mảnh kia màu đỏ vết tích.

"Nha."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xác định đó là chỉ có trong quân đội mới có quân đao mới có thể cắt ra vết tích, chính là bởi vì lưỡi dao của nó nơi có sâu cạn không đồng nhất răng cưa, đối thân thể thương tổn rất lớn, quân mới có thể hạn chế nó tại thị trường bên trong lưu thông, vẻn vẹn lấy tư cách quân bị phẩm tại trong bộ đội sử dụng. Mặc dù là bình thường diễn luyện, rất ít người biết sử dụng loại này quân đao, thường thường đều là ở trong chiến tranh mới sẽ sử dụng.

Tên này Ung bác sĩ thật đúng là bí ẩn chồng chất.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự mình đưa Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra tháp, chờ đợi tài xế tiếp thời gian của hắn bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy giấy bút đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt: "Thuận tiện lưu lại ngài tư nhân phương thức liên lạc ư "

Không tiện.

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu bản ý, nhưng hắn không dám ở trong quân đoàn cùng một cái thượng tá hò hét, bất đắc dĩ viết xuống của mình tư nhân điện thoại, nói một đằng làm một nẻo thường liên lạc.

Mang lên trùm mắt Ung Thánh Hựu bị đưa đi sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện áng chừng giấy đi trở về, vừa vặn đụng tới xông tới trước mặt Aude.

"Xem ra trị liệu rất có hiệu quả."

"Làm sao mà biết "

"Bởi vì nhìn ngươi tâm tình không tệ." Aude vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, "Bất quá nói thật, Daniel, tính cách của ngươi so với trước khi chiến đấu thật tốt hơn nhiều, trước kia ngươi quả thực là một tòa băng sơn thiếu hụt câu thông."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng cười không nói, đi trở về phòng làm việc của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu về nhà tại trong máy vi tính đánh ra a Sibogetaruisi hội chứng sau, tỉ mỉ mà duyệt đọc, thậm chí tìm ra năm đó đọc sách thời điểm sách giáo khoa, thanh chứng bệnh một vừa xác nhận.

Hắn không dám tưởng tượng một cái đã từng là đế quốc thủ tịch Warden người lại là a Sibogetaruisi hội chứng người bệnh, năm đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện thậm chí tại sản sinh kết hợp nóng cũng phải đem chính mình đẩy ra thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể nghĩ đến cái này người nhất định thập phần căm ghét chính mình, hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới hắn là có tổng cộng tình thiếu hụt năng lực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất khó quá chú tâm tín nhiệm một người, không cách nào đọc hiểu đối phương tình cảm biểu đạt, tại ngũ giác cực kỳ phát đạt dưới tình huống, hắn rất nhiều động tác đều là phản xạ có điều kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuốn lên tay áo, tại màu vàng sẫm dưới ánh đèn quan sát trên cổ tay vết thương.

Dù cho hắn tìm ra mười ngàn loại lý do vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm ra biện giải, đi tận lực lĩnh hội hắn khó xử, chính mình cũng sẽ không dễ dàng quên chuyện của quá khứ. Cho dù thiếu hụt tổng cộng tình năng lực, cũng không phải lưu lại chính mình rơi vào tử cục, nếu như không phải tại hấp hối thời khắc, không biết là của người nào tinh thần thể xuất hiện cõng lấy chính mình chạy ra gian kia được mai phục căn phòng.

Hắn thiếu một chút cùng bằng hữu như thế, chết ở bạch cốt quân đoàn phế tích bên trong.

Từ một cái bác sĩ góc độ, hắn đồng tình Khương Nghĩa Kiện tao ngộ, nhưng hắn không cách nào tha thứ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi qua hành động.

Về phần yêu

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, loại tình cảm này đối với hắn mà nói, quá mức xa xỉ, thực sự không nên xuất như thế không thích hợp thời cơ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài một hơi, tự nhủ: "Ngươi là bác sĩ, lương tâm thầy thuốc, thiếu muốn chút vô dụng."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy tinh thần lĩnh vực một trận xao động, mới nhớ tới hắn rất lâu chưa hề đem tinh thần thể thả ra căng gió, luôn mồm nói xin lỗi: "Xin lỗi, xin lỗi, mấy ngày nay quá bận rộn."

Một cái cùng hắn cánh tay nhỏ gần như lớn lên hoa Ly Miêu bất mãn mà kêu hai tiếng, tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu thủ một bên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng xoa nó: "Tại sao lại bắt đầu phạm lười không xuất hiện nguyên hình "

Hoa Ly Miêu duỗi dài chân trước, đối câu hỏi của hắn không để ý chút nào, tiếp tục duy trì cái này hình thể, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là tùy theo hắn nó đi.

Duy Nặc vào cửa lúc nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện không khí xì xào bàn tán, liền biết vị này ngụy trang thành người bình thường hướng đạo lại tại cùng của mình tinh thần thể tiến hành chiều sâu trao đổi.

"Honey, ta phải hay không quấy rầy các ngươi tư nhân ước hội" Duy Nặc chỉ là đầu lưỡi như thế, thân thể không hề tự giác nhào tới Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường.

"Có một chút, nó hiện tại đang tại trừng lên ngươi." Hoa Ly Miêu đang tại chơi trên bàn bồn hoa, Ung Thánh Hựu ỷ vào Duy Nặc không nhìn thấy sự tồn tại của nó, há miệng nói mò.

Duy Nặc vô tình đối không khí hôn gió quyền đương chào hỏi, đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu một hộp thuốc: "Ầy, mới nghiên cứu tin tức chay tiêu trừ thuốc, ta biết năng lực của ngươi rất mạnh, có thể khống chế bọn hắn tinh thần không thể phát hiện trên người ngươi tin tức chay mùi vị, thế nhưng cái này so sánh bảo hiểm. Chỉ ở chợ đêm lưu thông, ta phế bỏ rất lớn sức lực mới muốn đi qua."

Năm đó Ung Thánh Hựu tại ngói vỡ tường đổ đường phố hành tẩu lúc, vừa lạnh vừa đói, nếu không phải gặp được đi ra trộm đồ ăn Duy Nặc, hắn có thể sẽ chết thảm đầu đường.

Duy Nặc là một gã trong chợ đen giữa phương, vì hắn một lần nữa đặt mua thân phận, cho dù biết được hắn là hướng đạo sau cũng không có vạch trần hắn, thậm chí không có hỏi tới lai lịch của hắn, biết được hắn muốn đi niệm Y học viện sau, Duy Nặc cho hắn mượn tiền, khiến hắn đi đọc sách, tuy rằng trên đầu môi nói số tiền này về sau đều phải tăng gấp bội trả lại cho mình, nhưng hiện tại lại khác, Duy Nặc cũng không có mở miệng hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu muốn qua một lần tiền, liền tiền thuê nhà cũng chỉ là tính chất tượng trưng mà thu một ít.

Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi qua hắn tại sao đối với hắn tốt như vậy, Duy Nặc đùa giỡn mà nói ra: "Bởi vì ta cũng có một cái đệ đệ là hướng đạo, đáng tiếc chết sớm! Nhìn thấy ngươi lại như nhìn thấy hắn như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có làm thật, bởi vì Duy Nặc nói mười câu trong lời nói có tám câu là giả, hắn xưa nay chưa từng thấy Duy Nặc có người nhà tới thăm.

"Cảm tạ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhận lấy Duy Nặc cho hắn dược tề, cái này phân lượng đầy đủ hắn vượt qua ba tháng đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng trị liệu thời gian.

"Yêu ta ư Tiểu Hữu Hữu." Duy Nặc giọng diệu thập phần đầy mỡ.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm một cái nôn mửa biểu lộ sau, chân tình thực cảm nói: "Duy Nặc, nếu như ngươi đời này không tìm được người thích hợp cùng nhau, ta nhất định cùng ngươi độc thân đến cuối cùng."

"Phi phi phi! Ngươi ít chú ta hai câu, người đuổi ta cần phải sắp xếp đầy hai cái tinh hệ." Duy Nặc từ trên giường bò lên giả vờ tức giận trừng Ung Thánh Hựu một mắt, trước khi đi còn không quên hỏi hắn, "Sáng mai ăn Blueberry phái có được hay không bên trong Terman tinh cầu mới vừa vận tới mới mẻ Blueberry ta cắt xuống một giỏ."

"Được. Còn muốn ăn ngươi làm ngọc Mễ Sa luôn."

"Vậy thì sớm một chút lên." Duy Nặc uy hiếp nói, "Mỗi đến cuối tuần liền nằm ỳ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại hưởng dụng Duy Nặc làm bữa sáng, thả ở bên cạnh điện thoại vang lên, là một cái số xa lạ, Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay nhấn tắt.

Duy Nặc nghe được tiếng vang: "Ai "

"Không biết." Blueberry phái tràn ra tới tương hoa quả cho tới Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay, Ung Thánh Hựu đang cố gắng mà hút trên đầu ngón tay tương hoa quả, "Có thể là rác rưởi quảng cáo."

"Nói đến buồn cười, mấy ngày trước còn có điện thoại hỏi ta có muốn hay không mua cư trụ chứng đùa giỡn, bọn hắn nơi đó quần tiểu lâu lâu trong tay cư trụ chứng nói không chắc đều là từ trong tay của ta đi ra ngoài."

Duy Nặc giọng nói chuyện đều là dõng dạc, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được say sưa ngon lành, đang chuẩn bị nghe Duy Nặc lên án hàng xóm gần nhất đào đất hầm nhiễu dân sự tình, điện thoại thu được một cái tin nhắn ngắn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngậm nửa đoạn Blueberry phái tại trong miệng, tiện tay mở ra nội dung tin ngắn.

Duy Nặc trơ mắt mà nhìn Blueberry phái từ trong miệng của hắn lướt xuống, rơi xuống quần ngủ thượng, sau đó rơi trên mặt đất.

—— "Ta là bạch cốt quân đoàn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, xin hỏi hôm nay có rảnh hay không tiến hành tâm lý trị liệu "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi phòng cứu thương thủ hướng đạo chay lúc, y tá tìm ra 1514 07 hướng đạo chay: "Thượng tá, đây là cuối cùng một con 1514 07 hướng đạo chay, vì nghĩ cho an toàn của ngươi, xin mau sớm cùng hướng đạo kết hợp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú bắn động tác tạm hoãn nháy mắt, nghe chóp mũi toả ra hoa quả mùi vị mùi thơm ngát, không hiểu nghĩ đến vị kia thầy thuốc tâm lý.

Mùi trên người hắn tựa hồ như là hoa quả mùi vị.

Hắn cho trên giấy con số gọi điện thoại, lại bị đối phương cắt đứt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng điện thoại di động nghe trong điện thoại âm thanh bận có phần không biết làm sao.

Này là lần đầu tiên có người dám treo điện thoại của hắn.

Không thể làm gì khác hơn là phát ra tin nhắn tự giới thiệu, sau đó hẹn mười giờ tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu tới làm tâm lý trị liệu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không rõ ràng chính mình vì sao như thế tích cực, nhưng trong tiềm thức muốn gặp được người này, cũng nghĩ đến đào móc xuất trên người người này bí mật.

Duy Nặc cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại quảng trường các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến, làm thay đổi một thân thường phục Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra quân xa xuất hiện tại đầu hẻm lúc, rất nhiều người dừng bước lại hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này nhìn xung quanh.

Duy Nặc quan sát quân xa chủng loại, nhỏ giọng nghĩ linh tinh: "Bạch cốt quân đoàn không phải bộ đội tinh anh ư dùng như thế nào quân xa chủng loại cũ kỹ như vậy, chúng ta tại chợ đêm đã sớm đào thải."

"Xe của bọn hắn đều trải qua tinh vi cải tạo, sẽ không dễ dàng báo phế, cái nào sợ các ngươi chợ đêm cải tiến kỹ thuật mười lần cũng sẽ không so được với hắn hiện tại lái xe." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ về xe sàn xe, "Bọn hắn đem xe sàn xe hạ thấp, ở trong chiến đấu có thể trở thành xe bay, đế quốc đối quân đội coi trọng đều nhanh vượt qua nội các, bên trong có bao nhiêu không phải quân đội quan lớn nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế chèn ép tướng quân quyền lợi."

Duy Nặc quan sát tỉ mỉ vừa xuống xe ngoại hình, phát hiện liền xe đèn đều tiến hành rồi cải tạo: "Làm sao ngươi biết nhiều như vậy ngươi trước đây tại bạch cốt đi lính "

"Bí mật." Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay cửa kính xe xuống, hướng hắn phất tay một cái, cùng Duy Nặc cáo biệt, "Trở về, người ngươi cũng thấy, xe ngươi cũng nhìn."

Duy Nặc thanh chuẩn bị Blueberry đưa cho hắn: "Nhất định phải chú ý an toàn, xảy ra vấn đề liền gọi điện thoại cho ta, ta sẽ dẫn ta mới vừa mua súng laser xông tới, tuy rằng ta cũng không biết tháp vị trí, nhưng thân ái, ta cùng với linh hồn của ngươi cùng ở tại."

Ung Thánh Hựu được lời của hắn nói chọc cho lên xe còn tại cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thông qua sau coi kính nhìn thấy khóe miệng hắn một mực giương lên: "Người kia là bằng hữu của ngươi "

"Ân." Ung Thánh Hựu ngắm đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu lộ, căn cứ phán đoán của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tình hiện nay không thật là tốt, tay che miệng lại ho khan hai tiếng, thanh ý cười ép xuống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại chỗ rất xa liền thấy Duy Nặc cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một mực tại kề tai nói nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình chưa từng có cười đến như vậy rộng rãi thời điểm, ngược lại là thời khắc cũng giống như một con đề phòng kẻ địch xâm lấn con thỏ.

Hoạn có a Sibogetaruisi hội chứng người ít lời chiếm đa số, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nghĩ không ra cùng hắn tiếng nói chung, hai người ở trên xe im lặng không nói, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ cảnh phố cảm thấy có phần xa lạ, cũng không phải đi tháp đường: "Xin hỏi thượng tá, chúng ta muốn đi nơi nào "

"Nhà ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem xe lái vào thành bắc phố cũ khu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày: "Nhưng ta cùng quân đoàn ký kết hợp đồng là nhất định phải tại trong tháp tiến hành trị liệu ..."

"Không sao." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuy rằng mất trí nhớ, nhưng hắn đối quân đoàn những này không có tác dụng kỷ luật trước sau như một mà không nhìn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hít sâu một hơi, nghĩ thầm trời sập quân đoàn cũng chỉ biết tìm Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính sổ, cùng mình không có tí xíu quan hệ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gia cùng còn lại Cao cấp sĩ quan so với thập phần mộc mạc, là một cái căn hộ nhỏ, vào cửa sạch sành sanh, cùng trong tháp ký túc xá tương tự, chi tiết nhỏ chỗ đều chương hiển quân nhân quen thuộc. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có gấp tiến hành trị liệu, trái lại đi tới nhà bếp mở ra tủ lạnh: "Ngươi đói không "

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, Duy Nặc bữa sáng quá mức phong phú, Ung Thánh Hựu ăn được phát chống đỡ.

"Không ngại, ta trước tiên ăn chút cơm." Khương Nghĩa Kiện là buổi sáng tòng quân đoàn trực tiếp đi ra cửa nhận Ung Thánh Hựu, uống mấy chén nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật không tiện tại chủ nhân chưa cho phép điều kiện tiên quyết loạn đi dạo, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon nhàm chán đánh giá vật phẩm bài biện.

Nói đến buồn cười, Ung Thánh Hựu tám năm trước đều chưa có tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nhà, giờ này ngày này, rõ ràng lấy tư cách bác sĩ đến nhà bái phỏng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bưng mâm đi tới bàn ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa ý mặt màu đỏ đồ ăn nhíu mày, Warden không nên ăn cay độc kích thích đồ ăn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tủ lạnh thức ăn nhanh chiếm đa số, rất lâu không có tiến hành mua sắm, chỉ còn dư lại một hộp cay độc hải sản ý mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa dùng dĩa ăn cuốn lên mì sợi chuẩn bị đưa vào trong miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu gõ gõ bàn ăn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu không rõ hành vi của hắn.

"Thượng tá, ngươi bây giờ nằm ở tinh thần Lá Chắn không chu kỳ tính mất khống chế kỳ, loại thức ăn này không quá thích hợp ngài."

"Không liên quan." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn một miếng, "Thói quen."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải một cái làm hội chiếu cố chính mình Warden, cái này cũng là Aude vì sao cấp bách muốn vì hắn tìm một tên hướng đạo nguyên nhân, hướng đạo bởi tinh thần lĩnh vực cực cường, làm việc kỹ lưỡng cẩn thận, sẽ không tùy ý Khương Nghĩa Kiện ỷ vào thân thể mình tố chất được, tứ vô kỵ đạn mà chà đạp thiên phú.

Ung Thánh Hựu thả ra tế vi thần kinh ba bắt giữ Bạch Lang ý thức, hắn không dám trực tiếp thăm dò vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực, sợ hắn phát hiện dị thường.

Chính như hắn sở liệu, Bạch Lang nằm ở một cái khó qua trạng thái, tinh thần thể tại nhất định phương diện thượng có thể phản ứng Warden trạng thái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tình huống cũng sẽ không tốt hơn chỗ nào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xác thực biến yếu rất nhiều, tám năm trước, Ung Thánh Hựu nếu như muốn dò xét Bạch Lang ý thức, nhất định phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực cho đi, nhưng lần này, hắn thông suốt.

Trải qua một phen thiên nhân giao chiến, Ung Thánh Hựu chịu thua, dùng Duy Nặc mang tới Blueberry một lần nữa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện nướng hai tấm đĩa bánh, đây là hắn biết duy nhất làm liệu lý, trả là năm đó tại học viện quân sự hướng về bằng hữu của hắn học trộm học nghệ.

"Ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt mâm, đem Blueberry đĩa bánh đưa cho hắn, "Tâm lý trị liệu chỉ có thể cho ngươi giảm bớt ngươi đối người khác bài dị cảm giác, nhưng nếu như ngươi tại khắp mọi mặt đều từ chối phối hợp, toàn bộ tinh hệ tốt nhất trị liệu sư đối mặt với ngươi đều sẽ không có biện pháp chút nào."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn một cái đĩa bánh, Blueberry cùng trứng gà mùi vị tại đầu lưỡi dung hợp, còn có nhàn nhạt hương thảo mùi vị.

"Chúng ta trước đây thật sự không quen biết ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt dĩa xuống, nhìn phía đang xem góc xuất thần Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ta nói là nội chiến bạo phát trước đó."

Ung Thánh Hựu mí mắt không quy luật mà nhảy nhảy, tầm mắt lại rơi tại trên đùi của mình, không có chính diện về hắn: "Ta là chiến hậu di dân tới đây, không tin ngươi có thể đi tra của ta công dân chứng nhận."

"Quê hương của ngươi ở nơi nào "

"DotA tinh cầu."

"Nơi đó rất đẹp, có rất nhiều con nai cùng Độ Nha."

"Ân." Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản ẩn vào quá nhiều tháp tinh cầu, ngón tay mất tự nhiên quyền tiến lòng bàn tay.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem động tác của hắn nạp vào đáy mắt, bé nhỏ đến mức không thể nhìn thấy mà cười khẽ, rút ra khăn tay lau miệng: "Bắt đầu trị liệu."

Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc tại hơi tối hoàn cảnh tiến hành trưng cầu ý kiến, đứng dậy chuẩn bị kéo lên mở rộng rèm cửa sổ, phía sau bỗng nhiên truyền đến cái ghế ngã xuống đất thanh âm , nghe tiếng quay đầu lại Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm trên đất, cánh tay gân xanh nhô ra, hô hấp dồn dập, con mắt đỏ đậm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần Lá Chắn không kiểm soát.

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới kéo đến vậy rèm cửa sổ, nhanh chóng chạy đến bên cạnh hắn: "Trong nhà có không có hướng đạo chay "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức mà che lỗ tai, vì ngăn cách ngoại giới tạp âm, lắc cổ tay to lớn hận không thể đem xương sọ của chính mình chấn vỡ.

Hắn sẽ chết.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm ra phán đoán sau phóng thích sóng tinh thần tiến vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực, cũng không giống lần đó tại trong bệnh viện bên trong có thật nhiều vật lẫn lộn quấy rầy Warden sức phán đoán.

Cảm nhận được cùng lần trước vậy sóng tinh thần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự mình chữa trị tốt tinh thần Lá Chắn, nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mang thương cổ tay, hô hấp trả không vững vàng có vẻ thanh âm yếu ớt, ngữ khí thập phần chắc chắn, trầm thấp phập phù lời nói truyền vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai: "Ngươi là hướng đạo."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy một con hoa Ly Miêu từ Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng đi ra, hướng về phía Bạch Lang thấp giọng gầm rú.

==============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Cây du mạch món ăn vĩnh viễn bại bởi kỹ thuật chén muội, hôm nay xem Twitter có cảm.


	28. Chapter 28

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter4

Chapter4

"Ngươi gạt ta" Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi sóng tinh thần, dùng sức tránh ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, không thể tin nhìn về phía hắn, "Ngươi vì xác nhận ta phải hay không hướng đạo, thà rằng chủ động triệt tiêu Lá Chắn bảo vệ thương tổn tới mình lúc đó tại bệnh viện ta thật sự hẳn là khoanh tay đứng nhìn, quả thực là làm điều thừa."

"Quả thật là ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng dậy ngã xuống đất cái ghế, ra hiệu đang cùng hoa Ly Miêu giằng co Bạch Lang yên tĩnh, "Cổ tay thương cũng hẳn là trước đây đi lính lúc làm rách nát."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại chỗ nhìn xem hắn, không nói một lời, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể cảm giác được hắn tinh thần chính đối với mình tạo áp lực, hắn lần thứ nhất thấy đến tính công kích mạnh như thế hướng đạo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thử nghiệm động viên vị này tại bạo phát biên giới hướng đạo: "Ta không có ác ý, ngươi không cần như thế đề phòng "

Ung Thánh Hựu không hề bị lay động, hắn tinh thần lực vượt xa hiện tại bạch cốt quân đoàn đi lính hướng đạo, cho dù là Warden ở trước mặt hắn, cũng không phải là đối thủ của hắn, hắn nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười gằn: "Cho nên biết ta là hướng đạo về sau chuẩn bị đem ta giao cho quân đội ư "

Đế quốc là không cho phép Warden cùng hướng đạo ở bên ngoài sinh hoạt, nhất định phải tại quân đội dưới sự khống chế, có lúc hội ép buộc hướng đạo cùng Warden kết hợp, dùng này đến cường tráng đại quân đoàn quy mô. Đối với loại này chạy trốn hướng đạo kết cục thập phần thảm, căn cứ pháp điển, hắn sẽ trở thành công cộng hướng đạo, như thế nào công cộng mặt chữ ý tứ, cũng chính là bất kỳ chưa kết hợp Warden cũng có thể sử dụng hướng đạo.

Sử dụng cái từ này liền rất có trào phúng, cho dù trải qua nhiều năm như vậy, đế quốc một lần nữa chỉnh lý hướng đạo pháp điển, bọn hắn như trước không chiếm được xứng đáng tôn trọng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu đang từ từ dỡ bỏ chung quanh hắn tinh thần Lá Chắn, hắn đang cố gắng duy trì cân bằng, tay nắm thành quyền: "Ta cũng không định đem ngươi đưa vào quân đội."

"Thượng tá, ta hi vọng ngươi có thể thành thực, ngươi đến cùng muốn làm gì tốt nhất nói rõ ràng, bằng không một lúc ngươi tinh thần lĩnh vực hội rơi vào hoàn toàn Rối loạn, ta có thể phá hủy mất ngươi toàn bộ Lá Chắn, này đối với ta mà nói tuy rằng khó khăn một ít, nhưng cũng không phải là không có khả năng sự tình."

Chịu đến công kích Bạch Lang đã bồ trên đất không nhúc nhích, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể cảm giác được nhất cổ mãnh liệt ý thức mây\ tại bao phủ của mình tinh thần lĩnh vực.

"Ta hi vọng ngươi có thể thay ta làm tinh thần khai thông." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếng nói đã xuất hiện run rẩy, cắn chặt hàm răng, "Chỉ đến thế mà thôi, ta không có tính toán đem ngươi giao cho quân đội."

Ung Thánh Hựu đình chỉ tinh thần nhiễu loạn đồng thời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoát lực mà chặn lại bàn phòng ngừa chính mình trượt tới trên mặt đất.

"Nằm mơ." Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại hai chữ cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nhà, khôi phục tốt Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy trên ghế xô pha hắn hạ xuống áo khoác, truy sau khi ra cửa, người đã không thấy tăm hơi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo áo khoác trở về nhà trọ, cuối cùng đã rõ ràng vì sao Aude cùng hắn đều không thể ngửi được Ung Thánh Hựu trên người tin tức chay.

Ung Thánh Hựu năng lực mạnh hơn qua bọn hắn tất cả mọi người, hắn Hỗn Loạn mất trong tháp Warden tinh thần lĩnh vực, khiến người khác không thể phát hiện tin tức chay tồn tại, chỉ cần hắn bảo vệ tinh thần thể, thì sẽ không có người nhìn thấu thân phận của hắn.

Bởi nội chiến, đế quốc tổn thất hết rất nhiều ưu tú hướng đạo, huấn luyện viên thiếu hụt dẫn đến đã rất lâu không có bồi dưỡng được cao tư chất hướng đạo, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định là nội chiến bạo phát trước đế quốc chỗ bồi dưỡng hướng đạo.

Duy Nặc đang ở nhà bên trong cùng bằng hữu thảo luận này một nhóm quân bị khí tài muốn đưa hướng về cái nào cái tinh cầu hội kiếm được càng lớn một khoản tiền, nguyên vốn hẳn nên buổi chiều trở về Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa lớn ra mà xông tới, sợ đến Duy Nặc một cái giơ lên bên người súng ngắn, còn tưởng rằng là cảnh sát tiến hành tuần tra, đột kích tiến trong nhà mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu trốn tiến gian phòng khóa trái ở môn, mặc cho Duy Nặc làm sao gõ cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không chịu ra ngoài, Duy Nặc không thể làm gì khác hơn là trở về phòng khách tiếp tục cùng bằng hữu thảo luận trên phương diện làm ăn sự tình.

Nguyên bản thon gầy hoa Ly Miêu giờ khắc này biến thành một con mạnh mẽ Hoa Báo nằm nhoài tại Ung Thánh Hựu chân một bên, thỉnh thoảng mà dùng thân thể cọ làm tĩnh như Trầm Thủy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần thể tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên trong triển lộ nguyên hình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất định sẽ nhận ra nó, cùng hắn tinh thần tranh cảnh bên trong Hoa Báo giống nhau như đúc.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước đây không có tên, chỉ có một chuỗi dãy số đi theo hắn —— 1514 07.

Hắn chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện "Chết đi" hướng đạo, từ loại nào phương diện thượng mà nói, hắn xác thực đã bị chết.

Dù sao lấy tư cách 1514 07 sinh tồn hắn nói với Khương Nghĩa Kiện qua câu nói sau cùng là không có quay lại chỗ trống quyết tuyệt.

"Thiếu tá, chúng ta không ai nợ ai rồi."

Hắn vì hắn từng bước từng bước thành vì Đế quốc mạnh nhất hướng đạo, cũng là hắn đẩy hắn ra, để cố gắng của hắn tất cả cháy làm tro tàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thụ qua hai lần gần chết thời khắc, một lần là ở bạch cốt quân đoàn trong tháp sau không thể lui, lồng phòng hộ mất đi hiệu lực hàng rào từ thượng bắt đầu sụp đổ, một lần là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa hắn đẩy ra khỏi phòng, bất luận chính mình làm sao cầu xin, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phong bế tinh thần lĩnh vực, đối với hắn không chút lưu tình.

"Ra ngoài."

Ung Thánh Hựu tựu như vậy trơ mắt đã trải qua hai lần không thể ra sức từ chối, cuối cùng, rốt cuộc cáo biệt.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cùng bằng hữu cùng thức tỉnh, quân đội người đem bọn hắn mang tới học viện quân sự, một chuỗi chữ số ấn tại bọn hắn chỗ cổ tay, nghiêm túc thận trọng huấn luyện viên vượt đứng ở nơi này một nhóm mới nhập học hướng đạo trước mặt, tiếng như hồng chung: "Từ hôm nay trở đi, các ngươi không có tên, không có người nhà, các ngươi làm vì Đế quốc hướng đạo, đem một đời vì đế quốc phục vụ."

Hắn cùng với bằng hữu đều xuất thân từ viện mồ côi, nguyên bản chính là không có tên cô nhi, đương nhiên sẽ không như những người khác như thế đối cướp đoạt họ tên một chuyện có quá nhiều mâu thuẫn. Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày cùng bằng hữu tham gia huấn luyện, tiến hành khảo hạch, cuộc sống gia đình tạm ổn trải qua không còn biết trời đâu đất đâu, thẳng đến có một ngày trong trường quân đội hướng đạo dồn dập táo động, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đó đang nghiên cứu làm sao đem sóng tinh thần thâm nhập đến đối phương tinh thần tranh cảnh, bằng hữu hào hứng gọi hắn đi lễ đường.

"Mọi người hôm nay làm sao đều hưng phấn như thế "

"Bạch cốt quân đoàn người đến." Bằng hữu thậm chí mặc vào vì tốt nghiệp dạ hội chuẩn bị quần áo mới, "Có người nói thủ tịch Warden cũng ở tại chỗ, đi mau, một lúc trễ một chút lễ đường thì sẽ không có vị trí phía trước ngồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được thủ tịch Warden bốn chữ, thăm dò mở miệng: "Khương Nghĩa Kiện "

"Đúng! Chính là hắn." Bằng hữu trong khẩu khí có không giấu được hưng phấn, kéo lên Ung Thánh Hựu thủ liền hướng lễ đường chạy đi, "Nhanh lên một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu truy tại bằng hữu phía sau, nghĩ đến một lần nào đó hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặp mặt, cho dù đón gió cũng có thể cảm giác được lỗ tai của chính mình bắt đầu đỏ lên.

Hắn từng gặp Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu hàng năm tại học viện quân sự đẳng cấp phán xét trung đô hội bắt được cấp A, tại một lần học viện an bài chiến tranh diễn tập trong, hắn được một cái nội các quan lớn con gái hãm hại, một mình rơi đội tại dã ngoại, cái kia hướng đạo vì hắn tiêm vào một loại kích thích kết hợp nóng sinh ra kích thích tố, Ung Thánh Hựu cường chống đỡ ý thức cấu tạo một cái che đậy tinh thần khu vực, tận lực để Warden không cách nào ngửi được một cái cỗ thời khắc hội để cho bọn họ động dục mùi vị.

Nhưng hắn dù sao năng lực có hạn, làm một ít cấp thấp Warden men theo mùi vị đến đây, Ung Thánh Hựu rút ra ủng chiến bên trong giấu quân đao, nỗ lực cùng nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện Warden ganh đua cao thấp.

Làm một gã Warden đá văng ra trong tay hắn quân đao, tay đã bắt đầu gỡ bỏ áo khoác của hắn, một cái thanh âm trầm thấp từ phía sau truyền ra: "Các ngươi đang làm gì "

Tên kia Warden đẳng cấp rõ ràng muốn cao hơn mấy người này, vội vã đứng lên chỉnh lý y phục đối với hắn chào quân lễ, hắn cau mày nhìn về phía áo khoác đã rách nát Ung Thánh Hựu, tróc xuống của mình quân trang ném cho hắn, xoay người răn dạy mưu đồ bất chính thuộc hạ: "Hắn vẫn là học viện quân sự học sinh, không có tốt nghiệp hướng đạo, ai cho phép các ngươi làm ẩu "

Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức mơ hồ trạng thái nhìn thấy hắn quân bài —— Khương Nghĩa Kiện, là đế quốc thành lập tới nay trẻ tuổi nhất thiếu tá. Cả người toả nhiệt hắn bị người ôm lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay chăm chú hãm vào lòng bàn tay, mạnh mẽ duy trì ý thức của mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới trong lồng ngực hướng đạo dị dạng: "Ta sẽ không đối với ngươi làm cái gì, chỉ là mang ngươi tới phòng cứu thương xử lý, yên tâm."

"Cảm tạ."

Đề phòng tâm cực mạnh Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì một câu nói của hắn rơi vào mê man, đợi lại tỉnh lại lúc, hắn đã nằm ở một cái xa lạ phòng cứu thương, chống đỡ lấy trên người ngồi dậy, nhìn thấy trên tường bộ xương đánh dấu.

Đây là bạch cốt quân đoàn.

Nghe được chăn cùng quần áo ma sát sản sinh thanh âm huyên náo, đứng ở bên giường Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu lại: "Tỉnh rồi "

"Ân." Ung Thánh Hựu gãi đầu một cái phát, "Cảm tạ ngài cứu giúp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy cổ tay hắn nơi đánh số, khẩu khí như là trưởng bối hỏi dò: "Ngươi là sang năm tốt nghiệp hướng đạo "

"Đúng." Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, hắn nhìn trước mắt thủ tịch Warden thân thể tráng kiện, bị hắn dùng thẳng tắp ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú vào có phần thẹn thùng, liền cúi đầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới hắn mờ ám, cũng không để ý: "Tốt nghiệp về sau có nghĩ tới hay không đi nơi nào đi lính "

Ở trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực duy trì tùy ngộ nhi an thái độ, phân phối tới chỗ nào cũng có thể, dù sao đều là góp một viên gạch nhân vật, mà khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng hỏi dò sau, bất quá thoáng qua trong lúc đó, Ung Thánh Hựu cải biến chủ ý, nghiêng đầu nói ra: "Bạch cốt quân đoàn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe xong chỉ là gật gật đầu: "Cái kia phải cố gắng, bạch cốt quân đoàn không cần sẽ bị đồng bạn hãm hại hướng đạo."

Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt lên nhỏ giọng biện giải: "Đây chỉ là một ngoại lệ."

"Nếu như ta không có đúng lúc chạy tới, ngươi khả năng hiện tại đã bị bức tiến hành thân thể kết hợp được." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem lúc đó trên đất nhặt được quân đao đưa cho hắn, "Hướng đạo không nên thử nghiệm dùng binh khí giải quyết kẻ địch, mà là muốn dùng nơi này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ chỉ của mình huyệt Thái dương: "Muốn dùng tinh thần lực khống chế ý thức của đối phương, đây mới là một tên hợp lệ hướng đạo."

"Ta hiểu rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay quân đao, như là sợ Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tin như thế, đánh bạo ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt nói ra, "Ta nhất định sẽ."

"Được." Bạch cốt quân đoàn hướng đạo số tuổi thường thường đều rất lớn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là lần đầu tiên gặp phải loại này trực lai trực khứ Tiểu Hướng đạo, cúi đầu nhìn kỹ một chút trên cổ tay hắn con số, "1514 07, ta nhớ kỹ ngươi, ta sẽ qua sang năm bạch cốt quân đoàn trong danh sách tìm ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa hắn đưa đến học viện quân sự cửa vào, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt quần áo vạt áo, do dự hỏi hắn: "Thiếu tá, chuyện ngày hôm nay có thể hay không thay ta bảo mật "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tiếng động đáp ứng, hắn rõ ràng chuyện này sẽ ảnh hưởng tên này hướng đạo tốt nghiệp thành tích, huống chi chuyện này tinh tế truy cứu, quân đoàn Warden cũng có không nhưng trốn tránh trách nhiệm, hắn không muốn bởi vì một chuyện nhỏ ảnh hưởng quân đoàn cùng học viện quân sự duy trì nhiều năm hài lòng quan hệ hợp tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về hắn sau khi nói cám ơn xuống xe, đi rồi bất quá xa mấy bước lại chạy về đến, gõ gõ cửa sổ xe của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay cửa kính xe xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi cúi người xuống: "Thiếu tá, ngươi bây giờ có hướng đạo ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu.

"Vậy ngươi có thể đợi ta sao "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ coi hắn đang nói đùa, thuận miệng nói ra: "Vậy ngươi nhưng phải nắm chặt, sang năm quân đoàn liền sẽ vì ta tìm kiếm hướng đạo tiến hành kết hợp."

Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ cắn răng, nhìn thấy cửa trường chính đang đóng, một bên hướng về học viện chạy một bên hô: "Ngươi sang năm nhất định sẽ nhìn thấy ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bật cười, trong đó không thiếu đối vị này hướng đạo ngây thơ lời nói cảm thấy buồn cười, lắc đầu một cái lái xe trở về quân đoàn chuẩn bị cùng Aude cùng nhau thương nghị chuẩn bị chiến tranh công việc.

Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực nói được là làm được, hắn tại tốt nghiệp trước đó cũng đã rõ ràng, mình nhất định sẽ bị điều vào bạch cốt quân đoàn, bởi vì năm ngoái cuối năm chiến tranh.

Bởi tại ngũ hướng đạo cùng Warden tỉ lệ đã đạt đến 3:7, tại chiến tranh căng thẳng thời khắc mấu chốt, đế quốc không thể không làm ra một cái mạo hiểm quyết định, phái ra các nơi học viện quân sự bên trong ưu tú hướng đạo học sinh đi đày đến tiền tuyến. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng bằng hữu đều bị tuyển về chỗ liệt, phân biệt phái đưa đến trong không gian chuyển trạm cùng trung ương bảo vệ nơi.

Trong không gian chuyển trạm là nguy hiểm nhất, liền ngay cả rất nhiều Warden đều muốn cực lực tránh đi, nơi đó là tất cả quốc gia ngầm thừa nhận có thể giao chiến khu vực, bởi tinh hệ bên trong công cộng khu vực tài nguyên đa dạng, độc lập với Đế quốc trong không gian chuyển trạm trở thành tập thăm dò địa vực cùng tài nguyên thu về làm một thể địa phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện ở hàng hạm trước đây tâm còn tại phanh phanh nhảy loạn, tâm tình khẩn trương để hắn tinh thần thể đều đi theo nôn nóng, tại khoang cửa mở ra trước, hắn còn tại tận lực động viên nổ mao Hoa Báo.

Chỉ dẫn hướng đạo mang theo hắn giới thiệu chuyển trạm bên trong mỗi một cái khu vực công năng cùng quyền hạn đẳng cấp, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được phía sau truyền đến một cái thanh âm quen thuộc đi rồi thần, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám ở chỉ dẫn hướng đạo trước mặt quay đầu lại xác nhận ý nghĩ của mình, hắn nhớ rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người tin tức chay mùi vị, giảo hoạt rút ra thần kinh ba đi đo lường hậu phương thân phận của người đến, làm phản hồi về tới tin tức cùng hắn suy nghĩ nhất trí, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay sờ sờ mũi, cảm thấy nơi này có chút khô nóng.

"Ngươi rất khó chịu ư" chỉ dẫn hướng đạo chú ý tới biến hóa của hắn, "Làm sao sắc mặt hồng như vậy "

"Có thể có chút nóng." Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ đưa tay quạt gió, chủ động xuất kích, phòng ngừa hắn nhìn ra đầu mối, "Chúng ta tiếp tục đi dưới một địa phương."

Đáng tiếc, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh giá cao của mình tác dụng. Làm một tên học viện quân sự học sinh, xuất phát từ người Đạo Chủ nghĩa, trung chuyển trạm quân đoàn cũng không có nói ra khiến hắn đến chiến trường, chỉ là thay một ít bị thương Warden tiến hành tinh thần khai thông.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã vì hơn tám mươi vị Warden tiến hành tinh thần khai thông, cũng không có chờ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân ảnh . Ngẫm lại cũng là, hắn mạnh mẽ như vậy Warden, tự nhiên sẽ có Cao cấp hướng đạo vì hắn tiến hành tinh thần khai thông.

Theo cùng đi hướng đạo nói, chiến tranh đã chuẩn bị kết thúc, đế quốc đem sẽ lấy được thắng lợi, thành công chiếm lĩnh công cộng trong khu vực sinh sản á Mĩ Rhayson tinh cầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu may mắn lại có thể tiếc, người trước là vì chiến tranh kết thúc, người sau là vì trả chưa từng nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Một trận cuối cùng chiến dịch là do Khương Nghĩa Kiện dẫn dắt, Aude suất lĩnh mặt khác một nhóm quân đoàn tiến hành yểm hộ, nguyên bản mười phần chắc chín chiến dịch lại không may xuất hiện.

Tại đế quốc xuất hiện nội ứng, đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện con đường tiến tới đồ tiết lộ cho phe địch, làm Aude miễn cưỡng dùng hư hao máy truyền tin liên lạc với trung chuyển trạm lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã triệt để mất đi tung tích, trung chuyển trạm vội vã phái ra thời cơ chiến đấu tiến hành trải thảm cách thức tìm tòi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được tin tức này, thừa dịp hỗn loạn thời điểm chui vào một chiếc thời cơ chiến đấu, hắn đè thấp vành nón nỗ lực che lại mặt của mình, chỉ lo những người khác phát hiện không nên xuất hiện ở nơi này hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại sau đó đều kinh tâm run rẩy mà cảm khái lá gan của chính mình to lớn, khi tất cả Warden cùng ghép thành đôi hướng đạo phân biệt cưỡi tiểu hình thời cơ chiến đấu thâm nhập tinh hệ bên trong, chưa bao giờ đã lái qua thời cơ chiến đấu Ung Thánh Hựu một người chiếm đoạt một chiếc thời cơ chiến đấu.

Cảm tạ đế quốc đối quân đội coi trọng, có thể để cho thời cơ chiến đấu thực hiện lái tự động.

Học viện quân sự lão sư từng cảm khái Ung Thánh Hựu đối sóng tinh thần lợi dụng độ, làm còn lại Warden chỉ là nỗ lực lợi dụng nó đối tinh thần lĩnh vực tiến hành tra xét lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu từ từ nắm giữ dùng sóng tinh thần đối thực thể vật chất tiến hành đo lường, tuy rằng thập phần không thuần thục, nhưng lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu không người nào có thể theo, chỉ có thể tin cậy nó sóng tinh thần đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện tin tức chay nhạy cảm độ.

Hoa Báo nằm nhoài tại thời cơ chiến đấu bên ngoài trên thân máy bay, vì Ung Thánh Hựu trục xuất sẽ ảnh hưởng hắn ý thức ám vật chất, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt thấy thời cơ chiến đấu phi hành đường biển từ từ lệch khỏi tác chiến khu vực, nhưng sóng tinh thần phản hồi Khương Nghĩa Kiện tin tức chay càng thêm rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định đánh cược của mình sóng tinh thần sẽ không ở thời khắc mấu chốt không may xuất hiện.

Hắn thắng cược rồi.

Hắn tại một mảnh Cô Tinh lục địa nơi phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng còn sót lại vài tên Warden tại một mình phấn khởi chiến đấu, kẻ địch đã đem bọn hắn vây quanh, Ung Thánh Hựu ở phía xa nhảy xuống thời cơ chiến đấu, thủ thế chờ đợi Hoa Báo tại cửa khoang trước tiếp được hắn, lợi dụng con báo đặc hữu lực bộc phát nhanh chóng hướng về bọn hắn di động.

Nhân số không chiếm ưu thế, sức chiến đấu không chiếm ưu thế, Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp càng eo hẹp, không biết như thế nào cho phải, cũng không thể thật vất vả tìm tới người chỉ là vì chôn cùng

"Muốn dùng tinh thần lực khống chế ý thức của đối phương, đây mới là một tên hợp lệ hướng đạo."

Chẳng biết vì sao, Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai chợt nhớ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện khi đó nói với nàng lời nói.

Tinh thần lực.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến tại trong một quyển sách nhìn thấy tại đế quốc khai sáng lúc, từng xuất hiện một tên hướng đạo, lợi dùng mạnh mẽ tinh thần lực phá hủy phe địch Warden tinh thần Lá Chắn. Hắn trong bóng tối chú ý tới phe địch Warden cũng không hề mang theo hướng đạo, thế nhưng tại hàng sau Warden sau lưng nhưng có tương tự nhiều lần bắn trang bị, dùng đặc biệt máy móc mới có thể tiếp thu.

Ung Thánh Hựu suy đoán đó là phóng ra trắng tạp âm thiết bị.

Một mình phấn khởi chiến đấu Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên ngửi được nhất cổ không thuộc về nơi này mùi vị, là hướng đạo tin tức chay, thập phần yếu ớt, nhưng bọn họ quân đoàn hướng đạo hiện nay đã chịu đến trọng thương, bị bọn hắn vây vào giữa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hạ thấp tinh thần Lá Chắn đẳng cấp, bốn phương tám hướng âm thanh, mùi vị toàn bộ hướng về hắn kéo tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuẩn xác nhận ra nơi này có một cái mùi vị thuộc về xa lạ hướng đạo.

Nguyên bản khí thế hung hăng quân địch bỗng nhiên rơi vào Hỗn Loạn, đầu tiên là hàng sau Warden xuất hiện tự do chứng, sau đó hàng trước Warden cũng dần dần khó mà khống chế ý thức của mình, liền bọn hắn tinh thần thể cũng bắt đầu lẫn nhau cắn xé.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chắc cơ hội, suất lĩnh số lượng không nhiều Warden xông ra ngoài, mà lạc đàn Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã thoát hiểm, chính chuẩn bị trở về thời cơ chiến đấu ở trong, phe địch lãnh tụ đã khôi phục ý thức, phát hiện tên này khách không mời mà đến, đối Ung Thánh Hựu khởi xướng truy kích.

Hoa Báo am hiểu chạy cự ly ngắn, đánh lâu dài cũng không thông thạo, lần thứ nhất tiến hành thực chiến diễn luyện Ung Thánh Hựu sợ tay chân, mắt thấy Hoa Báo tốc độ hạ xuống, cùng hậu phương quân địch càng ngày càng gần, Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp bắt đầu hỗn loạn, hậu tri hậu giác mà trẻ trung sinh ý sợ hãi. Mắt nhìn đối phương liền muốn nhào về trước, nghĩ thầm chính mình cũng tính hi sinh cho tổ quốc, hy vọng có thể làm cái liệt sĩ mộ bia gì gì đó đặt tại trung tâm thành phố, đừng như vậy nhanh bị người quên lãng.

Bỗng nhiên một cái quen thuộc có xâm lược tính mùi vị đột nhiên xuất hiện, bởi quán tính xung kích, Ung Thánh Hựu đến không kịp trốn tránh, được đối phương một cái mang vào trong ngực, tại cuồng phong bao phủ bên trong lợi dụng dẫn dắt dây thừng lên tới hàng hạm bên trên, tại hàng bên trong hạm Warden nhắm ngay hậu phương đuổi tận cùng không buông quân địch phóng ra che đậy bắn ra, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng coi như thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Bạch Lang thu lại Khuyển Nha cắn vào thoát lực Hoa Báo, đưa nó thả tại chính mình mao Nhung Nhung trên lưng, nhảy lên đến khu vực an toàn.

Bên tai chỉ có thể nghe được một cái bất đắc dĩ mà lại thanh âm trầm ổn: "Hiện tại học viện quân sự hướng đạo lá gan cũng giống như ngươi lớn như vậy ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn đến Lưu Hải trả có chứa vết máu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không để ý tới chính mình dáng dấp chật vật, khóe miệng một phát, cười đến thập phần thoải mái: "Không, thiếu tá, chỉ có ta một cái."

Quân đoàn tìm tòi hạm từ từ lái tới, Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng cho mình vi phạm quân lệnh chịu đến xử phạt, hận không thể đem mặt vùi vào trong cổ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện ý đồ của hắn, hai chân dùng sức thân thể thay đổi một phương hướng, khiến phía ngoài quân đoàn chỉ có thể nhìn thấy bóng lưng của hắn, đem trước ngực hướng đạo giấu đi chặt chẽ.

"1514 07." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười khẽ, "Ta nhớ được ngươi."

"Bạch cốt quân đoàn hoan nghênh ngươi."

============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Hồi ức nhưng ngọt.

Ta không thích kịch thấu, nhưng là vì để ngừa hiểu lầm sớm nói một chút, cái này văn rất dài, bởi vì máu chó.

Bây giờ là Ung Thánh Hựu hồi ức, cho nên tại một ít chuyện thượng có phiến diện tính, nhưng vậy là đủ rồi giải tám năm trước chuyện.

Tám năm trước 1514 07 vẫn không có mạnh mẽ như vậy ha. . . Đây là một cái luyến ái trưởng thành cố sự, luyến ái về Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trưởng thành về Ung Thánh Hựu. . .


	29. Chapter 29

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter5

Chapter5

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang đến tin tức thắng lợi trở về đế quốc, được trao tặng thủ tịch Warden danh xưng, không có ai biết tại trong này còn có một vị trái với quân kỷ hướng đạo liều mạng cứu lại quân đoàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng bằng hữu Hữu Đạt đến lễ đường lúc, bên trong từ lâu là tiếng người huyên náo, rất nhiều không phải thuộc khoá này hướng đạo vì chứng kiến thủ tịch Warden phong thái cũng đến đây tham gia trò vui, huấn luyện viên bất đắc dĩ áp dụng thủ đoạn cưỡng chế, đem người không liên quan dọn dẹp ra tràng mới đổi lấy lễ đường chốc lát yên tĩnh.

Vì sao nói là chốc lát.

Bởi vì làm bạch cốt quân đoàn Warden đi ra lúc, ngồi ở phía dưới học sinh liên tiếp phát ra cảm thán thanh âm .

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng bằng hữu ngồi ở lễ đường hậu phương, bằng hữu thậm chí đứng ở trên ghế kéo lấy cái cổ, quay đầu nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu yên tĩnh ngồi tại chỗ: "Uy ngươi không hiếu kỳ ư "

"Hiếu kỳ cũng vô dụng, chờ bọn hắn kêu tên."

Ung Thánh Hựu đang nói dối! Hắn quả thực hiếu kỳ chết rồi!

Hắn phát điên mà kềm chế mình muốn vọt tới hàng trước cách làm, dù sao sẽ cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện lưu lại ấn tượng xấu, hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã nửa năm chưa từng gặp mặt, hắn không dám cam đoan vị này một ngày kiếm tỷ bạc thủ tịch Warden còn có thể nhớ rõ một tên gan to bằng trời học viện quân sự hướng đạo.

Nhưng hắn tổng muốn hơi chút rụt rè chút năng lực có vẻ hơi chút khác với tất cả mọi người.

Dựa theo thông lệ, bạch cốt quân đoàn hàng năm đều là nhóm đầu tiên đến các nơi học viện quân sự chọn Warden cùng hướng đạo quân đoàn, dù sao bọn hắn yêu cầu tinh anh trong tinh anh.

Phụ trách tuyển người sĩ quan từ lâu bày tốt chọn lựa học viên danh sách, đưa cho một bên huấn luyện viên. Huấn luyện viên hai tay tiếp nhận thật mỏng một tờ giấy, đi tới micrô trước, đọc lên nhân viên dãy số, học sinh ở trong thỉnh thoảng truyền đến thở dài thanh âm, tình cờ truyền ra một tiếng thét kinh hãi lại lập tức che miệng lại, nhưng trong đôi mắt đều là không ngăn nổi hưng phấn.

"Vị cuối cùng, 15140 ..."

Một mực không có kêu đến dãy số Ung Thánh Hựu càng hoang mang, nghe thế năm cái đếm chữ tim đập tốc độ cũng bắt đầu bệnh trạng mà tăng nhanh.

"6. Kết thúc."

Huấn luyện viên dứt khoát kết thúc bạch cốt quân đoàn chọn lựa, bằng hữu cầm thật chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thủ: "Ta trúng cử đến bạch cốt quân đoàn rồi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin bóp lấy của mình ngón cái, trong nháy mắt xông tới đau đớn nhắc nhở đây là sự thực, hắn thậm chí không làm được lễ phép khách sáo khuôn mặt tươi cười đến chúc mừng bằng hữu, trái lại là bằng hữu vui sướng trấn an hắn: "Không sao, huấn luyện viên không phải nói ngươi có thể đến hành chính cơ cấu ư nơi đó tiền lương rất cao."

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể phật mặt mũi của hắn, chỉ được miễn cưỡng cười cười.

Các học sinh có thứ tự mà đi xuất lễ đường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được huấn luyện viên nói sau khi kết thúc, muốn tới tờ danh sách kia, đi tới Microphone trước mặt: "Chờ một chút."

Hết thảy học sinh dừng bước lại, ánh mắt cố định ở đằng kia vị lần thứ nhất mở miệng thủ tịch Warden trên người, ngoại trừ Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn lòng tràn đầy thất lạc, vô tâm lại đi nghiên cứu vị này nói không giữ lời thủ tịch Warden.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt tại học sinh bên trong đi vòng một vòng, cuối cùng ngừng ở phía sau vị trí, bằng hữu hít vào một hơi kích động nói: "Thiên, hắn tại nhìn ta!"

"Ngươi lại đang nằm mơ." Ung Thánh Hựu đả kích bằng hữu tính tích cực, giương mắt vừa vặn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện bốn mắt nhìn nhau, hắn lơ đãng nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

"1514 07, hoan nghênh gia nhập bạch cốt quân đoàn."

Ngồi ở phía sau Aude triển khai được đoàn thành một cái bóng danh sách, từ đầu tới đuôi không thấy này sáu cái con số.

Sớm được chọn lựa vào bạch cốt quân đoàn hướng đạo tại tốt nghiệp lúc là do quân đoàn tại dịch sĩ quan tiến hành trao tặng nghi thức, Aude nụ cười chân thành mà từng cái vì bọn họ phân phát bạch cốt quân đoàn chế phục, Ung Thánh Hựu là vị cuối cùng, Aude tạm thời bị gọi đến hiệu trưởng nơi đó, hi vọng hắn có thể vì học viện quân sự học sinh làm một phen nói chuyện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến thế thân vị trí của hắn, lúc trước hướng đạo đều tốt không ước ao.

Ung Thánh Hựu so với Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấp nửa cái đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu vì hắn ở trước ngực đeo lên bạch cốt quân đoàn quân hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn trương đến liền lời cũng không dám nói. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem chế phục đưa cho hắn, nói ra: "Nguyện ngươi thành vì Đế quốc kiêu ngạo."

Đây chỉ là một câu mỗi đến tốt nghiệp đều biết nói đọc diễn văn, những học sinh khác đều không có coi như một chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu lại kiên định gật gật đầu, dưới đài học sinh thấp giọng bật cười.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cười, ánh mắt lãnh khốc quét đến phía dưới, đám dẫn đường lập tức im lặng, thu tầm mắt lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Hảo hài tử."

Không chỉ có thành vì Đế quốc kiêu ngạo, trả muốn trở thành sự kiêu ngạo của ngươi.

Khi hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan hệ trong đó vỡ tan trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn tại thực tiễn một điều này chuẩn tắc.

Bằng hữu cùng Ung Thánh Hựu phân phối tại đồng nhất ký túc xá, bằng hữu tại ngày thứ nhất buổi tối hưng phấn ngủ không yên, đạp đạp Ung Thánh Hựu giường: "Đã ngủ chưa "

"Còn không." Ung Thánh Hựu trở mình.

"Ta hôm nay nghe bọn họ nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng đạo sẽ ở chúng ta một cái phê ở trong tuyển." Bằng hữu có phần phấn khởi, "Ngươi trước đây còn nói ta ý nghĩ kỳ lạ, ngươi xem giấc mơ đều sẽ có thực hiện một ngày."

"Đào thải tỉ lệ cũng rất cao." Ung Thánh Hựu không giống bằng hữu lạc quan như vậy, tiến vào bạch cốt quân đoàn hướng đạo một cái phê có 5 1 người, đoán chừng bên trong còn có đi cửa sau tiến vào, tuy nói hướng đạo địa vị thấp, nhưng đế quốc quan lớn đời sau là ngoại lệ, bọn hắn có thể hưởng thụ cùng Warden ngang nhau đãi ngộ, từ học viện quân sự sau khi tốt nghiệp liền có thể khôi phục danh tự, không giống Ung Thánh Hựu loại này không có hậu trường hướng đạo, cả đời đều phải dựa vào trên cổ tay dãy số sinh hoạt. Đế quốc quan lớn đều hận không thể đem nhà mình hướng đạo đưa đến thủ tịch Warden trên giường, do đó lần lượt kéo dài trên người của hắn chất lượng tốt gien, vận khí tốt, nói không chừng tháp hội sáng tạo ra đời kế tiếp thủ tịch Warden.

Mình năm đó là làm sao có dũng khí nói với Khương Nghĩa Kiện để hắn chờ đợi mình lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu dúi đầu vào trong chăn, há mồm cắn vào túi chữ nhật, dùng sức mà cọ xát hai lần, mới giảm bớt nhớ lại một màn kia lúc hậu tri hậu giác lúng túng tâm tình.

"Ta nhất định sẽ tranh đến cuối cùng." Bằng hữu từ trước đến giờ là Nhạc Thiên Phái, "Cho dù đối thủ là ngươi, ta cũng sẽ không nhượng bộ."

"Được." Ung Thánh Hựu đến rồi cơn buồn ngủ, ngáp một cái, "Ngủ, ngày mai còn muốn tập huấn."

Học viện quân sự sinh hoạt đã coi như là không phải người Địa Ngục, tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới bạch cốt quân đoàn tập huấn rõ ràng càng sâu. Trong quân đoàn sáng lập các loại cực đoan mô phỏng hoàn cảnh, ép buộc hướng đạo tận lực kích phát của mình tiềm chất, bọn hắn cần muốn nhìn thấy mỗi một người lính cực hạn. Kết thúc mỗi ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu là đỡ tường đi ra không trọng bóng, lúc đi ra cúi người xuống nôn khan hai lần.

"Hối hận tới đây ư "

Một đôi sạch sẽ ủng chiến xuất hiện tại tầm mắt của mình bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu liền vội vàng đứng lên chào theo kiểu nhà binh: "Thiếu tá tốt."

Nghĩ đến vấn đề của đối phương, Ung Thánh Hựu không quan tâm đầu óc mình phát trướng, khoảng chừng liên tục rung ba lần để bày tỏ quyết tâm của mình.

"Làm sao chỉ có một mình ngươi đi ra "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng vuốt vuốt mái tóc, muốn khoe khoang chính mình lại không quá không ngại ngùng, gót giầy cọ xát mà: "Bọn hắn trả ở cái trước phân đoạn mắc kẹt, chỉ có ta một người kết thúc huấn luyện."

"Tiếp tục duy trì."

Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay đều nghe không ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện giọng nói chuyện có những gì phập phồng, cảm giác giống như là một đường thẳng giống như bình thản, nhưng hắn vẫn từ bốn chữ này nghe được xuất cổ vũ ý vị, thẳng tắp sống lưng rồi hướng hắn đi cái quân lễ: "Là! Cảm tạ thiếu tá!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu mới che cái bụng, thấp giọng cảm thán: "Thật đói."

Sắp tới hai mươi ngày tập huấn sau khi kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu thật bất hạnh địa danh hạng thứ hai, bằng hữu của hắn đoạt được thứ nhất, trở về ký túc xá nở mày nở mặt: "Lúc này có thể xứng với thủ tịch Warden rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng đáng tiếc, nhưng hắn đã đem hết toàn lực, bằng hữu tại cuối cùng ba ngày chuyển bại thành thắng, tích phân một đường tăng vọt cũng là sự thật, vẫn là chân thành đối với hắn biểu thị chúc mừng.

Bằng hữu tại trong âm thầm để Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn lôi sắt, nói nếu như về sau có danh tự nhất định sẽ đem công dân chứng nhận danh tự đổi thành nó, bằng hữu hỏi qua Ung Thánh Hựu phải chăng cân nhắc qua danh tự vấn đề, Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú suy nghĩ sau khó giải, bằng hữu không thể làm gì khác hơn là tiếp tục gọi hắn 07.

Đến phiên Warden cùng hướng đạo thân cận, không phải, lẫn nhau xem vừa mắt, cũng không phải, phản chính tựu là lẫn nhau chọn lựa ngày ấy. Bằng hữu trước một Dạ Tương chế phục là ủi được bản bản ròng rã, mặc lên người đều so với còn lại hướng đạo có khí chất hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu không báo hy vọng quá lớn, tại trong quân đội, Warden cùng hướng đạo kết hợp là nửa cưỡng chế, hướng đạo một khi bị chọn, không có quyền cự tuyệt.

Dù sao ngoại trừ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, bạch cốt quân đoàn còn lại Warden ở trong mắt hắn đều giống nhau, lo liệu quân nhân nguyên tắc, Ung Thánh Hựu yên tĩnh ngồi trên ghế dựa, như một đầu dê đợi làm thịt.

Chọn quá trình thập phần thuận lợi, không nằm ngoài chính là giới thiệu sau chính mình, sau đó tinh thần thể lẫn nhau chào hỏi, môi giới người ở một bên làm cái đánh Phân, Hợp cách là có thể tay trong tay cùng Warden đi.

Ngoài ý liệu là, vốn hẳn nên trở thành nhân vật chính Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả không có hiện thân, mà bằng hữu được một tên gọi là Lyon xa lạ Warden mang đi, mặc dù có chút không tình nguyện, nhưng Lyon tướng mạo không tầm thường, hơn nữa năng lực tại Warden ở trong đứng hàng đầu, bằng hữu vẫn tính miễn cưỡng thoả mãn, trước khi đi đối Ung Thánh Hựu so sánh cái cố gắng lên tư thế.

Mắt thấy bên người hướng đạo cái này tiếp theo cái kia được mang đi, Ung Thánh Hựu lẻ loi mà ngồi trên ghế dựa, môi giới người mở ra tài liệu của hắn, tựa hồ cũng không phải rất rõ ràng một cái khắp mọi mặt coi như không tệ hướng đạo vì sao lại lạc đàn, đang chuẩn bị ra ngoài liên hệ còn lại Warden lúc, từ hành chính mở hội trở về tháp Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước nhanh đi tới tầng ba, một thân phong trần phó phó mà xuất hiện tại cửa vào, chỉ vào bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra.

"Bắt đầu từ hôm nay, ngươi là hướng đạo của ta."

Đế quốc thủ tịch Warden có của mình hướng đạo một chuyện tại trong quân đoàn gây nên chúng nghị, bất quá so với danh bất kinh truyền hướng đạo, đánh số vì 151406 hướng đạo làm ra càng khác người sự tình mới cho người há mồm trợn mắt.

151406 cũng chính là bạn của Ung Thánh Hựu, khi biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện lựa chọn Ung Thánh Hựu trở thành hắn hướng đạo sau, không quan tâm những người khác ngăn cản vọt tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỗ ở gian phòng, không ngừng mà đánh cửa phòng, lớn tiếng chất vấn.

"Rõ ràng tập huấn đệ nhất người là ta, ngươi tại sao phải lựa chọn hắn!"

"Của ta mỗi cái phương diện đều là ưu tú, cùng ngươi xứng đôi hướng đạo hẳn là ta!"

...

Trong tháp những người khác đều đi ra xem trò vui, ở trong phòng Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ngồi không yên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính ung dung thong thả đổi đi quân trang, tựa hồ ngoài cửa chuyện gì đều không có phát sinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được mức độ nghiêm trọng của sự việc, đứng dậy nói ra: "Nếu không ta ra ngoài xem xem."

"Ngồi xuống." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa lưng về phía hắn cởi áo sơmi, Ung Thánh Hựu lảng tránh tầm mắt, nghe theo mệnh lệnh của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu vượt qua như ngồi bàn chông sau ba phút, thay xong quần áo Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở cửa phòng, bằng hữu đang tại nói không biết lựa lời mà tiến hành quở trách, hắn không có can đảm cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân cao thấp, thế là thanh hết thảy sỉ nhục tính chữ toàn bộ đưa cho đứng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Câm miệng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngăn lại hành vi của hắn, "Sau lưng ngươi làm mờ ám người khác không rõ ràng, không có nghĩa ta không biết, tắm trạch không gian ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ mới nói nửa câu, trừ hắn ra cùng vị kia hùng hùng hổ hổ hướng đạo, những người khác đều không có nhận thức, vừa vặn mười phần phấn khích bằng hữu trong nháy mắt nhụt chí.

"Lyon, coi trọng ngươi hướng đạo." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối chạy tới Warden căn dặn, sau đó đóng cửa phòng, ngăn cách phía ngoài tầm mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy bằng hữu tàn nhẫn mà trừng chính mình một mắt.

"Ta muốn không cùng hắn nói lời xin lỗi" đây là Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể nghĩ tới phá giải biện pháp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề bị lay động: "Nếu là hắn không chấp nhận, ngươi có phải hay không còn dự định đem ta chắp tay dâng cho người "

Ung Thánh Hựu a a cười khúc khích hai tiếng làm không nghe thấy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo một cái cái ghế ngồi ở trước mặt hắn: "Xưng hô ngươi như thế nào "

Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng hấp háy mắt: "1514 07 ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất mãn đáp án này: "Ta nói là ngươi chân chính danh tự."

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn ngay nói thật: "Không có."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe xong mặt không hề cảm xúc, hai người yên tĩnh ngồi có mười phút, nếu không phải Hoa Báo đang tại chơi ôm gối, Ung Thánh Hựu suýt chút nữa cho rằng thời gian đình chỉ.

"15, 14, 07, phân biệt đối ứng chữ cái bên trong O, N, G, nhìn thấy ngươi trước khi đến một mực mang theo Cross, hẳn là Cơ Đốc giáo đồ, Thiên Thánh che chở." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự ý làm chủ, "Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Ta lén lút hội gọi ngươi danh tự này, được không "

"Cảm tạ." Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ngẩng đầu viền mắt hơi ửng đỏ một ít, "Ngài là cái thứ nhất giao cho tên của ta người."

Sau đó Duy Nặc ở trên không trắng công dân chứng nhận chuẩn bị dùng laser trước mắt tên của, hỏi hắn yếu viết cái gì.

Hắn giơ lên máu me đầm đìa cổ tay phải trên giấy viết xuống xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo Ung Thánh Hựu ba chữ.

Dù cho âm thanh khàn giọng không cách nào mở miệng đọc lên một cái cái được người yêu ban cho danh tự, tới gần tuyệt vọng hướng đạo dứt khoát quyết nhiên đưa nó lấy tư cách lãng quên bắt đầu.

=================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ta cho rằng sẽ có người đoán được 1514 07, trả sợ hãi một trận, nhưng ta muốn cần phải có người đoán được, chẳng qua là lưu cho ta mặt mũi không có nói ra.

Tinh thần thể hình ảnh đặt ở Weibo rồi, tìm đồ khá là khó coi, bởi vì là ta lúc đó viết đại cương tiện tay tồn.

Hồi ức đều là quá độ chương tiết, vốn là muốn không nên như vậy cụ thể viết, sau đến xem xem đại cương cảm thấy ta phải cân bằng dưới ngọt độ. Đại khái Chương 11: kéo về đầu mối chính, bởi vì ta kẹt tại Chương 10:.


	30. Chapter 30

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter6

Chapter6

Trong quân đoàn đám dẫn đường lén lút hội trao đổi, thậm chí ngay cả lúc đó náo tới cửa bằng hữu cũng đã cùng mình Warden tiến hành kết hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần tại bọn hắn nhắc tới cái đề tài này, đều đi tìm những chuyện khác tới làm, một lần hai lần tìm lý do chạy trốn cũng còn tốt, thời gian lâu dài còn lại hướng đạo đều lên lòng nghi ngờ, tại một lần nào đó theo lệ thảo luận qua Trình Trung, một vị tính cách sang sảng nữ hướng đạo nắm lấy đang chuẩn bị tránh đi Ung Thánh Hựu: "07 tiên sinh, ngươi cùng Warden chung đụng được vẫn cùng hài hòa ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu ấp úng, phun ra nuốt vào bên trong bại lộ chính mình sức lực không đủ: "Vẫn tính hài hòa."

Nữ hướng đạo không chịu dễ dàng buông tha hắn: "Vậy ngươi có thể hay không tiếp nhận được chúng ta thủ tịch Warden có người nói hắn tinh thần lĩnh vực đặc biệt mạnh, rất nhiều hướng đạo là không thể nào tiếp thu được."

Xem náo nhiệt hướng đạo bàn ra tán vào đi theo khơi dậy đến tay chân luống cuống Ung Thánh Hựu: "07 tinh thần lực cũng rất mạnh, ngươi xem toàn bộ quân đoàn hướng đạo tinh thần thể vẫn là động vật ăn thịt mới có mấy cái chúng ta chủ muốn lo lắng hắn chịu không được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân thể."

Ung Thánh Hựu: "..."

Muốn biện giải cũng không có từ mở miệng.

Hắn cũng không thể trước mặt mọi người thừa nhận hắn và thủ tịch Warden quan hệ hiện nay vẫn là thuần khiết ngủ quan hệ là loại kia tất cả nắp một giường chăn cái loại này ngủ, không phải tứ chi quấn quýt ngươi nông ta nông ngủ. Thân thể kết hợp thất bại vậy thì thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu mấy lần muốn cùng đối phương tinh thần quấn quấn Miên Miên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện căn bản không đề cập qua chuyện này.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô số lần tại ban đêm hoài nghi, người này là không phải đã quên mình là hắn hướng đạo, mà không phải hắn thuộc hạ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ban ngày tại quân đoàn chủ phải chịu trách nhiệm y tế công tác, quân đoàn cưỡng chế yêu cầu đã lựa chọn Warden hướng đạo yếu ở cùng một chỗ, hắn trở về Khương Nghĩa Kiện ký túc xá, đè xuống 1217 mật mã, hắn bắt đầu cho rằng này bốn cái con số là Khương Nghĩa Kiện sinh nhật, sau đó tại chữa bệnh trong hồ sơ tìm tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền xem bệnh ghi chép, sinh nhật rõ ràng là ngày 10 tháng 12, Ung Thánh Hựu thực sự không hiểu này bốn cái con số ý nghĩa.

Đế quốc đang đứng ở rung chuyển thời kì, bao quát trung ương ở bên trong chính phủ cơ cấu tin tức không ngừng tiết lộ, tướng quân cùng tổng thống đã bắt đầu loại bỏ bao quát quân đoàn ở bên trong tất cả cái cơ cấu nhân viên, tướng quân có ý định bồi dưỡng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mỗi lần mở hội đều sẽ điểm danh để bạch cốt quân đoàn Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Aude tham gia, Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều lần cùng cơn buồn ngủ đấu tranh thất bại, sớm tiến Nhập Mộng hương, thường thường tại đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê nghe được hắn trở về âm thanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên mài chua xót cà phê đậu, một bên quyết định, hôm nay nhất định phải cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngả bài. Tục ngữ có câu, đêm dài lắm mộng, vạn nhất ngày nào đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện hối hận lựa chọn chính mình, cùng những khác hướng đạo kết hợp, chính mình khóc đều không tìm được địa phương.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về ký túc xá, ở ngoài cửa nhìn thấy bên trong đèn không có khóa, còn tưởng rằng là Ung Thánh Hựu quên tắt đèn, mở cửa phòng sau lại nhìn thấy hắn hướng đạo chính nằm trên ghế sa lon lấp lánh có thần mà đọc sách, thỉnh thoảng mà trả bắt nạt hắn tinh thần thể, để không có ngón tay Hoa Báo thay hắn lật giấy.

"Ai, ngươi cũng quá ngu ngốc, ngươi xem đừng người tinh thần thể là anh vũ đều có thể học hát, ta đều không cho ngươi cùng lời ta nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu đắm chìm tại của mình bên trong tiểu thế giới, không chút nào phát hiện phía sau thêm ra một vị bước đi lặng yên không tiếng động Warden. Một cái tay rơi vào trang chân nơi, thay hắn lật đến trang kế tiếp: "Ngươi không thể ép buộc một con dã thú tới làm sủng vật sự tình."

Nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm , Ung Thánh Hựu vội vã ôm sách từ trên ghế sa lông ngồi dậy: "Ngài trở về rồi."

"Không cần phải nói kính ngữ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện mi tâm khẽ nhíu, tựa hồ không phải rất hài lòng hướng đạo đối với mình xưng hô.

"Nha." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn thấy bởi vừa nãy động tác vội vàng không cẩn thận thanh trang chân làm ra nhăn nheo, để lên bàn, cẩn thận mà dùng cánh tay ép một chút, "Ngươi trở về rồi."

Quan lớn chế phục thập phần rườm rà, Đế quốc tướng quân thập phần coi trọng Cao cấp tướng lĩnh đối ngoại hình tượng, hàng năm đều sẽ an bài Tailoring tới cửa vì bọn họ tiến hành đo ni đóng giày, có người nói cái kia chưa từng gặp gỡ tướng quân nội bộ chế phục trên có siêu diện tích lớn kim loại tia thêu hoa. Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu trong này phương pháp, nhưng nhìn xem tu bổ eo người đồng phục màu trắng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người liền cực kỳ vui tai vui mắt.

"Hôm nay tại sao không có nghỉ sớm một chút" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngửi được mùi vị cà phê, nhìn thấy trên khay trà bày ra một chén còn lại một nửa cà phê, "Buổi tối trả uống cà phê "

Ung Thánh Hựu khéo léo thanh cái chén đưa đến nhà bếp rãnh nước bên trong, trở về phòng khách sau hắng giọng một cái: "Thiếu tá, ta muốn hỏi ngươi một chuyện "

"Nói."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bộ bằng phẳng dáng dấp khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu tình thế khó xử, tay phải nắm Hoa Báo chân trước, khí lực lớn đến mức Hoa Báo nhẹ nhàng cắn hắn một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ nó tròn vo đầu, cuối cùng cũng coi như làm việc tốt lý kiến thiết: "Tại sao chúng ta một mực không có kết hợp "

Chính đang xem báo Khương Nghĩa Kiện thả xuống trong tay đồ vật, ló đầu vừa thấy mặt quẫn bách Tiểu Hướng đạo, cùng lúc đó tại học viện quân sự cửa vào hướng chính mình chạy tới bộ dáng như thế: "Ngươi muốn "

Ba chữ này nói tới cực kỳ ám muội, muốn cái gì làm sao yếu đều là học vấn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đầu óc nóng lên, như là được ném tại La Mỗ tinh cầu rộng lớn vô ngần trong sa mạc, rõ ràng mới vừa uống qua cà phê người như trước miệng đắng lưỡi khô, lời nói đều nói không rõ ràng: "Ta ... Không, cái kia ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, hướng đạo trên người quần áo ở nhà là của mình, rõ ràng hơi lớn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện so với hắn hơi hơi cao hơn một chút, con mắt hơi chút hướng phía dưới meo một ít liền có thể nhìn thấy hắn trước mắt ba viên nốt ruồi, xuống chút nữa một ít, là tinh xảo rõ ràng xương quai xanh, nếu là xuống chút nữa.

Được rồi, chấm dứt ở đây.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức được ánh mắt của mình quá mức làm càn, thu hồi tầm mắt của mình, mà lại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, mắt hắn điểm dừng chân như trước dừng lại ở trên sàn nhà, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố ý cúi đầu kiểm tra một phen, sàn nhà làm sạch sẽ.

Hắn không biết Ung Thánh Hựu là vì được động tác của hắn dọa cho sửng sốt, dừng lại tại chỗ tay chân luống cuống, vẫn có thể duy trì bình thường hô hấp đều hẳn là khen hắn một câu hấp hối không sợ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trầm mặc trong vòng ba phút, cảm thấy mạo hiểm trình độ có thể cùng lúc đó tại không gian trung chuyển trạm lưu vong thời khắc cùng sánh vai.

"Ngươi còn nhỏ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn đem sắp trượt tới vai cổ áo kéo lên một ít, "Ta nhớ được ngươi sang năm mới đầy 20 tuổi."

Đế quốc quy định người trưởng thành là 20 tuổi, Ung Thánh Hựu so với Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhỏ ba tuổi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy nói thẳng mình ở quang minh lỗi lạc Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt lộ ra được đầy đầu đều là màu vàng phế liệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có để ý vẻ mặt của hắn biến hóa, tiếp tục bổ sung: "Ta sẽ đợi thêm ngươi một năm, về phần tinh thần kết hợp."

Thân thể kết hợp tại gần đây đã đừng đùa, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được bốn chữ này như nhặt được đại xá, cảm giác mình thoát ly độc thân hướng đạo tháng ngày ngay hôm nay, kết quả Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chậu nước lạnh tưới xuống.

"Ngươi bây giờ năng lực trả kém một chút, nếu như tùy tiện tiến vào của ta tinh thần tranh cảnh, ngược lại sẽ đối với ngươi tạo thành thương tổn, ngươi khó mà động viên ý thức của ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện giọng điệu để Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới trường học huấn luyện viên.

"Nha." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu thời điểm liên quan Hoa Báo cũng không đánh nổi tinh thần, đuôi trên đất không quy luật mà đong đưa, nó chỗ đi qua khu vực, so với quét rác người máy quét dọn qua bộ phận trả muốn sạch sẽ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trước khi ngủ mới cảm giác hướng đạo không đúng. Bởi vì bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu yêu thích nghiêng người ngủ, mặt nhất định sẽ hướng hướng về phương hướng của mình, nhưng hôm nay lại ngoan cố mà đem thân thể hướng ra ngoài, chỉ chừa một cái vòng tròn vô cùng sau gáy cho mình.

Của mình Bạch Lang đang tại miệng tiện mà cắn Hoa Báo đuôi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với mình con này da đến coi trời bằng vung tinh thần thể hiểu rõ, đây là nó phần độc nhất nhi hống "Tinh thần thể" phương thức, nếu như Aude Hắc Ưng rầu rĩ không vui, Bạch Lang chỉ biết Hỏa Thượng Kiêu Du, thanh Hắc Ưng tức đến rụng lông đến hói đầu.

"Ngươi không vui." Một câu câu trần thuật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn hướng đạo ra kết luận, "Là vì không có thể kết hợp "

"Không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu đầu buồn bực tại gối bên trong, âm thanh hàm hồ, bất quá may mà yêu cầu nghe hắn nói người gần ở bên người, "Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy năng lực của mình không đủ làm mất mặt."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù không có đã tiến vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực, nhưng tòng quân đoàn những người khác trong miêu tả cũng có thể hiểu rõ một hai, làm Warden tinh thần lĩnh vực mạnh hơn hướng đạo lúc, hướng đạo không cách nào khống chế, chỉ biết bị thôn phệ. Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình bao nhiêu cân lượng thập phần có chủ kiến, chưa bao giờ hội đánh giá cao năng lực của mình, buồn phiền nói: "Dù sao ta và ngươi cũng không có kết hợp, nếu không ngươi đổi lại cái hướng đạo."

"Không dùng, bọn hắn giống như ngươi không cách nào vượt trên của ta tinh thần lĩnh vực."

Tuy rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả lời làm gọn gàng thẳng thắn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chút nào không có cảm giác đến an ủi, nguyên bản sầu não uất ức tâm tình càng là buồn càng thêm buồn.

Cho nên, ở trong mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mình cùng còn lại hướng đạo cũng không khác nhau gì cả, lựa chọn chính mình chỉ là bởi vì chỉ có chính mình được còn dư lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tùy tiện kiếm về rồi.

Cái này thao tác thật sự là lẳng lơ đến Ung Thánh Hựu không lời nào để nói.

Núp ở góc một mực được Bạch Lang quấy rầy Hoa Báo phấn khởi phản kích cắn Bạch Lang lỗ tai, Bạch Lang một tiếng tru thấp, vẫn cứ không trả khẩu.

Không phải nó càng ngày càng kinh sợ, là nó tiếp thu được đến từ chủ nhân tinh thần tin tức, ân uy đều xem trọng mà để cho mình thành thật một chút.

"Huống chi, là ta lựa chọn ngươi, cho nên hướng đạo của ta chỉ có thể là ngươi."

Ban đêm tháp thập phần yên tĩnh, xuyên thấu qua rèm cửa sổ khe hở liền có thể nhìn thấy rực rỡ Tinh Vân, treo ở bầu trời mặt trăng được sương mù che chắn, so với ngày xưa càng thêm mơ hồ, trong quân đoàn trang bị dò xét hệ thống ném mạnh xuất màu trắng tia sáng đến mực đậm trong bóng đêm, khúc chiết bên dưới thậm chí có thể thấy rõ tình cờ đi ngang qua phi trùng, tính hướng sáng khiến chúng nó vây quanh chùm sáng qua lại đảo quanh, thẳng đến chúng nó liều mạng vỗ cánh cũng không cách nào chống đỡ lại hướng tiến lên tiến.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình lại như một cái không biết mệt mỏi sâu nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là đạo kia xa không thể chạm chùm sáng, nó từ xa xa mà đến, nỗ lực xuyên qua cũng nắm giữ, một phương diện sức một người khiến hắn đơn thuần ảo tưởng hóa thành bọt nước, nhưng mỗi lần hắn muốn phải thất vọng lộn ngược lại, tia sáng kia sẽ đem hắn ôn nhu bao vây, khiến hắn một lần lại một lần mà chi nỗ lực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng đạo chỉ có thể là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Một câu nói này liền định ra hắn cùng với phi trùng bất đồng kết cục, quang Vu Phi trùng mà nói, là đối mặt vực sâu sâu không thấy đáy hi vọng, chỉ có thể nhìn mà thèm. Mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói, như cũ là mình ở vụn vặt trong cuộc sống truy đuổi người, nhưng người kia nguyện ý thoáng chậm xuống bước chân chờ một chút hắn, nguyên tưởng rằng đây là một tràng cùng cực hạn đọ sức, mà khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói ra câu nói này lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng đã rõ ràng, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem chính mình chậm rãi đẩy hướng hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng lặng yên đọc một lần sau xoay người lại, nhìn về phía hắn: "Ta sẽ không để cho ngươi thất vọng, ngươi nhất định phải chờ ta."

Tính khí không tốt lắm Hoa Báo cuối cùng cũng coi như đồng ý Hứa Bạch Lang Tướng cồng kềnh đầu đặt tại chính mình chân trước nơi, Bạch Lang hết sức vui mừng mà ngáp một cái.

Bên ngoài mờ tối chỉ từ rèm cửa sổ trong khe hở chiếu vào, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt lưu lại bất quy tắc một đoạn, những này vi bất túc đạo ánh sáng không cách nào thắp sáng toàn bộ không gian, lại đủ để phóng xuất một người ôn nhu.

Thần kinh thư giãn Ung Thánh Hựu tiến vào an ổn giấc ngủ, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối đang tại chơi đùa tinh thần thể giơ ngón trỏ lên kề sát ở môi, ra hiệu chúng nó yên tĩnh.

Vào xuân ban đêm liền gió đều là một hồi ẩn ý đưa tình, nó đánh thức kết băng mất đi sức sống nước hồ, tiêu tan từng tại trời đông giá rét ép vỡ cành cây tuyết đọng, cũng dập dờn qua một ít vô số lần lý tính chiến thắng cảm tính trái tim.

Cho dù hắn không biết gì cả, cho dù hắn hậu tri hậu giác, hắn đều sẽ có thất thủ một lần.

Rõ ràng đoạn đường này, hắn đều chậm xuống bước chân chờ thêm một cái cùng sau lưng hắn bôn ba rất lâu người.

====================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Này còn không ngọt ư

Ta cảm thấy nhưng ngọt rồi ... (ta đối ngọt không có hiểu lầm, không có! )

Nhưng có thể hồi ức chương tiết có chút quá mức ngày Thường Sinh sống, nhưng là vì mặt sau mai phục, cho nên sợ mọi người cảm thấy thật nhàm chán, liền tận lực mau một chút đổi mới.

Sau đó chính là cảm thấy so sánh cảm động là có cái G chén muội thư riêng ta nói phiên dịch của ta bừa bộn văn, ta quả thực sợ ngây người, bởi vì ta cảm thấy phiên dịch là một cái rất khó sống, người Screenshots cho ta xem rõ ràng thật sự có G chén muội tại nhìn. Ta nói nhất định rất khó, nàng nói phiên dịch hộ tinh dẫn dắt thời điểm có chút khó khăn T T quá thần kỳ, ta tiếng Anh trình độ không cách nào biểu đạt ra của ta kính ý. Ta kỳ thực muốn hỏi người ứng với tạ Nhân Gian cái này quỷ đồ vật yếu làm sao phiên dịch thành G ngữ . . .

Ta cùng với J tán gẫu

"Chính ta thật nhiều cũng không lưu loát yêu cầu so với làm địa phương làm sao trở mình. . ."

J nói "Khả năng cùng so với như thế giúp ngươi lại viết rồi."

E ta tin rồi.

Viết đồ vật kỳ thực chính là dùng yêu phát điện, bởi vì những khác cũng sẽ không, không thể làm gì khác hơn là Ải Tử bên trong rút tướng quân tìm ra một cái thích hợp chuyện của chính mình tới làm, quả thực, chén muội nhóm đều lợi hại vô cùng! Hay là bởi vì chén ưu tú _(:з" ∠ )_


	31. Chapter 31

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter7

Chapter7

Làm Ung Thánh Hựu cầm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn thông tin chứng nhận xuất hiện tại Warden phòng huấn luyện lúc, rất nhiều người đều dừng lại động tác xem vị này không nên xuất hiện ở nơi này hướng đạo. Ung Thánh Hựu khô quắt mà cười hai tiếng cùng bọn họ chào hỏi, liền kéo chính mình mang cái ghế ngồi ở góc, cường hóa thân thể Warden không còn lòng dạ quan tâm một cái không tên không họ hướng đạo, thấy hắn không có gây chuyện thị phi, liền tiếp tục đâu vào đấy huấn luyện.

Làm sao nhanh nhất mà cường hóa một người năng lực

Ung Thánh Hựu từng ở học viện quân sự nghe qua huấn luyện viên nói về Khương Nghĩa Kiện, năm đó đối mặt bị loại bỏ nguy cơ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem chính mình đẩy vào cực đoan nhất trong hoàn cảnh, dùng an toàn vì thẻ đánh bạc đánh cược một lần phần thắng không biết kết quả.

Một đôi ưu tú Warden hướng đạo tổ hợp, không chỉ cần muốn dẫn đường có thể dẫn dắt Warden tinh thần lực, Warden tại một ít phương diện cũng có thể dẫn dắt hướng đạo tiến bộ. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến giờ đem câu nói này coi là chân lý, nếu quyết định muốn làm một vị xứng chức hướng đạo, rập khuôn trích dẫn chính mình Warden học tập phương thức cũng không quá phận.

Ngắm nhìn bốn phía, Ung Thánh Hựu chọn tốt cái thứ nhất đối tượng thí nghiệm, hắn tại góc chậm rãi thả xuất của mình sóng tinh thần. Warden tại thể năng huấn luyện qua Trình Trung, bởi adrenalin lên cao, hướng đạo không ở bên người, tâm tình nằm ở chấn động trạng thái. Các lính gác cũng không hề phát hiện mấy không thể tra thần kinh ba, vẫn như cũ quen thuộc đế quốc vừa vặn phái phát vũ khí lạnh.

Lo lắng, táo bạo, tâm hoảng ý loạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi nghiêng đầu đi nhìn thấy bị hắn mò thấy tâm tình Warden, là một vị trẻ tuổi Warden, đi lính niên đại không tới một năm, hiện nay đang tại bởi vì không cách nào hoàn mỹ phân phân biệt thật giả tia laser laser rơi vào nghi hoặc bên trong, tuy rằng mặt ngoài trả gắng giữ tỉnh táo, nhưng đã mất đi một nửa tính nhẫn nại.

Đại khái sau năm phút tên này Warden liền sẽ bỏ qua này hạng huấn luyện hạng mục.

Ung Thánh Hựu định có kết luận đem sóng tinh thần dẫn tới phía tây nam vị Warden thượng, tiếp theo là phía đông nam vị, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái không rơi xuống đất đem cấp thấp Warden cảm xúc sờ soạng cái thấu.

Nhiều lần không cẩn thận tìm thấy người khác tư mật tâm tình, khuôn mặt nhỏ đỏ lên Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình lại như người bình thường bên trong rình coi cuồng.

"Này."

Một vị Warden đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt chào hỏi, bất ngờ tay không kịp Ung Thánh Hựu vội vã thu hồi sóng tinh thần, thẳng tắp sống lưng: "Ngươi tốt."

"Ta là Lyon." Warden nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt mê man bộ dáng liền đoán được nguyên nhân, tự giới thiệu, "Là lôi sắt Warden."

Lôi sắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đọc thầm hai lần danh tự này, mới nhớ tới chính là vị kia nhiều ngày không gặp bằng hữu.

"Nha!" Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ, "Hắn có khỏe không "

Lyon biểu lộ cho người nhìn không thấu, tựa như cười mà không phải cười, Ung Thánh Hựu lớn mật mà phóng thích thần kinh ba, nhưng mà bị hắn phát giác, Lyon ngoạn vị lay động ngón trỏ: "Không, không được xâm lấn của ta tinh thần lĩnh vực."

"Xin lỗi." Bị trước mặt mọi người bóc mẽ Ung Thánh Hựu nhận sai bộ dáng thập phần thành khẩn.

"Hắn coi như không tệ." Lyon không cùng hắn tính toán, một mực mà qua mà trả lời vấn đề của hắn, "Ta muốn hỏi, lôi sắt trước đây tại học viện quân sự thích gì hắn nhanh sinh nhật rồi."

Sinh nhật, hai chữ này đối với bọn hắn loại này không có hậu trường hướng đạo tới nói có phần xa lạ, tại học viện quân sự học tập lúc, cho hướng đạo sinh nhật loại chuyện này quả thực chưa từng nghe thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận hồi tưởng lôi sắt lúc đó tại học viện quân sự nhắc tới sự tình.

"Công dân chứng nhận" Ung Thánh Hựu không có nói láo, lôi sắt hướng tới nhất đồ vật tuyệt đối là cái kia một tấm ấn có đế quốc Ra-di-um bản Đồ Đồ thẻ, nhìn thấy Lyon thậm chí xuất hiện hù đến hồn phi phách tán dáng dấp, vội vã khắc phục hậu quả, "Ta đùa giỡn, không thể cho ngươi tri pháp phạm pháp. Lôi sắt yêu thích quý đồ vật, ta nghĩ ngươi đưa, hắn hẳn là đều sẽ thích."

Lyon hữu thiện cùng hắn sau khi nói cám ơn rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ cổ tay lên xác nhận thời gian sau, mang theo cái ghế đi ra phòng huấn luyện, vừa vặn va vào lôi sắt. Từ khi lôi sắt chạy tới chất vấn Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau, hai người bọn họ trả không có đối thoại qua.

"Đã lâu không gặp." Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng trước đánh vỡ trầm mặc.

Lôi sắt như cũ là không lạnh không nhạt bộ dáng, khóe mắt hướng phía dưới thấp đứng thẳng, mũi bởi viêm mũi phát tác quanh năm đỏ lên, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đều là cảm thấy hắn biến hóa rất nhiều.

"Ngươi vừa vặn tại cùng Lyon tán gẫu chút gì" lôi sắt giọng diệu ở trong ít đi ngày xưa bên trong thân thiện.

"Không có gì trọng yếu, tùy tiện trò chuyện chút." Ung Thánh Hựu tổng sẽ không đảm nhiệm phá hoại kinh hỉ tiểu nhân.

Lôi sắt lạnh lùng nói: "Rảnh rỗi cùng người khác Warden nói chuyện phiếm, không bằng nhiều suy nghĩ một chút làm sao cùng thiếu tá kết hợp."

Này cũng không phải ta một người có thể làm chuyện, chung quy phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng ý mới được.

Ung Thánh Hựu oán thầm hai câu liền cùng hắn cáo biệt, hắn còn muốn đi phòng y tế đánh thẻ, không có thời gian cùng lôi sắt chơi ngôn ngữ trò chơi. Lôi sắt đứng ở phòng huấn luyện cửa vào nhìn xem bóng lưng của hắn, nắm chặt quyền.

Các lính gác nguyên bản vốn đã quen thuộc Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày xác định địa điểm xuất hiện ở đây, thẳng đến ngày nào buổi chiều, một cái râu quai nón đã có tuổi Warden như vồ con gà con thanh Ung Thánh Hựu tóm lên ném tới trong phòng huấn luyện giữa.

"Ai cho ngươi xâm lấn chúng ta tinh thần lĩnh vực" Lạc Tai Hồ đại ca lửa giận ngút trời, nếu không phải là hắn tinh thần thể cho hắn đưa cho tin tức, hắn trả không biết gì cả.

Một câu nói gây nên còn lại Warden gây rối, cái này nhìn như không hề bắt mắt chút nào Tiểu Hướng đạo rõ ràng lặng yên không một tiếng động tiến vào bọn hắn tinh thần lĩnh vực

Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay trả cầm cái ghế của hắn, cười khan nói: "A a, bất ngờ, bất ngờ ..."

"Bất ngờ" Lạc Tai Hồ đại ca đề xi ben tăng cao, "Ngươi sóng tinh thần đã sắp đến tinh thần tầng sâu, ngươi còn có thể mở mắt nói mò ngươi là ai hướng đạo "

Bản thân liền không quá năng ngôn thiện biện (ăn nói khéo léo) Ung Thánh Hựu giờ khắc này cắn chặt miệng, mất mặt cũng không thể ném đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên đầu, đầu nhỏ đuôi lớn lên Hoa Báo vòng quanh Ung Thánh Hựu một vòng một vòng mà đi, thỉnh thoảng lộ ra đầu lưỡi đỏ thắm cùng sắc bén nứt răng, uy hiếp những kia các lính gác muốn yếu xông tới tinh thần thể.

"Ta nghĩ đây là một cái hiểu lầm."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn đến Lyon từ phía ngoài đoàn người mặt đi tới, nỗ lực biện giải cho mình, nhưng mà còn lại Warden lầm tưởng đây là hắn hướng đạo, dồn dập hướng hắn đòi hỏi lời giải thích.

Ung Thánh Hựu yên lặng thanh tinh thần Lá Chắn khuyết giá trị lại đi thượng điều một chút.

Những Đại lão này đàn ông làm sao nhao nhao

Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh đem mình bức thành câm điếc chứng thời điểm, một cái tiếng bước chân vững vàng Hướng Phong bạo trung tâm tiến lên, thấp giọng hỏi: "Đều ở nơi này ồn ào cái gì "

Nghe được thanh âm các lính gác hướng về hai bên phải trái né tránh, vì đại giá quang lâm thủ tịch hướng đạo để trống một con đường, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện nay nằm ở hầu như nghe không thấy thanh âm, không cách nào cảm giác tâm tình trạng thái, hắn cảm giác được một người đang tại chụp bờ vai của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu bị bọn hắn phiền được không xong, đầu cũng không quay lại, tay xử cằm trực tiếp đối Hoa Báo hạ lệnh: "Cắn hắn."

"Ngươi muốn khiến nó cắn ta ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi người gần kề Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai, sợ đến Ung Thánh Hựu suýt chút nữa từ trên ghế ném xuống đất, vội vã khôi phục tinh thần Lá Chắn, dù bận vẫn ung dung sau bắt đầu cười khúc khích.

Lạc Tai Hồ đại ca cho rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện là tới chủ trì công đạo, đi lên trước kính cái quân lễ, bắt đầu lên án tên này hướng đạo quá đáng cử chỉ, cuối cùng chỉ vào Lyon tổng kết: "Lấy tư cách Lyon hướng đạo, Lyon cũng có không nhưng trốn tránh trách nhiệm."

"Lyon hướng đạo" Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực mặt không thay đổi nghe râu quai nón nói đâu đâu, thẳng đến câu cuối cùng mới nhướng mày.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn đáy mắt không hề có một chút ý cười, Lyon cũng liền bận bịu giải thích, hắn chỉ là lại đây thay 1514 07 hướng đạo giải thích tình huống, cũng không phải là hắn Warden.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc mắt một cái ở một bên giả vờ ngoan ngoãn Ung Thánh Hựu: "Hắn là mới vừa tốt nghiệp hướng đạo, làm sao có khả năng đồng thời xâm lấn các ngươi tinh thần lĩnh vực "

"Là thật sự! Thiếu tá!" Lạc Tai Hồ đại ca tâm tình kích động, ngữ khí phấn khởi, "Tại sân huấn luyện tất cả mọi người bị hắn xem cái lần."

"Ngươi nói."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, tự cho là mà khiến cho cái màu sắc, cũng không biết bị sợ ngốc Ung Thánh Hựu hiện nay hoàn toàn không có tiếp thu mờ ám năng lực, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mở miệng nhận tội hết: "Thật sự."

Ung Thánh Hựu ỉu xìu ỉu xìu mà giơ tay lên từng cái từng cái chỉ đi qua.

"Hắn vừa nãy đang suy nghĩ hướng đạo mệnh thật tốt, không cần huấn luyện."

"Tâm tình của hắn thập phần không ổn định, lo lắng cánh tay bắp thịt lạp thương là vì súng laser tác dụng phụ."

"Hắn đang suy nghĩ đêm nay muốn cùng hướng đạo lấy cái gì tư thế thượng ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy càng nói càng rõ ràng, vội vã câm miệng, đáng tiếc gắn liền với thời gian quá muộn, bị điểm chấm dứt thượng Warden hận không thể xông lên đánh tơi bời vị này hướng đạo, mắt thấy hắn tinh thần thể, một con xách Sư liền muốn xông lên, Hoa Báo ngăn ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt vẫn không nhúc nhích, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngăn lại hỗn loạn tình cảnh: "Đủ rồi."

"Làm một tên Warden rõ ràng không cách nào chống cự không biết hướng đạo tinh thần xâm lấn, nên nghĩ lại người hẳn là các ngươi, nếu như đây là chiến trường, các ngươi đã sớm hội bởi vì tinh thần hỗn loạn chết ở không biết tên trên Tinh cầu." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ khí uy nghiêm, đám kia không cam lòng bỏ qua Warden rốt cuộc yên tĩnh lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy xuống găng tay, nói với Lyon, "Về sau không nên tùy tiện nhận lãnh hướng đạo, trước hết nghĩ nhớ hắn Warden là ai."

Giáo huấn kết thúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoay người đi ra cửa, không ra ba bước dừng bước lại, quay đầu lại: "Ngươi không cùng ta trở lại "

Còn lại Warden hai mặt nhìn nhau, không biết vị này thủ tịch Warden đang cùng ai nói chuyện, chỉ nhìn mới vừa rồi còn âm u đầy tử khí hướng đạo nhảy nhót tưng bừng mà cầm cái ghế chạy đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh, trước khi đi còn không quên cùng bọn họ lễ phép nói gặp lại.

"Hắn là thiếu tá hướng đạo" Lạc Tai Hồ đại ca một mặt bi phẫn, những người khác ngoại trừ vỗ vỗ phía sau lưng của hắn đối với hắn báo dĩ lâm chung ánh mắt quan tâm bên ngoài, toàn bộ cùng chim đầu đàn phân rõ giới hạn.

Đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về phòng Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi, nghĩ đến vừa vặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại phòng huấn luyện lạnh Nhược Băng sương dáng dấp, khóe mắt không bị khống chế co giật hai lần, căn cứ hắn tính toán, cảm thấy xuất hiện đang nói xin lỗi là phương thức tốt nhất.

"Thiếu tá, chuyện ngày hôm nay đối ..."

"Ngươi là như thế nào làm được" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem quần áo huấn luyện ném vào trong máy giặt quần áo.

"Cái gì" Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng trả theo không kịp vị này thủ tịch Warden dòng suy nghĩ.

"Trong cùng một lúc bên trong thu thập tâm tình của bọn họ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng cũng coi như thanh vấn đề nói rõ ràng.

"Rất đơn giản, thanh tinh thần Lá Chắn triệt tiêu, phóng thích sóng tinh thần." Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng gãi gãi cũng không nhột cằm, "Bất quá bây giờ nếu như đồng thời phát tán sóng tinh thần, chỉ có thể bắt giữ tương đối cấp thấp Warden, như ngươi tinh thần lĩnh vực, ta khả năng yếu điều động hết thảy sóng tinh thần mới được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe xong chỉ là gật gật đầu, Bạch Lang không biết từ nơi nào đào tới một cái Tinh Không bóng, đang cùng Hoa Báo khoe khoang, phiền được Hoa Báo trực tiếp tránh về Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần lĩnh vực, Bạch Lang tội nghiệp mà kêu rên hai tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu dụ dỗ Hoa Báo, nó cũng không ra, Ung Thánh Hựu xin lỗi đối Bạch Lang Tiếu Tiếu.

"Lyon lại là chuyện gì xảy ra" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở văn phòng nghe được Lyon hướng đạo xông vào phòng huấn luyện gây sóng gió liền đoán được là Ung Thánh Hựu xảy ra chuyện, dù sao tấm này giấy thông hành hay là từ hắn nơi này đòi hỏi, lại chẳng biết vì sao truyền thành Lyon hướng đạo.

"Hắn chỉ là đi ngang qua giúp ta giải vây."

"Các ngươi gần nhất rất thân cận."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâu đậm ánh mắt yên lặng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, làm một tên ưu tú hướng đạo, hắn có thể cảm giác được của mình Warden tâm tình không tốt.

"Là vì lôi sắt, ặc, chính là cái kia đối với ngươi không hết lòng gian hướng đạo." Ung Thánh Hựu thưởng thức phẩm cái này hình dung từ thật giống dùng đến không đúng lắm, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn lên tương đối hài lòng, thế là hắn tiếp tục báo cáo, "Hắn sắp sinh nhật rồi, Lyon hỏi ta hắn thích gì mà thôi, chỉ đến thế mà thôi, ta phát thệ."

Cực nhanh tốc độ nói biểu đạt ra Ung Thánh Hựu một lòng hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết tâm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe đến mấy câu này lấy ra then chốt từ: "Cái kia sinh nhật của ngươi muốn cái gì lễ vật "

Cơ hội hiếm có, Ung Thánh Hựu bài trừ lần lượt quá mức đơn giản cùng với ra ngoài lẽ thường lễ vật danh sách, cuối cùng lưu lại một sinh nhật nguyện vọng.

"Muốn kết hợp." Ung Thánh Hựu lập lại, "Thiếu tá, ta muốn cùng ngươi tinh thần kết hợp."

"Đổi một cái." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đếm xỉa tới không chấp nhận của hắn nguyện vọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ từ chối được như thế quyết đoán, cúi đầu lúc vừa vặn cùng quấn lấy chân của hắn Bạch Lang đối diện, tinh thần thể có thể cảm giác Warden hướng đạo cảm xúc, ở trong mắt Bạch Lang, đó là một tấm cật lực ẩn giấu thất vọng cùng ủ rũ mặt, nỗ lực điều tiết tốt khẩu khí sau, Ung Thánh Hựu hít sâu một hơi, dường như tất cả những thứ này cũng không phát sinh qua giống như nhẹ như mây gió.

"Là ta si tâm vọng tưởng."

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì" Khương Nghĩa Kiện không rõ, phản xạ cung thật dài Warden cuối cùng đã rõ ràng cặp kia ướt át ánh mắt là có ý gì, "Ý của ta là chúng ta bây giờ là có thể tinh thần kết hợp, cho nên cho ngươi đổi một cái quà sinh nhật."

=======================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ta không biết nói cái gì, bởi vì lại là một chương quá độ chương, hiện nay đều là ngọt, Tiền kỳ chính là quá trình trưởng thành cư nhiều hơn chút, dù sao Hậu kỳ sức chiến đấu có phần bạo cũng không phải ăn linh đan diệu dược đạt thành.

Quá độ chương tập hợp hồ xem, ta đã tận lực nhanh một chút, nhưng có người sinh tránh không được làm nền, bạo khóc.

Không phải ta không miêu tả Daniel, đây là Thánh Hựu hồi ức, về sau cũng sẽ có.

Cái này văn, bởi vì máu chó, cho nên không hết không dứt.

Ta biết nói cái gì rồi, hoan nghênh di giá Weibo tham dự ta cùng J học thuật nghiên cứu, tốn thời gian năm phút đồng hồ, ta đã nở nụ cười 15 phút rồi.


	32. Chapter 32

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter8

Chapter8

Ung Thánh Hựu trọn vẹn tại nguyên chỗ cứng một phút, đờ đẫn con mắt một lần nữa liên tiếp về ý thức sau, lần thứ nhất tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt thất thố, như một đầu vừa vặn học được hành tẩu thú nhỏ nhào tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, cái này tại ngàn vạn quân địch ở trong đều sừng sững không ngã thủ tịch Warden suýt chút nữa được cái này mười mấy năm mới lỗ mãng một lần hướng đạo đụng vào trên ghế xô pha. Ở cái này ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản hoàn mỹ suy nghĩ hắn bây giờ có thể hay không có vẻ mất mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, hướng về hắn lại một lần nữa xác nhận vừa vặn câu nói đó chân thực tính: "Cho nên, ngươi đồng ý ư "

"Ta một mực không có cự tuyệt qua." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thất thố một mặt cảm thấy đừng thú vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được đến từ chính Warden lồng ngực ổn định tim đập, mới ý thức tới chính mình dường như Koala như thế đã cuốn lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vội vã buông tay lui về phía sau một bước, Hoa Báo từ tinh thần lĩnh vực bên trong đi ra, nhẹ giọng đi tới Bạch Lang bên cạnh, Bạch Lang bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước mà tiếp tục cùng nó chia sẻ dính đầy nước miếng Tinh Không bóng.

Hai người lại như bình thường buổi tối nói chuyện như thế tựa ở trong sô pha, Ung Thánh Hựu so với tại học viện quân sự cuối kỳ khảo hạch trả căng thẳng, chạy đến nhà bếp uống cạn nửa ấm nước, trái lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại thái chi nếu như mà ở xem hết trơn tử hình chiếu trong tân văn, gần nhất phụ cận tinh hệ người đối đế quốc mắt nhìn chằm chằm, căn cứ gián điệp tin tức, thậm chí tại đế quốc ngoại bộ xuất hiện đồng minh tổ chức chuẩn bị đối kháng Đế quốc tiến một bước mở rộng.

"Không tự lượng sức."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với cái này làm ra đánh giá, đang chuẩn bị tiến vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực Ung Thánh Hựu bị sợ đến Thạch Hóa, lầm tưởng bốn chữ này là đối chính mình lời bình, Ung Thánh Hựu luống cuống tay chân thu hồi thả ra thần kinh ba, rút tay rút chân mà ổ ở trên ghế sa lon xem Hoa Báo cùng Bạch Lang chơi được náo nhiệt.

Vẫn là tinh thần thể được, nơi chiếm được là được rồi, nơi nào còn cần lao lực mà nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế tiến hành kết hợp.

"Tại bắt đầu sẽ có chút khó khăn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến trước đây có hướng đạo nỗ lực quan sát của mình tinh thần tranh cảnh, kết nếu như đối phương tinh thần thể được Bạch Lang cắn được thương tích khắp người, tuy rằng lần này chính mình hội chủ động mở rộng tinh thần lĩnh vực, nhưng hắn có lúc rất khó khống chế của mình tính bùng nổ tâm tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu sóng tinh thần tiến vào giảng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện rộng mở tinh thần lĩnh vực, một vùng tăm tối, chỉ có thể nghe được đến từ chính Bạch Lang gầm nhẹ, lại không thể phát hiện đến vị trí của nó, Hoa Báo nhìn ban đêm năng lực vô cùng tốt, như hình với bóng mà đi tại Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước, vì hắn tìm được đi về chỗ sâu đường.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực so với trước đây Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp xúc Warden có vẻ còn quạnh quẽ hơn rất nhiều, vật lẫn lộn rất ít, chỉ lưu lại cơ bản Warden cơ bản nhẫn nại tính cần có vật chất dừng lại tại tinh thần lĩnh vực, chắc hẳn cái này cũng là vì sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tư cách thủ tịch Warden, năng lực trội hơn những người khác đồng thời, cùng với nương theo quá tải cảm quan tin tức rất khó ảnh hưởng đến hắn tự thân phát huy, toàn bộ dựa vào hắn mạnh mẽ tự hạn chế tính.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang tìm kiếm thuộc về Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần tranh cảnh. Warden cùng hướng đạo tinh thần kết hợp chính là yêu cầu tại đối phương tinh thần tranh cảnh nơi tiến hành liên tiếp, đây là một tràng xứng đôi độ đọ sức, đã từng xuất hiện cho dù Warden đem toàn bộ tinh thần lĩnh vực ngược hướng đạo mở ra, hướng đạo như trước không cách nào liên tiếp đến hắn tinh thần tranh cảnh.

Tuy rằng có thể thông qua thân thể kết hợp phương thức hoàn thành hai người buộc chặt, nhưng một khi vị này Warden gặp phải nguy hiểm, hướng đạo trả không ở bên người, rất có thể sẽ tạo thành hướng đạo không cách nào tại tinh thần lĩnh vực đem Warden tỉnh lại.

Warden cùng hướng đạo sinh ly tử biệt yếu so với người bình thường nhóm tưởng tượng ra được tàn khốc hơn nhiều, một khi kết hợp qua Warden hướng đạo trong đó một bên chết vong, liên tiếp đứt rời, sống sót một phương cũng rất khó tái sinh tồn, tuy rằng có thể tiếp tục tìm kiếm còn lại Warden hoặc hướng đạo tiến hành kết hợp, nhưng đây là một tràng có thể gặp không thể cầu.

Bởi chiến tranh liên miên, Warden tử vong dẫn xa cao hơn nhiều hướng đạo. Tại sớm chút thời kì, hướng đạo tự sát dẫn theo Warden tử vong ngay thẳng tuyến thượng thăng, đế quốc vì phòng ngừa tình huống này chuyển biến xấu, dù sao bồi dưỡng được một cái hợp lệ hướng đạo yêu cầu hao tổn thời gian cùng tiền tài thành phẩm, đế quốc xuất cụ pháp điển cưỡng chế yêu cầu làm Warden sau khi chết, lưu lại hướng đạo đều sẽ dựa theo xứng đôi độ phân phối cho cái khác Warden, lần nữa tiến hành kết hợp.

Lời nói không kháp đương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tư cách thủ tịch Warden, phàm là trọng yếu chiến dịch đều sẽ có sự xuất hiện của hắn, có phần dưới tình huống thì không cách nào dẫn dắt của mình hướng đạo xuất hiện tại bên trong chiến trường, dù sao hướng đạo bảo mệnh năng lực khách quan mà nói quá mức nhỏ yếu.

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn mình bị phân cho còn lại Warden, càng không hy vọng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại chiến trường bên trong hi sinh, hắn nhất định muốn tiến vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần tranh cảnh, hoàn thành tinh thần kết hợp, chí ít khi hắn nguy nan lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu có cơ hội từ tinh thần tranh cảnh trung tướng hắn cứu lên, tỉnh lại một tên Warden là hướng đạo thiên chức.

Càng hướng về nơi sâu xa tiến lên, Ung Thánh Hựu càng có thể cảm giác được đến từ thấy lạnh cả người, không phải tâm lý, mà là trên thân thể, của mình thần kinh ba phản hồi về tin tức càng thêm yếu ớt, Ung Thánh Hựu yêu cầu điều động tất cả ý thức để phán đoán tin tức về nó.

Quá yếu ớt rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức một mực tại quấy rầy Ung Thánh Hựu sóng tinh thần, cho dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã tận lực hạ thấp phòng ngự của mình khuyết giá trị, nhưng không có nghĩa thuộc về hắn lĩnh vực, bất cứ người nào cũng có thể dễ dàng xâm phạm. Liền có thể thích ứng ác liệt điều kiện Hoa Báo cũng hạ xuống tốc độ, Bạch Lang thanh âm như có như không xuất hiện tại bên tai.

Không bỏ được hài tử không bắt được sói giờ khắc này không cần chờ đến khi nào

Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi thần kinh ba, tá trừ toàn bộ tinh thần Lá Chắn, hắn hiểu được một vị ưu tú Warden chấn động cảm xúc đối của mình tinh thần tạo thành thương tổn, nhưng giờ khắc này tình cảm rõ ràng vượt qua cuối cùng một tia lý trí. Chỉ có hắn tiếp nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn bộ tâm tình, hắn năng lực mau chóng thoát khỏi nhiệt độ thấp hoàn cảnh đối với hắn tạo thành trì độn chèn ép.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được của mình thần kinh ba tại mất khống chế biên giới tràn ngập nguy cơ, ẩn giấu ở chỗ sâu tâm tình tiêu cực không khác biệt mà hướng mình tràn vào, đau đầu, mê muội, ù tai, nhịp tim thác loạn, Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt toàn bộ cảm thụ xong xuôi. Hoa Báo được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm xúc ảnh hưởng, thử nứt răng có vẻ táo bạo, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên khai thông ý thức của mình, còn muốn phân tâm động viên Hoa Báo cảm xúc.

Lại sâu không lường được tinh thần lĩnh vực, đều sẽ có sơ hở.

Đây là tại học viện quân sự trong, huấn luyện viên treo ở bên mép lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng thắn dừng bước lại ngồi ở một bên, bình tĩnh lại đối tâm tình tiến hành sàng lọc. Tinh thần tranh cảnh đối với Warden cùng hướng đạo mà nói, tựa như tông giáo tín đồ đối Vườn Địa Đàng khát vọng, cho rằng nơi đó là không nhiễm một hạt bụi Thiên đường, tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu không cho là tinh thần tranh cảnh có giống người nhóm nói tới như vậy huyền diệu khó hiểu, nhưng hắn tán thành tinh thần tranh cảnh tinh khiết độ, cái kia là một người hết thảy tâm tình có giống như.

Hiếu chiến, dễ tức giận, nhụt chí, thất vọng, sa sút, lạnh lùng ...

Những này cũng không phải Ung Thánh Hựu cần, hắn từng cái trừ, thẳng đến một cái suy nhược cảm xúc được dẫn đến trước mặt hắn —— ước mơ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài một hơi, khôi phục tinh thần Lá Chắn, Hoa Báo đứng dậy run run người thượng bộ lông, dọc theo tâm tình chỉ về đi vào một cái đường mòn.

Khô héo thân cây, mờ tối tia sáng, thẳng đến đạp ở tuyết đọng nơi Bạch Lang xuất hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu vọng trước mắt rộng lớn cảnh tượng, mới hiểu được vì sao hắn tinh thần lĩnh vực nhiệt độ yếu so sánh những người khác càng thấp hơn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần tranh cảnh trắng lóa như tuyết, tối tăm không mặt trời, là cổ Địa Cầu Bắc Cực hình thành cực đêm.

"Nó là Bắc Cực Tuyết Lang." Tại tinh thần tranh cảnh trung đẳng đợi đã lâu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước, chỉ vào đang đem tuyết nỗ lực đào đến Hoa Báo trên người Bạch Lang.

"Không trách sợ nóng." Ung Thánh Hựu giả vờ qua loa, đến nơi cần đến sau, tâm thái tùy chi phát sinh chuyển biến, nguyên bản có đang len lén oán giận quá lạnh người cũng có thể cẩn thận mà vừa thấy tràng an tĩnh cảnh tuyết, đây là tại viên này cao khoa học kỹ thuật tinh cầu bên trong không cách nào nhìn đến yên tĩnh chi cảnh, "Ngươi gặp cổ Địa Cầu lưu lại di hài "

"Đã từng ở trong chiến tranh bị ép dừng lại qua một đoạn thời gian, vừa vặn là cực đêm." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay tiếp được rơi xuống từ trên không hoa tuyết, màu trắng tuyết nhung tại cùng lòng bàn tay tiếp xúc một sát tan rã hầu như không còn, "Cái tinh cầu kia thông qua Thái Dương bắn thẳng đến có Hắc Dạ Bạch Trú, thế nhưng tại cực đêm dưới tình huống, Thái Dương chỉ còn ở trên đường chân trời màu đỏ một cái tuyến."

Ung Thánh Hựu theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt nhìn tới, màu da cam chói lọi lười biếng trên không trung vẽ một nửa hình tròn sau rơi ở đường chân trời, tro bầu trời màu lam tại nó bắn thẳng đến dưới mất đi độ bão hòa, trái lại hiện ra màu đỏ tím vòng sáng.

Chưa bao giờ mắt thấy quỷ dị lại làm cho tâm thần người yên tĩnh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới chân tuyết đọng được giẫm đến phát ra cọt kẹt tiếng vang, cách Ung Thánh Hựu càng gần hơn một ít, hơi hơi cúi đầu, làm một tên ưu tú cấp A hướng đạo học sinh tốt nghiệp, hắn hiểu được này hàm nghĩa trong đó, hắn đem cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở mảnh này cảnh tuyết bên trong tiến hành tinh thần kết hợp.

Bạch Lang cùng Hoa Báo hai bên trái phải phục tại bọn hắn bên người, Ung Thánh Hựu sóng tinh thần cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức quấn quýt lấy nhau, Warden có hướng đạo không có thú tính, hưởng thụ chinh phục cùng giữ lấy mang tới khoái cảm. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức như bản thân hắn như thế, nhanh chóng chiếm cứ vị trí chủ đạo, bao vây lấy tiến vào hắn tinh thần trung tâm thần kinh ba, như cuồng phong mưa rào tập kích để Ung Thánh Hựu có phần không chống đỡ được.

Tại trong ấn tượng của hắn, Warden ý của ta chính là khó mà cùng hướng đạo chống lại, làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem của mình sóng tinh thần hấp thu đến hắn tinh thần tranh cảnh bên trong lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu nảy mầm một loại tiêu hồn thực cốt khoan khoái. Hắn thần kinh ba có thể tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần tranh cảnh bên trong tới lui tự nhiên sau, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc cảm thấy mỹ mãn.

Hắn không chỉ là một tên Đế quốc hướng đạo, càng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng đạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuộn tại trong sô pha hồi tưởng vừa vặn tinh thần kết hợp một màn, liền ngón chân đều không tự chủ cuộn tròn lên, sau đó hắn tìm đọc tương quan thư tịch, hắn mới biết vị kia trung niên huấn luyện viên nữ đang truyền thụ tinh thần kết hợp tương quan tri thức lúc tóm tắt cái gì.

Xứng đôi độ cực cao Warden hướng đạo tại tinh thần kết hợp qua Trình Trung sẽ sinh ra tinh thần cao triều.

Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt nuốt nước miếng, không trách mình ở tinh thần kết hợp sau luôn nghĩ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức phát sinh nữa điểm có có không không.

Thật vất vả nghỉ ngơi Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ tới mấy ngày trước bởi vì tinh thần kết hợp mà tạm dừng đề tài: "Quà sinh nhật của ngươi muốn cái gì "

Đang nghiên cứu Bạch Lang hàm răng Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay kín đáo đưa cho Bạch Lang một cái bóng: "Chỉ cần là ngươi đưa ta đều yêu thích."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp thu tin tức sau suy nghĩ chốc lát, nhìn như nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhận ra được hắn sóng tinh thần chui vào ý thức của mình trong, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vã mở ra của mình tinh thần lĩnh vực, thủ tiêu hết thảy phòng bị biện pháp.

Đối với đã kết hợp Warden mà nói, tiến vào hướng đạo tinh thần tranh cảnh quả thực thuận buồm xuôi gió.

Làm một tên hướng đạo, Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần tranh cảnh quá mức ầm ầm sóng dậy một chút, cách đến rất xa liền có thể nghe được nước chảy thanh âm , xông tới trước mặt chính là đội đất mà lên hoằng cường tráng sơn mạch, đỉnh núi xông thẳng Vân Tiêu, sơn hải liên tiếp một mảnh bao phủ sóng lớn mà đến, không ngừng không nghỉ dâng trào bên trong phát ra nước chảy bung ra gào thét, kinh đào hãi lãng chỉ đến như thế.

"Có chút dọa người là" Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp ngồi ở bờ biển.

"Đây là DotA tinh cầu." Nhiều năm xuất chinh kinh nghiệm để Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối tất cả cái tinh cầu địa lý điều kiện thuộc nằm lòng, "Ngươi đi qua "

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu: "Không có, là trước đây tại viện mồ côi nghe những người khác nói, nói nơi đó rất đẹp, đây là ta loạn nghĩ ra được hình ảnh, không biết chân chính DotA tinh cầu là cái dạng gì."

"Trả kém một chút con nai cùng Độ Nha, DotA tinh cầu tùy ý nhưng thấy bóng dáng của bọn họ, đó là nhà của bọn nó vườn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu liền nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu dụng ý nhận thức cấu tạo xuất mấy con con nai trốn ở trong rừng núi, màu đen Độ Nha đặt chân tại trên ngọn cây, đột nhiên mở miệng: "Chờ ngươi sinh nhật thời điểm, ta dẫn ngươi đi DotA tinh cầu nhìn xem."

Ung Thánh Hựu hưng phấn: "Thật sự "

"Thật sự."

Ngày đó hai người liền ở Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần tranh cảnh bên trong đợi rất lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thỉnh thoảng mà hội nhắc tới hắn đã từng đặt chân qua tinh cầu, chọn một chút không quan hệ quân sự chuyện lý thú giảng cho Ung Thánh Hựu nghe.

Từng tại trong nháy mắt dông tố mây\ bốc lên đến đây, bầu trời truyền đến buồn bực tiếng sấm, gió bỏ qua rừng rậm lá cây đánh vỡ nó xứng đáng yên tĩnh, đến không kịp né tránh, như trút nước mưa to rơi vào hai người trên người , tích tích lịch lịch giọt mưa dường như trong khe hở đi khắp côn trùng, tinh tế dày đặc mà phàn qua cổ của bọn họ, vai, cánh tay đã giấu đi lòng bàn tay, ngươi xem, liền Vũ đều biết bọn hắn không chỗ có thể trốn.

"Trời mưa." Ung Thánh Hựu nhắc nhở.

"Không có chuyện gì, dù sao là giả." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tướng quân trang tróc xuống nắp đến hai cái đỉnh đầu của người, "Liền làm bộ xối một hồi tinh cầu này không có Vũ."

Ung Thánh Hựu bên người bồ công anh lông tơ nổi lên một tầng trên nhàn nhạt hơi nước, hắn gãy xuống một hơi nhẹ nhàng thổi tán nó, nhìn xem nó rơi vào cách đó không xa trên đất, còn có một chút trệch hướng hướng gió rơi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên đầu gối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa chúng nó phủi rơi vào trong sân cỏ, vì chúng nó tìm về sinh trưởng đường.

Sóng biển hội rút xuống, nước mưa hội dừng lại, bồ công anh hội lần nữa rơi xuống đất sinh trưởng, những này rườm rà mà bình thường việc nhỏ, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu dò xét đến một loại lãng mạn manh mối.

Tại cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời gian chung đụng bên trong, bọn hắn chưa bao giờ đề cập tới yêu cái chữ này, nhưng chính là mỗi một khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu được lóe lên đọc hồi ức đánh trúng.

Dù cho hồi ức cái từ này bản thân liền bắt nguồn từ Nhân Loại mơ hồ tự mình thôi miên, dành cho lừa dối một lần lại một lần cơ hội.

Liền vào lúc đó thời khắc đó, mặc dù là tại tinh thần lĩnh vực trong, ngoại trừ người ở bên cạnh, hết thảy đều là của hắn hư sinh ảo tưởng, phiêu miểu được khó mà có giống như, biết rõ trước mắt hư cấu không gian từ lâu tiên đoán xuất nó tương lai phá diệt, không khỏi ở tục, hắn như trước lựa chọn tin tưởng tình cảm cái gọi là tuyệt đối cùng vĩnh viễn không thay đổi lời nói dối. Con nai tại trong núi rừng du đãng, Độ Nha trong rừng rậm lưu đày, hắn cùng với hắn từng hàm bơi qua Thiên Địa.

Như ước nguyện của hắn, như hắn nhìn thấy.

Đó chỉ là ngăn ngắn một cái buổi chiều, Ung Thánh Hựu tại rất nhiều năm sau mê man buổi trưa ngày, đều cho rằng cùng Vũ Trụ Hồng Hoang so sánh ngắn như nháy mắt vượt qua nghiêng ở ngàn vạn năm tuế nguyệt giữa Vĩnh Hằng, người cả đời vẫn sẽ có rất nhiều cung người phóng tầm mắt tới phong cảnh nhàn hạ sau giờ ngọ, nhưng sẽ không lại trải qua một lần bất kể tổn hại mà lãng mạn vô ngần phấn đấu quên mình.

"Ngươi tinh thần tranh cảnh sẽ có biến thành ngày mặt trời không lặn một ngày kia ư" đây là Aude khi biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần tranh cảnh sau hỏi một câu nói của hắn.

"Có lẽ sẽ có một người thay ta tìm tới nguồn sáng khai quan, cũng hay là vĩnh viễn không gặp ánh nắng dáng dấp."

=====================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Trời ạ, ta có thể nói cái gì, khả năng ở trong mắt ta hồi ức đều là quá độ chương.

Chúc mừng năm tháng có đoàn tống còn có bái băng, tuy rằng ta cảm thấy ký túc xá có tủ lạnh mới thần kỳ.


	33. Chapter 33

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter9

Chapter9

Lyon đi vào phòng cứu thương lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tưởng rằng hắn bị thương, nhưng hắn chỉ là ném hai tấm thư mời, Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra đóng gói tinh mỹ phong thư, bên trong là Lôi Sắt sinh nhật dạ yến.

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên thư mời lung lay: "Tại sao là hai tấm "

"Còn có một trương là cho thiếu tá."

"Ngươi tại sao không tự mình đến hắn" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không đúng, "Tại sao không phải Lôi Sắt tự mình đến chúng ta "

"Lôi Sắt không tốt lắm ý tứ, dù sao các ngươi gần nhất có thể có chút hiểu lầm." Lyon dùng từ mịt mờ, "Lôi Sắt hi vọng thiếu tá có thể trình diện, dù sao thủ tịch Warden tham gia sinh nhật của mình dạ tiệc là một cái cực kỳ chuyện vinh hạnh, không phải sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu há miệng muốn biện giải, lại phát hiện Lyon ăn khớp không chê vào đâu được, không quá tình nguyện nhận lấy: "Ta không xác định thiếu tá liệu sẽ có dự họp trường hợp này."

"Hi vọng ngươi có thể làm hết sức, dù sao Lôi Sắt đã nói, ngươi là hắn tại học viện quân sự bằng hữu tốt nhất."

Ung Thánh Hựu uy hiếp thực sự quá tốt nắm lấy, sau khi tan việc trở về Khương Nghĩa Kiện ký túc xá, do dự một hồi lâu sau đưa lên thư mời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất quá nhìn sang kiên định nói ra, không đi.

"Nhưng ta một người đi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu vắt hết óc nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế kiếm cớ, "Người khác lại đã cho ta cùng thiếu tá quan hệ không tốt, nắm cái đề tài này trêu chọc ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lật báo động tác dừng một chút, không theo tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị thất bại tan tác mà quay trở về, sau lưng truyền đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm : "Thanh thư mời thả xuống."

Ung Thánh Hựu vui lên, thanh thư mời phóng tới trước mặt hắn trên bàn hí ha hí hửng nhi mà tiếp tục cường hóa sóng tinh thần.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem thật mỏng thư mời đùa bỡn tại ngón trỏ trung kỳ chỉ trong lúc đó, hắn đối 151406 tên này hướng đạo xác thực không có quá nhiều hảo cảm.

Nhưng hoài nghi hắn cùng với hướng đạo quan hệ, đây là tại biến tướng khiêu chiến Warden quyền uy.

Quyết không thể chịu đựng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất hiện tại tiệc rượu hiện trường lúc rước lấy không ít nghị luận cùng nhãn quang, vị này quyết đoán mãnh liệt thiếu tá chưa bao giờ tại không chính thức liên hoan trường hợp từng xuất hiện, trong tay giơ ly cao cổ Lôi Sắt từ lâu phát hiện động tĩnh của cửa, bỏ xuống ở bên cạnh hắn Lyon bước nhanh hướng về bọn hắn nơi này đi tới.

"Thiếu tá, ta thật sự không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ đích thân đi tới nơi này!"

Bị xem thành người trong suốt Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không nói một lời Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút đập phá quán tư thế, đối với Lôi Sắt mà nói, đây là hắn lấy tư cách hướng đạo cái thứ nhất đường hoàng ra dáng tiệc sinh nhật, thế là đoạt khẩu chúc mừng: "Sinh nhật vui vẻ."

Lôi Sắt nhàn nhạt đối Ung Thánh Hựu báo dĩ mỉm cười, không qua chốc lát lại đem tầm mắt nhắm ngay Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Xin hỏi thiếu tá đã mang đến lễ vật gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cứu tràng nhất thời đều không nghĩ ra yếu trả lời như thế nào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản ý chỉ là lại đây cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đi cái đi ngang qua sân khấu, giữa đường tùy tiện tìm cái lý do rời đi, lại không nghĩ tới Lôi Sắt có thể trực tiếp đối quân đoàn thủ tịch Warden đưa ra yêu cầu.

Xem thường, coi thường.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhạy bén mà nhận ra được bên cạnh Warden cảm xúc biến hóa, khống chế lại một tên không hiểu đạo lí đối nhân xử thế Warden tính khí cũng là hướng đạo môn bắt buộc, Ung Thánh Hựu đem chính mình chọn lựa lễ vật đưa tới Lôi Sắt trước mặt: "Đây là ta, thiếu tá đưa cho ngươi lễ vật."

Lôi Sắt làm bộ mà che miệng lại, khóe mắt bịt kín sương mù dường như muốn cảm động đến rơi lệ như thế thành kính tiếp nhận lễ vật, vì biểu đạt đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện coi trọng, Lôi Sắt đang chuẩn bị ngay mặt mở ra lễ vật ca ngợi thiếu tá nhãn quang độc đáo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xì cười một tiếng lướt qua hắn đi vào hội trường, lưu lại lúng túng Lôi Sắt tại nguyên chỗ, Lyon tiến lên ôm chặt bờ vai của hắn, lại bị hắn mạnh mẽ khoét một mắt, bỏ qua Lyon cánh tay.

Không yên lòng Lôi Sắt Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn chính mắt trông thấy đến ra ngoài bất ngờ một màn, không kịp thối nhượng ánh mắt cùng Lyon kết nối, Lyon ngược lại hào phóng mà chào hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu không điều tiết tốt biểu lộ xẹp xẹp miệng trang không nhìn thấy.

So với Lôi Sắt cái này nhân vật chính, được mời tân khách rõ ràng đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng cảm thấy hứng thú, tại trong phòng yến hội hành trình một cái quỷ dị cục diện, lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện vị trí chỗ ở làm trung tâm vẽ một cái bán kính liên tục tăng lớn bão vòng, một ít không giỏi nói chuyện người liền sẽ từ từ được xa lánh đến bão vòng bên ngoài.

Tỷ như Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy mình đơn bạc thể trạng không cách nào cùng những kia nịnh hót Warden đánh đồng với nhau, nhặt lên mấy khối bánh gatô đến sân thượng thông khí, cùng vừa vặn vẻ khốn quẫn chỉ hiện Lyon cũng ở nơi đây.

"Thật là đúng dịp." Lyon bích lục sắc ánh mắt như là tại viện bảo tàng trưng bày phỉ thúy, không hề tạp chất, óng ánh long lanh, Lyon mỗi một lần ra trận đều chẳng phải hoàn mỹ, nhưng hắn không ngần ngại chút nào, bằng phẳng đến làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu tự so sánh xấu hổ.

"Ngươi làm sao không ở bên trong cùng Lôi Sắt" Ung Thánh Hựu đã không tìm được Lôi Sắt chỗ ở nơi nào.

Lyon hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo: "Vậy sao ngươi rời khỏi ngươi Warden "

"Nhân khí quá nóng nảy." Tinh thần kết hợp sau Ung Thánh Hựu hầu như chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm xúc khu vực, giờ khắc này Khương Nghĩa Kiện nôn nóng nhanh muốn đạt tới đỉnh điểm.

"Đã tinh thần kết hợp được ư" Lyon không quan tâm bát quái không có nghĩa không rõ Sở Quân đoàn tân văn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến ngày đó cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chỗ buổi chiều, hài lòng gật gật đầu.

"Chúc mừng." Lyon mãi mãi cũng cho Ung Thánh Hựu một loại truyền giáo sĩ tức coi cảm giác, đối bất cứ chuyện gì đều không nhấc lên được quá nhiều hứng thú, giảng giải sự tình ngữ điệu chầm chậm, đối nhân xử thế như cổ Địa Cầu nước Anh thân sĩ, Lyon tự nhiên không rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng hoạt động, chỉ là tự nhiên tiếp tục lời của hắn, "Warden cùng hướng đạo vị trí tại cổ Địa Cầu hủy diệt sau trả có thể còn sống nguyên nhân ngay tại ở bọn hắn kết hợp phương thức, từ thân thể đến tinh thần đem hai cái phù hợp linh hồn vẻn vẹn kết hợp, nó yếu so với người bình thường một tờ hôn thư càng thêm tin cậy, đáng tiếc đế quốc lại dùng sai rồi phương thức. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp nghe xong Lyon bao hàm triết lý lời nói, hắn đã nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tiếng động chửi bới.

"Những người này vây đuổi chặn đường kỹ thuật ở trên chiến trường hoàn toàn không nhìn ra."

"Tại sao như vậy nhược trí vấn đề còn muốn hỏi ta là học viện quân sự không dạy, vẫn là kinh nghiệm thực chiến không đủ "

"Mấy cái này hướng đạo là để tang chồng vẫn là chưa kết hợp, một mực hướng về trên người ta cọ cái gì "

. . .

"Ung Thánh Hựu người đâu "

Mắt thấy tai vạ tới hồ cá sắp đến phiên chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh còn dư lại bánh gatô một cái nhét vào trong miệng, vội vàng cùng Lyon nói tiếng gặp lại chạy về đại sảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực đối của mình tinh thần thể là động vật ăn thịt canh cánh trong lòng, hướng đạo bởi tính Gwen như ý, tinh thần thể thường thường đều là động vật nhỏ, tương tự với sóc, anh vũ, con thỏ các loại.

Còn nhớ Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất tại trong lớp học cho gọi ra tinh thần thể, cả lớp hướng đạo tinh thần thể chạy trối chết, bởi vì một con lực công kích mười phần Hoa Báo xuất hiện trong phòng học giữa, Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ đều ngốc mất, tùy ý Hoa Báo thân mật dùng đầu cọ tay của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vậy tại học viện quân sự bên trong đủ kinh nghiệm tranh luận, bất quá bây giờ Hoa Báo ưu thế hiển lộ hết, cho gọi ra tinh thần thể Ung Thánh Hựu cáo mượn oai hùm cùng sau lưng Hoa Báo, chen tại bên ngoài hướng đạo tinh thần thể toàn bộ vì một người một báo nhường đường, ngửi được Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức chay Khương Nghĩa Kiện hào Vô Tình mặt mà trực tiếp dẫn hắn trở về ký túc xá.

Một mực vây quanh ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người thuận buồm xuôi gió Lôi Sắt nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới nụ cười hơi hơi cứng đờ, cuối cùng như trước lễ phép đưa bọn hắn đi ra phòng yến hội.

Chờ hai người sau khi rời đi, một ít thường ngày bên trong cùng Lôi Sắt giao hảo hướng đạo đụng lên đến: "Thiếu tá đối với ngươi không sai, còn tự mình đến sinh nhật của ngươi hội."

Lôi Sắt nhíu nhíu mày không có giải thích, đi tới trước đài tiếp tục mục tiếp theo hoạt động.

"Làm sao tổng cùng với Lyon" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguyên bản đối Lyon ấn tượng không sâu, nhưng nhiều lần mà xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người cũng làm cho hắn nhớ kỹ nhân vật này.

"Toàn bộ sinh nhật hội họp ta chỉ biết hắn, hắn là Lôi Sắt, ách, chính là 151406 Warden."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy Lôi Sắt người này có chút kỳ quái, nhưng lại không nói ra được: "Ngươi và Lôi Sắt quan hệ rất tốt "

Ung Thánh Hựu quên gần nhất chuyện đã xảy ra, hồi ức hai người tại học viện quân sự dốc sức làm tháng ngày được ra khẳng định đáp án: "Hắn là ta tại học viện quân sự bằng hữu duy nhất, khả năng bởi vì đều là viện mồ côi xuất thân có chút thông minh hỗ trợ cảm giác."

Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện nguyên từ ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm không tín nhiệm tâm tình, tiếp âm thanh hướng về hắn xác minh: "Lại như ta biết duy nhất làm liệu lý hay là hắn tự mình giáo cho ta."

"Vậy ngươi tại sao không có cho ta từng làm "

"" Ung Thánh Hựu phí đi sức của chín trâu hai hổ nỗ lực sửa lại Lôi Sắt để cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện cứng nhắc ấn tượng, kết quả hắn một câu nói thay đổi đề tài.

Sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm Blueberry đĩa bánh cho rằng bữa ăn khuya.

"Ngươi thích hoan loại này sinh nhật sẽ sao" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn tươi cuối cùng một cái đĩa bánh.

"Không thích." Ung Thánh Hựu không e dè khuyết điểm của mình, "Ta đến quân đoàn tới nay hầu như không làm sao cùng những người khác trao đổi, không có người nào duyên, rõ ràng sẽ không quen thuộc, còn muốn làm bộ là bằng hữu thật sự là không làm được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe xong không có lên tiếng, đem mâm phóng tới nhà bếp, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu linh hoạt vận dụng hướng đạo thiên phú nhận biết được đối phương nội tâm tán thành tình.

, tinh thần kết hợp thật là tươi đẹp.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày hoa lịch ngày tách ra đầu ngón tay tính tháng ngày sinh nhật, một là vì đi DotA tinh cầu, hai là vì, tuy rằng thật không tiện, nhưng lấy tư cách hướng đạo, từ bất kỳ phương diện đến xem, hắn thật sự yêu cầu cùng Warden thân thể kết hợp.

Mắt thấy sinh nhật sắp tới gần, chờ đến tin tức lại là bạch cốt quân đoàn toàn bộ tại dịch quân nhân đến Rhayson tinh cầu chờ lệnh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tư cách đi đầu bộ đội cùng bộ phận Warden sớm đi tới Rhayson tinh cầu, hướng đạo cùng đi sau bộ đội Warden ngồi ở cùng một cái hàng hạm trong, Ung Thánh Hựu hầu như cùng những người này đều không thế nào quen thuộc, cõng lấy hành quân bao làm được góc, toàn bộ viên tập hợp sau, Lôi Sắt ngồi xuống bên cạnh hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu đem trong lồng ngực bao ôm càng chặt hơn một ít, lại sửa sang xong quần áo sau, vẫn không có nghĩ ra phải như thế nào cùng Lôi Sắt mở miệng chào hỏi.

"Gần nhất như thế nào "

"Rất tốt." Lôi Sắt giọng điệu quá mức thành thạo để Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ lại chính mình có thể có chút tiểu tâm nhãn, trả lễ lại, "Ngươi cùng Lyon đây này "

"Ngươi làm quan tâm hắn" Lôi Sắt cũng không phải chất vấn, trái lại như là trước đây tại học viện quân sự đùa giỡn ngữ khí, "Lừa gạt ngươi á, chúng ta cũng không tệ lắm."

"Ta là cảm thấy Lyon người rất tốt, tổng so với cái kia táo bạo Warden cường." Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thấp giọng, một ít Warden tuy rằng năng lực khá mạnh, thế nhưng tự mình khống chế lực cực kỳ hạ thấp, hướng đạo khó mà tại mọi thời khắc ngăn chặn bọn hắn mất khống chế khả năng, sẽ phát sinh hướng đạo bị thương tình huống, này tại quân đoàn cũng không hiếm thấy.

"Cho dù tốt cũng không có thiếu tá tốt." Lôi Sắt giờ phút này ngữ điệu thư giãn, lời ấy nói ra khỏi miệng dẫn tới Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu đi lưu tâm quan sát, nhưng Lôi Sắt biểu lộ thập phần hờ hững, "Nghe nói ngươi cùng thiếu tá tinh thần kết hợp được "

Ung Thánh Hựu không có phủ nhận, đem cằm tựa ở co lại trên đầu gối.

"Bước kế tiếp chính là thân thể kết hợp được." Lôi Sắt rút ra một tờ giấy lau lau viêm mũi phát tác mũi, "Tinh thần kết hợp quá yếu đuối rồi, cẩn thận được những khác hướng đạo tiên hạ thủ vi cường."

Tựa uy hiếp lại như khuyến cáo lời nói để Ung Thánh Hựu không sờ tới đầu não, khốn quẫn mà cười hai tiếng giả bộ ngủ, nhưng đầy đầu đều là Lôi Sắt cuối cùng một câu nói.

Rhayson tinh cầu chính là để Khương Nghĩa Kiện một lần trở thành thủ tịch Warden địa phương, càng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái nhận lời Ung Thánh Hựu đem sẽ tiến vào bạch cốt quân đoàn địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu theo đại bộ đội đi vào trong không gian chuyển trạm lúc đó có chút thăm lại chốn xưa tức coi cảm giác, chỉ bất quá lần này hắn là lấy tư cách quân nhân đến đây.

Tại bọn hắn đến trước đó, đế quốc đã cùng địa phương phát sinh mấy lần quy mô nhỏ xung đột, tính thăm dò chiếm đa số, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn tưởng rằng lấy tư cách bạch cốt quân đoàn một thành viên, hắn đem hội rất nhanh cùng của mình Warden ở trên chiến trường kề vai chiến đấu. Đáng tiếc sự thực cũng không phải như thế, cùng năm đó như thế, hắn phần lớn thời gian đều tại thay bị thương Warden làm tinh thần khai thông, về phần Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn chỉ gặp qua một lần, vẫn là ở trong phòng họp làm động viên cách chí ít năm sắp xếp quân nhân.

Đây là nhất định sự tình, lấy tư cách thủ tịch Warden, làm bạn hướng đạo chuyện này vĩnh viễn muốn so đạt được thắng lợi càng kém một bậc, Ung Thánh Hựu xua đuổi khỏi ý nghĩ, mỗi ngày tại trung chuyển trạm chạy đông chạy tây, dần dần quen thuộc.

Dài đến nửa tháng không đến nơi đến chốn tiểu hình xung đột sau khi kết thúc, liền thủ đô đế quốc bắt đầu hoài nghi quân địch lần này tấn công mục đích, nguyên tưởng rằng thế tới hung hăng trong nháy mắt biến thành mấy trăm người trò đùa trẻ con, thậm chí có người đề nghị cần sớm rút quân, bởi vì vì lần này chiến tranh chuẩn bị, có phần quân đoàn điều trong bọn họ khác chuyển trạm thủ vệ quân đội.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực không đồng ý, gắt gao kẹp lại khâu này tiết , cũng không phê chuẩn điều lệnh, có phần hạ sĩ sĩ quan ở sau lưng rất có phê bình kín đáo, cho rằng đây là tướng lĩnh khư khư cố chấp. Ma sát rơi vào giằng co trạng thái lúc thường thường hội bạo phát, hạ sĩ sĩ quan trúng tuyển phái một tên tư lịch thâm hậu đại biểu tại hội nghị bên trong trực tiếp cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện sản sinh xung đột, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là lạnh nhạt mà hỏi ngược lại: "Ngươi là đang chất vấn của ta quyết sách ư nếu như ngươi có năng lực của ta, xuất hiện tại ngồi người ở chỗ này tại sao không phải ngươi "

Mâu thuẫn động một cái liền bùng nổ, hạ sĩ sĩ quan chân trước tông cửa xông ra, trung chuyển trạm lập tức vang lên bén nhọn còi báo động.

Quân địch liền cùng Minh Quân bọc đánh xâm lấn.

"Nếu như không có thể đảm bảo chứng Đế nước thắng lợi xu thế, vậy thì nghe theo sự chỉ huy của ta, không cần làm ra nghi vấn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ném câu nói này dẫn dắt bạch cốt quân đoàn thành viên nòng cốt bước vào trong chiến cơ, lần này, phần lớn hướng đạo cũng đem bước vào chiến trường.

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm giác được cấp bách cảm giác, tiến vào ẩn thân trạng thái thời cơ chiến đấu dùng an toàn tốc độ cực đại hướng phía dưới lao xuống trợ giúp đã tiến vào chuẩn bị chiến tranh trạng thái Warden. Tại tiếp xúc lúc hạ xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ ở thời cơ chiến đấu phát ra cảnh báo thanh âm, quân địch phát hiện chiếc chiến đấu cơ này, đám dẫn đường lập tức tiến vào hậu phương thuyền cứu sinh tiến hành đơn độc bách hàng. Ung Thánh Hựu là cái cuối cùng vọt vào thuyền cứu sinh hướng đạo, phi hành khoảng cách bất quá mấy trăm mét, hậu phương thời cơ chiến đấu được đánh nổ lửa đạn nghiền nát.

Thuyền cứu sinh vấn đề lớn nhất là không cách nào chuẩn xác định vị, hạ xuống vị trí bình thường là một cái phạm vi, Ung Thánh Hựu đem khống chế bàn vị trí hết khả năng mà thu nhỏ lại tại biên giới, khu vực trung ương không hề che chắn, có thể sẽ tại mưa bom bão đạn chạy vừa đường.

Ung Thánh Hựu vận khí không tệ, ở giữa không trung cùng một giá cỡ lớn hàng hạm kết nối, hắn mang lên thông khí kính đi vào nhìn thấy nhìn quen mắt mấy người, mà nghe nói nhặt được hướng đạo chỉ huy trưởng tòng quân việc đồ màn hình dời qua con mắt, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn cười đến hài lòng: "Thiếu tá."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem trên mặt hắn còn có trầy da vết tích, suy đoán là vừa rồi chạy nạn không cẩn thận được cửa khoang vạch đến, từ đài điều khiển đi xuống nhìn thấy hắn bình yên vô sự sau, thấp giọng khiến hắn theo sát chính mình, trở về đài chỉ huy tiếp tục tiến hành chiến lược chỉ huy, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy xuống thông khí kính đứng sau lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, phát hiện có phần Warden cảm xúc cũng không ổn định, phóng thích thần kinh ba tiến hành phạm vi lớn cơ sở tầng tâm tình động viên, không cách nào một chọi một mà cải thiện trạng thái, nhưng ít ra có thể giảm bớt tâm tình tiêu cực tiến một bước truyền bá.

"Ngươi phóng ra bao nhiêu thần kinh ba" Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại tinh thần lĩnh vực truyền đến câu hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu lén lút giương mắt thấy hắn đang tại mặt không thay đổi lấy tốc độ cực nhanh cùng Warden giảng chiến thuật yếu lĩnh.

"Một phần rất nhỏ, chỉ có thể làm sơ cấp thanh lý, bọn hắn rất nhiều người quá mức hỗn loạn."

"Làm theo khả năng."

Quân địch cùng đồng minh rõ ràng đến có chuẩn bị, thậm chí đối với Đế quốc thời cơ chiến đấu có chỗ nghiên cứu, căn cứ từng người đặc điểm, từng cái phương vị chỗ áp dụng tiến công hàng hạm cũng khác nhau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có thể dựa vào chiến thuật thắng vì đánh bất ngờ. Phái ra tiềm hành đội ngũ đã tại Rhayson bí mật mai phục, các lính gác dồn dập tiến vào của mình thời cơ chiến đấu, dựa theo kế hoạch từ hậu phương đối địch quân tiến hành đuổi bắt.

"Ta đây này" Ung Thánh Hựu mờ mịt chỉ chỉ chính mình.

"Trước tiên ở thời cơ chiến đấu bên trong đợi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ vào một cái cứu viện thời cơ chiến đấu, "Nếu có quân địch lại đây, cưỡi nó trở về trung chuyển trạm."

Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp từ chối thuyết pháp này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã tiến vào thời cơ chiến đấu vọt tới hàng ngũ đằng trước nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu vội ho một tiếng đi tới đài chỉ huy, nơi này có thể đo lường hết thảy thời cơ chiến đấu tình hình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chiến thuật rất đơn giản, bọn hắn phái ra sức mạnh lớn nhất quân đoàn đối kháng quân địch chủ lực, chỉ để lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện suất lĩnh phân đội từng cái đột kích còn lại ba tổ quân địch, bị đẩy vào khổ chiến bên trong quân địch khó mà đối được Khương Nghĩa Kiện chà đạp được không có một ngọn cỏ quân đội duỗi ra cứu viện.

Trải qua bách chiến bạch cốt quân đoàn tốc độ vô cùng nhanh, dùng nhỏ nhất tổn thất phá hủy hai tổ nước đồng minh bộ đội, liên quan địch Quân Chủ lực Warden khí thế không giống mới bắt đầu lớn lối như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện viễn trình hạ lệnh: "Không còn manh giáp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện suất lĩnh quân đoàn vây quanh cuối cùng một tổ chủ soái hạng nặng hàng hạm, bọn hắn hỏa lực khó mà công phá trọng tại phòng ngự hàng hạm, hiếu chiến gien tại các lính gác trong huyết dịch sôi trào, một số người đã mang tốt phòng hộ biện pháp, chỉ chờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra lệnh một tiếng.

"Nếu hỏa lực không công phá được, chỉ có thể người tiến vào, chúng ta là làm nguyên thủy. Chiếc chiến đấu cơ này không sai, đi gấp qua bán chút đồng nát sắt vụn."

Các lính gác dồn dập từ trong chiến cơ nhảy đến đối phương hàng hạm, quân địch liền vội vàng đem đánh lén pháo nhắm ngay từ từng cái phương vị đột tiến Warden, mà từ lâu chuẩn bị sẵn sàng bộ hành quân đội đem súng laser tác dụng phát huy đến mức tận cùng. Warden thông qua ngũ giác phân biệt công kích bắn ra hỏa, dựa vào nhảy đánh lực cùng dự phán độ rất nhanh vọt vào hàng hạm bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trước đài điều khiển nhắm mắt lại, quá máu tanh rồi, chịu không được.

Các lính gác Viên mãn hoàn thành quan chỉ huy mệnh lệnh —— không còn manh giáp, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị đi nghênh đón bọn hắn lúc, tinh thần lĩnh vực xuất hiện dị thường chấn động, nhắm mắt dưỡng thần Hoa Báo vọt tới hướng đông bắc đưa ra cảnh cáo gào thét.

"Có mai phục."

Ung Thánh Hựu bật thốt lên đồng thời, đài điều khiển thượng trong màn ảnh, một cái tỉ lệ trúng mục tiêu trăm phần trăm súng laser đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên trái thời cơ chiến đấu đánh nát.

Hài cốt không còn sót lại chút gì.

Hủy diệt thường thường chỉ là chuyện một cái chớp mắt tình.

=======================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

......... . . .

Chúc các vị ngày hôm trước ngày thanh niên sung sướng. . .

Ta là thật sự không biết nói cái gì rồi. . .


	34. Chapter 34

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 10

Chapter 10

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại tinh thần lĩnh vực nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu gấp gáp hô lên câu nói này, đồng dạng ý thức được chu vi khí lưu không đúng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vã hạ lệnh rút lui, nỗ lực để hết khả năng nhiều Warden trở về thời cơ chiến đấu, mà ở chỗ tối quân địch đoạt trước một bước, không có phòng bị Warden từ địch nhân hạng nặng hàng hạm bên trong rơi vào đến lục địa.

"Đã lâu không gặp, thiếu tá." Quân địch tướng lĩnh thông qua laser đem chính mình tiểu nhân đắc chí dáng dấp phóng trên không trung, tuy rằng tín hiệu không tốt lắm, thỉnh thoảng mà liền sẽ đứt rời, nhưng hắn nhìn từ trên cao xuống mà nhìn qua tứ cố vô thân Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Năm ấy cho ngươi may mắn chạy trốn, xem ra hôm nay ngươi rốt cuộc làm tốt biến mất chuẩn bị."

Là năm đó đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện đuổi tận cùng không buông người, tính là của hắn túc địch —— thẻ mẫu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có công phu cùng hắn phí lời, hiện nay sống sót thời cơ chiến đấu số lượng vì thập nhị giá, đạn dược miễn cưỡng sung túc, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không xác định phải chăng có thể thành công phá vòng vây. Mở ra máy truyền tin sau, đơn giản hạ lệnh, thập nhị giá thời cơ chiến đấu đối thẻ mẫu chỗ ở máy bay tiêm kích tiến hành pháo oanh.

Nhưng mà quân địch hỏa lực càng thêm sung túc, thẻ mẫu thanh âm vang vọng ở trong vũ trụ, có vẻ phiêu miểu, mà lại tiện.

"Thiếu tá, nếu như ngươi nguyện ý đầu hàng, ta có thể cân nhắc cho ngươi trở thành của ta phó tướng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xì mũi coi thường, từ đầu tới đuôi không để ý tí nào hắn, để một mình hắn diễn xong kịch một vai, thẻ mẫu thẹn quá thành giận, hạ lệnh trực tiếp tiêu diệt bọn hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem thúc đẩy hạp điều đến cao nhất, nỗ lực tử chiến đến cùng, bỗng nhiên đối phương thời cơ chiến đấu mất đi tín hiệu.

Mà thẻ mẫu cũng kinh hãi đến biến sắc, bọn hắn rơi vào tinh thần điểm mù, quân đội ưu tú nhất hướng đạo liên tục phóng thích sóng tinh thần tìm được điểm mù vị trí nơi, không thu hoạch được gì.

"Một đám rác rưởi!" Thẻ mẫu đem một vị hướng đạo đá ngã xuống đất, mũi khẽ nhúc nhích, ngửi được một cái mùi vị quen thuộc, nhớ tới năm đó trắng tạp âm bị phá hỏng thời điểm tựa hồ cũng là loại này thanh đạm hoa quả mùi thơm.

Thẻ mẫu một quyền nện đang khống chế đài, phía trên xuất hiện một cái vết rách, người bên cạnh lo lắng đề phòng không dám nói lời nào, thẻ mẫu giận dữ cười: "Một cái hướng đạo, một cái có thể cứu hắn hai lần hướng đạo."

Một cái đem mình đùa bỡn hai lần hướng đạo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy một cái màu trắng cứu viện thời cơ chiến đấu hướng chính mình lái tới, thời cơ chiến đấu người bên trong cắt bỏ sớm định ra con đường cùng với tốc độ lớn nhất giá trị, cơ hồ là lấy chiến đấu cơ tốc độ, khó có thể chịu đựng thúc đẩy khí hư hại cứu viện thời cơ chiến đấu hậu phương đã Tốc Biến sao Hỏa.

Ung Thánh Hựu cân nhắc không được nhiều như vậy, hắn cưỡi cứu viện thời cơ chiến đấu hướng lúc đi ra trong đầu chỉ muốn một chuyện.

Hắn không thể chết được.

Hắn Warden không thể chết được.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuyệt đối không thể chết được.

DotA tinh cầu trả chưa từng đi, rất nhiều chuyện chính mình còn không hiểu, chính mình trả không thể trở thành cùng thủ tịch Warden sánh vai hướng đạo, chỉ cần còn có một chút hi vọng sống, Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện bí quá hóa liều.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện điều khiển thời cơ chiến đấu tiến lên nghênh tiếp, ngược lại gió mở ra cửa khoang hướng về ngồi ở đang tại thiêu hủy trong chiến cơ Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ra, Phong tướng tóc của hắn thổi loạn, con mắt híp lại, nhưng vì Ung Thánh Hựu có thể an toàn rời đi bộ kia sắp đình chỉ công tác thời cơ chiến đấu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại không có áp dụng an toàn biện pháp dưới tình huống, tay nắm lấy miệng cống, nửa người dò xét ra ngoài.

"Nhảy."

Ung Thánh Hựu dưới chân của là thiên thạch cùng ám vật chất trôi nổi trên không, hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở giữa khoảng cách cũng không phải rất gần, là một cái cho dù hắn đem hết toàn lực lấy ra năm đó ở học viện quân sự thể chếch sức mạnh đều có khả năng rơi tan tại Rhayson tinh cầu. Nhưng giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu không có lựa chọn nào khác, cứu viện thời cơ chiến đấu đã sáng lên màu đỏ báo động, trí tuệ nhân tạo không có cảm tình giọng nữ một mực tại nhắc nhở trong chiến cơ người rút đi, quá nhiều do dự chỉ biết dẫn đến phi cơ hủy người vong, hơn nữa hắn chế tạo tinh thần điểm mù duy trì thời gian là có hạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra cửa khoang, lui về phía sau hai bước, nói thì chậm nhưng xảy ra rất nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu nín thở một cái hướng về cabin bên ngoài nhảy xuống, lực cản của gió cùng với không cách nào co lại khoảng cách ngắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trái tim sắp nhảy ra ngực, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện về phía trước khúc thân vững vàng mà tiếp được hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên qua không cách nào tính toán còn có sai lệch tật phong, rơi xuống tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng, cảm nhận được lồng ngực của hắn chặt chẽ dán sát vào mình mới có sống lại chân thực cảm giác.

Hướng đạo tinh thần phản ứng vĩnh viễn nhanh hơn hắn sức quan sát, làm cáu kỉnh thẻ mẫu một mình điều khiển phi thuyền đánh tan Ung Thánh Hựu thiết trí tinh thần điểm mù, một viên đạn từ nghiêng hậu phương phóng tới, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn rút ra một mực đặt ở ủng chiến nơi quân đao, cùng chung tinh thần lĩnh vực Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước đầu tiên động tác, dựa vào Warden bén nhạy không cảm giác, quân đao nhắm ngay đạn phần đầu, viên kia thế tới hung hăng đạn hủy ở giữa không trung, quân đao cũng rơi trên mặt đất. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến phía sau mình đóng cửa khoang, nhắm ngay thẻ mẫu phi thuyền phóng ra pháo cối, còn lại may mắn còn sống sót Warden từng cái rút lui.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở thời cơ chiến đấu bên trong trố mắt hồi lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thiết trí tốt đường biển đồ sau đưa cho hắn một bình bổ sung thuốc: "Có cảm tưởng gì "

Vẫn không có từ chuyện đột xuất bên trong khôi phục như cũ Ung Thánh Hựu lẩm bẩm nói: "Tinh thần kết hợp thật tốt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện yên lặng nhìn xem có phần chưa tỉnh hồn hướng đạo, nếu như không là vừa rồi lĩnh hội tới Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ, cái kia viên đạn thì không cách nào tránh đi, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất chân thiết cảm nhận được chia sẻ tinh thần lĩnh vực mang đến ưu thế.

Còn sót lại Warden theo sát Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời cơ chiến đấu trở về trung chuyển trạm bên trong, đem thương binh đưa tới chữa bệnh bộ, đối kháng quân chủ lực Aude cũng cũng không dễ vượt qua, đối phương kết hợp được ba cái tinh hệ sức mạnh đến đối kháng đế quốc, Aude lần thứ nhất đưa ra cùng những tinh hệ khác Liên Minh ý nghĩ, tư mật bên trong phòng họp, Hayek tướng quân uy nghiêm thân ảnh xuất hiện trên màn ảnh, nghe được đề nghị của Aude sau, suy nghĩ chốc lát hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý nghĩ.

Quan hệ đến đế quốc tại tinh hệ bên trong vị trí, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có tùy tiện mở miệng, mà là hỏi ngược lại tướng quân một vấn đề: "Đế quốc có thể không tiếp thu tại nhưng tiên đoán tương lai thời gian trong, cùng những tinh hệ khác cùng chung tài nguyên, vì bọn họ cung cấp ngang nhau điều kiện quân bị vật tư, thậm chí tinh cầu "

"Ngươi nghĩ phản quốc ư" ngồi ở Hayek tướng quân bên người Ywen tổng thống không giận tự uy, lớn tiếng đánh gãy vị này không biết sâu cạn thủ tịch Warden. Dù cho trước mắt chỉ là điện tử hình ảnh, hắn cũng trấn trụ bên trong phòng họp cái khác nòng cốt Warden, Aude bất động thanh sắc kéo lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ra hiệu hắn nói chậm làm nhanh, tổng thống mấy năm qua đủ kinh nghiệm nội các áp lực, tính khí thập phần mẫn cảm, yếu ớt một cái sao Hỏa liền có thể họa loạn hừng hực Liệt Hỏa.

"Hôm nay vì chống cự thẻ mẫu xâm lấn, liền muốn chọn dùng Liên Minh là chiến lược, mọi việc đều cần một cái giá lớn, một ngày nào đó, nước đồng minh sẽ phải cầu đế quốc cắt nhường bỏ tài nguyên, chủ động đưa ra đồng minh tinh hệ sẽ vĩnh viễn mất đi quyền lên tiếng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có bị tổng thống bức lui, bình tĩnh nói, "Chúng ta đều sẽ vì đế quốc phấn khởi chiến đấu đến cuối cùng, mà sẽ không vì những tinh hệ khác làm miễn phí áo cưới."

Tổng thống đóng lại thông tin thiết bị trước hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Vậy ta đem mỏi mắt mong chờ."

Từ khi chính thức chiến dịch khai hỏa sau, phe địch không lùi một phân, đế quốc không thể không sai còn lại khu vực càng nhiều hơn trú thủ quân đoàn đến đây trợ giúp. Rhayson tinh cầu chỗ sản xuất nhiều á Mĩ là hiện nay thời cơ chiến đấu, phi thuyền, tàu thuỷ nguyên liệu luyện chế, á Mĩ mật độ cao hơn còn lại kim loại, đồng thời khinh bạc, đối với tăng lên thời cơ chiến đấu tính ổn định cùng với tốc độ đều có chiến lược ý nghĩa, cái này cũng là đế quốc vì sao cắn chặt Rhayson tinh cầu nguyên nhân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên căn bản ở tại phòng họp cùng mỗi cái quân đoàn lãnh tụ tiến hành quân sự phân tích, thỉnh thoảng trả muốn đích thân nghênh chiến đánh tan thẻ mẫu khiêu khích, hai phương tranh chấp không dưới.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại thay tiền tuyến chịu đến áp lực nặng nề Warden tiến hành tinh thần khai thông, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi vào chữa bệnh bộ, chú ý tới người của hắn đứng dậy hướng về hắn cúi chào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ gật đầu tính làm đáp lại, tại cửa vào kêu lên: "1514 07 ra khỏi hàng."

Bị gọi đến đánh số Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi sóng tinh thần, đem chưa hoàn thành khai thông Warden giao cho người bên cạnh, không rõ vì sao theo sát Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra chữa bệnh bộ.

Nguyên tưởng rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tìm hắn là muốn làm tinh thần khai thông, không nghĩ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện dẫn hắn đi tới trong túc xá, từ tủ quần áo bên trong ném cho hắn một cái Warden quần áo: "Đổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mông vòng mà nhận lấy, hiểu được viên thứ ba nút buộc lúc dừng lại động tác: "Thiếu tá, ngươi có thể tránh một chút ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới ý thức tới chính mình vẫn đang ngó chừng động tác của hắn, yết hầu mất tự nhiên trên dưới nhấp nhô hai vòng, đi ra cửa bên ngoài, trong hành lang đi ngang qua Warden đối toả ra áp suất thấp thủ tịch Warden nhượng bộ lui binh, không hẹn mà cùng lựa chọn đi đường vòng mà đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ỷ vào mình là nơi này lão đại, điều ra một chiếc dự phòng phi thuyền, phi thuyền không có thời cơ chiến đấu tính công kích, nhưng thắng ở tốc độ nhanh, ngụy trang thành Warden Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu chăm chú theo hắn đi tới phi thuyền, trạm quản lý người cho rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn đích thân tra xét địa hình, dồn dập tự đề cử mình biểu thị cỡ này việc nhỏ không cần làm phiền Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lại bị một ngụm từ chối, chỉ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía sau không có nhãn lực Kiến nhi Warden, rõ ràng để vĩ đại thủ tịch Warden tự mình điều khiển phi thuyền, chính mình lại ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự oan, học viện quân sự xưa nay đã không dạy hướng đạo làm sao điều khiển phi thuyền loại này không phải tự động hóa cơ khí, nếu là hắn ngồi ở chủ vị trí tài xế, hắn chính là Đế quốc tội nhân, vẫn là để tiếng xấu muôn đời cái loại này, bởi vì hắn sẽ không nhỏ tâm để thủ tịch Warden rơi tan tại trong vũ trụ.

Phi thuyền tiến vào ẩn thân hình thức qua lại tại tất cả cái tinh cầu trong lúc đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực tại tìm kiếm điểm cao nhất, thẳng đến phi thuyền ngừng ở một cái Ung Thánh Hựu không gọi nổi danh tự tinh cầu bên trên, bởi vì chưa khu vực quản lý, có thật nhiều tinh hệ lưu dân ở phía trên cắm rễ, lý do an toàn, hai người không có ra ngoài, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở bàn điều khiển trước đem bên trái một bên thân máy biến thành một hướng trong suốt hình.

"Nơi đó là DotA tinh cầu." Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ tay chỉ về đối diện một viên được sinh mệnh lực đựng đầy tinh cầu, cho dù nó cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cách nhau gần nghìn vạn khoảng cách giây, nhưng cùng chu vi hôn mê hắc ám hình thành so sánh.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem quân dụng bội tốc kính đưa cho hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu mang lên có phảng chân khoa học kỹ thuật con mắt, DotA tinh cầu xuất hiện ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt liên miên triển khai.

DotA tinh cầu là tinh hệ bên trong hiếm hoi còn sót lại số lượng không nhiều bảo lưu cổ Địa Cầu sinh thái hoàn cảnh tinh cầu, nó chứa chấp được chỉ có trong sách ghi lại bốn mùa chi cảnh, xanh thẳm biển rộng đem bãi cát cùng phía trên vách núi rừng rậm liên kết, Tinh Quang chiếu xuống sóng biển toả ra ánh sáng màu vàng óng, bao la bên trong đem trọn hành tinh sinh vật ôn nhu bao vây. Trong rừng rậm nghỉ lại con nai nhất cử nhất động, từng cái động thái đều là nguyên từ ở tự nhiên tinh điêu tế trác, DotA tại dùng dạt dào cảnh giới giảng giải nó độc nhất vô nhị Mỹ Lệ cùng dồi dào.

Ung Thánh Hựu không kìm lòng được cảm thán: "Rất đẹp, nó yếu so với của ta tinh thần tranh cảnh sinh động gấp một vạn lần."

"Chiến sự quá mức nhiều lần, ta không có thể ly khai trung chuyển trạm quá lâu, nơi này là có thể viễn vọng đến DotA địa phương, về sau có cơ hội mang ngươi tự mình tới đó." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem chuẩn bị xong lễ vật lấy ra, "Sinh nhật vui vẻ."

Đuôi ân tiết cứng rắn đi xuống, mỗi ngày bận bịu trị liệu Warden Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc nhớ tới hôm nay là sinh nhật của mình, lấy xuống trên mũi kính mắt, tiếp nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay đóng gói, ân, có phần một lời khó nói hết hộp. Dù sao lựa chọn phân màu vàng cùng nâu đỏ sắc đụng nhau vẻ ngoài thực sự không có cách nào để Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ ra có thể khoa trương từ.

Ung Thánh Hựu hủy đi mở hộp, nhìn thấy bên trong nằm một cái tại nhận nơi có khắc tiếng Anh quân đao, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy nó cẩn thận đầu xem, nhận nơi tiếng Anh là tên Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Ta xem ngươi tùy thân mang một cái quân đao, tuy rằng ta cũng không ủng hộ hướng đạo yếu học được dùng binh khí, nhưng chuyện lần trước chứng minh thói quen của ngươi là chính xác." Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem Ung Thánh Hựu hưng phấn lung tung khoa tay, duỗi tay cầm chặt tay hắn cổ tay, đi tới phía sau hắn, tự mình giáo Ung Thánh Hựu cái này quân đao phương pháp sử dụng, "Đây là chỉ có tại trong quân đội lưu thông quân đao, ưu điểm là nhẹ nhàng mà lại nhanh, nhưng khuyết điểm cũng là như thế, rất nhiều người không cách nào thanh khống khiến dùng sức mạnh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, tướng quân đao nâng tại hai người trước mặt, phía ngoài quang rơi vào sắc bén nhận nơi có vẻ nó càng càng lạnh lẽo Vô Tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm trầm thấp tại Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu truyền đến: "Ngươi yếu học được đem sức mạnh hội tụ nơi cổ tay, khi ngươi lấy ra cây đao này lúc, nhất định là nằm ở cùng đường mạt lộ địa phương, bất luận kẻ địch cường đại cỡ nào, ngươi cũng phải một đòn mất mạng, cái này nhận sẽ vì ngươi đánh đâu thắng đó không gì cản nổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện mạnh mẽ thanh âm trong, như là thiên tính hiếu chiến Warden như thế được kích thuần được nhiệt huyết sôi trào, làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông ra thủ đoạn của hắn, hướng về hắn ném mạnh huấn luyện dùng di động bia, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên quân đao đem đâm rơi trên mặt đất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hài lòng nhìn xem hắn, khóe miệng ý cười rất nhẹ.

"Cảm tạ, ta làm yêu thích lễ vật này." Ung Thánh Hựu tướng quân đao cắm ở ủng chiến cách tầng, mím môi, "Thiếu tá, này cũng là lễ thành nhân của ta, ta trưởng thành."

Chiến tranh để tất cả mọi người thần kinh căng thẳng, có mấy người bởi kháng áp năng lực yếu kém, thậm chí nửa đêm hội ở trong mơ mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng bên trong thức tỉnh, yếu ớt thần kinh cùng bắp thịt đau nhức khiến mọi người ý thức được, đây là một tràng xa vĩnh viễn chiến tranh. Nhưng ở sinh nhật ngày ấy, chiến tranh kết quả thành công hay không, Ung Thánh Hựu đã không muốn đi tính toán, những kia vui mừng cùng sợ hãi cùng tồn tại thời gian, trong nhiều tháp tinh cầu trước mặt, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người, đều trở nên không đáng nhắc tới.

Thẻ mẫu đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện dây dưa đã không phân ngày đêm, trắng Thiên Đại quy mô phát binh, vào đêm sau thậm chí chọn dùng tinh thần vũ khí quấy rầy Đế quốc Warden, hướng đạo yêu cầu ngày đêm không ngớt mà công tác, bảo đảm Warden tinh thần lĩnh vực ổn định.

Aude suất lĩnh hàng hạm cơ hồ là mạnh mẽ đâm tới mà trở về trung chuyển trạm, cánh tay phải đã mất đi tri giác Aude không để ý tới của mình tàn tạ, chữa bệnh hướng đạo không cách nào đuổi qua được tốc độ của hắn, Aude chút nào không có ý dừng lại, hắn trải qua địa phương tràn ngập khổ sở mùi máu tanh, vết máu loang lổ chế phục phá tan phòng họp cửa lớn.

"Phái ra toàn bộ hướng đạo đều bị thẻ mẫu bắt được." Aude lúc nói chuyện khóe miệng hỗn hữu nướt bọt huyết dịch chảy ra liên tục, "Chúng ta nhất định phải cứu viện, bằng không các lính gác tinh thần lĩnh vực sẽ bị toàn bộ phá hủy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đóng lại màn hình điện tử, bên trái tai nơi mang theo máy truyền tin, liên tiếp đến còn tại tinh cầu tuần tra quân đội: "Báo cáo trước mặt tình huống."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được kết quả này sau động tác đều chậm nửa nhịp, an tĩnh Hoa Báo tại một đám động vật ăn cỏ bên trong phát ra gào thét.

Lôi Sắt cũng ở bên trong, hắn duy nhất biết bằng hữu được quân địch tù binh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cấp bách muốn hướng đi ra bên ngoài hỏi dò càng thêm tình huống cụ thể, nhưng bị trọng thương Warden đã đưa đến chữa bệnh bộ, chữa bệnh bộ trong nháy mắt được rỉ sắt vị cùng đè nén tiếng rên rỉ tràn ngập, Ung Thánh Hựu tại cửa vào xoắn bắt tay chỉ, cuối cùng vẫn là trở về bên trong thay những này tinh thần Lá Chắn bị tổn thương Warden tiến hành chữa trị.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp nhận bị thương Aude, suất lĩnh còn lại Warden cứu vớt Đế quốc hướng đạo, ý thức của hắn cảm nhận được của mình hướng đạo khó gặp nôn nóng, thậm chí trực tiếp lợi dụng tinh thần lan truyền tâm tình của hắn ở giờ khắc này —— "Ta muốn cùng đi với ngươi."

"Không thể." Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ chối được quyết đoán, "Đế quốc nhất định phải bảo đảm còn lại hướng đạo an toàn."

"Nhưng là lôi ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhớ tới trong miệng hắn cái kia "Bằng hữu duy nhất", hướng về hắn bảo đảm: "Chỉ cần thẻ mẫu không hề động thủ, ta sẽ đưa hắn an toàn mang về."

Cách rất lâu tinh thần lĩnh vực đều không có chấn động, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi cánh tay nơi mặc lên liên tiếp tàu thuỷ chỉ huy Robot, nghe được hắn hướng đạo nhỏ giọng nói ra.

"Ngươi cũng phải an toàn trở về, lần này ta không có cách nào lén chạy đi cứu ... Tìm ngươi rồi."

Cứu chữ nuốt trở lại đến mức rất nhanh, không chỉ có khiến người ta nghĩ đến lén lút nâng tượng thụ trái cây nhanh chóng lui về rừng rậm sóc.

Đang tại kiểm tra thiếu tá trên người trang bị quản lý nơi nhân viên chợt nghe bình thường gương mặt lạnh lùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện truyền ra cười khẽ, sợ đến hắn không cẩn thận đem kháng trở lực vai khiêng ngã xuống đất.

"Nhất định."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói xong câu đó, đi tới hàng hạm boong tàu, chờ xuất phát Warden đã chỉnh tề mà hạng ở phía trên, nghe theo chỉ huy của hắn.

"Xuất phát."

Hết thảy Warden thống nhất bước chân tiến vào tàu thuỷ bên trong, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi hướng trung ương bàn điều khiển, hơn mười cái màn ảnh tại trước mắt của hắn sáng lên.

Cuộc chiến đấu này, bọn hắn nhất định phải thắng được.

Đây là đế quốc không thể xâm phạm Vinh Diệu.

=============================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Chén chó 3=heart signa3

Nội dung vở kịch sắp về đầu mối chính rồi, đại Hậu Thiên là có thể xem phục liên rồi, song hỷ lâm môn (không phải!


	35. Chapter 35

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter11

Chapter11

Hoa Báo tại Ung Thánh Hựu luống cuống tay chân thời điểm cuối cùng cũng coi như cùng còn lại hướng đạo tinh thần thể học được một chuyện, cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu khát nước lúc khéo léo thay hắn ngậm đến nước. Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận được Hoa Báo cắn được hố to hố nhỏ chiếc lọ, vỗ vỗ đầu của nó biểu đạt cám ơn, Hoa Báo liền yên tĩnh đi tới góc.

"Ngươi tinh thần thể làm ..." Mắt phải băng bó băng gạc Lyon ngồi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên ghế dựa, nhìn xem Hoa Báo lung lay đuôi, tư thế cùng một bên củi khuyển loại tựa, "Cùng những dã thú khác không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất."

"Khả năng mỗi ngày đều cùng sóc, hồ mông những động vật này tụ lại cùng nhau." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem càng lúc càng lười Hoa Báo nội tâm không hiểu lo lắng.

Lyon vô tình vung lên xinh đẹp môi, ánh mắt thương khiến hắn nhìn lên so với bình thường càng thêm u buồn, con ngươi màu xanh lục tại lông mi dưới bóng râm đổ xuống không phải làm thuộc về Warden nan ngôn chi ẩn.

Ung Thánh Hựu len lén thu hồi sóng tinh thần, Lyon cảm xúc rõ rệt đến tại tầng ngoài liền có thể ung dung tiếp thu: "Ngươi đang lo lắng Lôi Sắt ư "

"Hắn đối khát vọng sinh tồn xem như là quân đoàn mạnh nhất, ta tin tưởng hắn nhất định có thể trở về." Lyon chậm rãi quay đầu, thon gầy cằm phác hoạ ra đường cong khiến hắn nguyên bản nhu hòa ngũ quan tăng thêm mấy phần ác liệt, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ đem tinh thần Lá Chắn nâng cao một cái, dường như người trước mắt là quân địch Warden, Lyon nhàn nhạt mở miệng: "Ngươi cảm giác cho chúng ta cùng các ngươi là quan hệ như thế nào "

"Warden hướng đạo" Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng đối với cái này đột ngột vấn đề có phần giật mình, không tự chủ xoa nhẹ dưới mũi, suy nghĩ chốc lát mới trả lời hắn, "Là hỗ sinh quan hệ "

"Ngươi thật sự như Lôi Sắt nói, chủ nghĩa lý tưởng hóa thân." Lyon nghiêng đầu qua chỗ khác tầm mắt định ở một cái đang cùng Warden ve vãn hướng đạo trên người, "Nếu như đế quốc là hòa bình niên đại, không cần chúng ta cưỡng chế đi lính, hay là còn có thể đem loại bệnh này thái liên tiếp miễn cưỡng xưng là hỗ sinh quan hệ."

"Chẳng lẽ không đúng sao" Ung Thánh Hựu ngưng mắt nhìn trước mắt sắc mặt nặng nề Lyon, dường như tại nhìn một cái xa lạ người, "Một đôi Warden cùng hướng đạo một khi kết hợp, chỉ có tử vong mới có thể đem bọn hắn tách ra, ở trong lòng của ngươi quan hệ của bọn họ lại là cái gì "

"Lợi dụng." Lyon ngữ điệu bình tĩnh mà lại Vô Tình, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trong ấn tượng người như hai người khác nhau, "Đế quốc đã tại nghiên cứu phát minh cắt rời tay thuật, cho dù hai người bên trong không có phát sinh tử vong, làm hướng đạo năng lực qua thấp không cách nào cùng nguyên Warden xứng đôi, đều sẽ cưỡng chế tiến hành giải phẫu. Chúng ta lợi dụng hướng đạo đối quá tải cảm quan động viên, hướng đạo lợi dụng Warden tự thân điều kiện hoàn thành đối bảo vệ cho mình ..."

"Không phải như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ làm ra qua vô lễ cử động, vào thời khắc này lại quyết đoán mà đánh gãy Lyon lời nói, "Ngươi nói đều đúng, nhưng không để ý đến một cái trọng yếu tiền đề, chúng ta tại kết hợp trước đó chí ít tại ở một phương diện khác là lẫn nhau hấp dẫn."

Lyon giơ giơ lên khóe miệng, lấy chính mình làm thí dụ phản bác Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta hấp dẫn đến Lôi Sắt sao "

"..." Vừa vặn còn có thể bật thốt lên Ung Thánh Hựu sau gáy giờ khắc này như là bị người dùng ám côn chồng chất đình chỉ, Lôi Sắt đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện sùng bái chi tình, không có ai so với hắn rõ ràng hơn.

Lyon đảo qua trầm mặc không nói Ung Thánh Hựu, khóe miệng kéo ra một cái tựa như cười mà không phải cười: "Người người đều ngóng trông thủ tịch Warden, đây là một loại đối mạnh mẽ tuyệt đối hấp dẫn tính. Bởi vì vì Đế quốc pháp điển, một ngày kia ta có thể cưỡng chế mang đi đối với ta không hề hứng thú Lôi Sắt, hay là trong tương lai một ngày nào đó, hắn cũng có thể rời đi ta."

"Có ý gì "

Lyon thấp kém thanh âm hỗn tạp tại la hét phòng y tế bên trong: "Một khi có càng mạnh Warden lựa chọn hắn, tại quân đoàn tán thành dưới, ta liền hội tiếp thu cắt rời tay thuật, cái gọi là tách ra cũng không cần tử vong, chỉ cần một cái tiểu thủ thuật mà thôi."

"Mạnh hơn ngươi Warden" Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên rõ ràng Lyon vì sao hôm nay tới cùng mình giảng những này không có nhận thức lời nói, hắn là đang cảnh cáo chính mình, Lôi Sắt đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện bụng dạ khó lường, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lưỡi trong nháy mắt trở nên hơi cứng ngắc, mở miệng trước đó hàm răng không cẩn thận cắn được đầu lưỡi, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, "Hắn nói, là hắn lựa chọn ta."

Lyon tinh thần thể là cổ Địa Cầu tuyệt diệt sinh vật —— Trảo Thú, cùng thân hình không hợp quá dài chân trước khiến nó tại một đám khả ái động vật bên trong có vẻ hoàn toàn không hợp, tại Lyon bên người nhìn xem cùng động vật ăn cỏ hoà mình Hoa Báo có phần đỏ mắt, đáng tiếc nó quá mức thô lỗ biểu đạt để đám dẫn đường tinh thần thể càng thêm thấp thỏm lo âu, chỉ có thể dừng lại ở Lyon bên người mong chờ một đầu khác. Lyon cũng không kiêng dè Trảo Thú bên ngoài kỳ lạ, trái lại ôn nhu thay hắn lựa xuất móng vuốt bên trong lưu lại bẩn đục.

"Hắn tại sao lựa chọn ngươi, ngươi xưa nay sẽ không cân nhắc qua ư" Lyon nhìn xem hắn muốn nói lại thôi dáng dấp, trong lòng có đáp án, "Nếu như hắn năm nay không có lựa chọn hướng đạo, đế quốc đều sẽ vì hắn sắp xếp nội các quan lớn nhà hướng đạo đời sau, tướng quân cùng nội các từ lâu là như nước với lửa xu thế, hắn là tướng quân tối mạnh mẽ cánh tay trái, hắn nhất định sẽ vì chính mình chọn lần này tốt nhất hướng đạo."

Lyon không chút nào giấu hắn đối đế quốc chế độ xem thường: "Lôi Sắt ở phía sau mấy cái phân đoạn đầu cơ trục lợi xoạt phân, được Aude phát hiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên cũng là rõ ràng, cho nên nói hắn lựa chọn ngươi, không bằng nói, hắn lựa chọn người thứ nhất."

"Nhưng ta nguyện ý vì hắn thành là thứ nhất tên, không là đủ rồi "

"Nhưng ngươi sẽ không là vĩnh viễn người thứ nhất." Lyon đem Trảo Thú không cẩn thận lấy được giấy vụn mảnh ném vào trong thùng rác, "07, chúng ta đồng bệnh tương liên."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửi được miệng Barry từ đầu lưỡi lan tràn ra mùi máu tanh, thẳng đến Lyon sau khi rời đi, hắn như trước im miệng không nói, Lyon nói mỗi một chữ, cũng như cùng như ác mộng khó mà dễ dàng tiêu tan.

Ban đêm trở về ký túc xá nằm ở trống rỗng trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện gối ôm vào trong ngực, thất thần chán nản.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện suất lĩnh quân đoàn liên tiếp thắng lợi, quân địch quân lính tan rã, liên tục tan tác, Aude trong miệng thế không thể đỡ quân đoàn dưới sự chỉ huy của Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng đế quốc xoay chuyển thế cuộc. Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ ở tinh thần lĩnh vực dự phán hắn Warden an nguy, tựa hồ hết thảy đều tại hướng về tốt cục diện phát triển.

Từ trung ương chạy tới nghị sự trưởng đang tại thăm viếng hàng hạm bên trong dưỡng thương Warden, thất kinh Ung Thánh Hựu không quan tâm người ngoài ngăn cản vọt tới Aude trước mặt: "Bọn hắn gặp nguy hiểm."

Nghị sự trưởng đầu tiên là nhíu nhíu mày, người bên cạnh tiến đến hắn bên tai nói nhỏ vài câu sau, trong mắt hoài nghi bất quá kéo dài vài giây, hắn lại khôi phục mỉm cười dáng dấp: "Lấy được tin tức là tất cả bình thường, ngươi phải tin tưởng thiếu tá năng lực."

Ung Thánh Hựu hấp tấp nói: "Ta cùng với thiếu tá tinh thần lĩnh vực mất đi kết nối."

"Đó là bởi vì các ngươi vẫn không có thân thể kết hợp." Từ phía sau đi tới Lyon ý thức được nghị sự sở trường ở muốn nổi giận điềm báo, đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo về phía sau qua, "Xin tha thứ sự lỗ mãng của hắn."

"Không phải!" Lửa công tâm Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ qua Lyon thủ, "Ý thức của ta hiện nay chưa từng xuất hiện sai lầm, một cái Warden tại tình huống thế nào mới sẽ đóng tinh thần lĩnh vực, ngài còn không rõ ràng lắm trong đó lợi hại quan hệ ư "

Nghị sự trưởng không hề che giấu chút nào địa biểu lộ ra khinh thường cùng tức giận: "Bạch cốt quân đoàn xác thực không tầm thường, một tên phổ thông hướng đạo đều dám cùng ta hò hét nếu ý thức của ngươi lĩnh vực mạnh như vậy, vậy ngươi có biết hay không ta xuất hiện tại muốn làm cái gì "

"Muốn đem ta bế quan." Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn xem thân cao bức người nghị sự trưởng, đối mặt hắn hùng hổ doạ người không nhường chút nào, trong giọng nói có chứa khẩn cầu, "Nhưng cho dù ngài muốn đem ta bế quan, ở trước đó, mời phái ra sưu tầm bộ đội bảo đảm thiếu tá an toàn."

"Mang đi hắn."

Nghị sự trưởng bỏ mặc, không chứa cảm tình mà để tùy tùng của hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang đi, Hoa Báo tiến lên nhào tới một tên trong đó Warden, hiện trường một mảnh hỗn loạn, tranh chấp bên trong, tàu thuỷ bên trong trung ương khoang cửa mở ra, bao quát trước đó vài ngày bị kẹt mẫu bắt được hướng đạo an toàn đi ngược lại.

"Xem ra ngươi từ không phạm sai lầm ý thức lĩnh vực cũng có sai lầm thời điểm." Nghị sự trưởng trào phúng nói: "Xem ra đế quốc muốn lần nữa vì thiếu tướng sắp xếp hướng đạo."

Ung Thánh Hựu sóng tinh thần tốc độ yếu tại Warden đi nhanh tốc độ bên trên, những kia tử lý đào sanh chiến sĩ cảm xúc ngoại trừ chết mà hậu sinh may mắn trả chen lẫn khó mà diễn tả bằng lời khó mà mở miệng.

Như trước không cách nào cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực Ung Thánh Hựu lẩm bẩm nói: "Thiếu tá ..."

Mà lẽ ra đến đây tham kiến nghị sự lớn lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện biến thành người bị thương nặng Aude, vết máu khắp người hắn chứng minh bọn hắn vừa vặn trải qua một hồi dục huyết phấn chiến. Hắn giơ cánh tay lên hướng về nghị sự trưởng đi ôm vai lễ, sau đó thanh âm run rẩy từ trong miệng hắn truyền ra: "Thiếu tá cùng một tên hướng đạo bị kẹt mẫu chặn được, hiện nay nằm ở mất liên trạng thái, ta liền dẫn lĩnh những người khác trước tiên quay lại hàng hạm."

"Lôi Sắt đi nơi nào" Lyon thanh âm lo lắng từ cửa vào truyền đến, "151406 người đâu "

Aude tiếp nhận người bên cạnh đưa tới khăn tay, lau vết máu trên mặt: "Cùng thiếu tá cùng bị kẹt mẫu bắt cóc."

Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn mỹ cùng phán đoán sai lầm nghị sự trưởng tranh luận, không nói một lời liền đi ra phía ngoài, cửa vào tuân lệnh Warden ngăn hắn lại. Ung Thánh Hựu vai ức chế không được mà run rẩy, xông bọn hắn gầm hét lên: "Thả ta ra!"

"Đưa hắn nhốt vào phòng tạm giam!" Nghị sự trưởng hướng về bàn điều khiển đi đến, đồng thời phát hiệu lệnh, "Khiến hắn yên tĩnh!"

"Chỉ có ta năng lực cảm giác hắn tinh thần lĩnh vực, ngươi tại sao có thể không cho ta đi" Ung Thánh Hựu liều mạng toàn lực nỗ lực thoát khỏi Warden mạnh mẽ ràng buộc, nhưng mà chỉ là voi lớn dưới chân con kiến, nhỏ bé đến căn bản không được quái vật khổng lồ phát giác, nhẹ nhàng nghiền một cái, chống cự nhỏ yếu đến Warden không để vào mắt.

"Đế quốc thiếu tá không cần một vị hướng đạo đến cứu vớt." Nghị sự trưởng từ không coi trọng hướng đạo đối Đế quốc tác dụng, ở trong mắt hắn, đế quốc chỉ cần nghiên cứu ra có thể khống chế Warden tinh thần ổn định bơm phiệt thiết bị, thể trạng yếu kém hướng đạo hoàn toàn có thể thông qua gien thay đổi chỗ vứt bỏ.

Cổ Địa Cầu được những tinh hệ khác chiếm lĩnh hủy diệt, người bình thường không cách nào đặt chân Đế quốc cao tầng, chỉ có thể cần cù và thật thà mà công tác vì đế quốc làm trụ cột nhất phục vụ, mà Warden nắm giữ đế quốc có lợi nhất tài nguyên, đây chính là nhược nhục cường thực điển hình đại biểu.

Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ khác thường mà yên tĩnh đứng tại chỗ, nghị sự trưởng bỗng nhiên cảm giác được ù tai, vững vàng tàu thuỷ thật giống như bị sóng lớn lật tung, chung quanh Warden tiến tới mất khống chế, đầu váng mắt hoa nghị sự trưởng đưa mắt chuyển Hướng Phong bạo trung tâm Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn dễ dàng tránh thoát vừa vặn Warden, mắt thấy liền muốn đi tới một chiếc thời cơ chiến đấu trước, một tên trả tồn có ý thức Warden móc ra súng thuốc mê đánh trúng hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt lên co quắp ngã trên mặt đất, các lính gác lập tức khôi phục bình thường, nghị sự trưởng mạnh mẽ đá hắn một cước, hạ lệnh khiến hắn biến mất ở trước mặt mình.

"Chúng ta đều sẽ đem hết toàn lực cứu lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện thiếu tá."

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi tỉnh lại đã là ngày hôm sau, mở mắt lúc hắc ám giam cầm không gian đưa hắn bao phủ, Hoa Báo đang tại hắn tinh thần lĩnh vực bên trong mê man. Ung Thánh Hựu đối với song sắt cửa sổ hô hai tiếng, không người đáp lại, hấp hấp mũi trở về trên giường, nỗ lực tìm kiếm Khương Nghĩa Kiện dấu hiệu.

Nhưng mà đối với mất đi tinh thần liên tiếp Warden, thần thông quảng đại nữa hướng đạo cũng không thể ra sức, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, thủ đoạn của hắn được nghị sự trưởng cưỡng chế mặc lên vòng dây, có thể giám thị từng cử động của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong mũi hừ lạnh một tiếng, xem ra tại phòng y tế bạo phát để nghị sự trưởng đối với mình làm để bụng, nhưng hắn vẫn là đánh giá cao một tên hướng đạo tuyệt xử cầu sinh năng lực, hắn là không thể nào dùng tinh thần lực dỡ xuống gian phòng này phong kín phòng tạm giam chạy đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hầu như ngoại trừ lúc ngủ giữa, mỗi giờ mỗi khắc đều tại thử nghiệm liên tiếp đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực, đều lấy thất bại cáo chung.

Không bờ bến hắc ám để nội tâm bất an tăng thêm tự nhiên mà sinh ra cảm giác sợ hãi, không việc để làm Ung Thánh Hựu tại nhắm mắt lúc hầu như ảo tưởng qua ải ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô số hình ảnh, thường là tại trong tuyệt vọng thức tỉnh, tinh thần lĩnh vực hỗn loạn để Hoa Báo tiến vào táo bạo hình thái, đối đưa tới cơm nước Warden đều phải gào thét vài tiếng mới coi như bỏ qua.

Đại khái là ngày thứ năm, thủ vệ Warden rốt cuộc tại nghị sự lớn lên lòng từ bi dưới mở ra phòng tạm giam môn, Ung Thánh Hựu gặp phải người câu nói đầu tiên chính là, thiếu tá trở về rồi sao

Warden kinh ngạc nhìn xem hắn.

"Hắn tại hôm trước đã an toàn trở về rồi, trả mang theo một tên hướng đạo." Warden giọng diệu bên trong có chút ít hâm mộ, "Thiếu tá đối với hắn hướng đạo thật đúng là săn sóc, nghe nói là vì hắn mới dùng thân thử hiểm mạnh mẽ xâm nhập thẻ mẫu chiến hạm, bằng không sớm sẽ trở lại rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu óc trống rỗng, hắn lần nữa thử nghiệm liên tiếp đã xác thực bảo an toàn bộ Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực.

Thất bại, như là một cây một hướng đường nét lung tung không có mục đích mà trên không trung tìm kiếm thích hợp nó đặt chân nơi ở, nhưng mà tật phong đưa nó cuốn vào không trung, không chỗ nhưng theo.

—— "Ngươi sẽ không là vĩnh viễn người thứ nhất."

—— "07, chúng ta đồng bệnh tương liên."

====================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Mấy ngày trước viết quay đầu lại xem Lyon có chút đáng thương


	36. Chapter 36

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 12

Chapter 12

Không cách nào cảm giác Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực Ung Thánh Hựu, đè xuống ký túc xá mật mã thủ đều đang run rẩy, cách cửa sổ có thể nhìn thấy bên trong ánh đèn sáng rõ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hẳn là ở bên trong. Ung Thánh Hựu môi dưới đã bị hắn cắn được tiếp cận trắng bệch, làm khóa điện tử màu sắc từ màu đỏ biến là màu xanh biếc, Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào mới giật mình lòng bàn tay của chính mình đã là mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng một mảnh.

Rõ ràng là chính mình quen thuộc gian phòng, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chân trái bước vào sau nhưng có phả vào mặt cảm giác xa lạ, bình thường thích trêu chọc làm hắn Bạch Lang yên tĩnh bò xổm ở phòng khách trên thảm, mà đang thay quần áo người tựa hồ không hề nhận ra được Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý tiếng mở cửa.

"Ngươi ..." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cổ họng như là được ngăn chặn như thế, tận lực duy trì khẩu khí bình thản, nhưng mà lối ra lại như trở về bọn hắn mới bắt đầu như thế đông cứng, "Ngài lần này trả thuận lợi ư "

"Còn có thể." Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống như một cái giả thiết tốt trình tự người máy, đối Ung Thánh Hựu quan tâm cũng không cảm kích, lạnh lùng tiến hành động tác kế tiếp.

Ít đi Bạch Lang cùng Hoa Báo đùa giỡn, gian phòng trống vắng đến làm nguời cảm thấy thở không nổi, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe bên ngoài thỉnh thoảng truyền đến mô phỏng thực chiến âm thanh, liếm liếm môi khô khốc, lúng túng mở miệng hỏi dò một cái không thể không hỏi vấn đề: "Ngài tại sao phải phong bế tinh thần lĩnh vực, mấy ngày nay ta không cách nào nhận biết được nó, làm lo lắng ..."

"Không có gì cũng lo lắng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhàn nhạt đánh gãy hắn, đóng lại cửa tủ treo quần áo, "Ta không thích thời khắc được người khác quan sát."

"Nhưng ta ..."

Không phải ai khác, không phải quan sát, là muốn biết được tình huống của ngươi mà thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có cơ hội đem này phen lời nói lối ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ bên cạnh hắn đi qua, tựa hồ đem Lai Mỗ tinh cầu không khí lạnh lẽo dẫn theo trở về. Ung Thánh Hựu chân đạp thâm hậu mà lại ấm áp thảm, lại cảm giác mình đi chân trần đi ở Băng Nguyên bên trên, hơi lạnh thấu xương từ gan bàn chân lan tràn thẳng đến trái tim, nguyên bản thẳng tắp cột sống chậm rãi trở nên cứng ngắc, thở dài một hơi đi về phía trước, phía sau lưng truyền tới đau đớn để hắn không khỏi cắn chặt răng.

Đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị sự tình phát triển chuyển tiếp đột ngột, đánh Ung Thánh Hựu một trở tay không kịp, Ung Thánh Hựu tại dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ chậm rãi cúi đầu, trong mắt hiện ra ửng hồng, không có vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện Khải Toàn trở về may mắn, chỉ có tràn ngập hắn tinh thần lĩnh vực khó có thể tin.

Tại trước khi lên đường, hết thảy đều thì tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí nghĩ tới đây lần chiến dịch sau khi kết thúc, hắn sẽ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân thể kết hợp.

Một câu kia tự cho là đúng mơ hão, rốt cuộc trở thành trần ai lạc địa mơ hão.

Bạch cốt quân đoàn từ trung chuyển trạm rút lui lui trở về trong tháp, tình huống không hề chuyển biến tốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện như trước một phương diện phong tỏa tinh thần lĩnh vực. Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày tại trong tháp độc lai độc vãng, an phận thủ thường mà ở chữa bệnh bộ đánh thẻ đi làm, nhưng chê trách vẫn như cũ hướng đạo bên trong truyền ra, Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường lựa chọn ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, mặc dù có gây sóng gió hướng đạo đến đây chỉ trích, Ung Thánh Hựu yên tĩnh tránh khỏi bọn hắn tiếp tục chuyện của chính mình.

Lyon mắt phải tạo thành mãi mãi thương tích, nguyên bản hoàn mỹ bích lục sắc nhãn con ngươi đổi thành màu đen phảng sinh mắt, tại một lần nào đó đến chữa bệnh bộ lấy thuốc lúc vừa vặn Ung Thánh Hựu tại trách nhiệm. Ung Thánh Hựu đem phối tốt dược vật đưa cho hắn sau, Lyon không có lập tức rời đi, gọn gàng dứt khoát: "Hắn biến trở về trước kia dáng vẻ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không hề trả lời hắn, tiếp tục ghi vào tên dược phẩm, coi Lyon là làm một cái người trong suốt.

Lyon đem bình thuốc ước lượng tại trong túi, ôm ấp hai tay đánh giá trước mắt đáng thương hướng đạo: "Ngươi nên rõ ràng ý của ta."

"Tiên sinh, mời ngài ra ngoài." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngẩng đầu lên hạ lệnh trục khách, "Chữa bệnh bộ không phải cung ngài nói chuyện phiếm địa phương."

Lyon cười nhẹ một tiếng, trong ánh mắt thương hại như là tại nhìn một con đánh về phía hỏa diễm thiêu thân: "Sớm muộn cũng có một ngày ngươi không tạm biệt đối với hắn u mê không tỉnh."

Chữa bệnh bộ môn vừa vặn đóng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trong tay bút ngã xuống đất, chia năm xẻ bảy cán bút giữa dòng xuất màu đỏ mực nước, tại màu trắng đá cẩm thạch thượng có vẻ đột ngột lại quỷ dị, phát tiết sau Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi chồm hỗm trên mặt đất nhặt lên nó mảnh vỡ, sắc bén ngòi bút đâm nhói hắn ngón áp út, sắc bén đường nét tại ngón tay thon dài lưu lại bảy uốn éo 8 lệch ra vết tích, dường như mực nước vậy Tiên huyết ồ ồ mà chảy ra, Ung Thánh Hựu không yên lòng dùng miệng mút vào vết thương, lại không cảm giác được đau đớn.

Ung Thánh Hựu trở về ký túc xá đã thành thói quen không có một bóng người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi ngày đến đi vội vàng, có lúc trực tiếp liền ở trên ghế sa lon ngủ một giấc, Ung Thánh Hựu mấy lần muốn mở miệng khiến hắn trở về phòng ngủ nghỉ ngơi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền một cái đối thoại cơ hội cũng không muốn bố thí cho hắn.

Không quen bóng tối Ung Thánh Hựu tiến môn chuyện thứ nhất liền mở đèn, lại phát hiện tình hình cùng bình thường có chỗ bất đồng, trong phòng ngủ có mãnh liệt mà lại dồn dập tâm tình chập chờn, Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng rằng người ngoài tự tiện xông vào, nắm chặt quân đao nhỏ giọng đi vào trong, đẩy cửa ra không gặp nguyên tưởng rằng khách không mời mà đến, mà là sản sinh kết hợp nóng thủ tịch Warden.

Rèm cửa sổ kéo căng căn phòng chỉ có phòng khách tia sáng truyền đến chiếu vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt, ấm quất sắc tia sáng tại cau mày ngũ quan thượng như là Thiêu Đốt tĩnh đưa khô kiệt, một hồi hừng hực Liệt Hỏa động một cái liền bùng nổ, nhắm mắt Warden ngửi được thuộc về hướng đạo tin tức chay mùi vị, dường như trong sa mạc lạc đường người gặp phải dường như trời giáng nước ngọt hồ nước, cái kia cho dù ở thây chất đầy đồng trước cũng chưa từng chần chờ qua người, hô hấp trở nên gấp gáp mà nhiệt liệt. Điên cuồng Warden ôm lấy trước mặt sững sờ hướng đạo, vùi đầu tại cổ của hắn nơi liều lĩnh mà đòi lấy, hận không thể đưa hắn vò nát tại trong ngực của mình.

"Thiếu tá ..."

Trầm tĩnh bên trong gian phòng vang lên Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy thậm chí nhiễm thanh âm nức nở, kéo trở về Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn sót lại lý trí. Ung Thánh Hựu tại mới vừa trong nháy mắt sắc bén cảm giác được, đối với mình mấy ngày liền tới nay canh phòng nghiêm ngặt tử thủ Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra hắn tinh thần lĩnh vực, hắn đang chuẩn bị nỗ lực tiến vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại khôi phục tỉnh táo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mất hồn ánh mắt lần nữa khôi phục tiêu điểm, kết hợp nóng khiến hắn ngũ giác trở nên trì độn, âm thanh khàn giọng mà lại trầm thấp: "Ra ngoài."

Ung Thánh Hựu liều mạng mà lắc đầu, bất an hướng về hắn tới gần, môi hơi hơi mấp máy, liên thân ra tay đều mang khẩn cầu: "Thiếu tá, ta có thể giúp ngài giải quyết kết hợp nóng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt lại, không tình cảm chút nào mà lặp lại: "Ra ngoài."

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người chấn động, không dám tin tưởng trước mắt Warden tại kết hợp nóng sinh ra tình huống cũng muốn mở ra chính mình, hắn nỗ lực mạnh mẽ tiến vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực, Bạch Lang không chút lưu tình đánh gục Hoa Báo, sắc nhọn móng vuốt cùng hàm răng nhìn như tùy thời tùy chỗ đều có thể đưa nó dưới thân Hoa Báo mở ngực bể bụng.

Hoa Báo gián đoạn mà truyền ra thống khổ lẩm bẩm, Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn từ bỏ, mang theo thương tích khắp người Hoa Báo sau khi đi ra khỏi phòng, bước nhanh đi hướng chữa bệnh bộ, tìm ra lấy ra hướng đạo chay thiết bị, không làm bất kỳ chuẩn bị gì công tác đem lớn ống tiêm đâm vào trong cơ thể của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy tại gần nhất thời gian trong, chính mình tựa hồ đánh mất đối cảm giác đau đớn.

Hắn trở về ký túc xá muốn đem hướng đạo chay cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lại tại chính mình cửa túc xá gặp phải Lôi Sắt. Kinh ngạc dưới ánh mắt, Lôi Sắt không che không giấu cùng hắn chào hỏi: "Không cần ngạc nhiên, thân ái, ta đến giúp thiếu tá làm tinh thần khai thông."

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì" Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên nắm lấy cổ áo của hắn, không quan tâm đây là tại công cộng khu vực, hướng hắn tức giận hô, "Ta mới là của hắn hướng đạo!"

"Nhưng hắn không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi." Lôi Sắt cũng không hề thẹn quá thành giận, hơi hơi dùng sức đem thất thố Ung Thánh Hựu thủ xoá sạch, phủi một cái bị hắn chạm qua cổ áo, "Ngươi muốn biết điều, hiểu không "

Ung Thánh Hựu kịch liệt bộ ngực phập phồng tỏ rõ hắn nghi hoặc cùng thịnh nộ, hắn không cách nào đột phá Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì chính mình thiết trí tường đồng vách sắt, nhưng hắn càng không cách nào ngồi yên không để ý đến người bên trong mất khống chế.

Trước tiên mềm lòng người nhất định sẽ thất bại thảm hại.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem hướng đạo chay đưa cho Lôi Sắt: "Cái này sẽ để cho hắn dễ chịu một ít."

Lôi Sắt bĩu môi, vẫn là đỡ lấy, vênh vang đắc ý mà đi tiến Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ký túc xá, đi vào trước đây hắn tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nhẹ giọng nói ra: "Thiếu tá tinh thần tranh cảnh ngoại trừ đen một chút, thật sự rất đẹp."

"Ngươi cùng hắn kết hợp được "

"Vẫn không có." Lôi Sắt loay hoay che mắt Lưu Hải, "Nhưng chuyện sau này, ai có thể nói trúng đây này."

Người vây xem tại Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới lúc tránh đi tầm mắt tiếp tục chính mình chuyện trong tay tình, duy nhất Lyon hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ra: "Việc đã đến nước này, ngươi có thể cân nhắc cùng ta kết hợp."

"Tránh ra."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có trải qua xử lý cánh tay Tiên huyết chảy ròng, Lyon lấy khăn tay ra muốn vì hắn cầm máu, Ung Thánh Hựu phòng vệ bình thường lui về phía sau, Lyon giơ hai tay lên biểu thị chính mình cũng không ác ý. Hàng trăm cặp mắt đổ dồn vào dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào chỗ rẽ chữa bệnh bộ, khóa trái ở môn, tìm kiếm cầm máu băng gạc. Một cái tay để động tác của hắn lạ kỳ chầm chậm, cần phải mượn hàm răng cắn vào một đầu năng lực miễn cưỡng bao vây lấy vết thương, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem một vòng lại một vòng vải màu trắng được dòng máu màu đỏ thẩm thấu, nháy mắt một cái, mới phát giác nguyên lai mình từ lâu không bị khống chế lưu lại nước mắt.

Hắn kinh ngạc nhìn rơi vào cánh tay nơi vệt nước mắt, bỗng nhiên giơ tay lên đem thô ráp băng bó băng gạc toàn bộ mở ra, đi tới lấy ra hướng đạo chay cơ khí trước.

Suốt cả đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu trốn ở chữa bệnh bộ, tại nhãn mác trên giấy viết xuống của mình đánh số —— 1514 07, sau đó cẩn thận mà kề sát ở hướng đạo chay chiếc lọ ngoại bộ.

Hắn vuốt ve chiếc lọ lúc mềm nhẹ liền giống với âu yếm qua yêu mặt người.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết làm sao đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trốn đến trưa mới về ký túc xá thay quần áo, mà lẽ ra ở bên ngoài huấn luyện Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng ở bên trong phòng thu dọn đồ đạc. Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở cửa phòng ngủ không biết là tiến vẫn là lùi, nhìn thấy rương hành lý khép kín trong nháy mắt theo bản năng mở miệng: "Ngài muốn đi nơi nào "

"Của ta nhà trọ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy trên bàn mũ đội ở trên đầu, "Đồ vật của ta đều cầm đi, còn dư lại để cho ngươi dùng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong câu nói này dĩ nhiên cười khẽ, cúi thấp đầu không cách nào nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của hắn cũng có thể nghe ra hắn thê thảm cùng đáng thương, hắn tiếng trầm hỏi: "Ngài đồ vật đều mang đi có đúng không "

"Ân."

"Vậy ta đây này" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, mở ra đóng lại môi thật lâu không cách nào nói tiếp xuất hắn lời kịch, nhưng từ đó phun ra nuốt vào ra tiếng hít thở đều cho người cảm thụ tuyệt vọng, "Ta cũng là ngài hướng đạo."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa lưng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, không cách nào nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của hắn, hông của hắn đã thẳng tắp, cuối cùng cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.

Tại quá khứ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời gian chung đụng bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi khi cảm thấy khổ sở lúc, liền sẽ nhớ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng từng nói với hắn lời nói, đi tới cùng vượt qua dũng khí liền sẽ chen chúc mà chen vào đầu óc của hắn cùng ý thức. Tại những ngày kia, hắn kiên quyết không rời mà cho rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ ở hắn dũng cảm đi tới cuối cùng đạt tới địa điểm chờ hắn, lại bị đột nhiên xuất hiện chỗ rẽ tính sai phương hướng.

Nếu như khi đó bị kẹt mẫu bắt được người là mình, hội không sẽ khác nhau

Nếu như vứt bỏ tôn nghiêm mạnh mẽ vì hắn giải quyết kết hợp nóng, hội không sẽ khác nhau

Nhưng là mênh mông trong vũ trụ mãi mãi cũng không tồn tại nếu như hai chữ, xé rách tầng này thật xinh đẹp lời nói dối, hắn không muốn để cho còn sót lại hồi ức cũng biến thành tan tác không thể tả.

Ung Thánh Hựu từng vọng tưởng tại một ngày nào đó có thể phản kích hắn, trả thù hắn, đem chính mình trải qua tuyệt vọng còn nguyên, không, phải tăng gấp bội hoàn trả mà khiến hắn một lần nữa trải qua một lần, nhưng còn sót lại sùng bái cùng kính ngưỡng để cho mình không có chỗ xuống tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực đi làm thấp kém giữ lại, nhưng càng sợ bị hơn hết lần này đến lần khác mà đẩy ra, yêu có thể bị lợi dụng, lại không thể được tiêu xài, hắn còn muốn ôm trong lòng được tình cảm cùng quán tính khốn trụ được như vậy yếu ớt yêu cô độc mà thoải mái mà đi đến con đường này không người chờ điểm cuối tuyến.

Là Khương Nghĩa Kiện để cho mình quên cùng hung ác cực thế giới, cũng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện để Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa trở về tối không ánh sáng mặt trời Thiên Địa.

Hắn vẫn là lựa chọn bỏ lại hắn hướng đạo kiên quyết rời đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng lại chưa bao giờ nhận thức quá, nguyên lai sung sướng cùng thỏa mãn cũng là bão táp khúc nhạc dạo. Hắn còn không bằng Lyon, Lyon chưa bao giờ tại Lôi Sắt trên người nhận thức quá được quan tâm xuân thịnh, liền nghênh đón vĩnh viễn không có điểm dừng thu suy. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu tỉ mỉ đan dệt qua ải ở hai người mộng đẹp, hãy còn thiêu đốt qua hắn nhiệt liệt cùng bằng phẳng, lại bị không thuộc về mùa đông Lãnh Vũ dội tắt, sẽ không còn có người quan tâm hóa thành tro tàn yêu thương phải như thế nào khôi phục.

Vạn vật thăng diễm sau một hồi khói thuốc súng, hủy cái kia vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà phấn khởi tiến lên Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn nắm giữ hắn, là một đoạn tốt đẹp cố sự ư

Không, không phải. Nhưng hắn nắm giữ qua hắn, không cho hoài nghi, là một kiện tiếc nuối nhất cố sự.

=================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Đại Ự...c chớ mắng T T yếu mắng mắng ta, chớ mắng Tiểu Đào, ta hai cái ngỗng mấy mệnh khổ. . .

Đây là Tiểu Hữu hồi ức, hắn xem sự tình là phiến diện, về sau đều sẽ công bố.

Ngày mai nếu như không càng hẳn là ta còn tại khóc ròng ròng mắng Marvel ...

Sau đó ta ngày mai cùng ngũ kim vợ ăn cơm, đoán chừng người sẽ ở ta lúc ăn cơm Weibo sưu ta, hắn mỗi lần đều phải niệm cho ta nghe T T

Ta như trước kiên trì chính mình không sưu, hi vọng đại Ự...c chớ mắng ta, cảm tạ, mắng ta cũng đừng nuôi lớn tên, còn tiếp trong lúc nội tâm cực kỳ yếu đuối chấn động ...

Xem ở ta tuy rằng viết không tốt, thế nhưng thái độ thành khẩn phân thượng, nhiều yêu ta một điểm, so với tâm.


	37. Chapter 37

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 13

Chapter 13

Bạch cốt quân đoàn người người đều biết thiếu tá cùng hắn hướng đạo quan hệ đánh vào Băng Điểm, nguyên bản cũng không có bằng hữu Ung Thánh Hựu càng là độc lai độc vãng, mỗi ngày tại chữa bệnh bộ, ký túc xá, sân huấn luyện ba điểm thẳng hàng, bình thường bởi vì thiếu tá quan hệ còn có hướng đạo cùng hắn chào hỏi, bây giờ toàn bộ đưa hắn coi như không khí, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không để ý.

Tình cờ tại trong tháp cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện xa nhìn nhau từ xa, từ lúc mới bắt đầu chần chờ phải chăng muốn hướng về hắn đi đến, rốt cuộc diễn biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu nhượng bộ, hắn nguyện ý thành toàn Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm như không thấy.

Bên ngoài huấn luyện thượng nổi lên gió lạnh, thổi đến mức khô héo lá rụng tản mạn mà rơi trên mặt đất, Ung Thánh Hựu chính hết sức chuyên chú mà thành lập một cái tinh thần khu vực, phàm là tiếp xúc được thần kinh ba người đều sẽ tiến vào ảo giác của mình.

"Nghỉ ngơi một lúc." Lyon đứng sau lưng hắn đưa cho hắn một cái hot dog, "Ngươi đã tại nơi này ba tiếng rồi."

"Có đúng không" Ung Thánh Hựu rút về sóng tinh thần, tiếp nhận trong tay hắn hot dog, "Không có chú ý thời gian."

"Ngươi cùng thiếu tá ..." Lyon tìm từ cẩn thận từng li từng tí.

Ung Thánh Hựu kiên quyết nói ra: "Ta hướng về chữa bệnh bộ xin qua tiến hành cắt rời tay thuật, nhưng bị cự tuyệt."

Lyon ngạc nhiên ở Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, chỉ bất quá chốc lát lại hướng về hắn giải thích: "Cái này giải phẫu nhất định muốn ngươi Warden đồng ý."

"A." Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng chế giễu, "Được lựa chọn, bị ném bỏ, thật vất vả muốn hoàn toàn đoạn đều không tới phiên tự mình làm chủ."

"Bởi vì đây là đế quốc." Lyon phảng sinh mắt tại dưới ánh trăng để lộ ra hàn ý, "Chỉ cần chúng ta lấy tư cách Warden hướng đạo tồn tại một ngày, liền phải tiếp tục đối với nó cúi đầu xưng thần."

"Vậy thì chờ chờ tử vong đếm ngược thời điểm." Ung Thánh Hựu lung lay trong tay hot dog, "Cám ơn ngươi đưa cơm tối, ta đi trước."

Làm Amute quân đoàn phát sinh phản quốc lúc, đúng là âm hồn bất tán nước đồng minh đối đế quốc khởi xướng tập kích, lần này đổ bộ địa phương nhưng là xúi giục Amute quân đoàn đóng quân lặng yên hách tinh cầu, một đường hành quân, thông suốt. Lặng yên hách tinh cầu khoảng cách bạch cốt vị trí vô cùng gần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang binh đi vào trợ giúp, mà Amute quân đoàn tại nước đồng minh quân đoàn đến sau, chặt đứt cứ điểm con đường, bạch cốt quân đoàn chỉ có thể mạnh mẽ tấn công tiến vào.

Xa tại trung ương tổng thống nghe được ba đại quân đoàn một trong Amute tập thể phản quốc, hạ lệnh tướng quân tự mình đến lặng yên hách tinh cầu chỉ huy chiến sự, cắn răng lại khiến Amute quân đoàn một người không lưu lại.

Amute, bạch cốt, tây lục thập là Đế quốc ba đại quân đoàn, tây lục thập do tướng quân trực tiếp thống suất, bạch cốt chọn lựa lúc chú trọng Warden năng lực, Amute chọn lựa tiêu chuẩn là nhạy bén, mà tây lục thập mở ra lối riêng, so với đối Warden yêu cầu nghiêm khắc, tướng quân thường thường ngược hướng đạo năng lực càng coi trọng hơn, mọi người thường nói, tây lục thập hướng đạo có thể đối kháng bạch cốt Warden.

Làm tướng quân cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lãnh đạo bạch cốt hội hợp lúc, lặng yên hách tinh cầu vùng phía tây thông đạo đã bị bọn hắn mạnh mẽ công phá, nhưng mà thẻ mẫu suất lĩnh trọng hạm canh phòng nghiêm ngặt tử thủ, bạch cốt quân đoàn nửa bước khó đi.

"Tình huống làm sao" tướng quân đi vào bạch cốt chỉ huy hạm, bốn mươi tuổi ra mặt hắn sống lưng như trước thẳng tắp, từ trên ngoại hình mà nói, tuế nguyệt đợi hắn cực kỳ khoan hậu, đứng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người, chỉ là thân hình có chênh lệch, từ tinh thần cùng thân thể so sánh, hai người bất phân cao thấp.

"Đêm nay chúng ta đều sẽ dọc theo này đường biển tập kích." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay kích quang bút chỉ về quang tử hình chiếu thượng một cái trước đó không từng có người đã lái qua con đường.

"Tự do ám vật chất nhiều lắm." Tướng quân nhíu mày, cũng không đồng ý vị này thủ tịch Warden cách nhìn, "Một khi thẻ mẫu phát hiện điều động quân hạm tới đây phòng thủ, các ngươi không đường thối lui."

"Cho nên yếu quyết chí tiến lên." Điện tử hình ảnh tại tướng quân trước mặt xoay chuyển một phương hướng, được lượng tử phòng hộ lặng yên hách tinh cầu tại trước mặt bọn họ nhìn một cái không sót gì, "Thẻ mẫu đã tiến vào lặng yên hách tinh cầu, nó là một cái duy nhất có thể thông qua trung chuyển trang bị có thể thẳng tới trung ương tinh cầu, Amute thủ lĩnh từng là trung ương quân đội phó tướng, chúng ta do dự một phút, bọn hắn công hãm trung ương cơ hội liền tăng một phần."

"Nơi này." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hình chiếu phóng to, một cái tiếp cận trong suốt đường cong xuất hiện tại lặng yên hách tinh cầu khu vực biên giới, "Thẻ mẫu thiết trí lồng phòng hộ mạnh yếu không đồng nhất, nơi này là có khả năng nhất công phá địa phương, Đế quốc tồn vong ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, bất luận yếu hi sinh bao nhiêu người, chúng ta nhất định muốn đoạt lại lặng yên hách quyền khống chế."

Tây lục thập quân đoàn nắm giữ ý kiến phản đối hướng đạo không phải số ít, có một tên hướng đạo đứng ra nâng lên âm lượng cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tranh luận, tướng quân không giận tự uy mà tằng hắng một cái, vị kia hướng đạo tức giận bất bình mà lui về, không tín nhiệm nhãn quang chăm chú nhìn đưa ra mạo hiểm kế hoạch Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Thiếu tá nói tới không có sai." Tướng quân đi tới đài chỉ huy, mặt hướng dưới đài quân nhân, "Đế quốc hiện nay tràn ngập nguy cơ, Amute một khi tiến vào trung ương, biết rõ trung ương cơ cấu bọn họ đều sẽ không ai có thể ngăn cản, lặng yên hách tinh cầu chính là ta nhóm một đạo phòng tuyến cuối cùng."

"Mà chống đỡ Đế quốc Vinh Diệu cùng với trung thành tuyên thệ, chúng ta đem đánh đâu thắng đó không gì cản nổi."

Tướng quân âm thanh điếc tai đốc định rơi vào trong tai mỗi một người, từ lâu không lại lỗ mãng quân nhân rõ ràng này hàm nghĩa trong đó, bọn hắn đều sẽ lấy mạng sống ra đánh đổi giữ gìn Đế quốc thốn thổ tất tranh.

Bạch cốt quân đoàn tháp so với ngày xưa trở nên trống trải rất nhiều, cùng mất vợ hay chồng không có gì khác nhau Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên bị lãng quên tại trong tháp, hắn chính nghiên người dựa vào ở trên ghế sa lon xem tin tức của tiền tuyến truyền tới, Hoa Báo lười biếng nằm ở sân thượng phơi nắng Thái Dương.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói lên nguy hiểm chiến thuật cuối cùng dùng nhỏ nhất hi sinh thành công, chí ít quân đoàn đã tấn công vào lặng yên hách tinh cầu, thẻ mẫu là một cái làm giảo hoạt người, hắn mang đến quân đoàn toàn bộ đều ở trung tâm chờ xuất phát, cùng bạch cốt, tây lục thập xung đột vũ trang là quá khứ vì đế quốc thuần phục Amute quân đoàn. Đã từng cùng là học viện quân sự tốt nghiệp Warden đem nòng pháo nhắm ngay ngày xưa cùng trường lúc đó có chỗ chần chờ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến lên thay hắn nhắm vào, xạ kích. Trẻ tuổi Warden sợ hãi muôn dạng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh tay của hắn thả đang thao túng trên đài, không cho phép hắn có một tia lùi bước hoặc là chần chờ.

"Ngươi bây giờ đối mặt không là bằng hữu, mà là yếu xâm lược quê hương kẻ địch. Vừa vặn nếu như ngươi lại trễ một chút, những người này đều phải vì ngươi chôn cùng, bọn hắn cũng có người nhà, có bằng hữu, không nên vì sự nhẹ dạ của ngươi trả nợ."

Những quân nhân nghe theo tổng thống tức giận chỉ lệnh, làm ngoại vi thanh lý kết thúc, lặng yên hách tinh cầu khắp nơi đều có sụp đổ kiến trúc, báo phế hàng hạm, cùng với tung tóe đầy Tiên huyết thi thể, một tên trong đó nữ tính hướng đạo đi xuống hàng hạm, vượt qua khắp nơi nằm ngang thi thể, đi tới một vị còn có một tia hô hấp Warden trước mặt, những người khác muốn tiến lên ngăn cản cử chỉ của nàng, tướng quân lại ra hiệu làm cho nàng làm cuối cùng cáo biệt.

Nằm dưới đất Warden mất đi cánh tay phải, không ngừng chảy máu, cố gắng trừng hai mắt nhìn trước mắt hướng đạo, hướng đạo ngồi xổm người xuống, tay run rẩy chỉ đem con mắt của hắn bao trùm, thấp giọng khẽ nói vài câu sau, móc ra quân đao một cái đâm vào lồng ngực của hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại tàu thuỷ nhìn lên được đỏ như màu máu tràn ngập tinh cầu, trong con ngươi dâng lên khói thuốc súng cuồn cuộn Liệt Hỏa.

Hướng đạo trở về tàu thuỷ bên trên, che mặt mà khóc, người vừa vặn tự tay chấm dứt của nàng Warden sinh mệnh, của nàng tinh thần dường như được sông băng trải, mỗi một lần nhớ tới chết đi Warden, chính là một lần đối mặt các thần Thẩm Phán. Người tại bản năng cùng trung thành làm bên trong tuyển chọn người sau, tướng quân vỗ vỗ bả vai của nàng, báo cho sau khi chiến tranh kết thúc đều sẽ vì nàng sắp xếp cắt rời tay thuật, nghĩ đến sắp sửa cùng đi qua lãng quên, hướng đạo nước mắt càng là không ngừng được, tướng quân đưa cho nàng khăn tay.

"Hài tử, đây chính là chúng ta số mệnh."

Dứt bỏ tư tình nhi nữ không nói, cuộc chiến tranh này muốn so tưởng tượng thuận lợi, bọn hắn rất nhanh đánh tan thẻ mẫu bố cục, song khi bọn hắn vây quanh thẻ mẫu chỗ ở phủ đệ, thẻ mẫu cũng không hề biểu hiện ra ý đồ bên trong kinh hoảng, ngoại bộ hình chiếu như cũ là hắn ngông cuồng tự đại sắc mặt, tay phải hắn giơ một chén Thượng Phẩm rượu đỏ ưu nhã lay động giả bộ, trái trong tay cầm một cái xác ngoài có khắc Thập Nhị Tinh Cung, men vẽ tay đáy ngọn nguồn nắp đồng hồ bỏ túi híp mắt mắt thấy thời gian: "Daniel, tốc độ của các ngươi quá chậm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ tại cùng thẻ mẫu trong khi giao chiến đã thành thói quen ở nói nhiều của hắn, cũng không làm để ý tới.

Thẻ mẫu đem đồng hồ bỏ túi ôm vào trong lòng, bước một chữ chạy bộ đến màn ảnh trước, gương mặt không hề che lấp mà xuất hiện tại chúng quân trước mặt: "Các ngươi cảm thấy bảo vệ lặng yên hách chính là an toàn ư thậm chí ngay cả tiếng tăm lừng lẫy Hayek tướng quân cũng sẽ làm ra chiến lược sai lầm, ta đều sắp bị các ngươi dựa vào nơi hiểm yếu chống lại cảm động rồi, thật sự là quá đáng tiếc."

Thẻ mẫu tiện Hề Hề mà ở màn ảnh trước nét bút thủ thế: "Còn kém một tí tẹo như thế, ta liền phải thua."

Tướng quân cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng thời ý thức được tính nghiêm trọng của vấn đề, tướng quân bước nhanh đi tới đài điều khiển yêu cầu liên hệ trung ương tinh cầu trú thủ quân đoàn, nhưng mà đối diện tín hiệu một mực được người chủ động chặt đứt.

"Này này này, các ngươi không nên quấy rầy ta cùng với tổng thống đối thoại có thể không" thẻ mẫu thanh âm lỗi thời mà vang lên, tầm mắt mọi người nhìn về phía hắn hiện ra hình chiếu, sớm rời đi lặng yên hách tinh cầu phản quân chiếm cứ trung ương phủ đệ, mà tổng thống bị bọn hắn xua đuổi vào lòng đất nhà giam, phản quân thủ lĩnh đang tại xin khuyên tướng quân đầu hàng.

Tướng quân quyết định thật nhanh xoay người suất lĩnh bộ phận quân đoàn rút lui, thẻ mẫu nỗ lực chặn lại, lại bị bạch cốt quân đoàn hoành thò một chân vào, song phương rơi vào hỗn chiến.

Bạch cốt là nhất là quân đội xem trọng quân đoàn, thể hiện tại nó thiết bị kỹ thuật xa xa dẫn trước, làm Ung Thánh Hựu cạy ra đài điều khiển môn tiến vào mở ra màn hình, trước mắt thảm thiết tình huống đã nằm ngoài sự dự liệu của hắn. Đánh đâu thắng đó bạch cốt quân đoàn tại thẻ mẫu áp lực nặng nề oanh kích dưới cơ bản không hề năng lực chống cự, một nhóm lại một nhóm mất đi thời cơ chiến đấu Warden cơ hồ là lấy huyết nhục chi khu bò đến đỉnh tháp đem người phía trên kéo xuống, lấy một đổi một chỗ đến tiến hành trận này phải thua không thể nghi ngờ chiến đấu.

Bọn hắn phải cho tướng quân sáng tạo chạy về trung ương thời gian, bọn hắn mà chống đỡ Đế quốc Vinh Diệu cùng với trung thành tuyên thệ, bọn hắn đem đánh đâu thắng đó không gì cản nổi, nếu như không thể, liền phấn khởi chiến đấu đến cùng.

Trong tháp truyền đến còi báo động gây nên lưu thủ Warden chú ý, Ung Thánh Hựu lợi dụng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc đó cho hắn giấy thông hành điều khiển một chiếc thời cơ chiến đấu hướng về lặng yên hách tinh cầu chạy tới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện người ở bên cạnh càng ngày càng ít, đám dẫn đường hầu như thoát lực, mà canh giữ ở trong tháp thẻ mẫu dựa dẫm trắng tạp âm đối với bọn họ tiến hành không ngừng nghỉ công kích.

Hi sinh cho tổ quốc.

Đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ bị pháo cối lật tung người điều khiển kéo dưới thay thế vị trí của hắn lúc, trong đầu còn sót lại ý nghĩ.

Bởi vì chiến hạm giao hỏa để toà này từng được khen là thánh khiết chi thành tinh cầu hủy hoại trong một ngày, trắng tuyền tu đạo viện bây giờ chỉ còn tổn hại tượng Thiên sứ tại cái bệ thượng lảo đà lảo đảo, nó đơn thuần gò má dính Mãn Quân mọi người Tiên huyết, từ huyết hồng biến thành đen bẩn, cuồn cuộn khói đặc từ mặt đất báo phế trong chiến cơ thiêu đốt, mọi người tại nóng rực dưới sự kích thích, lại lưu không ra một giọt nước mắt vì hy sinh các chiến sĩ thương tiếc, trong lòng niềm tin chiến thắng sinh lý tự nhiên.

Làm Ung Thánh Hựu chạy tới mảnh này tàn tạ chi địa lúc, đầy trời lửa đạn trong, hắn nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời cơ chiến đấu phí sức mà tránh né thẻ mẫu mưa bom bão đạn, hướng đạo thiếu hụt để Đế quốc các lính gác từ từ rơi vào hoảng loạn cùng nôn nóng, từ bỏ lý tính, vẻn vẹn dựa vào hiếu chiến bản năng liều chết phản kháng.

Mà khi một cổ cường đại sóng tinh thần phóng thích ở trên chiến trường lúc, khôi phục lý trí Warden ý thức được, có một vị hướng đạo có thể giúp bọn hắn chuyển bại thành thắng, mà thẻ mẫu suất lĩnh Warden một khi mạnh mẽ công phá tinh thần khu vực, liền sẽ rơi vào sợ hãi ảo giác, bọn hắn như là điên loạn bình thường tại bên trong chiến đấu cơ run rẩy.

Đã độc thân vọt vào thẻ mẫu thời cơ chiến đấu Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác dừng lại, nhìn thấy một cái bóng người quen thuộc điều khiển thời cơ chiến đấu kết nối tới đây. Thẻ mẫu mũi giật giật, khuôn mặt lộ ra tham lam dáng dấp.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào bộ này giống như Tu La tràng thời cơ chiến đấu ở trong, thẻ mẫu thần kinh lĩnh vực chịu đến cực chấn động lớn cũng không chịu Matsushita kẹt ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên cổ thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu Hoa Báo bỗng nhiên vồ tới, đem thẻ mẫu chống đỡ tại tổn hại vách khoang nơi, thẻ mẫu ánh mắt lướt qua đằng đằng sát khí Khương Nghĩa Kiện phóng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người .

"Lần thứ ba gặp mặt, Tiểu Hướng đạo ..."

Thẻ mẫu lời còn chưa nói hết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rút ra bên hông đòn nghiêm trọng thương đem thẻ mẫu phía sau vách khoang đánh vỡ, một cước đưa hắn đạp dưới, sau đó nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay không nói một lời nhảy lên đến đối diện hàng hạm trên boong thuyền, trọng thương để Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối suýt chút nữa vỡ nát, nhưng mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nhanh mà buông tay, mệnh lệnh hai vị Warden đưa hắn mang về bạch cốt quân đoàn trong tháp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng như cũ là dục huyết phấn chiến, giao thiệp lửa đạn ở trong mắt Ung Thánh Hựu dấy lên cự diễm, hắn từng bước từng bước đi hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Mặc dù là như vậy, ngài cũng muốn mở ra ta sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu sóng tinh thần lấy tốc độ cực nhanh qua lại tại chiến trường bên trong, tinh thần lĩnh vực được công kích Warden ngũ giác trở nên trì độn mà chết lặng, mà lớn nhất công thần trong mắt không chút nào ức chế mà toát ra đen tối, hắn nguyên cho là mình đầy đủ nhẫn tâm, đến vào giờ phút này mới phát giác nguyên lai mình đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, toát ra lời tâm huyết mới là của mình trần trụi mà lại e lệ bản chất: "Thiếu tá, ta đã là ưu tú nhất hướng đạo, tại sao ngài còn không nguyện tiếp thu ta "

"Dẫn hắn trở lại!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoay người gào thét, "Chưa cho phép, không cho phép khiến hắn rời đi trong tháp nửa bước!"

Tùy tính Warden chưa từng gặp Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế quá độ Lôi Đình dáng dấp, vội vã muốn lên trước muốn dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu đi ngược lại, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt tuyệt vọng quá mức khiến người ta khó chịu, hắn đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, cưỡng chế mà khiến hắn đối diện con mắt của mình, ôn hòa mà bi ai mà ngập ngừng nói: "Thiếu tá, ta là ngài, chịu đựng qua không phải người đãi ngộ, thể nghiệm qua hoàn toàn cô độc, từng bước từng bước đi tới hôm nay, nỗ lực trở thành cùng ngài xứng đôi hướng đạo."

"Nhưng ngài không cần ta nữa."

"Ngài từng đã cứu ta, ta cũng cứu ngài."

Ung Thánh Hựu sa sút tinh thần mà cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện sát vai mà qua, hướng về chuẩn bị cho hắn thời cơ chiến đấu đi đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được hắn lẩm bẩm tự nói.

"Thiếu tá, chúng ta không ai nợ ai rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sóng tinh thần bức lui phe địch hùng hổ doạ người quân đoàn, bạch cốt quân đoàn rốt cuộc duy trì bách chiến bách thắng chiến tích, mà bị áp giải về trong tháp Ung Thánh Hựu trốn ở phòng y tế phòng riêng bất trí một từ, hắn nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện suất quân truy kích thẻ mẫu còn lại bộ đội, hắn đầu tựa vào hai đầu gối ở trong, ngừng thở, kề bên hít thở không thông vẩn đục cực giống hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trên chiến trường xa nhau.

Hắn từng như đói như khát, không lưu lại dư lực mà cường hóa năng lực của mình, làm tất cả khả năng cứu vãn thử nghiệm, kết quả lại chỉ biếu tặng với hắn một hồi khó mà mở miệng khoảng không mộng.

Bạch cốt quân đoàn không cách nào dò xét đến thẻ mẫu hành tung, căn cứ thời cơ chiến đấu chạy trạng thái bọn hắn phán đoán hẳn là lưu vong đến bắc bộ Rooney tinh cầu, nhưng mà bọn hắn chỉ ở nơi đó phát hiện bị ném bỏ hàng hạm, thẻ mẫu nhưng không thấy bóng người.

Bạch cốt quân đoàn tháp nắm giữ mật độ cực cao lồng phòng hộ, bảo đảm trong tháp người an toàn, nhưng không có nghĩa nắm giữ càng mật độ cao ly tử pháo đối với nó vô hiệu, làm đang tại chữa bệnh bộ lấy ra hướng đạo chay Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được tháp chấn động, ứng với nên xuất hiện ở trên chiến trường Lôi Sắt thở hồng hộc đẩy cửa ra, không nói hai lời kéo lên hắn hướng về lầu một căn phòng chạy đi.

Hai người trốn ở hắc ám mà chật chội bên trong không gian, Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ: "Ngươi tại sao trở lại "

"Thiếu tá để cho ta trở về, hắn cho ngươi đợi ở chỗ này, tuyệt đối không nên động." Lôi Sắt thấp giọng nói với hắn, sau đó lập tức chạy đi ra bên ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy muốn nhìn một chút tình huống bên ngoài, liều mạng lay động môn lại phát hiện được người bên ngoài khóa trái ở, lớn tiếng mà hướng không người hành lang la lên cũng vô dụng, hết thảy đóng tại tháp người toàn bộ đi đối kháng xâm nhập người ngoại lai.

Làm chiếc thứ nhất xà ngang sụp đổ lúc, đập trúng Ung Thánh Hựu chân mắt cá chân, còn sót lại một tia ý thức Hoa Báo dùng hết sức mạnh cuối cùng thay hắn chống lại rơi xuống vách tường, sau đó bởi suy yếu biến mất ở tinh thần lĩnh vực bên trong.

Không cách nào di chuyển Ung Thánh Hựu nghe bên ngoài truyền tới gào thét cùng tiếng reo hò, xen lẫn mọi người đang sợ hãi lúc kêu cứu, tháp tầng cuối cùng lồng phòng hộ bị kích phá, lại qua mạnh mẽ tinh thần lực tại mạnh mẽ như thế vật lý công kích đến có vẻ không đỡ nổi một đòn, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo bị thương chân muốn bò đến hơi chút lớp 10 sáng địa phương, thử nghiệm từ cửa sổ nhỏ chạy ra không gian này.

Tay của hắn mới vừa tiếp xúc được che kín tro bụi cái giá, tháp bắt đầu đất rung núi chuyển, tiếp đó, liền đem tích trữ ở hắn ban đêm thật lâu Mộng Yểm.

Từ trần nhà rơi xuống đá vụn nện ở hắn mất đi sức nắm ngón tay, bày ra tại trên đài bình hoa ngã thành mảnh vỡ phố trên mặt đất, chờ đâm bị thương từ không trung rơi xuống hướng đạo, ngoại bộ công kích càng lúc càng kịch liệt, thỉnh thoảng liền có đạn mạnh mẽ tấn công thanh âm từ ngoài tường truyền ra, Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi ra máu me đầm đìa thủ, nỗ lực nắm lấy đang tại dao động tay cầm cái cửa, nhưng mà nguyên bản tại bên cửa giá sách ầm ầm sụp đổ, ngăn chặn hắn cuối cùng đường đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cong lên móng tay đã gãy vỡ ngón tay, xuyên thấu qua cái kia một điểm cùng ngoại giới liên kết cửa sổ, co giật mặt đất cùng chống đỡ trụ, truyền đến tòa tháp này suy yếu dấu hiệu. Ngày ấy cùng Lyon thuận miệng nói "Tử vong đếm ngược" làm đến vội vàng mà lại bình thản, hắn nguyên cho là mình đều sẽ vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà chết, lại chưa từng nghĩ tới là chết ở được Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái trói lại trong không gian.

Sau não thương tích để tầm mắt của hắn dần dần nhiễm lên màu đỏ mơ hồ, cũng tại tới gần hôn mê trước đó, hắn tinh thần lĩnh vực bỗng nhiên cảm giác một cái quen thuộc xa lạ, vị kia đưa hắn vứt bỏ Warden lòng từ bi mà mở tha cho hắn tinh thần lĩnh vực.

Tinh thần kết hợp qua Warden hướng đạo rất nhanh liền có thể xây dựng lên liên tiếp, hư nhược Ung Thánh Hựu làm nổi lên một cái thê thảm nụ cười, đây coi như là bữa tối cuối cùng, vẫn là sắp chết nhân từ

Sinh mệnh sắp quy về chung kết, Ung Thánh Hựu làm ra một cái ngoài ý liệu quyết định, một tên lấy tinh thần lực sinh tồn hướng đạo, triệt để đóng tinh thần lĩnh vực, đến hoàn thành cuối cùng tử vong Thẩm Phán.

Ba, hai, một.

Ung Thánh Hựu thần trí từ từ hôn mê, hắn có thể cảm nhận được phong tỏa tinh thần tranh cảnh tại lấy tốc độ ánh sáng đổ nát, những kia liên quan với DotA tinh cầu, liên quan với Khương Nghĩa Kiện tất cả, đều tại bị hắn dùng sóng tinh thần phá hủy. Ở lại tinh thần tranh cảnh bên trong vui cười trở thành chói tai rên rỉ, đến lúc cuối cùng một bó rạng ngời rực rỡ quang xoắn nát tại trong đầu, vạn vật không còn tồn tại nữa. Vết thương trên người không lại đau rát đau nhức, hắn suy đoán đây cũng là tử vong điềm báo, mắt thấy trần nhà yếu hoàn toàn sụp đổ đưa hắn chôn chôn ở đây, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng hài lòng cười khẽ.

Cho dù hạ tâm sắc đá lừa mình dối người cũng không cách nào tránh thoát gông xiềng, rốt cuộc vào đúng lúc này để hắn nhìn thấy giải thoát dấu hiệu, để hoang đường cùng tan nát cõi lòng hoàn thành cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoạn chuyện xưa này dấu chấm tròn, cũng coi như là một loại đến nơi đến chốn.

Một con màu đen không rõ sinh vật bỗng nhiên vọt vào, đem hư nhược Ung Thánh Hựu vung ra trên lưng mình, thật nhanh thoát đi mảnh này tàn tạ khắp nơi phế tích.

Một cái tinh thần thể, một cái không biết là của người nào tinh thần thể, tại bạch cốt quân đoàn tháp triệt để phá hủy trước, đem thoi thóp một hơi hắn mang tới nội thành trung tâm.

Dựa vào bên tường Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi đứng lên, cởi quân đoàn chế phục, vứt tại rìa đường cửa hàng lò lửa bên trong, cuối cùng một tia sao Hỏa cháy hết ở trong mắt hắn lúc, hắn tinh tường ý thức được, 1514 07 sắp biến mất ở thế giới này.

Hắn mắt thấy qua tháp tan tành mây khói, bây giờ chứng kiến của mình mai danh ẩn tích.

Đạt được tức mất đi, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng đã rõ ràng trong đó ý nghĩa, hắn nhẹ giọng than thở, lầm bầm lầu bầu.

Gặp lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu khấp khễnh tại tờ mờ sáng trên đường hành tẩu, người đi đường nhìn thấy cả người là huyết hắn dồn dập đi theo đường vòng, thẳng đến một cái hình sắc thông thông người trẻ tuổi đụng vào hắn, ôm ấp đồ ăn ở bên trong mất đầy đất.

"Uy bước đi không mang theo con mắt" người trẻ tuổi phàn nàn nói, vừa ngẩng đầu lại xem một người suy nhược mà ngược lại hướng về trong ngực của mình, "Ai, ai, ai, ngươi đừng người giả bị đụng!"

"Cứu ta ..." Ung Thánh Hựu phí sức mà từ trong cổ họng chen ra cầu cứu tín hiệu.

=========================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Chương sau kéo về đầu mối chính.

Trái bưởi trưởng thành kết thúc, đến phiên Tiểu Đào rồi.

Cảm giác ta như vườn trẻ chủ lão sư, từng cái từng cái mà giáo _(:з" ∠ )_


	38. Chapter 38

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter14

Chapter14

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình như bị người phong bế tại gió thổi không lọt không gian, cảm quan trở nên mơ hồ, tinh thần bắt đầu trì độn, có hạn dưỡng khí từ từ được đã tiêu hao còn thừa không có mấy, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại rút ra một hơi mở mắt vằn vện tia máu ánh mắt, một người trẻ tuổi đang tại thay chỗ hắn lý vết thương.

"Tỉnh rồi" người trẻ tuổi thả xuống trong tay được máu đen trám đầy rượu sát trùng, ném vào trong thùng rác, rút ra một cái ghế ngồi ở trước mặt hắn, đem chuẩn bị xong nước ấm đưa cho hắn, "Muốn uống nước ư "

"Cảm tạ." Ung Thánh Hựu mắt trái tại trong tháp được đá rơi đánh trúng, bây giờ chỉ là đơn giản mở mắt động tác đều sẽ kéo nứt không thể khép lại vết thương, Ung Thánh Hựu khô ráo khởi da môi được nước ấm chỗ thoải mái, từ từ uống cạn hơn nửa chén, mới nhẹ giọng hỏi dò người trẻ tuổi, "Ngươi là ai "

"Ta gọi Duy Nặc." Người trẻ tuổi đứng dậy đem ấm nước lấy tới thay Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay thấy đáy chén nước đổ đầy, "Buổi sáng làm ta sợ muốn chết, ngươi như một cái Zombie ngã vào trên người ta."

Tên là Duy Nặc người thanh động tác học được giống y như thật, hai mắt trợn to cùng khoa trương miệng cũng từ mặt bên bằng chứng Ung Thánh Hựu sớm nhật xuất hiện tại đầu đường chật vật.

"Cho nên, ngươi đâu" Duy Nặc chống đỡ cằm tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu bị thương không cách nào nâng tay lên cánh tay, "1514 07."

Bông vải bố thảm đắp lên trên người trọng lượng để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được một tia xác thực cảm giác an toàn, quy luật tiếng hít thở tại chật hẹp trong phòng ngủ vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt hai lần trong miệng tàn Tồn Thiết gỉ mùi vị nướt bọt, trong lòng chìm xuống: "Ta là hướng đạo, nếu như ngươi thiếu tiền, có thể đánh điện thoại liên lạc nơi linh thiêng, bọn hắn sẽ cho ngươi một bút khả quan báo cáo phí."

Duy Nặc nghe xong hướng hắn cười cười: "Đúng dịp, ta thật sự làm thiếu tiền, vốn tưởng rằng buổi sáng đụng vào chính là tai họa bất ngờ, không nghĩ tới là bất ngờ chi tài."

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt một cái treo trên tường sừng thú, chúng nó tại khi còn sống đã từng là một phương lãnh thổ lãnh tụ, bây giờ chỉ có thể được cho rằng đồ chơi bài biện ở trong nhà, nương nhờ vào ở người xa lạ cử động nguyên bản là có mạo hiểm tính, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Duy Nặc đứng dậy đi về phía sau lúc, chỉ là thở dài với mình gặp người không quen.

Duy Nặc khi trở về trong tay cầm một cái mặt đồng hồ xốc nổi mà lại lớn đồng hồ đeo tay: "Mang theo, gặp gỡ ta tính là ngươi hảo vận, ngươi là hướng đạo, ta là chợ đêm lưu thông thương nhân, vừa vặn qua mấy ngày sẽ có một nhóm công dân chứng nhận chảy vào đến, ta sẽ cho ngươi lưu một tấm."

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hoảng từ trên giường đứng dậy, không để ý tới sau lưng vết thương nỗ lực ngăn cản trước mắt người xa lạ cử chỉ mạo hiểm: "Không chi phí tâm, ta lập tức sẽ rời đi."

"Ngươi có thể đi nơi nào" Duy Nặc tiến lên thay hắn đắp kín trơn trượt rơi trên mặt đất thảm, cương quyết đưa hắn ấn về trên giường, "Ngươi vết thương trên người ít nhất phải tĩnh dưỡng một tháng, nếu như không cẩn thận rơi xuống còn lại trong tay của người, ngươi khả năng thật sự sẽ bị nơi linh thiêng cưỡng chế triệu hồi, tuy rằng chúng ta mới mới quen, chí ít ta không biết làm như thế bỉ ổi sự tình."

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nửa khép, nhẹ giọng nói: "Nhưng như vậy làm vi phạm với Đế quốc pháp điển."

Duy Nặc cười to được không hề phòng bị: "Honey, ngươi xem ta làm chuyện nào tuân thủ Đế quốc pháp điển là buôn lậu nghiêm trọng, vẫn là thu nhận giúp đỡ một vị đáng thương hướng đạo nghiêm trọng khả năng đều là tử hình, hai cái tử hình, mà ta chỉ có một cái mạng, ta mãi mãi cũng không làm làm ăn lỗ vốn. Hảo hảo đợi, không nên đi muốn những thứ này không có tác dụng sự tình."

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi tại tên là Duy Nặc nam nhân trong nhà ở lại, Duy Nặc ngoại trừ câu chuyện cùng phong tao bên ngoài, không có quá nhiều khuyết điểm, đem tinh thần lĩnh vực đóng Ung Thánh Hựu từ ở bề ngoài đến xem, cùng chính thường nhân không khác.

Duy Nặc thỉnh thoảng sẽ dẫn hắn đến phố xá bên trong đi dạo, phong bế hóa Quân Giáo Sinh sống để Ung Thánh Hựu hầu như cùng xã hội tách rời, bắt đầu trả náo không ít chuyện cười, thời gian lâu dài, Ung Thánh Hựu có lúc suýt chút nữa quên mình là một cái chịu tội trong người đào binh hướng đạo.

Duy Nặc cầm một tờ trống công dân chứng nhận vụng vụng trộm trộm sau khi về đến nhà, đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến hắn một mình đào trong tầng hầm ngầm, nơi đó cất giấu hắn phạm tội thiết bị, hắn nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ tay đem nương theo hắn cả đời con số, tỉ mỉ mà phân biệt trong đó thành phần sau, xoay người hướng bên trong ngăn tủ trở mình đi: "Ngươi đợi lát nữa, ta xem có hay không đồ vật có thể giúp ngươi đưa cái này đánh số làm mất."

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ cổ tay lên, tại thoáng chói mắt sáng trắng dưới ánh sáng nhìn xem sáu cái dùng chữ viết hoa viết xuống con số. Hắn dùng lạnh lẽo mũi đao nhắm ngay trắng nõn da thịt, từ tỉ mỉ trong vết thương phun trào huyết dịch cùng nhận giữa thượng tên tiếng Anh chữ triền miên đan xen, Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhớ Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng tự mình nắm chặt thủ đoạn của hắn giáo dục làm sao sử dụng cái này quân đao.

—— "Khi ngươi lấy ra cây đao này lúc, nhất định là nằm ở cùng đường mạt lộ địa phương, bất luận kẻ địch cường đại cỡ nào, ngươi cũng phải một đòn mất mạng, cái này nhận sẽ vì ngươi đánh đâu thắng đó không gì cản nổi."

Rõ ràng chảy máu địa phương vốn là tay cổ tay, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim tại một chốc cái kia được xoắn uốn éo, hay là liền Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều sẽ không nghĩ tới, lấy tư cách quà sinh nhật quân đao mở lưỡi người thứ nhất kẻ địch, là Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân.

Duy Nặc lớn tiếng la hét trở về phòng công tác: "Cái này nước thuốc thoa lên hẳn là có thể để cho nó ẩn hình một ngày, ngươi phải kiên trì thiên ... Ông trời của ta nha, ngươi làm cái gì "

Duy Nặc vội vã tìm ra hộp cấp cứu thay hắn tiến hành băng bó, nói lầm bầm: "Đều nói Warden lòng dạ độc ác, ta xem các ngươi hướng đạo cũng không phải ngồi không, có thể sử dụng nước thuốc giải quyết sự tình, nhất định phải hủy dung."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ: "Ta chỉ là muốn một cái hoàn toàn cáo biệt."

Duy Nặc không rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua, chỉ là đơn thuần đau lòng hắn như thế lãng phí chính mình, tức giận nói: "Cáo biệt liền cáo biệt, lời nói gặp lại thì phải, không chảy máu khó chịu "

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhận đuối lý, nghe lời mà thay Duy Nặc kéo căng thẳng mang thuận tiện hắn cuối cùng thắt.

Duy Nặc mang lên kính mắt đang làm việc trước đài bận rộn: "Đây là một trương di dân công dân chứng nhận, nguyên tinh cầu ngươi dự định nói cái nào "

"DotA tinh cầu." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm rất nhẹ, nếu như Duy Nặc rảnh rỗi chú ý tới sự khác thường của hắn, nhất định sẽ nhìn thấy trong ánh mắt của hắn dâng lên chờ phân phó ngột ngạt.

"Ngươi vẫn rất lãng mạn, làm cái như thế an nhàn địa phương." Duy Nặc trong tay kích quang bút rơi vào họ tên một cột, "Danh tự đây này "

—— "15, 14, 07 phân biệt đối ứng chữ cái bên trong O, N, G ..."

—— "Về sau ta lén lút hội gọi ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên bên cạnh bút, nắm được cực nhanh, trên giấy viết xuống lệch ra uốn éo mà lại run rẩy ba chữ, dùng sức to lớn để vàng nhạt băng vải nổi lên đỏ thắm vết tích.

Duy Nặc nhìn thấy trên giấy ba chữ, nheo lại mắt lao lực mà phân biệt: "Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự rất êm tai, ai cho ngươi khởi "

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc một lát, "Quên mất, một cái không đủ ca ngợi người."

Đế quốc tuyên bố chiến tranh thắng lợi ngày đó, rất nhiều thị dân đã đến quảng tràng trung ương quan sát tướng quân đọc diễn văn hình ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo đỉnh đầu mũ lưỡi trai cùng Duy Nặc đứng ở rộn ràng bài trừ trong đám người, ngưỡng mộ Hayek tướng quân nói năng có khí phách diễn thuyết.

Đế quốc nội chiến duy trì thời gian so với Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng yếu kéo dài, lần này thương vong tình hình có thể xưng đế quốc trong lịch sử số một, Amute quân đoàn toàn bộ viên phản chiến, bạch cốt quân đoàn tháp được quân địch vây công, thậm chí tổng thống đều bị quân địch áp chế, cùng với thủ tịch Warden hành tung bất định, vốn hẳn nên đứng ở Hayek tướng quân bên phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện đổi lại mắt xanh mái tóc xù Aude. Dựa vào thống kê không trọn vẹn, lần này tổn hại đế quốc một nửa binh lực, đặc biệt là hướng đạo hi sinh, để đế quốc nằm ở cực kỳ chật vật quá độ thời kì.

"Lần này thắng lợi đến từ không dễ, nó không phải kỳ tích cũng không phải vận mệnh chỗ gấp rút, mà là dùng đế quốc quân nhân Tiên huyết đổi lấy. Tại lặng yên hách tinh cầu trong chiến dịch, bạch cốt quân đoàn một tên hướng đạo lấy mạnh mẽ tinh thần lực bức lui quân địch lệnh người tiếc là, hắn đã hi sinh, vĩnh viễn rời đi vĩ đại đế quốc. Chúng ta đem nghĩ lại trước đây đối đám dẫn đường bất bình đẳng ràng buộc, ở đây, nội các quyết định ngày gần đây một lần nữa ban bố hướng đạo pháp điển."

"Chúng ta đứng ở Đế quốc trên đất, lấy hòa tan trong huyết mạch trung thành tuyên thề, đế quốc ngày, vĩnh viễn không bao giờ vẫn lạc."

Dõng dạc lời nói đổi lấy mọi người tiếng hô cùng gào thét, chưa từng bước qua chiến trường người bình thường vì thắng lợi mà ca, thưởng thức thắng lợi rượu ngon, chia sẻ thắng lợi vui sướng, dùng này để diễn tả chúc mừng tình, bọn hắn không biết những kia biên giới trên Tinh cầu bạch cốt cùng thịt thối tại tư dưỡng một đám kền kền. Ung Thánh Hựu đè thấp vành nón ngược lại biển người đi tới trống trải địa phương, tháo cái nón xuống, ngẩng đầu nhìn trong quảng trường cao vót tượng thụ, cũng là Đế quốc nước cây.

Đế quốc mê tín địa tin tưởng loại này đại biểu Vĩnh Hằng cùng cường hãn cây hội mang cho bọn hắn Nhật Bất Lạc sức mạnh, tráng kiện cao lớn, tán cây sum xuê tượng thụ cái bóng rơi ở trong mắt Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Lại đang nhìn cái gì" Duy Nặc theo Ung Thánh Hựu tầm mắt nhìn tới, chỉ cảm thấy ánh mặt trời chói mắt.

"Nghênh tiếp tân sinh." Ung Thánh Hựu thở phào nhẹ nhõm, phun ra hắn chỗ có quá khứ mang tới chờ mong cùng thất vọng, "Vừa vặn tại trong báo cáo, ta đã bị chết."

"Đều đều vui vẻ sự tình nhất định phải đi uống một chén." Duy Nặc ôm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu vai, "Từ đây không có yếu thuần phục Đế quốc hướng đạo, chỉ có ở tại trong nhà ta Ung Thánh Hựu rồi."

Tại trong ngày mùa đông bị phá hủy được khó mà sinh tồn cành cây, rốt cuộc chống nổi ngăn cản, lấy cành cây làm vật trung gian đã lấy được tân sinh sức mạnh.

Người ngoài có chỗ không biết, những kia từng làm hắn suýt nữa mất mạng Liệt Hỏa cùng bạo tuyết, là không chút lưu tình giết chóc tai họa, cũng là hắn thoải mái tìm kiếm Niết bàn con đường.

Bạch cốt quân đoàn, đế quốc ánh sáng, thủ tịch Warden, cái kia là của hắn trước kia chuyện xưa, không đáng nhắc đến.

Hắn mỏi mắt mong chờ, chính mình đem rực rỡ được khí thế hừng hực.

Điều kiện tiên quyết là không có bị người phát giác mình là một tên chạy trối chết hướng đạo, hơn nữa còn là được tiền nhậm của mình Warden bóc mẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang muốn là giết người diệt khẩu tương đối dễ dàng, vẫn là suốt đêm chạy trốn tương đối dễ dàng lúc, giả khóc đến lê hoa đái vũ Duy Nặc vọt vào phòng của hắn.

"Thân ái! Ta muốn được bắt lại!"

Duy Nặc treo cổ họng làm bộ yếu nhào tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong lồng ngực, sớm thành thói quen chiêu số của hắn Ung Thánh Hựu tinh chuẩn mà tránh đi sắp áp đảo người của mình, duỗi thẳng cánh tay bảo đảm an toàn của bọn họ khoảng cách: "Ta không phải khóa cửa sao "

"Đây là nhà ta, ta đương nhiên có chìa khoá." Duy Nặc chuyện đương nhiên cầm lấy đừng ở bên hông hắn Hoàng chìa khóa đồng, sau đó lập tức khóc la hét hô to, "Ngươi có thể hay không quan tâm một cái nhanh muốn chết đi ta "

Ung Thánh Hựu vô tội chớp chớp mí mắt: "Ngươi dự định lấy loại phương thức nào hoàn thành thọ về chánh tẩm "

Duy Nặc thật vất vả chen ra hai giọt nước mắt còn chưa kịp phát huy tác dụng của bọn họ, không có rảnh suy nghĩ làm sao tiếp tục không diễn xong hí, được Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến quơ lấy ôm gối ném qua: "Kéo ngươi chôn cùng cái loại này!"

Ngươi tranh giành ta đấu mấy cái hiệp sau, hai người rốt cuộc bình tĩnh lại mặt đối mặt tán gẫu chính sự.

Duy Nặc ngồi nghiêm chỉnh nói: "Của ta một cái thương khố được chính phủ cho tạt qua, tuy rằng bọn hắn còn không phát hiện là của ta, đoán chừng rất nhanh có thể tra được ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày nói: "Thân phận của ta được một cái Warden phát hiện, tuy rằng hắn nói sẽ không cho ta đưa đến quân đội, nhưng ta cảm thấy ta cũng sắp tàn phế rồi."

Hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau, ăn nhịp với nhau, trăm miệng một lời nói.

"Chúng ta trốn một trận trở ra!"

"Chúng ta suốt đêm chạy trốn!"

Duy Nặc trước tiên phản ứng lại hai người bọn họ phân kỳ: "Không thể trốn, ta cái đám kia hàng nhất định muốn tại cuối tháng trước đó vận đến hạng khắc tinh bóng."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn hắn ham tiền như mạng: "Kiếm tiền trọng nếu còn là bảo mệnh trọng yếu buôn lậu tại đế quốc là trọng tội!"

Duy Nặc bình tĩnh mà nhìn xem hắn: "Honey, tiền trọng yếu, mệnh dã trọng yếu, nhưng là ta không thể đi, ta phải ở chỗ này các loại đệ đệ của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến Duy Nặc thường thường đang chuyện cười bên trong nói câu nói kia —— "Ta thu nhận giúp đỡ ngươi chỉ là bởi vì nhớ tới ta cái kia đồng dạng là hướng đạo đệ đệ."

Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt trong lúc đó có buông lỏng, hắn dần dần tin tưởng Duy Nặc quả thật có một tên hắn chưa từng gặp mặt đệ đệ. Ung Thánh Hựu không có trải qua thân tình quan tâm, là Duy Nặc cho hắn cái thứ nhất có ý nghĩa thực tế gia.

"Ta sẽ giúp ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu soạt thanh âm, "Phổ thông cảnh sát đến đây lục soát, rất đơn giản, tìm được ngươi rồi hồ bằng cẩu hữu dùng tiền đem sự tình bãi bình. Nếu như người tới là Warden, sự tình đơn giản hơn, ta sẽ thay ngươi giải quyết."

"Nha, Tiểu Hữu Hữu, ta thực sự không biết làm sao biểu đạt của ta lòng biết ơn! Nếu không dùng ta khêu gợi môi đưa cho ngươi cái này đánh tám năm lưu manh người một cái hôn!"

"Cút!"

Duy Nặc gần nhất thật cẩn thận, cửa lớn không ra cổng trong không bước, Ung Thánh Hựu vì trốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng bệnh viện xin nghỉ, Duy Nặc mỗi ngày ở nhà nghiên cứu làm sao thanh Ung Thánh Hựu cho ăn mập, lui tới ở nhà bếp cùng bàn ăn trong lúc đó.

Chuông cửa vang lên lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu chính cùng Hoa Báo chơi đùa, buộc vào hoa tạp dề Duy Nặc tưởng rằng đưa nước quả bằng hữu tới cửa, đại đại liệt liệt mở cửa, lại nhìn thấy một thân khí tức xơ xác người nhìn thấy hắn, Duy Nặc tưởng rằng cảnh sát truy xét được trong nhà, chính mạnh mẽ hơn quan môn, nam nhân lông mày trong mắt tràn ngập lệ khí, chặn lại đang muốn đóng cửa lớn: "Ung Thánh Hựu có ở đây không "

Nghe được chính mình danh tự Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới trước đại môn, nam nhân nhìn thấy hắn sau không giống vừa vặn đối mặt Duy Nặc như vậy đề phòng mười phần, thẳng tắp ngã xuống đất tại trong ngực của hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà theo bản năng tiếp được hôn mê người, trên tay dính đầy ngoại bộ tinh cầu tro bụi cùng hắn chảy ra vết máu.

Hắn tiếp người ở là tinh thần Lá Chắn bị hao tổn cực kỳ nghiêm trọng Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

========================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Về đầu mối chính rồi.

Từ đây, dữu không là quá khứ dữu, đào không là quá khứ đào!

Nhưng ta vẫn là quá khứ ta.


	39. Chapter 39

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 15

Chapter 15

"Hắn là ai" đối mặt xa lạ khách không mời mà đến, Duy Nặc thủ đã tìm được bên cạnh trong ngăn kéo giấu thương, lật lật lo lắng nói.

"Bệnh nhân của ta." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được hắn thần kinh Lá Chắn cơ hồ đã thùng rỗng kêu to, đồng thời duy trì thời gian không ngắn, căn cứ hắn áo khoác thượng rơi Tinh Vẫn tro bụi, hẳn là mới từ một bên vực khu vực đi ngược lại. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân hình còn cao hơn Ung Thánh Hựu cường tráng, Ung Thánh Hựu thở hổn hển gánh vác hắn, nói với Duy Nặc, "Phụ một tay."

Duy Nặc liền vội vàng tiến lên chống đỡ nam nhân xa lạ cánh tay trái, vừa đi vừa hỏi: "Chuyện gì xảy ra nhìn xem cũng không giống bị thương, không phải là hút độc "

"Tinh thần Lá Chắn bị hao tổn." Ung Thánh Hựu không có hướng về Duy Nặc ẩn giấu, "Hắn là nhận ra ta là hướng đạo Warden."

Duy Nặc nhìn hắn chằm chằm kinh hãi đến biến sắc: "Vậy ngươi trả quản hắn khiến hắn tự sinh tự diệt không phải vừa vặn "

Đi tới bên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu buông tay ra đem hôn mê Khương Nghĩa Kiện ném lên giường, nhìn chằm chằm chỉ có lồng ngực có quy luật mà phập phồng người, đó là một tấm tại trong ký ức hắn quen thuộc vừa xa lạ mặt, sâu sắc thở dài sau, cuối cùng vẫn là thả ra sóng tinh thần tiến vào đối phương tinh thần lĩnh vực: "Hắn muốn cầu cạnh ta, càng có thể cứu ngươi, Duy Nặc ngươi không cần đông trốn tây nấp."

Duy Nặc nghe Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói đến mức bừa bãi: "Honey, nếu như ngươi thừa nhận bởi áp lực quá lớn dẫn đến đầu não hỗn loạn, ta có thể cho ngươi sử dụng Dell tinh cầu mới nhất sản xuất tỉnh táo thuốc."

"Hắn đã đáp ứng ta sẽ không đem ta giao cho quân đội, chỉ là để ta vì hắn làm tinh thần khai thông, vừa vặn ta có thể lợi dụng chuyện này khiến hắn thanh chuyện của ngươi bãi bình."

Từ trước đến giờ lấy lợi làm trọng Duy Nặc không tin thế giới này còn có mua một tặng một việc tốt tình, từ phòng khách mang tới thương một mực nắm ở trong tay của hắn: "Nếu như hắn đổi ý đây này "

Ung Thánh Hựu như không có chuyện gì xảy ra mà tiếp tục vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm trị liệu, môi mở ra hợp lại nôn lộ ra ngoài từ lại còn lâu mới có được hắn bây giờ ngữ khí động như vậy nghe: "Tinh thần Lá Chắn bị tổn thương Warden ở trước mặt ta chính là một cái dê đợi làm thịt, ngươi cảm thấy Đồ Phu rơi đao trước đây trả sẽ suy xét cừu con phải chăng phối hợp ư "

Duy Nặc khẩu súng ném vào trong ngăn kéo, nhún vai bất đắc dĩ: "Cho nên nói trong quân đoàn người đi ra đều như thế Lãnh Huyết Vô Tình."

Duy Nặc nói xong tiếp tục trở về nhà bếp chuẩn bị hắn Hoàng Kim tôm, Ung Thánh Hựu yên tĩnh thay Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến hành tinh thần khai thông. Tại này qua Trình Trung, Ung Thánh Hựu không dưới ba lần hoài nghi người này khả năng không muốn sống rồi, hắn tinh thần lĩnh vực như là được ba cái đạn đạo tầm xa đồng thời oanh tạc qua, lại nói khó nghe một ít, cho dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại lập tức lâm nạn hi sinh cho tổ quốc, đầu óc của hắn căn cứ Đế quốc bảo vệ môi trường pháp, có thể phân loại vì vũ trụ rác rưởi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại đang lúc mờ mịt mở mắt ra, hắn tại tuần tra Mạn Đức lợi tinh cầu sau đi ngược lại lúc tinh thần Lá Chắn xuất hiện thác loạn, từ trong chiến cơ dùng cuối cùng thanh tỉnh ý thức vì chính mình truyền vào hướng đạo chay, nhưng mà chỉ có thể cường chống đến trở về Đế quốc Chủ Tinh, liên chiến cơ đều bị hắn tùy ý quăng qua quản lý nơi, trực tiếp lái một xe không biết là xe của ai một đường mạnh mẽ đâm tới đến nơi này.

Lúc đó ý thức của hắn quá mức mơ hồ, toàn bộ dựa vào bản năng đang khống chế hành động của mình, khi hắn đi vào này chỉ ghé qua một lần quảng trường, vang lên rỉ sét loang lổ cửa sắt, xem đến cái kia người sau, rốt cuộc không hề mong nhớ ngã xuống đất dưới.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần Lá Chắn đã chữa trị xong xuôi, cánh tay vết thương đã xử lý tốt, cho dù cách dày đặc băng gạc, cũng có thể nhìn ra hắn kiên cố cơ bắp, đẹp đẽ mà sôi sục, miễn cưỡng nhận ra trước mắt một cái mái tóc màu đen nam nhân đang dùng một đôi lạnh lẽo con mắt màu đen nhìn qua hắn: "Tỉnh rồi "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn đứng dậy, lại phát hiện tay của mình được vững vàng mà quấn vào đầu giường, hắn tàn nhẫn mà lay động, ván giường đi theo động tác của hắn kịch liệt dao động, nhưng mà chỉ là không cố gắng.

"Đừng phí sức, ngươi là quân nhân, hẳn là rõ ràng loại này phản kết, trừ phi chính ngươi lấy tay cắt, bằng không không có cách nào tránh thoát." Ung Thánh Hựu trên người mặc áo sơ mi rất mỏng, sau lưng ngoài cửa sổ tuyên bố hạ màn chiều tà chiếu xuống trên người hắn, vốn nên là một bộ mỹ hảo yên tĩnh trạng thái tĩnh hình ảnh, nhưng mỉm cười mặt cũng tại tỏ rõ uy hiếp ngữ, "Ta có thể giúp ngươi làm tinh thần khai thông, thế nhưng có yêu cầu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu hồi tụ tập cổ tay khí lực, thay cái tư thế thoải mái có thể nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu: "Nói."

"Bằng hữu của ta gặp một điểm nhỏ khó khăn, bị cảnh sát quấy rầy được sức cùng lực kiệt, ngươi giúp ta bãi bình chuyện này, ta liền định kỳ vì ngươi làm tinh thần khai thông."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng có thể làm cho hồi tâm chuyển ý trợ giúp của mình khó khăn tuyệt không tiểu: "Ngươi muốn cho ta làm thế nào "

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếu lý tàng đao: "Giúp hắn làm một Trương Hợp pháp tinh tế giấy thông hành."

Đối với người bình thường mà nói, chuyện này thập phần vướng tay chân, nhưng đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hoàn toàn có thể lợi dụng pháp luật đế quốc màu xám khu vực hoàn thành vụ giao dịch này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải làm yêu thích bị người uy hiếp tư vị, nhắm mắt lại, chậm rãi đem ngực điểm này uất khí nôn sạch sành sanh mới mở miệng: "Nếu như ta không đồng ý đây này "

"Không đồng ý tựu không đồng ý." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy lười biếng duỗi người, mở cửa sổ ra, bên ngoài sát đường cửa hàng tiếng rao hàng truyền vào đến, "Dù sao người phải chết cũng không phải ta, ngươi tinh thần Lá Chắn lại mất khống chế một lần, đế quốc liền sẽ tổn thất một vị đã từng ưu tú Warden, ta không ngại ngươi hành động tìm chết, bằng hữu của ta nếu như là cửu tử nhất sinh, cái kia ngươi chính là chắc chắn phải chết."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu qua chỗ khác lạnh nhạt ánh mắt thổi qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Thượng tá, mời ngươi rõ ràng, hiện tại mặc dù là ta tại cùng ngươi nói chuyện điều kiện, nhưng bất luận ngươi đồng ý hay không, ta trả giá cao yếu xa xa Tiểu Vu ngươi, đây không phải thấp kém khẩn cầu, mà là ta lòng từ bi giao dịch."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời nói mặc dù ngoan tuyệt, nhưng đều là không thể tranh nghị sự thực, không có ai so với Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng hơn trước mắt hắn trạng thái đê mê tới trình độ nào, hắn bây giờ bị buộc được ước bằng với bán thân bất toại, suy nghĩ qua đi nhẹ nhàng gật đầu, tính là đồng ý khoản này bất thông nhân tình buôn bán.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới phía sau hắn mở ra vững chắc dây thừng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại hai tay giải phóng nháy mắt một cái cầm chặt tay hắn cổ tay, nhìn chằm chằm hắn con mắt: "Chúng ta về sau hội có rất nhiều lần hợp tác, cho nên hi vọng Ung bác sĩ rõ ràng, ta có thể tiếp thu bàn đàm phán thượng điều kiện, nhưng sẽ không mỗi một lần đều tiếp thu tự dưng uy hiếp."

Ung Thánh Hựu bình tĩnh mà rút về tay của mình, không chịu yếu thế: "Thượng tá, ta cũng hi vọng ngươi có thể rõ ràng, ta nguyện ý uy hiếp ngươi, mà không phải thấy chết mà không cứu, như vậy đều tính là một loại nhân từ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới cửa đẩy cửa phòng ra, lễ phép nói ra: "Không tiễn."

Duy Nặc mắt ba ba bới ra cửa phòng bếp nhìn theo vị này đại Phật rời đi, vừa muốn bưng vừa vặn xuất nồi Hoàng Kim tôm ra ngoài, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại trở về trước phòng, sợ đến Duy Nặc không quan tâm mâm nóng bỏng lại lui về nhà bếp, chỉ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm một cái áo khoác đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Lần trước ngươi rơi vào nhà ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về chạy còn nhớ cái này rơi mất áo khoác, tuy rằng bởi nhảy vọt qua Trình Trung bẩn một chút.

"Cảm tạ." Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận màu đen áo gió.

Sự thực chứng minh hai người chỉ cần trong đó một phương trước tiên chịu thua, bọn hắn vẫn là có thể bình thường trao đổi đối thoại, mà không phải đối chọi gay gắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi chiếm cứ hạ phong, liếc mắt một cái sợ đầu sợ đuôi đang tại nhìn lén nơi này Duy Nặc: "Hắn tinh tế giấy thông hành sẽ ở gần đây làm thỏa đáng, nếu như yêu cầu ngươi thay ta tiến hành trị liệu, ta sẽ lén lút liên hệ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn tính hữu thiện nở nụ cười, sau đó lập tức đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái bế môn canh. Duy Nặc nghe được môn ngoài truyền tới động cơ phát động âm thanh, mới chậm Du Du mà đi đến phòng khách: "Làm xong "

Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay đem áo khoác ném vào bẩn y cái sọt bên trong: "Chậm nhất tháng này sẽ có kết quả."

"Nha, thân ái, ta nhưng thật là yêu ngươi chết mất!"

Duy Nặc một đôi dính đầy dầu thủ yếu hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu trên người cọ, Ung Thánh Hựu sau này né tránh còn không quên lấy tay trảo một cái tôm cửa vào, bình luận: "Ngươi có cái này tay nghề liền đàng hoàng mở nhà hàng, thực sự không hiểu ngươi bí quá hóa liều."

"Mở nhà hàng một năm kiếm được tiền đoán chừng cũng không bằng ta hiện tại một khoản buôn bán lợi nhuận, tuy rằng không quá ổn định." Duy Nặc rút ra khăn ướt lau khô ráo tay, "Chờ ta lúc nào kiếm đủ liền chậu vàng rửa tay, nghe lời ngươi mở nhà hàng."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trên ghế dựa, không tin hắn lí do: "Này đều tám năm rồi, Kim Sơn Ngân Sơn cũng có nửa toà rồi, ngươi có thể nói cho ta ngươi kiếm đủ là bao nhiêu ư "

"Ta cũng không biết." Duy Nặc tự tự cú cú bên trong có chứa cùng hắn không hợp mê man, "Khả năng đang chờ người kia nói cho ta."

"Ai "

"Khả ái của ta đệ đệ." Duy Nặc lại khôi phục không đứng đắn bộ dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng hắn ném một cái tôm đuôi, tỉ lệ trúng mục tiêu cực chính xác rơi vào Duy Nặc màu đỏ nâu tóc trong, tức giận đến Duy Nặc cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trình diễn vừa ra gà bay chó chạy.

Thở hồng hộc qua đi, Duy Nặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu rót một chén thanh mai nước: "Ngươi có phải hay không bởi vì ta thật khó khăn "

"Là." Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn thấy Duy Nặc trong mắt không đành lòng, cười nói, "Lừa gạt ngươi. Có một số việc tránh không khỏi liền muốn trước mặt giải quyết, ngươi yên tâm, ta tâm lý nắm chắc."

Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này nói tới nửa thật nửa giả, nếu có thể, hắn đánh trong lòng nghĩ yếu tránh đi quân đội nhân viên, nhưng hắn thua thiệt ở Duy Nặc quá nhiều, hắn không có thể trơ mắt mà nhìn Duy Nặc bị bắt.

Báo ân loại chuyện này khuôn sáo cũ đến không thể nói ra, nhưng đối với từng bị ném bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, Duy Nặc là hắn tại lúc sắp chết bắt được gỗ nổi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liên hệ Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian muốn so trong dự đoán sớm rất nhiều, lần này Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp lái xe đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát cho hắn địa chỉ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng một tấm tinh tế giấy thông hành lấy tư cách hoan nghênh lễ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu khách sáo xong cảm tạ hai chữ sau cũng không nói gì nữa, một cách toàn tâm toàn ý chuẩn bị trị liệu.

Đầu tiên là theo lệ trong lòng trị liệu sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thay Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến hành đơn giản tinh thần khai thông lúc, một mực trầm mặc Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng: "Ngươi đối với chờ chỗ có bệnh nhân đều như thế xa lánh ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu sóng tinh thần tiếp tục tại hắn tinh thần vỏ đi khắp: "Cùng bệnh nhân duy trì khoảng cách nhất định là đối với song phương bảo vệ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tin những này cãi cọ lời nói: "Bao quát ngoại trừ theo lệ đặt câu hỏi bên ngoài không nói một lời "

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện phức tạp nhìn xem mở miệng người: "Bệnh nhân của ta bên trong ngoại trừ thượng tá, không có ai biết ta là một gã hướng đạo, đối mặt nguy hiểm gắng giữ tỉnh táo, này là bản năng con người."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị mà cười khẽ: "Cho nên đối với ngươi mà nói, ta là nguy hiểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu không tỏ rõ ý kiến, không có nói tiếp mảnh vụn, đột nhiên tới trầm mặc lại chấn động Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng một cái dây cung, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay phải vết tích, bé nhỏ mà giăng đầy vết tích sâu sắc nhợt nhạt địa bàn lượn quanh tại thủ đoạn của hắn bên trong, mơ hồ được đã không cách nào phân biệt lúc đầu con số, trầm giọng nói: "Ngươi trước kia là ở đâu cái quân đoàn đi lính "

"Bayer quân đoàn." Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng bịa chuyện, bởi vì Bayer quân đoàn tại thời kỳ nội chiến cũng bị Liên gia bưng, nhưng bởi quân đoàn quá nhỏ, liền cái danh số đều không lưu lại, mệt chết Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng tra không ra thật giả.

"Ngươi còn nhớ ngươi đánh số ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghi vấn hắn lí do, Bayer quân đoàn chưa bao giờ từng xuất hiện tinh thần lực mạnh như thế hướng đạo, như hắn nói là sự thực, không khỏi giấu đi quá sâu một ít.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu không bờ bến nói dối: "Thượng tá, tại sao có thể có người lựa chọn cố ý đối gợi ra chuyện đau khổ nhớ mãi không quên đây này "

So với lần đó tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà, hắn có thể đủ tâm bình khí hòa cùng chính mình nói chuyện đã tính tiến bộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tạm thời hoàn mỹ phân chia trong lời nói của hắn có chuyện: "Ta một mực hiếu kỳ, ngươi tại quân đoàn phát sinh qua cái gì cho ngươi như thế căm ghét "

"Phản bội." Chính lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật vất vả nghe ra một điểm chân tình thực lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí bỗng nhiên trở nên ung dung, "Giả dối. Ta chỉ là thiên tính yêu tự do, không thích quân đoàn giáo điều cứng nhắc ràng buộc, nội chiến bạo phát sau, nhìn thấy một vùng phế tích nhân cơ hội bỏ chạy mất, thừa dịp nơi linh thiêng náo loạn, lén ra năm đó vặt hái tin tức chay. Được rồi, khai thông kết thúc."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới một bên nhấn tắt âm hưởng, thu thập xong đồ vật chuẩn bị rời đi, bên ngoài vang lên tí tách tiếng mưa rơi. Đế quốc tổng thống gần nhất vì để cho toà này cao khoa học kỹ thuật tinh cầu càng tiếp cận với cổ Địa Cầu dáng dấp, mở ra phảng sinh khí trời, tám năm trước Ung Thánh Hựu tại tinh thần tranh cảnh bên trong hạ xuống Vũ, rốt cuộc tại đế quốc có thực thể.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng ra phía ngoài liếc mắt nhìn, từ kiêu căng nơi cầm một cái màu đen cây dù đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hai người cùng nhau đi đến bãi đậu xe nơi, Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cáo biệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm thanh liệt đưa vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai.

"Vừa nãy một mực không có cơ hội cùng Ung bác sĩ đề, ta và ngươi âm nhạc thủ hướng vẫn thật tượng."

Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở trên tay lái thủ đột nhiên nhanh một chút, màu xanh lam mạch máu nổi lên, nhưng hắn rất nhanh trở về hình dáng ban đầu, không hề khúc mắc mà trả lời: "Quả thực kinh điển khúc mục đáng giá đại đa số người yêu thích."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có phản bác hắn, chỉ là đứng thẳng sống lưng, tại trong mưa nhìn hắn điều khiển màu trắng xe rời đi tầm mắt của mình.

Ứng dụng trí tuệ nhân tạo xe tự động tại Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe sau phát ra khởi hắn yêu nhất khúc mục ——Si J Avais Su T Aier.

Bên trong giọng thấp giọng nữ từ vờn quanh âm hưởng bên trong truyền đến, đem Ung Thánh Hựu thu suy nghĩ lại từng tới đi, hắn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong túc xá nghe được một bài kỳ quái ngôn ngữ ca khúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về hắn giải thích.

"Cổ Địa Cầu tiếng Pháp, phiên dịch lại đây có ý tứ là nếu như ta hiểu được yêu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày nghĩ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nãy một lời nói, dưới chân giẫm đầy chân ga, trên đất tích ở nước mưa không quan tâm tình cảm mà tung tóe đang sạch sẽ thân xe.

Cho đến ngày nay, Ung Thánh Hựu không thừa nhận cũng không được, khi hắn truy đuổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện những năm tháng ấy bên trong, đủ để khiến hắn noi theo rất nhiều cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện có liên quan quen thuộc, đồng thời kéo dài đến nay.

Quá mức nặng trịch quen thuộc, tại mất đi viên kia cung hắn ngưỡng vọng tinh sau, hắn vẫn không có học được làm sao tứ vô kỵ đạn mà bỏ qua.

======================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Không giống nhau không giống nhau, ngỗng lớn rồi có đảm lượng rồi, dám buộc Warden rồi.

Trước kia dữu là ngưỡng mộ đào, rốt cuộc nhìn xuống một cái, nhưng sau này đều là nhìn thẳng rồi.

Ta nhanh cận thị rồi.


	40. Chapter 40

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 16

Chapter 16

"Cho ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tinh tế giấy thông hành giao cho Duy Nặc.

Duy Nặc nhận được chuyện thứ nhất chính là vọt tới dưới đất phòng công tác xác nhận qua thật giả sau một cái gấu ôm một cái ở Ung Thánh Hựu, đáng tiếc trong miệng hắn lời nói xa còn lâu mới có được tình cảnh này như điện bóng hình ảnh y hệt cảnh tượng động lòng người: "Ta có thể hay không thanh thuận tiện đám kia vi phạm lệnh cấm thuốc rất nhiều số lượng mà lộng tiến đế quốc "

Ung Thánh Hựu cổ bị hắn lặc được thở không ra hơi: "Vậy ta muốn chỉnh cái đế quốc chỉ có tổng thống tự mình có thể cứu ngươi rồi."

Duy Nặc tại Ung Thánh Hựu sắp hít thở không thông trước một giây buông ra hắn, tàn nhẫn mà hôn một cái tấm này đến từ không dễ giấy thông hành: "Yên tâm, ta tâm lý nắm chắc."

Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe lúc bắp thịt quá mức căng thẳng, diêu đầu hoảng não nắm bắt đau nhức vai: "Cho nên, ngươi cái kia chưa từng gặp gỡ đệ đệ đến cùng tốt đến mức nào, có thể cho ngươi vì hắn liền mệnh cũng không muốn."

"Thiên sứ." Duy Nặc ngữ điệu khôi hài lại khoa trương, cười đến liền hình tượng đều không để ý, nghĩ khi còn bé còn thừa không có mấy hồi ức, lấy tay tại chỗ đầu gối khoa tay một cái, "Ta trả nhớ rõ lúc ấy lần thứ nhất thấy đến hắn, tại mụ mụ trong lồng ngực, nhỏ như vậy một người, trong miệng trả bốc lên bọt ngâm, ngây ngô mà hướng ta cười."

Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên trên bàn mở ra khoai chiên hướng về trong miệng ngược lại, nhấm nuốt một nửa mở miệng: "Vậy làm sao xưa nay chưa từng thấy hắn tới thăm ngươi, quân đoàn cũng là có nghỉ ngơi."

Duy Nặc giương lên khóe miệng chậm rãi chìm xuống, biểu hiện trở nên ảm đạm, cười khổ nói: "Lúc nhỏ dẫn hắn ra ngoài chơi làm mất rồi hắn, người trong nhà đều cảm thấy hắn là chết, nhưng ta không từ bỏ, sau đó xin nhờ rất nhiều người hỗ trợ tra tìm, chỉ nhận được tin tức tương tự tướng mạo, tuổi hài tử thức tỉnh trở thành hướng đạo, được đưa đến học viện quân sự, về sau manh mối liền đứt đoạn mất. Nơi này là hắn khi còn bé tối nguyện ý tới chơi quảng trường, ta ngay ở chỗ này ôm cây đợi thỏ, tổng có thể đợi được hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu lau lau khoé miệng khoai chiên mảnh: "Đệ đệ ngươi bao lớn "

"Cùng ngươi gần như."

"Vậy ta ..." Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay chỉ hướng mình.

Duy Nặc trực tiếp đánh gãy hắn: "Honey, tuy rằng ta hiểu ngươi đối với ta ngưỡng mộ, nhưng ngươi nhìn chúng ta một chút hai ngoại trừ giới tính như thế, nơi nào có một điểm giống nhau địa phương."

Ung Thánh Hựu không hề chú ý cùng vừa nãy Duy Nặc không chừa cho hắn mặt mũi: "Anh tuấn suất khí."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lái xe đến trung ương sau đi vào cơ sở dữ liệu, nỗ lực tìm kiếm liên quan với Bayer quân đoàn manh mối, chính lúc hắn tỉ mỉ mà xem lướt qua trên màn ảnh tư liệu lúc, một cái thanh âm nghiêm túc tiến vào màng nhĩ của hắn.

"Ngươi đang tìm cái gì "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền vội vàng đem Logo đóng, xoay người đi một cái tiêu chuẩn quân lễ: "Tướng quân người khỏe."

Hayek tướng quân đưa hắn tra tìm Logo điều ra, vừa ý mặt liên quan với Bayer quân đoàn số lượng không nhiều tư liệu, còn có nội chiến ghi chép, bình tĩnh mà mở miệng: "Trả tại ý đồ tìm về trí nhớ của ngươi "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đâm lao phải theo lao gật đầu xem như là ngầm thừa nhận.

Tướng quân đưa hắn xem lướt qua ghi chép thanh trừ, ra hiệu hắn cùng chính mình ra ngoài đi tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi theo Hayek đi tới chính phủ hậu phương Trung Đình hoa viên, Hayek nhìn xem đủ loại màu vàng cây xa cúc hoa viên, mở miệng chính là trào phúng hiện nay chiếm giữ đỉnh điểm tổng thống: "Tổng là ưa thích làm những này không có tác dụng, phảng sinh khoa học kỹ thuật toàn bộ ứng dụng đến noi theo cổ Địa Cầu đồ vật rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là yên tĩnh đứng ở bên cạnh, hắn vẫn không có can đảm tại bốn phía đều là quản chế thiết thi địa phương công khai chửi bới đế quốc cao nhất quyền uy người người.

"Ngươi hiện nay khôi phục được làm sao" Hayek nghe nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện nay đang tiếp thu tâm lý trị liệu.

"So với trước đây khá hơn một chút." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối Hayek hết sức kính trọng, cho dù hắn thất lạc hai năm ký ức, cũng không trở ngại tướng quân ở trong mắt hắn địa vị, "Nhưng thân thể hiện nay không cách nào khôi phục lại trạng thái tốt nhất."

"Không liên quan." Hayek cực nhỏ dành cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện quá nhiều áp lực, trái lại tổng thống thường thường cùng bạch cốt quân đoàn mở hội lúc, nói bóng gió vị này trước nhận chức thủ tịch Warden tình trạng cơ thể, "Đế quốc cũng không phải từ một vị quân nhân đánh xuống, thủ tịch Warden cũng không vẻn vẹn chỉ là thể năng hơn người, mưu lược có lúc trọng yếu hơn, hơn nữa Aude làm được cũng không tệ, ngươi từ từ đi là tốt rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng Hayek cũng không hề phản phúng ý tứ , hắn vẫn luôn là có chuyện nói thẳng người, Hayek nói tiếp: "Daniel, có lúc quên sự tình nếu như thực sự nhớ không nổi, không có cần thiết đi ép buộc chúng ta thần kinh lại trải qua một lần đau khổ. Ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không, mất đi không là một loại trốn tránh, mà là một loại trao đổi, việc đã đến nước này, này đều là của chúng ta số mệnh, không có cần thiết không chừng mực mà thị uy, nó chỉ biết bỏ mặc."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vọng trước mắt vô biên tỏa ra bụi hoa, quá mức kiều diễm ướt át màu sắc khiến chúng nó trái lại mất đi sinh mạng đặc thù: "Tướng quân, số mệnh lại sẽ đem chúng ta dẫn tới chỗ nào "

Tướng quân thán cười: "Ta muốn là biết, nhất định sẽ chính mồm nói cho ngươi biết. Thế nhưng Daniel, bất luận kết cục làm sao, thế nhưng tại qua Trình Trung hi vọng chúng ta cũng có thể ung dung đối mặt nó."

Tổng thống thủ vệ lễ phép đem Hayek mời đi, yêu cầu thương nghị nội các nhiệm kỳ mới một chuyện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người tại trong vườn hoa đứng lặng hồi lâu, thẳng đến sắc trời dần tối, mới đi xe trở về.

Trên đường tại phòng ăn lúc ăn cơm, một người bình thường tiểu hài tại lần lượt bàn chào hàng từ thổ nhưỡng bên trong bồi dưỡng châu Phi Cúc, mọi người đối với loại này tuổi thọ hơi ngắn sinh vật mất đi hứng thú, tại mỗi cái phương diện theo đuổi vĩnh hằng đế quốc, đã sớm đem phảng sinh hoa làm được giống y như thật, bé trai từ đó hành lang đi tới cửa, xu chưa nhập túi áo, biểu lộ thập phần ảm đạm.

"Nó có thể kéo dài bao lâu" Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi lại chuẩn bị rời đi bé trai.

Nam hài dừng bước lại, tại trên thân nam nhân nhìn thấy đêm nay cuối cùng mấu chốt buôn bán, nhiệt tình giới thiệu: "Nếu như ngài trở lại đưa nó thả vào trong nước, lại thả một mảnh aspirin, ta nghĩ duy trì khoảng ba ngày là không có vấn đề."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu cùng nam hài liếc mắt nhìn nhau, không nhúc nhích dao động ánh mắt chứng minh hắn cũng không hề nói dối, hắn móc bóp ra đưa ra một tấm tiền giá trị lớn: "Đều cho ta."

Nam hài đầu tiên là kinh hỉ nữa là quẫn bách, lật lên vá tại trên quần túi áo, có thể nghe được bên trong ngân tệ leng keng vang vọng: "Tiền của ta không đủ tìm ..."

"Không cần." Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay nắm lên dùng qua kỳ báo chí bao phủ hoa, đi tới cửa bên ngoài.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở trong xe cẩn thận mà để tốt yếu ớt châu Phi Cúc, nhìn ra phía ngoài lúc, dư quang liếc về nam hài dẫn một cái chờ ở bên ngoài nữ hài đi vào một nhà cửa hàng thức ăn nhanh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy bọn hắn bởi vì hưởng dụng hai phần trung đẳng giá tiền phần món ăn liền vui vẻ không thôi lúc, lơ đãng cười theo cười.

Mặt sau xe cộ không nhịn được tiếng sáo trúc đem khiến hắn tỉnh táo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận hồi tưởng, chính mình tựa hồ rất lâu đều chưa từng cảm thụ loại này tùy tâm mà phát cảm xúc, bất luận khổ sở vẫn là vui mừng, toàn bộ bị khóa ở một cái hắn không mở ra trong rương. Được ngăn chặn tài xế tựa hồ kiên trì tiêu hao hết, kéo lấy cái cổ chửi bới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp lái xe rời đi, chỉ bất quá trước khi đi ở phía sau ném mấy viên quân dụng cái đinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu khai môn nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc, đầu tiên là sững sờ, sau đó liền muốn quan môn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay mắt lanh lẹ dùng chân chặn lại cái kia càng ngày càng nhỏ khe hở, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười: "Thượng tá, lúc nào chúng ta trị liệu đổi tại trong nhà ta "

"Của ta nhà trọ phụ cận Warden quá nhiều." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem trong tay bình hoa đẩy về phía trước, "Thuận tiện tiễn ngươi một phần lễ vật."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem một bình sắp được thủy yêm chết châu Phi Cúc, châm biếm lại: "Ngài đây là định cho ta rửa cái cánh hoa tắm, vẫn là chờ nó ỉu xìu để cho ta thay ngài cho nó nhặt xác đây này "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không quá nghe rõ Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ trong lời nói, ngược lại nói trắng ra: "Chỉ là ngày hôm qua nhìn xem đẹp đẽ, ta đối mùi quá mẫn cảm, không thích hợp nuôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt mất trí nhớ Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt bí bất ổn, mắt thấy hàng xóm láng giềng ánh mắt đều tại hướng về bên này tập hợp, thở dài một hơi mở cửa: "Đi vào."

Duy Nặc đi cùng bằng hữu nói chuyện làm ăn, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà một mình, trước tiên cứu vớt một cái cách cái chết không xa châu Phi Cúc, sau đó ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon hỏi vai thẳng tắp Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Tâm lý trị liệu vẫn là tinh thần khai thông "

"Tâm lý trị liệu."

A Sibogetaruisi hội chứng trị liệu là một cái đánh lâu dài, bệnh đại não của con người tại một ít phương diện liền cùng người bình thường có chỗ khác biệt, bọn hắn có của mình chuyển động cùng nhau quy tắc ngầm, Ung Thánh Hựu trước đây không nghiên cứu rõ ràng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hiện tại có ý định giữ một khoảng cách càng nhìn không thấu, chỉ có thể tận lực để Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng một ít thường nhân tâm tình nguồn gốc, nhưng đối với khó mà quan sát tâm tình biến động Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói, vẫn còn quá mức khó khăn.

Trị liệu hầu như đã đến bình cảnh kỳ, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa tại mềm mại chỗ tựa lưng thượng, khẽ thở dài một cái.

"Ngươi cảm thấy ta làm phiền phức." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với loại này trắng ra thuyết minh phương thức tiếp thu đến mức rất nhanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhấn tắt âm hưởng, nhéo nhéo mi tâm: "Theo nghề thuốc vai nam độ đến xem, ngươi chỉ là một cái so sánh vướng tay chân bệnh nhân, nhưng từ ngươi Warden thân phận mà nói, xác thực phiền phức."

"Ngươi trước đây nghe nói qua ta sao" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với đi qua chính mình từ Aude trong miệng nghe thấy rất nhiều, nhưng hắn hết sức tò mò Ung Thánh Hựu cách nói.

"Năng lực hơn người, dũng mãnh hiếu chiến." Đây là viết tại trong sách lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng liền đến, "Bayer quân đoàn cùng bạch cốt quân đoàn duy nhất gặp nhau chính là nội chiến bị kẻ địch diệt đến nỗi ngay cả gia cũng không lưu lại, ta làm sao có thể sẽ nhận thức thượng tá."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chịu xem thường từ bỏ: "Vậy ngươi Warden là hạng người gì "

"Thượng tá, nếu như ngài được quân đội sa thải, có thể cân nhắc tiến vào nơi linh thiêng làm hộ khẩu điều tra tương quan công tác." Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt nhẹ nhàng hướng phía dưới, "Của ta Warden không quá nhớ rõ rồi, đối với đế quốc mà nói, là một gã vĩ đại quân nhân."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại một giờ trước được Ung Thánh Hựu cứng rắn rót người tế kết giao thường thức có tác dụng, học xong làm từng bước: "Đối với ngươi mà nói "

"Hắn giáo hội ta rất nhiều thứ." Ung Thánh Hựu không làm được đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi nói liên quan với hắn lời nói dối, "Nhưng hắn chỉ là yêu cầu một tên ưu tú hướng đạo mà thôi, mà không phải ta người này."

Không thông nhân tình thế cố Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nghe xuất câu này đơn giản lời nói sau lưng phức tạp phép ẩn dụ, hắn nỗ lực đi phá giải Ung Thánh Hựu cảm xúc, một cái không muốn cùng người đối diện người đưa mắt rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt, nỗ lực tiếp thu ánh mắt của hắn, nhưng đối phương lại giấu diếm đi tâm sự, từ chối trận này chưa cho phép dò hỏi.

"Ngươi còn có thể nhớ hắn ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm rất nhẹ, gió đón cửa sổ khe hở thổi vào va vang mành trước Phong Linh, tiếng đinh đông âm đan xen vang lên.

"Hội." Ung Thánh Hựu nở nụ cười, lại là mang theo cương liệt tàn nhẫn, "Mỗi khi ta cảm thấy sinh hoạt phí công không cam lòng, đau khổ giao nhau, liền sẽ nghĩ tới tại đoạn thời gian đó, nó hội nhắc nhở ta tất cả mọi thứ ở hiện tại là cỡ nào được đến từ không dễ. Cho dù ta ôm bí mật cùng tội ác, cũng đủ ta còn sống trên thế gian."

Va chạm thanh âm tại bốn phía an tĩnh không gian có vẻ đột nhiên xuất hiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vã nhặt lên ngã xuống đất khung ảnh: "Thật không tiện, mới vừa vừa thất thần rồi."

"Không có chuyện gì, nó lại nát tan không được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt đảo qua trong tấm ảnh người mặt mày cùng mũi, so với người trước mắt, cái này được Duy Nặc đáp ở vai thanh niên trong mắt càng nhiều hơn chính là bướng bỉnh cùng nghi hoặc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua càng thêm trẻ tuổi Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng không tự chủ tóm lên, phun trào không rõ tâm tình, ở đáy lòng ầm được nổ tung, nhưng vừa mềm miên được không thể ra sức.

"Hôm nay trị liệu chấm dứt ở đây, Duy Nặc không ở, ta cũng không có cách nào chiêu đãi ngươi cơm tối." Ung Thánh Hựu lệnh trục khách đều là có lý có chứng cứ, "Cám ơn ngươi đưa đoản mệnh hoa, ta sẽ tận lực khiến nó đa duy nắm một quãng thời gian."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có làm trái ý của hắn, chỉ là trước khi rời đi dừng bước lại, quay đầu lại nhìn xem đang tại tu bổ châu Phi Cúc Ung Thánh Hựu: "Nếu như ngươi Warden còn sống, ngươi sẽ đi tìm hắn ư "

"Nếu như tất cả có thể như ta mong muốn." Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn nhạt cười mở, "Ta sẽ hi vọng liền đời sau cũng không muốn gặp mặt lại, hắn là ta khó mà mở miệng tiếc nuối cùng lúng túng."

Ung Thánh Hựu lời còn chưa dứt, không cách nào cứng rắn dưới tâm địa khiến hắn không cách nào tiếp tục trận này không phải tự nguyện bộc bạch, đi qua chuyện cũ đổ nát bày ra xuất vô biên tuyệt vọng, hắn đều là nỗ lực ở trong đó tìm kiếm sinh cơ, một đường cũng có thể. Hắn từng cảm giác mình thành công làm được, bởi vì đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn cũng có thể ung dung không vội.

Nhưng đề cập đi qua, hắn im lặng ở hi hữu thành thực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết như thế nào cho phải, chỉ có hướng về hắn cáo đừng rời đi. Thiết trí lái tự động Khương Nghĩa Kiện có đầy đủ thời gian chạy không, Bạch Lang từ hắn tinh thần lĩnh vực đi ra, đần độn vô vị tại ghế sau không nói tiếng nào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, chính mình liền hắn lời nói trong lúc đó chỉ đời đối tượng cũng không có từ cũng biết, lại làm cho hắn hỗn hào trong đó tân ngữ cùng chủ ngữ, không hiểu muốn đi tìm hiểu hắn bại mệt mỏi cùng khôn kể, tựa hồ vốn nên tham dự trong đó kịch bản trong, cũng hẳn có của mình một vai, ngồi ở chuyên môn vị trí.

Nhưng hắn hoàn toàn không biết, nội tâm của mình dường như được cuồn cuộn phanh du bị phỏng, phàm là nơi tất đi qua, toàn bộ đều là lôi kéo người ta ngứa nhưng không được đụng vào bong bóng, loại này đắng chát mà hoang đường phương thức biểu đạt hay là đối người lòng hiếu kỳ người khởi xướng.

Cảm giác thần bí cùng lòng hiếu kỳ, là muốn tiếp cận một người bắt đầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không là nhất định phải hiểu rõ bên người mỗi người, hắn chỉ là muốn hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đem châu Phi Cúc ném xuống, hãy nhìn nó chính là nở rộ dáng dấp, đặt ở chiếc lọ thượng thủ vẫn là rụt trở về.

Dù sao nó mấy ngày nữa liền sẽ bại, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ được thông minh khéo léo Duy Nặc tại nó suy sụp trước đây làm thành tiêu bản đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn.

=================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ta biết các ngươi sẽ không tra Hoa Ngữ, ta trực tiếp viết ra.

Châu Phi Cúc: Hỗ kính lẫn nhau yêu, thần bí.

Màu vàng cây xa cúc: Quyền lợi.

Ai còn không chút thử quá trình đây này ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quá độ chương, làm nền chương, vì phòng ngừa có nước nội dung vở kịch hiềm nghi, ta đi sáp nhập một cái chương tiết 💃🏻

Ngày mai có thể sẽ nhìn thấy một cái tám ngàn đổi mới.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 17

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng đạo thân phận là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng hắn ở giữa bí mật, đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói, Ung Thánh Hựu là van nài của hắn thuốc hay.

Làm bạch cốt quân đoàn thu được điều lệnh, trừ bộ phận Warden đóng giữ tháp, những người khác sẽ bị điều lệnh đến Địch Lệ Tư tinh cầu. Địch Lệ Tư là một chỗ quân cơ cứ điểm khu vực, từ khi lặng yên hách tinh cầu tại nội chiến bị hủy về sau, tổng thống mỗi lần mở trong hội nghị nghe được nó đều sẽ sinh ra sinh lý tính căm ghét, đem còn sót lại cư dân từ đó dời đi sau, lặng yên hách đóng hết thảy giao thông thiết bị, thành vì đế quốc tinh hệ bên trong Cô Tinh, mà Địch Lệ Tư chính là thay thế tinh cầu của nó.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại thu được điều lệnh đồng thời, nghỉ đông nghỉ xong Ung Thánh Hựu trở về bệnh viện đồng thời nhận được thông báo, hắn đem lấy tư cách thượng tá thầy thuốc tâm lý, theo bạch cốt quân đoàn cùng đến Địch Lệ Tư tinh cầu. Ung Thánh Hựu cầm mới vừa viết xong thư từ chức vỗ vào viện trưởng trên bàn, viện trưởng tìm ra năm đó cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ký kết hợp đồng, giấy trắng mực đen để Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng của mình giãy giụa đều là phí công.

Lại xuất phát ngày đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy toàn thân áo đen đứng ở trong quân đội vô cùng dễ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu kéo một cái màu đen rương hành lý, thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, không quan tâm chút nào những người khác đối với mình đánh giá, một tên trẻ tuổi hướng đạo đang tại ôn nhu hướng về hắn báo cho cưỡi hàng hạm chú ý hạng mục công việc, Ung Thánh Hựu nước đổ đầu vịt, không coi là chuyện đáng kể, nhưng cũng đang khống chế hướng đạo sóng tinh thần, khiến nàng thu hồi cảm xúc chỉ có cảm kích cùng một chút người bình thường sẽ sinh ra căng thẳng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chân đi đến trước mặt hắn, hướng đạo đúng lúc mà đem không gian lưu cho hai người bọn họ: "Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này "

Ung Thánh Hựu thập phần lạnh nhạt, phúng hắn biết rõ còn hỏi: "Thượng tá còn không rõ ràng lắm ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu, hắn chưa từng nghe nói Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phải theo quân xuất hành, Aude từ hậu phương đi tới, vừa vặn nghe được bọn hắn mà nói, đáp một câu giọng thay bọn hắn mở ra nghi hoặc: ", là ta để bệnh viện đem bác sĩ phái tới, lần này đi Địch Lệ Tư thời gian so sánh lâu, vừa vặn thay ngươi trị liệu xong trở về trực tiếp cùng hướng đạo kết hợp."

"Vẫn là tiễn đưa hắn trở lại." Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu đối quân đoàn bài xích, hơn nữa một tên không ở thánh ghi chép hướng đạo giấu ở trong quân đoàn, một khi bị phát hiện, hậu quả khó mà lường được, "Ngươi cảm thấy để cho một tên người bình thường đến quân đoàn phù hợp quy định ư "

Aude cười đến bất cần đời: "Chúng ta đi Địch Lệ Tư chỉ là bình thường điều động, cùng tại tháp trình độ an toàn gần như, coi như để Ung bác sĩ du lịch giải sầu."

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt co rút, bội phục Aude không mặt mũi không da, có thể đem cường quyền chủ nghĩa biến đẹp vì quan ái quần chúng: "Vậy ta còn thực sự là vinh hạnh cực kỳ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mượn từ thay hắn nắm hành lý thời điểm, thấp giọng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn căn dặn: "Thanh tin tức của ngươi chay giấu kỹ, nơi này chưa kết hợp Warden rất nhiều, một khi xuất hiện kết hợp nóng, khứu giác của bọn họ sẽ trở nên cực kỳ nhạy bén."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất động thanh sắc cướp đi trong tay hắn rương hành lý: "Không cần ngài nhọc lòng, ta so với ngươi rõ ràng hơn này nguy hiểm trong đó."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đại khái xem qua bạch cốt quân đoàn bây giờ trong biên chế nhân viên bước nhỏ là đại đại thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cùng hắn quen biết người chỉ còn dư lại mất trí nhớ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, có thể theo chi loại tâm tình này lên men vì thê lương, những kia từng đồng thời cộng sự các đồng liêu, bây giờ đều chôn thây tại mộ bia dưới, mặt trên không tên không họ, chỉ có bọn hắn tiến vào học viện quân sự lúc sở khởi thề khẩu hiệu.

Bọn hắn vì đế quốc đổi lấy thắng lợi cùng tự do, mà chính bọn hắn cũng tại lạnh lẽo dưới đất không người nhớ lại.

Đến Địch Lệ Tư sau, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tư cách trong quân đoàn duy nhất một tên "Người bình thường", nhận lấy cực cao đặc thù đãi ngộ, bởi bạch cốt quân đoàn cũng không phải dài hạn trú quân, trong tháp căn phòng không đủ, phần lớn đều là bốn người một gian. Nguyên bản ý định để Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một tên đã có tuổi Warden ở cùng một chỗ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân sau trực tiếp mang theo hành lý đi tiến gian phòng, lão Warden thân mật nhắc nhở: "Thượng tá, ngươi nên ở tại một người một phòng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không ngẩng đầu lên sắp đi lý vứt tại mở rộng trong tủ chén: "Ngươi đi, Ung bác sĩ là thầy thuốc của ta, ta cùng hắn một gian phòng cũng tương đối dễ dàng."

Ung Thánh Hựu trốn ở cameras góc chết nuốt lấy Duy Nặc nhét cho tin tức của hắn chay tiêu trừ thuốc, lần nữa xác nhận của mình tinh thần lĩnh vực đã phong bế, Hoa Báo ở bên trong bình yên nghỉ ngơi, tin tức chay ẩn giấu được ổn thỏa, nghênh ngang trở về ký túc xá đã thấy vừa vặn thái dương xám trắng Warden bây giờ xuân về biến thành Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện để cho tiện cầm quần áo để tốt, cởi áo khoác xuống, bên trong áo sơmi tay áo vén đến khuỷu tay, trước ngực nút buộc cũng buông ra hai viên, rắn chắc mà tốt đẹp thân thể không kiêng dè chút nào mà hiện lên tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu tự dưng mà dời đi tầm mắt: "Ngươi và người kia thay đổi gian phòng "

"Ân, thuận tiện một ít."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người đi tiến gian phòng: "Chỉ là thuận tiện ngươi rồi thuận tiện ta thay ngươi làm tâm lý trị liệu, tình cờ tinh thần khai thông, quân đội vẫn là trước sau như một mà quên chúng ta hạ đẳng công dân nhân quyền."

"Ngươi tại ban ngày có thể khống chế đừng người tinh thần lĩnh vực, để cho bọn họ không ý thức được tin tức chay tồn tại, nhưng lúc ngủ ngươi chỉ có thể ỷ lại tiêu trừ thuốc, vật kia đối thân thể thật không tốt." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay lưu ra màu xanh lam giấy bọc, "Hơn nữa ở trước mặt ta, ngươi tinh thần thể có thể đi ra hóng gió một chút."

Một bộ này lời giải thích xác thực đánh động Ung Thánh Hựu, trên mặt nhưng chỉ là qua loa mà giật giật khóe miệng, đem hành lý của mình dọn xong, tất cả mọi thứ như Sở Hà Hán Giới như thế rõ ràng, cách Khương Nghĩa Kiện vật phẩm duy trì không gian mức độ bên trong lớn nhất khoảng cách.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn xa lánh cử động, tầm mắt cực kỳ phức tạp.

Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu là thầy thuốc tâm lý quân nhân, tại sau bữa cơm chiều mọi cách nhàm chán thời khắc, nửa cái ghế vây quanh ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, nhân cơ hội miễn phí trưng cầu ý kiến tâm lý vấn đề, Ung Thánh Hựu người tài cao gan lớn, một bên che đậy đám dẫn đường ý thức, một bên trắng trợn thả ra sóng tinh thần, kết hợp bọn hắn chỗ nói tình huống, hai giờ qua đi, thanh bạch cốt quân đoàn người đùa bỡn xoay quanh, còn kém muốn đưa hoành phi đến bệnh viện, khen ngợi Ung bác sĩ quả thực chết cốt càng thịt, nhân tâm nhân thuật, diệu thủ hồi xuân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xa xa mà ngồi tại vừa quan sát thỉnh thoảng truyền đến kinh hô đám người, không yên lòng cùng Aude uống rượu, Aude dưới chân giẫm lấy nửa hòm chai không, vẻ mặt ngà say, không thế nào nguyện ý nhắc qua đi người đang tâm tình giựt giây dưới phá Thiên Hoang mà mở miệng: "Chúng ta quân đoàn cùng trước đây so với thật sự là không được, thời kì giáp hạt. Người trẻ tuổi chống đỡ không đứng lên người tâm phúc, dẫn đến năm mươi tuổi còn tại đi lính Warden có khối người. Hướng đạo trình độ càng không được, năm nay mướn vào tiểu hài, một cái so với một cái yêu kiều, trước đây cần phải trải qua huấn luyện cũng bị thủ tiêu rồi, nói là hướng đạo không cần ăn nhiều như vậy khổ."

Aude trực tiếp xách mở chai rượu tử, hào phóng không bị trói buộc: "Nội chiến về sau hòa bình đều cho nội các đã quên trước kia nội ưu ngoại hoạn, trước khi chiến đấu còn có thể cùng bọn hắn địa vị ngang nhau tướng quân hiện tại cũng nằm ở yếu thế, tổng thống đối tướng quân càng không tín nhiệm, nghị sự trưởng tại trung ương một tay chống trời, lại qua mấy năm, ta xem nội các liền sẽ chiếm đoạt tướng quân điểm này uy tín."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đuôi lông mày theo Aude căn phẫn sục sôi khẽ động, không có nói tiếp, hắn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tại những người trẻ tuổi kia bên trong như cá gặp nước bộ dáng, lại chú ý tới mi tâm của hắn tình cờ nhăn lại, hẳn là mệt mỏi ứng đối bọn này ồn ào người, nhất thời nửa khắc rồi lại khó mà thoát khỏi.

Aude cũng không để ý Khương Nghĩa Kiện ít lời: "Năm đó ta còn nhớ ngươi chọn lựa hướng đạo, được kêu là một cái sấm rền gió cuốn. Huấn luyện lúc xem bên trong một tên hướng đạo, kết quả lựa chọn làm thiên ngươi bị gọi đến trung ương mở hội, ngươi đường đường một cái thủ tịch Warden rõ ràng cho còn lại Warden tạo áp lực, không cứ để nhân tuyển cái kia hướng đạo. Bất quá ngươi năm đó hướng đạo xác thực rất mạnh, năm đó huấn luyện người thứ nhất, khắp mọi mặt điều kiện thả vào hôm nay có thể cùng tây lục thập đám kia hướng đạo chống lại, thật là đáng tiếc ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Aude trong miệng nghe liên quan với tên kia hướng đạo hình dung từ, trong đầu bắt đầu phác hoạ ra một cái cái bóng mơ hồ.

Hắn hẳn là vóc người thon gầy, làm việc gọn gàng, bởi vì Aude đã nói hắn là người nổi bật.

Hắn hẳn là tính Gwen hòa, không yêu xã giao, Aude nói hắn tại lúc đó hầu như không có bằng hữu, nhưng rất nhiều người đều nói hắn tốt nói chuyện.

Hắn hẳn là tính khí dịu ngoan, tự có chủ kiến, dù sao có thể nhịn được Aude đánh giá "Cự nhân ngoài ngàn dặm núi băng" .

Hắn hẳn là ...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu vừa vặn đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu đựng đầy mệt mỏi ánh mắt, hắn nuốt hạ tối hậu một cái dưới lưỡi rượu mạnh, thổi qua yết hầu lúc mùi thơm nồng nặc khiến người ta nháy mắt mất bình tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu gò má không hiểu cùng trong đầu hắn hình tượng phù hợp với nhau, hắn cầm lấy một khối khối băng thả vào trong miệng nhai nát, chạm vào đầu lưỡi cảm giác mát mẻ đổi hắn trở về một tia lý trí, sau đó gõ gõ bàn một chút, để còn lại Warden thanh uống đến say mèm Aude mang trở về phòng, đứng dậy hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng đi đến.

"Trở về." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở phía ngoài đoàn người nói ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu như được đại xá rời đi một đám còn kém hướng về hắn lĩnh giáo luyến ái kinh nghiệm các chú nhóc, trở về lúc đi, Ung Thánh Hựu bật thốt lên: "Bạch cốt quân đoàn bây giờ chất lượng quá cao thấp không đều rồi."

"Ngươi không phải là không rõ Sở Bạch cốt ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói đến mức khinh Phiêu Phiêu, lại đem Ung Thánh Hựu doạ chảy mồ hôi lạnh ướt sũng cả người.

"Nghe nói mà thôi, ta có lỗ tai, năm đó ba đại quân đoàn, là cá nhân đều hơi có nghe thấy." Ung Thánh Hựu đối thoại cốt cái này danh xưng bao nhiêu còn có chút cảm tình, móc tim móc phổi mà nghiêm mặt nói, "Nhưng ta còn là kiến nghị các ngươi rảnh rỗi nghiêm túc Quân Kỷ."

"Lần này tới Địch Lệ Tư một phần là vì quân sự diễn tập, ta sẽ tôn trọng đề nghị của ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện dư quang liếc về Ung Thánh Hựu có một chút thiếu kiên nhẫn, "Ngày mai đừng đến phòng ăn ăn cơm đi, ta mang cho ngươi tới, tỉnh cho bọn họ phiền ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện sức quan sát, ngón cái cọ qua môi, nhẹ nói: "Cảm tạ."

Quân đoàn phần lớn thời gian đều tại huấn luyện bọn hắn sử dụng kiểu mới thời cơ chiến đấu, dĩ vãng thời cơ chiến đấu cũng không thể hoàn toàn làm được người máy lẫn nhau, càng nhiều ỷ lại ở Warden năng lực phán đoán, bây giờ thông qua trí tuệ nhân tạo, cơ bản có thể đạt đến người máy hợp nhất, thông qua cố định nơi cánh tay nơi giao cảm khí, tại dưới hoàn cảnh cực đoan, cũng có thể nhanh chóng truyền đạt chỉ lệnh, tuy nói mấy giây nhìn như ảnh hưởng không nhiều, nhưng đại cục thắng bại thường thường đều quyết định bởi ở chi tiết nhỏ.

Không có việc gì Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở trong suốt cửa sổ sát đất trước nhìn trên sân huấn luyện thời cơ chiến đấu, thông qua phảng sinh kỹ thuật tại lục địa bên trong tái hiện tinh tế ở trong hoàn cảnh, phụ trách chỉ đạo Warden cũng không có bởi vì đối thủ là mới ra đời người mới mà hạ thủ lưu tình.

Một chiếc thời cơ chiến đấu bởi sai lầm đoán chừng năng lượng sử dụng, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời cơ chiến đấu bức đến tuyệt xử, hoảng loạn bên dưới mất đi đối chiến cơ khống chế, nguồn năng lượng tiêu hao hết thời cơ chiến đấu từ không trung rơi xuống, mắt thấy muốn cùng mặt đất đến một cái bền chắc va chạm phi cơ hủy người vong, mô phỏng không gian thông qua mô hình dự toán, khi hắn rơi tan nơi chống đỡ lấy ngăn cản lưới, bảo vệ cơ khí sử dụng tuổi thọ cùng Warden tính mạng.

Chưa tỉnh hồn Warden thở hổn hển từ đã biến hình vô pháp chính thường mở ra cửa khoang bên trong bò ra ngoài, gió thổi không lọt đồng phục tác chiến để hắn khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới dường như từ trong nước mò ra đến như thế, mồ hôi lạnh thẩm thấu phía sau lưng của hắn, co quắp ngồi dưới đất không ngừng mà nuốt bởi vì căng thẳng mà phân bố ra nước miếng, nguyên bản một ti không qua loa tóc được lượng nước thấm ướt trở nên vô cùng chật vật, giống một điều chó mất chủ.

Warden tại một cái nào đó trong nháy mắt, thậm chí cảm thấy được đối phương thật sự yếu đem chính mình đẩy vào chỗ chết!

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tương chiến cơ vững vàng mà đáp xuống đất mặt, lấy xuống cánh tay giao cảm khí, đẩy ra cửa khoang đi tới hoang mang lo sợ Warden trước mặt.

Warden nhìn thấy đứng ở trước mặt hắn tỉnh táo Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trong lòng tức giận, phạm thượng mà quát: "Ngươi vừa nãy suýt chút nữa giết ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không để ý hắn thất lễ: "Nếu như vừa vặn ở trên chiến trường, ngươi xác thực đã bị giết chết rồi."

"Này không công bằng!" Giãy giụa từ dưới đất đứng lên Warden đại sảo gào to, "Ta mới vừa tiến vào quân đoàn, mà ngươi đã đi lính nhiều năm, ngươi đem hết toàn lực cùng ta đọ sức thắng mà không vẻ vang gì!"

Cơ hồ là mắt thường không tốc độ rõ rệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cước đá vào đầu gối của hắn nơi, nguyên bản là có phần rút gân chân không có dấu hiệu nào quỳ một chân trên đất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn từ trên cao xuống mà nhìn xem hắn, trong đôi mắt tràn đầy bất đắc dĩ thất vọng cùng sắc bén chỉ trích: "Trên chiến trường kẻ địch sẽ không bận tâm ngươi là tân thủ vẫn là tướng quân, một khi ngươi xuất hiện sai lầm, để cho bọn họ có thừa dịp cơ hội, ngươi hài cốt chỉ có thể dừng lại ở trong vũ trụ. Công bằng loại này từ lưu ở trường học, bạch cốt quân đoàn chỉ có thực lực, công bằng chỉ biết gia tốc các ngươi tử vong bước tiến, nếu như muốn sinh tồn, liền đứng lên, đánh bại ta."

Warden bị giáo huấn đạo được không lời nào để nói, bưng đầu gối trên đất không nói một lời.

Một tiếng nhè nhẹ cười nhạo truyền vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bén nhạy định vị phương hướng, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chính nhấc theo khóe miệng quan sát chuyện nơi đây thái phát triển.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông xuống tầm mắt nghiêng đầu đi trở về trong chiến cơ, Ung Thánh Hựu đem tầm mắt chuyển tới hai điểm phương hướng, tại nhìn những người khác diễn luyện thành quả, một chiếc màu xám tro thời cơ chiến đấu trên không trung lưu lại một gọn gàng nhanh chóng quẫy đuôi, hoành ngừng ở trước mặt của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cơ hồ là dựa vào rống hỏi hắn: "Có muốn hay không tới thử một lần "

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy buồn cười: "Có tính hay không trái với Quân Kỷ "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp đem cứu viện bậc thang thả xuống: "Không tính, nơi này ta nói tính."

Ung Thánh Hựu đè xuống mở cửa cái nút, tay khoác lên cứu viện bậc thang thượng, hăng hái mà nói với Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Cái kia ngươi không nên hối hận, ta cùng những người đó sức chiến đấu nhưng không giống nhau."

Sau giờ ngọ qua Vu Xán nát ánh mặt trời rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên trên mặt, tầng kia ôn hoà khiến hắn ngũ quan trở nên góc cạnh mơ hồ lại có một loại không dễ dàng phát giác nhu hòa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở nơi cửa khoang thất thần nhìn qua hắn, tựa hồ những năm kia trống không bên trong cũng từng xuất hiện một người, tinh thần phấn chấn mà nói với chính mình, hắn là Vân Vân chúng sinh bên trong tối độc nhất vô nhị cái kia.

Đế quốc đối chiến cơ tiến hóa đã vượt qua Ung Thánh Hựu dự cắt, tại trong ký ức hắn chật hẹp tác chiến cơ ở bên trong đã đạt đến một thể hóa, nếu như thời cơ chiến đấu chủ nhân nguyện ý, thanh phòng ngủ dời vào đến vậy là chuyện dễ dàng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra hiệu hắn ngồi ở bên cạnh vị trí kế bên tài xế, thời cơ chiến đấu bởi thêm đại nhân cơ chuyển động cùng nhau, vì bảo đảm nội bộ nhân viên an toàn, cố định an toàn thiết bị thập phần phức tạp.

Đang tại điều chỉnh thử thời cơ chiến đấu Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được bên cạnh lỗi thời leng keng loảng xoảng thanh âm , nghiêng đầu qua chỗ khác nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú hé miệng cùng an toàn thiết bị làm đấu tranh, tuy nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đành lòng đánh vỡ Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú thái độ, nhưng quả thực không cách nào tiếp tục đối với sai lầm của hắn làm mẫu khoanh tay đứng nhìn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, cúi người xuống, vai sai tại Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay nơi, thay hắn đè xuống hậu phương cái nút, vừa vặn trả dây dưa không rõ an toàn thiết bị nghe lời mà đem Ung Thánh Hựu cố định lại.

"Bây giờ là toàn tự động hóa." Khương Nghĩa Kiện giọng diệu bên trong có chứa ý cười, cũng không phải cười nhạo, chỉ là đơn thuần cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hành vi cùng thường ngày hắn khác xa nhau, từ trước đến giờ đâu vào đấy con rối hình người ngươi triển lộ ra nhược điểm, nói là đáng yêu cũng chẳng có gì lạ.

Bởi tư thế nguyên nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nóng ướt khí tức không giữ lại chút nào mà phất qua Ung Thánh Hựu dưới lỗ tai mặt nhạy cảm cái cổ, muốn tránh đi, lại bởi vì tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt không muốn rụt rè trong lòng, mạnh mẽ mà ngồi ở chỗ đó không nhúc nhích, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dư quang liếc về hắn ửng hồng vành tai, ngẩn người, mới phát giác hai người khoảng cách quá gần, cúi đầu thay Ung Thánh Hựu kiểm tra xong an toàn thiết bị sau cặn kẽ hướng về hắn giới thiệu bàn điều khiển sử dụng.

Chuyện này hình cùng tám năm trước gần như, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ lúc phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu có lén lút thừa thời cơ chiến đấu đi ra "Ham muốn" về sau, trong lúc rảnh rỗi liền đơn độc mở cho hắn tiểu táo, so với học viện quân sự lý luận hóa thích hợp dự thi mặt ngoài công phu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giảng bài xem như là thực chiến tinh hoa, lời ít mà ý nhiều, tính thực dụng cao. Đế quốc tuy rằng ở mọi phương diện tiến hóa thời cơ chiến đấu, nhưng chỉnh thể mà nói, đại thể công năng không có quá nhiều thay đổi, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhận là có thể rất nhanh vào tay thao tác một chiếc thời cơ chiến đấu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đem giao cảm khí cởi ra cho hắn.

Kim loại giao cảm khí trả bảo lưu Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay nhiệt độ, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa nó chụp nơi cổ tay nơi, nguyên bản lớn hơn một vòng giao cảm khí tự động căn cứ thân thể kích cỡ tiến hành điều tiết, sau đó thanh trạng thái biểu hiện ON. Ung Thánh Hựu thay thế Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở chủ vị trí tài xế, bắt đầu đơn giản thao tác thời cơ chiến đấu, nguyên cho là mình nắm giữ năng lực không sai hội thuận buồm xuôi gió, lại quên một cái tám năm không có kinh nghiệm tác chiến người, tại ngắn ngủi tiếp thu tri thức lí luận tưới, mầm cây nhỏ cũng không cách nào nhanh chóng trưởng thành thành sâm Thiên Đại cây, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn căn bản vô pháp nắm chắc thời cơ chiến đấu cân bằng trục, sân huấn luyện rất nhiều người ở bên ngoài nhìn thấy thượng tá màu xám bạc thời cơ chiến đấu đung đung đưa đưa mà trên không trung nghiêng lệch, bất cứ lúc nào đều có rơi xuống đất khả năng, cả mặt đất mạng lưới phòng ngự đều chuẩn bị kỹ càng nghênh tiếp bọn hắn đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu luống cuống tay chân nỗ lực làm cho thẳng thời cơ chiến đấu tiến lên phương hướng, tại hoảng loạn dưới, bàn điều khiển thượng rậm rạp chằng chịt cái nút càng khiến người ta hoa cả mắt, nếu không phải an toàn thiết bị lao thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu cố định, hắn hận không thể dụng cả tay chân thoát ly lập tức cảnh khốn khó.

"Ngươi muốn khống chế lại thời cơ chiến đấu năng lượng giá trị, quá cao qua thấp đều không thể."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm trầm ổn sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu truyền đến, phải tay nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tự lo không xong cổ tay, một lần nữa điều chỉnh giao cảm khí trị số. Bên trong chiến đấu cơ bộ liên tục lay động, ngồi ở chỗ ngồi lái xe cũng có thể cảm nhận được rung động, Ung Thánh Hựu ngạc nhiên ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao đứng vững, xoay người liền nhìn thấy tay trái của hắn lưng gân xanh nhô ra, cầm thật chặt bàn điều khiển biên giới, hai chân chuyển hướng hơi cong, tận lực duy trì cân bằng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nhanh khôi phục thời cơ chiến đấu trạng thái, ngoài ý liệu là, hắn cũng không hề hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu yêu cầu giao cảm khí, mà là trở về vị trí kế bên tài xế, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại nhìn thấy bên trong chiến đấu cơ khắp nơi bừa bộn, úng thanh nói: "Kỳ thực ngươi có thể phải về giao cảm khí."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ấn xuống cái nút đem chính mình một lần nữa cố định: "Không có chuyện gì, ngươi không phải là muốn thử một chút ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe khẩu khí của hắn bình tĩnh ung dung, động tác trên tay dừng lại, nhẹ giọng mở miệng: "Thượng tá, ngươi đối với tất cả mọi người như thế có kiên trì ư "

"Không phải, nếu như vừa vặn là quân đoàn người, ta sẽ một cước cho hắn đạp đi xuống. Nhưng ..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện buột miệng một cái nhưng chữ sau, bỗng nhiên phát hiện như nghẹn ở cổ họng, trong nháy mắt im bặt, thời cơ chiến đấu đang tại vững vàng bay lên, đưa thay sờ sờ cằm, "Được rồi, không có gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng một chút như vậy chờ mong tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngôn từ bên trong không còn sót lại chút gì, đối với mình khoan dung, đơn giản là bởi vì chính mình không phải quân đoàn trong biên chế nhân viên.

Cùng đi qua như thế, sở dĩ đối với mình khác với tất cả mọi người qua, chỉ là bởi vì bất luận người nào cũng có thể thay thế "Người thứ nhất" .

Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện giao cảm khí bộ phận công năng có thể thông qua tinh thần tiến hành khống chế, thẳng thắn giải phóng hai tay, tại sân huấn luyện hoành hành tứ phương.

"Đây là cái gì" Ung Thánh Hựu chợt phát hiện một cái tiểu cái nút.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo tầm mắt của hắn nhìn lại: "Nhân cách hoá thái. Mới nhất thời cơ chiến đấu có thể biến loại, thông qua giao cảm khí khống chế nó công kích phòng thủ, nhưng rất ít người dùng, tuy rằng lực chiến đấu của nó muốn so nguyên thủy hình thái cao, nhưng cái khó lấy khống chế."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối chức năng này dẫn lên hứng thú: "Hướng đạo có thể sử dụng ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu: "Hướng đạo có thể thông qua sóng tinh thần khống chế, kỳ thực thời cơ chiến đấu như vậy là tướng quân thiết kế, hắn nhận thức vì tất cả mọi người đều có điều khiển thời cơ chiến đấu quyền lợi, cho nên liền người bình thường cũng có thể thao tác, chỉ cần tốc độ phản ứng rất nhanh."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, hắn sớm liền thấy cái này đài thời cơ chiến đấu kỳ thực chứa đựng tử cơ, cười nói: "Thượng tá có nguyện ý hay không cùng ta thử một chút "

"Ngươi sẽ bị thương."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ chối được thẳng thắn cũng không hề bỏ đi Ung Thánh Hựu tính tích cực, hắn trực tiếp mở ra an toàn thiết bị, đem giao cảm khí ném cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đi tới tử cơ đặt nơi, một chiếc màu lam đậm thời cơ chiến đấu chậm rãi hiện lên hiện tại trước mắt của hắn, cầm lấy bên cạnh giao cảm khí ở trong tay có tiết tấu mà ước lượng động: "Đánh cuộc, người thắng định đoạt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy không cản được hùng tâm tráng chí Ung Thánh Hựu, một lần nữa mang theo giao cảm khí: "Ngươi sẽ hối hận."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào tử cơ bên trong, vui vẻ thanh âm từ bên trong truyền ra: "Phiền phức thượng tá trước tiên cho ta một cái lên xuống độ cao."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cấp tốc tương chiến cơ lên tới thao tác thất điểm cao nhất, mở ra cửa khoang, người bên ngoài chỉ thấy một chiếc màu lam đậm thời cơ chiến đấu xuất hiện bầu trời, mọi người chính thảo luận bên trong là người phương nào điều khiển lúc, một người kinh hô: "Nhân cách hoá thái rồi!"

Màu lam đậm thời cơ chiến đấu đầu trước tiến vào nhân cách hoá thái, Robot màu sắc cùng thân máy giống nhau như đúc, tại thao tác trong phòng Ung Thánh Hựu đối với bát nháo màu sắc bình phẩm từ đầu đến chân: "Đây cũng quá xấu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đã làm nóng người, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đi theo tương chiến cơ tiến vào nhân cách hoá thái, liền huấn luyện Warden đều dừng lại, vây xem khởi tại sân huấn luyện lần thứ nhất xuất hiện nhân cách hoá Robot chiến đấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới phía dưới truyền tới ầm ĩ, vì phòng ngừa thân phận bại lộ, hắn xây dựng lên một cái cự đại tinh thần Lá Chắn khu, không sẽ tạo thành Warden tinh thần lĩnh vực thác loạn, chỉ là để cho mình cùng bọn họ hình Thành An toàn bộ khoảng cách cách ly.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn chỉ là cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu đang nói đùa, mà khi một bó tiểu hình giả lập pháo proton cọ qua Robot lưới phòng hộ, một trận tốc độ ánh sáng để Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức được, ngồi ở bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu là quyết tâm.

Màu xám bạc Robot về phía sau né tránh, đồng thời phóng ra lần theo bắn ra, nhỏ mà nhanh mà vòng tới màu lam đậm Robot hậu phương, muốn nhân lúc người ta không để ý đánh lén, mọi người đều cho rằng chuyện này sẽ là một hồi đánh nhanh thắng nhanh đấu tranh, nhưng không nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu trở tay một pháo để lần theo bắn ra sớm trên không trung nổ tung, đưa ăn dưa quần chúng một cái Hỏa Thụ Ngân Hoa.

Không có ai so với Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng hơn Khương Nghĩa Kiện thói quen chiến thuật.

Bầu trời đánh cho gà bay chó chạy, phía dưới nhìn đến nói chuyện say sưa.

Ung Thánh Hựu thừa thắng xông lên, giao cảm khí cùng sóng tinh thần khiến hắn xài cho đúng tác dụng, đem hệ thống động lực mở tối đa giá trị, một cái lao xuống thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện vị trí chỗ ở, đồng thời trên vai nâng lên cao phân tử giả lập năng lượng pháo, ngồi ở bàn điều khiển trước Ung Thánh Hựu hung hãn dắt tay nhau chuôi, mắt thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện bay lên trời nỗ lực thoát khỏi công kích, Ung Thánh Hựu không chần chờ chút nào, tính tốt khoảng cách, nhắm vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỗ ở bầu trời, khóa chặt mục tiêu, không chút do dự.

Cho dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phát giác toàn lực tốc độ rơi, bởi quán tính Robot dựa vào lưới phòng hộ tiếp được đòn nghiêm trọng, lại như cũ đi theo trọng lực rơi trên mặt đất, sân huấn luyện xuất hiện một cái hố to. Người máy lẫn nhau có lợi có hại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay nhu nhu ngực, đoán chừng Ung Thánh Hựu vai bởi lực đàn hồi cũng không dễ chịu.

Chính như hắn sở liệu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhe răng trợn mắt địa trên dưới nhún vai phải, tử cơ truyền đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm : "Còn muốn tiếp tục không "

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng: "Ta thế nào cảm giác là thượng tá chiếm hạ phong đây này "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được hắn không nhượng bộ chút nào thanh âm , đem chuẩn bị cởi ra giao cảm coi trọng mới chụp về, cười nói: "Nguyên lai hướng đạo cũng sẽ phạm sai lầm."

Màu xám bạc Robot đội đất mà lên, nhanh chóng va về phía không trung màu lam đậm Robot, trở về pha lê hành lang bên trong quân nhân trả cho là bọn họ thượng tá yếu gần người lúc tác chiến, chỉ thấy màu lam đậm Robot căn bản không có né tránh ý tứ , tại chúng nó khoảng cách càng ngày càng gần sau, màu lam đậm Robot xảo trá Địa Biến lượt chiến đấu cơ hình thức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì nó chuẩn bị giả lập sóng âm pháo tất cả đều nện ở trên tường, trên đất một số người đang kịch liệt va chạm dưới không có đứng vững quỳ một chân trên đất.

"Thượng tá, cũ kỹ chiến thuật có lúc sẽ làm cho người mất mạng." Trước đây vì cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện sóng vai Ung Thánh Hựu, mò thấy hắn hết thảy thường dùng chiến thuật, khi hắn làm ra động tác thứ nhất lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đã muốn tốt biện pháp giải quyết.

"Ta đồng ý." Khương Nghĩa Kiện giọng diệu bên trong không có nhụt chí, trái lại cười khẽ, "Nhưng nó hữu dụng liền đủ rồi."

Màu xám bạc Robot đang chạy trạng thái mở ra cửa khoang, lái tự động trạng thái thẳng tắp nhắm ngay màu lam đậm thời cơ chiến đấu, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không biết rõ cái này sáo lộ, chỉ thấy Robot càng ngày càng gần lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên nhảy vụt đến thời cơ chiến đấu bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực đưa hắn bỏ rơi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là tại phía trước cửa sổ hướng hắn khẽ mỉm cười, sau đó mang theo giao cảm khí tay phải giơ lên, chồng chất một quyền hạ xuống đồng thời, màu xám bạc Robot làm ra động tác giống nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt ngoác mồm, mắt thấy liền muốn được ép thành cặn bã, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu tay về, đá văng ra cửa khoang, nhảy vào bàn điều khiển, đi tới hai mắt trợn mất mát hướng đạo phía sau, hạ thấp thanh âm: "Ngươi bị bắt, Ung bác sĩ."

Ung Thánh Hựu tức đến nổ phổi, tám năm không gặp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chiến thuật càng ngày càng lưu manh, ỷ vào mình là Warden thân thể ưu việt, trước mặt mọi người chơi dối trá, nhưng thắng bại đã phân, Ung Thánh Hựu một chốc mắng không ra, một lời khó nói hết mà nhìn hắn chằm chằm: "Ngươi thật là có tiền đồ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân biệt không nhìn rõ sở là khoa trương vẫn là mắng, trực tiếp chiếu đơn toàn bộ thu coi như khích lệ: "Ta thắng."

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm khí bất thuận, ném giao cảm khí: "Ngươi muốn cái gì "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ một chút: "Trước tiên thiếu."

Ung Thánh Hựu: "..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong chiến cơ sau khi xuống tới, vây lại đây một đám người, cũng không phải ngưỡng mộ sức chiến đấu bạo biểu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mà là hiếu kỳ Ung Thánh Hựu, mắt thấy nhiệt tình khuôn mặt nhỏ một tấm một tấm mà lại gần, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu nhỏ bé không thể nhận ra về phía sau trốn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn ngăn trở phun trào đám người: "Liền người bình thường cũng có thể cùng ta đánh cho bất phân cao thấp, các ngươi còn không nhanh chóng gia tăng huấn luyện "

Dâm uy dưới, tan tác như chim muông.

Mà vẫn đứng tại đoàn người hậu phương Aude ánh mắt ngừng ở cúi đầu không nói Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, biểu hiện phức tạp. Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra được nhất cổ tầm mắt khóa chặt chính mình, ngẩng đầu cùng Aude đánh đối mặt, mà cường thế mà chất vấn tâm tình trong nháy mắt biến mất ở trong mắt hắn, hữu hảo hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu phất phất tay.

Aude biểu lộ chuyển đổi đến mức rất nhanh, nhưng đầy đủ để Ung Thánh Hựu điểm này phấn khởi tịt ngòi.


	42. Chapter 42

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter18

Chapter18

Buổi tối tắm xong Ung Thánh Hựu tùy ý sát mái tóc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lơ đãng hỏi: "Ngươi Warden trước đây tôn giáo ngươi sử dụng thời cơ chiến đấu ư ta nhớ được nội chiến trước hướng đạo tựa hồ sẽ không tăng điều khiển thời cơ chiến đấu."

Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân dừng lại, nhìn xem đang chuyên tâm gây nên chí đọc sách Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đem khăn mặt bắt đeo trên cổ, bình tĩnh nói: "Ân."

"Vậy ngươi tại sao còn nói hắn là ngươi tiếc nuối cùng ..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện trần thuật Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đó lời nói đều trở nên khó khăn chồng chất, nội tâm nơi nào đó kiêng kỵ cùng giãy giụa dâng lên chờ phân phó.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý sờ sờ cổ tay vết tích: "Khả năng để cho ta mất đi được càng nhiều, chuyện lúc trước đều không quá nhớ được. Ta buồn ngủ, ngủ trước rồi."

Vì né ra có chứa thăm dò ý vị đề tài, Ung Thánh Hựu ướt mái tóc nằm ở trên giường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy hắn tránh né sau gáy, để sách xuống đi vào phòng tắm.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính nhắm mắt lại giả bộ ngủ, một đôi tay chạm vào hắn mái tóc ướt nhẹp, ôn nhu nói: "Nâng lên."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt đối mặt hắn, làm bộ ngủ, hàm hàm hồ hồ làm bộ nói mớ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ thở dài một cái: "Mí mắt run lợi hại như vậy."

Được vạch trần Ung Thánh Hựu không nhanh không chậm mở mắt ra, đánh một cái đặc biệt chân thực ngáp, làm bộ hỏi: "Ngươi làm gì thế "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lơ là hắn sứt sẹo hành động, chỉ là đem nhanh làm khăn đặt ở trên tóc của hắn, vung tay lên thay hắn đem đầu tóc làm khô cạn, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn khiến cho đầu óc choáng váng, muốn rút lui mở khăn mặt lại không hắn khí lực lớn, chờ hắn giãy giụa xong, mái tóc đã làm được gần như, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rút về khăn mặt buông tay ra, thay hắn vuốt thuận mái tóc: "Ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy nội tâm đột nhiên nóng bỏng phun trào, nhưng lại có chứa nửa phần chần chờ, hắn không còn dám đối kết cục chưa định sự tình có chỗ nắm chắc. Lý giải cùng tiếp thu nhìn như đơn giản tâm lý động tác, bây giờ lại yếu hắn vượt núi đi biển bắt hải sản, mỗi một loại tâm tình tiêu cực bị ép phóng to thẳng đến nghẹt thở, nếu là còn có thể có một chút hi vọng sống, hắn mới dám bước ra bước thứ nhất.

Hắn nửa chống cùi chỏ ngồi dậy: "Ngươi không cần quá chiếu cố ta, ta không có ngươi nghĩ được như vậy đáng thương."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối cái này hình dung bất mãn hết sức: "Ta không có cảm thấy ngươi đáng thương, chỉ là ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, xem Ung Thánh Hựu dời đi tầm mắt: "Chỉ là quen thuộc, tuy rằng ta cũng không biết một cái mất trí nhớ người nơi nào đã thành thói quen."

Ung Thánh Hựu trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang, mượn nữa buồn ngủ ngã ở trên giường không nhúc nhích, lại một đêm chưa ngủ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chăm chú vào Ung Thánh Hựu căng thẳng sau lưng, hắn ở trên chiến trường thành thạo điêu luyện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt toàn bộ mất đi hiệu lực, liên quan với Ung Thánh Hựu trên người bí mật, so với hiếu kỳ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thường xuyên cảm thấy đây càng là một loại tiếp cận bản năng tới gần.

Cho dù là tại sân huấn luyện cùng mình đối chọi gay gắt Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều cảm thấy là quỹ tích gây ra.

Nhưng Ngân Hà nơi sâu xa, có quá nhiều tung tích không rõ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khó mà cưỡng cầu tất cả mọi chuyện cũng có thể cho mình một cái được toại nguyện.

"Ngủ ngon."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đóng lại đèn, ở trong bóng tối nhẹ giọng mở miệng, không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên mở mắt ra bên trong chất đầy hồi ức màn che chồng chất hạ xuống sầu não uất ức.

Những tháng ngày tiếp theo bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu vô tình hay cố ý bên trong tránh đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thẳng đến hết thảy quân đoàn muốn tiến hành quân sự diễn tập, tháp cũng lấy tư cách diễn tập bên trong chiến lược yếu địa, Ung Thánh Hựu "Người bình thường" thân phận vào lúc này càng lúng túng, đánh không được, không lưu lại được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dũng cảm đứng ra, đem hắn tiếp nhận vì mình đồng đội, lần này Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ Trình An tĩnh mà ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế vị trí làm người trong suốt.

Nhưng thế sự Vô Thường, tại quân sự diễn tập phát sinh trọng đại bất ngờ xác suất ước bằng với cổ Địa Cầu hủy diệt.

Cổ Địa Cầu đã không còn dấu tích, trở thành trong vũ trụ mảnh vỡ.

Tọa trấn bộ chỉ huy Aude nhìn xem màn hình điện tử đời trước bề ngoài Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi thời cơ chiến đấu điểm đỏ biến mất trên địa đồ, trong tay máy truyền tin không hề tín hiệu, khẩn cấp hạ lệnh.

"Bỏ dở diễn tập, phái ra sưu tầm hạm tìm kiếm Khương Nghĩa Kiện thượng tá!"

"Còn có hắn bác sĩ!"

Thời cơ chiến đấu đột nhiên thoát ly đường biển không cách nào khống chế là bất ngờ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới tín hiệu tại máy định vị thượng mất tích lúc đã vì lúc quá muộn, chiến đấu cơ của hắn đã chếch đi sớm định ra đường biển, cơ khí giọng nữ hướng về bọn hắn truyền đạt cảnh báo: "Hệ thống phòng ngự 30% mất linh, nguồn năng lượng giá trị hỗn loạn, thời cơ chiến đấu kề bên hôn mê trạng thái, mời đến đi Emergency Landing."

Chỉ số thẳng tắp bay lên tiếp cận giới hạn giá trị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn ra phía ngoài là một mảnh không bình thường Hỗn Độn, không cách nào phán đoán nơi này là không phải hợp pháp khu vực, nhưng thời cơ chiến đấu hiện nay trạng thái không cách nào trở về Địch Lệ Tư tinh cầu, nội tâm mấy phần giãy giụa đọ sức dưới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chọn gần lựa chọn tinh cầu bách hàng.

Cơ hồ là một mảnh chưa khai phá đất hoang.

Thời cơ chiến đấu gần đây hạ xuống, không có giảm tốc độ trang bị, không có đối với tiếp hàng hạm, tại tự động hóa mất đi hiệu lực thời khắc, toàn bộ dựa vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ động thao tác. Thời cơ chiến đấu mạnh mẽ tại lục địa nơi hạ xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy ngực được tay quyền anh nện xuống chồng chất một quyền.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem bên ngoài tối tăm không mặt trời, rất khó tưởng tượng còn có tinh cầu không làm được lợi dụng sóng âm chống đỡ cả ngày điện lực, móc ra một cái đèn pin cầm tay hướng ra phía ngoài tra xét lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đã dửng dưng mà đi xuất cửa khoang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không ngớt lời ngăn lại: "Trong này duyên tinh cầu, khả năng có thật nhiều tinh tế lưu dân ở nơi này, rất nguy hiểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ chính mình lại chỉ vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Đối với tay không tấc sắt tinh tế lưu dân mà nói, nguy hiểm có thể là ngươi cùng ta. Huống chi tại liên lạc với quân đoàn trước đó, ngươi dự định ăn uống ngủ nghỉ toàn bộ ở một cái thời cơ chiến đấu bên trong "

Thường thường nói với Warden giáo Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt có vẻ lực bất tòng tâm, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới toà này hoang vu trên Tinh cầu, cửa khoang mới vừa vừa mới mở ra, nhất cổ rác rưởi mục nát mùi vị phả vào mặt, nghênh tiếp bọn hắn là thành đống thùng rác, mùi hôi ngút trời.

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tay che mũi môi, cẩn thận mà tiếp tục tiến lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn ban đêm thị lực cực tốt, nhìn thấy cách bọn họ cách đó không xa có một cái áo thủng nát áo tiểu cô nương khiếp đảm mà nhìn bọn họ, dài hạn áp lực nặng nề để Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính cảnh giác hơi cao, hắn thoáng tăng nhanh bước chân đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước người.

Tiểu cô nương phát hiện bọn hắn chính hướng chính mình đi tới, quay đầu vội vàng chạy đi, nhưng không có chú ý dưới chân tảng đá, một cái lảo đảo ngã trên mặt đất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới bên cạnh nàng hướng về người đưa tay ra, tiểu cô nương nhìn xem hai tên người xa lạ, y phục của bọn họ chỉnh tề sạch sẽ, từ chối Khương Nghĩa Kiện chủ động lấy lòng, hãy còn từ dưới đất bò dậy, cúi đầu đứng tại trước mặt bọn họ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xổm người xuống cùng nàng nhìn thẳng: "Có thể mang chúng ta đi tìm cha mẹ của ngươi ư "

Tiểu cô nương lấy tay thủ sẵn dưới quần áo bày động, không nói một lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ túi áo Lý Đào xuất một hộp đường kẹo, lấy ra một viên thả tại trong miệng của mình, còn dư lại thả ở lòng bàn tay đưa cho tiểu cô nương, cười cho biết: "Rất ngọt, ngươi muốn ăn ư "

Tiểu cô nương ngửi được ngọt ngào mùi vị, cuối cùng cũng coi như ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hai cái người xa lạ, biên độ nhỏ gật đầu, mắt lom lom nhìn trong tay cái kia hộp đường kẹo, muốn đưa tay lại lại không dám tiếp xa lạ hảo ý.

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tiểu cô nương quần áo cũ nát, vừa vặn được rác rưởi làm bẩn thủ, đem tay của nàng triển khai, móc ra một cái khăn tay lót ở phía trên, để lên một viên đường kẹo: "Thúc thúc lạc đường, cũng muốn hỏi hỏi nơi này là nơi nào, ngươi có thể nói cho ta nhóm ư "

Tiểu cô nương câu nệ đem đường kẹo thả vào trong miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu kiên nhẫn chờ nàng nói chuyện, nhưng thẳng đến một viên đường kẹo được tiểu gia hỏa tiêu hóa xong, bọn hắn cũng không từ trong miệng của nàng đạt được một chữ. Tiểu cô nương nuốt xuống đầu lưỡi một điểm cuối cùng đường kẹo cặn bã, khuôn mặt nhỏ đỏ bừng lên Như Bình quả, nhăn nhó hỏi: "Còn nữa không "

Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ, sau đó thanh đường kẹo hộp đặt ở trong tay nàng, tiểu cô nương ước lượng tại trong túi, bước nhỏ mà bước chân ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy nàng vong ân phụ nghĩa, đang chuẩn bị bạo lực giải quyết, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo hắn, hướng hắn lắc đầu, tiểu cô nương nghiêng đầu qua chỗ khác ngọt ngào mở miệng: "Các ngươi làm sao không cùng tôi đi "

Hai cái thành nhân chậm lại bước chân cùng sau lưng nàng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấp giọng hỏi: "Ngươi nơi nào lấy được đường kẹo "

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận hồi tưởng: "Giống như là từ chiến đấu cơ của ngươi bên trong, tiện tay cầm một hộp, nhìn không ra, thượng tá vẫn rất thích ngọt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phản ứng được, cái túi xách kia trang vì sao nhìn xem như vậy nhìn quen mắt.

Đi vào trong rất xa rốt cuộc có chút Nhân Loại ở dấu hiệu, đường phố chu vi bình thấp phòng ở, hôn thiên ám địa hoàn cảnh, đều tại nói cho hai vị này khách không mời mà đến, này bên trong không có bất kỳ cao khoa học kỹ thuật kết quả, như là một cái hoàn toàn tách biệt với thế gian nguyên thủy bộ lạc.

Tiểu cô nương đi tới một gian cục gạch phòng ở trước đẩy cửa ra, hướng về bên trong hô: "Mụ mụ, ta đã trở về."

Ôn nhu giọng nữ truyền tới: "Làm sao muộn như vậy mới trở về "

Một vị nữ nhân ôm một đứa bé từ phòng bên trong đi ra, nhìn thấy nữ hài sau lưng hai cái người xa lạ sửng sốt, nữ hài vội vã chạy đến nữ người bên người, hiến vật quý như thế móc ra từ Ung Thánh Hựu đòi hỏi đường kẹo hộp: "Là cái kia hai cái thúc thúc cho ta, bọn hắn lạc đường, cũng muốn hỏi đường."

Nữ nhân cảnh giới mà quan sát bọn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng đang muốn tìm từ giải thích như thế nào ý đồ đến, một cái cõng lấy súng săn nam nhân đi vào sân nhỏ, nhìn xem hai vị ngoại lai khách: "Các ngươi là ai "

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng không có ngăn cản Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẳng thắn: "Chúng ta là Đế quốc quân nhân, thời cơ chiến đấu xảy ra vấn đề bách hàng ở nơi này."

Ánh mắt của nam nhân rơi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện huy chương thượng, đem súng săn từ phía sau lưng bắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nháy mắt nắm chặt nắm đấm, nam nhân chỉ là bình tĩnh mà mở miệng: "Trước tiến đến."

Nữ nhân chỉ chuẩn bị ba phần cơm tối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thức thời mà tỏ vẻ không đói bụng, ngồi ở chật hẹp trong sô pha cảm thụ nhà chính thức đồ bốn vách tường. Nam nhân rất nhanh mà cơm nước xong, đốt một điếu thuốc ngồi tại đối diện bọn họ, đi thẳng vào vấn đề: "Ta gọi là Thạch Đầu, nơi này là 17 Thất Tinh bóng, là Đế quốc biên giới thành thị."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không rõ: "Không có tên ư "

"177 chính là tên của nó." Tảng đá cười đến làm miễn cưỡng, "177 nhưng thật ra là một loại quân dụng tài liệu, năm đó rộng khắp ứng dụng ở kiểu cũ thang máy, hiện tại đã đào thải. Bởi vì nơi này sản xuất nhiều 177 , mọi người một cách tự nhiên mà lãng quên nó vốn là danh tự."

Tảng đá ngậm thuốc lá chỉ vào bên ngoài: "Các ngươi khẳng định cảm thấy đế quốc không thể vẫn tồn tại lạc hậu như vậy thành thị, nhưng từ khi 177 không sử dụng nữa sau, nơi này cũng không phải cứ điểm khu vực, chúng ta liền giống bị lãng quên đám người, ở nơi này tự cấp tự túc."

"Các ngươi không nghĩ tới rời đi ư" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy nữ hài đem một viên đường kẹo dùng tiểu đao cắt thành một nửa, đưa cho mụ mụ của nàng, sau đó lại cắt một chút bã vụn đút cho không có hàm răng đệ đệ, mình mới hài lòng ăn còn dư lại kẹo.

"Giao thông không được." Cằm gốc râu cằm để tảng đá nhìn lên uể oải vạn phần, "Đế quốc tuyên truyền sóng âm quỹ đạo chúng ta cũng không biết là cái dạng gì, trước đây vặt hái tư nguyên công đội lưu lại thời cơ chiến đấu chủng loại quá già, không ai dám liều lĩnh tràng phiêu lưu này. Tuy rằng chúng ta nhìn lên chán nản, nhưng miễn cưỡng có thể tự cấp tự túc."

Tại Đế quốc trung ương tinh cầu, tùy ý có thể thấy được màn hình điện tử bao trùm mỗi cái đường phố, 3D hiệu quả phim nhựa tuyên dương Đế quốc hưng thịnh cùng khoa học kỹ thuật, như không phải là bọn hắn tự mình đi tới 17 Thất Tinh bóng, cho dù vận dụng hết thảy trí tưởng tượng, đều không thể tại xưng bá đế quốc bên trên phác hoạ xuất cằn cỗi đến đây một cảnh.

Nghĩ đến thân phận của bọn họ, tảng đá ngừng lại đề tài, phủi một cái khói bụi: "Các ngươi trước tiên ở lại nơi này, thời cơ chiến đấu đợi ngày mai lại tu, nghe A Lan nói vị trí, các ngươi là đã rơi vào chúng ta rác rưởi xử lý đứng, bất quá yên tâm, nơi này cư dân phẩm hạnh rất tốt, sẽ không có người đi động các ngươi thời cơ chiến đấu. Nơi này điện lực có hạn, trời vừa tối không nhìn rõ bất cứ thứ gì."

Hai người vội vàng nói tạ, nam nhân đứng dậy dẫn bọn họ đến một gian phòng: "Chỉ có một phòng trống, Đế quốc quân nhân đều là Warden cùng hướng đạo, đoán chừng các ngươi cũng là một đôi, ở cùng một chỗ hẳn là dễ dàng hơn."

"Không ..."

"Cám ơn ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu lời giải thích được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắt bóng, "Chúng ta ở cùng một chỗ là tốt rồi."

Nam nhân vừa đi, cửa phòng một cửa, vừa vặn nụ cười chân thành Ung Thánh Hựu biến sắc mặt: "Ta và ngươi Sở Hà Hán Giới, phân biệt rõ ràng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem một giường sạch sẽ đệm chăn trải tại trên mặt thảm: "Biết, chỉ là sợ hắn hỏi nhiều, cũng không thể nói ngươi là trốn dịch hướng đạo. Ta ngủ trên đất, yên tâm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác làm liền một mạch, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên giường nửa ngày không lên tiếng, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng người nằm trên đất, vẫn là mềm nhũn tâm địa, chủ động mở miệng: "Có muốn hay không làm tinh thần khai thông "

"Được."

17 Thất Tinh bóng ban đêm không thể nguyên tháp phát động tạp âm, thậm chí ngay cả xe cộ chạy thanh âm đều không có, tình cờ có động vật kêu to, không cảm thấy chói tai, ngược lại cùng này cái tĩnh lặng tinh cầu tương xứng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều ngồi tại mặt đất trên nệm, Ung Thánh Hựu thần kinh ba lẻn vào hắn thần kinh khu vực, tại có hiệu quả dưới sự khống chế Khương Nghĩa Kiện gần đây không xuất hiện nữa Lá Chắn mất khống chế trạng thái, nhưng lâu dài tổn thương khiến hắn không cách nào cùng đỉnh núi thời kì so sánh, Ung Thánh Hựu thần kinh ba mỗi đảo qua một lần địa phương, cảm nhận được bên trong chủ động tàn bại, rõ ràng cảm thấy không đành lòng, hoặc là hoàn cảnh gây ra, mũi nhọn đấu với đao sắc cảm xúc đều có chỗ hòa hoãn.

Bạch Lang ôn thuần mà ở chơi một cái len sợi bóng, Hoa Báo một mực lấy hoa Ly Miêu hình thái gặp người, không chịu xuất hiện nguyên hình, Bạch Lang vốn định ỷ vào thân cao thể tráng ép buộc hoa Ly Miêu gia nhập len sợi bóng trò chơi, nhưng hoa Ly Miêu nằm nhoài tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên bả vai không nhúc nhích, Bạch Lang đành phải thôi.

"Ngươi có thể tin tưởng sao" Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫy tay ra hiệu Bạch Lang lại đây, xoa nắn móng của nó, "Được xưng khoa học kỹ thuật dẫn trước đế quốc rõ ràng tại lãnh địa của mình bên trong, sẽ xuất hiện 177 loại tinh cầu này."

Thất vọng, không thể tin tưởng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tình chập chờn, thay hắn đem Bạch Lang rơi vào trên tóc len sợi bắt: "Ta tin tưởng. Bởi vì Quang Ám trước sau cùng tồn tại, đế quốc có thể ở trong vũ trụ chiếm cứ một vị trí, liền đại biểu nó hy sinh rất nhiều không muốn người biết."

"Tỷ như ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện giọng diệu bình thản, "Ta biết ngươi nói cái gọi là đi qua, phần lớn đều là đang dối gạt ta, nhưng ngươi tâm tình mâu thuẫn là thật sự, ngươi so với ta yếu tỉnh táo, không có mù quáng mà tín nhiệm đế quốc tuyên bố tự do cùng bình đẳng."

"Bởi vì ta là hướng đạo." Ung Thánh Hựu không có đối với lời của hắn đưa khí, chỉ là lý giải cười cười, tựa hồ tại cái này không người biết trong hoàn cảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý mở rộng đóng chặt đã lâu nội tâm, "Tại nội chiến trước đây, chúng ta còn không bằng người bình thường, khi chúng ta từ thức tỉnh bắt đầu từ giờ khắc đó, liền bị xác định tiêu chuẩn vì phụ thuộc phẩm, lý tưởng của chúng ta cùng nhiệt tình nhất định muốn cùng đế quốc cùng một nhịp thở, sau đó muốn cùng Warden chặt chẽ không thể tách rời."

"Đế quốc cái gọi là tự do nói, ta là đang thoát đi quân đoàn mới bản thân cảm nhận được, làm bằng hữu niệm tên của ta, làm ta đi làm mình thích công tác, làm ta có thể lựa chọn, ta mới hiểu được tự do bình đẳng bốn chữ này sau lưng hùng vĩ. Ta không phủ nhận đế quốc tại một ít phương diện tráng cử kì thực vĩ đại, nhưng cũng không thể lơ là hắn thể diện sau chồng chất nước mủ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe xong thật lâu không nói, Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn đem dư thừa vật lẫn lộn thanh lý sau thu hồi sóng tinh thần: "Được rồi, nghỉ ngơi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thổi tắt màu vỏ quýt ngọn nến, gối lên cánh tay hào không buồn ngủ, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng đùa hoa Ly Miêu thanh âm , biết hắn còn chưa ngủ: "Không cân nhắc quân đoàn những việc này, ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không cùng cái khác Warden kết hợp "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, thanh chính tại trên bụng mình hoa Ly Miêu ôm ở một bên, châm từ chước câu nói: "Không biết, có thể sẽ không, có phần sợ."

"Ngươi đang sợ cái gì "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đợi rất lâu rồi đều không nghe thấy mặt trên thanh âm của người, cho là hắn ngủ rồi, đang chuẩn bị thay cái tư thế thoải mái ngủ lúc, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu lẩm bẩm mở miệng.

"Sợ lần nữa bị ném bỏ."

"Như rác rưởi như thế."

"Tỉnh lại mộng đẹp, vảy kết vết sẹo. Thượng tá, ngươi là sẽ không hiểu."

Màu xanh đen bầu trời dưới, trăng lưỡi liềm treo lơ lửng bầu trời, mọi người lại không biết được, khi nào hội chờ đến hửng đông.

Ngày thứ hai sáng sớm, tảng đá dẫn bọn họ đến thời cơ chiến đấu đặt vị trí, cách đến rất xa liền thấy chu vi vây quanh một đám người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy một đứa bé chính hướng thời cơ chiến đấu vứt hòn đá, đối với mật độ cao thời cơ chiến đấu mà nói không khác nào lấy trứng chọi đá, nhưng sự khiêu khích này hành vi như trước gây nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất mãn.

Một đứa bé chính cầm lấy một khối sắc bén cục đá nỗ lực tại chiến cơ trơn nhẵn mặt ngoài lưu lại vết cắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến lên cầm chặt tay hắn, cướp đi cục đá trong tay của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng sau lưng hắn đưa cho tay chân luống cuống tiểu hài một khối đường kẹo.

Vẫn là nguyên thủy tinh cầu người tốt hống, chỉ cần có đường kẹo, vạn sự ung dung.

Một cái thật cao gầy teo nam nhân từ xì xào bàn tán trong đám người đi ra, quan sát đứng tại thạch đầu bên cạnh người xa lạ: "Tảng đá, chuyện gì xảy ra "

"Các ngươi lầm!" Tảng đá vội vã thanh thời cơ chiến đấu người bên cạnh kéo qua một bên, "Bọn hắn không phải kẻ xâm lấn, là Đế quốc quân nhân, thời cơ chiến đấu phát sinh trục trặc tại chúng ta nơi này bách hàng."

Vừa nghe đến quân nhân hai chữ, một mực chỉ là tại tân văn ở trong nghe qua từ ngữ theo thực vật xuất hiện tại bọn hắn trước mặt, sốt sắng mà đứng ở bên cạnh, cúi đầu còn không quên len lén ngắm bọn hắn.

"Thực sự thật không tiện." Nam nhân đi tới trước mặt bọn họ, lễ phép hành lễ, "Chúng ta tưởng rằng có kẻ xâm lấn, hành vi có điều mất kính, mời không cần để ở trong lòng, ta hiểu sơ một ít sửa chữa cơ giới tương quan, hẳn là có thể giúp ngài."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu cùng nam nhân cùng đi vào thời cơ chiến đấu đối hệ thống tiến hành kiểm tra, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tiểu hài tán gẫu hội ngày sau cùng tảng đá dọc theo đường nhỏ tản bộ.

"Kẻ xâm lấn là chuyện gì xảy ra" Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới cư dân tại nhắc tới cái từ này lúc sẽ xuất hiện thản nhiên mà phát căm ghét cùng sợ hãi.

Tảng đá sắc mặt nghiêm túc: "Là tinh tế lưu dân tạo thành cường đạo, thường xuyên đến chúng ta nơi này gây sự, bọn hắn cũng mở ra thời cơ chiến đấu, cho nên mới phải hiểu lầm các ngươi là kẻ xâm lấn."

"Bọn hắn tới nơi này đoạt cái gì" Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng đến hải tặc vũ trụ tồn tại, nhưng bọn họ cướp đoạt thường thường đều là dồi dào chi mang, 177 loại này nguyên thủy bộ lạc không hề giống là bọn hắn dĩ vãng xâm lược địa phương.

"Tiểu hài." Tảng đá nghĩ đến trên trấn mất tích hài tử, ngữ khí trầm trọng, "Cho nên A Lan ngày hôm qua mang bọn ngươi trở về, chúng ta giật nảy mình, còn tưởng rằng dâm tặc nhập thất. Chúng ta đánh không lại cường đạo, chỉ có thể căn dặn tiểu hài gặp phải lái chiến cơ người liền muốn chạy."

Tảng đá muốn từ bản thân gia mất tích lão nhị nam hài, chuyện cũ khốc liệt để tiếng nói của hắn trở nên tân mát, Ung Thánh Hựu nhận biết được tâm tình của hắn, yên lặng mà che kín áo khoác, nghe cao ngạo gió dường như ngập đầu bình thường ở bên tai rít gào, cuốn lên mặt đất tro bụi.

Buổi tối ăn qua dừng lại mộc mạc sau khi ăn xong, Ung Thánh Hựu đem cửa cái chốt khóa trái, thấp giọng cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói tình huống của hôm nay: "Ngươi thấy thế nào "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt mày nhíu chặt, nghe đến những này phảng phất nói mơ giữa ban ngày sự thực, sắc mặt có phần âm trầm: "Thời cơ chiến đấu tu sửa được không sai biệt lắm, ngày mai có thể đi trở về lời nói, ta sẽ đến trung ương cùng tướng quân thương lượng chuyện này, nếu là Đế quốc lãnh thổ, bất luận cỡ nào cằn cỗi hẻo lánh, chúng ta đều có nghĩa vụ bảo đảm nhân dân an nguy."

"Thạch Đầu ca nhà một cái nam hài liền bị cướp đi rồi, đến nay tin tức toàn bộ ..." Ung Thánh Hựu nói còn chưa dứt lời không khỏi mà nghiêng đầu một cái hắt hơi, nhu nhu mũi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn mũi cùng gò má có phần mất tự nhiên ửng hồng, trực tiếp đưa tay đưa tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại cúi đầu tìm khăn tay, cái trán bỗng nhiên xuất hiện một con không thuộc về mình thủ, dài hạn hành quân thói quen khiến hắn lòng bàn tay có một tầng thô ráp kén, lướt qua trán của mình lúc, ra ngoài bất ngờ da thịt thân cận để Ung Thánh Hựu không lại có hành động, liền kinh ngạc thời gian đều không có cho mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác làm liền một mạch.

"Nóng rần lên." Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo qua đống ở một bên thảm lông che ở trên đùi của hắn, "Buổi tối nhiều nắp một ít."

Tảng đá trong nhà chăn đệm có hạn, một người một giường, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xuống đất mặt trọc lốc, chỉ có màu xanh sẫm thảm, thanh thảm trả lại cho hắn: "Được rồi, tập hợp hồ một buổi tối."

"Thân thể của ta hơn ngươi nhiều lắm." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp đem thảm cương quyết nắp ở trên người hắn, thổi tắt ngọn nến: "Ngày mai nếu như không có việc lớn gì, trước quay về Địch Lệ Tư."

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong bóng tối nằm sấp thân thể nhìn xuống đất thượng người ngủ, gò má của hắn như năm đó như thế nhuệ như điêu khắc, xuất từ nghệ thuật tay của đại gia dưới cằm tuyến khiến hắn tại mặt không hề cảm xúc tình hình đặc biệt lúc ấy cho một loại cảm giác ngột ngạt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn cười to dáng dấp, như là sau cơn mưa trời lại sáng sau ánh nắng, trong trẻo ánh sáng nhạt, ôn nhu lại lạnh lùng.

"Ngươi tại sao đều là tại từ chối ta" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm xuất hiện tại gần trong gang tấc khoảng cách.

"Không có." Ung Thánh Hựu thề thốt phủ nhận.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát ra một tiếng hừ nhẹ: "Tên lừa đảo, ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt lương tâm, cảm thấy đơn điệu năm chữ bên trong nghe được xuất một tia, sủng nịch

Một phòng yên tĩnh, chỉ có hai người đan xen phập phồng tiếng hít thở, Ung Thánh Hựu ngắn ngủi mà than nhẹ, hắn cảm nhận được tại cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chung đụng mấy tháng tới nay, hắn lại một lần mềm lòng. Tám năm trước tuyệt vọng khiến hắn chủ động cùng ngoại giới cắt ra đường ranh giới, hắn không nguyện tới gần cùng tin tưởng người bên ngoài, mặc dù là Duy Nặc, hắn đều vì chính mình để lại một cái tư mật vòng tròn, không cho phép bất kỳ bước vào. Hắn thử nghiệm đi khắc phục, đều đã thất bại cáo chung.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đây này

Ung Thánh Hựu đối năm ấy sự tình cam tâm ư không. Oán giận ư có.

Nhưng hắn đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm tình làm sao có thể là đơn giản yêu hoặc hận là có thể khái quát.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là Ung Thánh Hựu nhân sinh trên đường cầu thang, cũng là hắn đang nhớ lại bên trong không cách nào bứt ra vực sâu. Ngày đó hắn nói với Khương Nghĩa Kiện "Tiếc nuối cùng lúng túng" chỉ là một nửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng là của hắn cứu rỗi cùng quang.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỏi mệt nhắm mắt lại, tám năm trước tan tành mây khói cảnh tượng trong đầu lái đi không được, từng có lúc, trong mộng của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đứng ở phương xa chỗ cao, không hề từ bi mà đang nhìn mình. Nhưng trước mắt này cái mất đi ký ức người, lại để cho trong lòng hắn lạnh lẽo.

Mâu thuẫn cùng hoang đường bạch cốt tại nơi sâu xa được đào móc xuất thế, giữa ban ngày dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không tìm được một cái thích hợp máy móc đi phá giải bí mật trong đó.

Mà những kia bí mật không muốn người biết, để Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một lần cảm động đều phụ tặng càng nhiều hơn khó có thể dùng lời diễn tả được tâm tình.

"Có người đến." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm lên hạt căn bản thương, đi tới bên cửa sổ xốc lên dày nặng rèm cửa sổ, nhìn thấy trăm mét bên ngoài có ánh sáng nguyên truyền đến, "Là thời cơ chiến đấu."

"Kẻ xâm lấn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định thật nhanh đem hạt căn bản thương nhét vào trong tay hắn, đem nút buộc buộc lại: "Ta đi thanh thời cơ chiến đấu lái tới, ngươi thông báo những người khác tị nạn."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra khỏi phòng vang lên thạch đầu gian phòng, đem đại thể tình huống cùng hắn nói qua sau, tảng đá liên hệ còn lại cư dân làm tốt đối kháng chuẩn bị, A Lan, đệ đệ cùng mẹ của bọn hắn được Ung Thánh Hựu bảo vệ, cùng hắn như hình với bóng.

"Nơi đó có sói." A Lan nhón chân lên nhìn ra phía ngoài.

Nữ nhân híp mắt mắt thấy người đến người đi đường phố, sẵng giọng: "Từ đâu tới sói không nên nói chuyện lung tung, quái dọa người."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chăm chú nhìn sang, nhìn thấy bụi cỏ nơi sâu xa có âm u ánh sáng xanh lục truyền đến, liền vội vàng đem A Lan kéo đến trước mặt mình, ngăn trở cửa sổ, bảo đảm người bên ngoài không cách nào nhìn thấy bên trong tình hình: "A Lan, ngươi thấy là một cái màu đen sói ư "

A Lan gật gật đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt ngón tay.

Nói chuẩn xác, đó là một con tinh thần thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám tùy tiện làm ra phán đoán, vừa vặn chạy về Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính hướng bên này đi tới, Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu phủ thuận nữ hài xúc động tóc: "Ngươi có thể cảm nhận được bên ngoài người kia tâm tình ư "

Nữ hài ngoái đầu lại: "Phẫn nộ."

Ung Thánh Hựu kiên nhẫn dụ dỗ từng bước: "Còn gì nữa không "

Nữ hài xẹp xẹp miệng, khờ dại mở miệng: "Hắn đang lo lắng ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến gần thanh âm , giơ ngón trỏ lên, sau đó từ túi áo Lý Đào xuất Duy Nặc cho tin tức của hắn chay tiêu trừ thuốc, để nữ hài ăn tươi, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, chính mình cũng ăn tươi một viên, sau đó luôn mãi căn dặn bọn hắn bất luận bên ngoài phát xuất bất kỳ thanh âm gì, bọn hắn đều không thể rời nhà nửa bước.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở cửa ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu theo hắn đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến nữ hài vừa vặn lời nói, vành tai hơi hơi toả nhiệt, cố giả bộ như không có chuyện gì xảy ra mà gật đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện lên thời cơ chiến đấu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bó cơ giao cảm khí cho hắn: "Nhân số của đối phương không xác định, nếu như người đông thế mạnh, chúng ta ở thế yếu, ngươi liền trước về Địch Lệ Tư liên hệ Aude."

Ung Thánh Hựu khoanh tay đứng tại chỗ không hề bị lay động: "Thượng tá, các ngươi Warden phải hay không trong tiềm thức liền cảm thấy chúng ta nên phụ trách trốn chạy nhân vật "

Một câu nói để Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức được trước mắt hướng đạo nhưng là có thể thao túng Robot cùng mình phấn khởi chiến đấu Ung Thánh Hựu, cười lắc đầu: "Câu nói trước là ta giảng sai rồi, ta hi vọng ngươi có thể cùng ta kề vai chiến đấu."

Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận giao cảm khí ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế thượng: "Ta hoài nghi những này cường đạo không phải tinh tế lưu dân, mà là Warden."

"Làm sao mà biết "

"Vừa nãy có tinh thần thể xuất hiện." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến A Lan tình huống, gian nan bổ sung, "A Lan là hướng đạo, Thạch Đầu ca đã nói hắn bị bắt đi nam hài thể năng hơn người, ta đoán hẳn là Warden."

"Những người này bắt đi hài tử cũng không phải quảng giăng lưới, mà là bắt đi Warden cùng hướng đạo."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rút đi nụ cười, lông mi dài nhỏ sửa chữa khởi: "Đế quốc đến cùng đang làm những gì "

Tảng đá cùng trong trấn cường tráng nam nhân căn cứ Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ thị bố trí cơ quan, đối phương chỉ có một chiếc thời cơ chiến đấu, kiểu dáng rất già, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dễ như ăn bánh liền đem nó giải quyết. Bọn cường đạo chạy trốn tư thế rất kỳ quái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy rất rõ ràng, chân của bọn hắn như là lò xo như thế. Tức giận bên dưới cư dân đem bắt được cường đạo tra hỏi, lại phát hiện bọn hắn chi chi nha nha ngay cả lời đều không nói được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy có một cái lén lén lút lút cái bóng xuất hiện tại sơ tán sau quảng trường, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng đuổi theo.

Nam nhân tốc độ chạy trốn rất nhanh, từ trên bóng lưng đến xem, tư thế cực kỳ bất ổn, vòng vo, tựa như lúc nào cũng yếu ngã nhào xuống đất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng theo sát khi hắn mười mấy mét bên ngoài khoảng cách, bảo đảm có thể giám thị hành động của hắn, đồng thời bảo đảm không bị phát hiện.

"Hắn là Warden ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không hề cảm nhận được trên người đối phương có Warden tin tức chay, nhưng tốc độ của hắn nhanh chóng để cho mình rơi vào chất vấn hoàn cảnh.

"Ta cũng không xác định." Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên đường mấy lần phóng thích thần kinh ba, nhưng đối phương tinh thần lĩnh vực quả thực lộn xộn, "Hắn không như một loại Warden."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên dừng bước lại, tại cỏ dại rậm rạp đất hoang trong, nam nhân đi vào một gian nhà gỗ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm ở trong bụi cỏ không nhúc nhích quan sát tình huống bên trong. Cách rất lâu, một người đàn ông đi ra, hướng về bóng đêm nơi sâu xa đi đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu từ từ đi tới nhà gỗ, đẩy cửa mà vào, tình cảnh trước mắt khiến người ta biến mạo thất sắc.

Vừa vặn còn có thể né tránh Khương Nghĩa Kiện truy tra nam nhân mặt hướng mà đi nằm ở trên sàn nhà, sền sệt huyết dịch dọc theo cổ của hắn không ngừng tuôn ra, tay cứng ngắc chỉ tại mặt đất nơi vẽ làm ra một bộ sinh động mà làm người ta sợ hãi đồ án, như là thần bí tông giáo tế tự. Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ sờ hắn thi thể, thông qua nhiệt độ đại khái có thể phán đoán là vừa mới đi ra đi nam nhân động thủ.

"Đấu tranh nội bộ "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính đang suy đoán nam người vì sao dưới này độc thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hô: "Chân của hắn!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cuốn lên nam nhân ống quần, một cái dị dạng chân, không thể nói được là động vật chi sau trả là Tiên Thiên thiếu hụt chân nhỏ hiện ra tại hai người trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đem thần kinh ba tứ vô kỵ đạn mà thâm nhập đến trong đầu của hắn, đứng dậy: "Hắn không phải Warden, nhưng hắn ..."

"Nhưng hắn có Warden tính chất đặc biệt." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp nhận lời của hắn, cầm lấy trên bàn rải rác giấy bản, mặt trên rậm rạp chằng chịt phù hiệu cho người không sờ tới đầu não, "Như là được cải tạo qua người, trước tiên thanh những thứ đồ này mang về, trở về đế quốc lại tính toán sau."

Ung Thánh Hựu thực sự không nhìn nổi cái kia thảm không nỡ nhìn chân, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện rời đi nhà gỗ, đi ra không hơn trăm mét, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến chính mình không có đập xuống người đàn ông kia bức ảnh, để Ung Thánh Hựu tại nguyên chỗ hơi đợi một lát.

Mù mịt trong bóng đêm truyền đến không biết tên dã thú gào thét, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên không phải nhát gan sợ phiền phức người, nhưng hắn đi hướng vùng hoang vu bên trong duy nhất nguồn sáng lúc, gió lạnh thổi qua, không hiểu cảm thấy tâm hoảng khí đoản. Chính mình cách cánh cửa kia càng gần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lòng bàn tay càng là túa ra tỉ mỉ mồ hôi, hắn cẩn thận mà ngắm nhìn bốn phía, cũng không có những người khác tung tích.

Quỷ dị hoàn cảnh để Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tự chủ được ngừng thở, trái tim nhảy lên kịch liệt thanh âm ở mảnh này nơi hoang vu không người ở đều có vẻ một trời một vực.

Tay của hắn mới vừa đụng tới tay cầm cái cửa lúc, lạnh lẽo nòng súng nhắm ngay sau ót của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn không nhúc nhích, một cái thanh âm khàn khàn truyền đến: "Lòng hiếu kỳ nhưng là sẽ hại chết mèo."

"Chúng ta vĩ đại thủ tịch Warden."

==================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói chúng ta cuối tuần thấy ~


	43. Chapter 43

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 19

Chapter 19

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện." Nam nhân đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, nòng súng một cách tự nhiên mà chống đỡ tại ngực của hắn, "Chúng ta đúng là đã lâu không gặp."

Nam nhân bao bọc màu nâu đậm áo khoác, đè thấp mũ, không cách nào để cho người nhận ra dung mạo của hắn, trầm thấp mà khàn khàn tiếng nói tại mảnh đất hoang này bên trong, phối hợp trong tay hắn cái này đủ để khiến người mất mạng thủ thương, nếu để cho một tên người bình thường thay thế Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng tại vị trí này, nam nhân uy hiếp độ không thua gì từ dưới đất bò lên Tử Thần, làm người tuyệt vọng mà kinh hãi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xác nhận đây là một cái thanh âm xa lạ, tay phải thoáng về phía sau dịch nửa phần, bắt được kích quang thương báng súng: "Ta nghĩ ta cũng không quen biết ngươi."

Nam nhân cười khẽ, tiếng cười của hắn như là báo phế máy quạt gió đứt quãng, cảm giác một giây liền muốn khí tuyệt như thế lệnh nghe được người tức nghi hoặc lại sợ hãi, nam nhân cuối cùng cũng coi như dừng lại run rẩy vai, lạnh lẽo nòng súng từ ngực trái chuyển qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện cằm, so với Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấp nửa con nam nhân đem dưới bóng râm mặt bại lộ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt.

Hầu như dường như hủy dung bình thường hắn ngũ quan gần như vặn vẹo, ngoại trừ con mắt chu vi, hầu như đều là màu máu đỏ thịt thối, con ngươi màu xám ngưng mắt nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, càng giống là từ trong Địa ngục đi ra lấy mạng Tu La.

"Ngươi nhìn ta một chút trí nhớ, đều là ngừng ở mấy năm trước, đã quên ngươi mất trí nhớ." Nam nhân chậm rãi nói ra, trống ra tay trái bỗng nhiên nắm chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện dấu ở phía sau tay phải, "Không nên cùng ta ra vẻ."

Tốc độ ánh sáng bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái tim đột nhiên co rụt lại, tốc độ của hắn so với nam nhân trước mắt càng nhanh, rút ra kích quang thương, tay trái giơ lên đánh nhấc lên nguy hiểm thương, bỗng nhiên phía bên trái nhảy sang bên lên, không có thời gian cho hắn nhắm vào, di động bên trong quyết định thật nhanh bóp cò súng, nam nhân hô nhỏ một tiếng che cánh tay trái, thế cuộc trở mình biến thành hai người giằng co.

Nam nhân tháo cái nón xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phát hiện sau ót của hắn càng là làm người ta sợ hãi, không có mái tóc, không có xương cốt, là dùng cơ khí liên tiếp che đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn xuống sau lưng bởi va chạm gây nên cục bộ tê dại đau đớn, ép hỏi: "Ngươi rốt cuộc là ai "

Nam nhân chú ý tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt, không để ý chút nào sờ qua bóng loáng cơ khí mặt ngoài, nhu trắng đèn lồng ánh sáng bao phủ bên dưới lộ ra sợ nổi da gà, nam nhân chợt cười gằn: "Ta đương nhiên là kẻ địch của ngươi, ngươi cảm thấy ta cái bộ dáng này làm đáng sợ "

Nam nhân làm như không thấy dưới chân hắn thi thể, một cước đi xuống, người kia cái cổ tách ra, hắn hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể nghe được từ trên người hắn truyền đến cơ khí vặn vẹo thanh âm , nam nhân ý cười dần liễm: "Ngươi đang sợ hãi, thượng tá. Ngươi không cần vì đó cảm thụ e ngại, bây giờ ta chính là tương lai ngươi, tinh tế tại lẫn nhau từng bước xâm chiếm chiếm đoạt, Warden lấy tư cách ưu tú nhất số ít người, không nên dừng bước tại này, yếu theo khoa học kỹ thuật tiến hóa mới sẽ không như không biết tiến thủ người bình thường như thế bị loại bỏ, các ngươi giậm chân tại chỗ đế quốc, hội nghênh đón nó nhất định vẫn lạc. Ngươi cảm thấy ta khuôn mặt đáng ghét, nhưng ta cảm thấy ta xong cực kỳ xinh đẹp."

Vừa dứt lời, mất đi súng ngắn nam nhân nheo mắt lại, công lúc bất ngờ hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát khởi công kích, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào bản năng phản ứng quơ lấy bên cạnh bàn chặn tại trước người mình, thay hắn ngăn trở một viên tiểu hình bắn ra nổ tung, cho dù cách bàn bản làm sơ bước đệm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước ngực cũng bị nó chấn động đến mức tê dại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem bàn ném qua một bên, của mình kích quang thương vừa vặn được nam nhân ném ra ngoài cửa sổ, hai tên Warden trở về đến nguyên thủy nhất trạng thái, tiến hành cận chiến vật lộn.

Ném xuống vũ khí Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái lại càng thêm ung dung, hắn tại học viện quân sự lúc bác kích chính là tài năng xuất chúng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới chân phát lực, dựa vào hình thể ưu thế đem nam nhân đá quét trên mặt đất, hãy nhìn tựa thể nhược nam nhân, tính linh hoạt cũng không kém hắn, hầu như vi phạm thân thể cơ học, cường hãn mà từ dưới đất bò dậy, khóe miệng ý cười càng càng lãnh khốc, hắn vọt tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt một quyền vung hướng về dạ dày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tận lực về phía sau né tránh nhưng không cách nào né ra quán tính, chảy ngược vị toan liên tục dâng lên, nam nhân tính bùng nổ cùng hắn thân loại hoàn toàn không hợp, cánh tay gầy yếu mỗi một lần vung lên đều đủ để để Khương Nghĩa Kiện được đau đớn nuốt hết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì bụng đau đớn kịch liệt bất đắc dĩ cong lên sống lưng, nam nhân nhìn thấy cánh tay bởi vì đau nhức mà hệ thần kinh co giật Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cười đến càng càn rỡ: "Ta có thể nói cho ngươi biết, đi qua ta chưa từng có thắng được ngươi, nhưng bây giờ, ngươi lại như trong tay ta giun dế."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tay đụng một cái lỗ tai, từ trong lỗ tai rỉ ra huyết để thính lực của hắn trở nên mơ hồ, che tựa hồ bị đập nát bụng: "Ngươi sai lầm lớn nhất thì không nên lưu cho ta thở dốc cơ hội."

Bạch Lang từ tinh thần lĩnh vực lao ra đánh gục nam nhân, nam người tinh thần thể —— vừa mới xuất hiện tại trong bụi cỏ Hắc Lang cùng nó quấn quýt lấy nhau, ở thế yếu Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có cách nào lại dùng sức số lượng áp chế, hắn nhìn chăm chú chuẩn nam nhân chỗ yếu, khoảng cách gần mà vật lộn, khi hắn nắm nam nhân cổ tay phải mạnh mẽ phát lực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức gãy sai, khiến hắn mất đi có lợi nhất công kích.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quần áo đã bị mồ hôi thẩm thấu, gần như hư thoát, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở hổn hển đem nam nhân quấn vào trên ghế, hắn cảm giác mình xương sườn theo mỗi một lần hô hấp đều đi kèm đau đớn, đoán chừng đứt rời ba cái khoảng chừng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phun ra một cái huyết thủy: "Các ngươi tại sao phải cướp đi những hài tử kia là cái nào cái tinh hệ người "

Nam nhân hoàn toàn không có bị tù binh căng thẳng, lè lưỡi liếm liếm khóe miệng vết thương, ngông cuồng được kinh người: "Thượng tá, ngươi liền không hiếu kỳ quá khứ của ngươi ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái giữ chặt đầu của hắn, cơ khí làm che đầu đã có chút hơi hơi toả nhiệt: "Quá khứ của ta có thể có rất nhiều người nói cho ta, ta chỉ muốn biết ngươi."

Nam nhân cứng rắn cái cổ biểu lộ dữ tợn: "Bọn hắn sẽ nói cho ngươi biết hướng đạo đây này thượng tá, ngươi biết ngươi hướng đạo ư!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khí lực trên tay càng lớn, hầu như yếu kéo mất cơ khí: "Ngươi biết chút gì "

"Nếu như không có ngươi hướng đạo, ngươi đã sớm ở dưới tay ta chết qua ngàn về vạn lần." Nam nhân tham lam ngữ khí khiến hắn con mắt màu xám tro nhạt càng thêm âm lãnh, "Hắn là ta đã thấy ưu tú nhất hướng đạo, trăm năm nhất ngộ. Không! Hắn là Tạo Vật Chủ con cưng, ta thật vất vả bắt được cơ hội có thể mang hắn mang về tinh cầu của ta, kết quả ngươi lại ..."

Nam nhân môi nhếch, nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt như đao giống như sắc bén, hận không thể đưa hắn ngàn đao bầm thây: "Bất quá ngươi kế hoạch được cho dù tốt thì có ích lợi gì, hắn vẫn phải chết, hơn nữa khi hắn trước khi chết, đoán chừng hận ngươi tận xương, dù sao ngươi cũng là của ta đồng lõa, theo ta từng điểm từng điểm đem hắn đẩy vào vách đá vạn trượng ..."

"Đủ rồi, câm miệng!" Nam nhân lời nói mỗi nói một câu, phảng phất một cây đao cắm ở ngực, không ngừng mà hướng về nơi sâu xa nhất khoét đi, không nguy hiểm đến tính mạng không bỏ qua, Khương Nghĩa Kiện được cắt chém được đau đến không muốn sống, vượt xa vừa vặn nam nhân không lưu lại kẽ hở dưới đất chết đi tay, "Ngươi chỉ muốn nói cho ta, ngươi tới nơi này mục đích!"

"Cứ như vậy không dám nghe đến chân tướng sao, thượng tá!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẻ thống khổ làm hắn cực kỳ phấn khởi, thanh âm của nam nhân bỗng nhiên sắc nhọn, cắt ra chật hẹp không gian, "Cái kia cứu ngươi xuất đầm rồng hang hổ hướng đạo, là ngươi bức tử hắn ha ha ha ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được nam nhân lời nói kéo đến một vùng tăm tối bên trong, một thân một mình đứng ở trong vùng đầm lầy, sương mù dày đặc đưa hắn vây quanh lệnh người run sợ dã thú ở một tòa âm trầm mộ bia sau đi dạo. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực đi tới trước bia mộ cẩn thận mà nhớ kỹ phía trên kia danh tự, hắn bước lên trước, dưới chân lầy lội khiến hắn hãm sâu một tấc.

Khi hắn phí sức đi tới mộ bia trước đó, lồng ngực của hắn trở xuống toàn bộ bị thôn phệ, dã thú màu vàng đồng tử rõ ràng mang có một tia đùa cợt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem danh tự thượng che ở tro bụi lau, cái kia chiếm giữ tại hắn tinh thần tranh cảnh người tựa hồ sắp công bố, một cái nóng nảy âm thanh đưa hắn kéo về hiện thực.

"Cẩn thận!"

Nam nhân chẳng biết lúc nào tránh thoát trói buộc, một cái lưỡi dao sắc cùng hắn gần trong gang tấc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy một con dã thú từ phía sau hắn lướt qua, cắn vào nam nhân yết hầu, một cái quân đao đâm vào nam nhân sau lưng. Nam nhân trong ánh mắt đựng đầy ngạc nhiên, huyết dịch từ hắn nứt ra miệng vết thương dâng trào, không có thống khổ kêu rên, không khí chen vào cổ họng của hắn, không cách nào phát ra tiếng miệng hắn nhúc nhích mấy giây sau, rất nhanh mà tắt thở.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã vô tâm quan tâm nam thân phận của người, hắn đứng tại chỗ nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn tinh thần thể, từ trước đến giờ lấy hoa Ly Miêu hình thái bày ra người tinh thần thể, tại khẩn cấp tiếp thụ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ lệnh sau, lấy mãnh thú hình thái đối với kẻ địch phát khởi công kích.

Một con Hoa Báo.

Là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần tranh cảnh bên trong Hoa Báo.

Thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Ung Thánh Hựu không có phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đúng, rút ra quân đao để vào trong quần, tiến lên đỡ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra ngoài, may mắn nói: "May mà ta ăn tiêu trừ thuốc, người này không có ý thức đến ta đến, bằng không chờ ta đẩy cửa ra, ngươi khả năng đúng là thi thể."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo đầy rẫy vết thương thân thể đi ra nhà gỗ, ngữ khí như trước: "Ngươi tinh thần thể là Hoa Báo "

"Ân." Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện không cách nào tiến vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực, kinh ngạc nói, "Ngươi đóng tinh thần lĩnh vực "

Sợ bị Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện tâm tình Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông xuống ánh mắt phức tạp lấp lóe, mà nói lời nói như trước bình tĩnh: "Vừa nãy tranh đấu trạng thái so sánh hỗn loạn."

Ung Thánh Hựu tin là thật, hai người tại đi trở về trên đường gặp phải lái xe tìm người tảng đá, ngồi ở trong xe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu một mảnh hỗn loạn.

Những kia đưa hắn khốn trụ được hồi ức phảng phất ngẫu nhiên gặp sáng tác vận mệnh Thiên Thần, rốt cuộc chịu xốc lên bàn tay, hướng về hắn triển lộ nhiều năm trước vì tìm kiếm đáp án mà quăng ném ra ngân tệ, hắn lòng tràn đầy chờ mong, không thể chờ đợi được nữa, vội vã không nhịn nổi mà đi nhìn về tương lai hắn chờ đợi đã lâu đáp án, mới phát hiện cái viên này ngân tệ rủ xuống đứng ở Thiên Thần trong bàn tay.

Chúng thần từ thành lập Vũ Trụ bắt đầu, bọn hắn câu đối dân tặng cho chỉ dừng lại ở sinh mệnh cùng sinh tồn, về phần từng người phong phú nhân sinh, bọn hắn từ trước đến giờ từ chối đưa ra đáp án chuẩn xác, thậm chí không muốn vì mê man Độc Cô người lữ hành vạch ra đường sáng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giương mắt nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại hướng về tảng đá hỏi dò cư dân tình huống, con mắt của hắn toát ra nghi ngờ cùng quan tâm, nghe được tiểu hài tử bình yên vô sự sau ngực khinh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nhếch miệng lên thoải mái mỉm cười.

Bên trong xe ba người, duy nhất không cách nào thoải mái người chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Bị coi là anh hùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị thương trở về, trên trấn cư dân đem trong nhà có thể sử dụng dược phẩm toàn bộ đưa tới, thẳng đến bác sĩ báo cho cũng không thích dùng sau mới rời khỏi, bác sĩ thay hắn đơn giản xử lý qua vết thương sau, kiến nghị hắn trở về Địch Lệ Tư sau làm một cái toàn thân kiểm tra, lưu lại ngưng đau thuốc cùng thuốc tiêu viêm để ngừa nửa đêm vết thương xé rách, sau khi rời đi chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại mặt đất trên nệm nghiên cứu từ trong nhà gỗ mang về bản vẽ, phía trên con số cùng văn tự như là đặc hữu ám hiệu, tồn tại một loại nào đó bọn hắn không biết liên hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm bút ở trên giấy trắng viết viết vẽ vẽ, nỗ lực phá giải trong đó huyền diệu.

Nằm ở trên giường Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn bộ dáng nghiêm túc, nghĩ đến trong nhà gỗ nam nhân lời nói: "Ngươi biết trong nhà gỗ nam nhân sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến cái cỗ này tám năm trước mùi nguy hiểm, cho dù hủy dung cũng có thể hồi tưởng lại tấm kia kiêu căng mặt: "Tính là của ngươi túc địch, hắn gọi thẻ mẫu. Ta vẫn cho là hắn đã sớm chết, không nghĩ tới biến thành người không ra người quỷ không ra quỷ bộ dáng."

"Là ở trong nội chiến "

"Đúng." Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đó tận mắt thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem thẻ mẫu đá xuống hàng hạm, không nghĩ tới mạng hắn đại chí này.

"Xem ra trong nội chiến tình huống thương vong cùng thực tế kém rất nhiều, khặc khục..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói còn chưa dứt lời, bắt đầu ho khan, Ung Thánh Hựu liền vội vàng đem chuẩn bị xong nước ấm đưa đến bên cạnh hắn, nhìn xem hắn uống xong đang chuẩn bị tiếp tục nghiên cứu bản vẽ, dù sao cùng mất tích tiểu hài cùng một nhịp thở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại một cái cầm chặt tay hắn cổ tay, màu nâu ánh mắt tại ánh nến có chút mông lung quang ảnh dưới có vẻ u ám không rõ.

"Vậy còn ngươi tại trong nội chiến ngươi lại là ở nơi nào" Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm muốn so trạng thái bình thường càng là uể oải.

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì cái này ngoài ý liệu câu hỏi giật mình tại nguyên chỗ, khô cằn mà giật giật khóe miệng: "Ngươi đang nói cái gì "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có ý định ẩn nhẫn tại Ung Thánh Hựu mấy lần trốn tránh bên dưới bạo phát, lửa giận của hắn tại ngực nổ tung, thất thố về phía hắn hô: "Ngươi rốt cuộc là ai tại sao ngươi tinh thần thể sẽ xuất hiện tại của ta tinh thần tranh cảnh bên trong!"

Một chiếc cung kéo căng dây cung tại buông tay lúc, đều là chờ mong đem gặp phải vô tự đưa vào trật tự như cũ, lại quên tại cùng đường mạt lộ dưới, liền tụ lực đã lâu đuôi tên cũng có thể tại tường đồng vách sắt đề phòng trước im bặt đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần tranh cảnh bên trong người rốt cuộc quay đầu lại, là Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tú dáng dấp.

====================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Không cẩn thận bất cẩn rồi, bại lộ.

Ta trở về xem bình luận có chút hối hận tại sao cho thẻ mẫu thiết trí Hắc Lang rồi, ta bản để diễn tả túc địch, kết quả mọi người được ta làm cho xem ra đối màu đen làm mẫn cảm ...

Chờ ta viết xong Tu Văn sẽ sửa một cái màu sắc, các ngươi cẩn thận nhập vi được thật là đáng sợ, cảm giác như làm đọc lý giải, run lẩy bẩy.

Thẻ mẫu thay chúng ta mở ra cái này văn phần mới, vì hắn qua đời vỗ tay.


	44. Chapter 44

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 20

Chapter 20

"Không phải ta." Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi nghe theo bản năng mà phủ nhận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo bệnh thể bạo phát cảm xúc đều cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra được nguy hiểm, hắn theo bản năng mà nghiêng đầu đi, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đòi hỏi tầm mắt tách ra.

"Phủ nhận! Phủ nhận! Ngươi mãi mãi cũng tại phủ nhận!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện chống đỡ đứng người dậy, dán vào băng gạc thủ nâng đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu cằm ép buộc hắn nhìn mình, "Ngươi cùng ta nói ngươi tại Bayer quân đoàn đi lính, Bayer quân đoàn từ chưa tới qua một đường chiến trường, vậy tại sao theo lời ngươi nói, cùng ta giao chiến vô số lần thẻ mẫu nhìn thấy ngươi hội kinh ngạc như vậy ngươi hướng đạo năng lực hầu như ngự trị ở quân đoàn bên trên, Bayer quân đoàn năm đó ghi chép biểu hiện bọn hắn được quân địch đánh cho không còn sức đánh trả. Trả có cái này!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác nhanh nhẹn mà ở Ung Thánh Hựu quần cách tầng rút ra một cây đao, kiến huyết phong hầu lưỡi dao bởi vì nắm Đao Giả cổ tay liên tục run rẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu kinh xử chí biểu lộ để Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng điểm từng điểm xác minh ý nghĩ trong lòng: "Nếu như không phải ngươi, nơi này tại sao có tên của ta "

Hàn quang lạnh lẽo dưới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai mắt đỏ bừng che kín che lấp, lý trí hóa thành hư không, bên ngoài gào thét gió to tại trong đêm bao phủ, làm nền một hồi mưa dông gió giật: "Vị kia ta cho rằng chết đi hướng đạo, liền ở trước mặt ta đùa bỡn ta, lừa dối ta. Ung Thánh Hựu, loại trò chơi này làm có ý tứ ư ngươi chơi được trả hài lòng ư "

"Làm sao ngươi biết ta không có chết qua, ngươi cho rằng ta muốn như vậy ta không có lựa chọn nào khác." Bị nhìn thấu hướng đạo bình tĩnh được ngoài ý muốn, thậm chí gần như lạnh lùng, hắn cởi áo khoác xuống, ung dung thong thả mở ra áo sơmi nút buộc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy trước ngực của hắn vài đạo dữ tợn vết tích, Ung Thánh Hựu không vì thay đổi sắc mặt mà lấy tay chống đỡ ở phía trên, "Năm đó ta được chôn ở tháp dưới, tại ngươi nói cho trong phòng của ta, không đường có thể trốn, nơi này suýt chút nữa được thép đâm thủng, ta cùng với tử vong chỉ có cách xa một bước."

Biểu tình khiếp sợ ngưng trệ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt, đi qua trống không đoạn ngắn khiến hắn không cách nào thay Ung Thánh Hựu trên người không cách nào xóa đi vết thương làm ra trả lời, khó mà hình dung đau đớn từ trong trái tim lao ra, còn có cảm giác mát mẻ mà tay run rẩy chỉ muốn đi vuốt ve những kia dữ tợn vết nứt, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cầm quần áo mặc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ ngừng trên không trung: "Ngươi đã còn sống, tại sao không trở lại tìm ta "

"Tìm ngươi" Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm bỗng nhiên nâng lên, cười đến trong trẻo mà hào hiệp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nhìn thấy hắn âm u đầy tử khí ánh mắt, sa sút tinh thần trong con ngươi không chút nào che giấu hắn trào phúng, Phần Thần bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lầm tưởng đem tầm mắt tập trung vào Vũ Trụ biên giới hố đen, "Thượng tá, ta được ngươi đẩy ra sau, thật vất vả lượm một cái mạng trở về, là cái gì cho ngươi lầm tưởng ta hoạn có Stockholm tổng hợp chứng "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thống hận mất đi ký ức, hắn muốn vì đi qua mình mở thoát, đều tìm không được một cái có thể chính Đại Quang Minh nói ra mượn cớ, nội tâm của hắn chỉ có một ý nghĩ, muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu mất mà lại được. Mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu muốn rời khỏi chỉ có hai người bọn họ không gian, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong cơ thể Warden xâm lược gien không đúng lúc mà quấy phá, bản năng nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay, dục vọng mãnh liệt cùng kích động chiếm cứ lý trí thượng phong.

Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu vứt tại thu hẹp ván giường thượng, không hề phòng bị Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng tàn nhẫn mà đụng vào phía trên, cột sống đâm nhói để Ung Thánh Hựu lông mày căng thẳng, co lại đầu gối muốn thoát khỏi táo bạo Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lại bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái giữ chặt, ép dưới thân thể.

Không quan hệ kết hợp nóng, đây chỉ là một tràng hormone cùng thân thể đọ sức.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ám câm thanh âm cương quyết đang lập lại hắn cho rằng sự thực: "Ngươi là của ta."

"Thượng tá, ta không phải bất luận người nào." Ung Thánh Hựu đối chọi gay gắt, "Chúng ta lúc trước chỉ có tinh thần kết hợp, ngươi đã làm giải phẫu, cho dù ta là trốn chạy hướng đạo, bây giờ ta và ngươi cũng chỉ là hai cái độc lập cá thể."

"Không sao, tách ra có thể một lần nữa liên tiếp, ngươi như trước là của ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện rơi vào điên cuồng, hắn muốn đoạt đến hết thảy quyền khống chế, từ bên trong thân thể truyền tới hơi nóng hầu như thiêu đốt hắn tinh thần, khiến hắn chỉ còn dư lại giống đực chinh phục chủ đạo hành vi của hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nóng rực môi chạm vào Ung Thánh Hựu trơn bóng sau gáy, lòng tham không đáy mà ở da thịt bên trên rút lấy, dừng lại. Để Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến tám năm trước mình bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy ra ác mộng, sợ hãi cùng lo lắng để Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào tự chế mà bắt đầu run rẩy, đối mặt sinh lý phương diện cáu kỉnh Warden, hắn sóng tinh thần quá mức vô lực.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được nụ hôn của hắn đã tự do tiếp cận trước ngực vết sẹo, mơ hồ khóc nức nở lại tận lực duy trì tỉnh táo mở miệng: "Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi lại không dừng tay, hai chúng ta trong lúc đó triệt để xong. Ta vốn muốn cùng ngươi duy trì bác sĩ cùng bệnh hoạn quan hệ, nếu như ngươi muốn tiếp tục nữa, tốt nhất hiện tại liền giết chết ta, bằng không ta nhất định sẽ giết ngươi."

Không thể tả gánh nặng Khương Nghĩa Kiện được một câu nói này rót một chậu nước lạnh, tan tác không thể tả hắn mở mắt ra nhìn thấy sắc mặt tái nhợt Ung Thánh Hựu, khóe mắt đã có chất lỏng chảy xuống, cùng dục vọng cùng sinh lý không đáp một bên, chỉ có phản kháng vô lực sau bi thống, e ngại, còn có đối với mình thề, rõ ràng là yếu ớt nước mắt, lại làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy mà giật mình, đây không phải hắn dự đoán hình ảnh.

Khôi phục thanh tỉnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng lại hắn cực đoan động tác, cẩn thận từng li từng tí thay hắn lau chùi rơi nước mắt, thanh âm yếu ớt: "Xin lỗi, ta ..."

"Ta ra ngoài tìm A Lan, chính ngươi chờ một lúc." Ung Thánh Hựu từ chối thương tổn sau lấy lòng, tùy tiện lau thanh khóe mắt, cũng không quay đầu lại rời phòng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện co quắp nằm ở trên giường, hổ thẹn cùng hối hận để lồng ngực của hắn kịch liệt phập phồng, tay phải đập về phía ván giường, cách chăn phát ra một tiếng vang trầm thấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt đều là Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bã cắt dáng dấp.

Không nên.

Hắn hướng đạo hẳn là như lúc đó tại chiến cơ trong kia giống như tự tin hơn gấp trăm lần, tuổi trẻ mà dũng mãnh, ngây thơ mà hết sức chân thành, lẽ ra nên kiêu ngạo được ngông cuồng tự đại, tứ vô kỵ đạn mà hưởng thụ thế giới này tất cả liên quan với sự vật tốt đẹp.

Nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước đây nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ cây, rốt cuộc rõ ràng cái kia hủy diệt Ung Thánh Hựu kẻ cầm đầu kỳ thực chính là mình.

Hẳn là được cất giấu dễ dàng Saizo phẩm, bị hắn vung đến trên mặt đất, rào rào phá nát, không thể cứu vãn, mà lần nữa trở về bên cạnh hắn, là một cái ngã không nát vật trang trí, dường như ngày ấy tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà nhìn đến khung ảnh, nhìn như cứng rắn không thể phá vỡ, nội bộ từ lâu tràn ra có vài vết rách.

Liền tảng đá đều trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi, Ung Thánh Hựu làm một cái hít sâu đẩy cửa phòng ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa nằm nửa dựa vào ở trên giường, nhìn thấy không lên tiếng Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh vỡ trầm mặc: "Cho nên, những đứa bé kia đều là Warden cùng hướng đạo "

Dường như chuyện không vui chưa bao giờ phát sinh qua, lúng túng Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý phối hợp một cái xuất lừa mình dối người tiết mục: "Đúng. Nhưng là chính bọn hắn, bao quát gia trưởng không người biết bọn họ là Warden hướng đạo, chỉ là cho rằng tiểu hài phát dục thật tốt. Kỳ thực tảng đá cũng là Warden, nhưng một cái chưa qua huấn luyện Warden, bỏ qua thức tỉnh thời kì, hiện tại chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng xem như là một cái thân thể cường tráng người bình thường."

"Nơi này Warden hướng đạo nhiều sao" Khương Nghĩa Kiện sợ mình lần nữa xử trí theo cảm tính, lúc nói chuyện không dám nhìn kỹ Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Nghe thạch đầu miêu tả, không phải số ít." Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩa bóng, "Ngươi nghĩ dẫn bọn họ về trung ương "

"Không phải vậy đây này" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy đó là đương nhiên, "Đem bọn họ ở lại chỗ này không thể nào tiếp thu được hệ thống hóa huấn luyện."

Môn ngoài truyền tới A Lan hát thanh âm , là hài đồng thích nghe Đồng Dao, hẳn là tại hống đệ đệ ngủ, ngâm xướng được ôn nhu uyển chuyển.

"A Lan không muốn rời đi gia, ta hỏi qua rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem treo trên tường hàng dệt kim, cổ điển hoa văn xuất từ A Lan cùng mẹ của nàng tay, "Đừng tiếp tục làm cho nàng trở thành cái thứ hai ta, học viện quân sự học sinh đã đầy đủ đế quốc điều phối rồi, đế quốc sẽ không thiếu hụt những ngày qua tư vậy quân nhân, nhưng cha mẹ của bọn họ so với đế quốc càng cần phải hài tử của bọn họ."

Căn phòng mờ tối rơi vào trầm mặc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiều lần nhấm nuốt Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, cân nhắc sai người tính suy tính, thẳng đi ra bên ngoài côn trùng cũng bắt đầu buổi tối nghỉ ngơi, tại trên mặt thảm nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói: "Để trong này thành vì bí mật của chúng ta."

"Cảm tạ." Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để thở phào nhẹ nhõm, A Lan đệ đệ tiến Nhập Mộng hương, A Lan sàn sạt tiếng bước chân để lộ ra của nàng thật cẩn thận.

"Ngươi hẳn không phải là rất muốn cùng ta đơn độc ở chung." Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cách tự nhiên giọng diệu để Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn ra, không cách nào phán đoán đây là hắn chân tâm ngữ điệu, vẫn là thẹn quá thành giận, "Ngày mai ngươi trước về Địch Lệ Tư, chuyển lời Aude ta không sao, tạm thời ở lại chỗ này dưỡng thương."

Ung Thánh Hựu kiên quyết không nghĩ tới mấy giờ trước điên cuồng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chịu dễ dàng để cho hắn chạy thoát.

"Hư, đừng nói chuyện." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoán được Ung Thánh Hựu chần chờ, bình tĩnh mà hờ hững, "Bằng không ta sẽ hối hận."

Ung Thánh Hựu không hề cơn buồn ngủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được hắn trằn trọc trở mình thanh âm , tính thăm dò mà mở miệng: "Ngươi trả thiếu ta một cái đổ ước, có nhớ không "

"Ân." Ung Thánh Hựu lại lật một người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hết sức làm cho ngữ khí nghe tới nhu hòa, tiếp cận khẩn cầu: "Ta có thể hay không xem xem ngươi tinh thần tranh cảnh, chỉ là nhìn xem mà thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, cuối cùng đáp ứng.

Làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy một con màu đen động vật ở trong màn đêm du đãng, như là thiếu tránh bình thường mơ hồ, không nhịn được hỏi hắn: "Này là đương thời cứu ngươi tinh thần thể ư "

"Là." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được câu này liền rõ ràng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngắm cảnh du lịch kết thúc, đóng tinh thần lĩnh vực, "Ta không biết là của người nào."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật lâu không nói gì, San San mở miệng: "Cảm tạ hắn."

"Ân "

"Cảm tạ hắn cứu ngươi, trả cho ngươi sống trên thế giới này."

Ung Thánh Hựu buổi sáng rời đi được lặng yên không một tiếng động, nếu không phải giao cảm khí nhắc nhở Khương Nghĩa Kiện tử cơ sắp cách khoang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thiếu một chút quên đêm qua hắn làm ra hứa hẹn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn trên màn ảnh nhắc nhở ngữ do dự mấy giây sau, đè xuống xác nhận tự tay đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ bên cạnh hắn đưa đi.

Hai người bọn họ đều cần một mình thời gian cùng không gian khôi phục trạng thái bình thường, đặc biệt là chính mình.

Ở trong mắt Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đến sợ hãi để Khương Nghĩa Kiện thống khổ gấp trăm lần, như cùng ở tại trên đám mây nặng nề rơi xuống cảm thụ khiến hắn không chỗ có thể trốn, hắn thua với tâm tình bạo phát sau theo sát phía sau tự mình trách móc nặng nề, hắn thậm chí không có bộ mặt đi hỏi quan ở hai người bọn họ ở giữa tư mật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sợ sệt mỗi một lần chất vấn, đều là để Ung Thánh Hựu nhắc lại một lần nữa thiên sang bách khổng đau nhức.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lật lên giao cảm khí bên trong đi ghi chép, giao cảm khí bên trong ghi chép người lái xe mười năm ghi chép, bởi vì mất trí nhớ nguyên nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa bao giờ xem lướt qua qua tám năm trước đường biển, tối hôm qua ý bên ngoài để hắn không khỏi đem thời gian điều đến mất trí nhớ kết điểm, trong đó một cái con số tinh cầu gây nên sự chú ý của hắn.

981 tinh cầu, chưa từng nghe nói.

Căn cứ về thời gian phán đoán, hắn là từ tinh cầu này đi ngược lại sau bị mất trí nhớ của hắn. Ăn cơm buổi trưa lúc, hắn hỏi kiến thức rộng rãi tảng đá phải chăng rõ ràng viên tinh cầu này lai lịch.

"981 ư là một cái làm cổ quái tinh cầu, là một đám người lai lịch không rõ sáng lập độc lập tinh cầu, không thuộc về ở bất kỳ tinh hệ, ở nơi đó ở người kỳ năng dị sĩ có rất nhiều, vũ khí cũng rất tiên tiến. Bọn hắn yên ổn sinh sống mà ở 981 bên trong qua cuộc sống của mình, những tinh hệ khác cũng không đáng đi có ý đồ với bọn họ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thương nuôi được gần như sau cùng tảng đá cáo biệt, cũng bảo đảm chẳng bao lâu nữa sẽ có quân nhân đến duy hộ an toàn của bọn họ. Dự định nơi cần đến chính là Địch Lệ Tư, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem trôi nổi ở trong vũ trụ tinh cầu, đè xuống giao cảm khí khống chế cái nút, cơ khí giọng nữ tại trong khoang vang vọng: "Đường biển đã làm lại, mời lần nữa xác nhận đường biển sửa chữa, sắp đi tới 981 tinh cầu."

"Xác nhận."

Ung Thánh Hựu về đến nhà tiếp cận nửa tháng cũng không có đợi đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến nhà bái phỏng, quân đoàn cùng bệnh viện cũng không có khiến hắn đi làm tâm lý trị liệu, tính toán thời gian một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hẳn là theo bạch cốt quân đoàn đại bộ đội trở về.

Khả năng hắn cũng buông tha cho.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy, nhưng không có trong dự tính như trút được gánh nặng, văn phòng y tá nhắc nhở hắn tan tầm đánh thẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười nói tạ, đem công tác giao tiếp sau khi kết thúc hướng về bãi đậu xe đi đến.

Tay của hắn chạm vào trên cửa vân tay khóa, đầu xe nóc động cơ phía dưới truyền đến quy luật tính toán giây thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngửi được nguy hiểm, một bên gọi để những người khác tránh ra, một bên về phía sau chạy trốn, nhưng tốc độ của hắn xa còn lâu mới có được lựu đạn mini nhanh, một tiếng phá đem màu trắng ô tô nổ tung, một ánh lửa tại bãi đậu xe bay lên, người chung quanh kinh ngạc mà kinh ngạc thốt lên thoát đi.

Hậu phương dâng trào sóng trùng kích bí mật mang theo sóng nhiệt hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu vọt tới, Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng mà ôm lấy phần đầu, một người bỗng nhiên ôm lấy hắn, thay hắn ngăn trở phá nát thân máy công kích.

Rốt cuộc trở về đến bình tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thấy một cái không nên xuất hiện ở nơi này người —— Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Làm sao ngươi biết ta ở nơi này "

"Tin tức chay." Dưới tình huống nguy hiểm Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới tinh thần lĩnh vực ẩn giấu, hầu như trong nháy mắt toàn bộ thả ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ trên khu vực cười khẽ: "Quả thực, hướng đạo tin tức chay là Warden săn bắn bản năng."

"Không phải." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem chưa tỉnh hồn Ung Thánh Hựu vào trong ngực ôm chặt lấy, "Yêu ngươi mới là của ta bản năng."

Ung Thánh Hựu đường hoàng mà trợn mắt lên, mà lời kế tiếp làm hắn kinh hãi đến biến sắc.

"1514 07, ngươi Warden hướng về ngươi báo danh."

—— "Thiếu tá, 1514 07 hướng về ngài báo danh."

========================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Yêu ngươi là ta tích bản năng ~


	45. Chapter 45

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 21

Chapter 21

981 tinh cầu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tưởng tượng hoàn toàn không giống, vốn tưởng rằng viên này tự do tại đại chúng tầm nhìn bên ngoài tinh cầu hẳn là như 177 như thế tiêu điều, nhưng khi hắn bước vào nơi này lúc, cơ hồ là được toàn bộ khoa học kỹ thuật vây quanh hoàn cảnh sợ hết hồn, đế quốc chỉ có trung ương khu vực tại mỗi cái phương diện đạt đến toàn bộ trí tuệ nhân tạo hóa.

Không có một người "Tọa giá" người tại trôi nổi trên đường phố hành tẩu là một bức hoàn toàn không hợp hình ảnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy hai cái chân thay đi bộ quan sát phụ cận người cùng cơ khí, bọn hắn không giống như đá trong miệng tinh tế lưu dân, mọi người trái lại tuân thủ trật tự, đường phố ngay ngắn rõ ràng.

Người đều tố chất nhìn lên so với đế quốc còn cao hơn.

Vào đêm đường phố chung quanh đều là toàn bộ tin tức hình chiếu, toà này tinh cầu sức sống bắn ra bốn phía, buổi tối mới là nó sân nhà. Chung quanh sàn giải trí không gián đoạn mà đưa lên uyển chuyển thân thể hình vẽ, bộ ngực đầy đặn cùng mê hoặc thanh âm nói xong lời nói trêu đùa, thậm chí làm người dừng bước tại trước mặt nó, bên trong nhân vật ảo sẽ cùng chi tiến hành chuyển động cùng nhau. Sáng sủa kẹo sắc đánh vào màu xám tro mái nhà, nắm giữ chiết quang kỹ thuật khổng lồ thương bài không để ý chút nào ngăn trở lân thứ so sánh cửa sổ thủy tinh, chán chường mà hiện đại.

"Tiên sinh, chúng ta đêm nay có toàn thành party." Một người, không, là một con cơ khí tay ngăn lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thân sĩ phát ra mời, "Hi vọng ngài trước tới tham gia."

"Ta là tha hương người." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiên cứu nó ngón tay linh hoạt, tự nhiên mà thành tính chất không cách nào để cho người phân rõ nó hậu trường người chỉ huy.

Người máy nhìn thấu Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý nghĩ, lễ phép báo cho: "Tiên sinh, 981 tinh cầu toàn bộ mọi người là tha hương người, đây là một hạng thịnh đại điển lễ, chúng ta không hy vọng bất kỳ một vị đêm nay người ở chỗ này bỏ qua."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có đầu mối chút nào mà ở nơi này xác thực không việc để làm, nghe cái này cơ khí tay ý tứ , tại trong party hầu như tụ tập toàn thành người, nói không chừng có thể thay hắn vuốt thanh manh mối: "Ở nơi nào "

Cơ khí tay hướng về phải xoay tròn 180 độ: "Xin mời đi theo ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi vào cuồng hoan hiện trường, đã bị một bình mở ra Champagne làm ẩm ướt mái tóc, trò đùa dai nữ sinh kiều mị hướng hắn hôn gió, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mắt nhìn thẳng mà đi đến đài, gọi một chén Whiskey đau xót, mà phụ trách điều tửu trí tuệ nhân tạo cự tuyệt hắn: "Tiên sinh, ta cho rằng ngài hẳn là nếm một chén hắc Dạ Chi Vẫn."

"Tại sao" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối 981 trên Tinh cầu sự tình càng nghi hoặc, liền một chén rượu đều sẽ bị trí tuệ nhân tạo từ chối.

"Bởi vì cái này chút đồng nát sắt vụn hội căn cứ lần trước ngươi đến uống đồ uống làm số liệu phân tích, kết hợp tâm tình của ngươi trạng thái, phán đoán ra hiện tại thích hợp nhất ngươi rượu loại." Một cái chống gậy người đi tới, trực tiếp cầm lấy Anh màu hồng đào hắc Dạ Chi Vẫn uống xong, "Rượu này rất ngọt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không để ý cái này người không quen biết uống cạn rượu của hắn: "Ta không nhớ rõ ta đã tới nơi này."

Đang tại vì hắn một lần nữa điều phối rượu Cocktail trí tuệ nhân tạo trả lời: "Căn cứ ta cùng với các đồng bạn cùng chung ghi chép, ngài từng tại tám năm trước một buổi tối đi vào chúng ta nơi này, uống đến say như chết."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được đến từ không dễ manh mối, kiên nhẫn mà hỏi tới: "Sau đó thì sao "

"Sau đó ngài được chúng ta lão bản mang đi." Trí tuệ nhân tạo đem một chén hắc Dạ Chi Vẫn giao cho hắn, "Xin mời ngài hưởng dụng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giờ khắc này đối tửu tinh mất đi hứng thú, nắm lấy nó lạnh lẽo tứ chi: "Ngươi lão bản đâu "

"Chính là ta, nấc." Ợ rượu nam nhân đem ba tong giơ lên bên người, gõ gõ đài, trí tuệ nhân tạo liền lùi tới mặt sau, "Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ta là thật sự không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ trở về."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn không nhớ ra được nhân vật này: "Xin lỗi, ta không nhớ rõ tên của ngài."

"Làm bình thường." Nam nhân đẩy lên ba tong đứng lên, "Bởi vì trí nhớ của ngươi lưu trữ ở chỗ này của ta, đi theo ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vàng đuổi tới hắn, nam nhân quay lưng hắn phất tay một cái: "Mang lên kia chén rượu, không nên lãng phí."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngại hoa lý hồ tiếu cái chén có vẻ trói buộc, ngửa đầu uống một hớp mất, hơi ngọt anh đào hương chen lẫn nhè nhẹ Đỗ Tùng tử, không phải không thừa nhận, người nơi này công trí năng giải toán đến mức rất chuẩn xác.

Một gian Ám Môn giấu ở hoa thiên tửu địa say rượu phương, cơ khí đảo qua nam nhân tròng đen xác nhận thân phận, một đạo hạp cửa mở ra thả hai người đi vào.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặp Đế quốc nghiên cứu khoa học cơ cấu, nhưng hình ảnh trước mắt như trước khiến hắn chấn động.

Hai bên chỉnh tề trong suốt trong tủ chén đựng đầy chất lỏng màu nhũ bạch, ở trong đó trôi nổi một cái phát tán màu lam nhạt ánh sáng âm u hộp, trong tay nam nhân triển khai cỡ nhỏ lập thể màn hình, tay của hắn cấp tốc ở phía trên trượt, sau đó đi tới bên phải một cái trước ngăn tủ: "Nơi này chính là ngươi ném mất ký ức."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm sự nặng nề mà bước nhanh đi tới nam người bên người, xuyên thấu qua ngăn tủ nhìn xem an tĩnh hộp, không thể tin tưởng: "Trí nhớ của ta thật sự có ở bên trong không "

Nam nhân khuếch trương màn ảnh lớn, đem phía trên số liệu biểu diễn cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Xem ngày cùng tên chữ đều là ngươi, không nhiều không ít, ngươi tổng cộng ở chỗ này của ta ký gửi hai năm ký ức."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ sát qua ngăn tủ, nhìn xem bên trong gánh chịu ký ức hộp, hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu đáp án tựa hồ sắp dễ dàng mà tính ra: "Ta hiện tại có thể lấy tiêu tan ký gửi ư "

"Ngươi nghĩ hay quá nhỉ." Nam nhân không khách khí dùng ba tong xoá sạch tay của hắn, "Ta thay các ngươi bọn này tăng thêm phiền não người giải quyết thống khổ hồi ức, tổng phải bỏ ra xứng đáng một cái giá lớn năng lực đổi về."

"Ngươi muốn cái gì tiền vẫn là quyền "

Nam nhân cải chính nói: "Không không không, Daniel, những này cũng không phải ta muốn, tên của ta gọi là tham ăn người, ta dựa vào thu thập tâm tình tự của người khác mà sống."

Nam nhân chỉ vào bên ngoài điên cuồng party hiện trường: "Ta yêu quý tổ chức party, không phải ta có tiền yêu thích làm từ thiện giải trí đại chúng, mà là tại náo nhiệt huyên náo trong hoàn cảnh, mọi người dễ dàng lạc lối, những kia tại giữa ban ngày ẩn núp tâm tình hội hết thảy bạo phát, mọi người công trí năng đều sẽ vì ta vặt hái tâm tình của bọn họ."

Tham ăn người dùng ba tong dập đầu hai lần kim loại mặt đất, ở trên không đãng căn phòng bên trong vang vọng rất lâu: "Trí nhớ của ngươi ta không có xem qua, đây là của ta nghề nghiệp Đạo Đức, thế nhưng dùng cơ khí phân tích qua tình cảm của ngươi biến hóa, ta làm yêu thích. Sướng vui đau buồn, toàn bộ có, thế nhưng cách cơ khí ta không cách nào hái được tối số liệu chính xác, nếu như ngươi nguyện ý một lần nữa đem các loại hồi ức trải qua một lần, phong phú của ta kho số liệu, ta làm nguyện ý đem ngươi hồi ức trả."

Do dự cùng chần chờ ở đây trồng trọt bước bên trong đặc biệt vô dụng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh táo nhìn xem tham ăn người: "Được."

Tham ăn người được người trước mắt quyết đoán hù đến, hữu hảo nhắc nhở vị này gan to bằng trời người không biết: "Có thể sẽ rất thống khổ."

"Không liên quan." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thái độ rất thấp, "Chỉ cần ngài chịu đem ký ức trả lại cho ta, làm cái gì cũng có thể."

Tham ăn người dừng một chút, dùng ba tong một cái đâm xuyên trong suốt ngăn tủ, chất lỏng màu nhũ bạch không có như tưởng tượng giữa dòng xuất, mà là tụ tập thành một cái vòng tròn trụ chui vào dưới đáy, nhẹ nhàng hộp cùng ba tong liên tiếp, thuận tiện lười biếng tham ăn người không cần khom lưng liền có thể bắt, tham ăn người lấy ra bên trong lưu trữ chíp, hướng về nơi càng sâu đi đến: "Đi theo ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được tham ăn người buộc ở một cái trôi nổi ghế tựa, bốn phía đều là to lớn màn hình, tứ chi của hắn được kim loại mang cố định, đeo mũ giáp ở trong có vô số căn số liệu tiếp thu tuyến liên tiếp đến đầu óc của hắn vỏ. Tham ăn người cẩn thận chặt chẽ mà đem chíp xen vào trong cơ khí, lần nữa xác nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cách nào tránh thoát cái ghế này: "Một phút nữa liền sẽ bắt đầu, nổi thống khổ của ngươi chỉ số đã từng đạt đến ta nơi này giá trị cao nhất, cho nên ta thanh cường độ chỉ số điều đến lớn nhất, chỉ là sợ ngươi bạo tẩu mà thôi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu, tham ăn người ấn xuống cái nút: "Chúc ngươi nhiều may mắn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua như Ung Thánh Hựu loại này cả gan làm loạn hướng đạo, tại trong ấn tượng của hắn, hướng đạo phần lớn đều là ôn nhu săn sóc, hòa ái dễ gần, cuối cùng cũng là phụng mệnh duy cẩn.

Khi hắn tại Rhayson tinh cầu trúng rồi thẻ mẫu mai phục, hầu như đã đến cùng đường mạt lộ thời điểm, một cái học viện quân sự hướng đạo cứu bọn họ ở trong cơn nguy khốn. Thoát khỏi thẻ mẫu truy kích Khương Nghĩa Kiện phí hết đại khí lực mới đường vòng tìm tới sắp được quân địch đuổi theo hướng đạo, mắt thấy hắn yếu Vô Danh dập tắt tại tràng chiến dịch này bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không quan tâm bộ hạ ngăn cản đưa hắn cứu tới.

Nhìn thấy tấm kia chưa tỉnh hồn mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoảng hốt nhớ lại đoạn trước tháng ngày tại quân sự diễn tập bên trong đi nhầm vào bạch cốt quân đoàn học sinh.

Tại trong lồng ngực của hắn hướng đạo nhất định là cực sợ, hai người khoảng cách vô cùng gần, đối phương tim đập tựa hồ bị gấp đôi phóng to, gấp rút rơi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tai, không để ý thanh thất kinh mèo con ôm càng chặt hơn, vốn định dùng này để an ủi hắn, ai biết tim đập của hắn trước tiên là tạm ngưng đồng dạng, sau đó như phóng ra ra quang tử pháo bắt đầu bão táp.

Đối với vừa vặn thoát hiểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói, mỉm cười tại cuộc đời của hắn trong tự điển cũng không thích hợp trường hợp này, có thể là được Tiểu Hướng đạo có chút khôi hài căng thẳng chỗ đầu độc, nhớ tới hắn đánh số Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng cười đọc lên tên của hắn. Hướng đạo ánh mắt bỗng nhiên bắn ra một loại thần thái, tại đầy trời lửa đạn bên trong cho người một loại khác an bình, vốn cho là hắn hội bởi vì căng thẳng từ không được câu, ra ngoài Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý liệu, hắn tự tin trả lời hết thảy vấn đề.

Trời xui đất khiến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận lời hắn đem tiến vào bạch cốt quân đoàn, hắn nhớ rõ, này là đương thời được tính kế hướng đạo chỗ nói lý tưởng công tác địa điểm.

Nhưng bận bịu quân sự thủ tịch Warden quên chính mình không có quyền nhúng tay chọn lựa hướng đạo một chuyện, đi học viện quân sự trong ngày hôm ấy, Aude nhìn thấy ngồi ở hàng sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện giật nảy cả mình: "Ngươi không phải là từ trước đến giờ đối chiêu thu người mới không hề hứng thú "

"Ta rỗi rảnh không có chuyện làm, có được hay không lái xe của ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng đùa nghịch khởi tiểu hài tử tính khí, cảm thấy hắn cùng với vị kia hướng đạo ở giữa cố sự lẽ ra nên không nên bị hắn người biết.

Cho dù Aude là bằng hữu tốt nhất của hắn, cái này cũng là thuộc về không cho phép người thứ ba chen chân bí mật.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy trên trang giấy đó cũng không hề 1514 07 danh tự, hắn sớm liền thấy ngồi ở hàng sau hướng đạo, sốt sắng mà cắn răng, môi bị hắn làm đến đỏ bừng, cảm giác lại dùng sức một ít liền muốn mài mất một lớp da. Phía trước huấn luyện viên từng cái từng cái đọc lên danh tự, Tiểu Hướng đạo nhìn lên trấn định, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại phát hiện nội tâm hắn không dễ dàng phát giác nôn nóng cùng bất an.

Làm huấn luyện viên tuyên bố cái gọi là vị cuối cùng hướng đạo lúc, sắc mặt của hắn tiếp cận trắng bệch, không thể tin nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nguyên vốn còn muốn quan sát Tiểu Hướng đạo bi thương phản ứng Warden nhất thời ngồi không yên, vọt tới phía trước đọc lên tên của hắn sau, năm nay bạch cốt quân đoàn chiêu sinh danh ngạch từ 50 biến thành 51.

Một cái giá lớn tự nhiên là có, đầu tiên là Aude nhổ nước bọt Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm việc không mang theo đầu óc, sau đó chính là nhân viên cao tầng sách văn quở trách, cuối cùng do Hayek tướng quân đứng ra bãi bình.

"Bất quá là nhiều hơn một tên hướng đạo mà thôi, quân bộ làm việc phải linh hoạt, quá mức theo khuôn phép cũ, chẳng phải là cùng nội các đám kia lão cổ hủ giống nhau "

Hayek tướng quân ra tay tự nhiên không tầm thường, giải vây đồng thời thuận tiện bẩn thỉu một cái nội các.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc ấy hoàn toàn không hiểu chính mình đối tên này hướng đạo lòng hiếu kỳ từ đâu mà đến, thậm chí quản Aude muốn tới thành tích huấn luyện, khi thấy hắn từ người thứ nhất trượt đến người thứ hai lúc, phát ra từ nội tâm thê đội thứ nhất tâm tình lại là nghi vấn, mà không phải tiếc hận, hắn tin tưởng chính mình nhãn quang, 1514 07 cũng không phải thứ hai tư chất.

Đáng thương Aude thay hắn đảm nhiệm giám thị chi trách, lật hết những kia mơ hồ hình ảnh tư liệu, rốt cuộc tìm ra kẻ cầm đầu, nguyên lai là có người lợi dụng quy tắc lỗ thủng tiến hành xoạt phân, đưa hắn vừa ý hướng đạo đẩy ra người thứ hai vị trí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất bắt đầu sinh bởi vì người khác mang đến cảm giác thỏa mãn, để tâm tình từ từ chồng chất, dường như từ chỗ sâu góc tràn đầy, nó không phải chiến tranh thắng lợi sau vui vẻ, cũng không phải chiếm cứ cao điểm sung sướng, chỉ là một loại thuần túy đến nhẹ nhõm vui mừng.

Đối với quân đội cùng nội các một mực giục mình cùng hướng đạo kết hợp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản thân không phải làm để bụng, hướng đạo tác dụng ở trong mắt hắn được định nghĩa là phụ trợ, ai sẽ tại sát phạt quả quyết bên trong chiến trường thời khắc mang theo một cái bác sĩ xông pha chiến đấu mặc dù có nhân viên cao tầng tại hội nghị bên trong trước mặt mọi người điểm ra việc này cấp bách, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thông thường chỉ biết cắt qua đề tài, vẻ mặt ôn hòa hỏi ngược lại trùng tu chỉnh lý hiến chương pháp điển khi nào nhưng để công bố, khiến cho nội các bụi bẩn một mặt tro.

Liền Aude đều cho rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ không tuân theo tướng quân trong miệng "Đây là cuối cùng một năm để cho bản thân mình do lựa chọn cơ hội", không ngờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự được toại nguyện cùng một tên hướng đạo kết hợp.

Bởi vì 1514 07 quá mức khác với tất cả mọi người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong mắt hắn nhìn thấy linh động cùng thiết tha, tuy nhiên có lúc cử động của hắn nhìn như gần như lỗ mãng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng nhìn ra trong đó quy luật, một cái có quy hoạch tính hướng đạo, chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện sở cầu.

Hướng đạo dời vào của mình ký túc xá sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sửa chữa lại trước đây 1234 loại này đơn giản mật mã, lần thứ nhất thiết trí vì 1210, bởi vì là sinh nhật của mình, bất quá ba giây cảm thấy lập dị, xóa bỏ ghi chép, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui sau, đè xuống 1217. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trí nhớ cũng không xuất chúng, lại nhớ kỹ ngày đó hắn tại quân đoàn cứu một tên "Nói khoác không biết ngượng" hướng đạo học sinh.

Làm chính mình vì hướng đạo lên danh tự, làm ý thức được hướng đạo đang len lén mà xem chính mình, làm bỏ mặc hướng đạo tại Warden thầy huấn luyện muốn làm gì thì làm, làm hướng đạo mắt đỏ nói muốn tinh thần kết hợp, làm chính mình bất mãn hắn cùng còn lại Warden vượt qua được gần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phát giác giữa người và người trói buộc dĩ nhiên có thể chiếm được linh hồn cộng hưởng.

Thưởng thức trong tâm tình lại loại bỏ một ít lý tính, thẳng thắn một điểm, loại tình cảm này là ưa thích.

Đáng tiếc thời điểm đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không biết, tại quân đội lâu dài mưa dầm thấm đất, khiến hắn cảm thấy Warden cùng hướng đạo quan hệ trong đó lẽ ra như thế, đây là một loại thiên tính gây ra, hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc đó duy nhất tử vong có thể tách ra, bọn hắn đem dắt tay tác chiến, đã đến thời cơ thích hợp, lợi dụng tháp đến bồi dưỡng một cái gien ưu tú đời sau.

Nếu không phải hắn một mình đi vào thẻ mẫu thời cơ chiến đấu, tựa hồ cái này nhìn như đẹp kết cục tốt đẹp chính là truyện cổ tích tiêu chí phối chế.

Một cái ưu tú hướng đạo gây nên bên người chú ý là một kiện chuyện thuận lý thành chương, nhưng ở thẻ mẫu lời răn bên trong, còn muốn thêm một cái chuyển ngoặt từ —— hắn không chỉ yếu xa xa mà thưởng thức, còn muốn cướp đoạt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn không biết thẻ mẫu là ở nơi nào làm được chíp, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức thanh tỉnh, thân thể vô lực điều kiện tiên quyết, trực tiếp cắm vào óc của mình.

"Vĩ đại thủ tịch Warden, ngươi sẽ là thay ta tìm được vị kia hài tử đá kê chân."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc rõ ràng thẻ mẫu mục đích, hắn vì đạt thành mục tiêu không chừa thủ đoạn nào, cấy ghép tại chính mình trong đầu chíp hẳn là hết thảy tinh tế liên bang đều cấm dùng cảm ứng chíp, có thể thông qua Warden hướng đạo bên trong một người giám sát một người khác hành tung, tinh thần kết hợp để cho bọn họ không thể tránh né.

Duy có một loại phương thức có thể ngắn ngủi mà bảo chứng Ung Thánh Hựu an toàn, chính là đóng tinh thần lĩnh vực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không lựa chọn.

Sau đó, thẻ mẫu tương chiến cơ trông coi thiết bị toàn bộ bắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chạy mất dép mới sẽ như ước nguyện của hắn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu tiên là đến trung ương tìm tới Hayek tướng quân, một tên thủ tịch Warden được phe địch thống suất cắm vào chíp, tại chiến tranh nguy cấp thời kì phải có điều bảo mật, người biết chuyện một trong Lôi Sắt được tướng quân chính mồm yêu cầu việc này không cho phép lộ ra, mà ở tư mật phòng nghiên cứu kiểm tra sau, cho ra kết quả không như ý muốn, hiện nay không cách nào có hiệu quả an toàn remove chíp, dù cho lợi dụng hơi nanotechnology, đều có khả năng đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại não tạo thành tổn thương.

Trở về trung chuyển trạm Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực càng thêm không ổn định, là vì vừa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, nội tâm hắn đối thẻ mẫu lửa giận từ đó dấy lên, cho dù chỉ là liếc mắt nhìn nhau, căng thẳng cùng lo lắng không thể nói ra, đều sẽ khắc chế không được hận không thể đem Ung Thánh Hựu vò Saizo ở trong cơ thể mình kích động.

Loại này không thiết thực ý nghĩ chỉ biết tăng lên hắn mầm họa, thẻ mẫu mắt nhìn chằm chằm, Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ chân tướng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô số lần mà nghĩ yếu bảo hắn biết chân tướng, vốn lấy hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ, một khi được biết sự thực sau, cái kia nhưng cho là mình nghĩa vô phản cố Ung Thánh Hựu, nhất định sẽ nhận lãnh không thuộc về hắn phiêu lưu.

Trẻ tuổi Warden lựa chọn trốn tránh cùng trầm mặc, quyết định tại sự tình giải quyết tốt đẹp sau lại cùng hắn hướng đạo chia sẻ trong này nan ngôn chi ẩn. Nhưng thuận buồm xuôi gió đã quen Warden, mãi mãi cũng không tính được tới nhân ngôn đáng sợ cùng lo lắng sợ hãi trọng lượng đủ để ép vỡ một cái vọng tự phỉ bạc người thiếu niên.

Làm trong kế hoạch xa cách cùng lạnh lùng từ từ xuất hiện tại bọn hắn bên trong, rõ ràng rõ ràng đây là phải qua đường một vòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện như trước cảm nhận được loại này ngột ngạt đến tiều tụy bó tay toàn tập.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quên chính mình khi nào bắt đầu yêu thích đứng ở tháp chỗ cao đến lén lút quan sát Ung Thánh Hựu nhất cử nhất động. Hẳn là từ ngày đó kết hợp nóng đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu về sau, khát khao khó nhịn dã thú ngửi được con mồi mùi vị, đây là người săn đuổi kích động, mà khi hắn nghe đến cái kia ôm ấp tiếng đọc, trong đầu nghĩ đến thẻ mẫu lòng tham không đáy, tại dục vọng rục rịch thời khắc cuối cùng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cơ hồ là nhẫn nhịn dậy sóng đem Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra.

Hắn nhớ rõ hắn coi là trân bảo hướng đạo khi đó đờ đẫn ánh mắt, mang theo không thể tin tuyệt vọng quăng hướng mình, liên đới bóng đêm đều càng u ám một ít.

Lôi Sắt mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu hướng đạo xưa nay vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm tinh thần khai thông lúc, vị này coi trời bằng vung hướng đạo lại muốn vì tự mình giải quyết kết hợp nóng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngay cả lời cũng không muốn vì hắn nhiều lời, trực tiếp đưa hắn vứt ra khỏi phòng.

Tĩnh táo lại Warden bắt đầu nghĩ mà sợ, nếu như lý trí tại cuối cùng không có banh ở cuối cùng một căn thần kinh, y theo thẻ mẫu không tới tay không bỏ qua tính cách, suốt đêm lẻn vào bạch cốt đem người mang đi cũng là có khả năng.

Bởi vì lâu dần mạnh mẽ quen thuộc mà cậy mạnh Warden lựa chọn một loại hắn tự cho là đúng bảo vệ phương thức, rời đi ký túc xá, kết hợp nóng làm hắn đánh mất qua một lần bình tĩnh bình tĩnh, hắn không dám cầm Ung Thánh Hựu an toàn mạo hiểm.

Đáng tiếc tại một phương diện góc độ, tựa có thể thông cảm được chuyện xuất có nguyên nhân, người ở bên ngoài xem ra đều là một hồi vô tật mà chấm dứt thất bại thi đấu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu càng đi càng xa, một cái khía cạnh khác mà nói, Ung Thánh Hựu càng ngày càng an toàn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên khó qua trong đó hoảng sợ đột nhiên lít thống khổ, một bên thoả mãn với thẻ mẫu vắt hết óc cũng không cách nào được như ý mưu kế.

Nhưng là, thân ái hướng đạo, đợi thêm một chút, chỉ cần Hayek tướng quân người tìm ra biện pháp giải quyết, bọn hắn liền sẽ tất cả như thường.

Tại cảm tình bên trong rơi vào tiến thoái lưỡng nan hoàn cảnh Warden lại không rõ sở, mặc dù là cho người sinh ra sợ hãi Vũ Trụ Hồng Hoang đều không thể ngăn cản thời gian đi tới bước tiến.

Thẻ mẫu cùng Amute quân đoàn người cấu kết cùng nhau, nguyên tưởng rằng bạch cốt quân đoàn tháp sắp trở thành an toàn nhất trụ sở, nhưng khi Lôi Sắt bỗng nhiên từ bên trong chiến trường biến mất, Lyon thừa nhận hắn trở về tháp, tại thẻ mẫu trong chiến cơ bị hắn sơ sót chi tiết nhỏ toàn bộ nhớ tới, hắn như là phát điên mở ra tinh thần lĩnh vực muốn phải tìm Ung Thánh Hựu tung tích.

Quá đã muộn.

Dày đặc lửa đạn âm thanh ở bên ngoài vang lên, một trận đất rung núi chuyển sau để Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên rơi vào hôn mê, khi hắn sau khi tỉnh lại nhìn thấy sắc mặt nặng nề Hayek tướng quân.

"Hắn còn sống không" Hayek tướng quân cũng không nói gì danh tự, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng vu tâm.

Tinh thần liên tiếp không có đoạn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi gật đầu.

"Tạm thời vẫn là không cách nào ngươi giải quyết trong đầu chíp." Hayek tướng quân thất vọng thở dài, đưa cho hắn một cái điện tử lời ghi chép, "Này không phải là một lần cuối cùng đối với hắn tập kích, đây chỉ là một mở đầu. Hài tử, đi nơi này, hắn có thể giải quyết vấn đề của ngươi, mất đi cũng không đáng sợ, thẳng đến ngươi một lần nữa đứng lên ngày ấy, có đầy đủ năng lực mạnh mẽ đi chống lại thời điểm, nếu như các ngươi như trước có liên quan tới, số mệnh sẽ vì ngươi một lần nữa chỉ dẫn."

Điện tử lời ghi chép thượng địa chỉ là 981 tinh cầu, Thao Thiết rượu, tham ăn người.

Chỉ cần chíp một ngày không bị bỏ đi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ bại lộ tại thẻ mẫu giám sát dưới, Hayek tướng quân đưa ra một cái ổn thỏa nhất cũng tàn nhẫn nhất biện pháp.

Tiêu trừ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ký ức, sau đó tiến hành cắt rời tay thuật, để 1514 07 hoàn toàn biến mất tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên trong thế giới.

"Dùng hồi ức đi trao đổi tính mạng của hắn, là đáng giá."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở tham ăn người trang bị lên lúc, khi hắn đè xuống lấy ra ký ức cái nút trước đánh gãy tham ăn người: "Ta thật sự hội toàn bộ quên ư "

"Hối hận rồi ư" tham ăn người gặp rất nhiều người như vậy, "Ngươi bây giờ có thể xuống, ta chưa bao giờ làm ép mua ép bán chuyện làm ăn."

"Không có, nhưng nhiều thêm cho ta một phút."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt lại, dù cho một phút, để cho mình nhiều thêm yêu hắn sáu mươi giây, so với mênh mông thời gian cái này vi bất túc đạo con số, vào thời khắc này chỗ được trao cho ý nghĩa, nhưng có thể khiến hắn đi qua hắn cùng với hắn ở giữa toàn bộ thời gian.

Gặp lại, ta yêu ngươi.

Này năm chữ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai năm hồi ức điểm cuối, tham ăn người đem mũ giáp lấy xuống lúc, một cái vị cường hãn đến từ không tin nước mắt người đã là lệ rơi đầy mặt.

Tích góp áy náy cùng tự trách khi hắn thanh âm nghẹn ngào giữa dòng xuất.

Tham ăn người thoả mãn với hắn tới tay cảm xúc tư liệu sống, nhìn xem người này co giật vai, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Trả muốn đi ra ngoài uống một chén hòa hoãn một cái không miễn phí."

"Không được, cảm tạ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lảo đảo mà từ trên ghế đứng lên, "Ta muốn đi tìm hắn."

Cho dù hồi ức được rải rác đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ, đi qua được bóp méo được mơ hồ không rõ.

Tại liền chính ta đều không có chú ý tới ý thức bên trong, ta chưa bao giờ quên qua ngươi.

Thần bí hướng đạo, hướng đạo chay chủ nhân, lạnh nhạt bác sĩ, sương lớn thổi ra sau, đáp án tại công bố sau, toàn bộ chỉ về cùng một người.

Của ta 1514 07.

Của ta Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hướng đạo của ta.

Chưa nói ra khỏi miệng lời nói đang bốc lên Thời Không bên trong kéo dài, từng được bất tiết nhất cố Bất Hủ rốt cuộc tại trong ký ức hồi sinh.

Không chỉ có như thế, người yêu của ta, lần này, tuyệt sẽ không buông tay.

====================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Lại cho ta thêm một phần chuông ~~

Già như vậy ca các ngươi khẳng định chưa từng nghe tới.


	46. Chapter 46

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 22

Chapter 22

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía sau là khói đen thẳng lên tàn tạ, những người khác bởi vì đột phát nổ tung sự kiện từ lâu chạy ra bãi đậu xe, kinh hãi qua đi vội vã báo động. Ung Thánh Hựu cứng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực, ý thức tiếp cận hôn mê, vừa vặn câu nói kia đại biểu hắn đã khôi phục ký ức nếu thật sự như hắn suy nghĩ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hẳn là đẩy ra bản thân mới đúng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nóng rực hơi thở chui vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai cùng cái cổ chếch, khiến hắn vào lúc này sản sinh không nên có tâm viên ý mã, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy người chung quanh vây xem không chê chuyện lớn ánh mắt, muốn đứng dậy cùng này cái ôm chặt lấy chính mình không chịu buông tay người phân rõ khoảng cách, kết quả đặt ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía sau lưng tay phải giơ lên, nóng ướt mà đỏ thắm chất lỏng tại trong bàn tay hắn lan tràn ra.

Là Khương Nghĩa Kiện huyết.

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới tư thế quái dị, lướt qua bờ vai của hắn nhìn thấy vỡ vụn thân xe bởi mạnh mẽ phá khí lưu không quy luật về phía bốn phương tám hướng xung kích, chính mình bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện kịp thời bảo vệ chỉ là trong lòng bàn tay chà phá một điểm da, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng liền áo khoác đều bị quát phá.

"Lên." Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên đứng lên nâng dậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Cùng ta đi bệnh viện xử lý vết thương."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được Ung Thánh Hựu dìu dắt đứng lên mới phát giác sau lưng truyền tới đau đớn, cho dù như vậy, hắn cũng không có buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào mò thấy bên trong chuyển biến ý vị, mấy lần biên độ nhỏ đọ sức đều bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện áp chế, cuối cùng bất đắc dĩ: "Trên tay của ta đều là tro."

"Ta không để ý."

"Người khác đều tại xem chúng ta."

"Không cần để ý."

...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là bởi vì chính mình bị thương, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là nhân nhượng hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chịu phối hợp y tá, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẫn nại tính tình tiếp nhận hộp cấp cứu thay hắn làm xử lý.

Vết thương lại nhỏ lại nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm lỳ ở trên giường, cẩn thận mà thay chỗ hắn lý. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang chuẩn bị đem chuẩn bị đã lâu lời nói mượn cơ hội cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra, cửa phòng bệnh bị người xông tới mở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức đứng dậy, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tựa đầu nghiêng xem những trang bị kia đầy đủ hết Warden.

Aude nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng ở tại chỗ hết sức kinh ngạc, nhưng rất nhanh điều chỉnh tốt tâm tình: "Nơi này vừa vặn tỏa ra đại lượng hướng đạo tin tức chay, thế nhưng bệnh viện công tác hướng đạo vừa nãy đều không có mặt, cho nên ta cần một cái giải thích."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ở sau lưng nắm chặt trong tay cái kẹp, bất động thanh sắc kéo hắn, từ túi áo Lý Đào xuất trống không hướng đạo chay chiếc lọ: "Ta vừa vặn làm rơi mất hướng đạo chay."

Lý do này gượng ép đến làm nguời khó có thể tin, lớn như vậy phạm vi tin tức chay trong nháy mắt chìm không đỗ xe tràng, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề ý sợ hãi mà nhìn chằm chằm Aude con mắt màu xanh lam, há miệng nói bậy.

Aude sau lưng quân nhân cũng không tín phục bộ này lời giải thích, muốn lên trước lôi đi Ung Thánh Hựu, vị kia Warden vẫn không có đụng tới Ung Thánh Hựu, cánh tay đã bị người kéo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên tay dùng sức, người ở chỗ này cũng nghe được xương gãy vỡ thanh âm , kết hợp Warden vẻ mặt thống khổ, hầu như có thể phán đoán hắn dây chằng đã kéo đứt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thèm nhìn hắn, lặp lại một lần: "Aude, là ta, làm rơi mất hướng đạo chay."

"Cút trở lại cho ta!" Aude nguyên chỗ đứng lại, nheo mắt lại đánh giá hai cái cất giấu bí mật người, sắc mặt âm tình bất định, rốt cuộc hạ lệnh, "Toàn bộ rút quân về đoàn chờ lệnh."

"Thiếu tướng!" Bị thương Warden nỗ lực để Aude thu hồi như thế không sáng suốt mệnh lệnh, Aude một cái mắt đao quát đi, Warden nhẫn nhịn đau đớn lui về đội ngũ.

Aude một mình ở lại bầu không khí lúng túng trong phòng, tại bệ cửa sổ nơi nhìn thấy những người khác đều đã ngồi xe rời đi: "Daniel, ta cần một cái giải thích."

"Đừng ở chỗ này nói." Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc quần áo, nhìn xem góc máy giám sát, "Đi nhà ngươi."

Sự tình phát triển được quá mức mãnh liệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có để cho Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng thời gian, làm Duy Nặc mở cửa, nụ cười chân thành mà sững sờ ở cửa trước nơi lúc mới ý thức tới, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ý thức tới vừa vặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu nói kia nói là cho mình nghe.

Duy Nặc nhãn lực vô cùng tốt, đi nhà bếp cho ba người chuẩn bị quả trà, nhưng con mắt một mực không hề rời đi phòng khách, chỉ lo vị kia vẻ mặt không ngờ người xa lạ hội xuống tay với Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Hắn là hướng đạo của ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện công bằng.

Aude trong lòng đất trời tối tăm, không ngớt lời đồ phá hoại: "Ngươi mất tích lâu như vậy tinh thần thất thường cho dù hắn là một cái ta không cách nào cảm nhận được hướng đạo, lúc nào cùng ngươi kết hợp được "

"Tám năm trước."

Quá mức lý trực khí tráng thái độ làm cho Aude đau đầu sắp nứt, nhéo nhéo mi tâm, thở dài: "Daniel, làm phiền ngươi hồi hồi thần, tám năm trước chuyện tại đầu óc của ngươi là trống rỗng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ khí bình thản, có thể từ ngồi xuống vừa bắt đầu con mắt của hắn sẽ không từ trên người Ung Thánh Hựu lột xuống qua: "Ta thu hồi trí nhớ của ta."

Lời này vừa nói ra, Aude cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai mặt nhìn nhau, Aude chính là muốn truy cứu chi tiết nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh trong hồi ức nhân vật chính kéo vào phòng ngủ, cửa phòng ở bên trong khóa trái, đến nhà nhập thất, kỹ thuật thành thạo.

Duy Nặc nghe thấy âm thanh vội vã mang theo còn không ngâm mở hoa quả trà lại đây, lại chỉ nhìn thấy Aude buồn bực mà ngồi ở sô pha. Duy Nặc thay hắn rót một chén vị chua mười phần hoa quả trà: "Hai người bọn họ đây này "

Aude chỉ vào bên trong phòng ngủ, hai cái kẻ không quen biết đứng ngồi không yên, bất quá năm phút đồng hồ, Aude đề nghị: "Ngươi nghĩ nghe trộm ư "

Duy Nặc lập tức đáp lại hắn một cái OK thủ thế, uống một hớp nước quả trà Aude bởi vì xông tới vị chua tễ mi lộng nhãn đối Duy Nặc cười đến ngũ quan chen nhăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình nhanh hít thở không thông.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy chính mình không chịu buông tay, Ung Thánh Hựu hai cái tay trên không trung dùng sức khoa tay hai lần, không biết nơi nào nhưng thả, mà theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện khôi phục ký ức Bạch Lang, cùng cái thuốc cao bôi trên da chó như thế dán Hoa Báo làm nó không cách nào phân thân, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng không thể làm gì khác hơn là như động viên Hoa Báo như thế, tránh đi vết thương, vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng: "Như vậy chúng ta không có cách nào tán gẫu."

Tại tham ăn người cơ khí bên trong thể nghiệm qua tê tâm liệt phế hồi ức, gần như chân thật cảnh tượng để Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho dù tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt đều cảm thấy lo được lo mất, chỉ có xuyên thấu qua quần áo chân thật nhiệt độ có thể làm cho hắn thoáng bình tĩnh một ít: "Đừng nhúc nhích, để cho ta ôm một chút."

Nhu có thể khắc cương cái từ này, tại bọn hắn loại này khó mà dùng dăm ba câu khái quát quan hệ trong lúc đó vạn phần được lợi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lơ đãng biểu lộ yếu đuối để Ung Thánh Hựu ấp ủ từ chối trở nên trì độn, hai người bọn họ yên tĩnh ôm cùng nhau, không giữ được thời gian tại không gian này vĩ độ bên trong khắc phục Thuyết Tương Đối, tạm dừng trở thành bất động hình ảnh.

"Tám năm trước chuyện, ta sẽ cho ngươi một cái giải thích." Khương Nghĩa Kiện như đói như khát mà nuốt vào Ung Thánh Hựu mùi trên người, "Ta hiện tại có chút không phân rõ hiện thực vẫn là mộng, ngươi gọi gọi ta, có được hay không "

Ung Thánh Hựu thống hận chính mình quá ăn chịu thua một bộ này, rồi lại tâm khẩu bất nhất (*nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo): "Thượng tá "

"Không phải, như tám năm trước như vậy gọi."

"Thiếu tá "

"Không đúng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không buông không tha, nhất định phải nghe được ba chữ kia mới coi như thôi.

"..." Ung Thánh Hựu sâu thở dài một hơi, "Daniel."

Ngăn ngắn ba chữ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đợi ròng rã tám năm, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bỏ qua tám năm, cố sự tuyến phảng phất được kéo về tại tháp tháng ngày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng là như thế này, từng điểm một nói cho năm đó cái kia thỉnh thoảng ngượng ngùng hướng đạo, không muốn sử dụng kính ngữ, có thể kêu tên của mình.

"Ta tại." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nước mắt không tiếng động mà chảy ra, âm thanh run rẩy, "Thánh Hựu, ta một mực tại, xin lỗi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên xuất hiện khóc nhường cho Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng rồi trận tuyến, tâm tình đại khởi đại lạc Ung Thánh Hựu tại chật hẹp tầm mắt bên trong không có tìm được khăn tay, chỉ thật là cường ngạnh mà tách ra qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu, lấy tay thay hắn qua loa chà xát hai cái, mặt được cọ đến đỏ bừng, Ung Thánh Hựu cực nhỏ có cơ hội khoảng cách gần như vậy mà quan sát Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mới phát hiện hắn hơi hơi rủ xuống khóe mắt phối hợp đỏ bừng mũi, đặc biệt chọc người sinh thương.

Yêu chính là như thế bướng bỉnh, nó khiến mọi người ôm ấp, cũng làm cho được nó đâm bị thương.

Tâm tình thật vất vả ổn định lại hai người rốt cuộc thoát khỏi trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp nhi tư thế, từng người ngồi ở trong sô pha, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem tại 981 trên Tinh cầu trải qua sự tình một chữ không kém mà thuật lại cho Ung Thánh Hựu nghe.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn bộ hành trình lông mày nhanh vặn, nhắc tới thẻ mẫu lúc cơ hồ là đè lên lửa giận, tận lực giảm bớt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt mất khống chế, mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không dễ chịu, trong miệng hắn sự tình cũng là của mình tự mình trải qua, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ ở trong đó có nhiều như thế không muốn người biết, làm chính mình cuối cùng tại trong tháp ký ức cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trùng điệp, chưa bao giờ được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã phân phó trở về trong tháp Lôi Sắt cũng được một cái mê.

Hắn nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu chíp sau, hận không thể con mắt của mình có thấu thị công năng: "Cái kia chíp đây này "

"Vẫn còn ở nơi này." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay chỉ trỏ đầu của mình, "Cho nên khi ta lấy về ký ức sau, lập tức từ 981 tinh cầu về tới tìm ngươi, nhìn thấy thẻ mẫu cái dạng kia, ta đoán bọn hắn hẳn là một đoàn đội tại làm những chuyện tương tự, không phải một mình hắn giám sát chíp động thái, bọn hắn mục tiêu chỉ có ngươi. Cái kia tràng nổ tung cũng là nhằm vào ngươi, ta bắt đầu cho rằng thẻ mẫu là muốn cho ngươi trở thành hắn hướng đạo, nhưng ở 17 Thất Tinh bóng chuyện đã xảy ra, ta cảm thấy là ta đánh giá thấp dã tâm của bọn hắn."

"Vậy bây giờ ..."

"Không liên quan." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh gãy hắn, "Tại tướng quân an bài xuống, ta đã làm cắt rời tay thuật, giữa chúng ta tinh thần liên tiếp đã chặt đứt, ngươi bây giờ phần lớn thời gian là an toàn, chuyện xảy ra hôm nay hẳn là thẻ mẫu đám người kia bên trong có người nhận ra ngươi, cho nên tới gây chuyện thị phi, ta về sau sẽ tận lực nhiều chú ý."

"Ta không hỏi cái này! Ta hỏi chính là ngươi!" Cho dù năm ấy hắn bị bao vây ở trong bóng tối đều chưa bao giờ đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện có như thế xung thiên lửa giận, "Ta muốn biết an toàn của ngươi, đó là một cái không rõ lai lịch chíp tại đầu óc của ngươi bên trong, tại ngươi tinh thần lĩnh vực bên trong!"

"Ngươi đều là tự ý cho rằng dùng phương thức của ngươi đến sắp xếp cuộc sống của ta, tám năm trước chính là như vậy, hiện tại vẫn y như này, ngươi đến cùng đến chết không đổi phải tới lúc nào "

"Nếu như tám năm trước, ngươi đem toàn bộ sự tình tuần tự mà nói cho ta, chúng ta có thể sẽ không đi tới hôm nay tình trạng này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấp giọng nói: "Hiện tại vẫn tới kịp ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu là thật sự tức giận rồi, tâm tình thế không thể đỡ, tinh thần đều đi theo Thiêu Đốt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm nhận được hắn sóng tinh thần lấy xâm lược tư thái hướng về của mình tinh thần lĩnh vực tràn vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hầu như điều động hết thảy tinh thần Lá Chắn đến ngăn cản cái này liều mạng hướng đạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu uy hiếp hắn: "Ngươi cho ta thanh tinh thần lĩnh vực mở ra, hiện tại, lập tức, lập tức!"

"Ngươi không cần làm chuyện điên rồ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện canh phòng nghiêm ngặt tử thủ, hắn rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu bây giờ ý nghĩ, hắn muốn yếu lần nữa tiến hành liên tiếp.

"Ngươi chính mồm nói, ta là của ngươi hướng đạo." Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu nhượng bộ, hắn tức đến nổ phổi, hận không thể tóm khởi Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ áo hỏi một chút hắn đến cùng nghĩ như thế nào, có thể tưởng tượng đến hắn a Sibogetaruisi hội chứng, tất cả những thứ này sự tình đều tìm đến hợp lý nguyên do, tại a Sibogetaruisi trong thế giới, bọn hắn độc hữu phương thức giải quyết đều là tốt nhất, ngoại trừ Ung Thánh Hựu được ngăn cản tâm tư.

"Cho nên tại sự tình giải quyết trước đó, ta sẽ không để cho ngươi mạo hiểm nữa." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại tinh thần lực đã là ở hạ phong, cười khổ cầu xin tha thứ, "Của ta Lá Chắn sắp bị hao tổn."

"Ngươi là tên khốn kiếp." Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng mắng được uể oải, vẫn là thu hồi sóng tinh thần.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kinh ngạc mà nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu, do dự mở miệng: "Chúng ta lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, có được hay không "

"Cho ta một chút thời gian." Khôi phục trấn định Ung Thánh Hựu không dám đơn giản đáp lại, chuyện của quá khứ cho dù là hiểu lầm cũng tốt, là vận mệnh đùa cợt cũng được, nó trước sau đặt tại những kia trong năm tháng, nắm không đi không bỏ xuống được.

Đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy lòng, hắn vốn định đáp lại, nhưng đại não ứng kích hệ thống lại mất hứng mà khiến hắn nghĩ tới thời gian qua đi đã lâu đã từng, quá mức cùng bây giờ tình cảm đan xen vào nhau, tại kịch liệt lẫn nhau chất vấn rút đi sau, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là thua với đi qua chính mình.

Từ thủ tịch Warden cùng 1514 07, đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, bọn hắn yêu cầu tại cũ mới trong lúc đó tìm tới một cái hoàn mỹ cân bằng.

Mọi việc có lợi có hại, nguyên nhân chính là thời gian tồn tại pha loãng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng rốt cuộc không phải tám năm trước bộ dáng, hắn học được đúng bệnh hốt thuốc cái từ này, không lại bức bách, không lại tự chủ trương, hắn từ 1514 07 trên người học được vụng về ôn nhu cùng săn sóc đều thí nghiệm tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người: "Ta sẽ chờ ngươi, ngươi không cần gấp. Chúng ta đi ra ngoài trước, liên quan với 17 Thất Tinh bóng thượng chuyện, cũng phải cùng Aude thương lượng."

"Được." Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng trước, chỉ lo hắn sẽ bởi vì bị cự mà dường như dã thú sổ lồng.

Tính khí biến tốt rõ ràng là chuyện tốt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn cẩn thận mà lễ phép đối đối chính mình, trong lòng tổng là có chút cảm giác khó chịu, cay đắng ở trong lòng lan tràn, là thất lạc.

Bọn hắn nguyên vốn có thể không cần đi tới này rậm rạm bẫy rập chông gai còn muốn Cửu Chuyển mười tám ngoặt con đường, nhưng lên trời nhảy nhót tưng bừng quá thích nói giỡn, khiến cho hai cái kẻ không sợ chết cũng bắt đầu sợ đau, liền thân mật đều mang cẩn thận thăm dò, Hoa Hồng thượng gai vốn nên đặt tại xem xét khu vực tỏa ra nó Mỹ Lệ, bây giờ lại sợ nó hại người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở cửa thời điểm, đột nhiên hỏi hắn: "Trong tám năm có người cùng ngươi ư "

"Chỉ có Duy Nặc." Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc đó hiểu lầm quan hệ của bọn họ, giải thích, "Chúng ta là anh em, hắn năm đó ở quảng trường đã cứu ta."

Hai người lặng thinh không đề cập tới cái kia màu đen tinh thần thể, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối tình cảm của nó quá mức phức tạp, cảm tạ mà lại đố kị, bảo vệ hướng đạo hẳn là Warden chức trách, lại bị một cái khác người xa lạ giành trước.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức cắn chặt răng răng mới bình tĩnh mà nói ra một cái "Ân" chữ, hắn vì Ung Thánh Hựu độc thân mà mừng rỡ như điên, nhưng là đau thấu tim gan, bị hắn nâng ở lòng bàn tay hướng đạo tám năm qua trông coi bí mật, tâm kinh đảm chiến sinh hoạt, chỉ có một nhìn lên không quá đáng tin người bình thường bồi tiếp hắn khỏi hẳn, trên thân thể vết sẹo, trong lòng tuyệt vọng, đều bị một mình hắn tiêu hóa hết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới khi hắn chỗ trống trong tám năm, hắn hướng đạo làm sao trưởng Đại thành có thể một mình chống đỡ một phương dáng dấp, dù cho không đi cấu tứ việc nhỏ không đáng kể sự tình, cứ như vậy một cái không đãng mà phiêu miểu dàn giáo, đều đầy đủ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đau lòng mà ủ rũ.

Dùng lớn lên đi cùng hình người khác là chim nhỏ đầy đặn Vũ Dực, mà đặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, chính là tàn nhẫn phát ngôn từ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu: "Qua mấy ngày ta chuẩn bị đi gặp tướng quân, yếu đồng thời ư không cần lo lắng, hắn biết ngươi còn sống, lúc đó nếu như không có hắn hỗ trợ, sự tình sẽ không như thế thuận lợi."

"Được." Ung Thánh Hựu không có từ chối, hắn đối tướng quân hứng thú không lớn, chỉ là hiếu kỳ trung ương đến cùng phát triển tới mức nào.

"Đến lúc đó ta tới đón ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở cửa liền thấy hai cái nghe góc tường không kịp đứng thẳng người ngượng ngùng xông bọn hắn vui cười, Aude chột dạ: "Các ngươi đi trung ương yêu cầu tài xế ư "

"Lăn."

Duy Nặc tại Aude ánh mắt ra hiệu dưới đuổi tới tiết tấu: "Vậy các ngươi ăn cơm không ta đã làm xong."

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tồn tại một cái cơm tối thời gian cũng không tệ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêm mặt: "Ăn."

==================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Hoa Hồng đại biểu ái tình, tại của ta lý giải bên trong chính là, nó giàu có mị lực lại có thể đâm nhói.


	47. Chapter 47

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 23

Chapter 23

Aude nghe bọn họ nhắc tới tại 17 Thất Tinh bóng gặp phải người, chỉ là nghe sự miêu tả của bọn hắn đều cảm thấy kinh tâm động phách: "Cho nên, ý của các ngươi nói là, thẻ mẫu đám người kia đang nghiên cứu cải tạo Nhân Loại gien "

"Không phải làm xác định, nhưng hiện nay biết rõ tin tức có thể làm ra loại này suy đoán." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem bức ảnh truyền cho Aude, "Người này chân được cải tạo, nắm giữ so sánh Warden tốc độ, hơn nữa bắt được những người khác trong, đều là ở một phương diện khác tài năng xuất chúng người bình thường."

Aude nhìn xem bức ảnh cảm thấy buồn nôn, nước chua chảy ngược, vội vã đẩy ra: "Honey, ta đang dùng cơm, không nên phát ngán."

"Ta xem một chút." Duy Nặc bởi vì nghề nghiệp xuyên toa ở trong tinh tế, hắn tiến đến Aude bên cạnh tử quan sát kỹ, "Những người này nơi cổ có một cái phù hiệu, giống như là gần nhất hưng khởi một cái tinh cầu, nơi đó cư dân đều sẽ được dấu ấn phù hiệu. Bọn hắn thường thường buôn lậu một ít dược phẩm, bọn hắn làm thần bí, mỗi một lần giao dịch cũng sẽ không đứng ra, sẽ chỉ ở một cái công cộng trên Tinh cầu chạm trán, liền chuyển món nợ tài khoản đều là giả lập IP."

"Nhưng là thẻ mẫu là liên minh người, làm sao lại luân lạc tới nơi đó" Aude có rất nhiều nơi không nghĩ ra, tin tức thông Duy Nặc cũng không cách nào thay hắn giải thích nghi hoặc, nhìn hắn thích ăn quả chanh cá, thay hắn gắp một cái đặt ở trong chén.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu hồi bức ảnh: "Các loại qua mấy ngày đi trung ương cùng tướng quân thương lượng một chút."

"Ngươi nhất định phải mang Ung y, không phải, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi" Aude mơ hồ lo lắng, "Nội các đám người kia nếu như biết tướng quân đã từng giúp ngươi để một tên hướng đạo chạy trốn quân đoàn, nhất định sẽ nhờ vào việc này hướng về tướng quân làm khó dễ."

"Chỉ là biểu đạt cảm tạ, không có vấn đề." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuyệt đối tín nhiệm Ung Thánh Hựu năng lực xuất chúng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt tự nhiên mà hướng Aude cười cười, xem như là cho hắn ăn một cái định tâm hoàn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Aude lúc rời đi, Duy Nặc trả cố ý thay Aude đóng gói một cái hộp cơm, kỳ thực chính là đem còn dư lại món ăn trang bên trong, thanh mỗi ngày ăn quân đoàn phòng ăn Aude cảm động đến rối tinh rối mù, lớn tiếng về sau Duy Nặc chuyện làm ăn liền do chính mình đến tráo, mắt thấy Duy Nặc xinh đẹp đồng tử bỗng nhiên co rụt lại, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng hắn yếu giở công phu sư tử ngoạm, từ khi bắt được tinh tế giấy thông hành, Duy Nặc làm việc càng là vi pháp loạn kỷ. Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy hắn một cái đến phía sau mình, thay hắn cùng với Aude nói lời từ biệt: "Thiếu tướng, vì Duy Nặc cùng ngài tương lai sẽ không bị giam giữ tiến trung ương nhà giam, mời ngài nhắc nhở hắn sớm ngày chậu vàng rửa tay, mà không phải cổ vũ hắn đi nhầm đường tình thế."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về tháp cùng Aude xử lý xong buổi chiều gây ra phá cái sọt, trả cố ý an ủi được chính mình làm thương Warden, cùng Aude thông đồng xuất một bộ lời nói dối thanh trẻ tuổi Warden doạ được sửng sốt một chút, chuyện này cuối cùng cũng coi như có một kết thúc.

Trở về nhà trọ sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm ở trên giường bởi vì phấn khởi tinh thần không cách nào ngủ, đương nhiên, cũng có một phần nguyên nhân là a Sibogetaruisi hội chứng tại quấy phá, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngả bài là thoát ly sớm định ra quỹ đạo bên trong sự tình, đủ để khiến hắn trằn trọc.

Màn hình điện thoại di động ánh sáng tại bóng tối trong phòng có vẻ chói mắt, Logo dừng lại tại tin vắn bên trên, phía trên danh tự từ Ung bác sĩ biến thành Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay khoảng chừng trượt bàn phím mấy lần sau, rốt cuộc phát ra.

"Đã ngủ chưa "

Đối diện hồi phục rất nhanh, "Không có."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thực địa bảo hắn biết bác sĩ mình làm trước trạng thái, "Ta không cách nào ngủ."

"Tại sao "

Thành thực người bệnh không hề ẩn giấu, "Nhớ ngươi."

Lần này đổi lại Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, từ khi hắn biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoạn có a Sibogetaruisi hội chứng sau, hắn đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu đạt quy tắc lần nữa mở rộng, hắn rõ ràng một người bình thường rất khó đánh vỡ bệnh hoạn nhóm bên trong tâm tình tuần hoàn —— bài xích ngoại giới, tự ta hoài nghi, thăm dò, từ bỏ. Để một cái cùng thế giới cách bất tương vào a Sibogetaruisi người bệnh thẳng thắn nói ra nội tâm chân thực tình cảm, độ khó không thua gì lật đổ bọn hắn tinh thần kết cấu, sau đó vi phạm thiên tính mà tiến hành một lần nữa xây dựng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại biên tập Logo viết lại xóa, xóa lại viết, tuần hoàn qua lại, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát tới tin vắn.

"Là ngủ rồi ư ngủ ngon."

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào dưới bậc thang, đem điện thoại di động ném qua một bên, tâm lý tâm tình cùng thân thể tư thái toàn bộ vặn ba, hắn rõ ràng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối tình cảm của hắn, nhưng một chốc không cách nào thích ứng hắn chuyển biến, đã từng trong lòng hắn là đứng ở thần đàn người trên, hắn đối tâm tình của hắn thường thường là sùng bái chen chúc, hắn ngước nhìn sự cường đại của hắn tao nhã.

Sùng bái cùng ưa thích giới hạn thường thường đều là mơ hồ không rõ, bây giờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ chỗ cao hướng mình đi tới, gọn gàng nhanh chóng mà thay hắn cầm đao bổ ra. Đây là chuyện đương nhiên, cầu còn không được chuyện tốt, nhưng này chút không đành lòng quay đầu trải qua để Ung Thánh Hựu do dự không quyết định, bồi hồi bất định.

Luyến ái cũng không hề khó như vậy, thế nhưng cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện một lần nữa xây dựng quan hệ yêu thương mới là khó càng thêm khó.

Trong này trong lòng nhu cầu giống như là bí ẩn rừng cây, tám năm trước, Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn thập phần đơn giản, hắn mang theo hèn mọn cùng ngước nhìn đi yêu chí cao vô thượng thủ tịch Warden, hắn từng vô số lần khát vọng tại hai người quan hệ bên trong thu được bình đẳng tầm mắt, nhưng ngày hôm nay chân chính đến lúc, đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện chủ động lấy lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần tay chân luống cuống. Bọn hắn hôm nay như là hai cái không trọn vẹn bánh răng, đều đang cố gắng thích ứng đối phương lồi lõm góc độ, nỗ lực trở thành một hoàn chỉnh tròn, nhưng xa còn lâu mới có được trong dự đoán đơn giản như vậy.

Bất quá tám năm mà thôi, nghe tới hư vô phiêu miểu thời gian khinh Phiêu Phiêu mà tiêu tan trên không trung, nhưng Nhân Loại một cái hoảng thần thời gian, ngoài không gian khả năng liền có một cái tinh cầu được va chạm vẫn lạc, huống hồ tuổi không cùng của ta tám năm, thuần túy nhất cảm tình cũng suýt nữa tại xóc nảy bên trong nát tan.

Thời gian tha thứ vạn vật biến mất cùng hồi sinh, lại vì tình cảm hướng đi tinh luyện xuất không biết hồi hộp.

Cho dù mộ đi hướng đến ngàn vạn hiệp, đều là để Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ được vì bọn họ mơ hồ quan hệ đinh thượng bó tay bó chân cái đinh.

Đồng thời xử lý nhiều trình tự đại não chết máy, Ung Thánh Hựu một đêm ngủ được không yên ổn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối tuần tại bệnh viện thay người khác trách nhiệm loay hoay đất trời đen kịt, cũng còn tốt chỉ cần một buổi sáng, sau khi tan việc Ung Thánh Hựu lười biếng duỗi người hướng về cửa thang máy đi, liền thấy mặc một thân thường phục Khương Nghĩa Kiện các loại ở trong hành lang.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy trong mắt hắn nghi hoặc, thay hắn giải đáp: "Đón ngươi đi trung ương."

A Sibogetaruisi tổng hợp chứng cũng bị một ít người ngoài gọi là thiên tài bệnh cũng không phải bắt nguồn từ trung nhị, đối với người bệnh mà nói, bọn hắn tại ở phương diện khác xác thực so với người bình thường có chỗ hơn người, tỷ như Khương Nghĩa Kiện trí nhớ.

Mất mà lại được hai năm trong ký ức liền Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng nói một câu yêu thích lái xe căng gió đều nhớ, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị ngồi vào vị trí kế bên tài xế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn mở ra chủ điều khiển cửa xe: "Ngươi lái xe."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, hắn đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện chiếc xe này xác thực trông mà thèm, rời đi quân đoàn sau, trừ bỏ bị hiểu lầm tám năm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, duy nhất có thể làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng chính là những kia trải qua thay đổi xe. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay đổi một vị trí, thủ tiêu lái tự động, để tay lên tay lái lúc công tác cảm giác mệt mỏi thoáng qua bị ném xuất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn mở ra hướng dẫn, định vị là hành chính phủ đệ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gần nhất thường thường cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tin vắn trao đổi, thường thường đều là lấy chính mình chủ động mở đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu im tiếng vì chấm hết, có thể nhìn khung chat càng lúc càng nhiều, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi học tập người bình thường cảm thấy mỹ mãn. Trong xe không gian chật chội, ngoại trừ tình cờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắc nhở Ung Thánh Hựu đổi đường loại hình, chỉ có thư giãn giai điệu hợp với tình hình xuất hiện.

"Xin lấy ra ngài Thẻ CMND."

Một tên Warden ngăn lại tại cửa phủ đệ ngăn lại thông suốt xe cộ, nhìn thấy chủ điều khiển khuôn mặt xa lạ, lần nữa xác nhận bảng số xe là thuộc về bạch cốt quân đoàn Khương Nghĩa Kiện thiếu tướng, tay của hắn đã đụng tới kích quang thương nòng súng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện duỗi dài cánh tay đưa qua Thẻ CMND, Warden nửa tin nửa ngờ mà tiếp nhận Thẻ CMND luôn mãi xác nhận sau trả cố ý khom lưng liếc mắt nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới thả được.

"Hành chính phủ đệ đã đề phòng sâm nghiêm như vậy sao" Ung Thánh Hựu dừng xe ở vị trí chỉ định, đã có người ra nghênh tiếp bọn hắn.

"Dù sao tổng thống suýt chút nữa tại địa bàn của mình được người phản quốc bắn chết, đến nay lòng vẫn còn sợ hãi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấp giải thích rõ sau cùng xông tới trước mặt hành chính nhân viên chào hỏi.

Ánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt chính là một toà cung điện hùng vĩ, cùng trung ương chỗ nơi có thể thấy được cao khoa học kỹ thuật cao ốc không giống, nó vẻ ngoài là hàng nhái cổ Địa Cầu thời Trung cổ châu Âu cung điện chỗ tạo. Hai toà vẻ ngoài giống nhau cung điện ủng vây một toà huy hoàng Vương Cung, hai tòa cung điện trước theo thứ tự là Hayek tướng quân cùng nhiều ôn nghị sự lớn lên pho tượng, bọn hắn một người bội kiếm, một người chấp quan, báo dĩ tôn trọng mà kính ngưỡng ánh mắt nhìn hướng vị trí giữa, chính là Ywen tổng thống pho tượng.

Đi vào bên trong cung điện, hoa quý mà tinh mỹ trên mặt đất là mời nghệ thuật gia tự mình vẽ tranh, cao không gặp đỉnh trần nhà nhưng là đem đế quốc chỗ ở tinh hệ dùng điện tử quang ảnh hoàn mỹ tái hiện, nếu không phải bốn phía tuần tra vệ binh cùng bé nhỏ đến mức không thể nhìn thấy tiểu hình máy theo dõi thời khắc công tác, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí cảm giác mình đặt mình vào tại một nhà tư tàng rất rộng mỹ thuật tạo hình trong quán.

Hayek tướng quân từ lâu tại trong phòng tiếp khách các loại đợi bọn hắn đến tìm hiểu.

Hayek tướng quân đã có năm mươi tuổi, sâu màu hổ phách ánh mắt như cổ kính bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là vào cửa lúc cùng hắn chào hỏi liền sẽ không tiếp tục cùng chi nhìn kỹ, dày đặc lông mi để vị tướng quân này dù cho biểu hiện sắc bén đều nhiều hơn xuất một phần ôn nhu có thừa.

"Xem ra năm đó Daniel hi sinh là chính xác." Hayek tướng quân nụ cười đều là duy trì một cái lễ phép độ cong, khiến người ta quên nội tâm hắn chân thật nhiệt độ, "Tuy rằng một mực biết ngươi còn sống, nhưng tận mắt thấy vẫn là vì các ngươi cao hứng."

"Cảm tạ ngài khoan hậu, năm đó ẩn giấu dưới của ta tồn vong." Tức cũng đã rời đi quân đoàn, Ung Thánh Hựu như trước nghiêm đối tướng quân đi một cái tiêu chuẩn quân lễ, "Cũng thập phần cảm tạ ngài đối người quyền thượng nỗ lực, để hướng đạo nắm giữ tha thiết ước mơ tự do."

Tướng quân gật gật đầu, hướng về hắn theo về quân lễ: "Đường trưởng mà đường xa, đối đế quốc mà nói, những này còn xa xa chưa đủ. Ngươi sau này có tính toán gì muốn trở về quân đoàn ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu đã trầm mặc, hắn đã thành thói quen trong phố xá sinh hoạt, so với đạn Robot, hắn hiện tại tựa hồ càng yêu thích cùng Duy Nặc thảo luận sát vách hàng xóm tai nạn xấu hổ.

"Hắn không thích hợp trở về quân đoàn." Một mực vẫn không mở miệng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay Ung Thánh Hựu giải vây, "Bất luận hắn lấy thân phận gì trở về quân đoàn, đều không thể bịa đặt xuất một cái không chê vào đâu được lời nói dối giải thích chuyện năm đó."

Tướng quân nhưng, rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt ý nghĩ, hắn đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu một tấm thẻ: "Hài tử, ngươi có thể đi hậu đình hoa viên nhìn xem, nơi này là trung ương lớn nhất nhân tạo công viên, có thật nhiều ngươi chưa từng thấy hoa cỏ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới thời điểm mang rất nhiều liên quan với người biến dị tư liệu, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn mượn cơ hội rời đi, hắn thực sự không biết làm sao cùng một chức cao vị người ở chung, vừa vặn những khách sáo kia lời đã dùng hết hắn sinh chuyển cứng rắn tạo năng lực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh thẻ mẫu tình huống cùng những kia người kỳ quái cùng tướng quân không rõ chi tiết mà miêu tả sau, tướng quân hai hàng lông mày dựng đứng: "Dựa theo Liên Minh cách nói, thẻ mẫu từ lâu rời đi, cho nên việc này không có quan hệ gì với Liên Minh. Nhưng hắn năm đó ứng dụng ở trên người ngươi chíp, Liên Minh biểu thị thứ này tại bọn hắn tinh hệ cũng là là đồ cấm. Xem ra hắn từ lâu chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, bây giờ đã triệu tập xuất một nhóm cùng hắn cùng chung chí hướng người đến tiến hành loại này phi pháp thân thể thí nghiệm."

"Đáng sợ nhất là, hắn bước thứ nhất là thành công." Khương Nghĩa Kiện hồi tưởng thẻ mẫu cùng hắn tại trong nhà gỗ giao chiến, vô luận là tốc độ hay là lực lượng cơ hồ đã đạt đến đỉnh núi, "Hắn mang cơ khí mũ giáp không cách nào dỡ xuống, động tác giống như là tự động hóa Robot, có thể thông qua phân tích cùng phản hồi đến quyết định hắn lần sau sức mạnh tấn công cùng góc độ."

"Cải tạo gene." Tướng quân xem xong trong tay tư liệu lấy kính mắt xuống, "Đây là tại cổ Địa Cầu hủy diệt lúc từ một cái điên cuồng nghiên cứu khoa học học giả nói lên phương án, hắn cho rằng thông qua đối nhân loại gien tiến hành trọng cấu cùng sửa chữa, có thể để cho mỗi người đạt đến hoàn mỹ trạng thái. Bắt đầu mỗi cái tinh tế vì làm bản thân lớn mạnh đồng ý cái phương án này, thẳng đến đoàn đội của bọn họ không cẩn thận tiết lộ thí nghiệm quá trình, hầu như đem một cái động vật từ tinh thần đến thân thể toàn bộ dập tắt, cuối cùng lại tiến hành một lần nữa tạo thành, cùng người Đạo Chủ nghĩa đi ngược lại, hạng mục này tự nhiên được kêu dừng. Xem ra đám người kia còn chưa hề tuyệt vọng, thậm chí có thể trên cơ thể người làm thí nghiệm rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem tướng quân trên mặt đã lộ ra tức giận, liền có thể đoán nhớ năm đó thí nghiệm có cỡ nào cực kỳ tàn ác, tướng quân thanh tư liệu thu hồi: "Ta sẽ tìm người tin cẩn hỗ trợ điều tra chuyện này, việc này không chỉ liên quan đến đế quốc, càng là cả Ngân Hà sự tình, thẻ mẫu bọn hắn tuyệt đối không thể dựa vào một người lực lượng đạt tới hôm nay, tuyệt đối có tinh hệ ở sau lưng nâng đỡ."

Đem quân trưởng thở dài một hơi sau, nhìn xem đang xem hướng về ngoài cửa sổ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tầm mắt rơi vào đang tại hậu đình bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu thượng, cong lên khóe miệng: "Ngươi dự định cùng hắn một lần nữa kết hợp ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trầm mặc chốc lát, nghiêm mặt nói: "Chỉ cần chíp một ngày không có giải trừ, hắn đều sẽ bởi vì ta trở nên nguy hiểm, tuy rằng nội chiến ở trong hẳn là Lôi Sắt cùng thẻ mẫu thông đồng, cái này chíp mặc dù là tại trong đầu của ta, nhưng nổ tung người lại là hắn."

Tướng quân ý vị thâm trường nhìn hắn: "Vậy ngươi chuẩn bị cùng còn lại hướng đạo kết hợp "

"Không, trừ hắn ra, ai cũng không được." Khương Nghĩa Kiện phủ quyết được kiên định mà cứng rắn, ngược lại đem đề tài dẫn tới tướng quân trên người, "Ta nghĩ Warden hay là cũng không cần tiêu chí phối chế một vị hướng đạo, lại như ta từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua tướng quân hướng đạo."

Tướng quân không có bởi vì cuộc sống riêng được người trẻ tuổi trêu chọc mà rất là ánh lửa, khóe mắt nếp nhăn trên mặt khi cười không giảm: "Hài tử, ta và ngươi nhưng không giống nhau, nếu như ngươi có một ngày có thể ngồi vào vị trí của ta, ta nguyện ý giới thiệu của ta nửa kia cho ngươi biết."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết đây là tướng quân phép khích tướng, cũng không mắc mưu: "Ta cảm thấy Aude so với ta thích hợp hơn tiếp nhận ngài vị trí, hắn so ta càng có nhân tình vị, ở trong cấp dưới xài được, phải biết bạch cốt quân đoàn hiện nay đối với ta bất mãn những người mới nhưng có khối người, mỗi khi bọn họ gặp phải Aude liền sẽ hoan hô, nghe được tiếng bước chân của ta lập tức yên lặng như tờ."

Tướng quân bị hắn hình dung chọc cho cất tiếng cười to.

"Đúng rồi, đây là tham ăn người để cho ta mang cho ngài." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy ra một cái chíp đưa cho tướng quân, "Nghe khẩu khí của hắn, thật giống hắn cùng với ngài rất thuộc "

"Hắn thiếu ta ân tình." Tướng quân nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đã nhàm chán ngồi ở trên ghế dài cho chim quăng cho ăn vật: "Được rồi. Ngươi có thể rời khỏi, ngươi hướng đạo đã kiên trì đã tiêu hao hết."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước khi rời đi bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến một chuyện, dừng bước lại: "Tướng quân, ta tựa hồ cũng từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp qua ngươi tinh thần thể, xin hỏi nó là màu đen ư "

Tướng quân sững sờ, sau đó lắc đầu: "Không phải. Làm sao vậy "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đạt được đáp án phủ định sau so với tưởng tượng khiếp sợ: "Không có gì, hiếu kỳ mà thôi. Ta đi trước."

Hayek tướng quân xem trong tay chíp, hô hấp dần dần liền chìm, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không quan tâm nơi này là tổng thống địa bàn, thuận tay bấm Nhất Chi Hoa, bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi đến đại sảnh mới nhớ tới liên quan với 17 Thất Tinh bóng trên có Warden hướng đạo một chuyện quên cùng tướng quân báo cáo, vội vàng trở về tướng quân gian phòng, lại được báo cho hắn đã bị tổng thống gọi đi, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đem tư liệu đặt ở thư ký nơi đó.

Tan họp nhiều ôn nghị sự trưởng ở phía xa thấy cảnh này, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi rời đi, đi tới thư ký trước mặt uy nghiêm mà đưa tay ra: "Ta xem một chút."

Mà ở tổng thống căn phòng trong, truyền đến hắn cùng với tướng quân tiếng cải vả kịch liệt.

"Ywen, ngươi muốn nghe theo khuyên nhủ, tương lai của đế quốc không thể dựa theo nhiều ôn quy hoạch đến tiến hành."

"Hayek, không nên nỗ lực đem quyền lợi kiếm chỉ hướng về ta!"

"Ngươi từ khi nào thì bắt đầu trở nên cố chấp như vậy "

"Vậy ngươi lại từ khi nào thì bắt đầu quá có chủ kiến, thậm chí khắp nơi ngỗ nghịch ta nhiều ôn kiến nghị có thể cho đế quốc càng quang minh tương lai, mà ngươi lại muốn đem đế quốc kéo trở lại quá khứ dáng dấp!"

"Ywen, ngươi không có thuốc nào cứu được."

===================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Tính cái làm nền chương ~ ta phải thanh phần sau nhân vật chủ yếu làm ra đến.

Ca không xóa, chỉ là kết nối xóa á, muốn nghe B đứng điện thoại Khách Hộ Đoan sưu một cái ghét tháp Ma Vương là tốt rồi.

Liên quan với 🍑 năm ấy quyết định, là đúng ư cho dù ta là kẻ cầm đầu, từ góc độ của ta đến xem đều không đúng, nhưng mọi người không nên quên hắn là Warden, Đế quốc hoàn cảnh lớn dưới, Warden đều là khư khư cố chấp, cho là mình tuyệt đối chính xác, đồng thời hắn hoạn có a Sibogetaruisi, hắn có suy nghĩ của mình hình thức. Hắn không nghĩ tới ở lại trong tháp 🍋 cũng sẽ có nguy hiểm, hắn yêu hắn không cho hoài nghi, bảo vệ dùng sai rồi phương thức.

Còn có một chút điểm đáng ngờ về sau thì sẽ biết lạp~


	48. Chapter 48

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 24

Chapter 24

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới khốn đến ngáp Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, thuận tiện thay hắn che khuất ánh mặt trời chói mắt: "Muốn đi nơi nào dạo chơi "

Ỉu xìu mất Ung Thánh Hựu không hứng lắm: "Không biết, trung ương cùng ta nghĩ đến không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất, cảm giác lạnh Băng Băng, có loại phiền muộn cảm giác."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhu nhu tóc của hắn: "Ta dẫn ngươi đi một địa phương, tin tưởng ta."

"Kiểu tóc hội loạn."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không thay đổi né tránh hắn tay lại không có sinh khí, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiện đà cười rộ lên, ra hiệu hắn theo chính mình đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuần thục đem xe hướng về Tây Nam phương hướng lái vào một cái cùng ngoại giới đứng vững cao lầu bất đồng quảng trường, bất quá là mấy cái quảng trường cách nhau mà thôi, đi vào đan xen đường phố, cao vút trong mây cao ốc biến mất ở trước mắt, mà là đổi thành thấp bé gạch đá phòng ở, ngoại trừ phụ trách quản chế an toàn trí tuệ nhân tạo bên ngoài, đều là Nhân Loại tiến hành các loại công tác, liền quét sạch đường phố loại này đã sớm bị đào thải ngành nghề đều từ chối người máy tiền nhiệm, cái chổi dưới nâng lên tro bụi để sinh hoạt ở nơi này khí tức có vẻ cực kỳ nồng nặc.

"Nơi này là Địa Cầu thôn." La hét đầu đường có mọi người tiếng rao hàng, thậm chí so với Ung Thánh Hựu ở khu vực còn muốn náo nhiệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất động thanh sắc đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên phải, thay hắn ngăn trở chạy nhanh đùa giỡn không nhìn đường chung quanh đụng vào người tiểu hài, "Tuy rằng tổng thống đối cổ Địa Cầu chung tình đã có chút bệnh trạng, nhưng từ ngắm cảnh góc độ đến xem, vẫn là thật có ý tứ."

Ung Thánh Hựu tò mò nhìn về phía hai bên đường phố, cơ hồ là đem trong sách hình ảnh rập khuôn xuống. Trung ương phủ đệ tuy rằng hoa lệ, nhưng đối mặt khổng lồ mà tinh mỹ cung điện, cho dù ngồi ở hoa viên ở trong đều sẽ tất không có thể miễn mà cảm giác được đè nén bao phủ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện dư chỉ nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng vi diệu giơ giơ lên, tuy rằng như trước một bộ chưa tỉnh ngủ dáng dấp, nhưng cũng tính áp Bảo Thành công.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dẫn hắn đi vào một nhà tiếng người huyên náo phòng ăn, trong đại sảnh bàn đã ngồi đầy, quầy lễ tân lão bản nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vã lấy lòng ra nghênh tiếp hắn: "Chào ngài lâu chưa có tới rồi."

Lão bản tự mình đem bọn hắn mang tới lầu hai phòng khách, bên trong trang trí độc đáo, hai người sau khi ngồi xuống, liền Menu đều không có thượng, người phục vụ trực tiếp đem món ăn bưng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi kinh ngạc, thái phẩm đều là hắn ưa thích, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa cho hắn bát đũa: "Không quá rõ ràng khẩu vị của ngươi phải hay không trả giống như trước đây, tự chủ trương hỏi Duy Nặc."

Trước đây cái từ này nghe phiêu miểu đến xa không thể vời, quấy nhiễu Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim đó đung đưa bất định, tiếp không hơn lời nói Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát không hề trả lời, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện tha thiết dưới ánh mắt, cúi đầu không nói, yên tĩnh ăn cơm, tình cờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi phải chăng lành miệng lúc, chỉ là khẽ gật đầu.

Món ăn ăn được gần như, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm một bình rượu đi vào, Ung Thánh Hựu thần không biết quỷ không hay mà đem sóng tinh thần thăm dò vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trấn định được để cho mình không mò ra người này đến cùng muốn làm cái gì.

"Cái này vốn nên là tám năm trước đưa cho ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuần thục mở ra màu đỏ sậm rượu, đổ nửa chén đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, "Chuyện sau đó ngươi cũng biết, loáng một cái liền trì hoãn nhiều năm như vậy, bất quá may là bây giờ còn tại nó tốt nhất thưởng vị kỳ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi ngờ nhìn xem chiếc lọ để bụng hình rượu nhãn hiệu, nhấp một ngụm nồng nặc rượu đỏ: "Ta làm sao không biết."

"Là dự định ngươi thành niên ngày đó uống." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói nói phân nửa liền ngừng, còn sót lại chỉ là nhắc lại chuyện xưa, quá mức thấu triệt cùng trắng ra sẽ ảnh hưởng trước mắt bầu không khí, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng chạm cốc, cười nhạt nói, "Vốn là muốn đợi được tháng tám lại cho ngươi, nhưng quân đoàn gần nhất diễn tập nhiệm vụ quá nặng, tám tháng khả năng còn tại Địch Lệ Tư cùng đám kia tiểu tử vắt mũi chưa sạch nghiên cứu Robot. Vừa vặn bình rượu này một mực gởi ở nhà này phòng ăn, thuận tiện đưa cho ngươi uống."

Sinh ra từ tên trang rượu được bảo quản được cho dù tốt, đã cách nhiều năm mở ra nó cọc gỗ nút lọ, đều có nhất cổ lắng đọng mùi vị xông vào mũi, tỉnh qua đi rượu mang theo nhàn nhạt Chocolate vị, chua xót cùng ngọt ngào đan dệt ngược lại là sinh ra mấy phần dây dưa tâm ý. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy rượu thuộc hạ năm đúng là mình ra đời năm ấy, trong lòng tư vị cùng chai này rượu đỏ như thế, chua ngọt bất định, cũng may Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại làm việc yêu thích lưu bạch, lại khí thế hung hăng thế tiến công tổng hội đúng lúc phanh lại, cho Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại suy tính không gian.

Ung Thánh Hựu tửu lượng tự nhiên không bằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tâm tình không tệ Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiều tham một chén, Ung Thánh Hựu mới chậm Du Du mà uống nửa dưới, trên mặt đã lộ Cardinal, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoán không được Ung Thánh Hựu tửu lượng, cái này uống rượu vị tốt, số ghi cũng không thấp, sợ hắn sau đó đốt dạ dày khó chịu, thừa dịp hắn không chú ý thanh trong ly rượu còn dư lại chính mình bao toàn bộ, kết quả để Ung Thánh Hựu tóm gọn, trên mặt ghét bỏ: "Ta còn lần thứ nhất gặp phải loại người như ngươi, tống biệt người đồ vật về sau còn muốn cướp đi."

Được trêu chọc Khương Nghĩa Kiện hào phóng ứng đối: "Còn dư lại đều là ngươi, chỉ là sợ ngươi uống say."

Tửu lượng thiển Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẳng tắp mà nhìn mình, nguyên bản là có phần men say người cảm thấy rượu cồn dọc theo mạch máu đi ngược chiều, mượn cớ đi phòng vệ sinh né ra chỉ có hai túi xách của người kia mái hiên, nghe tới cửa rảnh rỗi người phục vụ nói nhỏ bát quái: "Cái kia bình khải long thế gia cứ như vậy uống, rõ ràng người kia không hiểu rượu, đáng tiếc."

Một cái tại nhà hàng công tác mười mấy năm nam nhân trợn mắt trừng một cái: "Cho ngươi uống không lãng phí ngươi có hiểu hay không chi kia rượu có ý gì "

Mộc lăng thanh niên lắc đầu liên tục, hắn tiền lương căn bản vô pháp gánh nặng ngoại trừ cơ bản ăn xuất ngủ nghỉ bên ngoài tiêu xài.

Nam nhân đưa ngón trỏ ra xuống tay độc ác đâm một cái người tuổi trẻ huyệt Thái dương: "Người ta đó là cầu ái rượu, đại biểu kiên quyết không rời, liền nói ngươi biết cái gì! Ta xem ngươi liền cái rắm cũng không hiểu, chỉ cần thượng tá tình nguyện, đưa cho người kia đến rượu đỏ toàn thân tắm đều không là vấn đề."

Người trẻ tuổi ủy khuất bưng được bạo lực đối mặt đầu, ba Bà Rịa cùng nam nhân tiếp tục nghĩ linh tinh, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tâm tiếp tục nghe trong đó chi tiết nhỏ, đầu óc như ong vỡ tổ đất sụp bàn, toàn bộ đều là "Cầu ái", "Kiên quyết không rời" tại đánh chuyển, Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghĩ càng gian nan.

Trở về phòng khách đã qua rất lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu lộ vẫn là nhàn nhạt, không quan tâm chút nào Ung Thánh Hựu tùy ý lãng phí đi thời gian, kỳ thực nội tâm của hắn đã sớm bị sốt ruột lấp kín, nhưng hắn rõ ràng tại đây tràng thế tiến công trong, hắn cần yếu học được khắc chế, cho dù là nhỏ không thể nghe thấy thở dài, đều phải để lại đến côi cút một người lúc nhẹ nhàng thở dài.

Lão bản từ lâu săn sóc mà thay bọn hắn đóng gói tốt còn sót lại rượu đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu để cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn nắm túi giấy, một người nâng vào trong ngực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thỉnh thoảng mà nói một chút trung ương mấy năm qua có cũng được mà không có cũng được sự tình, để bầu không khí không có quá mức lúng túng.

Buôn bán phố thượng người người nhốn nháo, Ung Thánh Hựu ba tâm lưỡng dụng ứng phó Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu hỏi, còn muốn ánh mắt còn muốn xẹt qua đoàn người, chỉ lo đụng hư trong lồng ngực rượu đỏ, bỗng nhiên dưới chân mất tự do một cái, mắt thấy một cái chấn động liền muốn ngã sấp xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vàng đem người đỡ lấy, cúi đầu nhìn thấy nguyên lai là được tản ra dây giày vấp ngã.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang định chân sau nhảy qua một bên trên ghế dài, kết quả Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước hắn một bước động tác trực tiếp khom lưng ngồi xổm xuống, thay hắn đem buộc lại buông ra dây giày, vài hàng trải qua người của bọn hắn cũng quăng tới ánh mắt tò mò. Có đường người nhận ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện là đế quốc đi qua thủ tịch Warden, mắt thấy hắn làm một tên người bình thường tại rộn ràng bài trừ biển người bên trong quỳ gối, dồn dập liếc mắt bên trong Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền cái phân tâm ánh mắt cũng không cho, nghị luận dần khởi như trước thờ ơ không động lòng mà thay Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa trói chặt dây giày lại đứng dậy, dường như hắn vừa vặn chỉ là bưng một cán thương tại huấn luyện giống như tầm thường.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn động tác nước chảy mây trôi có phần ngẩn ra, thẳng đến người vây xem quần hơi chút nhiều hơn một chút mới vội vã bước nhanh rời đi, chỉ sợ trở thành bên trong mắt người tiêu điểm.

Trở về trên xe sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh túi phóng tới xếp sau, thắt chặt dây an toàn, dư quang liếc về đang tại thao túng điện thoại di động Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thân thể thoáng về phía trước nghiêng chút, nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ kính chiếu hậu bởi một lát, cảm thấy không thể nào nói tới, nhưng lại không mở miệng không được: "Ngươi không cần làm được loại trình độ này, ta chỉ là trả cần thời gian thích ứng, ngươi hẳn phải biết."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem điện thoại di động móc ngược ở một bên: "Loại nào trình độ "

"Liền là trước đây ngươi sẽ không làm những việc này." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nãy trải qua một lần đại não trống không sau, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hồi ức trái lại cưu chiếm thước sào, "Kỳ thực, cùng ngươi chờ ở chung với nhau thời điểm, ta đều sẽ nghĩ tới trước đây. Ta có chút sợ sệt ngươi đối với ta tốt, ta sợ ngươi muốn ta là tám năm trước trẻ người non dạ 1514 07, bây giờ ta thật sự không có cách nào đem hắn trả lại cho ngươi, bây giờ ta chính là trước mặt ngươi cái này sẽ không tăng mọi chuyện đón ý nói hùa ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình khả năng thật sự hoạn có tư Đức Ca Ma hội chứng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối làm cho của hắn hắn có chút không biết làm thế nào, thậm chí bắt đầu hoài niệm đi lên, nhưng trong lòng tự hỏi, hay là chính mình hoài niệm chỉ là đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuần túy cảm tình, không có oán giận, không có hiểu lầm, chỉ có một lòng một dạ truy đuổi cùng ái mộ.

Thế gian vạn vật sở dĩ động lòng người chính là nhân có tình, sẽ không có người chống cự tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị cảm động, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng bởi vì này sau lưng mục đích kinh hoảng bất định, hắn sợ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang cầu xin một cái không thể nào kết quả.

"Nhưng ta càng yêu thích hiện tại." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu có phần không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất, "Vẫn là thủ tịch Warden thời điểm, hoàn cảnh lớn không như bây giờ, ta cũng tuổi còn rất trẻ, rất nhiều người cùng việc đang xử lý lúc cũng không đủ ổn thỏa, bao quát ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu tùy tâm mà phát nhận thức vì đầu của mình mộc lăng được không xong.

Tia sáng đánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu mũi, điêu khắc y hệt đường cong càng thêm nghệ thuật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nở nụ cười nói tiếp: "Đi qua ta cảm thấy ngươi đối với ta những việc làm đều có điểm chuyện đương nhiên ý vị, giữa chúng ta thật giống đều là ngươi tại chủ động, nhưng bây giờ ngươi thiếu chút ngước nhìn cùng sùng bái, ta không còn là thủ tịch Warden, chỉ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà thôi, ngươi cũng chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu. Tại ta còn không biết ngươi là hướng đạo của ta trước đó, ta liền được ngươi dáng vẻ hiện tại hấp dẫn, từ quá khứ đến bây giờ, khả năng ngươi chính là ta tuyệt đối lực hút. Kỳ thực của ta cảm giác nguy hiểm yếu nhiều hơn ngươi nhiều lắm, ngươi chỉ muốn lựa chọn tiếp thu cùng từ chối là tốt rồi, không cần trông trước trông sau cân nhắc quá nhiều."

Thiếu niên mê luyến vào hôm nay đến xem vụng về được đáng yêu, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không bởi vậy phủ nhận đi qua, nhưng là không có nghĩa nó có thể quyết định hiện tại. Tựa hồ bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên tới bộc bạch để Ung Thánh Hựu trong thời gian ngắn không cách nào tiêu hóa, trong xe bỗng nhiên yên tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu xem đi ra bên ngoài một đôi tình lữ đang cầu xin hôn nhân, nữ sinh đã nước mắt mông lung, nam sinh nắm cấm đầu ngón tay cũng đang run rẩy, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí có thể nghe được trái tim truyền đến quy luật nhảy lên.

Trấn định tự nhiên đến khủng hoảng.

"Ta." Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn nói thật nhẹ nhàng, dừng lại chưa nói xong lời nói, thở dài mới tiếp tục, "Ta hiện tại chỉ là không biết thế nào mới coi như động tâm, làm lập dị là "

"Thánh Hựu, năm đó ngươi mới vừa vào binh đoàn để cho chúng ta chờ ngươi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ khí ôn nhu, cực giống năm đó cùng hắn cùng nghe khúc dương cầm, "Hiện tại ta nghĩ để ngươi chờ ta một chút, dù cho thời gian so với ngươi ta nghĩ đến độ yếu lâu, có được hay không "

Trong tình yêu mạo hiểm đều là tiến thì khiếm an, lùi thì tiêu vong, từ đầu tới cuối, nó là một hồi chính mình không cách nào cảm ứng lợi tha trải qua, những kia quanh co tăng lên chỉ có được yêu người mới có thể chậm rãi lĩnh hội, hoặc sớm hoặc muộn.

Vạn vật thủ hằng, ai nói không phải đây này chờ đợi đáp lại người đổi lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chân tâm mà lãng mạn.

Cửa sổ ngoài truyền tới hoan hô cùng ồn ào thanh âm , tình nhân ôm hôn cùng nhau, bao hàm nhiệt lệ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn nhập thần.

"Được."

Nếu như động tâm khó mà giới định, nội tâm lúc sáng lúc tối thấp thỏm cùng chờ mong lại làm sao không phải là một loại nhớ mãi không quên, nhưng vuốt lên hồi ức điệp cán đều là cần thời gian.

Phảng sinh kỹ thuật có lợi có hại, làm bạo tuyết chợt hàng, con đường bị ngăn cản, trước tửu điếm đài trí tuệ nhân tạo một từ một câu gọn gàng nhanh chóng biểu thị chỉ còn dư lại song Nhân Gian lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng quản lý thống mắng ra hoa.

Công việc tốt vào ở, Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị cùng Duy Nặc báo cáo chuẩn bị mới phát hiện điện thoại không có điện, liền hướng về đang tắm Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn tới điện thoại, mật mã tiện tay đưa vào 1217, không nghĩ tới đoán được đối diện, mở ra về sau là bị vong lục Logo. Lấy tư cách thầy thuốc tâm lý, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực tôn người bệnh nặng việc riêng tư, nhưng trong màn ảnh xuất phát hiện mình danh tự tình huống ngoại trừ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trị liệu lúc đề nghị để Khương Nghĩa Kiện mô phỏng theo người bình thường, đây là trị liệu a Sibogetaruisi hội chứng một loại phương thức, trời sinh thiếu hụt đồng lý tâm khiến hắn lý tính kinh người, hắn hầu như lít nha lít nhít mà hạng đầy ứng đối ra sao Ung Thánh Hựu thói quen, có địa phương còn dùng màu sắc rực rỡ bút đánh một cái xiên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ rõ lúc ấy mình làm lúc bất quá thoáng nhăn cái lông mày, từ trong phim ảnh học được kiều đoạn liền bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn bộ phủ nhận.

Một cái không hiểu lãng mạn Asperger, tại dùng lực học được làm sao cứu vãn đã từng người yêu, cho dù phương pháp nhìn lên công thức hóa, đem quý báu cá nhân không gian không giữ lại chút nào mà giao cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhưng đây là hắn hấp dẫn lẫn nhau lãng mạn, hắn không sợ người khác cười hắn ngu dốt, như một cái bi bô tập nói hài đồng đi ngốc mà duyệt đọc những kia nát tục ái tình cố sự.

"Mật mã là 1217, ngươi mở ra ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trong phòng tắm đi ra, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở trước bàn không nổi, "Mới nhớ tới thiết trí mật mã."

Ung Thánh Hựu luống cuống tay chân cho Duy Nặc phát một cái tin nhắn sau, buồn bực đầu hướng phòng tắm đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không ngăn cản: "Của ta ..."

Không ra hồi lâu, vành tai đỏ bừng Ung Thánh Hựu nắm bắt quần áo đưa ra đến: "Ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quần lót đã rơi vào bên trong, nín cười sau khi nhận lấy đi tới điện thoại di động bên nhìn thấy bị vong lục lần trước duyệt đọc vị trí đã biến, liên tưởng vừa vặn Ung Thánh Hựu trạng thái, bao nhiêu cũng đoán ra hắn thất thố đầu mối.

Hồi lâu không gặp Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt đỏ lên, nghe phòng tắm truyền tới tiếng nước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trước đến giờ không nhận ra anh tử, thừa nhận chính mình có phần tâm viên ý mã.

Ban đêm tắt đèn nằm ở trên giường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm từ bên trái truyền đến: "Ngủ "

Ung Thánh Hựu không chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt cùng hắn câu thông, thừa dịp nguyệt Hắc Phong cao giả bộ ngủ thuận buồm xuôi gió, không nói tiếng nào.

Warden tính chất đặc biệt để Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong bóng tối cũng có thể nhìn thấy bao bọc chăn Ung Thánh Hựu, theo quy luật hô hấp trên ngực hạ xuống phục, nắp phản cái chăn dẫn đến chân của hắn bạo lộ ở bên ngoài, thỉnh thoảng mà quyền đầu gối đi đến co lại. Nhìn lên sơ ý chủ quan, vóc người thả tại người bình thường trong đều có chút đơn bạc người, lại hết lần này tới lần khác vọt tới bên trong chiến trường cứu chính mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sợ hắn cảm lạnh, vén chăn lên đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu nơi đó, tay đụng tới mắt cá chân hắn lúc, lơ đãng run một cái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười khẽ thay hắn đem chăn một lần nữa đắp kín, chính dễ dàng đem cặp kia không chỗ sắp đặt chân nhỏ tìm tới cư trú chi địa.

"Bởi vì lý tính chiếm cứ ta cách tự hỏi, ta dùng trước không tin Warden cùng hướng đạo trong lúc đó có thể có yêu tình, thậm chí tại biết hai người ở giữa trói buộc sau sản sinh căm ghét, cảm thấy nó tại một ít phương diện cho ta kéo chân sau, tự phụ cùng lạnh lùng hầu như chiếm cứ ta trong tính cách chủ yếu thành phần."

Ung Thánh Hựu đóng mắt cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện có lúc đối với mình nhận thức thật đúng là sáng tỏ.

"Nhưng ngươi là một cái ngoại lệ, ngươi không hề báo trước xuất hiện như là đánh vỡ ta nội tâm cố hữu chặn, đỡ thẳng của ta phiến diện, ta bắt đầu rõ ràng lo lắng cùng sợ hãi. Tại mỗi một lần đối phó với địch lúc, sẽ nghĩ tới trong tháp còn có một cái tiểu hài ngóng trông ta trở lại, liền chiến thuật đều trở nên không như vậy cấp tiến."

"Bây giờ ta đối mặt với ngươi, như là một cái tay không tấc sắt trẻ con miệng còn hôi sữa, mỗi một cái động tác trước đó hận không thể dùng cơ khí tiến hành giải toán, tranh thủ tại trong lòng ngươi bắt được một cái cao nhất phân."

"Tuy rằng thành thực khó được đáng quý, nhưng ta cũng chỉ có thể thừa dịp ngươi ngủ lúc nói cho ngươi biết, nếu như không có sự xuất hiện của ngươi, ta muốn của ta tinh thần tranh cảnh tựa như cuộc đời của ta bình thường cằn cỗi mà hắc ám. Người khi chiếm được qua một lần sau liền sẽ trở nên lòng tham, cho nên, ta thao cắt mà khát vọng ngươi theo ta lại nhìn một hồi Higurashi thăng rơi."

Có can đảm sao đáy ngọn nguồn biểu lộ là không có đường lui, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguyện ý nhảy vào một toà tên là Ung Thánh Hựu vực sâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cổ họng khô khát: "Ngươi hiểu rõ ta không ngủ, cho nên cố ý nói "

"Ân." Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết không gạt được hắn, a Sibogetaruisi hội chứng khiến hắn rất khó lâu dài mà nhìn kỹ một người con mắt, "Bởi vì ta nhìn vào ngươi ánh mắt lúc, suy nghĩ quá nhiều, rất nhiều lời sau lưng trọng lượng đều phải suy giảm."

"Không biết xấu hổ "

"Không nên, yếu ngươi có được hay không "

"Ngươi thật đúng là cái ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói còn chưa dứt lời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều có thể đoán ra đỡ lấy hình dung từ —— khốn nạn, vô liêm sỉ, lưu manh vân... vân những điều như thế từ ngữ.

Khốn nạn bản thân thay Ung Thánh Hựu dịch dịch chăn: "Lại nói của ta xong, đi ngủ sớm một chút, ngày mai chính ngươi trở lại, ta trực tiếp cùng tướng quân đi tham gia quân sự diễn tập."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người sang sờ sờ ngực trái vị trí, suy nghĩ một vấn đề.

Bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà trì hoãn trệ nhịp tim có tính hay không động tâm

=====================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Tính!


	49. Chapter 49

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 25

Chapter 25

Ung Thánh Hựu dậy sớm lúc, chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện lưu lại điện tử giấy ghi chép —— "Ta đi trước, xe còn tại bãi đậu xe, quầy lễ tân đã thay đem điện thoại di động nạp điện kỹ, đừng quên mang đi ..."

Phía sau kiểu chữ mơ hồ không rõ, giống như là bị người viết đến lại cọ mất, Ung Thánh Hựu điều ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có cắt bỏ ghi chép, được ẩn dưới văn tự một lần nữa hiện ra tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

"Đừng quên nhớ ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu được buồn nôn năm chữ gây nên cả người nổi da gà, những khác khó nói, hắn nếu có rảnh rỗi lại tiến hành tâm lý trị liệu, hàng đầu chính là đem hắn xem bóng chỉ nam một lần nữa sửa lại, đây đều là mô phỏng theo vị nào nát tục điện ảnh nhân vật chính

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi về đến nhà hưởng thụ còn sót lại nửa ngày kỳ nghỉ, Duy Nặc tiện Hề Hề mà xuyên vào Ung Thánh Hựu phòng ngủ: "Tiến triển làm sao "

Duy Nặc lông mày gây xích mích được giàu có tiết tấu, Ung Thánh Hựu cách thật xa liền phát hiện người này lai giả bất thiện, nghe xong lời của hắn nói sau biểu lộ vi diệu: "Cái gì tiến triển "

"Ta nghe Aude nói rồi!" Duy Nặc một mặt ngươi đừng giấu ta, ta đều biết biểu lộ, "Ngươi và cái kia lớn lên lại trắng lại cao Warden trước đây không phải là một đôi ư hai ngươi lần này ở bên ngoài ngủ lại không phải là vì tình cũ phục nhiên "

Đối với Aude cùng Duy Nặc bởi vì mỹ thực xây dựng lên chung một chiến tuyến, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết chút nào: "Ta chỉ là cùng hắn đi trung ương đối tướng quân biểu đạt cám ơn."

"Vậy ngươi ngày hôm qua trả nói với ta cảm tạ chúc phúc "

Duy Nặc lấy điện thoại di động ra hận đến Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt trước, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện nguyên lai bởi ngượng ngùng sốt ruột xuyên đến phòng tắm hắn không có chú ý Duy Nặc hồi phục tin nhắn.

"Ngươi và người kia hảo hảo cùng đêm xuân!"

"Cám ơn ngươi chúc phúc."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không biết là đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói gì tốt hơn, hay là đối với trước mắt cái này không mang đầu óc Duy Nặc không nói gì càng tốt hơn: "Ta lúc nào sẽ đối với ngươi khách khí như vậy hồi phục một cái lăn chữ mới là phong cách của ta, lại nói ngươi con mắt kia có thể nhìn ra hai chúng ta có ngươi nói xu thế "

Duy Nặc dọn ra hai cái ngón tay phân biệt chỉ mình hai con mắt: "Đều thấy được."

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, cười khổ nói: "Làm sao có khả năng "

Duy Nặc thanh đệm ôm vào trong ngực đại lực mà xoa nắn: "Honey, tại sao ngươi liền không muốn tuân từ nội tâm đây này "

Ung Thánh Hựu phờ phạc mà xem choáng váng Ly Miêu chà đạp Duy Nặc tỉ mỉ quản lý hoa cỏ: "Nếu như có thể để cho ta quên hết mọi thứ lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, khả năng ta còn có thể tin tưởng ngươi nói tuân từ nội tâm."

Duy Nặc trầm mặc mà nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu tông con mắt màu đen, lái chậm chậm khẩu: "Honey, ngươi cảm thấy ta là một người tốt ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu trố mắt chốc lát gật đầu: "Đây là tự nhiên."

"Nhưng tại rất nhiều người trong mắt, ta tội ác tày trời." Duy Nặc cười rộ lên luôn mang theo một tia bĩ khí, "Cùng người như thế, thân ái, ngươi không thể đi cưỡng cầu mỗi một đoạn cảm tình trung đô hoàn mỹ đến Vô Cấu, ngăn nắp loá mắt nhìn xem tuy đẹp, thời gian lâu dài lại khiến người cảm thấy sai lệch, ngươi hội bởi vì lo lắng một cơn gió đều sẽ phá hư nó biểu tượng, từ mà thôi cảm thấy kính nể."

Duy Nặc từ trong ngăn kéo lấy ra một cái tay nhỏ bộ, đầu ngón tay len sợi đã tản ra: "Nó từ lâu cũ nát, nhưng cũng trang bị trí nhớ của ta, này là năm đó đệ đệ ta mang bao tay, nó vốn nên là làm người lòng chua xót cùng thất vọng, nhưng lấy tư cách duy nhất niệm tưởng, cũng có thể trở thành của ta an ủi."

Duy Nặc đem tầm mắt chuyển tới ngồi bình tĩnh Ung Thánh Hựu trên người: "Nếu như ngươi thật sự không muốn lần nữa gặp đến cái kia người, theo sự hiểu biết của ta đối với ngươi, cái kia dùng đao cắt ra cổ tay mình Tiểu Hữu Hữu, muốn né ra là dễ như ăn cháo, ngươi rõ ràng cũng muốn một cái kết cục. Không biết chân tướng ngươi, đều nguyện ý tuân từ nội tâm ở bên cạnh hắn, chân tướng rõ ràng sau, lại mâu thuẫn tâm tình cũng đều sẽ có một cái kết quả mà ngươi muốn."

Duy Nặc rời đi trước vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Ai nói cảm tình không cho phép không trọn vẹn đây này không hoàn mỹ cũng là một loại hoàn mỹ, không phải sao "

Ngày nghỉ sau giờ ngọ đường phố rất là yên tĩnh, quấn vào cửa sổ Phong Linh tiến đụng vào trong gió leng keng vang vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu từ túi áo Lý Đào xuất Khương Nghĩa Kiện lưu điện tử giấy ghi chép, nhắm ngay Thái Dương tia sáng, cùng lưu loát vỏ kim loại gặp gỡ, để tia sáng chiết xạ ra điểm sáng màu vàng óng, vừa vặn đánh vào Phong Linh thượng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên lý giải Duy Nặc trong lời nói ý tứ , cảm tình như quang bình thường xưa nay đều không có rõ ràng minh xác giới hạn, nó không cần đế quốc xuất cụ pháp điển đến vì đó quy định đầu khung, khiến nó hết sức được quái lạ cứng nhắc, chỉ cần có thể làm nổi lên nội tâm tâm tình, chính là đối một đoạn tình cảm chú trọng.

Hài lòng cùng khổ sở, đều là nhờ vả hướng về yêu qua Trình Trung thân bất do kỷ.

Được Ung Thánh Hựu thiết trí huỷ bỏ điện tử giấy ghi chép trên mà nói xuyên thấu qua quang trở nên càng thêm rõ ràng, làm được nắm điện thoại di động tốt lái xe về nhà, cái kia cuối cùng bị hắn xóa đi cái kia đây này

Ung Thánh Hựu thay đổi một cái tư thế thoải mái nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon, đang suy nghĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện hẳn là tại trong chiến cơ tiến hành quân sự diễn tập, liền như năm đó như thế.

Tại đối tình cảm phân chia trong, trái tim không quy luật nhảy lên, trệ chậm hoặc gia tốc, thống nhất được gọi là tâm động.

Lần thứ hai tâm động, nghe tới cũng phải so với làm như không thấy lãng mạn rất nhiều.

Quân sự diễn tập trong lúc tất cả mọi người hội bị mất thông tin thiết bị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên không ngoại lệ, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục tại bệnh viện đóng vai thiện giải nhân ý người bình thường thầy thuốc tâm lý, vì từng cái chịu đến qua thương tích người tiến hành trưng cầu ý kiến trị liệu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang cùng đồng sự thương lượng một chút tiểu đội sau liên hoan công việc, một chiếc quen thuộc quân dụng xe cộ xuất hiện tại cửa bệnh viện, Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng rằng quân đội người đi tới tìm nhân viên cao tầng, nhưng không ngờ Aude bước nhanh từ trong xe đi tới, y phục trên người vẫn là màu xám tro đồng phục tác chiến, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu Aude cuối cùng cũng coi như thở ra một hơi, tránh đi những người khác nhỏ giọng nói: "Daniel tinh thần Lá Chắn xảy ra vấn đề, đi theo ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân dừng lại, sắc mặt bỗng nhiên biến đổi, vội vàng mà để đồng sự hỗ trợ xin nghỉ, cùng Aude đi tới trung chuyển trạm.

Phía sau không biết vì sao đồng sự hô to: "Vậy ngươi ngày mai sinh nhật party trả mở ư "

"Thủ tiêu!"

Tuy rằng Aude tại trên đường đã đem đại khái tình huống cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói qua một lần, nhưng khi hắn tận mắt nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tình huống sau giật nảy cả mình.

Bởi tinh thần Lá Chắn bị hao tổn quá mức rõ ràng, tướng quân hạ lệnh đưa hắn để vào cỡ lớn chữa bệnh trong khoang, tây lục thập hướng đạo cơ hồ là dựa vào trong chiến đấu ma luyện tinh thần, vi phạm Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản nhân ý chí đem sóng tinh thần nỗ lực phóng thích đến trong đầu hắn, tiến hành tinh thần khai thông.

Tướng quân vây quanh hai tay quan sát chữa bệnh khoang phản hồi về trị số, xuyên thấu qua màn hình chiết xạ ra nhíu chặt lông mày, đồng thời, hắn cũng nhìn thấy cùng Aude đến đây Ung Thánh Hựu, cong lên ngón tay gõ gõ cửa khoang, thông báo bên trong mặt mày xám xịt hướng đạo tạm thời đi ra nghỉ ngơi, đợi được trong phòng chỉ còn dư lại bốn người sau, tướng quân ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào thay Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến hành trị liệu.

So với bất kỳ lần nào đều còn nghiêm trọng hơn bị hao tổn, Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú nhấc theo một hơi ở mảnh này tiếp cận phế tích trạng thái tinh thần lĩnh vực bên trong nhanh chóng tiến hành thanh lý. Cúi đầu chính là nhắm chặt hai mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trước mắt nốt ruồi đang bị lạnh lồng ánh sáng bao phủ trắng nõn dưới da thập phần bắt mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu ngón tay không tự chủ mơn trớn cái kia một chỗ ôn nhu, hay là bởi vì ngón tay nhiệt độ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt mày hơi hơi nhàu, Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn sắp tỉnh lại, nhưng lại chỉ là trong nháy mắt phản ứng.

Thật vất vả khôi phục Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần Lá Chắn, theo nghề thuốc liệu khoang đi ra sau bên ngoài chỉ còn dư lại tướng quân một người, Aude không thấy tăm hơi, dù sao lấy tư cách thủ tịch Warden, hắn không có thể ly khai phòng giám sát quá lâu.

"Hắn là trực tiếp tại trong chiến cơ tinh thần lĩnh vực rơi vào không thể khống trạng thái." Hayek tướng quân đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu một chén chuẩn bị xong nước, "Nếu như không phải Aude phát hiện hắn lệch khỏi sớm định ra mai phục đường biển, tiến vào lái tự động thời cơ chiến đấu, người ngoài là không thể phát hiện người ở bên trong xảy ra vấn đề."

Lời của tướng quân nói tới uyển chuyển, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu so với bất luận người nào đều rõ ràng, nếu như tại thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Aude không có phát hiện vị này bạn tốt nhiều năm dị dạng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất có thể tại đây tràng quân sự diễn tập bên trong mất mạng.

Tướng quân đem chữa bệnh khoang ánh đèn đóng, thiết trí tương quan cơ năng, tận lực để Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến vào ngủ cấp độ sâu trạng thái nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, theo sau đó xoay người nhìn về phía vị này "Lưu vong" hướng đạo: "Hắn yêu cầu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa muốn nói chuyện, tướng quân đã cắt đứt hắn: "Nhưng bởi vì chíp, hắn có chỗ lo lắng có đúng không ngươi cũng bởi vì chuyện lúc trước có chỗ do dự."

Ung Thánh Hựu trước đây chỉ là đế quốc một tên phổ thông hướng đạo, khiến hắn nhất chiến thành danh ngăn cơn sóng dữ sửa chữa hướng đạo pháp điển lúc, cá nhân của hắn tư liệu đã biến mất ở trong quân đoàn, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất đơn độc cùng tay cầm quyền cao Hayek tướng quân đơn độc ở chung, cùng lúc đó tại trung chuyển trạm nhiều ôn nghị sự trưởng không giống, tướng quân lấy tư cách Võ Tướng, lại khắp nơi đều so với nghị sự trưởng ôn hòa.

"Đều có." Tại một đôi như Tinh Thần con mắt nhìn kỹ, Ung Thánh Hựu phun ra nuốt vào sau vẫn là nói ra thật tình, "Hắn lo lắng càng nhiều hơn một chút."

"Ta nhìn ra được, hắn làm thích ngươi." Tướng quân trong khẩu khí nhiều hơn một điểm khuyên lơn, "Năm đó kỳ thực hắn cũng muốn tìm ngươi trở về, nhưng hắn không cách nào bảo đảm an toàn của ngươi, cuối cùng vẫn là tiếp thu đề nghị của ta. Tám năm qua, nhìn thấy hắn thay đổi, thỉnh thoảng sẽ hối hận khi đó đề nghị, dù cho tiến hành rồi cắt rời tay thuật, hắn như trước không thể nào tiếp thu được còn lại hướng đạo. Không nghĩ tới chỉ là an ủi số mạng của hắn câu chuyện, thật sự ở trên người hắn thực hiện."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trừng trừng tiến vào trạng thái ngủ say Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hai tay nắm chặt, mặc dù là tại an toàn không gian, hắn từ lâu dưỡng thành đề phòng thói quen: "Tướng quân, liên quan với chíp, thật sự một điểm cũng không có phương pháp ư "

Tướng quân tầm mắt hơi hơi hướng phía dưới, nhẹ giọng nói: "Có, thế nhưng chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng phá hoại nó đối với các ngươi liên tiếp năng lực, không cách nào triệt để từ thần kinh trung xu bên trong lấy ra, cái này chíp cụ thể tự thể tiến hóa ý thức, chúng ta không cách nào dự đoán nó hiện tại đạt đến thế nào trình độ, hơn nữa cái này giải phẫu tính an toàn không tới 50%."

Một viên chíp, để Ung Thánh Hựu tám năm trước quay đầu quyết tuyệt rời đi, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước sau ở vào tình cảnh nguy hiểm, thẻ mẫu tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng ngàn đao bầm thây không đủ để giải hận.

"Cái kia bản thân hắn muốn phải tiếp nhận giải phẫu ư" thời gian giáo hội chuyện của bọn họ một trong, chính là tôn trọng cùng lắng nghe ý nghĩ của đối phương.

"Cân nhắc qua." Tướng quân có thâm ý khác mà nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, "Nhưng tại giải phẫu qua Trình Trung, yêu cầu một tên hướng đạo dùng sóng tinh thần bảo vệ hắn đại não, cho nên ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi: "Ta biết rồi."

"Hài tử, ta cũng không muốn bức bách ngươi làm quyết định, chỉ là muốn bảo hắn biết sẽ không nói với ngươi chân tướng." Tướng quân ngữ khí bình tĩnh, "Kỳ thực, năm đó ngươi bị phân phối đến chính là ta suất lĩnh tây lục thập quân đoàn, kết quả tên tiểu tử này liền cái bắt chuyện cũng không đánh trực tiếp cướp người, còn muốn ta đến giúp hắn khắc phục hậu quả. Sau đó biết được các ngươi chuyện, ta liền suy nghĩ nếu như ngươi một mực tại tây lục thập, hay là thì sẽ không trải qua những chuyện này, ta đối với ngươi hổ thẹn thì không cách nào dùng một lời hai ngữ để diễn tả. Cho nên, bất luận ngươi quyết định sau cùng là thế nào, ta cũng sẽ không trách cứ, ngươi cùng hắn đều là đế quốc ưu tú nhất quân nhân."

"Nhưng ta không hối hận, tướng quân." Ung Thánh Hựu mặc cho tướng quân đánh giá chính mình, hắn đã làm ra nội tâm quyết định, "Hắn không chỉ có là Đế quốc Warden, trả là người trong lòng của ta."

Gặp lại xưa nay cũng không phải yêu cầu hai người sóng vai mà đi, mà là nội tâm có nhất trí phương hướng. Từ đầu đến cuối, hai người bọn họ đều là tại triều yêu cùng bảo vệ phương hướng đi đến, chỉ là tại khi còn trẻ dùng sai phương thức, cong cong lượn lượn sau, cái kia một cái gọi là tình cảm tuyến, vẫn là đem hai cái tách ra người một lần nữa chỉ dẫn cùng nhau.

Cảm tình chuyện như vậy người ngoài xem mới yêu cầu thể diện, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn từ tâm.

"Kỳ thực nhìn thấy ngươi lớn lên rất tốt, ta cũng làm vui mừng." Tướng quân hướng về hắn đưa tay ra, Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ vì sao mà về nắm một cái, tướng quân tay lúng túng trên không trung, sau đó vung lên khóe miệng, "Nơi này giao cho ngươi."

Hậu tri hậu giác Ung Thánh Hựu mới cân nhắc lại đây tướng quân động tác kia, thật giống như là muốn ôm ấp chính mình, kết quả chính mình hiểu sai ý.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo nghề thuốc liệu khoang khi tỉnh lại, bởi quá độ giấc ngủ, đầu não có phần hôn mê, ở bên trong ấn xuống cái nút, "Vù" một tiếng, mở ra cửa khoang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay xoa huyệt Thái dương từ bên trong đi ra, đụng vào chờ ở cửa hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, kinh ngạc đến từ không được câu: "Ngươi, ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này "

"Thượng tá, ngươi thiếu nợ sinh nhật của ta lễ vật, hôm nay có thể hay không giữ lời "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lướt qua bờ vai của hắn nhìn thấy phía sau hắn lịch điện tử ngày, hắn nhất thời đoán không được Ung Thánh Hựu ý tứ , thăm dò hỏi: "DotA tinh cầu "

Không có nghe lời đoán ý năng lực Warden, cuối cùng cũng có tiến bộ.

============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Cảm tạ Duy Nặc Tiểu Thiên sứ.

Ngày mai càng.

Hai ngày nay biện hộ, bận bịu á.


	50. Chapter 50

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 26

Chapter 26

Làm bộ chỉ huy tiếp thu được có một chiếc thời cơ chiến đấu chưa cho phép rời đi hàng hạm lúc, tướng quân đang tại Aude bên người quan sát diễn tập tiến trình, sợ đến Aude sắc mặt trắng nhợt không dám lên tiếng ở bên cạnh nghe lời đoán ý, thấy tướng quân lực chú ý hoàn toàn đặt ở diễn tập trong, mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, lén lén lút lút thanh cái kia cái tin tức tiêu trừ.

DotA tinh cầu là cả trong tinh tế ngoại trừ đế quốc Ung Thánh Hựu mong nhớ nhiều nhất địa phương, cùng bên người người này có quan hệ.

Lấy tư cách toàn bộ tinh tế liên bang bên trong số lượng không nhiều hòa bình công cộng khu vực, DotA tinh cầu là lấy tên du lịch địa, tiến vào trước đây cần đi qua tầng tầng kiểm an, xác nhận chưa mang theo đại quy mô vũ khí tiến vào DotA bên trong tinh cầu. Lúc đó Duy Nặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu ngụy tạo công dân chứng nhận phát huy được tác dụng, tuy nhiên đã di dân đến đế quốc, nhưng ở số liệu Curry vẫn cứ biểu hiện Ung Thánh Hựu là một gã thổ sanh thổ dưỡng DotA tinh cầu dân bản địa, cơ khí rất mau đem hắn cho đi, Ung Thánh Hựu say sưa ngon lành mà xem ở đế quốc có thể nghênh ngang mà đi Warden làm sao ở cơ khí trước mặt ăn quả đắng.

"Tiên sinh, mời ngài ký gửi tất cả vũ khí."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân biệt móc ra hai cây súng lục cùng một cái quân đao, còn có ba viên lần theo bắn ra.

"Tiên sinh, mời ngài móc ra trong túi tiền quản chế đao cụ."

Tiến hành hai lần kiểm tra Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu ra sao, hắn tùy thân chỉ biết mang theo một cái quân đao, tại sao mặt khác quản chế đao cụ. Người máy thấy hắn không hề bị lay động, cảnh cáo ba lần sau, tự mình tiến lên động thủ, từ bên trong móc ra một cái dao cắt móng tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa muốn nổi giận, xem hoàn toàn trình Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hắn cười đến rạng rỡ, không tự chủ đi theo khóe mắt uốn cong, không cùng cái này rõ ràng không có tính linh hoạt trí tuệ nhân tạo phân cao thấp.

Một hồi không hề kế hoạch du lịch thường thường hội luống cuống tay chân, nhưng may mà hai người bọn họ du ngoạn tâm tư không nặng. Ung Thánh Hựu không nói một lời ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế, lơ đễnh xem hướng về phong cảnh phía ngoài, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thường thường hướng về phương hướng của hắn xem, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện hắn dư quang dường như trưởng tại trên người mình, liếc nhìn hắn một cái: "Lo lái xe đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe xong cười khẽ, cho dù Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại có thể một mình chống đỡ một phương, ở trước mặt mình đùa nghịch tàn nhẫn lúc tổng mang chút thời niên thiếu bập bẹ, có phần quen thuộc liền chính hắn cũng không có chú ý đến, tỷ như thường thường nói xong sau chen động con mắt.

DotA tinh cầu chính rơi xuống một hồi không cách nào kết luận mùa Vũ, cây cỏ mùi vị theo cửa sổ xe rộng mở tiến vào ở trong, nước mưa tình cờ cũng sẽ đánh vào hai người tóc thượng, nhưng một mực ai cũng ẩn vào đóng cửa sổ hộ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem lái xe đến một cái "Quen thuộc" địa phương, sau khi xuống xe chính là một toà liên miên núi non chập chùng cùng một lãm vô bờ nước biển.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu tám năm trước tinh thần tranh cảnh.

Không quá nhiều chút cửa hàng cùng du khách, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bung dù hướng phía trong đầu tiến lên, màu đen Độ Nha thành đàn địa bàn xoáy tại trên không truyền đến đơn giản thô lệ tiếng kêu, tình cờ có màu lông trần bì con nai con non xuất hiện tại rừng cây biên giới, làm cùng xa lạ quần thể đối diện sau hội thật nhanh dứt bỏ, nhưng lòng hiếu kỳ lại khiến cho chúng nó tại phía trước tiếp tục ngồi chổm hổm chờ bọn này hai chân thú, thẳng đến màu nâu nhạt thành niên con nai vì an toàn đối với chúng nó tiến hành xua đuổi mới coi như thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trong chiến cơ vội vàng định nhà tiếp theo địa phương được bình luận là tốt nhất ngắm cảnh điểm khách sạn, duy nhất không tốt một điểm cần phải bộ hành, tuy có phong cảnh làm bạn, nhưng ở vừa bắt đầu có thể cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện duy trì cùng nhanh Ung Thánh Hựu tại chỗ giữa sườn núi chậm lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước chân một cách tự nhiên mà chậm lại. Ung Thánh Hựu hối hận không có ở dưới chân núi mua cái chủ quán cực lực đề cử ba tong, mưa rơi dần nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẳng thắn đem màu đen cán dài ô thu hồi, chính dễ dàng thay Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh chút lực.

Nước mưa tuy nhỏ, nhưng vẫn cũ dọc theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóc lướt xuống, phía trước mái tóc kề sát ở trên trán, quần áo màu đen cũng có chút ẩm ướt mất, Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới bên cạnh hắn, một cái dù chống tại trên đầu hắn: "Đi."

Bọn hắn tại màn mưa bên trong đến gian kia được bình luận là tốt nhất ngắm cảnh điểm khách sạn lúc, bầu trời đã trời quang mây tạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở chỗ gần cửa sổ, còn không khô ráo nước mưa đem rơi xuống đất cửa sổ thủy tinh phân cách, liên quan đem bầu trời biến thành mảnh vỡ, lại không ảnh hưởng nó linh động cùng yên tĩnh.

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem một khối cắm vào ngọn nến tiểu bánh gatô để lên bàn, "Đây là dưới lầu phòng cà phê thành phẩm bên trong lớn nhất."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem phía trên con số, chỉ có một 2, khóe mắt nhảy nhảy: "Ta có còn trẻ như vậy ư "

"9 đều dùng hết rồi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem một cái béo mập con số ngọn nến cũng cảm thấy ấu trĩ, cúi đầu đúng dịp thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hút dưới mũi, mũi như ngửi được thức ăn Tiểu Khuyển, bật thốt lên, "Nhưng nhìn xem trả như tiểu hài."

"Ta và ngươi chỉ kém ba tuổi, thượng tá, không nên biến tướng khen ngợi chính mình được bảo dưỡng làm." Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến lúc đó tại học viện quân sự tốt nghiệp lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói câu kia hảo hài tử.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem rèm cửa sổ kéo lên, đỉnh đầu đèn điều ám, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chắp tay trước ngực một mặt thành kính, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm điện thoại di động muốn đập xuống tình cảnh này, ước nguyện người lại đã mở miệng.

"Thượng tá, ta có hai cái nguyện vọng, ta suy nghĩ một chút, thật giống chỉ có ngươi có thể thay ta thực hiện."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện choáng váng: "Ngươi giảng."

"Một, ta hi vọng ngươi có thể đối với ta vĩnh viễn thẳng thắn, cho dù hoạn có a Sibogetaruisi, ta chí ít hi vọng ngươi không cần lại tự chủ trương, ta cũng sẽ tận lực đặt mình vào hoàn cảnh người khác mà cân nhắc ngươi khó xử."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe miệng giương cao chút, xem như là hứa hẹn.

"Của ta nguyện vọng thứ hai là." Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói chuyện bỗng nhiên được ngạnh ở, phát ra tiếng đều trở nên khó khăn, đối đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt, "Ta đợi quá lâu rồi, muốn bó tay chịu trói rồi, cho nên ngươi có thể hay không hiện tại liền hướng ta đi tới "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể tin nhìn về phía hắn, tại nguyên chỗ sửng sốt, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái gối ném tới trước mặt hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo bản năng mà tiếp được, nhìn thấy từ khi lần nữa xuất hiện trước mặt hắn liền một mực cường thế hướng đạo nhụt chí mà đối với mình nói hết, ủy khuất dáng dấp cùng trong ký ức thiếu niên điệp hợp.

"Thượng tá, ngươi có bao nhiêu làm người ta ghét ngươi có biết hay không luôn cảm giác mình lên trời xuống đất, lợi hại vô cùng, muốn đem ta chiếu cố kín kẽ không một lỗ hổng, cho rằng một người là có thể giải quyết vấn đề, ngươi có phải hay không hận không thể cho ta dựng cái chân không tráo cách ly mới phát giác được an tâm "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chịu nổi hắn khổ sở: "Là ta sai rồi."

"Ta mấy năm qua này đặc biệt sợ mong muốn đơn phương bốn chữ này, nó để cho ta nghĩ đến toàn lực ứng phó hướng về ngươi chạy đi tháng ngày." Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt đã ửng hồng, âm thanh dị dạng, "Nhưng ta biết ngươi là như thế nào bảo vệ ta về sau, trước tiên là muốn cố sức chửi ngươi quyết định ngu xuẩn, nhưng tại ta tỉnh táo lại về sau mới hiểu được, nguyên lai đau đớn cùng lòng chua xót cũng có thể xác nhận thiếu không trải qua việc yêu thương."

"Lần trước ta nói ta thật giống không hiểu cái gì là động tâm, là ta nói sai."

"Bởi vì từ đầu tới cuối, có thể làm cho ta động tâm người chỉ có trước mắt ta kẻ ngu này. Biết rõ tinh thần lĩnh vực trọng yếu bao nhiêu, vì bảo vệ người hắn thích, đưa nó chế tạo thành phế tích; hắn không hiểu người bình thường làm sao nói yêu thương, hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ về sau không biết nhìn bao nhiêu không nói ăn khớp ái tình điện ảnh lén lút làm cái nhớ, còn muốn ghi nhớ người kia phản ứng, như một học sinh tiểu học tại học tập; một cái ưu tú Warden làm sao lại không biết hướng đạo tầm quan trọng, cho dù là tinh thần khai thông hắn đều không thể nào tiếp thu được còn lại hướng đạo."

"Ta gặp phải hắn thời điểm, rõ ràng là sát phạt quyết đoán, muốn làm gì thì làm thủ tịch Warden, tại sao có thể vì ta trở nên ngu không thể nói, rút tay rút chân "

"Ngươi nói hắn có phải hay không ngốc thấu "

Bôn ba qua gian nan năm tháng Warden cho dù được yêu người coi là kẻ ngu si cũng rốt cuộc thư giãn mặt mày, hắn ném ôm gối, ôn nhu hướng về hắn đi đến, không lại trông trước trông sau, rốt cuộc tận tình ôm tại trong mắt từ thiếu niên trưởng thành thành nam nhân Ung Thánh Hựu, thấp giọng khẽ nói: "Ngốc được cực độ, cũng yêu ngươi yêu không hỏi đường lui."

Mát mẻ ban đêm bởi vì hai người nhiệt độ có đột nhiên xuất hiện ấm áp, đã từng leo lên ở ký ức tình cảm rốt cuộc đã nắm chắc khí, ở một cái được nước mắt đánh về nguyên hình ban đêm sinh trưởng bước phát triển mới cành cây, nó hoa văn không lại như là quá khứ từng người quấn quanh ở hai cái trên cành cây, mà là chặt chẽ mà đưa nó nhóm nối liền cùng một chỗ.

Vai khoan hậu Warden như trước quý trọng hắn hướng đạo, chỉ bất quá hắn học được lẫn nhau lý giải thẳng thắn cho biết, cho dù tổng cộng tình với hắn khó khăn chồng chất, hắn cũng nguyện ý dỡ xuống cả người cảm động lây.

Bình tĩnh tự kiềm chế hướng đạo tại tách ra thời gian trong quen thuộc mọi việc độc lập, nhưng đứng ở hắn Warden trước mặt, hắn không ngại có người cùng hắn đồng thời nâng lên vật nặng, sóng vai về phía trước.

Đơn giản bánh gatô, oan ức mà trong sáng nước mắt, mất mà lại được người yêu, trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu cái cuối cùng hai mở đầu sinh nhật.

Bạch Lang cùng Hoa Báo tại góc không có tính công kích mà đùa giỡn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở khách sạn nửa mềm sô pha trông được ngoài cửa sổ ngôi sao, đế quốc bởi nghiêm trọng quang ô nhiễm, cho dù đặt mình vào tại Ngân Hà bên trong nhất là ưu việt vị trí, mọi người tại buổi tối lúc ngẩng đầu cũng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy bầu trời đen nhánh, thỉnh thoảng sẽ có tuần tra thời cơ chiến đấu đèn phía trước.

Có một đống mái tóc không an phận mà ở Ung Thánh Hựu phát xoáy nơi nhếch lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay thay hắn vuốt lên, tay một khi rời đi, nó tiếp tục ngoan cường mà đứng lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thử mấy lần sau thẳng thắn đưa tay trực tiếp đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu, cái tư thế này như là đương thời Khương Nghĩa Kiện giáo Ung Thánh Hựu sử dụng đài điều khiển lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu không khống chế được cân bằng, lung la lung lay, tại thuộc hạ trước mặt ôm eo loại này thân mật động tác tự nhiên không tốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là lấy tay đặt ở trên đầu hắn, tuy rằng vặn vẹo, nhưng cuối cùng cũng coi như để thiếu niên không lại xóc nảy từng chiếm được ở nghiêm trọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý cái này thân mật mà làm quái tư thế, nghĩ đến tướng quân cùng mình nói: "Thượng tá, ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không dựa theo tướng quân thuyết pháp, xử lý một chút tâm phiến của ngươi "

"Nhưng thao tác tính quá thấp." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ tới tướng quân đủ số cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giảng mở những việc này.

"Ngươi tại lo lắng." Ung Thánh Hựu không nể mặt mũi mà vạch trần hắn, "Ta có thể làm hướng đạo dùng sóng tinh thần hiệp trợ bác sĩ, ngươi tại bởi vì cái gì mà do dự "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất đắc dĩ, dù cho tình ý chính đậm đặc lúc, hắn hướng đạo nhạy cảm lực vẫn là kinh người, vẻ u sầu ở trong mắt hắn nhảy lên cho dù, thở dài: "Một khi thất bại, của ta tinh thần lĩnh vực toàn bộ phá hủy, không cách nào nữa làm một tên Warden."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn chặn hỏa khí, tận lực duy trì ngữ khí không hề phập phồng: "Quân đoàn cho ngươi mà nói, so với ngươi tự thân an toàn càng trọng yếu hơn ư "

"Quân đoàn có hay không ta đều không quan trọng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhu nhu tóc của hắn, "Nhưng hướng đạo của ta rất trọng yếu."

Thẹn quá thành giận cuối cùng chưa thành công, dừng lại tại não xấu hổ giai đoạn, Ung Thánh Hựu đạt được một cái không hề mong muốn đáp án, từ lâu tại Duy Nặc câu chuyện trạng thái rèn luyện ra được ba tấc không nát miệng lưỡi chợt mà không có đất dụng võ, thẳng đến dưới lầu truyền đến du khách đối pháo hoa biểu diễn tiếng kinh hô sau mới hoàn hồn: "Nhưng ta không để ý ngươi có phải hay không Warden, cho dù ngươi biến là người bình thường, thậm chí biến thành một tên hướng đạo, ta đều cảm thấy không trọng yếu."

"Bởi vì người ta yêu không phải thủ tịch Warden, không phải thượng tá, mà là Khương Nghĩa Kiện."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, môi tiếp xúc được một mảnh mềm mại lúc, run rẩy trưng cầu đồng ý của hắn: "Có thể không chỉ là một cái hôn mà thôi."

"Không thể." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hắn khắc chế dục vọng thử nghiệm, hắn nâng lên Warden kiên nghị mặt, ngước nhìn hắn Warden, nỗ lực từ hắn màu đậm trong mắt dò xét xuất cùng mình nhất trí tâm ý, "Thượng tá, ta trưởng thành, vẻn vẹn một cái hôn đương nhiên không thể, ta muốn cùng ngài kết hợp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trố mắt lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nhắm mắt ôm vì hắn thay đổi quá nhiều Warden, đưa cái trước động tình hôn môi.

"Thượng tá, ta không muốn lại vì kết hợp loại chuyện nhỏ này lo lắng sợ hãi, ta nghĩ cùng ngươi cộng đồng đối mặt hết thảy không biết, ngươi không thể như thế ích kỷ, đem hung hiểm đáp án để cho một người xem."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện túm lấy quyền chủ động, như là một gã anh dũng kỵ sĩ trở về lãnh địa của hắn, làm Ung Thánh Hựu thủ vờn quanh ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, trong miệng ấm áp khí tức chạm vào nhau, căng đầy mà trần trụi cảm giác để Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức được giờ phút này ôn tồn là chân thực như thế, hắn hôn mất hắn khóe mắt rơi lệ.

"Thánh Hựu, ta yêu ngươi."

Hai người giao hòa làm một thể lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đọc lên hắn tặng cho yêu tên của người, dùng sức mà cẩn thận.

Tại mấy cái trần mộ cũ trong đêm lơ lửng không cố định bụi bặm rốt cuộc bình yên rơi xuống đất, vận mệnh đợi hắn khoan hậu, cặp kia lãnh hội qua Xuân Hạ Thu Đông, thế gian muôn màu, mưa gió sương tuyết mắt trước mắt dáng dấp của đối phương, sướng vui đau buồn cũng có sắp đặt địa phương, mà lẫn nhau còn sống cũng từ đối phương nhìn phía trong ánh mắt bắt đầu.

Triều Vân là ngươi, mưa chiều là ngươi, không gì không xuyên thủng khôi giáp dưới yếu đuối là ngươi, cửu biệt gặp lại không giảm mảy may tim đập thình thịch cũng là ngươi.

=========================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Triều Vân mưa chiều gần nghĩa từ là Vu Sơn mây mưa.


	51. Chapter 51

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 27

Chapter 27

Ung Thánh Hựu khi tỉnh lại chỉ còn dư lại bên phải trả còn có hơi ấm ga giường, mê mẩn mù mịt về phía bên cạnh sờ sờ, xác nhận người bên cạnh không ở, tinh thần lĩnh vực bên trong lập tức truyền tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện tín hiệu, báo cho mình ở dưới lầu chạy bộ.

Lười biếng duỗi người, mặc dù đối phương hôm qua đêm đã tận lực ôn nhu mà săn sóc mà đòi lấy, cũng không cách nào chống đối thân thể truyền tới uể oải, Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay cái địa phương kia liền cảm thấy được thiếu mệt mỏi, thẳng thắn nằm nhoài tại hãm dưới trên giường không nhúc nhích, nhỏ đi hoa Ly Miêu nhảy đến trên giường, cuộn tại cánh tay của hắn bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu câu được câu không mà thay nó gãi ngứa.

Mệt đến không muốn động Ung Thánh Hựu là đêm qua kiều diễm xa ngút ngàn dặm không có tung tích sau duy nhất chứng minh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào cửa sau đi tới bên giường cúi người hôn qua khóe môi của hắn, hướng đạo không có bất kỳ tránh né động tác làm hắn cảm thấy mỹ mãn: "Yếu không nên ở chỗ này nhiều nghỉ một ngày "

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu liên tục, hắn chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu chíp liền tâm khí bất thuận, sớm một chút đưa cái này mầm họa loại trừ so cái gì đều trọng yếu: "Không được, buổi trưa trở về đi."

"Cái kia trước tiên ăn một chút gì."

"Không muốn động." Mang theo giọng mũi lời nói từ còn chưa tỉnh ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng mềm nhu mà phun ra, tuy rằng không phải bản ý, vẫn là có chứa làm nũng ý vị.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ một chút: "Phía trước vẫn là đằng sau "

"" Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ ràng ý của hắn, thuận miệng nói ra, "Mặt sau "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói hai lời xoay người lại liền người mang được đem hắn vác lên đến, vừa vặn vận động sau Warden trên người còn có một chút phân bố mồ hôi, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng coi như tỉnh giác, liền đẩy mang chen không chỉ có không có từ phía sau lưng của hắn mở cởi ra, trái lại đem mình cùng chăn quấn thành một cái dạng kén vật thể.

Đến bàn ăn khoảng cách không xa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cách chăn đều có thể cảm nhận được hướng đạo mạnh mẽ nhịp tim, yên tĩnh lại hắn như là một cái động vật họ mèo thanh hai tay đáp tại trên vai của mình, mỗi một lần thổ tức đều tinh chuẩn mà rơi vào tai chếch.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy ngăn ngắn mấy trong vòng mười giây, đem nắm lấy chính mình ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn đều tính khó được cao thượng.

Hai người sau này trở về trực tiếp đi tướng quân phòng làm việc, Hayek nhìn thấy bọn hắn trạng thái liền đoán được đi hướng: "Làm ra quyết định kỹ càng "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu, tướng quân cầm lấy áo khoác: "Đi theo ta."

Tướng quân lợi dụng quyền hạn tối cao thuyên chuyển một đài thời cơ chiến đấu, Aude đóng quân trung tâm chỉ huy, mặt không đỏ tim không đập mà cùng những người khác nói dối, thay bọn hắn đánh tốt yểm hộ.

Thời cơ chiến đấu tại một căn cứ địa hạ xuống, người xung quanh công trí năng có thứ tự mà vây đến chu vi, an toàn lưới cấp tốc đem vị trí của bọn họ cách ly, Hayek từ cửa khoang đi ra, đảo qua tròng đen xác nhận thân phận, một vị mái tóc màu vàng óng nữ tính từ trí tuệ nhân tạo sau đi ra: "Hayek, đã lâu không gặp."

Hayek đối với nàng đi cổ điển hôn tay lễ: "Brenda, hi vọng kỹ thuật của ngươi so với lần trước gặp mặt có chỗ cải tiến."

"Xem ra thuộc hạ của ngươi rốt cuộc quyết định đến vì kỹ thuật của ta làm ra cống hiến." Brenda nhìn thấy Hayek sau lưng hai người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguyên tưởng rằng nơi này là Đế quốc nghiên cứu khoa học trung tâm, nhưng khi thời cơ chiến đấu hạ xuống sau nhìn thấy bốn phía thiết bị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới xác nhận nơi này là 981 tinh cầu.

Cùng Brenda chào hỏi sau, người đem đường xa mà đến ba người đưa vào phòng nghiên cứu, nhập password sau, chỉnh trong đó biến mất ở ngoại giới trong tầm mắt: "Ngươi trong đầu chíp có thể sẽ thu nhận nguy hiểm, cho nên ta đã phạm vi nhỏ che đậy tín hiệu, chúng ta đều sẽ vượt qua an tĩnh ba tiếng, liền dò xét cơ khí đều không thể cảm giác nơi này."

Brenda tay cầm một cái tiểu hình cột sáng quét hình Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại não, tức thời ảnh hưởng xuất hiện tại toàn bộ tin tức hình chiếu thượng, Brenda đem hình ảnh phóng to, tại máy móc bên trong đưa vào số liệu: "Đây là một viên trải qua cải tạo cảm ứng chíp, chuyên môn vì Warden hướng đạo thiết kế, thông qua ngươi trong đầu phản ứng đến truy tung cùng ngươi kết hợp người."

Brenda tỉ mỉ mà quan sát chíp: "Hiện nay không cách nào kết luận cái này chíp tác dụng khác, trừ phi lấy ra làm tinh mật nhất nghiên cứu, nhưng lấy ra độ khó rất lớn, nhưng phá hỏng chưa tiến hóa công năng vẫn có hy vọng, nếu như không có dị nghị, chúng ta bây giờ là có thể tiến hành giải phẫu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn nhau: "Được."

Tướng quân lưu tại bên ngoài phòng giải phẫu, thay bọn hắn trông coi ngoại giới động thái, Brenda tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau tai đánh một châm, đau đớn cảm giác để Khương Nghĩa Kiện hừ nhẹ lên tiếng, Brenda lấy xuống găng tay đi tới một bên: "Đây là mới nhất nghiên cứu người máy, nó sẽ thông qua ta hạ đạt chỉ lệnh đối chíp tiến hành phá hoại thao tác, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi là gọi danh tự này "

Bị gọi đến Ung Thánh Hựu đem lo âu buồn phiền tầm mắt chuyển đến Brenda trên người: "Là."

Brenda bắt lấy hắn lo lắng, an ủi: "Không cần lo lắng quá mức, Hayek tổng là ưa thích đem sự tình nguy hiểm mặt nói tới nói ngoa, có người cảm mạo cũng sẽ chết, xác suất học tại gien chữa bệnh phương diện xưa nay đều không đáng tin."

"Ngươi muốn thay ta ổn định tâm tình của hắn, tại chíp xử lý qua Trình Trung, Warden sẽ sinh ra rất nhiều tâm tình tiêu cực tạp chất, phải kịp thời mà thanh lý mất, ta là người bình thường, không cách nào cảm giác các ngươi sóng tinh thần, không có cách nào đối với ngươi truyền đạt chính xác chỉ lệnh, cho nên dựa cả vào ngươi cùng hắn hiểu ngầm, rõ ràng ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng, ngồi khi tiến vào gây tê trạng thái Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người, sóng tinh thần lặng yên không một tiếng động tiến vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực. Brenda hết sức chuyên chú mà nhìn chằm chằm trên màn ảnh người máy hướng đi, tránh đi cực kỳ trọng yếu thần kinh trung xu, dứt khoát đến chíp vị trí.

Brenda tại thao tác lúc, tiến vào trạng thái ngủ say Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi yếu ớt tinh thần lĩnh vực chịu đến xâm lấn, cái trán chảy ra một tầng dày đặc mồ hôi lạnh, theo hắn rõ ràng đường cong trượt xuống. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cũng không dễ vượt qua, cho dù mất đi ý thức tự chủ, Warden bản năng tại mâu thuẫn ngoại giới, khó khăn can thiệp hỗn loạn tinh thần khu vực, phối hợp Brenda thẳng thắn dứt khoát động tác.

Quá trình cũng không phải thuận buồm xuôi gió, Brenda máy móc bỗng nhiên sáng lên đèn đỏ cảnh báo, vội vã tạm dừng dự cắt trình tự, Ung Thánh Hựu đồng thời nhận ra được Khương Nghĩa Kiện dị dạng, hắn tại trong nháy mắt không cách nào cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm xúc, trong lòng "Lộp bộp" một tiếng, thậm chí không dám mở miệng hỏi dò Brenda phải chăng xuất hiện trục trặc, chỉ lo đạt được một cái khẳng định đáp án, khó có thể dùng lời diễn tả được run rẩy tràn ngập nội tâm của hắn.

Chỉ nghe Brenda thật nhanh căn cứ tình huống thiết trí cái mới số liệu: "Cái này bên trong Chip vị trí là cơ khí điểm mù, thiếu một chút hư hao thần kinh tiết ."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra nắm chặt lòng bàn tay, mới phát giác che kín mồ hôi.

May mà toàn bộ giải phẫu qua Trình Trung chỉ xuất hiện qua lần này sai lầm, đem tim đèn mảnh trung ương phá hủy sau, Brenda đem hài cốt từ trong đầu hắn thanh trừ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lông mi yên tĩnh buông xuống hai mắt nhắm chặt thượng, tại bạch sắc dưới ánh đèn đánh ra một vòng xinh đẹp bóng mờ, Brenda một lần nữa đo lường hắn các hạng kiểm tra triệu chứng bệnh tật giá trị, tất cả bình thường, thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm: "Đây là ta lần thứ nhất trên cơ thể người làm cái này giải phẫu, vẫn tính thành công."

Đang tại thay Khương Nghĩa Kiện lau mồ hôi Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được câu này suýt nữa sợ mất mật, nhưng nói cho cùng Brenda thủ thuật vẫn là hoàn mỹ, chí ít tại đế quốc, tìm không ra cái thứ hai như thế can đảm cẩn trọng người, Ung Thánh Hựu hồi tưởng lại người cùng tướng quân gặp mặt cảnh tượng: "Ngài cùng tướng quân rất thuộc ngài có thể trực tiếp xưng hô tên của hắn."

"Còn có thể. Ta dùng trước cũng là Đế quốc người, sau đó trải qua tướng quân đề cử đi tới 981 tinh cầu." Brenda buông ra dây cột tóc, màu nâu tóc phủ xuống trên vai, "981 tinh cầu không có lãnh tụ, bất luận người nào cũng có thể gọi thẳng tên của đối phương."

"Đế quốc "

Brenda giải thích: "Ta từ nhỏ đối với phương diện này cảm thấy rất hứng thú, tại trong đại học, giáo sư cũng cảm thấy ta thập phần có thiên phú, đế quốc ưu tú nhất gien chuyên gia toàn bộ đều tại trung ương, nhưng người bình thường thì không cách nào tiến vào trung ương. Ta không cam lòng tại một nhà phổ thông bệnh viện làm hỏi xem bệnh bác sĩ, do vận may run rủi, là Hayek vì ta làm dẫn tiến."

"Nha." Ung Thánh Hựu đem khăn mặt gấp kỹ phóng tới một bên, "Vẫn là cảm tạ sự giúp đỡ của ngài."

Brenda vô tình xua tay: "Hayek bằng hữu liền là bằng hữu của ta, về sau xảy ra vấn đề bất cứ lúc nào liên hệ ta, ta đối cái này chíp cảm thấy rất hứng thú, nó hậu trường chế tác giả một nhất định là một thiên tài, lại là một cái điên cuồng thiên tài. Ngươi ở nơi này cùng hắn, lại qua nửa giờ khoảng chừng dược hiệu liền sẽ tiêu trừ."

Brenda đi tới bên ngoài nhìn thấy Hayek đang quan sát bày ra tại trên bàn thí nghiệm chưa thành kiểu dược vật, cẩn thận mà liếc mắt một cái đóng chặt phòng giải phẫu cửa lớn: "Ngươi cho hắn tiêm vào qua ức chế thuốc "

Hayek gật đầu.

"Lập tức liền yếu mất đi dược hiệu rồi." Brenda lấy ra một bình màu vàng dược tề, thử dò xét nói, "Nếu như ngươi muốn cho hắn bù một châm, ở nơi này dễ như ăn cháo."

"Ta cùng với Ywen mâu thuẫn đã là không thể cứu vãn."

Hayek không kiêng dè chút nào địa biểu lộ ra hắn đối tổng thống bất mãn, không có chính diện đáp lại đề nghị của Brenda, nhưng Brenda cũng hiểu được vị tướng quân này nan ngôn chi ẩn, người đem ức chế thuốc thả xuống: "Hayek, ta thật cao hứng ngươi rốt cuộc không lại lừa mình dối người, nhưng vị trẻ tuổi này liệu sẽ có đứng ở ngươi một phương này, ta như trước biết đánh một cái dấu hỏi, đế quốc đối quân đoàn tẩy não năng lực rõ như ban ngày, có thể xuất hiện ngươi nhân vật này, đã ra ngoài dự liệu của ta. Một khi ức chế thuốc mất đi hiệu lực, hắn có thể trở thành cánh tay của ngươi, cũng có thể trở thành uy hiếp của ngươi."

"Cái kia là sự lựa chọn của hắn tự do, năm đó chỉ là vì bảo mệnh, nếu như lần nữa tự chủ trương, ta cùng với Ywen hào không khác biệt."

Brenda thở dài, mang lên kính mắt tiếp tục dược phẩm thí nghiệm: "Hayek, ngươi muốn rõ ràng, bất luận quyết định của ngươi phải chăng lý trí, ta cũng sẽ không có chất vấn, nhưng ngươi đung đưa bất định đã để tham ăn người những lão nhân kia cảm thấy uể oải."

"Chờ một chút." Hayek trùng điệp hai tay, "Đợi được hắn từ bỏ của ta một ngày kia."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở mắt ra nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang tại thao túng Brenda làm gien mô hình, đối nghiên cứu khoa học một chữ cũng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu tại mô phỏng trên máy móc sắp sáng tạo ra một cái Tứ Bất Tượng Thượng Cổ Thần Thú, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trưởng lúc không nói chuyện có phần thanh âm khàn khàn gọi hắn: "Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại, đem Brenda chuẩn bị dịch dinh dưỡng đưa cho hắn: "Giải phẫu làm thành công."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng uống xong mùi vị không tốt dịch dinh dưỡng, thoải mái yết hầu, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu: "Vậy rất tốt, ngươi rốt cuộc có thể quang minh chánh đại mà xuất hiện tại của ta tinh thần lĩnh vực bên trong."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định nói cho hắn giải phẫu qua Trình Trung mạo hiểm, nghe được lời của hắn sau cảm thấy vừa nãy tại dây thép thượng đi lại chân tìm được một cái hoàn mỹ rơi xuống đất điểm.

"Ngốc."

Hắn đưa lưng về phía đêm khuya tối tăm, người trước mắt cầm đèn đưa hắn Sơn Hà thêm sắc.

Thời gian đều là đuổi theo người bức bách bọn hắn liên tục chân, dường như liền một giây đồng hồ cũng không trả lời được lãng phí, nhưng mảnh đến ngẫm lại đi qua tuế nguyệt, bị coi là bản chất quý giá, đều vì hắn tiêu xài không thừa.

Mọi người vì yêu lõm xuống lúc, chính là trên Tinh cầu đệ nhất đóa có gai Hoa Hồng được hái dưới tháng ngày.

Quân sự diễn tập cũng không cần đã giải nhiệm trước thủ tịch Warden thời khắc theo dõi, tướng quân trực tiếp để cho bọn họ đi về nghỉ, về phần Ung Thánh Hựu tương lai nơi đi tự làm quyết định, Ung Thánh Hựu xoắn xuýt hai cái buổi tối sau vẫn là quyết định trở về bạch cốt quân đoàn, thế nhưng lấy thầy thuốc tâm lý thân phận.

Bệnh viện đồng sự nghe nói vị thanh niên này tuấn kiệt đem muốn trường kỳ được điều vào quân đoàn, hoàn toàn tiếc hận, trong đó nữ đồng việc cự nhiều, dù sao cận thủy lâu thai tiên đắc nguyệt ý nghĩ đã mất vọng, không thể làm gì khác hơn là dựa vào ly biệt party biểu lộ chân tâm.

Điều kiện tiên quyết là không có Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái này cản Land Rover.

"Ung bác sĩ, ngươi đi quân đoàn về sau, tâm lý khoa mất đi một viên Đại tướng, chúng ta đều đặc biệt không nỡ bỏ ngươi." Một vị y tá nghĩ đến còn lại bác sĩ đã có hói đầu điềm báo, vô cùng đau đớn.

"Dực tháp bệnh viện tâm lý khoa là đế quốc tối nhất lưu, ngài nói như vậy, còn lại bác sĩ sẽ ra sao" Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chậu nước lạnh tưới đến mát thấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chạm cốc uống rượu, ngăn trở cười trộm miệng.

Cùng đồng sự phân biệt lúc, một đám người uống đến say như chết, bởi Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự mình giám sát, lý trí còn sót lại Ung Thánh Hựu từng cái lễ phép ôm ấp, mắt thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện sắc mặt càng ngày càng tối, tinh thần lĩnh vực truyền tới oán thầm âm thanh không dứt bên tai, Ung Thánh Hựu kiên trì cùng một tên sau cùng trẻ tuổi nữ bác sĩ cáo biệt sau mới đi đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh: "Đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa hắn về đến nhà, đứng ở cửa vào có phần uống nhiều Ung Thánh Hựu cười híp mắt nhìn xem hắn: "Vừa nãy là ghen tị ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thú nhận bộc trực: "Ân."

"Trước đây tại quân đoàn, ta mỗi ngày bởi vì ngươi này đóa mê người Thực Nhân Hoa đau đầu, tình cờ cũng làm cho ngươi cảm thụ một lần." Ung Thánh Hựu rượu cồn cấp trên, mê sảng nói loạn, "Đánh một cái ngang hàng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười khẽ: "Đó cũng không như thế."

Ung Thánh Hựu lầm bầm: "Lừa người."

"Ta nhưng cho tới bây giờ không ôm ấp cho ngươi tranh giành tình nhân ý nghĩ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu hôn đôi môi mềm mại, hơi thở ở giữa mùi rượu dường như thôi tình mùi vị.

"Ta nghe tới cửa thanh âm , một đoán chính là ngươi ..." Duy Nặc khai môn sửng sốt, giơ hai tay lên, vẻ mặt lúng túng, "Các ngươi tiếp tục."

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới ôn tồn, xô đẩy thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh đuổi, ho khan hai tiếng cùng Duy Nặc về nhà.

Duy Nặc kiêng kỵ Ung Thánh Hựu mỏng da mặt, cố ý không nhắc lại nữa chuyện này, người trong cuộc lại bởi vậy đứng ngồi không yên, từ phòng tắm đi ra xem Duy Nặc đang xem sách, làm được bên cạnh hắn: "Ngươi liền không muốn hỏi hỏi qua trình "

Duy Nặc thanh sách thả xuống, ngữ điệu trầm ổn: "Honey, quá trình chỉ cần ngươi hưởng thụ là tốt rồi, ta thấy một cái ngươi kết quả vừa lòng liền đủ rồi."

"Hỏi cũng không hỏi liền biết ta đã hài lòng "

Duy Nặc trợn mắt trừng một cái: "Lần trước ngươi uống nhiều ta nghĩ trộm hôn một chút mặt của ngươi, suýt chút nữa được ngươi một quyền ủ phân viền mắt, ngươi nếu như không vui, ta xem ai cũng không dám nói chuyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt quẫn bách, làm bộ không nghe thấy Duy Nặc ăn ngay nói thật.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải biên chế quân nhân, không cần thời gian dài trú tại trong tháp, cùng dĩ vãng đi làm như thế có cố định thời gian, vì bạch cốt quân đoàn quân nhân tâm lý tiến hành trưng cầu ý kiến.

Tất cả mọi người cho là hắn chẳng qua chỉ là một gã phổ thông thầy thuốc tâm lý, ngoại trừ Aude tình cờ liếc về Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mày đưa tình làm một cái nôn khan động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới muốn từ bản thân chưa từng gặp Aude hướng đạo, lúc ăn cơm nhấc lên chuyện này, Aude một mặt khổ tương: "Ta chính là cho Daniel lưng nồi, ta vốn định làm thời đại mới độc lập tự chủ Warden, khởi xướng tự do luyến ái cái loại này. Kết quả bị đẩy đến thủ tịch Warden vị trí, nghị sự trưởng thủ hạ lập tức đem hắn hướng đạo con gái sắp xếp cho ta. Ta cùng người đúng là cách mạng hữu nghị, trước đây liền nhận thức, lẫn nhau không cảm tình, tại nội các quản chế dưới tinh thần kết hợp sau, nàng liền nói muốn đi bên ngoài lưu lạc, ta lần trước nhìn thấy người có thể là năm ngoái đầu năm, về đến tiễn ta một giỏ không biết cái nào cái tinh cầu sinh ra trái cây. Đáng thương ta đường đường một cái thủ tịch Warden, sinh lý dựa vào tuốt, khai thông dựa vào đánh cược ..."

"Được rồi." Aude càng ngày càng không đứng đắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh gãy hắn, "Xế chiều đi học viện quân sự, ngươi muốn hay không cùng đi "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối không ngừng thầy thuốc tâm lý phát ra mời, Ung Thánh Hựu lật một chút hẹn trước bề ngoài, đồng ý đến hẹn, Aude kêu rên: "Ta phải đi học viện quân sự tìm tiềm lực cổ tiếp nhận vị trí của ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có lòng thông cảm: "Dựa theo ngươi khỏe mạnh trình độ, chí ít còn có thể trên vị trí này ngồi đầy mười năm, ngươi có thể phải tìm một trẻ nhỏ năng lực thỏa mãn ngươi tâm nguyện."

Học viện quân sự cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trong ấn tượng như thế, như một cái cao khoa học kỹ thuật ngục giam, mặc dù bây giờ hướng đạo có tên của mình, thế nhưng hai chỗ kề cùng một chỗ học viện quân sự từ cửa lớn đại khí trình độ đến xem, hướng đạo cửa sắt có vẻ thập phần mộc mạc.

Lần này bọn hắn đến đây là vì tân sinh làm đọc diễn văn, nhân viên nhà trường không có nhận được nhiều một tên quân đoàn nhân viên thông báo, nhìn xem trong lễ đường thượng cái ghế phát sầu, Ung Thánh Hựu săn sóc giải vây, chủ động cùng học sinh ngồi cùng một chỗ, ở phía sau sắp xếp không thu hút sự chú ý của người khác.

Tân sinh đọc diễn văn cùng tốt nghiệp lời chúc đồng dạng nhất thành bất biến, Ung Thánh Hựu nhàm chán nhìn về phía chung quanh học sinh, một cái gầy ba ba nữ hài gây nên sự chú ý của hắn.

Cho dù chỉ là một cái hình mặt bên, khô quắt vóc người cùng khô vàng tóc đều đầy đủ khiến Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra, cô gái kia là 17 Thất Tinh bóng vì bọn họ dẫn đường A Lan.

Cái kia được hứa hẹn không hội rời khỏi quê nhà Sơ kỳ thức tỉnh hướng đạo.

========================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Mấy ngày nay con cũng quá ngọt T T

Đây chính là nam hài ở giữa hữu (ai ) tình!

Lập tức muốn thi đại học, tuy rằng ta cảm thấy thi đại học bằng hữu hiện tại sẽ không có thời gian truy văn, ta trước tiên chúc mọi người kỳ khai đắc thắng!


	52. Chapter 52

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 28

Chapter 28

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại thao trường tìm tới sớm rời sân Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra được mùi vị quen thuộc: "Ta dùng trước thường xuyên đến nơi này tản bộ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên đứng ở bên trái của hắn: "Vì rèn luyện "

"Không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngượng ngùng, "Bởi vì cái này thao trường cùng sát vách học viện quân sự liên kết, chỉ có một đạo lưới sắt ngăn, thỉnh thoảng sẽ trộm nhìn bọn họ huấn luyện, hiếu kỳ có người nói liền phòng ăn đều so với chúng ta tốt trường học dạy dỗ học sinh là cái dạng gì."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý cười ngưng ở trên mặt, hắn nghe nói qua trước đây học viện quân sự từng xuất hiện chưa tốt nghiệp Warden cùng hướng đạo kết hợp bê bối, may mà Ung Thánh Hựu không có bị sát vách đám kia thằng nhóc con sớm củng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sờ sờ mũi, ghi nhớ một cái kiến nghị: Tăng cường trường học phòng hộ biện pháp, tốt nhất làm được một con ruồi cũng không thể hỗ thông trạng thái.

"Có lúc vẫn là rất tưởng niệm học viện quân sự, mỗi ngày chỉ cần bận tâm thành tích là tốt rồi, những chuyện khác thủ đô đế quốc sắp xếp thỏa đáng." Ung Thánh Hựu tự giễu giọng điệu mười phần, "Nhưng bây giờ xem ra, vô tri lại có thể trở thành không truy cứu kẻ cầm đầu, chúng ta mỗi người tựa hồ cũng tại vì Đế quốc sứ mệnh mà sống, lại từ từ bị tước đoạt ý thức tự chủ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu đi xem cặp mắt kia, nhẹ như mây khói đem màn sân khấu kéo ra ánh mắt, bình tĩnh đến làm cho người kinh tâm động phách: "Ngươi làm sao vậy "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến tảng đá người một nhà, trầm mặc ở trên không khoáng thao trường lan tràn, sát vách huấn luyện viên tiếng rống giận dữ rõ ràng lọt vào tai, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc mở miệng: "Ta thấy được A Lan "

Trong lòng căng thẳng Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo bản năng mà hỏi: "Ở nơi nào "

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ dưới chân plastic mà: "Trường này."

"Không thể." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp phủ quyết, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhăn lại lông mày chậm rãi hướng về hắn giải thích, "Ngươi nên rõ ràng Hayek tướng quân làm người, hắn là đế quốc số lượng không nhiều khởi xướng bình quyền người quản lý, hắn lúc đó đã nói sẽ phái binh đóng giữ 17 Thất Tinh bóng, tuyệt sẽ không đem những đứa bé kia mang tới học viện quân sự."

Mấy câu nói không để cho Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ buông lỏng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện yết hầu qua lại nhấp nhô, hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ khôi phục thời gian cũng không lâu, là một cây tinh tế mà bất an thừng bằng sợi bông hệ tại giữa bọn họ, Ung Thánh Hựu đối Đế quốc thất vọng là rõ ràng, sự thực đang lúc bọn hắn trước mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn vì tướng quân biện giải, hoặc là nói, là biện giải cho mình.

Loại này khiến trong lòng bàn tay lạnh cả người bức bách cảm giác so với tại chiến trường bên trong tính mạng như ngàn cân treo sợi tóc còn muốn cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy vô sinh cơ, hắn không muốn bởi vì người bên ngoài để quan hệ của bọn họ chuyển biến xấu đến điểm bắt đầu, không biết như thế nào cho phải tâm tình để ngữ khí của hắn có chút nửa chết nửa sống trạng thái: "Ta không biết phải như thế nào chứng minh ta đối với chuyện này không biết chuyện, nhưng ta hi vọng ..."

"Ta không có không tin ngươi." Tiếp thụ lấy hắn sa sút tâm tình Ung Thánh Hựu cắt đứt lời của hắn, "Ta chỉ là đơn thuần hiếu kỳ người tại sao lại xuất hiện ở nơi này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt rốt cuộc xuất hiện một tia sáng: "Đi hỏi một chút A Lan."

A Lan nhìn thấy đã từng xuất hiện tại 17 Thất Tinh bóng thúc thúc, mê man ánh mắt nổi lên sinh cơ, tại huấn luyện viên phía sau liền gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện thúc thúc.

"Phải gọi thượng tá." Huấn luyện viên chột dạ nhìn thoáng qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cải chính A Lan không có chừng mực xưng hô, "Nàng là trung ương từ tinh cầu xa xôi đưa tới, không có gì gia giáo, thượng tá không cần để ở trong lòng."

Huấn luyện viên lắc đầu quẫy đuôi tư thái vẫn chưa chiếm được Khương Nghĩa Kiện niềm vui, không nói một lời đi tới A Lan trước mặt, dắt tay của nàng đi ra phía ngoài: "Buổi tối sẽ đem người đuổi về trường học, có thể sẽ trễ một chút, hi vọng huấn luyện viên không nên cho nàng ghi lại."

Huấn luyện viên vội vã đáp lại, liền đối A Lan căn dặn đều mang nịnh nọt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến huấn luyện viên vừa vặn lời nói, bước chân dừng lại: "Là trung ương người nào đưa tới "

"Âu Gus quân đoàn."

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong xe chờ bọn hắn, nhìn thấy A Lan sau thu hồi lo lắng đan xen mặt, cười cùng A Lan chào hỏi: "Đã lâu không gặp, ba ba cùng mụ mụ gần nhất như thế nào "

Không hiểu lõi đời A Lan tự nhiên chỉ coi đây là phổ thông hàn huyên, cắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện mua cái của nàng đường kẹo, mơ hồ không rõ nói: "Dẫn ta tới thúc thúc nói, chỉ cần ta đi theo hắn đi, trong nhà liền sẽ đạt được rất lớn một khoản tiền."

Nghe như lừa bán nhân khẩu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ bé không thể nhận ra mà nhếch khóe miệng: "Cùng ngươi đồng thời người tới nơi này nhiều sao "

A Lan gật đầu: "Các ngươi sau khi rời đi tháng thứ hai, liền có ăn mặc cùng lúc đó thúc thúc quần áo không sai biệt lắm người đến trong trấn, cầm rất kỳ quái máy móc đi tới đi lui, thật nhiều bằng hữu giống như ta đều bị mang đi, bất quá ở nơi này chỉ có ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu để A Lan ngồi vào xếp sau chính mình chơi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận mà liếc mắt một cái A Lan, thấp giọng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thương nghị: "Nghe huấn luyện viên ý tứ , là âu Gus quân đoàn làm, đây là tại nội chiến sau, vì cân bằng tướng quân quân đoàn thế lực, tổng thống đặc phê cho nghị sự trưởng suất lĩnh trực thuộc quân đoàn."

"Nhiều ôn" Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới tám năm trước tại trung chuyển trạm thượng cùng hắn bạo phát qua xung đột nhỏ vị kia ngông cuồng tự đại nghị sự trưởng, không nghĩ tới hắn tại trung ương quyền lên tiếng đã vượt trên tướng quân, "Ta nghĩ chúng ta cần muốn liên lạc với tướng quân giải tình huống cụ thể."

Mang A Lan tại thị khu mua sắm một ít quần áo cùng đồ ăn, sắc trời bắt đầu tối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự mình đem nàng đuổi về học viện quân sự, buổi trưa trả đối A Lan chỉ cao khí ngang huấn luyện viên kính cẩn nghe theo mà chờ ở cửa người trở về, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước khi đi để cho người một mã số, làm cho nàng có việc liền liên hệ chính mình.

17 Thất Tinh bóng một chuyện sau lưng liên luỵ thế lực đã vượt qua dự đoán của bọn hắn, Duy Nặc gia không biết từ đâu lúc bắt đầu biến vì bọn họ cứ điểm, dẫn đến Duy Nặc đối với cái này tức giận bất bình, hắn buôn lậu nghiệp vụ bởi vì cái này hai vị thỉnh thoảng liền tới nhà mở hội sĩ quan đã trì hoãn rất lâu, cũng may Aude thay hắn cho đi một ít không đến nơi đến chốn hàng hóa, để Duy Nặc không đến nỗi tháng này không thu hoạch được gì.

Hayek tướng quân chuyển được bọn hắn video thông tin sau, ở trong phòng bộ xuất hiện hắn hình chiếu, hắn tại xế chiều biết được A Lan sự tình sau cùng nhiều ôn đại sảo một chiếc, mỏi mệt nắm bắt mi tâm ngồi ở trong ghế: "Nhiều ôn tại thư ký nơi đó nhìn thấy ngươi yếu cho tài liệu của ta, tự chủ trương đem những đứa bé kia đưa đến học viện quân sự, tổng thống tri tình sau thập phần tán thành đề nghị của hắn, cho rằng từng cái Warden, từng cái hướng đạo trời sinh sẽ vì đế quốc phục vụ, phản mà đối với ta biết chuyện không báo quá độ Lôi Đình, ta đã, làm hết sức."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cực kỳ hiếm thấy đến tướng quân như thế yếu thế một mặt, nhìn thấy tình trạng của hắn liền đoán ra khoảng thời gian này tổng thống cùng nghị sự trưởng đối tướng quân song phương áp bức khiến hắn tình cảnh gian nan, rời đi quân đoàn nhiều năm Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên không hiểu trong đó môn đạo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn hướng về tướng quân đặt câu hỏi hắn càng quan tâm hơn vấn đề: "Chúng ta lúc đó hỏi qua A Lan, người sáng tỏ biểu thị không muốn rời khỏi quê nhà, rất hiếu kỳ nghị sự trưởng làm sao làm công tác "

"Hắn nói chính là dùng tiền tài cùng Đế quốc Vinh Diệu, nhưng ta cảm thấy cần phải cũng có cưỡng bức." Tướng quân cũng không tin nhiều ôn tràn đầy lấy tình động lời nói, trong đó nhất định có khuyếch đại chi ngại, Hayek tay trái vung lên, video hình ảnh truyền đến, "Đây là nhiều ôn tại 17 Thất Tinh bóng thâu vào viéo, hắn đã sớm đoán được ta sẽ nghi vấn quá trình, thẳng thắn đem chứng cứ lưu được, chỉ chờ ta tại tổng thống trước mặt ăn quả đắng."

Bên trong xuất hiện người là âu Gus quân đoàn sĩ quan, cùng với những đứa bé kia cha mẹ của, 17 Thất Tinh bóng một mực cằn cỗi, nhiều ôn để Bộ tài chính phát xuống khoản tiền tiến hành cơ sở thiết bị kiến thiết, đồng thời phàm là tiểu hài tử được đưa tới học viện quân sự gia đình còn có thêm vào trợ giúp, hình ảnh có phần mơ hồ, nhưng ít ra chứng minh không phải một việc mạnh mẽ lấy cướp đoạt buôn bán.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đến tối hỏi A Lan ý nghĩ lúc, tiểu cô nương cảm giác bài xích cũng không hề mạnh như vậy, Liên tướng quân đều không thể cứu vãn sự tình, đành phải thôi, nhưng đối với gặp mặt một lần nghị sự lớn lên ấn tượng càng kém.

Aude đi đầu trở về bạch cốt quân đoàn xử lý việc vặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuẩn bị lúc rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu thay xong quần áo đi theo hắn đi ra khỏi nhà: "Đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy đoán một đường Ung Thánh Hựu dụng ý, thẳng đến nhanh lúc về đến nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem dưới đèn đường Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái bóng, trò đùa dai mà giẫm tay của hắn, lại tại hắn tả tâm phòng vị trí nhẹ nhàng nhảy một cái: "Tâm khẩu bất nhất (*nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo) thượng tá, ngươi muốn để cho ta khí tuyệt ư "

"Không có." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không rõ vì sao, nhưng từ chối đến mức rất nhanh.

"Hôm nay tại học viện quân sự thời điểm, tâm tình của ngươi gần như sắp bị dìm ngập, cũng không chịu mở miệng hỏi ý nghĩ của ta, đã đáp ứng của ta thẳng thắn đối đãi, đảo mắt liền quên béng. Ta liền tại trước mặt ngươi, có thể cho ngươi một cái đáp án rõ ràng." Ung Thánh Hựu đã nếm thử rất nhiều lần, đều không thể làm mình trở về đến tám năm trước trạng thái, tùy thời tùy chỗ đi phỏng đoán, đón ý nói hùa Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm ý, lại như thời gian không cách nào nghịch chuyển, rất nhiều chuyện đã định hình, quá trình chuyển biến yêu cầu hai người cộng đồng nỗ lực, "Thượng tá, bởi vì ngươi không thành khẩn, ta có một ít khổ sở."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái tim rút động một cái, yên lặng nhìn xem trong mắt lấp lánh thất lạc tâm tình Ung Thánh Hựu, tiến lên thay hắn lần lượt chỉnh lý được gió đêm thổi loạn tóc trước trán: "Nếu là có thể, ta hận không thể đem trái tim móc ra cho ngươi xem, của ta do dự là nguyên từ ở ta đối quá khứ lòng vẫn còn sợ hãi, cũng không phải có tâm che giấu, huống chi, ta hết thảy tâm tình đều tại ngươi chưởng khống bên dưới. Ta sợ là ngươi không tin ta, cảm thấy A Lan chuyện này là ta làm, ta sợ lấy tư cách kẻ tình nghi ta không có tư cách cùng câu thông chuyện này."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ tại trán của mình ở giữa mơn trớn, trong lòng điểm này cực kỳ bé nhỏ oán giận tan thành mây khói, tâm từng điểm từng điểm mềm xuống, hắn yêu thích thảm Khương Nghĩa Kiện duy nhất ở trước mặt hắn triển lộ ôn nhu, như một viên quả chanh ở trong lòng nổ tung, tầm mắt của hắn giơ lên: "Kỳ thực ta cũng không có tư cách nói những này, nhưng dĩ nhiên đã quyết định thay đổi, ngươi nên rõ ràng ta đều sẽ vĩnh viễn tín nhiệm ngươi, chỉ cần là lời của ngươi nói, ta đều sẽ tin tưởng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn luôn làm yêu thích Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, cái kia một đôi màu đậm mắt dường như có thể chứa chấp được mênh mông Vũ Trụ, nhìn thấy mặt của mình ở trong mắt hắn từ từ mơ hồ, mới ý thức tới hắn Vũ Trụ giữa lông mày có phần ướt át, vẫn như cũ hướng về có phần cố chấp Warden dụ dỗ từng bước: "Ta sẽ cố gắng lý giải ngươi gánh nặng cùng lo lắng, nhưng ta thật sự không muốn trở về đoạn kia liên tục phỏng đoán tháng ngày, tại không cách nào nhận biết được ngươi lúc, ta sẽ suy nghĩ lung tung, có lúc nóng lòng cũng không phải là bản ý của ta ..."

"Ân."

Ung Thánh Hựu lời còn chưa dứt, không tán ngôn từ càng nóng yêu hành động thượng tá đã cúi đầu hôn hắn, còn lại lẫn nhau lòng biết rõ lời nói tại đầu lưỡi bên trong giao hòa.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi rũ mắt xuống con ngươi, đi hưởng thụ không có một bóng người trên đường phố có phần đường đột hôn môi, trao đổi nhiệt độ tại ban đêm làm nổi bật được sôi trào, một viên bởi vì lo lắng mà mất khống chế tâm tư rốt cuộc trở về đến bình thường tiết tấu.

Bọn hắn đều mất đi rất nhiều, trở nên lo được lo mất, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi nguyên từ ở đi qua một phương diện ngăn cản, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng là bởi vì linh hồn lâu dài phong bế.

Một cái buông ra buộc chặt hôn môi sau khi kết thúc, thượng tá ngón tay cọ qua hướng đạo đỏ lên môi: "Về sau sẽ không, ta sẽ hướng ngươi đủ số thật thà."

Ung Thánh Hựu há mồm khẽ cắn một cái hắn ngón cái: "Ngươi có thể hay không cảm thấy ta có chút ích kỷ, một mực tại nỗ lực thay đổi ngươi."

"Làm sao biết chứ" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ giọng nói, "Của ta lòng tham không đáy, hận không thể ngươi lại ích kỷ một ít, đem ta vững vàng mà nắm chặt, đem ta trở nên không thể rời bỏ ngươi, ta năng lực mặt dày, thuận lý thành chương, vô sỉ mà về nắm chặt ngươi."

Tao được Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ cái cổ thô, không có bất kỳ lực uy hiếp mà nguýt hắn một cái, không phải muốn cùng hắn tiến nhà trọ liếc mắt nhìn hắn mỗi ngày đều đang nhìn cái gì điện ảnh tác phẩm mô phỏng theo, kết quả phát hiện kho số liệu toàn bộ đều là những kia nữ học sinh thích xem phim thần tượng, một cái so với một cái Mary Sue: "Ngươi nói với ta lời nói đều là từ nơi này trích ra "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô tội nhìn xem hắn: "Đều là của ta lời nói thật lòng, những này ta còn không thấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức xóa được không còn một mống mới yên tâm về nhà, trời mới biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện nếu là thật thanh những điện ảnh đó tác phẩm xem xong, về sau hắn vừa mở miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu phải khởi cả người nổi da gà, ngẫm lại đều tê cả da đầu.

Phòng ngừa rắc rối có thể xuất hiện.

Đẩy ra gia môn nhìn thấy Duy Nặc vểnh lên cái hai chân cười đến ý tứ sâu xa: "Ta cho rằng đêm nay không nhìn thấy ngươi trở về rồi."

"Mới sẽ không." Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đến cái kia kém chút va chạm gây gổ hôn, mím môi.

Mờ ám tại Duy Nặc dưới mí mắt rõ ràng nhưng xem xét: "Xem ra hắn không có ngủ lại ngươi, ngươi trả có chút bất mãn đủ."

"Ta sợ ngươi ở nhà một mình không an toàn." Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng bịa chuyện, thoát áo khoác cầm lấy Duy Nặc mới vừa ngâm tốt trà lài uống, xem Duy Nặc một mặt "Tiểu tử nhi ngươi có việc giấu ta còn không mau mau đưa tới" biểu lộ, tùng khẩu, "Ta phải hay không trở nên có chút không như chính mình "

"Ngươi chính là ngươi." Duy Nặc hầu như coi Ung Thánh Hựu là thành thân đệ đệ đối xử, "Hai người các ngươi trước kia chuyện xưa ngươi không nói ta cũng không muốn biết, ta chỉ nói ta biết. Nói yêu thương kiêng kỵ nhất chính là quá chú trọng đúng mực, yêu nhau nhân chi giữa là không có được voi đòi tiên cái từ này, được yêu người nên làm một ít người ngoài xem ra chuyện ngu xuẩn, lý trí chiếm cứ địa vị cao chưởng khống một đoạn quan hệ sẽ để cho hoa kỳ của nó rất ngắn. Ngươi đang thay đổi, hắn cũng đang thay đổi, cho dù đều là vì đối phương suy nghĩ, cuối cùng cũng là tự nguyện. Ngươi đã yêu hắn cũng bị hắn yêu, liền phải tiếp nhận loại này ở trong mắt ta có phần não tàn nhân vật đóng vai."

Duy Nặc lời nói đến mức chân thành lại muốn ăn đòn, nhưng khuyên giải kết quả không sai, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc hắn một mắt mắng hai câu về phòng ngủ, Duy Nặc cười cười tùy theo hắn đi, điện thoại chấn động, thu được Aude tin vắn.

"Sự tình đã làm thỏa đáng."

Duy Nặc mặt mày hớn hở mà hồi phục một cái tạ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lén lút phát triển phòng công tác tình yêu, Aude một bên ghét bỏ một bên thay bọn hắn đánh yểm trợ, bạch cốt quân đoàn đều biết Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hai người bọn họ quan hệ giao hảo, cũng tự đáy lòng cảm tạ Ung Thánh Hựu, người sáng suốt cũng nhìn ra được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng ngày càng có tình vị, mặc dù cũng không rõ ràng, nhưng là đầy đủ những kia chưa kết hợp hướng đạo lòng sinh nhảy nhót.

Nhưng mà tiệc vui chóng tàn, quân đoàn người nhìn thấy mặc áo trắng Ung Thánh Hựu nổi giận đùng đùng đi vào Aude phòng làm việc, cửa lớn một ném, điện thoại trực tiếp nện vào Aude trước mặt.

"Có phải hay không là ngươi cho Duy Nặc cho đi đến Anne lập tinh cầu "

Aude một mặt chợt gật đầu, nếu không phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngăn cản Ung Thánh Hựu, một cái nắm đấm đã đánh vào Aude trên mặt.

"Ngươi biết rõ ràng Anne lập tinh cầu nguy hiểm, ngươi trả không ngăn hắn "

Không rõ vì sao Aude có chút tức giận: "Hắn để cho ta hỗ trợ, chẳng lẽ ta muốn cự tuyệt "

"Ngươi nhất định phải từ chối! Ngươi tại sao không cần đầu óc suy nghĩ một chút ta làm sao không tìm thượng tá giúp việc khó của hắn" Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt đỏ bừng thanh màn hình điện thoại di động hận đến Aude trước mặt, "Mở to hai mắt cho ta xem rõ ràng, Duy Nặc tại Anne lập tinh cầu mất tích, đồng bạn của hắn có ba người hôn mê xuất hiện tại công cộng khu vực đất hoang thượng, đây là bạn của Duy Nặc cho ta phát tin tức."

"Duy Nặc nếu như có chuyện, ta không quản ngươi có đúng hay không bạn của thượng tá, ngươi nhất định phải cho ta một cái hài lòng trả lời!"

=========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Được yêu tích người không có sợ hãi.


	53. Chapter 53

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 29

Chapter 29

Bầu không khí cung giương nỏ trương, nghe được Duy Nặc mất tích Aude ý thức được tính chất nghiêm trọng, vội vã liên lạc với phụ trách giám thị công cộng khu vực trạm không gian, đối phương rất nhanh xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu nói tin tức câu câu là thật, đã thức tỉnh đồng bạn đứt quãng nói ra chuyện xưa của bọn hắn.

Anne lập tinh cầu, cũng chính là Duy Nặc lần trước nhìn thấy thẻ mẫu đám người kia bức ảnh chỗ nhận ra tinh cầu, hắn một mực cùng đối phương có dược vật buôn lậu vãng lai, ở một cái an toàn công cộng khu vực giao dịch sau khi thành công, Duy Nặc bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu bọn hắn lần trước nhắc tới địa phương, bị ma quỷ ám ảnh theo sát tung đối phương.

"Chúng ta tại bước vào Anne lập tinh cầu qua Trình Trung thông suốt đến khó có thể tưởng tượng, nhưng chỉ bất quá theo một cái quảng trường, chúng ta đã bị người ngăn lại, không biết chuyện gì xảy ra mất đi ý thức, các loại tỉnh lại lúc đã rời đi Anne lập tinh cầu, tại một mảnh đất hoang bên trong, Duy Nặc không thấy tăm hơi."

"Mẹ." Aude xổ một câu nói tục, để trung chuyển trạm người tại Anne lập tinh cầu phụ cận chờ lệnh, không lấy được Anne lập tinh cầu phát xuống chuẩn vào thư trước đây, nước khác quân nhân không có quyền tiến vào đối phương lãnh địa.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở một bên lạnh lùng nhìn về hắn: "Ngươi chuyện làm bây giờ hữu dụng không đế quốc là không thể nào làm một tên buôn lậu phạm xin chuẩn vào thư."

Aude thật nhanh liếc hắn một cái: "Đây là duy nhất phương pháp giải quyết, cũng không thể một mực khiến hắn sinh tử chưa biết."

"Ngươi đã cũng rõ ràng đạo lý này, nơi này chỉ có ta không là quân nhân, có thể trực tiếp tiến vào Anne lập tinh cầu."

"Không được." Trầm mặc Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng, "Thẻ mẫu tại đồng minh bên trong xác nhận sau khi chết lệ thuộc vào Anne lập tinh cầu, bây giờ còn không mò ra bọn hắn đối mục đích của ngươi, nhưng ngươi một khi bước vào Anne lập tinh cầu, ngươi nhất định sẽ so với Duy Nặc nguy hiểm hơn."

"Đạo lý ai cũng sẽ nói, lẽ nào ngươi muốn ta ngay ở chỗ này đi chờ đợi một cái không có chứng cứ kết quả ư "

Nôn nóng trạng thái Ung Thánh Hựu lửa giận thẳng tuôn ra ngực, cơ hồ là gào thét hô lên câu nói này, tiếng nói kết thúc, trong lòng bị đè nén cũng đi theo tiết, nhìn trước mắt hai tên vô tội Warden thấp giọng nói: "Xin lỗi, ta quá nóng lòng."

Aude không để ý tới cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tranh giành cái đúng sai, cùng máy truyền tin đối diện Bộ ngoại giao thương lượng yếu một tấm chuẩn vào thư, đang tại nhân duyên do hạng mục công việc cùng đối phương cãi cọ, mấy lần cắn răng nuốt xuống nhiếp hỏa thật khí thế , trong miệng như trước hảo ngôn hảo ngữ mà cùng đối phương hiệp thương.

Đến từ chính Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay bất an tiếng ma sát nhấn chìm tại Aude không nhường chút nào đàm phán trong tiếng, tựa ở bên cửa sổ Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu hổ khẩu đã bị quẹt làm bị thương, tiến lên nắm chặt tay của hắn, đoạt lấy trong tay hắn vỡ vụn điện thoại: "Trước cùng ta trở lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu môi trắng bệch, mặc cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo hắn một cái, cố chấp đứng bất động đứng nguyên tại chỗ.

"Nghe lời." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm chặt bờ vai của hắn, thấp giọng nói, "Chúng ta trở lại muốn phương pháp khác, cho dù ngươi ở nơi này các loại, Aude cũng chỉ có thể dựa theo quy củ tới làm việc. Nghe lời của ta."

Nóng ướt khí tức chui vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai khiến hắn lòng sốt sắng thoáng thả an, nếu như tiếp tục cùng Aude tranh luận liền không còn là vì bằng hữu ra mặt, mà là trở thành cố tình gây sự người, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng thẳng người, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện một trước một sau rời đi Aude phòng làm việc.

Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt âm trầm đi ở phía trước, bình thường cùng hắn kết giao khá tốt quân nhân đều không dám tới gần, thậm chí có cường tráng khởi lá gan, thà rằng hỏi dò phía sau hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện thượng tá, cũng không dám đi sờ Ung Thánh Hựu rủi ro. Ung Thánh Hựu đường thẳng đi tới chuẩn bị một mình trở lại, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo lại, chuyển hướng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện phòng làm việc.

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt tái xanh, thỉnh thoảng mà xem cũng không hề tin tức mới truyền tới điện thoại, chỉ lo bỏ qua liên quan với Duy Nặc một cái dấu ngắt câu phù hiệu, mỗi một lần động tác sau ánh mắt của hắn liền sẽ ám một ít, hắn lo sợ bất an theo bên trong không gian lặng im càng nghiêm trọng, chợt đứng lên: "Ta không chờ được rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hư ngăn cản hắn một cái: "Ngươi muốn làm cái gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ khí không nổi: "Đi tìm Duy Nặc những bằng hữu kia, bọn hắn làm buôn lậu, tổng có một ít biện pháp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cho hắn rời đi, kéo cánh tay của hắn: "Quá mạo hiểm rồi."

"Là, ở chỗ này chờ an toàn nhất." Ung Thánh Hựu khó nén khí tức gấp gáp, thẳng tắp rút ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt cổ tay, "Các ngươi có thể chờ đến ở, ta không có tâm tình sẽ cùng đi nhà vệ sinh đều phải báo cáo chuẩn bị quân đoàn hao."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở một hơi thật dài: "Ta cùng Aude đều đang lo lắng Duy Nặc, nhưng chúng ta là quân nhân, nó có của mình quy củ, chúng ta cũng có nỗi khổ tâm trong lòng, đều muốn tìm tới một cái vẹn toàn đôi bên phương pháp xử lý để giải quyết cái vấn đề khó khăn này."

"Mười ba tiếng rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đang cực lực nhẫn nại, thẻ mẫu là đã từng đưa hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hãm hại đến vạn kiếp bất phục người, mà Duy Nặc tại địa bàn của hắn mất tích, "Cũng là bởi vì những này không giải thích được quy củ, hướng đạo cùng người bình thường tại đế quốc hèn mọn đến nỗi ngay cả cái mạng cũng không thể được bảo toàn! Nhất định phải đợi đến Duy Nặc thi thể tại một cái nào đó hoang phế tinh cầu tìm tới, mới nguyện ý làm bộ đưa hắn mang về, chứng thực đế quốc vĩnh viễn chỉ đặt ở khẩu thượng nhân văn quan tâm "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận lấy hắn tại kích động lúc nói không biết lựa lời, tận lực động viên: "Thánh Hựu, chúng ta cũng không phải tại ngồi chờ chết, chỉ là cần thời gian đến chu toàn."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt răng răng: "Hắn là ta bằng hữu duy nhất, ta đợi không được cái gọi là chu toàn."

Đối mặt hắn gần như mất khống chế thái độ, được người yêu chất vấn Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất thời mất đi duy trì lý trí, vô ý vạch trần thương chuyện của quá khứ: "Lôi Sắt năm đó cũng là ngươi bằng hữu duy nhất."

"Thượng tá, nếu như không có Duy Nặc, ta đã sớm chết!" Ung Thánh Hựu rống giận tiến hành phản kích, dường như bom đảo qua khu dân nghèo, yên tĩnh khiến người không thể thở dốc, được cướp đi không khí biến mất ở giữa hai người, ngũ giác phổ thông Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể nghe được tiếng gió đột kích, ôn nhu thì thầm giờ khắc này lại làm đinh tai nhức óc.

Không nên như thế đối chọi gay gắt, hùng hổ doạ người, hai người đều cứng tại nguyên chỗ, trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào nhịn được loại này bầu không khí, cảm thấy cả người thoát lực, xoay người tránh né Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt: "Ta đi trước."

Tay mới vừa đụng tới môn, sau lưng truyền đến một tiếng vang trầm thấp, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ mạnh mẽ đập về phía bàn, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên nhìn qua Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ta có thể hiểu được, thậm chí tại lý trí phương diện thượng tán thành ý nghĩ của ngươi, nhưng ta có thể như thế nào đây "

"Ta chính là thích ngươi thích đến không dám để cho ngươi bốc lên một tí hiểm nguy, để tình cảm của ta chiếm thượng phong, bây giờ ta quả thực không thể nói lý."

Không biết như thế nào cho phải Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được Warden nôn nóng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ẩn nhẫn thống khổ hoặc phẫn nộ, hắn cũng đang cảm động lây, quấy cùng nhau để hắn tay chân luống cuống, nghĩ đến Duy Nặc, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là đè xuống bên cạnh khai môn cái nút.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo đóng cửa động tác nhanh nhắm hai mắt lại, che giấu dưới không nên thuộc về hắn cô độc cùng bất lực, như là được dày nặng sương mù mông ở trước mắt, nguyên bản rõ ràng cảnh tượng trở nên đen tối không rõ, ngắn ngủi hô hấp từ trong miệng hắn truyền đến.

Như cùng ở tại trong lò luyện nóng bỏng huyết dịch rốt cuộc tại Warden trong cơ thể khôi phục bình tĩnh, tim đập như trước nhảy dồn dập, nhưng ít ra có thể tâm bình khí hòa tại tinh thần lĩnh vực hướng về hướng đạo phát ra tín hiệu, mấy lần cấp thiết liên lạc sau cũng không tin tức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại khái đoán được Ung Thánh Hựu giờ khắc này tâm tình giao chiến, từ trong phòng làm việc rời đi thẳng đến Aude nơi đó.

Vào cửa vừa vặn đụng tới tức đến nổ phổi Aude quăng ngã máy truyền tin: "Ta cho rằng để Bộ tài chính phê tài chính đã là khó nhất, không nghĩ tới liền cái Ngoại giao bộ môn đều sẽ thanh đá quả bóng được xinh đẹp như vậy."

"Bọn họ là nghị sự trưởng lãnh đạo, làm khó ngươi làm bình thường." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn đem máy truyền tin nhặt lên, "Không có biện pháp nào "

"Các loại." Aude mỏi mệt dựa vào ghế, "Không trách Ung bác sĩ đối với ta phát hỏa, Duy Nặc nếu như có chuyện, ta ít nhất phải gánh chịu một nửa trách nhiệm, luôn cảm thấy hắn bình thường đều là cười hì hì dáng vẻ không biết làm cái gì mạo hiểm sự tình, nhưng hắn thật muốn là người như vậy, năm đó cũng sẽ không liều lĩnh phiêu lưu cứu ngươi hướng đạo."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng bình tĩnh tại bên cửa sổ, nhìn xem chiến hạm bên trong tuần tra cơ dốc toàn bộ lực lượng, ánh mắt chợt sáng: "Chúng ta quân đoàn chuyến tiếp theo tuần tra cơ là lúc nào "

"Chín giờ tối." Aude đầu tiên là không rõ, sau đó bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ, "Ngươi muốn lợi dụng tuần tra cơ "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu, tuần tra cơ bởi mỗi ngày số lượng quá nhiều, quân đoàn thường thường không muốn tiến hành từng cái kiểm tra, chỉ muốn số lượng chính xác liền có thể báo cáo kết quả, liền phê duyệt phân đoạn đều có thể tỉnh lược, Anne lập tinh cầu tuy rằng thần bí, nhưng ở vào nhiều trung chuyển trạm chính giữa, nhân lúc người ta không để ý mà hạ xuống, hay là còn có thể đạt được Duy Nặc tin tức.

Lý giải ý nghĩa Aude không do dự: "Ta đi cùng với ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ cau mày, cũng không phải là bởi vì đề nghị của Aude, mà là Ung Thánh Hựu quan điện thoại di động sau rõ ràng đóng cửa tinh thần lĩnh vực: "Ngươi ở lại quân đoàn, nếu là nghị sự lớn lên bên trong bỗng nhiên làm khó dễ, chung quy phải có người thay ta chặn một trận."

"Ngươi đi một mình "

"Không." Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên bước nhanh đi ra khỏi phòng đi tìm cáu kỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu, một bên không ngớt lời trả lời Aude, "Ta cùng với Thánh Hựu cùng đi."

Aude nỗ lực ngăn lại: "Hắn quá nguy hiểm."

"Thời gian tám năm tổng đủ ta học được một loại khác phương thức bảo vệ hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa theo trong ký ức con đường ở một cái góc đường phòng dưới đất tìm tới Duy Nặc một người bạn, từ tai trái đến gò má có chứa dữ tợn vết bỏng vết sẹo nam nhân nhận ra đây là sống nhờ tại Duy Nặc nhà nam nhân, mở cửa sắt ra, không quá hữu hảo hoan nghênh hắn đến: "Ta cho rằng ngươi loại này được bảo hộ người tốt mới sẽ không quản Duy Nặc chết sống."

Cầu người làm việc Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn xuống nam nhân làm khó dễ, nam nhân cũng không phải hoàn toàn tín nhiệm chính mình, ở trước mặt hắn Ung Thánh Hựu đưa điện thoại di động đóng đặt ở cửa vào, dư quang liếc về nam nhân đặt ở góc tham trắc nghi, vì bảo đảm không sơ hở tý nào Ung Thánh Hựu đóng tinh thần lĩnh vực.

Nam nhân là Duy Nặc bạn tốt nhiều năm, từ trước đến giờ rõ ràng Duy Nặc làm chuyện cẩn thận cẩn thận, nghĩ đến Duy Nặc mấy lần mạo hiểm đều là bởi vì người trước mắt mà lên, lên cơn giận dữ. Ung Thánh Hựu tùy ý nam nhân châm chọc khiêu khích mấy cái hiệp, cuối cùng bởi vì nhiều năm lão hữu vẫn sinh tử chưa biết, vẫn là đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu một tấm thẻ điện tử: "Ngươi đến mười sáu quảng trường thu gom điếm, đem thẻ cho cái kia nữ lão bản xem. Nơi đó có một chiếc cải trang qua đi thời cơ chiến đấu, bên trong còn có so sánh mơ hồ Anne lập tinh cầu bản đồ."

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn mồm nói tạ, trước khi rời đi nam nhân ói ra một cái vòng khói, hời hợt nói: "Thanh ngươi tinh thần lĩnh vực mở ra, trang lâu như vậy người bình thường cũng không ngại mệt mỏi."

Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng cứng đờ, nam nhân mặt không đổi sắc từ phía sau hắn đi qua: "Cái kia bình ức chế thuốc chính là Duy Nặc từ trong tay của ta muốn, hữu thị vô giá đồ vật hắn nguyện ý sử dụng nhân tình để đổi, trừ ngươi ra còn có thể là ai hắn tốt với ngươi đến thật đúng là cho người khó hiểu."

Được nam nhân đùa nghịch đến hoàn toàn không còn cách nào khác Ung Thánh Hựu, nghĩ đến tại Anne lập tinh cầu tứ cố vô thân Duy Nặc, ánh mắt ảm đạm: "Ta sẽ dẫn hắn trở về."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Duy Nặc cửa nhà đã chờ đợi đã lâu, từ mười sáu quảng trường trở về Ung Thánh Hựu xem tới cửa bóng người quen thuộc, muốn đến xế chiều tan rã trong không vui, trái tim như gặp phải đòn nghiêm trọng, bước về phía bước chân của hắn đều có chút chầm chậm. Đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt còn chưa kịp mở miệng, đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy: "Cho dù sinh khí cũng không nên đóng tinh thần lĩnh vực, muốn cho ta dọa sợ ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không hề có điềm báo trước mà cảm thụ áo khoác thượng khí lạnh, chợt hàng nhiệt độ mới khiến cho sứt đầu mẻ trán hắn nhớ tới từ nam nhân phòng dưới đất đi ra chính mình quên lại một lần nữa tinh thần lĩnh vực, cảm nhận được Warden ôm vòng lấy của mình sốt ruột lực đạo, Ung Thánh Hựu đụng lên hắn rắn chắc vai, nhẹ nhàng cọ xát: "Hoa mắt váng đầu, tình thế cấp bách bức bách."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài, theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào, môn mới vừa đóng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần lĩnh vực tiếp thu được trước mắt Warden tin tức.

Kiêu ngạo Warden cúi đầu vì buổi chiều táo bạo hướng mình xin lỗi.

Ung Thánh Hựu hồi tưởng này xuất trò khôi hài, lẩm bẩm nói: "Ta cũng có sai, quên cân nhắc các ngươi bước đi liên tục khó khăn tình cảnh, quá ích kỷ."

"Nếu như mất tích là Aude, ta khả năng hội bạo tẩu được càng thêm quá đáng, ta hẳn là rõ ràng Duy Nặc đối tầm quan trọng của ngươi, tha thứ ta bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ từng chiếm được muộn, ngươi hành động chỉ là nhân chi thường tình."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dăm ba câu thay Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra lo lắng khúc mắc, chiến tranh lạnh chưa kịp hạ nhiệt độ, đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện thối nhượng nhiệt độ ấm lên, được chinh phục Warden không giữ lại chút nào, cho dù tỉ mỉ hướng đạo đã nhận ra được tâm tình của hắn tựa hồ nhóm lửa diễm, cường hãn Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt vi phạm với một lần thiên tính gây ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu bởi tự thân là hướng đạo, thời khắc nhạy cảm cảm giác những người khác tâm tình biến thành, nhưng một mực đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc, lý trí cùng thiên phú toàn bộ không hề để tâm, tựu như cùng phổ thông tình yêu cuồng nhiệt người yêu, cãi nhau lúc không khống chế được tính tình của mình, hung được không giảng đạo lý cùng tình cảm, sau đó hối hận vạn phần, nhưng hay là đối phương trước tiên lui bước, ôn nhu nói xin lỗi, tất cả tốt tính khí, dụ được Điềm Điềm Mật Mật.

Tự biết áy náy Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn làm tinh thần khai thông, nhanh chóng đem hiện nay tiến triển cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thương lượng: "Ta cho rằng ngươi sẽ không đồng ý một mình đến Anne lập tinh cầu, bộ kia thời cơ chiến đấu là một người cơ, cho nên ..."

"Không có chuyện gì." Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc mắt nhìn đồng hồ treo tường, "Thời gian vừa vặn, chín điểm ta sẽ tòng quân đoàn xuất phát, tư thế một chiếc tuần tra cơ, chúng ta tại phụ cận trung chuyển trạm hội hợp."

"Thượng tá ..."

Kinh ngạc Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới phun ra nuốt vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trói lại ngạc nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu sau gáy, mang theo trừng phạt ý vị mà hôn một cái bờ môi của hắn, thẳng đến trong lồng ngực hướng đạo đầu lưỡi được dây dưa e rằng đường có thể trốn mới buông hắn ra: "Ta nói rồi sẽ nghĩ biện pháp, về sau cho dù cãi nhau cũng không cho phép tự tiện chủ trương đóng tinh thần lĩnh vực, biết không "

Được dụ được tâm cam tình nguyện hướng đạo trong lòng đau xót, gật đầu đáp: "Về sau sẽ không."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn đem bởi động tác kịch liệt mà chạy ra dưới quần áo bày nhét tốt: "Đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo hắn: "Tay trả có đau hay không "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khớp xương chỉ là nhìn lên hiện ra đỏ, nửa điểm ý đau đều không có, lý trực khí tráng nói dối: "Đau, nghĩ đến ngươi buổi chiều cũng không quay đầu lại, càng đau."

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là lần nữa thân trắc vừa hôn trị bách bệnh.

Làm tốt vẹn toàn chuẩn bị hai người vừa mới mở ra môn nhìn thấy một cái không nên xuất hiện nơi này nam nhân hướng về phía bọn hắn hô to: "Tiểu Hữu Hữu, ta suýt chút nữa mệnh giết hắn hương!"

Bị người ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng bị sự đả kích không nhỏ, về phía sau một cái lảo đảo suýt chút nữa liền người rơi trên mặt đất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái kéo lại hắn, liên quan đỡ lấy quá mức kích động Duy Nặc.

Xúc động Duy Nặc cuối cùng cũng coi như dạt ra tay, không đợi che tại nguyên chỗ Ung Thánh Hựu hướng về hắn hỏi dò mấy ngày nay chi tiết nhỏ, Duy Nặc thủ về phía sau kéo một cái, một tên nam nhân xuất hiện tại bọn hắn trước mặt, Duy Nặc đầy nhiệt tình mà giới thiệu: "Các ngươi đoán ta tìm tới ai đệ đệ của ta!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai mặt nhìn nhau, nam nhân mỉm cười hướng về bọn hắn vấn an, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời không biết đáp lại ra sao, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên biết rõ từ trước đến giờ nho nhã lễ độ Ung Thánh Hựu vì sao như thế thất thố, nhưng ngay cả mình đều đã quên từ, không cách nào lập tức giải vây.

Bởi vì cái này nam nhân ngoại trừ bình thường ngũ quan, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng quá tương tự một ít.

=======================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ta khả năng đối loại này đối những người khác lãnh khốc cực kỳ, trước mặt người khác cùng ngươi làm nũng tính cách có mật ngọt chấp nhất.


	54. Chapter 54

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 30

Chapter 30

Bốn người bên trong duy nhất có thể làm làm môi giới Duy Nặc bận trước bận sau, thanh sắc cũng mậu mà nói một lần cho người phân bố tuyến thượng thận kích thích tình tiết. Đơn giản khái quát chính là, hắn tiến vào Anne lập tinh cầu không lâu liền mất đi ý thức, tỉnh lại lần nữa lúc bị vây ở một cái trong ngõ hẻm. Duy Nặc nghe nói qua Anne lập tinh cầu nhân khẩu buôn lậu cùng khí quan buôn bán, sợ đến hàm răng đều run lên, hắn chỉ là muốn tra xét viên này thần bí tinh cầu tình huống, nhưng không có lấy mạng đổi tin tức dự định.

Trong tay nam nhân đao đã chống đỡ tại yếu ớt nơi cổ, tại đối mặt sinh tử trước mặt, quanh năm treo ở Duy Nặc trên mặt mỉm cười cũng biến mất không còn một mống, khủng hoảng lan tràn đến yết hầu, liền đơn giản nuốt động tác đều có vẻ lực bất tòng tâm, Duy Nặc không chịu nổi huyết, nhắm mắt chuẩn bị chờ chết, lại chậm chạp không có đợi đến lưỡi dao tiến công, lại mở mắt liền thấy một người thanh niên đứng ở trước mặt hắn, trong tay nắm lấy một thanh kích quang thương, trước một giây trả từ chối câu thông tên lưu manh tắt thở ngã trên mặt đất, thanh niên nhẹ giọng nói: "Ngươi không có chuyện gì "

Duy Nặc bắt đầu chỉ là cho rằng vị này tên là Merck thanh niên vẻn vẹn là ân nhân cứu mạng của mình, mà khi hắn tại đối phương trong nhà nhìn thấy treo trên tường một cái dùng quần áo cải tạo tác phẩm nghệ thuật, cho dù kỹ thuật thô ráp, Duy Nặc cũng có thể tinh tường phân biệt cái kia là năm đó làm mất đệ đệ lúc, đệ đệ chỗ đeo găng tay. Duy Nặc ngã va mà vọt tới tìm kiếm hộp cấp cứu Merck trước mặt, từ không được câu về phía hắn xác nhận, Merck chấn kinh đến hộp cấp cứu bên trong dược phẩm vung đầy đất.

Huynh đệ quen biết nhau phần diễn đều là tránh không được khuôn sáo cũ cùng tuyệt hảo, thỉnh thoảng thuyết minh trong, Duy Nặc mới biết năm đó đệ đệ tại lúc còn rất nhỏ đã bị cho tới Anne lập tinh cầu, đối với Đế quốc hồi ức rất mơ hồ, nhưng xác thực nhớ được bản thân là ở Duy Nặc hiện nay định cư quảng trường tẩu tán.

Merck nhu nhu mũi: "Còn tưởng rằng đời này cũng không có cơ hội nhìn thấy thân nhân của mình."

Duy Nặc nhiệt liệt đáp lại: "Ta một mực chờ đợi ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn nên vì Duy Nặc tìm khắp cuối cùng cũng có quả mà cao hứng, nhưng hắn mỗi lần cùng Merck đối diện đều sẽ cảm giác được một tia không tự nhiên, nếu là dùng miếng vải che khuất hai người bọn họ mặt, cùng bọn họ không quen người chắc chắn phân biệt không nhìn rõ, nhưng là liền hắn ngũ quan đều không thể để người chủ động cùng Duy Nặc kéo lên liên hệ.

Merck hào phóng mà thừa nhận hắn tại Anne lập tinh cầu tao ngộ: "Chính như các ngươi dự cắt như thế, Anne lập tinh cầu là tiến hành thân thể cải tạo gene địa phương, của ta bên ngoài tại thí nghiệm bên trong phát sinh ra biến hóa, cùng nối khố cách biệt rất lớn."

Duy Nặc đau lòng mà chăm chú nhìn nhiều năm không gặp đệ đệ, nghĩ đến hắn tại Anne lập tinh cầu bị sự tình, bi từ đó đến, Ung Thánh Hựu đúng lúc mà đem khăn tay đưa qua, Merck đã trước tiên có hành động trực tiếp thay hắn lau chùi nước mắt, cũng thấp giọng khuyên lơn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng thu tay về, bỗng nhiên cảm giác mình cư trú tám năm phòng ở, sự tồn tại của chính mình lộ ra được thập phần xa lạ.

Duy Nặc đi vào phòng dưới đất vì Merck chế tạo một tấm lấy giả đánh tráo du lịch thị thực, ánh mắt chuyển tới tại tựa tại cửa vào nhìn xem hắn Ung Thánh Hựu: "Tâm tình của ngươi không thật là tốt."

Bị vạch trần Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trong đầu như là có thanh sắc bén cái cưa đang tiến hành cắt chém động tác, đem thật xấu tâm tình bổ ra sau, nhưng không có chất keo dính khiến hắn một lần nữa chỉnh hợp: "Khả năng một ngày tiếp thu tin tức quá nhiều, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không biết nên làm những gì tốt hơn. Hắn ở nơi này ở bao lâu "

"Không biết." Duy Nặc khẽ cau mày, "Anne lập tinh cầu đối người khẩu giám thị làm nghiêm ngặt, một khi có việc liền muốn lập tức chạy về, có thể ở thêm một ngày là một ngày, cảm giác rất nhiều chuyện muốn cùng hắn làm."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình trở thành một người dư thừa: "Vừa vặn, ta chuẩn bị chuyển tới Daniel nhà trọ, các ngươi sẽ có được một đoạn rất tốt đẹp hai người không gian."

Cửu biệt gặp lại vui mừng để Duy Nặc thần kinh trở nên phấn khởi mà trì độn, không có nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu trong khẩu khí cái kia một tia nói không rõ là đố kị vẫn là hâm mộ tâm tình, chế nhạo đáp lại: "Ta nghĩ ngươi cùng thượng tá ban đêm nhất định sẽ so với chúng ta càng lửa nóng."

Ung Thánh Hựu thật mỏng khóe miệng nhất câu, lười biếng được có phần bất đắc dĩ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại tinh thần lĩnh vực trúng phải biết ở chung tin tức sau liền ngồi không yên, hận không thể vọt thẳng vào Ung Thánh Hựu căn phòng thay hắn đóng gói tốt hành lý, chờ hắn trở về phòng khách liền có thể rời đi, đáng tiếc Merck như hình với bóng mà tại bên cạnh mình, cẩn thận mà nhỏ giọng hỏi liên quan với đế quốc những năm này sự tình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện số lượng không nhiều tính nhẫn nại toàn bộ giao cho Ung Thánh Hựu bảo quản, mấy vấn đề sau, không nhịn được tâm tình liền trôi ở mặt mày của hắn trong lúc đó, Merck lấy tư cách hướng đạo tự nhiên nhận ra được Khương Nghĩa Kiện chấn động, dần dần không lên tiếng nữa, hai người lúng túng ngồi ở sô pha trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến hắn dù sao cũng là Duy Nặc đệ đệ, theo lễ phép vẫn là mở miệng nói: "Ngươi đi Anne lập tinh cầu trước kia là ở đâu cái học viện quân sự "

Nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt câu hỏi, Merck ánh mắt sáng ngời: "Về thượng tá, là ở cưu lộc."

Đây là một nguyên do kinh đóng hướng đạo học viện, cùng hắn chỗ nói thời gian tuyến tương xứng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có cảm tình sắc thái gật đầu, cũng không kiêng dè Merck ở đây, tầm mắt thẳng tắp nhìn phía nơi thang lầu, vội vã không nhịn nổi chờ đợi Ung Thánh Hựu trở về.

Merck cẩn thận mà quan sát Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mái tóc màu đen tại duyên dáng ngũ quan tôn lên dưới thập phần gọn gàng, rộng mở áo sơmi cổ áo có thể nhìn thấy xinh đẹp lồng ngực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận ra được tầm mắt của hắn, không hiểu tự nhiên mà sinh ra một loại căm ghét, đi tới mặt khác một bên sô pha, vừa vặn ở vào Merck tầm mắt điểm mù, đối với Merck hơi cảm giác thất lạc vẻ mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn bộ làm như không thấy.

Duy Nặc gọi tới Aude, để lại chuẩn bị dời đi Ung Thánh Hựu cùng phụ trách giúp một tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bữa cơm tối, nhiều lần Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Merck bộ đồ ăn rơi vào cùng một món ăn thượng, mấy lần vẻ khốn quẫn sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng thắn chỉ bới ra trước mặt món ăn ăn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tình cờ thay hắn kiếm vài đạo ưa thích thái phẩm.

Duy Nặc đều nhìn ở trong mắt, đem thái phẩm vị trí tiến hành thay thế, thuận tiện hai người: "Như vậy nhìn đến, Thánh Hựu cùng đệ đệ ta khẩu vị còn thật giống, kỳ thực tính cách cũng giống."

Cúi đầu ăn cơm Aude nghe vậy phản bác: "Nơi nào như đệ đệ ngươi nhìn lên yếu đuối mong manh, Ung bác sĩ, ặc, sức chiến đấu rất mạnh."

Duy Nặc khó xử mà nhìn eo lưng thẳng tắp Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không biết nên không nên giảng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã thay hắn mở miệng: "Như tám năm trước Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngờ mà được cơm sang ở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vã thay hắn đấm lưng chuẩn bị nước, Duy Nặc ho hai tiếng: "Nói đến thật đúng là duyên phận, không chỉ có tính cách, vóc người, y phẩm, liên phát loại đều tương tự, nếu như không cân nhắc hai người bọn họ tướng mạo sai biệt, ta đều sẽ cho rằng Merck cùng Thánh Hựu là huynh đệ, không trách năm đó ta có thể nhặt được ngươi."

Merck đỏ lên lỗ tai cúi đầu không nói, Ung Thánh Hựu phát huy trước sau như một cười gượng.

Đối Anne lập tinh cầu tò mò Aude một bên giúp Duy Nặc bố trí gian phòng, một bên hướng về Merck hỏi dò liên quan với Anne lập tinh cầu hiện trạng, nhưng dù sao không phải nội bộ cơ yếu nhân viên, chỉ là hiểu rõ một cách đại khái, cùng tướng quân suy đoán tình huống cơ bản ăn khớp. Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem cuối cùng một rương hành lý để vào bên trong xe, Duy Nặc tiến lên ôm ấp Ung Thánh Hựu, động tình nói: "Ở trong lòng ta, ngươi cũng là của ta đệ đệ."

"Không cần khiến cho như sinh ly tử biệt như thế." Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ hào phóng, "Ta chỉ là chuyển tới hơi chút xa một chút quảng trường, hơn nữa các loại Merck trở lại, ta khả năng trả phải quay về ở."

Duy Nặc nhìn thấy nhất định phải được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được câu này sau khóe miệng một nghẹn, không nhịn được cười ra tiếng: "Ta nghĩ sẽ có người ngăn trở."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhà trọ như trước một bộ không có sức sống dáng dấp, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh từ Duy Nặc trong nhà cướp đoạt tới được các thứ bày ra ở trong phòng, một phen dằn vặt sau, cuối cùng cũng coi như nhìn xem vừa mắt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình không cao, chủ động ngủ ở khách nằm, kết quả nửa đêm Ung Thánh Hựu kéo gối, liền môn cũng không gõ trực tiếp đến trên giường của hắn, thuận tiện chiếm đoạt cánh tay của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoay người trực tiếp ôm lấy hắn, cánh tay từ Ung Thánh Hựu hông của dưới xuyên qua, trong lồng ngực tiểu gia hỏa nháy mắt không ngủ: "Không ngủ được "

Ung Thánh Hựu gối lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện khuỷu tay, mái tóc cọ được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngứa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu, vụn vặt hôn vào Ung Thánh Hựu lọn tóc: "Hắn không như ngươi."

"Hắn so ta cũng giống như tám năm trước chính mình." Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới Merck đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan tâm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là nhúc nhích một chút cánh tay, Merck ánh mắt liền giống như Radar mẫn cảm, nhanh chóng quét bắn tới, ghen ghét nói: "Hắn đối với ngươi mộ cường tâm lý so với năm đó ta, từng có chi mà không kịp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trên bàn ăn hầu như đem Merck coi là người trong suốt, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu nhắc tới khẩu khí, như là được khi dễ tiểu hài tử, cảm thấy buồn cười: "Đây chính là ngươi mất ngủ lý do "

"Một phần." Ung Thánh Hựu yêu thích đem sự tình công bằng, "Những năm này biến hóa của ta lớn đến khó có thể tin, nhìn thấy một cái đi qua chính mình phục chế tại trước mặt, cái cảm giác này quả thực hỏng bét."

"Ngươi là độc nhất vô nhị, bất luận người nào đều không thể thay thế, cho dù chúng ta chỗ ở Thời Không phát sinh sai chỗ, để tám năm trước ngươi cùng ngươi bây giờ đồng thời xuất hiện, sự lựa chọn của ta như trước không sẽ cải biến."

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn thừa nhận, lại không phải không thừa nhận, hai người bọn họ tại kết giao qua Trình Trung hiểu ngầm độ cực cao, bao quát tinh thần cùng với thân thể, đây là một đoạn từ bất kỳ góc độ đến xem đều tiếp cận hoàn mỹ quan hệ, nhưng bọn họ lại đều có khó có thể mở miệng tâm tư. Tại bạch cốt quân đoàn cứu ra Ung Thánh Hựu màu đen tinh thần thể là Khương Nghĩa Kiện không muốn đề cập đề tài, mà đối với Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói là hắn những năm này thay đổi. Người người đều hưởng thụ được ngưỡng mộ cảm giác, cảm tình không cần trong lòng có quỷ, lại cho phép có mỗi cái có mỗi cái khó nói hết nói nơi.

Merck xuất hiện như là thanh Ung Thánh Hựu đặt trong góc bí mật đại bạch khắp thiên hạ, hắn uể oải cùng lo lắng truyền tin được người bên ngoài so sánh, nhưng hắn mạnh hơn Nhan Hoan cười tiếp thu toàn bộ, khổ sở ý cười hiện ra ở người thân cận nhất trước mặt, đều là một hạng vi diệu thăm dò.

Đáp lại lời nói đến mức quá êm tai, sẽ cho người hoài nghi trong đó thật giả tất cả mấy phần, nếu là quá trắng ra, bình dị lời nói sẽ có cảm tình vỡ tan chi ngại.

"A." Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ cằm, thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói ước lượng nhiều lần, quanh quẩn khổ sở được nhẹ nhàng đẩy một cái, như quân bài Domino trôi chảy ngã xuống đất dưới, hắn kỳ thực đã nghĩ nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính mồm thừa nhận Merck cùng mình không giống, kết quả mua một tặng một, lơ đãng trong lúc đó lại đạt được Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính mình còn không ý thức được tình thoại, ngừng thở trêu chọc hắn, "Vậy xem ra ngươi tám năm trước không thích ta."

Biết rõ đầy máu sau Ung Thánh Hựu tại cãi chày cãi cối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối mặt hắn bó tay hết cách, bá một cái tóc của hắn, dung túng hắn hồ đồ: "Ngươi phân biết rõ, còn tham lam mà nghĩ yếu đang nghe ta nói một lần. Ta nghĩ pháp tìm cách mà cho ngươi cao hứng, ngươi lại đổi phương pháp mà buồn lo vô cớ, có thể cầm ngươi làm thế nào mới tốt "

"Trước tiên tới một cái hôn ngủ ngon, thượng tá." Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên bờ môi của hắn ấn xuống một cái hôn, "Ngủ ngon."

"Ai." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa hắn ép dưới thân thể, "Ta sẽ thỏa mãn ngươi lòng tham, lấy tư cách ta bị hí lộng thù lao."

Kết hợp nóng cùng hormone cộng đồng tác dụng để Warden cướp giật hướng đạo thân thể, mà triền miên cộng hưởng thân thể để hướng đạo càng thêm xác nhận, bất luận thời gian cùng không gian làm sao đổi thành, có thể chưởng khống thân thể mình người, chỉ có hắn một người.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi muốn hay không yếu một đứa bé" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem trong bồn tắm vô lực Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ngang lên, nhẹ giọng khi hắn tê dại bên tai quăng viên tiếp theo bom, cả kinh Ung Thánh Hựu liền xương đuôi càng đau nhói một điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ cân nhắc qua cái vấn đề này, chần chờ mấy giây sau mới mở miệng: "Ta với ngươi đấy sao "

"Ân, ta dùng trước đã nghĩ sau chuyện này, cũng không phải nhất thời hứng khởi, hiện tại muốn trưng cầu ý kiến của ngươi." Lợi dụng trong tháp trang bị, có thể thỏa mãn hai vị đồng tính Warden hướng đạo tiến hành sinh sôi đời kế tiếp, "Tuy rằng đời sau không nên trở thành duy trì cha mẹ quan hệ ràng buộc, nhưng nếu như có thể cho ngươi giảm bớt dư thừa còn nghi vấn, đồng thời làm vì chúng ta cộng đồng sinh mạng kéo dài, tựa hồ càng có hơn nghi thức cảm giác."

Ung Thánh Hựu hấp hấp mũi: "Cho ta một chút thời gian suy tính một chút."

Nuôi hài tử không phải là làm vườn nuôi thảo, yêu cầu tập trung vào rất nhiều tinh lực, cho dù không cần bọn hắn cảm thụ hài tử cất tiếng khóc chào đời quá trình, nhưng đến tiếp sau như thế cũng không ít, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lý giải gật đầu, giúp hắn điều chỉnh tốt gối độ cao, Ung Thánh Hựu ngại lạnh, chui vào trong chăn của hắn, lẩm bẩm nói: "Bất quá đứa bé này về sau họ Ung, vẫn là họ Khương "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị hắn chọc cười: "Theo ngươi cao hứng."

"Bất quá tên của ta đều là ngươi lấy, về sau nếu quả như thật có tiểu hài, ứng với giờ đến phiên ta làm chủ ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lẳng lặng nghe hắn mặc sức tưởng tượng, tại thời cơ thích hợp đánh gãy hắn: "Đợi được sự tình đều giải quyết xong, chúng ta liền đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống cơn buồn ngủ mi mắt: "Được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn bộ không buồn ngủ, bàn tay êm ái rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng, như dỗ tiểu hài tử ngủ như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn phía tinh khiết bầu trời đêm, lại cảm thấy mảnh này yên tĩnh bên dưới có ám sắc dã thú chính giương cái miệng lớn như chậu máu hướng về bọn hắn kêu gào mà tới.

Hắn vô tâm ngước nhìn thưởng thức, chỉ muốn làm bạn người ở bên cạnh an tâm ngủ.

Đế quốc quân đoàn bởi nhiều ôn nghị sự lớn lên tham gia, thế lực phân bố được trở nên cực kỳ không đều, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất tâm bình khí hòa ở trong phòng làm việc ngồi một ngày, không ngừng mà cùng tướng quân cùng Aude câu thông tương quan công việc, chuẩn bị rời đi quân đoàn lúc, một tên đi ngang qua Warden hướng về hắn báo cáo: "Thật giống Ung bác sĩ tại thứ bảy quảng trường các loại ngài."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên đầu môi không tin, Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay tại dực tháp bệnh viện, cũng không có sớm thông báo hội tới nơi này chờ mình, nhưng dưới chân bước tiến lại tăng nhanh, toàn bộ bởi vì trong lòng điểm này không thiết thực chờ mong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cách thuộc hạ miêu tả người càng gần, trong lòng càng là chứng thực Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải hứng thú với cho mình kinh hỉ người. Ung Thánh Hựu tại quân đoàn phụ cận chưa bao giờ bại lộ tin tức chay, cho dù cái kia y phục trên người cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là một cái Moly trên người rập khuôn, xấp xỉ thân hình đủ để khiến những người khác lẫn lộn, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải những người khác, hắn nhắm mắt cũng có thể xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt mỗi một nốt ruồi vị trí, còn chưa thấy hắn ngay mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã kết luận người này là Merck.

Merck nghe được thanh âm từ phía sau truyền đến, xoay người lại đón nhận một đôi lãnh đạm ánh mắt, bức lui nội tâm Thiêu Đốt không qua chốc lát ngọn lửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng hắn vẫn duy trì một khoảng cách, định âm thanh hỏi: "Ngươi tới quân đoàn làm cái gì "

Merck gập ghềnh mà trả lời: "Ta ngày mai sẽ phải trở về Anne lập tinh cầu, ca ca mời các ngươi đến nhà, vừa vặn ta nghĩ ra được đi dạo một vòng, liền tùy tiện đến tìm ngài."

"Nha." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tùy ý nhìn lướt qua, xem chung quanh hắn cũng không hề xe cộ hình bóng, liền đem hắn mang tới trên xe của chính mình, Merck thủ mới vừa đụng tới cửa xe chỗ ngồi cạnh tài xế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm nhắc nhở hắn, "Ngồi xếp sau."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẩu khí tựa hồ có đối Merck tự cho là đúng khinh bỉ, Merck sắc mặt nhất thời biến không được, ngón tay cứng đờ thu về trở nên trắng khớp xương, tại an tĩnh lúng túng bên trong yên lặng đi hướng xếp sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở chủ vị trí tài xế, liền khách sáo đều miễn đi, rõ ràng có thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tại tinh thần lĩnh vực tiến hành câu thông, nhất định phải làm điều thừa mà ở Merck trước mặt lấy ra máy truyền tin, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tiến hành một phen dinh dính đối thoại, tại Duy Nặc trong nhà giúp một tay Ung Thánh Hựu không biết sao, được buồn nôn được không đón được lời nói.

"Tiểu Hữu Hữu, ta hiện tại tin mệnh." Duy Nặc đem khuôn đúc để vào lò nướng, lấy xuống găng tay, "Merck cùng ngươi ngay cả cuộc sống chi tiết nhỏ đều rất giống, các ngươi biết duy nhất làm thực vật đều giống nhau, có lúc ta đều sẽ cảm giác được cảm thấy vẫn là ngươi ở tại nơi này căn trong phòng."

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với Merck khúc mắc được Khương Nghĩa Kiện hủy đi được không còn một mống, đối Merck khúc mắc tự nhiên cũng là tiêu trừ: "Khả năng lên trời phái ta đến cứu vớt ngươi, thẳng đến Merck trở về."

"Nhưng khả năng ta cùng với hắn tách ra quá nhiều năm, nói chuyện làm việc cũng không bằng cùng ngươi lúc tùy ý, có lúc ngược lại sẽ nhớ ngươi, dù sao ta tùy tâm sở dục quen rồi, cùng Merck thời điểm đều là nhớ tới khi còn bé bởi vì ham chơi buông ra thủ, nghe nói hắn phải đi về, ngoại trừ lưu luyến không rời, ta lại còn thở phào nhẹ nhõm."

Duy Nặc ngữ điệu là không thuộc về hắn bi thiết, Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ bất kỳ câu khách sáo đều không đủ lấy trấn an Duy Nặc tâm tình rất phức tạp phun trào tâm tình: "Liên hệ máu mủ thì không cách nào phai mờ, về sau nhiều cùng hắn tiếp xúc, hết thảy đều hội biến tốt."

"Hi vọng như thế."

Bên trong xe trầm mặc đã lâu Merck thấy xe cộ chạy vào quen thuộc đường phố, nhiều lần giãy giụa sau rốt cuộc mở miệng: "Thượng tá, tên kia Ung bác sĩ là của ngài hướng đạo ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Duy Nặc trong nhà cũng không hề ẩn giấu thân phận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu ngầm thừa nhận, sự chú ý tập trung ở hai bên đường phố tiểu hài thượng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có phát hiện Merck biểu lộ trở nên đen tối không rõ, chỉ nghe được Merck từ từ nói: "Bọn hắn đều nói ta cùng với Ung bác sĩ rất giống, ngài là thế nào đối xử của ta đây này "

Cái vấn đề này đã khác người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuyên qua kính chiếu hậu nhìn xem Merck, vẫn cứ một bộ nói chuyện nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ, làm việc cẩn thận nhập vi bộ dáng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói một cách lạnh lùng: "Chỉ là Duy Nặc đệ đệ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cực nhỏ đối một người sản sinh căm ghét, cái trước người là thẻ mẫu, thuần túy là bởi vì vì quan hệ thù địch, mà cái này Merck làm hắn trong lòng không thoải mái.

Đi vào Duy Nặc phòng ở sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì để tránh cho sẽ cùng Merck đơn độc ở chung, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu như hình với bóng, được Duy Nặc trêu ghẹo Koala bám thân, thà rằng được Duy Nặc một cái miệng tổn hại, cũng không chịu đối mặt Merck cặp kia đều là nước mắt lưng tròng ánh mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại vui vẻ duy nhất yếu thế là, mỗi đến buổi tối kiều diễm lúc dưới thân người tế vi cầu xin tha thứ.

Từ trung ương San San đến muộn Aude, vào cửa trước dùng tay trảo một cái bánh thịt, bỏng đến hắn gấp gáp hấp khí. So với Merck khúm núm, Ung Thánh Hựu lần này hào phóng mà chiêu đãi người đang ngồi, so với Merck càng giống đội chủ nhà, mấy lần Duy Nặc loay hoay không kịp báo cho làm sao bày bàn, Ung Thánh Hựu đã tiếp nhận tay chân luống cuống Merck giải quyết nan đề, ý thức được Merck tại chật hẹp không gian lộ ra hoàn toàn không hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý nói chuyện trời đất chiếu cố tâm tình của hắn, nhưng Merck tựa hồ cũng không cảm kích, Ung Thánh Hựu tình cờ cùng hắn bốn mắt giao tiếp, hai người dồn dập sững sờ biểu lộ.

Cơm ăn một nửa nhận được quân đoàn thông báo, Aude cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẩn cấp rời đi, Duy Nặc thẳng thắn lưu Ung Thánh Hựu dừng chân, Merck mượn cớ ngày mai khởi hành rất sớm mà trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi, Duy Nặc cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mượn rượu nói chuyện phiếm, uống đến say mèm, Ung Thánh Hựu so với Duy Nặc càng sớm hơn tỉnh lại, xoa phát trướng huyệt Thái dương tìm tòi đến nhà bếp trút xuống một chén nước, uống một hơi cạn sạch sau ý thức cũng kéo về, bởi vì say rượu mà tán loạn ánh mắt bắt đầu tập trung, mới chú ý tới Merck chính đang cực khổ cầm khăn tay che mũi.

"Chảy máu mũi ư" đây là Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy trong thùng rác nhiều như vậy khăn tay phản ứng đầu tiên.

Merck lắc đầu, giọng ồm ồm: "Viêm mũi phạm vào."

Ung Thánh Hựu trở về phòng khách tìm tới trong ngăn kéo nước muối sinh lí đưa cho Merck: "Quyết xông qua."

Nhiều lần dằn vặt sau, Merck rốt cuộc có thể cảm giác được mũi có thể miễn cưỡng hô hấp, ngẩng đầu nhìn đồng hồ báo thức, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cáo biệt: "Ta phải đi, lò nướng bên trong có làm tốt điểm tâm."

"Không biết lần sau gặp lại là lúc nào, chúc ngươi một đường Thuận Phong."

Merck vung lên khóe miệng: "Rất nhanh, chúng ta nhất định sẽ gặp mặt lại, Ung Thánh Hựu."

Lần thứ nhất được Merck trực tiếp gọi tên đầy đủ người sững sờ ở nguyên chỗ, lấy lại tinh thần lúc Merck đã rời đi nhà này phòng ở.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở văn phòng buồn bực ngán ngẩm mà chuyển bút, thỉnh thoảng trên giấy viết viết vẽ vẽ, tình cờ có người đi tới lập tức dùng văn kiện che khuất, không để cho người khác nhìn thấy mảy may. Từ khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện đề nghị hài tử một chuyện sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đem việc này để ở trong lòng, trong lúc rảnh rỗi liền suy nghĩ một chút tên của hài tử, bất quá thức dậy cũng không tốt nghe, đoán chừng cuối cùng vẫn là yếu Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định.

Vang lên tiếng gõ cửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở trước cửa: "Đi xem xem A Lan, tiểu hài có chuyện tìm ta."

"Được." Mắt thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cách mình càng ngày càng gần, Ung Thánh Hựu luống cuống tay chân thanh tán ở trên bàn giấy giấu đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khom lưng thay hắn nhặt lên rơi trên mặt đất một tấm, tỉ mỉ mà nhìn xem mặt trên viết ngoáy kiểu chữ: "Nếu như cái kia còn chưa được sáng tạo hài tử biết ngươi cho hắn đặt tên gọi tự do, độc lập vân... vân tương tự với tuyên ngôn tỏ thái độ danh tự, ta nghĩ hắn sẽ bởi vì hổ thẹn từ chối từ máy móc bên trong sinh ra."

Ung Thánh Hựu lông tai đỏ mà rút đi tờ giấy kia: "Ta mù viết, đều do buổi trưa các ngươi mở hội, khiến cho ta đầy đầu đều là tướng quân diễn thuyết từ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tùy ý hắn quấy nhiễu nói dối, sủng được coi trời bằng vung.

A Lan rất hiểu chuyện, trong cuộc sống việc nhỏ từ không làm phiền bọn hắn, chỉ là tới gần đệ đệ sinh nhật, A Lan lúc đó đáp ứng đệ đệ nói sẽ cho hắn mang quà sinh nhật trở lại. Nhưng học viện quân sự chính gặp cuộc thi kỳ, bất luận có những gì trọng yếu chuyện riêng tư, chỉ cần học sinh còn có một khẩu khí, mắc phải tuyệt chứng đều phải muốn tiến hành xét duyệt, A Lan không muốn để cho đệ đệ thất vọng, thanh đóng gói tốt lễ vật đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu: "Thúc thúc, ngài nếu là không có khoảng không, qua một đoạn thời gian cho hắn thêm cũng được, nhưng không nên kéo quá lâu nha, ta nghe lão bản nói, vật này là có bảo đảm chất lượng kỳ."

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi chút sáng ngời động một cái, đoán được bên trong hẳn là kẹo, Chocolate các loại đồ ăn vặt, vẻ mặt ôn hòa nói: "Nhất định sẽ thay ngươi giao cho đệ đệ, ngươi còn có lời gì muốn cùng ba ba mụ mụ nói sao "

"Ta viết một phong thư ở bên trong." A Lan có phần nhăn nhó, "Các ngươi không nên nhìn lén nha."

"Được, tuyệt đối không nhìn." Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm người xuống vươn ngón tay, "Chúng ta ngoéo tay."

A Lan lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức mà cùng hắn ước định: "Thúc thúc nhất định phải nói được là làm được!"

"Không thành vấn đề!" Ung Thánh Hựu giọng diệu cũng bị tiểu hài tử cao vút biểu đạt trở nên hưng phấn, đưa tay đem A Lan tóc rối đừng ở sau tai, "A Lan hiện tại yêu thích học viện quân sự ư "

A Lan gật đầu: "Đồng học cùng huấn luyện viên đều rất tốt, có ăn ngon, có giường của mình, ta có một chút yêu thích nơi này."

Ung Thánh Hựu vui mừng: "Vậy thì tốt."

Từ học viện quân sự bên trong đi ra lúc, nhu hòa ánh mặt trời xán lạn được vừa đúng, không đến nỗi khiến người ta đầu óc choáng váng, lại đầy đủ vì vạn vật tăng thêm màu vàng đường nét lấy tư cách làm nổi bật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem che ván chưa sơn mở ra: "Trực tiếp đi 17 Thất Tinh bóng ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu đem lễ vật để vào tủ lạnh nhỏ bên trong: "Buổi chiều không có chuyện gì, vừa vặn đi xem xem 17 Thất Tinh bóng hiện tại hình dáng gì."

Đang tại vì đi trung chuyển trạm làm chuẩn bị Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên nhớ tới tảng đá nhắc tới chưa từng gặp sóng âm quỹ đạo bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu từ Aude nơi đó muốn một tấm toàn bộ tin tức hình ảnh đồ, là đế quốc tỉ mỉ chế luyện tuyên truyền sách, ngoại trừ kích cỡ thượng cùng vật thật có chênh lệch, cơ bản đạt đến lấy giả đánh tráo trình độ.

Lần này đi tới 17 Thất Tinh bóng cùng lần trước tâm tình khác xa nhau, tại trong chiến cơ đối mặt hoàn toàn đen sì tinh cầu, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể thành thạo điêu luyện cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy đoán tảng đá nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của bọn họ: "Thạch Đầu ca nhất định sẽ giật mình, dù sao lần trước phân biệt, chúng ta đều cho rằng sẽ không lại tiến vào tinh cầu này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện điều chỉnh tốt tham số chuẩn bị hạ xuống: "Ta tương đối hiếu kỳ nghị sự trưởng nhúng tay sau đóng quân quân đoàn là cái dạng gì, hắn âu Gus quân đoàn được gọi là cái thứ hai bạch cốt, tổng thống rất là coi trọng."

"Bất quá là lừa mình dối người mà thôi." Ung Thánh Hựu xì mũi coi thường, "Nội chiến tổn thất lớn nhất không phải tiền tài, mà là tỉ mỉ bồi dưỡng nhân tài, hiện tại cho dù ưu trúng tuyển ưu, cũng rất khó đạt đến trước khi chiến đấu trình độ, kỳ thực mọi người đều rõ ràng trong lòng, chỉ bất quá tổng thống không muốn thừa nhận đế quốc ở trong vũ trụ rất khó duy trì bá chủ vị trí."

"Tại vị người tâm tư, chúng ta vĩnh viễn phỏng đoán không ra." Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có phủ nhận Ung Thánh Hựu đối hiện nay tình huống phê phán, quanh năm tại quân đoàn hắn nhìn tận mắt bộ đội tinh anh đi hướng không thể tránh khỏi đường xuống dốc, "Hảo hảo ngồi vững vàng, lại muốn hàng ở mảnh này chỗ đổ rác rồi."

"Hi vọng lần sau mang A Lan trở về ngươi có thể đổi một cái điểm hạ cánh, bởi vì nơi này thật vô cùng..."

Sớm che mũi Ung Thánh Hựu tại khoang cửa mở ra trong nháy mắt im bặt, cứng tại nguyên chỗ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ chỗ ngồi lái xe đứng dậy, đi tới phía sau hắn, xem cảnh tượng trước mắt cũng thuận theo im lặng.

Không gặp đóng quân quân đội, nguyên bản bày ra chỉnh tề thùng rác hào không quy luật mà té trên mặt đất, bởi lâu dài chỗ không người lý, một ít rác rưởi đã sinh sôi hứa nhiều người buồn nôn sinh vật, càng làm cho người ta khủng hoảng không phải qua lại tại trong thùng rác loài chuột, mà là một bộ đã bị ăn mòn một nửa thi thể.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy cỗ thi thể kia bên rơi xuống kính mắt, nhớ lại lúc đó xung phong nhận việc thay hắn duy tu thời cơ chiến đấu thanh niên, thật cao gầy teo thân thể, đối chiến cơ cấu tạo so với rất nhiều từ học viện quân sự đi ra ngoài học sinh còn quen thuộc, làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện khen ngợi hắn lúc, thanh niên ngượng ngùng thừa nhận, hắn chỉ là học qua nguyên lý, chưa bao giờ tiếp xúc qua chân chính thời cơ chiến đấu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đề nghị dẫn hắn đến quân đoàn, thanh niên ngượng ngùng biểu thị cha mẹ đã có tuổi, nếu như về sau lại có thêm cơ hội gặp mặt, hắn nhất định sẽ đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi bạch cốt, làm một tên thợ sửa chữa trình sư.

Bọn hắn đều không hề nghĩ rằng vận mệnh biết lái lớn như vậy chuyện cười, lúc gặp mặt lại, lại là âm dương lưỡng cách.

Ung Thánh Hựu như là phát điên mà chạy hướng về A Lan gia, toàn bộ thôn trấn đã là hoàn toàn quỷ thành, ban ngày Không tiếng động không tiếng vang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy kích quang thương theo sát Ung Thánh Hựu chạy đi.

Dọc theo đường toả ra mùi máu tanh báo trước đã đầy đủ rõ ràng, nhưng khi bọn họ đẩy ra cái kia phiến tích tro phía sau cửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hít vào một hơi che Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, nhỏ giọng nói: "Đừng xem."

Tảng đá tại sắp chết tại trả liều mạng ngăn chặn thê tử cùng nhi tử ở căn phòng, lồng ngực của hắn như là được dã thú móng vuốt mổ ra, rõ ràng bạch cốt cùng biến thành màu đen màu máu bại lộ ở trong không khí. Đối phương là một trường giết chóc, bọn hắn không nể mặt mũi mà dùng phá cửa đạn dược nổ tung bức tường kia tường, thạch đầu thê tử trở xuống quỳ tư thế bị đâm chết ở bên cửa sổ, A Lan cùng mẫu thân nàng đồng thời làm dệt len họa được tanh hôi chất lỏng sềnh sệch ô nhiễm.

"Súc sinh." Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặp so với này chút cảnh tượng càng thêm bi tráng chiến trường, nhưng hắn chưa từng gặp bình dân bị này trọng thương, hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu từng tại viên này ở trong vũ trụ không có tiếng tăm gì tinh cầu bên trong quen biết nhau, cho dù quá trình nhớ lại nhấp nhô đan xen, nhưng nó như trước tươi sống, tràn ngập ầm ĩ, bây giờ nó nắm giữ xưa nay chưa từng có an tịch, lại làm người ta kinh ngạc run sợ, liền dưới chân giẫm qua đường đá tại phố lớn ngõ nhỏ trong lúc đó đều phiêu tán hồi âm.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay quà tặng xách bị hắn chăm chú túa ra vài đạo nếp, ngạnh ở yết hầu phí sức mà chen ra tên của một người: "Nhiều ôn ..."

=========================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Tình bạn nhắc nhở nội dung vở kịch: 17 Thất Tinh bóng lúc đó là nhiều ôn âu Gus quân đoàn phụ trách đóng giữ.


	55. Chapter 55

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 31

Chapter 31

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là nhìn thấy tảng đá một nhà thảm trạng, nói chuẩn xác, bọn hắn mắt thấy 17 Thất Tinh bóng tận thế, Ung Thánh Hựu đem A Lan chuẩn bị lễ vật phóng tới tủ lạnh mặt trên, nơi đó là khắp nơi tàn tạ bên trong còn sót lại sạch sẽ chỗ. Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra được Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi khứu giác vượt qua thường nhân, trong không khí tràn ngập mục nát mùi vị khiến hắn cực kỳ không khỏe, tại chung quanh hắn trọng mới thành lập khởi càng mạnh Lá Chắn, tận lực khiến hắn giảm bớt tiếp xúc, nhưng trên trấn bất luận cái nào góc đều không có tránh được Slayer đao trong tay.

"Ngươi trở về thời cơ chiến đấu chờ ta." Ung Thánh Hựu không đành lòng, "Nơi này mùi vị một chốc đều tiêu tan không tản được."

"Không có chuyện gì, ta và ngươi đồng thời." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ có thể ngừng thở, tình cờ miệng lớn hô hấp một lần, tiếp tục chặn cùng ngoại bộ không khí qua tiếp xúc nhiều.

Bọn hắn đem tảng đá cùng hắn thê tử chôn ở nhà hậu phương, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh A Lan viết cho thư của bọn hắn lấy ra, đáp ứng A Lan sẽ không nhìn hai người trưởng thành, đối mặt tình cảnh này, không thể không lật lọng, nhìn xem mặt trên xen lẫn chữ sai cùng viết sai lầm tin, non nớt bút họa gánh chịu xa xứ A Lan đơn giản tâm nguyện.

"Ba ba, mụ mụ, về sau ta sẽ tiết (tiếp ) các ngươi cùng đệ đệ đến thì (này ) bên trong, hữu hảo nhanh che(xe ), còn có thật lớn quảng trường, so với thêm (gia ) trong cái kia công viên lớn hơn!"

"Ta tại học tiểu (trường học ) bên trong hen(làm ) hài lòng, các ngươi không cần đan (gánh ) tâm ta nha, A Lan là đại hài tử rồi, lần sau về thêm (gia ), đệ đệ ứng với gai có thể mở miệng gọi ta liên tiếp (tỷ tỷ ) á."

...

Nước mắt dâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy đem tin xem xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp nhận đốt cho tảng đá, trầm giọng nói: "Chúng ta hội chiếu cố thật tốt A Lan."

Bọn hắn sưu liền toàn bộ phòng ở đều không có phát hiện A Lan đệ đệ, hoàng hôn sắp tới, trong ký ức đã từng thấy tiểu hài, dường như biến mất khỏi thế gian như thế. Bọn hắn rời đi này hoàn toàn hoang vu chi địa trở về thời cơ chiến đấu ở trong, Ung Thánh Hựu hồi lâu không có mở miệng, bọn hắn đem sẽ trực tiếp đi tới Rhayson tinh cầu trung chuyển trạm, đế quốc hôm nay yếu ở nơi đó tiến hành đàm phán, đã đến Aude truyền đến tin tức, bao quát nghị sự trưởng, tướng quân cùng tổng thống đều tại trung chuyển trạm tiến hành chờ đợi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắc nhở một đường trầm mặc Ung Thánh Hựu: "Sắp đến rồi."

"Thượng tá, liên quan với hài tử ..." Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi ngẩng đầu lên, trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là mệt nhọc, hắn một đường đều đang suy tư nhiều ôn vì sao nói dối, cùng với liên quan với A Lan tương lai, "Chúng ta trước tiên thu dưỡng A Lan, người thực sự quá nhỏ."

Yêu cầu này bất luận đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu đều có vẻ hơi hoang đường, mất đi cha mẹ A Lan có thể tại học viện quân sự độc lập trưởng thành, cho đến người bị phân phối đến quân đoàn hoặc là trung ương ngành một ngày kia, hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện thông qua tướng quân dàn xếp có thể nắm giữ một cái kế thừa bọn hắn gien hài tử, không cần đem yêu thương phân cho A Lan. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt chính là 17 Thất Tinh bóng khủng bố trống trải, thậm chí sẽ nhớ, nếu như bọn hắn chưa từng lạc đường, tảng đá một nhà liệu sẽ có tao ngộ sinh ly tử biệt loại này không cách nào nghịch chuyển nan đề.

Còn có A Lan, mỗi lần cùng này vị thiên chân vô tà tiểu cô nương ở chung, Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ nghĩ tới khi còn bé chính mình, tổng là mang theo một đôi trong suốt ánh mắt đối xử thế giới này, khi hắn trong mộng thế giới đã bị tự tay đánh nát, có lưu lại tiếc nuối người đều là nỗ lực thay người khác bảo toàn chính mình bỏ mất mộng đẹp.

"Được." Không nghi ngờ chút nào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện như hắn cam kết như thế, chỉ cần sẽ không liên quan đến Ung Thánh Hựu thân người an toàn sự tình, hắn đều sẽ vô điều kiện mà đứng ở hắn nơi này, "Chuyện này ngươi dự định nói cho nàng biết ư "

"Các loại tra ra chân tướng sẽ cùng người giảng, người sớm muộn đều sẽ biết, xinh đẹp nữa lời nói dối đều sẽ bị vạch trần, vấn đề thời gian mà thôi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy lồng phòng hộ gia trì trung chuyển trạm xuất hiện tại trong màn ảnh giữa, căng thẳng vành môi, "Đã đến."

Nhiều Ôn Chính cùng Hayek liền ngừng chiến thỏa thuận lẫn nhau không thoái nhượng, Hayek nhận thức vì đế quốc chính thuộc về nghỉ ngơi kỳ, giao chiến chỉ biết tăng thêm nhân dân thuế phụ, cùng với tài chính gánh nặng, một khi thất bại, đem lần nữa tăng lên nội chiến để lại hậu hoạn. Mà thân là nghị sự lớn lên nhiều ôn đối với cái này xì mũi coi thường, ở trong mắt hắn, đế quốc lần nữa cùng những quốc gia khác lựa chọn thỏa thuận đình chiến chỉ sẽ làm đế quốc tổn thất càng nhiều, còn lại đối đế quốc nhìn chằm chằm tinh hệ cũng sẽ mượn cơ hội lừa bịp thượng một bút.

Ngồi ở một bên tổng thống biểu lộ nhàn nhạt nghe hai người giao chiến, không làm chút nào tỏ thái độ, trong ánh mắt của hắn là thuộc về quyền cao chức trọng người ngông cuồng tự đại, hắn dường như pho tượng một loại tại trong ghế không nhúc nhích, hưởng thụ hai vị thuộc hạ lẫn nhau ngăn được tình cảnh, liền ngón tay linh hoạt đều chưa từng chỉ về trong đó một phương biểu thị thái độ của mình. Đứng ở giữa lập phương quyền thần dồn dập lựa chọn không nghe thấy không gặp, cảnh tượng như thế này đã trình diễn mấy lần, tùy ý hai phương trận doanh càng lúc càng kịch liệt.

Nhiều ôn theo tuổi tác tăng trưởng càng thêm ương ngạnh, nội chiến sau, tổng thống ngầm thừa nhận cho hắn dưới một người, trên vạn người vị trí khiến hắn thập phần được lợi, hắn cảm thấy ngập trời quyền thế có thể trợ chính mình hoàn thành chính trị hoài bão, đi tới con đường bên trong không cho phép được bất luận người nào ngăn cản, bao quát từng đủ kinh nghiệm tổng thống tin cậy, bây giờ vượt xa quá khứ Hayek tướng quân. Đối mặt Hayek liên quan với nhân dân an toàn chất vấn, ở bên người đều là đế quốc thượng lưu nhân vật trong, nhiều ôn thổ lộ mà ra phản kích mạnh mẽ mà Vô Tình.

"Bồi dưỡng đế quốc thịnh thế người không phải đám kia tay không tấc sắt, không có chút thiên phú nào người bình thường, bọn hắn hiện nay có sinh hoạt hòa bình toàn bộ đều là Warden tại chiến trường bên trong vì bọn họ chém giết mà đến, bọn hắn được hưởng cao khoa học kỹ thuật phục vụ, là chúng ta dùng vô số tiền tài lót đường không ngừng thất bại mới đổi lấy. Bọn hắn từ nhỏ thấp hèn, lẽ ra cảm ơn cho chúng ta, vì chúng ta làm ra một ít hi sinh lại có quan hệ gì "

"Bao quát mệnh ư" trốn ở vệ binh sau Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nhịn được nữa, không thể nào tiếp thu được nhiều ôn đối với người bình thường xem thường, cắn răng nghiến lợi đi tới nhiều ôn trước mặt, đem 17 Thất Tinh bóng tranh cảnh triển lộ tại trước mặt mọi người, rất nhiều hướng đạo bởi chân thực hình ảnh bịt lại miệng mũi, nhàu nhanh mặt mày, Ung Thánh Hựu từng chữ từng câu mà phát ra chất vấn, "Vĩ đại nghị sự trưởng, đây chính là ngài nói hi sinh ư trước tiên từ 17 Thất Tinh bóng một cái viên bị lãng quên nguyên thủy tinh cầu bắt đầu tàn sát ư "

"Nhiều ôn, cho ta một cái giải thích!" Khiếp sợ Hayek gầm nhẹ, "Ngươi âu Gus quân đoàn không nên trú đóng ở trong đó đảm bảo hộ an toàn của bọn họ ư ngươi đem hài tử của bọn họ đưa đến học viện quân sự, cha mẹ của bọn họ coi như là người bình thường, cũng là Đế quốc con dân!"

"Đây không phải ta làm." Nhiều ôn ngữ khí âm u, "Âu Gus quân đoàn ở trên một tuần bởi đàm phán sự vụ, từ lâu rút đi 17 Thất Tinh bóng, ta có lý do gì yếu tàn sát giết bọn họ đám người kia ta có thể được cái gì "

"Vậy tại sao ta không biết" Hayek lồng ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, "Thân vì tất cả quân đoàn Thống soái tối cao, tại sao ta không biết được hải tặc vũ trụ quanh năm đến thăm 17 Thất Tinh bóng từ thượng một tuần bắt đầu liền trở thành không người chăm sóc Không Thành!"

"Bởi vì nghị sự trưởng trực tiếp báo cho cho ta, ta cũng muốn hướng về ngươi báo cáo chuẩn bị ư tướng quân." Tổng thống rốt cuộc đứng lên, sâu thẳm ánh mắt quăng hướng tâm tình kích động Hayek, "Lẽ nào thật sự giống người ngoài đồn đãi, quân đội đã có thể ngự trị ở bên trên ta "

Hayek hít sâu một hơi: "Ta sẽ vĩnh viễn vì ngài hiệu trung, nhưng là tổng thống, hắn ..."

"Đủ rồi." Tổng thống cứng rắn nói đánh Đoạn Hải a khắc biện giải, chậm rãi đi tới Hayek đối diện, cùng nhiều ôn đứng ở một bên, hắn một động tác đã cho thấy thái độ của hắn, vừa vặn sừng sững bất động quyền thần nhóm rũ mắt đi tới nhiều ôn phía sau, tiếp tục làm quyền lợi người hâm mộ, bọn hắn không cần phán đoán đúng sai, chỉ cần rõ ràng lợi và hại, liền vĩnh viễn đứng ở thế bất bại.

Tổng thống thanh âm trở nên âm trầm: "Hayek, nếu như ngươi có thể lấy ra đối bình dân một nửa quan tâm đặt ở đế quốc, hoặc là nói là trên người ta, ngươi đều sẽ không ngu xuẩn tới hôm nay tình trạng này. 17 Thất Tinh bóng một chuyện ta thật đáng tiếc, hải tặc vũ trụ mỗi thời mỗi khắc cũng sẽ ở mỗ cái tinh cầu tiến hành giết chóc, tại bất luận cái nào tinh hệ, đây đều là không cách nào ngăn cản sự tình. Tử vong cố nhiên là một cái bi thương sự tình, nhưng tương đối với Đế quốc quang vinh thịnh mà nói, nó như con sâu cái kiến giống như nhỏ bé, nhân chi thường tình Sinh Lão Bệnh Tử, nếu như đều phải bắt được Đạo Đức độ cao tiến hành phê phán, cái kia đế quốc sớm muộn gì cũng phải bị kẻ địch nuốt hết!"

"Đối với hiệp nghị đình chiến giống như nghị sự trưởng nói, đế quốc đem từ chối hết thảy tang quyền thỏa thuận, chúng ta nhượng bộ chấm dứt ở đây." Ywen đơn giản sáng tỏ mà đem nhiều ôn nâng đến cao hơn bậc thang, không quên đem Hayek đẩy vào lúng túng hơn cảnh khốn khó, cười nhạo nói, "Lần này đàm phán sau khi kết thúc, nội các hay là cần muốn lần nữa cân nhắc quân đội Thống soái tối cao thí sinh, chúng ta tên kia đã từng kiêu dũng thiện chiến tướng quân, bây giờ nhân từ đến như cái Chúa cứu thế, kim quang Winky đến làm cho ta không mở mắt nổi."

Ywen rời đi trước dừng bước tại Hayek bên người, chung quanh vệ binh nghe lời mà đứng ở khá xa vị trí, Ywen lạnh lùng thì thầm: "Hayek, chấm dứt ở đây, ta cho ngươi cơ hội quay đầu lại. Nếu như ngươi tiếp tục khư khư cố chấp, tựu coi như ngươi đem chính mình đóng ở Cross trong, ta chỉ biết cho ngươi trở thành tội nhân thiên cổ, mà không phải cứu vớt thế nhân Jesus."

Hayek không có trả lời, chỉ cảm thấy yết hầu cảm thấy chát, khó mà phát ra tiếng, nhìn xem Ywen càng đi càng xa thân ảnh , tại đông nghịt vệ binh bên trong không nhìn thấy sắc thái khác, chính hắn đều quên, hắn cùng với tổng thống là như thế nào đi tới giới hạn rõ ràng hôm nay.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã làm tốt nhiều ôn phủ nhận chuẩn bị tâm tư, nhưng hắn sở dĩ mạo hiểm tại tổng thống trước mặt đưa ra, là bởi vì hắn trả may mắn ôm có lợi dụng thê thảm tình cảnh nắm lấy tổng thống trong lòng nhân tính khả năng. Ảm đạm quang theo thời gian trôi đi biến mất ở trong phòng, trên mặt mọi người đều mông một tầng trên bóng mờ, đen tối không rõ.

"Đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang chuẩn bị rời đi gian phòng này đè nén gian phòng, nhiều ôn sắc nhọn thanh âm từ trong đám người cất cao: "Vừa vặn cái kia nghi vấn người của ta, ta phải hay không gặp qua ngươi ở nơi nào "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước tiên có hành động, tiến lên một bước đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, ngăn trở tầm mắt của mọi người, nhưng nhưng không cách nào ngăn cản nhiều ôn đi về phía này bước chân, nhiều ôn màu nhạt ánh mắt lướt qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vênh váo hung hăng mà nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ta nhìn vào ngươi nhìn rất quen mắt, thật giống hay là tại nơi này."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt lập loè quang, tận lực để cho mình duy trì trấn định, nhiều ôn gần trong gang tấc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có cách nào lại làm ra còn lại cử động bảo vệ, có thể trong nhiều ôn nhìn chăm chú tia không thối lui chút nào đã là cực hạn, Ung Thánh Hựu rũ mắt lễ phép trả lời: "Ta chỉ là quân đoàn tùy tính thầy thuốc tâm lý, ngài trong miệng thấp hèn người bình thường, có cơ hội gì có thể cùng cao quý ngài gặp "

"Có đúng không" nhiều ôn đối Ung Thánh Hựu nói Bất Tốn phản phúng ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, bồng bềnh tại trung chuyển trạm bên ngoài màu đỏ sậm vật chất dường như ánh nắng chiều giống như tụ tập cùng nhau, xuyên thấu qua phòng hộ cửa sổ tập trung vào trong phòng, ánh nhuộm được hoàn toàn đỏ ngầu, nhiều ôn liếc mắt nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lại liếc hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ta từng ở cái này trung chuyển trạm bên trong gặp phải một vị không biết trời cao đất rộng hướng đạo, cùng dung mạo ngươi giống nhau đến bảy tám phần, càng xảo chính là, hắn Warden chính là ngươi trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Hunter!"

Một vị nam tính Warden từ nghiêng hậu phương đi tới, nhiều ôn phát hiệu lệnh: "Giúp ta tra một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng đạo ghi chép."

Hunter lợi dụng loại nhỏ thiết bị điều ra tư liệu, từng cái hướng về hắn báo cáo: "Người đầu tiên nhận chức hướng đạo chết vào trong nội chiến, tư liệu toàn bộ hủy, không thể kiểm chứng. Hiện nay hướng đạo lệ thuộc vào tây lục thập quân đoàn, tên là Mona."

"Ta nhưng là nghe nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cách nào cùng bất kỳ hướng đạo kết hợp, đột nhiên bốc lên một vị hướng đạo, vẫn là tướng quân trực tiếp thống lĩnh quân đoàn." Nhiều ôn khóe miệng ngậm lấy châm chọc nụ cười, quay đầu nhìn phía Hayek, "Tướng quân, loại này trò trẻ con lời nói dối, ta là tin, hay là không tin "

"Nghị sự trưởng, ngươi đương nhiên muốn tuyển chọn tin tưởng." Hayek chậm rãi thả xuống điệp hợp hai tay của, "Bởi vì cái này chính là sự thực, không tin, ta có thể để môi giới người tiến hành kiểm tra."

Mona là năm đó tự tay chung kết chính mình Warden cái vị kia nữ tính hướng đạo, nội chiến sau khó mà cùng còn lại Warden kết hợp, từng vài lần nghĩ tới tự sát, là tướng quân lần nữa khuyên bảo, Mona mới lấy được phải lần nữa sinh hoạt dũng khí, tuy rằng là một người. Tại thân phận của Ung Thánh Hựu được tướng quân tiếp nhận về sau, Mona vui vẻ đáp ứng tướng quân thỉnh cầu, cộng đồng làm giả, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phối ngẫu lan không còn là trống không.

"Môi giới người" nhiều ôn lặp lại một lần Hayek lời nói, đột nhiên cười to, "Có thể! Nhưng nhất định phải dùng ta chỗ này môi giới người."

Ở đây đứng ở tướng quân nhất phái mặt người sắc chợt chìm, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt xoạt mà một cái biến trắng, trong lòng bàn tay mồ hôi lạnh bốc lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng dạng không biết làm sao tự xử, môi giới người Thẩm Phán thì không cách nào làm giả, tướng quân bản ý là muốn lợi dụng tây lục thập môi giới người lừa dối qua ải, trong hốt hoảng lại cho nhiều ôn thừa dịp cơ hội.

Một khi thân phận của Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra ánh sáng, nhiều ôn đều sẽ dùng này làm chỗ đột phá, đối quân đội làm áp lực nặng nề, để tướng quân không tiếp tục ngày nổi danh, mà làm chạy trốn ở bên ngoài hướng đạo, trong nhiều ôn loại này nối tới đạo đều không nhìn ở trong mắt Warden trong mắt, đoán chừng liền mệnh cũng sẽ không lưu.

Bước vào phòng họp trước đó dỡ xuống toàn bộ vũ khí Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã ở phía sau yên lặng nắm chặt quyền, hắn thời khắc chuẩn bị cùng nhiều ôn người phấn khởi chiến đấu, chỉ cần có thể đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang ra nơi thị phi, Liên tướng quân bên người Aude ánh mắt cũng bắt đầu tự do, cùng tướng quân liên tục nói nhỏ đang thương lượng đối sách.

Ung Thánh Hựu không rảnh bận tâm người khác, con mắt của hắn đuổi theo nhiều ôn thủ hạ, một người mặc đồng phục nữ hướng đạo đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ gật đầu, trong mắt nàng sợ hãi cũng không ít, nhưng như trước duy trì trấn định, không tại nhiều ôn trước mặt lộ ra sơ sót, người này chính là Mona, hai vị hướng đạo ở giữa lần thứ nhất thấy mặt dĩ nhiên là tại như thế động một cái liền bùng nổ tình huống.

Sau đó một vị đem mềm mại tóc quăn ghim lên nữ nhân trẻ tuổi đi tới trước mặt bọn họ, ôn nhu nói: "Xin mời đi theo ta, ta đều sẽ chứng thực thân phận của các ngươi."

Nhiều ôn trấn định tự nhiên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cố giả bộ trấn định hình thành so sánh rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu cầu cứu bình thường nhìn phía Hayek, hắn chỉ là xa xa mà hướng chính mình gật đầu, như là phạm nhân tử hình thành thạo hình trước một đêm lấy được hư vọng an ủi, biết rõ là cuối cùng giả tạo, cũng phải liều mạng mà nắm lấy.

Chứng thực thời gian không lâu, nhưng kim chỉ nam hành tẩu thanh âm tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai bắt đầu phá thành mảnh nhỏ, kéo dài âm cuối dường như tuyên truyền giác ngộ tiếng chuông tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu gõ đãng, mỗi một cái đều cho trái tim của hắn rung động, tựa hồ tại dựa vào sợ hãi duy trì trái tim bình thường hoạt động.

Thời gian mất đi hiệu lực Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy ba người từ trong phòng đi ra, môi giới người kính cẩn nghe theo mà đứng ở nhiều ôn trước mặt hướng về hắn báo cáo.

"Chính như tướng quân nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Mona đúng là kết hợp qua Warden hướng đạo."

Tình thế bắt buộc mỉm cười từng điểm từng điểm phá nát trong nhiều ôn trên mặt, môi giới thanh âm của người không nhỏ, ở đây tất cả mọi người nghe thế cái ý tưởng ra kết luận, bao quát Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng của hắn kinh ngạc vẻn vẹn biểu hiện ở trợn mắt lên, sau đó lập tức cúi đầu dấu lại vẻ mặt chính mình.

Nhiều ôn luôn mãi hỏi dò sau, môi giới người tỉnh táo đưa ra đồng dạng đáp án, nhiều ôn khí cấp bại phôi rời đi phòng họp, môi giới người nhưng không có cùng hắn cùng rời đi, mà là các tướng quân đoàn người cùng đi ra sau đứng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, khách khí chào hỏi: "Thượng tá, đã lâu không gặp."

"Ngươi không phải là hẳn là trước cùng ta tiếp lời" kiếp sau đào mạng Aude cuối cùng cũng coi như thở qua một hơi, đi tới môi giới người bên cạnh, "Ngươi vừa vặn nói yêu cầu cũng quá đột nhiên, cằm suýt chút nữa doạ mất."

Vừa vặn đoan trang thận trọng môi giới người trợn mắt trừng một cái: "Ít đến, rõ ràng ngươi so với ta trả hài lòng, ta xem ngươi hận không thể nhảy lên."

"Có rõ ràng như vậy" Aude cười đến có phần eo hẹp.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết vì sao kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Ai "

"Aude hướng đạo, Bella."

"Không đủ chuẩn xác." Bella phong tình vạn chủng mà đánh xuống đuôi ngựa, "Aude tiền nhiệm hướng đạo, vừa nãy đã cùng Aude ước định rảnh rỗi sẽ làm cắt rời tay thuật, lấy tư cách ta giúp các ngươi ẩn giấu chân tướng hồi báo."

Aude cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu quăng tới cảm kích tầm mắt, liên thủ đều không biết để ở chỗ nào: "Không cần cám ơn ta, hai chúng ta mạo Hợp Thần cách đã lâu rồi, dù sao ai cũng không muốn cùng khi còn bé bới ra ngươi quần người cùng qua một đời."

Bella dương dương đắc ý: "Còn không phải khi ngươi còn bé ném cái món đồ chơi đều phải khóc chít chít, so với ta trả mẹ."

"Thân là một nữ tính, ngươi dùng từ có thể hay không tao nhã một điểm "

...

Aude cùng Bella chuyện này đối với từ nhỏ quen biết bằng hữu nhất ngôn nhất ngữ lẫn nhau hận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ giọng cảm khái: "May mà nghị sự trưởng nơi đó môi giới người có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, tìm tới tìm lui chỉ có Bella, bằng không hậu quả khó mà lường được."

Ung Thánh Hựu hãi hùng khiếp vía: "Ta thiếu một chút muốn thật thà, miễn cho liên lụy đến các ngươi."

"Chuyện như vậy ngươi đừng có mơ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôn nhu uy hiếp vị này kém chút tự chủ trương hướng đạo, "Không nên nỗ lực noi theo năm đó ta đi làm một người chống trời việc ngốc."

Trở về phòng nhiều ôn táo bạo mà gian phòng đi tới đi lui, Hunter hai tay vì hắn trình lên một chén rượu rum, cẩn thận mà mở miệng: "Ngài làm sao đối xử 17 Thất Tinh bóng thượng chuyện "

Nhiều ôn uống xong một cái nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái rượu rum, cười lạnh nói: "Còn ai vào đây loại này tàn nhẫn cách làm toàn bộ tinh tế chỉ có một người yêu thích."

"Kẻ bắt chước" Hunter bật thốt lên danh tự này, sau đó tự mình nghi vấn, "Nhưng hắn trước đây chưa bao giờ triển khai tàn sát."

"Đây là hắn đối ta cảnh cáo." Nhiều ôn nắm yếu ớt chén thủy tinh, "Ta đem những đứa bé kia từ 17 Thất Tinh bóng mang tới học viện quân sự, là vì bồi dưỡng của mình thế lực, nhưng cũng làm trễ nãi hắn gien thí nghiệm, hắn biết âu Gus quân đoàn phụ trách nơi đó an toàn, thừa dịp quân đoàn rút lui tàn sát chỉnh cái tinh cầu."

"Bất quá không sao, lấy một đổi một... mà... Đã." Nhiều ôn đem rỗng tuếch chén rượu để qua một bên, cùng Hunter đi vào giá sách sau bí mật không gian, kết nối thông tin khí, "Tuy rằng ta cùng với kẻ bắt chước là một đôi làm hợp phách hợp tác đồng bọn, nhưng ta cũng sẽ thường thường tưởng niệm thẻ mẫu, cái kia ngu xuẩn nam nhân, nếu như hắn không có ngông cuồng như vậy, bây giờ Anne lập người thống trị tuyệt đối không phải là kẻ bắt chước."

"Nhiều ôn, không nên đối kẻ bắt chước ngông cuồng chê trách." Một cái thanh âm khàn khàn xuất hiện tại trong máy truyền tin, sau đó một cái trải qua cải tạo người xuất hiện tại phía trước màn ảnh, sau đầu của hắn cùng thẻ mẫu như thế được cơ khí bao phủ, con mắt của hắn một con là đa tình phỉ màu xanh biếc, một con khác lại thì không cách nào chuyển động phảng sinh mắt.

=================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Thi đại học sau kỳ nghỉ vui vẻ.


	56. Chapter 56

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter 33

Chapter 33

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khi tỉnh lại nhìn thấy Hayek đứng ở khắp nơi bừa bộn trong, hắn nhớ rõ những thứ này đều là hắn tạo thành, từ phòng tạm giam đi ra ngoài hắn, đối nhiều ôn người lưu lại tiến hành không khác biệt công kích, lấy một địch chúng lẽ ra nên đứng tại hạ phong, nhưng là thân thể của hắn không biết mệt mỏi, từ đầu tới cuối duy trì tối ưu trạng thái, thậm chí muốn so nội chiến trước đỉnh núi thời kì còn tốt hơn.

Dùng một cái không thích hợp tỉ dụ, có một con mãnh thú tại trong cơ thể hắn từ từ thức tỉnh.

"Của ta tinh thần liên tiếp đứt đoạn mất một quãng thời gian, nhưng sau đó tại trong nháy mắt lại được chữa trị, ta không biết Lôi Sắt làm cái gì, nhưng tuyệt đối không phải Thánh Hựu chủ động gây nên." Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng phát hiện trong miệng nhất cổ mùi máu tanh, "Tổng thống đồng ý uỷ quyền ở ngài ư "

Hayek lắc đầu: "Bọn hắn báo cáo ngươi mất khống chế tình hình, Ywen để cho ta qua đến xử lý, nói đến trào phúng, trong tinh tế sẽ không còn có cái thứ hai xử lý việc vặt vãnh tướng quân."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vén chăn lên: "Ta muốn đi tìm hắn."

Hayek thủ khoác lên trên bả vai của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chứa bóng mờ ánh mắt chậm rãi nhìn kỹ tướng quân, tinh thần liên tiếp mất liên để trái tim của hắn như bị lưỡi dao sắc xuyên thấu, tim đập đã trở nên dư thừa: "Ngài còn muốn ngăn cản ta sao một cái thất bại Warden đi đón hắn hướng đạo về nhà, cũng có sai ư "

"Ta sẽ không lại ngăn cản ngươi." Hayek nặng nề mà nhìn bên cạnh hắn màu đen tinh thần thể, "Thế nhưng ngươi cần phải biết một ít chân tướng."

Hayek đi hướng bên cửa sổ: "Ngươi hỏi qua ta liên quan với của ta tinh thần thể một chuyện, ta chưa bao giờ trước mặt người khác phóng thích tinh thần thể, là vì con mắt của nó không thể bị người nhìn kỹ."

Theo Hayek chỉ lệnh, một cái màu đỏ loài chim xuất hiện ở trong phòng, hình thể so với sói còn muốn lớn hơn, cổ thon dài, phần lưng hơi hơi nhô lên, trơn bóng lông vũ cấu tạo xuất tinh xảo hoa văn, Hayek thủ thoáng giơ lên, loài chim rơi trên mặt đất yên tĩnh nghỉ lại ở một bên: "Nó là Phượng Hoàng, cổ Địa Cầu Đông Phương Thần Thú, làm người lần thứ nhất cùng nó đối diện lúc, sẽ bị nó trộm đi một ít Memento, lần thứ hai nó liền sẽ trả. Tham ăn người thiết bị nguyên lý chính là nó, cho nên ta nói hắn thiếu ta rất lớn ân tình."

"Đi xem xem con mắt của nó, hài tử, mảnh ghép chỉ kém một cái mảnh liền có thể hoàn thành."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới màu đỏ thẫm tinh thần thể bên cạnh, nhìn về phía nó còn như hỏa diễm thiêu đốt ánh mắt, hai mắt của nó phảng phất là trước bão táp mặt biển, sóng lớn mãnh liệt, nhấp nhô liên tục, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu tái hiện nội chiến lúc hình ảnh.

Làm tinh thần lĩnh vực bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu nguy nan tin tức, dưới tình thế cấp bách hắn bỗng nhiên bạo phát nhất cổ khó mà hình dung sức mạnh, đồng thời hắn tinh thần thể theo thể năng của hắn cùng tinh thần đồng thời tăng cường biến thành một con màu đen tinh thần thể. Lợi dụng tinh thần thể tính chất đặc biệt, tại hấp hối bước ngoặt đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ bên trong tháp cứu ra.

Cái kia khiến hắn canh cánh trong lòng tinh thần thể chính là của hắn Bắc Cực sói.

"Hắc ám Warden." Hayek hướng về hắn giải thích, "Năm đó ngươi triển lộ ra một cái mặt lúc, may mà chỉ có ta ở đây tràng, khi đó ngươi còn sẽ không khống chế hai độ thức tỉnh sức mạnh, rất nhanh liền ngất, ta tự chủ trương mà cho ngươi tiêm vào ức chế thuốc, đồng thời lợi dụng Phượng Hoàng chọn đọc cái này Memento, dù sao ..."

"Ta rõ ràng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lý giải nỗi khổ tâm trong lòng của hắn, "Đế quốc trong pháp điển quy định, một khi xuất hiện hắc ám Warden, đều sẽ thay thế tại nhiệm tổng thống."

Hắc ám Warden, tại rất nhiều người trong mắt, đây chỉ là một xuất hiện tại trong tự điển từ, hắn là Warden quần thể bên trong cường đại nhất một loại, cũng là xác suất thấp nhất tồn tại, bọn hắn đồng thời nắm giữ siêu cường thể năng cùng với khống chế tinh thần năng lực, hắc ám Warden tinh thần thể cùng phổ thông Warden cũng bất đồng, nó hội theo Warden năng lực tăng cường biến dị, thậm chí làm được thoát ly Warden cứu viện hướng đạo.

Cho dù hắc ám Warden năng lực bản thân đã hoàn toàn không cần hướng đạo dấu tay.

"Một khi Ywen biết đế quốc xuất hiện hắc ám Warden, hắn sẽ không nghĩ tới thoái vị, chỉ biết đem ngươi đẩy vào chỗ chết." Hayek ra hiệu Phượng Hoàng không nên chung quanh đi lại, "Ta ẩn giấu là sợ sệt ngươi lộ ra sơ sót, Brenda đang vì ngươi làm giải phẫu lúc phát hiện ức chế thuốc đã mất đi hiệu lực, ta thì biết rõ ngày hôm nay sớm muộn cũng sẽ đi tới."

Hayek đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem như là hết lòng quan tâm giúp đỡ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khàn giọng nói: "Cảm tạ, tướng quân."

"Không cần gọi ta tướng quân ..."

Hayek lời nói được máy truyền tin đánh gãy, là trung ương dãy số, Hayek ấn nút tiếp nghe khóa, tổng thống ngạo mạn về phía hắn đặt câu hỏi: "Xử lý tốt cái kia mất khống chế Warden sao "

Hayek cũng không trả lời: "Ngươi cân nhắc tốt có muốn hay không cứu hài tử kia sao "

Nhắc tới Ung Thánh Hựu, Ywen mặt trở nên vặn vẹo, không duy trì nữa hắn lấy tư cách tổng thống hình tượng, lớn tiếng hướng về Hayek tạo áp lực: "Ngươi lấy tư cách tướng quân của ta, ẩn giấu lưu vong hướng đạo, còn muốn lãng phí quân lực đi cứu hắn Hayek, ngươi thật đúng là điên rồi!"

"Điên chính là ngươi." Hayek triệt để từ bỏ đối Ywen tôn xưng, "Các loại dấu hiệu đều biểu hiện Anne lập mục tiêu chính là đế quốc, ngươi như trước kiên trì nhiều ôn cách nhìn, không nói ăn khớp địa chất nghi ta, ép hỏi ta, ép buộc ta nhượng bộ, ta như ngươi mong muốn."

Ywen sắc mặt càng thêm âm trầm, nói một cách lạnh lùng: "Ngươi muốn như thế nào phản quốc ư ngươi làm sao ..."

"Ngươi rốt cuộc nói đúng một chuyện." Hayek không vui đánh gãy Ywen, "Ta, Hayek, bắt đầu từ bây giờ, sẽ không còn thực hiện đối với ngươi trung thành, Ywen, ta có thể đưa cho ngươi đi tới vạn người kính ngưỡng địa vị, cũng sẽ để cho ngươi từ nơi này vô tư vị trí xuống."

Ywen một cái vung lên bên tay hắn văn kiện: "Ngươi cũng bởi vì một cái hướng đạo, bởi vì ta không lại một mực địa duy trì ngươi, ngươi liền muốn phản quốc "

"Không phải, ta muốn vì đế quốc vô tội nhân dân phụ trách." Hayek nụ cười trở nên cay đắng, "Còn có, cái kia hướng đạo không chỉ là một tên phổ thông hướng đạo, càng là con của chúng ta. Ywen ngươi từng oán giận ký ức không tốt, ngươi thất lạc ký ức liền ở bên trái ngăn kéo chíp bên trong."

Hayek không cho Ywen thời gian phản ứng, đem máy truyền tin trực tiếp ném ra ngoài cửa sổ, nhìn thấy đã kinh hãi thất sắc Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhún vai: "Ngươi cho rằng hắn đúng là thiên phú dị bẩm đương nhiên là di truyền ta, tuy rằng hắn đã làm được trò giỏi hơn thầy."

Hayek đi về phía trước hai bước, quay đầu lại đối với được đột nhiên tới bí mật nện đến mắt bốc Kim Tinh Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỉm cười nói: "Ngươi không có nghe lầm, hài tử kia thiên phú di truyền ta, ta là hướng đạo."

Tướng quân, không, hiện tại chỉ là Hayek cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng đi ra ngoài, tây lục thập, bạch cốt cùng với trước đây do tướng quân giám thị phần lớn quân đoàn người đứng ở hàng hạm trên chờ đợi mệnh lệnh của hắn. Hayek ánh mắt nhìn quét qua bọn này từng cùng hắn vào sanh ra tử quân nhân, lớn tiếng mà đối đám người tuyên đọc.

"Từ xuất hiện vào đúng lúc này bắt đầu, ta sẽ không còn là Đế quốc tướng quân, tại quá khứ mấy chục năm trong, ta vì Đế quốc bình quyền vận động mất ăn mất ngủ, hi vọng Warden, hướng đạo cùng với người bình thường nắm giữ bình đẳng quyền lợi, không vì chiến loạn chịu đủ thống khổ. Nhưng bây giờ, ta tại đế quốc không chỉ mất đi quyền lên tiếng, đồng thời được cho rằng ẩn giấu dã tâm âm mưu gia."

Hayek dừng một chút, sau đó cao giọng đem thân phận của mình truyền tin: "Xin tha thứ ta đã từng không thành thực, bởi các loại nguyên nhân ta hướng về các vị ẩn giấu thân phận của mình, ta cũng không phải mọi người nghĩ Warden, mà là một gã hướng đạo."

Nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện những quân nhân tất cả xôn xao, Hayek lưu cho bọn họ thời gian trao đổi lẫn nhau, thẳng đến âm thanh dần nhỏ, mới tiếp tục hắn càng thêm nổ tung phát biểu: "Bất luận làm tại sao người, ta đều là Đế quốc con dân, không cách nào tùy ý tổng thống cùng nghị sự Trường Ninh chịu hy sinh phổ thông nhân dân tính mạng đổi lấy Đế quốc Vinh Diệu, Đế quốc con đường không nên mãi mãi cũng là máu chảy thành sông, cho nên ta lựa chọn phản quốc."

"Tại quá khứ, ta thông thường hội nói với các ngươi, chúng ta đem vì Đế quốc Vinh Diệu phấn khởi chiến đấu đến cùng. Thế nhưng bắt đầu từ hôm nay, bất luận các ngươi có phải hay không lựa chọn đi theo ta, đều hi vọng các ngươi nhưng cho là mình mà chiến, vì tự do của mình, quyền lợi, người nhà, bằng hữu mà chiến. Warden cùng hướng đạo không nên một mực bởi cơ có thể lên tính đặc thù, bị ép từ lúc sinh ra đời liền muốn đem chính mình giao cho đế quốc, mà người bình thường cũng không phải bởi vậy kém người một bậc. Ta, Hayek, bắt đầu từ bây giờ, chỉ vì nhân quyền mà chiến."

Bốn phía rơi vào yên tĩnh, tất cả mọi người đang suy tư Hayek lời nói, bọn hắn một khi lựa chọn đi theo với hắn, liền đại biểu cùng đi qua một đao cắt đứt, đồng thời không người nào có thể bảo đảm Hayek kế hoạch nhất định có thể thành công, nếu là công thiệt thòi ở khôi, bọn hắn đều sẽ được xử bằng Đế quốc cực hình, đây là đối sau đó người phản quốc nhắc nhở.

"Tây lục thập quân đoàn đem đi theo ở ngài." Một vị nữ tính hướng đạo đi tới phía trước, kiên định mà thay cái này quân đoàn hướng đạo tuyên bố lập trường của bọn hắn.

Như rắn không đầu trong đám người yêu cầu một cái dám đảm đương tiền bối người, tại người về sau, rất nhiều quân đoàn tùy theo cho thấy đi theo ở quyết tâm của hắn, tự nhiên cũng có người rời đi, dù sao bọn hắn còn có gia đình yếu cân nhắc, Hayek cũng không có làm khó bọn hắn.

Cuối cùng, Hayek nghiêng đầu đi mỉm cười hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Ngươi đâu "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới khán đài Warden đã rời đi hơn nửa, hắn nhìn về phía Hayek, nói ra quyết định của hắn: "Ta nhớ ngài cần phải cường đại Warden lấy tư cách chống đỡ, thế nhưng chỉ dựa vào những binh lực này, vẻn vẹn dựa vào nhiều ôn thủ hạ quân đoàn liền có thể để cho chúng ta huỷ diệt."

"Ta chưa bao giờ đánh không chuẩn bị chi trận chiến." Hayek đi vào hàng hạm bên trong, thua đập vào mắt địa, "981 tinh cầu chính là vì hôm nay sáng chế."

"Daniel, ta cam đoan với ngươi qua, dập tắt tuyệt sẽ không xuất hiện tại ngươi hướng đạo trên người."

"Ngươi nói đúng, số mệnh loại này không đáng tin lý luận nên được ném, hết thảy kết cục cho dù tại quá khứ đã bị định ra, chúng ta đều phải đem hắn bóp méo."

Ba mươi năm trước, Hayek đem còn tại trong tã lót tiểu hài đặt ở viện mồ côi trước cửa, hắn còn trẻ nhìn qua trong lồng ngực cùng mình, Ywen bề ngoài không chút nào tượng trẻ con, đây là bọn hắn hết sức lựa chọn ẩn tính gien kết quả. Hắn yếu phụ Zoe Văn Thành vì Đế quốc tổng thống, mà chính mình đem sẽ trở thành hắn phụ tá đắc lực, nếu như mình là một vị Warden, tất cả mâu thuẫn đều sẽ giải quyết dễ dàng, không may, chiến lược nhãn quang độc ác chính mình nhưng chỉ là một vị hướng đạo, một cái nhất định không cách nào làm chủ địa vị cao người thân phận.

Ywen cùng mình nói với đám người giấu Thiên Đại dối, đối ngoại đều lấy Warden gặp người, nhưng trẻ tuổi nóng tính thanh niên va chạm gây gổ để cho bọn họ làm sai một chuyện, phát sinh quan hệ kết hợp sau hai người rõ ràng lợi dụng thiết bị dựng dục thuộc ở hài tử của bọn họ. Ywen tại tỉnh táo sau kinh hãi đến biến sắc, để Hayek thừa dịp hài tử không có lớn lên trước đây, giết hắn, không thể để cho hắn trở thành chính trị trên đường chướng ngại vật.

Dù như thế nào này là hài tử của bọn họ, Hayek không làm được bị lợi ích làm mê muội Ywen tuyệt tình như vậy, hắn thâu thiên hoán nhật đem hài tử mang ra, hắn chỉ cầu cầu khẩn đứa bé này có thể trở thành một tên người bình thường khỏe mạnh mà lớn lên thuận tiện.

Ywen con đường càng thêm lưu loát, làm nội các nguyên lão đề nghị đem con gái của mình gả với hắn lúc, Hayek quyết định thật nhanh mà tiến hành lúc đó còn chưa thành hình cắt rời tay thuật, hắn kém một chút chết tại trên bàn mổ, chờ hắn tỉnh táo sau, hết thảy tân văn đều tại thông báo Ywen thịnh đại hôn lễ.

Theo Ywen địa vị càng thêm cho người sinh ra sợ hãi, hắn đa nghi để quan hệ của hai người càng thêm chuyển biến xấu. Tuổi trẻ đồng mưu quan hệ thân mật đã trở thành lúc đó mật đường, giờ khắc này thạch tín mồi dẫn hỏa, Hayek không cách nào khoan dung loại này được không hiểu chèn ép bầu không khí, hắn tìm tới năm đó không cẩn thận biết được hắn tinh thần thể có thể chọn đọc Memento tham ăn người, cùng hắn đạt thành một cái thỏa thuận, cho phép tham ăn người nghiên cứu nguyên lý bên trong, mà tham ăn người muốn cùng hắn cùng chế tạo một cái hoàn toàn mới tinh cầu, cũng chính là sau đó thần bí 981 tinh cầu, Hayek đem tại đế quốc không cách nào thực hiện lý tưởng hoài bão người đưa đến 981 tinh cầu, làm vì sau này hậu thuẫn.

Tham ăn người thiết bị thành hình sau cái thứ nhất người sử dụng chính là Ywen, bởi vì hắn phát hiện Ywen không biết từ đâu trong dân cư nghe nói, hài tử kia như trước sinh sống ở Đế quốc lãnh thổ bên trên, đã bắt đầu triển khai điều tra, Hayek đưa hắn liên quan với hài tử ký ức toàn bộ xóa bỏ.

Hay là từ khi đó bắt đầu, Hayek đối Ywen thất vọng liền bắt đầu đủ số tính gộp lại, làm đạt đến một cái cực cao điểm sau, Hayek rốt cuộc không lại dùng số lượng không nhiều giao hảo hồi ức lừa gạt mình.

Hayek tại mấy lần chết chìm được cứu khởi sau, vết thương chồng chất hắn mới hiểu được tốt nhất tự cứu là dứt bỏ mất đi qua tất cả, không do dự nữa mà đi về phía trước.

Làm Hayek dẫn dắt bộ phận quân đoàn phản quốc tin tức truyền tới tại trung ương truyền ra lúc, được nội các quyền thần thay nhau quấy rầy chấm dứt đau sắp nứt Ywen dưới lệnh cấm chỉ bất luận người nào lại tiến vào văn phòng, hắn cần muốn tiến hành tinh thần khai thông, cao giọng gọi hướng đạo danh tự: "Abbie."

Liền gọi nhiều lần cũng không có người trả lời, nôn nóng Ywen không thể làm gì khác hơn là đứng dậy đi vào bên trái gian phòng nhỏ, Abbie lấy tư cách hắn chấp hành thư ký ở nơi này làm công. Ywen đối Abbie cảm tình cũng không sâu dày, tại phụ thân của nàng sau khi qua đời, Ywen lưu người ở bên cạnh nguyên nhân chỉ khi nào năm cha nàng trợ giúp trên mình vị tình nghĩa.

Cùng Ywen tính cách ngược lại, Abbie thập phần ôn nhu, săn sóc mà đem Ywen sinh hoạt xử lý ngay ngắn rõ ràng, khoan dung Ywen trên người rất nhiều khuyết điểm, táo bạo, dễ tức giận, không nghe khuyên bảo giải, thậm chí làm Ywen đưa ra muốn cùng người giải trừ kết hợp quan hệ lúc, Abbie tại kinh hãi đến biến sắc sau rưng rưng đồng ý, Ywen chỉ là không muốn lại qua cuộc sống trước kia, phụ thân của Abbie đem con gái gả cho mình cũng không phải là không có tư bởi vì, hắn cần thời khắc hiểu rõ Ywen không có qua cầu rút ván dự định, hắn hi sinh một cái nữ nhi hạnh phúc, nhưng lại không biết Ywen tại ngươi lừa ta gạt trong hoàn cảnh từ lâu luyện thành dối trá một mặt.

Ywen đối Hayek cảm tình hết sức phức tạp, thuở thiếu thời vì lý tưởng cộng đồng phấn đấu, trong lòng không suy nghĩ bất cứ chuyện gì khác, Hayek bày mưu nghĩ kế vì chính mình bình định tất cả cản trở, nhưng khi bọn họ tại trung ương chiếm cứ một buổi vị trí sau, ánh mắt của mọi người từ từ được Hayek hấp dẫn, cho dù Hayek chủ động lui khỏi vị trí đến của mình hậu trường bày mưu tính kế, mỗi khi người bên ngoài lấy tiếc hận giọng điệu nhắc tới tên của hắn, Ywen chỉ có thể cường chống mỉm cười làm bộ tiếc nuối, nội tâm lại mai phục không cùng hạt giống.

Đặc biệt là hai người chính kiến phương hướng xuất hiện rõ rệt không giống sau, quân đội đối tướng quân ủng hộ đã vượt qua Ywen năng lực quản lý, Ywen tuyển chọn tỉ mỉ tại nội các bên trong tìm ra một vị có thể cùng Hayek chống lại người, người kia trong mắt không có cách nào che giấu dã tâm, thân thế của hắn nhấp nhô, không cha không mẹ, vừa vặn có lợi cho được chính mình lợi dụng, hắn nhạy bén hiếu học, tôn trọng Ywen, là vì chính mình đo ni đóng giày tan rã Hayek thế lực tốt nhất nhân tuyển.

Người này chính là nhiều ôn.

Bây giờ đang ngồi ở Abbie ghế làm việc mỉm cười nhìn xem hắn, nhìn thấy Ywen vẻ kinh ngạc, nhiều ôn trong nụ cười trà trộn có một tia tàn nhẫn: "Ngươi hướng đạo khả năng không cách nào nghe được ngươi kêu."

Nhiều ôn dùng sức mà đem bàn lật tung, một bộ đang chảy máu thi thể xuất hiện tại Ywen trước mặt, là buổi sáng trả thay Ywen đeo cà-vạt Abbie, Ywen tức giận nói: "Nhiều ôn! Ngươi muốn làm gì vệ binh!"

"Đừng kêu rồi, không có tác dụng, ngươi có thể thuyên chuyển vệ binh hẳn là đều tại hoa lệ hậu đình hoa viên chờ chết đây, đương nhiên nếu như bọn hắn nguyện ý nghe từ ta, lưu lại một cái mạng ta vẫn là có thể cho phép. Chỉ có thể đáng tiếc ngươi hướng đạo quản việc không đâu, nghe được ta kế hoạch, yên tâm, ta giết nàng thời điểm làm ôn nhu, một thương trí mạng, không có thống khổ." Nhiều ôn đem nòng súng nhắm ngay Ywen cái trán, "Mà ta thân ái tổng thống trước, ngươi hội nắm giữ một cái sống không bằng chết quá trình."

Ywen không thể nào hiểu được nhiều ôn cử động, hắn vẫn cho là nhiều ôn sẽ là chính mình nghe lời nhất chó săn: "Nhiều ôn, ngươi hết thảy đều là ta thay ngươi từ trên người Hayek đoạt lại. Ngươi không thể đối với ta như vậy!"

"Nhưng ngươi tất cả là đạp lên ta gia tộc tính mạng lấy được!" Nhiều ôn đỏ bừng cặp mắt dường như phải đem Ywen dùng ánh mắt từng bước xâm chiếm, "Ta vốn không dùng tại lang thang bên ngoài, thận trọng từng bước, là ngươi buộc ta."

Ywen hoàn toàn không biết hắn nói tới, nhiều ôn đối với hắn vô tri oán hận không ngớt, lộ ra châm chọc nụ cười nhắc nhở hắn: "Tại ta không có lưu lạc trước đây, của ta dòng họ là vĩ đại đường."

Đường, đã từng Đế quốc bốn đại quý tộc một trong, cùng còn lại ba đại quý tộc không giống, gia tộc này vì đế quốc bồi dưỡng vô số khoa học kỹ thuật nhân tài. Nhưng thế sự khó liệu, bọn hắn hưng thịnh ở đây, cũng hủy diệt ở đây, đường thị chán nản lại làm cho Ywen trở thành tổng thống người dự bị.

Bởi vì là Ywen đem vị kia điên cuồng tận sức ở cải tạo gene khoa học gia bắn chết, tận mắt nhìn tại trên thân động vật phát sinh biến dị phản ứng để Ywen sợ hãi, không được đến tổng thống phê chuẩn, phòng ngừa đường thị gia tộc hai độ quật khởi, tự chủ trương mà đem cả gia tộc biến mất, liền thân là người bình thường tôi tớ đều không có buông tha.

Trẻ tuổi Ywen có chỗ không biết, vị kia khoa học gia ở bên ngoài có một tên yêu thích con riêng, chính là Ywen trước mắt nhiều ôn.

"Tại trước mặt ngươi duy đầu là xem mỗi một ngày đều làm ta buồn nôn, ngươi vô tri cùng làm liều, chỉ có thể đi hưởng thụ những kia không hề căn nguyên vây đỡ, có lúc xem ở ngươi thích thú dáng dấp, ta đều muốn, như vậy ngươi, rõ ràng xứng sỉ nhục cha của ta. Thẳng đến về sau ta gặp phải Hayek, ta mới rõ ràng ngươi tại sao có thể có địa vị hôm nay, là vì có hắn giúp đỡ ngươi." Nhiều ôn nghĩ đến Ywen đối Hayek ngăn cách cùng căm ghét, lộ ra một tia thích ý thỏa mãn, "Trời ạ đêm đều tại khổ tâm tích lự về phía làm sao để cho các ngươi không tín nhiệm nữa, không nghĩ tới chỉ là đối Hayek vài câu không đến nơi đến chốn vây đỡ cùng tán thành, ngươi liền tâm sinh đố kỵ, ngươi ngu xuẩn vì ta bớt đi bao nhiêu công phu, ta thật sự muốn hảo hảo cảm tạ ngươi, đoán chừng bên cạnh ngươi chỉ có hai người chân tâm đối với ngươi, một cái là Hayek, một cái là Abbie, ngươi tự tay đem bọn hắn đẩy ra, cho ngươi tứ cố vô thân."

Nhiều ôn thản nhiên tự đắc mà đem chân tướng từng cái báo cho Ywen, thưởng thức tấm kia bị đè nén đều nhanh thổ huyết mặt: "Hayek đối chính trị nhạy cảm là trước nay chưa có, hắn nói cải tạo gene một chuyện tự nhiên là thật, không ra mấy ngày, liền sẽ có ngươi xì mũi coi thường cải tạo Warden xuất hiện tại đế quốc lãnh thổ bên trên, Hayek nói nội ứng chính là ta."

"Ta tham ô ngươi trong quốc khố tiền đi chống đỡ phụ thân thí nghiệm, ta muốn để ngươi thấy phụ thân ta suốt đời tâm huyết là như thế nào đem ngươi đế quốc hủy một trong bó đuốc, ta muốn cho ngươi rõ ràng cái gì mới là diệt vong!"

Cửa sổ ngoài truyền tới một tiếng súng vang, là một gã phản kháng vệ binh được không chút lưu tình xử tử.

Nhiều ôn liếm môi một cái, tham lam mà thấp nhu mà nói ra: "Đã nghe chưa đây là chiến tranh tiếng súng đầu tiên vang lên, nó cỡ nào mê người."

Ung Thánh Hựu khi tiến vào Anne lập giây thứ nhất đã bị đầy mặt mỉm cười Lôi Sắt mê đi, khi tỉnh lại hắn bị trói ở một cái cơ khí trên ghế, tinh thần lĩnh vực bị ngoại giới che đậy, Lôi Sắt ngồi ở trước mặt hắn: "Tỉnh rồi ta trước tiên mang ngươi thăm quan tinh cầu của ta."

"Chờ một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng còn không biết Lôi Sắt nhất định phải chính mình mục đích tới nơi này, nhưng thông qua lần trước trò chuyện có thể xác nhận, Lôi Sắt tạm thời hội lưu tính mạng của hắn, có một nghi vấn hắn nhất định phải nghe được đáp án, "Ngươi đến cùng phải hay không Duy Nặc đệ đệ "

=====================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Cuối cùng phục bút công bố!

Weibo có một chương này phục bút giải thích, xem qua có thể đi nhìn xem, xem đã đoán đúng không.


	57. Chapter 57

Đan Ung lâm ám sắp tới (Warden hướng đạo ) cắm vàopter34 xong xuôi 

Chapter34

Nghe được Duy Nặc hai chữ này, Lôi Sắt có ngắn ngủi trầm mặc, tấm kia cùng Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm tương tự mặt, xuất hiện ngụy trang ra vết rách: "Là."

Duy Nặc khi tìm thấy đệ đệ lúc không biết làm sao biểu đạt vui sướng dáng dấp để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không đáng: "Ngươi là lợi dụng hắn để tới gần ta, hay là thật muốn cùng hắn quen biết nhau "

Không biết tên cảm giác nhục nhã để Lôi Sắt không thể nhịn được nữa, lạnh lùng đánh gãy hắn: "Ung Thánh Hựu, ta cùng giao tình của ngươi hẳn không có đạt đến có thể hữu hảo đàm luận việc riêng tư loại trình độ này."

Lôi Sắt xoay người đi về phía trước, Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân cơ khí ghế tựa tự động cùng sau lưng hắn. Anne lập tinh cầu tại cấu tạo thượng cùng 981 tinh cầu có trùng hợp chỗ, nhưng tổng thể mà nói, hay là bởi Lôi Sắt tự thân yêu thích, cả tòa tinh cầu bất luận tới chỗ nào đều cho người cảm thấy âm lãnh cùng ngột ngạt, chế tạo người của nó vì để tránh cho đem không muốn vì người biết sợ hãi vùi lấp, tướng tinh bóng chế tạo thành một cái cao khoa học kỹ thuật phần mộ, ngoại trừ Lôi Sắt ở phòng thí nghiệm trung ương, khắp nơi đều là áp lực thấp trần nhà, đủ để khiến hắn đang thưởng thức sau khi, hưởng thụ phía dưới truyền tới chia buồn cùng bất lực, khiến hắn có một loại cùng cộng hưởng theo bị ngưỡng vọng cảm giác.

Lôi Sắt có lúc sẽ nghĩ tới một người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện, khi hắn đứng ở chỗ cao lúc, cần phải cũng biết hưởng thụ hung hãn sức mạnh để hắn chưởng khống toàn cục ưu việt.

Nhưng Anne lập tinh cầu như là một toà Tử thành, Ung Thánh Hựu một đường chỉ nhìn thấy như thẻ mẫu vậy cơ khí Warden mặt không thay đổi mỗi người quản lí chức vụ của mình, đối với mình làm như không thấy. Lôi Sắt dẫn hắn hướng phía dưới đi đến, âm lãnh ẩm ướt Địa Hạ Thành ở trong mắt Ung Thánh Hựu càng giống là Lôi Sắt nội tâm thế giới, rất nhiều như tại 17 Thất Tinh bóng xuất hiện dị dạng người bình thường sinh sống ở nơi này, Lôi Sắt không để ý đến hướng về bọn hắn nhìn xung quanh đám người, trực tiếp đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang tới một gian bên trong phòng thí nghiệm.

"Ngươi đối với những người này không phải có nghi vấn ư" Lôi Sắt giảo hoạt mà vui cười, "Ta để một người quen tự mình đứng ra vì ngươi giới thiệu."

Là tiểu hài tử khóc nỉ non âm thanh.

Một cái cự đại màn hình vì Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp tiếp sóng bên trong thí nghiệm, tại 17 Thất Tinh bóng mất tích A Lan đệ đệ đang tiếp thụ Lôi Sắt cái gọi là cải tạo thí nghiệm, lên cơn giận dữ Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực từ cơ khí trên ghế đứng lên, trong phòng thí nghiệm trầm muộn cơ khí âm để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy lý trí đang trôi qua, một bên làm vô vị giãy giụa một bên hướng về Lôi Sắt thấp gọi: "Hắn chỉ là một đứa bé bình thường, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn phát điên tới trình độ nào "

Lôi Sắt không hề bị lay động, hắn mang đầy vui mừng nhìn xem bên trong giải phẫu đều đâu vào đấy tiến hành, mắt thấy hài tử khuôn mặt bởi vì tổ hợp lại gien mang tới thống khổ mà phát sinh vặn vẹo, hắn hài lòng vỗ vỗ tay: "Cái này giải phẫu chính là đối với người bình thường tiến hành, ta đây là hảo tâm giúp trợ giúp bọn hắn, ngươi quên đế quốc đối với người bình thường áp bức sao bất luận thiên phú của bọn họ cỡ nào hơn người, trước sau cũng không thể tiếp thu đế quốc tốt nhất tài nguyên. Các ngươi tại 17 Thất Tinh bóng nhìn đến những người kia đều là thất bại phẩm, bây giờ ta rốt cuộc tìm được nguyên nhân, đối với người bình thường cải tạo gene cùng Warden không giống, thành nhân thân thể bọn họ đã không cách nào nữa đại quy mô mà loại bỏ thân là người bình thường thấp kém gien."

"17 Thất Tinh bóng tàn sát cũng là ngươi làm "

"Đúng." Lôi Sắt cũng không phủ nhận, "Ta chỉ là muốn cho quản việc không đâu người một cái lời khuyên, không nghĩ tới chọc vào ngươi chỗ đau. Này cái phụ thân của hài tử đã cho ta là ngươi, còn muốn gọi nữ nhân của hắn đi ra chiêu đãi, nguyên lai ngươi rời đi ta cũng sẽ có bằng hữu. Bọn hắn quỳ cầu ta buông tha hài tử, ta làm nhân từ, lưu hắn lại một cái mạng, bởi vì tử vong của hắn không đủ cho ngươi khó chịu, nhưng hắn cùng cha mẹ phân biệt, bị ép cải tạo quá trình lột xác, ngươi nhất định phải nhớ kỹ thời khắc này."

Lôi Sắt trong mắt là Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng thấy qua cuồng nhiệt, hắn thao thao bất tuyệt giảng giải một cái ngông cuồng mà máu me đầm đìa lý tưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt tuyệt vọng quăng hướng Lôi Sắt, một điểm ngày xưa bạn tốt dáng dấp cũng không thấy, từ trong ra ngoài mà biến mất được vô ảnh vô tung: "Tại sao Lôi Sắt, ngươi nhọc lòng mà bố cục, đến cùng là vì cái gì "

"Ta là cái gì" Lôi Sắt trước tiên là có chút ngây ngốc lặp lại một lần Ung Thánh Hựu câu hỏi, sau đó hắn cúi người nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, "Không cũng là bởi vì ngươi, ta mới biến thành hôm nay bộ dáng này ư ngươi xem ta, nhiều như năm đó ta hận thấu ngươi."

"Vừa bắt đầu không phải như vậy, tại học viện quân sự bên trong thành tích của ngươi tốt hơn ta, dù cho nhân duyên so với ta kém nhiều, lão sư đối với ngươi yêu thích cũng không giảm chút nào, ta chưa từng có đố kị qua ngươi, bằng hữu nha, nên vinh nhục cùng hưởng." Lôi Sắt ấn xuống cái nút, một đạo miệng cống đóng, chặn phòng thí nghiệm cảnh tượng, màn hình cũng trở thành đen nhánh, hắn yêu cầu một cái không gian riêng tư cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tiến hành ôn chuyện, "Ta cái gì cũng có thể nhường cho ngươi, quần áo, món đồ chơi, thậm chí ta biết duy nhất làm thực vật, ta đều nguyện ý chia sẻ cho ngươi, nhưng ngươi tại sao như vậy lòng tham đây này "

Những này chôn vùi vô âm đi qua, Lôi Sắt chỉ có thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói hết, bởi vì hắn là duy nhất người biết chuyện, cũng là duy nhất người tham dự, hắn tốc độ nói dần dần biến nhanh, một cái cái đối thoại biến thành Lôi Sắt một mình độc thoại: "Ngươi rõ ràng tường tận ta đối Daniel ngưỡng mộ, ta không giữ lại chút nào mà cùng ngươi chia sẻ ta hỏi thăm được tin tức liên quan tới hắn, đó là bởi vì ta hi vọng nếu có một ngày, ta thật sự có thể trở thành hắn hướng đạo, ngươi có thể làm ta bằng hữu tốt nhất hướng về ta nói hạ."

"Nhưng là ngươi đâu" Lôi Sắt lông mày hơi nhíu lên, "Ngươi lại cướp đi ta quý giá nhất mộng, mỗi lần các ngươi cùng xuất hiện ở trước mặt ta, như là có người cầm một cái lưỡi dao sắc qua lại gai đất tiến trái tim của ta, khuấy lên được máu thịt be bét, người kia chính là ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là không lên tiếng mà nhìn Lôi Sắt, từ khi bọn hắn cùng tiến vào bạch cốt quân đoàn sau, từ không lời không nói biến thành không lời nào để nói, hắn chưa từng có thật sự hiểu qua Lôi Sắt ý nghĩ, thậm chí ngay cả mang cùng hắn đi qua trải qua tuế nguyệt, đều bị hắn đánh cái trước dấu chấm hỏi, hắn không hiểu người nào mới thật sự là Lôi Sắt.

Lôi Sắt biểu hiện ra một ít hối hận, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giống nhau như đúc gò má thượng ba viên nốt ruồi không dễ nhìn mà nhét chung một chỗ: "Ta vốn là thật sự muốn từ bỏ, dù sao Lyon đối với ta không sai, nhưng ta bị kẹt mẫu bắt được lúc, hắn nói cho ta ngươi đã sớm cõng lấy tất cả mọi người, không biết xấu hổ mà chạy đến Daniel bên người, tại các ngươi không có kết hợp trước đây, thẻ mẫu chỉ thấy qua ngươi!"

"Ngươi nhưng xưa nay đều chưa nói với ta, ta bằng hữu tốt nhất, cũng là ghê tởm nhất [người lừa gạt]. Nguyên bản ta cho rằng bị kẹt mẫu bắt được ta sẽ chết đến mức rất thảm, nhưng hắn cùng ta đưa ra một hạng giao dịch, chỉ cần ta nguyện ý đem ngươi mang tới bên cạnh hắn, hắn liền sẽ bỏ qua cho ta, đồng thời trợ giúp ta chiếm được Daniel, chúng ta ăn nhịp với nhau, theo như nhu cầu mỗi bên, sự tình phát triển được thập phần thuận lợi, một cái chíp liền để Daniel nghe lời mà ở bên cạnh ta."

"Ta có nhiều hoài niệm hắn ỷ lại cuộc sống của ta, càng làm cho ta quyết định đem ngươi đưa đến thẻ mẫu bên người." Lôi Sắt biểu lộ thập phần có hí kịch tính, "Thẻ mẫu đạt được tin tức về ta dẫn người đi bạch cốt quân đoàn trong tháp tìm kiếm ngươi, kết quả ngươi cũng không biết tung tích, ta cho rằng sự tình bại lộ, không thể không cùng thẻ mẫu cùng rời đi, thẳng đến chíp giám sát đến tinh thần liên tiếp đã đứt, chúng ta mới chắc chắn ngươi đã tử vong."

"Ngươi biết vạn tiễn xuyên tâm là cảm giác gì ư thất bại thẻ mẫu không cách nào trở về quốc gia của hắn, liền mang ta đi tới nơi này, ta mới biết thật sự tồn tại cải tạo gene, thẻ mẫu biết được chúng ta đã từng là bằng hữu sau, hắn đối ngươi năng lực lòng tham khiến hắn điên đồng dạng mà đem không thuần thục thí nghiệm sử dụng tại trên người ta, trên người ta mỗi một chỗ đều cảm thụ qua đau đến không muốn sống xé rách." Lôi Sắt giọng diệu bên trong nhuộm một tầng trên sợ hãi, "Ta từng vô số lần mà cầu xin tử vong, nhưng Tử Thần cũng không muốn quan tâm ta, nó một lần lại một lần từ chối ta thành khẩn cầu xin. Thẳng đến Lyon đi tới nơi này, tự nguyện tiếp thu thí nghiệm trở thành cơ khí Warden, hắn đem thẻ mẫu từ người thống trị địa vị đánh đuổi, khi đó cơ hồ đã không thành hình người ta bỗng nhiên đột phá thí nghiệm bình cảnh thu được thành công, ta có thể tùy ý mà tiếp thu người khác gien tại trong thân thể ta dung hợp, chỉ cần ta nguyện ý, ta có thể trở thành bất cứ người nào."

"Từ khi đó bắt đầu, ta cho mình đặt tên gọi kẻ bắt chước, ta muốn để thẻ mẫu cảm thụ so với ta thống khổ tao ngộ, ta đối hắn hết thảy giải phẫu đều không có tiến hành gây tê biện pháp, Warden hơn người ngũ giác trở thành hắn gánh nặng, ta nghe hắn sắc nhọn kêu rên mới hiểu được ta nỗ lực sinh tồn tới hôm nay ý nghĩa, ta không thể lại ngồi chờ chết, để cho người khác đến chưởng khống ta, yếu ngự trị ở tất cả mọi người bên trên, khống chế bọn hắn tất cả."

"Ngươi xem ta đã tay cầm thao Thiên Quyền thế, liền ngay cả Đế quốc nghị sự trưởng đều phải nghe lệnh của ta, bởi vì hắn cần ta cơ khí Warden, còn có ta trong tay cái này đã thành hình kỹ thuật, chẳng bao lâu nữa, lãnh địa của ta liền không chỉ là Anne lập tinh cầu." Lôi Sắt chậm rãi tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu, "Đồng thời ngươi đem hội biến mất ở cái thế giới này, ta sẽ trở thành ngươi."

Lôi Sắt biểu lộ bỗng nhiên biến đổi, khinh miệt vẻ mặt biến mất không còn tăm hơi, giống y như thật mà mô phỏng theo khởi tám năm trước Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ thở dài một cái: "Ngươi thật sự điên đến không thể cứu chữa."

"Là, ta đã sớm không bình thường." Lôi Sắt dần dần trở nên bình tĩnh, cừu hận để ánh mắt của hắn trở nên càng thêm âm u, "Nhưng hết thảy nguyên nhân đều là ngươi, thủ tịch Warden là của ta, ca ca cũng phải là của ta, ngươi chiếm lấy bọn hắn nhiều năm như vậy, chẳng lẽ không hẳn là trả lại cho ta ư ta cho ngươi nhiều như vậy, nhưng ngươi đâu ngươi đã cho ta cái gì là ngày qua ngày gien thí nghiệm, là không thấy ánh mặt trời tuyệt vọng, hay là ta chính mình cũng không cách nào khống chế, tiếp cận báo phế tinh thần lĩnh vực "

"Chân tâm." Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt răng răng, la lớn, "Lôi Sắt, ta, Duy Nặc còn có Lyon chí ít đều từng đã cho ngươi chân tâm! Là chính ngươi cố chấp mà đối với nó xem thường, tám năm trước thẳng đến thời khắc cuối cùng, ta đều nghĩ đến ngươi không có gạt ta, nhưng ngươi lại nghĩ lấy mạng ta."

Lôi Sắt mặt không thay đổi nhìn xem hắn, âm vụ mà mở miệng: "Đủ rồi. Chân tâm thì thế nào cho tới bây giờ, ngươi không như trước hận ta tận xương ư chỉ là thời gian không giống mà thôi, kết cục đều là giống nhau."

Lôi Sắt cầm lấy một cái ống tiêm đâm vào trong cơ thể hắn: "Nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, đợi được ngươi gien chọn đọc hoàn tất sau, mặt của ngươi, còn có ngươi tinh thần lĩnh vực toàn bộ thuộc về ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trước khi hôn mê theo dõi hắn: "Ngươi đã đáp ứng ta, ngươi sẽ bỏ qua cho thượng tá."

"Chỉ cần hắn nghe lời, ta bảo đảm cái viên này chíp lại như thân thể của hắn khí quan như thế nghe lời." Lôi Sắt khẽ mỉm cười, "Nhưng nếu như hắn rất có của mình chủ kiến, ta không ngại đưa hắn gien phân giải đến ta trong thân thể của mình, loại kia dung làm một thể tư vị, cũng không so với ái tình kém."

Ung Thánh Hựu khi tỉnh lại huyệt Thái dương một trận thình thịch mà đau, mở mắt ra là tại trong một cái phòng, nghe được thanh âm cơ khí Warden nghiêng đầu qua chỗ khác nhìn xem hắn: "Đã lâu không gặp."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe có phần quen tai thanh âm , đợi được con mắt thích ứng trong phòng hắc ám, nhìn thấy người trước mắt, miệng hơi giương ra, vẫn là cùng hắn chào hỏi: "Lyon."

Ngoại trừ con kia phỉ thúy con mắt màu xanh lục, còn có hắn nói chuyện làm việc làn điệu, người trước mắt không còn là Ung Thánh Hựu trong ấn tượng người, tất cả mọi người tại trong tám năm đều thay đổi được hoàn toàn thay đổi.

Lúng túng bắt chuyện sau, gian phòng yên tĩnh dị thường, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể được hình hình sắc sắc cảm ứng tuyến quấn quanh, không cách nào nhúc nhích, Lyon chỉ là im lặng không lên tiếng quan sát, Ung Thánh Hựu trước tiên đánh vỡ trầm mặc: "Tại sao "

"Ta cho rằng ngươi có thể lý giải, Lôi Sắt cử động tuy rằng điên cuồng, nhưng ít ra người người đều ở một cái bình đẳng đường xuất phát thượng, ngươi không phải là cũng căm ghét đế quốc ngược hướng đạo cùng người bình thường là bất công ư" Lyon từng cái động tác tinh tế đều sẽ phát ra cơ khí vận chuyển chít chít thanh âm , thanh âm ôn nhu cùng cả người hắn có vẻ hoàn toàn không hợp.

"Cho nên thanh tất cả mọi người đạp ở tự do dưới, không phân đám người nô dịch chính là bình đẳng Lyon, không phải lật tung hết thảy âm u một mặt chính là quang, đế quốc chí ít để cho bọn họ nắm giữ an toàn hoàn cảnh sinh hoạt, Lôi Sắt lại là tại tự tay hủy diệt tất cả mọi người hi vọng."

"Những này đều không quan trọng rồi." Lyon mỉm cười bởi kim loại tác động nhìn lên thập phần quỷ dị, "Hài tử kia không cần lo lắng, thí nghiệm là thành công, hắn sẽ không trở thành những kia dị dạng thất bại phẩm, hắn sẽ trở thành tố chất thân thể so sánh Warden người bình thường, nhiều năm về sau, hắn sẽ cảm kích Lôi Sắt."

"Cảm kích các ngươi giết cha mẹ hắn sau đó lại đưa cho hắn một cái sắt thép không xấu thân thể "

Khôi hài đến buồn cười ngôn luận để Ung Thánh Hựu khó có thể tin, được che đậy tinh thần lĩnh vực chỉ có thể phát ra rất ít sóng tinh thần, không hề tính công kích, nhưng đầy đủ tiến vào Lyon tầng ngoài, động tác của hắn đã đầy đủ nhanh nhẹn, nhưng như trước không cách nào cùng cơ khí chống lại, Lyon cấp tốc trục xuất hắn sóng tinh thần, hướng về hắn cảnh cáo: "Ta dùng trước rồi cùng ngươi đã nói, không nên nỗ lực nhìn trộm của ta tinh thần lĩnh vực."

Bắt lấy tin tức ít đến đáng thương, nhưng có một cái là có thể lợi dụng: "Ngươi tinh thần thể đây này cái kia được ngươi làm quý trọng Trảo Thú đây này "

Lyon sửng sốt, tuy rằng hắn nỗ lực duy trì thanh âm bình tĩnh, nhưng kẹp ở âm cuối bên trong run rẩy như trước bại lộ: "Cơ khí Warden không cần hướng đạo, cũng không cần tinh thần thể. Ta đi rồi."

Tại quan môn trước Ung Thánh Hựu gọi lại hắn: "Đáng giá không vì hắn không còn gì cả đáng giá không "

"Yêu có quá nhiều loại phương thức biểu đạt rồi, không có đúng sai, ngươi đối với thượng tá không phải cũng giống như vậy ư ngươi vì an toàn của hắn thâm nhập hang hổ, đáng giá không "

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm chạp không hề trả lời, Lyon chuẩn bị rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhu hòa mà thanh âm kiên định chậm rãi truyền đến: "Không giống nhau. Ngươi tại dung túng Lôi Sắt đồng thời, tùy ý hắn đi hướng cực đoan phần cuối. Nhưng thượng tá đã từng là ta truy đuổi mục tiêu, hôm nay là hắn là có thể đáp lại ta hết thảy trả giá người kia."

"Yêu phương thức biểu đạt xác thực không hỏi ngu thông, nhưng nó có đúng sai."

"Lôi Sắt nói hắn vì cùng với thượng tá nguyện ý trải qua sống không bằng chết thủ thuật, mà ta đối thượng tá yêu đủ để chống đỡ ta lựa chọn, để cho ta cùng hắn trong lúc đó quan hệ mục đích cuối cùng không chỉ là cùng nhau."

"Bởi vì đem ta đối với hắn yêu lại kéo dài một ít, là ta làm cảm kích hắn dành cho của ta quang cùng nóng, với hắn mà nói, cũng là đồng dạng."

"Lyon, ngươi từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền đi nhầm."

Gien quét hình sau khi kết thúc trí tuệ nhân tạo tự động vì Ung Thánh Hựu truyền vào dược tề, Ung Thánh Hựu đồng tử kịch liệt co rút lại sau lần nữa rơi vào trạng thái hôn mê, chỉ có bên cạnh màn hình không ngừng tính toán gien số liệu, thẳng đến cùng Lôi Sắt thân thể chỉ tiêu đạt đến nhất trí, phụ trách lấy ra người máy bắt đầu nhanh chóng công tác.

"Nhưng ta đã không quay đầu lại được rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đau đầu sắp nứt, hắn có thể cảm giác được ngoại giới lấy vật lý phương thức đối đầu óc của hắn công kích, nhưng tay chân vô lực hắn chỉ có cố nén đau đớn, không còn sức đánh trả, tinh thần lĩnh vực cũng là hỏng bét, như Bạo Vũ Hô Phong, Hoa Báo cùng mình như thế nằm ở hôn mê trạng thái.

Chống đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu tại Anne lập nhiều ngày như vậy sự vật một trong chính là hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần liên tiếp, cho dù không cách nào lan truyền bất kỳ tin tức gì, nó như là một loại tín ngưỡng để Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ chính mình không ở Lôi Sắt trước mặt ngã xuống.

Thế nhưng nó tại trong nháy mắt bỗng nhiên đứt rời, Hoa Báo tùy theo tan thành bọt nước, Ung Thánh Hựu giãy giụa muốn đi bắt giữ nó mảnh vỡ đều không thể ra sức.

"Mở mắt ra xem ta."

Lôi Sắt đối Ung Thánh Hựu truyền đạt chỉ lệnh, quên lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hiện nay trạng thái, căn bản vô pháp khống chế thân thể của mình, Lôi Sắt đưa tay dùng sức mà đẩy ra mí mắt của hắn "Bắt đầu từ bây giờ, ta chính là ngươi."

Một tấm cùng Ung Thánh Hựu mặt giống nhau như đúc, còn có một chỉ Hoa Báo bạn ở bên cạnh hắn.

Phòng thí nghiệm còi báo động đột nhiên vang lên, Lôi Sắt hơi nhướng mày, sau đó nhìn thấy xuất hiện tại hình ảnh theo dõi người trên, nhếch miệng cười cười: "Của ta Warden đến rồi."

"Ung Thánh Hựu, ta nói rồi, ta muốn cho ngươi tận mắt thấy hắn đi tới bên cạnh ta."

Hayek vốn là muốn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng đến đây, nhưng nhiều ôn cơ khí Warden quân đoàn đã đến đế quốc biên cảnh, Hayek có thể đối với Ywen thấy chết mà không cứu, nhưng bọn họ tại xâm lấn quá trình lại đối bình dân ra tay, Hayek bất đắc dĩ liên hợp tham ăn người suất lĩnh quân đoàn đối Kháng Lôi sắt chế tạo cơ khí Warden.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Aude, còn có nói cái gì cũng phải theo tới Duy Nặc, dẫn dắt 981 tinh cầu tinh anh đi tới Anne lập tinh cầu, cách viên tinh cầu này càng gần, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực trọng mới thành lập tinh thần liên tiếp cảm giác càng thêm rõ ràng.

Aude cùng Duy Nặc lợi dụng tham ăn người cho bọn họ thiết bị, tránh đi lồng phòng hộ thượng quản chế lẻn vào tinh cầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì là cố ý để quản chế vỗ tới chính mình, không có bất kỳ che lấp. Cân nhắc đến Anne lập tinh cầu nắm giữ rất nhiều cơ khí Warden, cùng với dị dạng người bình thường, Aude chọn dùng không ham chiến phương thức giải quyết nhận ra được hộ vệ của bọn hắn, lấy tốc độ nhanh nhất cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hội hợp.

Một tên đã thức tỉnh hắc ám Warden, tại sức mạnh cùng ngũ giác thượng vượt xa cơ khí Warden, tuy nhiên tại sách lược thượng sơ lược thua một bậc, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào nhiều năm tại trong quân đoàn kinh nghiệm tác chiến, dựa theo tham ăn người cung cấp tuyến đường, rất nhanh mà tìm tới Lôi Sắt cứ điểm, Aude cũng cùng hắn hội hợp, bọn hắn chia binh hai đường, Aude cùng Duy Nặc đi tìm không thấy tăm hơi Lôi Sắt, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện men theo càng ngày càng mãnh liệt tinh thần liên tiếp tìm kiếm hắn hướng đạo.

Tim đập thanh âm được mấy lần phóng to, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thậm chí dùng man lực đập ra cánh cửa kia trước đây tiến hành không có ý nghĩa cầu nguyện, hắn đã tại gần mười cái gian phòng bên trong vồ hụt, đi những tầng lầu khác sưu tầm người cũng không có tìm được Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh , đây là tầng này cái cuối cùng gian phòng.

Gian phòng trung ương là một cái cự đại máy móc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước chân đều trở nên trầm trọng, hắn nhìn thấy máy móc bên nằm một người, nếu như không phải phía trên màn hình biểu hiện trái tim hắn dẫn cùng huyết áp, phảng phất là một kẻ đã chết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tình mâu thuẫn lẫn lộn, từng bước từng bước đi về phía trước, một khuôn mặt quen thuộc xuất hiện tại trước mắt hắn, cảm ứng tuyến đem Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú bao phủ, da thịt trắng xanh, cho dù hắn nhìn lên suy yếu như vậy, như là một con lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ bị bẻ gãy đóa hoa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoạn đường này kinh tâm động phách rốt cuộc có thể có chỗ may mắn thoát khỏi.

Thấp giọng gọi tên của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu phí sức mà mở mắt ra, tựa hồ một cái động tác đơn giản liền sẽ tiêu hao hắn tích trữ đã lâu khí lực, tại hoàn cảnh xa lạ bên trong tự phát sợ hãi tràn ngập hai mắt của hắn, sau đó nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, con mắt mềm nhẹ chớp động lại có nước mắt xẹt qua, Ung Thánh Hựu khó khăn kêu tên của hắn.

"Daniel."

Bất quá ba chữ mà thôi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã nghe qua vô số lần ba chữ, lúc này lồng ngực chật ních cảm xúc nổ tung, hắn kết nối thông tin khí, tại 981 tinh cầu Brenda bắt đầu viễn trình chỉ đạo hắn an toàn đóng máy móc, Ung Thánh Hựu khi hắn hành động lúc, không hề động đậy mà nhìn qua hắn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng đem vướng bận cảm ứng tuyến từ trên người hắn tá trừ, Ung Thánh Hựu chống hai tay nỗ lực ngồi dậy, cục bộ thuốc tê còn chưa qua có hiệu lực kỳ, ngã quắp tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực.

Cảm nhận được đến từ chính trên người của hắn nhiệt độ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phát giác ngón tay của chính mình bởi vì căng thẳng không tự chủ run run, hắn nỗ lực để lý trí áp chế lại kích động tâm tình, nhìn qua sắc mặt tái nhợt Ung Thánh Hựu, nhiều ngày mất đi liên hệ để Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở chính giữa ke hở trong giấc ngủ đều sẽ mơ tới dáng dấp của hắn. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngừng thở, mơn trớn hắn nhíu chặt mặt mày trong lúc đó, thẳng tắp mũi, còn có nhếch môi.

Rõ ràng ôm chặt người chính là hắn sáng nhớ chiều mong hướng đạo, tinh thần cảm giác cũng đạt đến bão hòa giá trị, lại như là được một cỗ sức mạnh thần bí chỉ dẫn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi buông ra tay của hắn, không nhẹ không nặng cường độ để khốn hoặc hướng đạo một lần nữa nằm ở trên giường, nhưng lần này, hắn đã khôi phục sức mạnh, có thể chậm rãi ngồi dậy, bất luận động tác cỡ nào chầm chậm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là yên lặng mà nhìn xem hắn, thẳng đến phía sau lưng của hắn nửa tựa ở lạnh lẽo đầu giường, lái chậm chậm khẩu: "Tinh thần liên tiếp làm sao đoạn "

"Hắn muốn lợi dụng cải tạo gene đem của ta tinh thần lĩnh vực phục chế cho hắn, cùng ngươi thành lập tinh thần liên tiếp." Ngụy trang Ung Thánh Hựu Lôi Sắt đã đem này vài câu lời nói dối lưng được khắc trong tâm khảm, làm người thanh lời nói dối nói đến hơn ngàn lần sau, liền người nói láo tựa hồ cũng ngầm thừa nhận sự thực này, "Thế nhưng giải phẫu đã thất bại, có trong nháy mắt ta mất đi cùng ngươi liên tiếp, nhưng sau đó lại từ từ khôi phục."

"Có đúng không" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem bị đè nén thật lâu thở dài phun ra, một cán thương nhắm ngay Lôi Sắt, "Trước đây lời của ngươi chỉ có thể nghe tin một nửa, xem ra xuất hiện ở một cái chữ cũng không thể có thật không. Lôi Sắt, hắn ở đâu "

Ngoài ý liệu vấn đề để Lôi Sắt lạnh không kịp đề phòng mà trố mắt, hốt hoảng nhìn xem lạnh nhạt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tay chân trở nên chết lặng, nói lắp nói: "Ta ngay ở chỗ này, ngươi làm sao vậy "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng bước áp sát, sát ý hiển lộ hết: "Lôi Sắt, ngươi ngụy trang được lại giống như, cũng là không đáng giá một đồng hàng nhái."

Bị vạch trần Lôi Sắt chậm rãi đứng thẳng hơi gù lưng, hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu mờ ám từ lâu quan sát nhập vi, hắn đối với những kia mơ hồ màn hình giám sát liên tục nhiều lần xem qua mấy trăm lần, dễ dàng mà mô phỏng theo liền Ung Thánh Hựu đều chưa từng chú ý chi tiết nhỏ.

"Hiện tại ngươi tinh thần liên tiếp là ta, thượng tá." Lôi Sắt là một vị xuất sắc hướng đạo, hắn tinh thần lực vượt qua rất nhiều phổ thông hướng đạo, tuy rằng mới bắt đầu trạng thái xa kém xa tiên thiên điều kiện hơn người Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng hắn đang hấp thu người khác gien lúc, đồng dạng tiếp nhận bộ phận năng lực của bọn họ, Lôi Sắt tại dùng một loại trái ngược lẽ thường phương thức áp sát Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ta cũng không kém hắn, thượng tá, vì sao không thử nghiệm tiếp thu ta ngươi nhìn kỹ một chút ta, chính là ngươi trong ký ức tên kia hướng đạo."

"Ngươi vĩnh viễn cũng không thể là hắn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đảo qua hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu giống nhau như đúc bề ngoài, còn có phía sau hắn Hoa Báo, "Ta biết hắn vẫn còn ở nơi này, nói cho ta, ta sẽ cho ngươi được chết một cách thống khoái."

Lôi Sắt nghe xong cười to: "Sảng khoái ngươi có biết hay không ở nơi này mỗi người, tại tử vong giáng lâm trước đó đều tại cầu ta cho bọn họ thoải mái một chút."

"Thượng tá, tuy rằng ta ái mộ ngài, nhưng cũng không có nghĩa bây giờ ta sẽ đối với ngài nói gì nghe nấy." Lôi Sắt không lại làm bộ thành Ung Thánh Hựu dáng dấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy tình cảnh trước mắt như là vừa ra hoang đường kịch, một cái khoác Ung Thánh Hựu vỏ ngoài nam nhân tại uy hiếp chính mình.

Lôi Sắt đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện chấp nhất đại khái chỉ tồn tại hình thức, hắn không ngại lợi dụng một ít bất nhập lưu thủ đoạn khiến hắn nghe lệnh của chính mình, bởi vì tại Lôi Sắt suy tính trong, vì đạt được Khương Nghĩa Kiện mình đã trả giá đầy đủ nhiều. Làm Lôi Sắt lợi dụng tinh thần liên tiếp khống chế Warden, đối phương lợi dụng tinh thần Lá Chắn từ chối nó đến thăm.

"Làm sao có khả năng "

Hắn dùng tận tâm tư phục chế tinh thần lĩnh vực, lại đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô hiệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm thương từng bước từng bước đến gần hắn: "Nói cho ta Thánh Hựu vị trí."

"Hắc ám Warden." Lôi Sắt đã đem tinh thần sức mạnh của "lĩnh vực" phóng tới lớn nhất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều không phản ứng chút nào. Nhiều ôn sở dĩ tôn sùng cơ khí Warden, là vì nó tại có chút kết cấu bên trong cùng theo như đồn đãi hắc ám Warden nhất trí, Lôi Sắt thái độ khác thường, không có làm tiếp phản kháng, giơ hai tay lên, "Được, ta dẫn ngươi đi thấy hắn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không tin hắn, nòng súng một mực chặn lại sau ót của hắn, đồng thời cùng Aude chia sẻ định vị, bảo đảm Lôi Sắt đoạn đường này sẽ không lại đùa nghịch ám chiêu. Lôi Sắt không nhanh không chậm đi về phía trước đi, không quan tâm chút nào hắn sau đầu lạnh lẽo thương, tấm kia bừa bãi mặt, không chỗ không tiết lộ hắn tình thế bắt buộc.

Lôi Sắt tại Aude cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện song trọng dưới sự giám thị đánh mở một gian phòng dưới đất môn, nghe được tiếng vang Lyon trong nháy mắt quơ lấy vũ khí nhắm ngay rộng mở cửa lớn, nhìn thấy được cưỡng ép Lôi Sắt, thối lui nửa bước, đem nòng súng nhắm ngay ý thức yếu ớt Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vào cửa liền thấy Lyon sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn chưa từng gặp của mình hướng đạo có suy yếu như vậy thời khắc, sống trong lòng hắn Ung Thánh Hựu là mạnh mẽ mà tự tin, hắn yêu hắn ở trước mặt mình dịu ngoan, nhưng đối với người bên ngoài lẽ ra nên là một cái sắc bén nhận, bây giờ không hề lực phản kích mà bị người cầm cố tại một cái trên dụng cụ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịp tim dường như thất thường, âm thanh trở nên tàn nhẫn: "Ngươi đến cùng đối với hắn làm cái gì "

"Ngươi rõ ràng đều biết, thượng tá." Lôi Sắt nghe được hắn như có như không lo lắng, có thêm chút trêu tức, "Rất đáng tiếc, ngươi đối lo lắng của hắn toàn bộ đều truyền đạt tại của ta tinh thần lĩnh vực bên trong, này cảnh tượng quả thực cùng tám năm trước giống nhau như đúc, ngươi vì hắn làm hết thảy đều là không cố gắng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt ở trên cò súng ngón tay chỉ là khẽ động, Lyon đã có hành động, tinh thần lĩnh vực bị hủy hướng đạo, thêm vào được Lôi Sắt ngày đêm không ngừng mà đo lường thân thể, hắn hư nhược liền co lại một ngón tay đều cố hết sức, bị người nắm chặt uy hiếp Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt chăm chú nhìn Lyon thủ, chỉ lo hắn tiếp tục có hành động: "Ta cần xác nhận an toàn của hắn, nơi này quá xa quá mờ."

"Được." Lôi Sắt tự nhiên rõ ràng vị này hắc ám Warden tại mông lừa gạt mình, chỉ là muốn để Lyon này một nhân vật nguy hiểm rời xa hắn yêu dấu hướng đạo mà thôi, Lôi Sắt ánh mắt trở mình một vòng sau rơi vào Aude trên người, "Ngươi có thể thay thượng tá đi xem xem người kia, ta có thể cam đoan hắn còn có một khẩu khí."

Aude mở miệng muốn cự tuyệt, ở vào hạ phong Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã đồng ý, Lyon cùng Lôi Sắt tại trong lối đi hẹp sát vai lúc, Aude trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang mà nhìn về phía đồng liêu ngày xưa, còn là đừng quá mức đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, tỉ mỉ mà xác nhận thân thể của hắn, chính như Lôi Sắt nói —— thật chỉ là treo một hơi, cách gần đó một ít năng lực phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt đựng đầy lo lắng, không quan hệ chính hắn, mà là đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không được câu từ ngữ từ trong miệng hắn khó khăn phun ra, Aude ép cúi người mới miễn cưỡng nghe rõ.

"Đi mau, dẫn hắn đi."

Aude đang muốn xác nhận nhìn như thần trí không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm xác thực tin tức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi đó tình hình phát sinh chuyển biến. Lyon thừa dịp Khương Nghĩa Kiện Phân Thần trong nháy mắt đá trúng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ tay, súng trong tay ứng phó âm thanh rơi xuống đất, sớm chuẩn bị sẵn sàng Lôi Sắt một cái né tránh, chạy trốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện vây chặt, một phát bắt được bên cạnh một cái tiểu hình cảm ứng từ xa khí, Lôi Sắt ánh mắt âm vụ: "Người cũng nhìn sang, ta nên đưa ra điều kiện của ta rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt thành quyền thủ đã vung hướng về Lyon, bụng được đòn nghiêm trọng Lyon phát ra một tiếng vang trầm thấp, hắn có cơ hội hoàn thủ tiến hành phản kích, nhưng Lôi Sắt không có ra lệnh trước đây, hắn cũng không dám tùy ý làm bậy, bởi vì hắn đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, là Lôi Sắt con mồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu lộ nhìn lên như một con ẩn nhẫn hung thú, hận không thể đem Lôi Sắt cùng Lyon xé nát: "Điều kiện của ngươi là cái gì "

"Ngươi." Lôi Sắt tại đây tràng đàm phán bên trong một lần nữa cướp đoạt thượng phong, chậm Du Du mà ngồi trên ghế dựa, có thể mô phỏng theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ điệu, "Ngươi nghe lời một điểm, ta khiến hắn được chết một cách thống khoái một ít."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu bất quá mấy bước xa, trực tiếp đem như cọc gỗ như thế chỉ biết phòng thủ Lyon đặt xuống ngã trên mặt đất, sau ót của hắn đã đưa ra cảnh cáo, đòn nghiêm trọng bên dưới kết nối trang bị đã báo hỏng, hắn khác làm hết phận sự thủ, chỉ là trầm mặc mà tiêu hao Khương Nghĩa Kiện thể lực, lại chưa đối với hắn quyền cước đối mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới bước ra một bước, phần đầu truyền đến một trận quen thuộc đâm nhói, Lôi Sắt đã đè xuống trong đó cái nút, lưu luyến: "Thượng tá, bản ý của ta là không muốn thương tổn ngươi, nhưng nếu như ngươi không muốn dừng bước lại, ta cũng không ngại ăn tươi ngươi."

Lôi Sắt trong tay cảm ứng từ xa khí là khống chế Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu chíp thiết bị.

Aude cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nhanh trao đổi một ánh mắt, Aude bỗng nhiên từ hậu phương nhảy lên, căng thẳng cơ bắp ẩn chứa thuộc về Warden lực bộc phát, nương theo phần phật tiếng gió, cấp tốc vọt tới Lôi Sắt bên người Aude một cái quét ngang nỗ lực đưa hắn vấp ngã, mà tiếp thu được mệnh lệnh Lyon một cái quay người đem Aude từ không trung cắt xuống, Aude chồng chất mà té trên mặt đất, cột sống bởi trọng thương trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không có hồi phục, không cách nào từ dưới đất đứng lên.

Lôi Sắt đứng lên dùng chân đạp lên ngực của hắn, xương sườn ở dưới chân của hắn chậm rãi biến hình, Lôi Sắt trong khẩu khí là xâm lược uy hiếp, họng súng đen ngòm nhắm ngay hắn, ngữ khí hờ hững: "Thay ngươi cùng ca ca nói tiếng gặp lại."

Một tiếng súng vang.

Người ngã xuống lại là sau lưng Lôi Sắt Lyon, tất cả mọi người nhìn về phía phương hướng âm thanh truyền tới sau nhìn đến lại là ngạc nhiên thất sắc Duy Nặc.

Trong tay hắn nắm lấy một thanh thương, mà nhắm ngay người là Lôi Sắt, đã ngã vào vũng máu ở trong Lyon thay Lôi Sắt ngăn trở trí mạng một thương.

Loáng một cái thần công phu, Aude nhẫn nhịn lồng ngực đau nhức kéo lại Lôi Sắt chân, đứng dậy một cái khóa cổ đem Lôi Sắt cổ khốn tại cánh tay của mình ở trong, Lôi Sắt hoàn mỹ suy nghĩ dường như muốn tiêu diệt đỉnh nghẹt thở, hắn không thể tin nhìn phía Duy Nặc: "Ca ca, ngươi muốn giết ta "

Duy Nặc động tác dứt khoát giơ súng lên, lần này như trước nhắm vào Lôi Sắt, tại đen kịt một màu trong, ngoại trừ Aude, không người chú ý tới Duy Nặc cặp mắt đỏ chót, khóe miệng không ngừng mà run run, có thể động làm lại dứt khoát kiên quyết.

Lyon chết đi, cùng Duy Nặc trầm mặc, không biết người nào là ép vỡ Lôi Sắt cuối cùng một cọng cỏ, tuyệt vọng từ đáy lòng của hắn mạnh mẽ đâm tới, phá huỷ hắn còn sót lại lý trí, bởi cải tạo gene khiến hắn không ổn định tinh thần lĩnh vực bắt đầu bạo tẩu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu vô lực rủ xuống đã hạ thủ chỉ, nỗ lực đưa hắn vác đến sau lưng, Lôi Sắt bỗng nhiên ấn xuống cái nút, đau đớn sắp nứt Khương Nghĩa Kiện quỳ gối quỳ gối bên giường, gân xanh nhô ra tay mạnh mẽ nắm lấy mép giường miễn cưỡng để mình có thể nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt.

Lo lắng cùng không đành lòng chứa đầy cặp kia hắn hôn qua xinh đẹp mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu nó tại gặp địch lúc trầm ổn cùng tự tin, yêu nó tại động tình lúc ôn nhu cùng mê hoặc, hắn thấp giọng khàn giọng mà an ủi hắn: "Không có chuyện gì, đừng khóc, ta không đau."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cặp kia liền móng tay đều tu được chỉnh tề tay đã chảy ra huyết, Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt tràn mi mà ra, mà Lôi Sắt trả đang kêu gào, nụ cười quái lạ: "Nổ súng, ca ca, giết ta, ta cũng sẽ để Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng ta chôn cùng!"

Lôi Sắt thả ra sóng tinh thần từ từ xông tới Aude tinh thần Lá Chắn, Duy Nặc nhìn xem Lôi Sắt trong tay cảm ứng từ xa khí, không dám manh động, hắn có thể đoán được, chỉ cần hắn kéo cò súng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền sẽ theo Lôi Sắt động tác tử vong.

Song phương giằng co không xong, Lôi Sắt tinh thần lĩnh vực đã triệt để hỗn loạn, một mực không hề từ bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc đoạt lại được phục chế tinh thần lĩnh vực quyền sở hữu, hình thành một cái hiện tượng quái dị, hắn cùng với Lôi Sắt tinh thần lĩnh vực bắt đầu liên thông, đồng thời có thể cảm ứng được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh thần lĩnh vực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng tương tự nhận ra được quen thuộc sóng tinh thần tiến vào của mình tinh thần tranh cảnh trong, vì hắn từng điểm từng điểm chữa trị tổn hại tinh thần Lá Chắn, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm giác được hô hấp của hắn hơi thở mong manh, nhưng hắn lại nhẫn nhịn đau đớn mang theo ý cười động viên chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu đã không có khí lực lại há miệng, hắn nhìn về phía Lôi Sắt dường như phong điên như thế thanh cảm ứng từ xa khí đùa bỡn ở cổ trong lòng bàn tay, mà bị vướng bởi Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn có còn sống hi vọng, Duy Nặc lâu dài nắm thương cổ tay cũng bắt đầu run run.

Tinh thần lĩnh vực chung, để Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được chỗ đột phá kỳ thực có thể do chính mình sáng tạo.

"Thượng tá, đây là ta một lần cuối cùng lợi dụng tinh thần lĩnh vực cùng ngươi câu thông."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái tim bỗng nhiên một cái rơi xuống, cả kinh hắn nhìn phía đối diện hắn mỉm cười Ung Thánh Hựu, lại như bọn hắn mới quen như thế, bất luận hắn cỡ nào trấn định tự nhiên, ngượng ngùng mà ngây thơ vết tích tựa hồ tại trên người hắn chưa bao giờ xóa đi.

"Tại gặp phải ngươi trước đây, ta đối hướng đạo tinh thần liên tiếp nhận thức chỉ dừng lại ở đây là vì thích ứng Warden mà diễn sinh công năng, nhưng gặp phải ngươi về sau, ta mới hiểu được hay là này là có thể cùng ngươi kết hợp chú định, ta bắt đầu chậm rãi yêu thích tinh thần lực."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức từ từ khôi phục, ngón tay bắt đầu có sức nắm, được chíp kéo chảnh sức mạnh chậm rãi trả với mình.

"Ngươi đã từng nói một tên tốt hướng đạo là muốn dùng tinh thần lực chế phục kẻ địch, ngươi xem trí nhớ của ta thật tốt, một mực ghi ở trong lòng."

Khôi phục tinh thần liên tiếp Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận ra được đối phương tinh thần lĩnh vực được tự thân sóng tinh thần phân giải đến phá nát, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liều mạng mà lắc đầu.

"Cái này cũng là ta một lần cuối cùng thực tiễn ngươi dạy cho đạo lý của ta, còn có chính là."

"Ta yêu ngươi, chưa bao giờ hối hận."

"Gặp lại."

"Không!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngơ ngác mà nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ở trước mặt mình nhắm mắt, Lôi Sắt ầm ầm ngã xuống đất, Aude nhẫn nhịn thảm không nỡ nhìn tinh thần Lá Chắn hủy diệt trong tay hắn cảm ứng từ xa khí, ngón tay đặt ở cổ của hắn nơi, xác nhận tử vong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chán nản ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, một lần lại một lần mà lầm bầm lặp lại: "Đừng tìm ta nói gặp lại, cầu ngươi, ngươi làm sao có thể nói xong yêu ta, cùng với ta nói gặp lại ..."

Aude đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh lúc mới nhìn đến nước mắt của hắn đã thấm ướt Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, tại trong lồng ngực của hắn người nhưng không cách nào lại thay hắn lau sạch nước mắt, khóe miệng độ cong là hắn để cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng lễ vật.

"Daniel, Ung bác sĩ hắn ..." Tại chiến trường bên trong quyết đoán mà báo cho sinh tử kết cục Aude được ngạnh ở, hắn không biết làm sao mà nghiêng đầu đi, móng tay dùng sức bóp lấy mình mới miễn cưỡng tiếp tục, "Hắn không ở."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện như là không nghe thấy Aude lời nói, ôm ngang lên Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra phía ngoài, Aude truy sau lưng hắn, nỗ lực khiến hắn khôi phục lý trí: "Hắn đã chết!"

"Không có, của ta tinh thần liên tiếp không có đoạn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay không nhúc nhích Ung Thánh Hựu đem tóc trên trán vuốt thuận, "Ta mang ngươi về nhà."

Duy Nặc là ba người bên trong cái thứ nhất khóc người đi ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kiên định mà ôm hắn hướng đạo đi ra Anne lập, Duy Nặc rời đi trước thay Lôi Sắt nhắm mắt lại, phụ trách cùng những người khác khắc phục hậu quả Aude rời đi Anne lập tức, mang đi A Lan đệ đệ, đối nên tinh cầu đưa lên tính sát thương vũ khí.

Đang cùng tên của nó như thế, An nihier, dập tắt sau từ đây cùng trong tinh tế ám vật chất sống nương tựa lẫn nhau.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về thời cơ chiến đấu sau, bởi thân thể trở nên cứng ngắc, Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào nữa phối hợp Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không ngại phiền phức mà thay hắn buộc lên an toàn thiết bị, tay của hắn có thể cảm nhận được nhiệt độ trôi qua.

Làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cẩn thận đem tay của hắn va chạm đến ghế dựa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn mồm nói xin lỗi, nhưng cũng không nghe được đáp lại sau, một chỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện yên lặng mà nhìn cái kia một đôi đầu ngón tay đã xanh tím thủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói với hắn, hắn không hối hận yêu chính mình.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hối hận rồi.

Nếu như bọn hắn chưa từng gặp phải, nếu như Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có tự chủ trương đưa hắn muốn tới bạch cốt quân đoàn, nếu như năm đó nội chiến về sau liền thả hắn đi, nếu như mình đối với hắn yêu không có chấp nhất tới hôm nay.

Bất luận chính mình sống được làm sao, cho dù sống thành xác chết di động, thậm chí Đế quốc chó săn, chí ít Ung Thánh Hựu là một cái sinh động, người sống sờ sờ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường nói là Khương Nghĩa Kiện thành tựu đế quốc mạnh nhất hướng đạo, nhưng đến cuối cùng, cũng là mình phá huỷ hắn, thay mình gánh chịu hết thảy thống khổ cùng bất hạnh.

Trận này kinh tâm động phách đánh cược, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thua thất bại thảm hại, sinh tử cục kẻ sống sót đem phải như thế nào tiếp tục tại cơ khổ bên trong thế giới sinh tồn, không có ai tạm biệt cho hắn đáp án, duy nhất có thể làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện mềm lòng, tâm động, lòng chua xót người liền tại trước mặt chính mình nhắm mắt lại.

Thời cơ chiến đấu tại nhảy vọt bên trong không ngừng va chạm run run, mặt đất không quy luật mà bắt đầu chấn động, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa quỳ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, thấp giọng hô hoán tên của hắn.

Nhưng thẳng đến hắn được thời cơ chiến đấu đụng phải thương tích khắp người, cái kia nhớ thương nhất hắn hướng đạo, một chữ không.

Biết được tin tức Brenda lo lắng chờ đợi thời cơ chiến đấu hạ xuống, cùng với từ căng thẳng chiến sự bên trong tạm thời thoát thân Hayek, làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra thời cơ chiến đấu, Brenda cùng Hayek lên một lượt trước, nhìn thấy nụ cười bình tĩnh Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không có chút máu, thậm chí ngay cả hô hấp cũng đã biến mất, Hayek trong lòng cảm giác nặng nề, Brenda nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trạng thái, không dám nói nhiều, chỉ là khiến hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đưa vào trong phòng thí nghiệm.

Chưa bao giờ yếu thế hắc ám Warden cầu xin mà nắm lấy Brenda: "Của ta tinh thần liên tiếp còn không đoạn, van cầu ngươi, đem hắn cứu trở về ..."

Bọn hắn đều rõ ràng, tinh thần liên tiếp mất đi hiệu lực có lúc có lạc hậu tính, nhưng là sẽ không có nhẫn tâm người nguyện ý đưa tay đem tuyệt vọng Warden đẩy hướng vạn trượng vực sâu, cho dù vuông góc vật rơi sau là một hồi thanh Tỉnh Mộng, bọn hắn đều không nhường nhịn hắn tỉnh lại.

Brenda không ôm hi vọng mà thay Ung Thánh Hựu đo lường số liệu, mỗi một điều số liệu truyền quay lại đều tại đánh tan Brenda số lượng không nhiều ảo tưởng.

Thái dương xám trắng Hayek đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên người: "Hắn sẽ không trách ngươi."

"Tại sao nằm người ở bên trong không phải ta" Khương Nghĩa Kiện lồng ngực chậm rãi phập phồng, "Nơi này chữa bệnh kỹ thuật như thế phát đạt, tại sao không làm được lấy mạng đổi mạng "

"Hắn là tự nguyện." Hayek nghĩ đến bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu, tâm cũng đang mơ hồ làm đau, cho dù hắn không từng nuôi nấng qua, đó cũng là hài tử của hắn, giữ lại huyết mạch của hắn cùng gien.

"Nhưng ta không muốn, hắn là của ta, dựa vào cái gì tự ý làm chủ kết thúc sinh mệnh của mình, hắn là hướng đạo của ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã dâng lên khóc nức nở, "Nhưng là thế nào hắn có thể tỉnh lại, ta tình nguyện buông tay, dù cho sẽ không còn được gặp lại hắn."

"Ta không muốn hắn ở bên cạnh ta, không nên hắn yêu ta rồi."

"Chỉ cần hắn thật vui vẻ mà sống sót, được không "

Hayek không cách nào thay bất luận người nào trả lời Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói, bọn hắn trầm mặc mà đợi được Brenda kết quả, hay là từ lâu rõ ràng trong lòng, có thể tỉnh lại Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ có kỳ tích.

"Hắn còn sống!" Brenda không quan tâm hình tượng lao ra, đem số liệu không quan tâm mà hận đến trước mặt bọn họ, tốc độ nói tăng nhanh về phía bọn hắn giải thích, "Hôn mê trạng thái, chỉ là hôn mê trạng thái, chính là nói tính mạng của hắn ý thức vẫn phải có, thế nhưng thân thể kiểm tra triệu chứng bệnh tật nhìn lên như tử vong, thế nhưng hắn còn sống ..."

"Vậy tại sao hắn vẫn chưa tỉnh lại" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh gãy người.

Brenda kích động dần dần bằng phẳng, không thể ra sức mà lắc đầu: "Hiện nay không có cách nào thông qua ngoại giới tỉnh lại, ngoại trừ các loại, không còn cách nào khác."

Hy vọng mong manh cùng cuồn cuộn tuyệt vọng đồng thời đến lúc, mọi người phải nắm chặt người nào

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lựa chọn người trước.

Trong truyền thuyết hắc ám Warden chưa từng xuất hiện tại Đế quốc lãnh thổ thượng, trái lại là thủ tịch Warden Aude một lần nữa trở về tướng quân bên người kề vai chiến đấu. Chiến sự lề mề, may mà Hayek đạt được thắng lợi cuối cùng, đế quốc nghênh đón khai quốc tới nay người thứ nhất hướng đạo tổng thống.

Định cư tại 981 tinh cầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ học viện quân sự sau khi trở lại, làm theo thông lệ như thế ngồi ở bên giường, cùng một người giảng giải gần nhất chuyện đã xảy ra.

"Ba của ngươi, cũng chính là Hayek trở thành tổng thống, nhiều ôn khả năng đời này cũng là làm một chuyện tốt, phát minh bơm phiệt trang bị giải phóng rất nhiều không phải tự nguyện kết hợp Warden hướng đạo, hắn mong muốn người người bình đẳng rốt cuộc thực hiện."

"Còn có Aude tiếp nhận tướng quân vị trí, ngươi biết hắn và ai ở cùng một chỗ ư ngươi khẳng định đoán không được." Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, "Là Duy Nặc, Duy Nặc mở ra một nhà hàng, chuyện làm ăn có người nói rất tốt, chờ sau này ta dẫn ngươi đi ăn, có được hay không "

Ta xem toàn thế giới chỉ có ngươi không nhìn ra Aude cùng Duy Nặc gian tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt trừng một cái.

Nói chuẩn xác, hắn là tại tinh thần lĩnh vực trợn mắt trừng một cái.

Tại Anne lập thông qua phá hủy chính mình tinh thần lĩnh vực Ung Thánh Hựu rơi vào hôn mê sau lại tỉnh lại lúc, liền có thể nghe đến ngoại giới tất cả âm thanh, nhưng thân thể của hắn lại không thể động.

Kỳ thực có thể nghe được thanh âm lớn bộ phận đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tình cờ Brenda sẽ tới thay mình kiểm tra một phen thân thể kiểm tra triệu chứng bệnh tật, sau đó theo lệ an ủi vị này Warden.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng dạng tình huống còn có Lôi Sắt.

Làm Ung Thánh Hựu khi tỉnh lại nhìn thấy Lôi Sắt tấm kia khuôn mặt đáng ghét mặt, hai cái đã không thể xưng là hướng đạo người không nói hai lời đánh lên, cuối cùng sưng mặt sưng mũi, thở hồng hộc ngồi ở cách mấy chục mét khoảng cách nghỉ ngơi.

Hẳn là tinh thần lĩnh vực chung di chứng về sau.

Tại tinh thần lĩnh vực Lôi Sắt lúc tại học viện quân sự lúc dáng dấp, lẫn nhau không để ý giữ yên lặng không biết bao nhiêu ngày sau, Lôi Sắt bắt đầu tiếp lời, tại tịch mịch giựt giây dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu câu được câu không mà đáp lại hắn.

Không tình cảm chút nào cái loại này.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hãi đến biến sắc: "Hayek cùng Ywen lại là cha ta "

Lôi Sắt chua xót: "Toàn thế giới việc tốt đều cho ngươi chiếm."

Ung Thánh Hựu mừng rỡ: "A Lan đệ đệ hết thảy đều tốt."

Lôi Sắt không nói gì: "Ta đã nói rồi chỉ là tăng mạnh gien, quá trình thống khổ, kết quả là tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt đỏ bừng: "Thượng tá lại còn có thể hôn người sống đời sống thực vật."

Lôi Sắt không tỳ khí: "Ngươi liền buồn nôn ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu ho hai tiếng: "Ngươi ca cùng với Aude rồi, Aude cầu hôn rồi."

Lôi Sắt ngẩn người, rút trang giấy lau mũi: "Ta đã sớm biết Aude rắp tâm bất lương, bất quá Duy Nặc vui vẻ là được rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong giọng nói ước ao, cho dù yếu ớt, Ung Thánh Hựu đều là có thể chuẩn xác bắt giữ liên quan với Khương Nghĩa Kiện việc nhỏ không đáng kể.

"Ta tối xin lỗi người chính là hắn." Lôi Sắt phát hiện ngón tay của chính mình bắt đầu hư hóa, "Còn có các ngươi tất cả mọi người, sự ích kỷ của ta cùng đê hèn để cho chúng ta đều không trở về được đi qua."

Ung Thánh Hựu không để ý tới hắn, Lôi Sắt tự nhiên tiếp tục: "Ngươi hội tha thứ ta sao "

Lôi Sắt thanh âm bắt đầu trở nên phiêu miểu, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn thấy thân thể hắn tựa hồ chậm rãi theo một bó nguồn sáng bị thôn phệ: "Sẽ không, ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không tha thứ ngươi."

"Nếu như có thể mà nói, hi vọng tất cả mọi người sẽ không lại gặp phải ngươi, bao quát Lyon."

"Một đoán chính là." Lôi Sắt cười khổ, hướng hắn phất tay một cái, "Phiền ngươi phiền thấu, nhanh chóng tới tìm ngươi thượng tá, thay ta cùng Duy Nặc lời nói xin lỗi."

Lôi Sắt không gặp sau, gió thổi tán hắn lưu lại một ít trang giấy, một tấm trong đó bay tới Ung Thánh Hựu chân một bên, vài lần giãy giụa sau, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là nhặt lên, mặt trên vẽ một cái Blueberry đĩa bánh, dưới đáy viết là 151406, Ung Thánh Hựu hấp hấp mũi, thanh giấy phá tan thành từng mảnh.

Lôi Sắt rốt cuộc triệt để mà biến mất ở thế giới của bọn hắn bên trong, từ hiện thực đến tinh thần.

Ngoại trừ không được tha thứ, hắn cái gì đều không lưu lại, hay là từ hắn lựa chọn cùng thẻ mẫu hợp tác bắt đầu từ giờ khắc đó, hắn liền rõ ràng cái này chúng bạn xa lánh kết cục.

Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật ngón tay, bỗng nhiên cảm giác được vật thật đụng vào.

Là hắn nằm không biết bao lâu giường.

"Ta đã trở về."

Đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi ngày sau khi trở lại tiếng mở đầu, bị thu dưỡng A Lan còn tại học viện quân sự đến trường, trong nhà sẽ không có người đáp lại hắn, nhưng tựa hồ dưỡng thành một chủng tập quán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là quen thuộc làm điều thừa.

"Hôm nay làm sao muộn như vậy "

Một cái thanh âm quen thuộc từ bên trong phòng truyền đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay áo khoác chợt mà rơi xuống đất, liền giày đều không đổi bước nhanh vọt tới phát ra tiếng nguyên, Ung Thánh Hựu chính mang theo găng tay thay hắn rửa chén, oán giận được lẽ thẳng khí hùng: "Ngươi tựu không thể mua cái máy rửa bát ư nhất định phải lãng phí nhân lực "

Tim đập dồn dập Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy lồng ngực giống như là muốn nổ tung, tay chân cũng không biết làm sao sắp đặt, hắn ngập ngừng lấy môi, đối mặt cái này xa cách đã lâu rồi lại ngày ngày gặp nhau người, thẳng đến xuất thần đến đồng tử tan rã, hắn hít một hơi, tung bay thanh khiết thuốc mùi vị không khí chui vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lỗ mũi mới khiến cho hắn xác nhận, hết thảy trước mắt không phải hắn hàng đêm đều đang lập lại mộng, hắn một bước tiến lên ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh vòng eo.

"Ngươi đã tỉnh."

"Ân."

Ống tay áo thổi sang khuỷu tay Ung Thánh Hựu đồ bỏ đi một cái chén, nhưng bọn họ hoàn toàn không quan tâm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng người đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép dưới thân thể, đầu tiên là cẩn thận mà chạm vào môi, thẳng đến mềm mại xúc cảm làm hắn mắt đục đỏ ngầu, đầu lưỡi chui vào đối phương khoang miệng, tứ vô kỵ đạn mà cướp đoạt qua hàm răng của hắn, cằm trên, dây dưa không rõ.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng được mở ra dòng nước phun tung toé được ướt đẫm, ôm vòng lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, không thuần thục mà nhiệt liệt mà đáp lại hắn, thẳng đến có hạn không khí tại đổi thành qua Trình Trung tiêu hao hầu như không còn, hai người mới lưu luyến không rời mà tách ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy khóe miệng có phần mặn chát cay đắng, ngẩng đầu phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ lâu lã chã, hắn giơ tay lên thay hắn lau: "Vẫn chưa trả lời ta đấy, làm sao không làm cái trí tuệ nhân tạo thay ngươi xử lý việc nhà, quả thực hỏng bét."

"Ta sợ ta không việc để làm, suy nghĩ lung tung hội chống đỡ cũng không đến phiên ngươi tỉnh lại ngày hôm nay." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm lấy tại trên mặt chính mình đi khắp thủ, đặt ở bên mép không tiếng động mà hôn môi, "Thánh Hựu, ngươi không lý ta đã một năm linh bốn tháng rồi."

"Lấy Hậu Thiên Thiên Đô để ý đến ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng dụ dỗ hắn, cổ họng của mình cũng lạnh lẽo, "Ngươi mỗi ngày cùng ta nói chuyện, phiền cho ta không được, ta cũng đòi lại đi, để lỗ tai của ngươi khởi kén, không được an sinh."

"Vậy ngươi nói được là làm được."

"Ngươi nhưng phải chờ đợi nhìn, không cho phép chê ta nói nhiều."

Biết được Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại tin tức, tất cả đạo nhân mã dồn dập trước tới thăm, đính hôn Aude cùng Duy Nặc, thu nuôi A Lan, còn có lần thứ nhất cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quen biết nhau Hayek.

Tất cả mọi người tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc hôn mê chuyển đổi thân phận, đặc biệt là Hayek, hắn từ đầu tới đuôi chỉ là xa xa mà đứng ở sân thượng xem những người trẻ tuổi kia chuyển động cùng nhau, thẳng đến lúc gần đi, Ung Thánh Hựu gọi lại hắn, nói một câu tạ cám ơn phụ thân, ở trong vũ trụ không gì không làm được Hayek dĩ nhiên bởi vậy không biết làm sao, thất kinh mà dẫn dắt A Lan trở về đế quốc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa đi tới DotA tinh cầu, chỉ là bởi vì có người nói nơi đó chính gặp hoa quý, đáng giá vừa nhìn. Hai người sóng vai ngồi ở trên ghế dài, xem con nai tại trong bụi hoa chơi trò chơi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm ôn nhu rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai.

"Chúng ta sau này trở về đăng ký."

"Ta không còn là hướng đạo." Tinh thần lĩnh vực không cách nào trùng kiến Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi thất thần, bỗng nhiên muốn đứng dậy một bên thân phận của người, "Đã quên, hắc ám Warden không cần hướng đạo."

"Ân." Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ ghế dài đứng lên, móc ra một cái túi trang tinh mỹ hộp châu báu, co lại một cái chân nửa quỳ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, "Nhưng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu cầu Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Chúng ta kết hôn."

Dày đặc ánh mặt trời xuyên thấu qua không trung bụi bặm pha loãng, khúc xạ rơi ở trong mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tầm mắt của hắn tụ lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, hắn vốn không nên căng thẳng, nhưng bờ môi của hắn lại không tự chủ được mà mấp máy. Sau lưng hắn con nai ngừng chân quan sát hai cái này thần kỳ hai chân thú, chúng nó trong nhiều tháp chứng kiến vô số trận cầu ái cảnh tượng, lần này thực sự có phần quả mà vô vị.

Mất đi tinh thần lĩnh vực Ung Thánh Hựu đã không cách nào nữa đi cảm giác người khác cảm xúc, nhưng hắn vẫn có thể chuẩn xác mà cảm nhận được vị này lẽ ra ngông cuồng tự đại hắc ám Warden căng thẳng. Hắn có mang chờ mong, cẩn thận từng li từng tí các loại một phần đến muộn nhiều năm đáp án, hắn từ trong ra ngoài mà hoàn mỹ, thân thể mỗi một chỗ đường nét đều là trời cao ban ân, bởi vì một cái chưa kết thúc trả lời, chăm chú banh ở vành môi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại có hạn trong năm tháng cảm thụ qua vô số lần lâm ám thời khắc, giống như đứng ở phá nát tầng băng, một cái nho nhỏ động tác liền để hắn giãy giụa rơi vào hầm băng, lạnh giá cùng u ám khiến hắn không chỗ có thể trốn, bóng tối hoàn cảnh thường thường hội đem Nhân Loại hết thảy tâm tình tiêu cực phóng to, thẳng đến một người dùng thiết thực trong ngực tiếp được kém một chút buông tha chính mình.

Hắn dùng ánh sáng yếu ớt, thay mình không bờ bến hắc ám ôn nhu phóng sinh.

Cứ như vậy một bó phiêu miểu tia sáng, tại một mảnh đen đặc bên trong hòa tan ra, đưa tay không cầm được, trảo không đến, nhưng lại làm kẻ khác cách tầng ngoài rối loạn tâm tư ngứa, những kia giấu ở xấu xa ở giữa Ám Ảnh từng cái tung bay, hắn mới hiểu được, cho dù giữa bọn họ đường bị thay đổi mấy lần, hắn mãi mãi cũng là hắn mệnh trung mệnh trung.

Đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói, càng phải như vậy.

Hắn không cách nào nữa vi phạm tâm ý đi chờ đợi nóng bỏng yêu làm lạnh, hắn đối với hắn cúi đầu và ngẩng đầu cùng tâm động, đã chiếm cứ hắn toàn bộ Vũ Trụ, yêu từ lâu xuyên suốt bọn hắn chuyện xưa trước sau.

"Được."

Hai cái không trọn vẹn đồ án rốt cuộc ghép thành một cái hoàn chỉnh không hao tổn tròn, từng ở trong mơ cùng đối phương cùng còn sống vào thời khắc này có thể thực hiện.

Tại quần tinh bên trong tinh tế bụi mây\ tặng cho Thái Dương diệu nhãn quang mang, bọn hắn đi qua cùng hung hiểm ác, rốt cuộc đã tới thành kính mà sinh động bốn tháng cảnh "xuân".

"Ngươi là ta không thể thiếu ánh sáng, cũng là ta không thể thay thế yêu."

Lâm ám sắp tới

By củi mục sữa bò

Xong

==========================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

180 ngàn chữ bản trung cuối cùng kết thúc.

Cảm tạ các vị!

Lời muốn nói có rất nhiều, nhưng ta tại viết xuống "Xong" ba chữ sau thậm chí có chút không biết làm sao, khả năng là bởi vì ta đã nói quá nhiều lần cảm tạ.

Nhắc tới cũng xảo, lâm ám sắp tới cái đề mục này liền nhất định nó nội dung —— "Ngươi vì mở ra trong bóng tối quang." Lần này ngỗng mấy album mới chủ đánh rõ ràng cũng là ight, hôm nay cái kia bình khải long thế gia càng là khiến ta giật mình, ta có thể nghĩ đến hai người cộng đồng thưởng thức một con rượu, lại chưa từng nghĩ tới chi kia rượu có thể là khải long thế gia, ta từng hưởng qua một chén, cùng luyến ái tư vị hoàn mỹ phù hợp, cho nên tại văn bên trong mới dùng con này rượu.

Quả thực, khoa học làm khoa học.

Thời gian chạy như bay vĩnh viễn không thôi, nhưng yêu sẽ không, hi vọng tất cả mọi người có thể tìm được từng người mệnh trung (một tiếng ) mệnh trung (bốn tiếng ).

Ong nie is science!

Cuối cùng thật sự cảm tạ các vị theo ta đi qua cái này văn! Thỏa mãn ta nội tâm ảo tưởng, muốn nói trả có thật nhiều, để cho ta ấp ủ một cái, liền trước viết tới đây!


	58. Chapter 58

Đan Ung giám nhạn vì bảo (đồ cổ sư X đồ cổ tinh ) cắm vàopter1

Giám nhạn vì bảo

By củi mục sữa bò

Đồ cổ chuyên gia giám định X ngàn năm đồ cổ tinh

Đô thị quái đàm, lập Quốc thành tinh, gà bay chó chạy, tay bút nhà nghèo bốn vách tường không hiểu đồ cổ, phàm là đạo lý đều vì tấu đơn nói mò, mang đầu óc nhìn ngươi liền thua

Tiết mục ngắn văn, đại cương văn.

0.

Một cái ngàn năm đồ cổ yên lặng tại trưng bày trong quán bày ra mấy chục năm, nhiều ngày gió êm sóng lặng được bây giờ nổi danh nhất chuyên gia giám định một câu nói đánh vỡ —— "Mặc dù là lịch sử đồ cổ, nhưng không hề thu gom giá trị, không biết năm đó lưu lại người của nó làm sao tác tưởng."

Từ nơi đây vị xuống dốc không phanh, trước đây ỷ vào chính mình số tuổi khá lớn một mực tại trưng bày trong quán khu, phong thủy luân chuyển, ngày thật tốt chấm dứt, trực tiếp được phát phái đến trong kho hàng, chỉ chờ tương lai quán triển lãm công khai bán đấu giá, xem có hay không có mắt không tròng người mua đem chính mình mang về nhà. Khổ nỗi miệng không thể nói, không nói chuyện khả biện, tùy ý đồng triều để lại đồ cổ đối với mình châm chọc khiêu khích, càng có người, hậu bối đều cười hắn không xứng đáng chi vì đồ cổ.

Người sống một hơi, cây tranh giành một miếng da, tự Cổ Đạo chân lý, đồ cổ cũng như thế.

Một cái nào đó mưa sa gió giật ban đêm, cái này không thể nhịn được nữa cổ Đổng Thành tinh rồi.

Có tay có chân sau chuyện thứ nhất chính là cho vị kia nói chuyện không lưu tình đồ cổ chuyên gia giám định điên cuồng phát thư riêng.

"Ngươi giám định khối này Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy có thu gom giá trị! Năm đó đại các đời Thế Tử nhưng yêu thích nó!"

1.

Ung Thánh Hựu khổ cáp cáp mà cầm thành tinh nhiều năm Yên Chi tinh đưa cho hắn điện thoại, rầu rĩ không vui nhìn xem trống không thư riêng hòm: "Hắn tại sao không trở về ta đây này ta đều phát ra ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay tới tới lui lui mà đếm đếm: "Đều có hơn 100 đầu rồi."

Ngồi ở dưới đèn có vẻ môi hồng răng trắng Yên Chi tinh, dùng tên giả nhan biết nữ nhân, tư bản chủ nghĩa mà nhìn gương đầu Tiếu Tiếu, sau đó đóng lại Maike, máy thu hình chuyển qua vách tường nơi, nghiêm mặt lấy tay đâm màn hình: "Ngươi cũng không nhìn một chút người ta bao nhiêu người ái mộ, cái hàng chục hàng trăm ngàn vạn mười vạn một triệu! Hắn có 763 vạn người ái mộ, một người phát một cái chào buổi sáng ngủ ngon đều có thể cho hắn chìm rồi, nơi đó có khoảng không xem ngươi thư riêng "

Nhan biết ngắt lấy khe hở nắm lên tấm gương cho mình trang điểm lại, tại mỹ nhan phần mềm cùng đánh ván chưa sơn tôn lên dưới, gương mặt đó càng thêm sáng rực rỡ, nhan biết tỉ mỉ mà đem loang lổ nơi trước dùng hấp giấy dầu cẩn thận xoa xoa, lấy thêm ra phấn bánh kìm kéo về phía sau qua máy thu hình, nhiệt tình hướng về kiên trì chờ đợi người trực tiếp người sử dụng giới thiệu: "Đây là chúng ta gia mới ra phấn bánh, đặc biệt là thích hợp Hạ Thiên trà trộn dầu, bảo đảm ngươi một ngày không tốn trang, càng đêm càng Mỹ Lệ. Cửa hàng địa chỉ liền ở ta Weibo đưa đỉnh, hiện tại mua sắm còn có thể ưu đãi Ngũ Nguyên. Cảm tạ vị bằng hữu này đưa du thuyền ..."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn nàng nói dối không nháy mắt dáng vẻ, nhỏ giọng nhắc tới: "Ngươi không phải là mới vừa trộm đạo bù xong trang ư "

Nhan biết mặt không đổi sắc đóng trực tiếp ném cho hắn một cái gối, từ phía sau móc ra hai tấm tháo trang sức khăn tay hướng về trên mặt hồ: "Ta muốn là ăn ngay nói thật còn có thể có người đến mua của ta mỹ phẩm đã sớm chết đói một lần nữa đầu thai."

Cho dù đã xem qua vô số lần Yên Chi tinh ở trước mặt mình trình diễn hiện đại trở mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là nhìn trợn mắt hốc mồm, Yên Chi tinh ỷ vào mình không phải là người, trên mặt tầng này phàm nhân thật là trân trọng da cùng nàng mà nói là nhưng lặp lại lợi dụng bảo vệ môi trường đồ vật. Không nói thủ pháp đại đại liệt liệt kéo xuống lông mi ném vào thùng rác, hoàn toàn không có trong video đối bộ mặt để bụng, liếc mắt một cái xem há hốc mồm Ung Thánh Hựu: "Uy ta nói ngươi có phải hay không cũng nên tìm công tác tuy rằng năm đó ngươi ta cùng tại trong hoàng cung thoải mái phập phồng qua, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi ở chỗ này của ta lại đến thiên hoang địa lão."

Ung Thánh Hựu liên tục phủ nhận, có thể tưởng tượng đến chính mình một thân phận lông mày lại nhăn lại: "Ta không biết ta có thể làm gì "

Nhan biết con ngươi trở mình Nhất chuyển: "Nếu không ngươi cũng trực tiếp, đây là tối không ngưỡng cửa, đến tiền còn nhanh hơn công tác, trọng điểm là."

Nhan biết dừng một chút: "Làm hoạt náo viên lại không ai muốn ngươi lý lịch sơ lược, chúng ta có thể sống được dễ dàng chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe, có đạo lý, nói làm liền làm, đối với Yên Chi tinh nhõng nhẽo đòi hỏi sau, cuối cùng cũng coi như mượn tới của nàng thiết bị.

Trực tiếp nhập môn có khó không, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không biết chuyện, cũng may có Yên Chi tinh sự phát hiện này thành lão sư có thể làm cho hắn hiện học hiện bán.

Nhan biết có thể ở trực tiếp giới ăn sung mặc sướng chủ yếu được lợi từ người làm một cái mỹ phẩm, làm của mình nghề cũ, hấp thụ kinh nghiệm giáo huấn Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon minh tưởng một lát sau, quyết định chính mình cũng yếu đi vào Yên Chi tinh lão Lộ.

Giảng ngọc thạch một loại việc này không đáng tin, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù là cái Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy, nhưng hắn cũng không quá tiếp xúc qua các đồng loại, hơn nữa phàm là tốt một chút ngọc thạch đều có thành phố vô giá, cho dù hắn lòng có thừa, lực cũng không đủ, hắn tại gặp phải người chuyên gia giám định kia trước đây, trả cho là mình giá trị cái năm sáu bảy chữ số, bây giờ đoán chừng chỉ cần 998 , liền có thể mang về nhà. Nghèo rớt mùng tơi chính mình cũng không thể đem mình biến trở về nguyên hình cho các vị giảng giải bỗng chốc bị quan phương đóng mộc thấp kém Bạch Ngọc phẩm chất, lấy đó cảnh giới.

Ồ, nhưng là không sợ có khán giả tại chỗ ngất.

Sinh hoạt không dễ, đa tài đa nghệ, áp lực nặng nề dưới, người người từ nghệ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhất kế không được liền có hai mà tính, diễn tập hai lần sau liền noi theo Yên Chi tinh mở ra trực tiếp.

2.

Nhan biết xem như là trực tiếp giới lưới đỏ, mấy ngày nay bận bịu làm một cái màu trang nhãn hiệu sân ga, bận tối mày tối mặt, tự nhiên không để ý tới ở nhà đảo đông cổ tây Ung Thánh Hựu. Rơi xuống hoạt động trở về trong xe, hoạt động một chút cười đáp rút gân mặt, nghe được còn lại lưới đỏ nghị luận sôi nổi.

"Nam sinh này dáng dấp không tệ, chính là đầu óc có chút vấn đề."

"Ta cố nén nghe xong hai câu, đều nhanh ngủ rồi, may mà ta trường cấp 3 lịch sử không phải hắn giáo, bằng không ta đại học đều thi không đậu."

"Ta liền chưa từng thấy ngu như vậy người, cười chết ta rồi, ngươi xem lỗ tai hắn đều hồng thấu ..."

Nhan biết từ trước đến giờ độc lai độc vãng, không thích cùng những người này lui tới, nhưng cũng bị các nàng trong miệng người làm nổi lên hứng thú."Đùng" một tiếng, cái gương nhỏ hợp lại, plastic tỷ muội tình y hệt mỉm cười treo ở trên mặt của nàng, thanh đầu đến gần: "Các ngươi nói người nào "

Một cái hết sức vui mừng nữ sinh đem điện thoại di động đưa lên: "Mau nhìn xem, nhưng đem chúng ta cười chết rồi."

Nhan biết cười tất cả đều cứng ở trên mặt rồi, nếu không phải hôm nay phấn lót dùng một cái trang cảm giác rất nặng DW, Yên Chi tinh hôm nay ra ngoài cũng không cần đánh má đỏ liền có thể có cái mặt đỏ trứng.

Trong màn ảnh người không phải là Ung Thánh Hựu

Rõ ràng trực tiếp giảng đại các đời lịch sử

Yên Chi tinh phát thệ, người hướng khi về nhà, mình tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới cởi giày đánh hắn, thẳng đến nàng nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cầm chính mình ngủ nhiều năm trang hộp coi như biểu diễn vật, thanh sắc cũng mậu mà cho mấy trăm xem náo nhiệt quần chúng giới thiệu lịch sử.

Yên Chi tinh thanh máy thu hình một cửa, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đánh cho gà bay chó chạy.

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt đưa đám xem nhan biết không nể mặt mũi mà đem tài khoản tiêu số.

Thật không phải nhan biết yêu thương nàng trang hộp, chủ yếu là Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ quái như thế cử động, tuy nói hiện nay vẫn chưa có người nào khí, vạn sau một ngày đại hỏa được marketing công ty coi trọng là nhỏ, được bạn trên mạng bới ra đi ra kiếp trước kiếp này mới là lớn, vậy bọn họ Yêu Giới đều sẽ được tội liên đới, cơ bản đều không cách nào sống.

Nhan biết cũng là chịu đủ lắm rồi đầu não thẳng thắn Ung Thánh Hựu, không nói hai lời cho hắn hạ lệnh trục khách.

"Trong vòng ba ngày, nhất định phải tìm cho ta đến công tác, từ nhà ta dời ra ngoài!"

Thân là được chuyên gia giám định một mực chắc chắn không đáng tiền Ung Thánh Hựu oan ức ba Bà Rịa bắt đầu tìm việc làm, kỳ thực hắn có thể làm thật sự không nhiều, dựa theo hắn cái tuổi này cùng từng trải, thích hợp nhất làm lịch lịch sử lão sư, nhưng liền cái văn bằng đều không có. Lùi lại mà cầu việc khác chính là nói sách tiên sinh, loại nghề nghiệp này tại xã hội hiện đại cũng gần như tuyệt diệt, quán trà đều là cho người nói chuyện làm ăn, sao có thể khiến hắn một người ngoài bàng thính.

Ung Thánh Hựu bước chậm tại đầu đường, buồn được không thể tách rời ra.

Đi hai bước nhìn thấy một cái tư nhân thu gom quán, nhìn thấy bên trong thật nhiều hàng triển lãm, nói không chừng còn có biết có thể cho tự suy nghĩ một chút biện pháp, vừa vặn hôm nay miễn phí, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu đã quên của mình kế sinh nhai đại nghiệp, rất là vui vẻ mà chạy vào đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực không hiểu nổi nhà này thu gom quán nhà thiết kế làm sao Quỷ Phủ Thần Công, dù sao hắn đi vòng hai vòng liền lạc đường, không hiểu ra sao tiến vào khu làm việc, nghe được người ở bên trong tranh luận không ngớt.

"Cái này hàng triển lãm không tu phục tuyệt đối không có cách nào xuất ra, tổn hại quá nghiêm trọng."

"Tổn hại cũng là nó lịch sử, làm sao lại không thể để cho nó thấy mặt trời "

"Ngươi nói những thứ này đều là mượn cớ, ngươi chính là không tìm được người có thể đem nó chữa trị, tại đây kéo vô dụng, ngươi đi cùng Khương tiên sinh nói những này, nhìn hắn có đồng ý hay không "

"Ngươi đây là làm người khác khó chịu!"

Thật vừa đúng lúc, cửa không khóa, Ung Thánh Hựu hiếu kỳ bên trong nhiệt liệt hướng Thiên Địa thảo luận cái gì, xuyên thấu qua khe nhỏ nhìn thấy người bên trong vây quanh một cái tổn hại bình sứ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy nhìn quen mắt.

Này không phải là năm đó đặt tại bên cạnh hắn diệu võ dương oai men bên trong đỏ quấn cành nguyệt quế Ngọc Hồ bình ư

Bây giờ bể cặn bã.

Cũng không biết là từ đâu cái hố bên trong đào lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng ân tình vãng lai mọi chuyện không hiểu, nhưng năm đó cùng Thế Tử là cái đồ cổ si, trong điện gốm sứ, cổ họa loại hình nếu có tổn hại, Thế Tử thường thường tự mình bắt đầu, liền Ung Thánh Hựu có một lần không cẩn thận được hạ nhân ném xuống đất, vẫn là Thế Tử tự mình đến hắn chữa trị.

Lâu dần, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên lý thuyết cũng học xong cái này tài nghệ.

Hơi thở mong manh bình sứ tinh cảm nhận được khí tức của đồng loại, không để ý tới năm đó ân oán, sợ mình bởi không thể được chữa trị được ném vào tối tăm không ánh mặt trời kho hàng, vội vàng hướng Ung Thánh Hựu kêu cứu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã quên thân thể phàm thai không nghe được giữa bọn họ xì xào bàn tán, một tiếng đáp lại, dẫn tới trong phòng người quay đầu lại. Mắt thấy liền muốn được đánh ra ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu hô to một tiếng.

"Ta sẽ chữa trị!"

4.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới từ một cái buổi đấu giá rời đi, nhận được điện thoại biết được có người có thể chữa trị cái kia đại các đời diễm tục bình sứ, tuy nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối đồ sứ một loại hứng thú không cao, nhưng dù sao cũng là một kiện đồ cổ, thờ ơ mà khen bọn họ làm việc có hiệu quả dẫn, kết nếu như đối phương lập tức vẽ mặt, nói chuyện cổ họng hự xoạt.

Nghe ra đầu mối Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa điện thoại di động từ bên trái chuyển qua bên phải: "Có chuyện nói thẳng."

"Người này không phải chúng ta nơi này công nhân viên."

"Các ngươi nhìn đến, không có vấn đề lớn liền mướn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dăm ba câu giải quyết bọn hắn chần chờ vấn đề, cúp điện thoại, không có lại tiếp tục nghe bọn họ kế tiếp báo cáo.

Được phơi ở một bên công nhân viên hai mặt nhìn nhau, nhìn xem thỉnh thoảng uy hiếp đống kia gần giống bã vụn bình sứ Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng âm thầm phỏng đoán: "Bây giờ thợ thủ công phải hay không cũng giống như đứa trẻ này như thế có bệnh làm một sống nói thầm được không hết không dứt."

Kỳ thực người kia cách gần một chút liền có thể nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ở đằng kia uy hiếp bình sứ: "Cho ta thành thật một chút, bằng không ta đem ngươi khối này triệt để nghiền nát, cho ngươi trần truồng mà chạy thị chúng!"

Năm đó bị bắt nạt được thể vô hoàn phu Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc tại ngàn năm về sau nở mày nở mặt.

Không phải là không báo, thời điểm chưa đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng coi như tín phục.

5.

Công nhân viên xem Ung Thánh Hựu tuổi còn trẻ, ra đời không sâu, liền cùng hắn đùa nghịch cái Âm Dương hợp đồng.

Hiện tại mời mọc một cái chính thức công nhân thành phẩm cực cao, năm hiểm một kim, ăn uống dừng chân, toàn bộ đều phải có trách nhiệm, công nhân viên đầu tiên là trong lòng run sợ mà móc ra một phần chuẩn bị xong tạm thời làm việc hợp đồng đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ lo hắn nhìn ra đầu mối, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu liền hỏi một câu: "Chăm sóc ư "

Công nhân viên sững sờ: "Ngươi chữa trị trong lúc quản."

Sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hợp đồng trầm tư hồi lâu, khiến cho công nhân viên trong lòng run sợ, đều đã bắt đầu do dự có muốn hay không thanh chính thức làm việc hợp đồng nắm lúc đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt ngượng ngùng: "Có mềm đầu bút ư ta sẽ không tăng dùng loại này bút."

Trên trán chảy mồ hôi công nhân viên kinh hãi đến biến sắc, do dự sau tìm ra một nhánh bình thường lão bản luyện chữ phỏng theo bút lông, chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu công công chỉnh chỉnh mà viết xuống tên của mình, trả ở phía trên thổi thổi mới đưa cho hắn, tiếp theo sau đó trở lại chữa trị bình sứ.

Công nhân viên nhìn xem dưới góc trái kí tên, trong lòng kinh ngạc, trả thật sự là cái quái nhân.

6.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hiện nay chuẩn bị được truy tìm đồ cổ chuyên gia giám định, tiền nhiều, tuổi trẻ, cao lớn, bác văn, trả soái.

Hiện nay quốc nội nổi tiếng đồ cổ chuyên gia giám định phần lớn số tuổi quá nửa bách, thích mặc thân đối quẻ, nắm trong tay hạch đào, cái cổ bộ mật sáp liệm. Làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện âu phục phẳng phiu, tinh mi kiếm mục xuất hiện tại trước mắt mọi người lúc, kích phát rất nhiều người trẻ tuổi đối đồ cổ yêu quý.

Nam nữ đều có, xu hướng tình dục không giống, mục tiêu nhất trí, đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Weibo người ái mộ lấy thẳng tắp dâng lên, tìm tòi chỉ số ép thẳng tới lưu lượng tiểu sinh.

Càng có nghe đồn, có người nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất tại trên ti vi biểu hiện giảng giải một cái Cổ Chung chính gặp thi đại học báo chí nguyện, tương quan chuyên nghiệp lần đầu tiên nhân số gặp xuân, tranh giành làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện học đệ học muội.

Nhưng ít có người biết chính là, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất thân đồ cổ thế gia, ngoại trừ chuyên gia giám định thân phận, hắn còn là một vị đồ cổ chữa trị sư, đặc biệt là ngọc thạch.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính đang làm việc đài hết sức chuyên chú nghiên cứu mới từ buổi đấu giá mang về đồng hồ, một người mạo mạo thất thất mà xông tới, hướng mình la hét: "Các ngươi làm sao lừa người đây này hợp đồng nói tốt bao ăn bao ở, hiện tại liền muốn sa thải ta "

Thuộc hạ liều mạng ngăn cũng không bưng bít được gây sự người miệng, đồng hồ chữa trị yêu cầu rơi xuống đất nghe châm yên tĩnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đồng hồ nội bộ đi lại đều không thể phân biệt, không thể làm gì khác hơn là lấy xuống găng tay đi tới bên ngoài.

Chỉ thấy một cái cao gầy nam nhân vẫy vẫy một Trương Hợp cùng kêu la: "Ta muốn thấy lão bản đòi một lời giải thích!"

Đoàn người lằng nhà lằng nhằng tránh không được táy máy tay chân, giơ lên cao hợp đồng nam nhân tựa hồ bị người đẩy một cái, mắt thấy yếu đụng vào góc bàn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận tay kéo hắn một cái, tay băng được khác hẳn với người thường, hợp đồng cũng rơi xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu thẩm duyệt sau, thấp giọng nói: "Ung Thánh Hựu "

Nhìn xem mặt trên nét chữ cứng cáp văn chương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh hợp đồng tiện tay phóng tới trên bàn, nhìn thẳng vào vành tai đỏ lên nam nhân mở miệng nói: "Ngươi viết "

7.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn bị nam nhân xa lạ lôi kéo cánh tay, hoá thành hình người không bao lâu, còn chưa thích ứng khoảng cách gần như vậy tiếp xúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lui về phía sau hai bước, gật gật đầu.

Công nhân viên nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngượng ngùng mà cúi thấp đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng bọn họ cộng sự lâu, liền bọn hắn thả cái rắm đều biết giấy vệ sinh muốn dùng bao dài, đoán chừng là tự cho là thông minh làm chuyện sai, trừng bọn hắn một mắt nghiêng đầu đi: "Ta là nơi này lão bản, làm sao vậy "

Thật vất vả chữa trị tốt bình sứ Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe có người cho hắn giải oan, được sa thải oan ức lập tức tuôn ra: "Ta cho các ngươi chữa trị tốt bình sứ, thuận lợi xuất ra sau liền trở mặt không quen biết rồi, các ngươi đây là trái với rồi, trái với cái gì pháp tới ..."

Nhan biết trước khi ra cửa dạy hắn từ bởi căng thẳng quên đến không còn một mống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn nói xong: "Lao động đảm bảo hộ pháp."

"Đúng!" Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng mà theo tiếng, qua đi mới phát giác được mất mặt, rõ ràng là tìm đến lão bản lý luận, kết quả ngược lại còn muốn lão bản xoay người lại giáo làm người, nhưng nhan biết tự thân dạy dỗ một giờ cũng không phải là giả, mặc kệ mặt mũi nhiều mỏng, lỗ tai nhiều đỏ, tự biết lý không lỗ Ung Thánh Hựu sống lưng ưỡn đến mức trượt thẳng, "Ngươi nếu như không cho ta giải quyết, ta liền khởi tố các ngươi!"

Công nhân viên khuôn mặt nhỏ trắng bệch, vốn là xem Ung Thánh Hựu ngu si, tưởng rằng cái dễ khi dễ chủ, kết quả trả học được khởi tố.

Không thể nhìn mặt mà bắt hình dong nhé.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại khái nhìn lướt qua hợp đồng liền biết công nhân viên lại thay mình thao lòng thanh thản, chữa lợn lành thành lợn què, nuôi công nhân tiêu lại không phải là bọn hắn tiền, cũng không biết bọn hắn đau lòng cái gì. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp thanh phần này hợp đồng ném vào trong ngăn kéo, phân phó: "Một lần nữa ký hợp đồng, năm hiểm một Kim Đô đầy đủ hết loại kia, đừng lừa gạt tiểu hài."

Công nhân viên vội vã mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu rời sân, quan môn trước đó Ung Thánh Hựu mới có tâm tư quét mắt một vòng lão bản trên bàn hàng hiệu.

Không nhìn không sao, vừa nhìn giật mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Này không phải là đem mình từ đám mây đánh tới nước bùn bên trong kẻ cầm đầu

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn lộn ngược lại vọt vào cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt đối mặt lý luận một phen, làm sao chính mình một ngàn năm đồ cổ tại trong miệng hắn liền lưu lạc tới không đáng giá một đồng thời điểm.

Công nhân viên tóm chặt lấy cánh tay của hắn, cảm động lòng người, còn kém than thở khóc lóc: "Đệ đệ, là ca ca nhất thời mỡ heo mông tâm làm chuyện sai lầm, ca ca trên có già dưới có trẻ, ngươi nhưng tuyệt đối đừng lại tiến vào náo loạn, ta muốn là làm mất đi công tác, chỉ có thể đi ăn xin, hiện tại nhân dân quần chúng mắt vàng chói lửa không dễ dàng mắc lừa, ca chỉ sợ thật muốn chặt cái đầu ngón tay năng lực mang chén vào cương vị ..."

Ồ, cho Ung Thánh Hựu sợ đến, vội vã an ủi vị này mũi to nước mắt đều nhanh vung trên tay mình ca, bỏ qua chất vấn Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời cơ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chữa trị quá trình gặp phải vướng tay chân, thẳng thắn đi ra uống chén nước nghỉ ngơi một lúc, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến vừa vặn người kia chữ, mở ra ngăn kéo lấy ra hợp đồng nhìn một chút.

Lần sau triển lãm thư mời có thể để cho cái này gọi Ung Thánh Hựu người thay thế bút.

Thật đừng nói, chữ như người, tù đẹp kiện thanh tú, chính là đoán chừng mới vừa tự lập môn hộ không lâu, tùy tiện hỏi cái lời nói lỗ tai đều tạo cái đỏ chót.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặp hắn chữa trị qua bình sứ, thủ pháp cùng hắn đã gặp sư phụ đều không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất, rảnh rỗi hỏi một chút giáo người là của hắn vị nào mọi người.

Chẳng biết vì sao, Ung Thánh Hựu người này từ chữ đến người, luôn mang theo một tia không vào đời cảm giác.

8.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đúng là nghĩ tới cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhằm vào bình sứ chữa trị cùng thư pháp trình độ tiến hành trao đổi, nhưng cũng không phải khi hắn trước cửa nhà.

"Hắn đáp ứng ta cung cấp dừng chân, ta mới cho các ngươi chữa trị gốm sứ bình." Ung Thánh Hựu bới ra khung cửa nhất định không cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan môn, ngón tay đều túa ra màu máu, gân xanh nhô ra, "Ngươi là lão bản, một chữ thiên kim, nói lời giữ lời, quân tử nhất ngôn, tứ mã nan truy, đối với ta phụ trách, trời đất chứng giám!"

Nghe Ung Thánh Hựu khí cũng không đổi chỗ xuất khẩu thành chương hướng bên ngoài nhảy bốn chữ từ ngữ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn răng: "Nơi này là nhà ta, lúc đó bọn hắn cho ngươi nghỉ ngơi ở đâu, ngươi trở về đi đón ở."

"Được ngươi mang về đồ cổ chất đầy!"

Ung Thánh Hựu vung một cái nói dối, vẫn là nhan biết dạy hắn.

Hiện tại thanh màn ảnh rút lui đến Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện thủ trưởng là vì chính mình định chung thân túc địch về sau cảnh tượng.

Ngón trỏ trung kỳ chỉ ưu nhã ngắt lấy một cọng cỏ dâu đạn châu khói nhan biết phun ra một vòng khói, tính toán tỉ mỉ: "Cho ngươi ở văn phòng còn có thể nhẫn vừa vặn ngươi muốn đối với ngươi thân phận này cùng chất liệu để hỏi cho rõ, ngươi liền muốn xác định Thanh Sơn không buông tha!"

Kỳ thực Yên Chi tinh có ý tứ là để Ung Thánh Hựu không sợ gian nan, không sợ đau khổ, lại ở trong phòng làm việc nhịn một chút, thăm dò Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tình sẽ hành động lại.

Nhưng cái này bản thể là bị Thế Tử sủng ái quá mức Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy sai giải trừ Yên Chi tinh ý tứ , hắn cho rằng Thanh Sơn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Thanh Sơn tùy ý Ung Thánh Hựu dính chặt lấy như trước sừng sững sừng sững, cuối cùng thành công quan môn, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn cách ngoài cửa.

Đáng thương ngàn năm đồ cổ tinh liền ở ngoài cửa chịu đựng gió lạnh thổi, thật sự là người nghe được rơi lệ, người gặp thương tâm.

9.

Thanh Sơn không tốt cắn, nhưng không chịu nổi Ung Thánh Hựu không buông tha.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là vào ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nhà.

Sau đó nếu có người đối với chuyện này tiến hành theo vào phỏng vấn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất định sẽ lễ phép mà không mất đi kiên nhẫn giải đáp câu đố này: "Dù sao bất kỳ một người bình thường đều không cách nào nhịn được thập phần có tiết tấu tiếng gõ cửa."

Kỳ thực đây chỉ là một trong những nguyên nhân, chi hai là được nhao nhao đến không cách nào ngủ Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở cửa nhìn xem ôm một cái túi hành lý Ung Thánh Hựu đáng thương Hề Hề mà ngồi ở cửa vào, không đành lòng: "Thật không địa phương đi "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến nhan biết mỗi ngày nhìn khổ tình hí trong ca khúc chủ đề, há miệng thì thầm: "Ta cơ khổ một người du đãng tại cái thành phố này trong, rộn ràng bài trừ đầu đường duy nhất ta cô đơn được khác với tất cả mọi người."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài một hơi: "Đi vào."

Tổng không có thể để công nhân viên của mình đông chết tại nhà mình trước cửa, tuy rằng vẫn là Sơ Hạ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng có ngồi đầy Xuân Hạ Thu Đông, không quan tâm bốn mùa thay phiên quyết tâm.

Daniel sợ chính mình ngày mai leo lên xã hội đầu đề không còn là bởi vì sự nghiệp thành công, hoặc là Kim Cương Vương lão ngũ, mà là hắc tâm lão bản mưu hại công nhân.

Một đời anh danh hủy hoại trong một ngày.

======================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Đoản văn nha!

Ngốc nghếch văn nha!


	59. Chapter 59

Đan Ung giám nhạn vì bảo (đồ cổ sư X đồ cổ tinh ) cắm vàopter2

10.

Cùng đồ cổ quanh năm liên hệ Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoặc bởi vì tiếng đồng hồ cha mẹ ảnh hưởng, trời sinh sợ nóng, trong phòng trung ương điều hòa quanh năm duy trì hai mươi độ, mỗi lần có người tới nhà làm khách, đều phải che kín áo khoác năng lực miễn cưỡng ngồi ở.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở trong sô pha đánh giá chính ở phòng khách không sợ người lạ mà quan sát một toà chuông Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân hình thon gầy, mái tóc đen nhánh, rơi Địa Đăng quang đánh vào trên mặt của hắn nổi bật lên càng là tuấn tú, ngũ quan từ mặt bên xem lập thể thật tốt tựa hỗn hữu ngoại quốc huyết thống, chính diện xem lại là một tấm không còn nhưng chọn bàn tay mặt, mặt mày thâm thúy, liền mũi độ cong đều so với người bình thường cao hơn một ít.

Bất luận từ góc độ nào xem, Ung Thánh Hựu đều là một cái đẹp mắt nam nhân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuở nhỏ liền theo trưởng bối trong nhà ra vào ở các loại buổi đấu giá cùng triển lãm, kỳ trân dị bảo gặp qua không ít. Đồ cổ phân nhiều loại, khi còn bé Khương Nghĩa Kiện thường đối châu báu ưa thích không rời, chỉ vì nó loá mắt động lòng người, năm đó ở trong viện bảo tàng gặp một cái hiếm thấy tám mặt thể Kim Cương nguyên thạch nhẫn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt dường như sinh trưởng ở triển lãm tủ trước, kêu nửa ngày mới bằng lòng rời đi.

Sau đó hắn gặp càng nhiều từ dưới đất đào móc ra đồ cổ, theo tuổi tăng trưởng, hắn hiểu được những kia mặt ngoài rỉ sét loang lổ thanh đồng khí, thậm chí phá nát đồ sứ, mới là đông đảo đồ cổ mọi người chỗ vây đỡ, chúng nó gánh chịu chính là người hiện đại xa không thể biết lịch sử.

Mọi người nỗ lực thông qua việc nhỏ không đáng kể đi thôi toán bọn chúng đời trước chủ nhân cuộc đời, cùng với triều đại biến thiên.

Ba tuổi thấy lớn Khương Nghĩa Kiện nếu truy theo cha mẹ bước vào cái nghề này môn, cũng tránh không được tục sẽ đối đồ cổ tiến hành càng khắc sâu nghiên cứu, nhưng tốt ở trong đó còn có một hạng có thể cùng châu báu so sánh, chính là ngọc thạch.

Cuối cùng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần bên ngoài chủ nghĩa, giám bảo như thế, người ngoài cũng như thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết, hắn dựa vào mặt của mình cuối cùng cũng coi như tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng kiếm về một ít điểm ấn tượng.

11.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ mặc một bộ màu trắng ngắn tay, hảo tâm nói: "Trong nhà ta nhiệt độ tương đối thấp, ngươi có thể bộ cái quần áo."

Đem tầm mắt từ một cái rộng vòng tay bề ngoài dời đi Ung Thánh Hựu có phần hồn vía lên mây mà "Ân" một tiếng sau, cảm thấy ăn nhờ ở đậu hành vi như thế, có chút lãnh mạc, đi theo giải thích: "Ta sợ nóng, cái này nhiệt độ vừa vặn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày, ngược lại là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy có thể ở điều hòa nhiệt độ thượng cùng mình phù hợp người, nhưng chuyện này cũng không hề đại biểu có thể để cho một cái thuộc hạ tại nhà chính mình bên trong ở lâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giương mắt nhìn xuống thời gian: "Không còn sớm, ngươi trước đi rửa thấu, ngày mai đi công ty ngươi giải quyết vấn đề chỗ ở."

Ung Thánh Hựu không lên tiếng mang tốt chuẩn bị vật phẩm cùng hắn hướng bên trong đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo hắn vào phòng tắm sau, trở về phòng làm việc tra tìm đồng hồ chữa trị tương quan.

Hiện nay xuất hiện tại trước mắt mọi người đồng hồ đa số nguyên từ ở nước ngoài, nhưng lần này lại là ngoại lệ, là đời cuối Vương Triều di vật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiêu tốn giá cao cạnh tranh dưới, nỗ lực chữa trị nó kim chỉ nam.

Nhưng tiến triển cũng không thuận lợi, cũng không trách Khương Nghĩa Kiện bó tay toàn tập, hắn người này yêu thích sáng tỏ, đồng hồ vốn cũng không phải là hắn chuyên nghiệp, có thể miễn cưỡng phán đoán ra trong đó vấn đề đã coi như là hắn có thiên phú.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chăm học tốt hỏi trên tinh thần đến, tay trái nâng chuyên nghiệp sách, tay phải gọi điện thoại cho lão đồng học, tỉ mỉ trưng cầu ý kiến, hoàn toàn đã quên trong phòng tắm còn có một người. Người đang quá mức chuyên chú dưới tình hình, thường thường hội căng thẳng cả người thần kinh, thậm chí bắp thịt, các loại Khương Nghĩa Kiện để sách xuống lại giương mắt nhìn đồng hồ đã qua một giờ, đoán chừng Ung Thánh Hựu đã tắm xong, vừa vặn trên người mình xuất một chút mồ hôi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra phòng làm việc đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chính không quan tâm hình tượng đứng ở trước cửa phòng tắm nhảy mũi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt vòng qua nhảy mũi đánh tới khom lưng Ung Thánh Hựu, ép thẳng tới đại môn đóng chặt phòng tắm, mắt sắc phát hiện để thở cũng chưa hề mở ra, hắn phòng tắm làm ẩm ướt ngăn cách bởi trang trí không làm tốt, các loại đến lúc sau phát hiện lại nghĩ sửa chữa liền yếu tốn công tốn sức, đành phải thôi. Liên điểm nhiệt khí đều cảm thấy trầm muộn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối hơi nước tự nhiên không ôm hảo cảm, con mắt cũng không nháy, trực tiếp lướt qua mũi đều nhanh xoá sạch Ung Thánh Hựu, một bên đẩy xuống để thở một bên đẩy cửa: "Sau khi tắm xong muốn đổi khí ..."

"Ngươi làm sao tắm rửa "

Bên trong sáng sủa sạch sẽ, ngoại trừ trên đất có phần nước đọng, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu cùng dưới chân nước cũng là thật sự, trước mắt trong suốt cũng không sai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hậu tri hậu giác thoáng sờ soạng một cái Ung Thánh Hựu choàng tại trên cổ khăn mặt, mới phát hiện là nước lạnh: "Như thế đặc lập độc hành "

Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích: "Sẽ không mở, thật không tiện gọi ngươi, tựu tùy tiện giặt sạch, không có chuyện gì."

Không quan tâm động vật, thực vật vẫn là tương tự với Ung Thánh Hựu loại này tĩnh vật, thành tinh về sau đều không thích ứng kịp hiện đại dụng cụ, nhan biết trong nhà máy nước nóng dùng đều là bình thường nhất, trái vặn phải vặn nước lạnh nước nóng, Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện phòng tắm nghiên cứu nửa ngày, so với chữa trị bình sứ đều chăm chú, sửng sốt không tìm được nhiệt độ điều tiết, hô hai cổ họng, chuyên tâm nghiên cứu đồng hồ Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên là không nghe được.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện miễn cưỡng mà thu hồi muốn quở trách hắn vài câu tâm tư, được, đụng với cái hai Lăng Tử, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay vừa nhấc, vừa vặn không có thứ gì máy nước nóng thượng xuất hiện cảm ứng cái nút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện điều tốt nhiệt độ: "Thấy không lấy tay chạm thử là được."

"Nha." Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói đến mức thật không thành tâm, rơi xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tai càng là lừa gạt, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết, kỳ thực Ung Thánh Hựu chính là phản ứng chậm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẫn nại tính tình, lông mày lại nhăn lại: "Ngươi có cần hay không tắm thêm lần nữa nhà ta vốn là lạnh, ngươi đừng lại cảm mạo lừa ta một cái bệnh viện ta nhưng không đền nổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu được nhan biết tổn hại thời gian dài, này nghĩa bóng, ý tại ngôn ngoại có thể coi là nghe rõ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình chính là vô lý lừa người, Ung Thánh Hựu không thấy nhiều cốt khí cứng: "Không rửa! Không thể! Không cần!"

Quay đầu trở về Khương Nghĩa Kiện an bài khách nằm bên trong, khóa trái, môn cũng không xuất.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt không nói gì, máy nước nóng vang lên hai tiếng, cuối cùng cũng coi như nghĩ rõ ràng lời trước không khớp lời sau sáu cái chữ là có ý gì.

Không rửa tắm nước nóng, không thể cảm mạo, cho dù cảm mạo cũng không cần chính mình quản.

Tính khí vẫn rất bướng bỉnh.

Này nếu như thả điện ảnh kịch bên trong, bá đạo CEO cũng phải cùng một câu, ta thích.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuy nhiên tại hình dạng cùng gia thế đều hơn được biên kịch dưới ngòi bút nhân vật ảo, nhưng hắn vẫn đúng là không thích.

12.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thổi xong mái tóc, liếc mắt một cái đóng chặt khách nằm môn, cùng hắn đối nghịch nam nhân liền mái tóc đều không thổi, hắn cũng không phải sợ hắn đông xuất bệnh, lòng hắn đau khách trên giường ngủ bộ kia bốn cái bộ, yếu là một cây gân ướt mái tóc nhào tới, cái kia bao gối nhưng là không lưu lại được rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở cửa vào, do dự một lúc vẫn là đi rồi, nếu như truyền đi chính mình đau lòng một bộ ga giường, rất mất mặt.

Nhưng sắp sửa trước đây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là vang lên khách nằm môn, bên trong truyền đến giọng buồn buồn: "Để làm chi ta không cảm mạo."

Việc này đều qua hai giờ rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vui lên, cân nhắc hắn vẫn rất thù dai: "Đồ vật cho ngươi thả cửa, cần chính mình đi ra nắm, ta đi ngủ rồi."

Như là cố ý để người bên trong nghe rõ như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh dưới chân dép vung được gan bàn chân đều đau, ngẩng đầu mà bước mà ở nhà đá trúng bước.

Ung Thánh Hựu dán vào môn căn, xác nhận bên ngoài không ai về sau, cẩn thận mở cửa, nhìn thấy bên ngoài thả một cái máy sấy, một hộp chống bệnh độc khẩu phục dịch, còn có một chén nước ấm.

Chỉ nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm Du Du truyền đến: "Công ty chúng ta nghỉ bệnh rất ít, hơn nữa hội chụp tiền thưởng, dùng ít đi chút."

"Keo kiệt." Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng lầm bầm một câu, đem đồ vật kiếm về.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được tiếng đóng cửa, đang định trở về ngủ trên giường cảm giác, lại nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu phiền phiền nhiễu nhiễu mà mở cửa, không biết là không tình nguyện vẫn là ngượng ngùng nói một câu: "Cám ơn ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tiếng động nhếch miệng, trêu chọc người này nhưng rất có ý tứ rồi.

So với chữa trị cái gì đồ bỏ đồng hồ nhưng pha trò hơn nhiều, chữa trị nửa ngày, đồng hồ cũng không cho cái âm thanh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất quá mới vừa quăng cái mồi, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn câu tốc độ nhưng là rất nhanh.

13.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tư cách tàng quán lão bản, từ trước đến giờ quảng cáo rùm beng lấy mình làm gương, dậy sớm lúc nhưng không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân ảnh , lấy điện thoại di động ra đối với màn hình ngẩn người, mới nhớ tới chính mình không có điện thoại của hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một đường đều hiếu kỳ Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao không cánh mà bay, theo lý thuyết, đều có thể mặt dày tới cửa lấy gian phòng người, tám thành cũng sẽ cọ trên xe tiểu đội, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu liền cái âm thanh đều không có đã không thấy tăm hơi.

Chẳng lẽ mang theo khoản tiền tư đào

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở một cái đèn đỏ thời gian cẩn thận hồi tưởng, trong đầu nhảy ra một cái từ: Nhập thất cướp đoạt, mang theo khoản tiền tư đào.

Khách nằm bên trong thứ đáng giá nhất chính là cái kia đèn, nhưng là không bán được vài đồng tiền, phòng khách thật giống cũng không ít đồ vật gì.

Càng là không có manh mối, càng yêu suy nghĩ lung tung.

Chính mình sẽ không chiêu cái trộm vào cửa

Đã đến tàng quán, thuộc hạ chính hết sức lo sợ mà chờ ở cửa vào, dù sao bởi vì Âm Dương hợp đồng gây sự, dự định cụp đuôi làm người, trực tiếp lên trước thay Khương Nghĩa Kiện khai môn, xem lão bản sắc mặt không ngờ, thuộc hạ cái mông căng thẳng, đang muốn chụp vài câu mông ngựa, lão bản lên tiếng: "Ngươi giúp ta điều tra thêm Ung Thánh Hựu ..."

"Tra cái gì "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện giương mắt vừa nhìn chính chủ đến rồi, ăn mặc màu lam đậm đồng phục làm việc Ung Thánh Hựu cầm chén nước đi ra, lại hỏi một lần: "Tra ta cái gì "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói phong Nhất chuyển: "Làm sao ngươi tới "

"Ngồi xe buýt." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe không phải tra thân phận của mình, lòng thấp thỏm bất an cuối cùng cũng coi như hạ xuống, uống một hớp nước làm trơn hầu.

Thuộc hạ có nhãn lực Kiến nhi mà đem không gian lưu cho bọn họ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến nhà mình vì đồ thanh tịnh, cách thị khu rất xa, nếu như không có công cụ thay đi bộ, gần nhất trạm xe buýt trả phải đi hơn nửa canh giờ: "Ngươi vài điểm lên đường "

Ung Thánh Hựu méo mó đầu cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút: "Sáu giờ rưỡi, không xác định."

"Ngươi đi xa như vậy sẽ không mệt mỏi" Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem như là nhìn ra, nói chuyện với Ung Thánh Hựu yếu thẳng thắn, bổ sung một câu, "Ta có xe."

"Ta biết." Ung Thánh Hựu đối chuyện tối ngày hôm qua canh cánh trong lòng, "Vậy ta cũng không ngồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bao nhiêu năm không có bị nghẹn thành như vậy, hảo tâm hảo ý bị xem thành lòng lang dạ thú, xoay người có chút không cao hứng vứt câu tiếp theo: "Tùy ngươi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chân xuyên qua khu triển lãm hướng về khu làm việc đi, Ung Thánh Hựu khúm núm theo sát sau lưng hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng buồn được hoảng, tức giận nói: "Ngươi lợi hại như vậy, đi theo ta ma "

"Không tìm được đường." Ung Thánh Hựu ăn ngay nói thật, hắn chỉ là đi phòng giải khát đánh nước nóng, quay đầu ở này cái xảo đoạt Thiên Công tàng quán bên trong lạc đường, đông uốn éo tây chuyển mà chạy tới cửa gặp phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thành khẩn nói, "Ta đi với ngươi đến phòng làm việc, sẽ không với ngươi rồi."

...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định tan tầm về sau mua bản Phật Kinh cung ở trong nhà, bằng không đối với cái này đẩy vô tội mặt người, lương tâm quấy phá, cũng hạ không được thủ, hoàn sinh một bụng hờn dỗi.

=================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Ta tiếc tài, cho nên ta nhẫn.

Ung Thánh Hựu:......

Ung Thánh Hựu: Hắn làm sao vậy.


	60. Chapter 60

Đan Ung giám nhạn vì bảo (đồ cổ sư X đồ cổ tinh ) cắm vàopter3

14.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào bật hack bản lĩnh đang làm việc giữa tu phục cổ đổng.

Những này đồ cổ trước tiên không đề cập tới có thể hay không hoá thành hình người, phần lớn đều có thể nói chuyện, đương nhiên, chỉ có đồ cổ có thể nghe thấy.

Liền nói ví dụ Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay đồng thau bình rượu, tự xưng là năm đó một cái yêu mỹ nhân không yêu giang sơn Quân Chủ quanh năm sử dụng, nói chuyện từ Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào sẽ không ngừng qua: "Ai, năm đó ta nhưng là phong quang cực kì, tửu trì thịt rừng biết không lão tử năm đó ở bên trong quát tháo Phong Vân."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn nói khoác của mình phong lưu lịch sử lỗ tai đều đau, khi hắn giảng đến Quân Chủ thứ bốn mươi bảy vị yêu sủng là như thế nào lợi dụng sắc đẹp lưu lại đa tình Vương lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên bụng nó rơi xuống phố đầu hàm khâu, uy hiếp nói: "Ngươi sẽ cùng ta làm phiền hậu cung chuyện tình yêu, ta liền thanh món đồ này cho ngươi ném."

"Đừng đừng đừng! Vậy hắn mẹ là mệnh căn của ta! Của ta thanh nhi! Nam nhân tôn nghiêm!" Bình rượu không ngớt lời ngăn cản, "Ta đây chút linh kiện thật vất vả lại mỗi cái trong hầm tìm đủ, ta đều lớn như vậy số tuổi, nhưng kinh không vẩy vùng nổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy phun cát cơ cẩn thận mà thay nó đem phía ngoài dơ bẩn trừ đi, bình rượu thường thường mà tận dụng mọi thứ: "Ta nghe nói ngươi là được nhà này quán trưởng một câu nói đày vào lãnh cung "

Hết chuyện để nói, Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi, trong tay phun cát cơ cách bình rượu thoáng gần rồi điểm, đau đến bình rượu chi oa kêu loạn: "Ta liền hỏi một chút, cần thiết hay không ngươi "

"Ta đúng là đồ cổ." Ung Thánh Hựu căm giận bất bình, "Ta năm đó khi còn sống Tử Phòng bên trong dạo chơi một thời gian, so với hắn chánh phi tháng ngày đều dài, cho dù ta phẩm chất không tốt, cũng không đến nỗi bị hắn nói tới không đáng giá một đồng."

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy ra sớm làm tốt chì châm đệm ở bình rượu thượng, bình rượu thở dài: "Trước đây chúng ta chỉ cần là khai quật, người ta liền yêu thích không buông tay, hiện tại đào mộ càng ngày càng nhiều, trái lại vừa ý tính chất rồi, hắn cũng không nói ngươi không phải là đồ cổ, chính là nói ngươi cái này chất liệu không có quá cao thu gom giá trị."

"Nhưng trên người ta có lịch sử, ta cũng tính chứng kiến đại các đời." Ung Thánh Hựu cầm cây búa hướng phương hướng ngược gõ nó biến hình vị trí, khiến trên người nó độ lõm chậm rãi hướng ra phía ngoài khuếch tán, khôi phục hinh dáng cũ, "Cổ đại những kia phi tần đều thích nói, dễ dàng cầu vô giá bảo, khó được có tình lang, lời này đặt ở những này nhà sưu tập trên người, cũng giống như vậy."

Bình rượu khẽ cười một tiếng: "Thật không biết ngươi trước đây cùng chủ tử là cái dạng gì, chúng ta cũng không tin loại này, chủ tử thưởng thức ngươi thời điểm, mỗi ngày mang theo ngươi, có càng tốt hơn, đổi mới đến thay thế ngươi, chúng ta phải bị phong kho, ngươi có biết hay không ta bao lâu mới lại thấy ánh mặt trời "

Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn lau chùi sạch mặt ngoài: "Ngươi không phải là nói ngươi một mực đi theo Quân Chủ ư "

"Sách, lừa gạt ngươi, ngươi còn tin." Bình rượu ngữ khí khinh thường, "Thanh đồng khí là sớm nhất dùng để cống hiến cho Quân Chủ sử dụng, thẳng đến về sau có ngọc thạch, thậm chí Lưu Ly đến thay thế chúng ta, óng ánh long lanh, so với chúng ta những này ngũ đại tam thô tốt hơn nhiều. Cổ đại sử dụng chúng ta đều là người nào Thiên Hoàng quý trụ, có quyền thế. Hôm nay có thể thu giấu đi khởi người của chúng ta, cùng cổ đại những quý tộc kia như thế, không thiếu tiền, ai có thể từ một mà kết thúc "

Hay là đến chậm đồng bệnh tương liên, Ung Thánh Hựu thay nó tu bổ thủ pháp đều ôn nhu rất nhiều, bên cạnh bình sứ thấy rõ, nghe được rõ ràng, nhịn không được cười ra tiếng: "Nói cái gì tin cái gì, cũng không biết ngươi tại câu tâm đấu giác trong hoàng cung học cái gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe bình sứ tiện nhếch nhếch thanh âm liền hận đến nghiến răng, thanh chữa trị không sai biệt lắm bình rượu thả ở bên cạnh, một đôi ma trảo vươn hướng hắn chữa trị tốt bạn cũ —— men bên trong đỏ quấn cành nguyệt quế Ngọc Hồ bình, cổ tay sơ ý một chút run một cái, bình sứ nguyên chỗ ở trên bàn nhảy ba lần, sợ đến tim đập loạn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười: "Ngươi thật làm như ta không dám ngã ngươi, ngã thành cặn bã lại cho ngươi chữa trị, cũng không phải ta khó chịu."

Bình sứ nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Ta câm miệng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ngang qua phòng làm việc, nghe được bên trong thỉnh thoảng có nói nhỏ thanh âm , nói thầm phòng làm việc trong ứng nên chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người, đến cùng cùng ai nói chuyện, chẳng lẽ một bên công tác một bên gọi điện thoại

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trước đến giờ không thích đang làm việc bên trong nhất tâm lưỡng dụng người, trực tiếp đẩy cửa đi vào: "Ngươi và ai nói chuyện đây này "

"Đùng" một tiếng, bình sứ dưới đáy cùng mặt bàn nghênh tới một cái tiếp xúc thân mật.

15.

"Dựa vào! Ngươi nhẹ chút!"

May mà trên bàn hiện lên một tầng dày đặc vải nhung, sứ Bình Tâm có sợ hãi mắng một câu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giật mình.

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt mọi người bóc mẽ cùng mình cũng không thể tách rời quan hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu xem như là yêu quái lần này ngu dốt tài năng, năm đó những khác đồ cổ tại bác vật viện bên trong lẫn nhau câu thông lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nói chuyện, trong lòng làm gấp; một nhóm lại một nhóm đồ cổ đều có thể thành tinh biến người, Ung Thánh Hựu thập phần không chịu thua kém, trả không biết nói chuyện; thật vất vả, ngàn các loại vạn các loại, được một cái đầy miệng định càn khôn nam nhân làm cho thành tinh, có thể coi là biết nói chuyện rồi, thế nhưng học nghệ không tinh, yêu quái bộ kia Phúc Ngữ không học thấu, thế nào cũng phải há mồm thấp giọng cùng bọn họ năng lực câu thông.

Vậy thì lòi đuôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh thanh đồng khí để một bên, mở mắt nói mò: "Ta mình làm việc nhàm chán, lầm bầm lầu bầu."

Thật coi chính mình là ba tuổi tiểu hài lừa đây, vừa vặn những câu nói kia tuy rằng nghe được không chân thực, nhưng cũng là có bài có bản, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải nhân cách phân liệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trong căn phòng nhỏ trước sau lắc lư một vòng, có thể hô hấp thở dốc xác thực chỉ có hai người bọn họ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngờ vực nhìn thoáng qua trần nhà, cúi đầu vừa vặn đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu như xem kẻ ngu si vậy ánh mắt, ho khan hai tiếng: "Cái này bình rượu nghe nói ngươi đều tu đã mấy ngày, còn kém cái gì "

"Lại cho nó làm một cái trì hoãn thực cùng phong hộ là có thể xuất ra rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm nhưng thật ra là lo lắng sợ hãi, nhưng khả năng thành nhân không lâu, khuôn mặt biểu lộ không đủ sinh động, bất luận sợ sệt vẫn là hưng phấn, đều nhìn lên ngu si bên trong tiết lộ ra khinh thường.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiện tay kéo qua một cái ghế ngồi ở bên cạnh: "Vậy được, ngươi làm, ta nhìn, lầm bầm lầu bầu một cái cho ta xem một chút."

"Ngươi ở đây ta lại không cần lầm bầm lầu bầu, ngươi cho ta ngốc." Ung Thánh Hựu chầm chập mà tiếp tục làm việc, hoàn toàn không thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị đè nén sắc mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu sau này sờ sờ, xoay người, nghiêm mặt nói, "Phòng làm việc liền một cái ghế, ngươi ngồi, ta liền không có cách nào làm việc."

"Thành." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối Ung Thánh Hựu tình thương phục sát đất, trực tiếp từ trên ghế nhảy lên, tự mình cái ghế đẩy lên phía sau hắn: "Đến, ngươi ngồi, ta đứng đấy."

"Nha, cảm tạ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghênh ngang ngồi vào trên ghế điều phối làm trì hoãn thực tài liệu, dùng con cừu nhỏ bản bút trám lấy dung dịch cẩn thận kiểm tra nồng độ, thuận tiện đo lường nhiệt độ, sang trái một cái, phải động một tấc, giống trên người ngứa như thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn như giống như con khỉ lúc, con khỉ phát ra tiếng: "Khương tiên sinh, ngươi có thể sau này dựa dựa ư chặn quang."

...

Nam nữ ăn sạch Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người vu oan được triệt để.

Chứng minh yêu quái không ăn Nhân Gian một bộ này.

Đây là đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện bao nhiêu khiêu chiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không biết, một khi bắt Ung Thánh Hựu, từ đây bốn biển Bát Hoang, nhân yêu hai giới, hắn là có thể nghênh ngang mà đi.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không muốn làm con cua, hắn vừa muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu dọn dẹp rất rõ ràng.

16.

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng cốc tôn bỏ vào dung dịch bên trong, duy trì thật cao ôn, cùng nó nói lời từ biệt: "Sau tám tiếng gặp lại."

"Ngươi vẫn rất có ..." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn cùng bình rượu còn có lời tán gẫu, ấp ủ cái từ, "Ngây thơ chất phác, ngươi và nó giảng nhiều thêm, nó cũng chẳng qua là một cái vật trang trí, nghe không hiểu."

"Vậy cũng không hẳn, gian phòng này tàng quán trong đồ cổ số tuổi đều là các ngươi gấp mấy chục lần, nói không chừng điều này có thể nghe rõ các ngươi nói cái gì."

"Cái gì các ngươi, chúng ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười khẽ lắc lắc đầu, không cùng hắn tranh luận, trực tiếp mở cửa, "Ta nghe bọn họ nói, ngươi chữa trị phương diện rất rộng, giúp ta xem một chút toà kia đồng hồ."

Người khác sửa chữa đồ cổ dựa vào kinh nghiệm, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào đồ cổ năng lực của bản thân.

Đời cuối Vương Triều Quân Vương đang bế quan thời khắc, cũng cực kỳ yêu quý đến từ chính Tây Dương đồng hồ, sau đó tao ngộ đại kiếp, bao quát đồng hồ ở bên trong chư nhiều bảo vật để lại tại hải ngoại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang về là một toà tiểu hình giống như chuông.

Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực hạ thấp giọng, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện giữ một khoảng cách trực tiếp hỏi vị này "Bệnh hoạn" : "Làm sao tu "

Tại hải ngoại thoải mái phập phồng nhiều năm đồng hồ êm tai nói: "Phía ngoài đồng mạ vàng đã hủ thực, bên trong có rất nhiều đất, phía dưới cái bệ cơ tim đèn hỏng rồi, mặt trên dùng cho trang sức viên cầu không cách nào chuyển động. Kỳ thực ta rất tốt khôi phục, ta nhớ được năm đó trong cung đình thợ thủ công làm sao duy tu, nhưng ta không có cách nào chữa trị chính mình."

"Ngươi lại đang nói thầm cái gì đó" Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi dưới đóng mở.

"Không có gì." Đồng hồ tốc độ nói cực nhanh mà sắp sửa cầu cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhanh không chậm cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện báo cáo: "Tổn hại không phải rất nghiêm trọng, nhưng yêu cầu một cái chống bụi nhiệt độ ổn định hằng ẩm ướt phòng làm việc."

"Có." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân mới vừa bước ra, nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia thân thể nhỏ bé, xoay người cầm lấy đồng hồ đi ở phía trước, "Tàng quán mặt sau có một cái đơn độc phòng công tác, chuyên môn đặt chưa xử lý đồng hồ, đi theo ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh đi vài bước cùng sau lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, gãi đầu một cái: "Bình thường không đều là công nhân làm những này trọng hoạt ư ngươi làm sao tự mình bắt đầu "

Hảo tâm không tốt báo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy họ Ung người đàn ông này mỗi giờ mỗi khắc đều đang tỏa ra một loại khí chất —— muốn ăn đòn.

"Ta rỗi rảnh."

Có lúc ngược lại suy nghĩ, rốt cuộc là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại yêu quái bên trong không phổ biến, vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu không có làm người thiên phú.

Người biết chuyện khả năng đều sẽ chọn người sau.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao biết hắn đối mặt là một cái thành tinh không tới một năm Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy, từ lúc hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp xúc càng ngày càng nhiều, tàng quán công nhân viên luôn có thể như có như không mà nghe được từ lão bản trong phòng làm việc truyền tới Đại Bi Chú, trả nương theo lão bản hít sâu.

"Không nên tức giận không nên tức giận, nhân sinh lại như một tuồng kịch ... Ta không thể cùng một đứa bé đưa khí ... Ôi, khí chết ta rồi ..."

Mỗi lần lúc này, chính đang làm việc giữa tức giận phấn đấu Ung Thánh Hựu hắt xì cái này tiếp theo cái kia, thầm nghĩ, yêu quái còn có thể sinh bệnh ư

Phàm nhân bệnh là không học được sinh, nhưng điều này khiến người ta sinh khí bản lĩnh ngược lại là phát triển.

Chuẩn xác một điểm, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện căm tức bản lĩnh phát triển.

Đây cũng chính là Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt có thể như thế muốn làm gì thì làm mà phát huy thiên tính, thay cái không tố chất không tu dưỡng , Ung Thánh Hựu này không đáng tin phản xạ cung, đã sớm thượng cột thanh tự mình đưa ra tấn rồi.

Tục xưng, muốn chết.

Khả xảo liền xảo tại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phải là cái gì người bình thường, chân kim hỏa luyện một viên trái tim, trên miệng nát tan được nát bét, trong lòng kỳ thực Kim Cương Toản. Đều là nói bao dung Ung Thánh Hựu, kỳ thực cũng không thiếu chiếm tiện nghi, tàng quán bên trong cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện số tuổi xấp xỉ không ít người, nhưng không sợ của mình chỉ cái này một nhà, nhàn rỗi không chuyện gì trêu chọc hắn hai câu, ngươi tới ta đi trong lúc đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy lạc thú bách sinh.

Một bên sinh khí một bên cười, tình này tự tuần hoàn ngày qua ngày tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người trình diễn.

==============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Cùng nhau sau nói chuyện phiếm.

Bằng hữu hỏi: Các ngươi tại sao đi cùng với nhau

Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Hắn hận được tàn nhẫn, ta nhịn được sâu, đại khái chính là yêu chi cắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu:...

Ung Thánh Hựu: Dựa vào ta làm người không thiên phú, hắn lại coi ta là người tốt.


	61. Chapter 61

Đan Ung giám nhạn vì bảo (đồ cổ sư X đồ cổ tinh ) cắm vàopter4

17.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm người thiên phú khả năng thiên tư bình thường, nhưng đôi tay này là thật thật theo đại các đời vị kia thằng ngốc Thế Tử, đồng hồ cung cấp lý luận, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy công cụ liền bắt đầu tháo dỡ trừ gỉ, động tác làm liền một mạch.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn động tác nước chảy mây trôi, nghĩ đến hắn đến mấy ngày nay chữa trị con vật nhỏ, tuy nói đều không có đại kiện, nhưng hầu như ngang qua đồ cổ mỗi cái lĩnh vực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa tại bên cạnh bàn tiếp lời: "Nghe nói ngươi không niệm qua đại học."

"Ân." Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến nhan biết đối với hắn căn dặn, đề phòng tâm vèo được một cái dâng lên, "Ta học tập không giỏi, thi không được đại học tốt, trong nhà còn không tiền."

"Chữ ngược lại là viết không sai." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến trên hợp đồng hắn ký tên chữ, "Vậy ngươi này thân tay nghề cùng ai học "

"Một cái nhà bên trong sư phụ." Nhiều lời nhiều sai đạo lý, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hắn bào căn vấn để, chính mình quả thực trăm ngàn chỗ hở, mượn cơ hội muốn đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đuổi ra ngoài, "Ngươi ra ngoài, ta đều nghe không rõ cơ tim đèn thanh âm bên trong."

"Được, về sau nếu có rảnh rỗi mang ta dẫn tiến một cái sư phó của ngươi, ở quốc nội ta rất ít thấy quá nhiều lĩnh vực chữa trị sư phụ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang trong lòng nghi hoặc, nhưng vẫn không có làm khó đang cố gắng thay mình làm việc Ung Thánh Hựu, chống khuỷu tay đứng thẳng, muốn đến tháng sau triển lãm, trước khi rời đi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu căn dặn, "Ngươi ký túc xá ta khiến người ta việc hỗ trợ tại phụ cận tìm, ngươi tạm thời có thể ở tại nhà ta, thế nhưng không cho phép cùng người khác nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu quyền đương rõ ràng rõ ràng, đầu cũng không quay lại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về tàng quán lúc gặp phải phụ trách hành chính công nhân, gọi lại hắn: "Hướng về phòng làm việc bên trong nhiều thả một cái ghế."

Công nhân không rõ: " tại sao trừ đứa trẻ kia, ai còn dùng "

"Cho ngươi thả ngươi để lại, mười vạn cái tại sao ngươi" trước mặt mọi người, cũng không thể để Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính mồm thừa nhận chính mình dùng, sải bước mà thẳng bước đi.

Lưu lại một mặt mộng ép thuộc hạ.

Mẹ, tàng quán nhiều như vậy phòng làm việc, phải đặt ở cái nào trong đó

Buổi tối hôm đó, tàng quán trước cửa ra một chiếc xe hàng lớn, dĩ vãng đều là vận tải đại kiện đồ cất giữ, mà lần này lại xuống mấy người mặc sau lưng tạm thời làm việc, hự hự mà hướng về tàng quán bên trong chuyển cái ghế.

18.

Trước đây làm cái chặn giấy thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu không có gì nhưng suy tính việc, cũng là giúp Thế Tử lót sách lót tờ giấy họa, cơ bản không quá dùng đầu óc, thành tinh về sau không phải nói đại não trống trơn, thế nhưng cơ bản cũng phải dựa vào Hậu Thiên học tập.

Tỷ như ăn cơm, uống nước những việc này, Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường không khái niệm, hắn không đói bụng, cũng không khát, nhan biết lắc lư hắn, nói không uống nước liền sẽ da thịt khô ráo, ban ngày ban mặt xuất hiện nguyên hình, Ung Thánh Hựu tin là thật, mỗi ngày cùng cụ ông như thế nâng giữ ấm chén khắp nơi đi, khoan hãy nói, thật có chút chữa trị đại sư da lông dáng dấp.

Nhưng này ăn cơm liền khó khăn, bình thường động vật thành tinh yêu chuộng Nhân Gian đồ ăn, tương tự với Yên Chi tinh, cái chặn giấy tinh loại này kỳ quái vật chủng thành tinh, bọn hắn đối đồ ăn hầu như không làm sao có hứng nổi, đặc biệt là sa vào đến một chuyện bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu, càng là đã quên ăn cơm này việc việc.

Tàng quán có một cái căng tin, công nhân không nhiều, địa phương không lớn, đến giờ hầu như có thể nhìn thấy tàng quán bên trong tất cả mọi người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cần không có ra ngoài công tác, cũng sẽ đến nơi này ăn cơm.

Thẳng đến ngày nào buổi trưa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhiên phát hiện, hắn thật giống căn bản sẽ không tại căng tin gặp Ung Thánh Hựu. Hỏi còn lại công nhân, cũng dồn dập biểu thị, tiểu hài này thật giống không quá thực khói lửa nhân gian.

Cơm ăn một nửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt xuống đũa rồi.

Một là lo lắng nguyên bản là không mấy lạng thịt Ung Thánh Hựu gầy trơ xương, như chính mình ngược đãi công nhân, hai là có chút sợ sệt cái này làm việc không nói kết cấu người đang làm việc giữa ăn đồ ăn.

Cái kia sao có thể đi đây này

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tin được Ung Thánh Hựu tay nghề, nhưng từ lúc biết đại học đều không trải qua, chẳng qua là theo thầy Vu mỗ cái sơn dã sư phụ, tại hải ngoại khổ đọc nhiều năm Khương Nghĩa Kiện thỉnh thoảng liền bận tâm khởi hắn làm việc trật tự.

Đẩy cửa đi vào, đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại sửa chữa toà kia giống như chuông, tập trung vào đến nỗi ngay cả Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào cửa đều không nghe thấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn một bộ chăm chú sức lực, luôn cảm thấy vừa vặn có chút lấy bụng tiểu nhân đo lòng quân tử ý tứ , lúng túng ho khan hai tiếng: "Ngươi không ăn cơm sao "

Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng rõ ràng cứng một cái, không ngờ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến đây: "Ta không đói bụng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn ra một cái hắn hẹp vai cùng eo nhỏ, phối hợp người cao mét tám, gầy gò đến mức có phần quá đáng: "Vẫn là ăn chút, yếu không giống như là ta ngược đãi công nhân."

"Nha." Ung Thánh Hựu chậm Thôn Thôn mà tróc xuống đồng phục làm việc, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện rời đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn định trực tiếp về văn phòng, có thể nhớ tới đến phía sau hắn người chủ nhân này dân mù đường cấp mười, không thể làm gì khác hơn là lại cung phụng cho hắn đưa tới.

Đi tới căng tin cũng không tiện đứng dậy liền đi, thẳng thắn yếu chén nước trái cây ngồi ở Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn mắt trước mặt hắn bàn ăn, được, một động vật ăn thịt, tràn đầy Đương Đương tất cả đều là thịt: "Ăn chút rau xanh không cần mạng của ngươi."

"Không thích ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu tướng ăn cùng hắn bình thường làm việc chậm Thôn Thôn hình tượng tuyệt nhiên không giống, ăn như hùm như sói, cảm giác đều không thế nào nhai liền trực tiếp nuốt xuống, cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện sợ hết hồn.

"Ngươi ăn từ từ, không có người giành với ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là cảm thấy ăn những này không tư vị gì đồ vật lãng phí thời gian, cùng hắn khiến chúng nó mùi tại trong miệng mình ở lâu, phản chẳng bằng nhanh lên một chút tiêu hóa hết.

Thói quen này còn giống như là trước đây cùng Thế Tử học, Thế Tử hứng thú với đảm bảo Tồn Cổ vật mùi, hắn thư phòng đừng nói bên ngoài người không thể tiến, liền cơm canh cũng không thể vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt hạ tối hậu một cái cơm tẻ lúc, chợt nhớ tới, hắn thật giống đã sớm đã quên Thế Tử cái dạng gì, ngoại trừ rất cao rất cường tráng, không hề có một chút ấn tượng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút không chuyện tìm chuyện: "Cái kia giống như chuông chữa trị được như thế nào "

"Tháng sau gần như." Thời gian này là giống như chuông tự mình nói.

"Nếu như nhanh một chút có thể đuổi tới cuối tháng triển lãm là tốt rồi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính mình hiểu chữa trị, rõ ràng những chuyện này không thể cưỡng cầu, chỉ là thuận miệng cảm khái, "Đi."

19.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì cuối tháng triển lãm bận tối mày tối mặt, rảnh rỗi nghỉ ngơi một lúc đã đến hơn bảy giờ tối, tàng quán những nhân viên làm việc khác sớm liền rời đi. An tĩnh trong hành lang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa đi vừa gọi điện thoại, bỗng nhiên một bó quang rơi vào trong mắt của hắn, định thần nhìn lại, là tàng quán phía sau phòng làm việc.

Nơi đó liền bảo vệ cửa đều không có, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng bước suy nghĩ chốc lát, chuyển cái phương hướng trực tiếp đi vào độc lập phòng làm việc.

Cách thật xa liền có thể ngửi được dầu hoả mùi vị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy tay thoáng che cái mũi của mình cùng miệng, chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng không suy nghĩ bất cứ chuyện gì khác mà đang xử lý giống như chuông linh kiện.

"Đã trễ thế như vậy còn không đi" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mang cái khẩu trang, từ dầu hoả bên trong mò ra còn lại linh kiện, "Không phải đã có sẵn đồng hồ dầu ư như nào đây dùng dầu hoả "

Dầu hoả là truyền thống nhất thanh lý đồng hồ dung môi, nhưng đối với chữa trị tay của người thương tổn khá lớn, đồng thời cũng sẽ đối đồng hồ tạo thành nhẹ nhàng có thể nhiều vô số kể tổn thương, nhưng nó mau lẹ cùng thuận tiện, như trước thành công thay thế dầu hoả.

"Nó không thích." Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đó thanh đồng hồ linh kiện để vào hóa học dung môi bên trong lúc, đồng hồ kêu to được không hết không dứt, nói mình trước đây đều là dùng dầu hoả ngâm trong bồn tắm, Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình thân là đồ cổ, cảm động lây, trước đây nếu là dùng thô ráp vải bông lau chùi chính mình, chính mình cũng khó chịu, "Lại nói ngươi không phải là muốn cuối tháng xuất ra ư ta nhanh một chút, còn có thể đuổi tới."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới nhìn xem ngốc không sững sờ trèo lên liền đường đều không nhớ ra được Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể nhớ được bản thân buổi trưa thuận miệng nhấc lên chuyện, phía dưới bề ngoài đã có thể bình thường sử dụng, chỉ kém một chút vật trang trí.

Thật đúng là mất ăn mất ngủ kết quả.

"Dầu hoả thương tay." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mười ngón thon dài, bóng loáng nước trơn trượt, không đành lòng xem móng tay khe trong đều nhiễm phải đen thui dầu hoả.

"Có thể hoá học dung môi thương nó." Ung Thánh Hựu bướng bỉnh được tám con ngưu đều kéo không trở lại.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khuyên bảo không có kết quả, vén tay áo lên, mang theo găng tay, nhanh nhẹn mà thay hắn đem cái khác linh kiện đều từ dầu hoả bên trong mò ra đến, còn không nhỏ tâm chạm đến áo sơ mi của mình thượng một ít, lại thay Ung Thánh Hựu lau khô ráo để tốt, nhận được bằng hữu giục bữa ăn khuya điện thoại, mới đi: "Cũng đừng quá muộn, làm việc quá dài thương con mắt."

Ung Thánh Hựu ừ một tiếng lại không tiếng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn nói lại thôi liếc hắn một cái, hoài nghi tiểu hài này phải hay không có những gì chứng bệnh tự bế, làm sao câu thông cứ như vậy khó.

Kỳ thực Ung Thánh Hựu là đúng Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn có phiến diện, ngoại trừ để cho mình xuống dốc không phanh, còn có đồng thau bình rượu kia phen lời nói thỉnh thoảng liền ở Ung Thánh Hựu không vòng qua được đến cong trong đầu của gõ hai lần.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái điều kiện này đặt ở cổ đại chính là bình rượu trong miệng có thể Phong Hỏa Hí Chư Hầu Quân Chủ, đương nhiên đây chỉ là địa vị, đoán chừng Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không như vậy ngu ngốc vô đạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng thành tinh, nhưng khi người không có chút nào tinh, không có gì xấu tâm nhãn, ai đối với hắn một chút xíu được, liền có thể đổi lấy trong miệng hắn vài câu đỉnh người tốt, lúc đó lừa hắn ký Âm Dương hợp đồng người, bình thường cho hắn phân mấy cái hoa quả, Ung Thánh Hựu coi như trước kia chuyện xưa, giải quyết bất kể, gặp mặt cãi lại ngọt mà chào hỏi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với mình cũng xem là tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu lại có chút chán ghét đem bọn họ những này cổ Đổng Toàn nhưng làm thương phẩm người, cũng không phải nói nhất định phải cầu một cái chúng sinh bình đẳng, nhưng chí ít ngươi cũng phải tôn trọng cùng đánh bên trong tâm nhãn yêu thích mới được, nhưng hôm nay nhà sưu tập, thật giống chỉ cần có tiền, không mù, vốn có nhất định giám thưởng năng lực liền hoàn toàn xứng đáng.

Hoán vị suy nghĩ, nếu là có một cái người xa lạ không quan tâm cá nhân của ngươi tình cảm, hướng về dán lấy người của ngươi các loại nhãn mác, bình phẩm từ đầu đến chân, ai tình nguyện

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tới đây cảm thấy mũi đau xót, ngược lại là muốn từ bản thân trước kia vị kia Thế Tử chủ nhân, tại chính mình trí nhớ hoàn toàn thay đổi Thế Tử, Ung Thánh Hựu duy nhất nhớ rõ hắn mỗi lần nắm từ bản thân ôn nhu cùng đến từ lòng bàn tay ấm áp.

Ai, bình rượu cùng cái kia phá bình sứ nói đúng, chui từ dưới đất lên mỗi ngày ngày, quý nhân khó lần nữa.

20.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lái xe đến bằng hữu công ty, vừa vặn đụng tới bằng hữu cùng một vị đồng sự đi ra, bằng hữu gõ gõ pha lê, thật không tiện nói ra: "Giúp ta đưa một cái hắn, tăng ca quá muộn, đánh không tới xe, giao thông công cộng cũng mất."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp lại sau căn cứ hướng dẫn thay bằng hữu làm một cái nhân tình, thuận miệng nói ra: "Giao thông công cộng muộn như vậy hãy thu tiểu đội "

"Gần nhất sửa đường, tám điểm về sau sẽ không có chuyến xe cuối rồi. Gần nhất bởi vì nhanh chuyện xe, xe taxi đều bãi công, khổ bọn này không xe nhất tộc."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ một chút, lễ phép thanh bằng hữu đưa về nhà, sau đó không nói hai lời sướng rồi này bữa ăn khuya.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô cùng lo lắng mà lái xe trở về tàng quán, quả thực còn có ánh sáng nhạt từ phía sau phòng làm việc truyền ra, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc kệ nói chuyện làm việc, thật đúng là thẳng thắn đến cùng, một điểm đường vòng bước đệm đều không có.

Ung Thánh Hựu là thật sự cảm thấy làm người buồn bực ngán ngẩm rồi, hắn quyết định rảnh rỗi chính mồm hỏi một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện, dựa vào cái gì tại hoàn toàn không biết mình thân thế đã đi xuống không có một người cảm tình sắc thái định luận, về sau liền nhà nhỏ tại bác vật viện bên trong, bất kể là tại thương khố bên trong, vẫn là quán triển lãm góc, Ung Thánh Hựu đều nhận.

Hắn không tìm được người nói chuyện, tàng quán trong đồng sự đều đến đi vội vàng, cảm giác mình quái lạ, nhan biết vội vàng sự nghiệp của mình, không rảnh nghe Ung Thánh Hựu tâm sự.

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, rõ ràng chỉ có một hắn không rất ưa thích Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng hắn mỗi ngày nói một chút lời nói.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói hết sự tình đại thể đều là bí mật, nếu như cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẳng thắn nửa câu, chính mình cũng sẽ bị áp giải đến cục cảnh sát, hoặc là bệnh viện tâm thần.

Cũng còn tốt tàng quán bên trong có cái khác đồ cổ cùng hắn tán gẫu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính thất vọng nằm sấp ở trên bàn nghe bình rượu tiếp tục khoác lác, hay là bởi vì nhàm chán quá lâu, liền rượu tôn nửa thật nửa giả ăn nói linh tinh, Ung Thánh Hựu đều cảm thấy có ý tứ.

Nhưng hắn không biết mình dáng dấp như thế rơi ở trong mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện có vẻ đơn bạc đến đáng thương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngăn cách bằng cánh cửa miệng cửa sổ quan sát hắn, nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng nói thân thế —— cha mẹ chết sớm, không có tiền đến trường, trong ngọn núi lớn lên, tự cấp tự túc, bái sư học nghệ.

Bên ngoài cái điểm này nhân gia đều là niềm vui gia đình, nhà nhà đốt đèn, Ung Thánh Hựu một người ở lại tàng quán tăng ca, liền cái cơm đều không ăn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng nghĩ càng thấy được bản thân rất đúng hắn hơi chút tốt một chút, gõ cửa đi vào: "Đi, mang ngươi ăn cơm, sau đó về nhà."

Nói thật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình câu nói này nói tới cuồng kéo huyễn khốc kéo nổ thiên, nhưng phàm là tâm lý chính yếu ớt người nghe thế sao ấm lòng một câu nói, cùng đưa than sưởi ấm trong ngày tuyết rơi tựa như, không được mắt lệ uông uông.

Kết quả đây

Giống như chuông chính tình cảm dạt dào mà giảng năm đó trong lãnh cung chuyện ma, Ung Thánh Hựu chân thật mà được Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tiếng doạ cái giật mình, cảm động không cảm động biết, dù sao lập tức cái kia một giây, hắn không dám động.

Ung Thánh Hựu tuy nói không đến nỗi bị dọa đến hồn phi phách tán, nội tâm sợ hãi cũng có chút vung chi không tiêu tan, rõ ràng cứ như vậy nghe lời mà cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra tàng quán, ngồi trên vị trí kế bên tài xế.

Thẳng đến được đai an toàn cuốn lấy mới phản ứng được đã bước lên thuyền tặc.

21.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại đi tiến quán lẩu trước đây không chút nào thèm ăn, nhưng từ thang máy đi ra ngửi được nhất cổ lại cay lại hương mùi vị, mũi không tự chủ nắm thật chặt, thoáng qua thanh bị bắt cóc cảm giác không hề để tâm, khuôn mặt nhỏ cũng không bản gặp, ánh mắt cũng không giết người, rụt rè hỏi: "Đồ vật gì thơm như vậy "

So với Yên Chi tinh trên người vị trả hương.

"Nồi lẩu." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả lời vô cùng đau đớn, không phải là bởi vì cái vấn đề này thực sự quá não tàn, là cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu quá đáng thương, trong ngọn núi hài tử, liền nồi lẩu cũng không biết.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi món ăn thời điểm, vung tay lên, thanh không nể miệng, ăn được, đều điểm, người phục vụ hảo tâm nhắc nhở đây không phải hai người phân lượng, đây đại khái là tám người đi tới đi vào, nằm đi ra phân lượng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu thị có tiền, tình nguyện.

Người phục vụ vội vàng cấp hai vị kim chủ nhi thay cái bàn lớn, một bàn lại một bàn món ăn nước chảy tựa như đi lên bắt chuyện, trả lại hai cái lót món ăn, nỗ lực lưu lại ra tay rộng rãi khách hàng quen.

Một giờ trước trả cảm thấy làm người không có ý nghĩa Ung Thánh Hựu, bỗng nhiên bắt đầu sinh thành tinh lạc thú.

Hắn cuối cùng đã rõ ràng tại sao mình lúc trước cảm thấy ăn cơm lãng phí thời gian, đó là không đụng tới trong đồ ăn Đế Vương —— nồi lẩu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu một Hồi Nhi nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong đôi mắt có tràn đầy phấn khởi ánh sáng, một đoán chính là áp đúng rồi bảo, vội vàng mà nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu, mao bụng loạn tung tùng phèo, vịt ruột đề ba lần bày ba lần, miếng thịt nổi lên liền ăn, xốp giòn thịt trực tiếp trám liệu ăn, rau xanh ...

Được rồi, ngươi cũng không ăn.

Kỳ thực Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải làm thích ăn nồi lẩu, bởi vì cho dù trong cửa hàng điều hòa mở tối đa, mỗi lần ăn được cuối cùng trên người bởi quả ớt nguyên nhân, đều sẽ toả nhiệt sinh mồ hôi.

Từ trước đến giờ vui mừng mát Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất ít đến ăn lẩu, nhưng lần này ăn được cuối cùng, đầy người đại hãn đều không hề lời oán hận.

Trả không phải là bởi vì đối diện đều khiến hắn sinh đầy bụng tức giận người lại còn chủ động thay mình lượm hai đôi đũa món ăn.

Mặc dù là Ung Thánh Hựu không ăn đồng cây ngải, hay là hắn không cẩn thận kẹp thịt mang tới trong bát, vì không lãng phí mới đưa nó dời đi trận địa đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong chén.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn được cảm thấy mỹ mãn, tùy tâm mà phát cảm tạ, cắn người miệng mềm Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mày vừa mắt, không cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối nghịch dáng dấp dụ được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi nhậu, trở lại trên đường thuận tiện nhắc nhở, không cần cần phải thanh giống như chuông đuổi ra, trước tiên có thể không đem nó xếp vào triển lãm danh mục trong ngoài, nếu không người nên mệt muốn chết rồi.

Dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu dĩ vãng chết tâm nhãn, khẳng định được gạch một câu, dựa vào cái gì đồ cổ không có ai trọng yếu.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu là ngọc thạch thành tinh, bản thân liền so với tầm thường vật trang trí thông suốt, cũng không phải sắt thép là luyện thành như thế nào, tâm địa cũng không phải Thiết Thạch làm, hắn học được chậm rãi lý giải Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này rồi.

Cho dù hắn khả năng không quá quan tâm một câu nói của hắn đối Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy tạo thành ảnh hưởng, nhưng hắn thật quan tâm Ung Thánh Hựu người này.

Nghĩ thông suốt Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ đùi, quyết định nhiều thêm làm một quãng thời gian người, còn có thể ăn nhiều hai bữa nồi lẩu!

Dân dĩ thực vi thiên, thật là đúng rồi.

Không biết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dư quang đem hắn mờ ám nhìn đến rõ rõ ràng ràng, bị ma quỷ ám ảnh mà nghĩ.

Thật mẹ nó đáng yêu.

==========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Viết nhật ký hai người

Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Hôm nay, tinh. Quét qua ngày xưa mù mịt, tâm tình nhẹ nhỏm sung sướng, bởi vì dùng lửa nồi chế phục một cái không nghe lời tiểu yêu tinh, đã nắm giữ làm sao cùng với cùng tồn tại bước đầu thủ đoạn, vọng chăm chỉ luyện tập, tương lai tăng thêm một bậc, có thể ung dung thắng chi, do đó giảm bớt Đại Bi Chú vang lên số lần, để ngừa đem không nên tức giận toàn bộ thơ đọc làu làu. Hai người ở chung nhất định phải để phòng được một phương chiếm thượng phong, bằng không tỉnh ngộ thời gian, vì thời thượng muộn, phải nhớ cho kỹ vu tâm, không thể giẫm lên vết xe đổ.

Ung Thánh Hựu: Vì ăn lẩu, nhiều thành nhân mấy ngày, thuận tiện cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tạo mối quan hệ, bằng không không có tiền.


	62. Chapter 62

Đan Ung giám nhạn vì bảo (đồ cổ sư X đồ cổ tinh ) cắm vàopter5

22.

Cách nhật Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện lần nữa đang làm việc giữa, không giống ngày xưa có phần rầu rĩ không vui, sầu não uất ức, lông mày trong mắt hiển lộ hết vui sướng cảm giác hưng phấn, đã cùng hắn thân quen bình rượu dữ tượng chung tâm sinh nghi lo, bào căn vấn để, tranh luận không ngớt, tại người trong cuộc chưa công bố chân tướng trước đó, hai người bọn họ rõ ràng đối với cái này đánh cược.

Giống như chuông: "Hắn nhất định là thăng quan phát tài."

Đồng thau bình rượu: "Ban ngày mở mắt nói mò, hắn như vậy nhi nếu có thể thăng quan phát tài không biết lấy đi bao nhiêu cửa sau. Nhất định là nắng hạn lâu ngày gặp trận mưa, hẹn một pháo."

Hai người tất cả chấp gặp mình, không phải là việc của mình tình đều làm cho đỏ mặt tía tai.

Một mực chờ đến khẽ hát nhi Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới, bình rượu đi thẳng vào vấn đề: "Ngươi hôm nay làm sao tâm tình thật tốt "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến đêm qua sắc hương vị đầy đủ nồi lẩu, thèm trùng lên não, dường như sông hương tê cay mùi vị tại đầu lưỡi lái đi không được, nuốt nước miếng một cái: "Ta tìm tới thành tinh làm người ý nghĩa."

Bình rượu thấy thế nào Ung Thánh Hựu đều cảm thấy giống như trước bị xong mưa móc chi ân hậu cung phấn trang điểm, càng thêm tin chắc nội tâm ý nghĩ, chế nhạo nói: "Xem ra tối hôm qua phát sinh cố sự rất nhiều."

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu liên tục, răng môi Lưu Hương, hậu kình mười phần nói: "Nồi lẩu làm sao ăn ngon như vậy "

Gặp người thiên diện, đầu một lúc tình cờ gặp như thế không tiền đồ yêu tinh.

Bình rượu: "Ta muốn là hóa thành nhân tính, ta liền yếu xuyên qua vạn bụi hoa phiến lá không dính vào người."

Giống như chuông trợn mắt trừng một cái: "Ngươi cũng không sợ tinh tẫn nhân vong."

Bình rượu: "Ngươi đâu "

Giống như chuông hùng tâm tráng chí: "Thành làm bản thổ đại bản chuông."

...

Hai ngươi có tiền đồ, thật có tiền đồ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu Nhân Loại đồ ăn cũng chia một cái tầm thường không tầm thường, nếu là thân ở Tây Nam địa khu, dậy sớm ăn lẩu đều là một kiện cực kỳ bình thường sự tình, nhưng hắn tại hoàng thành căn nguyên dưới, đừng nói buổi sáng ăn lẩu, một ngày dừng lại nồi lẩu đều khó khăn đến cực điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại phiền muộn thở dài rồi, hắn lại cảm thấy làm người không đần độn vô vị rồi, lại bắt đầu mất ăn mất ngủ rồi.

Tới gần cuối tháng triển lãm, giống như chuông dựa vào tự thân tri thức lí luận phong phú, Ung Thánh Hựu không có bất kỳ đổi mới chữa trị phương pháp ý nghĩ, theo khuôn phép cũ mà Niết bàn Hồi Sinh, thành công bước lên đến triển lãm trong danh sách.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện buổi trưa tại căng tin lại không nhìn thấy cái này đại công thần, ân cần mà đi nhìn nhìn hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi mà đào sức một cái bát sứ, hữu khí vô lực, cả kinh Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn tưởng rằng tuyệt thực đem hắn đói bụng, chỉ lo hạ đường huyết té xỉu, không nói hai lời lôi kéo hắn liền hướng căng tin đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu uể oải: "Ta không muốn ăn căng tin."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sốt ruột: "Ngươi muốn ăn cái gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu chép miệng một cái: "Nồi lẩu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất đắc dĩ: "Đi làm đây, tan tầm dẫn ngươi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không buông tay tay cầm cái cửa: "Vậy bọn ta tan tầm ăn nữa."

Này chỗ nào đi, lại gầy đi, trên mặt đều không thịt, cái nhỏ mặt cũng không bằng ngày xưa anh tuấn suất khí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện triệt để bại trận sau rồi, mở ra điện thoại, đè xuống một lát, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi một hồi.

Không quá nửa tiếng đồng hồ công phu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện điện thoại di động vang lên.

23.

Bảo vệ cửa hướng về phía giao hàng nhân viên cười gằn: "Không thể, ta đều ở đây làm ba bốn năm, lão bản đã nói không cho giao hàng tiến quán."

Giao hàng được ngăn cản có thể có mười phút, không chiêu cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi điện thoại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra tiếp giao hàng thời điểm, bảo vệ cửa cằm đều sắp rơi trên đất rồi.

Thượng bất chính hạ tắc loạn Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn đem giao hàng nồi lẩu mang tới căng tin ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu không làm: "Không tốt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cân nhắc, cũng đúng, về sau còn lại công nhân cũng noi theo, lập tức cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu chuyện rồi, có thể vì chính mình phân ưu, không uổng phí chính mình ở trên người hắn dưới công phu.

Kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm mặt nói: "Quá thơm rồi, ta sợ bọn họ đoạt."

...

Vì sao kêu ngu xuẩn mất khôn, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là cái này từ đại ngôn nhân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tức giận nói: "Vậy ta đoạt có được hay không."

Nồi lẩu hiện tại đã phun lên đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng không thể lay động thuận vị thứ nhất, nghe thế câu câu hỏi, đầu tiên là lắc đầu, sau đó lại gật đầu: "Ngươi ăn đi, người khác không được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gần nhất là thật sự dễ dụ, liền một câu nói như vậy, trong lòng đắc ý.

Quả thực mình và đám kia phàm phu tục tử so với là cùng người khác bất đồng.

A, đám kia cặn bã làm sao có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện cho mình một mặt

Hoàn toàn quên, bữa cơm này là mình bỏ tiền mời khách, Ung Thánh Hựu nếu không hiểu đạo lí đối nhân xử thế, cũng có thể làm cho mình ngậm hai cái rau xanh ăn.

Đồng dạng, thèm nhỏ dãi Ung Thánh Hựu ăn lẩu ăn được đầu, thật giống cũng quên một cái chuyện quan trọng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc nào thuận cột mà trèo thượng trong lòng mình thứ linh thuận vị

24.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem thuộc hạ trình lên thư mời phương án liền đau đầu, tuy nói lần này triển lãm cổ kính, nhưng những này thư mời đất cùng xuống nông thôn giúp đỡ người nghèo như thế, thẩm mỹ có thể so với cái cuối cùng phong kiến Vương Triều Càn Tiểu Tứ.

Màu sắc rực rỡ, có thương tích phong nhã.

"Sẽ không có tao nhã bên trong tiết lộ ra cao quý, cao quý bên trong tiếp lấy địa khí, địa khí người trung gian lưu truyền thống, truyền thống bên trong toả ra đổi mới kiểu chữ ư "

Thuộc hạ miệng liên quan lông mày cùng bên trong như gió giật giật, ngươi sao không nên cái ngũ thải ban lan hắc cùng đủ mọi màu sắc trắng đây này

Nhưng trên mặt không hiện ra, đặc thành khẩn lắc đầu, biểu thị đây đã là vắt hết óc, tiếp cận đầu trọc cực hạn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai tay khoanh thở dài, đang định ký tên cho đi, mở ra ngăn kéo nắm bút đúng dịp thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đó làm hỏng hợp đồng, mới nghĩ tới đây có một cái sẵn có thư pháp tiểu gia.

Ung Thánh Hựu được Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi vào văn phòng, cho rằng lại muốn ăn nồi lẩu, chính khen ngợi này đãi ngộ thật là tốt, còn có trà chiều thêm món ăn.

Lòng tràn đầy vui vẻ đi vào văn phòng, kết quả không có mao bụng Hoàng Hầu, chỉ có bày sẵn bút mực.

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt điểm này thất vọng được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóm gọn, có thể làm sao đây này chỉ có thể dụ dỗ: "Nồi lẩu thường thường ăn đối thân thể không tốt, qua mấy ngày ăn nữa."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình ăn ké nhiều như vậy bữa cũng không đào trả tiền, giúp hắn viết vài chữ cũng không có cái gì, vén tay áo lên liền muốn mở làm, mới phát hiện trước mắt chữ cũng không nhận ra.

Được, trong truyền thuyết tiếng Anh, chịu đủ tứ thư ngũ kinh hun đúc Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt một hắc: "Ta không quen biết, cũng sẽ không viết."

Ung Thánh Hựu thử viết hai bút, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, không biết là họa không thẳng tuyến, vẫn là cao ôn hòa tan chữ.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sốt ruột rồi, cảm giác mình không hăng hái, xin lỗi trong bụng nồi lẩu, mười mấy tấm giấy ném xuống đất về sau, có chút uể oải không phấn chấn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy thế, đi tới phía sau hắn, thay hắn nắm chặt bút, kiên nhẫn dạy hắn: "Tiếng Anh rồi cùng bùa vẽ quỷ như thế, ngươi đừng vội."

Hai người dán được gần, Ung Thánh Hựu mùi trên người vô khổng bất nhập mà chui vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lỗ mũi, theo lý tới nói, Ung Thánh Hựu khi hắn gia, ăn hắn, dùng hắn, liền kem đánh răng mùi vị đều là mình quen thuộc tiên đào bạc hà vị.

Nhưng này quen thuộc bên trong xen lẫn một ít cảm giác xa lạ, không phải từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện khứu giác truyền đạt đến lớn não, mà là từ đáy lòng tuôn ra.

Khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay rõ ràng chỉ cần hư hư mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu viết xuống những chữ kia mẫu là tốt rồi, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại quỷ thần xui khiến dùng sức, liền Ung Thánh Hựu trên ngón vô danh bởi qua thời gian dài sử dụng đánh bóng cơ mài đi ra ngoài mỏng kén đều mò được rõ ràng.

Tầm mắt xuống chút nữa dò xét một cái, cổ tròn dưới rõ ràng xương quai xanh, còn có nhìn một cái không sót gì ngực.

"Hí."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cằm bỗng nhiên được bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu Ung Thánh Hựu va vào một phát, đau đến lấy lại tinh thần, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ôm đầu, hoảng sợ ánh mắt nhìn mình, khẽ nhếch miệng, vừa nhìn chính là không biết trước phải xin lỗi, hay là trước khoe khoang mình một chút viết xong chữ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông tay ra nắm Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, thay hắn nhu nhu sau gáy: "Viết rất tốt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy mắt thường tốc độ nhận ra được Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai cấp tốc biến đỏ, sờ sờ trái tim của mình, không có điện ảnh kịch bên trong rò nhảy vỗ một cái, nhưng loảng xoảng dập đầu lồng ngực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mượn cớ có việc lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu một người thổi điều hòa chậm rãi viết, đi tới triển khai trong quán, tùy tiện ở một cái gãi đầu trâm trạm kế tiếp dưới, thưởng thức phẩm tâm tư của chính mình, luôn cảm thấy đối Ung Thánh Hựu cảm tình có chút biến chất.

Ngoan, da, linh, ngu xuẩn, mộng.

Năm cái không liên hệ từ đều là nắm để hình dung Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng tựa hồ người khác chỉ phát hiện hắn ngu xuẩn cùng mộng.

Mơ mơ hồ hồ cảm tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính mình cũng lý không rõ, liền cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu người này trong lòng mình không giống nhau, thuần túy ngây thơ, không thuộc về cái tuổi này thiếu niên khí, trong lúc phất tay, thập phần đòi mạng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không còn dám hướng về sâu bên trong nghĩ, tìm lý do đi hỏi bày ra tổ động tuyến tình huống, quấy rầy bọn hắn ròng rã một cái buổi chiều.

Một mình lưu ở văn phòng múa bút thành văn Ung Thánh Hựu, thất thần nhìn xem vừa vặn được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm lấy tay phải.

Cái cảm giác này làm sao có chút quen thuộc đây này

Mà tàng quán trong hàng triển lãm cũng bắt đầu xì xào bàn tán, do gãi đầu trâm dẫn đầu triển khai bát quái lời đồn đãi.

"Chúng ta trong quán phải hay không phải có nhân yêu luyến "

"Làm sao ngươi biết "

"Lão nương nhưng là gãi đầu trâm, cổ đại cho phu thê dùng, Nhân Loại điểm này luyến ái cây con đầu còn có thể thoát khỏi pháp nhãn của ta ta xem cái này lão bản nhưng khi nhìn thượng cái kia cái chặn giấy tinh."

"Hai người bọn họ có thể thành hay không trọng điểm không ở chỗ người yêu khác đường, mà là cái chặn giấy tinh cái kia hai Lăng Tử đến cùng có hiểu hay không nhân loại tình cảm là cái gì!"

25.

Thư mời vẽ mẫu thiết kế hoàn tất sau, Ung Thánh Hựu mượn cớ lại lừa bịp một trận nồi lẩu, ăn sảng khoái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn ăn lẩu tư thế, đều là lo lắng hắn dạ dày, nhưng cảm giác hắn ăn uống ngủ nghỉ cái gì đều không làm lỡ, nhắc nhở mấy lần sau liền coi như thôi.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình chậm rãi cảm giác được không được bình thường.

Hoa mắt chóng mặt, uể oải không phấn chấn.

Yêu quái cũng sẽ không sinh bệnh, khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cảm giác mình hội xuất hiện nguyên hình, lo lắng đề phòng quá rồi hai ngày, không thấy chút nào chuyển biến tốt, ngày nào sau khi tan việc trực tiếp chạy đến nhan biết gia, không ngừng mà nhắc tới, không được, ta muốn chết rồi. Ta muốn là như thế này trực tiếp đánh về nguyên hình hội thương tiếc một đời.

Được dằn vặt đến lỗ tai khởi kén nhan biết dẫn hắn đi Bản Lam Căn tinh nơi đó xem bệnh.

Bản Lam Căn tinh tiến đi một phen vọng, văn, vấn, thiết sau, hỏi dò: "Gần nhất ăn cái gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu thành thật trả lời: "Nồi lẩu."

Bản Lam Căn tinh nâng lên kính mắt: "Vậy thì không sai rồi, tuy rằng yêu quái ăn không ăn Nhân Loại đồ ăn không sao cả, nhưng loại này khẩu vị quá nặng thực vật sẽ ảnh hưởng chúng ta Linh khí."

"Vậy ta còn có thể cứu chữa ư" Ung Thánh Hựu còn không hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan ở giá trị của chính mình đây, không thể nhanh như vậy xuất hiện nguyên hình, vội la lên, "Ta không biết đánh về nguyên hình "

Bản Lam Căn tinh lắc đầu một cái, cho hắn ăn định tâm hoàn: "Tạm thời sẽ không, lâu dài dĩ vãng liền không nhất định, cho nên ngươi yêu cầu bổ dưỡng một cái."

Ung Thánh Hựu yếu ớt mở miệng: "Uống thuốc "

"Tự nhiên không phải." Bản Lam Căn tinh cười, "Cuối cùng, ngươi là ngọc thạch, từ xưa tới nay chính là người nuôi ngọc, ngọc nuôi người, ngươi phải tìm người bổ dưỡng."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu lập tức nghĩ đến tại nhan biết trong nhà xem chiếu bóng —— Thiến Nữ U Hồn, khuôn mặt nhỏ vù được một cái đỏ lên, xua tay từ chối: "Không được không được, ta không thể cùng người trong cái, ta, ta là tốt cái chặn giấy!"

"Ai cho ngươi cái kia!" Bản Lam Căn tinh vừa giận vừa giận, "Ngươi liền tìm người nhiều tới gần hắn là được!"

"Phải dựa vào gần tới trình độ nào "

"Da thịt dán vào nhau."

Này cùng bên trong cái không còn kém cái bước sau cùng đột nhiên ư!

26.

Mặc kệ thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn phải là tìm người nuôi nuôi mình, tội ác mắt nhỏ liền nhìn chăm chú đến hắn lão bản cùng với người ở chung trên người .

Nửa đêm canh ba.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cửa phòng ngủ từ bên ngoài bị người đẩy ra một cái khe nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu niếp thủ niếp cước đi vào, nhẹ giọng gọi tên Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không trả lời, lại ở bên tai của hắn, trước mắt phất tay một cái, không phản ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ bò đến hai người bên kia giường, nội tâm đọc thầm, ta sáng mai rạng sáng liền đi, ông trời phù hộ hắn đừng mở mắt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại Hạ Thiên bởi nhiệt độ thường xuyên không ngủ ngon, mặc dù có điều hòa giúp đỡ, ga giường, áo ngủ cùng mình tiếp xúc đều cảm thấy dính, nhưng đêm nay thái độ khác thường, một đêm tốt ngủ, như có cái lành lạnh đồ vật một mực tại bên cạnh mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hài lòng mở mắt ra, chỉ thấy vốn nên ngủ ở khách nằm Ung Thánh Hựu chính cuộn tròn nằm tại bên cạnh mình. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nháy mắt cũng không biết như thế nào cho phải, Vi Vi ngăn trở mặt tóc đưa hắn đường viền nửa đậy, đưa tay muốn thay hắn đem chướng mắt Lưu Hải chuẩn bị cho tốt, lại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi khẽ nhúc nhích, đây là tỉnh lại điềm báo.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vã thu tay lại, nhắm mắt lại, làm bộ ngủ.

Thần thanh khí sảng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cùng một cảm giác đem mình nuôi được không sai, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn coi người bên cạnh còn đang ngủ, rón rén trở về khách nằm, coi như không chuyện phát sinh qua.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm thế giới ở đâu là tất cả cũng chưa từng xảy ra, quả thực nhấc lên cấp mười lốc xoáy, phụ tặng đại sóng thần, tâm điểm chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu bực này hành vi tính là gì

Ở trong mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là dục cầm cố túng.

Đây không phải tại phạm pháp biên giới điên cuồng thăm dò, mà là tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tâm biên giới đại bằng giương cánh!

=============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Như thế nào giải quyết về sau ăn lẩu vấn đề đây này

Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Ta sẽ đốc xúc hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu: Nhiều cùng hắn ngủ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện:...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Này đề quá khó khăn, ai đốc xúc hắn ta mắng ai.


	63. Chapter 63

Đan Ung giám nhạn vì bảo (đồ cổ sư X đồ cổ tinh ) cắm vàopter6

27.

Triển lãm đúng hạn mà tới, mời mà đến người tất cả trình diện, vốn nên là một cái thành công ảnh gia đình triển lãm, kết quả dẫn tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện ghen tuông mọc ngang.

Xin hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu một mực vòng quanh người đàn ông kia là có ý gì

Nhìn nhìn người kia cười đến cùng ngày thu Cúc Hoa như thế, vừa nhìn sẽ không ôm ấp hảo ý.

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện quở trách được không còn gì khác nam nhân kỳ thực rất oan, hắn cũng là yêu quái, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là cùng tông, ngọc Di Lặc thành tinh, tuy rằng năm đó giá cao đấu giá biểu diễn một cái đồ cổ xứng đáng giá trị, nhưng hùng tâm tráng chí ngọc Di Lặc tinh không muốn dừng bước tại này, thành nhân về sau tận sức phát triển sự nghiệp, bây giờ cũng coi như Yêu Giới đại lão.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả gặp phải một cái ở trong mắt hắn đi lên "Đường ngay" đại lão, toàn bộ triển lãm đều ở bên cạnh hắn quay chung quanh, tường đồng vách sắt như thế chặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ hậu phương truyền tới mắt đao.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lo liệu lễ phép đem hắn đưa đi về sau, sắc mặt không ngờ: "Ngươi tổng đi theo hắn làm gì "

Ta là kém hắn ở nơi nào làm sao lại chưa từng thấy ngươi đối với ta như thế nịnh hót thời điểm đây này

Ung Thánh Hựu lơ ngơ: "Ta liền hỏi ít chuyện."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chua xót: "Ngươi đối với hắn cũng quá nhiệt tình."

Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ: "Ngươi và hắn sao có thể đánh đồng với nhau."

Lời này vừa nói ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bành trướng.

28.

Bành trướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy nai con ở trong lòng của hắn lao nhanh gào thét, không còn biết trời đâu đất đâu.

Hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu cảm tình đã sản sinh chất biến, ngoại trừ hàng đêm cùng giường cùng gối, hi vọng thân thể cùng về tình cảm đều có càng sâu, càng nhiều hơn trao đổi. Đồng dạng, hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình cũng có cái cảm giác này, nhưng hai người tâm hữu linh tê, cũng không nói.

Thế là, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi ngày lấy cực kỳ trìu mến ánh mắt nhìn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu càng lo lắng đề phòng.

Lẽ nào chứa người một chuyện yếu lòi đuôi

Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm gấp đến độ như con kiến trên chảo nóng, nồi lẩu trong đáy ngọn nguồn liệu, trên miếng sắt bạch tuộc, hầu như đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói gì nghe nấy, liền Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn kẹp rau xanh đều không hề lời oán hận mà ăn đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm động đến rối tinh rối mù, mỗi lần đang làm việc giữa cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nhi đối đầu, đều cảm thấy một giây sau là có thể con cháu đầy đàn, mỗi ngày vui cười hớn hở mà cầm ngày nào, nghĩ thầm chọn cái Hoàng Đạo Cát Nhật bề ngoài cái trắng, bắt tay, thân cái miệng, ăn cái nồi lẩu, trước giường.

Làm sao biết Ung Thánh Hựu cười không phải cười, hắn là thật sự sắp bị gần nhất đối với hắn như gió xuân ấm áp Khương Nghĩa Kiện doạ nước tiểu.

Cổ đại phạm nhân tử hình trước khi chết đều sẽ ăn bữa ngon, mỗi ngày trở mình ngày nào Khương Nghĩa Kiện phải hay không dự định tuyển cái lương thần cát nhật đem mình đưa đến bệnh viện tâm thần

29.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày lo lắng đề phòng mà ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngay dưới mắt lấy tháng ngày, uống liền cái nước đều sớm ngắm một mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mỗi khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với hắn an tường mà cười cười, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đây chính là Diêm Vương lão gia mỉm cười, dưới ánh mắt mặt mắt quầng thâm càng thêm rõ ràng, lại tăng thêm buổi tối thông qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện bổ dưỡng của mình thời điểm, cánh tay của hắn đều là đáp tại ngang hông mình, tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu thăm dò mấy lần, phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại làm xuất đồ lót lưng, ôm người các loại động tác lúc, cũng không hề tỉnh lại, khả năng chỉ là mộng du, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu như trước lo âu buồn phiền.

Bởi ngày gần đây tới nay không có gan hùm mật báo đề nồi lẩu, lại mỗi ngày trèo Khương Nghĩa Kiện giường, Ung Thánh Hựu khôi phục được tám chín phần mười, liền đình chỉ nuôi ngọc kế hoạch.

Khiến cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi ngày mười hai giờ khuya còn chưa ngủ, nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà nghĩ lại, tại sao Ung Thánh Hựu không tới chứ là ca cơ ngực không đủ cường tráng vẫn là ca trong ngực không đủ ấm vẫn là này phá giường không đủ mềm

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nôn nóng sau khi, giữ vững một vị đồ cổ chuyên gia lý tính, tựa tại đầu giường bình tĩnh suy nghĩ.

Đầu đuôi câu chuyện đầu mâu toàn bộ chỉ về một chuyện —— nồi lẩu.

Gần nhất mấy ngày này, Ung Thánh Hựu đều không đề cập tới nồi lẩu, nhất định là cảm giác mình đối với hắn chưa đủ tốt, thông không qua được ngủ hành vi nhắc nhở chính mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình không đủ săn sóc nhập vi, làm sao có thể thanh tiểu tình nhân yêu thích quên đến không còn một mống, chỉ lo chính mình buổi tối ăn bớt được hài lòng đây này

Đau nhức định hối lỗi, sửa chữa!

Giữa trưa ngày thứ hai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiệt tình mời Ung Thánh Hựu đi mò đáy biển ăn lẩu, không tưởng tượng được một màn xảy ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hãi đến biến sắc: "Ngươi có phải hay không muốn đem ta đưa đi "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cả người Thạch Hóa tại nguyên chỗ: "Ta đem ngươi đưa chỗ nào "

Ung Thánh Hựu vành mắt đột nhiên đỏ: "Khả năng tùy tiện đưa đến chỗ nào, vừa đóng cửa ngươi liền lạch cạch lạch cạch đếm tiền."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy có khẩu Trần Niên lão huyết kẹt ở trong cổ họng: "Ngươi cũng không mấy lạng thịt, có thể bán bao nhiêu tiền đầu nhỏ dưa đều nghĩ gì thế "

Người vừa căng thẳng, lời nói chỉ nghe một nửa, yêu quái cũng giống vậy, nghe xong nửa câu đầu trực tiếp lệ nóng doanh tròng rồi.

Mình làm Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy thời điểm, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói không đáng tiền, là được người về sau, còn không đáng tiền!

Hắn một cái ngàn năm lão cổ hủ, một năm tiểu yêu tinh, chịu không được phần này oan ức!

Trước mặt mọi người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vàng đem cái này sắp hai hàng nhiệt lệ tổ tông mời về phòng làm việc, dụ dỗ: "Chỗ nào không đi, không ăn lẩu rồi, liền ở căng tin ăn rau xanh."

30.

Trong công ty gần nhất lời đồn đãi nổi lên bốn phía, là liên quan với Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu.

Từ lúc nghỉ trưa vô số người vây xem một hồi Quỳnh Dao kịch, lấy bảo vệ cửa cầm đầu đại ca xây một cái WeChat quần, mời toàn bộ tàng quán công nhân, ngoại trừ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, mỗi ngày đối với hai người tiến triển tiến hành kịch liệt thảo luận.

Bảo vệ cửa: "Lão bản vì hắn đều ngoại lệ gọi giao hàng đến tàng quán ăn."

Hành chính: "Lão bản vì cùng hắn, mỗi cái phòng làm việc đều nhiều hơn thả một cái ghế."

Đầu bếp: "Bình thường công nhân đều là hai mặn hai chay, lão bản vì hắn, để cho ta cho hắn làm bốn cái món ăn mặn."

Nhân sự: "Lão bản vì lưu hắn lại, lại có thể kí xuống Bá Vương hợp đồng, bao ăn bao ở."

Tài vụ: "Nhưng là hắn hiện tại ở đâu nhi "

Đám người toàn bộ biểu thị không biết chuyện, đang tại quét dọn toa-lét lao công a di đứng ra giải đáp nghi vấn giải thích nghi hoặc rồi.

Lao công: "Ta nhiều lần nhìn thấy hắn từ lão bản trên xe xuống."

Một viên đá làm dấy lên sóng lớn ngập trời.

"Ở chung!"

"Văn phòng tình yêu!"

"Lão bản nhất định là công!"

"Cũng không nhất định, nói không chừng hắn là giả heo ăn hổ, hiện tại nhiều bệnh truyền nhiễm kiều công."

"Đánh rắm. Thân cao cùng hình thể vừa nhìn lão bản cũng không phải phía dưới."

"Hắn có thể ngồi ở phía trên chính mình động!"

...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu công thụ chi tranh tại tàng quán nội bộ đánh tới không có khói thuốc súng chiến tranh, hai phe nhân mã không ai nhường ai, phân biệt phái ra lao công a di cùng hành chính làm việc vặt thực tập âm thanh sinh đối hai người tiến hành giám thị.

Bởi quá mức hưng sư động chúng, liền không đếm xỉa đến bình rượu dữ tượng chuông đều biết chuyện này, khi nhàn hạ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tán gẫu khởi: "Bọn hắn đều đang bàn luận ngươi và lão bản là cái gì công thủ "

Được, hai cái cổ đại đồ vật không phải internet lướt sóng lộng triều nhân, toàn bộ từ chuyển đạt sai rồi, ý tứ 180 độ đại chuyển ngoặt.

Công thủ

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, hắn và lão bản cũng không chiến tranh, từ đâu tới công cùng thủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực không có áp dụng hành động, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình khả năng đa tâm, ngày nào ở nhà lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu cái miệng rộng này không hề ngăn cản mà cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói rồi chuyện này: "Tàng quán người bên trong nói chúng ta là công thủ quan hệ."

Công thụ.

Lên mạng lướt sóng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự động sửa lại phát âm, sáng mắt lên, nhanh chóng hỏi ngược lại: "Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào "

"Không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời vẫn rất chăm chú, hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lúc đó không coi vào đâu huyết hải thâm cừu, không đến nỗi binh qua gặp mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong ánh mắt thần thái sáng láng trong nháy mắt biến mất một nửa: "Vậy ngươi cảm thấy hai chúng ta là quan hệ như thế nào "

Ung Thánh Hựu từ rỗng tuếch trong ký ức cẩn thận tìm một lần, đã từng xuất hiện tại tính mạng hắn bên trong người. Cái gì Yên Chi tinh, bình sứ, bình rượu, giống như chuông đều cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không giống nhau, sơn cùng thủy tận thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến một người —— Thế Tử, xuất hiện cho hắn biên thân phận: "Ta cảm thấy ngươi như sư phụ ta cục đá, từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có ai đối với ta như vậy."

Lời này vừa nói ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết nên khóc hay nên cười, dám thành chính mình lòng mang ý đồ xấu cử động tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt là cho hắn gia đình vậy ấm áp, sâu xa nói: "Rảnh rỗi để cho ta gặp ngươi một chút sư phụ."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lắc giống như trống bỏi như thế: "Không được, hắn đều chết rất nhiều năm, đã sớm siêu độ, hiện tại chỉ sống ở trong lòng ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu đi, không hiểu nghĩ đến nhiều năm trước một cái phim thần tượng, nam chính khóc ròng ròng ngày mưa bên trong gào thét: Ta vĩnh viễn cũng không sánh nổi một kẻ đã chết!

Đây chính là hắn bây giờ chân thực khắc hoạ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu gò má thượng, từ bên ngoài nhìn lên là một cái thi Thanh Hoa liêu tử, nhưng bản chất liền Lam Tường trường công nhân kỹ thuật đều thi không đậu, bi phẫn cảm khái: "Ngươi nói ngươi nhìn lên thông suốt giống như khối ngọc tựa như, làm sao ..."

Làm sao ngu dốt như trâu!

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời còn chưa nói hết, trong lòng lộp bộp một tiếng Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay mới vừa bóc tốt da quả đào mật rơi xuống đất rồi, phủ nhận tam liên nói: "Ta không phải, ta không có, đừng nói nhảm, ngươi mới là ngọc đây, cả nhà ngươi đều là ngọc! Ta, ta cho ngươi biết, ta nhưng là đứng đắn nhân gia người!"

Cảm giác chính là một cái quốc nội dùng Weibo, một cái khác ở nước ngoài dùng mặt sách, toàn bộ hành trình không ở một cái kênh, không có cách nào hàn huyên.

Cổ có tiên đế lập nghiệp chưa nửa mà tiêu hết dự toán, hiện có Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầu ái chưa nửa mà tinh thần hỗn loạn, đại bằng giương cánh chưa nửa mà mồ yên mả đẹp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sống tới ngày nay, thuận buồm xuôi gió, một cái tên là Ung Thánh Hựu nam nhân, khiến hắn trải nghiệm không tiền khoáng hậu tan vỡ.

===============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Nói yêu thương cần gì

Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Ta phải chậm rãi, hắn trước tiên nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu: Yêu cùng nồi lẩu.

...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Một cái cường trái tim.


	64. Chapter 64

31.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện uất ức, cảm giác mình chân tâm sai thanh toán, nhưng lại không nghĩ từ bỏ, tại mất ngủ ban đêm mở ra máy tính, đi biết hồ nâng lên hỏi: Sớm chiều cùng tồn tại bạn cùng phòng đối với ta một điểm cảm giác đều không có ư

Đem hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chung đụng từng tí từng tí không rõ chi tiết mà viết đến đến, viết đến câu cuối cùng —— nhưng ta mấy ngày trước mới phát hiện hắn chỉ là coi ta là ca ca, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tim đau thắt đều nhanh phạm vào.

Cũng may rất nhanh có một người cho hắn hồi phục.

Luyến ái chuyên gia hồi phục thương tâm đoạn trường: Huynh đệ, ta cảm thấy bạn cùng phòng của ngươi cần phải cũng thích ngươi, thế nhưng đoán chừng không ý thức được phần này cảm tình, chủ yếu là bởi vì ngươi quá dung túng hắn, nói yêu thương chú ý một cái chuyển động cùng nhau tính, ngươi yêu cầu thay đổi phương pháp.

Thương tâm đoạn trường hồi phục luyến ái chuyên gia: Lời nói như kỳ danh, vừa nhìn ngươi chính là trải qua bách chiến, xin hỏi có phương pháp gì giúp đỡ ư

Luyến ái chuyên gia hồi phục thương tâm đoạn trường: Thư riêng.

Thế là, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỏ ra 998 từ luyến ái chuyên gia mua một quyển thật mỏng sách —— {{ mị lực nam tính Winning một trăm chiêu }}.

Sách rất mỏng, con đường lại rất dã.

Phía trước vài tờ trả miễn cưỡng xem như là cái chính kinh thư, đã đến mười ba trang về sau, họa phong đột biến, liền đồ mang miêu tả, quả thực đương đại Tiểu hoàng thư.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nộ mà mở ra thư riêng đối thoại, chất vấn đối phương, kết nếu như đối phương người sử dụng danh hiển bày ra: Đã tiêu số.

Giờ mới hiểu được mắc lừa bị lừa.

Cầu ái con đường từ từ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện Vô Không xem xét những này ái tình động tác đại bảo vệ sức khoẻ, đặt ở trong tủ đầu giường đều cảm thấy con mắt đau, táo bạo mà đưa nó nhét vào trong giá sách góc, từ đây không thấy ánh mặt trời.

Quả thực, cái gì luyến ái pháp bảo đều là doạ người, kỳ thực đều được bản thân ngộ.

32 .

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuổi trẻ tại hải ngoại du học lúc, xem không ít kịch truyền hình, trong đó không thiếu phim thần tượng, đều nói nghệ thuật nguyên từ ở sinh hoạt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định từ đó lấy kinh nghiệm, phong phú lý luận.

Lấy 2. 0 bội tốc nhanh chóng xem lướt qua qua mấy bộ 40 tập phim thần tượng sau, tổng kết ra nhân vật chính tình cảm bước ngoặt hoặc là bạo phát điểm thường thường là ở xem chiếu bóng lúc phát sinh.

Tìm điện ảnh cũng là trí tuệ sống, phần lớn đồng tính điện ảnh kết cục đều là bi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lên mạng lục soát mấy bộ cái gọi là không bi, ai nha nha, chuyện này quả là là đồng tính phim hành động, tự xem đều có điểm mặt đỏ tới mang tai, đến lúc đó lại doạ chạy Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng phải là không như mong muốn.

Ngàn chọn vạn tuyển, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định tuyển một bộ danh thiếp —— The Vampire Chronicles.

Nhân vật chính cũng đẹp mắt, cảm tình tuyến nói như thế nào đây, có chút tối nghĩa, thế nhưng người sáng suốt đều có thể nhìn đi ra Leicester đối Louis Tư Mã Chiêu chi tâm.

Trăng sáng giữa trời, đêm cao gió hắc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thập phần ấm áp mà ổ ở phòng khách người lười sô pha trong, trên màn ảnh chậm rãi xuất hiện điện ảnh danh tự, cả vùng liền như vậy bắt đầu.

Vạn sự đều đủ Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không nghĩ rằng Ung Thánh Hựu xem cái điện ảnh rõ ràng nhìn ra nôn khan, vội vã mở đèn thay hắn nắm một chén nước nóng, chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tránh đi màn hình, yếu ớt nói: "Ai nha, ta thật giống thấy máu là choáng."

Mẹ, Dracula tại sao phải hút máu

...

Điện ảnh cuối cùng vẫn là xem thành rồi, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không thể phật Khương Nghĩa Kiện hảo ý, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể tùy ý Ung Thánh Hựu một bên ọe vừa nhìn.

Người khác xem chiếu bóng tay nâng sung sướng mập chỗ ở nước cùng linh chi sĩ bỏng ngô, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm cái cây quạt, không giống là mỗi ngày ở dưới lầu đem chim đi dạo ở nơi tĩnh mịch chơi cờ cụ ông quạt gió, là vì xuất hiện ở hiện hữu huyết cảnh tượng lúc, thay Ung Thánh Hựu che mắt.

Hai giờ đi qua, điện ảnh đẹp đẽ không dễ nhìn không biết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay phải đau nhức là thật sự.

Đóng lại hình chiếu về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng mở miệng: "Về sau có thể hay không nhìn điểm quốc sản mảnh, ta nghe không hiểu tiếng Anh, xem họa mặt liền không kịp xem phụ đề, cố sự này là giảng Dracula vì khuếch trương đại gia tộc xí nghiệp, mỗi ngày buổi tối nỗ lực công tác cố sự ư "

Cũng không nhìn điện ảnh rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thầm hạ quyết tâm, ôn nhu nói: "Là, chính là như vậy một cái đơn giản cố sự."

Đường đường một cái Cao Phú Soái, làm sao lưu lạc tới mắt không phải mắt, mũi không phải mũi mức độ.

Nếu như không có nhận thức quá cuộc sống thung lũng, cái kia bên cạnh ngươi nhất định thiếu hụt một cái Ung Thánh Hựu.

33.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tiến triển rơi vào cảnh khốn khó đồng thời, so với Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng nóng nảy hiện tại đã đổi tên là "Giơ lên cao văn phòng quy tắc ngầm" quần.

Hành chính: Điên cầu! Chính chủ thật nhiều ngày không phát đường kẹo rồi, cái này CP ta cơm thật tốt không vui vẻ, nhưng lại một điểm đều không ra được, bọn hắn quá tương xứng rồi, đem ta hết thảy đều lấy đi, thẻ lương cũng được, mệnh cũng được, chỉ cần bọn hắn cùng nhau.

Nhân sự: Ta chuyên tâm quan sát mấy ngày, lại tiếp tục như thế, chúng ta quy tắc ngầm CP liền muốn hồ xuyên địa tâm, lại ưu tú cộng hưởng từ hạt nhân đều không thể lĩnh hội thương tâm của ta gần chết, lại mênh mông Tinh Không cũng không sánh bằng lão bản cùng Tiểu Sư Phụ bốn mắt nhìn nhau, cho dù tốt sinh sôi dịch đều không thể để cho ta mọc ra mái tóc, chỉ có CP phát đường kẹo mới có thể làm cho ta không lại đầu trọc.

Tài vụ: Lại tiếp tục như thế, liền muốn be rồi, ta chỉ muốn nhìn hai người trong mật thêm dầu, nhưng ta lọc kính hay là quá sâu, cảm thấy bọn hắn rõ ràng yêu nhau, nhưng quá mức dâng trào bị vướng bởi các loại, tổng thì không cách nào nói ra khỏi miệng, liền giữa bọn họ mãnh liệt phập phồng bi thương đều quá đáng Mỹ Lệ.

Căng tin: Ngươi này tính là gì bây giờ nhìn thấy bọn họ buổi trưa điểm cùng một cái món ăn, ta đều cảm thấy đây là thật tâm người yêu. Không biết bọn hắn đang giãy dụa cái gì, không cần để ý thế tục nhãn quang, muốn làm liền đi làm, chúng ta quy tắc ngầm CP người ái mộ sẽ đem thế giới đều cho hắn cùng hắn.

Tài xế: Nhân Gian hormone xứng hành tẩu điêu khắc, khóa! Một mình ta huyết thư, ra lệnh cho bọn họ hiện tại liền kết hôn!

Kỹ thuật chống đỡ: Thực sự không hiểu muốn bản mẹ già mệnh, đối với bọn họ có ích lợi gì, ta đều lớn như vậy, còn tại vì người khác kinh thế hãi tục ái tình rơi lệ, mụ mụ nước mắt không đáng tiền, nhưng tình cảm của bọn họ giá trị thiên kim!

Thị trường: ! Ta Phạm Tiến thức ngất mất máu tính Shock Thomas 360 độ quay người quỳ xuống đất bạo khóc.

Marketing: Nhân Gian! Không thẳng!

Bảo vệ cửa: Ta đã hoài nghi chuyện này đối với CP chân thực tính, là không phải là vì để cho chúng ta tăng cao công tác hiệu suất doanh nghiệp CP.

Lao công: Thả ngươi xoay tròn xoắn ốc rắm! Ngươi nếu như muốn tinh luyện chính mình tinh luyện, bớt ở chỗ này nói ẩu nói tả! Nhà ngươi doanh nghiệp CP sau lưng trả cố gắng như vậy

Hậu cần: Chính là! Người khác cơm CP đều ngày ngày phóng thải cầu vồng rắm, liền có vẻ ngươi hội Thiên Mã Lưu Tinh Quyền, miệng nhỏ bá bá bá, cho ngươi một cái đòn bẩy, ngươi có thể khiêu động toàn bộ Vũ Trụ.

...

Mỗi người nói một kiểu, dừng lại bán tang về sau, mọi người quyết định không thể như thế tùy ý hai vị chính chủ chán chường đi xuống, chấn hưng quy tắc ngầm cp trọng trách, nếu như chính chủ gánh vác không nổi, vậy thì do người ái mộ nâng lên đại kỳ, đây là đương đại người ái mộ tự mình tu dưỡng.

Hiện đại người ái mộ thập phần không dễ, làm sự nghiệp phấn không tính, tình cờ còn muốn nói đùa một chút mẹ.

Ngươi nỗ lực, ta nỗ lực, điệu tây bì năng lực cùng nhau.

Ngươi từ bỏ, ta từ bỏ, người đối diện liền muốn cười hì hì.

Tâm động không bằng hành động, cải lương không bằng bạo lực.

Mượn từ kề bên hói đầu nhân sự mọc ra ba cọng tóc đại ngày thật tốt, lôi kéo lão bản cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tụ hội party.

Trải qua ăn cơm, KTV, Worgen giết các loại một hệ liệt bước đi làm nền, rốt cuộc đi tới then chốt phân đoạn —— lời nói thật lòng đại mạo hiểm.

Tại không nghỉ lúc đã tập vô số lần chân tâm lời nói đại mạo hiểm, đúng như dự đoán nghênh đón Ung Thánh Hựu thua trận kết quả.

So với đi bên ngoài trước mặt mọi người nhảy múa thoát y, Ung Thánh Hựu một cách tự nhiên mà lựa chọn lời nói thật lòng, mấy nhóm nhân mã mắt bốc ánh sáng xanh lục, hỏi ra dự mưu đã lâu vấn đề: Tại hiện trường có hay không có người thích

Cho dù tất cả mọi người đầu đều không động, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trong mờ tối đều là cảm thấy có mười mấy con mắt nhìn mình chằm chằm, nhưng tại loại này ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, không rảnh bận tâm còn lại, tầm mắt của hắn rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, đang chờ hắn há miệng cái kia vài giây, trong lòng bàn tay đều tích góp xuất mồ hôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng mở ra rồi! Ung Thánh Hựu hầu kết động! Ung Thánh Hựu lên tiếng!

"Ta không biết ..."

Như là một đạo không nhìn thấy tường đem bọn hắn chỗ ở phòng riêng cùng thế giới bên ngoài cách trở, bên ngoài chiêng trống tiếng động vang trời, lừa gạt pháo kỳ danh, bên trong yên lặng như tờ, tĩnh như người chết.

Mới vừa dài ba cọng tóc nhân sự cảm thấy đỉnh đầu bốc lên một trận mồ hôi lạnh, giơ tay lên lướt qua, ba cái tân sinh nhi cứ như vậy yêu chiết.

Nhưng trong căn phòng này, muốn khóc không phải hắn một người, có một người mặt đều cứng, chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm giác mình câu trả lời này nghe tới qua loa cho xong, giải thích: "Ta không biết cái gì là yêu thích."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sắc mặt hơi trì hoãn, hít sâu vừa mở khí, đổi cái phương thức hỏi hắn: "Nồi lẩu bên trong chỉ còn cuối cùng một mảnh thịt, nhất định phải cho người ở chỗ này, ngươi cho ai ăn "

Ung Thánh Hựu như chặt đinh chém sắt: "Ngươi."

Âm nhạc đúng lúc vang lên, tài xế rưng rưng biểu diễn ngày mai ta muốn gả cho ngươi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu sảng khoái trơn trượt tay nhỏ, nhà mình nuôi cải trắng có thể coi là không cứ để nhà heo củng.

34.

Quanh năm cùng đồ cổ liên hệ người, ngày lễ ngày tết cũng phải đi tự miếu bái một bái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện theo thường lệ đi tới tự miếu thành kính bái phật. Đang chuẩn bị lúc rời đi, đầu đường một cái thầy tướng số ngăn hắn lại: "Tiên sinh, ta thấy ngài ấn đường biến thành màu đen, Nguyên Thần tan rã, sợ là bốn phía có Yêu khí."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không coi là việc to tát, dưới chân bước tiến tăng nhanh, thầy tướng số không nghe theo bất nạo: "Tiên sinh, gần mấy tháng qua, bên cạnh ngươi có hay không người kỳ quái đột nhiên xuất hiện "

Đột nhiên xuất hiện chỉ có một Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn như thế ngốc đầu ngốc não nếu như yêu quái, Yêu Giới phái ra hắn đến tai họa Nhân Gian, cái kia toàn bộ Yêu Giới quả thực tràn ngập nguy cơ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không để ý tới hắn, nhanh chân về phía trước.

Thầy tướng số thấy thế trực tiếp kín đáo đưa cho hắn một bình nước: "Ai, ta lại không muốn tiền của ngươi, ngươi hãy cầm về đi đưa cho người kia uống, là thật là giả, một trắc liền biết."

Ban ngày ban mặt, sáng sủa càn khôn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không muốn cùng người như thế dây dưa không rõ, trực tiếp ước lượng trong bao đi rồi.

Thầy tướng số lại đi trở về dưới bóng cây, lấy ra một quyển sổ nhỏ tử, chăm chú ghi nhớ: Hôm nay lại trợ giúp một tên lầm đường lạc lối phàm nhân. Sau đó đếm đếm tờ thứ nhất chính tự, còn kém ba cái hắn là có thể tiếp tục tu Tiên.

Thầy tướng số rung đùi đắc ý kỳ đợi về sau ngày thật tốt, làm một tia ánh mặt trời rơi vào hắn trên trán lúc, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới một việc lớn.

Cái kia rượu hùng hoàng cho động vật loại yêu quái vẫn được, vạn nhất nếu là cho còn lại loại yêu quái uống, như xuân dược!

Thầy tướng số chạy như bay mà nghĩ muốn đi đuổi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng mà chỉ lưu đuôi xe khí.

Này có thể không phải là xong con bê rồi.

35.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhan biết cái kia đạt được đến một cái thất hồn lạc phách tin tức, hắn nguyên lai ở bác vật viện nhanh muốn tiến hành đấu giá, một món trong đó đồ cổ liền có chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu cuống lên, thành tinh mấy tháng, chuyện quan trọng nhất còn không làm đây, chính là hỏi dò Khương Nghĩa Kiện liên quan với Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy tương quan.

Nhưng ngoại trừ chuyện này, Ung Thánh Hựu sâu trong nội tâm có nhất cổ không thể nói ra cảm giác, vẫn cảm thấy thành nhân không có ý nghĩa hắn, bắt đầu có chút không nỡ bỏ cái thứ hình người bề ngoài, trả có ngày Thiên triều đêm chung đụng bằng hữu.

Tổng muốn cùng bọn họ nói gặp lại.

Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu lòng tràn đầy khổ sở, hồn vía lên mây mà về đến nhà, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang tại đối điện thoại di động nhiều lần múa máy, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hắn chăm chú, hiếu kỳ: "Ngươi đang nhìn cái gì "

"Dưới Chu Bác vật viện hội công khai bán đấu giá một ít đồ cổ, bên trong lại có ta vẫn muốn tám mặt thể Kim Cương nguyên thạch nhẫn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem điện thoại di động đẩy đi qua, "Nhìn xem, đẹp đẽ "

Ngoại trừ nhanh chóng một điểm, chỗ nào đẹp đẽ!

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng hừ nhảy cắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói tiếp: "Cùng đi với ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe câu nói này ỉu xìu, hắn làm sao đi đến lúc đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở dưới đài so giá, hắn tại trên đài nghênh tiếp bốn phương tám hướng ánh mắt, trong đầu liên tưởng đến lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng tám mặt thể Kim Cương nguyên thạch nhẫn song túc song phi, chính mình khả năng bị cái nào không biết hàng nhấc về nhà, nội tâm càng bi thương, kiếm cớ: "Không biết, đến lúc đó lại nói, khát quá."

Thuận tay cầm lên trên bàn một bình nhỏ nước, thật thà thật thà thật thà mà uống vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngăn cản cũng không kịp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn hắn thanh cái kia bình thầy tướng số cho hắn nước, nơi nào trả quản điện thoại, sau này ném một cái, xông lên trước đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, lo lắng hỏi: "Có khó không được có muốn hay không nôn món đồ này không có độc "

Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt xuống cái kia bình nước trong nháy mắt, liền cảm thấy được đôi chân như nhũn ra, hắn nửa tựa ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng, nói lầm bầm: "Ta nóng quá nha."

36.

Từ phòng khách đến phòng ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh y phục trên người kéo cái thất thất bát bát, nếu không phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện cương quyết ngăn hắn, tại cửa phòng ngủ là có thể đem chính mình bới ra sạch sành sanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình trên người khô nóng cực kỳ, áo sơmi cúc áo được táo bạo mà hiểu được ngực, cảm thấy dưới thân ga giường đều toả ra nhiệt khí, ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay qua lại lắc lư: "Thật sự rất nóng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh máy điều hòa không khí nhiệt độ hướng phía dưới điều một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt đỏ ửng không giảm chút nào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính thăm dò mà đưa tay kề sát ở Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, nhiệt độ xác thực không bình thường, nhưng dáng dấp của hắn cũng không giống bị sốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được Ung Thánh Hựu như gấu koala như thế ôm, bất kể nói thế nào cũng không buông tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là cõng lấy hắn đi tới phòng khách, cầm lấy rỗng mất chiếc lọ, này mới nhìn đến phía dưới một loạt chữ nhỏ, là thành phần —— bính đau xót Testosterone, Giáp cơ hòn dái chay, . .. Các loại.

Mẹ, cái kia bọn bịp bợm giang hồ cho hắn một cái cui////////Q ING thuốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu khô nóng khó nhịn, cảm thấy chỉnh thân thể cũng không chịu khống chế. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hắn ôm trở về trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi cọ tới cọ lui, đầy nước trong đôi mắt thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia một Trương Cường đi ức chế mặt của mình chiếu lên rõ rõ ràng ràng, trước ngực lộ ra da thịt hiện ra Q ING/////// sắc phấn.

Cũng cứ như vậy vài giây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay phất qua môi của hắn văn, môi chậm rãi tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai, chính phải ôn nhu dán lên lúc, thần trí không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu dùng khinh mềm thanh âm hô một cái tên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi ngừng ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, không động đậy nữa.

"Shi Zi ..."

Cục đá.

Ung Thánh Hựu sư phụ.

===========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Xin hỏi ...

Khương Nghĩa Kiện: Đừng hỏi nữa, ta khó chịu.

Ung Thánh Hựu: Ta nóng quá.


	65. Chapter 65

Lần này buổi đấu giá cùng dĩ vãng không giống, mỗi người chỉ có thể mua cái tiếp theo vật phẩm. Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm vững tin chính mình đều sẽ tại bác vật viện trong nhà kho vượt qua chán nản cả đời.

Kỳ thực hắn có thể biến thành người đi ra ngoài, nhưng hắn không muốn.

Nồi lẩu mới không phải hắn người trưởng thành lạc thú, một mực cùng hắn ăn lẩu Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới là, nhưng bên cạnh hắn cũng không còn Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi.

Thành nhân thật là một chút cũng không có thú vị.

Mắt thấy một cái lại một kiện vật phẩm được thành công bán đấu giá, bao quát Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tâm niệm niệm tám mặt thể Kim Cương nguyên thạch nhẫn. Ấp Thánh Hựu nằm ở tơ lụa mang lên, bi quan chán đời.

Đợi được chính mình ra trận lúc, nhất định sẽ xuất hiện đấu giá hội bên trên khó xử nhất một màn, liền nâng bài người đều không có, ngọc khí nguyên bản xem phẩm chất, ai quản nó là từ đâu cái trong mộ leo ra tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe khí Vũ Hiên ngang bán đấu giá viên hô lên mới bắt đầu giá cả: "1000 nguyên."

Ung Thánh Hựu không đất dung thân, chuyện này quả thật là từ trước tới nay giá tiền thấp nhất, bất quá tình hình so với ấp Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến yếu khá hơn một chút, chí ít còn có người ra giá, dưới đài ánh đèn qua ám, Ung Thánh Hựu không thấy rõ mặt của bọn họ, chẳng qua là cảm thấy có tiền thật tốt, ngay cả mình đều nguyện ý mua 0

Giá cả cao lên tới 5000 liền không người tăng giá nữa, làm tiếng thứ ba cây búa yếu hạ xuống lúc, một cái nam nhân giơ lên tấm bảng, cao giọng hô: "Mười vạn."

Toàn trường ánh mắt toàn bộ bộ lạc tại trên thân người kia, chỉ thấy hắn thân sĩ cười cười, giơ giơ điện thoại trong tay: "Ta chỉ là thế hệ báo giá."

Bán đấu giá viên luôn mãi xác định chi, bắt đầu gõ chùy, một người phụ nữ thanh âm lười biếng xuất hiện : "10 vạn 5000 nguyên."

Nam nhân tao nhã giơ bảng: "150 ngàn."

Nữ nhân tiếp tục: "155,000 nguyên."

Một cái phẩm chất như thế chi nát còn có tổn hại Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy, cư nhiên bị hai người đùa bỡn đến 250 ngàn mới coi như ngừng, nam nhân đem ngao thư mời đưa cho công nhân viên, liền muốn rời khỏi, lúc gần đi hướng nữ nhân nháy mắt, nữ nhân phong tình vạn mà đáp lại hắn.

Xem nóng hạp vây xem quần chúng vốn tưởng rằng có người tranh cãi cố ý tăng giá, kết quả vừa nhìn hai cái người nhận thức, đây là đồ cái gì.

Càng mộng ép là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Này tính là gì chính mình giá trị bản thân tăng gấp bội!

Chính mình có thể phải hảo hảo nhìn xem là cái gì có tiền thiêu đến không địa phương tiêu người tiêu tốn hoàn toàn không phù hợp chính mình phẩm chất giá cả mua về.

48,

Ung Thánh Hựu được thả xuống lúc, cảm thấy trước mắt nơi này có chút quen thuộc, nhưng từ trước đến giờ không quá nhớ việc hắn không quá chắc chắn.

Thẳng đến có hai cái thanh âm quen thuộc gọi hắn: "Ông trời của ta nha, ngươi tại sao trở về "

Không phải bình rượu cùng giống như chuông

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu vừa nhìn, còn có lúc đó rơi vào túc xá rương hành lý, này không phải là tàng quán thương khố ư

Cho nên là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mua xuống hắn

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc kệ bình rượu cùng giống như chuông trả ở bên cạnh xem, trực tiếp biến thành hình người, nhanh chóng từ trong rương hành lý bới ra xuất quần áo khoác lên người, vừa mới chuẩn bị thở phào nhẹ nhõm, quay đầu nhìn lại hai người đàn ông thân thể trần truồng mà đứng ở trước mặt: "Huynh đệ, thanh y phục của ngươi cũng cho chúng ta mượn mặc

Hôm nay là ngày gì

Bình rượu dữ tượng chuông tập thể thành tinh!

Khả năng đây chính là địa linh nhân kiệt, hoặc là nói là Bồ Tát Hiển Linh, không trọng yếu, ba cái yêu quái thừa dịp nguyệt Hắc Phong cao chạy ra tàng quán, đang tại xoắn xuýt là ở chịu Kid ở một buổi chiều thượng, vẫn là ngủ ngoài trời cầu lớn dưới.

Ung Thánh Hựu móc móc túi áo, lấy ra một cái chìa khoá: "Thật giống công ty tìm cho ta túc bỏ còn có thể ở."

49,

Ba người cùng tiến vào Ung Thánh Hựu trước ký túc xá chi, Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thời gian đánh giá mắt trước nam nhân.

Một vị lưng hùm vai gấu, vạm vỡ, vừa nhìn chính là phong lưu phóng khoáng, cảm tình phong phú, nhất vị diện mang hoa đào, vóc người gầy yếu, vừa nhìn chính là yếu đuối mong manh, cảm tình trống không.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem cái kia dung hòa rồi lớn mạnh cơ ngực, đốc định chỉ vào đại người cao: "Ngươi là bình rượu."

Tráng hán cười khẩy: "Không phải, ta là giống như chuông."

Cho người khiếp sợ một màn xuất hiện, tráng hán ôm lấy thanh niên: "Hắn là bình rượu, không giống ư "

Kinh hãi quá độ Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến cực kỳ thuần lương: "Như, người như vật."

50,

Dùng năm phút làm rõ quan hệ của hai người bọn hắn.

Bình rượu dữ tượng chuông không thành tinh thời điểm bởi nhàm chán cực độ, đánh cuộc. Bình rượu tuyên bố, nếu là giống như chuông thua, lấy chi thành tinh lấy chi, liền muốn ngâm giống như chuông. Nhưng giống như chuông thắng đánh cược ước, bình rượu hỏi giống như chuông muốn cái gì, giống như chuông lúc đó cười không nói, kết quả thành tinh lấy chi, trực tiếp xuống ngựa diệt, tuyên bố chính mình yếu pha rượu tôn.

Phong thủy luân chuyển, bình rượu năm đó nói ẩu nói tả tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới có thể cắm vào giống như chung thân thượng

Chuyện bây giờ trọng điểm không ở chỗ bọn hắn, mà là Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm tình

0

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện khai triển một đoạn tích cực hướng lên trên, khỏe mạnh quan hệ yêu thương, liền muốn chế định một phần không chê vào đâu được kế hoạch.

Bình rượu tự xưng là tình trường cao thủ, một bên ngoài miệng nã pháo cấu tạo mỹ hảo tương lai, một bên trở mình Ung Thánh Hựu rương hành lý, ánh mắt sáng lên, nhìn thấy bên trong một quyển sách một {{ mị lực nam tính gây nên thắng một trăm chiêu }}, hỏi: "Đây là của ngươi sách ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn phong tao bìa ngoài cùng với cổ quái danh tự, không ngớt lời phủ nhận. Bình rượu dữ tượng chuông hai cái vai người ngoài nghiên cứu một chút, chọn dùng người hiện đại mới sẽ phương pháp bài trừ, cho rằng ký nhưng không phải ấp Thánh Hựu, cái kia chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho ấp Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu thập phần nghi hoặc: "Hắn cho ta quyển sách này thiên ma "

Bình rượu tiếng như hồng chung: "Mị lực nam tính! Rõ ràng, hắn đem quyển sách này cho ngươi, liền là hy vọng ngươi làm như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa tin nửa ngờ mà lật vài tờ, lập tức mặt đỏ: "Thiệt hay giả này chi mặt đồ vật cũng quá không thích hợp thiếu nhi ..."

Bình rượu tùy ý nhìn một mắt, màng bản một cái liền thẳng, lẽ thẳng khí hùng: "Tự nhiên là thật! Thực sắc, tính dã!"

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến giờ khẩu kém cỏi, biện không nhắm rượu Nhược Liên Hoa bình rượu, xấu hổ nghiêm mặt nâng sách trốn trở về phòng, nhìn đến mặt đỏ tới mang tai.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự yêu thích này thần yêu diễm loại hình

Lão Hán đẩy xe, Quan Âm Liên toà ...

Italy đèn treo đây là cái gì quỷ

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là muốn tìm người yêu, hãy tìm cái đoàn xiếc diễn viên

51.

Tàng quán chữa trị sư từ chức không nói, thương khố trả tạo trộm cướp rồi, mới mua Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy không thấy, vốn là dự định lấy ra lót một cái tổn hại giá sách.

Hành chính báo cáo chuyện này thời điểm, âm thanh đều run, thất lạc đêm đó toàn bộ khu đều ngừng điện, liền cái trộm bóng đều không bắt được. Kết quả Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe thế sự kiện, chỉ là điểm một chút đầu, không có bất kỳ cùng ứng với.

Hành chính ra ngoài khóc trời lấy đất lấy điện thoại di động ra tại WeChat trong đám nói: Xong, lão bản bởi vì tiểu sư phụ không ở, thực đã giống như xác chết di động.

Nói Tào Tháo, Tào Tháo đến.

Nhân sự mới vừa cự tuyệt một cái chỉ vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện mộ danh mà đến tiểu cô nương, tức giận lập xuống" gọi: "Người kế tiếp nếu như hay là bởi vì lão bản tới, trực tiếp cự." Nhân sự mệt đến ngã quắp tại trên ghế, cái kế tiếp phỏng vấn người hắn ngay cả nhìn cũng chưa từng nhìn trực tiếp hỏi : "Nói, tới nơi này nhận lời mời có hay không đối chúng ta lão bản tư tâm, nếu là có, đi thẳng về, chúng ta tàng quán chỉ hoan nghênh công bằng làm việc công nhân."

" "

Nhân sự trong tai vang lên một cái thanh âm quen thuộc, sợ đến hắn suýt chút nữa không từ trên ghế ngã

Xuống, gấp nhanh trở về vị trí cũ cổ chỉ nghe xương một thanh âm vang lên, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mộng bức mà đứng

Ở trước mặt hắn: "Đối lão bản có tư tâm không được sao "

Nhân sự cảm thấy gọi lập đi ra chính là vì vẽ mặt, chê cười nói: "Ta cảm thấy ngươi đi "

0

Nhân sự cảm thấy chuyện này không thể làm chủ, lại như lúc đó như thế, chiến chiến nguy nguy đánh điện lời nói xin chỉ thị Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Lão bản, có một người đến nhận lời mời chữa trị sư."

Đang tại thao túng điện thoại di động Khương Nghĩa Kiện mạn bất kinh tâm nói: "Ngươi định."

Nhân sự run lập cập: "Lần này có chút đặc thù, là trước công nhân, có thể có muốn không" trong điện thoại truyền đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếng cười rất nhẹ: "Ngươi xem đó mà làm, người không thành vấn đề liền dùng."

Nhân sự cảm thấy lần này nói chuyện hết sức quen thuộc, nhưng lần này hắn không dám cùng ấp Thánh Hựu ký âm dương hợp đồng, lấy tư cách "Giơ lên cao văn phòng quy tắc ngầm cốc" chủ nhóm, trực tiếp thanh bên ngoài trả đang đợi phỏng vấn người mời đi, xoay người rồi cùng ấp Thánh Hựu kí rồi một cái chính thức hợp đồng. Lão bản không chủ động, người ái mộ yếu phấn đấu!

52,

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy chuyện này từ từ hướng về chính mình quy hoạch bản kế hoạch tiến lên, treo rồi điện lời nói lấy chi ngón tay động tác càng thêm xán lạn, thanh ấp Thánh Hựu tán gẫu ghi chép toàn bộ dành trước chi, thanh hai người tán gẫu ghi chép xóa được không còn một mống.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chi đến thanh Ung Thánh Hựu phát tin tức tất cả đều nhìn, cuối cùng cũng coi như làm rõ cái này tiểu gia hỏa lai lịch.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa bắt đầu chỉ là một khối bình thường Bạch Ngọc, chi đến vào Thế Tử thanh mắt, từ Nội Vụ Phủ thanh phải làm làm hỏng phẩm xử lý Ung Thánh Hựu cứu trở về, tự mình làm thành cái chặn giấy cung tại thư phòng. Cái gọi là sư phụ chính là Thế Tử, xem như là tái sinh phụ mẫu cái kia một vầng, sở dĩ tiếp cận Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là muốn nhằm vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện câu kia đem hắn đày vào lãnh cung phát biện cái một hai, kết quả, mọi người cũng biết.

Hắn yêu thích chính mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hết sức vui mừng, cảm giác mình con đường vạn thủy Thiên Sơn rốt cuộc nhìn thấy dãy núi điệp trương mỹ cảnh, không uổng phí chính mình trên đường nhiều lần suýt chút nữa tại trong biển chết đuối, vách núi té xuống

0

Thời gian này mới là đắc ý.

Theo lý thuyết, Ung Thánh Hựu đều biểu bạch, chỉ cần Khương Nghĩa Kiện nho nhỏ đáp lại một cái, hai người bọn họ coi như là nước chảy thành sông rồi.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện gần nhất được chơi đùa não mạch kín cũng từ từ hướng về không giống bình thường người dựa vào, hắn cảm thấy muốn cho ấp Thánh Hựu cảm thụ một lần tìm kiếm tình yêu không dễ dàng, hắn năng lực cảm thụ đến trân quý của mình.

Từ đây lấy chi, không hề chi chú ý chi lo, Điềm Điềm Mật Mật cùng nhau.

53,

Tàng quán không lớn, cúi đầu không gặp ngẩng đầu thấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi ngày làm bộ mà từ ấp Thánh Hựu chỗ ở phòng công tác tới tới lui lui trải qua nhiều lần, cuối cùng cũng coi như cùng không thế nào ra cửa Ung thánh hữu đụng phải.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là cố ý, bởi vì quyển kia {{ mị lực nam tính Winning một trăm chiêu }} đệ nhất chiêu chính là "Câu", nói yêu thương như câu cá, muốn thu co lại có độ, duy trì kiên trì, như cùng câu cá như thế, lợi dụng mồi câu làm cho đối phương trước sau đối với mình duy trì hứng thú, đồng thời yếu chú ý dây câu độ dài, quá ngắn sẽ cho người cảm thấy ung dung đến không thú vị, quá dài dễ dàng làm cho đối phương cảm thấy xa xôi đến vô lý, cái này độ là cực kỳ hiếm có, yếu làm cho đối phương tại đây tràng truy đuổi trong sản sinh lạc thú.

Trong sách chữ, ấp Thánh Hựu đều biết, nhưng liền cùng một chỗ, hoàn toàn không hiểu tác giả muốn yếu biểu đạt cái gì. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn thỉnh giáo "Trải qua bách chiến" bình rượu, bình rượu nghĩ thầm này không phải là việc nhỏ như con thỏ kết quả vừa nhìn, không phải không thừa nhận người hiện đại sáo lộ quá nhiều, nhưng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt không thể rụt rè, không thể làm gì khác hơn là ăn nói ba hoa.

"Chính là để ngươi không cần quá chủ động, câu! Chính là treo! Khiến hắn không nhìn thấy không sờ được, vội chết hắn, còn xa hơn khoảng cách câu dẫn hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa tin nửa ngờ: "Chính là không nói chuyện với hắn "

Bình rượu kỳ thực cũng không hiểu có ý gì, như ý sườn núi cưỡi lừa: "Trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy." "Cái kia câu dẫn lại là cái gì ta là khối băng thanh ngọc khiết ngọc."

"Ngươi lời nói này. Thật giống ai là từ trong nhà chứa đi ra ngoài như thế! Câu dẫn chính là đối hắn vung làm nũng gì gì đó, cho hắn điểm ngon ngọt."

Ung Thánh Hựu khóc không ra nước mắt, cảm thấy làm người khó càng thêm khó: "Thế nào tính làm nũng" bình rượu phong tao mà chớp chớp mắt: "Đây chính là làm nũng."

Ung Thánh Hựu oán thầm: "Nhưng ta thế nào cảm giác như mắt làm đây này ..."

Bình rượu không cho phép người khác nghi vấn tình cảm của hắn trưng cầu ý kiến ngôi cửu ngũ địa vị: "Ngươi cái ngàn tuổi già xử nam biết cái gì!"

54,

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong hành lang "Không thể buông tha", Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng trước: "Ngươi thu được ta cho ngươi phát tin tức ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguỵ trang đến mức trả ty bình tĩnh, ánh mắt cũng không ngừng mà quét nhiều ngày không thấy ấp Thánh Hựu, nhưng khẩu khí hoá trang được đặc như một chuyện: "Tin tức gì điện thoại di động ta quãng thời gian trước xấu rồi, tin tức đều không thấy."

Mới vừa mở vai, Ung Thánh Hựu liền e sợ: "Không có gì."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện để ấn chứng chân thực, cố ý đem điện thoại di động cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua: " ngươi xem, rõ ràng."

Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm tiến thối lưỡng nan, vốn là dũng khí chính là trong nháy mắt đầu óc nóng lên phụ tặng cơ duyên trùng hợp kết quả, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nếu như không thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhận không có dũng khí lại thanh nguyên văn một chữ không kém mà lặp lại một lần.

Mở đầu cùng phần cuối hắn cũng không dám nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi mở miệng: "Nghe nói trong quán đến rồi một khối Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy, là ngươi mua ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt không biến sắc: "Nha, cái kia là một người bạn đưa tới, mua xong phát xuất hiện không phải làm yêu thích, thẳng thắn đưa đến nơi này của ta rồi. Ai, ngươi nói chuyện, ta nghĩ tới rồi, khối này cái chặn giấy mất rồi, ta còn chưa báo án đây, nếu để cho ta biết ai trộm, một định không thể dễ tha."

"Vượt ngục" ấp Thánh Hựu sợ đến khóc không ra nước mắt, nhưng hắn còn nhớ bình rượu đối với hắn truân truân giáo huấn, cho dù câu không thành công, cũng phải nhớ kỹ làm nũng.

Theo chi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tận mắt nhìn đỏ lên lỗ tai Ung Thánh Hựu, cẩn thận ký ký mà đối chính mình, làm một cái lấy hắn, phối hợp hắn cái kia một tấm oan ức đến nỗi ngay cả tổ giác đều có chút đạp kéo mặt.

Thật là đáng yêu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn kém bắt đầu véo mình mới miễn cưỡng khắc chế nhếch miệng lên cơ bắp, cường trang bình tĩnh hỏi: "Ánh mắt ngươi làm sao vậy "

Ung Thánh Hựu viền mắt đỏ hơn, lương Hoàng Hà nước vỡ đê tựa như: "Bọn hắn để cho ta học vung kiều."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng đọc thầm: Người cắt không thể vỡ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện về văn phòng cả người sẽ không tốt, điều ra đến vừa vặn hành lang camera đầu lục tượng, thanh ấp Thánh Hựu vừa vặn cái kia một đoạn biểu lộ download tới điện thoại di động bên trong.

Tàng quán công nhân thường thường nhìn thấy lão bản một người xem điện thoại di động ngây ngô mà vui cười.

Lương cử chỉ điên rồ đồng dạng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện được thừa nhận, chính mình duy trì cao lạnh năng lực bay liền chặng không được chủ yếu bởi vì đối Ung Thánh Hựu không có gì sức miễn dịch.

Kỳ thực cái kia lấy hắn làm được rất xấu xí, mũi cùng con mắt đều nhanh nhét chung một chỗ, nhưng Khương Daniel rất vui vẻ.

Da một cái, vẫn là rất vui vẻ.

55,

Đã sớm nói ấp Thánh Hựu không có gì làm người thiên phú, truy người càng không thiên phú, cùng Khương Dani ngươi ở chung quả thực chính là quân tử chi giao nhạt như nước, đương nhiên đây là ấp Thánh Hựu một phương diện nhận thức vì, đừng xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt ngoài nhẹ như mây gió, nội tâm đã sớm trèo lên tỷ vu sóng.

Cảm thấy một ánh mắt tụ hợp, nội tâm lập tức Tinh Hỏa Liệu Nguyên.

Bình rượu dữ tượng chuông phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà thu dọn đồ đạc, nghe được động tĩnh của bọn họ, đầu cũng không nhấc: "Những y phục này cho các ngươi, ta dùng chi không cần."

Giống như chuông lo lắng: "Làm sao vậy "

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đến chuyện hồi xế chiều, miệng mới vừa mở ra, ngữ điệu liền bắt đầu nghẹn ngào, bình rượu cùng giống như chuông nghe xong nửa ngày cuối cùng cũng coi như làm rõ. Buổi chiều có một người phụ nữ tìm đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngôn ngữ cử động thập phần thân mật, hữu hảo việc công nhân nói đây chẳng lẽ là lão bản vị hôn thê. Ung Thánh Hựu cách rất nhìn xa đến người phụ nữ kia, nhớ tới người chính là ngày đó đấu giá hội bên trên tăng giá nữ nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình không vui.

Nó chuẩn bị trở về tàng quán thương khố bên trong đợi rồi.

Giống như chuông cùng bình rượu tránh đi ấp Thánh Hựu thương lượng đối sách.

Bình rượu lòng căm phẫn điền mài: "Cái kia cái chặn giấy tuy rằng ngốc Hề Hề, cũng ty hai chúng ta tái sinh ân nhân, có thể trơ mắt nhìn hắn bị người bắt nạt "

Giống như chuông vẫn tính bình tĩnh: "Ngươi muốn thế nào "

Những kia tổn hại chiêu không phải là ngươi cho ấp Thánh Hựu chi, hiện tại ngựa chi pháo.

Bình rượu cười đến đắc ý: "Ta muốn cho hắn trói lại, nghiêm hình bức cung, nhất định phải cho ấp Thánh Hựu một câu trả lời."

Giống như Chung vương chi coi thường: "Chỉ ngươi cái này thân thể trả bắt cóc hắn "

Bình rượu mặt mày nịnh nọt: "Ngươi một cái thân bắp thịt không cần dùng rất đáng tiếc."

Thế là, tan tầm chi Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chỉ có không có tìm được ấp Thánh Hựu, còn bị hai cái đại các lão gia bắt cóc rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở mắt ra liền nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sốt sắng mà đứng ở trước mặt, nhìn thấy chính mình trợn

Mở mắt chi, hít sâu một cái: "Ta có lời cùng ngươi nói, nói xong ta liền cho ngươi mở trói.

"

Hôn mê lúc trước Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả khẩn trương đến tưởng rằng giặc cướp mưu tài sát hại tính mệnh, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu viên này tâm mới yên tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhát gan thừa nhận mình là yêu tinh, chỉ chọn trọng điểm cùng hắn giảng.

"Ta lần này trở về chính là muốn nói cho ngươi biết, ta thích ngươi, nhưng ta biết ngươi có chưa kết hôn vợ rồi."

Vị hôn thê Khương Nghĩa Kiện lừa được tìm không thấy nam bắc.

"Xế chiều hôm nay ta xem nàng và ngươi đứng ở đồng thời đặc biệt xứng."

Thiên đại hiểu lầm, đó là ta biểu muội.

"Ngươi yên tâm, lấy chi ta tuyệt đối sẽ không xuất hiện trước mặt ngươi."

Đùa lớn rồi, ngươi không xuất hiện ta còn dằn vặt cái gì hùng vĩ kế hoạch đây này

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn mở miệng giải thích, chi biết chi cảm giác phát xuất hiện miệng mình được băng dính quấn vô cùng thực.

Ung Thánh Hựu ỉu xìu ỉu xìu hỏi hắn tối chi một vấn đề: "Ta nói nhiều như vậy, ngươi chán ghét ta sao ngươi nếu như không đáng ghét liền nháy một cái con mắt."

Ông trời, ta thích cũng không kịp.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nặng nề nháy một cái con mắt.

Tuyệt vọng ấp Thánh Hựu nhưng không thấy có tia Mi-li ăm-pe an ủi: "Ta biết, ngươi là sợ không được xuất cái gì giết người diệt khẩu cực đoan việc, mới dụ dỗ ta, không có chuyện gì, như vậy ta thực đã rất thỏa mãn rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xác định cái này kịch bản đi hướng thực đã hoàn toàn lệch khỏi suy nghĩ của hắn, chi hối hận rối tinh rối mù, chơi cái gì kéo đẩy, đem mình bồi tiến vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn tiến lên cảm thấy thay hắn cởi trói thời điểm, tay đụng tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện chếch mặt, giống như Ma như thế, nhất thời không có buông tay ra, ấp úng: "Như vậy ty không tính mạo phạm ngươi "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực tại động quấn vào chi mặt thủ, bình rượu dữ tượng chuông cũng không phải chuyên nghiệp, rõ ràng đánh một cái Slipknot, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu ngây người thời điểm, mở ra dây thừng, một cái xé ra ngoài miệng băng dán, trực tiếp ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, một cái hôn rơi vào Ung thánh hữu khóe miệng.

"Đây không phải mạo phạm, là ưa thích."

Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều hôn mê rồi, hắn vốn cho là giành lấy tự do Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ đem chính mình đánh một trận, tuy rằng bình rượu dữ tượng chuông bắt cóc một chuyện, chính mình không biết chút nào, nhưng cuối cùng cứu là vì mình, nếu như lôi linh chấn nộ Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn truy cứu, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định toàn bộ đam hạ trách nhiệm.

Cùng chính mất đi làm người lạc thú chính mình cũng không có ý định làm người rồi.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chỉ có không hề tức giận, cùng mà hôn chính mình, ấp Thánh Hựu sợ hết hồn, giật mình nói: "Ta phải hay không đang nằm mơ "

Ung Thánh Hựu được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật chặt ôm lấy, hai cái thân thể không có một chút nào khe hở, Ung Thánh Hựu chống lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện giữa cổ, nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang cười thanh âm : "Tiểu kẻ ngu si."

Ngày hè gió nóng từ cửa sổ khe hở tiến vào phòng, liền không khí cũng biến thành xao động, để ân tình muốn ám tụng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếng hít thở âm từ từ tăng thêm, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu tinh tế mà hôn qua hắn, từ cái trán tóc rối lại tới gò má nốt ruồi. Chưa chắc qua động tình Ung Thánh Hựu đôi chân như nhũn ra, nửa ỷ nửa quỳ mà được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy, hô hấp dần dần trầm trọng, nước mắt cũng từ khóe mắt giữa dòng xuất.

Hắn không nói ra được cảm giác gì, không thể làm gì khác hơn là lẩm bẩm mớm mà đi gọi tên Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp khóe mắt của hắn, một bên tay thực đã tìm được hắn xương hông nơi, không nhẹ không nặng nắm chặt yếu ớt địa phương, dưới thân truyền tới rung động để Ung thánh hữu không biết làm sao, Vi Vi nhếch miệng, cái kia như cùng ở tại đám mây trôi nổi thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác, khiến hắn không tìm được điểm dừng chân, không thể làm gì khác hơn là men theo bản năng nhô lên trên người, chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người nhiệt độ để hắn hiểu được, mình còn có còn sót lại ý thức.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ dung mạo rất đẹp đẽ, trắng nõn nà, bàn tay khoan hậu, ngón tay thon dài, rất nhiều tầm thường đồ cổ bị hắn cầm trong tay lúc, đều rất giống tăng giá trị. Hắn muốn yếu lấy lòng Ung Thánh Hựu, ngón tay linh hoạt đến làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu liền ánh mắt đều trở nên mê ly, rất nhanh liền tháo hàng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khi hắn bắn ra lúc, không có hết sức né tránh, ngón tay khó tránh khỏi dính vào màu trắng vàng chất lỏng, ấp Thánh Hựu Vi Vi ngẩng đầu lên, muốn đi đụng vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt, cảm thụ đến bức thiết Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cúi đầu đưa lên môi mình. Đáng thương ấp Thánh Hựu liên tiếp hôn cũng không thành thạo, càng giống là một cái mới vừa phá xác chim non vụng về mổ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cách nào, cởi ra hai người vướng bận quần áo, nhỏ giọng nói: "Há mồm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời mà nghe theo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lưỡi xâm lấn đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng, hào không lưu tình mà cướp đoạt trong miệng hắn không khí, trong căn phòng an tĩnh chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào ức chế mà phá nát tiếng rên rỉ, được hôn đến mất trí.

"Thoải mái ư "

Tại tình hình thượng chính là một tờ giấy trắng ấp Thánh Hựu không chút nào che giấu dục vọng của mình, đỏ nghiêm mặt nói: "Thoải mái."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay từ cột sống của hắn hướng hạ du đi: "Một lúc thoải mái hơn."

Làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay chặn lại chi phương mềm mại lối vào lúc, xem qua {{ mị lực nam tính Winning một trăm chiêu }} Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên biết động tác kế tiếp.

Hắn không phải không muốn đem chính mình hiến thân ở trước mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mà là có chút việc tất cần cho hắn biết.

Một tiếng thét kinh hãi dường như không thích hợp nghi sấm mùa xuân.

"Ta, ta, ta không phải là người."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất định phải may mắn chính mình cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian dài, tâm lý tố chất cực cao, bằng không bình thường người có thể bị này một tiếng hù đến bệnh liệt dương.

58,

"Ngày chi lại nói."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên biết hắn muốn nói điều gì, trực tiếp cúi người ngăn chặn hắn thực đã có phần sưng đỏ miệng, dùng ngón tay ôn nhu thay hắn làm mở rộng, Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng hít vào khí, làm mảnh kia khát cầu chi địa có thể chứa đựng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, khiến hắn tự mình đem chính mình đưa vào trong cơ thể hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt nghiêng đầu đi, không dám nhìn dưới người hắn đại vật, nhưng như trước tùy ý Khương Daniel đối thân thể mình khởi xướng tiến công, thẳng đến lửa nóng hành lang thật chặt thu nạp ở.

Kỳ thực chi vào tư thế sẽ làm cho lần thứ nhất làm này thần việc Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái hơn, nhưng Khương Daniel lần này có phần ích kỷ, hắn muốn đem ấp Thánh Hựu biểu lộ từng cái tiếp thu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình như là tại sóng lớn bên trong phiêu bạt thuyền nhỏ, hắn được có quy luật rút động tra đến hoa mắt váng đầu, dưới thân sền sệt ướt át, hắn chỉ có thể dùng cánh tay quàng lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ, mới có thể không ngừng mà tiếp thu Khương Nghĩa Kiện mãnh liệt thế tiến công.

Hắn nhổ ra hô hấp đều đứt quãng, càng khỏi nói câu, nhưng tin tưởng yêu nhau người không thể có chỗ lừa dối Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy cố chấp Địa Sát phong cảnh: "Ta, ta, ta đều ... Nói rồi, ặc, không, , là người ... Ngươi nhẹ chút ..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trói lại Ung Thánh Hựu hông của, dùng hàm răng khinh khẽ cắn chặt tai của hắn môi, cọ xát qua chi, bởi vì tình dục để tiếng nói của hắn trở nên khàn khàn, thấp giọng tại ấp Thánh Hựu tai vừa nói ra.

"Ngươi kỳ thực chính là Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy, không cẩn thận thành tinh."

Câu nói này thay đổi chủ ngữ liền là đương thời Ung Thánh Hựu không cẩn thận phát ra ngoài chân tình thuyết minh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng nói không có thu được, Ung Thánh Hựu mới biết mắc lừa bị lừa. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tha cho thú vị mà xem cắn môi giận dữ thần thái của mình, ửng hồng mặt không hề diệt nhiếp lực, tiếp tục dưới lưng đi, mãi cho đến "Ngươi sắp bị đấu giá, nhưng ngươi muốn nói cho ngươi biết, ngươi thích hoan ta."

Luống cuống Ung Thánh Hựu khóc chít chít mà cầu hắn không nên nói nữa, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mực kiên nắm lưng đến tối chi một câu đến, ấp Thánh Hựu thoát lực mà mắng hắn biến thái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe hắn mềm Miên Miên kéo dài thanh âm chỉ cảm thấy sẽ để cho mình dưới thân càng thêm sưng không thể tả, hắn dùng tay xoa nắn ấp Thánh Hựu trước người hai viên nhô ra, ác thú vị mà tóm một cái, đúng như dự đoán, ấp Thánh Hựu lại là một tiếng ngứa y hệt kêu nhỏ.

"Ngươi có biết hay không ta thấy ngươi đối với ta thản Bạch Hữu cao hứng bao nhiêu, ta lăn qua lộn lại mà xem, xui như vậy xuống, đương nhiên muốn hướng về ngươi khoe khoang một lần."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình sắp khóc rồi, tự nhận là sói lệ mà lườm hắn một cái, nhưng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt liền cái này diệt hiếp động tác đều là mị nhãn như tơ.

"Ngươi bây giờ nhưng là được ta vững vàng mà thanh khống ở trong lòng bàn tay."

Vừa dứt lời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả cố ý bấm một cái Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt đỏ hơn, oan ức Pearl mà mắng Khương Nghĩa Kiện biến thái, hắn mới rõ ràng trắng câu kia ngày chi lại nói ngày, là động từ!

Nhưng chính mình cũng đắm chìm tại một lớp lại một lớp trong dục vọng, khó có thể dùng lời diễn tả được sinh lý cùng ứng với khiến hắn chủ động đi đòi lấy. Thân là cái chặn giấy hình thái cùng Nhân Loại hình thái vẫn có chỗ liên quan, năm đó bởi tổn hại được Thế Tử chữa trị chi, cũng lưu lại vết rách, thành tinh chi trước mắt liền lưu dưới ba viên nốt ruồi, mà ngọc gặp người hội biến đỏ đặc tính để thân thể của hắn rất nhanh bị ửng hồng nhuộm thấu 0

Làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đụng tới trong cơ thể hắn một cái vị trí lúc, tập kích mà đến vui vẻ khiến hắn

Hạ thân tại không có bất kỳ tiếp xúc dưới tình huống cương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện gầm nhẹ một tiếng, từ hắn

trong cơ thể rút ra, hai người tính khí lẫn nhau bắn tới đối phương bụng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xấu khí mà gảy một cái ấp Thánh Hựu mềm mất địa phương: "Được ta thao bắn "

0

Ung Thánh Hựu oan ức ba Bà Rịa không muốn để ý đến hắn, eo trở xuống thực đã không hề khí lực người hầu như là leo lên muốn đến bên kia giường, vậy mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện một phát bắt được mắt cá chân hắn, cúi người phía trước, dùng trả cứng rắn tính khí Ma sát bắp đùi của hắn: "Ta còn chưa khỏe, đã nghĩ chạy."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng ô ô khóc lớn, rõ ràng đồng thời bắn, hắn như nào đây cứng rắn đây này. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình mệt mỏi, nhưng hắn được Khương Nghĩa Kiện chặt chẽ nắm lấy, muốn chạy trốn chỉ có một biện pháp.

Đang định thực thi thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng, linh xảo cái lưỡi cùng ngón tay làm chơi trốn tìm trò chơi, chỉ nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói ra: "Ngươi nếu là dám biến trở về nguyên hình, ta liền đem ngươi để vào hồ cá."

Ngọc khí tối kỵ tanh hôi, ấp Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là vứt bỏ ý nghĩ này, mềm mại nhu nhu mà cầu xin tha thứ:

"Ta mệt mỏi quá, thật sự không được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đành lòng, cùng hắn thương đồng: "Giúp ta làm đi ra, có được hay không" Ung Thánh Hựu rút rút thì thầm mà quỳ ở trên giường, làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính khí được Ung Thánh Hựu nhu mềm khoang miệng bao ở lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi phát ra thở dài, Ung Thánh Hựu kỹ xảo cũng không được, hàm răng thỉnh thoảng còn có thể va chạm, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy mỹ mãn.

Nam nhân gầy gò thân thể thu hết vào mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu được không động tác thuần thục sặc đến nước mắt chảy tràn không để yên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi nào nhẫn tâm hắn lại tiếp tục, kéo hắn lên, triền miên mà tiếp hôn, chính mình lấy tay bộ làm đi ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu kiệt sức, tựa ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng ý thức hôn mê, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy bên giường có màu đỏ loét thuốc màu, đó là thường ngày cao cấp dùng, ở thân thể vô hại, chơi tâm nổi lên, ngón trỏ trám lấy một ít, từ ấp Thánh Hựu chỗ đùi đi lên viết, dụ dỗ Ung Thánh Hựu niệm cho mình nghe.

Ung Thánh Hựu lười mở mắt nhìn hắn viết chữ, nhắm mắt cảm thụ khoa tay, nhẹ giọng thì thầm: "Có phỉ quân tử, như cắt như tha, như mài như mài."

Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hốt nhớ rõ trước kia Thế Tử niệm qua câu này, nói là quân tử tướng mạo đẹp Như Ngọc

, liền biết được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại khoa trương chính mình đẹp đẽ, cười đến rất vui vẻ: "Câu tiếp theo đây này

"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu đụng một cái Ung Thánh Hựu môi, hôn đến cũng không vội vã, thấp giọng nói : "Có phỉ quân tử, cuối cùng không thể huyên này."

"Là có ý gì "

"Nói là ta làm sao có thể không nhớ ngươi."

59,

Ung Thánh Hựu trên người bị làm được có mồ hôi, tinh dịch còn có Khương Nghĩa Kiện chi đến trò đùa dai làm thuốc màu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm hắn trong bồn tắm thanh lý, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng còn không quên hỏi : "Có phải hay không là ngươi bán dưới ta "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe môi vung lên ý cười: "Đương nhiên là ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ rõ một người chỉ có thể mua cái kế tiếp vật phẩm: "Cái kia nhẫn kim cương đây này

"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không để ý: "Không biết được ai mua đi rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lá chắn đầu vặn lên: "Cho nên hai người kia đều là bằng hữu của ngươi, cố ý nhấc giá "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khen thưởng tựa như hôn một cái : "Thông minh."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn: "Có tiền đốt, ta lại ... Lại không đáng những cái kia tiền."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn làm quay đầu đỉnh bọt nước: "Số tiền này ta đều cảm thấy không xứng với ngươi

"

0

"Nhưng ngươi chính mồm nói giá cả của ta cũng không cao ..."

"Nhưng ngươi là bảo vật vô giá của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu được cảm động đến rối tinh rối mù, giãy giụa liền muốn đứng lên ôm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ khiến hắn đừng nhúc nhích: "Cử động nữa cái này tắm liền trắng giặt sạch."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm giác được dưới thân của hắn tựa hồ lại không yên ổn, vội vã ngồi xong, chính vạt áo nguy ngồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với hắn cũng có nghi vấn: "Ta xem trong sách nói các ngươi thành tinh đều phải Độ Kiếp, lại là sét đánh, lại là quyên tặng, ngươi đâu "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm mặt nói: "Ta là được ngươi ép."

Chưa kịp Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng ứng quá đến, ấp Thánh Hựu nói bổ sung: "Cho nên nói, ta vui mừng hoan thượng ngươi, là của ta tinh thần giác ngộ cao."

60,

Ung Thánh Hựu khi tỉnh lại thực đã mặt trời lên cao, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở đưa cho hắn một tờ giấy, còn buồn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu dụi dụi con mắt, nhìn thấy đây là một trương thu gom chứng minh thư, phải góc dưới kí tên chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới nhớ tới ngày hôm qua động tác kịch liệt nhất thời điểm, chính mình nhổ nước bọt nói: "Đừng đồ cổ đều có thu gom chứng minh thư rồi, lương hôn ước tựa như, ta đây không minh bạch liền lương ngươi, không công bằng!"

Mặt đột nhiên chợt đỏ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhu nhu tóc của hắn: "Lúc này được rồi, muốn chạy cũng chạy không được." "Ta mới không chạy." Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh miệng, đột nhiên nghĩ đến một cái người trọng yếu, "Cái kia ngươi trả lấy không đáng ghét ta trước kia chủ nhân."

"Đương nhiên sẽ không, không có hắn sẽ không có ngày nay ngươi, tuy rằng không biết vị kia Thế Tử hiện tại Luân Hồi thành cái dạng gì, nhưng ta còn phải cảm tạ hắn." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn cao hứng, lại quặm mặt lại doạ hắn, "Lập Quốc chi cũng không cho phép thành tinh, ngươi phải giấu kỹ."

Không sợ hãi Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực như như chim sợ cành cong, mê mang nói: "Tàng nơi nào" Khương Nghĩa Kiện vỗ vỗ của mình tả tâm phòng: "Trong lòng ta."

Cái này đất vị lời tâm tình Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến hai ngày, tự nhận thập phần cảm động.

Nhưng hắn đều là quên ấp Thánh Hựu chỉ là một cái đầu óc không chuyển biến cái chặn giấy tinh, ấp Thánh Hựu nghiêm đứng đắn: "Chúng ta yêu quái không ăn Nhân Loại trái tim, hội tạo Thiên Phạt."

Xem, sinh hoạt vẫn là như thế, ngoại trừ chuyện chăn gối có thể làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện chiếm thượng phong, bất kỳ thời điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều phải để phòng Ung Thánh Hựu sợ chính mình tức đến không lời nào để nói.

"Ta xem các ngươi yêu quái hội ăn thịt người, bằng không làm sao đem ta ăn đến sít sao!" "Ồ, ngươi thật buồn nôn!" Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ liền muốn chạy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm không biết mệt mà trêu chọc hắn: "Ngươi chạy cái gì trong gió trong mưa, trên giường các loại ngươi!"

Chi đến, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái gọi là "Vị hôn thê", Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu muội trêu ghẹo Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Này cuộc sống gia đình tạm ổn cho ngươi trải qua tiện sát người bên ngoài, tuổi còn trẻ, sự nghiệp thành công, sinh sống hoà thuận."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mắc cỡ vùi đầu, cười nói: "Trả vui mừng đề ngàn năm đồ cổ một cái

"

0

Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để thành đà điểu.

Đường đường một cái Bạch Ngọc cái chặn giấy, trước đây đều ép giấy, bây giờ bị người ép!

Này nha, thế đạo gì!

61.

Tuy rằng quy tắc ngầm cốc trở thành sự thật để một hệ liệt người hoan hô không thôi, nhưng sinh hoạt trả phải tiếp tục, lấy tư cách Ung Thánh Hựu trước đồng sự một bình sứ, ỷ vào chính mình biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua, tại tàng quán chuẩn bị được truy tìm.

掻 đầu trâm hiếu kỳ: "Vị kia Tuệ Nhãn Thức Châu Thế Tử tên gì "

Bình sứ cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút: "Gọi là cái gì nhỉ một nghĩa kiến! Đúng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện! Lương cái này lão bản đồng tông!"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày nào đó nhàm chán ở nhà trở mình Khương Nghĩa Kiện photo album, phát hiện thật nhiều dưới tấm ảnh mặt đều viết ba chữ, vội vàng gọi hắn: "Đây là người nào "

"Ta."

"Nhưng ngươi không phải là gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện ư "

"Ta tám tuổi lấy chi đổi tên, trước đây gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện."

62,

Ầy, ngươi xem một chút, có lúc người với người số mệnh chính là như thế.

63,

Tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới sự chỉ đạo, ấp Thánh Hựu dần dần học được tất cả thần cốc 0 sử dụng, hắn đặc đừng yêu thích biết hồ, bởi vì hắn sống mấy ngàn năm, thật nhiều lịch sử loại vấn đề đáp đắc đắc tâm ứng với tay, dần dần mà cũng có chút người ái mộ.

Chuẩn bị được truy tìm cảm giác thật đúng là tốt.

Ngày nào, biết hồ khởi xướng một vấn đề: "Nếu như ngươi là một cái thành tinh yêu quái, thích một người, sẽ là cái gì cảm giác "

Vốn chỉ là một cái não động đề, được ngao mời ấp Thánh Hựu nhưng có thể thành thật trả lời, tại một đám diễn hài bên trong đẩy đến cao nhất phiếu vé.

Ta muốn thành nhân sung sướng Tề Thiên:

Thuốc xổ.

Trước tiên nói thành tinh trước chi khác biệt.

Trước đây ta được hình hình sắc sắc người nhìn xem, đồng thời cũng đánh đồng bọn hắn, nhưng ta xưa nay không có cảm thấy thành tinh dục vọng, thẳng đến ta gặp phải một người, tuy rằng thành tinh nguyên nhân quỷ khiến thần soa, nhưng hắn chỉ biết nhìn kỹ ta, trong mắt của ta cũng chỉ có hắn.

Có người sẽ nói như vậy sẽ bỏ qua rất nhiều chuyện thú vị, nhưng đối với ta mà nói, ta đã thấy rộng lớn Thiên Địa lúc muốn chính là ngươi, nhìn thấy chỗ chật hẹp là như cũ là ngươi.

Khả năng đây chính là đám yêu quái yêu thích.

Tại ta đối hắn động tâm thời khắc, ta mới hiểu được nhân loại tình cảm.

Ta xem qua thiên thu vạn đại, ruộng dâu Thương Hải, hắn là ta duy nhất yêu nhất.

Mà cái đề mục này phía dưới còn có một cái ảnh trong gương vấn đề, là hỏi "Nếu như ngươi và một cái thành tinh yêu quái nói yêu thương là cảm giác gì "

Thứ một cái đáp án trả lời người gọi thương tâm đoạn trường.

Thương tâm đoạn trường:

Không mời mà tới, bởi vì nuôi trong nhà của ta tiểu yêu quái trả lời một vấn đề khác.

Hắn thành tinh nguyên nhân cùng ta chặt chẽ không thể tách rời, ta muốn đối với hắn phụ trách tới cùng, cho nên, giản mà nói.

Hắn yêu thích ta là lẽ thẳng khí hùng.

Ta thích hắn là công đức vô lượng.

Tuy rằng ta chưa từng thấy thiên thu vạn đại, còn có ruộng dâu Thương Hải, nhưng ta nguyện ý đưa cho hắn ta từng cái kiếp trước kiếp này.

64,

Cho nên nói, ái tình là cái gì

Khả năng chính là tiểu trư nhú đại thụ, vỏ quýt dày có móng tay nhọn.

Giám nhạn vì bảo làm củi mục sữa bò hết trọn bộ


	66. Chapter 66

Ứng tạ nhân gian

Ứng tạ nhân gian

BY củi mục sữa bò

Vị kia trẻ tuổi nhất Thám Hoa lang ở kinh thành để lại một câu nói, chọc giận Thánh thượng từ đây rời xa kinh thành, thế nhân đều chỉ biết trước hai câu, hết lần này tới lần khác dẫn tới long nhan thịnh nộ một câu cuối cùng không được biết.

"Một tôn rút kiếm đi, hai ngọn thiên nhai ý." Chuẩn bị không được sủng ái Thất hoàng tử hiếu kì hỏi bị xử lý đến yến bắc Thám Hoa lang: "Kia ba chén đâu?"

"A, ba chén?" Thám Hoa lang trong tay quạt xếp lưu loát vừa mở, thủ khẩu như bình, "Ngươi đi hỏi cha ngươi."

1.

Ung Thành Vũ từ phòng thí nghiệm ra con mắt đều nhanh thanh, nhìn chằm chằm bồn nuôi cấy ròng rã một ngày, nếu không phải đồng học lôi kéo hắn về ký túc xá trước ngủ một giấc, hắn là dự định tại phòng thí nghiệm ngả ra đất nghỉ.

"Môn tự chọn lão sư trước mặt mọi người phê bình ngươi a, cái này đều nhanh trên nửa học kỳ khóa, đều không gặp ngươi đã tới."

"Ta một cái học sinh vật chạy tới bên trên lịch sử môn tự chọn ngươi cảm thấy thích hợp sao?" Ung Thành Vũ điển hình lệch khoa học sinh, văn khoa nhất khiếu bất thông, "Lại nói nơi đó vội vã phải kể tới theo, ít hơn cái môn tự chọn có thể làm gì?"

Cùng phòng trợn mắt trừng một cái: "Liền ngươi dạng này không tôn trọng lịch sử, nếu là trở lại cổ đại cũng không biết chết như thế nào."

"Ngươi nhưng bớt làm mộng đi, còn xuyên qua? Ngươi băng qua đường đều tốn sức."

Bọn hắn trường học vô cùng lớn, từ thí nghiệm lâu đến lầu ký túc xá muốn xuyên qua một cái lối đi dành cho bộ hành, Ung Thành Vũ vài ngày không ngủ cảm thấy có chút buồn ngủ, đứng tại bên lề đường vừa ngáp một cái, một chùm ánh đèn chói mắt truyền đến.

Ung Thành Vũ tại đại não trống không trước ấn tượng là cùng phòng đưa tay kéo hắn, một chiếc xe hướng mình ép qua tới.

Chết chắc.

2.

Ung Thành Vũ mẹ hắn từ nhỏ cho hắn coi số mạng, bán tiên mà mang cái mắt đen kính, lải nhải nhìn hắn bát tự: "Phúc lớn mạng lớn, nhưng..."

Ung Thành Vũ mẹ hắn gấp: "Nhưng?"

"Nhưng có họa sát thân, bất quá có phá giải người." Bán tiên mà cau mày bấm ngón tay tính một cái, "Người này mệnh nặng, thân ở phương xa."

Ung mụ mụ nghe không hiểu những này từ, vội vàng hỏi: "Ngài cho ta tính toán hắn mấy tuổi kết hôn?"

Bán tiên mà vuốt vuốt chòm râu dê: "Khó nói."

"Giang hồ phiến tử!"

Ung mụ mụ phẫn đứng lên, rời đi huyên náo thị trường, mang theo đồ ăn về nhà, liền biết loại này ven đường bày quầy bán hàng đều là lừa đảo, nhưng ba mươi nguyên một lần hỏi một chút cũng không mất mát gì.

Bán tiên mà lấy mắt kiếng xuống tỉ mỉ nhìn một lần người này bát tự, tự nhủ: "Người này nhân duyên làm sao quỷ dị như vậy? Làm sao tại vãng sinh bỉ ngạn?"

Năm gần mười tuổi đang ở nhà nhìn cổ trang kịch Ung Thành Vũ bị vừa về nhà ung mụ mụ tận tâm chỉ bảo: "Thành Vũ a, về sau chờ ngươi lên đại học nắm chặt chỗ đối tượng, tốt nghiệp liền kết hôn, mẹ đều duy trì ngươi."

Ung Thành Vũ ừ a a ứng với, con mắt không có cách mở TV, kịch bên trong Hoàng đế nhi tử một trong đại tướng quân chiến tử sa trường, Ung Thành Vũ cảm khái.

Cổ thay mặt hoàng đế nhi tử thật khó làm, nói không chính xác liền treo.

Khi đó Ung Thành Vũ cũng không nghĩ tới, mười chín tuổi hắn kém chút treo.

3.

Ung Thành Vũ, không phải, hiện tại nên gọi hắn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Năm đó hắn mở mắt lúc, đang nằm tại một cái trong quan tài, mắt thấy mấy cái trang phục giống như phim truyền hình người đang muốn cho hắn đinh quan tài, đứng bên cạnh một đám thân mặc đồ trắng đồ tang người, khóc trời đập đất, Ung Thánh Hựu liền vội vàng đứng lên, người chung quanh đầu tiên là kinh hãi dừng lại động tác, sau đó nhao nhao chạy trối chết, chỉ có hai cái lão nhân nhào tới, hô to một câu: "Con của ta a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm trên giường nửa ngày, cuối cùng hiểu rõ tình cảnh của hắn.

Người không chết, xuyên việt rồi, tựa như là Đại Chu triều, cái nào triều đại không trọng yếu, dù sao lịch sử sẽ thi 61 phân Ung Thánh Hựu không biết.

Hai người kia là thân thể này phụ mẫu, Ung Thành Vũ gặp qua gia phả, sớm mấy năm nhà mình họ đúng là Ung, sau đó đổi vị ung, nói không chính xác nhà này người hay là tổ tông của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu, nam, mười lăm tuổi, thiên tài nhi đồng, sớm kiểm tra qua tú tài, đang chuẩn bị cử nhân thời điểm. Trời không toại lòng người, rơi trong sông, chờ tùy tùng cứu đi lên thời điểm, nghe nói đều không có khí.

Trên phố đều lưu truyền lão Ung nhà dòng độc đinh, cứ như vậy không có, người người đều có thể tiếc, đang chuẩn bị xử lý việc tang lễ lúc, Văn Khúc tinh hạ phàm, lại sẽ con của hắn hồn phách trả lại cho nhục thân, tuy nói Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại trong một năm có chút ngu dại, làm việc không có kết cấu gì, nhưng một năm sau vẫn như cũ thi đậu cử nhân, chắc là tự có Văn Khúc tinh phù hộ.

Ta nhổ vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lấy sách trong tay mắng, xuyên qua hắn giải thích không được, ngu dại là bởi vì hắn dù sao cũng phải có cái thích ứng kỳ, ăn mặc ngủ nghỉ, cái gì đều cùng hiện đại không giống, hắn có thể nhanh như vậy thích ứng cũng là kỳ tích. Càng đáng sợ chính là, Ung nhà chính là thư hương thế gia, nếu không phải tổ tiên nghèo túng, bây giờ ở kinh thành cũng là thế gia vọng tộc, người một nhà này quật khởi phục hưng hi vọng tất cả đều rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc biết mình năm đó không phải lệch khoa, là căn bản cũng không muốn học văn khoa, nếu không làm sao lại trong thời gian ngắn như vậy hiểu rõ những này nói gì không hiểu cổ văn, còn thi coi như không tệ, nghe nói ngay cả kinh thành đều có người biết lần này cử nhân bên trong có một vị đến từ Giang Nam thanh niên tài tuấn.

Thỉnh thoảng bị quốc tế tố chất giáo dục tổ chức lên án dự thi giáo dục vẫn hữu dụng.

4.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại vào kinh đi thi trước, cha hắn dặn đi dặn lại, phiên dịch thành hiện đại lời nói chính là, bảo bối của ta đại nhi tử a! Kiềm chế một chút kiểm tra, đừng kiểm tra quá tốt, hiện tại cục diện chính trị phong vân biến ảo, lão Hoàng đế thân thể không tốt, mấy con trai đều không phải ăn chay, đều đối cái kia thanh vị trí nhìn chằm chằm, vạn nhất muốn ngươi đứng đội, lại đứng sai dẫn tới họa sát thân. Ngươi liền tranh thủ tiến thi đình cho Hoàng Thượng lưu cái mắt duyên, về trong nhà làm cái tiểu quan, cả đời không lo ăn mặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu như giã tỏi, hắn cảm thấy cha hắn cùng mình thật đúng là anh hùng sở kiến lược đồng. Mặc dù hắn lịch sử phi thường không tốt, nhưng là hắn khi còn bé nhìn qua liên quan tới Chu triều cải biên phim truyền hình, tám tử tranh đế, bây giờ có thụ truy phủng Thái tử về sau chết rồi, lão Hoàng đế lần này mở khoa cử mục đích, không phải vì cho mình chiêu nạp hiền tài, mà là cho con hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù không thích cổ đại sinh hoạt, nhưng không có nghĩa là hắn không thích còn sống, hoàng vị chi tranh hắn không hứng thú, hắn liền nghĩ an an ổn ổn còn sống, có rảnh nghiên cứu một chút làm sao mặc trở về.

Người cổ đại nếu là cũng giống như Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như vậy, tội gì bốn mươi tuổi còn phấn chiến khoa cử?

5.

Người tính không bằng trời tính, tự cho là sờ chuẩn cùng thời kỳ thí sinh trình độ Ung Thánh Hựu, cố ý thất thường phát huy, đoán chừng có thể được cái thi đình thứ tư, kết quả yết bảng một ngày trước, truyền ra một thí sinh tại thi Hương trong lúc đó cấu kết giám khảo gian lận, hủy bỏ tư cách. Trời xui đất khiến, phối hoa cưỡi ngựa dạo phố người biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu, Trạng Nguyên cùng Bảng Nhãn ở phía trước mừng rỡ cùng cúc như hoa, anh tuấn nhất Thám Hoa lang giống như là uống thạch tín, mặt mày bên trong giống như liệt sĩ chịu chết.

Đang lúc người người đều coi là ba vị người có triển vọng muốn bị đưa vào phủ thái tử làm quan, cung trong lại truyền ra tin tức —— Thám Hoa lang say rượu, trước điện thất lễ, Hoàng Thượng thịnh nộ, ngày thường an phận thủ thường Tam hoàng tử cầu tình, bảo trụ một mạng, mang đến yến bắc.

Yến bắc vì sao địa?

Chu triều biên cảnh chi địa, dân phong bưu hãn, rất là cằn cỗi, nhất không được sủng ái Thất hoàng tử tại buộc tóc về sau, cũng chính là mười lăm tuổi năm đó liền được đưa đến nơi này, phong làm yến Bắc Vương.

Nguyên bản nhất được xem trọng Thám Hoa lang trong vòng một đêm biến thành biên cương vô dụng chi thần.

Thất hoàng tử, Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cùng Tam hoàng tử ruột thịt cùng mẹ sinh ra, trời sinh ngu dốt, còn không muốn phát triển, ngay cả Bát hoàng tử đều có thể học thuộc Tứ thư Ngũ kinh, tinh thông lên ngựa kỵ xạ, Thất hoàng tử còn chỉ có thể đập nói lắp ba cõng hai câu Luận Ngữ. Lão Hoàng đế nhìn thấy hắn liền phiền, dứt khoát sung quân đến yến bắc, đồ cái thanh tĩnh.

Thiên tư thông minh Thám Hoa lang được đưa đến Thất hoàng tử bên người, thực tế đáng buồn đáng tiếc.

Kinh thành đến yến bắc có hai con đường , người bình thường đều lựa chọn xe ngựa tiến lên, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế cảm thấy xóc nảy hai tháng, cái mông đều sẽ cấn không, không nói hai lời nhất định phải đi đường thủy.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự xưng là thân thể cường kiện, trước kia không say sóng không say máy bay không say xe, nhưng hắn đánh giá cao cổ đại tạo thuyền thuật, một đường tại sóng bên trong điên phải hắn kém chút không biết số.

Thật vất vả đến yến bắc, Ung Thánh Hựu chóng mặt đi ra khoang tàu, yến bắc ở vào cương bắc, mặc áo mỏng Ung Thánh Hựu bị gió lạnh thổi, trong dạ dày càng là khó chịu, lung la lung lay đi đến bên bờ, vừa vặn có một người duỗi tay vịn chặt hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt không thấy rõ người mặt, chỉ cảm thấy này da người trắng nõn, liền mất đi ý thức, nhưng vẫn không quên đánh giá một phen: "Đều nói yến bắc nữ vóc người cao, thật cao! Cái này cả ngày không gặp ánh nắng làn da, đều so Giang Nam nữ tử tốt!"

Cố ý tới đón người yến Bắc Vương, cũng chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tay phải nắm cả Ung Thánh Hựu eo, nghe được câu này nhíu mày lại.

"Thiếu gia nhà ta..." Đuổi tới gã sai vặt phun ra nuốt vào nghĩ từ, "Ánh mắt không tốt lắm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu nhìn xem ngất đi Ung Thánh Hựu, đem mang tới áo khoác khoác đến trên thân người, trực tiếp vịn người lên xe ngựa, phân phó nói: "Hồi phủ đi."

6.

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại lúc đã đến ban đêm, yến Bắc Vương mặc dù không có gì quyền thế, nhưng dù sao vẫn là hoàng tử, thân là Thiên Hoàng quý tộc, ăn mặc chi phí tự nhiên không lo, nhất là Thất hoàng tử hay là cái vui tốt đẹp công hạng người. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mở mắt đã nhìn thấy bốn cái như nước trong veo tiểu nha hoàn đứng một loạt, chờ lấy phục thị hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến cổ đại cũng nhanh sáu năm, vẫn là không quen bị người loay hoay, ngay cả đến kinh thành đều là bất đắc dĩ mang cái gã sai vặt, đem bốn tên nha hoàn oanh ra ngoài mình thay xong quần áo, một mực đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện Lâm công công tới dặn dò một phen, chủ quan chính là yến Bắc Vương tùy tính, không quan tâm lễ nghi, cho nên Thám Hoa lang tới lui tự nhiên, không cần cùng yến Bắc Vương báo cáo chuẩn bị, có thứ cần thiết liền báo cáo chuẩn bị quản gia, không cần khách khí.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được rõ ràng, yến Bắc Vương ý tứ chính là, ta mặc kệ ngươi, ngươi cũng đừng quản ta.

Ung Thánh Hựu vui tươi hớn hở đưa tiễn Lâm công công, đóng cửa liền tang lấy một gương mặt.

Cái này Thất hoàng tử, sẽ chết a.

7.

Nhắc tới cổ đại nhiều phiền, dân chúng bình thường không có một chút tự do, quân muốn thần chết, thần không thể không chết a. Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ kỹ hắn trước kia nhìn phim truyền hình, cái này Thất hoàng tử về sau không hiểu thấu thành tướng quân, chiến tử sa trường, ngay cả thi thể đều không tìm về được, phủ đệ của hắn một mồi lửa cháy hết sạch, nghe nói bên trong gia thần, nô bộc một người cũng không còn.

Tam hoàng tử cứu mình về sau, nói mình cái này đệ đệ đi, mắt thấy đều hai mươi tuổi, còn thanh sắc khuyển mã, mỗi ngày không có chính sự, hi vọng Thám Hoa lang hảo hảo dạy bảo, chí ít để xa ở kinh thành cha nhớ tới mình còn có một đứa con trai, hai mươi tuổi còn không có chỉ cưới hoàng tử, lẫn vào thực tế là quá thảm.

Tam hoàng tử cũng coi như ân nhân cứu mạng của mình, tích thủy chi ân nên dũng tuyền tương báo, nhưng không phải để mạng lại báo a. Ung Thánh Hựu tính toán Thất hoàng tử tử kỳ, còn có hai năm, ngữ khí buồn bã nói: "Ta bồi Thất hoàng tử hai năm, sau đó còn mời Tam hoàng tử thả ta về Giang Nam, trong nhà phụ mẫu chỉ có ta một đứa con trai, còn trông cậy vào ta đứa con bất hiếu này dưỡng lão tống chung."

Tam hoàng tử cảm thấy hai năm đầy đủ đệ đệ của mình hơi làm người, vui vẻ đáp ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có ý định cùng Thất hoàng tử đi được quá gần.

Quân thần tung hoành chi đạo, kỳ thật chủ yếu quyết định bởi tại thần làm thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này thần quyết định ăn chơi đàng điếm.

8.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang chuẩn bị ăn đồ ăn sáng, thuận miệng hỏi Lâm công công một câu, Thám Hoa lang làm gì đâu?

Lâm công công mặt lộ vẻ khó xử: "Còn đang ngủ đâu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi bãi săn chơi một vòng trở về, chuẩn bị dùng cơm trưa thời điểm, thuận miệng hỏi nha hoàn một câu, Thám Hoa lang làm làm sao?

Nha hoàn từ ngữ mập mờ: "Còn không có lên đâu."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đũa run lên, nhìn xem bên ngoài mặt trời lên cao, kẹp khối thịt.

Buổi chiều Chu tướng quân đến đây làm khách, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm Thám Hoa lang hẳn là ra lưu một lưu, nhìn một chút người, lúc này trực tiếp đem Ung Thánh Hựu gã sai vặt gọi tới, trịnh trọng kỳ sự hỏi, Thám Hoa lang làm gì đâu?

Gã sai vặt há miệng run rẩy quỳ trên mặt đất: "Hồi bẩm vương gia, nhà ta, thiếu gia nhà ta đi làm trí nhớ vận động."

Chu tướng quân tại yến bắc đóng quân mười năm đều chưa từng nghe qua cái này vận động: "Đó là cái gì?"

Ngồi trên ghế yến Bắc Vương không nhanh không chậm uống một ngụm trà, mặt không đổi sắc giải thích nói: "Đánh bạc."

9.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang đánh cược phương diện rất có thiên phú, vận dụng xác suất học cùng tâm lý học, tại Giang Nam lúc liền chiến vô bất thắng, cổ đại nghiệp dư sinh hoạt thực tế thiếu thốn, ăn uống cá cược chơi gái, Ung Thánh Hựu tại phủ Vương gia bên trong có thể ăn có thể uống, đi ra ngoài không chơi gái chỉ cược, buổi chiều thắng cái cả sảnh đường màu, trở lại trong phủ trong tay còn chơi lấy xúc xắc.

Kết quả đụng vào yến Bắc Vương.

Yến Bắc Vương ngay tại hành lang bên trong đứng lặng, nhìn thấy hắn cũng chỉ là chào hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn hành tung của mình giấu bất quá trước mắt người, ngược lại thoải mái đi lên trước: "Điện hạ đang nhìn cái gì?"

"Nhìn mặt trăng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện người mặc áo lông, nhìn thấy áo khoác hạ hay là vải bông áo Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ngươi không lạnh?"

"Lạnh." Ung Thánh Hựu đem xúc xắc nắm tay bên trong, "Còn chưa kịp làm quần áo, trước kia Giang Nam nào có như thế lạnh a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không nói lời nào, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm cái lý do lui ra, về có địa long gian phòng bên trong kiếm tiền.

Hoàng Thượng cái này gọi một cái hung ác, cho mình sung quân đến yến bắc không giảng, một quan nửa chức đều không có, chính là thuộc về yến Bắc Vương phủ gia thần, ngay cả tiền lương đều không có, cái này nếu không phải mình có cái tốt đầu óc có thể kiếm điểm bàng môn tà đạo tiền, Ung Thánh Hựu hai năm sau chạy trốn đều tốn sức.

Gã sai vặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi ngủ đem vương phủ bên trong một ngày sự tình cho hắn học một lần, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu suy nghĩ yến Bắc Vương.

Cùng kinh thành lưu truyền không giống nhau lắm a, nếu là thật chẳng làm nên trò trống gì, làm sao còn có thể cùng đại tướng quân đi được gần như vậy?

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ được như vậy lại là một trận run rẩy.

Nha sẽ không hiện tại liền chuẩn bị liên hợp Chu tướng quân mưu phản đi, lão tử còn chưa chuẩn bị xong chạy trốn đâu.

10.

Ung Thánh Hựu là quyết tâm muốn đem mình hướng phế nuôi, Thiên Thiên ngủ đến tự nhiên tỉnh, tựa như trở lại đại học thời đại, tùy tiện ăn một chút phòng bếp nhỏ làm đồ ăn, nếu không nói người cổ đại đồ ăn cằn cỗi, Ung Thánh Hựu ăn không hai ngày nữa đã cảm thấy không có tư vị, mệt mỏi nhai lấy không có mùi vị gì rau xanh, nghĩ thầm buổi chiều tự mình đi phiên chợ mua con cá trở về hầm.

Ở ngoài cửa trông coi gã sai vặt xông lại mật báo: "Yến Bắc Vương đến rồi!"

Đầu không có chải mặt không có tẩy Ung Thánh Hựu vội vội vàng vàng thay đổi y phục, tóc tùy tiện buộc lên, đi cái không thế nào tiêu chuẩn quỳ lạy lễ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không quan tâm, đem quần áo ném, cổ quái nhìn một chút Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo trên người liền đi, quản gia thay hắn giải quyết tốt hậu quả.

"Yến bắc địa lạnh, Thám Hoa lang quần áo đơn bạc, đi ra ngoài chơi khó tránh khỏi cảm lạnh, vương gia đã phân phó hạ nhân thay ngươi cắt may quần áo mùa đông, nhưng dù sao thời gian có hạn, vương gia tìm ra chính hắn không xuyên cũ áo tặng cho ngươi, mong rằng Thám Hoa lang không nên hiểu lầm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nào dám hiểu lầm, quả thực thụ sủng nhược kinh, đê mi thuận nhãn đem quản gia đưa ra ngoài, cúi đầu nhìn một chút mình, mới hiểu được vừa mới yến Bắc Vương ánh mắt, gấp đến độ ngay cả đai lưng đều không cài tốt, cổ áo lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo, không giống như là nhà đứng đắn thiếu gia, phản cũng là trong thanh lâu thỏ nhi gia. Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay đem y phục mặc mang tốt, sửa sang trong rương quần áo, chậc chậc chậc, Hoàng gia chính là lãng phí, nói là cũ áo, bất quá là kiểu dáng kiểu dáng quá hạn chút, có thể nhìn ra được một lần cũng không mặc qua.

Ngay cả gã sai vặt đều cảm thấy yến Bắc Vương đối Ung Thánh Hựu thế nhưng là đủ có thể, Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là thu liễm một chút , dựa theo Tam hoàng tử phân phó, bình thường đi dạy bảo một chút Thất hoàng tử, làm sao biết Ung Thánh Hựu buổi chiều mặc vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện quần áo, không biết cưỡi ngựa, cưỡi cái con la đi phiên chợ bên trong đi dạo đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại thư phòng chép sách, nghe được ngoài cửa người báo cáo chuẩn bị: "Thám Hoa lang mang theo một con cá tiến phòng bếp, cản đều ngăn không được."

Giấy tuyên bên trên thêm ra một cái không đúng lúc điểm đen, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hững hờ ném đi hết hiệu lực trang giấy: "Tùy theo hắn đi thôi."

11.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại hai tháng trước liền nghe ca ca nói, đem Thám Hoa lang phái đến nơi đây, một là nhắc nhở lão Hoàng đế còn có một cái tại yến bắc nhi tử, hai là dạy bảo chính mình. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được tin tức bĩu môi, Chu tướng quân nghe được tin tức này cũng là không quá cao hứng: "Người khác không hiểu rõ ngươi? Ngươi ca làm sao còn không tín nhiệm ngươi đây? Từ kinh thành người tới, cái kia có mấy cái sạch sẽ? Bằng không ta để muội tử ta cùng hắn nói một chút."

Chu tướng quân muội tử cũng là Tam hoàng tử chính phi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tẩu tử.

"Không cần, anh ta cũng là một mảnh hảo tâm, đều trang nhiều năm như vậy, không kém một năm nửa năm." Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng mỹ nhân đồ che lại quân sự yếu địa đồ, "Lớn không được lại trang mấy năm ăn chơi thiếu gia cho hắn nhìn xem mà thôi."

Kết quả đây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa bắt đầu diễn đâu, Thám Hoa lang đã để người rớt phá kính mắt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước kia ở kinh thành nhiều nhất chỉ có thể nói là nóng lòng văn nhân nhã sĩ yêu đồ chơi, Ung Thánh Hựu tại yến bắc là có phần hơn mà không kịp, ngay cả Chu tướng quân đều nghi hoặc: "Loại người này cũng có thể làm Thám Hoa lang?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là thêm phái nhân thủ nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, lại không có chút nào dị thường.

Ung Thánh Hựu không yên lòng hạ nhân đối sự vật phẩm vị, cầm cái bàn ghế tự mình ngồi xổm ở lò trước, bắt đầu hay là chỉ huy đầu bếp, sau đó cướp tới công cụ tự mình động thủ, làm xong về sau xác thực sắc hương vị đều đủ, ngay cả đầu bếp đều tự mình hỏi phối phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu mua cá lớn đến đĩa chứa không nổi, nhìn một chút trên thân dính dầu điểm quần áo, nghĩ đến nó chủ nhân chân chính, vừa hay nhìn thấy có tên nha hoàn tại cửa phòng bếp bó tay bó chân nhìn lén, vẫy tay: "Hỏi một chút nhà ngươi vương gia có ăn hay không cá."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bữa tối ăn hai ngụm, liền đến Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này tới dùng cơm, một đạo cá, một cái thức ăn chay, hai chung canh, hai bát cơm.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối ăn cũng không nghiên cứu, nhưng cũng có thể cảm giác đạo này cá cùng ngày thường ăn vị đạo khác biệt: "Trong nhà ngươi khẩu vị?"

"Đúng, có chút ngọt." Ung Thành Vũ là người Giang Nam, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là người Giang Nam, làm đồ ăn tổng yêu thêm điểm đường, "Điện hạ có phải là ăn đến không quá quen thuộc?"

"Vẫn được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi ăn cơm xong dặn dò phòng bếp, về sau cho Thám Hoa lang làm đồ ăn thêm điểm đường, lại để cho Lâm công công tìm xem yến bắc có hay không Giang Nam đầu bếp, mời đến trong phủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu sáng sớm ngày thứ hai ăn một miếng trứng muối thịt vịt nướng cháo kém chút không có phun ra.

Đây là đem đường xem như muối, hay là yến Bắc Vương chuẩn bị dùng đường hầu chết mình?

12.

Trong mắt người ngoài, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là một cái chơi bời lêu lổng hoàng tử, cho dù là Chu tướng quân ngẫu nhiên tới cửa bái phỏng, bất quá cũng là đưa tới sơn trân thịt rừng, yến Bắc Vương không hiểu binh, không hiểu chính, trong lúc rảnh rỗi ngay tại trong vườn loại rừng trúc, hoặc là tại thư phòng họa mỹ nhân đồ, còn nữa mời vũ cơ tới cửa mở tiệc chiêu đãi tân khách.

Ung Thánh Hựu gần đây lương tâm phát hiện, cảm thấy yến Bắc Vương mọi thứ không có ác ý bạc đãi với mình, dù là hắn tuổi thọ chỉ còn hai năm, mình sợ bị liên luỵ, huống hồ hắn anh ruột cứu mình một mạng, cũng không thể tiếp tục như thế. Ung Thánh Hựu cầm vài cuốn sách đi tìm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lại nhìn hắn chính tự mình loay hoay rừng trúc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thông võ, nhĩ lực khá tốt, nghe được sau lưng thanh âm, hoàn hồn trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu có chút ngoài ý muốn, thả tay xuống bên trong giấy vẽ: "Thám Hoa lang hôm nay làm sao không có đi phiên chợ du ngoạn?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gượng cười, cũng không thể nói mình là thương hại hắn không thể thọ về chính tẩm đi, nịnh nọt nói: "Trước khi chuẩn bị đi, Tam hoàng tử nhờ ta đối vương gia dạy bảo một hai, Thánh Hựu bất tài, mang đến vài cuốn sách muốn cùng vương gia nghiên cứu thảo luận."

"Không hứng thú." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy cuốc tiếp tục đào địa, "Triều đình xa ở kinh thành, không liên quan gì đến ta, đạo đức cương thường, chỉ cần ta không làm đuối lý sự tình, làm gì tuân theo một đám người chết viết tiêu chuẩn, về phần binh pháp, Thám Hoa lang cũng minh bạch cái gì gọi là đàm binh trên giấy a?"

Vốn cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ khó thở rời đi, nào biết hắn đem sách ném một bên, vỗ tay: "Vương gia nói hay lắm a, ta cũng cảm thấy như vậy!"

Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát đi lên trước, cầm lấy bên cạnh mặt khác một cây cuốc: "Nếu không vương gia dạy ta trồng trúc a?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sững sờ, thật đúng là nhịn quyết tâm dạy hắn, một cái buổi chiều đi qua, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác sâu sắc thể lực không tốt, không cố vấn hình tượng ngồi dưới đất, dứt khoát nghiên cứu Khương Nghĩa Kiện họa rừng trúc bản vẽ, tập trung nhìn vào, mới phát hiện đây không phải phổ thông rừng trúc, mà là giống mê cung chỉ là quấn quấn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy uống cạn một bát cây mơ nước, lau lau miệng, nhìn xem còn đang loay hoay cây trúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Thất hoàng tử, tuyệt không phải vật trong ao.

13.

Cổ đại chữa bệnh trình độ cực kỳ không tốt, Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả tránh thoát hoàng thất chi tranh, miễn cưỡng lưu lại một cái mạng, cũng không thể thua ở tự thân tố chất bên trên. Hôm qua trồng trúc một chuyện, để hắn thấy rõ mình bao nhiêu cân lượng, quyết định thống cải tiền phi, ngủ sớm dậy sớm.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong vườn, chính làm lấy một chút không hiểu thấu động tác, đến gần nghe được trong miệng hắn nói lẩm bẩm.

"Một cái trái dưa hấu, một cái bổ hai nửa, trái một nửa, phải... Ai, vương gia tốt."

"Đây là cái gì?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay học hắn làm tư thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ Trương Tam Phong còn không có xuất thế, mình không thể dính xuyên qua quang đoạt người khác danh tiếng: "Quê nhà ta quyền pháp, cường thân kiện thể dùng."

"Vậy ta cũng học một ít."

Thế là, yến Bắc Vương trong phủ một cảnh xuất hiện, yến Bắc Vương tại Thám Hoa lang sau lưng chậm ung dung theo sát làm động tác, bắt đầu hay là Thám Hoa lang chủ đạo, dần dần, ngược lại là về sau học tập yến Bắc Vương tư thế càng tiêu chuẩn một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngay cả ngồi xổm đều so với mình ổn, một tay triệt tiêu mang tại trên trán dây lưng, nói lầm bầm: "Không làm, không làm."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn tính trẻ con cảm thấy hết sức buồn cười, tốt tính tướng nói: "Ngày mai có rảnh, ta đến dạy ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ân a ngược lại là ứng, tự nhiên không để trong lòng, cái này yến Bắc Vương lại nhàn, cũng là yến bắc quan lớn nhất, bình thường cũng phải cùng thuộc hạ nhân viên giao lưu, nào có thời gian rỗi sửa chữa chính tự mình Thái Cực quyền.

Ai có thể nghĩ đến sáng sớm hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có rời giường, chỉ nghe thấy cửa bị đẩy ra thanh âm, yến Bắc Vương trung khí mười phần nói: "Rời giường luyện công."

Gia thần sao có thể bác chủ tử mặt mũi?

Thế là, còn buồn ngủ Thám Hoa lang bị tinh khí mười phần yến Bắc Vương ngày ngày thao luyện.

Ở đây giai đoạn, Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ có thân thể tốt, ngay cả cùng yến Bắc Vương quan hệ đều thân cận chút. Ngẫu nhiên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại thư phòng vẽ tranh, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bưng lấy một quyển sách ngồi ở bên cạnh, Lâm công công đưa tới mì hoành thánh làm bữa ăn khuya, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thích hạ nhân bước vào thư phòng, tự mình tiếp đến đồ ăn đặt lên bàn.

Ánh trăng xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ tiến đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dọc theo cửa nhìn lại, Ung Thánh Hựu ăn một miếng mì hoành thánh, hỏi: "Vương gia đang nhìn cái gì?"

"Nhìn mặt trăng."

"Kia, " Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, nâng bút thay Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiều họa một gốc kình lỏng đứng ở trên vách đá, "Vương gia nhìn chính là yến bắc mặt trăng, hay là kinh thành mặt trăng?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt.

Thám Hoa lang sở dĩ danh truyền ngàn dặm, không chỉ bởi vì nó niên kỷ chi nhẹ, càng bởi vì tuấn mỹ dáng vẻ. Mày như mực họa, mắt giống như tinh mâu, bị hắn chăm chú nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện không tự giác bỏ qua một bên ánh mắt: "Vì cái gì hỏi như vậy?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thỏa mãn nhìn xem giấy vẽ, sau đó lười biếng gục xuống bàn, cười nói: "Hiếu kì mà thôi, vương gia nếu như không muốn nói, liền coi như ta không có hỏi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại là giống thụ mê hoặc hỏi ngược lại: "Có thể tín nhiệm ngươi sao?"

"Vương gia yên tâm, tối nay lời của ngươi nói, chỉ có thể nhập thiên địa cùng lỗ tai của ta, những người khác không đếm." Ung Thánh Hựu nháy nháy mắt, "Ta cùng kinh thành duy nhất gút mắc, khả năng chính là cứu tính mạng của ta Tam hoàng tử, nhà ta tổ tiên người làm quan đều là tại Hàn Lâm viết thư, đến ta thái gia gia kia bối liền trở lại Giang Nam."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện minh bạch Ung Thánh Hựu là tại cáo tri mình, hắn cũng không phải là những người khác phái tới gian tế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy hắn họa thanh tùng sừng sững, cảm thấy rất là cô độc, lại vung bút thêm một con bạch hạc làm bạn: "Ta chỉ xem nhân gian mặt trăng, ngươi đây?"

"Ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười khẽ, "Ta không có vương gia tâm hệ thương sinh khát vọng, ta chỉ muốn quê quán mặt trăng, tại Giang Nam ở chếch một góc, làm cái tiên sinh dạy học cũng không tệ."

Tại hoàng thất tử đệ mà nói, nhân gian không phải liền là thương sinh, thương sinh không phải liền là xa ở kinh thành long ỷ.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay lưng lại than nhẹ khí, trong tiểu thuyết có thể thay đổi lịch sử đều là gạt người, yến Bắc Vương kết cục nhất định là chiến tử sa trường.

"Làm sao ngươi biết ta người ở giữa là thương sinh?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được chuyển cơ, quay đầu truy vấn: "Còn có khác?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hết sức hài lòng bức họa này, để ở một bên hong khô: "Đối với bách tính mà nói, nhân gian chính là niềm vui gia đình, đối với vi thần người, nhân gian chính là đạo làm quân thần, đối với huynh đệ của ta mà nói, nhân gian là Cửu Ngũ Chí Tôn."

"Kia vương gia đâu?"

"Tạm thời bất quá ta mẫu phi cùng hoàng huynh thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu bỗng nhiên thoáng hiện hắn năm đó nhìn phim truyền hình hình tượng, kịch bên trong yến Bắc Vương một tiễn xuyên tim quẳng xuống màu trắng chiến mã, chết không nhắm mắt, cơ hồ là vượt qua mà hỏi thăm: "Chẳng lẽ vương gia thật cùng bọn hắn có chỗ khác biệt?"

"Chỉ cần bọn hắn không chọc đến sự tình, ai đi ngồi vị trí kia, ta đều không thèm để ý."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong ngược lại cười lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặp hắn tiếu dung ngu dại, đưa tay đạn trán của hắn: "Ngốc cười cái gì?"

"Ta cười vương gia có thể sống lâu trăm tuổi."

"Ngốc tử."

14.

Lâm công công mặc dù niên kỷ phát triển, nhưng ánh mắt cũng không tệ lắm, nhìn thấy thư phòng lâu dài treo mỹ nhân đồ, đổi lại một bức họa công hơi thô ráp thanh tùng bạch hạc đồ, cười ha hả hỏi: "Này tấm mặc bảo xuất từ vị nào tay mọi người?"

"Ta, còn có Thám Hoa lang." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang xem phía dưới đưa tới quần áo mùa hè tài năng, yến bắc không xuân, trực tiếp nhập hạ, hắn chỉ mấy quyển màu sáng tài năng, "Đem cái này vài thớt tài năng cho hắn đưa đi làm quần áo đi."

Lâm công công hơi kinh ngạc: "Vương gia cùng Thám Hoa lang ngược lại là càng đi càng gần."

"Có gì không ổn?"

Lâm công công vội vàng giải thích: "Tự nhiên không có, Thám Hoa lang thân thế trong sạch, lại là Tam hoàng tử phái người tới, cùng vương gia số tuổi tương tự, chỉ là lão nô đã lâu không gặp vương gia như thế buông lỏng, hơi xúc động thôi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa kịp trả lời, chỉ nghe thấy ngoài cửa truyền đến Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm, áo trắng vạt áo dính lấy bùn đất, vô cùng chật vật, nhưng hắn không thèm để ý chút nào, chạy chậm tiến điện, cầm trong tay một quyển sách: "Vương gia giữ lời nói, phá ngươi rừng trúc trận, liền muốn mang ta đi điền trang bên trong ở hai ngày."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy thế, phân phó người đi thẳng đến gian phòng của mình rửa mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu không thích người bên ngoài hầu hạ, mình mặc quần áo tử tế, bắt đầu đâm tóc. Bình thường gã sai vặt ở bên cạnh ngẫu nhiên hỗ trợ, cũng không thể để đường đường yến Bắc Vương thay mình quán tóc. Đứng ở một bên Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặp hắn động tác lạnh nhạt, thỉnh thoảng liền rơi xuống một sợi tóc đen, giữa lông mày phun lên bực bội.

"Sớm muộn cũng có một ngày ta một cây kéo đều cho cắt." Ung Thánh Hựu cam chịu, vô lực buông xuống tóc, "Ta có thể hay không hất lên tóc đi ra ngoài?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn gọi người tiến đến giúp hắn chải vuốt, xuyên thấu qua gương đồng nhìn thấy hắn vô tội bộ dáng, tâm nhu mềm nhũn, nhặt lên hắn ném xuống đất dây cột tóc, ngày thường vũ đao lộng thương, viết chữ vẽ tranh tay nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tóc đen.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngày thường mặc đỏ thẫm hai màu khá nhiều, lười nhác gọi người đem Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo lấy ra, dứt khoát thay đổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện áo đen, mái tóc màu đen rủ xuống khoác ở sau lưng, ngược lại là cùng quần áo tôn lên lẫn nhau, chính là cùng ngày thường dáng vẻ chênh lệch quá nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính đang giúp mình làm tóc, ngay cả vội vươn tay cản hắn: "Vương gia, chính ta làm..."

"Đừng nhúc nhích." Khương Nghĩa Kiện bàn tay khoan hậu, mười ngón thon dài, một cái tay nắm chặt tóc của hắn, cầm lấy dây cột tóc buộc lên, lại chọn cái phỉ thúy quan cài tốt, cuối cùng chuẩn bị cho tốt cái này từng đầu phát.

Liền nhìn Thám Hoa lang mặc yến Bắc Vương rộng lớn quần áo, cầm đem quạt xếp lung la lung lay cùng yến Bắc Vương cò kè mặc cả, yến Bắc Vương một thân màu mực áo khoác ngồi ngay ngắn trên ghế, không nhìn nhảy nhót tưng bừng Thám Hoa lang, thẳng đến Thám Hoa lang dùng quạt xếp đẩy ra yến Bắc Vương sách trong tay, một khuôn mặt tươi cười nghênh tiến yến Bắc Vương trong mắt: "Ngươi không thể gạt ta a a, nói xong ta phá ngươi rừng trúc trận, ngươi liền phải mang ta đi điền trang bên trong chơi, ta tại trong rừng trúc đều nhanh đi choáng..."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi nào là phục thị người, buộc tốt tóc thỉnh thoảng còn rơi xuống mấy sợi rơi vào mặt bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng để Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực tiễn dẫn hắn đi trang tử chơi hứa hẹn, tự nhiên không để ý tới.

Yến Bắc Vương cuối cùng để sách xuống, đem lực chú ý đặt ở Thám Hoa lang trên thân, lại không ngôn ngữ, đưa tay thay hắn đem rơi xuống tóc đừng ở sau tai, dù là Thám Hoa lang lại không hiểu tình yêu nam nữ, lúc này bị yến Bắc Vương đụng phải lỗ tai cũng đỏ bừng, lui về sau hai bước.

"Qua mấy ngày lại điểm nóng liền dẫn ngươi đi, trở về nghỉ ngơi đi."

Thám Hoa lang được đồng ý, nhanh chân liền chạy, trở về phòng nằm sấp trên bàn nửa chết nửa sống, gã sai vặt không rõ thiếu gia nhà mình lại trúng cái gì tà.

Thám Hoa lang từ thực đưa tới: "Bên trong sắc đẹp chi tà."

Hoàng gia tử đệ tướng mạo từng cái phát triển, cùng Hoàng đế gia gia hắn thẩm mỹ chặt chẽ không thể tách rời, mặc dù mình tướng mạo hơi có vẻ, nhưng hậu cung đều là cái đỉnh cái mỹ nhân phôi tử, sinh ra tới hoàng tử long tôn tự nhiên không kém, lão Khương gia trước kia gen sớm đã không còn dùng, yến Bắc Vương tự nhiên tướng mạo không kém. Lâu dài đến bãi săn người, dáng người cũng phải so văn nhân thư sinh tốt hơn nhiều, lại thêm Hoàng gia bẩm sinh quý tộc chi khí, yến Bắc Vương nếu là sinh ở hiện đại, chính là đang hồng lưu lượng minh tinh, vô số tiểu cô nương điên cuồng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vùi đầu bóp đùi, thích ai đều không được, nhất định phải đối yến Bắc Vương cất tâm làm loạn.

15.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không làm nuốt lời người, không tới nửa tháng, mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi nghỉ mát trang tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất thiện Phiêu Kỵ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố ý phân phó người chuẩn bị xe ngựa, nào biết xuất phát ngày đó, Ung Thánh Hựu dắt cái con la ra, không cố vấn Lâm công công sắp ngất đi biểu lộ, nhất định phải cưỡi con la lên đường.

Đoạn đường này yến bắc nhân dân kiến thức kỳ quan, yến Bắc Vương cưỡi màu đỏ chiến mã chậm ung dung trên đường, mà phía sau Thám Hoa lang dưới thân con la tốn sức hướng trước đi đường.

Cuối cùng đến trang tử lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là đổi tọa giá, con la tốc độ càng ngày càng chậm, sợ là muốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuống ngựa nắm đi mới có thể cùng chi tướng phối. Ung Thánh Hựu chết sống không chịu ngồi xe ngựa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng thanh từng thanh hắn vớt lên ngựa, để hắn ngồi tại trước người của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp phản ứng lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sớm đã giục ngựa giơ roi, vừa mới bị hạn chế phát huy đỏ thẫm ngựa một tiếng gào rít về sau, một kỵ tuyệt trần.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại cổ đại thể nghiệm một lần xe cáp treo, nhiều lần cho là mình muốn quẳng xuống ngựa, nghĩ phải bắt được yên ngựa, sau lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt không đổi sắc đỡ lấy eo của hắn: "Ngồi vững vàng."

Nghênh theo gió mà đến thanh âm, phiêu tán phải cũng nhanh, lại làm cho vừa mới còn đứng ngồi không yên Ung Thánh Hựu ăn một viên thuốc an thần. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cách hắn rất gần, ngay cả cổ áo huân hương hương vị đều nghe được rất rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ.

Hắn có chút không có nghĩ như vậy xuyên trở về, mặc dù không có bóng rổ, không có máy tính, không có WiFi, nhưng giống như tại yến bắc ở cũng không tệ.

Không phải còn có yến Bắc Vương sao?

16.

Yến Bắc Vương phủ nhìn không ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng các huynh đệ khác khác nhau, đơn giản chính là yến bắc cùng kinh thành khác nhau thôi, nhưng trang tử liền có thể cảm giác được Thất hoàng tử lẫn vào thật không ra thế nào địa.

Đương nhiên cũng cùng yến bắc địa lý điều kiện có quan hệ, Lâm công công mang Ung Thánh Hựu đến một cái viện: "Trang tử nhỏ, cái khác viện tử đều quá nóng, vương gia đặc biệt dặn dò để ngươi cũng ở chỗ này."

Ung Thánh Hựu trang không nghe ra đến nói bóng gió, rủ xuống mắt cám ơn công công liền tiến vào đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã biết được Ung Thánh Hựu yêu thích, lần này không có một loạt nha hoàn chờ lấy hắn, chỉ có hai cái lưng hùm vai gấu hộ viện nhìn ở bên ngoài, nhìn xem so vương phủ bên trong đùa nghịch súng làm bổng tạp dịch càng hù dọa người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến bên ngoài phủ lại biến thành người người tương truyền hoàn khố vương gia, mang Ung Thánh Hựu đến yến bắc lớn nhất tửu lâu ăn cơm, sơn trân hải vị các bên trên một loại, chỉ vì nếm cái mới mẻ. Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ tiếp nhận hạt hạt đều vất vả đĩa CD giáo dục, càng ăn càng đau lòng, trong xe ngựa dạ dày trướng phải không được, hạ nhân đưa tới trần bì nước cũng không được việc, liền nghe hắn ừ a a.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân phó những người khác xuống xe ngựa, chỉ lưu bọn hắn lại hai người, xốc lên áo ngoài, bàn tay che ở hắn bên trong trên áo, thay hắn vò lên nâng lên đến bụng: "Để ngươi ăn ít một chút còn không nghe."

"Tâm ta đau những cái kia đồ ăn a." Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu không để ý tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay tại trên da dẻ của mình lung tung du tẩu, chỉ cảm thấy ấm áp lòng bàn tay vô cùng thoải mái, "Về sau có thể hay không vụng trộm mang ta ra a, như thế lớn phô trương ta chịu không được, nhiều như vậy con mắt chăm chú nhìn, sớm muộn muốn tiêu hóa không tốt."

Kinh thành chính xử náo động thời điểm, ở xa yến bắc cũng gặp liên luỵ, bây giờ tám vị hoàng tử đi ra ngoài hận không thể phối tề nhân thủ lấy cam đoan thân người an toàn.

Những việc này, chỉ nghiên cứu sống phóng túng Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên không hiểu.

Yến Bắc Vương thủ hạ khí lực lớn một chút, lại không nặng, thanh âm trầm giọng nói: "Đi."

17.

Chu tướng quân nghe nói yến Bắc Vương đi ra ngoài ngay cả cái tùy tùng đều không mang, chỉ đem cái tay trói gà không chặt Thám Hoa lang, tức hổn hển từ binh trận một đường ngựa không dừng vó giết tới trang tử, liên thông báo đều miễn, vọt thẳng vào phòng bên trong chất vấn: "Ngươi là điên rồi phải không? Thái tử bây giờ rắp tâm bất lương, phái người ẩn núp đến từng cái hoàng tử trong phủ, mấy ngày trước đây tại dịch trạm đuổi bắt gian tế, ta nhìn ngươi là quên mất sạch sẽ."

"Không có việc gì." Đi giẫm băng mỏng yến Bắc Vương thay cái trán xuất mồ hôi Chu tướng quân châm trà một chén, "Ám vệ đi theo đâu."

Chu tướng quân chưa phát giác nước trà nóng hổi, ngửa đầu uống cạn, nghĩ đến trong kinh rung chuyển, không khỏi thở dài: "Vương gia cảm thấy Thái tử còn có thể an tọa bao lâu?"

"Muốn nhìn dã tâm của hắn lớn bao nhiêu."

Thất hoàng tử Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lúc mới sinh ra, Ty Thiên giam thấy tử khí trùng thiên, bày ra lấy vì mọi người chi tướng, mẹ đẻ Dung phi lấy hoàng kim trước hai đổi được Ty Thiên giam đối với cái này im miệng không nói. Hoàng huynh Tam hoàng tử dốc lòng dạy bảo với hắn, bảy tuổi lúc, Dung phi bị hại, dung mạo bị hao tổn, Thất hoàng tử phát nhiệt một trận sau làm việc ngu dốt, thái y xưng nó tâm chí khó đủ.

Ngay cả Tam hoàng tử cũng không biết, đệ đệ của mình vẫn có qua người chi trí, đần độn chỉ là cho ngoại nhân nhìn giả tượng. Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuở nhỏ thụ Tam hoàng tử dạy bảo, biết rõ hắn có trị quốc chi tài, vượt xa đương kim Thái tử. Nhưng bởi vì xuất thân thấp hèn, càng muốn bảo toàn huynh đệ hai người cùng mẹ đẻ tính mệnh, bất đắc dĩ lui ra phía sau mà cư.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô tâm hoàng vị, vì tiêu trừ Thái tử một phái khúc mắc, cố ý rời xa kinh thành, phát phái yến bắc, tìm được Chu gia đại ca, phía sau màn bày mưu tính kế, đem hắn đẩy lên tướng quân chi vị, cho dù về sau Thái tử tướng mang, mười bốn vạn yến Bắc Đại quân cũng đầy đủ bảo toàn bọn hắn một nhà tính danh.

Người người đều nói Chu tướng quân bày mưu nghĩ kế, lại không biết người sau lưng chính là bị Hoàng đế vứt bỏ yến Bắc Vương.

Thái tử hâm mộ nhất năm đó Tam hoàng tử cưới bất quá là tiểu quan chi nữ, bây giờ nàng thân ca ca lại tay cầm mười bốn vạn binh mã, cũng không biết đây hết thảy cũng không phải là trùng hợp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngay từ đầu vì Tam hoàng tử trải đường chính là muốn đoạt trên triều đình võ tướng ủng hộ.

"Nếu như Thái tử đăng cơ, vương gia muốn thế nào tự xử?"

"Tiếp tục làm cái nhàn tản vương gia."

"Vậy nếu như Thái tử mưu phản, huynh đệ tương tàn?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm kéo lên tu tu nến tâm, ánh nến lấp lóe có chút mắt cháy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt nhanh chóng nháy hai lần, mới đáp: "Trừ gian thần, thanh quân trắc."

"Vương gia là chần chờ." Chu tướng quân đứng dậy hướng hắn đi cái chắp tay lễ liền cáo từ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm ánh nến nhập thần, vừa mới là người nào chần chờ, trong lòng của hắn tự nhiên nắm chắc.

"Ta nghe hạ nhân nói, đêm nay có hoa đăng tiết, vương gia muốn hay không đi xem a?"

Mặc nguyệt nha bạch trường bào Thám Hoa lang trong tay mang theo một cái mới đâm hoa đăng chạy vào: "Ta từ quản gia nơi đó muốn tới, có muốn cùng đi hay không thả?"

"Đi thôi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuộc sống trước kia xem như cất bước khó khăn, mỗi đi một bước, có thể coi là tận tiếp xuống ba bước mới dám lạc tử, một bước sai, cả bàn đều thua, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu để hắn ngẫu nhiên khi một lần tay không thực quyền chơi trò chơi thiên địa vương gia, hưởng hết nhân gian chuyện vui.

Trong đó một kiện, chính là cùng Thám Hoa đồng hành.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra ngoài mới nhớ lại hôm nay là mùng ba tháng ba, bên trên tị tiết, bờ sông thả đèn, cuối hẻm ngâm thơ, yến bắc dân phong mở ra, nam nữ có khác không hề giống kinh thành đề phòng sâm nghiêm như vậy, mượn ngày lễ danh nghĩa, nam nữ lẫn nhau thổ lộ hết tương tư chi tình cũng là nhưng tình có thể hiểu.

Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện chen vào bờ sông trong đám người, mượn tới hỏa chủng để vào bấc đèn bên trong, từ dưới lưu đưa ra hoa đăng, bên bờ đa số thiếu nam thiếu nữ, nhược quán hai người lộ ra không hợp nhau, ngốc bất quá một lát, hai người liền trở lại trong chợ.

Yến bắc không thiết cấm đi lại ban đêm, chợ đêm mới là điểm sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường đều là ban ngày ra lêu lổng, lần đầu trắng trợn đi dạo chợ đêm, muốn so ban ngày náo nhiệt rất nhiều, ngay cả ngói tử bên trong cô nương đều thoải mái đứng ở ngoài cửa ôm khách, Ung Thánh Hựu đong đưa quạt xếp nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Công tử đi không có đi qua ngói tử?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày: "Đi qua."

"Có phải là thật hay không từng cái người mang tuyệt kỹ, thân kiều thể mềm?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêm túc nói: "Chưa thử qua, chỉ nghe khúc."

"Thật giả?" Ung Thánh Hựu không tin.

"Thật."

Ung Thánh Hựu dao cây quạt tần suất đều nhanh một chút, tóc mai ở giữa toái phát bị gió thổi lên, tiếc hận nói: "Đáng tiếc đáng tiếc, không biết trân quý."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn một mặt hướng tới, thừa cơ đoạn hắn tưởng niệm: "Ngươi bình thường chơi xúc xắc ta mặc kệ, nếu để cho ta biết ngươi tiến ngói tử vui đùa, ta liền..."

Gần nhất Ung Thánh Hựu gan mập cực kì, Thiên Thiên tại yến Bắc Vương bên người châm ngòi thổi gió: "Công tử muốn như thế nào?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay hắn bó lấy áo choàng, trầm giọng nói: "Đến lúc đó ngươi liền biết."

Ung Thánh Hựu lòng hiếu kỳ bị phía trước một loạt đèn lồng câu lên, không cố vấn quân thần chi lễ, kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay liền chạy đi nơi đâu: "Nghe nói đoán đố đèn còn có thưởng, đi đi đi, để ngươi mở mang kiến thức một chút Thám Hoa lang phong thái."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng cười không nói, rõ ràng hắn bước trình phải nhanh tại Ung Thánh Hựu, lúc này lại tận lực thả chậm bước chân, tùy theo hắn nắm mình hướng biển người chỗ sâu đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở phía sau đến binh lâm thành hạ thời khắc, nhìn qua thành lâu không tới kịp dỡ xuống đèn lồng, nhớ tới ngày ấy cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thấy qua nhà nhà đốt đèn, phó tướng gặp hắn bỗng nhiên mỉm cười, không hiểu nó ý, sau đó lại thấy hắn khôi phục túc sát chi khí, cúi người kẹp chặt màu trắng chiến mã, hiệu lệnh chúng quân.

"Giết."

Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực không hổ Thám Hoa chi danh, giải mã như chơi đùa, kỳ thật Ung Thánh Hựu không tốt lắm ý tứ, một nửa đề cùng hắn tiểu học nhìn đầu óc đột nhiên thay đổi không sai biệt lắm, mở hack, có thể không thắng sao?

Cái gì châu chấu lồng, cơ quan hộp đều phân cho vây xem tiểu bằng hữu, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ lưu một cái thắng trở về ngọc bội, nhìn chất lượng cũng không phải là cái gì tốt ngọc, nhưng hắn lại cúi đầu thắt ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên hông.

"Ta trong triều không quan không tước, làm việc không câu nệ tiểu tiết, nếu không phải Tam công tử cứu ta một mạng, Thất công tử lại tại yến bắc mọi chuyện thay ta chuẩn bị, ta khả năng đã sớm đầu một nơi thân một nẻo." Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn đánh một cái kết, ngẩng đầu cười nói, " ta không có bổng lộc nhưng cầm, những cái kia bàng môn tà đạo tiền kiếm không sạch sẽ, vật mua được cũng không tiện đưa công tử. Cái này mai ngọc bội tuy nghèo chua một chút, nhưng dù sao cũng là ta thắng đến đồ vật, liền cho công tử làm cái đồ chơi, mang một đêm."

"Đêm nay không có gì yến Bắc Vương, Thám Hoa lang, ta chính là công tử bồi đọc, sáng mai lại lấy xuống đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua hắn mắt phượng mỉm cười, lông mày bay vào tóc mai, tay phải sờ sờ khối kia hình ảnh thô ráp ngọc, hắn một thân tơ lụa áo, khối này không có ánh sáng ngọc khắp nơi không hợp: "Đến mai cũng không hái được."

"Sắc trời không còn sớm, hồi phủ đi."

"Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong miệng nói ra hai chữ này, sững sờ nửa ngày, sau đó cười khổ: "Công tử nói lung tung vậy."

"Không phải ngươi nói sao?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ỷ vào mình mặc áo choàng rộng lớn, áo tím hạ nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, "Không có quân thần phân chia, gọi ngươi Thánh Hựu lại như thế nào?"

Hai người đang đứng tại trong ngõ hẻm, có mấy cái tiểu hài tựa hồ đang chơi tầm bảo trò chơi, vội vã muốn xông vào đến, chơi tâm nổi lên yến Bắc Vương đem chân tay luống cuống vội vã tránh thoát mình Thám Hoa lang che đậy tại áo choàng hạ, thanh âm nhẹ nhàng với bên ngoài tiểu hài hô: "Nơi này không bảo có thể tìm ra, nhanh đi hạ cái ngõ nhỏ tìm xem, chớ chậm trễ canh giờ."

Những đứa trẻ nghe vậy vội vàng gấp rút bước chân, tật chạy đến trên bản đồ một cái khác bảo tàng chỗ.

"Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi là điên."

Ung Thánh Hựu vai hẹp eo buộc, bây giờ tới gần, gầy vóc người cao càng rõ ràng hơn, áo choàng đủ để nạp hạ hắn, mắt thấy mình bị người kiềm chế, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả đầu đều nâng không nổi, la hét để nhìn như mất tâm trí yến Bắc Vương nhanh mau buông tay.

Yến Bắc Vương rốt cục hạ mình đem áo choàng cầm xuống, động tác trong tay lại không giảm một hai, Ung Thánh Hựu cổ vũ sĩ khí đi ra phía ngoài, nghĩ thầm đi đến nhiều người địa phương, hắn liền không tin Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn dám không buông tay.

Ai ngờ yến Bắc Vương cánh tay bỗng nhiên phát lực, mình cây gậy trúc này đồng dạng cánh tay tự nhiên là không địch lại người tập võ, yến Bắc Vương tiếp được kém chút ngã quỵ Thám Hoa lang.

Phố lớn ngõ nhỏ hoa đăng ngược lại là đem yến Bắc Vương hình dáng chiếu lên rõ ràng, quang ảnh phía dưới, ngay cả thon gầy cái cằm lộ ra nhu hòa rất nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu chính ở trong lòng âm thầm cảm khái lão Hoàng đế thẩm mỹ thực là không tồi, yến Bắc Vương môi mỏng lại cách mình càng ngày càng gần.

Ôn nhuận xúc cảm lưu tại Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán chỗ.

Còn bổ sung một câu yến Bắc Vương không thiếu cưng chiều chi tình câu hỏi.

"Thánh Hựu, ta nên bắt ngươi như thế nào cho phải?"

18.

Ung Thánh Hựu gã sai vặt mấy ngày mây đen bao phủ.

Nhà mình thiếu gia bệnh a, cùng năm đó khởi tử hoàn sinh về sau ngu dại có thể liều một trận.

Từ lúc bên trên tị tiết cùng yến Bắc Vương trở lại trang tử, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người liền mất hồn mất vía, yến Bắc Vương thăm hỏi qua mấy lần, Ung Thánh Hựu cứng ngắc lấy lá gan nằm ở trên giường chết sống không gặp, cuối cùng từ bãi săn trở về, một thân áo lông yến Bắc Vương vọt thẳng vào bên trong thất, gặp người còn rất tốt liền đi, như thế bệnh tình một mực tiếp tục về đến phủ cũng không thấy tốt hơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình cắm, đến yến bắc trước đó còn dự định thừa cơ chạy trốn, cùng yến Bắc Vương Sở Hà hán giới người, bị yến Bắc Vương thân.

Hôn thì hôn, lớn không được Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn cùng chết, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ nhất là cái gì?

Là sợ Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngày nào bỗng nhiên đem mình biến thành nuôi ở bên cạnh hắn trai lơ.

Cổ đại không giống hiện đại có cái gì đồng tính luyến ái, khác phái luyến thuyết pháp, những cái kia quan lại quyền quý ở bên trong kết hôn sinh con, bên ngoài nuôi tiểu thiếp luyến đồng đều là lại không quá tự nhiên sự tình. Những người này trong mắt bọn hắn chỉ là đồ chơi, là có thể giao dịch mua bán, đương kim Thái tử nuôi một cái gánh hát, cùng bên trong một cái càn sáng khó khăn chia lìa, mọi người đều biết, nhưng không có văn thần lại bởi vậy tại triều tốt nhất sách, bởi vì trong mắt bọn hắn chỉ cần Thái tử cùng Thái Tử Phi sinh con dưỡng cái, vì Hoàng gia khai chi tán diệp, nuôi mấy cái sủng vật lại như thế nào?

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể quen thuộc cổ đại tất cả, cũng không thể bỏ đi tôn nghiêm đi làm yến Bắc Vương trai lơ.

Đồng tính chi phong có thể coi như văn nhân nhã sĩ đặc biệt thích, lại quyết không thể trèo lên nơi thanh nhã, Ung Thánh Hựu thà rằng chính hắn trung quy trung củ khi cả một đời yến Bắc Vương gia thần, dù là cuối cùng bị một mồi lửa thiêu đến tinh quang, dù sao cũng so làm cái sủng vật mạnh hơn nhiều.

Yến Bắc Vương phủ lại lớn cũng không gì hơn cái này, ngẩng đầu không gặp cúi đầu gặp, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan hạ quyết tâm quyết định trong đêm đi ra ngoài tản tản bộ, lại nằm xuống sắp phế.

Lại tại trong vườn gặp được yến Bắc Vương, người mặc tối áo mãng bào màu tím ngồi tại ghế đá, bên cạnh đặt vào một bầu rượu, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị chạy trốn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng: "Đến ngồi."

Không thể không từ a.

So sánh ngồi nghiêm chỉnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc trường bào màu vàng nhạt, hữu khí vô lực ngồi tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối diện, con mắt cũng không biết rơi ở nơi nào, cúi đầu thoáng nhìn, đã thấy đến bên hông hắn treo đêm đó mình đưa cho hắn ngọc bội, có chút xấu hổ: "Vương gia còn mang theo đâu?"

"Ân." Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết hắn tửu lượng không tốt, chỉ cấp hắn nhàn nhạt ngược lại một điểm để hắn nếm cái mới mẻ, "Ngươi tại điền trang bên trong không phải muốn nếm không có nhưỡng tốt rượu nho sao? Quản gia vừa đưa tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên chén uống một điểm, muốn so hắn tại hiện đại uống rượu nho ngọt bên trên rất nhiều, hẳn là thêm nó nước của hắn quả.

"Sợ ngươi cảm thấy chua xót, ta để quản gia cố ý thêm chút lê, ngọt một chút."

"Tạ ơn." Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong cũng không nói chuyện có thể giảng, bình thường diệu ngữ liên tiếp người, bây giờ vậy mà có thể cùng yến Bắc Vương trầm mặc ngắm trăng.

Tiếp tục như thế cũng không có đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu hoặc là không làm, đã làm thì cho xong mở miệng: "Vương gia, ngày đó ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chuẩn bị mà đến, sắc mặt biểu lộ cũng không động: "Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"

"Ta cảm thấy..." Ung Thánh Hựu lại nói lắp, "Ta cảm thấy đi, ai, ta cảm thấy, ta cảm thấy ngươi làm như vậy đối ta không chịu trách nhiệm a!"

Đến phiên Khương Nghĩa Kiện được: "Cớ gì nói ra lời ấy?"

Ung Thánh Hựu hoa phải một chút hất ra quạt xếp: "Ta làm gì cũng là Thám Hoa, mặc dù không có thực quyền gì, cũng không có tác dụng gì, nhưng ta không thể giống thỏ nhi gia như vậy dựa vào lấy nam nhân sống a."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe lời này cười to: "Ai bảo ngươi học thỏ nhi gia rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng dừng lại dao phiến động tác, mắt sáng như đuốc: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi tiếp xuống không phải định đem ta nuôi ở bên người khi trong quán tướng công sai sử? Mặc kệ ta vui không vui lòng, cường thủ hào đoạt?"

"Ngươi nơi nào nhìn loại lời này bản, ngày mai liền để Lâm công công đều đốt." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong phòng giấu sách, loạn thất bát tao, cái gì cũng có.

"Vậy ngươi dự định làm gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhụt chí, cây quạt đều ném qua một bên, "Ngươi là vương gia, là hoàng tử, Hoàng đế sớm tối muốn cho ngươi chỉ cưới."

"Sẽ không." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm qua quạt xếp bốc lên Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, để hắn nhìn mình, "Ta tại yến bắc, trời cao hoàng đế xa, phụ hoàng sớm đã quên ta tồn tại, chỉ cần ta nghĩ, tự nhiên có thể cả đời không cưới, lưu ngươi một cái ở bên người lại có gì khó?"

"Ngươi uống nhiều đi?" Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ đỏ mặt cướp tới cây quạt, triển khai ngăn trở mặt mình.

"Mỗi chữ mỗi câu, đều là thật tâm." Khương Nghĩa Kiện may mà xé mở hắn quạt xếp, một tay lấy người kéo đến trước mặt mình, "Ta đối thế nhân đều không lấy tính tình thật gặp người, tốt xấu đều muốn nói với ngươi, Thánh Hựu tội gì không tin ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cái mũi chua chua, mặc kệ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người áo mãng bào chính là quan phục, trực tiếp bổ nhào vào phía trên.

"Chỉ cần ngươi không cưới người khác làm vợ, dù là ngươi chết rồi, ta đều cùng ngươi."

"Ngẩng đầu ba thước có thần minh, đừng có lại nói lung tung."

19.

Thám Hoa lang bệnh cuối cùng là để yến Bắc Vương trị liệu tốt, lại khôi phục trạng thái bình thường, thời gian được không vui vẻ.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thời gian nhưng không có tốt như vậy qua, trong kinh đến báo, Hoàng đế bệnh nặng, Thái tử nhập điện phục thị, Tam Hoàng phi mang thai bốn tháng rơi thai, Tam hoàng tử tránh không tiếp khách, Thái tử từng bước gấp, trong triều văn võ bá quan chia làm hai phái, khói lửa đã lên.

"Thái tử nhanh ngồi không yên, thời gian thái bình cũng không có bao nhiêu." Chu tướng quân thở dài, ném một trương thiệp cưới, "Ta nghĩa đệ hôm nay đại hôn, có rảnh liền đến uống cái rượu mừng."

"Ta có thể hay không mang nhiều người quá khứ?"

"Mang Thám Hoa lang?"

"Ân."

"Tùy ngươi." Chu tướng quân đi tới cửa trước dừng bước, "Đúng, nghe nói triệu thừa tướng thế nhưng là muốn đem tiểu nữ nhi đến yến bắc, Thái tử cũng động tâm tư, đừng đem sự tình kéo tới Thái tử giám quốc."

Thái tử ngay cả ở xa yến bắc phế hoàng tử đều không yên lòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem mật hàm ném vào trong lửa.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến yến bắc gần một năm, lần thứ nhất tham gia tiệc cưới. Đem tân nương đưa vào sau phòng, yến hội chỉ để lại một đám cẩu thả các lão gia, nói chuyện cũng so vừa rồi buông ra một chút, nổi danh võ tướng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu uống đến mặt đỏ bừng, hỏi: "Thám Hoa lang, năm đó ngươi nói một tôn rút kiếm đi, hai ngọn thiên nhai ý, câu tiếp theo là cái gì a?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã từng hỏi hắn chuyện này, từ trước đến nay miệng không lên khóa người trực tiếp để hắn đến hỏi đương kim Thánh thượng, vốn cho rằng sau khi say rượu có thể cạy mở miệng của hắn, ai ngờ Ung Thánh Hựu nói năng thận trọng, ngay cả chân của mình lông đều mấy cây đều nhanh thổ lộ người sạch sẽ, cái này một câu cuối cùng "Điểm mắt chi bút" thế mà thành một cái mê.

Mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đông lệch ra ngã về tây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sớm dẫn người về vương phủ, trực tiếp đưa vào viện tử của mình bên trong, lui ra người bên ngoài, tự mình thay hắn thay quần áo.

"Đời ta cũng mặc không được vui áo, cũng thành không được cưới." Ung Thánh Hựu dựa trên giường nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện bận trước bận sau, "Ngươi nhìn ngươi đường đường yến Bắc Vương, thế mà cùng ta luân lạc tới một cái ruộng đồng."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vặn tốt khăn mặt thay hắn lau mặt, ôn nhu hỏi: "Nghĩ mặc đồ đỏ?"

"Nghĩ."

"Nghĩ thành cưới?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu.

"Được."

Ung Thánh Hựu tu hú chiếm tổ chim khách nằm ở trên giường đi ngủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại một mình cầm đèn nhập khố phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng đến ngày thứ hai buổi chiều mới tỉnh, chuẩn bị trở về phòng của mình bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lưu hắn lại, nói ban đêm có việc, Ung Thánh Hựu trầm tư suy nghĩ cũng không hiểu, đêm hôm khuya khoắt có thể có chuyện gì.

Tận tới đêm khuya, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóa cửa phòng, thay đổi một bộ hồng y ra, lại đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu một bộ hồng y: "Mở tiệc chiêu đãi sự tình hay là được rồi, nhưng nghĩ thành cưới hay là dễ dàng."

Ung Thánh Hựu nước mắt rưng rưng nghĩ đến tối hôm qua lời say, không ngờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho là thật.

Hai người mặc chỉnh tề, Ung Thánh Hựu tóc bên trên mang theo khi đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn phỉ thúy trừ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên hông đeo Ung Thánh Hựu thắng đến ngọc bội, minh dưới ánh trăng, giơ lên giao bôi chi rượu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi mở miệng: "Một tôn rút kiếm đi, hai ngọn thiên nhai ý. Ta không biết ngươi năm đó nói cái gì, nhưng tại ta mà nói."

"Ba chén bái thiên địa."

Ung Thánh Hựu uống xong ba chén rượu, cười như không cười nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện: "Thiên địa làm gương, cùng ngươi đồng sinh cộng tử."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu: "Cùng vốn liền đủ rồi, vạn nhất ta xảy ra ngoài ý muốn, ngươi liền hảo hảo còn sống, thay ta lập cái bia, đọc lấy ta, đợi đến dưới suối vàng mặt gặp lại ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên giường trút bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo lúc, gọi hắn "Thánh Hựu" .

"Gọi ta Thành Vũ đi."

"Là chữ của ngươi sao? Chưa từng nghe ngươi đề cập qua."

"Coi như nó đúng không."

"Tốt, Thành Vũ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi đến tình nồng, thấp giọng gọi hắn Thành Vũ.

Ung Thành Vũ không muốn đi, vô luận là kinh thành hay là Giang Nam, hay là đã từng ngày nhớ đêm mong hiện đại.

Không đi, làm Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tốt, làm Ung Thành Vũ cũng được, liền bồi hắn đầu bạc đi.

20.

Yến Bắc Vương ngày thường lớn nhất phải niềm vui thú chính là đi bãi săn du ngoạn, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng chờ đến cơ hội có thể cùng nhau đi tới, Chu tướng quân sớm an bài tốt người đem một vài tiểu động vật vây tại một chỗ để Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể chơi, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu đi thẳng đến bên ngoài thưởng thức lên yến Bắc Đại quân chiến mã.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tinh tường, phim truyền hình bên trong Thất hoàng tử cưỡi chính là một thớt màu trắng ngựa.

"Con ngựa kia là của ngươi sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt tốt, tìm được móng chỗ có vết đỏ ngựa.

"Không phải." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hắn lĩnh được một thớt táo màu đỏ trước ngựa, "Kia là Chu tướng quân ngựa, ta chỉ có cái này một thớt."

Ung Thánh Hựu yên tâm, đã không có soán vị mưu phản chi tâm, cũng không có màu trắng ngựa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sống lâu trăm tuổi khả năng vẫn phải có.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng hắn tiến bãi săn bên trong chơi không ra một canh giờ, liền xảy ra chuyện.

Chu tướng quân chạy về lúc, thấy đến cầm trong tay mật hàm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cau mày trong phòng dạo bước, mời tới đại phu đang vì bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu xử lý vết thương.

"Bãi săn có kinh thành người xâm lấn, xem ra Thái tử kìm nén không được."

"Không thôi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa qua Tam hoàng tử mật hàm, "Thái tử giám quốc, hoàng huynh tại hắn hạ lệnh trước đó thay ta đồng ý hạ cùng cung thân vương nữ mà hôn sự."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là bả vai thụ thương, vết thương không sâu, mũi tên không độc, chỉ cần tu dưỡng một thời gian thuận tiện. Hắn mặc dù thụ thương, lại không điếc không mù, trong phủ biến hóa hắn thấy nhất thanh nhị sở.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến đây nhìn hắn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đang đem chơi phỉ thúy trừ: "Khi nào thành hôn?"

"Thánh Hựu..."

"Bao lâu xuất chinh?"

...

"Không đi không được?"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cục mở miệng: "Không thể không đi. Hoàng huynh cùng mẫu phi khốn tại trong kinh, bọn hắn ở kinh thành cùng Thái tử một phái quần nhau mấy năm, chỉ vì bảo đảm một nhà tính mệnh, hoàng huynh không tệ với ta, ta không thể ngồi yên không lý đến."

"Vương gia có biết lần này đi kết quả?"

"Nếu là kế hoạch không trở ngại, thanh quân chi bên cạnh, hoàng huynh kế vị." Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, thần sắc bất đắc dĩ, "Nếu là thất bại, được làm vua thua làm giặc, ngươi ta kiếp sau gặp lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay bị phỉ thúy trừ cấn ra vết cắt lại hoàn toàn chưa phát giác đau: "Vương gia, cho dù việc này thành, ngươi ta cũng không thể gặp lại, đến lúc đó ngài chính là Hoàng đế thân đệ đệ, bao nhiêu danh môn khuê nữ đoạt bể đầu cũng phải gả vào ngươi trong phủ."

"Vương gia không còn là hiện tại tay không thực quyền yến Bắc Vương, mà ta cũng làm không được cúi đầu vị ti nam sủng."

"Thánh Hựu."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt trực tiếp quỳ trên mặt đất, nơi bả vai vết thương băng liệt cũng sẽ không tiếc: "Thảo dân nguyện vì Vương gia đại sự hiến kế, chỉ cầu sự thành về sau, vương gia thả thảo dân một con đường sống."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trầm mặc hồi lâu, cuối cùng không ứng với hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại không người lúc ngẩng đầu, nước mắt ngăn không được từ trong hốc mắt chảy ra.

Quân cuối cùng vì quân, thần thế hệ vi thần.

21.

Cho là Ung Thánh Hựu tại điền trang bên trong nhìn thấy hộ viện nguyên lai là yến Bắc Vương nuôi ám vệ, từng cái thân thủ bất phàm, lúc này toàn bộ điều nhập Yến Vương phủ, ngày đêm đề phòng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ nhớ kỹ Chu triều tám tử tranh chấp lịch sử, cầm lấy chiến lược quy hoạch quan trọng nhìn hơn mấy ngày, liền cùng ký ức đối đầu, yến Bắc Quân trận đầu báo cáo thắng lợi về sau, Thái tử nhất hệ tiếp xuống mấy trận chiến đều là liên tục bại lui, thẳng đến công kinh thành, Chu tướng quân lại thụ tiểu nhân mai phục, nằm tổn thương tại giường.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở chung trở lại đạo làm quân thần, khắp nơi cẩn thận, mắt thấy cuối cùng chiến dịch, Chu triều liền muốn thay đổi triều đại.

Ung Thánh Hựu mấy lần chào từ giã, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chịu, lần này đến kinh thành, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Tam hoàng tử.

Tam hoàng tử thấy hoàng đệ biến hóa to lớn như thế, tự nhiên đều quy công cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hỏi hắn có gì sở cầu, đều là đáp ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu quỳ xuống đất, chỉ cầu Tam hoàng tử sớm thực hiện lời hứa năm đó, Tam hoàng tử giữ lại: "Thái tử đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà, yến Bắc Vương chiến hậu cùng cung thân vương kết thân về sau, vốn định giữ ngươi làm bọn hắn hài tử thái phó."

"Thảo dân nguyên bản đối triều chính sự tình không chú ý, chỉ cầu quy ẩn sơn lâm, làm bình dân bách tính."

Tam hoàng tử làm người khoan hậu, thấy Thám Hoa lang vô tâm, tự nhiên đáp ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ tóc, hắn đem phỉ thúy trừ giấu ở yến Bắc Vương phủ rừng trúc trong trận. Liên quan tới hắn hồi ức, đều nên quên.

Thái tử thấy đại thế đã mất, lại không chịu dễ dàng buông tha, dạ tập Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỗ công quán. Ung Thánh Hựu bị tiếng ồn ào bừng tỉnh, chạy đến trước cửa vừa vặn gặp được phát ra đến đây Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn một tay lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy, đưa đến táo màu đỏ trước ngựa.

"Ta biết ngươi muốn đi, bây giờ chiến loạn chi cục, ta không thể bảo vệ cho ngươi bình an, ta thả ngươi đi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem một bức tranh đưa cho hắn, "Thánh Hựu, vô luận sau này như thế nào, ngươi nhất định phải trên thế gian hảo hảo còn sống."

Chuyện đột nhiên xảy ra, Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp nói chuyện, đỏ thẫm ngựa bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện hung hăng quất một roi, xông về phía trước.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay cầm bức tranh lại quay đầu chỉ có thể nhìn thấy người kia người khoác áo khoác đứng tại rối loạn công quán trước, cho dù thấy không rõ mặt của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể cảm giác hắn kiên định trong giọng nói đau buồn.

Rõ ràng là mình muốn đi, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lúc, trong lòng đau từng cơn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhân gian cuối cùng dung không được một cái Ung Thánh Hựu.

22.

Phân loạn chi chiến kết thúc về sau, Tam hoàng tử thắng được, Thái tử giam giữ cùng Tông Nhân phủ. Tân đế đăng cơ, ghi năm cải nguyên, đổi niên hiệu vì Nguyên Phượng, em trai yến Bắc Vương tại chiến bên trong anh dũng giết địch, bất hạnh hi sinh, truy phong là kiến uy đại tướng quân.

Đến tận đây, tám tử đoạt vị một thế cuối cùng có một kết thúc.

Giang Nam tiểu trấn, chính giáo một đám tiểu hài đọc sách tiên sinh nghe nói yến Bắc Vương qua đời tin tức, trực tiếp cho đám kia tiểu hài nghỉ, mình chạy đến phía sau núi chỗ, đào hố, đem một bộ thanh tùng bạch hạc đồ chôn vào, lại lập Vô Tự Bi, mang một bầu rượu, hai cái cái chén ngồi tại đống đất trước.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng ta có thể thay đổi lịch sử đâu."

Cùng Thái tử giao chiến chiến vô bất thắng để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy hi vọng, cho dù hắn sẽ không lưu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh, cũng hi vọng hắn sẽ không giống phim truyền hình bên trong đoản mệnh, nhưng khi đêm đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hắn cùng đỏ thẫm ngựa cùng nhau đưa ra kinh thành, hắn liền biết, lịch sử chưa hề cải biến, có lẽ tại hơn một ngàn năm trước, tại thời không song song Ung Thành Vũ cũng sẽ xuyên qua đến Chu triều, thay Khương Nghĩa Kiện bày mưu tính kế, thắng được tất cả chiến dịch về sau, cuối cùng lưu hắn thân cưỡi Chu tướng quân chiến mã, chiến tử sa trường, tên lưu sử sách.

Như thế cũng được, liền để Ung Thánh Hựu ôm hồi ức già đi, dù sao chân chính yến Bắc Vương như thế nào, trên đời này, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang ở nhà luyện Thái Cực quyền, một đứa bé chạy tới: "Tiên sinh, tiên sinh, cửa thôn có người tìm ngươi!"

"Ai vậy?" Ung Thánh Hựu từ lúc đến cái làng này, liền chưa thấy qua trước kia người.

"Không biết, dáng dấp nhưng cao, so tiên sinh còn cao!" Tiểu hài nhảy dựng lên nét bút một chút, đưa cho hắn một mảnh Hồng Diệp cùng một cái phỉ thúy trừ, "Người kia để ta đem hai cái này đồ vật giao cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất quá do dự một chút, liền xông ra khỏi nhà, tiểu hài ở phía sau nhắc tới: "Tiên sinh còn có thể chạy nhanh như vậy đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu càng chạy càng nhanh, nhưng đến cửa thôn lại hạ xuống tốc độ, hắn bắt đầu hoài nghi.

Là hắn sao?

Kinh thành đều truyền đến hắn chiến tử tin tức, vạn nhất là Chu tướng quân đâu?

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy một cái thân ảnh quen thuộc đứng ở đó, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt trong tay Hồng Diệp hướng hắn đi đến, đưa lưng về phía người kia nói ra: "Tướng quân lại là có ý gì?"

Người kia nghe vậy xoay người, bên hông ngọc bội dây đỏ đã làm cũ, nói cười yến yến: "Ân cần tạ Hồng Diệp, xong đi đến nhân gian."

Tại yến bắc lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuận miệng nâng lên kinh thành có đưa Hồng Diệp để bày tỏ tương tư chi tình thói quen, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng nói, về sau nếu là hắn đi kinh thành, nhất định phải mang một mảnh Hồng Diệp về yến bắc cho mình.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ứng hắn, rốt cục tại hôm nay làm được.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất may mắn, kịch lịch sử sẽ chỉ diễn một nửa, còn có thật nhiều là bọn hắn người hiện đại hoàn toàn không biết gì.

23.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại sa trường nhặt về một cái mạng về sau, quỳ gối hoàng huynh trước mặt. Tam hoàng tử bất đắc dĩ, nghe được cùng Thám Hoa lang đồng dạng ý nghĩ, những cái kia không nghĩ ra sự tình cũng nghĩ rõ ràng.

"Ngươi có thể nghĩ tốt rồi? Này chiếu mới ra, trên đời lại không yến Bắc Vương."

"Tự nhiên là nghĩ tốt."

Rời đi kinh thành Khương Nghĩa Kiện về trước một chuyến yến bắc, tại rừng trúc trong trận tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại phỉ thúy trừ, sau đó một mồi lửa đốt chỉ toàn yến Bắc Vương phủ, Lâm công công nhìn khắp Thiên Hùng Hùng Đại lửa, hỏa diễm dần dần vây quanh năm đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở lại viện tử: "Vương gia không hối hận rồi?"

"Yến Bắc Vương đã chết, làm gì lưu lại phủ đệ để người tìm dấu vết để lại."

Thế nhân đều tưởng rằng Thái tử dư nghiệt trả thù kiến uy đại tướng quân, mới cho một mồi lửa, thật tình không biết là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mình phóng hỏa, đem quá khứ thiêu đến không còn một mảnh.

Duy chỉ có mang đi hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hồi ức.

Gió thổi lá cây vù vù vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trước mắt người, hít mũi một cái.

"Ngươi là yến Bắc Vương, hay là kiến uy đại tướng quân?"

"Đều không phải, bình dân Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà thôi, không cha không mẹ, tìm tới dựa vào cố nhân."

"Kia ngươi tìm đến ta một cái nghèo tiên sinh dạy học làm cái gì? Chu tướng quân bọn hắn không phải lẫn vào phong sinh thủy khởi?"

"Ta đến tìm nhân gian." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến ôn nhu, "Thành Vũ, ngươi là người của ta ở giữa."

Mỗi khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tình lúc chỗ đọc Thành Vũ hai chữ, rốt cục trải qua gian nguy, trở thành hắn độc nhất vô nhị nhân gian.

"Cho nên ngươi đến cùng nói cái gì chọc giận cha ta."

"Chính là ngươi nói a, ba chén bái thiên địa. Chúng ta thế nhưng là đã bái thiên địa người, thiên địa sáng tỏ, nhật nguyệt làm gương, ngươi nhưng không được quỵt nợ."

Ứng tạ nhân gian

Toàn văn xong

By củi mục sữa bò

7,142 duyệt


	67. Chapter 67

【 Dan Ung 】 điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu (vương giả niên đệ X sắt vụn trợ giáo)chapter1

Điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu

By củi mục sữa bò

Dự cảnh:

Thầy trò yêu nhau / vương giả cùng sắt vụn đọ sức / chó săn ngày tết X ôn nhu nhân thê / ngươi cho rằng đề mục có điện tử thi đấu liền sẽ rất nhiều điện tử thi đấu sao / không

Vui vẻ lên chút đi bằng hữu.

1.

Cùng phòng, không phải, đối với đã dọn ra ngoài mình ở Khương Daniel mà nói, hắn là trước cùng phòng, ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn xem gần nhất có mặt suất khá cao Khương Daniel, cố ý nhìn ra phía ngoài nhìn, vạn dặm không Vân, bầu trời xanh vạn dặm, không có vạn yêu làm loạn dấu hiệu. Gần nhất trầm mê ở xem bói cùng phòng dùng gà mờ trình độ bấm ngón tay tính toán: "Ngươi có phải hay không thích ta ban cái kia cái nữ sinh rồi?"

Còn buồn ngủ Khương Daniel liếc mắt nhìn hắn, mở miệng muốn phản bác, cùng phòng bá khí ầm ầm che miệng của hắn, chắc chắn lung lay sắp nhếch lên tay hoa ngón tay: "Không cần nói, để ta đoán. Hay là ngươi gần nhất bị trang web sa thải rồi?"

Trước cùng phòng sáng sớm ăn bánh rán, trên tay lưu lại một cỗ trứng gà cùng dầu hỗn hợp hương vị, Khương Daniel tại sinh lý tính buồn nôn trước đó đẩy ra tay của hắn, tức giận nói ra: "Dạy thay cùng ta nói, ta lại không đến liền không có cách nào tốt nghiệp."

Phải, trông cậy vào lãng tử chủ động quay đầu là không thể nào, chỉ có sóng cả sóng lớn sắp cho hắn chụp chết mới có hi vọng để hắn cập bờ.

Chuông vào học vang trước, một vị học sinh bộ dáng người đi đến bục giảng trước, ánh mắt vượt qua ngồi phía trước sắp xếp ánh mắt nóng bỏng nữ đồng học, trực tiếp dừng lại tại nằm sấp tại hàng cuối cùng ỉu xìu phải lặng yên không một tiếng động Khương Daniel, xuất ra chấm công sách tại tên của hắn sau vạch một cái câu. Khương Daniel giương mắt mắt thấy hắn một hệ liệt động tác, xùy cười một tiếng, không có khống chế tốt cảm xúc, thanh âm không nặng không nhẹ vừa lúc rơi tại dạy thay lão sư trong lỗ tai.

Một cách tự nhiên thu hồi chấm công sách, ánh mắt nhìn về phía vị kia Hàn giáo sư trong miệng "Ly kinh phản đạo" học sinh, thói quen mà thôi, đầu có chút phía bên phải bên cạnh nghiêng nghiêng, mang theo tìm kiếm ý vị bị Khương Daniel không chút nào rơi xuống đất thấy sạch sẽ.

Vốn định phụ tặng cái ánh mắt khi dễ Khương Daniel bạch nhãn đều lật một nửa, kết quả bị cái này ôn nhu Tự Thủy tiểu động tác tiệt hồ, ngạnh sinh sinh đem tròng trắng mắt thả lại nó nên đợi địa phương, chịu đựng mắt nhân đau nhức, khóe miệng một dắt, cười đến cực không đi tâm. Dạy thay lão sư hiển nhiên không có hứng thú đối cái nụ cười này phía sau tốt xấu ý đều chiếm mấy phần tìm cây hỏi ngọn nguồn, lãnh đạm báo chi lấy mỉm cười về sau, bắt đầu lên lớp.

Khương Daniel không muốn nghe loạn thất bát tao kinh tế mô hình, dúi đầu vào trong cánh tay, bắt đầu suy nghĩ hắn cùng vị này dạy thay lão sư cừu oán là như thế nào kết lại.

Nếu như không phải nhất gần một chút nữ đồng học đối môn này tính toán kinh tế học nhiệt tình thẳng tắp lên cao, nhàn rỗi không chuyện gì liền đang nghị luận, Khương Daniel đều không quá nhớ kỹ cái từ khóa này là cái gì, nhưng hắn ghi nhớ vị này dạy thay tên của lão sư.

Ung Thánh Hựu.

Lúc ấy hắn viết xuống ba chữ này về sau, Khương Daniel không thể không thừa nhận —— người cũng như tên.

Bốn chữ này không phải hình dung vị này dạy thay lão sư khí chất hoặc là tướng mạo, mà là hình dung hắn quả thực chính là một chuyện tinh đến cực hạn lão mụ tử.

Một cái tên tổng cộng liền ba chữ, một chữ không biết, một chữ đoán không được, ở giữa ở giữa cái chữ kia có thể xác định, nhưng là kẹp tại Ung cùng Hựu ở giữa, Khương Daniel lúc ấy đều không dám xác định.

Người này chính là trời sinh cho người ta phiền phức thể chất, bách gia tính nhiều như vậy, không phải phải thừa kế một cái ít thấy chữ, từ điển dày đến có thể đập chết người, nhất định phải tìm hai cái bút họa nhiều chữ.

Liền giống với trốn học học sinh nhiều như vậy, duy chỉ có mình bị chằm chằm đến cùng nhà trẻ đồng dạng, dù là không điểm danh, vị này dạy thay Ung Thánh Hựu lão sư đều muốn kiên trì tại phòng học xếp theo hình bậc thang bên trong tìm kiếm mình thân ảnh.

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng dựng thẳng qua ngón giữa số lượng nếu như có thể chuyển đổi thành sa mạc trồng rừng cây, khả năng Sahara đều có cứu.

Nếu như vẻn vẹn bởi vì chính mình bị để mắt tới, từ trước đến nay không là hẹp hòi Khương Daniel sẽ không để ở trong lòng.

Hàn giáo sư năm nay bị trường học đưa đến xa xôi địa khu, bắt đầu còn có thể ngẫu nhiên trở về hơn mấy tiết khóa, về sau đóng quân tại nghèo khó vùng núi, một mực cho bản trường học học sinh nghỉ, thẳng đến quá kỳ bên trong mới nhớ tới, mình trốn việc không có việc lớn gì, nhưng học sinh học phần giống như thất bại là đại sự, các lão sư khác vì nghiên cứu khoa học hạng mục loay hoay ngay cả đầu chuyển, Hàn giáo sư đành phải từ mình mang thạc sĩ nghiên cứu sinh bên trong cầm ra tới một cái dạy thay.

Người này chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Loại khổ này việc phải làm không nghĩ tiếp cũng phải tiếp, dù sao mình luận văn tốt nghiệp sinh tử đại quyền nắm giữ tại lão sư trong tay, mắt thấy toàn lớp có mặt số lần tại rớt tín chỉ biên giới tràn ngập nguy hiểm, nhất là bị Hàn giáo sư trọng điểm điểm danh chiếu cố Khương Daniel.

Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh lấy bị người mắng áp lực dùng ban đêm cho bọn hắn bổ đủ Hàn giáo sư rơi khóa.

Tiểu cô nương vì trợ giáo lão sư bề ngoài, trong gió trong mưa phòng học chờ ngươi, nam sinh càu nhàu vài câu mang điện thoại di động cùng sạc dự phòng đến phòng học trò chơi mở đen, Ung Thánh Hựu mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt quyền làm như không nhìn thấy.

Duy chỉ có Khương Daniel, học bù bổ phải hắn lấy lại tiền.

Đường đường một cái trò chơi dẫn chương trình, một tuần bồ câu người xem ba lần, lại trừ tiền thưởng lại bị mắng, ngay cả trang web chủ quản đều nhìn không được, bí mật tìm hắn nói chuyện.

Khương Daniel đem mạng lưới cùng hiện thực phân chia phải nhất thanh nhị sở, trang web vẫn cho là hắn là toàn chức, Khương Daniel không nghĩ để bọn hắn tiếp qua nhiều hỏi thăm, đồng ý sửa chữa hợp đồng, một tuần trực tiếp số lần giảm bớt, trang web lấy thêm 10 điểm chia.

Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu phàn nàn cũng không phải bởi vì tiền, thuần túy chính là ghét cực hắn loại này xen vào việc của người khác, duy lão sư vi tôn sắc mặt.

Khương Daniel càng nghĩ càng phiền muộn, mặt một mực chôn tại trong cánh tay có chút thở không được khí, ampli bên trong líu lo không ngừng cũng tạm thời ngưng chiến, Khương Daniel đổi tư thế tiếp tục nằm sấp, nhìn xem bị nữ đồng học vây quanh bục giảng chỗ, mỗi người trong tay đều cầm nửa cái học kỳ quá khứ vẫn như cũ mới tinh sách làm bộ hỏi cái này vị dạy thay lão sư vấn đề.

Ngay từ đầu còn cùng chuyên nghiệp dựng một bên, không ra ba phút, vấn đề chuyển tiếp đột ngột —— lão sư ngươi bao lớn a? Lão sư ngươi ngôi sao gì tòa a? Lão sư ngươi có bạn gái sao? Chờ một chút như là loại này vấn đề riêng.

95 năm, lớn hơn mình một tuổi.

Chòm Xử Nữ, cho nên có chút bệnh thích sạch sẽ tình có thể hiểu.

Không có bạn gái, sống được cùng Đường Tăng đồng dạng.

Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi, cái này mấy vấn đề lật qua lật lại hỏi, bị ép đến lên lớp chính mình cũng học thuộc, cũng không biết hiện tại nữ sinh là cái gì tố cầu, liền thích kích phát mẫu tính nam sinh?

Nhưng kỳ thật nhìn kỹ tựa như chỗ sâu Bàn Tơ động Ung Thánh Hựu, nửa người trên một mực hướng về sau nghiêng, cùng góp đi lên nữ sinh bảo trì lễ phép khoảng cách, thậm chí kết nối sách tay đều chú ý không muốn tiếp xúc đối phương, nói lễ phép đều là êm tai, kỳ thật có chút xa lánh.

Dù sao khi nữ sinh cách hắn khoảng cách quá gần lúc, mi tâm thường xuyên sẽ có chút nhíu lên.

Cũng không phải nói dạng này không tốt, Khương Daniel chỉ là đơn thuần cảm thấy người này am hiểu làm ra vẻ.

"Ai." Cùng phòng dùng cùi chỏ đâm mình một chút, Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn xem hắn, "Ban đêm mang ta bay hai thanh?"

"Không có thời gian, có trực tiếp nhiệm vụ." Vị này cùng phòng là một cái duy nhất biết mình làm trò chơi dẫn chương trình người, mặc dù người nhìn xem không đáng tin cậy, nhưng miệng lại chặt chẽ, trừ ngẫu nhiên dùng cái này bức hiếp mình dẫn hắn hai thanh trò chơi bên ngoài, không có ra cái gì yêu thiêu thân.

Cùng phòng chưa từ bỏ ý định: "Vậy liền trực tiếp mang ta chơi hai thanh thôi, để ta cũng Lộ Lộ mặt."

"Si tâm vọng tưởng." Chuông tan học kịp thời vang lên, Khương Daniel mò lên trên mặt bàn không nhúc nhích sách, không đi tâm địa phất phất tay, "Ngươi chừng nào thì gặp qua ta trực tiếp dẫn người? Đi."

Vốn định từ cửa sau chuồn đi Khương Daniel thảm tao nhiệt tâm bảo an khóa cửa, chỉ cần quấn hơn phân nửa cái phòng học đi đến cửa trước, bất đắc dĩ trải qua Ung Thánh Hựu vị trí.

Trời không toại lòng người, Khương Daniel phí hết tâm tư trốn tránh người vẫn là cùng mình vừa ý, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ muốn kéo lấy mình nói mấy câu, đáng tiếc bị người đoàn đoàn bao vây, hữu tâm vô lực, Khương Daniel xuất phát từ nội tâm hướng hắn vui vẻ tạm biệt về sau, ra cửa liền chuồn mất.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra hòm thư liên tục xác nhận không có thu được Khương Daniel làm việc, huyệt Thái Dương thình thịch phải nhảy đau —— người này thật đúng là quên mất không còn một mảnh.

Nếu không phải Hàn giáo sư liên tục căn dặn để cho mình nhìn một chút cái này học sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả nửa chữ đều chẳng muốn cùng hắn nói.

Hung thần ác sát.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu đối Khương Daniel ấn tượng đầu tiên, mình đơn giản chỉ là điểm tên của hắn, mặc quần bò nam sinh chau mày thử một chút nhìn mình chằm chằm, suýt nữa ngay cả lời đều nói không thông thuận.

Phía trước là không nghe người ta lời nói niên đệ, đằng sau là theo đuổi không bỏ đạo sư.

Làm học sinh khó, làm Hàn giáo sư học sinh càng khó, đối mặt đau đầu mà đồng dạng học sinh khó càng thêm khó.

Khương Daniel mở trực tiếp có cái quen thuộc, chính là không lộ mặt, không đến thời khắc mấu chốt cũng không làm sao nói. Cảm giác thần bí là cùng trang web ký kết sau bán điểm một trong, nhưng giáp chi thạch tín, Ất chi mật đường, hiện tại lộ mặt, mặc nữ trang, cùng trực tiếp ở giữa người xem diễn hài càng được hoan nghênh.

Tuy nói Khương Daniel trò chơi trình độ rất cao, nhưng trực tiếp ở giữa nhân khí hay là nhận một chút ảnh hưởng, quá khứ có thể tại đầu trang web đề cử dẫn chương trình đã cần hướng về sau lật vài trang mới có thể tìm được.

Tốt tại Khương Daniel làm trực tiếp thuần túy là giết thời gian, đối người khí, thậm chí khen thưởng đều không có cảm giác gì, làm cho trực tiếp ở giữa nhân viên quản lý một mực có loại Hoàng Thượng không vội thái giám gấp cảm giác.

Đặc biệt biệt khuất.

Khương Daniel mở một chai nước uống thả tại bên cạnh bàn, bảo đảm tùy thời có thể cầm tới, đồng thời sẽ không bị đụng ngã trên mặt đất. Tại quản lý viên thứ hai mươi bảy lần thuyết phục lộ mặt không có kết quả về sau, Khương Daniel bắt đầu hôm nay trực tiếp.

Trực tiếp đối với Khương Daniel mà nói không phải công việc, chỉ là tiêu khiển, so sánh trò chơi thắng thua, khác dẫn chương trình càng coi trọng nhân khí, nhắn lại cùng khen thưởng, Khương Daniel phản đạo nó đi, trực tiếp trong lúc đó, hắn cực ít chú ý góc dưới bên trái bình luận, trừ phi nhân viên quản lý liều mạng nhắc nhở hắn chú ý hỗ động, hắn ngay cả một câu cũng không thèm nhiều lời.

Muối, thần bí, trình độ cao, chỉ có thắng thua, điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu.

Mấy cái này từ đều là hình dung Khương Daniel, câu nói sau cùng vẫn là hắn chính miệng nói.

Lúc ấy trang web vì nâng một vị người đẹp âm thanh ngọt nữ MC, lãng phí nhân lực vật lực thật vất vả xứng đôi đến Khương Daniel, liều mạng cầu hắn thủ hạ lưu tình, kết quả Khương Daniel khó chơi, không rõ thương hương tiếc ngọc đạo lý, không lưu tình chút nào giết cái đối phương 0-25, nữ MC đánh tới cuối cùng âm thanh cũng không ngọt, người cũng không đẹp, liều mạng gào đối phương quá mức, bị sắc đẹp mê hoặc fan hâm mộ tới huyết tẩy Khương Daniel trực tiếp ở giữa.

Vốn cho rằng là một phen môi súng khẩu chiến, hoặc là đại quy mô phong hào, kết quả Khương Daniel ở trên màn ảnh đánh một câu.

—— điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu.

Tám chữ khái quát Khương Daniel võng du kiếp sống —— bằng bản sự độc thân.

Khương Daniel am hiểu vị trí là ven đường, cầm một tay không được coi trọng Wian, ăn tiểu binh chậm rãi phát dục, dù sao cũng là một cái hậu kỳ anh hùng, Khương Daniel không nóng không vội, không có giống đối phương ven đường một mực vọt tới tháp hạ bổ đao. Bình luận bên trong không thiếu có một ít chỉ điểm giang sơn fan hâm mộ, đối với loại này lý luận tính tuyển thủ, Khương Daniel quyền làm như không nhìn thấy.

Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua kinh tế chiếm so, chuẩn bị tại phụ trợ yểm hộ hạ đem đối diện đánh dã choáng đến bên tường, tú một tay thao tác, ai ngờ thả ở bên cạnh điện thoại đột nhiên chấn động, lúc đầu chỉ cần theo cắt điện lời nói là có thể giải quyết việc nhỏ, lại bởi vì sớm cất đặt Cocacola khinh thường.

Hảo hảo một lon cola, không hỏi thế sự, sửng sốt để vang lên không ngừng điện thoại chấn lật.

Lật.

Một ngụm không động màu nâu chất lỏng lấy bất quy tắc đường vòng cung, có thứ tự hình dạng hướng Khương Daniel bàn phím chạy như bay đến, như là dị địa luyến nhiều năm tình lữ, nóng bỏng làm cho người khác chống đỡ không được, khi bọn hắn tiếp xúc bên trên nháy mắt, chăm chú ôm hôn, triền miên cùng một chỗ , bất kỳ người nào đều không thể đem bọn hắn chia rẽ.

Nếu là một bộ tình yêu phim, Khương Daniel nguyện ý cống hiến phòng bán vé, nhưng hiện tại hắn bàn phím không nghe sai khiến, ngay cả cái Q đều theo không ra, trơ mắt nhìn trong màn hình Wian vì đối phương đánh dã cung cấp không đủ để thành đạo kinh tế.

"Dựa vào."

Chúng mục phía dưới, Khương Daniel đem con chuột quẳng xuống đất.

Bàn phím xấu, con chuột cũng bán thân bất toại, trực tiếp là trực tiếp không thành, ván này trò chơi cũng đánh không thành, Khương Daniel qua loa cùng người xem sau khi nói xin lỗi quan trực tiếp, dùng khăn giấy bao trùm bị dính lên Cocacola trở nên dinh dính điện thoại, chuẩn bị cùng kẻ cầm đầu đánh nhau chết sống.

—— Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khương Daniel không có ấp ủ tốt làm sao mắng hắn, đối phương điện thoại không có thể diện đúng hẹn mà tới, Khương Daniel tiện tay dùng khăn giấy xoa xoa màn hình, lạnh giọng nhận điện thoại: "Chuyện gì?"

Điện thoại một bên khác Ung Thánh Hựu bị đối phương lạnh lùng thanh âm giật nảy mình, do dự mấy giây mới tiếp lời: "Nhắc nhở ngươi giao bài tập, mười giờ tối trước đó phát đến ta hòm thư, đây là có thể coi là bình thường thành tích, cùng tích điểm trực tiếp móc nối..."

"Biết, còn có việc sao?" Khương Daniel nhìn xem đầu trang web xuất hiện liên quan tới chính mình tin tức, biến sắc, đánh gãy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ trước đến nay tính tính tốt, đối mặt rõ ràng không ngờ học sinh, thân vì lão sư cùng học trưởng, hắn từ không tuyển chọn vượt khó tiến lên, dứt khoát ngậm miệng cáo từ.

Khương Daniel đưa di động thả tại trên kệ, tránh đi kia bày còn không có lau sạch sẽ bừa bộn, nhìn xem một thiên tên là "Dẫn chương trình D vì sao không lộ mặt, là thay người sao?" thiếp mời, đối với mình chửi bới khí thế ngất trời tiến hành.

Có người nhìn hôm nay trực tiếp, cảm thấy dẫn chương trình D đã thay người —— "Dù sao không có ai biết hắn hình dạng thế nào, trước kia D làm sao có thể tuyển Wian, khẳng định là thay người."

Đánh rắm, rõ ràng là mình thường dùng anh hùng đều bị đối phương Ban.

"Không đổi người đi, nhìn bối cảnh trong nhà công trình đều là giống nhau, hắn không lộ mặt nói không chính xác là bởi vì xấu."

...

Khương Daniel nhìn không được, trực tiếp đóng lại màn hình, mặc kệ thư phòng lôi thôi, trở lại phòng ngủ nghỉ ngơi, đem Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới nói làm việc hoàn toàn không hề để tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn trời sinh bát tự không hợp, nếu như ngày nào hợp, không phải tận thế, chính là mình trong đầu lụt.

Chỉnh lý tốt luận văn số liệu Ung Thánh Hựu lấy mắt kiếng xuống, duỗi cái thoải mái lưng mỏi, mở ra trực tiếp trang web, hậu tri hậu giác phát phát hiện mình bỏ lỡ trực tiếp, mặc dù có chút tiếc nuối, bất quá may mà mình thích dẫn chương trình trực tiếp cùng ghi âm không kém bao nhiêu.

Bởi vì không có chút nào hỗ động.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa ấn mở ghi âm video, phô thiên cái địa mưa đạn lao ra, tất cả đều là phấn đen lẫn nhau mắng, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mưa đạn che đậy xem hết không đến nửa giờ trực tiếp đều không có hiểu rõ một đám người tại xé cái gì.

Ấn mở bình luận bên trong ăn dưa quần chúng phát kết nối, nhìn thấy vốn chỉ là bởi vì một lần trực tiếp sai lầm, lại bị nhiều chuyện người dẫn đốt thành thân người công kích, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận bất bình vén tay áo lên tại bình luận khu bên trong giữ gìn dẫn chương trình.

"D xấu không xấu quan các ngươi thí sự? Ai quy định dẫn chương trình nhất định phải lộ mặt rồi? Các ngươi là nhìn trò chơi thao tác hay là nhìn người đâu? Nhìn người đi ra ngoài xoay trái đứng tại đầu đường cuối ngõ một đống người chờ các ngươi nhìn đâu. Làm sao? Trong tay các ngươi còn có chấm điểm khí đâu? Cao thấp mập ốm các ngươi còn từng cái đánh cái phân? Mình chiếu qua tấm gương sao? Mạo so Phan An, hay là xinh đẹp Điêu Thuyền rồi? Lại không tốt cúi đầu nhìn xem mình tay, cùng cái bột lên men màn thầu, còn không biết xấu hổ nói dẫn chương trình, người ta chí ít tay so ngươi đẹp mắt."

Dừng lại thao tác mãnh như hổ, Ung Thánh Hựu hài lòng bưng lên pha tốt cẩu kỷ nước, uống một ngụm, ấm lòng ấm dạ dày còn ấm tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu thích chơi game, làm sao thiên phú không đủ, hậu thiên cố gắng cũng không tốt tại sự tình, đành phải nhìn dẫn chương trình nước chảy mây trôi thao tác thỏa mãn mình trò chơi nghiện, Ung Thánh Hựu không thích những cái kia đánh hai ván trò chơi liền bắt đầu nũng nịu muốn lễ vật nữ MC, đối tao lời nói bay đầy trời nam chính truyền bá cũng không hứng thú, chọn ba lấy bốn về sau, đối vị này chỉ lộ tay nam chính truyền bá tình hữu độc chung.

Nếu ai mắng dẫn chương trình D, đó chính là ước chừng tương đương mắng Ung Thánh Hựu bản nhân.

Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cực ít tại trên internet chuyển vận rác rưởi lời nói, hôm nay bất quá là bởi vì đám người kia nói lời quá khó nghe, nhất thời nhịn không được, cũng cùng cận đại nhất khóa áp lực quá lớn có quan hệ, vừa vặn làm cái phát tiết miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhàm chán ấn mở dẫn chương trình D trước kia ghi âm video, nghe trong trò chơi truyền đến Triple Kill, Quadra Kill, Penta Kill, Ace, chỉ cảm thấy thần thanh khí sảng, tựa như tại trong hạp cốc đại sát tứ phương người là mình đồng dạng.

Nếu như có thể cùng D xứng đôi một lần trò chơi liền tốt.

Đáng tiếc, đây đối với bạch chơi fan hâm mộ Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, là xa không thể chạm.

Đúng, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là loại kia tại lưu lượng phấn trong vòng nhất bị khinh bỉ kia một loại fan hâm mộ —— thích là thật, nhưng bỏ tiền là không thể nào, cả một đời cũng không thể.

Trừ phi bỏ tiền có thể để cho D mang mình vọt tới vương giả, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nguyện ý cân nhắc cái này không thể thực hiện vấn đề.

==============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Khởi đầu mới, mới khẩn trương...

【 Dan Ung 】 điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu (vương giả niên đệ X sắt vụn trợ giáo)chapter2

2.

Sau khi tắm xong Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra không có bưu kiện mới nhắc nhở hòm thư.

Liền không nên đối Khương Daniel ôm có hi vọng, còn mang theo hơi nước ngón tay ngừng tại Khương Daniel trên điện thoại chần chờ một lát, nghĩ đến mấy giờ trước Khương Daniel phát lạnh ngữ khí, Ung Thánh Hựu dời đã có giọt nước rơi tại màn hình địa phương, trượt xuống dưới động trực tiếp quan bế giao diện, ngồi trước máy vi tính, đem học sinh giao lên làm việc thượng truyền đến giáo vụ trên mạng.

Nhìn xem chậm rãi thượng truyền giao diện, Ung Thánh Hựu không quên buồn buồn lẩm bẩm: "Ta đều nhắc nhở qua, không giao đâu có chuyện gì liên quan tới ta, ta lại không phải cha hắn, cũng không thể Thiên Thiên ở phía sau nhìn chằm chằm hắn."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cũng là phạm sợ, từ nhỏ đến lớn liền không có ngỗ nghịch qua lão sư người, đây là lần đầu không hoàn thành giáo sư truyền đạt nhiệm vụ.

Nhưng thực tại là lòng có dư lực mà không đủ, trong đại học đều là người trưởng thành, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thể chuyển cái lều vải đóng quân tại Khương Daniel gian phòng bên trong, cầm cây thước nhìn xem hắn viết từng chữ một làm việc.

Không thực tế.

Không ai nghe thấy lầm bầm một nửa là nhả rãnh, một nửa đại khái chính là Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ kỹ Hàn giáo sư ngày sau đặt câu hỏi, cho mình vội vàng bù.

Từ trước đến nay trong đêm ngủ ngon Ung Thánh Hựu tại thi đại học ra thành tích ngày đó về sau, hiếm thấy làm một đêm ác mộng.

Trong mộng Hàn giáo sư giống xách con gà con đồng dạng đem thân cao một mét tám Khương Daniel ném ở trước mặt mình, không biết là ủy khuất, hay là phẫn uất, Khương Daniel kính mắt đỏ bừng, liếc xéo lấy mình, Hàn giáo sư trong tay lưu ban sách đỗi đến trước mặt mình.

"Để ngươi nhìn cho thật kỹ hắn, có mặt suất, cuối kỳ kiểm tra tất cả đều qua, cũng bởi vì một lần làm việc! Hắn không có cách nào tốt nghiệp!"

Hàn giáo sư nước bọt cùng mùa đông khắc nghiệt thiên lý tuyết đồng dạng, tí tách tí tách, hoa rầm rầm tất cả đều ném tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, cạn ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu còn sót lại ý thức luôn cảm thấy nơi nào không đúng lắm.

Lại chân thực mộng cũng là loài người thần kinh não chỗ cấu tạo ảo giác hệ thống, làm sao trên mặt của mình giống như thật ướt sũng?

Không muốn rời giường Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng mở ra nhập nhèm mắt buồn ngủ, mới phát hiện đối diện giường cửa sổ không có đóng, bên ngoài hạ mưa bị không chút kiêng kỵ thuận gió lấy cửa sổ, không nể mặt mũi đem mình ngay cả khi bồn, nước mưa tiếp được gọn gàng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê, lê lấy dép lê đi đến bên cửa sổ, từ ấm áp trong chăn ra thân thể bất thình lình tiếp xúc đến sáng sớm ý lạnh, thời gian trong nháy mắt liền thanh tỉnh cái chín phần.

Vội vàng đem cửa sổ đóng kỹ, ngã đầu liền chui đến trên giường, không có rời giường ý nghĩ, chỉ tại nội tâm cảm khái, hạ nhiệt độ tới cũng quá mức đột nhiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu tính cách luôn luôn ôn hòa, còn mang có một ít không cho người ta tạo thành bối rối lười nhác, chỉ cần người khác không thúc, đối phương không vội, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt đối phải đem sự tình kéo tới một khắc cuối cùng, lại liều mạng mệnh bảo chất bảo lượng hoàn thành.

Mỗi lần làm cho thần kinh khẩn trương cao độ không nói, ngẫu nhiên bởi vì thí nghiệm số liệu không rõ rệt, kẹp lấy tử tuyến không về không đổi mô hình suýt nữa bị giáo sư mắng cẩu huyết lâm đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần tại tiếp nhận phê bình sau đều cảm thấy mình muốn thay đổi triệt để, nhưng qua một buổi tối, Ung Thánh Hựu như thường làm theo ý mình.

Cũng coi là bình thản trong sinh hoạt thêm điểm thuốc kích thích.

Cùng thời gian thi chạy nhiều kích thích a.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa ngủ quen, Hàn giáo sư đòi mạng điện thoại đến, chẳng biết tại sao, Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên nhớ tới đêm qua mộng, nghe lúc trực tiếp từ trên giường bắn lên, đứng nghiêm ngồi thẳng, tư thế khiêm cung.

Quả nhiên, xa tại khe suối trong khe Hàn giáo sư không biết đi ở đâu cái trống trải đồng ruộng bên trong mới tìm được tín hiệu, gầm thét thanh âm đều mang tiếng vang: "Hệ thống bên trong tại sao không có Tiểu Khương làm việc?"

"Hắn không có giao." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm mềm nhũn, vì rũ sạch chính mình quan hệ, vẫn không quên bổ sung, "Ta nhắc nhở qua."

Hàn giáo sư cùng đã xuất ngoại Khương giáo sư là bạn tốt, tự nhiên rõ ràng Khương Daniel tập tính, vốn là làm buông tay chưởng quỹ mình tự nhiên không thể đem tất cả vấn đề đều thuộc về tội trạng cho Ung Thánh Hựu, nhẫn lại nhẫn, tận lực tốt tính mở miệng: "Những người khác tại hệ thống bên trong giao thiếu một lần làm việc, dựa vào cuối kỳ thành tích bao nhiêu cũng có thể bù lại, hắn không được, mấy năm này đều là sáu mươi điểm đạt tiêu chuẩn, bình thường thành tích ít một chút cũng có thể rớt tín chỉ. Nhỏ Ung a, ngươi lại nhiều vất vả một chút, nhìn nhiều lấy hắn điểm, trong tay của ta có quốc gia cấp hạng mục, đến lúc đó ngươi cùng doãn hãn cùng một chỗ làm."

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định xung phong nhận việc nói mình chuẩn bị đặt xuống gánh, cái này phá sống người nào thích tiếp ai tiếp, nghe được Hàn giáo sư sau cùng lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi nuốt nuốt nước miếng, thuận theo ứng Hàn giáo sư.

Không phải là bởi vì quốc gia cấp hạng mục, là bởi vì doãn hãn vị này tiến sĩ học trưởng.

Hướng phía trước ngược dòng tìm hiểu, doãn hãn là Ung Thánh Hựu cao trung học trưởng, xem như bọn hắn tiểu trấn bên trên nhân vật phong vân, tình trí song cao, tuấn tú lịch sự.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn tiếp xúc rất ngắn, chỉ là tại hội học sinh chung sống một cái học kỳ, về sau bởi vì vì một ít chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển trường đến tỉnh thành. Tại trong đại học cơ duyên xảo hợp cùng doãn hãn trùng phùng, vốn cho rằng lúc ấy thân là hội học sinh hội trưởng doãn hãn đối với mình không có chút nào ấn tượng, nhìn thấy mình sau lại chuẩn xác niệm ra tên của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay lúc đó trái tim cùng đánh lôi đài trống, phanh phanh rung động.

Ung Thánh Hựu là bị bảo đảm nghiên, lúc ấy có mấy cái lão sư muốn đoạt lấy vị này một lòng nghiên cứu học thuật, có thể giúp đỡ làm hạng mục, nghe lời lại thông minh học sinh, Hàn giáo sư nơi tay nắm nhiều hạng quốc gia cấp hạng mục đạo sư bên trong cũng không xuất chúng, lại kết quả bất ngờ đồng dạng bị Ung Thánh Hựu tuyển.

Hàn giáo sư tại đón người mới đến yến bên trong nhiệt tình hoan nghênh Ung Thánh Hựu đến, Ung Thánh Hựu khẩu thị tâm phi lại vô cùng chân thành mặt đất thuật mình đối Hàn giáo sư nghiên cứu phương hướng hứng thú, uống say Hàn giáo sư ôm chặt lấy hắn, siết phải Ung Thánh Hựu nghẹn đến gương mặt đỏ lên. Doãn hãn hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu nho nhã cười một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt một cái chớp mắt trở nên lại đỏ vừa nóng.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, nghiên cứu phương hướng cũng không trọng yếu, hắn lười đi suy nghĩ mình rốt cuộc am hiểu cái gì, nhưng hắn đối doãn hãn tâm tư lại bị mình cân nhắc một buổi tối.

Sùng bái, ngưỡng mộ, đoán chừng còn có chút thích.

Doãn hãn tiến sĩ ít nhất phải niệm năm năm, Ung Thánh Hựu lay xong ngón tay hướng về phía nắm thành quả đấm tay phải cười ngây ngô, hắn cái này nghiên cứu sinh niệm phải giá trị

Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu đều ảo tưởng ra một màn lại một màn mình cùng doãn hãn tại phòng máy nhiều lần khảo thí mô hình tràng cảnh, thẳng tới điện thoại di động chuông báo vang mới nhớ tới hắn còn muốn đi cho Hàn giáo sư dạy thay.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi thu thập lên lớp dùng sách cùng USB, nghĩ đến Hàn giáo sư điện thoại, tiện tay kéo xuống đến một trương giấy ghi chú áp vào tài liệu giảng dạy bên trên.

Nhắc nhở Khương Daniel giao bài tập.

Càng nghĩ cảm thấy không đúng lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm nét bút rơi trước hai chữ, dùng sức ở phía trên viết —— "Nhìn xem Khương Daniel giao bài tập" .

Ung Thánh Hựu hung hăng ép một chút bên trên lật giấy ghi chú, cảm thấy Hàn giáo sư hẳn là cho hắn phát một phần chăm sóc phí tiền lương.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào phòng học nhìn về phía Khương Daniel thường ở vị trí —— không có một ai, cầu thang học sinh trong phòng học rất nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu không thích ứng cùng mỗi người đều đối mặt một lần, đành phải làm bộ điểm danh, niệm đến Khương Daniel lúc, vẫn như cũ không người đáp lại, Ung Thánh Hựu hạ bút lúc suy tư một lát, quyết định vung cái không lớn không nhỏ láo, tại chấm công sách bên trên họa một cái câu.

Ung Thánh Hựu lên lớp không có ý mới, chiếu vào Power Point niệm, có đồng học đặt câu hỏi liền giải thích rõ ràng, một tiết khóa coi như hoàn thành, không có chút nào sáng tạo cái mới cũng tìm không ra sai, cùng hắn người này đồng dạng.

Thoát khỏi nữ sinh bao vây chặn đánh về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cho Khương Daniel gọi điện thoại, không người nghe, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định ngày mai lại nói, nghĩ lại nghĩ đến Hàn giáo sư căn dặn, trống lui quân đánh một nửa không dám tiếp tục, khẽ cắn môi, tại tin nhắn trong ghi chép lục soát Khương Daniel địa chỉ.

Đều nhục nước mất chủ quyền đến nước này, không kém làm đi thăm hỏi các gia đình.

Khương Daniel phía sau lưng bị mỏng mồ hôi đều thấm ướt, bọc lấy chăn mền hay là lạnh, điện thoại bị hắn không cẩn thận đạp đến trên mặt đất đều không còn khí lực nhặt, cả người đau đầu muốn nứt, đầu nặng chân nhẹ, nghe được ấn chuông âm thanh cũng không muốn động.

Làm sao người bên ngoài quá chấp nhất, Khương Daniel xem chừng hắn chí ít theo năm phút, Khương Daniel bọc lấy chăn mền đi tới cửa, ngay cả mong chờ mắt mèo động tác đều không muốn làm, trực tiếp đem cửa mở ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu rủ xuống mắt, ánh mắt nhìn xuống đất, nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, đi lên liền giải thích: "Ngươi lại không giao bài tập, còn chưa tới lên lớp, cẩn thận thật không có cách nào tất... Ai!"

Khương Daniel ngay cả người mang bị hướng Ung Thánh Hựu ngã xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu vô ý thức tiếp được quái vật khổng lồ này, Khương Daniel hơi híp mắt lại vẫn không quên hỏi hắn: "Ngươi tới làm cái gì?"

Nhìn xem ngươi giao bài tập.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy câu nói này vào giờ phút này lộ ra mười phần không nhân tính hóa, câu chuyện nhất chuyển: "Thay Hàn giáo sư ghé thăm ngươi một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu lệch ra đầu liền có thể trông thấy bao khỏa phải nghiêm nghiêm thật thật Khương Daniel lộ ra sau cái cổ, bởi vì cúi đầu quan hệ, xương sống hình dáng rõ ràng tại dưới da thịt chập trùng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến trong mộng hắn bị Hàn giáo sư gắt gao bắt lấy cái này bộ vị, bị ma quỷ ám ảnh dùng nhàn rỗi tay trái kéo.

Sách, không có có dư thừa thịt thừa có thể đem hắn cầm lên đến, mộng quả thật đều là tương phản.

"Đừng đụng ta." Khương Daniel rụt rụt bả vai, khôi phục sức mạnh sau tay nắm cửa đứng thẳng, ánh mắt hướng phía dưới, "Xem hết, có thể đi."

"Ai." Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới nhiệm vụ của mình, mặc kệ không cố vấn trực tiếp đi vào, "Ngươi phải giao bài tập."

Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương: "Ngươi nhìn ta như vậy có tâm tư làm bài tập sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu phản xạ thần kinh so với thường nhân thoáng chậm một chút, chà xát tay trái ngón tay mới phát giác được người trước mắt nhiệt độ cơ thể dị thường, trách không được cổ nơi đó ấm áp phải tự mình đều không nghĩ buông tay.

Mời thần dễ dàng tiễn thần khó, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định hôm nay làm cái nhận người ghét thần.

"Uống thuốc sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem bao để dưới đất, có chút hối hận không mang quả ướp lạnh tới cửa, lúc ấy chỉ lo bắt người, lại không cân nhắc đến đến nhà nhập thất chuyện này kỳ thật có chút tùy tiện.

Khương Daniel nhìn xem động tác của hắn, trong ánh mắt hiện lên điểm khác cảm xúc, đến cùng ép xuống: "Không ăn, đều quá thời hạn, ngươi nếu là muốn nhìn liền nhìn xem đi, ta hiện tại không có tinh thần, nằm đi."

Khương Daniel nói dứt lời liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu phơi ở phòng khách, tự mình một người về phòng ngủ một bên run rẩy một bên che mồ hôi.

Khương Daniel lời nói được tiêu sái, lỗ tai lại linh quang cực kì, tập trung tinh thần nghe động tĩnh bên ngoài. Tủ lạnh mở cửa, thái thịt, rửa chén, khai hỏa, không biết hắn tại phòng bếp làm cái gì, Khương Daniel hít mũi một cái, xác nhận không có bốc cháy coi như xong việc.

"Thùng thùng."

Cửa bị tượng trưng gõ hai lần, Ung Thánh Hựu bưng một cái bát tiến đến, trên mặt nước bốc lên nóng hầm hập khí, Ung Thánh Hựu lại sốt ruột lại cẩn thận hỏi: "Để chỗ nào con a?"

Khương Daniel phòng ngủ loạn thành một bầy, bên cạnh cái bàn lại chuyển không ra một cái không vị, mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn phát run, chén này nóng hổi chất lỏng muốn rơi, Khương Daniel trực tiếp xuống giường trước nhận lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu mới giống giải phóng đồng dạng, dùng tay nắm lấy lỗ tai, nói lầm bầm: "Bỏng chết ta."

Một cỗ gay mũi hương vị tràn vào Khương Daniel trong mũi, hơi buồn phiền ở cái mũi cố gắng hít hà, xác nhận đến từ trong tay chén này không rõ chất lỏng. Ung Thánh Hựu không cảm thấy có vấn đề, một đôi đẹp mắt con mắt nhìn xem Khương Daniel, có chút trợn to: "Làm sao không uống?"

Khương Daniel phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn người thường có một cái đặc điểm —— tổng là ưa thích đem đầu hướng bên cạnh lệch một chút, cực giống tại núi rừng bên trong ôm hạch đào xa xa, ngơ ngác nhìn trộm nhân loại con sóc, người nếu là ác thú vị cố ý làm ra một chút dọa người tiếng vang, con sóc dọa đến như lâm đại địch, sẽ bỏ xuống hạch đào nhanh chóng đào tẩu, biến mất tại nhân loại trong tầm mắt, thẳng đến ngoại giới thanh âm lắng lại, mới cẩn thận thò đầu ra, trở lại ngay từ đầu vị trí vụng trộm đem hạch đào ôm trở về đi.

Khương Daniel đi tới tiểu soa, tại con sóc vô tội nhìn chăm chú dùng thìa múc một ngụm canh gừng thả tại trong miệng, động tác như vậy dừng lại, nuốt cũng không phải, nhả ra cũng không xong.

Lại bỏng lại cay.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn lông mày đều nắm chặt cùng một chỗ, đoán ra chén này canh gừng tư vị không tốt, trong nhà một điểm đường đỏ đều không có, chén này canh gừng hấp thu nguyên một khối Khương tinh hoa, mở ra chung đóng lúc liền cay phải tự mình con mắt đau.

"Nếu không ngươi cứ uống điểm nước nóng đi, nhà ngươi không có đường."

Khương Daniel không có có ý tốt ở trước mặt trực tiếp phun ra, khó khăn nuốt xuống, lên tiếng, liền cầm chén để ở một bên.

Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn không có không kiên nhẫn, cũng không có sinh khí, hỏi hắn: "Bây giờ có thể làm bài tập sao?"

Khương Daniel ỷ vào chân dài, dựa vào tại bên giường, cầm trong tay từ dưới đất nhặt lên điện thoại, đều là Ung Thánh Hựu miss call, từng bước từng bước vạch đi, đầu đều không nhấc: "Nhìn ta chằm chằm có ý tứ sao?"

"Không có ý nghĩa." Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua một cái ghế ngồi vào trước mặt hắn, ánh mắt trĩu nặng mà nhìn xem hắn, "Ta cũng không muốn, nhưng Hàn giáo sư điểm danh để ta khắp nơi nhìn xem ngươi, hắn là đạo sư của ta, ta còn muốn tiếp tục đọc bác, có chút bất đắc dĩ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có để ý Khương Daniel sắc mặt phát tối, đem mang tới máy tính mở ra, nói bổ sung: "Ta không rõ ràng ngươi mọi thứ đều muốn phản lấy làm nguyên nhân, nhưng ta ăn ngay nói thật, ngươi cảm thấy ta phiền phức đồng thời, ngươi cũng cho ta thêm rất nhiều phiền phức, bình thường lúc này, ta hẳn là tại phòng máy khảo thí mô hình, mà không phải như cái bảo mẫu đến chiếu khán ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Eviews mở ra, màn ảnh máy vi tính chuyển tới Khương Daniel trước mặt: "Cho nên, chúng ta tốc chiến tốc thắng."

Khương Daniel đoán được Hàn giáo sư đối với mình quá độ chú ý trốn không thoát phụ thân quấy phá, người trước mắt bất quá là một cái bị ép đẩy lên phía trước cừu non, không, con sóc.

Khương Daniel tay nắm thành quyền, ho nhẹ hai tiếng: "Ta dùng mình máy tính làm, màn hình laptop quá nhỏ, ta không quen."

"Tùy ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn còn muốn đổi một thiên luận văn, không làm lôi đem máy tính ôm trở về trong lồng ngực của mình.

Khương Daniel nhớ tới thư phòng tối hôm qua bừa bộn, để Ung Thánh Hựu chờ một chút, mình đi trước đem thư phòng đại khái thu thập một lần, thuận tiện đem trực tiếp thiết bị dỡ bỏ, đi ngang qua Ung Thánh Hựu để dưới đất ba lô lúc, đưa nó cầm tới trên ghế sa lon.

Hắn hoài nghi Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là cao độ cận thị, trên mặt đất lớn như vậy một bãi vô cùng bẩn vết bẩn nhìn không thấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cho rằng muốn phụ đạo Khương Daniel một phen, không nghĩ tới chính hắn nhìn một lát sách liền minh bạch cái tám chín phần mười, Ung Thánh Hựu đeo lên kính mắt, đổi luận văn vẫn không quên vụng trộm dò xét hắn, bắt đầu mấy lần số liệu tuyển lựa có vấn đề, dẫn đến một mực xuất hiện cao sai lầm giá trị, giày vò mấy lần về sau, Khương Daniel tìm được phương pháp, rất nhanh hoàn thành cái này để Ung Thánh Hựu thấy ác mộng làm việc.

Khương Daniel đã sớm chú ý tới người sau lưng tiểu động tác, dùng nhẹ tay nhẹ đẩy mép bàn, ghế xoay trượt đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, Khương Daniel giương lên cái cằm: "Có dùng hay không kiểm tra một lần?"

Người bỗng nhiên cách mình quá gần, giặt quần áo dịch hương vị đều rõ ràng có thể nghe, Ung Thánh Hựu bấm ngón tay đẩy kính mắt, đứng dậy: "Ta xem một chút."

Mặc dù nói là Khương Daniel đầu cơ trục lợi đổi số liệu, nhưng đối với không phải môn chuyên ngành sinh viên chưa tốt nghiệp mà nói, kết quả như vậy đã đầy đủ, Ung Thánh Hựu khảo bỉ ổi nghiệp về sau, thuận tay thay hắn quanEviews, nhìn thấy trên mặt bàn trò chơi, ngữ khí không phải ngày thường như vậy lãnh đạm, ngược lại nhiều hơn mấy phần vui vẻ cùng hưng phấn chen đụng: "Ai, ngươi cũng chơi Liên Minh Huyền Thoại a? Cái gì đẳng cấp a?"

Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt cũng có một chút không giống, xem ra con mọt sách người vậy mà thích chơi game, Khương Daniel thuận miệng bịa chuyện: "Không có đẳng cấp, bình thường liền chơi đùa giải trí hình thức."

Ung Thánh Hựu tin là thật, coi là đây là rút ngắn mình cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ cơ hội tốt: "Vậy ta so với ngươi còn mạnh hơn điểm, ta mang ngươi đánh một ván đi."

Khương Daniel cho là hắn là kim cương loại hình, nói đến tự tin như vậy: "Ngươi cái gì đẳng cấp a? Ta sợ quá cao không có cách nào cùng một chỗ bài vị."

"Sẽ không." Ung Thánh Hựu đã bật máy tính lên bên trên trò chơi, đầu từ máy tính sau nhô ra đến, cười đến cong mắt, "Ta thanh đồng, mau đánh đến bạch ngân."

...

Khương Daniel lập tức đặc biệt nghĩ thoáng một trận trực tiếp, dù sao vương giả mang thanh đồng đã không lưu hành, tung khiến cho bọn hắn kiến thức rộng rãi, ai từng thấy thanh đồng mang vương giả?

Khương Daniel liền kém hơn chân cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đánh xong một trò chơi về sau, đặc biệt muốn cho công ty game phát tin nhắn.

Hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là trong trò chơi bật hack, dù sao cái này thao tác đánh tới thanh đồng cũng là kỳ tích, người này liền nên tại sắt vụn cục tai họa chúng sinh.

Dừng lại thao tác mãnh như hổ, xem xét chiến tích số không so năm!

Tại Khương Daniel cuối cùng nhịn không được dùng xe tăng ngăn cơn sóng dữ về sau, còn không biết xấu hổ nói: "Ý thức của ngươi rất tốt a, cùng ta cùng một chỗ đánh, đoán chừng có thể lên bạch ngân."

Khương Daniel miễn cưỡng vui cười: "Quá khen."

=============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ta nói khẩn trương, không phải quá khen.

【 Dan Ung 】 điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu (vương giả niên đệ X sắt vụn trợ giáo)chapter3

3.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi đi hữu hảo hướng Khương Daniel phát ra mời, hi vọng về sau có rảnh có thể cùng một chỗ tại trò chơi phương diện tiến hành giao lưu, tranh thủ sớm ngày từ thanh đồng đẳng cấp đến bạch ngân, Ung Thánh Hựu quan tâm an ủi: "Một lát ta cũng đánh không đến bạch ngân, ngươi không cần lo lắng."

Nếu không phải Ung Thánh Hựu ngôn từ thành khẩn, thần sắc thẳng thắn, Khương Daniel sẽ cho là hắn đang nói nói mát, có chủ tâm nghĩ tức chết mình, nhẹ nhàng cau mũi một cái, dứt khoát hạ lệnh trục khách: "Rồi nói sau, ta lại đau đầu, lão sư đi thong thả."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel đóng cửa trước đó nhìn hắn một cái, đôi môi thật mỏng trắng bệch, khóe miệng lên một chút chết da, đoán chừng là một mực không uống nước nguyên nhân. Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên sinh gia đình mặc dù nam nữ tỉ lệ là một so một, nhưng bởi vì phụ thân lâu dài đi công tác, mẹ hắn cùng tỷ hắn trường kỳ chiếm cứ gia đình vị trí chủ đạo, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên so những nam sinh khác hơi nhỏ tâm một chút.

Sống một mình Khương Daniel cũng không có tự gánh vác năng lực, nhập thu thường xuyên trời mưa, nam bộ ướt lạnh dần hiển mánh khóe, hắn lại che kín mùa hè lạnh bị, trong phòng bếp quá thời hạn đồ uống cùng mau lẹ đồ ăn vô số kể, về phần vì số không nhiều hoa quả cũng nát đến thấu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đặt mình vào hoàn cảnh người khác, nếu như mình sinh hoạt tại dạng này một hoàn cảnh sẽ như thế nào, có chút bệnh thích sạch sẽ mình tức khắc kích thích cả người nổi da gà.

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên vốn đã qua lập tức đường, bỗng nhiên ngừng tại nguyên chỗ, quay đầu trông thấy một nhà tiệm thuốc, một lần nữa đi đến vằn bên cạnh dọc theo lúc đến đường đi trở về.

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm thuốc đi tới mới sầu muộn, ngày lễ ngày tết cho đạo sư đưa chút lễ vật đều muốn làm tới mấy ngày tâm lý kiến thiết, còn thường xuyên thất bại, lôi kéo đồng môn sư huynh sư đệ cùng tiến lên cửa bái phỏng Hàn giáo sư mới được.

Nếu không liền treo tại nhà hắn ngoài cửa, sau đó gửi nhắn tin để chính hắn cầm?

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình muốn một mực niệm đến tiến sĩ, tuyệt đối cùng mình càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng xã sợ có quan hệ, thuốc đều mua, nhìn cùng một chỗ chơi game phân thượng, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định người tốt làm đến cùng, khó xử hạ chính mình.

Tất cả hùng tâm tráng Chí tại thực tế thao tác trước mặt đều không chịu nổi một kích, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại Khương Daniel chung cư cổng đi qua đi lại, nguyên địa nhảy nhót, chính là không dám gõ cửa.

Nguyên kế hoạch không làm được nguyên nhân chủ yếu ở chỗ —— Khương Daniel nhà là mật mã khóa, nơi nào có chốt cửa, giả sử tiện tay để dưới đất, Khương Daniel không có kịp thời cầm đi vào, chỉ sợ bị xem như rác rưởi thanh lý.

Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình quá mức ân cần, trái xem phải xem đều có một loại không phải lừa đảo tức là đạo chích déjà vu.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ hơn khóa liền yêu thất thần, thường xuyên đang suy nghĩ một sự kiện lúc lại không giải thích được chuyển tới một cái khác đầu trên quỹ đạo, một đi không trở lại, cái thói quen này bởi vì từ nhỏ không có bóp chết, một mực cùng hắn lớn lên.

Năm phút trước còn tại quy hoạch bái phỏng lý do người, nghĩ đến Khương Daniel trò chơi đánh cho quả thật không tệ, không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì một mực đánh giải trí hình thức, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt, Khương Daniel thao tác hoàn toàn không có có trật tự có thể nói, nhưng cuối cùng xông vào đối phương xếp sau đem mình "Bán" về sau, nguyên địa phục sinh, một hàng đơn vị dời đem trận hình của đối phương toàn bộ xáo trộn.

Ung Thánh Hựu bằng hữu đều nghĩ ghét bỏ hắn đồ ăn so thao tác, thật vất vả gặp được một cái tám lạng nửa cân đồng đội, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình muốn nắm lấy cơ hội.

Liều mạng, thanh đồng biến bạch ngân, thử một lần, không chừng bên trên kim cương, liều một phen, phi thăng tới vương giả.

Suy nghĩ lung tung Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cười lên, Ung Thánh Hựu không dám cười ra tiếng, chỉ là khéo léo ôm lấy khóe môi, nếu là có yêu miêu nhân sĩ, nhìn thấy cái bộ dáng này, khả năng cũng nhịn không được đợi cơ hội tự mình kiểm tra trong truyền thuyết hình người con mèo.

Trong đó tự nhiên bao quát nghe được ngoài cửa thanh âm đã đứng tại cửa trước chỗ Khương Daniel, nhìn xem giám sát trên màn hình mang ý cười Ung Thánh Hựu.

Có chút ngốc, có chút không rời đầu, còn có chút, đẹp mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu trời sinh chính là một bức mèo tướng mặt, tuy là mắt một mí, lại ngày thường một đôi tốt con ngươi, màu nâu đậm tại dưới ánh sáng như là trong viện bảo tàng trưng bày bảo thạch. Mắt của hắn ổ sâu hơn, cùng tinh xảo cái mũi đặt chung một chỗ, một gương mặt lộ ra càng thêm thâm thúy, bờ môi thiên bạc, so sánh người bình thường thuần sắc phát cạn.

Khương Daniel nhớ tới tiểu học lúc bị phụ thân vứt bỏ mèo hoang, mỗi lần vụng trộm tiến vào phòng ngủ của mình, nhảy đến trên giường chính là như thế như vậy mừng thầm biểu lộ.

Nguyên bản định mở cửa hỏi hắn muốn làm gì người thu tay về, giống như là trở lại thời niên thiếu, đứng ở phòng khách cửa sổ sát đất trước, yên tĩnh quan sát con kia trải qua thường xuất hiện tại nhà hắn hậu viện mèo.

Không biết vì sao Ung Thánh Hựu bị một tiếng lôi gọi tỉnh táo lại, chán ghét ẩm ướt âm lãnh người mất hứng mím môi, đem bao thả trong ngực, lật đến tường kép cũng không có tìm được dù.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu động tác rất nhiều, Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn không giống nhau chính là biểu hiện ra ảo não, Khương Daniel lập tức am hiểu tương tự, cảm thấy hắn giống bị cướp đi ăn uống lúc mèo hoang, uể oải đều viết đến trên mặt.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng không phải mèo, chẳng biết tại sao đột nhiên đứng thẳng, từ trong túi lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, ngựa không dừng vó cộc cộc cộc hướng xuống chạy, chỉ để lại không hiểu ra sao Khương Daniel.

Mình rõ ràng nhìn thấy trên tay hắn thuốc, hạ cái mưa mà thôi, ngay cả người mang thuốc cùng một chỗ chạy rồi?

Khương Daniel kiệt lực suy tư đáp án này, khổ tư không có kết quả, điện thoại di động kêu lên, Khương Daniel tưởng rằng xa ở nước ngoài phụ thân theo thường lệ tra cương vị, nhìn cũng chưa từng nhìn không mặn không nhạt mở miệng: "Uy."

"Khương Daniel, ta là Ung lão sư."

Khương Daniel đưa di động từ bên tai cầm tới trước mắt, xác nhận người này là từ trước mắt mình chạy mất Ung Thánh Hựu, che đậy hạ không hiểu hắn hành vi cảm xúc: "Ừm."

"Cái kia." Ung Thánh Hựu so tốt nghiệp bảo vệ còn khẩn trương, từ nhỏ nói láo liền nói lắp người, nắm nắm quần áo nói tiếp, "Ta tại nhà ngươi dưới lầu mua cho ngươi quả ướp lạnh cùng thuốc, vừa vặn trời mưa, có thể hay không cho ta mở cửa, lại mượn ta một cây dù a?"

Khương Daniel nghe xong khẽ cười một tiếng, nên được nhẹ nhàng: "Được, ngươi lên đây đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thật đúng là đội mưa xuống lầu mua hai túi hoa quả, vào cửa sau vuốt một cái trên tóc mưa, đem hoa quả cùng thuốc đưa cho Khương Daniel. Khương Daniel tiện tay tiếp nhận nói một tiếng cám ơn, con mắt không có rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu, giọt nước thuận tóc của hắn giọt trên mặt đất, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ làm bẩn sàn nhà, hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, đứng trở lại nơi cửa ra vào trên mặt thảm.

Tại Khương Daniel tìm dù thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu tử tâm nhãn mà nhìn chằm chằm vào khối kia nước đọng, càng xem càng khó chịu, nhưng mình đi vào lại sẽ làm bẩn sàn nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu từ bên cạnh rút ra mấy tờ giấy, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, tận lực thân dài cánh tay đi lau. Tuy nói tư thái bất nhã, nhưng tốt xấu giải quyết kia một khối chướng mắt địa phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu hài lòng mà nhìn mình kiệt tác, không chờ đứng dậy, từ thư phòng ra Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, thuận miệng hỏi một câu: "Ngươi làm gì đâu?"

Phải.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có khống chế tốt khí lực, một cái ngã gục nằm rạp trên mặt đất, đập phải bộ ngực hắn thấy đau, cố kỵ Khương Daniel là học sinh của mình, mất mặt cũng phải chưởng khống hạn độ, mở miệng nói chuyện thanh âm đều mang nghẹn ngào, ráng chống đỡ lấy: "Ta nhìn ngươi nhà sàn nhà."

Khương Daniel bị hắn chọc cười, tiến lên đem dù đưa cho hắn: "Vậy cũng không cần đi lễ lớn như vậy a."

"Tạ ơn." Ung Thánh Hựu không có nhận lời này gốc rạ, cầm qua dù sau liền cáo từ, nhất thời nhịn không được quay đầu căn dặn hai câu, "Cái kia thuốc ngươi đừng quên ăn, sơ kỳ có thể ngăn chặn, bằng không qua mấy ngày ngươi càng khó chịu hơn. Ta cố ý mua tay lột cam, không cần cắt, trực tiếp ăn, đừng thả xấu."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ: "Còn có ta mua đường đỏ, chính ngươi nấu điểm đường đỏ Khương Thủy, nhiều thả điểm đường đỏ liền không có như vậy cay."

Khương Daniel không nhúc nhích nghe hắn nói xong, lông mày đều không động tới, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bỡ ngỡ, tại đem Ung Thánh Hựu chằm chằm sợ hãi trước một giây, Khương Daniel ừ một tiếng, hỏi: "Còn gì nữa không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu chơi đùa một chút nhăn lại bên ngoài bao, thầm nói: "Nếu là không có việc lớn gì, đừng quên đi học, ta đã thay ngươi giấu diếm một lần, không thể có lần sau."

Tuy nói Khương Daniel bắt người tay ngắn, ăn nhân thủ mềm, cũng không trở ngại đùa hắn: "Được, người khác khóa ta đều vểnh, liền đi bên trên lão sư..."

"Ai, vậy cũng không được." Ung Thánh Hựu gấp vội vàng cắt đứt hắn, "Đều muốn bên trên, ngươi khác khóa nghỉ làm quá nhiều cũng không cách nào tốt nghiệp, Hàn giáo sư hay là sẽ hỏi ta, ngươi nhưng tha cho ta đi, ta đi trước a."

Không đợi Khương Daniel trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người rời đi.

Khương Daniel đi đến bên cửa sổ chờ trong chốc lát, đã nhìn thấy một thanh màu lam con mèo dù xuất hiện dưới lầu, bung dù người rõ ràng sửng sốt một chút, đứng tại chỗ nắm cán dù dạo qua một vòng mới tiếp tục đi, tại vũng nước chỗ giẫm hạ cái này đến cái khác dấu chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đi vừa nghĩ, Khương Daniel nhìn xem anh tuấn anh lãng, còn rất thiết hán nhu tình, làm một thanh đáng yêu như thế dù.

Hắn làm sao biết Khương Daniel là cố ý, thanh dù này là tiệm ăn nhanh đưa tặng, Khương Daniel một mực vô dụng liền thu trong nhà, vốn là muốn nhìn vị này Ung lão sư xấu mặt, mình nhìn quen thuộc cảm giác phải, thanh dù này bị hắn chống đỡ cũng không không hài hòa.

Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi tầm mắt của mình về sau, Khương Daniel chuẩn bị tiếp tục nằm, đi ngang qua trên mặt bàn thuốc lúc, thuận tay cầm lên, trong nhà thức uống đã không, Khương Daniel tả hữu bốn cố vấn, nghĩ đến trong phòng ngủ đã lạnh rơi canh gừng, đem viên thuốc thả tại trên lưỡi, nắm cái mũi, một ngụm đem viên thuốc đưa vào trong cổ.

Cay đắng cùng vị cay tại đầu lưỡi đánh nhau, Khương Daniel đành phải xuất ra Ung Thánh Hựu mua quả cam ăn một miếng mới ngăn chặn khiến người buồn nôn mùi.

Khương Daniel một bên ăn quả cam một bên nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu có phải là đoan chắc mình sẽ uống thuốc ăn đến chật vật như thế, mới cố ý mua quả cam.

Ý nghĩ này rất nhanh liền bị phủ quyết, dù sao Khương Daniel không tin vị này Ung lão sư có thể có phần này biết trước năng lực.

Điện thoại di động kêu lên tin nhắn thanh âm nhắc nhở, là Ung Thánh Hựu gửi tới tin tức —— "Lúc nào có rảnh? Ta đem dù còn cho ngươi."

Không cần, ngươi giữ lại dùng đi.

Khương Daniel đánh xong hàng chữ này, không có theo gửi đi khóa, trực tiếp xóa bỏ, cái khác viết lại —— "Xế chiều ngày mai ta tại Minh Đức trên lầu khóa, cách nghiên cứu sinh lầu ký túc xá thật gần, đến lúc đó liên lạc lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu đem dù chống đỡ ở bên ngoài, đem bao thả trên ghế, hồi phục: "Tốt, chờ ngươi tan học, ta đưa qua cho ngươi."

Khương Daniel trên tay nắm bắt một cái không có gọi xong quả cam, trên tay thoáng dùng sức, nước từ vỡ ra khe hở bên trong chảy ra. Khương Daniel cũng thường xuyên tại tiệm này mua hoa quả, nhưng không có Ung Thánh Hựu gánh nước quả công lực, không phải quá chua chính là chín muồi, không giống Ung Thánh Hựu mua được hoa quả —— hương vị cùng thành thục kỳ đều vừa vặn.

Khương Daniel mút hít một hơi chảy tới nơi lòng bàn tay nước, chua ngọt nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, không hiểu nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cùng mình so sánh, tại một số phương diện, hắn nói dông dài lại dông dài, nhưng lại sẽ không làm cho người phát ghét. Nhà này tiệm thuốc cách mình nhà không gần, tính ra Ung Thánh Hựu trở về thời gian, Khương Daniel liền rõ ràng người này là cố ý trở về cho mình đưa.

Đại khái bát tự không có như vậy không hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có như vậy phiền.

Khương Daniel tẩy xong tay sau xoa xoa tay, bác bỏ ý nghĩ này của mình —— chơi game lúc Ung Thánh Hựu ngoại trừ.

Thật rất làm cho người ta phiền.

Doãn hãn đã lần thứ ba hỏi số liệu kết quả, Ung Thánh Hựu tức khẩn trương lại thật có lỗi, gấp rút ở trong điện thoại giải thích: "Nhanh, nhưng có một đầu kết quả một mực không rõ rệt, một lần nữa si số liệu, còn muốn đổi mô hình chậm trễ một chút thời gian."

Doãn hãn trong lời nói không có thúc giục chi ý, liền mang thất vọng tiếng hít thở bị Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được nhất thanh nhị sở, sau khi cúp điện thoại sốt ruột tiếp tục sửa chữa mô hình.

Buổi sáng đổi xong luận văn chuẩn bị đi trở về nghỉ ngơi Ung Thánh Hựu bị doãn hãn giữ chặt, để cho mình hỗ trợ chạy mấy cái mô hình số liệu, vốn cho rằng chỉ là đơn giản kiểm tra đối chiếu sự thật công việc, không ngờ mỗi cái mô hình đều có lặn đang vấn đề, một khi thay đổi số liệu, kết quả sẽ xuất hiện khác biệt trình độ sai lầm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn môi dưới khó xử, nhưng không chịu nổi doãn hãn khẩn cầu, kiên trì đón lấy về sau, mới biết được đêm nay bọn hắn khóa đề tổ liền muốn kết quả.

Phòng nghiên cứu bị tiến sĩ khóa đề tổ chiếm dụng, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm máy tính trở lại ký túc xá chạy số liệu, ngay cả fan cũng chưa ăn, còn mượn doãn hãn máy tính cá nhân sửa chữa mô hình, làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm gần mười giờ cuối cùng không có nhục sứ mệnh.

Doãn hãn ở trong điện thoại hưng phấn nói muốn mời hắn ăn fan, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói không cần không cần, tay cũng không ngừng lật bên cạnh nhật trình bản, nhìn xem ngày nào là nhàn rỗi, muốn lưu cho cái này bỗng nhiên không dễ có hai người bữa ăn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra trực tiếp trang web, đứng dậy duỗi người một cái, không cẩn thận đụng ngược lại sau lưng dù, màu lam dù trên mặt đất chuyển nửa vòng mới dừng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhớ tới mình quên cho Khương Daniel đưa dù.

Khương Daniel xông đồng học so một cái tạm dừng thủ thế, vừa ấn nút tiếp nghe khóa, liền nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu thở không ra hơi nói chuyện: "Thực tại không có ý tứ, ngươi còn tại Minh Đức lâu sao? Ta vừa rồi đổi mô hình quên chuyện này, ta hiện tại liền hướng bên kia đi, ngươi đợi ta một lát."

Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu kẹp lấy điện thoại, vặn mở một chai nước khoáng: "Ta đang nghiên cứu sinh lầu ký túc xá phụ cận sân bóng rổ."

"Ta lập tức đi tới!"

Đối phương vô cùng lo lắng cúp điện thoại, Khương Daniel uống một hớp nước, nhìn thấy bên cạnh còn có một bình mới tinh nước khoáng, cầm lên xông đồng học lung lay, hô: "Các ngươi còn uống hay không rồi?"

Đạt được phủ định trả lời chắc chắn về sau, Khương Daniel đem bình này nước phóng tới bọc của mình bên cạnh.

Đoán chừng Ung Thánh Hựu lấy trăm mét bắn vọt tốc độ chạy tới, cũng phải khát gần chết, không ai uống vừa vặn liền cho hắn, không lãng phí.

Trường học vì hưởng ứng quốc gia tiết kiệm năng lượng giảm sắp xếp, đem sân bóng rổ phụ cận đèn đường toàn diện điều ám hứa nhiều. Ung Thánh Hựu mượn ngọn đèn hôn ám, nhìn xem trên trận cầu tiếp bóng hướng, có chút không dám cất bước.

Đối thể dục thể thao không có chút nào nhiệt tình Ung Thánh Hựu một mực không hiểu, tối như bưng, tại sao phải chấp nhất chơi bóng, bọn hắn có thể thấy rõ vòng rổ sao? Đập phải người làm sao bây giờ?

Nhất là mình từ Tiểu Mạc tên kỳ diệu liền bị cầu nện, vô luận cái nào cầu nguyên bản đường đi chỉ hướng nơi nào, chỉ cần mình đường tắt sân bóng, cầu điểm cuối cùng chung quy biến thành chính mình.

Bản thân liền đến trễ Ung Thánh Hựu không có ý tứ lại phiền phức Khương Daniel, như là chân đạp chiến trường đồng dạng bi tráng, tốt tại sân trường đại học bên trong nam sinh kỹ thuật bóng có chỗ tiến bộ, Ung Thánh Hựu bình yên vô sự đi đến Khương Daniel nói vị trí.

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền cầm nước nghênh đón, giống làm giao dịch, một cây dù đổi một bình nước, Khương Daniel chưa kịp nghe rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu miệng há ra hợp lại muốn nói gì, đồng học hét lớn một tiếng: "Daniel, cầu!"

Thần kinh vận động tương đối cao nhân mã thượng tướng thân thể nghiêng đi đi, tránh đi từ phía sau truyền đến bóng rổ, lại quên phía trước còn có một vị cương tại nguyên chỗ người.

Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi té xuống đất chỉ nghe được phần phật gió cuốn tới, nương theo Khương Daniel một tiếng "Lão sư" .

Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không liên tục cường điệu, hắn chán ghét hết thảy cầu loại vận động.

Từ giáo y viện ra, Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đi đường lung la lung lay dáng vẻ liền không yên lòng, dứt khoát đem hắn đưa đến ký túc xá. Nghiên cứu sinh ký túc xá là hai người một gian, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng phòng trực tiếp cùng bạn gái dọn ra ngoài ở, trực tiếp thành hắn phòng một người.

Cùng Khương Daniel chung cư khác biệt, Ung Thánh Hựu đem ký túc xá phản ứng phải sạch sẽ lưu loát, sách theo chiều cao chỉnh tề lập, chăn mền xếp được chỉnh tề, trên mặt đất cũng không tạp vật, duy chỉ có trên mặt bàn mấy trương viết lít nha lít nhít giấy A4 lộ ra đột ngột.

Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý tới hắn ánh mắt, đem mấy tờ giấy bày đủ: "Bản nháp giấy, quên ném."

Khương Daniel hiếu kì, bất quá nhìn nhiều mấy lần Ung Thánh Hựu không có đóng cơ máy tính, web page dừng lại tại trước khi đi hắn mở trực tiếp trang web.

—— là mình mở trực tiếp trang web.

Khương Daniel giống như vô tâm hỏi: "Ngươi nhìn cái gì trực tiếp?"

Bị hỏi mình thích sự vật, vừa mới có hơi khô héo Ung Thánh Hựu tinh thần tỉnh táo, tràn đầy phấn khởi mở ra coi là dẫn chương trình tư liệu trang, cảm giác giống tuổi tác lớn trung niên nhân khoe khoang sự nghiệp của mình có thành tựu hài tử đồng dạng tự hào.

"D, chơi game đặc biệt lợi hại, ta đề nghị ngươi có rảnh cũng xem hắn trực tiếp..."

Khương Daniel nghe được tên quen thuộc đầu tiên là sững sờ, tiến đến trước máy vi tính nhìn thấy góc trên bên phải biệt danh, càng là ngốc trệ ở.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn là nhìn thấy D chiến tích giật mình: "Đúng không? Ta lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy cao như vậy tỷ số thắng cũng là ngươi dạng này, đồng dạng làn da, đồng dạng anh hùng, ta làm sao liền không có hắn cái kia tay đâu? Ai, đúng, ngươi có biết hay không hắn a?"

Khương Daniel nén cười quay đầu nhìn xem hắn, nhẹ gật đầu.

Mình không chỉ có biết D, còn biết trước mắt vị này đường đường cao đẳng học phủ thạc sĩ nghiên cứu sinh, vị này hào hoa phong nhã trợ giáo lão sư, mạng lưới cùng hiện thực tưởng như hai người.

Hắn chính là một cái bình xịt! Một cái chuyên môn vì D mà phun bình xịt!

Khương Daniel ở trong lòng đối Ung Thánh Hựu nổi lòng tôn kính, mặc niệm một câu —— kính đã lâu kính đã lâu.

===========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ai.

【 Dan Ung 】 điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu (vương giả niên đệ X sắt vụn trợ giáo)chapter4

4.

Khương Daniel làm D, rất khó đối Ung Thánh Hựu không lưu ấn tượng.

Từ trước đến nay đối fan hâm mộ xé bức không có hứng thú Khương Daniel không phải là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong diễn đàn thay mình ra mặt mới biết được hắn, mà là bởi vì cái này người bạch chơi đến cảnh giới nhất định, có thể để cho trang web nhân viên quản lý đều biết người này tồn tại.

Khác nhân viên quản lý thường thường chỉ chú ý hai loại người ---- -- -- loại là thường thường liền đến gây sự nhà khác fan hâm mộ, phải tùy thời chú ý, cẩn thận đá ra; một loại khác là có thể cho trang web mang đến ích lợi kim chủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm điển hình loại người thứ ba chói mắt mà ra.

Bình thường người xem chỉ có thể nhìn thấy trực tiếp thời gian cống hiến bảng xếp hạng vị trí thứ mười, nhưng nhân viên quản lý nếu như nhàn rỗi không chuyện gì làm, có thể không ngủ không nghỉ nhìn thấy cuối cùng, bao quát bọn hắn chú ý dẫn chương trình thời gian.

Dẫn chương trình D nhân khí theo hắn không lộ mặt, không phát đường, không hỗ động cùng phim Nhật giảm, nhân viên quản lý tận tình khuyên bảo khuyên nhủ Khương Daniel chuyển hình không có kết quả, chỉ tốt chính mình thường thường tổ chức chút hoạt động, lưu lại những cái kia trong gió chập chờn cỏ đầu tường trái tim.

Vì để cho trường kỳ làm bạn dẫn chương trình D lão phấn cảm thấy mình bị ghi nhớ, nhân viên quản lý nấu một đêm tìm ra năm cái chú ý lúc dài lâu nhất fan hâm mộ. D bởi vì đổi hợp đồng, trực tiếp số lần giảm bớt , liên đới nhân viên quản lý công việc so sánh thường ngày nhẹ nhõm, gặp phải thời gian nghỉ ngơi, nhân viên quản lý đến cống hiến bảng xếp hạng tìm mấy người này, trong đó bốn người đều phía trước 20 tìm tới, duy chỉ có một cái tên vì swzzdhn fan hâm mộ, nhân viên quản lý đều nhìn thấy hơn năm trăm đều không có tìm được người này cái bóng.

Ban đêm làm việc dễ dàng nôn nóng, nhân viên quản lý tay run một cái, không cẩn thận đem con chuột hạ rồi, hoàn toàn quên vừa mới nhìn đến nơi nào, chính phụng phịu công phu, vừa liếc mắt trông thấy tại đếm ngược hàng ngũ có một cái chói mắt loạn mã danh tự.

swzzdhn tại D phát sóng ngày thứ hai liền chú ý, tính toán đâu ra đấy hơn một năm, chỉ vì dẫn chương trình cống hiến qua một điểm cây trúc —— hay là trang web làm công việc động miễn phí tặng.

Không có tại D trên thân hoa qua một phân tiền.

Nhân viên quản lý coi là swzzdhn đang chăm chú sau liền chưa đăng nhập qua, tại D ngày thứ hai phát sóng lúc, ngay cả kim chủ động thái đều không có chú ý, hết sức chăm chú chú ý swzzdhn động thái, khi hắn đúng giờ chuẩn chút tiến vào trực tiếp ở giữa về sau, nhân viên quản lý nhìn hắn hai giờ trực tiếp yên tĩnh như gà trạng thái, trong lòng đã kết luận.

Người này là cái bạch chơi.

Nhân viên quản lý lòng dạ hẹp hòi, cùng Khương Daniel thương lượng muốn đem lấy được thưởng fan hâm mộ nhân số cải thành bốn người, Khương Daniel thuận miệng hỏi một câu, không có nghỉ ngơi tốt nhân viên quản lý lòng đầy căm phẫn đem chuyện này nói.

Khương Daniel theo hắn đi làm, lại đem cái này fan hâm mộ ghi nhớ.

Chờ hắn lại từ nhân viên quản lý nơi đó biết được swzzdhn tin tức, chính là trước mấy ngày hắn tại trong diễn đàn thay mình xung phong tư thế.

Chẳng biết tại sao, những cái kia bị hắn phun qua người đều chưa hồi phục qua hắn, Khương Daniel bắt đầu cho là hắn lấy lý phục người, nhưng nhìn kỹ mấy câu, cơ bản đều là hỏi lại, không có đạo lý gì có thể nói.

Về sau nhìn những người khác tại nơi khác thảo luận mới biết được, hắn chính là bình xịt bên trong cực kì cho rằng nhất lấy làm hổ thẹn một loại —— mắng xong liền đem đối phương kéo đen, hoàn toàn không cho đối phương cơ hội phản kích.

Khương Daniel kém chút vỗ tay bảo hay —— tuyệt.

Khí đối phương dậm chân, cũng chỉ có thể cách không mắng nhau, vị này bình xịt đoán chừng còn không nhìn.

Mình thoải mái qua liền vạn tuế, đâu thèm đối phương khí không ngủ.

Kết quả vị này swzzdhn hiện tại an vị ở trước mặt mình chậm rãi mà nói, Khương Daniel nghe không vào, cũng không tiện nghe hắn biến đổi pháp khen mình, lại nhìn hắn thấy say sưa ngon lành.

Trên mạng thường xuyên có một loại ngôn luận nói đại bộ phận sinh viên không giống học sinh, xã hội khí chất càng thêm nồng hậu dày đặc, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là từng cái lệ.

Bụng có thi thư khí từ hoa, câu nói này hình dung hắn không có chút nào quá đáng, giơ tay nhấc chân, mặc quần áo cách ăn mặc đều là một bộ tại chưa đi ra tháp ngà học sinh bộ dáng. Tại Khương Daniel trong mắt, loại người này ngay cả trò chơi đều không động vào, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu lại dùng sự thực cho mình một cái bạo kích —— không chỉ chơi game, còn tích cực sinh động.

Ung Thánh Hựu ấm giọng thì thầm nói rất lâu, không gặp Khương Daniel đáp lại, ngẩng đầu vừa lúc cùng Khương Daniel bốn mắt giao tiếp, gặp hắn xông mình cười, đem Ung Thánh Hựu làm cho chóng mặt, vẫn không quên hỏi hắn: "Ngươi có nghe ta nói không?"

"Ừm." Khương Daniel câu này trả lời không quá để ý, đem thoại đề hướng mình cảm thấy hứng thú phương diện dẫn đạo, "Ngươi rất thích D?"

Dám thành ta lời mới vừa nói đều nói vô ích.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng lầm bầm một câu, nhưng vẫn là nhẫn nại tâm địa về hắn: "Thật thích, có kỹ thuật, lời nói còn thiếu."

Vật nhỏ thẩm mỹ còn rất độc đáo.

Khương Daniel phát sốt không có tốt lưu loát, nói chuyện mang theo giọng mũi, thanh tuyến so bình thường thấp một chút: "Ta xem trọng nhiều người đều cho dẫn chương trình khen thưởng, ngươi cho hắn hoa trả tiền sao?"

"Không có a." Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến lẽ thẳng khí hùng, "Ta tại sao phải cho hắn dùng tiền? Hắn kiếm so với ta nhiều, kỹ thuật so với ta tốt, ta làm người xem ủng hộ hắn chẳng phải được rồi? Dùng tiền lại không thể để hắn nhận biết ta, mang ta chơi game, nhờ có a."

Khương Daniel bị nghẹn phải không biết làm sao đáp lại, cái này logic không có kẽ hở, nói nhiều chính là một cái vòng lặp vô hạn, Khương Daniel không phải hoa sinh, phát hiện không được điểm mù, còn phải bản thân nghĩ lại có phải là nên cho mình fan hâm mộ thu tiền.

Khương Daniel bị Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo hàng phục quân địch biến quân đội bạn ánh mắt dò xét hồi lâu, cuối cùng tước vũ khí đầu hàng: "Ngài nói đúng."

Khương Daniel thấy thời gian không còn sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có thể nhảy nhót tưng bừng, không có bị bóng rổ ném ra di chứng an tâm thoải mái đi, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm phích nước nóng cùng hắn cùng ra ngoài. Khương Daniel vào cửa lúc trông thấy hắn ký túc xá có một rương nước khoáng, thuận miệng hỏi: "Nhất định phải uống nước nóng a? Phiền toái như vậy."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi đường rất cẩn thận, cúi đầu khán đài giai cất bước, đi tại đất bằng mới cắm về tay không đáp: "Một ngày không ăn fan, trở về ngâm cái mặt."

"Liền vì những cái kia mô hình?" Khương Daniel nhớ tới trên bàn của hắn hai máy tính, còn có tản mát vô tự giấy, "Nghiên cứu sinh nghiên cứu khoa học nhiệm vụ nặng như vậy?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả cho Khương Daniel bồi dưỡng được một chút xíu đối học tập hứng thú, không dám thuận hắn nói đi xuống: "Nghiên cứu sinh nhiệm vụ không nặng, ngươi nếu là nghĩ đọc cũng có thể. Chỉ bất quá hôm nay tương đối đặc thù, giúp một cái tiến sĩ học trưởng bận bịu."

"Ngươi cũng kí tên?" Bởi vì Khương giáo sư nguyên nhân, Khương Daniel từ nhỏ đã đối với mấy cái này nghiên cứu khoa học luận văn mưa dầm thấm đất, tự nhiên rõ ràng trong này kí tên tầm quan trọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, chậm rãi lắc đầu: "Không có quan hệ gì với ta, ta chính là giúp một chút."

Khương Daniel nhìn hắn dán băng gạc bộ dáng, khắp nơi lộ ra đáng thương hai chữ, nghĩ đánh giá hắn một chữ —— ngốc, vốn lại nói không nên lời, cùng hắn tạm biệt sau che kín quần áo đi ra ngoài.

Trong đêm sân trường cũng không yên tĩnh, trừ du học sinh bắt đầu buổi chiều hoạt động, từ lầu dạy học bên trong tuôn ra một nhóm cao đàm khoát luận người, không cố vấn tĩnh mịch hoàn cảnh cùng ven đường người đi đường, thanh âm không có chút nào che giấu truyền ra, tựa hồ tại nghiên cứu thảo luận hôm nay thí nghiệm thành quả.

Khương Daniel từ trước đến nay chán ghét những người này, bước nhanh từ bên cạnh bọn họ trải qua, nhưng lỗ tai tóm lại là không cách nào khép kín khống chế, những lời kia vô ý ở giữa chui vào lỗ tai của hắn.

"Các ngươi người niên đệ này đổi số liệu mô hình tốc độ có thể a, không có hắn, chúng ta đêm nay đều không cách nào đưa ra bản này luận văn."

"Kia không phải là dựa vào doãn hãn, Doãn lão tấm? Người niên đệ này đối với hắn nói gì nghe nấy, đều giúp hắn đổi nhiều lần luận văn, liên kết tên đều không cần, hiện đại sống Lôi Phong, thực chất đồ ngốc."

"Được rồi, đừng ở sau lưng nói huyên thuyên, số liệu cho ngươi liền được."

Khương Daniel nghe được câu này quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, mượn ám quang đánh xuống, miễn cưỡng ghi nhớ mấy người kia mặt, nhất là vị kia doãn hãn.

Lớn lên giống cái đồ ngốc.

Khương Daniel nói được thì làm được, bắt đầu tấp nập xuất hiện tại trong lớp học, mặc dù vẫn như cũ là ở phía sau sắp xếp nằm sấp không nghe giảng bài, cũng coi là hoàn thành cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ước định. Không còn nhọc lòng Khương Daniel, thiếu Hàn giáo sư thúc giục, Ung Thánh Hựu thời gian cũng sống vui sướng, lại bắt đầu khôi phục ban ngày trạch phòng nghiên cứu, ban đêm về ký túc xá nhìn trực tiếp thời gian.

Khương Daniel ở phòng học ngẫu nhiên không ngủ bù thời gian, toàn bộ dấn thân vào tại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu xã giao phần mềm.

Ung Thánh Hựu xã giao phần mềm danh tự cùng trực tiếp trang web đăng kí người sử dụng tên đồng dạng, không có gì sinh hoạt hàng ngày, đại bộ phận đều là trò chơi tương quan, một năm trước còn phát rồ hô hào mình muốn lên vương giả, mấy tháng trước nhận rõ hiện thực, định một cái nhỏ mục tiêu —— bên trên bạch ngân.

Mắt thấy cái này trận đấu mùa giải đều phải kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ tại thanh đồng hồ cá bên trong đau khổ giãy dụa, bên trên không được bờ. Theo theo gió mà đến thay mặt đánh tại bình luận bên trong phát quảng cáo, ai có thể nghĩ cái này thanh đồng tuyển thủ có tuyển thủ chuyên nghiệp đạo Dra trình độ, không chỉ có cự tuyệt, còn không mang chữ thô tục nhục mạ một phen.

Khương Daniel nhìn thay mặt đánh không tiếp tục hồi phục, dùng chân chỉ nghĩ đều là Ung Thánh Hựu lão sáo lộ, khẳng định là mắng xong liền kéo đen, làm cho đối phương tại lồng ngực biệt xuất đến lão huyết tung tóe mình một thân.

Khương Daniel dùng tay trái cẩn thận xoát xong Ung Thánh Hựu Weibo, phát hiện ngẫu nhiên trải qua thường xuất hiện hai chữ mẫu, một cái D, chính là mình, một cái khác là Y, Khương Daniel không làm thêm suy đoán, tưởng rằng một vị khác dẫn chương trình.

Không biết hắn cho không cho Y hoa trả tiền.

Khương Daniel rời khỏi hắn trang chủ trước, Ung Thánh Hựu phát một đầu mới nhất Weibo —— nằm mơ mộng thấy mình bên trên bạch ngân, còn không có vui một phút liền tỉnh.

Khương Daniel nhếch miệng cười một tiếng, ta liền để ngươi mộng đẹp thành thật một lần, nhìn ngươi có thể hay không đánh cho ta tiền.

Nhân viên quản lý nhìn thấy D cho mình phát tin tức, dụi dụi con mắt, xác định mình không có lão thị, đành phải liên tục xác nhận D không có bị điên: "Mang ai đánh? Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa?"

"swzzdhn." Khương Daniel đem tên của hắn phục chế một lần, "Ban đêm ngươi hậu trường thiết trí một chút, trực tiếp quất hắn, ta dẫn hắn đánh."

"Hắn đều không cho ngươi hoa trả tiền! Một phân tiền đều không có!"

"Ta biết." Khương Daniel khí định thần nhàn, "Ngươi liền rút trúng hắn là được."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị rút trúng cùng D ngay cả mạch chơi game cơ hội đầu tiên là mừng rỡ như điên, sau đó nhìn thoáng qua mình máy tính, lực lượng không đủ đánh chữ: "Thế nhưng là ta không có mạch, làm sao ngay cả?"

Nhân viên quản lý đau đầu, đem Screenshots cho Khương Daniel gửi tới, Khương Daniel trực tiếp tại trực tiếp ở giữa hồi phục: "Không có việc gì, không có gì có thể nói."

Nhân viên quản lý nghĩ lại, D trực tiếp bản thân cũng không làm sao nói, có mạch không có mạch xác thực không sai biệt lắm.

Nhưng lần này lại lật xe.

Khương Daniel mang fan hâm mộ bên trên phân đã trở thành trực tiếp đầu trang web tiêu điểm đề mục, lần này, hắn còn nói rất nhiều lời nói, người hữu tâm thống kê một phen, khả năng so hắn một tháng trực tiếp cộng lại nói lời đều nhiều.

"Phụ trợ ngươi cho ta từ đó dưới đường đến!"

"Gặp qua đi theo phụ trợ đi AD sao? Coi ta là chó trượt đâu?"

"Ngươi liên kỹ có thể đều không có, đừng cho ta vượt tháp."

"Ngươi kỹ năng thiếu chạy không một cái, ta liền có thể thiếu chết một lần."

"Để ngươi du tẩu phụ trợ, không phải để ngươi hẻm núi dạo bước."

"Đối diện thủy tinh là nhà ngươi sao? Không bỏ được đi còn muốn thường ở? Rút lui a!"

Vốn cho rằng một trận thanh đồng tranh tài chính là dẫn chương trình D đơn phương hành hạ người mới, nhưng mang fan hâm mộ thao tác tao phải có thể so đối diện hạng sáu đồng đội, Khương Daniel đánh xong một trận về sau nghỉ có thể có nửa giờ mới tiếp tục.

Đến cuối cùng, Khương Daniel đã bỏ đi nói chuyện, tùy tiện Ung Thánh Hựu các loại tới lui như điện, mặc kệ đồng đội, thực tiễn đánh chín, chuyên tâm hủy đi tháp, trộm tháp, ngẫu nhiên cực hạn phản sát.

Nhân viên quản lý nhìn xem trực tiếp nhân số thẳng tắp lên cao, đối Khương Daniel lựa chọn cái này Fans quyết định lau mắt mà nhìn, tay phân tay nước tiểu đem cái này Fans đưa đến bạch ngân đẳng cấp về sau, nhân viên quản lý đánh lấy giọng quan muốn phỏng vấn hạ vị này swzzdhn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem chiến tích kích động không thôi đánh chữ: "Tạ ơn D mang ta kết thúc cái này trò chơi."

Trong màn hình Khương Daniel tay có chút nắm thành quyền, run rẩy mấy lần mới buông ra, tại trên bàn phím gõ ra: "Không phải ta kết thúc trò chơi, là ngươi kết thúc ta."

Từ xưa vương giả mang thanh đồng, lẽ ra vui vẻ lại nhẹ nhõm, ai ngờ đổi thành Ung Thánh Hựu, dẫn chương trình suýt nữa rơi thanh đồng.

Khương Daniel vốn cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu nên cho mình thu tiền, nào biết đợi đến hạ truyền bá đều không nhìn thấy hắn khen thưởng, ngay cả miễn phí cây trúc đều không có. Nhân viên quản lý chính mỹ tư tư làm trực tiếp thanh toán, không tin tà Khương Daniel liên tục xác nhận swzzdhn một phân tiền cũng không đánh thưởng, bạch chơi phải yên tâm thoải mái.

Nhân viên quản lý an ủi hắn: "Đêm nay khen thưởng xem như tháng này nhiều nhất, không thiếu hắn kia một trăm khối."

Thiếu, làm sao liền không thiếu.

Khương Daniel trầm tư suy nghĩ, lần thứ nhất chơi game đánh tới kém chút đem mình khí đoạn khí, mưu đồ gì đâu?

Không phải liền là từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân hao lông dê sao?

Nhân viên quản lý phát hiện không lộ mặt cũng khả năng hấp dẫn người xem phương pháp: "Lần sau ngươi nếu không cũng dẫn người trực tiếp a? Trang web gần nhất ký mấy cái âm thanh mà rất ngọt nữ MC, các ngươi sớm tập luyện một chút, đoán chừng có thể so sánh đêm nay còn náo nhiệt."

"Không mang, ngươi nghĩ mệt chết ta?" Khương Daniel nghĩ nghĩ lại bồi thêm một câu, "Muốn dẫn hay là mang cái này S cái gì người này."

"Còn tìm hắn?"

Có thể không tìm sao?

Khương Daniel lập hạ quyết tâm —— Ung Thánh Hựu một ngày không bỏ tiền, mình liền một ngày không nghỉ.

Gậy sắt đều có thể mài thành châm, thiết công kê dựa vào cái gì không hạ trứng?

Đồng dạng đều là sắt, nhất định phải công bằng.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ khi bị dẫn chương trình D kéo xuống bạch ngân, mỗi lần mở ra trò chơi nhìn xem phía trên huy chương đều đi theo cười ngây ngô, về sau mấy lần trực tiếp, dẫn chương trình D nhân viên quản lý cũng sớm đi tìm hắn, đáng tiếc có hạng mục mang theo, đành phải tiếc hận từ chối.

Hàn giáo sư nói quốc gia cấp hạng mục quả nhiên cho doãn hãn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, doãn hãn mấy ngày trước đây xin lỗi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói, trong tay mình còn có một cái quốc tế hội nghị luận văn không có giải quyết, chỉ có thể làm ơn Ung Thánh Hựu tiến hành giai đoạn trước công việc. Ung Thánh Hựu thông cảm rộng lượng, để hắn chuyên tâm tay vội vàng đầu sự tình, tự mình một người trước tiến hành.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hàn giáo sư tìm cái khác mấy cái đồng học ngày đêm tại phòng nghiên cứu Kiện mô hình, ngay cả fan đều là để giao hàng đưa tới.

Một ngày mấy người vây thành một vòng uống trà sữa lúc nghỉ ngơi, một cái mệt mỏi hạ khóe mắt đều nhanh rủ xuống tới cái cằm người cảm khái: "Ao ước Khương giáo sư học sinh, trong tay hắn hạng mục nhẹ nhõm lại tới tiền nhanh, không giống Hàn giáo sư hạng mục, tiền ngược lại là nhiều, chính là khó đến muốn mạng."

"Ai bảo ngươi không phải Khương giáo sư học sinh đâu? Lúc ấy Thánh Hựu không phải có cơ hội đi Khương giáo sư nơi đó sao? Cũng không biết ngươi nghĩ như thế nào, tuyển cái Hàn giáo sư."

Bị điểm tên Ung Thánh Hựu tránh nặng tìm nhẹ, không có xách doãn hãn, tốt tại đồng học cũng không thèm để ý.

"Bất quá ngươi cùng Khương giáo sư hay là có duyên phận, Hàn giáo sư để ngươi chằm chằm học sinh, chính là Khương giáo sư nhi tử, nếu là xem trọng, nói không chính xác Khương giáo sư còn có thể phân cho ngươi một cái mỹ soa đâu." Một cái nữ sinh dùng giấy lau miệng, "Người niên đệ này cũng là kỳ quái, năm đó bớt Trạng Nguyên thi được đến, kết quả từ lớn ngay từ đầu cũng làm người ta mở rộng tầm mắt, vẫn luôn tại tuyến hợp lệ biên giới bồi hồi, cũng không biết năm đó thi đại học là uống thuốc gì."

"Nói không chính xác để người thay kiểm tra? Khương giáo sư đang giáo dục bộ đều có thể nói lên lời nói."

"Chớ nói nhảm." Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn trừng bọn hắn một chút, "Hắn thật thông minh, lần trước ta giáo hắn tính toán kinh tế học, khái niệm rất rõ ràng nhanh, mình thử mấy lần liền rõ ràng trong đó khâu, khẳng định là có nguyên nhân khác, cái gì thay mặt kiểm tra, uống thuốc, khó nghe như vậy nói ít điểm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thoáng qua biểu, nhớ tới cùng doãn hãn thời gian ước định sắp đến, đem uống xong trà sữa ném vào trong thùng rác, USB để lên bàn: "Nhóm đầu tiên ban đầu số liệu đều ở nơi này, ta đi trước a."

Ung Thánh Hựu vì để cho hình tượng của mình thoạt nhìn không có tiều tụy như vậy, cố ý chạy về ký túc xá đổi một bộ quần áo, đúng giờ xuất hiện tại cửa nhà hàng miệng, chờ gần nửa giờ đều không có nhìn thấy doãn hãn thân ảnh.

Nhân viên phục vụ đã ra hỏi mình nhiều lần, lui tới khách hàng đi ngang qua lúc cũng sẽ dò xét mình, Ung Thánh Hựu dứt khoát đi đến không người góc rẽ, cho doãn hãn gọi điện thoại, đối phương nghe lúc còn mang hơi kinh ngạc, hiển nhiên là đem chuyện này hoàn toàn không hề để tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại doãn hãn bối rối giải thích trước đó đã thay hắn nghĩ lý do tốt: "Không có việc gì, ta biết học trưởng gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc, vừa vặn ta cũng vội vàng, chờ chúng ta đều có thời gian rảnh lại ăn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi cúp điện thoại thở dài một hơi , liên đới vừa mới giấu lại thất vọng toàn diện đều phóng thích. Ung Thánh Hựu bên ngoài không quen mình ăn fan, chuẩn bị trở về trường học nhà ăn tùy ý ăn tô mì, kết quả tọa hạ đi thang cuốn đến một nửa lúc, vừa ý đi thang cuốn bên trên Khương Daniel.

Hai người ánh mắt giao hội về sau, ngay cả câu nói cũng không kịp nói, lẫn nhau vặn lấy cổ nhìn cuối cùng, hay là Khương Daniel trước kịp phản ứng, âm lượng không lớn không nhỏ hô một câu: "Chờ lấy ta, đừng nhúc nhích."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại thang cuốn miệng chờ hắn xuống tới lúc, nghĩ đến cùng học thuyết những lời kia, trong lòng cảm giác khó chịu.

Dù nhưng cái này người có chút không quá nghe lời, cũng không có bọn hắn nói đến như vậy không chịu nổi.

Khương Daniel ngại tốc độ thang máy nhanh, trên miệng nói thật xin lỗi nhường một chút, từ thang cuốn bên trái nhanh chóng chạy đến, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt bò cái trước rất cười ôn hòa: "Muốn cùng một chỗ ăn fan sao? Ta mời ngươi."

Thở hổn hển hô hô Khương Daniel giật mình hai giây, cười nói: "Kia cám ơn trước lão sư, bất quá ngươi làm sao ở chỗ này? Ngươi không phải rất ít đến bên ngoài ăn fan sao?"

"Ách, bị học trưởng lỡ hẹn." Ung Thánh Hựu nhún vai, "Đi dưới lầu ăn thịt nướng đi, nhà kia ăn rất ngon."

Khương Daniel dùng hành động kháng nghị, trực tiếp ôm Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, nửa đẩy nửa tặng đất để hắn bên trên thang cuốn: "Ăn lẩu đi, ta nghĩ ăn lẩu."

"Cũng được." Ung Thánh Hựu không quá quen thuộc bị người ôm, thân thể hướng phía dưới khom người xuống, tránh đi Khương Daniel tay, "Vậy liền đi trên lầu ăn lẩu."

Khương Daniel đứng tại thang cuốn cạnh ngoài, vừa dễ dàng nhìn thấy lầu một thịt nướng cửa hàng.

Hắn đến thời điểm rõ ràng trông thấy doãn hãn ở bên trong ăn fan, cũng chính là bên cạnh cái này ngốc lão sư bị người bán còn thay người ít tiền.

Khương Daniel có chút chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, muốn chút phát hắn vài câu, nhưng nhìn lấy hắn một mặt dáng vô tội, những lời này một chữ đều không mở miệng được, Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác được ánh mắt của hắn, trừng mắt nhìn, nửa điểm tâm tư đều không giấu, đàng hoàng hỏi: "Nhìn ta làm gì?"

Khương Daniel dưới tầm mắt rủ xuống, lẳng lặng nhìn hắn một hồi, nhắc nhở hắn chú ý dưới chân đồng thời, hơi về sau đứng mấy bước, cánh tay cách khoảng cách nhất định hộ một thanh Ung Thánh Hựu eo, miễn cho hắn phân thần đạp hụt hướng về sau ngã quỵ.

Chẳng biết tại sao, có lẽ là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu thân hình thon gầy, Khương Daniel nhìn xem hắn mỗi một cái động tác đều cảm thấy bất ổn, sợ sơ ý một chút hắn liền quẳng xuống đất, va chạm ngã đụng.

Tựa như con kia thời niên thiếu ngắn ngủi xuất hiện qua mọc ra một đôi uyên ương mắt mèo, mình bất quá rời nhà mấy ngày, khi trở về, lại cũng chưa từng thấy qua nó.

===========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Cảm giác hẳn là viết không dài, kết quả bốn chương siêu hai vạn, dự đoán số lượng từ không dùng được a...

【 Dan Ung 】 điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu (vương giả niên đệ X sắt vụn trợ giáo)chapter5

5.

"Có dùng hay không lại muốn bàn thịt?" Ung Thánh Hựu lật qua lật lại nhìn menu, châm chước đề nghị, "Cảm giác không quá đủ ăn."

Khương Daniel nhìn trên bàn, còn có một bên đẩy trên đài bày tràn đầy món ăn, dài cánh tay chụp tới, đem chướng mắt tấm phẳng lấy đi, thả tại trong ngăn kéo, thuận tiện dùng bên cạnh công cộng đũa cho hắn kẹp một khối nấu phải vừa vặn thịt bò: "Hết thảy liền hai người, ăn trước lại nói."

"Tạ ơn." Ung Thánh Hựu chấm một ngụm gia vị nuốt vào, ăn thời điểm vẫn không quên nhìn trong nồi lăn lộn thịt.

Khương Daniel phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đối chồng đầy rau xanh cùng khuẩn nấm không có hứng thú, toàn tâm toàn ý vớt thịt ăn, ăn vào cuối cùng, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn không biết là thẹn, hay là nóng, kẹp lấy cuối cùng một khối thịt bò giả bộ làm gương sáng cho người khác, lấy người làm gốc: "Cho ngươi ăn đi."

Khương Daniel miệng bên trong nhai lấy mao đỗ, chưa kịp phán hạ khối này thịt nơi hội tụ, Ung Thánh Hựu đã tự hỏi tự trả lời: "Bất quá đây là ta đũa, hay là ta ăn đi, sau đó lại muốn một bàn thịt."

"Ta không chê." Khương Daniel nhìn ra Ung Thánh Hựu là cái động vật ăn thịt, căn bản liền không nghĩ đoạt thức ăn, nhưng ôm đùa hắn tâm tư, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đem thịt đều đưa đến bên miệng, nghe vậy động tác dừng lại, riêng khó lại đem đũa đưa qua, Khương Daniel thấy tốt thì lấy, "Ngươi ăn đi, đùa ngươi đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có chút nào khách khí, ăn một miếng rơi khối này vận mệnh nhiều thăng trầm thịt, ăn đến miệng đầy thơm ngát, Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp cầm lấy gọi món ăn tấm phẳng, lại thêm hai bàn thịt, dứt khoát ăn ngay nói thật: "Ta không quá thích ăn rau xanh."

"Ta cũng thế." Khương Daniel đối giàu có vitamin rau xanh cũng không làm sao có hứng nổi, "Vậy ngươi điểm nhiều như vậy rau xanh làm cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lời đều bận rộn xuyến thịt: "Ta cho là ngươi sẽ thích ăn."

Khương Daniel nhíu mày, nhìn xem đần độn, còn thật quan tâm người.

Ung Thánh Hựu xã giao năng lực là số âm, ăn vào một nửa liền không lời nào để nói. Khương Daniel muốn nói ngược lại là thật nhiều, nhưng một câu cũng nói không được.

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu đem học tập, thân thể lần lượt từng cái hỏi một lần về sau, hai người tương đối không nói gì, yên tĩnh xuyến thịt, ngẫu nhiên xen lẫn một câu: "Ăn nhiều một chút."

Đến tiệm lẩu ăn cơm đại bộ phận đều là quan hệ không tệ bằng hữu, đồng sự loại hình, hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều sẽ ngươi tới ta đi nói chút lời nói, để tràng diện tức náo nhiệt còn không xấu hổ. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được sát vách bàn truyền đến trận trận tiếng cười, nói hắn nghe không hiểu minh tinh bát quái, vắt hết óc muốn cùng Khương Daniel còn có cái gì cộng đồng chủ đề.

Trò chơi?

Tựa như là mình đơn phương yêu quý.

Mặc dù này yêu thích tại hai người giao hội đồ bên trên trùng điệp diện tích chiếm diện tích có phần nhỏ, luôn luôn muốn so chút điểm không có tốt hơn nhiều.

"Trước mấy ngày ta bên trên bạch ngân." Ung Thánh Hựu ăn đến chóp mũi đổ mồ hôi, nhân viên phục vụ có nhãn lực thấy mà đưa lên khăn nóng, Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiếng cám ơn, tiếp tục cùng Khương Daniel giảng, "Không phải ta không muốn chờ ngươi, là vận khí tốt, bị D rút trúng, hắn mang ta đánh."

Khương Daniel nghe được tên của mình, không cẩn thận bị giấu tại rau quả bên trong hoa tiêu hạt sang ở, bỗng nhiên ho khan, Ung Thánh Hựu so nhân viên phục vụ càng nhanh chóng hơn độ đem nước giao cho hắn, lo lắng hỏi: "Ngươi ăn từ từ, không có sao chứ?"

Khương Daniel ho đến hốc mắt đỏ lên, nước mắt kém chút chảy ra, đành phải hướng Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức lắc đầu, cho thấy mình cũng không đại sự. Thật vất vả chậm tới Khương Daniel coi là sẽ nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nóng lòng biểu lộ, kết quả hắn lại khống chế không nổi nhếch miệng lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười như là có truyền nhiễm tính virus, cực lớn có thể trở thành bị chế giễu đối tượng Khương Daniel cũng đi theo cười lên: "Chơi rất vui sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện đều mang ý cười: "Không phải, chính là chưa thấy qua ngươi cái dạng này, cảm thấy, ngạch, cùng trong tưởng tượng không giống."

Khương Daniel nghe xong đến hào hứng, theo đuổi không bỏ: "Vậy ta tại lão sư trong lòng hẳn là là cái dạng gì?"

"Ách." Ung Thánh Hựu không phải từ nghèo, là bởi vì cảm thấy ăn ngay nói thật có chút phá hư không khí, tốt tại ngôn ngữ bác đại tinh thâm, lại biếm Nghĩa hình dung từ đổi cái thuyết pháp nghe đều là trung tính từ, "Cảm thấy ngươi rất có mình ý nghĩ, thật thông minh, cảm giác chuyện gì đều không làm khó được ngươi."

"Cùng D giống hay không?" Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình chính là tại quay ngựa biên giới thăm dò, bất quá hắn trực tiếp lúc thanh âm hơi làm qua xử lý, hắn ăn chắc Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không đem trước mắt Khương Daniel xếp vào tại D ở trong đầu hắn tô lại ảnh bên trong.

"Các ngươi chỗ nào đồng dạng a." Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Ngươi là đệ tử của ta, hắn là thần tượng của ta, nói nhập làm một chẳng phải loạn bao."

Khương Daniel mượn uống nước động tác cười cười, trong lòng nghĩ sớm tối có trời ngươi phải loạn bao, hay là thiên hạ đại loạn cái chủng loại kia. Khương Daniel miên man bất định khi đó tràng cảnh, nhìn xem thất kinh con sóc không phân Đông Nam Tây Bắc bộ dáng liền buồn cười.

Dựa theo D đối swzzdhn hành vi phân tích, Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel trong lòng hẳn là một cái kẻ rất hẹp hòi, trả tiền lúc "Giãy đến càng nhiều" Khương Daniel đi đến tiếp tân chuẩn bị tính tiền, kết quả Ung Thánh Hựu từ phía sau ngăn lại hắn, còn có chút sinh khí: "Nơi nào có học sinh mời lão sư đạo lý?"

Không nói hai lời đem thẻ đưa cho chủ quán, còn đề phòng Khương Daniel móc túi tiền.

Hào phóng phải làm cho Khương Daniel rớt phá kính mắt, mời khách ăn fan không chút nào nương tay, làm sao liền không thể cho âu yếm dẫn chương trình xoát cái khen thưởng, mười đồng tiền cũng không cho.

Phòng nghiên cứu cùng sinh viên chưa tốt nghiệp ký túc xá tại hai cái phương hướng, Khương Daniel do dự một hồi vẫn là gọi ở Ung Thánh Hựu: "Nếu như không phải lão sư đầu đề, có lúc cự tuyệt sẽ càng tốt hơn một chút, dù sao có người có thể sẽ ở phía trên làm văn chương."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù không hiểu nhân tình thế sự, cũng nghe qua viện bên trong lưu truyền qua một chút nghiên cứu khoa học phương diện truyền ngôn, nhưng hắn không có đem Khương Daniel nhắc nhở để ở trong lòng, hay là thành tâm cùng hắn nói lời cảm tạ.

Khương Daniel gặp hắn vân đạm phong khinh dáng vẻ liền đoán ra một hai: "Ngươi căn bản là không có nghe đi."

"Không phải." Ung Thánh Hựu không tốt cô phụ hảo ý của đối phương, vội vàng giải thích, "Ta chỉ giúp qua học trưởng kia, hai chúng ta cao trung liền nhận biết, hắn là hạng người gì, ta đặc biệt rõ ràng, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không làm loại chuyện đó."

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến đêm hôm đó bị ép nghe được nghị luận, đối Ung Thánh Hựu chắc chắn khịt mũi coi thường: "Biết người biết mặt không biết lòng."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị thái độ của hắn trêu đến có chút nổi nóng, nói chuyện ngữ tốc cũng tăng tốc: "Ngươi lại không biết hắn, liền biết hắn tâm rồi? Vậy chúng ta cũng không có nhận thức bao lâu, ngươi lại ôm tâm tư gì?"

Ta ôm tâm tư gì?

Ta ôm sợ ngươi mắc lừa tâm tư, ôm thành toàn ngươi cùng D cùng một chỗ chơi game tâm tư, ôm tức giận đến nửa chết nửa sống đều mang ngươi bên trên bạch ngân tâm tư!

Khương Daniel giận không chỗ phát tiết, vung câu tiếp theo "Ta xen vào việc của người khác, tùy ngươi" xoay người rời đi.

Hảo hảo dừng lại fan, huyên náo tan rã trong không vui.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cũng cảm giác khó chịu, tại phòng nghiên cứu chạy hai lần số liệu liền mất đi kiên nhẫn, cùng tổ nhân viên cũng phát hiện dị thường của hắn, chỉ cho là gần nhất quá mức mệt nhọc, trạng thái không tốt đưa đến, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận lấy bọn hắn dứt khoát về ký túc xá nghỉ ngơi, càng nghĩ càng thấy phải tự mình câu nói kia nói đến thực tại đả thương người tâm, đối điện thoại di động xoắn xuýt muốn hay không gửi cái tin nhắn nói lời xin lỗi, tỷ tỷ của hắn điện thoại đánh tới.

"Gần nhất đều không có tin tức của ngươi, bận rộn gì sao?"

"Không có bận bịu cái gì, liền những cái kia đầu đề, luận văn, hay là những vật này."

Ung mẫn trí đối đệ đệ của mình như lòng bàn tay, nghe được hắn chợt lóe lên thất lạc: "Ngươi nghiên cứu những này còn nghiên cứu hậm hực rồi? Nói một chút đi, chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Ung Thánh Hựu một năm một mười cùng Ung mẫn trí thổ lộ, Ung mẫn trí nghe xong về sau hỏi ngược một câu: "Chỉ chút chuyện như vậy? Không có rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lầm bầm: "Việc này không nhỏ, ta đem học sinh cho khí đi."

"Vậy ngươi liền nói lời xin lỗi chứ sao." Ung mẫn trí nói đến thoải mái, cho đề nghị cũng lưu loát, "Người ta hảo ý, ngươi cũng bởi vì cảm thấy hắn giội doãn hãn nước bẩn, liền để người ta nói một trận, ai không tức giận a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từ bỏ ý định giải thích: "Nhưng cao trung phát sinh những sự tình kia, doãn hãn đều không cùng người khác nói qua, một mực cố kỵ cảm thụ của ta, hắn khẳng định không phải loại người như vậy."

"Vâng vâng vâng, hắn không thể." Ung mẫn trí nghe doãn hãn cái tên này nghe được lỗ tai lên kén, "Ngươi cái kia học sinh không có chỉ mặt gọi tên, là chính ngươi sinh kéo cứng rắn bao cho doãn hãn đinh đi lên, ngươi nếu là ngủ một giấc có thể quên chuyện này thì thôi, không thể quên được đến mai liền gửi cái tin nhắn nói thật xin lỗi, không phải việc khó gì."

Điện thoại đối diện truyền đến thúc giục thanh âm, Ung mẫn trí dùng tay che microphone, nhỏ giọng nói: "Ta muốn công việc, đừng Thiên Thiên cắm đầu đọc sách, thêm ra đi gặp người, đều nhanh đọc ngốc."

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo dài chứng phát tác, quyết định nghe Ung mẫn trí đề nghị, ngày mai lại nói, vì làm dịu chuyện này không chỗ sắp đặt cảm xúc, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định mở ra trực tiếp gửi gắm tình cảm tại đây.

D trực tiếp nhân viên quản lý rảnh rỗi liền sẽ nhắn lại hỏi mình có thời gian hay không tham dự trực tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vặn liền đáp ứng.

Nhân viên quản lý hào hứng trùng trùng cáo tri D tin tức này, ai ngờ D một nói từ chối —— "Không mang" .

"Đều nói xong, hắn thật vất vả có thời gian, thật nhiều người chờ lấy nhìn ngươi dẫn hắn đâu."

"Không mang."

Dù là nhân viên quản lý niệm rách mồm đều vô dụng, vào lúc ban đêm là dẫn chương trình D người trực tiếp, nhìn xem mặc dù giống nhau, nhưng tỉ mỉ người xem càng xem càng phát giác bất thường.

Dẫn chương trình D tâm tình rõ ràng không tốt, bình thường bài vị thường xuyên sẽ gặp phải cùng trang web dẫn chương trình, bởi vì đối phương là giải trí tính, D bao nhiêu sẽ để cho mấy người đầu, cũng cho đối phương một miếng cơm ăn. Nhưng đêm nay, D tay cầm cầm thẻ Toa mang tuyến, ra lam cắt liền bắt đầu vô pháp vô thiên, thấy binh liền bổ, thấy tháp liền hủy đi, gặp người liền giết, thấy dã liền đoạt.

Bầu không khí lặng im tới trình độ nào đâu?

Cuối cùng người xem cũng không dám nói nhiều, chỉ là an tĩnh khen thưởng dẫn chương trình, sợ một câu nói sai, D điểm danh muốn solo battle.

Nhưng mặc kệ người khác tâm tình như thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy tâm tình thoải mái, chỉ cảm thấy D phát huy ra sắc, không chút nào vì hắn kiệm lời mà thay đổi, vương giả dừng lại tao thao tác đem ngụy bạch ngân rung động đến sững sờ sững sờ, xem hết trực tiếp nhiệt huyết sôi trào phát cái Weibo, cho D thổi cầu vồng cái rắm.

"Chỉ cần bắt đầu không nương tay, đối phương thủy tinh liền không có."

"Muốn hỏi thần tượng nơi nào có, D là trong lòng của ta chó!"

Khương Daniel giống làm nhiệm vụ đồng dạng, không mang tình cảm sắc thái hoàn thành trực tiếp về sau, dựa vào tại trên ghế nằm mở ra Weibo. Thường xuyên viếng thăm trang chủ bên trên đã có swzzdhn địa chỉ, Khương Daniel điểm đi vào đã nhìn thấy hai đầu liên tiếp phát Weibo.

Những này tao lời nói Khương Daniel tại bình luận của mình bên trong nhìn qua không hạ mấy trăm lần, nhưng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra tới những này đủ để thẹn mặt đỏ có chút không giống nhau lắm.

Khương Daniel vốn định nghiêm mặt thẩm duyệt xong hai câu này, kết quả nghĩ nghĩ bốn phía cũng không có người, thần kinh buông lỏng trễ, lập tức lộ ra khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Khương Daniel làm ra thuyết giáo động tác, dùng tay đâm màn hình, vui mừng lẩm bẩm: "Buổi chiều không phải còn lý trực khí tráng phản bác ta đây? Hiện tại lại bắt đầu thổi phồng, sớm tối ngươi phải chở được mặt."

Ai ngờ có điểm không cẩn thận đến ảnh chân dung của hắn bên trên, Weibo cố sự trực tiếp nhảy ra, dọa đến Khương Daniel vội vàng rời khỏi Weibo.

Weibo cố sự là có thể ghi chép quan sát danh sách.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật đúng là không giống bình thường, khác fan hâm mộ phóng thải cầu vồng cái rắm là đem thần tượng làm thần tiên bưng lấy, sợ nhiễm khói lửa nhân gian khí, Ung Thánh Hựu thả hai cái cầu vồng cái rắm, ước chừng tương đương trực tiếp hướng D trên thân băng hai cái đạn hạt nhân.

Chỉ nghe xoạt xoạt một tiếng, không biết nứt xương hay là tan nát cõi lòng, hoặc là tâm xuất huyết não sụp đổ, Khương Daniel làm gương tốt, dẫn đầu chở.

Khương Daniel trong lòng mát lạnh, tìm tới một nhà bán cương thi phấn cửa hàng, hỏi: "Các ngươi cung cấp nhìn Weibo chuyện xưa phục vụ sao?"

==================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

A.

【 Dan Ung 】 điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu (vương giả niên đệ X sắt vụn trợ giáo)chapter6

6.

Có nghề nghiệp đạo Dra chủ quán một nói từ chối điều thỉnh cầu này, nhưng tri kỷ hướng Khương Daniel đề nghị một phen, tổng kết lại chính là mặc dù chúng ta không cung cấp nhìn Weibo chuyện xưa phục vụ, nhưng là ngươi có thể mua cương thi hào, mình xoát.

Nghe liền lao tâm phí thần lại phí sức đề nghị, bị cùng đường mạt lộ Khương Daniel tiếp thu.

Nói ra đều không người có thể tin, quát tháo phong vân dẫn chương trình tại hạ truyền bá về sau vậy mà không ngừng hoán đổi tài khoản xoát một cái làm người Weibo cố sự.

Khương Daniel mua ba trăm cái cương thi hào, chủ quán còn hữu nghị đưa tặng năm mươi cái, xoát đến cuối cùng, Khương Daniel nội tâm hào không dao động mà nhìn xem màn hình điện thoại di động bên trong mèo hoang, đoán chừng là ngày thường du đãng tại thạc sĩ lầu ký túc xá phụ cận, bị các học sinh nuôi phải phúc hậu chân thành.

Khương Daniel từ trước đến nay yêu mèo, đang nhìn351 lần về sau, rốt cục nhìn đủ.

Nhìn, nhìn đủ rồi, cái này xem xét chính là một đêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu sáng sớm còn chưa tỉnh ngủ liền bị điện giật lời nói đánh thức, tâm không cam tình không nguyện nhận điện thoại, không phải khóa đề tổ thành viên, không phải xa tại trong hốc núi Hàn giáo sư, mà là quá khứ đồng học, bây giờ đạo viên.

"Thánh Hựu, cứu một mạng người hơn xây tháp 7 tầng tháp, ngươi có cứu hay không ta?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vây được con mắt đều không có mở ra, một nói từ chối: "Ta không có tạo qua nghiệt, không cần tạo phù đồ, không cứu, ngươi đi chết đi, ta cho ngươi hoá vàng mã."

"Ai ai ai!" Người đối diện vội vàng đánh gãy hắn, hảo ngôn cầu khẩn, "Bạn gái của ta cùng ta náo chia tay, ngươi cũng biết ta cùng nàng nhiều long đong, ta dự định đi xem một chút nàng, kết quả là tốt là xấu tổng muốn chính miệng hỏi một chút."

Cái này đồng học cùng hắn bạn gái dị địa luyến năm năm sự tình, mọi người đều biết, Ung Thánh Hựu ừ một tiếng để hắn nói tiếp.

"Nhưng hôm nay trong nội viện có hoạt động, muốn dẫn đám kia sinh viên chưa tốt nghiệp đi góp đủ số." Đồng học khẩu khí càng thêm khẩn thiết, "Sự nghiệp thành đáng ngưỡng mộ, tình yêu giá cao hơn, đồng học một trận, ngươi tổng không đành lòng nhìn ta mơ hồ đánh cả một đời quang côn đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mang tai mềm là trong trường học có tiếng, đủ kiểu không muốn hay là rời giường thay ngàn dặm truy vợ đồng học thu thập cục diện rối rắm , dựa theo đồng học gửi tới sắp xếp hành trình, hắn còn muốn tại cái kia cảnh khu ở một ngày.

Thật vất vả trông cuối tuần cứ như vậy mơ mơ hồ hồ lại lần nữa dâng hiến cho học đệ học muội nhóm.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái cuối cùng bên trên xe buýt người, lúc trước trên cửa xe cự tuyệt một đường nữ sinh mang theo trêu ghẹo ý vị lân cận tòa mời, đi đến hàng cuối cùng, tìm bên cửa sổ ngồi xuống. Ung Thánh Hựu theo ngồi tại bên trái nhất người ngáp một cái, giương mắt xem xét đồng thời ngủ bên trong người người vậy mà là Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel từ lúc hắn lên xe lúc liền chú ý tới hắn, trông thấy trong đầu hắn hiện ra ý nghĩ đầu tiên không phải hôm qua bọn hắn sinh ra không nhanh, mà là hắn tối hôm qua nhìn Weibo cố sự bên trong mèo, ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu mặt ở trong mắt chính mình đều chậm rãi đều lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được huyễn hóa thành một con mèo.

Trắng đêm xoát Weibo chuyện xưa di chứng quá mãnh liệt.

Khương Daniel có chút chịu không nổi, có chút nhắm mắt lại quay đầu qua.

Đây chỉ là một trốn tránh tâm lý động tác, không có được đại biểu Khương Daniel tình cảm ý Nghĩa, nhưng động tác này rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt liền có điều khác biệt.

—— còn đang vì chuyện ngày hôm qua sinh khí, liền nhìn đều không muốn thấy mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu chào hỏi động tác có chỗ chần chờ, nhưng trong lòng áy náy cùng sốt ruột chiếm thượng phong, hắn im ắng từ bên phải chuyển đến bên trái, cùng Khương Daniel chỉ cách một vị trí.

"Hôm qua bản ý của ta không phải như thế, chỉ là có chút sốt ruột mới không lựa lời nói."

Khương Daniel nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu có chút phát run thanh âm, giật ra mí mắt nhìn hắn một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu càng là khẩn trương, yết hầu bất an trên dưới lật qua lật lại hai lần, nói tiếp: "Thật xin lỗi."

Khương Daniel đã sớm hết giận, tâm bình khí hòa nói: "Không có chuyện."

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết tối hôm qua Khương Daniel đều kinh lịch thứ gì, chỉ coi những lời này là qua loa, dứt khoát đem khẩn trương không hề để tâm, liền lên thân đều không chịu được hướng nghiêng về phía trước, cắn môi một cái, nhỏ giọng cùng hắn xuất phát từ tâm can giải thích: "Ta lúc ấy chỉ cảm thấy ngươi nói như vậy đối học trưởng không tốt, biết rất rõ ràng ngươi vì tốt cho ta, hảo tâm mới nhắc nhở, coi như ta ma quỷ ám ảnh, ngươi chớ để ở trong lòng. Lời của ngươi nói ta đều nhớ, ngươi tuyệt đối đừng cảm thấy ta là loại kia không đem lời hữu ích khi lời nói nghe người."

Ung Thánh Hựu trừ bảo vệ hoặc phỏng vấn, rất ít đứng trước nói nhiều lời như vậy tình huống, không có diễn luyện, không có bản nháp, há mồm liền ra bộc bạch bị hắn nói đến bừa bãi.

Khương Daniel càng nghe càng cảm thấy nói năng lộn xộn, tốt đang nghe ra Ung Thánh Hựu lo nghĩ, nhìn hướng trong ánh mắt của mình đựng đầy áy náy cùng luống cuống, hắn có thể cảm giác theo Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ tốc tăng tốc, hắn cách mình cũng càng ngày càng gần.

Giống như là làm sai chuyện gấp tại hướng chủ người nói xin lỗi lấy lòng mèo, đưa chân trước cố gắng muốn chạm đến mặt của chủ nhân, dùng xúc cảm thoải mái đệm thịt ý đồ khiến chủ nhân nguôi giận.

Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ thở dài một hơi: "Thật không có sinh khí, cũng không có để ở trong lòng."

Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ cái ghế hai tay có chút buông ra, cẩn thận tổ chức ngôn ngữ: "Vậy ngươi vừa mới nhìn rõ ta liền nhắm mắt, ta còn tưởng rằng..."

"Có chút buồn ngủ mà thôi."

Cũng không thể để Khương Daniel thừa nhận nhìn một đêm hắn Weibo cố sự sinh ra ảo giác, Khương Daniel coi là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ một mực ngồi ở chỗ này, chính nghĩ một lát mà nói chuyện phiếm tìm hiểu một chút hắn phải chăng chú ý tới kia một đầu xem lượng dị thường Weibo, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng lại ngồi trở lại đến bên phải cửa sổ bên cạnh, đeo ống nghe lên không nói lời nào.

Ứng chẳng lẽ phát hiện đi.

Khương Daniel vây được đánh ngáp một cái, thực tại chống đỡ không nổi lung lay sắp đổ bên trên mí mắt, thoáng bên cạnh thân thể, gối lên gối dựa ngủ.

Đến cảnh khu về sau, Khương Daniel thấy Ung Thánh Hựu che lấy bên phải đầu, ngũ quan đều nhăn đến cùng một chỗ.

"Không có sao chứ?" Khương Daniel cho là hắn say xe, đang định từ trong túi tìm sớm chuẩn bị thuốc say xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu khổ cáp cáp lắc đầu: "Đường bất bình, dựa vào tại trên cửa sổ ngủ, nhanh đập ra não chấn động."

Khương Daniel dừng lại động tác, dở khóc dở cười: "Ngươi liền sẽ không thay cái phương hướng ngủ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cổ cũng chua: "Ta lười a, không nghĩ mở mắt."

Khương Daniel không nghĩ ra như thế lười người như thế nào đọc được thạc sĩ, còn chuẩn bị tiếp tục đào tạo sâu đọc bác. Đi tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng, câu được câu không dùng tay thay hắn bóp hai lần cổ.

Cùng khi còn bé vò mèo phần gáy thịt đồng dạng.

Xúc cảm không sai.

Nói là vì hưởng ứng tròn năm khánh, viện bên trong tổ chức cùng loại với đoàn Kiện hoạt động, không ở ngoài leo núi, từ tiểu học chơi đến đại học cấp thấp trò chơi. Nữ sinh ngại bẩn ngại mệt mỏi sợ hoa trang, tìm ra các loại lấy cớ tránh vận động, nam sinh không sợ mệt mỏi không sợ bẩn không có trang điểm, lại cảm thấy hơn hai mươi tuổi lại làm những sự tình này cấp quá thấp, lấy cớ đều không tìm, trực tiếp ổ tại trong nhà khách không ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái ngay cả cáo mượn oai hùm cũng sẽ không người, uy hiếp đều không nghĩ ra được, đáng tiếc viện bên trong còn muốn ảnh chụp giao nộp, thuyết phục vô dụng về sau, chỉ tốt chính mình cõng máy ảnh chuẩn bị đi trên núi chụp mấy trương hợp với tình hình.

Đi ra nhà khách trông thấy một người mặc quần áo thoải mái đứng tại cửa ra vào, cầm trong tay hai bình nước, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới, đem một bình nước đưa cho hắn: "Đi thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sững sờ tiếp nhận nước, hỏi ngốc bên trong ngu đần: "Đi chỗ nào?"

"Đi chỉ có chúng ta hai đi địa phương." Khương Daniel nóng lòng đùa thỉnh thoảng coi như cơ lão sư, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai đỏ lên mới đình chỉ trêu đùa, "Đi leo núi."

Khương Daniel vốn định ngủ bù, kết quả tại cách âm không tốt trong nhà khách nghe được mấy người cười đùa tí tửng cự tuyệt Ung Thánh Hựu leo núi mời, đành phải từ trên giường đứng lên, đổi một bộ quần áo, tại cửa khách sạn ôm cây đợi thỏ.

Hắn không phải yêu quý leo núi cái này vận động, chỉ là không quá yên tâm Ung Thánh Hựu một người đi trên núi.

Tuy nói là điểm du lịch, người đến người đi, không nên xảy ra vấn đề gì, nhưng Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ ngọn núi này bên trong có một đoạn không ngắn đường núi, có chút hiểm, còn hết lần này tới lần khác tránh không khỏi, là xuống núi phải qua đường.

Ung Thánh Hựu thể lực cùng Khương Daniel tại giữa sườn núi liền lôi ra khoảng cách, Ung Thánh Hựu đã bắt đầu không quy luật thở hổn hển, đi hai bước liền muốn nghỉ một chút, Khương Daniel ở phía trước không nhanh không chậm đi tới, thỉnh thoảng dừng bước lại chờ một chút người phía sau.

Cuối thu khí sảng thời tiết, Ung Thánh Hựu bị tra tấn ra một thân mồ hôi, Khương Daniel có chút không đành lòng, hướng xuống đi vài bước, giữ chặt cổ tay của hắn, mang theo hắn đi: "Nếu không ngươi xuống dưới chờ ta đi, ta đi lên chụp hai tấm hình liền xong việc."

"Không được." Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng cảm thấy cuống họng đau, uống hai ngụm nước mới tiếp tục, "Vốn chính là ngươi theo giúp ta, ta còn nửa đường chạy, cái này tính là gì sự tình."

Khương Daniel đem trên bả vai hắn đeo máy ảnh chuyển qua trên người mình, tận lực cho hắn giảm phụ, nhìn thấy bên cạnh một nhà tiểu điếm bán một loại buộc chặt mang, là cho tiểu hài chuẩn bị, sợ tại cảnh khu cùng nhà mình dài tẩu tán, một sợi dây thừng có thể hệ tại hai người trên cổ tay.

Thương gia tại cảnh khu làm đều là nhân lúc cháy nhà mà đi hôi của sinh ý, càng đi đỉnh núi đi càng đắt, Khương Daniel mua một cây buộc chặt mang, lại chuẩn bị hai bình nước, còn muốn mang hộ bên trên một cây quải trượng, để Ung Thánh Hựu mượn lực, Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi thấy liều mạng khoát tay: "Ném người chết, ngươi mua ta cũng không cần."

Khương Daniel ha ha vui lên đem quải trượng trả về, đem buộc chặt mang hai đầu hệ tại trên cổ tay của bọn họ, dùng sức kéo, bình luận: "Rất rắn chắc."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem không có lấy xuống nhãn hiệu, ê ẩm mở miệng: "Có thể không bền chắc không? Hơn một trăm đâu."

Khương Daniel tiến lên đem nhãn hiệu lấy xuống ném vào trong thùng rác, trêu ghẹo nói: "Đi đi, cho lão sư mở đường lên núi."

Khương Daniel bao nhiêu tính lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu leo đến đỉnh núi, thở hồng hộc Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc cầm máy ảnh tìm kiếm góc độ, Khương Daniel đứng ở một bên nhìn dưới núi cảnh sắc, lưu cho Ung Thánh Hựu đầy đủ thời gian.

"Nhìn nơi này!"

Khương Daniel nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm, vô ý thức quay đầu lại, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ máy ảnh chính đối với mình, Khương Daniel giơ tay lên ngăn trở mặt mình, hướng hắn đi đến: "Chụp tốt rồi?"

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu mở ra dự lãm, khoe khoang giống như hướng Khương Daniel biểu hiện ra thành quả, "Chụp thật nhiều, hôm nay tia sáng tốt, sắc điệu cực giống mùa hè."

Đại bộ phận đều là tú lệ phong cảnh đồ, đằng sau có mấy trương nhân vật, là Khương Daniel bóng lưng, cuối cùng một trương là Khương Daniel xông Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới.

Một trương đều không lọt, đều bị hắn chụp tiến máy ảnh làm ghi chép.

"Xóa đi." Khương Daniel chỉ vào cuối cùng một tấm hình, không có đối tốt tiêu cự, dẫn đến ảnh hình người mơ hồ.

"Rất đẹp, giữ đi." Ung Thánh Hựu sợ Khương Daniel lo lắng tư ẩn, "Đây là chính ta máy ảnh, sẽ không cho người khác nhìn."

Đường xuống núi đi được không có chật vật như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm máy ảnh cửa chớp theo không ngừng, xuống thang lúc mới buông xuống máy ảnh, còn có tâm tình đáp lại Khương Daniel nói chuyện phiếm.

"Thích chụp ảnh?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, nghe ra Khương Daniel trong giọng nói tài liệu thi một chút hoài nghi: "Có như thế không thể tin sao?"

"Cũng không phải, liền là có chút nghĩ không ra."

Nghĩ không ra địa phương nhiều lắm, nghĩ không ra hắn sẽ thích chơi game, nghĩ không ra hắn thao tác đồ ăn đến nỗi ngay cả bạch ngân đều không thể đi lên, nghĩ không ra hắn thích mình trực tiếp, nghĩ không ra hắn thế mà tại trên mạng oán trời oán đất đỗi không khí.

Nghĩ không ra, cái này tháng trước còn xem ra chướng mắt lão sư, hiểu qua sau cũng là thật đáng yêu.

"Cẩn thận một chút." Khương Daniel tay mắt lanh lẹ giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu, mới khiến cho hắn miễn đi cắm cái ngã gục, "Đem máy ảnh cất kỹ, đoạn này đường không dễ đi."

Cuối tuần đến đoàn Kiện không ít người, phần lớn lẫn nhau dìu lấy đi, rất có điểm đồng sinh cộng tử ý tứ. Khương Daniel muốn đem buộc chặt mang tìm ra buộc lên, nhiều người phức tạp, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải không có ý tứ, kiên trì mình đi, chưa được hai bước liền bắt đầu trượt, đem Khương Daniel dọa cho phát sợ, quản không được Ung Thánh Hựu ra sức khước từ, trực tiếp lôi kéo hắn đi đến đoạn này đường núi.

"Ta nghĩ chụp ảnh." Ung Thánh Hựu vung một chút thủ đoạn, ra hiệu Khương Daniel buông tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi Khương Daniel là cố ý, bởi vì bọn hắn đã đi ra đường núi rất xa, hai tên nam sinh dắt tay hành vi dẫn tới người qua đường ghé mắt, hắn không tin Khương Daniel không có chú ý.

Nhưng Khương Daniel nghiêm trang làm dáng chợt hiểu ra, bằng phẳng buông tay ra, nói một câu quên, Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn nghiêm túc bộ dáng, cảm thấy mình có chút lấy bụng tiểu nhân đo lòng quân tử.

Hắn cầm lấy máy ảnh đi chụp bị trời chiều chiếu đỏ bầu trời, Khương Daniel nghịch quang đứng tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng, đem vừa rồi nắm chặt tay của hắn cắm vào túi, thoáng nắm thành quyền, giống như cái này ngây thơ động tác có thể chứa đựng vừa rồi nhiệt độ.

"Nhìn, bao nhiêu xinh đẹp." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu chỉ hướng sau lưng quang cảnh, mặt trời lặn cùng hào quang tại không trung tường thuật tỉ mỉ bên trong ửng đỏ cố sự, bọn chúng đều không có mở miệng, an tĩnh càn quét ở lăn tăn Vân, hướng về đường chân trời chậm rãi trì tận, lưu luyến lấy lãng mạn cùng hài lòng, còn có kia không bị người biết được cuối cùng tận thế.

Hào quang giàu có, quang ảnh giao hợp, đám người tương đối, muốn lặng im, muốn ý thơ, muốn ban ngày ban mặt, muốn tùy ý liên tục xuất hiện, muốn chờ đợi bị ánh nắng làm hao mòn, muốn mượn một đám sáng rõ ăn cắp cái này một phần vạn phong cảnh dùng để tư tàng.

Tại ánh trăng treo lên lúc, bọn chúng liền sẽ tan thành mây khói, từ chấm nhỏ đến kéo dài thuộc về bầu trời đêm lãng mạn, nhưng thời khắc này ôn nhu kéo dài bị ghi chép tại Ung Thánh Hựu máy ảnh bên trong, còn có Khương Daniel trong con ngươi.

Trong mắt của hắn so sánh máy ảnh còn nhiều ghi chép lại một cái tràng cảnh —— chính là cầm máy ảnh không ngừng động tác Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ráng chiều tại hắn trong màn ảnh, mà hắn trong mắt hắn.

Khương Daniel không có nói sai, hắn thật quên đi buông tay.

Có lẽ bởi vì vội vã xuống núi, có lẽ bởi vì không có coi là chuyện đáng kể, có lẽ bởi vì bàn tay giao mài cảm giác quá dễ chịu, để hắn quên hai người còn bảo trì dắt tay động tác.

Mỗi một trận ráng chiều đều không nên bị hoàng hôn bỏ lỡ, cũng như mỗi một lần dị thường đều không nên bị cảm xúc xem nhẹ.

Cho dù chỉ là giờ này khắc này, cho dù mang theo trêu tức cùng trò đùa, Khương Daniel cũng không thể không thừa nhận.

—— Ung Thánh Hựu có một ít đặc biệt.

Về phần phương diện kia đặc biệt, Khương Daniel không có kịp suy nghĩ, liền bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm hốt hoảng kết thúc một đoạn này liên quan tới tâm tình chập chờn suy nghĩ.

"Ông trời của ta, D thế mà nhìn ta Weibo cố sự!"

Một chậu nước lạnh dập tắt Khương Daniel trong lòng hừng hực ngọn lửa —— ngài là có bao nhiêu nhàn, đem hơn ba trăm cái tới chơi ghi chép nhìn lượt! Mình tối hôm qua chịu đêm đến cùng vì cái gì? Cùng ngớ ngẩn đồng dạng hành vi cứ như vậy nước chảy về biển đông.

Không thể không thừa nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu là thật đặc biệt, có thể để cho khó chơi Khương Daniel tim đập rộn lên.

Đáng tiếc, giờ này khắc này tim đập rộn lên là đem hắn tức giận đến.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình chính là không nhớ lâu, tại trên người một người ngã sấp xuống, về sau còn muốn tại trên thân người này không ngừng ngã sấp xuống, tuần hoàn qua lại.

Không về không, tập chống đẩy - hít đất đâu?

=============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ha.

【 Dan Ung 】 điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu (vương giả niên đệ X sắt vụn trợ giáo)chapter7

Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng không cảm thấy mình câu nói này đâm thủng nguyên bản hài hòa lại khó được bầu không khí, tỉ mỉ mà nhìn xem Weibo cố sự quan sát ghi chép bên trên thứ nhất đếm ngược làm được id, không thể tin đưa di động cầm tới Khương Daniel trước mặt: "Ngươi giúp ta nhìn một chút, ta không nhìn lầm đi, đây quả thật là hắn a?"

Vâng vâng vâng.

Trừ cái này mọi người đều biết Weibo danh tự, cái khác ba trăm năm mươi cái khách tới thăm cũng là hắn.

Nhưng câu nói này Khương Daniel chỉ có thể kìm nén, không thể nói, làm bộ nhìn trong chốc lát Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay điện thoại, tùy theo chắc chắn phù hợp —— là hắn là hắn chính là hắn, ngươi yêu thần tượng dẫn chương trình D.

Cái này tương đương với thần tượng mịt mờ lật bài, Ung Thánh Hựu đem máy ảnh cất kỹ, cực kỳ nghiêm túc Screenshots, nói chắc như đinh đóng cột muốn bảo tồn hạ cái này một cái kinh điển thời khắc, Khương Daniel gặp hắn chững chạc đàng hoàng bộ dáng, không nhịn được ép buộc: "Không phải liền là có điểm không cẩn thận tiến tới ngươi Weibo cố sự, về phần khi bảo vật gia truyền đồng dạng cúng bái sao?"

"Ngươi không hiểu." Ung Thánh Hựu bất mãn Khương Daniel khinh suất thái độ, "Đây là một loại nghi thức cảm giác, ngươi không cảm thấy sinh hoạt phần lớn thời gian đều rất nhàm chán sao?"

Khương Daniel không để ý tới rõ ràng trước sau quan hệ giữa hai cái, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng phiết một chút, xen lẫn hắn hoang mang cùng không hiểu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem hình ảnh truyền đến Weibo, không mang bất luận cái gì văn tự, đơn giản hướng hắn giải thích cái này bao mình thờ phụng, không có chút nào người bên ngoài nghiệm chứng lý luận: "Tại ta mà nói, nghi thức cảm giác là cái rất trọng yếu đồ vật, cùng đặc thù thời gian, địa điểm đều không quan hệ. Cuộc sống của ta so ngươi xem ra phải càng bình thản không có gì lạ, nhưng ta phải tiếp nhận, cũng phải nếm thử yêu quý nó, nghi thức cảm giác loại chuyện này tựa như là ta sáng tạo vui vẻ một loại phương thức."

Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên bên trong máy ảnh, nhắm ngay rộn ràng đầu đường, không cầu kết cấu, bất luận tia sáng, chỉ là chọn lựa mình đã từng góc độ đè xuống cửa chớp: "Đem mỗi sự kiện làm ra nghi thức cảm giác, mới khiến cho ta cảm thấy thật giống như ta cũng có thể sống phải rất phong phú, rất ngốc, đúng không?"

"Không có." Khương Daniel tại toàn bộ buổi chiều tựa hồ cũng tại sung làm Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt thứ ba, thay hắn chú ý chung quanh giây lát biến hoàn cảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu là điển hình một lòng nhân cách ---- -- -- sáng sa vào tại một sự kiện bên trong, rất khó phân ra tâm tư đi chú ý những chuyện khác.

Cho nên hắn xuống thang cần cúi đầu nhìn, chụp ảnh lúc nghe không vô người khác nói, phân tâm cùng Khương Daniel giải thích mình sinh hoạt quan niệm, liền sẽ quên mình thân ở đường đi bên cạnh, bên người thỉnh thoảng có chiếc xe chạy qua.

Khương Daniel lại muốn làm một nhất tâm lưỡng dụng, thậm chí tam dụng cùng đi người mới tính xứng chức, hắn muốn trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu duy nhất lắng nghe người, muốn làm Ung Thánh Hựu an toàn giám hộ giả, ngẫu nhiên còn muốn chuyển chức làm hắn ống kính hạ người mẫu.

Thông qua đối với mình dĩ vãng nhận biết, Khương Daniel cũng không cảm thấy mình là một cái tính nhẫn nại cực giai người, buổi chiều này cử động khác thường phải ngay cả mình đều muốn chất vấn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu một trận lời nói tìm cho mình ra thích hợp đáp án.

Khương Daniel nhếch lên khóe miệng nghe Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục giảng giải nhân sinh của hắn triết học, Ung Thánh Hựu gọi hắn một tiếng: "Có phải là ta có chút lải nhải?"

"Không phải." Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì lo lắng lơ đãng nhăn lại mi tâm, hiểu ý muốn đem lồi nhăn vuốt lên, tay nâng lên sau mới phát giác đột ngột, chỉ cần đem khuỷu tay bên trên chuyển qua tóc của hắn xuất xứ, giống là bằng hữu ở giữa trò đùa, nhẹ nhàng đạn hắn một chút, "Cảm thấy ngươi nói rất có đạo lý."

Ung Thánh Hựu ủy khuất ba ba dùng tay đụng đụng bị Khương Daniel đụng vào địa phương: "Có đạo lý còn làm ta, nhanh đi về đi, ban đêm bọn hắn muốn làm đống lửa tiệc tối, ta sợ không có ta tại, bọn hắn có thể lấy ra phóng hỏa đại hội."

Ung Thánh Hựu bước nhanh lôi kéo Khương Daniel đi về phía trước, Khương Daniel rõ ràng có thể đuổi kịp hắn, nhưng lại thư giãn khí lực , mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo mình đi về phía trước.

Tất cả thái độ khác thường, phiêu đến trưa tìm không thấy điểm dừng chân tâm tư rốt cục đạt được đáp án.

Từ trước đến nay đối với cuộc sống tùy tâm sở dục Khương Daniel, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc vượt qua buổi chiều này, là hắn lần thứ nhất ý thức được nghi thức cảm giác.

Giống kình gặp biển, rượu gặp băng, là một trận linh hồn gặp nhau vi diệu đọ sức.

Trước nâng cờ trắng phục người thua là Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel không dùng lực hướng Ung Thánh Hựu quán thâu mình đối với cuộc sống suy tính, lại có thể tâm bình khí hòa tiếp nhận lối nói của hắn.

Là hoàn toàn khác biệt, là ngày đêm khác biệt, nhưng Khương Daniel lại không thể che giấu chân thực đi phản bác, cũng không có chút điểm bị mạo phạm lên án.

Dù sao tại Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ phác hoạ trong sinh hoạt làm việc, mặc dù phiền phức, vụn vặt, nhưng Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy say sưa ngon lành.

—— bởi vì hắn đang mượn lấy nghi thức cảm giác tên Nghĩa làm mình thích sự tình.

"Ngươi cảm thấy D là trước biết ta mới mang ta chơi game, hay là trước mang ta chơi game mới biết được ta Weibo?" Ung Thánh Hựu không có từ Weibo cố sự bên trong đi ra, trong đầu một mực nhớ thương, "Hắn có thể hay không đem ta Weibo đều nhìn a, ta giống như mỗi lần xem hết hắn trực tiếp đều thích nói hươu nói vượn, hắn sẽ không đem ta khi biến thái a?"

Khương Daniel tiếp thu được Ung Thánh Hựu dư thừa lo lắng ánh mắt, làm như có thật động tác để Khương Daniel chần chờ như vậy một hai giây, vốn chuẩn bị nói nghĩ quá nhiều biến thành sao lại thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới ý thức tới trước mắt cái này đối dẫn chương trình không có sùng bái cảm giác người không cách nào cho mình đáp án, lại bắt đầu một mình lo lắng, tưởng tượng nhiều loại Khương Daniel cảm thấy không có khả năng phát sinh kết quả.

Khương Daniel càng nghe càng cảm thấy mình tại Ung Thánh Hựu tư tưởng bên trong biến thành một cái bụng dạ hẹp hòi người, xem thời cơ đánh gãy hắn: "Ngươi như thế thích D, làm sao còn như thế không tin hắn?"

"Ta không là không tin hắn, là ta không tin chính ta." Ung Thánh Hựu hồi tưởng mình tại trên mạng làm đủ loại sự tình, thở dài một hơi, "Ta thường xuyên đều cảm thấy mình tại trên mạng giống vô não biến thái."

Nguyên tới vẫn là rất có tự mình hiểu lấy.

Chỉ bất quá rời đi một cái buổi chiều, học sinh không có cho Ung Thánh Hựu gây chuyện thị phi, nhưng nhà khách lại lật lọng, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng bọn này niên đệ cũng không quen biết, cố ý đặt trước một cái phòng một người, sau khi trở về lại phát hiện hành lý của mình bị chỉnh tề bày ra tại trước đài, đứng bên cạnh thành khẩn nói xin lỗi quản lý.

Bởi vì nhân viên điều khiển sai lầm, cho Ung Thánh Hựu an bài phòng một người là những người khác sớm đã dự định tốt, nhà khách vốn định thay Ung Thánh Hựu lại chuẩn bị một cái phòng một người, ai ngờ một gian không dư thừa, đành phải từ quản lý ra mặt chịu đòn nhận tội.

Đụng phải tính tình nóng nảy hạng người, quản lý chắc là phải bị phun một mặt nước bọt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cường thế tất cả đều thể hiện tại không gặp được người trên mạng, cùng quản lý không có nói vài lời, phát hiện chuyện này đã ván đã đóng thuyền, tiếp nhận tân quán phí ăn ở đánh gãy đề nghị về sau, bắt đầu lo lắng cho mình ở chỗ nào.

"Gian phòng của ta thiếu người." Đến bản khoa nam sinh là số lẻ, lâu dài không tại ký túc xá ở Khương Daniel tự nhiên bị bài trừ tại song người bên ngoài, mình độc chiếm một gian phòng đôi, "Ngươi có thể đến chỗ của ta ở."

Đống lửa tiệc tối nhưng thật ra là nhà khách chủ sự, dùng xe buýt đem khách nhân đưa đến một cái nông gia viện loại hình địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu lao tâm lao lực đích xác nhận không có người bị rơi xuống, liền tránh ở bên trong chờ nướng xong thịt dê.

Khương Daniel ở bên ngoài không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, vào nhà lấy bộ đồ ăn lúc nhìn thấy mình tìm nửa ngày người nhìn chằm chặp thèm nhỏ dãi thịt nướng, ngay cả mình đi đến bên cạnh hắn đều không có phản ứng. Khương Daniel ý đồ xấu phát tác, nhấn một thanh đầu của hắn, quả nhiên trông thấy hắn dọa đến kém chút chưa bao giờ chỗ tựa lưng trên ghế ngã quỵ.

"Ở bên trong trốn tránh làm cái gì đây? Bên ngoài vừa múa vừa hát, nhưng náo nhiệt."

Tay cầm muôi đầu bếp sớm liền phát hiện bên trong ngồi xổm một con chú mèo ham ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu dáng dấp nhu thuận, đầu bếp tại đưa đi ra bên ngoài trước đó, cố ý đem nhất tươi hoa mai thịt kẹp đến trong mâm cho Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền vội vàng đứng lên nói lời cảm tạ, đem đĩa đẩy lên mình cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa, mới nói: "Liền chờ cái này bàn thịt đâu, đi ra bên ngoài còn muốn cùng bọn hắn làm trò chơi, bọn hắn nghỉ ngơi một chút buổi trưa, ta hiện tại đau lưng, chỉ muốn sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút."

Khương Daniel để nhân viên phục vụ đem bộ đồ ăn mang đi ra ngoài, mình ở lại bên trong, có nhãn lực thấy mà thay sầu mi khổ kiểm Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cái kéo đem khối lớn thịt cắt bỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu cắm đầu tại rau xà lách lá bên trên cất kỹ phối đồ ăn, tỉ mỉ chọn lựa ra có mắt duyên thịt thả ở phía trên.

Khương Daniel buông xuống cái kéo nhìn hắn một loạt động tác, cảm thấy hắn đũa bên trong thịt đãi ngộ có thể so với đồng trong lời nói công chúa hạt đậu, đáng tiếc kết cục không hoàn toàn giống nhau, công chúa bị vương tử đón về tòa thành, mà bánh bao nhân rau thịt sẽ được đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng.

"Ầy, cho ngươi ăn." Mới vừa rồi bị Ung Thánh Hựu phụng dưỡng thoả đáng thịt xuất hiện tại Khương Daniel bên miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn bất động, coi là Khương Daniel lo lắng bị đùa giỡn, "Không có thả tỏi, không có mù tạc, chỉ có thịt cùng mấy món nhắm, yên tâm ăn đi."

Khương Daniel không có ghi nhớ cái này bánh bao nhân rau thịt tư vị, lại nhớ kỹ Ung Thánh Hựu ngày đó mùi trên người, là nhàn nhạt sơn chi hương, hẳn là cái nào đó giặt quần áo dịch đặc hữu mùi thơm.

Khương Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ăn hết cuối cùng một miếng thịt, còn hơi có chút vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, hỏi: "Ngươi nghĩ đi về nghỉ sao?"

"Nghĩ cũng vô dụng, bọn hắn rõ ràng còn không có chơi chán." Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ nhìn học đệ học muội nhóm cùng cùng nhà khách đến đoàn Kiện người trẻ tuổi hoà mình, có thâu đêm suốt sáng báo hiệu, "Cảm giác khả năng đều muốn tại cái này mắc lều bồng đi ngủ."

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói chuyện, còn tại dùng tay đè bóp eo, một cái buổi chiều cơ bản đem hắn nửa năm lượng vận động đạt lượng. Khương Daniel đảo qua động tác này, vén rèm lên đi ra ngoài. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cho là hắn cảm thấy cùng mình ở chung một chỗ không có việc gì, nhàm chán đến cực điểm, móp méo miệng, lấy lòng hỏi bên trong đầu bếp: "Sư phó, ngươi lại tại nướng cái gì thịt đâu? Thơm như vậy."

Trước cùng phòng cùng Khương Daniel dừng lại cò kè mặc cả sau đạt thành hiệp nghị —— "Đã nói xong a, trở về mang ta bay đến kim cương."

Khương Daniel cầm quần áo lên đi đến trong phòng, kêu lên: "Hồi nhà khách đi."

Đối diện đầu bếp trong tay đĩa trông mong mà đối đãi người sửng sốt một chút mới nói tiếp: "Bọn hắn chơi chán rồi?"

"Không có." Khương Daniel tiến lên đem Ung Thánh Hựu bao cõng tại mình trên vai, hắn tựa như cái học sinh cấp ba, đi tới chỗ nào đều nguyện ý cõng một cái hai vai bao, "Ta để cùng phòng phụ trách chọn người, yên tâm, ngươi không đến trước kia vẫn luôn là hắn phụ trách."

Vốn là một tin tức tốt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lưu luyến không rời, Khương Daniel chú ý tới hắn ánh mắt đi tới, đi vào trong phòng bếp nói nhỏ vài tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết hắn cùng đầu bếp mưu đồ cái gì, lại không có ý tứ áp sát tới nghe, chỉ thấy Khương Daniel ra lúc, trên tay nhiều một cái đóng gói hộp, là hắn chờ một hồi lâu nướng thịt dê sắp xếp.

"Nghĩa vụ giúp ngươi giải quyết, ăn cũng đóng gói, lão sư còn muốn tại cái này đứng a?" Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mừng rỡ trừng to mắt, hướng về phía mình đi tới, Khương Daniel nhếch miệng, "Vậy ta liền đi trước."

Khương Daniel chơi game một bộ phận nguyên nhân chính là không học tập thời gian nhàm chán, nhưng nếu như bên người có thể có một cái Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cảm thấy mình có thể trăm phương ngàn kế tìm ra các loại phương pháp đùa hắn, dù chỉ là một cái nhỏ bé biểu tình biến hóa, đều để người có được cùng loại với chăn nuôi viên đối đãi tỉ mỉ chiếu cố động vật, chỗ sinh ra cảm giác thành tựu.

Dù cho rất nhỏ, không cách nào bị thay thế, cũng vô cùng kiên định.

Trên đường trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân như có như không sơn chi hương, chui vào đa tình trong bóng đêm, còn có Khương Daniel hơi thở ở giữa, hắn âm thầm mở ra mua sắm app, lục soát trong ấn tượng bảng hiệu, nhanh chóng hạ đơn, động tác nhanh làm cho người khác cảm thấy không rõ.

Trên người mình ý đồ cấu tạo ra một loại có thể kết nối lẫn nhau sự vật —— là kiên nhẫn thăm dò một người bước đầu tiên.

Người thường thường tại nhìn không thấy giường thời điểm nói khốn, vô không nghỉ ngơi thời điểm hô mệt mỏi, khi nhàn rỗi không chuyện gì nằm ở trên giường lúc, lại cảm thấy đi ngủ là đối thức đêm một loại không tôn trọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là như thế.

Ăn uống no đủ, rửa mặt kết thúc, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, hai mắt phát sáng, không thấy chút nào tại đống lửa tiệc tối hiện trường mỏi mệt, Khương Daniel lau tóc từ phòng vệ sinh ra đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi khoanh chân ở trên giường nhìn xem chính mình.

"Ngươi chơi hay không vương giả vinh quang?"

"Hẳn là... Không có chơi qua."

"Ta mang ngươi chơi a!"

"Ngươi đợi ta đi nhà vệ sinh."

Khương Daniel lấy cớ đi nhà xí, hỏi một vòng, cuối cùng từ một cái sơ trung đồng học muốn tới một cái không cần tài khoản QQ, ra về sau mặt không đổi sắc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại trên mặt thần sắc lo lắng: "Ngươi sẽ không là táo bón a?"

...

Khương Daniel làm tốt chính mình đánh phụ trợ, bị Ung Thánh Hựu hố đến không tỷ số thắng dự định, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu dùng Ngu Cơ vậy mà đánh cho không tệ, dù nói không có ý thức, không có dự phán, không có đi vị, chí ít sẽ không mạnh mẽ đâm tới xông vào đối phương xếp sau tặng đầu người.

Chơi vài bàn xuống tới, thắng bại chia năm năm.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một chiếc đều chơi Ngu Cơ, dù là cùng trong đội có xạ thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng kiên nhẫn không từ bỏ, tốt tại chỉ là thanh đồng cục, mọi người giao đấu cho hợp lý tính không có yêu cầu, đoán chừng kiếm ra năm cái phụ trợ đều có thể không sợ hãi cùng đối phương cứng đối cứng.

Khương Daniel đưa di động để lên bàn nạp điện: "Ngươi làm sao chỉ chơi một cái anh hùng?"

"D chơi vương giả vinh quang ra sân suất cao nhất anh hùng chính là Ngu Cơ." Ung Thánh Hựu nói phải đương nhiên, "Thẻ Toa ta là học không được, Ngu Cơ cố gắng một chút vẫn là có thể thao tác."

Khương Daniel có khi bài vị không thuận, liền sẽ đánh hai thanh vương giả vinh quang thư giãn một tí, đồng thời cũng sẽ không để trực tiếp mở không cửa sổ. Hắn tuyển Ngu Cơ không ở ngoài bởi vì cái này anh hùng tại trước mắt trận đấu mùa giải thuộc về quan phương thân nữ nhi, lại không nghĩ rằng một cái đầu cơ trục lợi hành vi, vậy mà trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu vì đó cố gắng đối tượng.

Cho dù đối phương hiến trung tâm đối tượng là mình, Khương Daniel đều cảm thấy loại hành vi này ngu dốt: "Đều chưa gặp qua người thật, còn đuổi đến nghiêm túc như vậy, bọn hắn không phải đều nói D xấu?"

"Ta lại không xem mặt." Ung Thánh Hựu khịt mũi coi thường, "Lại nói hắn dáng dấp ra sao cùng ta cũng không quan hệ, ta lại không gặp được chân nhân, dù là soái đến kinh động như gặp thiên nhân, ta cũng chính là ở trên màn ảnh nhìn nhiều vài lần."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái này tinh truy, lại ngốc nghếch, lại lý trí.

Khương Daniel nghe được câu này lúc, lại còn nghĩ nghĩ mình tướng mạo tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng, có tính không nhìn nhiều vài lần phạm trù.

Hẳn là cũng được a.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại ấn mở bị D lật bài Weibo cố sự, càng nghĩ, cùng Khương Daniel thương lượng: "Ta cảm giác D khả năng còn sẽ tới xem ta Weibo, ta muốn hay không đổi cái danh tự, để hắn ấn tượng khắc sâu hơn."

Khương Daniel hứng thú: "Đổi thành cái gì?"

"Không nói cho ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu thần thần bí bí, "Ngươi còn muốn xem gian ta a?"

Khương Daniel giả bộ không có hứng thú quay đầu đi ngủ, lại đưa di động siết trong tay, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu tắt đèn về sau, mở ra Weibo thường xuyên viếng thăm giao diện, nhìn thấy sửa đổi sau danh tự.

swzzdhnofD.

Nhiều một cái of D.

Rất nhiều truy tinh nữ hài thích đặt tên lúc tăng thêm thần tượng danh tự, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn bắt chước, nhưng lại sợ ngay thẳng, chỉ là tại danh tự phần cuối nhiều hơn ba chữ mẫu.

Làm một không có sống phấn vô danh fan hâm mộ, sẽ không bị chú ý tới xảo thêm tâm tư ba chữ mẫu, tức liền chú ý đến, cũng chỉ là coi như một đoạn này loạn mã danh tự nhiều gia tăng ba cái không ý nghĩa chữ cái.

Nhưng Khương Daniel không chỉ có chú ý tới, còn rõ ràng trong đó ngậm Nghĩa.

Giống như cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không người biết đến ý Nghĩa, toàn diện bị Khương Daniel để vào mắt, còn đưa chúng nó tinh chuẩn giải mã.

D, bên trên vương giả thật thật là khó.

Thức đêm cùng quá độ vận động tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt biểu lộ không bỏ sót, cùng hắn gặp đồng dạng cực khổ Khương Daniel lại thần thanh khí sảng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngáp một cái điểm xong nhân số, hướng phía sau xe buýt đi, phát hiện hàng cuối cùng chất đầy hành lý của học sinh, đành phải lùi lại mà cầu việc khác ngồi tại những vị trí khác.

Khương Daniel tại xe khởi động về sau, chậm rãi đi đến đằng sau, cùng một cái đồng học đổi vị trí, nhìn thấy phía trước ngồi người dùng tay bám lấy cái cằm, đầu theo đuôi xe đong đưa bị cửa sổ đâm đến đinh đương rung động.

Khương Daniel đem tay từ trong khe hở ngả vào phía trước, tại Ung Thánh Hựu đầu bởi vì quán tính lần nữa vọt tới cửa sổ lúc, lần này nghênh đón hắn là Khương Daniel tay.

Tóc thuận hoạt, rất tốt sờ.

Khương Daniel lấy cái này cũng không tư thế thoải mái kiên trì một đường, thẳng đến nhanh muốn đến trường học, Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại trước thu hồi tay phải của mình.

Bị đụng đến đỏ bừng.

"Thế mà không có đập đến cùng đau." Ung Thánh Hựu giống đến thời điểm sờ lấy đầu của mình, ngay cả động tác đều như thế, duy chỉ có biểu lộ thiếu mấy phần thống khổ, nhiều hơn mấy phần kinh ngạc, "Có phải là ngủ được quá chết liền không cảm giác được đau rồi?"

Khương Daniel đem tay phải cắm vào túi: "Khả năng đi."

Rõ ràng là có người thay ngươi gánh chịu đau.

Nhưng tại một chút cảm xúc hết thảy đều kết thúc trước đó, Khương Daniel quyết định ngậm miệng không nói.

Tại Weibo danh tự đằng sau thêm ba chữ mẫu, cùng hạ đơn giặt quần áo dịch, lặng yên không một tiếng động duỗi ra tay phải không khác chút nào.

Tại mạng lưới, tại hiện thực, bọn hắn nhiều lần cân nhắc, nghĩ sâu tính kỹ sau lựa chọn dùng ngây thơ phương thức để diễn tả, bởi vì không nghĩ để trận này riêng phần mình chủ mưu tới gần trở thành đối phương gánh vác. Hướng sùng bái, cảm thấy hứng thú người "Tới gần", hẳn là có suy tính cùng thông cảm, mới có thể giật gấu vá vai, tả hữu chi vụng.

Nhưng vô luận dùng loại phương thức nào, trận này tới gần thời gian dần qua trở thành một đầu song hướng tuyến.

===========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Cát.

【 Dan Ung 】 điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu (vương giả niên đệ X sắt vụn trợ giáo)chapter8

Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại ký túc xá còn không có buông xuống bao, khóa đề tổ đồng học liền gọi điện thoại tới, không phải hữu hảo vấn an, mà là không khách khí chút nào chất vấn: "Thánh Hựu, Hàn giáo sư đầu đề còn có làm hay không rồi? Ngươi cùng doãn hãn nếu là cảm thấy cái này đầu đề không có ý Nghĩa, sớm một chút nói với chúng ta, cũng không lãng phí thời gian này."

Cách điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào hiểu rõ toàn bộ tình huống, vội vàng hảo ngôn khuyên mấy câu, quần áo cũng không kịp đổi, vội vã hướng phòng nghiên cứu chạy. Còn không có quét thẻ đi vào, chỉ nghe thấy bên trong cãi nhau thanh âm.

"Các ngươi đừng ỷ vào mình là học trưởng học tỷ liền khi dễ người, số liệu chúng ta si, mô hình chúng ta Kiện, văn hiến chúng ta tra, bình thường làm việc không gặp được người, vừa đến thấy đầu đề người đầu tư tới so với ai khác đều nhanh. Nghiên cứu sinh chỉ xứng cho các ngươi tiến sĩ làm áo cưới? Dám thành khó khăn, khổ chúng ta đều làm, các ngươi trực tiếp liền kí tên?"

"Các ngươi thanh niên nói chuyện đừng quá mức a." Một cái sắc nhọn âm thanh âm vang lên, "Bắt đầu đã nói với các ngươi, chúng ta trên tay còn có cái khác đầu đề, khẳng định không có cách nào tất cả đều bận tâm, chính các ngươi học vị không đủ, bắt không được cái này đầu đề, chúng ta hảo tâm giúp các ngươi. Đầu đề còn chưa làm xong đâu, liền bắt đầu trở mặt không quen biết rồi? Bão thiên biến phải đều không có các ngươi nhanh."

"Vâng, thạc sĩ bắt không được tới này cái đầu đề, vậy chúng ta liền không làm, chính các ngươi làm đi." Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại cửa ra vào trông thấy một cái ngày thường tính tình cực tốt nữ sinh, trực tiếp đem máy tính dùng sức khép lại, đem tư liệu không giảng chương pháp hướng trong bọc nhét, "Hàn giáo sư chỉ tên để doãn hãn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu không có việc gì liền ngâm tại phòng nghiên cứu, ta đoán chừng doãn hãn ngay cả phòng nghiên cứu ở đâu một gian cũng không biết, các ngươi như vậy ngưu bức, mình làm a, ai mà thèm cho các ngươi đánh không công."

"Muốn lăn cút nhanh lên."

"Con mẹ nó ngươi để ai lăn đâu? Phòng nghiên cứu viết tên của ngươi mà rồi?"

Hai phe nhân mã hết sức căng thẳng, tựa như muốn đem phòng nghiên cứu đập nát mới bỏ qua, Ung Thánh Hựu liền vội vàng tiến lên khuyên can: "Có chuyện hảo hảo nói, đều là một trường học, không đến mức náo thành dạng này, bên ngoài đều có thể nghe thấy."

"Nghe thấy chỉ nghe thấy! Để trong viện người đều đến phân xử thử, có như thế khi dễ người sao?" Lời mới vừa nói nữ sinh càng nói càng kích động, nói xong lời cuối cùng đều nhiễm lên giọng nghẹn ngào, "Chúng ta suốt ngày thành túc tại cái này chạy số liệu, so đám kia công khoa làm thí nghiệm đi được trễ hơn, đầu tuần liền đem ban đầu mô hình phát cho doãn hãn, đến hiện tại cũng liên lạc không được, chúng ta liền phải tại bực này. Hàn giáo sư thúc giục, bọn hắn liền đem nồi vung ra trên người chúng ta, ngươi không tại hai ngày này, chúng ta bị Hàn giáo sư mắng mấy lần rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu biết doãn hãn một mực đang bận quốc tế hội nghị luận văn, nhưng không nghĩ tới vậy mà đem toàn bộ khóa đề tổ không hề để tâm, dẫn đến tiến độ trì hoãn, nhất là một chút có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định tính đếm xem theo nếu như không thể theo kế hoạch đẩy tới, đến cuối cùng một chút mấu chốt mô hình lại muốn đẩy ngược lại nặng Kiện.

"Số liệu tại ta chỗ này, là ta quên phát cho các ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói chuyện, ánh mắt hướng xuống, không thể đối mặt lòng đầy căm phẫn đồng học, "Doãn hãn trước mấy ngày truyền cho ta, nhưng ta tới quá vội vàng, không có mang tới, ta sáng sớm ngày mai liền lấy tới."

Mọi người hỏa khí đều là nhất thời thôi, có Ung Thánh Hựu cái này ở giữa chu toàn người, song phương đều không tình nguyện đều thối lui một bước, tiến sĩ tổ làm bộ tại phòng nghiên cứu đợi một đêm, thạc sĩ tổ quyết định ra ngoài liên hoan. Ung Thánh Hựu lại từ chối nhã nhặn đồng học mời, lấy cớ quá mệt mỏi cần nghỉ ngơi.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên đường trở về vây quanh doãn hãn thường ở phòng nghiên cứu, nhưng không có nhìn thấy người, có cái nam sinh nhận ra Ung Thánh Hựu, lên tiếng hỏi nguyên do sau nói cho hắn doãn hãn bởi vì sự tình đi nơi khác.

Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống chuẩn bị gọi điện thoại tay, lễ phép nói tạ, trở lại ký túc xá vô lực trên bàn nằm sấp trong chốc lát, hắn là thật mệt mỏi, lại không được không vì mình nói láo trả tiền.

Hắn đối vừa mới phòng nghiên cứu hỗn loạn cũng không hứng thú, nếu như chuyện này không có có dính dấp đến doãn hãn , dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu tính cách, có lẽ đến cuối cùng hắn cũng sẽ không tiến lên điều giải. Không phải là đúng sai, hắn nói không rõ ràng, nhưng khi đồng học hô lên doãn hãn danh tự, thậm chí đem hỗn loạn bệnh táo bón quy tội hắn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không đứng ra đình chỉ cuộc phân tranh này.

Nói như thế nào đây?

Khả năng chính là giống hắn lúc ấy phản bác Khương Daniel đồng dạng, cuối cùng sẽ bởi vì hắn bị choáng váng đầu óc.

Doãn hãn chưa từng có giao cho qua mình mô hình, nhưng tại trước mọi người đều lời nói ra, liền không có thu hồi đạo lý, Ung Thánh Hựu một bên bật máy tính lên, một bên lừa gạt rót một chén nhanh tan cà phê, làm tốt suốt đêm dự định.

Hàn giáo sư thủ hạ đầu đề quả thật không có một bước dễ lừa gạt, Ung Thánh Hựu đổi đến cuối cùng mắt nổi đom đóm, nhớ tới sơ trung lúc cõng ngữ văn bài khoá lúc thảm trạng, ngày thứ hai muốn khảo thí, thẳng đến hơn mười giờ đêm mới phát hiện đọc sai bài khoá. Tuổi còn nhỏ Ung Thánh Hựu ủy khuất từ trên giường đứng lên, bên cạnh khóc bên cạnh cõng, ngủ về sau trong mộng đều là kia thiên văn chương.

"Ai." Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi duỗi người một cái, nghĩ thầm, tự cho là tiêu sái tự nhiên thạc sĩ kiếp sống kỳ thật cùng bị lão sư quản thúc sơ trung cũng không nhiều lớn khác biệt.

Nhưng đây đều là tự tìm.

Khương Daniel theo thường lệ đến thượng kế lượng kinh tế học khóa, lên lớp sau người tiến vào lại là một cái người xa lạ, tại học sinh nghi hoặc bên trong, người này giải thích Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì có việc, mình đến thay hắn dạy thay.

Đối cái từ khóa này bản thân liền không nhiều lớn nhiệt tình Khương Daniel tự nhiên càng không hứng thú, ngay cả sách đều không có mở ra, một cách tự nhiên mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu Weibo, phát hiện hắn tại rạng sáng bốn giờ phát một đầu động thái, phối đồ là cách cửa sổ chụp mặt trời mọc chiếu, viết sắp bất ngờ chết rồi.

Khương Daniel có chút khép lại mi tâm, vô ý thức muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu gửi nhắn tin gây nên lấy quan tâm chào hỏi, màn hình ngừng tại tin nhắn giao diện, phát trướng đầu não mới ngược lại thanh tỉnh, tự giễu giống như để điện thoại di động xuống.

—— thân là Khương Daniel mình, làm sao có thể rõ ràng hắn suốt đêm không ngủ, thậm chí la hét sắp đột tử.

Làm bí mật biết được người, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất cảm thấy cái thân phận này lại có thể bất lực đến tận đây.

Nếu như hắn cùng hắn hiện tại là ngang nhau quan hệ liền tốt —— rất nhiều tuỳ tiện có thể nói cửa ra lời nói, có thể tự nhiên hào phóng đi lo lắng, đi tìm hiểu.

Tại vừa mới qua đi cuối tuần, Khương Daniel thậm chí có một loại hai người ở giữa nảy mầm ra một loại không giống với những người khác tình cảm cơ sở, nhưng rời đi ngọn núi kia, trận kia đống lửa tiệc tối, gian kia nhà khách về sau, hết thảy lại bị đánh về nguyên hình.

Tự cho là độc nhất vô nhị, tại cái này bên trong tháp ngà voi kỳ thật chẳng là cái thá gì.

Loại này chân thực cảm giác bị thất bại cùng cảm giác bất an thường thường sẽ thôi động người lòng tham, cũng sẽ nhiễu loạn thực tình, Khương Daniel nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ đối diện sân bóng rổ, hữu tình lữ ở bên cạnh tản bộ.

Hắn muốn một loại quan hệ đến tiêu mất liên quan tới đối Ung Thánh Hựu cảm xúc, có thể nghĩ đến một nửa, mới gặp mặt mày, hắn liền bản thân từ bỏ.

Luôn luôn cảm thấy vẫn chưa tới thời cơ, nhưng mặt đối vừa mới rời khỏi tin nhắn giao diện, cảm thấy bất lực.

Từ trước đến nay quả quyết người, vậy mà bởi vì vì một cái không giải được vấn đề, càng không ngừng tra tấn lý trí của mình cùng tình cảm, ngay cả bên cạnh cạnh góc sừng đều muốn nghĩ sâu tính kỹ, vậy mà ép buộc mình tiến vào một cái quấn không ra tuần hoàn.

Hai giờ trôi qua, lại sinh ra một cái có lẽ có nhân sinh triết lý —— có lẽ nhân sinh chính là như thế, cũng không thể đã được như nguyện.

Khương Daniel ngơ ngơ ngác ngác, liên hạ khóa đều toàn vẹn không biết, còn là đồng học hảo tâm gọi hắn một tiếng, mới khiến cho hắn hoàn hồn. Khương Daniel vốn muốn đi Ung Thánh Hựu phòng nghiên cứu tìm hắn, đến cửa thang máy trước mới nhớ tới, mình ngay cả hắn chỗ ở tầng lầu đều hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Theo nhau mà đến không thuận lợi để Khương Daniel có chút nôn nóng, thậm chí bắt đầu sinh muốn đi thạc sĩ lầu ký túc xá đi tìm hắn xúc động.

Nhưng hắn rõ ràng đây không phải một cái thời cơ thích hợp, cũng không phải một cái quyết định chính xác.

Khương Daniel chuẩn bị trở về ký túc xá, trong lòng tính toán mời hắn ăn muộn cơm cũng không đột ngột, dù sao lần trước là Ung Thánh Hựu mời khách, có qua có lại mới tốt có sở hạ văn.

Khương Daniel còn không có đi vào chuyến về thang máy, thả tại điện thoại di động trong túi bắt đầu chấn động, Khương Daniel móc ra sau nhìn thấy điện báo biểu hiện danh tự, không kiên nhẫn nhíu nhíu mày, chuẩn bị bước vào thang máy chân từ đó rời khỏi, quay người đi vào thang lầu, cùng tầng lầu còn có người đang đi học, Khương Daniel sợ gây cho người chú ý, liền đi tới trong tầng lầu ở giữa, ngữ khí lãnh đạm nhận điện thoại: "Uy."

"Ngươi nhanh tốt nghiệp đi?"

Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy hắn biết rõ còn cố hỏi, hừ một tiếng: "Ừm."

Đối phương rõ ràng không thích hắn dùng một chữ trả lời thái độ, trong khẩu khí xen lẫn chút mệnh lệnh cùng chỉ trích: "Con cái nhà ai dùng loại này khẩu khí cùng ba ba nói chuyện?"

Khương Daniel lơ đễnh, phản bác phải đạo lý rõ ràng: "Nhà ai ba ba còn không biết mình hài tử lúc nào tốt nghiệp đâu?"

Khương giáo sư nghe xong chỉ có thô trọng hô hấp, tựa hồ đang điều chỉnh sẽ phải bộc phát tính tình, một lát sau mới tiếp tục: "Ta đã hỏi, chỉ cần ngươi ghi danh bản trường học thạc sĩ, thi vòng đầu qua về sau cũng không cần ngươi nhọc lòng, ta sẽ thay ngươi an bài tốt."

"Không cần." Khương Daniel căm hận hắn tự tác chủ trương, "Ta không có ý định tiếp tục tại có ngươi trường học đợi, cũng không có tính toán kiểm tra thạc sĩ."

"Vậy ngươi muốn làm cái gì!"

Không phải hỏi câu, mà là lên cơn giận dữ một câu trách cứ.

Khương Daniel đem chói tai điện thoại thoáng thả cách bên tai của mình, Khương giáo sư không phân tốt xấu toàn diện bị hắn coi như gió thoảng bên tai, những lời này cùng năm đó trước kỳ thi tốt nghiệp trung học đại khái giống nhau.

Tại ba của hắn trong mắt, chỉ cần Khương Daniel không dựa theo mình kế hoạch xong lộ tuyến đi, liền sẽ chẳng làm nên trò trống gì. Cho dù quá trình là hai người đấu tranh phải đầu rơi máu chảy, chỉ cần kết quả trôi chảy hắn ý, hắn tịnh không để ý ngoại nhân không nhìn thấy quá trình.

"Muốn ta làm cái gì nói cho ngươi hữu dụng không? Từ nhỏ đến lớn, ngươi cho tới bây giờ đều không có nghe lấy ra ta ý nghĩ." Khương Daniel không muốn cùng hắn nhao nhao, "Ngươi chưởng khống ta nhân sinh trước hai mươi năm đã đủ rồi, ta không phải ngươi ra ngoài khoe khoang vật trang trí."

"Khoe khoang? Ta hướng người khác đi khoe khoang một cái phế vật?"

Đối cha mình lạnh nói châm chọc, Khương Daniel sớm đã thành thói quen, cái kia tại hắn thành tích thi tốt nghiệp trung học sau khi ra ngoài bốn phía lôi kéo hắn đến nhà bạn làm khách người là hắn, tại đại học tự cam đọa lạc về sau, trong sân trường nhìn thấy mình cũng làm như không thấy người vẫn là hắn.

"Đúng, con của ngươi chính là cái phế vật, không cần ngươi khoe khoang, cũng không cần ngươi đến an bài, để ta tự sinh tự diệt rất tốt."

Khương Daniel nhanh chóng cúp điện thoại, chặt đứt Khương giáo sư tức hổn hển kêu to, ngẩng đầu lại trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng từ góc rẽ đi tới, có chút lúng túng hỏi: "Muốn cùng một chỗ ăn cơm sao?"

Bất ngờ ra sân, Khương Daniel hay là nở nụ cười hớn hở: "Tốt."

Khương Daniel coi là sẽ đi nhà ăn hoặc là phía ngoài nhà hàng nhỏ, không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn hắn về ký túc xá. Khương Daniel trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong ngăn tủ xuất ra nồi bát bầu bồn: "Các ngươi ký túc xá còn có thể làm cơm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu: "Đơn giản vẫn được, phức tạp không phải là không thể làm, nhưng chính là khói dầu quá lớn, tán vị tương đối chậm."

Khương Daniel phát phát hiện mình bắt sai trọng điểm, một lần nữa đặt câu hỏi: "Ngươi sẽ làm cơm?"

"Sẽ a." Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời đương nhiên, đem chuẩn chuẩn bị đồ tốt từ tủ lạnh nhỏ bên trong lấy ra, "Bất quá hôm nay liền tùy tiện xuyến châm lửa nồi ăn đi, chờ có cơ hội cho ngươi bộc lộ tài năng."

Thạc sĩ ký túc xá cùng sinh viên chưa tốt nghiệp ký túc xá sai lệch quá nhiều, Khương Daniel trọ ở trường lúc, cắm cái máy sấy đều sợ đứt cầu dao, thạc sĩ ký túc xá không chỉ có thể tùy tâm sở dục dùng máy sấy, thậm chí có thể dùng nồi cơm điện, Khương Daniel nhìn lấy bọn hắn phòng khách rộng rãi: "Các ngươi ở so với ta nhóm mạnh nhiều."

"Ngươi thi đậu thạc sĩ ngươi cũng có thể ở." Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là thuận miệng nói, đột nhiên nhớ tới hắn không cẩn thận nghe được Khương Daniel điện thoại, mím môi, "Ngươi đi ta ký túc xá đợi chút nữa đi, ta đem đồ ăn tẩy tẩy, chờ đáy nồi tốt liền có thể ăn."

Khương Daniel biết hắn đang cố ý nói sang chuyện khác, đoán chừng mình lại ở đây xử, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ không cảm thấy dễ chịu, dứt khoát nghe lời, thật nghênh ngang đi gian phòng của hắn.

Thạc sĩ ký túc xá bị trường học làm thành một phòng hai sảnh, mặt khác một gian nhàn rỗi ký túc xá bị Ung Thánh Hựu coi như bày ra hành lý địa phương, nhưng vẫn như cũ có thể ở người, đoán chừng Ung Thánh Hựu có khi sẽ để cho vài bằng hữu ở chỗ này, quét dọn phải sạch sẽ.

Khương Daniel cầm điện thoại di động lên nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, hắn nhớ kỹ thạc sĩ lầu ký túc xá là mười điểm đóng cửa, hiện tại là sáu điểm. Khương Daniel nhìn xem bên ngoài phiêu khởi mưa phùn, lại cúi đầu nhìn xem giường cùng cửa sổ khoảng cách, đi đến bên cửa sổ, đem bịt kín cửa sổ mở ra một đường nhỏ.

Khương Daniel giống người hiếu kỳ Bảo Bảo, càng không ngừng hỏi lung tung này kia.

Khương Daniel kinh hô: "Lão sư, ngươi thế mà có nhiều như vậy mỹ phẩm dưỡng da?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không có ý tứ: "Tỷ ta là thợ trang điểm, có lúc nhãn hiệu sẽ cho nàng điểm những vật này, nàng cảm giác không được dùng liền đều ném cho ta."

Khương Daniel mở ra tủ quần áo: "Lão sư, ngươi có nhiều như vậy quần áo màu xám?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu quét đến màu xám dép lê: "Giống như không có chú ý liền mua nhiều như vậy."

Khương Daniel dạo qua một vòng: "Lão sư, ngươi có thật nhiều thi tập a."

"Đúng a, thích xem cái này." Ung Thánh Hựu đem rửa sạch rau xanh thả tại trong mâm, "Bình thường học tập đều không gặp ngươi có nhiều vấn đề như vậy, qua tới giúp ta đem đồ vật đem đến phòng khách."

Khương Daniel là quyết định muốn đem cơm ăn đến mười điểm, tốt tại Ung Thánh Hựu ăn cơm tốc độ không nhanh, Khương Daniel thuận lý thành chương kéo tới mười giờ hơn mới buông xuống bát đũa, giả vờ như giật nảy cả mình: "Ai, phong lâu, đi không được."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có coi ra gì, chỉ vào gian phòng cách vách nói ra: "Không có việc gì, ở chỗ này là được."

Khương Daniel nhất định phải lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu cùng đi tiến cái này để đó không dùng gian phòng.

Quả nhiên, giường bị mưa rơi ẩm ướt một nửa, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng đóng cửa sổ, còn mình nhắc tới: "Ta nhớ được ta đóng cửa sổ hộ a."

Kẻ đầu têu một mặt mờ mịt, diễn kỹ rất thật phải chỉ kém lừa qua mình: "Vậy làm sao bây giờ? Dù sao lão sư ký túc xá tại lầu hai, nếu không ta nhảy đi xuống đi."

"Đừng đừng đừng." Ung Thánh Hựu liên thanh khuyên can, rất có áy náy đề nghị, "Ngươi nếu là không chê giường nhỏ, ngươi cùng ta trước góp hồ một đêm đi."

Khương Daniel cười không nói, Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn không nói lời nào, vội vội vàng vàng vội vàng: "Chúng ta không phải ở cùng nhau qua sao? Ta đi ngủ rất an tĩnh."

Khương Daniel chỉ hận bóp mình một thanh mới đem sắp kéo tới lỗ tai cây khóe miệng phủ hạ, một bộ khéo hiểu lòng người biểu lộ: "Chỉ có thể dạng này, cũng là phiền phức lão sư."

Hai tên nam sinh ngủ tại trên một cái giường tuyệt đối không rộng rãi, tốt tại hai người thân hình đều không mập, không nhúc nhích cương trên giường cũng là miễn cưỡng. Tắt đèn trước Khương Daniel điện thoại di động kêu lên, chỉ bất quá liếc qua, Khương Daniel trực tiếp cự tuyệt nghe.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát thệ hắn không phải cố ý nhìn lén, nhịn bất quá bọn hắn cách quá gần, hắn nhìn thấy phía trên danh tự là Khương giáo sư.

Tắt đèn sau Khương Daniel mở miệng trước: "Hôm nay ngươi đều nghe thấy đi?"

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu không có phủ nhận, cẩn thận tìm từ, "Ngươi có phải hay không, ngạch, chính là không quá ưa thích cái này chuyên nghiệp a?"

Khương Daniel nghĩ một hồi: "Vâng, không có hứng thú gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ chen đến Khương Daniel, hướng bên tường nghiêng thân thể: "Vậy ngươi làm sao lúc ấy không thay cái nguyện vọng?"

"Cha ta không để." Khương Daniel nhẹ giọng cười cười, mang theo tự giễu cùng khinh miệt, "Hắn là nhất gia chi chủ, muốn nói một không hai, bao quát ta nhân sinh của mình."

"A, minh bạch. Tình trạng của ngươi bây giờ là đến chậm phản nghịch." Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng hiểu rõ vì cái gì một cái bớt Trạng Nguyên đến đại học về sau có thể kém chút không có cách nào tốt nghiệp, hắn chính là cố ý chọc giận cha hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu muốn an ủi hắn, lại lại không có chỗ xuống tay, càng nghĩ chỉ có thể đem mình làm ví dụ, "Người nhà ta cũng không phải không đồng ý ta đọc cái này chuyên nghiệp, bọn hắn không quá đồng ý ta đọc thạc sĩ, cảm thấy hẳn là sớm một chút công việc độc lập, không thể tổng trong trường học đợi."

"Nhưng ta không thích giao thiệp với người, trong trường học cùng đạo sư, đồng môn tiếp xúc đã là cực hạn của ta, vừa nghĩ tới công việc mỗi ngày muốn đối mặt muôn hình muôn vẻ người, ta liền không chịu được run."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút buồn ngủ, giọng nói chuyện mềm mềm nhu nhu, để Khương Daniel liên tưởng đến ngày mùa thu bên trong hoa quế lạnh bánh ngọt, đang động đũa trước đó, nhịn không được nghĩ nhẹ nhàng va vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình đang bị người coi như đồ ăn dò xét, ngáp một cái nói tiếp: "Bất quá ta cùng phụ mẫu tại năm thứ ba đại học học kỳ sau nghiêm túc nói qua mấy lần về sau, bọn hắn liền lý giải, thậm chí còn ủng hộ ta đọc bác. Ngươi cũng có thể thử cùng Khương giáo sư hảo hảo câu thông, ngạch, không cần giống buổi chiều dữ như vậy."

Rõ ràng vừa ăn xong cơm, Khương Daniel thế mà nghe hắn nói nghe được có chút đói, nhưng đối với lão sư động khẩu tạm thời là không thể nào, động thủ có lẽ còn có thể. Khương Daniel mượn nghiêng người động tác, nắm tay thả tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau đầu, không nhẹ không nặng sờ hai lần: "Chúng ta không giống, cho dù ngươi làm ra cùng phụ mẫu ý nghĩ không giống lựa chọn, lão sư người nhà cuối cùng cũng sẽ ủng hộ ngươi. Nhưng là cha ta sẽ không, hắn sẽ chỉ quyết giữ ý mình, hi vọng ta vô điều kiện nghe theo. Vô luận ta làm cái gì, đều sẽ không có người ủng hộ ta."

"Có a." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác được Khương Daniel tay tại mình cái ót chỗ tìm tòi, muốn khuyên can, lại thoải mái lười nhác mở miệng, liền giả bộ không có có ý thức, tiếp tục cùng Khương Daniel thảo luận cái đề tài này, "Mặc dù ta không rõ ràng ngươi muốn cái gì, nhưng ta sẽ ủng hộ ngươi."

Lời nói được vội vàng, Ung Thánh Hựu ý thức được trong lời này đem mình giống như bày sai vị trí, chống lên cánh tay giải thích nói: "Không phải, ta ý tứ chính là nói, mặc dù ta là lão sư của ngươi, kỳ thật chúng ta số tuổi không sai biệt lắm, cũng có thể làm bằng hữu nha, liền... Bằng hữu cái chủng loại kia ủng hộ."

Ung Thánh Hựu chột dạ còn nắm lấy quyền, trong bóng tối thấy Khương Daniel không có động tác, có chút ỉu xìu: "Làm lão sư, cũng không phải là không thể ủng hộ..."

"Ta biết." Khương Daniel nghẹn nửa ngày, diễn kỹ không đủ lô hỏa thuần thanh, cười đem nói chuyện sắp bỏng miệng tiểu lão sư nhấn về trong chăn, "Có ủng hộ của ngươi liền rất tốt, ngủ đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất ổn tâm cuối cùng an ổn một chút, chui về trong chăn, bối rối lần nữa đánh tới, lần này hắn một chút cũng không có ngăn trở, ý thức không rõ lầm bầm một câu: "Đúng đấy, làm vì cái gì không trọng yếu, dù sao ta ủng hộ ngươi."

Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng cười đến không kềm chế được.

Làm vì cái gì đương nhiên rất trọng yếu, lão sư nhân vật này, bằng hữu còn miễn cưỡng, Khương Daniel nghĩ muốn được voi đòi tiên một chút, suy nghĩ đến trưa vấn đề cuối cùng có thể tiếp tục.

Hắn muốn Ung Thánh Hựu có thể trở thành với mình mà nói, rất trọng yếu nhân vật.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói vụng không trọng yếu, người khác nghe không hiểu cũng không trọng yếu, trọng yếu chính là Khương Daniel không chỉ có nghe hiểu được, còn đơn độc nghe hiểu được hắn tại đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê nói mớ, cũng đọc hiểu hắn căng chặt ở giữa tâm ý bỏng thiếp.

Bị hắn giảng thuật qua sự vật, tại Khương Daniel trong lòng, nhỏ vụn cũng có thể trở nên trân quý, còn ngậm lấy một chút lãng mạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu sáng sớm bị thanh âm bên ngoài đánh thức một lần, giương mắt thấy đồng dạng bị đánh thức Khương Daniel chính hai mắt mỉm cười nhìn xem mình, nhìn phải tự mình toàn thân tê dại: "Đang cười cái gì đâu?"

"Làm một cái mộng đẹp." Khương Daniel thoải mái tiếp tục xem hắn, không có thu tầm mắt lại ý tứ, "Mộng thấy vừa mở mắt đã nhìn thấy thích người."

Đầu não không thanh tỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu không có coi ra gì, chỉ là theo chân hắn cười vài tiếng: "Tiếp tục ngủ lại đi, nói không chính xác còn có thể tiếp lấy mộng."

Không rõ ràng cho lắm lão sư tiếp tục tiến vào mộng đẹp, lại không biết vị bạn học này sớm đã mộng đẹp thành thật.

Nhân sinh làm sao liền không thể đã được như nguyện?

Ngươi nhìn, Khương Daniel tới gần Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, viên kia bị tố cáo nhiều năm trở nên cứng rắn tâm, đều có thể phá lệ mềm mại, còn có thể ngủ ở bên cạnh hắn, rất thẳng thắn ngọt hàm.

==========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

A.

【 Dan Ung 】 điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu (vương giả niên đệ X sắt vụn trợ giáo)chapter9

Khương Daniel nghe tới điện thoại di động tự mang tiếng chuông còn tưởng rằng là mình, thói quen từ trên mặt bàn cầm lấy không hiểu quan tâm điện thoại, đang muốn tiếp lên mới phát hiện điện báo biểu hiện danh tự có chút lạ lẫm. Vượt qua điện thoại trông thấy điện thoại xác, xác nhận đây là ở một bên ngủ được không biết tây đông Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả con mắt đều không có mở ra, vùi đầu tại gối đầu bên trong hữu khí vô lực hỏi: "Điện thoại của ai?"

"Lý lâu." Khương Daniel chiếu đáp không lầm, còn quan tâm đem dấu móc bên trong ghi chú cũng đọc lên, "Phiền phức tính tình táo bạo không tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu chuyển cái thân dùng chăn mền che lại đầu: "Không tiếp, ngươi theo đi, khẳng định tìm ta hỗ trợ, không có chuyện tốt."

Khương Daniel không chút do dự làm theo.

Không rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào đến nhiều như vậy nghiệp vụ, trước kia thần điện thoại vang lên không ngừng, Khương Daniel thay hắn giải quyết hết tuyệt đại bộ phận, thuận tiện phát hiện hắn một cái đam mê.

Người bình thường tại bảo tồn dãy số lúc, dấu móc bên trong thường thường đều là đối phương chức danh hoặc công ty một loại, duy chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu, đem người lần lượt đánh cái nhãn hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với cái này còn nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ —— "Dạng này liền biết điện thoại của ai có thể không tiếp."

Khương Daniel trộm liếc một chút cõng đối với mình, một bức bền lòng vững dạ tư thái Ung Thánh Hựu, cầm ra điện thoại di động của mình, chuẩn bị nhìn trộm mình tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong điện thoại di động ghi chú, còn chưa chờ hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại điều thành im ắng, lại gọi tới một cú điện thoại.

Vốn định trực tiếp theo đoạn, Khương Daniel nhìn xem phía trên danh tự lại chần chờ.

Tiếng chuông khiến người bất an lại khó chịu, Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động mở miệng hỏi: "Điện thoại của ai?"

—— không trọng yếu, được rồi, giúp ngươi theo đoạn đi.

Vừa vặn ra khỏi miệng thuận lợi tại lúc này trở nên khó mà nuốt xuống, cũng khó có thể phun ra, Khương Daniel không tình nguyện trả lời: "Doãn hãn."

"Muốn tiếp sao?"

Biết rõ còn cố hỏi, cũng không thể không hỏi.

Một giây trước còn nằm ỳ không dậy nổi người không làm bất luận cái gì giãy giụa từ trên giường đứng lên, nhận điện thoại, mang theo giọng mũi âm thanh âm vang lên: "Học trưởng."

Cùng thầm mến lão sư kết giao môn bắt buộc —— từ nhập môn đến tự bế.

Khương Daniel trên đỉnh đầu vốn muốn mọc rễ nảy mầm tiểu hoa, khô.

Dấu móc bên trong ghi chú để Khương Daniel nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

—— khéo hiểu lòng người.

Nơi nào khéo hiểu lòng người, rõ ràng là đưa ngươi nô dịch.

Lại thêm người bên cạnh khéo léo nghe đối phương nói chuyện, thỉnh thoảng còn cần không có tân trang qua, mang theo một chút sữa âm cuống họng từng cái đáp lại, Khương Daniel ghen tuông liên tục xuất hiện, lại cũng không thể tránh được.

Có thể nhắm mắt, ngậm miệng, duy chỉ có không thể đóng chặt lỗ tai, đôi câu vài lời cũng tốt, thao thao bất tuyệt cũng được, Khương Daniel bị động nghe xong trận này không có quan hệ gì với hắn tiết mục.

Vừa nghe vừa thầm mắng, hận không thể đoạt lấy điện thoại để vị niên trưởng này biến mất tại chỗ.

Khương Daniel thăm dò vị này doãn hãn học trưởng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở chung chi đạo. Có việc muốn nhờ lúc, hảo ngôn hảo ngữ, cũng ưng thuận các loại không cách nào thực hiện hứa hẹn, thật không minh bạch trêu chọc một phen Ung Thánh Hựu; đợi đến sự tình xong xuôi lúc, chính là doãn hãn chơi biến mất thời gian, hắn luôn luôn có các loại lấy cớ để tiếp tục lừa gạt vị này mềm lòng tiểu lão sư.

Ách.

Khương Daniel nghe cảm thấy phiền chán, mấy lần há mồm nghĩ muốn đánh gãy, hết lần này tới lần khác nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên, hận hận quay đầu qua tạm thời coi là nhìn không thấy.

"Tốt, kia buổi chiều phòng nghiên cứu thấy."

Cuối cùng đợi đến Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại, chỉ là hai phút đối thoại, Khương Daniel một mình rời rạc thời gian bên ngoài, tựa như vượt qua hai năm Xuân Hạ Thu Đông.

Tốt tại Khương Daniel còn có lý trí vẫn còn tồn tại, nói chuyện giống như vô ý: "Buổi chiều có việc?"

Tựa hồ muốn cùng giường triền miên chí tử Ung Thánh Hựu đưa di động thả tại dưới gối đầu, lại nằm trở về: "Ừm, cùng tiến sĩ tổ họp."

"Nha." Khương Daniel nhớ tới buổi tối trực tiếp an bài, đầu mình não phong bạo, "Ban đêm đâu?"

"Còn không có định, khả năng cùng học trưởng ăn cơm." Ung Thánh Hựu bị thả mấy lần bồ câu về sau, hay là trí nhớ lâu, "Bất quá học trưởng tương đối bận rộn, đều nói không chính xác, khả năng không quá lớn, đoán chừng chính là về ký túc xá nghỉ ngơi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu vô tâm lời tuyên bố bị Khương Daniel nhớ ở trong lòng, đứng dậy mặc quần áo, sợ không khí lạnh tiến vào trong chăn, ra động tác rất là cẩn thận, có thể so với xe chỉ luồn kim cẩn thận: "Lão sư, vậy ta về trước đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân phạm lười, duy chỉ có tay nhiệt tình hướng hắn huy động: "Chậm một chút đi a, ta sẽ không tiễn, ta còn muốn lại ngủ một chút."

Ngay thẳng phải không làm cho người ta chán ghét, còn có chút đáng yêu.

Khương Daniel cười cười, kéo cửa lên đi, đi đến phòng khách nhìn thấy tối hôm qua lưu lại nồi bát bầu bồn, dừng bước lại đi tới.

Muốn phát triển một đoạn quan hệ, luôn luôn từ một phương muốn càng chủ động một chút, Khương Daniel nguyện ý đóng vai cái này xem ra không quá lấy lòng nhân vật.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị đồng hồ báo thức đánh thức, ngáp đến phòng khách chuẩn bị thu thập bát đũa, mới phát hiện đã bị thu thập qua một lần, mặc dù không được để ý.

Đoán chừng chỉ biết thả thuốc tẩy, nhưng lại không biết liều lượng là bao nhiêu, xem ra sạch sẽ, dùng nước lại xông một lần bọt biển vẫn như cũ không ít, tăng thêm lượng công việc. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy bên cạnh dán Khương Daniel viết tờ giấy, phản lại cảm thấy những này vô dụng công lộ ra đáng yêu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiến vào Khương Daniel phòng bếp, rửa chén trong máng chất đống chưa thanh tẩy bộ đồ ăn, dù cho không rõ, không quen, nhưng vẫn là hết sức thay mình gánh chịu một bộ phận.

"Tạ ơn, giúp ta chiếu cố rất lớn."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cho Khương Daniel phát tin nhắn, đeo lên tay bao sẽ bị Khương Daniel tẩy qua một lần bộ đồ ăn một lần nữa xuất ra.

Khương Daniel cùng nhân viên quản lý xác nhận ban đêm trực tiếp nội dung, hiếm thấy vung lên giội đến, ngày bình thường nhân viên quản lý phần lớn thời gian đều nói hoàn toàn không có hai, không phải là bởi vì nhân viên quản lý có quyền uy, mà là Khương Daniel không chú ý.

Hôm nay lại chỉ rõ muốn để swzzdhn đến trực tiếp, nhân viên quản lý nghĩ mấy lần trước trời xui đất khiến, trong lòng khó khăn, cùng Khương Daniel thương lượng, nói món ăn móc chân fan hâm mộ có rất nhiều, cái này không được, có thể đổi những người khác.

Khương Daniel lệch không chịu, một mực chắc chắn muốn swzzdhn, nhân viên quản lý không cách nào, đành phải vượt khó tiến lên, tiến đến pm.

Ung Thánh Hựu thu được nhân viên quản lý tin tức về sau, đầu tiên là muốn cự tuyệt, sau đó nghĩ đến đầu kia bị dẫn chương trình D nhìn qua Weibo cố sự, cộng thêm hành tung bất định doãn hãn, dứt khoát gật đầu đáp ứng, hẹn xong sáu giờ tối tham dự trực tiếp.

Ung Thánh Hựu về xong tin tức về sau, mở ra điện thoại cuốn sổ, viết đến: Mua microphone.

Buổi chiều đến phòng nghiên cứu trước, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị cùng tổ thạc sĩ đồng học vây đến ở giữa, hết lần này tới lần khác khuyên bảo hắn, một hồi cùng doãn hãn gặp mặt không cho phép mang tai mềm, ít nhất phải trên khí thế biểu đạt thạc sĩ tổ phẫn uất. Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ đáp ứng, thậm chí tại trước khi vào cửa còn bị một đối một dạy bảo bộ mặt biểu lộ.

Ai ngờ, thật vất vả tấm lấy một gương mặt đi vào phòng nghiên cứu, bị doãn hãn một câu "Đến" đánh về nguyên hình, một bên thạc sĩ đồng học chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép mắt trợn trắng, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lộ vẻ xấu hổ cùng doãn hãn chào hỏi.

Doãn hãn hiển nhiên là ôm cầu hoà thái độ mà đến, mang theo phải xếp hàng thật lâu võng hồng trà sữa, tự mình đưa cho từng cái mặt như thiết sắc học đệ học muội trong tay, sau đó đem ghế thả ở giữa, thành khẩn biểu đạt áy náy cùng áy náy, đồng thời không quên thanh minh tiến sĩ tổ đầu đề áp lực chi lớn.

Cắn người miệng mềm bắt người tay ngắn, mấy cái vừa mới còn muốn náo cái thề không bỏ qua học sinh nhếch trà sữa, còn cho doãn hãn giải vây.

"Học trưởng cũng đừng quá tự trách, Hàn dạy cho ngươi nhiều như vậy luận văn nhiệm vụ, chúng ta cũng rõ ràng."

"Chúng ta cũng có chút quá phận."

Doãn hãn chính là có loại này ngón tay mềm bản sự, không cần tốn nhiều sức giải quyết địch ta ở giữa mâu thuẫn, chi phí bất quá chỉ là không đáng giá được nhắc tới tiền tài chi phí.

Doãn hãn mặc dù không mang bất luận cái gì đối nghiên cứu tiến độ hữu dụng phương án, nhưng cũng chân tâm thật ý bồi học đệ học muội nhóm khổ bức tra nước ngoài văn hiến, bao mô hình, ròng rã bồi đến trưa, sắp đến ban đêm đề nghị cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, nhưng đang ngồi đại bộ phận đều có hẹn, đành phải thôi.

Doãn hãn đem đầu chuyển hướng chính tại đối một thiên tiến sĩ luận văn trầm tư suy nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu, kêu lên: "Thánh Hựu, muốn cùng một chỗ ăn cơm sao?"

"Tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu một mạch trả lời, ép căn bản không hề trải qua suy nghĩ, thốt ra sau mới nhớ tới cùng D ước định, thu hồi tràn ngập bản bút ký, xin lỗi nói, "Không được a, học trưởng, ta có chút sự tình, lần sau đi."

Doãn hãn kinh ngạc nháy nháy mắt, xác nhận đạt được đáp án phủ định về sau, chỉ là cười gật gật đầu, không nói thêm gì nữa.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi phòng nghiên cứu về sau, doãn hãn mở ra mình máy tính, xã giao phần mềm tự động nhảy ra, bảo tồn lần trước từ mình nơi này mượn đi máy vi tính Ung Thánh Hựu tài khoản mật mã.

Doãn hãn phát thệ, hắn không có hứng thú đi tìm tòi nghiên cứu người khác tư ẩn, chỉ bất quá nghĩ đến ngày ấy liên hoan sau bằng hữu say rượu say nói, thêm lên cấp ba lúc, trong sân trường đối Ung Thánh Hựu tin đồn, doãn hãn hay là điểm kích đăng nhập khóa.

Bị thiết trí thành mình có thể thấy được không gian bên trong, hoặc nhiều hoặc ít xuất hiện doãn hãn hai chữ.

Nhìn thấy mình danh tự doãn hãn, phản ứng đầu tiên là buồn nôn, nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu ở cấp ba chuyển trường cái kia không thể nói nguyên nhân, còn có tại sân trường đại học bên trong luôn luôn xuất hiện tại trước mắt mình Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hết thảy đều tìm được nguyên nhân.

Hắn vốn định từ đây xóa bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu phương thức liên lạc, lại bởi vì chính mình lòng tham ôm lấy bất lực đầu đề, bất đắc dĩ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu có càng nhiều tiếp xúc.

Nhìn xem mỗi một lần trình lên ưu tú luận văn, doãn hãn tại ngay từ đầu còn sẽ tâm sinh cảm kích cùng hổ thẹn, khi thì lâu về sau, hắn bắt đầu tập mãi thành thói quen, thậm chí cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu trả giá là tự tìm.

Bởi vì hắn thích chính mình.

Bởi vì hắn là một cái buồn nôn đồng tính luyến ái.

Bị cự tuyệt là hắn không kịp chuẩn bị, thế nhưng thở dài một hơi, hắn không muốn tốt cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đơn độc chung đụng hai người thời gian muốn thế nào đuổi.

Dù chỉ là nội tâm suy nghĩ một chút, doãn hãn đều sẽ căm ghét nổi da gà.

Sáu điểm mười lăm.

Không có chờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu D dẫn chương trình ở giữa đã bị mưa đạn phun điên, nhân viên quản lý sớm cùng trang web thỉnh cầu quảng cáo vị, nhưng không có chờ đến một vị khác nhân vật chính đến, rất nhiều vì tìm thú vui người xem không có kiên nhẫn, đối chính tại một người bài vị D cuồng phún.

Nhân viên quản lý đá người tốc độ theo không kịp bình xịt đánh chữ tốc độ, Khương Daniel nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, đoán nghĩ hắn có thể cùng doãn hãn ăn cơm, ngay cả gọi điện thoại hỏi thăm ý nghĩ đều trực tiếp tiêu tán.

Tội gì tìm cho mình không từ ở đây?

Nhân viên quản lý bên cạnh đá người bên cạnh nhả rãnh không biết tung tích swzzdhn lúc, khoan thai mà đến chính chủ cuối cùng xuất hiện, nhân viên quản lý người cũng không đá, rãnh cũng không nôn, thừa dịp Khương Daniel còn không có từ cuộc thi xếp hạng bên trong lui ra ngoài công phu, chuẩn bị cái này Fans ngay cả mạch công việc.

Khương Daniel từ trò chơi lui ra ngoài đã nhìn thấy ngay cả mạch vị trên có một cái quen thuộc id, không thể tin nhìn nhiều lần, mới dám đoán chắc người này là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ampli đột nhiên truyền đến một trận dòng điện tạp âm.

Khương Daniel nhíu mày đem âm lượng điều thấp về sau, một cái nhát gan thanh âm truyền ra: "Có thể nghe được sao?"

Lúc đầu nói không có mạch người mở miệng lại đem không có chút nào chuẩn bị Khương Daniel làm cho chân tay luống cuống, sững sờ một chút mới trả lời: "Ừm."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trên máy vi tính thời gian, vội vàng nói xin lỗi: "Không có ý tứ a, mua microphone trì hoãn trong chốc lát thời gian."

"Không có việc gì."

Đã có người xem bắt đầu thúc giục, để D mau mau mang swzzdhn bài vị, Khương Daniel đổi một cái tiểu hào, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tiến hành song bài. Bình thường hắn đều là trực tiếp cầm AD vị, lần này lại sớm hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu muốn chơi cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn ngay nói thật: "Phổ thông."

Chủ yếu chuyển vận vị trí một trong.

Khương Daniel do dự một chút nói đi, ngược lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu bất an, không ngừng hỏi có thể hay không bởi vậy rớt xuống thanh đồng, Khương Daniel một câu vương giả mang ngươi sợ cái gì, để Ung Thánh Hựu ăn thuốc an thần.

Nhìn D trực tiếp người có thật nhiều nữ sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu gấp rút tiếng nói thường thường mang có một ít làm cho người sinh yêu cảm giác, dù là Khương Daniel nghe qua rất nhiều lần, đều cảm thấy đủ để khiến mình tước vũ khí đầu hàng.

Trong màn đạn bắt đầu đối vị này thái điểu fan hâm mộ chuyển vận tao lời nói, là chủ truyền bá, Khương Daniel đối với mấy cái này chỉ đổi chủ ngữ không đổi nội dung tập mãi thành thói quen, nhưng nhìn lấy chuyển vận đối tượng biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu về sau, trong lòng lại có chút ghen ghét.

Lão sư của ta hướng ta nũng nịu, các ngươi kích động cái gì kình?

Khương Daniel xuất ra tai nghe mang lên, thuận tiện chặt đứt Ung Thánh Hựu nơi đó thanh âm ngoại phóng, người xem chỉ có thể nghe được dẫn chương trình thanh âm.

Nhân viên quản lý cùng người xem đều có bất mãn, Khương Daniel ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phát hiện thanh âm của mình sẽ không bị tung ra đến trực tiếp ở giữa về sau, cũng thở dài một hơi.

"Dạng này càng tốt hơn , nhiều người như vậy ta khẩn trương."

Khương Daniel như lòng bàn tay khẽ cười một tiếng, quả thật là xã giao sợ hãi đám người, dù là cách dây lưới đều cảm thấy không từ tại.

Khương Daniel có thể đoán được Ung Thánh Hựu thao tác, không có cầm AD vị, mà là tuyển đánh dã, dự định nhiều giúp Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều bắt trúng đường, vốn cho là hắn sẽ chọn cái cướp hoặc là tiểu pháp loại hình thao tác độ khó hơi thấp anh hùng, không nghĩ tới đi lên liền chọn một á tác.

Thanh đồng bạch ngân ra á tác, cơ bản cũng là bốn đánh sáu.

Quả nhiên, mưa đạn bắt đầu mang tiết tấu, hài hước nói vị này sắt vụn fan hâm mộ thâm tàng bất lộ, không biết là carry tác hay là kẻ lừa gạt tác. Khương Daniel đau đầu tuyển mù tăng, hỏi hắn tại sao phải tuyển á tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ: "Ta hết thảy liền sẽ ba anh hùng, cái khác hai cái bị bọn hắn ban."

Khương Daniel kém chút một hơi không có đi lên tại chỗ qua đời —— như thế cạn anh hùng hồ còn dám chơi phổ thông, dám thành vui vẻ liền xong việc.

Ung Thánh Hựu là vui vẻ, Khương Daniel đánh cho đau đầu muốn nứt, toàn bộ hành trình cơ bản đóng quân tại phổ thông thay Ung Thánh Hựu giải quyết tốt hậu quả. Thoát ly thanh đồng bạch ngân quá lâu vương giả tuyển thủ không mò ra đối phương, càng không mò ra đồng đội ý nghĩ, mỗi một lần lập đoàn đều là dừng lại xông ngang lỗ mãng, chân thực diễn dịch cửu tử nhất sinh.

Trừ mình mù tăng, đối diện cùng đồng đội đều chết rồi.

Toàn bộ hành trình đánh cho khí thế ngất trời, đồng đội còn văn tự động viên —— sinh tử coi nhẹ, không phục liền làm.

Làm cho Khương Daniel một mặt mộng bức địa điểm tháp, không quên ngẩng đầu nhìn mình chơi chính là một cái hủy đi tháp sách lược hình trò chơi, gian nan thắng được thắng lợi về sau, Khương Daniel hít sâu một hơi, khẩn cầu: "Ngươi chơi phụ trợ đi, đi theo ta là được."

Sau đó mỗi một trận, ổn định tâm tính Khương Daniel chỉ cần có thể lựa chọn ban vị, không chút do dự, khóa chặt á tác.

Mặc dù đằng sau mấy cục giải trí tính xa còn lâu mới có được á tác mang tới vui vẻ lớn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người, vẫn như cũ để bất thiện ngôn từ dẫn chương trình D nói ra phát sóng đến nay nhiều nhất lời nói, mặc dù nghe không được swzzdhn nói cái gì, nhưng chỉ bằng vào dẫn chương trình D từ vừa mới bắt đầu ngôn từ sắc bén nhả rãnh, đến hậu kỳ ngữ trọng tâm trường thỉnh cầu, trong màn đạn không người thảo luận D thủ pháp cùng kỹ xảo, đối swzzdhn Thần cấp thao tác ha ha ha.

Khương Daniel không có bản lĩnh cho hắn đưa đến hoàng kim, đánh mấy cục về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nói mệt mỏi, liền như vậy kết thúc.

Hạ truyền bá sau Khương Daniel nằm ở trên giường nhìn nhân viên quản lý cho mình phát tới địa chỉ, điểm đi vào xem xét là trong diễn đàn thảo luận mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thiếp mời.

Nhìn mấy tầng hồi phục về sau mới phát giác không đúng, làm sao còn viết ra tình cảm tuyến?

Khương Daniel trở lại trang đầu trông thấy đã bị đội lên trang web nhiệt độ xếp hạng bên trên thiếp mời danh tự —— vậy mà là mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đồng nhân văn.

——D đem quá sợ hãi s ôm vào trong ngực, cưng chiều nói ra: "Đồ đần, ngươi cho rằng ta mang ngươi là vì cái gì? Đương nhiên là vì ngươi, rơi vương giả lại như thế nào?"

S nghe vậy, trong mắt lấp lóe cảm động nước mắt, vị kia xem trò chơi làm sinh mệnh D, vậy mà vì mình, không quan tâm vất vả đánh lên đẳng cấp, thậm chí vì làm bạn mình, bỏ qua người khác ngưỡng vọng cả một đời đều không thể với tới vương giả!

Như vậy cũng tốt so công nhân kỹ thuật từ bỏ máy xúc, đầu bếp không muốn xào rau nồi, lập trình viên vứt bỏ máy tính, Hoàng Thượng muốn mỹ nhân không muốn giang sơn!

...

"Cái quái gì?" Khương Daniel thấy nhíu chặt mày lên, nhưng lại nhịn không được dùng thủ hạ trượt, phát bài viết người viết nói chuyện say sưa, hồi thiếp người thấy say sưa ngon lành.

Khương Daniel đối bản này ý dâm từ từ lại hào không đáng tin cậy thiếp mời không có hứng thú, trực tiếp quan bế, lại không biết không cẩn thận đè vào chia sẻ khóa.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy D tại Weibo bên trên chia xẻ thiếp mời lúc, một ngụm sặc nước tiến cổ họng, chật vật cầm khăn tay xát bị nước thấm ướt quần áo, nhìn thấy thiếp mời bên trong rõ ràng văn tự miêu tả, mặt càng ngày càng đỏ, kinh ngạc tự nhủ: "Chẳng lẽ D đối ta có ý tứ?"

Vừa mừng vừa sợ, kinh lớn hơn vui.

Tám chữ để hình dung Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình lúc này thỏa đáng nhất bất quá. Kinh, không khác bình thường idol fan hâm mộ sáng sớm vừa rời giường, quen thuộc xoát idol tin tức, phát hiện hắn muốn kết hôn tin tức. Vui, không ở ngoài vừa mới chuẩn bị gào khóc, ai điếu mình mất đi thanh xuân cùng tiền tài, lại phát hiện nhà mình idol chính hàm tình mạch mạch mà nhìn mình, tuyên bố đối tượng kết hôn là đầu không có chải mặt không có tẩy, trang điểm triêu thiên chính mình.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy chuyện này khắp nơi phạm kỳ quặc —— đã nói xong điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu.

Đây là D mình chính miệng nói, huống chi D phải có mơ tưởng không ra, có thể thích một cái đồ ăn đến sụp đổ, chưa từng gặp mặt, còn là đồng tính dân mạng fan hâm mộ?

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình bây giờ chính là Schrödinger mèo, tại khẳng định hay không nhận ở giữa rời rạc hồi lâu, tự mâu thuẫn, tựa như nghịch lý. Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình hướng giới tính sớm đã có phán đoán, cho dù là bằng hữu tốt nhất, hắn đều thủ khẩu như bình, cũng không phải là xuất từ đối với bằng hữu không tín nhiệm, mà là đối dư luận đối cái này quần thể bao dung tính có nhất định nhận biết.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nói qua luyến xấu, luyến vật các loại tựa như thiên phương dạ đàm yêu thích, chẳng lẽ D luyến đồ ăn?

Không phải rau quả đồ ăn, là đồ ăn ép đồ ăn.

—— hoang đường!

Ung Thánh Hựu mắt thấy mình Weibo đã luân hãm, luống cuống tay chân xóa một chút có thể bại lộ mình vị trí địa lý Weibo, phát một đầu giải thích Weibo, chủ quan chính là đoán chừng D tay trượt, mình cùng hắn trừ dẫn chương trình cùng người xem quan hệ bên ngoài, không có bất kỳ cái gì tự mình liên hệ.

Vốn là một lần Ô Long sự cố, lại bị dân mạng bịa đặt phải ra dáng, ngay cả giải thích đều lộ ra càng che càng lộ.

Fan hâm mộ không chịu tuỳ tiện coi như thôi, thậm chí tìm ra lúc ấy Khương Daniel tay trượt nhìn Weibo cố sự, liên hệ thời gian, một mực chắc chắn swzzdhn cùng D tuyệt đối có không thể cho ai biết quan hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu bị pm cùng bình luận quấy rầy phải không sợ người khác làm phiền, dứt khoát phát một đầu Weibo bỏ đi bọn hắn theo đuổi không bỏ.

"Không biết, không rõ ràng, ta có người thích, bỏ qua cho ta đi."

Khương Daniel nhìn thấy đầu này Weibo sau từ bỏ xóa bỏ Weibo ý nghĩ, mặc kệ nhân viên quản lý nói thế nào, Khương Daniel trực tiếp che đậy hắn tin tức, chỉ là nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát Weibo.

Hắn rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu phát đầu này Weibo khả năng chỉ là vì trốn tránh dân mạng quấy rối, nhưng Khương Daniel liên tưởng đến vị kia doãn hãn, có chút ảo não, còn có địch ý. Những tâm tình này là không hiểu, cũng là mà theo, hắn có thể thay Ung Thánh Hựu tìm ra chín mươi chín cái giải thích lý do, nhưng vẻn vẹn doãn hãn hai chữ liên luỵ đến "Thích" bên trên, Khương Daniel cảnh báo rađa đã hoàn toàn khởi động.

Hắn muốn sinh sinh đem doãn hãn từ Ung Thánh Hựu thế giới bên trong túm ra.

Từ trên internet cũng tốt, hiện thực cũng được, hắn nguyện ý tính toán, vô luận trong bóng tối, đem hắn đào thải ra khỏi cục.

Phân tích tâm lý còn chưa ra kết quả, để cảm xúc che lại đầu não người trẻ tuổi đã có hành động, đã ngươi phủ nhận, vậy ta càng muốn ngồi vững.

Dẫn chương trình D chú ýswzzdhn.

Quá cố tình gây sự, nhưng Khương Daniel không quan tâm.

Hắn từ trước đến nay là thẳng tiến không lùi người, có thể có chút tùy tâm sở dục, nhưng đây chính là hắn cái tuổi này có thể làm được sự tình.

Ung lão sư chính miệng nói —— đến chậm phản nghịch kỳ.

Những cái kia cùng người nhà ngỗ nghịch không tính toán, hắn lần này cần phản nghịch phải kinh thế hãi tục.

Đáng tiếc, Khương Daniel quên Ung Thánh Hựu sinh ra sợ phiền phức, nhân sinh trong từ điển chưa bao giờ có vượt khó tiến lên từ.

Tránh không khỏi, dứt khoát đem Weibo tháo dỡ, đối dẫn chương trình D chú ý không biết chút nào.

Doãn hãn đại giá quang lâm về sau, thạc sĩ tổ trời thật sự cho rằng những niên trưởng kia học tỷ sẽ không giống dĩ vãng đồng dạng không có việc gì, không nghĩ tới không có chút nào cải biến. Mỗi khi bị số liệu cùng tư liệu ép tới thở không nổi, muốn chửi ầm lên, doãn hãn tựa như tâm hữu linh tê đồng dạng xuất hiện tại phòng nghiên cứu, mang theo các loại ăn uống đồ ăn, làm như có thật cùng bọn họ nghiên cứu một ngày.

Mỗi lần nói chuyện muốn nói lại thôi, áy náy biểu đạt đến mức có chừng có mực, mang theo không thể nói nói bất đắc dĩ cùng mỏi mệt, thường thường đến cuối cùng đều biến thành thạc sĩ đồng học phản tới an ủi doãn hãn.

Ung Thánh Hựu là chủ lực thành viên, trừ dạy thay, lên lớp cơ hồ liền đóng quân ở trong phòng nghiên cứu, mỗi lần doãn hãn đại giá quang lâm, hắn đều chuyển không ra thời gian hàn huyên vài câu, chỉ là ngồi tại vị trí của mình tiếp tục tính toán không ngừng bị Hàn giáo sư đánh trở về mô hình.

Mấy lần hắn chú ý tới doãn hãn đưa tới ánh mắt, thuận hướng hắn nhìn lại, doãn hãn bình thường chỉ là đáp lại ôn nhu mỉm cười. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại chú ý tới, có hai lần doãn hãn có chút thất thần, thu hồi ánh mắt động tác có chỗ chậm chạp, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt được không hữu hảo nguyên tố.

Có chất nghi, phỏng đoán, thậm chí chán ghét.

Tồn ở thời gian ngắn ngủi đến hắn không muốn tin tưởng những này mặt trái hàm nghĩa tồn tại, hắn cuối cùng không thể lên trước đối doãn hãn phát ra chất vấn, hai lần ba phen nuốt xuống những này ngạnh người cảm xúc về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả chủ động hướng doãn hãn chào hỏi dũng khí đều không có.

Doãn hãn đơn độc đem hắn kêu ra phòng nghiên cứu lúc, ngay cả danh tự đều gọi ba lần, Ung Thánh Hựu mới có phản ứng. Tại không có một ai trong thang lầu bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình lại trở lại lớp mười một, chân tay luống cuống đứng tại trước mặt lão sư, nghe hắn thuật lại một vị gia trưởng đối với mình có lẽ có lên án.

Bất lực, ngay cả phản bác đều mở không nổi miệng.

"Gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc a?"

Cám ơn trời đất, là doãn hãn dẫn đầu đánh vỡ trầm mặc, Ung Thánh Hựu dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn trả lời: "Vẫn được."

Doãn hãn ngưng lại thần sắc là ám chỉ hắn có miệng khó trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu mấy lần gặp qua vẻ mặt này, liên phát hỏi đều trở nên liên miên bất tận: "Có việc ngươi nói trước đi, không cần không có ý tứ."

"Lần trước thiên kia đầu tư tràn ra ngoài hiệu ứng luận văn, ngươi giúp ta đổi tốt sao?"

"Đổi tốt." Ung Thánh Hựu không quá tự tin, giống lúc trước ngoại văn khóa bị lão sư đặt câu hỏi đọc thuộc lòng không có thuần thục bài khoá, hai tay không được tự nhiên dán vào tại quần hai bên, "Nhưng ta không hiểu nhiều đầu tư tràn ra ngoài hiệu ứng, gần nhất tương đối bận rộn, không rảnh bổ phương diện này luận văn, khả năng số liệu suy luận nhào bột mì tấm phân tích làm được đều không phải rất tốt."

Doãn hãn nhận biết Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều năm, tự nhiên rõ ràng hắn làm việc nói chuyện đều thích lưu có nhất định chỗ trống, tiếp nhận hắn đưa tới USB, khách bao cười: "Hay là giống như trước đây, nói chuyện khiêm tốn."

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, thầm nghĩ thật không phải, nhưng doãn hãn tựa hồ còn có những chuyện khác, đều không có lưu cho Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích thời gian.

Thời gian qua đi quá lâu cùng doãn hãn đơn độc đối thoại, giống nhiều ngày chuẩn bị cùng vấn trách trong nháy mắt hóa thành hư không, để Ung Thánh Hựu biến thành một cái xì hơi khí cầu, không yên lòng tại phòng nghiên cứu đợi qua một hồi về sau, trực tiếp cùng đồng học xin phép nghỉ rời đi, để cho mình bình phục trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang tâm tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu tại ký túc xá đồng dạng không có việc gì, nghĩ đến nhiều ngày không gặp lầu dưới mèo hoang, cầm đồ ăn cho mèo đến con kia quýt mèo thường trú địa, lại phát hiện một cái nam sinh chính ngồi xổm thân thể cho mèo ăn.

"Khương Daniel?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy nam sinh xoay người mới xác nhận, có chút giật mình, "Ngươi làm sao ở chỗ này?"

"Tới đút mèo a." Khương Daniel nhường thân thể, để trên đất đáng yêu bát bại lộ tại Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, nhìn xem trong tay hắn đồ ăn cho mèo giải thích nói, " ta cũng thường xuyên đến nơi này."

Vậy, cái chữ này bị Khương Daniel rõ ràng khai ra đến, nghe có một loại tâm ý tương thông mừng thầm cảm giác.

Đánh rắm, tất cả đều là đánh rắm.

Thanh thiên bạch nhật phía dưới, ngay trước Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, Khương Daniel cũng không cảm thấy ngại đánh rắm.

Nhưng thật ra là bởi vì Khương Daniel nhiều ngày không gặp bề bộn nhiều việc đầu đề Ung Thánh Hựu, liền liên hạ khóa đều là vội vàng rời đi, tuyến bên trên càng là không thấy tăm hơi, Khương Daniel đành phải dựa theo Weibo cố sự bên trên vị trí, lại tới đây ôm cây đợi thỏ.

"Ngươi thích mèo?" Kỳ thật so sánh mèo, Ung Thánh Hựu càng thích khéo hiểu lòng người chó, đáng tiếc trong sân trường thường thường đều là mèo hoang đầy đất hoành hành, Ung Thánh Hựu cực sẽ lùi lại mà cầu việc khác, đem nuôi nấng mèo hoang xem như một cái không đạt được nhiều yêu thích đến bồi dưỡng.

"Ừm." Khương Daniel lần này không có nói sai, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đem đồ ăn cho mèo đổ vào một cái khác trong chén, duy diệu mà lại cẩn thận địa học lấy mèo kêu lấy lòng cái này bị nuôi kén ăn quýt mèo, "Ta trước kia rất muốn nuôi con mèo."

"Hiện tại thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, trọng điểm tóm đến hung ác chuẩn.

"Không nghĩ, cảm giác nuôi không tốt." Khương Daniel bồi Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm người xuống, đưa bàn tay chi tại trình độ, quýt mèo động tác êm ái đi tới, dùng đầu nhẹ nhàng cọ lấy tay của hắn.

Lần này thân mật khiến Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi: "Ta cho ăn hắn rất lâu cũng không chịu cùng ta như vậy."

"Khả năng trước kia ta chiếu cố vấn qua mèo hoang đi." Khương Daniel có chút quyết miệng phát ra chậc chậc thanh âm trêu đùa nó, "Lúc nhỏ, nhà ta trong viện có một con màu trắng mèo hoang, trừ không có để nó đi vào trong phòng, cơ hồ chính là sủng vật của ta."

"Cha ta rất chán ghét những vật này, cảm thấy sẽ phân tán tinh lực, chậm trễ học tập." Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất đem chuyện này cùng ngoại nhân nói lên, không như trong tưởng tượng kiềm chế, chỉ là giống tự thuật một kiện chuyện tầm thường, "Quả thật, ta tại một lần khảo thí thi rớt, hắn cho ta báo một cái du học trại hè, sau khi trở về liền lại cũng chưa từng thấy qua con mèo kia."

"Ngươi rất giống nó."

Xảy ra bất ngờ ví von khiến Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc tránh đi ánh mắt: "Người sao có thể giống mèo đâu?"

Khương Daniel không nói gì, nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy lông mi, cùng con kia mỗi lần nghe thấy âm thanh kỳ quái liền tiến vào tình trạng báo động mèo giống nhau như đúc, hắn đứng lên hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra mời: "Lão sư, muốn cùng một chỗ chơi bóng sao?"

Nghe xong cầu liền tránh không kịp đầu người lắc cùng trống lúc lắc đồng dạng: "Ta người này trời sinh khắc cầu."

Khương Daniel nghĩ đến hắn bị cầu nện vào ban đêm, hướng hắn cam đoan: "Nếu như quả cầu này có thể nện đến lão sư, ta liền..."

Khương Daniel tạm ngừng, hắn thực tại nghĩ không ra mình phát thề khả năng giúp đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì, giúp hắn làm số liệu? Hay là Kiện mô hình? Nghe đều không quá hiện thực.

"Liền bồi ta nhiều đánh mấy bàn trò chơi đi." Ung Thánh Hựu đến hào hứng, mặc dù có D dẫn hắn đánh tỷ số thắng nhưng tốt, nhưng không có chơi game niềm vui thú, "Nếu như ta bị cầu nện, ngươi có rảnh liền bồi ta chơi game, ta muốn bắt chuyển vận vị."

Khương Daniel bị cái này không thể tưởng tượng yêu cầu gặp sững sờ, sau đó sảng khoái đáp ứng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trên bàn đủ mọi màu sắc cầu, có chút xấu hổ: "Ta sẽ không."

Sẽ liền không gọi ngươi đến.

Tự nhiên, Khương Daniel sẽ không tình hình thực tế đem lời trong lòng nói ra, đem cán cây cơ đưa cho hắn: "Không có việc gì, rất đơn giản, ta dạy cho ngươi."

Khương Daniel đại khái nói một lần cách chơi, sợ Ung Thánh Hựu khó mà lĩnh hội, tự mình làm mẫu một lần. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Daniel thoải mái mà một cây vào động, tựa hồ không tốn sức chút nào, đồng thời không sẽ cùng cầu va chạm để Ung Thánh Hựu hứng thú, chờ Khương Daniel chỉnh lý tốt cầu liền kích động.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối vận động thiên phú tựa hồ cũng bị tăng thêm đến học thuật nghiên cứu bên trên, đánh vô số cái góc chết cầu, Khương Daniel đi mua nước sau khi trở về, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hưng phấn chỉ vào cầu bàn, la hét: "Tiến một cái!"

Khương Daniel nhếch miệng chính muốn cùng hắn chúc mừng, tập trung nhìn vào, bi trắng nhập động, nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhớ tới Khương Daniel nói quy tắc, ngượng ngùng ho hai tiếng, thấp giọng ngăn lại Khương Daniel: "Đừng cười, ta vẫn là không rõ ràng làm sao nắm cán."

"Ta dạy cho ngươi." Mưu đồ đã lâu Khương Daniel cuối cùng chờ đến câu nói này, đem nước để qua một bên, đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng. Khương Daniel tuy chỉ so Ung Thánh Hựu cao hơn mấy centimet, thân hình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chênh lệch lại rõ ràng, cho dù tại sau lưng cách phía sau lưng dạy hắn nắm cán, động tác biên độ đều dư xài.

Khương Daniel đem tay của hắn định tại cây cơ phần đuôi, tay phải nhẹ nhàng đẩy hắn khuỷu tay: "Đừng dùng thủ đoạn phát lực, muốn dùng nơi này, nhắm ngay cầu đẩy cán."

Khương Daniel phát giác được Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu lại lơ đãng tại dưới thân thể của mình giãy dụa, trên tay thoáng dùng sức đem hắn ngăn chặn: "Tư thế không đúng liền đừng nghĩ vào động."

"Có điểm là lạ." Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là lầm bầm một câu về sau, liền từ bỏ dùng sức, chỉ là Khương Daniel cách mình khoảng cách bất quá hơi hào ở giữa, ấm áp hô hấp phun tại lỗ tai của mình bên trong, hỗn thành một đoàn, nhiễu phải tâm phiền ý loạn , mặc cho Khương Daniel đầu tiên là ngăn chặn trên người của mình, để cái cằm dán sát vào lạnh buốt cây cơ, cuối cùng để cái mông nhếch lên.

Luôn cảm thấy động tác này xem ra, có chút sắc tình.

Nghĩ như vậy người không chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu, còn có tự thể nghiệm Khương Daniel, tại nguyên trong kế hoạch, hắn hẳn là chậm rãi giáo sư kỹ xảo, có thể tại có hạn thời gian bên trong đối Ung Thánh Hựu tùy ý mà vì, nhưng gần sát thân thể để tim của hắn đập đều trở nên kịch liệt, thậm chí cần có thể ngừng thở, mới có thể không bại lộ mình tạp nhạp hô hấp.

Khương Daniel nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu tay, dọc theo hắn khớp xương, lơ đãng vuốt ve. Cái cằm tại hướng phía dưới động tác lúc kiểu gì cũng sẽ chạm đến Ung Thánh Hựu lông xù tóc, hắn chất tóc lệch mềm, giống như là vào đông nhỏ trên thân động vật lông tóc, khiến người nhịn không được muốn vuốt ve. Khương Daniel tại tham luyến giờ khắc này vuốt ve an ủi, hận không thể muốn thời gian đình chỉ, nhưng lại sợ lại nhiều một phần động tác đều sẽ để Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nghi, đem hắn từ bên cạnh mình dọa chạy.

Cân nhắc phía dưới, nội tâm bồn chồn Khương Daniel ngậm miệng dùng sức đẩy, quả cầu đỏ trực tiếp nhập động, lưu luyến không rời lại tại bại lộ trước đó không thể không buông ra tay của hắn, giả vờ như điềm nhiên như không có việc gì bộ dáng đem nước đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ta nói qua rất đơn giản, đúng không?"

"Ừm." Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt có chút nóng lên, không biết là điều hoà không khí quá cao, còn là vừa vặn quá phận thân mật cử động, thậm chí dùng tay đối mặt phẩy phẩy mới hoàn hồn, "Cùng một chỗ ăn cơm?"

"Tốt."

Khương Daniel một ngụm đáp ứng, dư quang nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu biên độ nhỏ làm lấy hít sâu động tác, âm thầm cắn răng.

—— người khác là dục tình cho nên tung, mình lại là sợ phải dục tình trục trặc.

===========

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Dát.

Hai người đơn giản tại một nhà tiệm mì ăn cơm, bên cạnh là một cái công viên, rất nhiều người tại một cái đất lở chỗ chơi ván trượt, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy nhìn không chuyển mắt, Khương Daniel đưa tay tại trước mắt hắn quơ quơ: "Thích ván trượt?"

"Chưa nói tới." Ung Thánh Hựu thu tầm mắt lại, cắn ống hút uống một ngụm dâu tây bọt khí nước, chăm chú ngậm miệng ngăn chặn bởi vì CO2 tác dụng suýt nữa đánh ra nấc, "Nhìn xem thật có ý tứ."

Khương Daniel gặp hắn còn đang len lén nhìn về phía đám kia chơi ván trượt người, không vội không chậm uống cạn trong chén cacbon-axit đồ uống, thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang mất thần công phu, lấy điện thoại di động ra quét mã trả tiền, động tác một mạch mà thành.

Khương Daniel thấy Ung Thánh Ung Thánh Hựu trả tiền được cho biết đã thanh toán, không hiểu ra sao nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, Khương Daniel không có trả lời hắn, nói chuyện không đâu hỏi: "Lão sư, ngươi chơi qua ván trượt sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, không chịu bỏ qua hắn, còn tại trả tiền vấn đề bên trên để tâm vào chuyện vụn vặt: "Không phải đã nói ta trả tiền sao?"

"Lần sau." Khương Daniel trên miệng đem hắn hồ lộng qua, lặp lại một lần lời vừa rồi, "Lão sư, chơi với ta một lát ván trượt đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy, đằng nhìn về phía hắn, không thể tin nháy nháy mắt: "Ngươi sẽ còn ván trượt a?"

"Thứ ta biết nhiều nữa đâu, cái này bốn năm ta thế nhưng là chơi chán." Khương Daniel thuận theo tự nhiên ôm Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai đi ra phía ngoài, "Về sau chờ lão sư có thời gian, chậm rãi nói cho ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lầm bầm một câu: "Có thời gian ngươi không bằng ngẫm lại cuối kỳ."

Khương Daniel xin khoan dung: "Vậy thì có không thay ta học bù đi."

Vốn là một câu nói đùa, Ung Thánh Hựu lại coi là thật, thật ở trong lòng nghĩ một vòng, đều đi đến cửa công viên nói một câu: "Cũng không phải không được, nhưng ta sợ ta giáo không tốt, ngươi nhìn ta bình thường dạy thay đều là niệm Power Point."

Tốt xấu còn có chút tự mình hiểu lấy.

Khương Daniel một bản nghiêm nghị bịa chuyện: "Chỉ cần lão sư giáo, khẳng định đều là tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu đang muốn mở miệng phản bác hắn không đứng đắn, điện thoại vang, nhìn thoáng qua điện báo danh tự vội vàng đứng vững quay người đưa lưng về phía Khương Daniel: "Học trưởng."

Khương Daniel trên mặt cười cởi phải rất nhanh, đoán đều có thể đoán ra vị niên trưởng này chính là doãn hãn, Khương Daniel liếm liếm cảm thấy chát bờ môi, an tĩnh chờ Ung Thánh Hựu tắt điện thoại, chỉ sợ hắn một hồi có việc rời đi.

Tốt tại Ung Thánh Hựu nói gặp lại về sau chỉ là thu hồi điện thoại, Khương Daniel giả vờ như người không việc gì đồng dạng hỏi hắn: "Chuyện gì a?"

"Nói muốn tại một thiên luận văn bên trên để ta làm thứ nhất tác giả." Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi, "Không biết vì cái gì, chơi trước đi."

Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày không nói chuyện.

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên cất đối ván trượt lòng hiếu kỳ nghĩ, có thể đi đến đám kia ván trượt thiếu niên trước, phát hiện không ít người té ngã trong lòng mới bắt đầu sợ hãi.

Khương Daniel cầm mượn tới ván trượt đi tới lúc, nhìn vừa mới còn đầy mắt mong đợi người bất an ngồi tại trên ghế dài, nhìn xem chơi hoa thức động tác người không khỏi nhăn lại cái mũi, điểm kia sợ hãi cùng lo lắng không giữ lại chút nào hiển ở trên mặt, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình chậm thêm đến mấy phút, người này liền có thể đào đất chạy trốn.

Cũng không biết con sóc giống hay không chuột chũi, ngủ đông trước đó chọn cái phong thuỷ bảo địa đào hang, mang theo đồ ăn cùng mảnh gỗ vụn, lúc ngủ còn muốn ôm một viên tượng thụ quả mới có thể an tâm an ổn.

Khương Daniel não bổ năng lực có thể xưng nhất lưu, bất quá là Ung Thánh Hựu một cái theo thói quen động tác, ở trong đầu hắn đã phác hoạ ra một cái sóc con hàm hàm bộ dáng, lại dẫn tới Khương Daniel bật cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác không biết nguyên cớ mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, Khương Daniel bị khám phá đầu tiên là luống cuống, lại rất nhanh thay mình bù, đem ván trượt để dưới đất, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên mặt.

"Không không không, ta vẫn là nhìn ngươi chơi đi." Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh lắc đầu thân trên bên cạnh hướng lui về phía sau, kháng cự cảm xúc nhìn một cái không sót gì, "Ta trời sinh không có vận động tế bào, ngay cả cảm giác cân bằng đều không có."

"Không có việc gì, đi lên." Khương Daniel hướng hắn vươn tay, "Ta che chở lão sư đâu."

Sáu cái chữ bị Khương Daniel nói đến nhu hòa, tựa như lông vũ đồng dạng gãi qua Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mềm mại chi địa, mê hoặc phải Ung Thánh Hựu mê mẩn tâm trí, đợi khi hắn phản ứng kịp về sau, đã bị Khương Daniel bắt lấy, cả người giẫm tại ván trượt bên trên.

Chung quanh giống như vậy thoả đáng bảo vệ nhiều là tiểu hài tử, bị phụ mẫu hoặc là huynh trưởng hoặc là cùng tuổi bằng hữu, hoặc chặt chẽ hoặc chơi đùa vây quanh. Ung Thánh Hựu đường đường một người trưởng thành, tại tiểu hài tử bên trong thẹn đỏ mặt: "Ai, quái không có ý tứ."

"Sống đến già học đến già, ta còn gặp qua người già tới chơi đâu." Khương Daniel một tay lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn, thật vất vả có quang minh chính đại cơ hội, đâu chịu tuỳ tiện buông tay, "Một chân thả trên bảng, cái chân còn lại đạp địa, chậm rãi tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu cương lấy đi đứng, máy móc làm động tác, tay nắm thật chặt Khương Daniel cánh tay, lấy so đi đường còn chậm tốc độ trượt, trong miệng còn không ngừng nhắc tới: "Ngươi đừng buông tay a, tuyệt đối đừng buông tay."

"Không vung." Khương Daniel tốt tính dỗ dành hắn, kiên nhẫn cùng hắn mấy centimet mấy centimet xê dịch, hắn phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đặc biệt yêu nũng nịu, không phải loại kia tận lực, là dung hội tại ngôn hành cử chỉ ỏn ẻn kình, vô ý thức, lại vừa đúng, sẽ không làm người phát dính, càng sẽ không làm cho người phiền chán.

Mặc dù là lớn hơn mình một tuổi người, có lẽ bởi vì trong nhà là lão út, có thể thoải mái triển lộ sự yếu đuối của mình cùng sợ hãi.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình yêu ai yêu cả đường đi, ngay cả hắn nũng nịu làm tính đều cảm thấy đặc sắc, được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước một chút, luôn muốn về sau có cơ hội có thể để cho hắn thẳng mình gọi ca ca.

Chuyện này không thể suy nghĩ nhiều, tưởng tượng liền đẹp đến mức thất thần, kém chút đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang vào câu, Ung Thánh Hựu tại hai người bọn hắn ngã sấp xuống trước hốt hoảng gọi lại hắn, Khương Daniel vừa nhấc mắt đã nhìn thấy thất kinh Ung Thánh Hựu.

Loại này mềm nhu nhu người gọi mình một tiếng ca, không phải muốn ỏn ẻn đến nỗi ngay cả xương cốt đều xốp giòn rồi?

Đáng tiếc hiện thực xương cảm giác, Khương Daniel còn muốn một mực cung kính tiếng kêu lão sư.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu cảm thấy mất mặt, chờ hắn miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng có thể hai cái chân đều giẫm lên ván trượt tiến hành vụng về trượt về sau, những cái kia xấu hổ phát sinh chất biến, biến thành lớn mật, siết chặt Khương Daniel tay dần dần buông ra, từ ốc sên tốc độ tiến hóa thành qua mập sủng vật chó.

"Ta nghĩ mình thử một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt lóe ánh sáng, "Nhìn ta có thể hay không dọc theo con đường này trượt đến đối diện."

Khương Daniel dò xét hắn chỉ vào đường —— thẳng tắp, không xe, khoảng cách gần, người cũng không nhiều, an toàn chỉ số tương đối cao.

Hắn kỳ thật không quá yên tâm để Ung Thánh Hựu một người trượt, hắn khi còn bé luyện ván trượt cũng có quá trình này, mới vừa lên tay cảm thấy mình đặc thù thiên phú, chờ thật đến đối phương buông tay lập tức quẳng cái ngã gục, nhưng ai có thể chịu được Ung Thánh Hựu loại này mang theo khẩn cầu ánh mắt đâu? Cùng một con gào khóc đòi ăn nhỏ sữa chó đồng dạng.

Yêu ai có thể ai có thể.

Dù sao Khương Daniel không thể.

Không lay chuyển được Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Daniel gật đầu cũng không dám buông lỏng cảnh giác, bước nhanh đi đến đối diện chờ hắn tới. Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói vận động không có thiên phú, thực tế làm lại ra dáng, tốc độ không nhanh, nhưng lại bình ổn trượt hướng Khương Daniel nơi này.

"Ai, ngươi nhìn, ta có thể..." Ung Thánh Hựu cao hứng bừng bừng xông Khương Daniel nói, không có chú ý dưới chân, không biết là bị rác rưởi hay là cục đá vấp một chút, không hề có điềm báo trước hướng trước ngã đi, chưa nói xong từ trong cổ họng trở ra tất cả đều thành kêu rên, "A!"

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên nghĩ bởi vì quán tính tác dụng ít nhất phải trầy da cùi chỏ, gấp nhắm mắt chờ mình ngã quỵ, kết quả lại bị Khương Daniel tiếp được.

Không phải đưa tay loại kia ngăn chặn, mà là dùng thân thể hoàn toàn tiếp được.

"Con mắt bế phải cũng quá gấp." Khương Daniel nhìn hắn khẩn trương đến cùng cái chấn kinh con thỏ đồng dạng, cách mí mắt đều có thể nhìn ra ánh mắt không tiết tấu run rẩy, "Còn sợ đâu? Ta đều nói ta sẽ che chở lão sư."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác phải tim đập của mình đều sai chụp.

Khương Daniel thân thể vừa ấm vừa nóng, ngay cả trong lồng ngực truyền ra tiếng tim đập cũng giống như nổi trống đồng dạng, thẳng thắn rơi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai, như Đồng Tháp trên ngọn thổi qua gió, thổi loạn không trung cành cây cao cùng cành lá, rút đi che chắn chấm nhỏ phù Vân, cũng đem Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim thổi đến chập chờn.

"Quần áo ngươi bên trên hương vị rất tốt nghe." Người tại hoảng hốt vô chủ lúc kiểu gì cũng sẽ tránh nặng tìm nhẹ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bất quá bị sướng vui giận buồn chi phối người bình thường, trốn không thoát nhìn như ngu dốt lại cuối cùng cũng phải đắm chìm định luật, ngay cả mắt cũng không dám nhấc, đem ván trượt còn cho Khương Daniel, "Ta về trước đi."

"Ừm."

Lần này cáo biệt không có để Khương Daniel cảm thấy có nửa phần đáng tiếc, ngược lại là một lời vừa lòng thỏa ý đem hắn viên kia ngo ngoe muốn động tâm tràn ngập phải tràn đầy.

Đều nói thầm mến người dễ dàng thỏa mãn, Khương Daniel vốn cho là mình là tham ăn thú, lại tại cái này cực kỳ uyển chuyển bên trong thuần hóa thành mèo.

Cho một điểm ấm áp đáp lại, tức liền có điều chần chờ, Khương Daniel đều cảm thấy chuyến đi này không tệ.

Có chút chạy trối chết ý vị Ung Thánh Hựu trở lại ký túc xá về sau, trong lòng còn sót lại tại sa mạc thổi lên bão cát, đợi không được hết thảy đều kết thúc, trôi nổi hạt tròn nhưng lại sặc đến hắn liên tục bại lui.

Bị Khương Daniel tiếp được nháy mắt, tiến vào hắn giác quan bên trong không chỉ có là quen thuộc giặt quần áo dịch hương vị, càng nhiều là thuộc về Khương Daniel thân thể, kinh phải tự mình tại trong đầu phịch một tiếng nổ lên pháo hoa.

Ung Thánh Hựu quỷ thần xui khiến đem tay phải nâng ở trước mắt, mặt mãnh biến đỏ.

Vừa mới cái tay này bị Khương Daniel chăm chú giữ chặt, thân mật giống cực bên đường tình lữ.

Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghĩ càng thấy phải bất an trong thân thể tán loạn, vẽ vời thêm chuyện lắc đầu giống như là muốn đem thiết thực cảm thụ vung ra ngoài thân.

Nhưng thế gian thiên vị không như mong muốn, phí công chạy không đầu óc nhập mộng về sau, bên người đứng người đều biến thành Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu liền liên tiếp mấy ngày đỉnh lấy mắt quầng thâm xuất hiện tại phòng nghiên cứu.

Thuận tiện còn muốn pháp nghĩ cách trốn tránh Khương Daniel.

Khương Daniel quyết tâm đi tuân theo nhân tế vãng lai bên trong không thể nói nói căng chặt, Ung Thánh Hựu trốn tránh hắn liền trốn tránh, hắn không có đi đóng vai khiến người chán ghét phiền nhân vật, tỉ như thỉnh thoảng xuất hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt. Nhưng hắn càng không có cam chịu ý nghĩ, cách mấy ngày liền gửi cái tin nhắn, không nói mình không nói đối phương càng không nói một đêm kia như có như không mập mờ, nội dung đơn giản chính là lầu dưới mèo hoang, hoặc là thời tiết loại hình.

Cùng mình hoàn toàn tương phản.

Sạch sẽ bằng phẳng đến giống như mình đối Ung Thánh Hựu không có chút nào ý nghĩ xấu, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn lỗi lạc, bắt đầu nghĩ lại là không phải mình đem cử động của đối phương nghĩ quá mức phức tạp, thậm chí để cho mình tâm mê ý loạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu không kịp để cho mình lại nhiều lôi kéo, liền bởi vì đầu đề quấn thân, đem tình cảm câu đố không hề để tâm.

Khương Daniel cũng không có nhàn rỗi, đi khắp hang cùng ngõ hẻm tự mình chọn một cái thích hợp người mới học ván trượt, còn thêm tiền tại đánh gậy phía dưới đồ án bên trong giấu lại hai người danh tự.

Khương Daniel không trông cậy vào Ung Thánh Hựu có thể chú ý tới chi tiết này, nhưng lại bởi vì hai người danh tự đặt song song cùng một chỗ mà khe khẽ mừng thầm.

Cùng học sinh tiểu học đồng dạng ngây thơ, nhưng Khương Daniel lại lạc quan cảm thấy mỗi một bước đều là ngày sau kinh hỉ.

Khương Daniel sau khi tan học cố ý vây quanh phía Tây phòng nghiên cứu, thả chậm bước chân, suy đoán có thể hay không gặp được Ung Thánh Hựu, to như vậy hành lang không bằng phòng học một mặt ầm ĩ, an tĩnh chỉ cần vểnh tai đều có thể nghe thấy phòng nghiên cứu thanh âm bên trong.

"Dạng này có thể làm sao? Ung Thánh Hựu tài giỏi?"

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự, Khương Daniel dừng bước lại, hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước hướng truyền xuất ra thanh âm phòng nghiên cứu bên trong nhìn lại, hắn không biết mở miệng nói chuyện người, lại nhận biết chính ngồi trước máy vi tính ngũ quan đều vặn cùng một chỗ doãn hãn.

Doãn hãn táo bạo nắm một cái tóc: "Có biện pháp nào? Ai có thể đem cái kia số liệu làm được? Ngươi có thể sao? Ngươi đây?"

Doãn hãn lần lượt từng cái hỏi một vòng, những người khác nhao nhao ngậm miệng không đáp, mở miệng nam sinh hẳn là cùng doãn hãn quen thuộc, thoáng trấn an vài câu sau lại hỏi mình quan tâm vấn đề: "Ngươi để hắn làm thứ nhất tác giả, tiền coi như không được chia trên đầu chúng ta, mà lại nếu như không có bị bắt bao, cái này luận văn quả thực chính là vì học thuật tấn thăng trải đường a, ngươi bỏ được từ bỏ a?"

"Không bỏ được từ bỏ còn có thể thế nào?" Doãn hãn nôn nóng cảm xúc đã tới đỉnh điểm, hung hăng đập một cái mặt bàn, "Không có bị điều tra ra, chúng ta liền đỉnh lấy thứ hai tác giả còn có thể tại trên lý lịch sơ lược viết lên một bút, một khi bị bắt bao, chúng ta liền đều hủy..."

Doãn hãn lời nói đều chưa nói xong, một đấm chào hỏi tại trên mặt hắn, không có người có chuẩn bị một mảnh ngạc nhiên, doãn hãn mắng một tiếng trông thấy Khương Daniel giận quá thành cười mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn: "Con mẹ nó ngươi ai vậy?"

"Cha ngươi." Khương Daniel vừa nói chuyện một bên đem doãn hãn nắm chặt, "Tới giáo dục ngươi cái này có cha sinh không có nương dưỡng súc sinh."

Ung Thánh Hựu vào cửa đã nhìn thấy Khương Daniel bị mấy người níu lại, đối diện là ngã ngồi tại chật vật doãn hãn. Khương Daniel nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt liền xì hơi, hắn rõ ràng doãn hãn trong lòng hắn địa vị, hắn không hối hận đánh doãn hãn dừng lại, chỉ là tiếc nuối những ngày này cố gắng muốn hóa thành hư không.

Quả nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu tả hữu vòng cố vấn một tuần sau đi đến doãn hãn trước mặt: "Không có sao chứ?"

Doãn hãn có chút chột dạ, dù sao sự tình ra có nguyên nhân, khẩu thị tâm phi nói: "Không có việc lớn gì."

Kì thực đau đến xương sườn tựa như muốn bể nát, không biết cái này sinh viên chưa tốt nghiệp lên cơn điên gì, chiêu chiêu đều là ngoan thủ.

"A, vậy là tốt rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi qua chi sau đó xoay người trực tiếp đi đến Khương Daniel trước mặt, để đám kia tiến sĩ sinh buông tay, hướng về phía Khương Daniel nói ra: "Hắn không có việc gì, chúng ta đi thôi."

Chuyển tiếp đột ngột kịch bản sững sờ người ở không chỉ là doãn hãn, còn có Khương Daniel, ngây ngốc tại nguyên chỗ nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, không nhúc nhích, ngược lại là Ung Thánh Hựu quét mắt nhìn hắn một cái: "Còn không đi chờ bọn hắn hoàn thủ a?"

Khương Daniel nhếch miệng cười một tiếng, liên tục không ngừng cùng tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng: "Đi đi."

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu khí thế chỉ tiếp tục đến tiến thang máy, ra lầu dạy học liền cự tuyệt Khương Daniel mời, một người trở lại ký túc xá, Khương Daniel ngay từ đầu cảm thấy không có việc gì, về sau càng nghĩ càng lo lắng, ban đêm chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu túc xá lầu dưới, mới nhớ tới cái này lại không phải xã hội nguyên thuỷ, có điện thoại tội gì tự mình đi một chuyến.

Khương Daniel bị túc Quản a di ngăn lại, đành phải đứng ở dưới lầu, cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, thẳng đến một giây sau cùng mới bị tiếp lên, Ung Thánh Hựu hữu khí vô lực vấn an.

Khương Daniel phạm chần chờ: "Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm chột dạ: "Không có việc gì."

Khương Daniel dù sao xuất thủ đánh người, nhiều lần do dự sau hay là quyết định hướng hắn giải thích: "Ta đánh hắn là bởi vì, bởi vì..."

Khương Daniel không phải dây dưa dài dòng người, lại bởi vì bận tâm Ung Thánh Hựu cảm xúc, ngay cả đơn giản tự thuật đều trở nên gập ghềnh, Ung Thánh Hựu thay hắn tiếp lời: "Bởi vì hắn muốn vu hãm ta, ta biết."

Cách điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu như có như không tiếng thở dài rõ ràng rơi tại Khương Daniel trong tai, cũng rơi tại hắn đáy lòng, làm cho đau lòng người.

"Kỳ thật ta sớm đã cảm thấy chuyện này không thích hợp, dù sao ta giúp hắn nhiều lần như vậy, hắn chưa từng có nói để ta kí tên, chỉ là ta không nguyện ý đem người nghĩ đến xấu như vậy." Ung Thánh Hựu dừng một chút, "Huống chi hắn hay là ta tin cậy học trưởng."

Khương Daniel ý đồ trấn an hắn thất lạc cảm xúc: "Là lỗi của hắn, cùng ngươi không có quan hệ, chỉ có thể nói hắn ngụy giả quá tốt, đem ngươi lừa rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ cười một tiếng: "Ngươi còn không bằng nói ta khờ đâu, ngươi đều nhắc nhở qua ta, ta còn cùng ngươi đối nghịch."

"Là có chút ngốc." Khương Daniel có thể dùng nhẹ nhõm khẩu khí, "Bất quá ta... Có người thích."

"Bất quá quan hệ nhân mạch khả năng tựa như là mô hình kiểm trắc đi." Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả cắn chữ đều mang thất lạc, "Từ đầu tới đuôi, cần chúng ta không ngừng giả thiết, không ngừng nghiệm chứng, không ngừng điều chỉnh, phí hết tâm tư, nhưng không đến cuối cùng cũng không biết hai cái không biết quan hệ phải chăng hiện ra rõ rệt tính, rất rõ ràng, ta cùng hắn không rõ rệt."

"Vậy lão sư cùng ta đây?" Khương Daniel có chút sợ nghe được hắn trầm mặc hoặc là phủ định, dứt khoát tự hỏi tự trả lời, "Ta cảm thấy rất rõ rệt."

Một cử động kia đem Ung Thánh Hựu chọc cười: "Ngươi ngay cả mô hình đều Kiện không tốt, liền trực tiếp có kết luận, đây là số liệu làm giả."

"Ta mặc kệ, coi như không rõ rệt ta cũng phải để lão sư cùng ta rõ rệt." Khương Daniel ỷ vào mình là đệ đệ, yên tâm thoải mái tại trong giọng nói vò tiến nũng nịu, "Lão sư, ngươi còn không vui đâu?"

"Không có không vui."

Khương Daniel không tin, ngẩng đầu đo lường tính toán ký túc xá cùng mình khoảng cách, tìm tới một khối đất bằng: "Lão sư, ngươi đến ban công tới."

Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ ràng cho lắm, hay là làm theo.

"Ngươi có nhớ hay không chúng ta đoạn thời gian trước nhìn khí cầu người?"

Là siêu thị trước cửa bày khí cầu người, cao cao gầy gò, theo gió làm ra các loại buồn cười động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến ngay cả eo đều không thẳng lên được: "Nhớ kỹ a."

"Ngươi cúi đầu thấy ta giống không giống?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cách mang theo hơi nước cửa sổ nhìn đến phía dưới có một người xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo lay động thân thể, bắt chước phải giống như đúc.

Khương Daniel ra sức để Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình tốt một chút, một bộ động tác xuống tới trên trán chảy ra dày đặc mồ hôi, thở hồng hộc hỏi: "Hiện tại tâm tình có hay không tốt một chút?"

"Tốt nhiều." Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hắn vất vả, còn cố ý cười hai tiếng, "Ngươi nhìn ta đều cười, nhanh đi về đi, bên ngoài quái lạnh."

Hơn nữa còn có rất nhiều người cầm điện thoại di động chụp hắn, nhưng Khương Daniel không để ý chút nào.

Khương Daniel không muốn bỏ qua: "Lão sư, giả cười cũng là cười, ta đều nhìn không thấy mặt của ngươi."

Đầu bên kia điện thoại lâm vào trầm mặc, Khương Daniel cho là mình có chút đắc ý quên hình, đang định giải thích, chỉ thấy lầu hai ban công trên cửa sổ chậm rãi xuất hiện một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Là dùng ngón tay tại hơi nước bên trên họa.

"Thấy được chưa."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nói sai, cho dù là có thiên đại ủy khuất, có một nguyện ý giúp chính mình hả giận Khương Daniel, một cái bỏ lấy mặt mũi để lấy lòng mình Khương Daniel, những cái kia không chịu nổi tựa hồ cũng có thể tan thành mây khói.

"Ừm." Khương Daniel thiêu đốt thiêu đốt mà nhìn chằm chằm vào cái kia đơn giản khuôn mặt tươi cười, "Lão sư, không có chuyện gì, ta che chở ngươi đây."

Ta che chở lão sư đâu.

Ta che chở ngươi đây.

Dù là bị xem như ác ôn, bị khi làm hề, chỉ cần ngươi có thể tin tưởng ta, đều có thể không thẹn lương tâm.

Vẻn vẹn đổi một cái tân ngữ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy mình tầng tầng lớp lớp tâm tư cùng ngụy trang bị đánh xuyên, hắn không muốn hỏi nguyên nhân, cũng không muốn đi trốn tránh, hắn nghĩ từ tâm, từ một viên không sợ mà nóng bỏng trái tim.

"Tốt."

==================

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Rống.

【 Dan Ung 】 điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu (vương giả niên đệ X sắt vụn trợ giáo)chapter12

Tình yêu, không phải, mập mờ khiến người mù quáng, khiến người anh dũng, khiến người leo tường không biết quần áo phá phá, khiến người mệt mỏi một ngày trằn trọc.

Khương Daniel nằm ở trên giường nhắm mắt lại, nếu là có yên lặng hình thức, cho dù bên cạnh có người, trong bóng đêm nhìn không ra vây cánh gì, chỉ là hoảng hốt có thể phát giác được trên giường người xoay người tần suất hơi cao một chút.

Đáng tiếc đây là 4D hình ảnh, âm thanh nổi vờn quanh, Khương Daniel ép tại trong khe bí mật một năm một mười bại lộ tại dưới bóng đêm.

Khương Daniel từ trước đến nay tự xưng là tâm lý tố chất quá cứng —— đây là sự thật, bằng không cũng không có can đảm dựng bên trên bốn năm đại học cùng hắn cha ruột khiêu chiến, còn có thể làm đến về trả lời điện thoại câu thông, lời nói được lẽ thẳng khí hùng.

Nhưng cứng hơn nữa tảng đá đụng phải Ung Thánh Hựu cái này bày nước cũng phải đi vòng qua, quấn phải nhu ruột bách chuyển, xoay chuyển ly kỳ khúc chiết.

Khương Daniel trở lại chung cư khóe miệng cũng không xuống đi, cẩn thận hồi tưởng rối loạn một ngày, những này sở tác sở vi, kỳ thật đều rất không phù hợp Khương Daniel tính cách.

Đầu óc phát sốt xông đi vào lúc, Khương Daniel là đại não gần như trống không, đối doãn hãn oán hận chất chứa không lâu nhưng lại rất sâu pháo đốt, đụng phải nghĩ muốn vu oan giá hoạ nhóm lửa tác, một quyền xuống dưới về sau, Khương Daniel nội tâm chẳng qua là cảm thấy thoải mái, đánh đến cuối cùng bị người kéo ra về sau, Khương Daniel mới tại thoải mái bên trong có chút sợ.

Cũng không phải sợ trường học xử lý, chỉ cần doãn hãn không có điên đến mất trí, hắn liền sẽ không đi trước đâm rắc rối đem mình góp đi vào. Khương Daniel hành vi nhiều nhất là loạn kỷ, doãn hãn loại hành vi này chính là học thuật giới cực kì cho rằng nhất lấy làm hổ thẹn không hợp.

Khương Daniel sợ chính là Ung Thánh Hựu, chuyện kia sự tình giữ gìn doãn hãn Ung Thánh Hựu, thậm chí có thể bởi vì Khương Daniel khuyên nhủ liền trở mặt Ung Thánh Hựu.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu hướng mình đi tới lúc, Khương Daniel cảm thấy quanh mình đều là dư thừa, những nghị luận kia âm thanh cùng tiếng chửi rủa toàn diện bị Khương Daniel che đậy, hắn nghe không được cũng nhìn không thấy, trong mắt trở nên chật hẹp mà tự tư, chỉ có thể cho phép người kế tiếp.

Chỉ là ngắn ngủi rõ ràng có thể đếm được mấy bước, lại cho Khương Daniel một loại đến dung nạp vô hạn khả năng.

Hắn có chút quên hết tất cả, do dự đầy Chí chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu túc xá lầu dưới.

Thạc sĩ lầu ký túc xá sát vách chính là lưu ký túc xá học sinh, yêu thích ban đêm khai phái đúng người ngoại quốc đem đèn trang trí tại cửa sổ cùng ban công chỗ, trời vừa tối đi vào con đường này liền có một loại ngộ nhập quán ăn đêm đường phố ảo giác, ngũ quang thập sắc đèn sáng rõ người ngợp trong vàng son, hai mắt bốc lên tinh.

Cũng có lẽ chính là bởi vì giờ khắc này lộn xộn mới khiến cho Khương Daniel lấy hết dũng khí, mịt mờ, vội vàng đem thực tình tách ra nát, từng chút từng chút đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Hắn không có trông cậy vào thất lạc đến đây Ung Thánh Hựu có thể kịp thời cho hắn đáp lại, thậm chí nghĩ kỹ nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu khách bao mời hắn rời đi, hắn đều có thể coi như là một trận thầm mến quà tặng.

Nhưng một câu kia "Tốt" giống như là đem hắn túm ra không dám giấu trong lòng chờ mong mà làm mộng.

Trống rỗng trong mộng, lại có ngàn vạn nhìn không thấy, sờ không được, không giải được lo lắng để hắn đầu óc ông ông tác hưởng.

Hắn vốn cho rằng trận này không thực tế mộng là vách núi dây kéo, giây phút liền có thất bại nguy hiểm, nhưng hắn vừa mới phóng ra bước chân, hiện thực nói cho hắn.

—— hắn sẽ không đạp hụt, mộng cũng sẽ không thất bại.

Trong mộng cảnh tượng cũng hoàn toàn khác biệt, thay đổi bất quá tại trong nháy mắt, bị vào đông ướt nhẹp mà hung ác sóng tại tới gần trước người một mét chỗ rơi xuống, khiêng ba lô đi vào hoang nguyên tại mưa rào ngừng sau có lục sắc tại nảy mầm.

Bóng đêm cực sâu, Khương Daniel tại hoảng hốt ở giữa lại cảm thấy có ráng chiều làm nổi bật chân trời đường chân trời, về sau nghĩ nghĩ, đại khái là Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn đốt trong mắt mình lửa, đem lo lắng thiêu đến không còn một mảnh.

Không có không giải được đề, chỉ bất quá thiếu nguyện ý giải đề người.

Khương Daniel nhắm mắt tại tùy tâm sở dục mặc sức tưởng tượng tương lai, hắn trước kia không hiểu bình luận bên trong những người kia nói đùa phát.

—— liếc nhau, hương hỏa liên miên.

—— đứng bên cạnh ngươi, tức nhập động phòng.

Bây giờ đại triệt đại ngộ Khương Daniel thậm chí đều nghĩ đến về sau ở chung sinh hoạt, đặt trước kia hắn khịt mũi coi thường, bây giờ say sưa ngon lành ngủ không yên, không ngừng cười thầm.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu câu kia đáp lại là chân tâm thật ý, hay là pha tạp một chút người ở thế yếu lúc hướng ấm nguyên đến gần tâm lý, chính mình cũng phải gấp lưu dũng tiến, cho dù là vì không cho Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn hồn hoặc là doãn hãn há miệng tiếp tục nói bậy cơ hội, Khương Daniel đều nên nắm chắc thời cơ.

Nghi thức cảm giác.

Khương Daniel khoa học tự nhiên nam thuộc tính đang đuổi người phương diện biểu hiện phải phát huy vô cùng tinh tế, dù là bị hưng phấn xông choáng váng não, hắn còn nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu đem ba chữ này tại trong sinh hoạt quán triệt chấp hành.

Nhưng cái gì gọi là nghi thức cảm giác?

Mỗi ngày hoa tươi thổi phồng? Không bằng thay hắn Kiện mô hình. Mỗi ngày tỉ mỉ trang phục? Không bằng thay hắn nhìn văn hiến. Mỗi ngày dẫn hắn chơi game? Khương Daniel cảm thấy lâu dài bốn đánh sáu không lợi cho mình thể xác tinh thần khỏe mạnh, không tiện sống lâu trăm tuổi, cũng không thể quá sớm buông tay nhân gian, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu rơi vào tay người khác.

Tốt tại đây là thời đại internet, ngủ không được Khương Daniel nằm lỳ ở trên giường mở ra điện thoại, đưa vào "Như thế nào có nghi thức cảm giác truy cầu một người?"

Cứ như vậy trừng mắt chịu một đêm.

Đồng học tại thư viện nhìn thấy cầm điện thoại di động tại trước kệ sách cau mày Khương Daniel, biểu lộ kinh ngạc trình độ không thua gì ban ngày thấy ma. Nhìn tại đồng học một trận, cả gan cùng vị này ngày thường cùng thư viện cách biệt Khương Daniel chào hỏi: "Tìm cái gì đâu?"

"Tìm vài cuốn sách." Khương Daniel nhận ra hắn, vội vàng không ngại học hỏi kẻ dưới, "Nhiều như vậy sách, các ngươi bình thường đều làm sao tìm được?"

Lời vừa nói ra, một câu kinh người, đồng học một mặt mộng bức khu vực hắn đến bên cạnh máy tính chỗ, điều ra tra trang sách mặt, nửa nghi hoặc nửa nghiêm túc dạy qua hắn về sau, nhịn không được hỏi: "Ngươi đến tìm cái gì sách?"

Khương Daniel không có che giấu, tiếp nhận bàn phím đưa vào tên sách: "Tạp thư."

Đồng học tập trung nhìn vào, thuộc tính phân loại vậy mà là thơ ca: "Ngươi đây là dự định vứt bỏ lý theo văn?"

Khương Daniel kéo xuống một trương giấy ghi chú, ghi lại vài cuốn sách chỗ ở giá sách: "Ta cái này số tuổi nhiều nhất vứt bỏ lý hành nghề, theo văn phải quay về mười tám tuổi. Còn có, có thể hay không tra được mượn sách người ghi chép?"

"Có thể." Đồng học cầm qua con chuột hướng hắn biểu thị, "Nhưng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy học hào cùng dòng họ, tên đầy đủ nhìn không thấy."

Không nhiều cùng đồng học bần, Khương Daniel vẫy vẫy tay: "Tạ ơn, trước đi."

Cho tới bây giờ không có tại trong thư viện dạo qua đến trưa người, lặng yên đứng tại bệ cửa sổ vừa nhìn tốt vài cuốn sách. Buổi chiều ánh nắng trút xuống, nâng sách người mặt mày tuấn lãng, mấy nữ sinh đi ngang qua lúc cũng nhịn không được liếc nhìn nơi này.

Huống chi bên tay hắn trưng bày phần lớn là ngoại văn thi tập, dù là chưa từng biết được trong đó nội dung, lần này tình cảnh đều đủ để đền bù nghỉ trưa qua đi lười biếng cùng mơ hồ, thanh xuân đặc thù lãng mạn để đặc biệt ý thơ trôi nổi tại bị cuối kỳ bao phủ giữa không trung.

Khương Daniel tìm tới thích hợp thi tập không để lại dấu vết nhếch miệng, ngoại nhân cảm khái đây mới là thuộc về thư viện tươi đẹp, lại không biết điểm kia ý cười toàn đều thuộc về không tại tràng cảnh này bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu.

Từ khi tại Khương Daniel nháo ra chuyện bưng về sau, viện bên trong tin tức ngầm truyền đi nhanh, nhưng sự thật lại khó đục, chỉ biết một cái sinh viên chưa tốt nghiệp đem doãn hãn đánh, nhưng lại không biết nguyên nhân gây ra. Tiến sĩ tổ nhân lý thua thiệt, tự nhiên miệng cắn cực kỳ, hỏi gì cũng không biết, thích bát quái người đành phải ngược lại đẩy, cuối cùng lưu truyền rộng hơn bản vốn là Khương Daniel cùng doãn hãn hai người bởi vì một cái nữ sinh sinh ra tranh chấp, Ung Thánh Hựu làm cái trước dạy thay lão sư, cái sau đồng môn sư đệ quá khứ khuyên can.

Nghe có lý có cứ, hai cái người trong cuộc cũng không có đứng ra phản bác, toàn bộ học viện người người phải tin.

Thế nhưng một phần nhỏ quần chúng nói là doãn hãn học thuật không hợp phải giá họa cho một mực giúp không bận bịu Ung Thánh Hựu, mới đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu học sinh phẫn mà ra tay, nói người đều có nửa phần không tin, huống chi doãn hãn phẩm hạnh ở trong viện là nổi danh tốt, về phần Khương Daniel vị này nát cá nát tôm, lại không người tin cái này một bao.

Duy nhất trở nên kỳ quặc sự tình là Ung Thánh Hựu phòng nghiên cứu bốc hơi, mỗi lần thảo luận đều là thông qua hòm thư, những cái kia nguyên vốn thuộc về tiến sĩ tổ sống, Ung Thánh Hựu coi như nhìn không thấy, rốt cuộc không có giúp làm qua. Tốt tại doãn hãn xung phong nhận việc gánh nhận trách nhiệm, chủ động đến phòng nghiên cứu hỗ trợ, mới không có chậm trễ đầu đề tiến độ.

Mấy ngày nay cúi đầu làm người hận không thể mua cái trong suốt áo choàng Ung Thánh Hựu hay là chỗ rẽ gặp được tránh không kịp doãn hãn, bình thường chủ động chào hỏi người yết hầu trên dưới lăn lăn, cảm thấy môi lưỡi cảm thấy chát, nửa chữ cũng nghẹn không ra, khó khăn hướng hắn gật gật đầu coi như chào hỏi, làm bộ như muốn rời đi.

"Thánh Hựu." Bị lời đồn đại quấn thân doãn hãn mấy ngày nay trôi qua cũng là tỉ mỉ lạnh mình, liền sợ Ung Thánh Hựu đem chuyện này tiết lộ ra, "Gần nhất còn tốt đó chứ?"

"Vẫn được." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm mũi giày của mình.

Đang dạy dỗ cùng trước mặt lãnh đạo mạnh vì gạo, bạo vì tiền doãn hãn cũng không biết lại nói cái gì, nhưng trong lòng phần này đường đột lại nện đến trái tim của hắn đau từng cơn, ngay cả trong mộng đều là luận văn của mình bị kiểm tra bộ phận không quá quan. Nghĩ đến ngày gần đây không yên ổn, dù là tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mất mặt, doãn hãn quyết định đơn súng thẳng vào đặt câu hỏi: "Sự kiện kia ngươi không cùng người khác nói a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cầm tư liệu túi tay thu lại, ngay cả trên mu bàn tay mạch máu cũng hơi nhô lên, chậm một trận mới trả lời: "Không có."

Doãn hãn biết Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không lừa bịp người, nghe được đáp án xác thực sau thở dài một hơi, chỉ cần hai người bọn họ không người chủ động mở miệng, những cái kia tin tức ngầm kiểu gì cũng sẽ tan thành mây khói. Doãn hãn trở mặt kỹ thuật lô hỏa thuần thanh, không gặp trước một phút lo nghĩ cùng xấu hổ, không ngờ là một bộ vân đạm phong khinh dạng cười nói: "Lầm sẽ giải khai liền tốt, khóa đề tổ không có ngươi cũng không được, chờ ngươi có rảnh mời ngươi ăn cơm."

Doãn hãn quay đầu muốn đi lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu gọi lại hắn: "Ngươi liền không có nó hắn muốn nói sao?"

Doãn hãn nâng lên chân sinh sinh buông xuống, động tác đột nhiên dừng lại, ngoài ý muốn quay đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, dùng biểu lộ đến trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu vấn đề này.

Trống rỗng.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi nâng lên ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn, thanh minh ánh mắt lạnh đến kinh người: "Học trưởng liền không cảm thấy thiếu ta một câu xin lỗi sao?"

Bị truy phủng quen doãn hãn bị người vạch trần, đứng tại chỗ lúng túng nhìn xem hắn, thản nhiên bắt đầu sinh xấu hổ cảm giác cùng co quắp cảm giác hỗn tạp tạp cùng một chỗ, làm hắn á khẩu không trả lời được, lại sinh lòng phẫn uất.

"Xem ra là không có." Ung Thánh Hựu ấm giọng mở miệng, "Vậy coi như, cơm cũng không cần mời, ngươi thiếu ta cơm có thể muốn liên tục mời nửa tháng mới có thể xong việc, ngươi hay là mình ăn đi."

"Ta là rốt cuộc không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi."

Thật vất vả kiên cường một thanh Ung Thánh Hựu cực nhanh thoát đi khoe khoang hiện trường, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất đem tại trên mạng oán trời oán đất đỗi không khí tư thế đem đến trong hiện thực.

Không quá quen thuộc, nhưng dùng rất tốt.

Nhất là đối phó doãn hãn loại này không biết xấu hổ lưu manh.

Nếu như phân tích Ung Thánh Hựu đối doãn hãn tình cảm biến hóa, không phải vì yêu sinh hận, đó chính là hiển nhiên thần tượng mất quy cách. Ung Thánh Hựu đối doãn hãn sùng bái chi tình từ cao trung lan tràn đến nghiên cứu sinh, kết thúc tại mấy ngày trước đây.

Mặc dù thoát phấn thoát phải chuyện đương nhiên, nhưng phụng ở trong lòng thần chi bỗng nhiên sụp đổ quá trình quá mức đột nhiên, từ trong phế tích leo ra Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù nhặt về một cái mạng, đầy bụi đất cũng không thể tránh được.

Chính ở sân trường tổn thương xuân Hoài Thu Ung Thánh Hựu bị một cái thân cao thể tráng người ngăn lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên đúng là Khương Daniel, chỉ gặp hắn cười đến người vật vô hại: "Lão sư, nhanh cuối kỳ, đi nhà ta cho ta bồi bổ khóa đi."

Ung lão sư đoán chừng bị hắn một ngụm rõ ràng răng sáng rõ con mắt đau, vẫn thật là đi theo Khương Daniel trở lại hắn chung cư.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình nhận biết hết sức rõ ràng, học bù cũng có chút máy móc ý tứ, điển hình mình minh bạch giảng không ra người, tốt tại Khương Daniel ý không ở trong lời, đặc biệt nghiêm túc phụ họa hai giờ, thật làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được làm gương sáng cho người khác cảm giác thỏa mãn, thật tình không biết học sinh của mình ôm giả heo ăn thịt hổ tâm tư.

Kỳ thật ngày đó phân biệt về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rung động qua một hồi, nhưng Khương Daniel người này làm người làm việc liền có một loại ngày mùa hè cacbon-axit sảng khoái, để người cảm thấy mập mờ một giây sau liền cho rằng những gì hắn làm chính là ca môn ở giữa nghĩa khí. Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nai con bay nhảy hai lần về sau, bản thân điều giải —— tử trạch kết giao bằng hữu không dễ dàng, đừng đem hữu nghị chạm đuôi thành phần mộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem trọng điểm lựa đi ra kể xong về sau, nhìn thấy trên mặt bàn không hợp nhau ba quyển sách, ánh mắt lập tức sáng: "Ngươi ở chỗ nào mua?"

Cố ý đem sách bày tại dễ thấy chỗ Khương Daniel bưng giá đỡ: "Người khác cho, lão sư thích không? Tặng cho ngươi đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức vào tay, đầu ngón tay đụng phải không có hủy đi phong tố phong túi lúc mới có chút xấu hổ: "Không tốt lắm đâu."

Khương Daniel đem hắn tiểu động tác nhìn ở trong mắt, con mắt khẽ cong: "Ta cũng không biết cái này ba quyển sách là cái gì, còn không bằng đưa cho lão sư đâu."

Vốn là khách bao Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng đem sách thả tại trên đầu gối của mình, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở ra: "Cái này ba quyển sách ta tìm rất lâu đều không có mua được, đành phải đi thư viện mượn. Ai, ngươi khả năng không biết, trường học thư viện thi tập còn rất toàn."

Khương Daniel làm như có thật lắc đầu, bày ra một mặt không biết rõ tình hình biểu lộ.

—— nhưng hắn rõ ràng đều là biết đến, hắn vì tìm Ung Thánh Hựu mượn qua sách, cơ hồ đem mình có thể dùng đến thi tập tra một lần, hao thời hao lực, lại sai người từ nơi khác mua về cái này ba quyển sách ý nghĩa phi phàm sách.

Nói dối không phải thói quen tốt, nhưng vì thích nói láo thường thường là tình thú, cũng là lãng mạn.

Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy sách ngủ tại Khương Daniel trên giường, thanh tỉnh sau đã đến ban đêm, không gặp Khương Daniel thân ảnh, ôm ba quyển sách đi đến thư phòng, nhìn Khương Daniel chính chơi game.

Khương Daniel chú ý tới hắn tiến đến, tay mắt lanh lẹ đem biểu hiện trực tiếp ở giữa tại chỗ tấm phẳng theo đoạn. Ung Thánh Hựu đem sách thả ở bên cạnh, đi đến Khương Daniel sau lưng, gặp hắn chính đang chơi hà, giật mình nói: "Ngươi sẽ còn chơi xạ thủ?"

Trực tiếp Khương Daniel há mồm liền ra: "Không quá sẽ, luyện một chút."

"Ta thường xuyên nhìn người khác trực tiếp chơi hà." Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua một cái ghế ngồi tại phía sau hắn, "Ta dạy cho ngươi a."

Khương Daniel trên tay dừng lại, may mắn đây không phải bài vị, ừ một tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy trò chơi lời nói liền so sánh thường ngày nhiều, dừng lại thần tiên chỉ huy, Khương Daniel cũng gan lớn, dám rập khuôn toàn nghe.

Quả nhiên, đánh ra lịch sử kém cỏi nhất chiến tích, thua bại một lần hồ đồ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình khẳng định thủ pháp so không thế nào chơi game Khương Daniel muốn tốt, đang định cái này bện buộc sau kích động mình đến, tiến lên trước nhìn thấy Khương Daniel trò chơi ID.

D.

Đây là một cái gì sấm sét giữa trời quang?

Ung Thánh Hựu một cái mông đôn cắm trên ghế, nghe được dị hưởng Khương Daniel không nói một lời hạ truyền bá, không cần nghĩ, trực tiếp ở giữa đã sớm sôi trào.

—— đầu tiên là nghe được trực tiếp thời gian không hiểu thấu chỉ huy, cảm thấy trong thức ăn cầu hiểm, hiểm bên trong cầu càng đồ ăn.

—— về sau có người nghe ra người này tựa như là swzzdhn thanh âm.

—— cuối cùng không ai quản dẫn chương trình ván này thao tác, CP lên não, cảm thấy lưới luyến thành thật.

"Ngươi là D?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình trì độn, trên mặt bàn bài trí Khương Daniel chưa từng có tận lực động đậy, mình cùng mắt mù đồng dạng, không nhìn ra.

Kỳ thật nguyên nhân chủ yếu còn là bởi vì chính mình căn bản liền không có hướng phương diện kia nghĩ.

Đều do Khương Daniel diễn kỹ quá tốt.

"Ừm." Khương Daniel biểu lộ tự nhiên, gặp nguy không loạn, "Lão sư, ngươi đem ta ven đường đều xáo trộn."

Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ lại e lệ, trung quy trung củ mà xin lỗi: "Thật xin lỗi."

Khương Daniel trực tiếp một tay lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ghế xoay kéo đến trước mặt mình, nghiêm mặt nói: "Đây đều là việc nhỏ, nhưng lão sư đem ta cũng xáo trộn."

"A?" Ung Thánh Hựu vốn cho rằng Khương Daniel sẽ đổ ập xuống mắng vài câu điện tử thi đấu đồ ăn là nguyên tội, chưa từng nghĩ nghênh đón câu này không hiểu thấu lại làm cho người tim đập nhanh hơn, "Có ý tứ gì?"

"Ta đưa lão sư sách, ý tứ còn chưa đủ minh xác sao?" Khương Daniel chỉ vào bên cạnh sách.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chăm chú nhìn ba bản thi tập.

« yêu là Địa Ngục Minh khuyển ».

« ngươi nắm giữ ta sinh mệnh bên trong từng khúc thời gian ».

« ta ban đêm là đối ngươi cuồng tưởng ».

Ung Thánh Hựu mê mang lắc đầu, Khương Daniel khẽ thở dài một cái, đem ba quyển sách trình tự đổi.

« ta ban đêm là đối ngươi cuồng tưởng ».

« yêu là Địa Ngục Minh khuyển ».

« ngươi nắm giữ ta sinh mệnh bên trong từng khúc thời gian ».

"Hiện tại thế nào?" Khương Daniel vừa đúng nũng nịu, ỷ vào mình là ngày tết muốn làm gì thì làm, "Vì tìm lão sư thích, còn có thể để ta biểu đạt tâm ý thi tập, con mắt kém chút tại thư viện báo hỏng. Lão sư sao có thể như thế không nhìn đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu xem tivi kịch thời điểm học qua một loại thổ lộ phương pháp, gọi giấu đầu thơ, bây giờ học để mà dùng.

—— ta yêu ngươi.

【 Dan Ung 】 điện tử thi đấu không có tình yêu (vương giả niên đệ X sắt vụn trợ giáo)chapter13

Ung Thánh Hựu chạy trối chết, ngay cả Khương Daniel phí hết tâm tư chuẩn bị tỏ tình thi tập đều không mang, cơ hồ xuất ra thể đo chạy trăm mét bốc đồng.

Kịch bản phát triển được có chút lệch quỹ đạo, cũng không thể chỉ trách Ung Thánh Hựu , dựa theo Khương Daniel mạnh mẽ đâm tới bố trí, đối cùng nước sôi đồng dạng ngây thơ Ung Thánh Hựu đến nói, thật bị không ngừng.

Đối mặt dỡ xuống áo lót Khương Daniel, lại nghe lấy hắn đường đường chính chính tỏ tình, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy xung quanh dưỡng khí đều bị cướp đoạt, từ trước đến nay đầu óc thanh tỉnh bừa bộn phải như là bão quá cảnh, lý trí thất linh bát toái, chỉ có phức tạp cảm xúc hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại.

Đây không phải hắn lần thứ nhất kinh lịch thổ lộ, lại là hắn lần thứ nhất kinh lịch bị cùng có hảo cảm người thổ lộ.

Hắn vừa thẹn lại sợ.

Lúng túng phải giảng không ra một chữ, chỉ là đỏ mặt luống cuống, kinh ngạc nhìn một mình tình thâm Khương Daniel, đầu ngón tay đều nhanh gắt gao móc vào trong lòng bàn tay.

Khương Daniel càng là mặt ngoài gió êm sóng lặng, nội tâm gió nổi mây phun, hắn tin tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định có tiếp xúc động, thậm chí sẽ vì thế cảm động, chỉ là bị đột phát kỳ nhưng tỏ tình đâm đến không thể động đậy.

Tuổi nhỏ tâm ý luôn luôn nóng hổi mà sốt ruột, phóng ra bước đầu tiên liền muốn một chút nhìn xuyên giấu tại khoảng cách bên ngoài kết quả.

Nhìn xem không nhúc nhích Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel tư duy không bị khống chế, giống như là trong trò chơi giết đỏ cả mắt, chỉ là một mực chuyển vận, lại quên vì thắng lợi sau cùng ứng phát huy tẩu vị.

Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ghế xoay kéo đến cách mình thêm gần, ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt trong nháy mắt kinh ngạc đều không có bỏ qua, giống như là bị kinh sợ động vật, còn gượng chống lấy nháy mắt ý đồ biểu hiện ngụy giả bộ tỉnh táo, đáng yêu tuân lệnh hắn linh hoạt tâm tư càng là ngo ngoe muốn động.

Hắn không đúng lúc nghĩ đến lúc đầu tại lớp học đối Ung Thánh Hựu chất vấn —— những cái kia quấn lấy nhiễu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu người có phải là bị kích thích mẫu tính.

Bây giờ xem ra, Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực không có kích phát mình mẫu tính, điểm ấy vô cho hoài nghi, nhưng dễ dàng kích phát mình thú tính.

Nhưng tại tình thế này phía dưới, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình hoặc nhiều hoặc ít cũng muốn làm người.

Hắn ba ba mà nhìn xem đỏ mặt đến sắp nhỏ máu tiểu lão sư: "Lão sư, ngươi nghĩ như thế nào?"

"Ta, ta..." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem hắn khẩn thiết ánh mắt càng là liên tiếp cáo lui, thốt ra, "Không biết..."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có tránh đi Khương Daniel sáng rực ánh mắt, cho dù bối rối đều nhìn chăm chú đáp lại, cho dù là thói quen mà thôi, đều trêu đến Khương Daniel nội tâm càng là ngứa, thế nhưng là vội vàng, đem lưu cho Ung Thánh Hựu thở dốc kẽ hở đều chắn phải kín không kẽ hở, hắn nghĩ hướng dẫn từng bước, nghĩ từng bước ép sát: "Lão sư, ngươi rõ ràng đều rõ ràng, nhất định phải dùng không biết ba chữ này vừa đi vừa về ứng ta sao?"

Khương Daniel dùng liên tiếp câu hỏi đem Ung Thánh Hựu đánh cho choáng váng, tâm đều nhanh nhảy lên cổ họng mà đụng tới, bối rối đẩy ra cách mình càng ngày càng gần Khương Daniel, nghẹn nửa ngày ném câu tiếp theo.

—— "Ngươi chờ một chút."

Nghe thấy tiếng đóng cửa Khương Daniel nhìn xem bị vừa rồi vô cùng lo lắng đào tẩu Ung Thánh Hựu quét đến, rơi trên mặt đất thi tập, một bản một bản nhặt lên.

Vội vàng mà nặng nề tiếng đóng cửa giống như là cho vội vàng xao động trái tim đánh một châm tức thời trấn định tề.

Khương Daniel từ tại quen, một khi quyết định một sự kiện, một người, luôn muốn có thể một kích trí mạng, lại quên tại quan hệ chưa xác nhận trước đó nhiệt liệt có khi lại biến thành tạo áp lực.

Hối hận lúc trước, nhưng thời gian không thể đổ lui, tại trong sinh hoạt trình diễn tên vở kịch không có lưu cho Khương Daniel một cái rút về khóa.

Tốt tại có cái chờ lưu làm tưởng niệm.

Khương Daniel kềm chế muốn đứng dậy truy hắn xúc động, ngón tay không tiết tấu trên ghế gõ, nghĩ đến một cái chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài vấn đề —— nhưng cái này các loại, lại là phải chờ bao lâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất may mắn ký túc xá là một người ở, nếu không cùng phòng gặp hắn như chảo nóng con kiến trạng thái nhất định sẽ truy vấn không ngừng.

Đừng nói không từng xuất hiện cùng phòng truy vấn, Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân đều đang không ngừng hỏi mình.

Thẳng đến trở lại ký túc xá mới tỉnh táo lại người, nghĩ đến hai cái thân phận trọng hợp Khương Daniel, dẫn đầu từ hỗn loạn trong đầu chạy trốn tình cảm là —— xong đời.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngày thường ỷ vào trên mạng không người biết ưu thế của mình tùy ý hoành hành, đã Khương Daniel là D, mình những cái kia vô não ngôn luận tự nhiên bị hắn thấy không còn một mảnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tới đây nổi da gà lên cả một cái cánh tay. Mảnh cân nhắc tỉ mỉ chuyện này liền đủ rất khủng bố, mình bình thường ngẫu nhiên còn xuất ra lão sư phạm để Khương Daniel làm điển hình học sinh, kỳ thật hắn đối với mình trên mạng làm chuyện thất đức trong lòng môn thanh.

Cái này không phải liền là điển hình quốc vương bộ đồ mới sao?

Coi là chế tạo ra khiêm cung lễ phép hình tượng, kỳ thật tại Khương Daniel trong mắt cùng chạy trần truồng đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tức vừa ủy khuất, Khương Daniel thật đúng là xấu thấu, mọi thứ nắm giữ được nhất thanh nhị sở còn hai mắt vừa mở cùng mình diễn mù lòa. Ung Thánh Hựu ảo não cực, đang muốn nghĩa chính ngôn từ nhổ mắng một trận, trong đầu tung ra Khương Daniel tại trong căn hộ kéo lên tay áo.

Da thịt trắng nõn trên có một chỗ dễ thấy màu xanh tím.

Chắc là cùng doãn hãn động thủ lúc rơi xuống sẹo.

Đều không muốn tốt từ bị Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt về, tại trong lồng ngực bốn phía nhảy nhót tâm ngược lại bình thản một chút.

—— Khương Daniel được hắn lâu như vậy, hành động thực tế lại là khắp nơi che chở, hộ đến thoả đáng, hộ đến cảm động, hộ phải kịp thời, cũng hộ đến Ung Thánh Hựu tâm hoa nộ phóng.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng động qua tâm, lại một lần đều không thành công. Có là đến cuối cùng mới phát hiện mình không đủ thích, có là đối phương là thẳng nam, có là đối phương chỉ là tìm kiếm một đêm hoan.

Khương Daniel không giống, thổ lộ đều nhọc lòng đến nước này, thấy thế nào đều là làm về chuyện đứng đắn tại làm.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại lùi bước.

Hắn độc thân quá lâu, đều nhanh quên thích là cảm giác gì, huống chi Khương Daniel tỏ tình dùng không là ưa thích, mà là bao hàm càng nhiều cấp độ "Yêu" .

Tâm động quy tâm động, kia là chuyện trong nháy mắt, yêu cũng không phải, muốn phấn đấu quên mình, phải bỏ ra hết thảy, phải có dấn thân vào Ngân Hà dũng khí, còn muốn có dắt tay phản bội chạy trốn vũ trụ quyết tâm.

Cái này thật không phải người bình thường tài giỏi sự tình, rườm rà lại phiền phức.

Hắn tin tưởng vừa rồi Khương Daniel tuyệt không phải nhất thời hồ nháo, lại không thể tin được hắn có thể đem một cái chớp mắt lan tràn đến về sau, cũng không thể tin được mình có thể vào giờ phút này cho ra ngang hàng quyết tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghĩ càng thấy phải tự mình giống lão cổ đổng, người trẻ tuổi yêu đương đều giảng cứu xúc động, mình lại không phải muốn cái nhiệt liệt hiện tại cùng một cái không thể biện bạch tương lai.

Khó vì chính mình, tại trình độ nhất định cũng làm khó chờ lấy dâng nụ hôn phong hoa tuyết nguyệt Khương Daniel.

Một câu kia "Ngươi chờ một chút" như thật muốn so đo, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy càng giống nói là cho mình nghe khuyên giải.

Chờ tự thuyết phục mình, chờ Khương Daniel nhiệt ý lắng đọng, nhìn hai người còn có thể không làm được tâm ý tương thông.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại xin phép nghỉ.

Khương Daniel ngạnh sinh sinh nhẫn một tuần không có tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, tâm sự nặng nề ngay cả trực tiếp đều bồ câu, cùng phòng nhìn thấy hắn liền bát quái hỏi ngày đó xuất hiện tại trực tiếp ở giữa người có phải là Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel nghe xong nhíu mày: "Làm sao ngươi biết?"

Cùng phòng nhún nhún vai: "Lúc ấy cùng ngươi ngay cả mạch nghe thanh âm đã cảm thấy giống Ung lão sư, nhưng cảm giác không thể trùng hợp như vậy. Ngày đó nghe thấy ngươi trực tiếp trực tiếp có thanh âm của hắn, đã cảm thấy là hắn không có chạy."

Khương Daniel bị bắt bao liền nhận: "Là hắn."

"Hoắc." Cùng phòng hứng thú, thân thể uốn éo bắt đầu nói thoải mái, "Ngươi nhìn hắn là như vậy không vừa mắt, còn dẫn hắn chơi game?"

"Ai nói ta nhìn hắn không thuận mắt?" Không gặp được người Thiên Thiên nghĩ Khương Daniel tức giận liếc nhìn hắn một cái, "Thiếu cho ta thêm hí."

"Ngươi không phải nói..." Cùng phòng nghĩ đến Khương Daniel tại trực tiếp ở giữa cùng Weibo bên trên làm sự tình, đầu óc linh hoạt tới, vỗ đùi, "Ngươi phản sát không thành bị uốn cong rồi?"

Khương Daniel một cái mắt đao khoét quá khứ, hắn nghe uốn cong hai chữ cảm thấy chói tai, không thể gặp người khác nói Ung Thánh Hựu, bắt đầu trong lời nói gây chuyện: "Ngươi tại sao không nói hắn bị ta uốn cong đâu?"

"Hiện tại không có mấy người biết, nói không chính xác một hồi toàn trường đều biết." Cùng phòng chỉ chỉ sàn nhà, "Dưới lầu chính nháo đâu, ngươi không biết a? Ngươi Ung lão sư đều nhanh thành cái sàng."

Có cái cao trung đồng học đến tìm doãn hãn nói chuyện hợp tác sự tình, vị bạn học này xem như tuổi trẻ tài cao, lập nghiệp thành công. Vừa vặn tại phòng nghiên cứu trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu năm đó chuyển trường nguyên nhân hắn cũng biết, đã cách nhiều năm vẫn như cũ nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu không vừa mắt, nhưng cái này cá nhân tính cách thiếu, trách trách hù hù nhất định phải hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh góp. Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ gây phiền toái, lãnh đạm ứng phó vài câu, ai ngờ chọc giận vị này kiếm chút tiền cảm thấy mình hơn người một bậc chủ.

"Một cái đồng tính luyến ái trang thanh cao gì a."

Lời vừa nói ra, phòng nghiên cứu không đến mười người, toàn ngừng lại trong tay sống nhìn về phía bọn hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút sinh khí: "Không có việc gì ngươi liền đi, đừng tại đây thêm phiền."

"Ngươi sợ cái gì a? Năm đó không liền bởi vì việc này chuyển trường sao? Các ngươi những người này cũng cẩn thận một chút, hắn đối các ngươi tốt cũng không biết là huynh đệ tình thâm, hay là có ý khác." Nam nhân lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu bản sự rất cao, nghĩ kéo doãn hãn nhập bọn, "Doãn hãn, ngươi không phải cũng biết hắn năm đó chuyển trường nguyên nhân sao?"

Doãn hãn thừa nhận mình đem hắn đi tìm đến là muốn uy hiếp Ung Thánh Hựu —— Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay có mình tay cầm, chính mình đồng dạng nắm giữ thóp của hắn, ai cũng đừng nghĩ hành động thiếu suy nghĩ. Ai ngờ cái này một đầu gân người sính sảng khoái nhất thời trực tiếp nói ra, mình có thể nói cái gì?

Chỉ có thể nói không rõ ràng.

Doãn hãn những năm này đi được xuôi gió xuôi nước có lẽ đều dựa vào heo đồng đội phụ trợ, không chờ hắn mở miệng, một mực vui trào phúng Ung Thánh Hựu tiến sĩ đồng học trương âm dương quái khí phụ họa: "Trách không được không có việc gì liền quấn lấy doãn hãn đâu, niên đệ tình hoài luôn luôn thơ a."

Ung Thánh Hựu giai đoạn trước thay doãn hãn giải vây đều bị khóa đề tổ nhìn ở trong mắt, lập tức cũng bắt đầu xì xào bàn tán, Ung Thánh Hựu tứ cố vô thân đứng tại trong bọn họ, không nói một lời, sinh sinh bị nghi ngờ cùng phỏng đoán bao phủ.

"Nói hình như học trưởng không có làm qua niên đệ giống như." Khương Daniel không có chút nào khách khí, vào cửa trực tiếp nói tiếp, cười đến vô lại nhìn xem doãn hãn, "Tình hoài là thơ hay là cái gì khác, không mở ra nhìn xem ai có thể biết a."

Đối mặt cái này khách không mời mà đến, doãn hãn sửng sốt một chút, miễn cưỡng bảo trì lễ phép: "Chúng ta đang họp, làm sao ngươi tới rồi?"

"Tới cùng học trưởng nói lời xin lỗi." Khương Daniel ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười đi đến doãn hãn trước mặt, hạ giọng nói, "Ngươi tính toán điều gì đừng tưởng rằng không có người biết, ta đánh ngươi không phân thời gian, muốn đánh thì đánh, hôm nay cũng như thường. Ung lão sư tính tình tốt, cứ như vậy cũng nhịn ngươi kia là chuyện của hắn, ta tính tình không tốt, từ trước đến nay bao che khuyết điểm, đem ngươi đánh đến cùng một chỗ nghỉ học là chuyện của ta. Dù sao ta liền một cái bản khoa lưu manh, kéo ngươi một cái tiến sĩ xuống nước không có chút nào thua thiệt."

Một phen uy hiếp về sau, Khương Daniel hướng lui về phía sau một bước, bảo trì hai người ở giữa khoảng cách an toàn, doãn hãn cắn chặt răng run rẩy, há miệng giải vây: "Kia cũng là hiểu lầm, cao trung sự kiện kia đã sớm giải thích rõ ràng, chuyển trường không cũng là bởi vì muốn đi bớt trọng điểm sao? Thánh Hựu cùng ta một mực là học trưởng niên đệ quan hệ, chiếu cố vấn cũng là phải, nam sinh ở giữa tình cảm tốt còn bị hiểu lầm."

Doãn hãn tiến lên đem còn muốn lên tiếng đồng học kéo xuống một bên, áy náy hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra: "Trước kia tại học sinh cấp ba sẽ ngươi cũng biết hắn, nói chuyện không có đem cửa."

Ở đây tiến sĩ một mực tại doãn hãn bên người, Khương Daniel kia mấy câu nghe được rõ ràng, có nhãn lực thấy mà thuận doãn hãn trêu ghẹo, phòng nghiên cứu những người khác chỉ coi là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng người kia ở giữa ân oán đưa đến hiểu lầm, dăm ba câu liền đem chuyện này lật thiên.

"Ngươi về đi học." Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tại cái kia chướng khí mù mịt phòng nghiên cứu bên trong tiếp tục ở lại, lấy cớ đưa Khương Daniel trở về phòng học đi tới, "Cái này mấy tiết khóa lão sư đều muốn vạch trọng điểm."

Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nói câu nói đầu tiên, Khương Daniel há to miệng, không cam tâm dáng vẻ nơi nào có vừa rồi nửa phần lăng lệ, Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn bất động, lại đem lời nói nói một lần, Khương Daniel khó chịu rời đi, không cao hơn ba bước lại quay người biệt khuất nói: "Lão sư, ngươi liền ỷ vào ta thích ngươi khi dễ ta đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ tai phạch một cái liền đỏ, giải thích: "Ta chỗ nào khi dễ ngươi. Lại nói, ta khi dễ qua được ngươi sao?"

Thanh âm càng thêm yếu ớt, màu đỏ lại lan tràn đến lỗ tai cây.

Khương Daniel không chịu bỏ qua, trong lòng của hắn chua xót cùng tưởng niệm đều nước tràn thành lụt: "Ngươi cứ như vậy phơi lấy ta, ta còn thay ngươi ra mặt, hiện tại trở mặt không quen biết, cái này nhưng không phải liền là khi dễ à."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy trong lòng có loại cảm xúc tại mãnh liệt bắn vọt: "Ngươi liền không sợ bọn họ liên tiếp ngươi cùng một chỗ khó xử sao? Dù sao bọn hắn nói cũng đúng sự thật."

"Không sợ." Khương Daniel đối tỏ tình không có kinh nghiệm, một đêm kia kết quả tìm kiếm cũng chẳng qua là đàm binh trên giấy, nói chuyện toàn bằng lấy mấy ngày nay đè ép suy nghĩ, ngay thẳng phải rối tinh rối mù, "Ta thích ngươi là quang minh chính đại sự tình, ta thay thích người ra mặt càng là thiên kinh Nghĩa."

Quang minh chính đại, thiên kinh Nghĩa.

Tám cái mang theo giang hồ khí chữ bị Khương Daniel niệm phải triền miên không dứt, quanh quẩn tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai cùng tả tâm phòng truyền đến tiếng tim đập kêu gọi kết nối với nhau.

Hắn chỗ lo lắng, chỗ e ngại, lại bị hai cái này cơ hồ cùng lãng mạn hào không liên quan từ giải quyết.

Hắn không cần thiết thuyết phục mình, bởi vì Khương Daniel kinh lịch động tâm, mình sớm đã hưởng qua trong đó tư vị.

"Ta có chút kéo dài chứng, làm việc cũng nên kéo tới một khắc cuối cùng." Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu đồng nhân nói chuyện buông lỏng nhất một lần, "Cho nên không có ý tứ, để ngươi đợi lâu."

Câu này người bên ngoài nghe không ra ý, lại làm cho Khương Daniel yêu thương đốt phải từ đầu đến đuôi.

Quả cảm người tại thời khắc mấu chốt trở nên cẩn thận: "Lão sư, thật sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bằng phẳng nói ra vừa mới một phen đã là khó được, bị truy vấn sau gương mặt lại bắt đầu phạm đỏ, chỉ có thể khẽ gật đầu xem như khẳng định.

Khương Daniel tâm cuồng loạn, hắn cảm thấy mình cần mở miệng nói chút gì đến chứng thực đây hết thảy cũng không phải là phán đoán, nhưng cổ của hắn kết động lại động, thả trong túi tay trương lại hợp, vậy mà kích động đến nói không nên lời một chữ.

Thật vất vả đem tâm tình hưng phấn bình ổn, một thông điện thoại không đúng lúc đánh tới, lại là đồng học thông tri lão sư hắn yếu điểm tên, để hắn nhanh đi về.

Ung Thánh Hựu trương này yêu đương giấy trắng cũng chính mờ mịt luống cuống, lại đem thoại đề vây quanh ban sơ, để Khương Daniel về đi học. Khương Daniel bĩu môi, hay là làm theo.

Ung Thánh Hựu dọc theo không có một ai đường nhỏ, tại trụi lủi dưới cây đi tới, sau lưng truyền tới một thanh âm làm hắn dừng bước.

"Lão sư."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu trông thấy vừa mới cáo biệt Khương Daniel hướng mình chạy tới, đều không có thời gian phản ứng, liền bị hắn ôm vào trong ngực.

Vào đông là liền y phục đều bốc lên hàn khí, mùa này mọi người muốn đón gió sương sương mù tuyết, tổng là muốn đem thật dày y phục mặc tầng tầng lớp lớp, cho dù đang chật chội không gian chen chúc, đều không cảm giác được người bên cạnh nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được Khương Daniel ấm áp, ấm phải hắn nghĩ tới giờ thích xem nhất bên đường khoai nướng, thiêu đến tăng thêm lửa than để cuộn mình ngón chân đều mở ra.

Khương Daniel cái này ôm một cái, để cả người hắn đều hòa tan tại cái này đìu hiu trong ngày mùa đông, vắng vẻ hoàng hôn hạ, kéo dài lấy bị lãng mạn mềm hoá khí lưu.

"Ngươi làm gì lại chạy về tới."

"Rất muốn ôm ôm ngươi." Khương Daniel đem thả tại bên hông hắn cánh tay nắm chặt, "Nghĩ đến không được, từng giây từng phút đều trì hoãn không được."

Ung Thánh Hựu dở khóc dở cười: "Chút chuyện nhỏ như vậy liền quay trở lại tới."

"Không là chuyện nhỏ."

"Cùng lão sư yêu đương là trời đại sự."

Ung Thánh Hựu so Khương Daniel thấp một chút, cái cằm dán Khương Daniel mềm mại áo len, ngay cả ngữ điệu đều biến mềm: "Ngươi thật là trẻ con, như đứa bé con."

"Lão sư hối hận cũng không kịp, ta chỗ này không tiếp thụ trả hàng phục vụ." Khương Daniel không keo kiệt nghe Ung Thánh Hựu trên quần áo sơn chi hương khí, "Ta chỉ làm lão sư tiểu hài tử."

Cuối năm trời giá rét, nắng ấm chợt tiết, đem tất cả vênh váo hung hăng cùng nhanh mồm nhanh miệng đều tặng cùng người khác, còn sót lại cố chấp cùng ngây thơ toàn diện hiến cho ái mộ người.

===============

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Yêu đương lúc đầu, chó săn trang sữa chó thôi.


End file.
